Bendita Vida
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Serena ama un hombre que la abandono, para ella su cuento de hadas termino, pero en su camino aparecera alguien que le hara ver el verdadero significado de la vida... y del amor... aunque tambien la confusión... SyS, HyM y sorpresas... incluye Lemons...
1. Chapter 1

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 1

Encuentros

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en mi camino en mi vivir

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

_Todo cuento de hadas comienza con un "había una vez…", pero este no es un cuento de hadas, esta es una historia en la cual conoceremos la vida de ciertas personas; sus aventuras y desventuras, lo fuerte que pueden ser el amor, la amistad, el orgullo, la ilusión, la desilusión, la obsesión, la esperanza y los sueños, así como el camino que nos puede conducir el tomar una mala o una buena decisión ¿Tu que decisión tomarías? ¿El amor o las circunstancias? y nuestra historia comienza…_

X-X

_En la hermosa mansión Osaka de grandes dimensiones y bellos jardines, vivía una linda joven de cortos cabellos rizados color rojizo y profundos ojos verdes que encantaban a cualquiera, se había organizado una maravillosa fiesta para festejar el cumpleaños de la chica, que resultaba muy difícil de complacer, esta se llevaría acabo en los jardines de la mansión, cerca de la alberca, el ambiente era de lo mas agradable para la mayoría de los invitados, el sol se encontraba en lo mas alto, el cielo azul y una brisa un tanto fresca, los que no querían nadar se encontraban tomando el sol, los padres de la joven habían dejado que ella misma organizara todo y claro la cumpleañera había recurrido a su mejor amiga para hacerlo, ese día seria muy especial no solo para las chicas en cuestión, sino para alguien mas que lo recordaría por siempre._

-¿Serena por que no habías llegado? –_Dijo saludando emocionada a su amiga de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos perfectamente azules_-

-Lo siento Molly es que se me hizo tarde… y no sabia que ponerme… -_le da un abrazo fuerte_- además de que por poco olvido tu regalo… -_entregándole una pequeña bolsita_-

-Ay amiga, que lindo de tu parte -_correspondiendo el abrazo y tomando el regalo_- ¿sabes?, solo faltabas tú entre mis invitados principales -_sonriéndole-_

-Ah bueno pues ya llegue… -_dice muy sonriente_- vamos a divertirnos entonces…

-Ehhh… -_tomándola de su brazo antes de que avanzara_- hay alguien que quiero presentarte…

-¿Así?, ¿quien? -_pregunto un poco confundida_-

_Sonríe de forma picara_- ¡¡PRIMO!! -_grito a todo pulmón y sin dejar de ver a su amiga_- ¡¡ven que quiero presentarte a alguien!!

-¿Tu primo? -_volteo a ver quien respondía al grito de su amiga_-

_El chico de cabello negro y bastante guapo se encontraba mas que entretenido platicando con una linda joven, cuando escucho los escandalosos gritos de su prima, que estaba cerca pero dándole la espalda a algunos pasos_- Ahora vuelvo… -_dijo a la chica con una sonrisa, para después hacer una mueca de desagrado por la interrupción, mientras se ponía de pie, mirando a su prima sin poner mucha atención a la chica que se encontraba a un lado de esta_- ¿que pasa Molly? -_dijo al llegar junto a ella y quedarse viendo a la hermosa joven con la que estaba_-

-¿Con que su primo? -_pensó mientras lo veía fijamente un poco molesta pues alcanzo a ver esa mueca de desagrado por la interrupción_-

-Mira primito, te presento a Serena, mi mejor amiga -_acercándolo a la chica_- él es mi primo… Darien -_dijo a Serena_-

-Hola… –_dijo muy seria_-

-¡Mucho gusto! -_dijo sonriente sin dejar de verla, y justo cuando se iba a acercar a darle un beso en la mejilla_-

-Vamos Molly no hay que dejar solos a los demás invitados… –_dijo Serena dando un paso hacia atrás y jalando a su amiga-_

_Molly rió al ver las intenciones de su primo y la interrupción de su amiga_- jajaja… si vamos… nos vemos primito… -_dijo en tono burlón-_

_Darien sonrió ante la evasiva de la chica, pero lo paso por alto, le gusto, que decir le encanto y buscaría alguna manera de acercarse a ella durante la fiesta_.

-Claro… nos vemos -_mirando a Serena caminar con su prima_-

-Pero no me has dicho nada de mi vestido… –_dijo Serena y sube la mirada al cielo_- aunque quizá por la noche este haciendo un poco de frió… debí traer otro…

-Te ves muy linda amiga… esta perfecto, mínimo a algunos ya impactaste de seguro -_dijo de forma picara_-

-Si claro –_dijo con algo de sarcasmo volteando un momento hacia atrás_- sobre todo eso… -_voltea a ver su amiga_- pues bien a divertirnos… ¿no?

-Ah pero por supuesto -_dijo feliz la cumpleañera_-

_Así transcurrió la fiesta por un par de horas más, Darien no dejaba de buscar la oportunidad de acercarse a aquella chica que lo había cautivado, pero eran más que evidentes las evasivas por parte de Serena, hasta que por fin la fiesta termino, casi todos los invitados se habían ido y lo que no se encontraban dentro de la casa quizá platicando, el momento se presto de la manera perfecta, pues ella estaba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines, y él hacia lo mismo, habían algunas mesas alrededor de la alberca, unas muy pegadas a la orilla ya que del otro extremo estaba la pared por lo que el espacio para caminar era reducido, así que Darien no quiso rodearla por lo que decidió caminar por ese estrecho espacio, iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había notado a la chica, pero cuando la vio que venia caminando en dirección opuesta a él, y teniéndola de frente pero aun algo alejada sonrió sutilmente._

-Ay no otra vez el antipático primo de Molly… -_dijo para si al momento en que llegaba al camino conflictivo-_ que molesto… -_murmuro_-

_Darien llegando aun mas cerca de ella, rió al ver la situación, pues sin duda el camino era demasiado estrecho, alguno de los dos debía regresar para que el otro pasara, ya que era imposible pasar los dos al mismo tiempo a menos que se subieran uno en encima del otro._

-Hola Serena -_dijo con una gran sonrisa_-

-Hola… -_deteniéndose de momento y fingiendo una sonrisa_-

-Vaya, ¿siempre eres así de alegre? -_al ver su sonrisa fingida_-

-Solo cuando estoy con alguien maleducado como tu… -_cruzándose de brazos_-

-Pero si no me conoces, ¿como dices que soy maleducado? -_dijo al ver su semblante, era hermosa, aunque fuera seria, molesta, indiferente, no importaba, todo era hermoso en ella_-

-No, no te conozco pero con ese gesto de desagrado que mostraste cuando Molly te llamo me basto… -_desvía la mirada_- lamento que por mi culpa te hayan interrumpido en tu amena platica…

_Darien sonrió al escucharla_- Pues a mi me alegra, porque conocí a una linda chica -_dando un paso mas hacia ella_- mucho mas linda que cualquiera…

-Ah que bueno… -_lo mira fijamente_- mmm la verdad no me interesa saber nada de ti… y si me permites tengo que buscar a Molly…

-Claro… supongo que si eres la mejor amiga de mi prima, nos volveremos a ver -_sonriendo y dando un paso hacia atrás para hacerle ver que era él quien se quitaría_-

-Mmm no procurare que no sea así… -_dando un paso para comenzar a caminar, al ver que él se hacia atrás-_

_Darien se detuvo y dio un paso hacia adelante, quedando casi a milímetros de su cuerpo-_ Pues yo creo que será todo lo contrario -_dijo muy seguro, colocando ligeramente sus manos sobre sus brazos_-

-¿Eso crees? -_sonríe ante la seguridad de él, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que sujetaban sus brazos_- suéltame…

-Claro, yo siempre creo en lo que digo -_sin soltarla_-

-Mmm puedes creer todo lo que quieras…pero en mi esta la decisión de verte o no… -_lo mira fijamente_- suéltame por favor… -_dijo tranquilamente_-

-Es que ya lo pensé mejor y no veo por que tengo que ser yo el que tenga que retroceder, pero tampoco quiero que tu regreses, así que mejor pasa -_saltándola ligeramente y haciéndose un poco hacia un lado, dejándole un estrecho espacio para que pasara_-

-Bien… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- yo tampoco iba a retroceder… -_intenta caminar haciéndose de lado para no pasar tan pegada a él y también para evitar caer_-

-Te puedes caer si no tienes cuidado -_tomándola posesivamente entre sus brazos_-

-Oye suéltame… ¿por que me abrazas? -_intentando soltarse_-

-Es que te puedes caer… -_se justificaba, mientras ella trataba de zafarse y él la estrechaba mas entre sus brazos_-

-No suéltame… -_intentaba poner sus manos en su pecho para hacer fuerza y separarse de él-_

-Espera o de verdad caeré…

_Pero no termino de decir la palabra que anunciaba el suceso… pues los dos cayeron a la alberca ya que ella lo hizo perder el equilibrio por sus jaloneos, y Darien solo atino con abrazarla mas, para evitar que pudiera llegar a lastimarse, mirándola fijamente para grabar en su memoria y recordar sus adorables gestos al sentir que iban cayendo, para __Serena todo sucedió en una fracción de segundos que cuando reacciono estaba bajo el agua siendo abrazada por él aun mas, aguantando la respiración solo lo miraba fijamente__, Darien ya no pensó en él, ni en el hecho de abrazarla, solo pensaba en ella, en ese momento pasaron mil cosas por su mente, entre ellas el hecho de que ella no traía puesto traje de baño… sino sabia nadar… o y si era alérgica al cloro, cosas que después podrían resultar tontas, pero que en ese momento lo preocuparon, así que la subió lo mas rápido que pudo a la superficie. _

-Serena… ¿estás bien? -_mirándola dulcemente y con preocupación_-

_Respiro profundamente al percibir el aire_- ah… si… estoy bien… -_se sonrojo ligeramente y comenzó a reír-_ pero ya no hay necesidad de que me sigas abrazando…

_Vio que estaba bien, bueno en realidad estaba mas que bien_- esta riendo, riendo conmigo y yo… yo la estoy abrazando -_pensó al reaccionar-_ Lo lamento… es que me hiciste perder el equilibrio -_dijo con una ligera risa sonrojándose un poco_- nunca me había puesto así por una chica, ¿por que ella es tan diferente? –_pensaba sin dejar de verla_-

-Tu hiciste que yo perdiera el equilibrio… –_dijo Serena tratando de salir de la piscina con dificultad_- esa no es una buena manera para entablar amistad con una chica…

_Estaba a punto de salir cuando se volvió a resbalar por la tela del vestido así que __Darien saco a relucir sus hábiles reflejos tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos._

-Pues me agrada tener ese efecto en ti… _-dijo divertido casi a su oído_-

-Si claro… -_no pudo volver a contener la risa_- si tan solo fue el equilibrio…

-Si claro… solo eso… -_riendo_- vamos te ayudo… –_la tomo de la cintura y la cargo para sentarla a la orilla de la alberca_- te ves muy tierna así –_sonrió dulcemente_-

-¿Así como? -_pregunto un poco nerviosa mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello como si lo fuera a peinar_- ¿Por qué me pongo así? –_Pensaba un poco confundida_-

_Él solo la miro de pies a cabeza, algo que hizo sin pensar, era verdad… se veía tan tierna y linda, pero ese hermoso vestido azul ceñido a su cuerpo por el agua era otra cosa… solo se sonrojo y desvió su mirada volteando a otro lado para que ella no se percatara de sus miradas y sus pensamientos._

-Si te ves… muy linda… –_dijo aun sin poder verla-_

-Gracias… -_desvió la mirada nerviosa_- será mejor que entremos… ¿no crees?

-Si claro -_apoyándose en sus brazos para salir de la alberca_- vamos… -_ahora ayudándola a ponerse de pie_-

-Quizás… no seas tan maleducado… –_dijo un poco tímida al ponerse de pie y con una sonrisa_-

_Mostró la mas linda sonrisa que ella pudo haber visto_- No lo soy, solo que no comenzamos con el pie derecho…

-Tu no comenzaste bien… -_se sonroja al ver esa hermosa sonrisa_- tiene unos hermosos ojos y una dulce sonrisa… -_pensaba sin dejar de verlo_-

-¿Por que no empezamos de nuevo entonces? –_Pregunto nervioso y sin esperar respuesta continuo_- Hola mi nombre es Darien –_extendió su mano para saludarla_-

-Hola… mi nombre es Serena… -_estrecha su mano sintiendo una extraña sensación en ella, pero a la vez reconfortante y le sonríe_- mucho gusto en conocerte…

-El gusto es mió –_al momento en que tomo su mano algo cambio dentro de él, así que le dio un sutil beso en la mano_- y como soy el primo de tu mejor amiga, nos tendremos que ver muy a menudo -_sonrió_-

-Eso espero… -_se sonroja aun más al sentir ese beso en su mano_-

-Bueno, pues entonces vamos para que mi prima te preste algo de ropa -_tomando su mano y sin darse cuenta entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella_-

-Si vamos… -_al sentir sus manos entrelazadas una extraña calidez la recorrió desde su mano hasta su pecho, más bien a su corazón nunca había sentido algo así, ni tampoco se había puesto nerviosa ante ningún chico como lo había hecho con él_-

_Darien al caminar en búsqueda de su prima, no podía dejar de pensar y de mirar ocasionalmente de reojo a la chica que iba a su lado mientras fijaba todos sus sentidos en su calida mano y sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos._

-Es tan linda no cabe duda, pero también tiene algo especial… algo distinto que me intriga, ojala tuviera que buscar a Molly por siempre para no tener que soltarla jamás -_pensaba mientras la miraba y al cruzarse sus miradas solo se sonrojaba sutilmente sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de emociones desconocidas para él_-

X-X

_Con el paso de los días Darien había tenido que concentrarse en entrar a la universidad, a pesar de querer encontrar un pretexto para ir a la escuela de su prima y ver a Serena no podía ya que su tiempo se dividía entre la escuela, ayudar a su padre con los negocios y en la búsqueda de su regalo de cumpleaños… lo que todo chico desea… un departamento propio para quedarse a vivir en la ciudad completamente solo, pero quedarse solo no le agradaba del todo, mientras que para Serena los días habían pasado sin ningún contratiempo, simplemente se dedicaba a la escuela y a divertirse con su mejor amiga, pero pronto llegaría el día que cambiaria en definitiva la vida de los dos, en cierta tarde Serena caminaba lentamente rumbo a la salida de la escuela, cargaba su mochila y una pequeña maleta en la que llevaba el uniforme deportivo al igual que el de porrista que se le había olvidado a Molly ya que tuvo que salir temprano por un compromiso con su familia al parecer muy importante._

-¿Ay no se por que Molly trae tantas cosas que ni siquiera utiliza? -_se preguntaba con un suspiro al estar ya en la puerta esperando a que fueran a recogerla_-

_Darien en ese momento iba llegando con los nervios a flor de piel, había amanecido con Serena en su mente… bueno a decir verdad desde que la conoció no había día en que no la recordara, él había estado investigando la hora de salida de su prima con la tonta idea de ir a buscarla, pero sabia que Molly saldría temprano ese día, su prima al darse cuenta de la verdadera razón de sus preguntas le dijo que fuera a la 2 en punto y que la encontraría en la puerta del colegio, así que después de dar falsas explicaciones se dispuso a ir a buscarla y al llegar a la puerta del colegio la encontró… tal como su prima le había dicho, se acerco aparentando tranquilidad. _

-Hola Serena -_saludo con esa hermosa sonrisa que había cautivado a la chica_-

-Hola… –_dijo sorprendida al verlo pero a la vez una emoción la embargo e inmediatamente sonrió_-

_Él se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla para hacer el saludo mas cordial_- vaya… qué fuerte eres… -_mirando las dos mochilas que venia cargando_- te ayudo…–_tomándolas-_

-Ah gracias… -_se sonrojo un poco al sentir ese beso_- mmm bueno en realidad solo una es mía… la otra es de Molly… mas tarde iba a enviársela… porque con eso de que tuvo que salir temprano… –_de pronto se quedo callada_- mmm ¿no deberías estar con ella en ese compromiso familiar?

-Este… -_sonrió algo nervioso-_ si… se supone que me esperaría, le dije que vendría por ella, pero ya sabes es demasiado impaciente… -_rió un poco al escucharse dar un tonto pretexto_-

-Ah vaya… -_sonrió volteando su vista para ver si ya llegaban por ella_- pues se fue muy temprano… pero, ¿podrías llevársela?

-Claro -_sonrió_- y dime… ¿vendrán por ti, si gustas puedo llevarte?

-Gracias, pero ya no deben tardar en venir por mi… -_le sonríe y toma su mochila_- además tu familia ya debe estar esperándote…

-No importa -_sonrió_- además seria mas lindo estar contigo… -_dijo por instinto_-

-Mmm puede ser -_dijo muy segura y con una sonrisa_- o quizás te aburras conmigo…

-¿Por que mejor no lo comprobamos? -_con una sonrisa misteriosa y algo coqueta_-

-¿Y de que manera? -_le sonríe_- porque la vez de la piscina no cuenta…

_Sonrió al recordar ese día_- Pues sin duda la mejor manera seria que aceptes salir conmigo…

-Mmm lo siento ya llegaron por mi… -_le sonríe para luego voltear a ver el auto_- adiós… -_se acerca a él y le da un suave beso en la mejilla-_

_Darien se quedo un poco confundido, pero al final de cuentas con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la evidente evasiva a su propuesta por parte de la chica_

-Si, hasta luego Serena… nos vemos pronto –_dijo tranquilamente_- eso tenlo por seguro… muy, muy pronto -_pensó al verla partir_-

-Hola Darien… ¿como estas? -_se acerco una chica al salir y verlo ahí parado_-

_Volteo a ver a la chica que lo saludo_- Hola Unazuki -_saludo aun con la sonrisa que mantenía de ver visto a Serena_- ¿como estas?

-Bien gracias… _-le sonríe un poco coqueta_- desde la fiesta que no nos vemos, pero… ¿vienes a buscar a Molly?

-No… digo si, pero ella ya se ha ido… –_dijo un tanto nervioso_-

-Si, se fue temprano… bueno me dio gusto saludarte… es tarde y me tengo que ir…

-Si, que lastima… ¿si gustas puedo llevarte? -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Si, bueno solo sino es molestia… -_le sonríe muy contenta_-

-Claro que no -_sonri_ó- vamos… -_caminando rumbo al auto, mientras seguía pensando en Serena y lo linda que se veía ese día, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que ella provocaba en él_-

-Te ves muy feliz hoy… -_voltea a ver al chico_- ¿es por algo en especial?

-Si… bueno es un lindo día, además de que vengo bien acompañado -_dijo en tono amable, mientras ayudaba a abrir la puerta para que subiera_-

-Ah gracias… -_se ruborizo al escuchar esto_-

X-X

_En la mansión Osaka los padres de Molly se encontraban mas que atareados preparando todo lo necesario para recibir a un gran socio con el que el padre de Molly haría negocios; el famoso empresario Hiroshi, Molly por su parte estaba terminando de arreglarse ya que su padre quería que diera la mejor de las impresiones y siempre le gustaba mostrarse como la familia perfecta, lo cual estaban muy lejos de serlo, una vez que todo estuvo listo su madre la mando llamar ya que los invitados acababan de llegar y querían presentarla, así Molly no hizo esperara y bajo luciendo un hermoso vestido color celeste con una hermosas zapatillas color plata hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los invitados._

-Buenas tardes -_saludo amablemente la joven al entrar a la sala_-

_Su madre se puso de pie inmediatamente acercándose a ella_- Querido… ¿por que no presentas a nuestra hija?

_Inmediatamente se puso de pie acercándose a su hija y tomándola de la espalda para acercarse hacia los invitados_- Ella es mi princesa, mí querida hija Molly…

-Buenas tardes… -_saludaron casi al mismo tiempo los señores Vega_-

-Es muy hermosa… -_sonrió la señora a la chica_-

-Mucho gusto… -_poniéndose de pie como todo un caballero el señor Hiroshi_

-El gusto es mió… bienvenidos a nuestra casa -_dijo en forma dulce y amable_-

-Molly es un encanto… pero hija aun tenemos que presentarte al hijo de los señores Hiroshi… -_dijo tomándola del brazo y acercándola hasta donde se encontraba el chico unos años mayor que ella de cabellera castaña y ondulada_-

-Ay que pereza… -_murmuro el joven para si, pues le chocaban ese tipo de compromisos_-

-Molly te presento a mi hijo… Neflyte espero que se lleven bien ya que quizás vayan a convivir algún tiempo… –_dijo el señor Hiroshi_-

-Aja… -_dijo el joven con fastidio sin siquiera mirar a la chica_-

-Claro que si señor… -_dijo amablemente y después se acerco a Neflyte_- mucho gusto… -_dijo extendiéndole la mano mientras mostraba una linda sonrisa_-

-Si, hola… -_de forma indiferente toma la mano de la chica, solo subiendo un poco la mirada para verla momentáneamente_-

-Ay Molly discúlpalo… –_dijo la señora y se acerca a ella tomándola de los hombros_- solo que hoy amaneció de muy mal humor…

-No se preocupe -_sonrió omitiendo el gesto de desagrado por parte del chico- _

-Con su permiso… -_dijo la chica del servicio mientras se acercaba con una charola con algunas bebidas, pasando primero cerca de los adultos para luego acercarse a los jóvenes, dejando al último al chico, al momento en que se atoraba su pie con la alfombra derramando el contenido del vaso sobre él_-

-Eres una estúpida… _-dijo poniéndose de pie mas que molesto, tratando de secarse_-

-Andrea… ¿por que no te fijas? -_dijo la señora de la casa molesta pidiéndole que trajera rápidamente algo para secarlo_-

-Lo lamento… -_bajo la cabeza retirándose del lugar rápidamente_-

-Tranquilízate solo es agua… -_dijo el señor al ver lo molesto que se había puesto su hijo_-

-Fue solo un accidente, además en cuanto seque no habrá pasado nada -_dijo Molly tomando el pañuelo que acababa de traer la sirvienta y acercándose a Neflyte para secarlo_-

-No importa si es agua o tierra… es una entupida que no se fija… -_mirando como se alejaba la chica_-

-Por favor hijo compórtate… _-dijo de forma suplicante la señora_- que te he dicho de que no le grites a la gente… eso es grosero…

-Te pido una disculpa Neflyte… lo siento… -_dijo el señor algo apenado_-

-¿Por que no vienes y llevaremos tu ropa a secar? –_Dijo Molly tratando de encontrar una solución_-

-No, yo mejor me largo, por eso no me gustan estas reuniones… -_se acerca a su padre_- dame las llaves del coche… -_casi como una orden_-

_Molly suspiro enfadada al ver su prepotencia._

_Para no ponerse a discutir con su hijo delante de todos simplemente lo miro sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y entregándoselas._

-Buenas tardes… -_dijo molesto retirándose del lugar-_

_Molly al verlo mas que enfadado salio tras él no logrando alcanzarlo hasta llegar al auto_- Oye tu, ¿quien te crees para hacer esa escenas en mi casa?, no es para tanto, fue simplemente agua y dudo que sea efervescente… -_dijo algo agitada y molesta_-

-¿Y tu quien te crees para hablarme así? -_con un pie dentro del auto recargándose en la puerta_-

-Soy yo Molly Osaka y eso es más que suficiente mas estando en mi casa… la gente no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor…

-Bueno Molly Osaka… -_se acerco un poco a ella_- es una pena que siendo tan linda y sofisticada aunque seas una niña te pongas a defender a una simple sirvienta… que para lo único que sirve es para eso… para servir… y aunque no lo quieras tu y yo estamos para mandar…

_Se sonrojo ante su comentario y su cercanía, no había notado que era aun mas apuesto de cerca, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento_- Pero eso no te da derecho a hacer escenas deplorables y de niño mimado en mi casa -_dijo arqueando una ceja y dando un paso a tras sintiéndose un poco intimidada_-

-Bueno… ¿y yo que diablos hago discutiendo con una niña que se las da de muy buena gente? -_mirándola fijamente para luego dar la vuelta y subir al auto, bajando la ventanilla_- hasta luego Santa Molly… -_dijo soltando una carcajada de burla para alejarse antes de escuchar respuesta alguna_-

-¡AY ES UN PATÁN! -_dijo tomando una pequeña piedra y arrojándosela al auto, golpeándolo, pero debido a su tamaño esta no logro hacerle ningún daño, cosa que Molly agradeció ya que cuando recapacito de lo que acababa de hacer esta ya iba directo al auto, solo se encogió de hombros_-

X-X

_Cualquiera diría que esa chica Unazuki estaba interesada en Darien, y en efecto así era, pero él solo tenía ojos para Serena. En los siguientes días nuevamente estuvo tan ocupado que ya no tuvo oportunidad de volver a buscarla, hasta que…_

-¿Lista? -_pregunto a Molly poniéndose de pie esperando a su amiga_-

-Si -_poniéndose de pie_- ¡ay no! -_dijo fingiendo molestia_- tengo que ir a recoger una constancia, ay como puede olvidarlo -_haciendo una mueca_- pero adelántate y te alcanzo en la entrada, ¿si?, no tardo _-sonrió_-

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-No, mejor adelántate y yo no tardo, voy volando -_tomando sus cosas a toda prisa para salir casi corriendo del salón_- ay primito me debes una -_sonrió al esconderse en uno de los pasillos_-

-Mmm que raro… –_dijo Serena y se encoge de hombros y sale del salón, caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la salida_ _cuando a lo lejos ve al primo de su amiga y no puede evitar sonreír de tan solo verlo_- Darien… -_murmura acercándose a él_- hola…

-Hola -_sonrió al verla sola, su prima había cumplido su promesa de darle oportunidad de estar solo con ella_- ¿como estas? -_dijo con una gran sonrisa_-

-Bien gracias… -_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_- ¿y tu?, ¿nuevamente esperando a Molly?

-Si -_sonrió y correspondió el beso_- ya me urge que tenga novio, haber si así agarra a otro de su chofer _-sonrió_-

-Mmm bueno pues el día menos pensado eso pasara… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Bueno, mejor no -_dijo con una ligera mueca de celos y luego sonrió_- dime ¿que harás el fin de semana?

-Hacer tarea… esta vez nos dejaron demasiada… -_suspira_- ¿y tu?

-Pues yo… nada… bueno en realidad quería ver si tú… quisieras… -_decía un poco titubeante por los nervios_- salir a algún lado…

-Ah… yo… me gustaría pero… como te dije tengo mucha tarea… –_dijo con un poco de nervios y con una ligera sonrisa para ocultarlo_-

-Vaya que pena ¿no? -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa, ocultando su decepción_-

-Si lo siento… -_un poco apenada_-

_Molly venia llegando con Unazuki_- Lamento la tardanza primo _-sonriéndole, mientras lo abraza-_

-No te preocupes… hola Unazuki -_sonrió a la chica_-

-Hola Darien… ¿como estas? -_pregunto saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla_-

_Correspondió amablemente el saludo_- Bien… un poco solo -_mirando ligeramente a Serena_- pero bien…

-¿Tu solo? _-sonríe_- lo dudo mucho… seguro que ya tienes con quien salir el fin de semana…

_Sonrió maliciosamente al pasar una idea por su cabeza_- Pues a decir verdad lo tengo si aceptas salir conmigo…

_Molly casi se ahogo al pasar la saliva tosiendo al escuchar a su primo._

-Mmm si, no veo razón para negarme… –_dijo Unazuki con una sonrisa_-

-Ya ves esta solucionado tu problema… –_dijo Serena un poco seria, se acerca a Molly y le da un beso de despedida_- nos vemos amiga… hoy no pasaran por mi así que ya me tengo que ir…

-Pero… nosotros te llevamos -_dijo Molly tratando de remediar la situación_-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Unazuki… -_dijo Darien con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de Serena-_

-No gracias… -_voltea a ver a Unazuki y Darien_- adiós que se diviertan… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Si claro gracias Serena… -_le sonríe Unazuki_- ¿en donde nos vemos entonces Darien?

_Darien le sonrió descaradamente a Serena_- De verdad te podemos llevar… -_para luego voltear a ver a Unazuki_- paso por ti a tu casa -_dijo sin darle mucha importancia a la respuesta de Serena_-

-No gracias… -_finge una sonrisa_- aun tengo cosas que hacer antes de llegar a casa… hasta luego… -_se aleja rápidamente de ahí_-

-Si hasta luego… –_dijo Molly viendo como se alejaba_- nosotros… también tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… -_tomando el brazo de Darien para llevárselo sin darle oportunidad de despedirse de Unazuki_- nos vemos mañana Clau -_se despidió_-

-Oye espera -_sin poder zafarse de Molly_- bueno nos vemos Unazuki adiós -_se despidió con una sonrisa_-

-Adiós Darien… -_un poco confundida por la reacción de Molly para luego sonreír_-

X-X

-Si claro ya fuera una o la otra no importaba… -_pensaba Serena con cierto sarcasmo mientras caminaba por las calles_- ¿y bueno a mi por que me molesta? -_se detiene y respira profundamente_- total es solo un conocido… y nada mas… ¿o no? -_se queda pensando en cual es la respuesta y de pronto ve con extrañeza la calle volteando a todos lados tratando de reconocer donde estaba_- ay ya me perdí…

_Mientras tanto un chico de cuerpo atlético, cabello negro y ojos azul zafiro se encontraba cargando algunas cajas al interior de una tienda, ya estaba un poco fatigado por lo que decidió descansar un poco y tomar agua, al momento que ve pasar a una chica la cual se notaba un poco desorientada._

-¿Y ahora donde estoy?, y lo peor es que ya es tarde… -_suspira después de ver la hora en su reloj, subiendo su mirada al cielo_- pero de verdad que tonta soy… -_al bajar la mirada ve a un chico y se acerca a él-_ hola…disculpa, podrías decirme por favor como llegar al centro comercial… _-se sonroja_- es que me perdí… y ya no se como llegar… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

_Baja la botella y sonríe ante la expresión de la chica la cual se le hizo muy graciosa-_ ¿te perdiste bomboncito?, jajaja si quieres te acompaño al centro comercial no vaya ser que te pierdas… _-le sonríe coquetamente_-

-No gracias… -_se vuelve un poco seria, pero se sonroja aun mas al ver esa sonrisa coqueta_- solo necesito orientarme… así que podrías decirme por favor…

-De acuerdo pero si te pierdes mas no me eches la culpa -_aun sonriendo-_ mira te vas todo derecho hasta topar con pared son como 5 cuadras, y de ahí das vuelta a la izquierda dos calles derecha y de ahí 5 calles mas y a tu derecha encontraras el centro comercial…

_Serena lo veía de reojo al momento en que le daba las indicaciones_- ah gracias… -_sonríe volteando a verlo_- y no te preocupes, que ya no me perderé…

-¿Estas segura?, seria una lastima que una chica tan linda como tu se perdiera -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Estoy segura… -_sonríe bajando un poco la mirada_- así que gracias fuiste muy amable en ayudarme…

-No hay de que bomboncito, por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre? -_tomándola de la mano antes de que se aleje, sintiendo una extraña sensación por lo que la suelta rápidamente_-

_Se confundió un poco al momento en que la tomo de la mano pero aun mas al soltarla de pronto_- sí me dices cual es el tuyo yo te digo el mío… _-sonríe_-

-Eso es trampa yo pregunte primero -_hace un ligero puchero_- de acuerdo mi nombre es Seiya, mucho gusto -_extiende su mano_- ¿y el tuyo?

-Hola Seiya mucho gusto… -_extiende su mano estrechando la de él_- mi nombre es…

-Señorita… –_interrumpió un hombre bajando del auto rápidamente al ver a la joven_- su padre me envío a buscarla…

-Pues tal parece que han llegado por ti bomboncito -_le da un beso en su mano_- espero encontrarnos otro día…

-Ah lo siento -_se sonroja al momento en que recibía el beso_- gracias por tu ayuda… -_le dedica una ultima sonrisa para luego voltear a ver al chofer-_ que bueno que apareciste, necesito que me lleves al centro comercial por favor… -_decía tranquilamente acercándose al coche y antes de subir volvió a mirar a Seiya_- hasta luego… -_hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida para subir al auto_-

-Hasta luego -_sin perder ni un solo detalle de aquella chica, sonriendo como ido_-

-¿Bomboncito? -_sonrío al momento en que el auto se ponía en marcha, volteando a ver a Seiya por la ventanilla_- que chico tan coqueto… -_murmuro_-

-Que chica tan simpática -_sonríe ligeramente, mientras ve como se aleja el auto-_ ojala vuelva a encontrarla, pero ya no me dijo su nombre… -_hace una ligera mueca-_

X-X

_Esta de mas decir que Molly al llegar al auto no espero que su primo le abriera la puerta se subió azotándola mas que molesta._

-Pero… ¿que te pasa Molly?, sabes que no me gusta que azotes las puertas… -_dijo él al momento de subir al auto_-

-Y tu sabes que a mi no me gusta que juegues al conquistador… creí que te gustaba Serena… -_cruzándose de brazos_-

-Y así es… solo que… -_suspira y se recarga en el volante_- me ha rechazado dos veces… con hoy…

-¿Y…? que tan poca paciencia tienes, ¿es por eso que invitas a otra en su cara?, ¿que crees que va a pensar de ti? ay… -_suspira resignada_- ¿que tal que piensa que solo eres un gigoló?

-Ay prima creo que tienes razón… quizás la regué… -_suspira_- pero pues ahora ni modo de dejar plantada a Unazuki… ya buscare la manera de que Serena cambie la opinión de mi…

-Dime… ¿te gusta Unazuki?

-No… -_respondió rápidamente_- Serena es quien me gusta…

-Pues entonces no vas a salir con Unazuki _-sonrió_- de eso me encargo yo y punto…

-¿Que es lo que piensas hacer? -_pregunto volteando a verla_-

-Tú vas a tener tu cita, solo en lugar de llagar a casa de Unazuki, llega a la mía y de lo demás yo me encargo –_sonrió pícaramente, mientras en su mente maquilaba todo un plan para ello-_

-Mmm a veces me das mucho miedo prima… _-sonríe_- pero me agrada que me quieras ayudar… -_pone en marcha el auto_-

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Canción Bendita Vida de Paolo Ragone.

Hola muy buenas noches, días o tardes según el caso, para empezar nos vamos a presentar; mi nombre es Ana Cristina León (Marina Acero), el mió Silvia Meza (MoonStar), y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante yo Guadalupe Hernández (Marie Winchester Kou Efron), esperemos que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de esta historia creada por las tres.

Y de la cual queremos hacer algunas aclaraciones, comenzando porque es una historia original hecha para personajes ficticios sin tener relacione alguna con Sailor Moon pero para su publicación y deleite de ustedes lectoras decidimos tomar prestados los nombres de dicha serie, por lo cual esperamos que lo disfruten reiterando que ningún personaje esta basado en tal serie, por lo que no esperen encontrar a sus personajes favoritos tal cual son, sin mas por el momento nos despedimos esperando de todo corazón que disfruten de esta historia que la hacemos con mucho cariño para cada uno de nuestras lectoras y de nosotras mismas, hasta luego.


	2. Mariposas

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 2

Mariposas

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en mi camino en mi vivir

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

-No se porque me deje convencer por Molly… -_suspira y baja del auto, tomando su mochila y acercándose a timbrar, esperando a que le abrieran_-

_Molly abrió rápidamente la puerta, pues tenia que ser Serena_- ay ya llegaste, que bueno -_se acerca a saludarla de beso y abrazo_- vamos pasa… -_estaba mas que feliz_-

-Hola… -_se sorprende por lo feliz que se veía su amiga_- nunca pensé que te vería tan contenta por hacer una tarea…

-¿Si verdad? -_sonrió_- bueno es que es más sencillo hacerlo con mi mejor amiga… -_dejándola pasar_-

-Bueno eso espero… -_sonríe aun un confundida_- hay que darnos prisa, porque aun tengo cosas que hacer en casa… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… pero es mucha, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que hoy no llegaras pronto a casa… -_llegando hasta el jardín, sentándose mientras sacan sus cosas para hacer la tarea_-

-Uy eso me sonó a amenaza… -_le sonríe colocando su mochila en una de las sillas para luego sacar sus cuadernos_- pues comencemos…

-Si… -_sonríe, y pasaron apenas unos minutos_- voy por algo de beber, ¿que te traigo? -_se para algo hiperactiva_-

-Agua por favor… -_sonríe al ver a su amiga_- ¿que le pasa?, hoy esta muy extraña -_pensaba mientras la veía alejarse-_

-Ay Dios mió ya es muy tarde, y me costo mucho trabajo convencer a Unazuki que me ayudara con la tarea, no pensé que fuera a aceptar, pero sin duda siempre me salgo con la mía -_sonrió_- bueno aparte me debía un favor… -_tomando sus cosas, mientras salía de la casa, sin hacer ruido, para su suerte sus papás no estaban en casa como de costumbre_- espero que no me mates por esto amiga… pero es por tu bien -_rió un poco al subir a su auto, para ir rumbo a casa de Unazuki_-

-Ay Molly ya se tardo… ¿que fue a comprar el agua o que? -_suspira recargándose en sus manos esperando a que llegara_- ¿por que tardara tanto?

X-X

_Darien minutos después de que Molly se había ido llegaba a la casa, tal y como lo había planeado con su prima, esta le dio las llaves para que entrara sin problemas, ya que era el día libre del servicio domestico, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entro en completo silencio hasta llegar al jardín encontrando a Serena sentada de espaldas a él, su rostro reflejo felicidad tan solo de verla, así que se acerco hasta poner su boca cerca de su oído._

-Hola Serena -_dijo en tono suave_-

_Serena volteo asustada a verlo haciéndose instintivamente a un lado_- Darien… ¿que haces aquí?

-Pues vine a buscar a mi prima, me dijo que iba a estar aquí, que me esperaría en el jardín, ¿donde esta? -_preguntaba mientras se acercaba a saludarla de beso_-

-No lo se… -_se levanta alejándose de él_- debe estar en la cocina o que se yo…

_Negó con la cabeza_- No esta, ya la busque -_sonrió_- así que creo que solo estamos tú y yo… -_dijo en forma seductora_-

-A pues creo que te quedaras tu solo… -_tomando sus cosas comenzando a guardarlas-_

-¡Espera Serena! -_Tomándola del brazo con un poco de fuerza-_ no te vayas por favor… -_la mira en forma suplicantemente_-

-¿Para que quieres que me quede? -_pregunto volteando a verlo_- tu ya tienes que ir por Unazuki ¿no?, seguramente ya te esta esperando…

-¿Te molesta? –_aflojando un poco el agarre, pero sin soltarla_-

-¿Molestarme?, no para nada… _-sonríe, soltándose de él_- pero si yo fuera Unazuki no me gustaría que me dejaran esperando, así que no te quito mas tu tiempo y mejor me voy… ya después hablare con Molly…

-No voy a salir con ella… así que no la haré esperar… lamento haberle pedido que saliéramos enfrente de ti… -_dijo con seriedad_ _bajando un poco la cabeza_-

-Mmm no tienes porque disculparte… -_termina de guardar sus cosas_- eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… y si no vas a salir con ella esta bien ¿no?, tendrás tus razones…

-La razón… eres tú… -_acercándose a ella, mientras la veía fijamente_-

-Si claro… -_con una ligera sonrisa y con algo de sarcasmo_- ahora vas a decir que lo hiciste porque querías darme celos…

-Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono… es verdad… no se, pensé que podía provocar algo en ti… que podría llamar tu atención de esa manera…

-Mmm vaya manera entonces… primero me tiras al agua y ahora quieres que tenga celos… como te dije no es una buena manera para iniciar una amistad con una chica… aunque… no se que clase de chicas sueles frecuentar, pero yo no soy así -_lo mira fijamente_-

-Es que tú me haces hacer cosas sin pensar… -_sonriéndole_-

-Mmm si… -_desvía la mirada_- ¿sabes? mejor me voy… quizás tengas cosas que hacer y yo solo estoy interfiriendo, no te quiero incomodar mas nos vemos…

-Serena… dime ¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi?, ¿dime que me hiciste? -_tomándola nuevamente de los brazos, mientras la veía fijamente_- me frustra que yo para ti solo sea el tipo que hace las cosas mal, el primo de tu mejor amiga y tú para mí…

-Yo… no se… no se a que te refieres yo no te hice nada… -_toda la seguridad que quería aparentar se esfumo_- pero… ¿yo para ti que? -_pregunto un poco nerviosa observándolo_-

-¿Sabes?, para mi tu no solo eres la mejor amiga de mi prima, no se porque hago esto… pero no lo puedo evitar teniéndote cerca… si tu tan solo dejaras de huir y me dieras la oportunidad… si aceptaras salir conmigo -_mirándola aun, sin soltarla_-

-Yo no huyo… -_tratando de mantenerse fuerte y segura_- no se porque dices eso… y si de verdad quieres salir conmigo… vayamos en este momento entonces…

-¿De verdad…? -_sonriendo sin poder creerlo_-

-Bueno si quieres… si no pues no hay problema… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_-

-Claro que quiero -_sonriendo aún_- vamos entonces -_tomando su mano_-

-Espera… -_dando un paso para luego detenerse-_

-¿Que pasa? –_dirige su mirada hacia ella un tanto confundido_-

-¿De verdad no puedes dejar de pensar en mi? -_pregunto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y con algo de pena, bajando la mirada_-

_Darien agacho su cabeza para quedar al nivel de su rostro, frente a sus ojos-_ Si supieras que tanto pienso en ti, te burlarías de mi -_sonrió mientras tomaba su barbilla, para subir su rostro_-

-Yo… -_respira profundamente_- la verdad es que si me molesto que hayas invitado a Unazuki… no me gusta ese tipo de actitudes…

_Se sorprendió por su respuesta_- ¿O sea que si sentiste celos?

-Mmm celos no… -_sonríe ligeramente_- solo que me molesto, me dio la impresión de que no te importaba con quien estuvieras el fin de semana, lo importante es que no estuvieras solo…

-Lo se… se que no estuvo bien, de verdad no quiero que pienses eso, solo quiero estar contigo, así que de ahora en adelante te lo demostrare…

-Bueno, vamos… ¿a donde me vas a llevar? -_pregunto sujetando más su mano_-

-Te llevare a un lugar divertido…

-Bien de acuerdo… -_sonríe_-

_Después de esa extraña plática ambos chicos salieron de casa de Molly, encaminándose hacia una linda y quizá interesante cita, lo cual emocionaba mucho a Darien y se veía que Serena disfrutaba el hecho de salir con el chico también. Durante el camino fue solo una platica sobre cosas sin importancia, de esta forma llegaron a un lugar para su cita. Es lógico pensar que Darien se apresuro para abrirle la puerta del auto como todo un caballero muy galante._

-¿Te gustan el boliche?

-¿Boliche? -_sonríe un poco apenada_- mmm no se jugar…

-No te preocupes, es sencillo, solo es cuestión de acoplarte, además yo te enseñare…

_Decía muy seguro mientras le sonríe de una forma muy especial tomándola de la mano también, al entrar al lugar se acercaron y pidieron una mesa y sus respectivos zapatos, después se aproximaron hacia donde se encontraban las bolas._

-Bueno yo quiero la 13 -_tomando una de las bolas mas grandes_- haber… -_toma la mano de Serena y viéndola fijamente_-

-Mmm ¿y yo cual? -_confundida observo las bolas y también por la actitud de Darien-_

-Esta está bien yo creo -_tomando la bola 9_- haber colócala así -_tomando con suavidad la mano de ella y diciéndole que dedos debía introducir-_ debe quedar un poco floja, solo lo suficiente para que no se te atore al salir -_dijo de manera amable_-

-¿Como?, ¿así? -_tomando la bola con su mano y haciendo lo que él le indicaba sonrojándose un poco_-

-Si así esta bien… -_sonrió_- ahora ven… -_caminando junto a ella hasta llegar al área de tiro y colocándose detrás de ella_- tómala con fuerza y agarra vuelo -_haciendo los movimientos junto con ella_- flexiona un poco las rodillas y… suéltala… -_todo esto se lo decía casi al oído en tono suave, pues debido a su cercanía no era necesario hablar fuerte_-

-La suelto… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa dejando caer la bola que de principio iba bien pero luego desvió el camino y termino fallando_- mmm creo que no estuvo tan mal… -_un poco confundida y a punto de soltar una carcajada_- creo que soy una mala alumna…

-No, esta bien, para ser la primera vez, solo concéntrate en el pino que quieres tirar y lánzala con fuerza -_sonrió_- así… -_tomo su bola, preparándose, mirando detenidamente su objetivo, para después tirar derribando todos los pinos_-

-Eres muy bueno… -_dijo sorprendida de ver que derribo todos los pinos_- felicidades…

-La primera vez que jugué, me costo trabajo… bueno me costo mas el perder el miedo de salir rodando junto con la bola…

-Mmm no lo creo… no tienes cara de miedoso… -_le sonríe_- ¿ahora es mi turno?

_Sonrió_- bueno haber recuerda los pasos… -_dedicándole una ligera sonrisa-_

-A ver esto es así… -_se concentro totalmente en lo que tenia que hacer, haciendo todo tal cual él se lo había indicado, respiro profundamente y dejo caer la bola que esta vez si bien no hizo chuza por lo menos dos si los pudo tirar_- dos a nada creo que esta bien… -_sonrió muy alegre_-

-Eso esta muy bien… ves aprendes rápido… vaya que eres una chica muy linda e inteligente…

-Gracias… -_sonrojándose un poco y en ese momento sintió los nervios que no había sentido cuando tiro la bola_-

_Así continúo ese juego de manera divertida, entre miradas y sonrisas tímidas, nerviosas, pero a la vez felices, se la estaban pasando más que bien, llegando al último tiro de ambos…_

-Bueno pues esta es la ultima y no has caído -_sonrió_-

-¿No he caído? -_pregunto extrañada_-

-Bueno es que… -_dijo algo apenado_- no pienses mal… lo que pasa, es que la primera vez que jugué, hice chuza pero con todo y mi cuerpo…

_Serena en cuanto termino de escuchar soltó una suave carcajada de tan solo imaginarlo_.

-¿Eso debió haber sido divertido?, espero que no sea un regla para aprender a jugar…

_Darien soltó una carcajada al verla reír y recordar ese día_- no, no te preocupes…

-Bueno pues ahora me toca a mi… -_toma la bola y nuevamente siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que Darien le había dado, respiro profundamente y lanzo la bola y esta ultima vez por fin hizo chuza_- ¡ya pude! -_de la felicidad sin pensarlo lo abrazo_-

-Que bien… ¡felicidades! -_correspondía al igual que ella emocionado, sin percatarse hasta segundos después que la tenia entre sus brazos, sonrojándose un poco, mientras la veía con una sonrisa pero sin soltarla_-

-Ah lo siento… yo… me emocione… -_lo suelta sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada con una ligera sonrisa_- bien… es tu turno…

-Si… -_aun sonrojado, tomo la bola pero el simple hecho de recordarla entre sus brazos hizo que perdiera toda concentración, fallando el tiro_- Auchh… no puede ser -_rió al ver su pésimo tiro_-

-Ay que pena fallaste… -_dijo fingiendo un poco de tristeza_- la alumna ha superado al maestro… _-sonrió_-

_Sonrió_- entonces soy un maestro que esta muy orgulloso de su alumna… pero para superarme aun mas, es necesario que practiques y tu maestro te enseñe mas trucos, así que tendremos que volver a venir -_sonriéndole_-

-¿Mmm estas seguro que es necesario que venga con el mismo maestro? _-sonriendo ligeramente y cruzándose de brazos_-

-Claro… porque no hay nadie mejor que yo en el boliche, al menos que quieras venir con quien sea y no con el mejor -_guiñándole el ojo_-

-Ya se algo mas de ti… -_sonríe bajando la mirada y negando un poco con la cabeza_- eres un egocéntrico…

-Claro que no… -_dijo fingiendo demencia_-

-Oh claro que si… -_sube su mirada para verlo aun con la sonrisa_- ¿por que mejor no me pides una cita de forma directa?, en vez de buscar pretextos…

-¿O sea que quieres tener otra cita conmigo? -_acercándose un poco a ella y mirándola fijamente_-

-Mmm solo si lo pides con todas sus letras… -_igual mirándolo fijamente-_

-Serena… ¿quieres volver a salir conmigo? -_acercándose un poco mas todavía sin perder detalle de cada movimiento de sus ojos_-

-Mmm… déjame pensar… -_sin dejar de verlo_- si, quiero volver a salir contigo… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Dios mió es tan hermosa y su forma de ser me vuelve adicto a ella… -_pensó con una sonrisa al escucharla y seguirla viendo_- pues no te vas a arrepentir…

-Estas muy seguro de eso… -_sin dejar de verlo-_ ¿y quien dice que tu no te vas a arrepentir?

-Porque nunca me arrepentiría de estar junto a ti -_levantando una ceja de manera coqueta_-

-Eso dices ahora ya veremos después… -_sonríe y desvía su mirada_- llegara un momento en que ya no quieras estar conmigo…

-Pues eso es algo que tengo que ver para creer -_sonrió_-

-¿Por que eres así conmigo? -_pregunto un poco seria_- a penas me conoces… fui un poco grosera ese día aunque tu tampoco te comportaste muy bien que digamos…

-Pues en parte por eso, quiero que me conozcas como soy realmente y quiero conocerte, todo lo que me digan de ti me genera mucha curiosidad, no es mentira cuando te dije que últimamente eres en lo que mas pienso en el día… me agradas mucho Serena…

-¿Y que tanto te han dicho de mi? -_un poco extrañada por la respuesta que acababa de escuchar y sonrojándose un poco_-

-Pues mas bien mi prima accedió a ayudarme, tal vez porque ya la tengo cansada de tanto que le pregunto sobre ti… ya sabes como es, no quiero darle motivos para chantajearme después… solo me dice que eres una persona amable, inteligente, sincera… bueno es tu mejor amiga así que no dudo que todo es verdad…

-No se que decirte… -_baja la mirada un poco apenada_- solo que Molly es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho y se que nunca hablaría mal de mi… quizás haya exagerado en las cosas que te ha dicho de mi…

_Sonrió_- Pues yo no lo creo… además eso se nota a simple vista, que no solo eres todo lo que me ha dicho, sino mucho mas… -_dijo de manera tranquila_- presiento que Serena va a poner mi mundo de cabeza de hoy en adelante… -_pensaba mientras la veía dulcemente_-

-Gracias… -_subió ligeramente su mirada para verlo-_ es hora de que regrese a casa… ya es un poco tarde y mis padres suponen que estoy en casa de Molly… ¿podrías llevarme por favor?

-Si claro que si, vamos -_sonriéndole aun mientras tomaba su mano para salir del lugar_-

-¿Entonces Molly hoy te ayudo para que estuviéramos solos? -_tomando su mano, después de salir del lugar se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde subieron al auto para dirigirse a casa de ella_-

-Pues podríamos decir que ella tuvo mucho que ver, pero me gusta, que le agrade la idea de que salgamos, así que ya la conoces se saldrá con la suya -_sonrió_-

-Si claro… -_sonríe_- tú sabes cosas de mí pero yo no se nada de ti… ¿quien eres Darien? -_voltea a verlo_-

-Pues que te puedo decir… mi vida es muy tranquila, estudio hotelería y turismo, vivo con mis padres aun… -_dijo de manera sonriente_- nunca me agrado la idea de estudiar en otro lugar lejos de ellos…

-Comprendo… yo tampoco quisiera estudiar lejos de mi casa… de mi familia… de mis amigos… -_vuelve su mirada al camino_- mi hermano si esta estudiando en el extranjero, va a ser arquitecto… y lo extraño mucho… aunque sea solo para molestarlo…

-Vaya… siempre me agrado la idea de tener un hermano, pero en mi familia son de la idea de que un hijo único es mejor… yo no lo creo… bueno no lo se, tal vez porque me veo a mi y a mi prima y creo que nuestras vidas serian distintas si tuviéramos alguien con quien compartir y pelear -_sonrió_-

-Yo no se que haría sin mi hermano… _-sonríe_- pero bueno ustedes dos se llevan bien ¿no?

-Si… -_sonríe_- la quiero mucho… solo que me preocupa un poco, somos muy diferentes… no se, eso se nota hasta en nuestros padres… pero si, nos llevamos bien, me gusta cuidarla… -_sonríe_- sabes ojala algún día tenga la oportunidad de conocer a tu hermano…

-Si claro en cuanto regrese te lo presentare… -_sonríe_- pero… ¿por que dices que son diferentes?

-Pues porque mis padres siempre han estado al pendiente de mi, somos muy unidos, en cambio mis tíos… bueno para mi tío es mas importante los negocios y mi tía se enfoca mas en dar caridad que en darle verdadero amor a su hija… mi prima es una buena persona, pero a veces me da miedo que no tenga el apoyo suficiente para que supere las etapas que esta por vivir… pero me alegra que tenga una amiga como tu… es lo que ella necesita, además que me agrada jugar al hermano con ella -_sonríe-_

-Entonces serás un buen hermano y yo una buena amiga… _-le sonríe_- ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… -_sonríe, justo en ese momento llegaron a casa de Serena, él bajo para abrirle la puerta_- bueno esperare con ansias la siguiente clase… alumnita…

-Claro que si profesor… -_le sonríe y se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla_- gracias me la pase muy bien…

-Gracias a ti… -_y después de ese beso, se quedo viendo fijamente sus hermosos ojos y sus labios los cuales se veían más que irresistibles_-

-Cuídate… -_lo mira fijamente_- nos vemos después…

-Si hasta después -_se despide, mientras se acerca lenta pero decididamente a sus labios_-

-Adiós… -_se hace un poco hacia atrás y le sonríe_- nos vemos…

_Darien solo sonrió al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer y como ella salio corriendo, solo alcanzando a ver como entraba a su casa_- Si nos vemos pronto… -_se dice a si mismo_-

-Es tan lindo… -_suspira al cerrar la puerta_- presiento que se convertirá en alguien mas que especial en mi vida… –_cierra los ojos con una sonrisa_-

-Ay Serena… no se que llegara a pasar entre nosotros… pero presiento que algo muy pero muy lindo… de eso no tengo duda -_pensaba mientras contemplaba la casa para después subir al auto e ir de regreso a casa de Molly_-

X-X

_Durante los siguientes días, Seiya camino por las calles, y el negocio donde había estado trabajando días antes con la esperanza de volver a ver a esa chica, esperaba por horas a que apareciera pero no tenia suerte, triste y resignado se marchaba de vuelta a su casa, pero en ese día alguien le diría unas cuantas cosas, después de estar parado en la orilla de la banqueta se recargo en la pared._

-Es extraño que tenga tantas ganas de volver a ver a esa chica, ¿cual será su nombre?, sin duda es linda y se veía curiosa… ojala pueda verla… –_pensaba mientras observaba un lado del camino y luego el otro_-

-Seiya… ¿otra vez por aquí? -_dijo sorprendido el anciano de ver al joven de nueva cuenta parado esperando_-

-Muy buenas tardes abuelo… -_suspira bajando un poco la mirada_- si de nuevo, ¿usted no a visto pasar a esa chica? -_preguntaba esperanzado_-

-Sinceramente no se de que chica me hablas… -_se acerca lentamente colocando su mano en el hombro de él-_ desde ese día no has dejado de pensar en ella ¿verdad?

-La verdad… no -_le sonríe_- ¿a usted nunca le puedo ocultar nada? -_mirándolo con una suave sonrisa_- pero no se… ese día paso algo, y eso que solo tome su mano y sentí como si un rayo me paralizara, es extraño…

-Te conozco desde que eras niño así que no, no puedes ocultarme nada… -_le sonríe_- debe ser una chica muy especial como para que te dejara en este estado… es la primera vez que te veo así… _-lo mira fijamente_- y eso que llamas "rayo" se llama amor a primera vista…

-¿Amor a primera vista? -_se sonroja y lo mira_- jajaja pues ojala sea lo que usted dice, aunque no la he vuelto a ver y ni siquiera se su nombre…

-Vaya pensé que la conocías al menos un poco… -_se queda meditando unos minutos_- entonces eso me confirma que es alguien especial, tanto como para que una sola vez bastara para dejarte así… -_le da una palmada en la espalda_- creo que te enamoraste…

_Suspira mirando el cielo_- si usted dice que es amor puede ser… pero… ¿volveré a verla algún día? -_miraba el cielo como si en él espera encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta_-

-Eso solo la vida te lo responderá… lo único que yo te puedo decir es que te deseo suerte, y espero que vuelvas a ver a esa chica…

-Muchas gracias -_suspira_- bueno me voy a casa, vendré mañana ayudarle

-Que descanses hijo, nos vemos mañana…

-Si hasta mañana -_se aleja levantando la mano en señal de adiós_-

X-X

_Así comenzaron aquellas hermosas citas, casi siempre de forma muy romántica y linda, él sin duda buscaba la manera de probar por primera vez sus labios, y ella en cada intento solo sonreía y volteaba un poco el rostro, aun sin saber porque lo hacia ya que ella también lo buscaba, pero como nada es inevitable, el momento había llegado, en cierta mañana los dos chicos caminaban tranquilamente disfrutando de esa hermosa reserva natural, algunas mariposas volaban alrededor de ellos, era un ambiente tan relajante disfrutando del sol y de una ligera brisa de aire fresco todo esto hacían el complemento ideal de esa cita._

-Este lugar es hermoso… _-sonriente observando a las pocas mariposas que veía en ese momento_-

_Darien se puso de frente a ella_- Hace poco tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo… al estar aquí no podía dejar de pensar en ti, al ver cada mariposa, siempre venias a mi mente -_dijo en tono suave acariciando su mejilla_-

-¿Al ver cada mariposa? -_sonríe y se sonroja un poco_- ¿y yo porque habría de venir a tu mente?

-Eres tan o mas hermosa que cada una de ellas, y creo que hoy se sienten un poco desplazadas de su belleza al estar tu aquí -_sonrió dulcemente, en ese momento una ligera brisa, alboroto el vuelo de las mariposas, haciendo que rodearan a la pareja que se miraban fijamente_-

-Pues ya ves que no… -_al ver a todas las mariposas a su alrededor para luego mirarlo fijamente y con una suave sonrisa_- aquí están presentes…

-Eres tan hermosa… -_acariciando su mejilla, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro_- desde que te vi por primera vez no puedo borrar tu hermosa sonrisa de mi mente…

-Ni yo tu gesto molesto… -_con nervios cierra lentamente los ojos_-

_Darien siguió acercándose lentamente, mientras colocaba su manos sobre sus mejillas hasta sentir el suave rose de sus labios, no pudiendo pensar en nada mas que no fuera ella y el dulce sabor de estos, acariciándolos lentamente con los suyos, ella por su parte con algo de nerviosismo __lentamente correspondió al movimiento de sus labios, subiendo sus manos hasta ponerlas en el pecho de él, en ese momento todo se detuvo para ella, se sentía tan bien el besarlo confesaría para ella misma mas tarde, l__a brisa se intensifico un poco haciendo sentir el suave viento y las mariposas rodeándolos, rozándolos con sus pequeñas alas, pero eso no fue motivo para pausar ese lindo beso, al contrario lo hizo mas especial y romántico, él simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos, besándola suavemente, mientras la abrazaba con ternura._

-Se siente tan bien… sin duda no estaba equivocado, ella es especial, la chica mas especial que jamás haya conocido -_pensaba mientras seguía deleitándose de sus labios y estrechándola_-

-¿Que es esto que estoy sintiendo por él?, me siento tan bien de estar así… entre sus brazos… _-pensaba al sentir la suavidad de sus labios_-

_Serena correspondió al abrazo subiendo sus manos con lentitud hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos, de verdad que se sentía tan feliz al besarlo, desde luego que sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su piel al ser tocada por las finas alas de las mariposas y eso provoco un suspiro, se sujeto aun mas de él, __Darien al sentir que sus emociones eran totalmente correspondidas por sus actos, se sintió inmensamente feliz, y sin querer dejarla ir, profundizo un poco el beso, pero por supuesto sin perder ni un solo instante la ternura, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separara un poco de ella, quedándose con su frente pegada a la de ella, mientras la miraba dulcemente, ella __sin saber que decir de momento lo único que hizo fue mirarlo de la misma manera que él y con una sonrisa lo soltó un poco y acariciando su mejilla_

-Yo… -_se sonroja_- fue lindo… ver las mariposas…

-Fue mas lindo verte a ti -_aun con la sonrisa en sus labios_- Serena… quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi y que me gustas mucho…

-Darien… tu eres también importante para mi… y… también me gustas mucho… eres alguien especial… -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

_Darien al escuchar esto la abrazo con suavidad, pero a la vez con un sentido de protección y hasta de posesión, le gustaba sentirla cerca de él, saber que solo eran ellos dos igual de importantes el uno para el otro._

-Quiero vivir un millón de días igual y mejores que este… junto a ti mi hermosa mariposa…

-Igual yo… pero por lo pronto podemos disfrutar de este día juntos… -_correspondiendo al abrazo sintiéndose protegida suspiro levemente recargándose en su pecho_- y de este hermoso lugar… porque quiero guardar en mi memoria este día…

-Yo nunca podría olvidarlo… _-pensó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad_- claro que si… -_dijo en tono suave y seguro_-

-Vamos entonces… -_cerrando sus ojos levemente disfrutando un momento mas de su abrazo para luego separarse de él y sonreírle dulcemente_- aun nos falta camino por recorrer…

-Vamos… -_tomando su mano con delicadeza_-

_Darien estaba mas que feliz, desde que la conoció no dejaba de pensar en ella y en conseguir pasar un día como ese… juntos… y en lograr probar por fin sus labios, y así ese día había sido mucho mas de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar, porque ella a partir de ese momento se volvió Todo y Mas..._

Continuara…

X-X

Notas De Autoras Y Respuestas A Los Reviews

Canción Bendita Vida de Paolo Ragone.

Hola a todos espero se encuentren bien, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia, la cual esperamos que estén disfrutando tanto como nosotras, al escribirla, no olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, y sin son jitomatazos por lo menos que estén grandotes para hacer una buena ensalada, y si son chiquitos y podridos, aviénteselos a la comaita jajajajaja no se crea comaita todo es en buen plan pare la trompita que aquí le va un beso jajajajaja – Serena solo se tapa la cara- jajajajaja bueno sin mas por el momento, les recordamos que esta historia es original, pensada para personajes ficticios, no esperen encontrar a sus personajes favoritos tal cual, por que solo hemos tomado los nombres para fines de lectura de ustedes, ¡¡¡DISFRÚTENLA!!! (Sailor Moon derechos reservados Naoko Takeuchi), si alguien quiere leerla en su versión original mándeme un MP y con gusto les informare como y donde leerla, gracias de antemano y ahora si respuestas a los reviews.

Optam: Muchas gracias, fuiste el primer review que recibimos y eso nos puso muy contentas, nos da la impresión de que eres fan de Seiya ¿verdad?, que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo esperamos que te sigan gustando los demás, pues los hemos hecho con mucho cariño, poco a poco conoceremos mas sobre todos los personajes, mmm y esperamos que no quieras matarnos por este capitulo jiji, pronto mas situaciones, por favor continua leyendo y apoyándonos gracias, abracitos y besitos bye.

M00n-StAr18: hi, jajaja que bueno que te gusto, seria el colmo que no ¿verdad?, pero aun tenemos sorpresas y no te imaginas cuantas y cuales, ¿ya saliste de la sorpresa?, jajaja que mala soy, buenote dejo, cuídate y nos seguimos comunicando, besitos bye.

veronick: Hi, hi, gracias que bueno que te esta gustando, al menos el primer capitulo, mmm sorpresa, bueno creo que no lo fue, ¿o si?, ¿tu que piensas?, ¿y porque no te esta gustando la actitud de Darien?, ¿hay un motivo en especial?, ay creo que ando demasiado preguntona jajaja, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap, cuídate.

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Hola, interesante se pondrá conforme pasen los capítulos, y para descubrirlo sigue leyendo jijiji, esperamos que esta historia sea de tu agrado y nos sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios gracias

Fantasma norimaki: muchas gracias, esperamos leerte muy seguido por aquí, y sobre todo que nos des tus quejas, dudas o comentarios jajaja, otra vez gracias por leernos, saludos bye.


	3. Solo Mía

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 3

Solo Mía

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en mi camino en mi vivir

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

_Darien no se equivoco, pues a partir de ese día las cosas entre ellos iban cada vez mejor, se veían tan bien juntos, se diviertan cada vez mas, Molly por su parte estaba feliz de que su amiga tuviera tan buena química con su primo, pero al menos ella ya estaba cansada de que solo fueran amigos, y ha decir verdad él también bueno los dos, pero las cosas por fin cambiarían, era aun de madrugada y llegaban algunos alumnos a la escuela, ya que ese día tendrían un viaje de excursión de fin de semana, se tenia planeado que se fueran muy temprano pero como siempre no todos había llegado a la hora pactada, ya los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse y aun no llegaban algunos alumnos, Serena estaba ya acostumbrada a llegar siempre puntual, por lo que le había tocado esperar a casi todos, incluso a su mejor amiga que seguramente se había quedado dormida, cansada de esperar en la puerta fue y se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín de la escuela y se acomodo dormitando un poco._

-Te dije que pasaras por mí mas temprano –_Molly_ _regañaba a Darien, que a demás de todo tenia que cargar sus maletas_-

-Si tu fuiste la que no estaba lista… mira ahí esta Serena -_dijo con una gran sonrisa al verla sentada en una banca_-

-Si… –_sonrió y corrió hasta ella_- Serena… ¡¡DESPIERTA!! -_llego gritándole_-

-¿Ay que te pasa Molly? -_sobresaltada por la manera en como la despertó su amiga_- llegas tarde… -_bosteza_-

-Pero sin sueño -_sonrió al verla espantada_- jajaja… ay Darien date prisa que me van a dejar por tu culpa -_viendo al pobre chico que venia con tantas maletas como si fuera a vivir toda la vida en el lugar a donde irían_-

-¿Y por que mejor no me ayudas en lugar de solo gritar? -_mientras iba llegando_- Hola Serena… -_saludo con una gran sonrisa_-

-Que cínica eres… -_sonrió al escucharla-_ hola Darien… -_le sonríe dulcemente_- también te toco madrugar…

-Si… ya le dije que no soy su chofer pero no entiende -_dándole sus cosas a Molly_- lo bueno es que pude verte…

_Molly tomo las cosas y sonrió_- Si, si claro no te quejes, dile que solo lo hiciste para verla…

-A mi también me da gusto verte… -_sin dejar de verlo_- que bueno que viniste a despedir a tu prima… -_saliendo un poco de su encanto_- te vas a librar de ella un fin de semana…

-Pues si, aunque también dejare de verte un fin de semana -_dijo algo triste_- pero cuando regreses que te párese si salimos… solo tu y yo…

-Si claro evádanme… no me importa -_tomando sus cosas para subirlas al camión y alejarse_-

-Si me agrada la idea… -_suspira ligeramente y sonríe al ver alejarse a su amiga-_ creo que últimamente esta sentida porque no hemos pasado tiempo con ella…

-Jajaja -_rió_- no ya sabes como es… se que esta feliz porque su mejor amiga no me a rechazado en todos estos días y eso a mi me hace el hombre mas feliz -_acercándose un poco mas a ella-_

-¿El hombre mas feliz? -_manteniendo la sonrisa_- creo que madrugar te hace daño… ya estas desvariando…

-Claro que no… al contrario, me deja pensar mejor las cosas y tomar las mejores decisiones… y hoy tengo una en mente, que no puedo ni quiero sacarla…

-Mmm pues creo que me la contaras después porque mira… _-señala a la profesora que se encontraba supervisando que todos los alumnos subieran_- ha llegado la hora de que me vaya… nos vemos cuando regrese… ¿de acuerdo? -_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-Si… aunque no creo aguantar tanto -_sonrió al corresponder el beso_-

-Mmm pues no creo que te pueda ayudar… -_toma su mochila y le sonríe_- al menos no hoy… bueno… diviértete el fin… adiós… -_se aleja lentamente volteando un momento a verlo_- cuídate… -_se da la vuelta caminando hasta llegar al autobús-_

_Darien solo vio como Serena se alejaba subiéndose al autobús, cuando vio a su prima en una de las ventanillas despidiéndose de él con una mueca de "Lo siento"._

-¿Lista? -_dijo Molly a Serena que venia acercándose a su lugar_-

-Lista… -_le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, recargándose en el respaldo unos segundos para luego asomarse por la ventana viendo a Darien se despide con un ademán_-

_Molly se paso al asiento de adelante para asomarse en la ventanilla y gritarle a su primo_.

-¡RECUERDA QUE SERÁ UN LARGO FIN DE SEMANA…!

_Darien seguía pensando en lo que tenia en mente mientras veía a Serena y escuchaba a su prima, reaccionando inmediatamente, ya que el autobús comenzaba a avanzar un poco, incrementando poco a poco la velocidad, así que sin pensar mucho corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo._

-¡¡SERENA NO PUEDO SOPORTAR TANTO!!

-¿DE QUE HABLAS? -_pregunto la chica al abrir mas la ventanilla_- no seas loco te vas a caer…

-¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?! -_seguía corriendo detrás del autobús mientras le gritaba su declaración de amor_-

-¡SI! -_grito en respuesta con una sonrisa y sorprendida por esa declaración, ante el asombro de las compañeras_- deténgase por favor… -_salio de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta_- por favor solo un momento…

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible… vamos retrasados… -_dijo el chofer algo sorprendido por la chica-_

-Profesora por favor… –_Serena la miro suplicante_-

-Está bien… -_dijo la profesora indicándole al chofer que se detuviera_- pero si tarda la dejare…

_Darien seguía corriendo, tratando de alcanzar el camión que estaba algo retirado, estaba ya por rendirse, cuando vio que el camión se detuvo, así que corrió más rápido que antes._

-Si… -_al detenerse el camión bajo los escalones rápidamente y corriendo hasta casi encontrar a Darien, frenándose de golpe a unos pasos de él_- eres un tontito… -_lo mira con una sonrisa_-

_Se detuvo igual que ella, recuperando el aliento_- Si lo soy… -_contestaba con la respiración entrecortada_- pero solo quiero ser tu tontito… -_acercándose a ella_-

-Darien… -_lo miro con dulzura caminando hasta donde estaba él_- te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero… mucho -_dijo por fin acercándose a ella y tomándola con las manos de sus mejillas_- ya no puedo estar sin ti -_mientras la acercaba para besarla suave y dulcemente_-

-Yo tampoco… -_correspondiendo a sus labios abrazándolo por la cintura_-

_Darien besaba dulcemente sus labios, mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos y seguía deleitándose de su sabor con la alegría y emoción que le daba el que por fin fuera su novia._

-Estoy tan feliz… -_separándose un poco de sus labios que disfrutaba_- ¿así que esto era lo que querías decirme y que no podía esperar…? -_lo mira con ternura_-

-Si… -_acariciando su mejilla como queriendo memorizar cada facción de su hermoso rostro_- iba ser muy difícil tener que soportar un fin de semana sin saber si aceptarías o no… pero ahora será mas difícil dejarte ir _-abrazándola_-

-Me encantaría quedarme… pero tengo que ir… -_corresponde al abrazo_- ah ya se… ven vamos… -_se separa de su abrazo y lo toma de la mano caminando rumbo al autobús_- espera un momento aquí… -_sube en busca de la profesora_-

-Serena ya date prisa -_dijo la profesora algo conmovida pues acaba de ver la bella escena_-

-Profesora… ¿puedo pedirle un favor? -_la mira de forma suplicante_-

-¿Que pasa Serena? -_dijo tratando de adivinar a lo que iba_-

-Bueno es que yo… -_con cierta pena_- quiero saber si le puede permitir a mi novio acompañarnos… -_antes de que la profesora dijera algo continuo_- se que no esta permitido, pero piénselo la ayuda de él nos vendría muy bien… ¿si por favor?

_La profesora suspiro resignada ante el buen argumento que Serena dio, pues en parte tenía razón, ya que ningún otro maestro la había podido acompañar y era demasiado lidiar ella sola con más de 25 alumnos de preparatoria. _

-Esta bien… pero solo porque se que eres una alumna responsable…

-Gracias profesora… -_la abraza contenta, al soltarla se acerca a Darien_- todo arreglado… puedes acompañarnos…

-¿Que?, ¿de verdad? -_dijo más que feliz_-

-Si, solo que tendrás que ayudar en lo que haga falta… -_sonriente-_ ¿entonces vamos?

-No importa, con tal de estar junto a ti no me importa nada -_sonríe mientras suben al autobús_-

_Al subir al autobús Serena se acerca a su amiga_- ¿tu sabias esto Molly?

-No…para nada… -_dijo haciendo cara de inocente_- bueno como veo que mi lugar ya tiene otro nombre, me sentare con Unazuki… -_sonriendo mientras tomaba su pequeña mochila para cambiarse de lugar_- ¡y felicidades!, ahora también serás mi prima… y tu cuidado con hacerle algo… -_mirando de forma desafiante a Darien_-

-Ay Molly estas un poquito loquita… -_sonríe_- y gracias…

_Solo sonrió ante los comentarios de su prima_- Sabes que todo lo que haga será solo para hacerla feliz…

_Darien pensó que se sentaría con Serena y así podrían platicar un poco mas, pero la profesora le pidió que se sentara con ella para que le ayudara a organizar los equipos, por lo cual no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar, Molly y Serena eran las únicas que cuchicheaban durante el camino, ya que los demás iban aun dormidos, el viaje fue algo tranquilo así llegaron hasta el campamento, todos tomaron sus maletas para que la maestra asignara los equipos y como se dividirían en las cabañas, ya que no contemplaba la presencia de Darien, así que él ocuparía una cabaña solo y Molly, Serena y Unazuki estarían en otra cerca de la de él, una vez asignados la maestra les dio un par de horas libres para que se establecieran, pero como Darien no traía nada de equipaje solo estaba contemplando el paisaje._

-¿Por que traje tantas cosas? así nunca acabare -_decía Molly al ver el montón de cosas sobre su cama_-

-Trajiste tantas cosas como si nunca fueras a regresar… -_suspira al terminar de acomodar su ropa y maleta_- ni modo, te ayudaría pero no te gusta como organizo tus cosas mejor te dejo sola… -_sale de la cabaña, viendo a Darien cerca del lago_- nos vemos después…

-Si… -_dice decepcionada y cansada_-

_Serena con una sonrisa se acercaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba __Darien que estaba haciendo patitos en el agua, mientras contemplaba el bello lago_.

-No te vayas a caer al agua… -_murmuro suavemente_-

-Al menos que me tires no lo haré -_se volteo al reconocer la voz de Serena, dibujándose una gran sonrisa en su rostro, soltando la piedra que tenia en su mano, sacudiéndolas y luego tomando las manos de Serena con suavidad_- me hubiera gustado sentarme contigo…

-A mi también… -_toma sus manos y le sonríe_- mmm después de estar pensando las cosas… creo que fue imprudente de mi parte hacer que vinieras… ni siquiera les avisaste a tus padres…

-No te preocupes ya les hable y como estaban con los padres de Molly ellos los convencieron jajaja… así que no hubo ningún problema… podré estar con Mi Novia el fin de semana -_tomándola de la cintura_- que lindo se escucha esa frase…

-Fue algo muy original la manera en que me pediste que fuéramos novios… -_lo abraza igual por la cintura y viendo sus ojos_- pensé que no me lo pedirías…

-Vaya eso me alegra… quiere decir que ya querías que te lo pidiera -_sonrió ante el comentario_-

-Mmm bueno… -_se sonroja y desvía la mirada_- no dije eso… solo que tu no eres muy directo que digamos…

_Sonrió al verla así_- ¿Sabes?, me encantas cada vez que te sonrojas -_levantando su barbilla con suavidad_- bueno de ahora en adelante seré mas directo, y empezare por decirte que soy inmensamente feliz de que aceptaras ser mi novia, porque desde que te conocí supe que eras alguien especial, que cada vez que estoy cerca de ti siento que mi pecho va a explotar de felicidad… porque tuve la fortuna de conocer a la niña mas linda y que no descansare hasta convertirme en el amor de tu vida…

-Yo también soy muy feliz de estar contigo… y no se como fue que te convertiste en alguien especial para mi, cada vez que estoy contigo quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para no alejarme de ti… pero… algo que me asusta es que si te llegaras a convertir en el amor de vida... ¿yo llegare a serlo para ti?

-De eso no te debes preocupar, ya que yo estoy seguro que con lo mucho que significas para mí ahora pronto serás el amor de mi vida…

_Acercándose para darle otro dulce beso, un beso lleno de amor y romanticismo, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, a lo que Serena __correspondió lentamente a su beso y a sus brazos, disfrutando de ese momento tan especial, y como se lo había dicho esperando que los minutos no pasaran para ellos dos._

X-X

_En casa de una familia común se encontraban esperando a que el hijo mayor de la familia apareciera, los señores se mantenían un semblante un tanto serio, pues lo que iban a hablar con sus hijos cambiaria totalmente su vida._

-¿A que hora llegara Seiya? -_preguntaba el hombre caminando un tanto nervioso_-

-Ya no debe tardar, generalmente siempre llega a esta hora, pero claro tú no lo sabes porque nunca estas en casa… –_dijo la señora un poco molesta, a lo que el señor solo atino a respirar profundamente tratando de contenerse, manteniéndose sereno_-

_La menor de la familia de cabello largo azul, solo los miraba en silencio sentada en el sillón, sin perder detalle alguno de las expresiones de sus padres_- Papá…

_La señora bajo la mirada un poco triste, y en ese momento se escucho como abrían la puerta principal_- Te dije que no tardaba en llegar…

-Ya llegue -_un poco acalorado, entra en la casa y se sorprende de verlos a todos tan serios_- papá… que milagro que estas en casa a estas horas…

-Hola hijo… -_dijo muy serio_- su madre y yo tenemos algo que decirles, y es algo muy importante… -_voltea a ver a la señora que solo lo mira_-

-¿De que se trata? -_cambiando su semblante alegre a uno serio, mientras se acerca a sentarse junto a su hermana_-

-Como ustedes ya sabrán las cosas entre su padre y yo no están nada bien… -_dijo la mujer con tristeza-_ por esa razón hemos decidido separarnos…

-¿Acaso te iras con la otra? –_la chica_ _se levanta con los ojos llorosos, aunque quisieran ocultarlo ellos sabían de la otra relación que sostenía su padre_-

-No importa si me voy solo o con ella… _-dijo triste de que su hija se pusiera en ese estado, sabia que las cosas no serian nada fáciles_- ustedes ya son grandes, comprenden las cosas, ¿que prefieren?, ¿que siga con esta farsa y lastimándonos a cada momento o dejar las cosas de una forma tranquila?

-No entiendo… como es posible… éramos una familia perfecta… vete a donde quieras… pero… olvida que me tienes por hija -_derramando lagrimas, se sentía decepcionada, para ella su padre había sido el mejor-_

-Tranquila Michiru -_la sujeto del brazo trancando de tranquilizar a su hermana, manteniéndose serio, sin mirar a su padre_-

-Tranquila hija por favor… -_mira dulcemente a sus hijos_- es lo mejor, su padre y yo lo estuvimos pensando con detenimiento, y las cosas ya no pueden continuar así…

-Lamento no poder seguir siendo la familia perfecta, pero lo que estamos viviendo es una farsa… ustedes nunca aceptaran a Hotaru… y aunque no lo quieran ella también es mi hija y mi familia, así como lo son ustedes…

-Estas renunciando a nosotros por ella… por esa niña… que solo vino a destruir mi hogar…

-Michiru ya basta tranquila, papá tiene razón es mejor que se vaya…

-Hija por favor… tu padre tiene razón, al final de cuentas ella es… -_suspira_- tu hermana… y aun es pequeña…

-Lamento que pienses eso… -_baja la mirada_- pero recuerda que en el fin de una relación no solo uno tiene la culpa, y no es que este culpando a su madre, en este caso los dos la tuvimos…

-Haz lo que quieras padre… pero no esperen que la acepte como hermana porque no lo haré -_sin decir mas sube corriendo a su habitación a encerrarse_-

-Discúlpala padre… esto es demasiado para ella y para mi… _-baja la mirada con tristeza-_ y si no hay mas que decir… me retiro, saldré a tomar un poco de aire…

-Espero que me comprendas hijo… -_dijo triste sentándose en el sillón-_ pensamos que es lo mejor…

-Trato de hacerlo… y entiendo que esto es lo mejor que puede pasar… me hubiera gustado que no fuera así, pero el hubiera no existe… que seas feliz padre…

-Lo siento hijo… -_se pone de pie para salir de la casa_- espero que un día me perdonen…

-No hay nada que perdonar… lo hecho, hecho esta… y -_suspira con tristeza_- esto será para bien de eso me encargo yo…

X-X

_Cuando el ser humano es feliz el tiempo pasa muy rápido como si llevara prisa, y aunque Serena quería que los momentos a lado de Darien fueran eternos esto era imposible, los padres de ambos estaban felices por esa relación, así como el hermano de ella, de tan solo escucharla por teléfono hablar tantas cosas buenas de su novio hacia que le cayera bien, así los días felices continuaron pasando, luego las semanas, y los meses, los padres de Darien tuvieron que volver a España por los negocios dejando al joven vivir solo en Japón, en cierto día Serena y Darien estaban en el departamento que los padres de él le había obsequiado de cumpleaños, se encontraban viendo una linda película romántica, habían colocado unos cojines sobre el piso para recargarse y estar mas cómodos, ella estaba entre sus piernas, recargada en él y él la abrazaba recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro._

-¿Te esta gustando la película? -_dijo abrazándola un poco más_-

-Si, es muy linda y romántica… pero sabes yo solo bromeaba con traer esta película… ¿de verdad te gusta?

-Claro… digo una de terror estaría mejor, así cada vez que te diera miedo me abrazarías, pero esta no esta mal -_dijo con una sonrisa_- aunque creo que la escogiste por el actor principal -_dijo fingiendo celos_-

-Ah… no esta nada mal… pero mmm la verdad si me pusieran a escoger entre ese actor y tu… -_se queda pensativa un momento_- pues me quedaría contigo… -_sonríe_-

_Darien puso cara seria al estarla escuchando, pero cuando termino su respuesta sonrió-_ ¿Así?, pues eso me sube el ego -_colocándose de frente a ella_- ya que me agrada que pienses que soy mas guapo que ese actor -_acercándose lentamente a ella_-

-Mmm un momento yo no dije que tú fueras más guapo que él… _-sonríe_- solo que tu estas aquí…

-¿Eh…? -_dijo separándose de ella y haciendo una mueca graciosa que reflejaba desilusión_-

-Ay que lindo te ves así… _-con la misma sonrisa se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-¿Lindo?, no solo quiero ser lindo -_dijo mirándola coquetamente_- quiero ser perfecto para el amor de mi vida -_murmurándole a su oído_-

-¿El amor de tu vida? -_pregunto sorprendida separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos_-

-Claro… tú eres el amor de mi vida -_colocando su mano en su cuello para atraerla hacia él_-

-Eso me gusta… -_cierra los ojos al sentir al chico tan cerca de ella_-

_Una vez ya cerca comenzó a besarla de una manera dulce, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella y lo importante que se había vuelto para él, subiendo poco a poco la intensidad del beso, sus manos jugaban con su cabello, Serena lo__ comenzó a besar de la misma manera que él algo suave y dulce en un principio para luego besarlo con un poco mas de intensidad, abrazándolo por la espalda y acariciando de vez en vez su cuello y espalda, él a__l sentir su abrazo, profundizo aun mas el beso, y comenzando a recostarla lentamente sobre los cojines que estaban cerca, quedando un poco encima de ella, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cara y cuello, situación que ella __disfrutaba, así como de cada momento en que estaba con su novio, pero ahora era diferente, se sentía tan bien de estar en sus brazos, se besaban con ternura pero a la vez mezclado con pasión, mientras seguían acariciándose mutuamente con suavidad, __y disfrutando el estar de esa manera por unos minutos mas, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo interrumpir el beso, él la miro dulcemente y quito un mechón de cabello que atravesaba por su cara. _

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote…

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para decir eso? -_pregunta un poco sonrojada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_-

_Negó con la cabeza, mientras recorría su dedo índice por su cara_- Se lo que significas para mi, y se que ahora lo que quiero es amarte siempre… no se si tu sientas lo mismo, pero sino es así, me encargare de que cambies de opinión -_sonrió-_

-Mmm ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? -_sonríe ligeramente, por lo que __Darien sonrió de lado esperando su respuesta_- ya no es necesario que te encargues de nada… -_se acerca y le da un fugaz beso en los labios-_ yo también… lo que quiero es amarte por siempre…

-¿De verdad? -_dijo con una sonrisa_- pues entonces solo tenemos que seguir manteniendo esta ilusión que no será difícil… porque la verdad no creo algún día poder olvidarme de ti… te prometo que siempre te amare -_tomando la mano de Serena y acercándola a su pecho_- Siempre Te Amare…

-Darien siempre te amare… y no quiero olvidarte -_sonríe-_ nunca…

_Darien después de que la escucho sello esa promesa de amor que acababan de hacerse con un beso lleno de amor y felicidad por estar con la mujer que amaba, su primer amor y el cual quería que fuera el único._

-Nunca pensé que te llegaría amar así… -_después de que sellaron su pacto de amor con un beso ella lo abrazo fuertemente diciéndole todo esto al oído_-

-Eres mi mayor tesoro Serena… eres como una linda Mariposa que le da vida a mi corazón… -_correspondiendo el abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente a su cuerpo-_ quiero que siempre me lleves contigo, que nunca olvides que hay un hombre que muere de amor por ti… -_separándose un poco de ella mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón_-

-Créeme que nunca lo olvidaría… -_le sonríe-_

-Pero quiero facilitártelo -_sonrió, sacando una cadena y que tenia un dije en forma de una hermosa mariposa_-

-¿Y esto? -_al ver la cadena con el dije, sentándose-_ esta hermosa…

-Es… para que recuerdes que siempre serás la más Bella Mariposa que alegrara y vivirá en mi corazón… -_colocándosela sobre su cuello y después besándolo dulcemente_ -

-¿Siempre? -_mira la mariposa en su pecho tomándola con su mano_-

-Siempre… -_dijo en un susurro a su oído- _

_Para después voltearla y así poder disfrutar del sabor de sus labios que tanto le gustaba, profundizo un poco más el beso, mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro, bajando por su cuello mientras seguía recorriendo sus brazos. _

-Te amo -_decía en tono suave sin cortar el beso profundo_-

_Serena se estremecía a cada caricia suya, y mas al escucharlo-_ Te amor Darien… -_acariciaba su mejilla, suspirando ligeramente-_

_Darien seguía demostrándole en cada caricia y beso su devoción, así sus besos se hacían cada vez mas profundos, por mas que quisiera evitarlo el amor que sentía por ella hacia surgir la pasión en cada roce de sus labios, sintiéndose correspondido por ella no podía ni quería cortar ese encuentro, quería hacerle sentir lo mucho que la amaba y hacerla suya y entregarse completamente el también... comenzó a acariciar dulcemente su cintura la cual estaba un poco descubierta, __Serena por su parte se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero no quería dejar de sentir sus labios y sus caricias, correspondía a cada movimiento que él hacia de la forma mas natural para evitar que se diera cuenta de que quería estar con él pero se sentía nerviosa y podría decirse que también con temor, __Darien dejo de pensar por un momento, dejándose llevar por esa entrega, mientras bajaba a besar su cuello con suavidad pero a la vez con pasión, mientras sus manos bajaban acariciando sus piernas._

-Te amo tanto… -_murmuro Serena dejándose llevar por un momento, lo toma de los hombros para separarse un poco de él_- y quiero estar contigo… pero tengo miedo, miedo de que todo esto sea solo un sueño… no quiero perderte nunca…

_Darien acaricio su mejilla y después la tomo con suavidad de la cara-_ Esto no es un sueño… es real, tan real como que eres la mujer que siempre desee conocer y de quien estoy mas que enamorado y este amor nunca podrá tener fin… -_dijo en tono suave para acabar con sus temores mientras se acercaba de nuevo a besarla-_

-Darien… eres el amor de mi vida… -_murmuro antes de cerrar sus ojos para corresponder nuevamente a los labios del chico del que se había enamorado, esta vez con mas confianza lo abrazo por el cuello acercándose mas a él_-

_Al sentirla mas segura profundizo nuevamente el beso, la abrazo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo durante unos minutos, para después recostarla entre los cojines con suma delicadeza como si fuera el objeto mas valioso de la tierra, __al estar recostada lo abrazo con mas fuerza, besándolo con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, él __continuo con esos besos una vez recostado sobre ella, los cuales se fueron profundizando, mientras acariciaba con dulzura cada parte de su cuerpo, necesitándola en cada caricia y cada beso. _

-¿Estás segura de esto? -_mirándola dulcemente mientras daba pequeños besos en su rostro-_

-A tu lado y contigo estoy segura de todo… -_sonrió ligeramente con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas_- ¿tu estas seguro?

-Claro que si… -_dijo con seguridad_-

_Comenzó besando y recorriendo su cuello, mientras lentamente se despojaban de su ropa, así __entre besos y caricias, llenas de ternura, amor y pasión, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, una vez mas se juraban amor eterno pero esta vez de una forma mas intima y sin necesidad de usar las palabras, sus expresiones lo decían todo, ambos se disfrutaban mutuamente, llegando al fin de su entrega de amor total ambos se abrazaron sin decir nada, en ese momento las palabras terminaban sobrando._

_Pasaron minutos en silencio y Darien se encontraba aun abrazando a Serena, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba tiernamente su cabello_- ¿Sabes?, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida… y hoy… se que este día ni volviendo a nacer lo olvidaría…

-Darien tu… -_con algo de pena mientras disfrutaba de ese calido abrazo_- ¿de verdad nunca lo vas a olvidar?, porque yo jamás lo olvidare… estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado…

-Claro que jamás lo olvidare… -_dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios, para después volverla a abrazar fuertemente, mientras daba un suspiro profundo-_ hoy fue algo mágico…

-¿Sabes?, tu eres ese chico especial con el cual imagine iniciar y terminar mi vida… -_se refugia en sus brazos abrazándolo mas fuerte-_ porque siento que hoy a nacido una nueva Serena… y quiero disfrutar de este momento y sentir que el mundo no existe…

-Serena eres tan linda -_tomando su mejilla para verla_- ¿sabes? tienes razón a partir de hoy todo será diferente… no dejare de amarte cada segundo de mi vida, disfrutare cada momento junto a ti para que siempre sigas pensando lo mismo… ¿sabes? nunca pensé que esto fuera así… -_dijo con una gran sonrisa y mirándola dulcemente_-

-¿A que te refieres? -_pregunto un poco confundida acariciando su mejilla_-

_Se sonrojo un poco, pero en ningún momento aparto su mirada de la de ella_- Que… me vuelve loco el hecho de pensar que eres mía y yo soy tuyo… siempre seré solo tuyo… y tu siempre serás solo mía, por siempre y para siempre, sin importar que pase en el futuro… siempre será así…

-Te amo Darien… -_se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios_-

-Solo mía… -_volviendo a besarla profundamente_-

**Continuara…**

Notas de Autoras y Respuestas A Los Reviews:

Canción Bendita Vida de Paolo Ragone

Hola ¿Cómo están todas? Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, tanto como nosotras el escribirlo, ojala que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo por que esto apenas comienza… uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar

_Marie les guiñe un ojo_- Ya me conocen…

Ya deja de estarles dando adelantos, mejor que lean, y se enteren por si mismas de lo que sigue… -_interrumpe Marina un tanto molesta-_

No que no les adelante nada –_la mira de forma fulminante_-

Bueno, bueno… están bien, esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y pues no sean malas déjennos un review para saber que opinan, ¿si?, gracias, bueno ahora si las respuestas:

Patty Ramírez de Chiba: Hola que tal, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, no eres la unica que quisiera un beso así, pero bueno ya veras hay algunos mejores todavía jajaja, bueno esperamos que de verdad nos sigas leyendo, recuerden que no todo es lo que parece, así que continua leyendo por favor, gracias por tu review.

Veronick: Al contrario gracias a ti por leernos, y ojala sigas acompañándonos en esta nueva aventura, ahora si comprendo lo que dejaste en el review anterior, así es Darien tan carita y Seiya tan lindo jajaja, continua con nosotras descubriendo lo turbio que puede ser el futuro, hay veces que nos va bien y otras que nos va muy mal, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besitos.

Erill Cullen: Jajaja, espero que no hayan sido muchos topes, no me lo podría perdonar, jajaja y gracias todo el equipo detrás de cámaras también les agradece que estén al pendiente, mmm sobre las parejas, pues ya veremos mas adelante que sorpresas tenemos, apenas van con este tres capítulos y pues nos falta muchísimo por vivir para que nuestros personajes encuentren la felicidad, ¿a poco creían que todo se daba tan fácil?, no para nada, espero que con eso se hayan quedado mas intrigadas y continúen leyendo, yo también adoro a Seiya (soy Marie) por razones muy personales jajaja, bueno ya voy a controlar mis impulsos, gracias a ti por leerlo, un abrazo para ti también, una pregunta, ¿Qué significa Q.D.L.B.?

M00n-StAr18: ¿Qué hay cuñis?, aguas con los jitomates, jajaja, me da gusto que seas una niña fuerte y que unos jitomates te afecten, ay cuñis usted también siga leyendo, ¿Qué se imagina?, ¿pensó que por ser mi cuñis tendría privilegios?, pues no para nada, siga leyendo, y gracias por tu apoyo nos leemos después y no se me desaparezca del estudio de grabación que aun tenemos muchas cosas pendientes, besitos.

Karencita de Kou: Hola muchas gracias por leernos, y pues solo tengo uno de Serena y Darien y lo tengo sin terminar porque mi hámster no gira muy bien últimamente, y no es ningún problema de la pagina, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de editar los capítulos siguientes de "De Amor y Otras Cosas", y "Blue Moon", pero prometo ponerme las pilas, no crean que los he abandonado, el día menos pensando les doy una sorpresa, ah y muchas gracias por tu comentario, este fic esta escrito en conjunto así que si también e gusta pues somos 3 chicas escritoras jajaja, de "Blue Moon" es mío y "De Amor y Otras Cosas" es escrito en conjunto con otra chica, bueno niña espero seguir leyendo aquí y no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos habrá muchas sorpresas y novedades.

Kousita: hola niña, que bueno que te pareció interesante, y esperamos que lo siguiente te siga gustando así como a las demás, y bien aquí tienes la continuación y me imagino que de nueva cuenta te has quedado intrigada, hasta el momento todo parece felicidad, pero que es la vida sin un poco de sufrimiento… ¡nada!, jajaja bueno como sea no te pierdas los demás capítulos cada vez se pondrá mas interesante.

Hasta aquí terminan las respuestas, por favor dejen un comentario para saber si les esta gustando, ya se que esta un poco confuso al principio sobre todo por las parejas, por eso mismo queremos saber que les esta pareciendo, ahora si nos despedimos, abracitos y besitos para todas las lectoras anónimas y no anónimas.

Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron.


	4. Las Vueltas Del Destino

BENDITA VIDA

CAPITULO 4

Las Vueltas Del Destino

Eras fantasía

Un presentimiento

Un murmullo del viento

No se donde estabas

Pero te veía

Te esperaba en silencio

Déjame ser tu mitad

Dime que nunca que irás

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Eras melodía

De mis sentimientos

El refugio perfecto

No hace falta nada

Ya no importa el tiempo

Porque estoy enamorado

Me alejaste del pasado

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas, uh, uh

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

_Para Seiya el año se había ido demasiado rápido, no porque fuera muy feliz sino porque ya no tenia tiempo de pensar como un chico sin responsabilidades, después de que su padre se fue, él se hizo cargo de todo lo referente a su familia, los gastos para solventar los estudios de ambos, aunque su madre trabajara no alcanzaría para ambas carreras, así que tuvo que salir de estudiar para poder dejar que Michiru continuara al menos un año mas, había tratado de conseguir un buen empleo pero ninguno le convenía, hasta que por fin en uno de los hoteles mas importantes de la ciudad lo encontró, uno en el que le daban la oportunidad de estudiar y trabajar, parecía que la vida le sonreía, un buen empleo, una beca para poder continuar estudiando y una chica que le mostraba un cariño muy especial, pero al final de cuentas no era aquella a la que aun seguía buscando en las calles y hasta en el centro comercial, de haber puesto un poco mas de atención a su entorno se hubiera dado cuenta de que mas de una vez habían coincidido, pero nada, ante sus ojos no aparecía, había llegado el momento de dejar aquel recuerdo en el pasado._

-Hola Seiya… _-saludo la chica de hermosa cabellera larga y negra como la noche_- ¿de nueva cuenta buscando a quien sabe quien?

-Hoy es el ultimo día que la busco -_le sonríe-_ creo que a llegado el momento de olvidar… y seguir…

-¿Y has pensando en seguir con alguien mas? -_le sonríe de forma coqueta pero sin ser tan evidente_-

-Mmm posiblemente, pero no estoy seguro…

-¿Y por que no estas seguro? _-se recarga en el mostrador, esperando escuchar la respuesta_-

-Mmm depende mucho de una chica que comenzó a interesarme -_sonríe de forma coqueta, mirándola fijamente-_

-¿Que chica? -_fijando su vista en sus hermosos ojos_-

-Una muy bella, que tiene una hermosa sonrisa -_le sonríe ligeramente-_

-¿Y como se llama esa chica tan especial? -_desviando un poco la mirada_-

-Rei -_al ver su expresión le da la espalda sonriendo_-

-¿R…Rei? -_titubeante y sorprendida sale del mostrador para acercarse y quedar frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo_- ¿estas seguro?

-Desde luego que si -_le sonríe dulcemente-_ pero… no se si ella quiera ser mi novia

-Seiya… -_dijo con una sonrisa abrazándolo de forma repentina_- claro que quiero ser tu novia…

_Se sorprende un poco pero sonríe fingiendo un poco de burla-_ ¿Y quien te dijo que hablaba de ti?

-¿Ah no? -_se separa rápidamente del abrazo desviando su mirada y acercándose a la entrada del mostrado_- entonces me imagino que es aquella a la que siempre buscas…

-Jajaja claro que hablo de ti tontita -_la toma de la mano, jalándola hacia él y dándole un beso sorpresivo en los labios, __Rei sonrío al escuchar esto y correspondió al beso, al momento en que __la abraza por la cintura acercándola mas hacia él intensificando un poco el beso, para luego separarse de ella un poco_-

-No sabes desde cuando había deseado que llegara este día… -_dijo observando sus ojos_-

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar -_dice con ternura, dándole un beso en su frente, si bien no estaba seguro que sintiera algo por ella quería intentarlo y darse la oportunidad de quererla, después de todo era hermosa_-

X-X

_Como sabemos no todo en la vida es felicidad, después de unos maravillosos meses de noviazgo llego una terrible noticia, los padres de __Darien habían muerto en un accidente aéreo en un vuelo de España a Japón, pues ese día vendrían a visitarlo, todo fue tan rápido, pero tan doloroso para Darien, su mundo eran sus padres y claro ahora también Serena, pero los negocios no podían quedarse sin alguien al frente, la carrera de hotelería no serviría para el negocio familiar así que tendría que estudiar otra cosa y el mejor lugar para hacerlo era precisamente España, lugar sede de los negocios y donde podría estudiar y trabajar, y aunque fuera triste tendría que dejar al amor de su vida, al menos por un tiempo._

-¿Seguro estarás bien?, aun no entiendo porque te vas… puedes quedarte con tus tíos, así podría estar contigo para apoyarte… -_mirándolo fijamente y tomando sus manos_- no me gustaría que estés solo…

-Estaré bien -_dijo con la mirada triste, pero fingiendo tranquilidad_- esto es lo mejor… siento que debo hacerlo, por ellos y por mi, así que no te preocupes todo va a estar bien…

-¿Me prometes que todo estará bien? -_en sus ojos había algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir_- ¿que tu y yo estaremos bien?

_Darien la abrazo al ver la tristeza que le causaba, lo ultimo que quería es que ella sufriera-_ Claro que todo estará bien, sabes que te amo, que eres todo para mi… si yo no te tuviera no se que haría -_decía con la voz entrecortada_- se que la distancia es mucha, pero te prometo que te llamare seguido y estaré al pendiente de ti, y vendré en cuanto pueda…

-Y yo estaré esperando tus llamadas… -_corresponde al abrazo ocultando su rostro entre su pecho __derramando algunas lagrimas_- y esperando volver a verte pronto… te amo…

_La separo un poco de él para volver a ver su rostro, el rostro de la mujer que amaba, que le dio tanta felicidad y que había estado con él siempre, quería grabarse cada detalle de ella_.

-Te Amo… mi hermosa mariposa… pensare en ti cada segundo y espero volver a verte pronto… –_se acerca a sus labios para sellar su despedida temporal con un beso, no solo lleno de amor y comprensión sino también de tristeza y melancolía debido a su separación_- Te Amo… nunca lo olvides…

-No lo olvidare, tú tampoco olvides que yo te amo… -_correspondiendo al beso lentamente para alargar ese momento_-

_Interrumpiendo ese beso se escucho de fondo la última llamada para abordar el avión que lo llevaría a España, por lo que tuvieron que cortar ese tierno beso, después la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, deseando no soltarla_

-Pedí que te dejaran un CD en tu habitación, escúchalo ¿si? -_acariciando su mejilla con dulzura-_

-Si, lo escuchare… -_lo abraza fuertemente para luego separarse de él_- tienes que irte… estaré esperando tu llamada… ¿de acuerdo? -_tratando de fingir una sonrisa_- y espero que tu también…

-Claro que si… -_sonriéndole dulcemente_- cuídate mucho, te hablare en cuanto me instale… -_dándole otro beso y un abrazo para despedirse definitivamente_-

-Si, tú también cuídate… -_se separa de su abrazo y le sonríe ya un poco más tranquila-_

_Así comenzó a alejarse, procurando voltear para seguir viendo al amor de su vida y despedirse de ella con una sonrisa_- No sabes como me gustaría no dejarte nunca… pero es algo que tengo que hacer… espero que me extrañes tanto como estoy comenzando a extrañarte… -_pensaba Darien mientras abordaba el avión, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel pero con la convicción de que era lo que debía hacer para salir adelante_- Te amo Serena… mi bella Mariposa… -_se despidió así de la ciudad en la que vivió momentos tanto tristes como felices, mientras el avión comenzaba a elevarse_-

_Serena por su parte trataba de mantener la sonrisa el mayor tiempo posible mientras él se alejaba, conforme avanzaba sentía que parte de su corazón se iba con él,_ _al ver el avión alejarse comenzó a llorar en silencio dándose cuenta de que el amor de su vida se alejaba de ella_.

-Se que es lo mejor para ti mi amor… pero no puedo evitar sentir que me dejas y que algo ha cambiado… se que solo será un tiempo pero estar lejos de ti es una tortura… te extrañare como ya comencé a extrañarte en este momento… te amo Darien…

X-X

_Después de dejar el aeropuerto tardo unas horas mas en llegar a su casa, quería estar sola pero sin encerrarse en su habitación y en cierta forma porque tenia miedo de escuchar ese CD que Darien había dejado para ella, pero sabía que tenia que armarse de valor y enfrentar el hecho de estar sola ahora, por fin al llegar inmediatamente subió a su habitación para revisar el CD, al encontrarlo observo una nota e inmediatamente reconoció la letra lo cual la emociono y sus ojos se humedecieron tan solo de verla._

_**Mi hermosa Mariposa, se que cuando estés escuchando este CD y viendo esta nota, yo estaré lejos de ti, es difícil para los dos, pero quiero que siempre recuerdes que eres el amor de mi vida y que NUNCA, pero NUNCA DEJARE DE AMARTE y soñare cada día con volver a sentirte junto a mi y poder seguir demostrándote todo lo que significas para mi, TE AMO Serena, recuérdalo siempre…**_

_Al terminar de leer comenzó nuevamente a llorar, así entre lagrimas coloco el CD en el reproductor, al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción las lagrimas fueron mas intensas, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vio y todo lo vivido a su lado. _

-No lo olvidare te lo prometo, contigo he pasado momentos maravillosos… me duele tanto estar lejos de ti, pero se que un día volverás y estaremos juntos para siempre… -_esconde su rostro empapado en lagrimas entre sus manos_- Darien te extraño tanto… hace algunas horas que te has ido y me siento morir… pero soportare este tiempo lejos de ti porque es por tu bien… y se que esto hará nuestra relación mas fuerte… te amo Darien…

X-X

_Horas terribles fueron las que Darien paso durante el vuelo que lo llevaría a su nueva vida, la diferencia de horarios ya comenzaba a afectarle, pero era fuerte o eso quería aparentar, al llegar a la universidad inmediatamente lo llevaron a lo que seria su habitación, pues no había querido quedarse en la que era casa de sus padres para no enfrentar el dolor de no verlos mas._

-Buenas tardes… -_saludo al entrar a la habitación, cargando parte de su equipaje_-

-Buenas tardes -_sin voltear siguió ordenando sus cosas_-

-Me presento… soy Darien Chiba… -_dejando sus cosas en el espacio que supuso ocuparía y acercándose al chico, esperando a que volteara a verlo_-

-Mucho gusto Darien… -_voltea a verlo, tenía una mirada un tanto seria, y quizás frío hasta cierto punto_- soy Diamante…

-Mucho gusto Diamante… -_extiende su mano_- soy tu compañero de habitación…

-El gusto es mío -_estrecha su mano_- y bienvenido

-Gracias, creo que debo comenzar a desempacar… -_después de ese saludo se alejo para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas, lo primero que saco fue una fotografía en la que estaban él y Serena_-

_Diamante no pudo evitar ver aquella fotografía_- ¿Tu novia?

-Si, así es… el amor de mi vida… -_sonríe ligeramente observando la fotografía_-

-Con que el amor de tu vida, seguro esa linda chica te extrañara -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Eso espero… así como yo la extraño… se que sonara cursi, pero la comencé a extrañar desde el momento en que le di un beso de despedida… -_se sienta en la cama tomando el portarretrato_-

-¿Despedida?, jajaja seguramente la veras en vacaciones -_se deja caer sobre su cama cerrando sus ojos_- en cambio yo…

-¿En cambio tu que? -_subió su mirada un tanto curioso, quizá en el mundo había alguien mas que sufría lo mismo que él_-

-Nada importante… -_sin abrir sus ojos recordaba todo lo que había pasado hasta antes de su llegada a la universidad de España_- sin duda es mejor así… –_pensó con tristeza_-

-Mmm bueno creo que es demasiado rápido para tener confianza con un desconocido… solo espero que me llegues a considerar pronto un buen amigo…

-Lo mismo digo… -_abriendo finalmente sus ojos mirando el techo_-

-Gracias… creo que los dos necesitaremos de uno… -_dejando la fotografía en la mesa de noche y sin dejar de verla_- ¿no crees?

-Si… posiblemente, ¿de donde vienes? -_levantándose para mirarlo_-

-De Japón… -_suspira ligeramente volteando a verlo_- ¿y tu?

-Que coincidencia… también vengo de Japón -_le sonríe ampliamente_-

-Por lo visto tenemos mas de una cosa en común… -_sonríe-_

-Sin duda alguna, nos llevaremos muy bien…

X-X

_Los meses transcurrieron… al principio fue muy difícil la distancia tanto para Serena como para Darien, habían momentos en los que él se sentía desfallecer por la tristeza, con ganas de regresar junto a su amada para sentir su apoyo y su amor, pero sabía que tenía que ser responsable y digno representante de sus padres, por su parte Serena se sentía igual, en cada llamada era lo mismo, moría por pedirle que regresara, que lo necesitaba más que nunca, que no podía soportar un día mas esa prueba que la vida les había puesto, ambos tuvieron que ser fuertes y aceptar las vueltas del destino… un destino que los separaba, durante las primeras semanas las llamadas eran sumamente frecuentes, era raro el día que no hablaban sin embargo poco a poco esas llamadas fueron haciéndose más espaciadas con el paso de las semanas, había ocasiones en que Darien tardaba en llamar lo que entristecía a Serena, pero ella quería darle espacio y no presionarlo, por lo que no lo llamaba y esperaba hasta que este lo hiciera, así se fueron siendo cada vez menos, casi nulas, Darien decidió regresar solo por unos días, pues sabia que las cosas ya no eran como las había planeado, no quería seguir con esa distancia que había entre él y Serena, pero tampoco podía regresar definitivamente a la ciudad, por un lado estaba la vida que comenzaba en el país donde vivía y por otro lado no podía ser egoísta lastimándola con la distancia, así que en cuanto llagaron las vacaciones regreso a la ciudad, avisándole a Serena que volvería._

X-X

_Como existen relaciones de las que no quisieras arrepentirte pero terminas por hacerlo, eso es lo que le paso a Seiya… por vez numero... mmm ya hasta había perdido la cuenta volvía a discutir con Rei y siempre por la misma razón, los celos absurdos de ella, de cualquier cosa se molestaba, incluso sentía celos de la misma Michiru, y eso ya era el colmo, la gente se fastidia y termina diciendo ¡Basta!_

-¿Y que tanto platicabas con esa tipa? -_pregunto de forma despectiva_-

-Por favor Rei no volvamos a discutir, que no estoy de humor -_haciendo una mueca de fastidio_-

-Pero Seiya… ¿quien esta discutiendo? -_pregunto muy seria sin dejar de verlo_- solo que tengo curiosidad… últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con ella… ¿no me digas que te gusta esa chica tan simple y sin gracia…?

-¿Y si así fuera que? -_dice un tanto molesto levantando la voz-_ ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que es mi trabajo?

-¿Quieres decir que si te gusta? -_se pone de pie y sin recibir respuesta_- Seiya… contéstame…

-Si, si me gusta… ya contenta…

-Bien… -_suspira y pone una pose de orgullo y falsa dignidad_- te perdono…

-No, no me perdones terminamos…

-¿De que hablas?, no podemos terminar así como así… -_volteando sorprendida a verlo_- ah ya se… seguramente tu hermanita te aconsejo… claro si yo nunca le he caído bien… es eso ¿verdad?

-No Rei… -_se levanta y la toma de los brazos con fuerza_- no metas a mi hermana en esto, terminamos porque ya me tienes harto con tus absurdos celos es todo… -_soltándola se aleja de ella_-

-Pues aunque terminemos no dejare que ninguna chica estúpida se acerque a ti… -_dijo de forma amenazadora_- porque en algún momento te darás cuenta de que solo conmigo podrás ser feliz…

-Si, si lo que digas, ya me voy -_se aleja dejando que hable sola_-

X-X

_Serena sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta y sin dudarlo bajo del auto rápidamente y subió rumbo al departamento de Darien_- Me muero de ganas de verlo… -_pensaba mientras el elevador subía, al abrirse, camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta, al estar frente a ella respiro profundamente y acomodo su cabello para causar una buena impresión y timbro esperando a que abrieran-_

_Darien estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, pensando mil cosas_- ¿Como estará?, igual de bella seguramente… –_suspira_- no estoy seguro de esto… pero creo que es lo mejor, no se como lo tomara… -_se tapa la cara con las manos_- Dios tan solo si fuera mas sencillo -_seguía pensando, cuando escucho el timbre sonar, se puso de pie rápidamente, acomodando su camisa antes de abrir la puerta_.

_Ahí estaba ella… mas bella de lo que podía recordar, simplemente se quedo pasmado al verla… _

-Serena… -_solo pudo articular su nombre, más que emocionado_-

-Darien… -_sonrío al verlo, abrazándolo de forma instantánea_- te extrañe tanto… -_sujetándolo con fuerza y con unas lagrimas de felicidad de verlo_-

_Al sentir su abrazo reacciono, percibiendo como su alma volvía a su cuerpo al tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, al sentir esa hermosa calidez que tenia, así que la abrazo fuertemente._

-Yo también te extrañe mucho…

-Siento como si hubieran sido años en los que no te vi… -_lo abraza con mas fuerza_- años en los que no me sentía tan bien… así… protegida en tus brazos…

_A pesar de sentirse feliz por estar de nuevo junto a ella, algo no lo hacia disfrutar completamente el momento_- Como me gustaría que pudiéramos estar así para siempre, de verdad que me encantaría… -_dijo en tono suave mientras la seguía abrazando_-

-Pero claro que lo estaremos -_se separa un poco confundida por lo que acaba de escuchar_- mmm quizá no en este momento porque se que tienes que regresar, pero volverás y estaremos juntos para siempre…

_Se quedo callado_- ¿Como decírselo?, no quiero lastimarla mas de lo que lo he hecho -_pensaba, mientras acariciaba su espalda_-

-¿Ocurre algo? -_volviendo a refugiarse en sus brazos y aspirando el aroma que tanto extrañaba_- te ves… diferente…

-Serena… yo… -_separándose un poco de ella_- me duele mucho lastimarte así, la distancia entre nosotros es mas que evidente y así seguirá siendo, es difícil para mi soportarlo y se que lo es mas para ti y yo… yo no quiero seguir lastimándote… -_mirándola fijamente pero con tristeza en sus ojos_-

-Si, es difícil pero se que al final estaremos juntos… yo lo estoy tomando como algo que hará mas fuerte nuestro amor… -_lo mira confundida y con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿tu no?

-Yo también he tratado de verlo así… pero cada vez es mas difícil… cada día siento que estamos mas separados y no quiero ni puedo seguir lastimándote Serena, te amo, sí te amo mucho y es por eso que… creo que es mejor… -_decía __aun dudoso__ de continuar_-

-Darien… yo también te amo, te amo mucho… -_toma su rostro entre sus manos_- y sí, tienes razón es difícil estar separados, por eso he estado pensando que quizá… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- si tu y yo… bueno… pues si tu me pidieras que nos casáramos no dudaría en aceptar… así podría irme contigo y estaríamos juntos… -_le sonríe esperando una respuesta afirmativa_-

_Esa proposición lo tomo por sorpresa, en ese momento una parte de él se emociono pensando que quizá podría ser la salida a su sufrimiento, pero por otra parte sabia que esa no era la solución, no era tan simple como parecía._

-¿Casarnos?, -_tomando con suavidad las manos de ella para quitarlas de su cara_- pero Serena tu eres muy joven aun… además esta el hecho de que acabas de ingresar a la universidad y yo… pues apenas tengo tiempo para los negocios y la universidad… -_dijo aun sorprendido-_

-Si, pero… -_no pudo ocultar su tristeza, eso no era lo que ella esperaba_- bueno pensé que así podría estar contigo…

-Lo se, pero no te has puesto a pensar lo que dirían tus padres, tu carrera, además de que estarías sola, es algo muy delicado -_tomando su rostro para hacerle ver las cosas de un modo tranquilo_-

-No se lo que dirían mis padres… pero ya soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir lo que quiero de mi vida, mi carrera puedo buscar la manera de entrar en alguna universidad allá, y no estaría sola, porque estarías conmigo…

-Serena por favor, es absurdo… las cosas no son tan fáciles… no es lo mismo que estar en tu país, no sabes lo que es vivir lejos de tu familia, se que me tendrás a mi, pero entre la universidad y los negocios no podré ofrecerte la atención que mereces…

-Bien… veo que no estas de acuerdo… -_baja la mirada con tristeza_- solo pensé que seria una buena solución… discúlpame…

-No es eso Serena, entiéndeme por favor, no puedes actuar impulsivamente, si de eso se tratara hace tiempo que estaría junto a ti, solo quiero lo mejor para los dos… -_dijo un poco desesperado-_

-Ya lo se, discúlpame por ser así de impulsiva, pero yo solo quiero estar contigo… y casarnos me pareció una buena idea… -_unas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas_- yo ya había imaginado en como seria vivir contigo… -_de pronto volvió a tener una sonrisa_- eso es… talvez no nos casemos pero puedo irme contigo… y así…

-No Serena… –_interrumpió a la chica antes de que continuara_- es que no lo entiendes… no se trata solo de lo que sentimos, se trata de pensar las cosas bien, de ver lo que es mejor para los dos, no puedes actuar de esta manera tan infantil y no pensar bien las cosas, te amo, pero se que no podemos estar juntos y no puedo orillarte a que cambies tu vida por mi…

-¿Infantil? -_pregunto borrándose su sonrisa-_ ¿todo este tiempo he sido infantil?

-Es lo que estas demostrando, porque no me entiendes que quiero lo mejor para los dos, crees que no me duele tomar esta decisión -_dijo en tono serio_-

-Te entiendo… y muy bien, perdóname por buscar una solución, pero por lo que veo tú ya tienes algo que decirme así que dime ¿de que decisión estás hablando? -_pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas y un poco seria-_

_Suspiro al ver su actitud_- Creo que es mejor terminar… por ahora es lo mas conveniente, tal vez después podamos estar juntos, pero hasta que eso pase, no puedo afrontar esto…

-¿Terminar?, ¿eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? -_se sorprendió de escucharlo_- y yo pensando en la forma de estar contigo… y tu… pensando en como terminar… -_bajo su mirada y suspiro_- pues si ya lo habías decidido no era necesario que vinieras…

-¿Por que no me entiendes?, ¿por que no te pones en mi lugar Serena?, ya te dije que para mi no es fácil -_volteando hacia la ventana,_ _esto era mas difícil de lo que pensó, le dolía terminar así las cosas-_

-¿Que quieres que entienda? -_pregunto acercándose a él-_ ¿tu por que no te pones en mi lugar? -_sonríe con ironía_- ¿sabes que?, tienes razón es lo mejor… ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas… no eres lo que yo pensaba…

-La vida no siempre es lo que pensamos… ya no quiero seguir basando nuestra relación solo en llamadas… llamadas que muchas veces no llegan o que son esporádicas…

-Sí, la vida no es lo que siempre pensamos… -_sonríe y niega con un movimiento de cabeza_- y de esas llamadas que mencionas son las que tu no haces… y que yo no hacia por no presionarte… por dejar que estudiaras… pero de haber sabido que no llamarte seria la razón por la que quieres terminar te hubiera llamado noche y día, pero ya es tarde…

-Se porque lo hacías… y no es la razón, solo es un motivo mas… se que me amas y te amo… -_volteando y tomándola con fuerza de los brazos desesperado por la tristeza_- ¿que no te das cuenta que vales mas que una relación así?, ¿por que lo haces tan difícil?, ¿por que no ves que te amo tanto como para no encadenarte a alguien que no puede darte mas que llamadas olvidadas? -_soltándola después_-

-Está bien no te haré las cosas mas difíciles… -_se sorprendió de verlo así-_ te amo y esto me duele a mi también -_suspira conteniendo las ganas de volver a llorar_- pero si es lo que has decidió y crees que es lo mejor está bien… te deseo mucha suerte y que te vaya muy bien…

_Estaba con su brazo recargado en la pared, mientras veía por la ventana, conteniendo las ganas de Llorar_- Es lo mejor… tal vez por el dolor no lo veas ahora… pero… se que algún día lo entenderás… –_murmuro sin voltear_- quisiera abrazarte y decirte que no será así, que seré yo el que se arrepienta de esto, pero ahora no puedo, no puedo arriesgarme a perder tu amor lentamente… -_pensaba mientras seguía con la mirada perdida_-

-Bueno pues si es todo lo que teníamos que hablar me voy… pero antes mírame… -_se acerca a él y hace que voltea a verla_-

_Darien solo la miro, sabia que jamás podría olvidar esa mirada, esa mirada que nunca necesito palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía._

-Si algún día llegas a volver… no me busques… porque me di cuenta de que no eras lo que yo esperaba y que todo lo que me habías prometido eran solo eso promesas que nunca cumplirás… que seas muy feliz en tu nueva vida en donde quiera que vayas a estar… y con quien sea… –_finalizo para luego salir del departamento y subir al elevador donde se soltó llorando con todo el dolor que le produjo el ver por ultima vez al amor de su vida_- ¿por que me hiciste esto? -_sentía una ganas inmensas de gritar, de regresar y decirle que no podía dejarlo, pero ese adiós era definitivo_-

_Así solo la miro sin decir nada, hasta que ella salio del departamento, cayó al piso sintiéndose totalmente derrotado_- Perdóname… no se como viviré sin ti, jamás te mentí… te amo… te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi felicidad por tu bienestar… -_decía en voz baja mientras lloraba amargamente, sintiendo que había perdido completamente a la mujer de su vida, su primer y único amor_-

X-X

_Había pasado una semana en que tanto como __Seiya y Serena habían terminado sus respectivas relaciones, él estaba totalmente relajado y feliz de estar de nueva cuenta soltero, pero ella_ _estaba triste_ _encerrada en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie mucho menos verlos, en su cabeza se repetían las mismas palabras una y otra vez, y de nueva cuenta comenzaba a llorar ahogando sus penas en la almohada._

-Hija por favor abre… _-decía la mujer mientras tocaba la puerta llevando consigo el teléfono sin obtener respuesta alguna_- por favor contesta la llamada de tu hermano, esta muy preocupado…

-¿Mi hermano?-_murmuro levantando el rostro para tomar la extensión de su habitación_-

-Hermanita, ¿como estas? -_sonrío al escuchar su voz_- me tenias preocupado

-Me dejo… -_dijo antes de volver a llorar con tristeza y dolor_-

-¿Como que te dejo, por que?

-No lo se… aun no lo comprendo… _-entre el llanto_- no se que paso… simplemente vino a terminar conmigo…

-¿Y tu te vas a dejar caer así nada mas?, ¿te la vas a pasar encerrada llorando solo porque no entiendes que fue lo que paso?

-No quiero ver a nadie… no quiero saber de nada… todo esto me duele… yo… había soñado una vida con él y ahora…

-Tonta… no seas tonta, si él te dejo entonces no te valoro, pero… ¿y si regresa?, ¿dejaras que te encuentre derrotada?

-Tú… ¿crees que regresara? -_pregunto ilusionada y con algo de esperanza_-

-No lo se hermanita, solo él sabrá, si regresa es que te ama y su destino era estar juntos pero si no, entonces dime ¿pasaras toda la vida derrotada llorando por su ausencia?, ¿dejaras que se lleve tu vida?

-No… pero no se que hacer… lo amo…

-Si, pero no puedes dejar que ese amor acabe contigo, sal adelante, y si algún día regresa demuéstrale que eres fuerte, y que pudiste estar sin él, lucha por ti no por él ni por nadie mas, solo por ti…

-Tienes razón… -_respira profundamente_- no dejare que este amor me haga débil, quizá algún día lo vuelva a ver… y entonces buscare una respuesta a todo esto… pero ya basta de llorar… basta de sentir pena de mi…

-Eso es hermanita, no te rindas, ante todo sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y cariño

-Te extraño hermano… me haces falta…

-Yo también te extraño mucho, pero cumpliré mi sueño y regresare para estar de nuevo con mi familia, y discúlpame por no estar a tu lado cuando mas me necesitas, pero… ¿que te parece si en vacaciones vienes a pasar unos días aquí conmigo?, te aseguro la pasaremos bien hermanita…

-Si claro me encantara ir para molestarte… -_dijo por fin con algo de alegría en su voz-_

-Al menos ya sonreíste -_dice suavemente_- entonces te esperare aquí en vacaciones

-Si, en vacaciones te veré… gracias…

-Cuando quieras hermanita -_le manda un beso_-

-Nos vemos… _-dijo como despedida_-

-Nos vemos hermanita… -_finalizando la llamada_-

X-X

_**Continuara…**_

Notas de Autoras y Respuestas a los Reviews:

Canción Tú de Reyli

Hola a todos de nueva cuenta aquí estamos con una nueva entrega, esperó que hayan disfrutado el capitulo ¿que pasara después? Nadie lo sabe, bueno nosotras si, pero sigan leyendo para enterarse, por que esto apenas comienza (risa malvada). Por lo pronto vayamos a las respuestas de los reviews.

_Karencita de Kou:_ holis, de nueva cuenta aquí, no tienes nada que agradecer, ya sabes para eso están las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias por tu opinión, y también nos da gusto que te parezca bueno nuestro fic, créeme que lo hacemos con mucho cariño, y pues aquí andaremos para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca y gracias otra vez.

_Patty ramirez de chiba:_ gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gusto, bueno pues ya viste que si, efectivamente la dejo, ¿Por qué hay hombres así de egoístas?, ah no lo entiendo ni lo entenderé, ¿estas ya tranquila o te has quedado en peores circunstancias?, bueno ahora esperamos que nos cumplas y nos sigas leyendo todooooo lo que dure este fic, que de verdad y modestia aparte nos esta quedando muy bueno, y pues que te guste mas Seiya ahora con esta historia, bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuídate tu también besitos.

_LOYDA ASTRID:_ ¡Hola! Jajaja no sabes que risa nos dio cuando leímos el review, si efectivamente para haber sido Darien nos quedo lindo el capitulo, pero mas lindos están quedando los siguientes capítulos ¡por favor no dejen de leer!, mmm y sobre lo otro de que es un poquito bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero mmm tendrías que seguir leyendo para que saques tus propias conclusiones y no te dejes llevar por lo que nosotras te respondamos… ¿va?, espero que si, te prometemos que los siguientes capítulos se pondrán mejores todavía, efectivamente le atinaste, por fin aparecerá un poco mas el guapo y lindo de Seiya así que no te lo puedes perder, gracias y tmb esperamos que te la hayas pasado muy bien en las fiestas y que no hayas tomado mucho jajaja, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cuídate y besitos.

_Veronick:_ jajajajajajaja aun no terminamos de reír por lo que comentaste, ¿Qué de plano eso parecía?, jajajajaja que pervertida jajaja no te creas, pero muy buena tu observación, esperamos seguir alegrándote el año no solo Enero jajaja, cuídate y suerte, bye, bye

_Black:_ ¡¿Tu?! Vaya ahora si me sorprendiste, pero mas me sorprende que hayas leído a pesar de ser muy ** romántica, jajaja no te creas, ya en serio que bueno que te gusto y pues Michiru ya me dijo que querías imágenes, lo siento aun no hay alguien acomedido que nos quiera ayudar a hacerla en manga, jajaja, y los villanos pues pronto aparecerán ya veras, por lo pronto creo que deberías limpiar tu monitor de tanta miel.

Y bueno como de costumbre agradecemos a aquellas personas que han leído nuestra linda historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios por favor, recuerden que cualquier comentario es bienvenido, bueno por el momento nos despedimos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo gracias.

Capitulo escrito por: Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron.


	5. Las Apariencias

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 5

Las Apariencias

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en mi camino en mi vivir

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

_El dolor no es eterno, pero en ese momento en que lo sufres lo parece… el tiempo es sabio y es capaz de curar las heridas, de sanar los corazones, de traer nuevas cosas, nuevas ilusiones, nuevas aventuras, por esa razón es que los años no pasan en balde, porque con cada uno que vives te vuelves mas fuerte, de eso no tengas duda._

_Es lo que se repetía Serena cada vez que se sentía triste, ya habían pasado algunos años desde que había dejado de ver a Darien, como se lo había prometido a su hermano dejo de lado la autocompasión y volvió a retomar su vida procurando evitar el tema "Darien", a los pocos días que recibió la llamada de su hermano alisto todo para su viaje a Estados Unidos, mas específicamente a Nueva York ahí paso las mejores vacaciones después de tanto tiempo de no ver a su querido hermanito, luego de eso volvió para retomar su carrera, le hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo vacacionando pero a su hermano le había salido un excelente proyecto el cual le daría la primera oportunidad de comprobar que era uno de los mejores arquitectos de su generación, él había pensando en regresar junto con su hermana pero ahora menos que nunca podía dejar el trabajo, así de nueva cuenta se quedo en un país lejano al menos por el momento. _

X-X

_5 años después…_

-Hoy estoy muy aburrida… -_suspira observando por la ventana hacia el jardín trasero de la hermosa casa-_ desde que Molly anda con Neflyte ya casi no me hace caso… -_se recarga en sus brazos ocultando su rostro_- si tan solo no se hubiera ido a esas vacaciones no andaría con él, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensando?, que de esas vacaciones cambiaria su forma de pensar, ahora pareciera como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro… esta tan cambiada, ¿Qué habrá sido lo que Neflyte le dio…?, pero igual no importa, aun sigue siendo mi amiga… -_suspiro sin dejar de ver por la ventana_-

-Hija ven a comer es hora -_tocando la puerta de su habitación_-

-Voy mamá… -_se pone de pie y acercándose a abrir la puerta para ver a su madre_-

-Anda vamos a comer -_le sonríe al ver que abre la puerta_-

-¿Y papá?, ¿ya llego? -_abrazando a su mamá_-

-Si ya llego _-le corresponde el abrazo_-

-¿Y que hay de comer? -_pregunto imaginándose la mesa servida y con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se separa para dirigirse al comedor_-

-Tu comida favorita -_sonríe tiernamente, mirando la expresión de su hija_-

-Uy que rico… -_sonríe_- vamos, vamos que ya quiero comer…_ -fingiendo empujar a la mujer_-

-Tranquila, tranquila ya voy jajaja -_camina con su hija hacia el comedor ambas llegan muy sonrientes-_

-¿Y ese milagro que mis tesoros andan tan sonrientes? -_baja el periódico al verlas llegar muy contentas_-

-Ay papá lo dices como si fuera una amargada… -_hace un gesto de haberse ofendido y se acerca a él para darle un beso_- está bien que ya no sea la misma que hace años, pero creo que papá exagera… -_pensó un poco seria_-

-No hija para nada, pero hoy andas más sonriente que de costumbre -_le sonríe calidamente, al recibir el beso_-

-Bueno, es que me da gusto comer en familia… -_se sienta a un lado de su padre_- solo que es una lastima que Haruka aun no este aquí…

-Seguro que llamara pronto para decirnos que día esta de vuelta, para que podamos ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto… -_dijo el papá con una sonrisa_-

-Eso espero, lo extraño mucho… _-suspira_- es una lastima que yo ya no haya podido ir a visitarlo… pero bueno… –_sonríe_- ¿que se tiene que hacer en esta casa para comer?

_Ikuko hace una seña a una de las chicas de servicio para que comenzara a servir y colocara la comida de cada uno_- Comamos…

-Provecho… –_dijo Serena tomando la cuchara para comenzar a comer_-

-Provecho hija –_dijeron al mismo tiempo los papás comenzando a comer_-

X-X

_La idea de hacer que el taxi lo dejara a unos cuantos metros era buena, lo único malo era que tenia que cargar todo el equipaje, pero bueno en ese momento ya era lo de menos, lo que mas quería era ver la cara de felicidad y sorpresa de su familia, ya que nadie lo esperaría tan pronto, al llegar al jardín principal dejo sus maletas escondidas, y despacio sin hacer ruido entro a la casa, sin dudar se dirigió al comedor pues era la hora en que acostumbran comer._

-¿No le dan de comer a un pobre hambriento? –_Entrando al área del comedor_-

-¿Que? -_volteo a el escuchar la voz sonriendo inmediatamente poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrazar a su hermano_- bobo, ¿por que no avisaste?

_Al escuchar la voz casi se atraganta, mirándolo sorprendida_- Coff coff ¿hijo que haces aquí?

-Quería darles una sorpresa… y veo que lo logre… -_abraza a su hermana_-

-Hijo… ¿por que no llamaste? ven déjame verte… -_el señor se levanta para darle la bienvenida_-

-Si papá, solo deja me quito a esta niña… -_tratando de zafarse_-

-Ay bueno ya te dejo… _-lo suelta y lo toma de la mano para llevarlo hasta donde estaba su padre_-

-¿Tan pronto comenzaran a pelear? –_dijo el padre con una sonrisa contento de ver a sus hijos juntos_-

-Tranquilos… _-dijo la señora Ikuko, contenta de ver a toda la familia reunida_-

-No papá para nada… -_sonríe y se acerca a darle un abrazo primero a su padre, para luego acercarse a su mamá-_

-Ya sabes que es mi mejor diversión… -_observa cada movimiento de su hermano_-

-Bienvenido hijo -_dice la mamá al abrazarlo y darle un beso en su frente_- te extrañe…

-Yo también los extrañe, fueron muchos años lejos de mi familia, por esa razón he decido quedarme definitivamente en México… -_le dijo al oído_-

-Vaya por fin tendré a quien molestar… -_dijo muy contenta_-

-¿En verdad te quedaras hijo?, eso me hace muy feliz… -_le da un beso en la mejilla-_

-Así es madre… -_sonríe ayudándola a sentarse_- el proyecto que tenia en Miami ya quedo terminado, así que ya no hay ningún impedimento para que me quede a lado de mi familia…

-Eso me da mucho gusto, así ya no estaré tan sola… -_dijo emocionada regalándole una sonrisa_-

-Me alegra tener a mi hijo de vuelta… así que espero que en un futuro me ayudes con los negocios -_dijo tomando asiento_-

-Mmm no creo que tengan mucho en común los negocios y la arquitectura… -_sonríe_- pero en lo que necesites te ayudare…

-Jajaja gracias hijo…

-De nada papá… -_sonríe_- ¿y bien si piensan darle de comer a este pobre hombre hambriento?

-Desde luego toma asiento –_dijo la señora muy feliz, hace seña y en seguida le sirven de comer-_

X-X

_Con la llegada de Haruka las cosas se veían muy bien para la familia Tsukino Tenoh, después de pasar algunos días "vacacionando" los chicos comenzaron a buscar un buen lugar para abrir sus respectivos negocios, pero con tantas cosas que platicar y ver, todo se fue dejando postergado, para los chicos eran frecuentes las visitas al club deportivo, a restaurantes y antros mas populares entre sus amistades, a fiestas organizadas por algunos conocidos de la familia, todo para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre los hermanos, con tantas cosas las semanas transcurrieron._

X-X

-¡Molly! -_grito a su amiga mientras se acercaba rápidamente_-

-¿Eh…? -_levantando Molly su vista y sonriendo al ver venir a su amiga_- ¡Serena!, hola, que sorpresa que hoy vengas sola…

-Si verdad… -_le sonríe y se acerca a saludarla_- bueno es que Haruka se fue con unos amigos, y pensé que ya no te encontraría… te estuve llamando al celular… ¿donde lo olvidaste?

-Ah… es que lo perdí –_sonrió_- últimamente no pierdo la cabeza por que la tengo pegada…

-Mmm ¿otra vez? -_se sentó junto a ella_-

_Sonrió sutilmente_- Bueno pero dime qué haces, ¿pensé que hoy no vendrías?

-Sí, eso pensé yo también… -_sonríe_- pero es que te estaba buscando porque quiero presentarte a alguien… -_voltea hacia un pequeño salón_-

-¿Así y de quien se trata? -_con una gran sonrisa_- no me digas que es un nuevo galán…

-Ay me dices como si cada semana trajera uno diferente… -_fingiendo molestia_-

-No es eso, solo que de verdad me alegro por ti _-manteniendo la sonrisa_- después de todo lo que pasaste por culpa de mi primo ya era hora… -_pensaba con tristeza-_ y bien dime… ¿quién es? -_mirándola fijamente con emoción por saber de quién se trataba_-

-Mmm espera… -_voltea nuevamente y sonríe_- ahí viene… -_se pone de pie_- mira te quiero presentar a mi novio…

_El chico se acerco a las jóvenes mostrando una sonrisa un tanto seductora que de momento impacto a Molly, no cabía duda era un joven muy apuesto, hermosos ojos verdes, cuerpo bastante atlético, sonrisa encantadora, y una actitud muy segura._

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Molly Osaka -_mientras extendía su mano_-

_Sonrió de forma coqueta_- Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Yaten… -extiende su mano para saludarla de forma cortés y luego darle un ligero beso sobre los labios a Serena-

-¿Y bien Molly no nos felicitas? –_Dijo a su amiga_-

-Claro… -_desviando su mirada de la de él_- muchas felicidades hacen una muy… muy linda pareja… ¿y cuanto tiempo tienen de novios? -_pregunto con naturalidad- _después me tendrás que contar como fue que se conocieron…

-Una semana… -_dijo Serena tomando la mano de Yaten que solo le sonrió_- y claro que te contare…

-Llevamos conociéndonos de toda la vida

-Ay no seas exagerado… -_sonríe un poco sonrojada_-

-No importa cuánto tiempo llevemos conociéndonos, aunque te hubiera conocido ayer, para mí es como conocerte de toda la vida, y no es exageración, solo es lo que siento -_abrazando a Serena por la cintura_-

-Pues felicidades Yaten… -_un poco fastidiada de tanto romanticismo_- tienes la mejor de las novias… solo que es mi mejor amiga y tienes que cuidarla mucho… -_sonriéndole dulcemente_-

-Y así lo haré… -_sonríe abrazándola por los hombros_- no te preocupes…

_Sentía algo de envidia solo de verlos juntos, últimamente ese sentimiento la había invadido desde la aparición de Haruka, ya que Serena se encontraba mejor que nunca, aunque sabía perfectamente que todo el dolor causado por Darien había dejado secuelas, estas poco a poco iban desapareciendo, y ahora verla con un novio y sobre todo que los dos se veían felices le daba hasta cierto punto coraje, la vida de Molly se había vuelto superficial y vacía, Neflyte su novio no era perfecto, todos sabía perfectamente que tenía sus aventuras, pero al final de cuentas volvía siempre con ella, quizá por amor o por costumbre, su vida en pocas palabras era un fracaso._

-Bueno amiga tengo que irme, no recordaba que quede de salir con Neflyte -_acercándose a darle un abrazo a su amiga_-

-Mmm ¿estás bien? -_pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga_- te ves… rara…

-No para nada… estoy más que bien -_cerrándole un ojo_- además no quiero hacer mal tercio así que nos vemos pronto… hasta luego Yaten, me dio gusto conocerte…

-Hasta luego… -_dijo muy serio_- fue un placer conocerte…

-Bueno me voy… –_dijo Molly tomando sus cosas con rapidez y algo torpe por la prisa de salir de ahí, al estar lejos solo respiro profundamente_- él es perfecto, ¿porque con ella…? Sí ella es tan… es muy simple, además después de todos estos años aun no se recupera de lo de Darien, ¿Qué le vio?, ¿porque me siento así…?, no debería de importarme al contrario debería estar feliz por ella… -_mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos_- esto no puede ser, no puedo tener este tipo de pensamientos, y mucho menos me puede gustar Yaten, no, solo serás el novio de mi mejor amiga -_limpiándose la lagrima, para seguir caminando_-

X-X

-Mmm que extraño… -_pensó al ver a su amiga alejarse_-

-Oye tu amiga estaba como rara ¿no? -_viendo el lugar por donde ella había salido_-

-Si, bastante rara… -_volteando a verlo_-

_Volteo a ver a su novia mientras le sonreía_- ¿Y quien es Neflyte?

-Su novio… -_respondió abrazándolo también_-

-Ah… muy bien… bueno que te parece si te invito a comer -_sonriéndole-_

-Si vamos… –_dijo con una sonrisa pero aun confundida_-

X-X

_Así trascurrieron las semanas, a partir de ese día Serena y Yaten se encontraban con bastante frecuencia a Molly y su novio Neflyte en el club, Molly cada día aparentaba mas indiferencia ante la presencia de Yaten, aun sentía ese sentimiento de envidia, pero si bien no se acostumbraba del todo a verlos juntos sabia como sobrellevar la situación, aparentando bastante bien Molly creyó que lo mejor era enfocarse en su relación con Neflyte, y dejar a Serena hacer lo mismo con Yaten. _

X-X

_Por otra parte algo lejos de ahí, mas bien en un hotel las cosas marchaban tranquilamente, el nuevo dueño aun no se presentaba, Michiru se encontraba mas que feliz de trabajar en el mismo lugar que su hermano Seiya que para ese momento se había convertido ya en supervisor, su próxima meta era: la Gerencia, pero aun le faltaba experiencia, aunque muchos de los empleados opinaban que ya era su momento, pues la persona que estaba en ese puesto no hacia bien su trabajo, a Seiya solo le faltaba cambiar de oficina ya que era él quien se encargaba de todo, pero con paciencia y mucho esfuerzo se alcanzan las metas anheladas, y él no tenia prisa, sabia que en cualquier momento llegaría la oportunidad._

X-X

_Sábado por la tarde, un día perfecto para divertirse en el Club mas reconocido del lugar, las dos parejas de jóvenes disfrutaban de un calido día de verano jugando tenis._

-Si ganamos hoy te voy a dar un lindo premio mas tarde -_decía mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su novio_-

-¿Un lindo premio? -_Neflyte la mira de una manera muy coqueta_- podrías adelantarme algo, porque estoy seguro de que ganaremos… -_abrazándola-_

-No -_dijo en un tono coqueto_- sabes que es algo solo para ti -_le dijo seductoramente al oído y luego se separo de el para acercarse a la red_- bien Serena igual que siempre quien llegue a 40 gana -_dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga, la cual estaba acompañada de su novio_-

-Muy bien… esta vez ganaremos… -_dijo Serena volteando a ver su novio_- ¿estas listo?

-Claro -_dijo Yaten sonriendo plácidamente_- sabes que a mi no me gusta perder, ganaremos y no necesito que me des un premio, por que tu eres mi tesoro mas valioso -_abrazándola tiernamente_-

-Perfecto… a ganar entonces… –_dijo Serena haciendo un saque perfecto_-

_El juego transcurrió muy divertido y estaba más que reñido pues ambas parejas eran muy buenas, pero el momento decisivo se acercaba ya que el marcador iba 30-30._

-Bueno amor si quieres tu premio, será mejor que no falles -_dijo Molly guiñándole el ojo a Neflyte_-

-No fallare… –_respondió mirándola para luego desviar su mirada hacia la pareja rival_- no crean que nos van a ganar…

-¿Por que no me das un beso de la suerte?, y te aseguro que este punto lo ganamos -_dijo Yaten acercándose a Serena y tomándola de la cintura_- ya lo veremos… -_rió divertido al escuchar a Neflyte_-

-Mmm entonces un beso de la suerte… -_lo mira con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso a su novio_-

-Bien ahí va tortolos -_dijo Molly preparándose para sacar_-

-Aprovechemos su distracción… -_dice Neflyte al verlos besándose_-

_Yaten en ese momento perdió toda concentración con el beso de Serena, por lo cual no recibieron la pelota_- Eso no es justo…

-No, eso es trampa… -_dice Serena separándose de Yaten_-

-Lo siento, no es un hotel –_se justifico Molly pícaramente_- además se los advertí y no escucharon -_rió_-

-Eres una tramposa Molly… -_dice un poco seria a su amiga_- pero bueno ya nos desquitaremos para la otra verdad amor…

-Claro que si… -_dijo abrazando a Serena_-

-Ganamos… así que me debes mi premio Molly… -_se acerca a su novia y la carga_-

-Si a la otra será -_dijo divertida, sin dejar de ver como Yaten abrazaba a su amiga, pero sonrió al sentir los brazos de su novio cargándola, dándole un beso algo apasionado_-

-Mmm esto no es hotel… -_dijo Serena divertida mientras abrazaba a su novio_- ¿nos vamos a comer?

_Yaten los miro fijamente al estar tan cariñosos, por lo general no le desagradaba ver demostraciones de ese tipo, pero se sentía incomodo_- Si vámonos -_sonriéndole a Serena y tomándola de la cintura para salir_-

-Oigan… ¿a donde van? –_Dijo Molly separándose un poco de Neflyte_-

-Tranquila no ves que nos quieren dejar solitos… –_comento Neflyte aun con Molly en brazos_-

-Vamos a comer… ¿nos acompañan? -_dijo Serena sin voltear a verlos_-

-Si… ahora los alcanzamos -_volteándolos a ver y después abrazar a Neflyte_- pero… será más tarde -_dijo acercándose a su oído_- ¿sabes?, hoy mis padres salieron de la ciudad -_mordisqueando un poco su oído-_

-¿Así que estarás tu sola? -_pregunto en un tono seductor_- ¿quieres que vayamos?

-Si claro, pero primero vamos con Serena y Yaten, ¿si? -_sonriéndole-_

-Está bien vamos… -_comienza a caminar con ella en brazos_- no quiero que después se estén quejando que los dejamos solos…

-Ay por eso te amo Neflyte -_abrazándolo del cuello_- pero amor… todos nos ven raro, mejor bájame… -_dijo divertida_-

-No… quiero que todos vean que tengo a la novia mas hermosa de todo el club… -_dijo orgulloso_, _Molly solo sonrió ampliamente, dejándose consentir por Neflyte, eso era lo que le gustaba de él, sabia que era su todo, siempre hacia cualquier cosa por ella-_

X-X

_Michiru, se encontraba como de costumbre muy ocupada haciendo su labor de recepcionista en el importante hotel, entre supervisar las habitaciones que se ocupaban y desocupaban, reservaciones, facturas, llamadas de teléfono, pero después de todo se encontraba tranquila ya que disfrutaba de su trabajo._

-Buenas tardes señorita… –_llego saludando un hombre de actitud seria, bien vestido, podría decirse que un tanto orgulloso, dejando su portafolios en el mostrador al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes de sol dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules_-

-Muy buenas tardes -_dijo Michiru levantándose de su lugar_- ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-Vengo buscando al gerente o al supervisor de este hotel… –_Respondió observando el lugar_-

-De momento no se encuentran disponibles, pero si gusta puedo ayudarle…

-¿Usted quien es? -_pregunto muy serio_-

-Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh mucho gusto -_le extiende la mano_-

-Mucho gusto Michiru… -_toma la mano de la chica y deposita un beso en ella_- mi nombre es Diamante Montenegro…

_Se sonroja un poco, y retira su mano_- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-¿No ha tenido noticias del nuevo dueño? -_pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta y seductora_-

-Lo siento mucho caballero pero esa información es confidencial…

-Ya veo… -_sonrió ante la situación_- me doy cuenta de que no sabe quien es el nuevo dueño…

-Como ya le mencione, es información que solo el personal administrativo tiene, pero… ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarle?

-Pues le recomiendo que tenga cuidado con el dueño… -_se recarga en el mostrador_- es muy coqueto… aunque no se realmente porque… no es mas que un empresario egoísta…

-¿Porque me dice eso?, no importa como sea el dueño, mientras lleve por buen camino este hotel… pero bueno dígame… ¿en que puedo ayudarle?, ¿acaso tiene alguna reservación o quiere una habitación?, mire estos son nuestros precios _-le da un pequeño folleto_-

-No, no tengo ni reservación ni quiero una habitación… -_sonríe maliciosamente_- pero si usted me acompaña a una… la acepto…

_Frunce un poco el ceño pero aun así mantiene una sonrisa_- Lo lamento mucho… pero debo rechazar su tan agradable invitación, pero si requiere algo con el dueño o el supervisor, déjeme sus datos y con mucho gusto pasare el recado…

-Mejor dame tus datos, preciosa… -_tomando el mismo folleto y un lapicero dispuesto a escribir_- y con gusto te volveré a invitar…

-Lo siento mucho, pero eso es imposible… -_aun manteniendo una sonrisa, tratando de no perder la cordura_- por lo que si no tiene algún otro asunto que tratar, le agradecería mucho que se retirara…

-Mmm bueno es una pena… -_deja el lapicero_- será en otra ocasión… por favor entréguele esta tarjeta al gerente o al supervisor… por favor… -_extendiendo la tarjeta para que la tomara_-

-Si con mucho gusto -_toma la tarjeta_- que tenga bonita tarde

-Gracias preciosa… -_le guiñe un ojo y se vuelve a poner los lentes retirándose del lugar_-

X-X

_Yaten caminaba rumbo a la cafetería del club junto con Serena-_ Y dime… ¿siempre son tan efusivos? -_dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia_-

-¿Quien? -_pregunto un poco desconcertada_-

-Neflyte y tú amiga… -_dijo algo indiferente_-

-Ah, si siempre… a veces me da un poco de pena… pero a ellos no… -_abraza al chico recargando la cabeza en su hombro-_ me imagino que te sentiste incomodo ¿no?

-¿Que…? no para nada _-dijo abrazándola_- yo también quiero consentirte, aun que no ganamos… -_dijo mientras la acercaba para besarla_-

-Entonces los cuatro ganamos… -_se acerca para corresponder a los labios del chico_-

_Comenzó a besar a Serena de manera tranquila, pero poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, mientras la estrechaba mas entre brazos, ella __empezaba a disfrutar de ese beso cuando alcanzo a escuchar a su amiga que la llamaba, dejando inconcluso el momento._

-Mmm Molly siempre tan oportuna… -_dijo en voz baja para Yaten_-

-Si siempre tan oportuna… -_dijo un poco fastidiado, pero aun abrazando a Serena_-

-¿Que paso Molly? -_pregunto abrazándose al chico y volteando a ver a su amiga_-

-Mmm creo que interrumpimos… -_dice Neflyte con una ligera sonrisa a Molly-_

-Listo chicos… -_dijo Molly con una sonrisa divertida_- vamos a comer que hoy quiero llegar pronto a mi casa -_abrazando a Neflyte_-

-¿Y porque tanta prisa amiga? -_volviendo a caminar hasta el restaurante del club_-

-Pues es que… -_sonrió coquetamente_- ay digamos que es un lindo día para estar acompañada… -_mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas del restaurante_-

-Ari… -_dijo Neflyte un poco apenado_- no creo que tus amigos quieran detalles… -_dijo ayudándola a sentarse_-

-Ah ya entiendo… -_dijo Serena a su amiga con una sonrisa al comprender la situación_-

_Yaten se acerco e igual ayudo a que Serena se sentara_- Bien pues después de los detalles ¿que les parece si comemos…? -_dijo un poco serio_-

-¿Te ocurre algo?, de pronto te pusiste muy serio… –_pregunto Serena al estar ya sentada y colocando la servilla sobre su regazo_-

-Si Yaten, ¿siempre eres así de serio?, te imaginaba mas divertido -_dijo Molly mientras se acomodaba bien en la silla_-

-Bueno quizá se puso así porque perdieron… –_dijo Neflyte sentándose a un lado de Molly_-

-No pasa nada Serena… -_sonriéndole y luego volteando a ver a Molly con indiferencia_- yo siempre soy el mismo… -_dijo tratando de sonar cortes_- la verdad no me gusta perder, pero se aceptar las derrotas aun que no sean justas… -_dijo mirando a Neflyte_-

-Bueno pero ya no te pongas así… –_le dijo Serena acaricia su mejilla_-

-No es nada… -_respondió sonriéndole a su novia y dándole un beso_-

-Mmm que carácter… -_dice Neflyte volteándose a ver a Molly_-

-Bueno ya… será mejor pedir –_interrumpió Molly tratando de salir del ambiente algo incomodo_- ¿que pasa con estos empleados que tardan?, amor sabes creo que este club esta decayendo mucho, será mejor ya no venir -_dijo algo arrogante_-

-Buenas tardes… -_dijo la mesera llegando con las cartas del menú_- disculpe la demora…

-Tranquila amiga… hoy hay mucha gente… -_al momento en que escucha a la mesera_- buenas tardes…

-¿Sabes que niña?, hay personas que si tiene cosas importantes que hacer como para estarte esperando hasta que tú quieras atender…-_respondió Molly tomando de mala gana la carta_- es que últimamente es lo mismo Serena… siempre tan ineficientes, ¿verdad amor?

-Es verdad… este lugar esta contratando a gente inútil… -_dice tomando igual la carta_-

_Yaten solo sonrió ante la actitud prepotente de Molly._

-Bueno ya vamos a pedir… -_le sonríe Serena ligeramente a la chica_- yo solo quiero un sándwich de pavo y un jugo por favor… -_le devuelve la carta a la mesera_-

-Si señorita… -_toma la carta y se queda esperando a que ordenen los demás_-

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?, ¿nos estas presionando a que ordenemos? -_dijo Neflyte un tanto fastidiado-_

-Yo también, pero sin mayonesa y un agua natural… -_dijo Molly sin voltearla a ver y dándole la carta-_

_Yaten suspiro profundamente tratando de tomar fuerzas para soportar las actitudes tanto de Neflyte como de Molly, pero en el fondo pensaba que era algo graciosa la situación, siempre era lo mismo cuando estaban las dos parejas juntas. _

-Yo solo quiero un jugo de naranja y un omelet… -_dijo Yaten entregándole la carta_-

-Sabes que yo no quiero nada… -_le entrega Neflyte la carta_- ahora si anda ve por lo que te ordenaron…

-Ay yo no se como puedes soportar gente así amiga… yo la verdad no puedo -_dijo con prepotencia_-

-Disculpen… -_dijo apenada la mesera alejándose del lugar_-

-Ella no tiene la culpa… quizá es nueva… -_dice un poco triste por la actitud de su amiga_-

-Pues que las preparen bien, digo no creo que tenga mucha ciencia ser mesera… –_dijo en tono burlón Neflyte-_

-Si quizá no tenga ninguna ciencia, pero cualquiera se pone nervioso con personas como nosotros… -_dice Yaten tomando un poco de agua_-

-¿Personas como nosotros? –_lo cuestiono Molly mirándolo fijamente_-

-Sí, de nuestra clase social… -_la voltea a ver_-

-Son personas también… -_dice Serena un poco decepcionada_-

-Pues por el bien del club espero que capaciten bien a su personalidad, tiene un prestigio que cuidar… -_concluyo Neflyte_-

-Creo que ya no tengo hambre… –_dice Serena bajando la mirada y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla_-

-Ay amiguita, no te tomes estas cosas tan personales… -_sonriéndole_- mira ahí viene la comida… –_aun sonriéndole a su amiga_-

-A veces te pasas de buena Serena… -_dice Neflyte a la amiga de su novia haciendo un gesto de fastidio_-

-Comamos y vamos a pasear mas tarde ¿si? -_dijo Yaten ignorando el comentario de Neflyte y tomando la mano de Serena-_

-Mmm… disculpa por no ser como ustedes… -_voltea a ver a Neflyte y Molly_- bien… -_con una ligera sonrisa para Yaten-_

-Uy… que carácter… –_dijo Neflyte sonriéndole a Molly_-

_Molly corresponde la sonrisa a su novio_- Ya Serena olvídalo… simplemente ahora pensamos diferente, pero no por eso no somos amigas ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón… -_le regala una sutil sonrisa a su amiga_-

_La mesera se limito a colocar el pedido en el lugar de cada uno y evitando verlos. _

-Bueno después de la demora, será mejor comer -_dijo Yaten tomando sus cubiertos_-

-Siempre es lo mismo… ¿acaso estaré mal?, ¿Cómo fue que Molly cambio tanto? -_pensó Serena tomando un poco de jugo antes de comenzar a comer_-

-Me das de comer Molly… -_dijo Neflyte acercándose a ella_-

-Claro amor -_dijo con una linda sonrisa, dándole un pequeño beso y después un bocado_-

_Yaten solo se limito a verlos de reojo y seguir con su comida, aun no entendía como era capaz de soportar cada vez lo mismo, si bien le parecía divertido llegaba un momento en el que se fastidiaba, y mas que siempre fuera Serena blanco de burlas._

X-X

_El monitor brillaba con intensidad en la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras terminaba de organizar e instalar algunos programas en su computadora aprovecho para entrar a un chat para investigar las ultimas novedades de los sistemas, cuando cierto nick llamo su atención, no así su pregunta, pero que mas daba perder el tiempo platicando con alguien, así que Yaten contesto para así iniciar una conversación._

Cucharita dice dice: hola… ¿alguien podría ayudarme por favor?

Sigfried dice: hola, con gusto ¿que necesitas?

Cucharita dice: hola, gracias por contestarme… tengo un problema con mi computadora… y no se que hacer

Sigfried dice: haber dime cual es el problema y con gusto te ayudare

Cucharita dice: bueno es que esta muy lenta yo creo que es porque acabo de instalar un programa para editar videos, pero de memoria esta aceptable… y ya me desespere… borre algunos programas que no necesitaba y ni así… pensaras que soy muy tonta… ¿verdad?

Sigfried dice: no para nada, cierra todas tus aplicaciones, y entra al administrador de archivos y borra todos los archivos temporales y las cockies

Cucharita dice: bien lo voy a hacer… espera por favor…

Sigfried dice: si aquí te espero

Cucharita dice: ya volví… ya lo hice y parece que ya esta mejor… jajaja no se como no se me ocurrió antes… soy algo despistada cuando me siento desesperada…

Sigfried dice: jajaja no te preocupes, me alegra haberte sido de utilidad cuando tengas un problema no dudes en acudir a mí, por cierto tu nick esta curioso

Cucharita dice: gracias por tu ayuda… jajaja es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió, como ya te comente soy medio despistada cuando estoy desesperada y ese me pareció simpático… ¿no crees?

Sigfried: de hecho es muy simpático, así que si tú eres Cucharita yo seré Tenedor jajaja

Cucharita dice: ¿y por que cambiarias de nick?

Tenedor dice: para ser igual de simpático que tu

Cucharita dice: jajaja eres muy simpático… y amable…

Tenedor dice: y tú muy simpática y linda

Cucharita dice: ¿y cómo sabes que soy linda?, quizá sea la chica más fea del mundo…

Tenedor dice: por como escribes siento que debes ser muy linda y tierna, tu novio debe ser muy afortunado

Cucharita dice: jajaja ¿novio?, no para nada… estoy muy bien así sola, estoy terminando mis estudios y no me gusta tener distracciones…

Tenedor dice: wow hasta inteligente, entonces el chico que logre conquistar tu corazón será muy afortunado

Cucharita dice: jajaja eres muy divertido y coqueto…

Tenedor dice: ¿te parece?

Cucharita dice: si me has hecho reír, sabes me gustaría seguir teniendo contacto contigo… me has ayudado y además me has divertido jajaja, ¿crees que podamos ser amigos?

Tenedor dice: estaría encantado de tener como amiga a una chica tan linda e inteligente como tu

Cucharita dice: gracias… bueno mi correo es…

Tenedor dice: perfecto yo te agrego Cucharita dice bueno te dejo tengo que irme nos vemos bye

Cucharita dice: si y gracias adiós…

Continuara…

X-X

Notas De Autora:

Canción Bendita Vida de Paolo Ragone

Hola a todos esperamos que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, sin duda alguna esto apenas comienza por lo que sigan leyendo, y no se pierdan ni un solo detalle de esta fabulosa historia que con mucho cariño y entusiasmo escribimos para ustedes. Nos vemos en la siguiente gran entrega, y no se olviden de dejarnos sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.  
Bueno… -_llega Marie empujando a Marina para poder contestar_- créanme que tenia toda la buena voluntad de responder cada uno de los reviews, pero el día de hoy (sábado 31 de Enero) me estoy muriendo de sueño, ¿la culpa de quien es?, de una sola persona de Marina, que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, jajaja no te creas… bueno prometo responder todos los reviews que lleguen de este capitulo y del otro en el capitulo 7, promesa de niña exploradora.

Cuídense y abracitos y besitos…

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron en su versión original y versión SM, gracias por su atención.


	6. Cambios En La Vida

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 6

Cambios En La Vida

Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú,

No sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz,

No sabia que existía un mundo así,

No sabía que podía ser tan feliz

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,

No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón,

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó,

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paro

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aun recuerdo el momento que todo cambio,

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición,

Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad,

Y me rió pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar,

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó,

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paro.

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aun recuerdo el momento que todo cambio,

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición,

Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aun recuerdo el momento que todo cambio,

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición,

Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

-Ahora le presentare al personal del turno de la tarde, espero que sea de su agrado –_dijo Seiya a el dueño del hotel-_

-¿Todo el personal es total confianza? -_pregunto el hombre caminando muy serio observando el lugar_-

-Por supuesto, todo el personal es confiable -_dice muy seguro_-

-¿Nunca ha habido problemas por algún huésped inconforme con el servicio de algún empleado?

-Para nada, muchos de nuestros clientes regresan por el buen servicio que se les da, desde el momento que hacen su reservación, hasta el momento que dejan la habitación…

-¿Y algún incidente?, mmm vamos que algún huésped le haya propuesto algo indecoroso a alguien del personal…

-Eso jamás se ha dado en este hotel, el personal que labora con nosotros es muy respetuoso…

-¿Sabe?, hace algunas semanas supe por medio de un amigo, que quiso convencer a una de las recepcionistas que aceptara una invitación… -_sonríe ligeramente_- y me dio gusto saber que hay gente sumamente responsable laborando en este hotel… sobre todo que no es capaz de aceptar tan semejante propuesta… así que esa chica quiero conservarla…

-¿Una recepcionista? -_lo mira un poco extrañado_- me da gusto saber que el trabajo en este hotel es reconocido por usted…

-Y no solo quiero conservarla a ella… es más que claro, que usted también se quedara en el puesto que tiene en este momento… -_colocando su mano en la espalda del chico_- me han dado muy buenas referencias suyas así que no veo ningún inconveniente…

-¿De verdad? -_sonríe emocionado_- muchas gracias le agradezco mucho…

-No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario… reconozco el trabajo que ha hecho… -_sonríe ligeramente_- y bueno quizá pronto pueda subir de puesto… ¿que le parecería gerente?, aun no es un hecho pero créame que lo estoy pensando… en vista de que eres tu quien esta a cargo por la ausencia del gerente…

-Estaría complacido de aceptar el cargo -_extiende su mano_- y trabajar hombro con hombro con usted…

-De eso estoy seguro… bueno pues a presentarme a los demás empleados… -_volviendo a caminar rumbo a la gran cocina del hotel, en donde todos estaban esperando impacientes conocer al nuevo dueño, entre cuchicheos, al llegar a la puerta dejo que Seiya pasara primero_- póngalos sobre aviso que estoy aquí…

-Por supuesto -_se adentro Seiya en la cocina_- muy buenas tardes a todos…

-Buenas tardes… –_dijeron volteando a verlo todos los presentes en la cocina_-

-¿Ya están todos?, el nuevo dueño se encuentra afuera, listo para conocerlos a todos, recuerden tener confianza en si mismos y sobre su trabajo…

_Un murmullo general se escucho en la cocina al tiempo en que se abría la puerta._

-Buenas tardes… _-entro con paso firme y con seguridad en su porte_- a todos… -_viéndolos en general, pero llamando su atención una chica-_

-Pero si es… - _Michiru __lo mira__ un poco sorprendida y asustada a la vez_-

-Se que aun no creían la noticia de que el hotel cambiaria de dueño… -_caminaba de un lado a otro_- pero es un hecho, yo soy el nuevo dueño… así que me presento… soy Diamante Montenegro… -_sonríe ligeramente al pasar frente a Michiru_- voy a ser sincero, se que el personal es de muy buena calidad, pero algunos han tenido problemas… así que todo el personal estará a prueba hasta que se decida a quienes conservaremos…

-Seguramente, va a despedirme –_pensaba Michiru mientras se encoge un poco de hombros al verlo pasar frente a ella_- y Seiya va matarme cuando se entere

-Algunos de ustedes no tendrán problema alguno… -_Diamante_ _se detiene observándolos a todos_- bueno pues eso es todo… les agradezco su presencia, pueden retirarse a sus labores… -_voltea hacia la salida pasando cerca de Seiya_- le voy a encargar que le diga a la señorita Michiru que no se preocupe, conservara su lugar… -_finalizo para luego salir de la cocina dirigiéndose a su oficina_-

-De acuerdo… –_respondió Seiya un poco confundido, lo observa salir, y espera que todos salgan para acercarse a ella_- Michiru espera… -_al ver que ya estaba a punto de irse_-

-¿Si? -_se detuvo al ver a su hermano_- ¿sucede algo? -_un poco temerosa_-

-¿Ocurrió algo con el Sr. Montenegro? -_pregunto un tanto confundido_-

-Eh… ¿te dijo algo? –_Aun más nerviosa_-

-Solo me dijo que no te preocuparas… que conservaras tu puesto… -_la mira detenidamente_- ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-¿Eso dijo? -_lo miro sorprendida_- y yo que creí que me iba correr… _-suspira_- digamos que hubo un pequeño incidente, recuerdas el día que te di la tarjeta…

-Si, yo aun no te había comentado quien era el nuevo dueño y ese día ya no pude hacerlo… ¿tú ya lo conocías?

-No sabía que él fuera el nuevo dueño

-Ay Michiru… déjate de rodeos y dime que fue lo que paso… -_se queda pensativo un momento_- ah ya, tu eres la recepcionista de la que hablaba…

-¿Eu? –_exclamó sorprendida_-

-Algo me comento de que alguien le había hecho una prueba con una recepcionista… ahora entiendo… eras tu… ¿cual fue esa prueba?

_Se sonroja un poco, bajando la mirada_- Pues…

-Anda dime… -_la toma de la mano_- tengo curiosidad…

-Qué vergüenza…

-¿Te hizo una propuesta indecorosa? -_preguntó al ver el semblante de su hermana_-

-Pues algo así… -_más roja de pena_-

-Ay Michiru por favor… no me des información a cuenta gotas… -_desesperándose un poco_-

-Ay esta bien, llego… demasiado coqueto, lo trate de la forma más amable que pude, le ofrecí una habitación y dijo que solo si lo acompañaba, ¿ya contento? –_Respondió un poco exaltada_-

-Ay hermanita lo que tienes que pasar por ser bonita… -_sonríe ligeramente_- pero bueno, ¿no se molesto?, ¿como es que termino dejándote la tarjeta?

-Pues es que pregunto por ti, y como andabas en mantenimiento y no sabia que él era el dueño le dije que no estabas disponible, y luego de una serie de preguntas, me dejo la tarjeta y dijo que te la diera…

-Mmm bueno pues fue una prueba un poco extraña… pero ya vez sirvió para que conservaras tu trabajo… _-sonríe_- ¿sabes?, menciono algo de convertirme en gerente…

-¿De verdad?, me da mucho gusto por ti hermanito -_le sonríe_- sin duda las cosas mejoraran ¿verdad?

-Estoy seguro que si… -_le da un beso en la mejilla_- bueno pues es hora de trabajar… hoy estoy mas presionado, tengo que supervisar al personal y ver quienes se podrán quedar… ¿cómo ves a tu "compañera"?

-Ay, sigue con la misma actitud, no contesta el teléfono, y su actitud es desagradable

-Bueno pues solo tendrá esta semana para mejorar o terminara por quedarse sin trabajo… -_suspira_- además ya me esta cansando… -_da un paso para comenzar a alejarse_- seleccionar al nuevo personal va a ser un poco complicado…

-Pero todo sea por mejorar, ya veras que todo saldrá bien…

-Eso espero… bueno ahora si Michiru a su lugar de trabajo… y mucha suerte el día hoy… -_finaliza dejando a la chica aun en la cocina_-

_Michiru suspira, y se va hacia su lugar_- Menos mal –_aliviada_-

X-X

_Serena, Yaten, Molly y Neflyte se encontraban en el club como era ya costumbre, disfrutando de una soleada mañana, al terminar de jugar su partido de tenis, se fueron a una de las mesas de jardín para platicar tranquilamente._

-Vaya… que lastima que perdimos ¿no amor? -_decía a Neflyte mientras lo abrazaba y veía a la otra pareja_-

-Si amor… es una lastima… pero no importa ya después nos desquitaremos…

-Uy que susceptibles andan los dos… -_tomando la mano de Yaten_- ¿no crees?

-Si, demasiado -_tomando la mano de su novia_- haber si para la otra se concentran más en el juego -_dijo un poco burlón_-

-Ay que gracioso Yaten -_hizo una mueca_- pero si la verdad Neflyte roba toda mi atención…

-Es imposible para mí concentrarme en el juego cuando estoy viendo a mi linda novia y sobre todo con esa faldita… -_mirándola un poco seductor_-

-Ay que empalagosos son los dos… –_dijo Serena con una sonrisa_-

_Yaten solo observo con una mueca de desagrado a Molly_- Si la verdad es que si, digo Serena también esta mucho muy linda, pero eso no quita que me concentre…

-Ay bueno ya… perdimos y no me importa –_Molly sonrío indiferente-_

-Tranquilos… solo es un juego… ¿no? –_dijo Serena al ver el ambiente un poco hostil que se había creado-_

-Mira mejor no comparemos… Molly es mas hermosa… y yo juego mucho mejor que tu…

_La chica en cuestión solo soltó una ligera carcajada_- Ya amor… Serena tiene razón… mejor porque no vamos por algo de beber todos…

_Yaten miro desafiantemente a Neflyte, mientras abrazaba a Serena_- Pues como quieran -_dijo con desagrado_-

-Tranquilo… -_murmuro Serena al oído de Yaten_- mmm si me disculpan tengo que ir a cambiarme… -_se pone de pie_- ahora vuelvo no tardo…

-Si tienes razón… –_dijo Neflyte mientras acaricia la mejilla de Molly-_ pero no tienes porque molestarte yo voy a traerte lo que quieras…

-Si… no tardes -_vio algo preocupada a Neflyte pues no quería quedarse sola con Yaten ya que durante todo este tiempo había logrado evadirlo_- ¿por que no vamos? -_sonrío un poco nerviosa_, _mientras el otro chico solo los miraba indiferente_-

-No… mi linda novia no tiene porque molestarse… -_se pone de pie y sin esperar algún comentario se va_, _y __Molly solo se quedo viendo por donde se había ido su novio y después viendo de reojo a Yaten_-

_La tensión entre Molly y Yaten era cada vez mas, él se había dado cuenta de que Molly los veía con una mirada que denotaba envidia, no entendía como se supone que eran amigas, para él eran como el agua y el aceite, tan diferentes, quizá en otra época eran muy parecidas, pero ahora ya no._

-Ya volví… -_dijo Serena que venia llegando cargando su mochila_- mmm… ¿acaso ustedes nunca van a platicar? –_Pregunto al ver el rostro serio y tenso de los dos chicos_-

_Molly sonrió ocultando su decepción_- Claro que si, Yaten me estaba diciendo lo importante que eres para él y que él quería tener una novia como tú…

-Mmm no les creo pero bueno… me hubiera gustado que mi mejor amiga y mi novio se llevaran bien, pero no me queda otra que aceptarlos tal cual son…

-Disculpa mi amor… –_suspira Neflyte llegando con algunas bebidas_- había mucha gente… y ya sabes como son… unos lentos…

-Aceptarnos tal como somos -_sonrío, cuando vio a su novio llegar-_ si amor, gracias tu siempre tan lindo -_acariciando su mejilla dulcemente_-

-Bueno pues yo me tengo que ir… -_suspira_- tengo una reunión familiar a la que no puedo faltar…

-Es una lastima que te tengas que ir… -_dice Neflyte fingiendo una sonrisa_-

_Yaten solo desvío la vista de Molly para voltear a ver a Serena_- ¿Como?, ¿no te quedarías conmigo?

-Mmm no lo siento… -_se acerca y le da un beso sutil en los labios_- me encantaría quedarme…

-Bueno no te preocupes Serena, nos vemos pronto… –_dijo Molly en su interior se sentía aliviada de que su amiga se marchara_-

-Hasta luego… -_dice un poco confundida por la actitud de su amiga y se aleja_-

-Hasta luego… –_dijo Neflyte mientras hacia un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida_-

-¿No quieres que te lleve? –_Yaten se puso de pie y la alcanzo rápidamente, para darle otro beso_-

-No, pensé que tenias cosas que hacer por eso no te dije nada…

-No, no tengo nada que hacer aquí si tú no estas -_sonrío mientras tomo su mano_-

-Mmm bien vamos entonces… -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

X-X

_Serena permanecía un poco callada meditando en la situación de su amiga y su novio…_

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -_volteando un poco a verlo_-

-Desde luego -_la mira de reojo-_

-A ti… ¿te cae mal Molly? -_un poco dudosa_-

-De la patada -_dijo sin pensarlo_-

-¿Por que? -_pregunto extrañada ante la respuesta rápida y tan sincera_-

-Es demasiado arrogante y pesada… no entiendo como es que es tu mejor amiga

-Mmm comprendo… _-suspira_- ella no era así… sin darme cuenta fue cambiando… bueno mas desde que anda con Neflyte… pero… ¿hay algo mas entre ustedes?

-¿Algo mas? jajaja mira que buena broma me acabas de decir

-No… -_sonrío_- no seas tonto… me refiero a que la relación entre ustedes es extraña… hace un momento en el club ni si quiera se hablaron cuando se quedaron solos… y no lo niegues, yo los vi…

-Jajaja yo jamás hablo con personas tan pesadas y patéticas como ella

-Bueno ya no hables mal de ella, es mi amiga… -_suspira_- se que te cae mal pero podrías fingir indiferencia ¿no?

-¿Yo fingir indiferencia con gente como ella? jajaja olvídalo

-Si tienes razón, mejor lo olvido… -_se acomoda en el asiento sin dejar de ver el camino_-

-En verdad no se como te llevas bien con ella, son como el agua y el aceite… -_dice en voz baja mientras sigue conduciendo-_

-Como te dije ella no era así… -_dijo con tristeza_-

-Quizás no lo era, pero ahora lo es… Serena la gente cambia para bien o para mal pero siempre cambian, a veces poco o radicalmente

-Si lo se… _-suspira_- todos cambiamos… algunos por dolor, otros por las malas compañías… ya mejor olvidemos el tema… ¿sí? -_cerrando sus ojos con tristeza al recordar esa vieja herida que guardaba en su corazón y que aun le dolía_-

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres ir por un helado? -_le sonríe con dulzura_-

-Me gustaría, pero mis padres me esperan… creo que papá tiene algo que decirnos… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- y parece que es muy importante…

-Muy bien entonces te llevare a casa, y mañana salimos solos tu y yo ¿te parece? -_la mira de forma coqueta_-

-Si, mañana saldremos solo tú y yo… _-le sonríe_-

X-X

_Después de que Yaten llevara a Serena a su casa se encontraba por fin la familia reunida, el padre de familia no sabia como comenzar con la conversación, se encontraba nervioso pues no sabia la actitud que tomaría la familia sobre el asunto que los reunía, sus hijos solo lo observaban, por su semblante sabían que algo no estaba bien, Haruka estaba a punto de hablar cuando su padre por fin lo hizo._

-Familia… –_suspiro como si con ello tomara fuerza para continuar_- me temo que hay algo muy importante que decirles… -_miraba a toda su familia con preocupación, ellos solo lo veían atentamente, mientras giraba de lado a otro_-

-¿Ocurre algo papá? -_pregunto Haruka preocupado al ver el semblante serio de su padre_-

-¿Que pasa? –_pregunto Serena igual preocupada_-

-¿Que ocurre querido?

-No había querido decirles nada, pero… -_cerro los ojos momentáneamente_- uno de los asesores financieros cometió fraudes a mi nombre y me temo que nos tenemos que declarar en quiebra… por lo que… tendremos que vender todo lo que tenemos para que pueda pagar la deuda… los que más me preocupan son ustedes…

_Los tres permanecieron callados escuchando atentamente, estaban atónitos ante lo que había dicho el señor, eso definitivamente los tomaba por sorpresa, últimamente lo habían notado un tanto preocupado pero nunca pensaron que era así de grave la situación._

-Sí eso es necesario lo haremos… -_dijo Haruka afligido pero no por la situación económica sino mas por ver a su padre así de preocupado acercándose a él_-

-Papá… -_Serena al ver a su hermano suspira y sonríe ligeramente_- no te preocupes por nosotros… ya veras que pronto nos recuperaremos… -_poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él para darle un abrazo_-

-Hijos… -_sonrió complacido por la actitud positiva de sus chicos_- muchas gracias por su apoyo, no esperaba menos de ustedes, se que será difícil, pero si nos mantenemos juntos como una familia unida saldremos pronto adelante -_abraza a sus hijos y esposa, la cual también se acerco a abrazarlo_-

-Como una gran familia… -_suspira con algo de tristeza abrazando con fuerza a su padre_-

-Nosotros te ayudaremos… -_dijo Haruka con seguridad_-

-Cuenta con nosotros, ya veras que pronto pasara este trago amargo… -_dijo la esposa dándole fuerza en sus palabras_-

-Gracias a todos… entonces no me queda más que decirles que me adelante a sus palabras, y… encontré una casa que ya compre es pequeña, no es lujosa, pero sin duda acogedora, y sobre todo donde podremos vivir cómodamente, puesto que ya hay un comprador para nuestra casa…

-Seguro que ahí estaremos bien… no te preocupes por nosotros papá, tanto Haruka como yo podemos buscar trabajo… –_sonríe dulcemente a su padre_-

-Si papá, Serena tiene razón, ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarlos a ustedes, pronto saldremos de todo esto…

-Los chicos tienen razón, todo ira bien… -_dice la mujer que sonríe al ver la actitud positiva de sus hijos-_

-Agradezco su apoyo… esa es mi familia –_dijo el hombre feliz por el apoyo incondicional que le acababan de brindar sus hijos, sin duda no se habían equivocado en la crianza de Serena y Haruka ahora él y su esposa estaban seguros de eso_-

X-X

_Los siguientes días fueron decepcionantes para los miembros de la familia Tsukino, todas las supuestas amistades les dieron la espalda en cuanto se enteraron de la ruina de la familia, ¿Dónde habían quedado todas las promesas de ayuda?, en el momento en que estuvieron en una posición terrible todas las puertas se cerraron para ellos, hasta de las personas que menos lo esperaban, como la familia de Molly e incluso ella misma, para Serena era triste darse cuenta de las absurdas justificaciones que le daba su amiga para no poder ayudarla, de hecho esos últimos días ni siquiera le había llamado, y que decir de Yaten si bien aun se encontraba a su lado ya eran pocas las visitas que le hacia, eso la desconcertaba mucho, los amigos de Haruka aquellos que le habían prometido ayudarle a conseguir trabajo se desaparecieron, sin mas que hacer ni que decir la familia dejo la hermosa mansión en la que habían vivido grandes momentos, si bien se encontraban tristes, no se dejarían caer por la decepción, los cuatro unidos lograrían pasar ese trago amargo, además los chicos no querían que sus padres estuvieran tristes, así que se mostraban tranquilos, y comprensivos._

X-X

-No pensé que conserváramos tantas cosas inútiles -_dijo Serena refiriéndose a unas hermosas lámparas de mesa, un juego mas a parte de los que ya estaban en cada habitación_-

-Ya conoces a mamá no quiso deshacerse de ellas -_sacando las cajas del camión de la mudanza_-

-Pero ya no cabe nada en la casa… -_sonríe de ver a su hermano cargando cajas y más cajas_-

-¿Que tanto murmuran ustedes dos?, vamos dense prisa para comer –_dijo la señora algo risueña mientras los veía acomodando las cosas_-

-Ay ya vamos… -_dijo con una sonrisa entrando con las lámparas, dejando a su hermano solo-_

X-X

_Mientras cerca de ahí, mas específicamente a unas cuantas casas, salía una linda joven acompañada de otro chico, los dos cargaban algunos libros que parecían muy pesados, caminaron hacia donde vieron estaban descargando un camión, pero sin prestar mucha atención, platicaban de sus problemas._

-Ay que se me hace que no terminamos hoy -_dijo la chica con fastidio cargando los libros_-

-Tranquila, ya veras que terminaremos… –_dijo el chico que llevaba más libros que ella_-

-Eso espero, sino mañana no se con que tiempo podré seguir…

X-X

_Haruka con tantas cajas que cargaba creyéndose superman con visión láser no podía ver por donde caminaba, solo alcanzo a escuchar unas voces y se detuvo esperando a que pasaran, pero en ese momento una de las cajas se cayó al tiempo en que las personas pasaban a su lado, era una pareja de chicos, simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de disculpa por si acaso los hubiera golpeado._

_La chica mira un poco al joven al pasar a su lado y le sonríe en señal de que estaba bien._

-Toma esto -_le da los libros a su amiga y ayuda al chico a levantar la caja_- espero no se haya roto nada…

-Andrew apresúrate… o… –_no termino de decir la chica cuando pierde el equilibrio por el peso de los libros y cae hacia atrás_-

-Si gracias… –_dijo Haruka al tiempo la chica caía al suelo, no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa, pues si bien no es bueno burlarse de las personas era inevitable_- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Ay Michiru me distraigo un poco y te caes, mira nada mas –_dijo Andrew_ _levantando los libros a su alrededor_- siempre es lo mismo contigo

-Si muchas gracias… auch que dolor -_soba su cabeza pues un libro la había golpeado_-

-Lo lamento, todo por mi culpa… -_dijo Haruka un poco sonrojado, pues aun cargaba con las cajas_-

_Andrew después de apilar los libros a un lado ayuda a Michiru a levantar-_ Anda peque vamos, o no alcanzamos a terminar -_toma los libros y le da su parte a la chica _- hasta luego y disculpa a mi amiga siempre hace lo mismo…

-Oye no tienes porque quemarme ante la gente extraña -_hace una mueca_- hasta luego y no le hagas caso esta loco, vámonos -_ambos se alejan caminando_-

-No se preocupen… y gracias… -_comenzando a caminar para entrar a la casa_-

-Anda Haruka que mamá ya quiere comer… -_le grito desde dentro de la casa_-

-Ya voy… -_voltea a ver a la pareja y sonríe_- que simpáticos… -_para ahora si entrar a la casa_-

X-X

_Con el paso de los días las cosas en la familia se iban acomodando, aun se sentía un ambiente un tanto triste, pero en general el humor poco a poco se iba recuperando, el papá había entrado a trabajar con la única persona que le brindo su ayuda, un antiguo amigo de la familia, por su parte tanto Haruka como Serena seguían en la búsqueda de trabajo, era mas difícil de lo que ellos habían pensado, pero aun así no se dejaban vencer, en cierto día la chica salía un poco apurada de su nueva casa, con unos finos y delicados lentes que la hacían ver con un aire intelectual, su cabello ahora suelto y largo, vestía de una forma algo ejecutiva muy poco común en ella realmente se veía diferente casi irreconocible, en su brazo llevaba algunas carpetas, y caminaba por la calle un poco desorientada observando de un lado al otro, pues aun no se ubicaba en las cuestiones de transporte, sin percatarse de que otra chica se acercaba a ella un poco distraída, era una_ _joven de cabellos cobrizos, los cuales le tapaban un poco la visibilidad, pero al mismo tiempo iba leyendo unas hojas, tan distraída iba que no se percato de la cercanía de otra chica solo hasta que choco con ella lo mismo que ella, solo se dieron cuenta al momento en que sintieron el golpe y las__ carpetas cayeron saliéndose los documentos que en ellas llevaba_.

-Ay lo siento no me di cuenta… –_dijo la chica agachándose a levantar sus carpetas_-

-Perdón la culpa fue mía -_se agacha a ayudarle a recoger los documento, viendo curriculums y solicitudes de empNeflyte_- estaba distraída

-No la distraída era yo… -_sonríe comenzando a recoger los papeles_- discúlpame… soy un poco tonta…

-No, no te preocupes… veo que buscas empNeflyte -_entregándole los documentos que había recogido_-

-Ah si, bueno es que… si… -_suspira poniéndose de pie_- es la primera vez que busco trabajo y pues estoy un poco nerviosa y eso me hace distraída…

_Sonríe_- ¿Y de que buscas más o menos?

-Mmm bueno pues yo soy Licenciada en Gastronomía, o sea chef… -_suspira y sonríe_- eso es lo que se hacer…

-Mira, yo trabajo en un hotel y están solicitando personal, ¿por que no vas?, quizás corras con suerte, y tengan algo de gastronomía -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-¿En serio? -_pregunto emocionada_- claro que voy… mmm ¿vas a trabajar?, ¿podría acompañarte de una vez?

-Si, ahora mismo voy para allá… y claro que puedes acompañarme, por cierto me llamo Michiru Kaioh… ¿y tu? –_le sonríe_-

-Ah disculpa no me he presentado… -_extiende su mano_- mucho gusto Michiru… mi nombre es Serena Tsukino…

-Michiru… ¿que haces aquí?, ya deberías estar en el trabajo… -_dijo un chico deteniéndose en un auto algo viejo de color rojo-_

-El gusto es mío -_estrecha su mano_- ah hola -_voltea hacia el auto_- si ya voy se me hizo tarde, por cierto te presento a Serena, busca trabajo, es chef, ¿crees que haya alguna plaza en el hotel?

-Hola… -_sonríe ligeramente extendiendo su mano a la chica_- pues que yo sepa no, pero no perdemos nada con investigar, suban las llevare…

-Hola mucho gusto… -_sonríe y extiende su mano para estrecharla_- se los agradecería tanto…

-El gusto es mío… soy Seiya -_al estrechar su mano, una extraña sensación lo invade, y la mira fijamente a los ojos_- esta sensación… se me hace conocida… ¿acaso ya la he visto antes?, pero… ¿en donde? -_Pensaba y después unos segundos de haberse perdido en su mirada sacude su cabeza y sonríe_- bueno suban o se nos hará mas tarde -_suelta su mano y les abre la puerta del auto-_

-¿De verdad nos llevas? _-le sonríe_-

-Si claro… -_abre la puerta_- vamos suban… que ya es muy tarde…

-Bueno vamos -_sonríe ligeramente y espera a que Serena suba, en la parte de atrás, para subir ella en la parte delantera_-

-Gracias… -_sube al auto_-

-Creí que ya estarías allá… -_se coloca el cinturón-_

-No, a mi también se me hizo tarde… -_le muestra su mano_- tuve una pequeña falla automotriz…

-¿Pero la arreglaste?, insisto que en cuanto puedas cambies de auto hermanito…

-Si la arregle… -_suspira_- como si fuera de ir y cambiar… -_un poco irónico_-

-Ya lo se _-suspira_- pero uno de estos días de plano te va dejar votado

-Michiru… no me eches la sal… estas viendo como anda… -_sonríe ligeramente_- pero igual el día menos pensado puedo cambiar de auto…

-No te echo la sal, solo digo la verdad -_lo mira un poco burlona_-

-Bueno ya no hables de esas cosas… -_mira por el retrovisor_- ¿y desde cuando se conocen?

-Desde hace 15 minutos… -_dijo Michiru con una ligera carcajada_-

-Ah vaya… no pues si que hace mucho… -_sonríe_-

-Si lo que pasa es que chocamos y bueno ella me comento de que posiblemente pueda conseguir trabajo en el hotel donde trabaja… ¿tú también trabajas ahí?

-Así es, soy supervisor, y Michiru es recepcionista, ¿mmm en caso que no haya como chef aceptarías cualquier otro?, nos urge el personal

-Si claro a mi también me urge conseguir trabajo… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Perfecto, entonces veré que te entreviste el dueño…

-Gracias… a los dos… han sido muy amables…

-Al contrario, hay que ayudarnos mutuamente -_sonríe al llegar al hotel estaciona el auto_-

-Si claro… -_dice con una ligera sonrisa triste, voltea a ver el lugar_- este hotel es de los mas elegantes de la ciudad… dicen que tiene una de las mejores comidas gourmet…

-Así es, el servicio es estupendo, nos esmeramos por ser los mejores, espero compartas el sueño, si trabajamos juntos…

-Si claro que si… -_suspira y baja del auto_-

-Bueno mas tarde los veré –_dice Michiru al bajar, se introduce al hotel llegando a su área de trabajo, donde aun se encontraba su compañera_-

-Si y gracias Michiru… -_dijo aunque no estaba segura de que hubiera sido escuchada_-

-Jajaja esta niña, siempre corriendo, ven te llevare con el dueño

-Si vamos… -_lo miro un segundo_- además de guapo es amable y agradable… al parecer es un chico muy especial… ay ya concéntrate… -_pensó con una ligera sonrisa_-

_Seiya caminaba de forma segura, mirándola de reojo_- Es linda, me recuerda a alguien, ¿pero a quien?, ojala que se quede para averiguar si la conozco o no… -_al llegar a la oficina de Diamante, toco la puerta_-

-Adelante…

-Muy buenos días, señor… -_entrando a la oficina_-

-Buenos días Seiya… dime ¿que se te ofrece?

-Bueno hoy me acompaña una chica que busca trabajo, quería ver si podía entrevistarla, es una amiga y necesita mucho trabajar…

-Mmm… -_observa su reloj_- todavía tengo tiempo, de acuerdo… dile que pase…

-En seguida -_sale de la oficina_- puedes pasar… -_le dice Serena abriendo la puerta para que pase_-

-Gracias… -_respira profundamente antes de entrar, camina_- buenos días… -_saludo con una sonrisa_-

-Buenos días -_se levanta_- mi nombre es Diamante Montenegro mucho gusto señorita

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino… mucho gusto… _-acercándose_-

-Tome asiento por favor… -_indicándole que se sentara frente a él_- ¿Serena?, ese nombre se me hace familiar, no, no creo… -_se preguntaba mirándola fijamente_-

-Gracias… –_sonríe al mismo tiempo en que se sienta- _

-Me dicen que necesita trabajar, dígame que experiencia tiene…

-Permítame… -_saca un curriculum y se lo entrega_- realmente experiencia trabajando no tengo, solo lo que fueron las practicas profesionales…

-Chef profesional -_examinando su curriculum_- mmm me temo que no tengo vacantes para esa área, señorita…

-Ah bueno no importa… de verdad necesito trabajar… me comentaron que quizá en alguna otra área…

-Muy bien me parece que tengo algo, empezaría mañana como recepcionista, venga conmigo por favor -_se levanta_-

-Gracias… -_se pone de pie para acompañarlo_-

X-X

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado tarde… sí claro como eres hermana del supervisor crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo Valeria? -_suspira fastidiada_-

-Estoy harta de ser tu compañera… ¿que te crees?

-Mira a mi tampoco me agradas, pero estoy aquí para trabajar y no para hacer amistad, si no te gusta ve y díselo al dueño

-Si claro para que me corra… eso te haría muy feliz… ¿verdad?, como si todos no supiéramos que ustedes dos ya tienen el puesto asegurado…

-Y eso seguro no te agrada, porque quisieras ser tu quien tuviera su puesto seguro, en lugar de andar viendo quien se queda y quien no deberías de preocuparte por mantener tu puesto

-La señorita Michiru tiene razón debería de preocuparse… -_dijo Diamante muy serio pues había escuchado toda la discusión_- señorita… a partir del día de hoy tendrá un cambio en su horario, tendrá que rolar turnos… claro si es que quieres conservar su empNeflyte…

-Joven Diamante –_murmuro Michiru y lo mira sonrojada y apenada por la situación_-

-Pero es que… -_intento decir Valeria_-

-Evite por favor hacer una escena… -_dijo muy serio_-

_Frunce el ceño, muy enojada, toma sus cosas, y sale del mostrador, no sin antes empujar a Michiru al pasar a su lado._

-Nada como una buena compañera de trabajo ¿verdad? -_le dijo a Michiru colocando la mano en su hombro_-

-Lamento mucho este incidente… yo… -_baja su mirada apenada_-

-No tiene nada de que disculparse… escuché todo… -_sonríe_- ahora le quiero presentar a su nueva compañera de trabajo… Serena acérquese por favor…

-Hola… -_le sonríe a Michiru_-

-Serena… -_sonríe ligeramente-_ me alegro mucho, gracias señor…

-No tiene nada que agradecer… -_le sonríe a Michiru_- solo espero no escuchar ese tipo de discusiones entre ustedes dos… ¿de acuerdo?

-No volverá a escucharlas señor… -_dijo aun apenada_-

-No desde luego que no… -_niega con un ligero movimiento de cabeza_- y gracias…

-Eso espero… -_les sonríe_- bueno señorita Tsukino ¿puede comenzar hoy mismo?, esta de mas decirle que tendrá un periodo de capacitación…

-Claro que si… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- y gracias de nuevo…

-Gracias joven Diamante… -_mira a Serena sonriente_- ven te enseñare… en que va consistir tu trabajo -_se acerca a ella, posando su mano en su hombro_-

-Con permiso… -_sonríe y se aleja dejándolas solas_- vaya que Michiru es de un carácter muy fuerte… –_pensó algo divertido mientras caminaba hacia su oficina_-

-Gracias Michiru… –_dijo Serena al quedarse solas mientras le sonríe_-

-No hay de que, ahora hay que echarle ganas, y si no te molesta, iré por algo de comer, para bajar el coraje -_le sonríe_-

-No claro que no, anda ve… -_le sonríe-_ pero por favor no tardes… ¿si?

-No para nada, si viene alguien tomas los datos en la libreta, no tardo -_sale del mostrador y va a comprarse unos chocolates, después de unos minutos regresa y para fortuna de Serena no hubo nada que reportar_- ¿quieres chocolate?

-Si gracias… _-toma uno de los chocolates y sonríe aun nerviosa pero con la seguridad de que todo lo que pasara a partir de ese día sería para su bien y que habría un favorecedor cambio en su vida_-

X-X

_Cuando uno sabe ser agradecido lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrarlo, y eso fue lo que hizo Serena, después que salieron de trabajar invito a Michiru y Seiya y por supuesto a sus padres a cenar en gesto de agradecimiento por lo que ese día habían hecho por ella, ¿fue la suerte o la casualidad su encuentro?, no sabía la respuesta, pero estaba feliz de encontrar personas que le brindaron ayuda aun sin conocerla, muy pocas personas hacen algo sin esperar nada a cambio, eso lo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, ellos con apenas conocerla 5 minutos había hecho mas por ella que aquellos a los que conocía de toda su vida._

X-X

_7:30 de la noche y Michiru llego a casa de sus nuevos vecinos tocando la puerta, aun un tanto apenada._

-Yo abro… -_salio de la cocina a abrir la puerta, y sonrío en cuanto vio a la chica_- hola, pasa…

-Hola muchas gracias -_le sonríe un poco tímida aun, entrando en su casa_- en verdad no será mucha molestia que mi familia cene con ustedes…

-Para nada… mi familia esta encantada… además es mi manera de agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi hoy… -_sonríe_- pero… ¿y tu familia?

-No deben tardar en llegar… –_dijo mientras observaba la casa_-

-Mmm bien, entonces que te parece si me ayudas en la cocina, mi mamá se esta cambiando, mi hermano y mi papá aun no llegan así que me toco hacer la cena… espero que les guste la lasaña… acompáñame… -_conduciendo a la chica hasta la cocina_-

-Seguro que si -_entrando a la cocina siguiendo a Serena_-

-¿Y de postre que es lo que te gusta?, quizá lo pueda hacer…

-Pues me gusta el pastel de chocolate -_sonríe al pensar en su postre favorito_-

-Mmm pues que se me hace que te lo debo… -_sonríe_- con gusto te lo haría, pero aun tengo que ir a cambiarme… pero que te parece un founde de chocolate… mira… _-señala la fruta que ya estaba picada y algunos bombones_-

-Jajaja si me parece bien… -_observando lo que ella le señalaba_-

-Ya llegue… -_dijo entrando a la casa y al escuchar risas en la cocina se acerco_- mmm que rico huele…

-Hermanito… -_se asomo al escuchar el ruido de las llaves_- anda ve a cambiarte de una vez…

-Ay que mandona estás hoy… -_sonrío para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras-_

-Anda, no repliques que tenemos invitados a cenar…

-Si ya voy… -_fue lo último que dijo_-

_Michiru toma un poco de chocolate y se lo come de contrabando_- Mmm que rico

-Anda ya te cache… -_al volver su vista hacia ella _-

-¿Eu? yo no hice nada soy inocente -_se sonroja apenada_-

-Ya estoy lista, Serena ve a cambiarte yo termino… -_dijo la señora que venia llegando a la cocina, su arreglo era perfecto_- buenas noches… -_saluda a la chica_- tu debes ser Michiru…

-Si, señora buenas noches… -_le sonríe volviendo a apenarse-_

-Ay gracias, que ya es tarde, Haruka ya llego, así que al rato baja… -_se quita el mandil para luego salir rápidamente de la cocina_- ah te quedas en tu casa… ahora vuelvo…

-De acuerdo… -_sonríe al verla salir mientras continuaba observando a la señora, justo en ese momento se escucha el timbre, a lo que Michiru supuso era su familia-_

-Hija por favor podrías abrir… –_dijo la mujer_-

-Si señora seguro es mi mamá y mi hermano -_sonríe y va y abre la puerta_- mamá, Seiya, que bueno que llegan…

-Ay hija, ¿estas segura de que estamos invitados? -_pregunto un poco nerviosa_-

-Si mamá completamente -_le sonrío_-

-Mejor entremos madre… -_dijo Seiya ayudándola a pasar_-

-Está bien… -_entra primero y luego Seiya_-

-Buenas noches bienvenidos… -_salio de la cocina con una gran sonrisa_-

-Buenas noches señora, gracias por la invitación –_dijo la señora con una sonrisa, mientras Seiya al entrar mira a su alrededor, llamando su atención una fotografía de una chica con uniforme escolar, cabello mas corto, y sobre todo una gran sonrisa_-

-Gracias a ustedes por aceptar la invitación, ya Serena me contó lo que sus hijos hicieron por ella… les estoy muy agradecida…

-Ay estos niños siempre han sido así… -_sonríe al ver a sus hijos_-

-Buenas noches… -_saludo Serena al bajar del brazo de Haruka, ambos perfectamente arreglados para la ocasión_-

-Buenas noches… -_saludo Haruka cortésmente pero algo serio_-

-Buenas noches… –_saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo en que observaban hacia la escalera-_

_Seiya se quedo observando a la chica y de reojo la fotografía_- Es… es… ella… -_se queda pasmado sin decir nada por algunos segundos_- vaya que chiquito es el mundo -_sonríe ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente_-¿Cómo no la reconocí?, claro ahora se ve tan diferente… ya no es una adolescente…

_Haruka sonrío al ver a la chica, era ella, aquella que se había caído frente a su casa por algo que era su culpa_- ¿Por que me siento así de volver a verla?, fue tan simpática ese día, no pensé que fuera amiga de Serena… bueno pues ya esta aquí, solo espero no tener que ayudarla a levantar… -_pensaba algo divertido sin dejar de verla_-

-Ay no que oso… es el chico de la vez pasada… y yo que pensé que solo era un empleado de la mudanza… -_se sonroja un poco y desvía su mirada hacia un lado_- que vergüenza…

-Mira Haruka te presento a Michiru y su familia, su hermano Seiya y me imagino que ella es su madre… –_sonríe a cada uno_-

-Buenas noches… mucho gusto… -_extiende su mano saludando primero a la señora, depositando un beso en su mano, luego a Seiya y al final a Michiru a la cual le sonríe de una forma especial_-

-Mucho gusto… es un placer estar aquí, gracias por la invitación… -_vuelve a desviar su mirada de él, ocultando su nerviosismo_-

-Bueno, bueno ya, dejen de agradecer… ahora solo falta esperar a que llegue papá… -_sonríe para luego voltear a ver a Seiya_- pensé que no vendrías…

-Si, yo igual pero hice todo lo posible para estar aquí… -_le sonríe de una forma especial_- y estoy seguro que hice lo correcto… -_pensó ante tal descubrimiento_-

-Que bien que hayas podido acompañarnos… -_le sonríe_- bueno voy a revisar la lasaña…

-Ya llegue familia –_dijo el padre de los chicos que entraba un poco animado sin percatarse de que había visitas-_

-Papá… -_al escuchar la voz de inmediato regresa para acercarse a saludarlo_-

-Buenas noches papá… -_saludo con cierto tono tierno y amable_-

-Mis adorados hijos -_los abraza a ambos_- mmm huele muy bien el día de hoy, y me doy cuenta de que tenemos visitas…

_Michiru al escuchar aquella voz, volteo hacia la puerta, observando cada detalle, tanto del padre como de los hijos, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su interior, a pesar que quería desviar su mirada no podía y solo observo en silencio._

-Así es, porque yo cocine, mira te presento a mis amigos… -_jala suavemente al señor_- ella es Michiru, él es Seiya y ella es su mamá… los invite a cenar en agradecimiento porque me ayudaron a conseguir trabajo…

-Buenas noches señor –_saludo Seiya un poco apenado_-

-Buenas noches… -_extiende su mano para saludar al joven que es el primero que esta cerca, para luego acercarse a la joven y la señora_- les agradezco que haya ayudado a mi hija…

-Así que mi hermanita ya tiene trabajo… vaya creo que esta vez me gano… -_sonríe a Serena_-

-Bueno si, pero fue porque ellos me ayudaron… -_observa a sus nuevos amigos_-

-De hecho fue Michiru, a mi no se me habría ocurrido -_se rasca la cabeza nervioso_-

-Quizá no se te ocurrió, pero en cierta forma me ayudaste… -_le sonríe_-

-Jajaja bueno entonces aceptare mi crédito -_le guiñe un ojo-_

_Le sonríe un poco coqueta_- Ay Dios que se va a quemar la cena… -_corre a la cocina y afortunadamente llega a tiempo-_

-Ay niños -_los mira con ternura, pero sobre todo a Michiru, la cual seguía sin decir nada_- un gusto conocerle señor Tsukino

-El gusto es mío… -_le sonríe y luego se dirige a la chica_- mucho gusto y gracias por lo que hiciste por Serena… -_extiende su mano para saludar a la joven_-

-Mucho gusto… -_extiende su mano un poco tímida y apenas pronunciando palabra_-

-Ay no cambia… –_dijo Haruka y suspira bajando un poco la mirada_-

-Ya te escuche… -_dice desde la cocina_- ya pueden pasar al comedor, ahora llevare la cena…

-Muchas gracias que amable de tu parte, vamos hija -_la empuja un poco guiándola a la mesa, al tiempo que esta deja escapar un suspiro_-

-Adelante… -_deja pasar a las damas y en seguida a Seiya, para luego él dirigirse a la cocina_- ay haber deja te ayudo… -_saliendo con el platillo_-

-Se ve delicioso hija… -_le sonríe a su esposo esperando su aprobación_-

-Mmm que rico, porque no me sorprende que sea lasaña el platillo favorito de tu hermano, y seguro de postre será chocolate tu favorito hija…

-Ay papá ¿acaso soy tan predecible? -_sonríe_- mmm pero si, es founde de chocolate…

-Gracias se ve delicioso… –_dijo Haruka a su hermana con una sonrisa_-

-De nuevo tendremos que comer las cosas favoritas de nuestros hijos… esperamos que sea de su agrado… -_sonriente voltea a ver a la familia Kaioh Kou_-

-Muchas gracias señora todo se ve muy rico… -_dijo Seiya_-

-Gracias pero no se hubieran molestado tanto… a la próxima los invitamos a cenar a nuestra casa –_dijo Michiru_ _sonríe levemente, mirando la comida_- todo se ve delicioso, gracias… -_aun en forma tímida_-

_Serena fue la encargada de servir cada plato, de verdad que la lasaña se veía deliciosa, y olía aun mejor, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, entre platicas sin importancia, en las cuales simplemente las familias se conocían un poco mas, todo apunta a que llevarían una relación muy cordial, sobre todo entre los jóvenes que también platicaban amenamente, al finalizar la cena lo siguiente fue el postre… el famoso founde de chocolate que Michiru al parecer ya le había dado el visto bueno, los mayores habían decido dejar a los chicos disfrutar del postre, ya que ellos se fueron a la sala a seguir platicando acompañados de una taza de café, en la mesa, de un lado se encontraban Seiya y Haruka platicando de cosas de "hombres", ay ya sabemos que de nada… y del otro extremo las chicas comían animadamente entre risas._

-¿Y bien te gusto el founde? -_pregunto mientras comía un bombón bañado en el chocolate_-

-Está delicioso -_sonríe ampliamente, volviendo a retomar su confianza en si misma, se mancho un poco el labio de chocolate e hizo un gesto infantil chupándose el chocolate_- sin duda para chuparse los dedos jajaja…

-Eso me gusta, soy tan feliz cuando la gente se siente complacida de comer lo que preparo… -_sonriente ahora tomaba una enorme fresa para sumergirla en el chocolate_- lo malo es que vamos a engordar si seguimos comiendo así… -_con una suave risa_-

-Que importan unos kilitos de más si puedo disfrutar de algo tan rico como esto -_comiendo una uva y saboreando-_

_Las dos chicas seguían riendo, sin percatarse de que los chicos se habían quedado un momento callados, y solo las observaban._

-Ella es una chica tan diferente, tan simpática, un poco despistada pero muy agradable, y por lo visto una persona sumamente amable, de alguna manera tendré que agradecerle el hecho de que ayudo a Serena… mmm bueno mas bien que ese solo sea el pretexto para poder invitarla a salir… o quizá no lo necesite… -_sonríe sutilmente sin dejar de verla, al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron él asintió en señal de saludo, cosa que la hizo desviar la mirada-_

-Aun no puedo creer que es ella… ahora entiendo por que esta mañana me sentí extraño… por fin logre encontrarla… aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo… -_mira hacia la foto y luego hacia ella_- hay algo diferente, ya no es aquella jovencita despistada que conocí ese día… ahora es fuerte y segura pero… -_observa detenidamente sus ojos_- no entiendo porque su mirada no brilla como ese día… hay tristeza, y melancolía, pero, ¿por que?, no lo entiendo… voy a averiguarlo… -_sonrío un poco_- tendré que acercarme mas y averiguar cosas de ella, si eso haré… que sentimiento tan extraño… -_su mirada se mostró mas segura sin dejar de ver a la chica que sonreía ampliamente, mientras platicaba con su hermana_-

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Canción Y Llegaste Tu de Sin Bandera

Hola esperamos hayan disfrutado de este gran capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro?, esperamos les haya emocionando tanto como a nosotras jijijiji saludos y hasta la próxima ocasión.

P.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Gracias por la atención prestada


	7. Emociones y Sentimientos

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 7

Emociones Y Sentimientos

Eras fantasía

Un presentimiento

Un murmullo del viento

No se donde estabas

Pero te veía

Te esperaba en silencio

Déjame ser tu mitad

Dime que nunca que irás

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Eras melodía

De mis sentimientos

El refugio perfecto

No hace falta nada

Ya no importa el tiempo

Porque estoy enamorado

Me alejaste del pasado

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas, uh, uh

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

_Seiya__, que descanso al día siguiente de esa cena, se encontraba demasiado contento y feliz, así que se dirigió hacia donde años tras había estado trabajando, y mientras caminaba y casi sin darse cuenta iba silbando, al llegar encontró el pequeño local que se mantenía tal como lo recordaba, con alguna que otra modificación, pero sin duda seguía siendo el mismo lugar._

-Abuelo, buenas tardes… _-dijo en voz alta_-

_El anciano un poco desconcertado de escuchar esa voz salio hacia el mostrador_- Hijo… ¿hace cuanto que no te veía? -_sale acercándose a saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo_-

-Bastante tiempo abuelo, pero el trabajo me ha absorbido bastante, pero hoy pude escaparme para saludarlo -_correspondiendo al abrazo_-

-Me da mucho gusto hijo… ¿como esta tu familia? -_pregunto observando fijamente el chico_-

-Muy bien abuelo, todo tranquilo como siempre…

-Que bien, ¿y tu?, ¿como has estado?, te ves muy cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi…

-De maravilla, abuelo estoy muy contento, porque además de que posiblemente me den el puesto de gerente, -_se calla un momento_- mmm ¿recuerda la chica que conocí hace años?

-¿La chica que conociste hace años? -_pregunto como tratando de hacer memoria_-

-Si -_lo mira muy sonriente_-

-Mmm… ¿será una chica que viste solo una vez y quedaste enamorado? -_pregunto al recordar vagamente algo por el estilo_-

-Exacto esa mera

-¿Que ha pasado?, ¿no me vas a decir que la encontraste?, porque eso seria como haber encontrado una aguja en un pajar… -_algo sarcástico_-

-Pues que come que adivina, volví a verla ayer, y lo mejor de todo es mi vecina, cené ayer en su casa, y comenzara a trabajar en el hotel como recepcionista junto con Michiru…

-No puedo creerlo… es algo asombroso lo que me dices… -_dijo con algo de incredulidad_-

-Si hasta parece un sueño, pero es realidad… _-dijo con una sonrisa_-

-¿Y bien?, ¿sigue siendo como la recordabas?, anda hijo cuéntame todo…

-Si es mucho mas hermosa que en aquel entonces… pero su mirada no es la misma -_baja su mirada un poco triste_- perdió aquel brillo que tenia, de no haber visto una fotografía de ella de aquel tiempo hubiera tardado un poco mas en reaccionar, pero sin duda la hubiera recordado…

-Han pasado muchos años, quizá algo le paso en ese tiempo, ¿y que piensas hacer?, ¿tiene novio, esta casada?

-Aun no lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo y de tener una oportunidad voy a conquistar su corazón… -_dijo en un tono suave_-

-¿Sabes hijo?, que la hayas encontrado después de tantos años me hace pensar una cosa…

-¿Que cosa abuelo?

-Que quizá es su destino estar juntos… sí es difícil encontrar a una persona que tienes años de conocer y que pierdes contacto es aun mas difícil volver a ver una persona que solo viste una vez…

-Ojala que así sea abuelo, ¿y sabe como se llama mi dulce bomboncito?, -_pregunto pero antes de escuchar respuesta se adelanto_- se llama Serena, Serena Tsukino, es hermoso ese nombre…

-De verdad que estas enamorado, tan solo con decir su nombre tus ojos se iluminan… un día de estos tienes que presentármela… es mas… me la presentaras el día que se vuelvan en novios… ¿de acuerdo?

-Desde luego abuelo, serás el primero en saberlo –_sonríe_-

-Perfecto hijo… ¿te invito a comer y me cuentas mas de ella? -_pregunto el anciano muy curioso_-

-Claro, me encantaría abuelo…

_El anciano después de escuchar la respuesta afirmativa y sin esperar mucho tomo sus llaves para cerrar y salir con el joven a comer, pues tenían tanto de que platicar que no quería que nadie los interrumpiera, sabía que el chico necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara y él se había hecho el firme propósito de estar siempre que Seiya lo necesitara en las buenas y en las malas. Mientras que el joven __muy emocionado caminaba contándole como fue su reencuentro con aquella chica, siempre supo que si necesitaba contar con alguien ese era el abuelo, de alguna forma siempre había estado en su vida, era su confidente y su amigo y le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía._

X-X

_Para Haruka la situación se presentaba un poco mas complicada, las oportunidades de trabajo para una persona tan capacitada como él se acortan, tanta experiencia no valía un sueldo tan pequeño… eso era lo que le decían para no contratarlo, pero al menos eso no importaba por el momento, su padre le había dicho que no se precipitara en aceptar un trabajo, y mucho menos si no se sentía completamente seguro, aunque también emocionalmente se sentía extraño, desde el día de la cena no había tenido oportunidad de volver a ver a Michiru y eso extrañamente lo ponía triste, en definitiva esa noche el amor había hecho su aparición sin siquiera darse cuenta no solo para él sino para algunos chicos mas._

X-X

_Días después en el hotel…_

-Estoy nerviosa… -_dijo Serena tratando de entrar al sistema del hotel_- aun no puedo aprenderme ese sistema…

-Tranquilízate, recuerda que aun estas en capacitación… -_le sonríe Michiru, dándole una libreta_- aquí puedes anotar todas tus dudas y luego las resolveremos…

-Si, tienes razón… -_suspira y voltea a verla recargando su mano en el escritorio_- oye gracias de verdad por todo lo que han hecho tú y tú hermano…

-No tienes anda que agradecer _-le sonríe_- solo échale muchas ganas, el nuevo dueño es muy exigente

-Si eso es lo que he notado… -_suspira_- ya ni te pregunte ¿tienes mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?

-Si un año y Seiya ya tiene más tiempo…

-Mmm que bien… -_sonríe_- ¿sabes?, esta es la primera vez que trabajo, ¿tonto no?

-No para nada, siempre hay una primera vez _-le guiñe el ojo_- este también es mi primer empleo, formal

-Entonces somos primerizas… _-sonríe_-

-Si, antes era dependiente de una tienda, pero sin duda aquí aprenderás mucho -_dice mientras archiva unas facturas-_

-Si, quizá tienes razón… pero lo que a mi me gustaría es estar haciendo lo que me fascina… como extraño hacer unos deliciosos postres… -_un poco nostálgica_-

-Échale ganas, y lucha por ello, veras que uno de estos días no muy lejano estarás haciendo lo que mas te gusta, jejeje mi sueño si es un tanto incansable -_suspirando_-

-¿Cuál es tu sueño? -_pregunto volteando a verla_-

-Siempre quise tocar el violín, pero pues no tengo mucho talento…

-No digas eso… -_sonrió al escucharla_- mmm bueno en realidad no te puedo juzgar… pero no debe ser tan difícil… ¿o si?

-Mmm pues los cursos de música ayudan a mejorar, pero desafortunadamente son muy caros y no contamos con el suficiente capital como para dedicarme mas eso, así que me fui por mi segundo sueño, que es el ser administradora, quizás algún día administre un hotel como este -_mirando a su alrededor sonriendo_-

-Estoy segura que podrás hacerlo… -_pone su mano en su hombro, en ese momento suena el teléfono y contesta, después de escuchar atenta lo que le decían cuelga_- mmm te mando llamar el Sr. Montenegro… quiere verte… y yo no me quiero quedar sola…

_Suspira-_ Tranquila tu puedes, ya te explique todo el funcionamiento, no es tan difícil, espero no tardar -_le sonríe_-

-Bien… ojala no tardes… _-sonríe ya resignada_-

-Regreso -_se levanta y se dirige hacia la oficina de su jefe_-

X-X

_Después de que Michiru se fue todo se quedo tranquilo, pero unos minutos después parecía que todos los huéspedes se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar a solicitar una habitación o a entregarlas, Serena se había puesto aun mas nerviosa, pero por fortuna lo había hecho bien, se encontraba buscando algunos folletos en la parte baja del mostrador ya que los clientes se había llevado los que estaban en el mostrador._

X-X

-Qué extraño… desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar esa chica… -_meditaba Diamante mientras observaba por el enorme ventanal de la oficina parado y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón_, _en__ eso se escucho que alguien toco la puerta de la oficina_- adelante… -_salio de sus pensamientos volteando a la puerta_-

_Abriendo_- ¿Mando a llamarme? -_un poco tímida_-

-Si pase por favor… -_se acerca a su silla esperando a que ella se acerque al escritorio_- por favor tome asiento…

-Si gracias -_se sienta, en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, quedando frente a él_- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Antes que nada quiero ofrecerle una disculpa, durante todo este tiempo no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo… -_desabotonándose el saco para sentarse y mirándola fijamente_- me disculpo por la pequeña prueba que le hice… solo quería saber que tipo de personal tenía este hotel…

_Baja su mirada sonrojada_- No tiene porque disculparse… siendo el dueño, creo que tenía sus razones para hacerme ese tipo de pruebas, aunque si fue un poco extraña

-Bueno si, pero aun así… no debí… -_sonríe ligeramente_- bueno y cambiando de tema… ¿como va su nueva compañera de trabajo?

-Muy bien, aprende rápido, y tiene muy buena disposición

-Eso me agrada… no me gustaría que los hiciera quedar mal a usted y su hermano… -_se recarga en el respaldo sin dejar de verla_- ¿sabe?, me gusta saber de mis empleados… y como usted es su amiga… ¿que me puede contar de ella?

-No entiendo, ¿como que quiere saber señor? –_pregunto Michiru algo confundida_-

X-X

-Ay por favor que ya no venga nadie hasta que llegue Michiru… -_pensaba mientras seguía buscando-_

_Un joven por su parte iba entrando al hotel, llevaba puestos unos lentes obscuros, una camisa a rayas azul y unos jeans, se veía formal, pero a la vez con un toque juvenil y bastante atractivo, al llegar a la recepción vio que esta estaba sola, tocando la campanilla._

-Que mala suerte… -_suspiro antes de levantarse_- Buenas tardes bienvenido al hotel… -_ya no pudo continuar al reconocerlo quedándose callada y sin saber que hacer ni que decir_-

-Buenas… -_se quedo sin habla al ver a la joven que estaba en la recepción mientras se quitaba los lentes, quedándose mas que sorprendido, durante todo el vuelo no dejo de pensar en que momento la volvería a ver, pero nunca imagino que sería tan pronto y en ese lugar-_ Serena… -_dijo aun sorprendido_-

-Buenas tardes… ¿tiene reservación? -_al casi salir de la sorpresa trato de aparentar tranquilidad, pregunto desviando su mirada hacia el monitor comenzando a buscar, era obvio que sabia el nombre perfectamente_- Darien Chiba… _-murmuro para si misma-_

X-X

-No lo se… -_sonríe_- es que me parece conocida… pero no se de donde… así que pensé que usted podría contarme algo de ella…

-A decir verdad, no tengo mucho conociéndola, tiene poco que se mudo cerca de mi casa… seria mejor que le preguntara a ella señor…

-Mmm es una lastima… que no sepa mucho de ella ya que si así hubiera sido… podría invitarte a ti a comer… solo para platicar… de tu amiga, de tu hermano… de ti…

-¿A comer?, perdone, pero no creo que eso sea conveniente, me parece que lo único que debería importarle es nuestro trabajo –_levantándose_-

-No me malinterprete Michiru… -_la mira fijamente_- mas bien seria una comida para que me disculpes… porque aun no lo haces…

-Yo… no se si deba aceptar señor…

-Una comida aquí mismo en el restaurante… ¿que le parece?, así no pensaran nada malo de que acepte comer con el dueño…

-Está bien… señor… -_juguetea un poco con sus manos_

-Perfecto entonces la buscare a la hora de la comida… -_se pone de pie acercándose a ella y toma su mano depositando un beso en ella_- no lo olvide…

_Se sonroja un poco y desvía su mirada_- Si está bien… lo veré mas tarde, con su permiso me retiro –_quita su mano_-

-Propio… -_dijo de forma educada con una ligera sonrisa en lo que ve que sale de la oficina_- hay algo en esta chica que me pone extraño… -_pensó para luego volver a sus asuntos pendientes_-

_Al salir de la oficina_- No entiendo porque me pone tan nerviosa su presencia…

X-X

_Él aun no se reponía de la sorpresa mientras la miraba con mil emociones en su mente._

_Cómo no recibió respuesta continuo buscando en la computadora_- Su habitación esta lista… -_le hace una seña al botones para que se acercara, al estar cerca el chico_- por favor acompaña al señor Chiba al penthouse… que disfrute su estancia… -_todo esto lo hizo procurando evitar verlo pero con amabilidad_-

_Volteo a ver al botones_- Puede llevar las cosas yo no subiré aun -_así el botones obedeció retirándose con las cosas_- ¿como has estado? -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Bien gracias… _-sonrió amablemente volviendo su vista hacia algunos papeles_- si me disculpa… estoy un poco ocupada…

-Vaya esta igual de linda -_pensaba mientras la contemplaba, __tanto tiempo __soñando con ese día y ahora que estaba frente a ella no sabia que decir ni como acercarse_- Si… claro… solo que pensé que quizá podríamos hablar…

-Lo lamento en este momento estoy trabajando… -_subió su mirada fugazmente y con una ligera sonrisa_-

_Correspondió esa sonrisa, manteniéndola a partir de ese momento_- Esta bien, cuando salgas ¿tal vez?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar su invitación… _-tratando de controlar su nerviosismo de volver a verlo_-

_Aun no entendía muchas cosas, ¿que hacia ella trabajando de recepcionista en ese hotel?-_ Tal vez estaba haciendo sus practicas -_pensó por un instante_- no eso es absurdo -_seguía pensando mientras la veía insistentemente_- Esta bien, en otra ocasión será, podrías darme la llave por favor…

-Claro… -_toma la tarjeta de la habitación y se la extiende_- aquí tiene…

_Al tomar la llave, tomo también su mano con suavidad, sintió mil emociones recorrer su cuerpo, de la misma manera que sintió la primera vez que estrecho su mano, haciéndolo voltear hacia su mano vio como en su muñeca llevaba un brazalete con una mariposa._

-Esto es… -_pensó al ver que llevaba puesto el dije, sonriendo tenuemente_- gracias… -_viéndola de nuevo-_

_Al sentir su mano se sintió extraña, algo parecido o quizá de la misma manera en que fue la primera vez que lo vio, eso fue algo que la confundió. _

-¿Otra vez…? -_pensó tratando de calmar su nerviosismo y que él no lo notara, fingiendo una ligera sonrisa-_ que disfrute su estancia… -_quitando su mano_-

_Tomo la llave y comenzó a caminar rumbo al elevador_- ¿Por que se estará comportando como si no me conociera, como si fuera un completo extraño, será que ya solo soy eso para ella, un simple desconocido? -_pensaba mientras estaba en el ascensor_- Serena si tu supieras todo lo que he sufrido estos años sin ti… si supieras lo que aun hay en mi…

_Después de que se quedara sola nuevamente, se volteo dando la espalda al mostrador, respirando agitadamente por los nervios que sintió de volver a verlo_.

-¿Por qué tenias que aparecer?, ¿por que el destino que una vez nos separo hoy nos vuelve a unir? -_negaba ligeramente con la cabeza_- y estarás aquí… y tendré que verte… no definitivamente no puedo estar cerca de ti… entre menos nos veamos será mejor… -_en ese momento llegaba Michiru para seguir con su trabajo_-

X-X

_Diamante caminaba observando cada uno de los pasillos, aprovechando para supervisar que el lugar estuviera impecable, mientras se dirigía al penthouse al llegar a la puerta toco esperando a que le abrieran._

_Al escuchar que tocaban se acerco a abrir_- ¿Quien será? -_se preguntaba mientras abría la puerta y ver a su amigo_- Diamante… -_dijo en tono feliz_-

-Hermano… -_dijo feliz de verlo_- tengo que venir a buscarte porque tu no te animas… -_le da un abrazo y unos golpes en la espalda-_

_Correspondió felizmente el saludo_- No para nada -_sonrió_- es solo que apenas llegue hace un rato -_haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar_-

-¿Y bien?, ¿como ves el lugar? -_entrando dirigiéndose a la sala y sentándose_- ¿como te han tratado?

-Es perfecto, no cabe duda que es tu hotel -_sonrió-_ y el servicio estupendo y las empleadas de maravilla -_sonriendo_- bueno mas bien tu empleada…

-¿De quién hablas? -_pregunto confundido y mas al ver esa sonrisa_- ya andas de coqueto seguramente…

-Claro, solo que ahora si me dejaron con la boca abierta -_dijo algo divertido_ _sentándose en la sala también_-

-Eso suena interesante… -_se recarga en el respaldo acomodándose para escuchar atento a su amigo_- ¿quien es la nueva victima?

-No hay nueva víctima, es más bien la única que a sido capas de robarme los sueños durante años…

-Si no mal recuerdo esas frases te refieres a… ¿Tu Mariposa? -_pregunto sorprendido_-

-Así es -_dijo a un emocionado_- ella está aquí, me sorprendió mucho verla de nuevo, pero me sorprendió mas el hecho de que este trabajando aquí, no entiendo, ¿por que ella trabaja para ti? -_algo intrigado_- es la recepcionista, su nombre es Serena… Serena Tsukino…

-Ah sí ya se dé quien hablas… muy guapa por cierto… -_en un tono coqueto_-

-Oye, oye, oye… a ella ni la veas -_dijo en un tono celoso_- es terreno prohibido…

-¿Prohibido?, la acabas de ver y ya celoso… vaya que la sigues queriendo… -_sonríe_-

_Suspiro profundamente_- Sabes que no solo la quiero… sigo amándola igual que antes, no sabes -_dijo algo melancólico y emocionado_- el verla de nuevo hizo que resurgiera todo de nuevo, lo poco que logre sacarla de mi mente en estos años, hoy se fue por la borda…

-Ay hermano… -_suspira resignado_- tanto tiempo pasaste hablando de ella… con razón cuando la contrate su nombre me sonó… pero nunca la relacione o mas bien no la recordé… con eso de que siempre decías "Mi Mariposa", pues no las relacione…

-Pero lo que sigo sin entender es ¿que hace ella aquí…?

-Pues yo no sé mucho… solo te puedo decir que la recomendó el supervisor y creo que son amigos… ¿sabes que es chef profesional?

-¿De verdad? -_dijo en tono feliz y orgulloso_- sabia que lo lograría… pero si es chef, ¿que hace trabajando de recepcionista?

-Yo no tenía vacantes de chef en la cocina, lo único que había era eso recepcionista… -_se encoge de hombros_- ¿porque mejor no le vas y le preguntas a ella?

_Suspiro algo decepcionado_- No lo se… hace un momento fue ella quien me recibió y… creo que ya ni siquiera se acuerda de mi… bueno si me recuerda, pero me trato como si fuera un simple huésped…

-¿Y así de fácil te rindes? -_observa su reloj_- si te apuras la puedes alcanzar, están por salir a comer…

-Tú sabes que no me rindo fácil, es solo que tengo nervios… no he dejado de pensar en ella y no se, quisiera correr y abrazarla…

-¿Y que estas esperando? -_se pone de pie y lo levanta_- ¿que vaya yo y la conquiste?

-Oye claro que no… no me gustaría que este hotel se quedara sin dueño… -_dijo divertido y poniéndose de pie_- así que esta bien, iré a buscarla

-Ah pues ya te estas tardando… -_dijo entre risas_-

-Ya voy… ya voy… –_salio en busca de la chica_-

X-X

_Michiru se sentía un poco nerviosa, tanto que sus manos temblaban._

-¿Qué te pasa?, te ves nerviosa… -_dijo Serena observando a la chica_-

-Es que… el señor Montenegro me invito a comer, para disculparse por un incidente que tuvimos… y me siento muy nerviosa… creo que no debí aceptar

-Mmm bueno no le veo nada de malo… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- así que hoy me tocara comer sola… ni modo…

-¿Por que no comes con Seiya?, y le dices por favor -_la mira suplicante_-

-Si claro yo le aviso… _-suspira_- no te preocupes… pero tranquilízate… solo es una comida…

-Si tienes razón -_respira profundo_-

-Buenas tardes… ¿lista señorita Kaioh? -_pregunto Diamante acercándose al mostrador,_ y _desconcertado de ver a Serena aun ahí y sin ver cerca a Darien_-

-Buenas tardes… -_saludo Serena con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Si señor… -_mira a Serena y se levanta de su lugar_- cuando usted lo indique

-Tranquila… -_murmura y con un guiño, para tranquilizar a su amiga_-

-Vamos entonces… -_espera a que salga del área de recepción_-

_Sale, con su bolsa en mano parándose frente a él_- Si vamos

X-X

_Darien efectivamente casi corriendo salio de la habitación y bajo a buscar a Serena, pero al llegar a la recepción la encontró ocupada así que decidió esperar, además de que no quería ser rechazado delante de desconocidos, cuando estaba ya por acercarse, apareció una de sus compañeras con la cual se puso a platicar, luego a los pocos minutos llego Diamante llevándose a la chica, y en seguida llego un chico y se quedo platicando con ella, sin saber porque se coloco detrás de un muro espiándolos._

X-X

-Hola… ya están lis… ¿y Michiru? –_llego saludando Seiya a Serena_-

-Hola… -_saludo con una sonrisa_- mmm bueno lo que pasa es que el Sr. Montenegro la invito a comer para disculparse por no se que incidente… me pidió que te avisara… unos segundos antes y la hubieras encontrado… -_sonríe_-

-¿Quien es ese tipo? -_pensaba mientras seguía viéndola de lo mas feliz entre platicas y risas_- ¿será su novio? -_causándole esto algo de molestia_- no, no soporto mas, pero ¿que voy a decirle?, no puedo reclamarle nada… -_mientras dudaba si ir o no a buscarla_-

-Mmm entiendo, entonces ¿comemos juntos?

-Si claro… yo ya estoy lista… ¿y tu? -_tomando su bolsa y saliendo de la recepción_-

-Solo entrego esto y regreso ¿de acuerdo? -_mostrando unos papeles, y feliz de que podría estar a solas con ella_-

-Si claro aquí te espero… -_le sonríe observando como se aleja Seiya_-

_Al ver que el chico se alejaba, no lo dudo ni un segundo mas, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano jalándola para sacarla del hotel, Serena se resistía, pero no quería dar un espectáculo por lo que camino de mala gana._

-¿Pero qué le pasa? -_pregunto Serena al ser sacada del hotel ante la mirada de algunos curiosos_-

-Si le pido hablar, saldrá con una de sus excusas -_pensó mientras se la llevaba_-

_Siguió caminando jalándola de la mano, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante que estaba a media cuadra del hotel, pasando sin esperar que los atendieran y sentándola en la silla de una de las mesas._

-¿Quien se cree que es para tratarme así? _-poniéndose pie_-

-Yo no necesito creerme nada… -_dijo algo sonriente al ver su cara y la formalidad en sus palabras_- es solo que si te lo pedía saldrías con otra de tus tontas excusas…

-Pues ninguna tonta excusa… tengo que ir a comer con alguien… que seguramente me estará buscando…

-Es ese tipo ¿verdad?, ¿con él que hablabas? -_dijo un tanto molesto y celoso_-

-¿No creo que le importe? -_lo miro fijamente y con seriedad_- y le voy a pedir que no me vuelva a tratar de esa forma…

-Y tu deja de tratarme como si fuera un extraño… ¿y no se por que me hablas de esa forma? -_dijo un poco desesperado, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad_-

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones… y recuerde que el lugar de donde me saco es mi lugar de trabajo y no me gustaría que me corrieran por su culpa… no me vuelva a molestar por favor… -_camina rumbo a la salida_-

_Se para de prisa, estaba un poco molesto y desconcertado por su actitud tan indiferente, al pasar a lado de ella solo se detuvo un poco_- Esta bien, discúlpame, lamento haberte molestado tanto, no es mi intención incomodarte ni meterte en problemas con ese tipo ni mucho menos en tu empleo… que estés muy bien Serena… -_concluyo para seguir caminando en sentido contrario al hotel_-

-¿Cómo puede ponerse así?, después de tantos años y esa es la única manera que tiene para hablar conmigo… -_suspira caminando rumbo al hotel en busca de Seiya, sonríe ligeramente_- cualquiera diría que esta celoso… bah eso es absurdo…

_Caminaba sin rumbo, no sabia a donde iba, lo único que sabia es que no podía regresar al hotel y verla con ese tipo_- ¿Por qué?, pensé que cuando la viera ella me recibiría de una forma distinta, no se… de cualquier manera… menos así, como si no le importara… no me resigno al hecho de no importarle, Serena, Mi hermosa mariposa, ahora que te he vuelto a ver no quiero alejarme de ti de nuevo, no puedo y no lo haré…

X-X

-¿Que tan buena es la comida del restaurante? -_pregunto Diamante al llegar sacando la silla para que Michiru se sentara_-

-Es rica -_sentándose_- muchas gracias

-Por favor para mi y para la señorita la especialidad… -_dijo al mesero apenas se acerco, a lo que solo asintió_- ¿ahora si me podrás disculpar por el mal rato que te hice pasar?

-Ya le dije que no tiene por que disculparse _-juguetea con sus manos_-

-Michiru… simplemente dime "si te disculpo" -_sonríe de forma coqueta_-

-Está bien señor… le disculpo

-Pero por favor no me diga señor… dime Diamante…

-Yo… no creo que sea apropiado… pero si le incomoda señor entonces le diré joven Diamante ¿le parece?

-Nada de eso… simplemente Diamante… y para que tú no te sientas incomoda ¿que te parece que solo me digas por mi nombre cuando estemos a solas?

-Yo… -_lo mira nerviosa_- como diga…

-Así que ya no me hables de usted… -_le sonríe al momento en que llega el mesero y colocar su orden, después de unos momentos_- ¿te molesta que te hable de tu?

_Michiru negó con la cabeza._

X-X

_Para fortuna de Serena, Seiya se había ocupada mas de lo que pensó así que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con ese huésped, en cuanto termino salio en busca de Serena para irse a comer, su primera comida solos, las cosas en realidad no habían salido como él hubiera querido, ya que ella estaba mas que ausente, en fin ya tendría en algún momento otra oportunidad para estar a solas con ella y esa esperaba que fuera mejor que esa comida._

X-X

_En menos de lo que pensaron habían llegado las ordenes, pues era obvio que sabían de quien se trataba así que el servicio llego mas rápido que lo acostumbrado._

-Entonces Michiru… cuéntame de ti…

-Mmm que le interesa… digo ¿te interesa saber? –_apenada-_

-Bueno en realidad me interesa saber cosas del hotel… del personal… ¿tu que opinas de tus compañeros?

-El ambiente es muy agradable, y no hay muchos conflictos entre el personal, o bueno son raros…

-Mmm que interesante… ¿tú has tenido problemas con alguien?, además del que ya sabemos… -_comenzando a comer_-

-Pues con mi antigua compañera de turno nada mas…

-Algo me comento Seiya… espero que no tengas problemas con esta chica… mmm Serena… -_haciéndose el que no recordaba el nombre_-

-No, espero que no, yo digo que no -_sonríe y comienza a comer_-

-Y bueno me decías que tenias poco de conocerla… pero por lo que se ve ustedes se llevan bien…

-Si es muy agradable, y yo creo que podremos llegar a ser excelentes amigas

-¿Y también se lleva muy bien con Seiya? -_pregunto con indiferencia tomando un poco de agua_-

-Con él mmm… pues si, se ve que hay un interés mutuo -_bebiendo un poco a su jugo_-

-Esto seguro le interesara a Darien… -_pensó con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿y tú tienes alguien que te interese?

-Mmm no de momento no, apenas tengo tiempo para mi y… ¿tu? -_lo mira un poco curiosa-_

-Ah… mmm no… -_un poco evasivo en su respuesta_- y bueno tu sabes ¿por que razón acepto el trabajo tu amiga?, por lo que comento ella es chef…

-Pues parece ser que necesitan mucho el trabajo, ahora si que cualquier trabajo es bueno…

-Ah ya veo… -_sonrió ligeramente_- ¿y tu como te sientes en tu trabajo?

-Muy bien, me a dado tiempo para terminar mi carrera, ya me falta poco -_suspira_-

-¿Y que estas estudiando? -_pregunto un poco curioso_-

-Administración de empresas, ¿y tu que estudiaste? -_comenzaba a sentirse más tranquila y con un poco de confianza_-

-Relaciones internaciones… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_- bueno aunque primero estudie algo de hotelería… pero me di cuenta de que ese no era mi camino

-¿Mmm y que haces siendo dueño de un hotel si no era ese tu camino? _-intrigada_-

-Bueno porque me deje convencer… además es un negocio que tengo en sociedad con un buen amigo… así que aquí estoy… -_se encoge de hombros ligeramente y con una sonrisa_-

-Vaya que chistoso, espero algún día hacerme cargo de un hotel o mas bien una cadena como este…

-Estoy seguro de que lo lograras… -_casi terminando de comer_- se ve que eres una chica muy inteligente…

-Muchas gracias, también se ve que es bastante inteligente y astuto -_sonríe terminando su comida_- muchas gracias por la invitación…

-Al contrario muchas gracias por tu agradable compañía… -_le sonríe_-

_Le devuelve la sonrisa_- Bueno… creo que es hora de regresar a mis deberes

-Espero que no sea la primera y la última vez… -_se pone de pie para ayudarla a levantarse_-

-No prometo nada, no es muy bien visto que uno coma con sus jefes, y no quisiera que nadie mal interpretara las cosas –_levantándose_- pero de todas formas agradezco su invitación -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-¿Te importa mucho lo que diga la gente? -_pregunto un poco serio_-

-No… no me importa -_seria también_- pero dentro del trabajo, no me gusta meterme en problemas y tampoco meter en ellos a mi hermano, por eso procuro evitarlos

-Bien, entonces buscare una solución… -_le sonríe un poco coqueto_- para que vuelvas a aceptar una invitación… -_toma su mano y le da un beso_- gracias por tu compañía…

-¿Una solución? -_pestañea, y se medio sonroja al ver que una vez mas besa su mano_- si bueno… nos vemos -_retira su mano y se aleja de él_- que tenga bonito día

-Igualmente… -_sonríe ante el gesto de la chica, y la observa alejarse volviendo a sentarse y tomando un poco de vino_- es extraño… me siento bien con su compañía… -_suspira_- así que la ex novia no está sola… ay hermano ¿podrás contra el paso de los años? -_se encoge de hombros para luego terminar su copa y retirarse de nueva cuenta a su oficina_-

X-X

_Después de caminar por varias calles, y sin saber que hacer porque Serena solo estaba en sus pensamientos y aun tenia muchas dudas, así que decidió ir a ver a su prima, ella sabría darle explicaciones de todo, quien mejor que su mejor amiga para contarle, tomó un taxi, estaba ya algo retirado del hotel como para regresar por su auto, algunos minutos después llego a casa de los Chiba, camino por el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada principal, al abrirle enseguida lo hicieron pasar, esperando en la sala en lo que su prima bajara, todo estaba como antes. Molly al escuchar que Darien la estaba esperando abajo se emociono y se dirigió hasta la sala donde él estaba, hacia algunos años que no veía a su primo, si bien aun tenían contacto, no era lo mismo, llega hasta la entrada de la sala._

-¡Darien! -_con una gran sonrisa_-

-¡Prima! -_dijo emocionado y sorprendido de verla después de esos años lucia totalmente diferente_- pero mira nada mas que hermosa estas…

-Ay Darien, gracias -_dijo algo alegre, pero acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, pues sin duda ya no era una adolescente, ahora su apariencia era la de una joven mujer_- ¿Como has estado?, no sabia que ya habías llegado -_abrazándolo-_

-Bien, bien gracias… llegue hace algunas horas… -_la abraza por el hombro_- ¿y tu como has estado?

-Muy bien -_con un tono de seguridad, pero sus ojos reflejaban lo contrario_- ¿Y que tal tu viaje?, ¿donde te estas quedando?, supe que ibas a remodelar el departamento -_tomando su mano para sentarse en uno de los sillones-_

-El viaje muy bien… -_espera a que se siente para luego sentarse él_- me estoy hospedando en un hotel… solo hasta que terminen de remodelar el departamento…

-Ay Darien ¿por que no te quedas aquí?, estoy segura que mis papas estarían felices por tenerte aquí…

-No, no quiero dar molestias, además estaré viajando constantemente… aun tengo que supervisar los negocios… además no quiero irme de ese hotel… -_sonríe un poco al recordar el motivo-_

-Pues si así estas a gusto… está bien… la verdad me sorprendió mucho el verte, te ves muy bien -_viéndolo con una sonrisa_- no dudo que tengas a mas de una loquitas por ti…

-Mmm sabes a mí solo me sigue interesando una sola chica… -_se pone de pie y suspira_- hoy la volví a ver… -_dijo volteando a ver a su prima-_

-¿Ah, sí? -_fingiendo sorpresa_- ¿Y que tal, como esta?

-¿Tú no sabes como esta?, yo venia a preguntarte que es lo que pasa con ella… -_sorprendido por la actitud de Molly_-

-Pues la verdad es que no nos vemos mucho últimamente -_recargándose en el respaldo_- ella ya termino y yo apenas estoy por terminar así que ya no va a la universidad y pues después de lo de sus padres la verdad es imposible vernos en el club, así que por una cosa u otra no a habido oportunidad de frecuentarnos -_dijo algo despreocupada_-

-¿Lo que les paso a sus papás? -_pregunto sorprendido_-

-Si… ah… claro como vas a saberlo… lo que pasa es que sus papás quedaron en la ruina, así que ahora la pobre de Serena y su hermano tienen que trabajar y pues obvio, no pueden ir al club, porque ya no son socios y aparte la pobre como que no se ha de sentir muy a gusto ya que estuvieron en boca de todos -_dijo aun con su tono indiferente_-

-¿Y tu porque no la ayudaste? -_pregunto un poco molesto al ver la indiferencia con que hablaba de su amiga_- ¿me imagino que no fuiste parte de toda es gente que se regocijo con su problema?

-Ay claro que no… -_dijo con seguridad_- pero ¿que querías que hiciera?, ¿en que podía ayudarla?, ni modo que le dijera a mi papá que los ayudara, sabes como es -_haciendo cara de desagrado_- nunca me escucha y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de mantenerla en el circulo, pero ella no quiso -_encogiendo los hombros_- así que yo no tengo la culpa de nada…

-¿Y porque no la has buscado?, ¿sabes donde vive? -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Ya te lo dije, no es lo mismo que antes, tomamos caminos diferentes, si nos vemos pero no es igual que antes, igual la aprecio y es… bueno era mi mejor amiga, porque ahora prefiere tener a otra de amiga que tenerme a mi -_fingiendo indiferencia_- así que no solo es mi culpa, ella también sabe donde encontrarme y prefiere no hacerlo…

-No entiendo el tipo de amistad que tenias con ella… -_baja su mirada negando ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza_- ¿que es lo que te paso?, antes la defendías a capa y espada y ahora… simplemente la haces a un lado…

-Entiéndeme Darien… no la hago a un lado… simplemente que el tiempo pasa, la gente cambia y las situaciones también, Serena y yo tenemos caminos diferentes y no puedo pasarme con la vida atada al pasado -_poniéndose de pie_- y creo que tu deberías de hacer lo mismo… sabes que siempre apoye que tu estuvieras con ella, pero ella sufrió mucho y no creo que ella este atada al pasado también…

-No te comprendo… y sí quiero seguir atado al pasado es mi problema… -_suspira molesto_- y ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo… de verdad que estas muy cambiada… saludas a mis tíos de mi parte y diles que después vendré a visitarlos… _-finalizando la conversación saliendo de esa casa aun sorprendido por la frialdad con que su prima hablaba del pasado_-

-Como quieras… -_para después verlo salir, volviéndose para subir a su habitación_- lamento si no soy lo que pensabas o si no me comprendes primo, solo hago lo que creo correcto, sin importarme si agrado o no a los demás -_pensaba mientras entraba a su habitación azotando la puerta_-

X-X

_Después de salir de casa de sus tíos, Darien volvía al hotel, aun mas confundido por el cambio de actitud de su prima, ya suficiente era ver a Serena fría y cortante con él, esos años habían cambiando a las personas, incluso a él aunque no sabía a que grado, al llegar al hotel se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su amigo, Diamante por su parte se encontraba tratando de comprender tanto papel relacionado con el hotel, pero a la vez su pensamiento se iba a la chica con la que había comido sonriendo de vez en cuando._

_Entro a la oficina aun pensativo_- Hola amigo, ¿estás ocupado? -_al verlo con el montón de papeles_-

-Ah un poco, pero ya me fastidie… _-suspira recargándose en el respaldo_- ¿y por que traes esa cara?, ¿que te fue mal con tu mariposa? -_con algo de sarcasmo_-

_Se sentó frente a su escritorio en una de las sillas_- Más que mal… que pasa con todo el mundo hoy… Serena sigue tratándome como un extraño, sin mencionar que la vi con un tipo platicando animadamente, casi la tuve que hacer que me acompañara a rastras y no sirvió de nada… igual de fría y cortante y para acabarla voy a casa de mis tíos y me encuentro con que no conozco a mi prima, ya no es… la niña alegre y despreocupada que deje hace años… yo hoy no entiendo nada de verdad -_dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la silla-_

-Mmm bueno pues no se como ayudarte con respecto a tu prima, ni siquiera la conozco… pero hay algo que si me entere y que quizá te resuelva algunas dudas con respecto a Serena…

_Se despego del respaldo de inmediato al escuchar lo ultimo con una sonrisa_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Que cosas?, ¡dime! -_dijo algo impaciente-_

-Mmm pues al parecer tiene novio… -_dijo un poco serio_- y es un chico que trabaja aquí… bueno de echo es el supervisor del personal…

-¡¿Qué?! -_dijo entre decepcionado, confundido y molesto_- ha de ser el tipo con el que estaba muy risueña -_dijo con sarcasmo_- ay no, eso complica mas las cosas… y si lo corres -_dijo con una sonrisa traviesa_- jajaja… no creo que esa sea la solución… -_se contesto de inmediato él mismo-_

-Nada de conflictos personales… -_sonrió ante la ligera maldad de su amigo_- mejor intenta buscar la manera de estar presente de nuevo en su vida…

-Supe lo de sus padres… es por eso que esta trabajando aquí… pero la verdad no se como acercarme y para colmo sabes que estaré viajando estas semanas -_pensaba mientras acariciaba su barbilla con su mano_- lo que si hay que hacer es promoverla… no puede estar trabajando de recepcionista… busca una vacante en cocina, si es necesario promover a alguien mas dime… y yo lo acomodó con otros conocidos, lo que quiero es que Serena siga trabajando aquí y no se entere que soy socio, ni que somos amigos -_pensando las cosas_-

-Oye no puedes venir aquí con tus aires de influencia… -_dice fingiendo molestia_- ¿quien te crees que eres?

-Uno de los dueños… -_fingiendo superioridad y después riendo_- vamos amigo ayúdame en esto, ¿si?

-Mmm bueno -_sonríe_- pero… ¿no crees que será difícil ocultarle que eres uno de los dueños? -_pregunto poniéndose serio_-

-Pues tal vez, pero no imposible… además será solo por un tiempo… en lo que logro acercarme más a ella de nuevo…

-Pues a ver si no sale todo al revés… -_se queda pensativo un momento_- pero ese cambio tan repentino puede levantar sospechas… ¿qué te parece si esperamos un tiempo y luego le hago una supuesta prueba y ya de ahí la cambiamos?

-Está bien… -_dijo mas resignado_- solo recuerda que a partir de ahora ella será mi empleada favorita -_sonriendo_- y llegara muy alto, porque así me lo he propuesto…

-El que se convierta en tu empleada favorita no quiere decir que podrás hacer lo que quieras… ¿de acuerdo? -_mirándolo de forma sospechosa_- además… ya pensaste en que vas a hacer con…

-¿Con quien? -_borrando su sonrisa_- ¿con su noviecito ese?

-Si bueno además de él… vamos tu sabes a quien me refiero…

-Ah… -_poniéndose pálido_- ella… bueno la verdad no lo se, si la quiero, pero nunca he estado enamorado y si decidí comprometerme solo fue porque… bueno la verdad no se porque acepte, tal vez era tanta presión de su parte y nunca pensé en volver a ver a Serena y seguir sintiendo lo mismo, así tan fuerte y pues no se qué hacer…

-Ay hermano… pues ten cuidado entonces en lo que vayas a hacer, porque si una vez ya le hiciste daño no creo que quieras volver a hacerlo…

-No… no quiero herirla de nuevo, solo quiero ver como están las cosas y si Serena muestra algo, una mínima señal de que siente algo por mí, yo no dudare en cancelar la boda y terminar con ella, sabes que solo he amado y amo a Serena…

-Bueno pues tú sabrás lo que haces… por cierto… todavía tienes pendientes allá ¿verdad?

-Si bastantes -_dijo algo fastidiado_-

-Entonces todavía faltan tiempo para que te quedes definitivamente… que pereza estar viajando constantemente…

-Si… es bastante pesado, pero solo necesito un mínimo motivo -_sonriendo_- y dejo todo por estar aquí, así que me daré prisa en terminar todos los pendientes cuanto antes…

-Hermano me sorprendes… sí me habías hablado mucho de tu "mariposa" pero no pensé que la amaras después de tanto tiempo… y ahora veo que estas perdidamente enamorado…

-Claro que si, ella es la mujer de mi vida, y si en el pasado fui un idiota al perderla, ahora no me rendiré tan fácil -_sonrió y suspiro profundamente al pensar en ella_-

-Además de enamorado… cursi… antes ya te había escuchado, pero hoy estas peor…

_Soltó una carcajada_- Algún día estarás igual y ahí estaré para burlarme de tus cursilerías…

-Jamás, lo escuchas jamás… -_sonrió_- sabes que eso del amor no se me da mucho… y la verdad no quiero verme con esa cara que traes hoy…

-Oye… que te pasa si es lo mejor del mundo, ver a la mujer que amas y sentir que… -_seguía diciendo con ojos de borreguito cuando vio los gestos de su amigo_- ahí voy de nuevo ¿verdad? -_sonrió_-

-Hoy estas simplemente insoportable… -_sonríe-_ aunque como te dije Serena es muy guapa… quizá yo también estaría así…

-Y como yo te dije… ella es solo mía, así que búscate otra… hay muchas mujeres… por ejemplo esta mi prima, se puso muy linda y muy coqueta…

-Mmm no sabes… hay alguien que me interesa… es raro, es muy diferente a todas las chicas que conocimos…

-Haber cuéntame, eso me interesa -_dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa_- ¿de quien se trata?

-Mmm de una amiga de tu "mariposa" y bueno pues hoy comimos juntos… pase un momento agradable…

-Vaya amigo, esa cara es peligrosa… no es por espantarte, pero esa misma cara tenia yo el día que conocí a Serena… pero me alegro por ti y dime ¿te gusta?

-Es muy linda… -_dijo un poco pensativo_- si, me gusta… pero como te dije eso del amor no es para mi… sabes perfectamente que tu y yo somos totalmente diferentes…

-Lo se, pero deberías de pensarlo… sabes que no me gustaría ir a cuidarte cuando seas un anciano, viejo, solo y cascarrabias, lo haría pero no sería nada agradable -_sonrió_-

-Oh pues muchas gracias hermano no esperaba menos de ti… -_sonríe-_ sabes que olvídalo… mejor enfócate en tus asuntos… que yo también estaré al pendiente de tus asuntos… ya sabes uno que no tiene vida propia…

-Gracias amigo, pero igual suerte con tu nueva chica ojala se de algo bueno…

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá… -_suspira un poco serio_- ¿y bueno cuando piensas ponerte a trabajar?, sabes perfectamente que yo de hotelería no se nada…

-Jajaja… pero para eso tienes a tu socio y mejor amigo -_tomando los papeles y empezando a revisarlos_- así que empezamos ¿no?

-Ya era tiempo ¿no? -_comenzando a entregarle los papeles que estaba revisando_-

X-X

_Ese había sido el primer encuentro entre Serena y Darien, el cual había removido sentimientos que se creían olvidados, sensaciones que se creían dormidas, y mucho mas… ese día habría cambios para todos, aun sin saber algunas personas fueron involucradas en toda esa situación, aquí comenzaría una nueva etapa para todos, y como bien había anunciado Darien aun tenia cosas pendientes que resolver antes de establecerse por completo en la ciudad, los viajes fueron constantes, tanto que casi no tuvo oportunidad de siquiera intentar buscar a Serena, y cuando la veía siempre estaba acompañada ya fuera por alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo o por su "novio", nunca sola, y eso también era propiciado por ella, lo que menos quería era volver a tener un acercamiento con él, ya que no se sentía capaz de afrontarlo, sabía que ese día llegaría en algún momento… pero mientras ese día llegaba y aunque fuera imposible de creer… disfrutaba de esa nueva vida… de esas nuevas amistades… y de ese nuevo amigo…_

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Canción Tú de Reyli

(Disculpen que no podamos contestar de nuevo sus reviews, pero es que Marie no tiene Internet por el momento y es difícil salir a comer ir a un ciber y regresar a trabajar ¿Por qué?, pues porque no come por estar con la computadora, Marie: de cualquier forma sus reviews ya saben que son muy importantes, y también muy divertidos, y se toman en cuenta todas sus opiniones, los reviews anteriores los contestare en el capitulo 8 aprovechando jajaja, bye)

Hola jajaja que les pareció este reencuentro, fue lindo sin duda alguna, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Jajajajajaja bueno esperemos que hayan disfrutado de esta fabuloso capitulo tanto como nosotras disfrutamos el escribirlo, nos alegra mucho ver las respuestas tan positivas de parte de ustedes, esperamos nos sigan acompañando hasta el final, esperamos sus comentarios y recuerden los jitomatazos van para la comaita chivis jejejejeje nos vemos en el próximo capitulo besos.

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, Moonstar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Editado por Marie Winchester Kou Efron y MarinaAcero.

p.d. 2 Nuevamente es para recordarles que esta trama fue creada para personajes originales, solo que decidimos publicarla bajo el sello de Sailor Moon, (Derechos de Naoko Takeushi) y me disculparan si a la hora de la edición para SM se ve quedan algunos detalles de la original pero es que no es fácil lidiar con tantos personajes y tramas snif pobre de mi (Marie) bueno ahora si eso es todo, gracias por su atención.


	8. Fresas y Traiciones

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 8

Fresas Y Traiciones

El saberte aquí… me hace creer

Que el día no termina nunca mas…

El saberte aquí…

Justo atrás del humo de mi hoguera

Y antes que mi angustia…

Saber que estás… al lado mío,

Me hace morder el sol, sudar de tanto frío…

Saber que estás… por solo estar…

Con una pizca de tú sal,

Me endulzas más…

Cuando a mi lado estás

Me invade el buen humor,

Me da frío y calor

Siento que el agua, no me moja…

Cuando a mi lado estás

Todo el planeta se hace corto

Y en un rincón de mi sofá…

Puedo viajar

Cuando a mi lado estás…

Yo vuelo…

El saber que estás

Le puede dar, muchas cosquillas a

Mi panza…

El saberte aquí,

Le da una cosa rara y fría a mi alma…

Saber que estás… justo en el filo,

Entre el amor y el odio amor

No hay más que un hilo

Saber que estás, por solo estar,

Con una pizca de tú sal,

Me endulzas más…

Cuando a mi lado estás

Me invade el buen humor,

Me da frío y calor

Siento que el agua, no me moja…

Cuando a mi lado estás

Todo el planeta se hace corto

Y en un rincón de mi sofá…

Puedo viajar

Cuando a mi lado estás…

Yo vuelo…

Doncella que me cuida

Y me despeina… Oh

Caricia que me araña,

Y que se adueña Oh

Querida en altamar

Y en tierra firme Oh

Me basta tu mirada… para vivir

Cuando a mi lado estás

Todo el planeta se hace corto

Y en un rincón de mi sofá…

Puedo viajar

Cuando a mi lado estás…

Yo vuelo…

_La hora de salir del trabajo era lo que mas emocionaba a las chicas, pero como siempre Michiru tendría que salir rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a sus clases en la universidad, y Haruka no podía ir por su hermana como últimamente acostumbraba, ya que tenia una entrevista de trabajo justo a esa hora, en la puerta de salida de los empleados se encontraban despidiéndose Michiru y Serena. _

-Estudia mucho y no te vayas a echar la pinta… _-le sonríe_-

-Jajaja no como crees si tengo examen, mejor me voy para alcanzar un buen lugar -_le guiñe el ojo_- cuídate mucho ¿si? y échale ganas

-Si, tú también cuídate, nos vemos después… -_le sonríe_-

-Nos vemos -_se aleja a paso rápido abordando un autobús que pasó en_ _seguida_-

-Hola…

-Siempre a las carreras… -_murmuro y al escuchar la voz volteo a ver quien le saludaba, sonrío al reconocerlo_- ah hola Seiya… ¿como estas?

-Bien ¿y tu como estas? -_acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa_-

-Bien gracias… ¿no es curioso que trabajemos en el mismo lugar y que casi no nos veamos…? -_sonríe-_ siempre estas tan ocupado y yo con la capacitación tampoco tengo tiempo…

-Si así es esto, pero mmm ¿tienes tiempo?

-¿Tiempo? -_observa su reloj-_ si, aun es temprano…

-Perfecto -_sonríe ampliamente y la toma de la mano_- vamos te invito un café

-Pero… ¿no tienes que trabajar? -_sin saber porque se sonrojo al contacto de su mano_-

-Hoy salí temprano -_mientras comienza a caminar muy contento_- así que pasemos juntos la tarde…

-Bueno me parece bien… –_sonríe y comienza a caminar_- ¿siempre eres así de amable?

-¿Amable? -_un poco confundido_-

-Si, mmm en realidad tenemos poco de conocernos y que me digas que pasemos la tarde juntos… -_desvía un poco la mirada pues habían llegado a un cruce de automóviles-_

-Jajaja bueno… espero no te moleste pasar la tarde conmigo… casi no nos conocemos… -la _mira de forma coqueta_- pero podemos conocernos mas… fresita…

-¿Fresita? -_pregunto volteando a verlo con una sonrisa y cara de confusión_- ¿a que viene eso?

-Mmm uno, que eres medio fresa en tu forma de ser, y dos a que se ve que te encantan las fresas -_le sonríe pícaramente_-

-Ah mira… -_sonríe y en ese momento comienzan nuevamente a caminar_- pues si, me encantan las fresas… pero eso de que sea medio fresa… ¿te parece?

-Jajaja desde luego, y si no hubieras dicho que te gustan las fresas ni cuenta me habría dado -_le guiñe un ojo, al momento que llegan a una cafetería_-

-¿Así que eres muy observador? -_llegando a una mesa junto a la ventana, para luego sentarse_-

-Algo -_sentándose frente a ella haciendo con una seña lo que quería a una mesera, que no era otra cosa mas que dos cafés_-

-Mmm vamos a ver… ¿que otra cosa has observado? -_pone los codos en la mesa y recarga su rostro en sus manos observándolo fijamente_-

-Que eres muy linda -_imitando su movimiento_-

-Mmm bueno pues eso se nota a simple vista… -_sonríe divertida_- ah ya se y ahora ya te diste cuenta de que tengo un enorme ego…

-Jajaja eso es mas que evidente, y no se necesita ser observador para darse cuenta jajaja

-Oye… ¿que quieres decir? -_pregunto fingiendo indignación_-

-Jajaja que eres vanidosa, pero hermosa

-Bueno contigo voy de mal en peor… fresa, egocéntrica, y ahora vanidosa pero hermosa… -_sonríe_- aunque es extraño después de un defecto una virtud… ¿si será virtud?

-De hecho lo es… además tienes una calida sonrisa fresita linda, y espero que me dejes ser tu amigo

-Gracias… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- por supuesto que podemos ser amigos… no veo ningún inconveniente para ello…

-Me alegra mucho escucharlo -_sonríe, al momento que llevan los cafés y pan_-

-Y bien… ¿que me cuentas de ti? -_al momento en que tomaba pedazo de pan_-

-Veamos… -_suspira_- soy un chico guapo, trabajador, apuesto, amable, atractivo, amigable, encantador, buen amigo, cautivador y sincero…

-Vaya en ti son solamente virtudes… -_sonríe al escucharlo_- pero te falto, egocéntrico, vanidoso, presumido, coqueto… mmm deja pienso en mas…

-Jajaja parece que no soy el único observador…

-Eso parece… -_baja un poco la mirada_- pero creo que no te equivocas en como te describes…

-¿En serio? -_la mira de forma coqueta y un poco seductor_- me alegro que lo creas

-Mmm bueno ya deja de coquetearme y mejor cuéntame algo sobre ti… -_se sonroja al subir su mirada y ver sus ojos_-

-Mejor tú pregúntame y yo respondo jajaja… -_toma un poco de café_-

-Cómo eres tan coqueto seguramente tendrás a muchas chicas tras de ti… o al menos una o dos novias… ¿acerté? -_sonríe para luego tomar un poco de café_-

-Mmm no, no tengo novia… -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Ah entonces falle… ¿alguna en la mira? -_le sonríe de forma picara_- estoy segura que eso si…

-Jajaja ¿en la mira?, quien sabe… -_respondía sin dejar de verla_-

-Ay hasta cuando acertare… -_se cruza de brazos meditando un poco_- tu cara me dice que si… quizá alguien del hotel o una ex-compañera de la escuela… o… ay ya no se quien mas…

-Jajaja te lo dejo de tarea entonces -_le guiñe un ojo_- ¿y tú tienes novio? -_pregunta un tanto curioso y con mucho interés_-

-Mmm si, pero últimamente no he podido verlo… -_suspira un poco seria_- creo que me esta evitando…

-Oh ya veo -_desvía un poco su mirada ocultando su decepción_- pues que tonto si no te busca

-¿Verdad que si? -_volviendo a sonreír-_ yo creo que esa relación esta entrando a su etapa final… -_toma un poco mas de café_-

-¿Y lo quieres mucho? –_tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible_-

-Mmm la verdad… si, lo quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo _-suspira_- tenemos relativamente poco de novios, además es una relación muy extraña… por esa razón digo que ya esta por terminar…

-Pues si no lo amas es mejor que termines pronto, es triste estar con alguien solo por aprecio o cariño…

-Si, lo es… -_sonríe un poco triste_- pero bueno… ¿tu por que no tienes novia?, no eres feo…

-Simple, porque no tengo tiempo… a una persona necesitas dedicarle tiempo, y de momento solo estoy concentrado en mi familia y mi trabajo, además que hasta el momento no a llegado a mi aquella chica que me cautive… -_dijo tranquilamente_- aunque quizás ya apareció –_pensó mientras le sonríe dulcemente_-

-Ay ya veo… -_le corresponde a la sonrisa_- así que además de todo eres romántico… una cualidad mas que se agrega a la enorme lista que me dijiste…

-Romántico y apasionado -_le guiñe de nuevo el ojo_-

-Mmm eso de apasionado… no puedo decir nada… -_le sonríe_- pero lo de romántico se ve a simple vista…

-¿Y en que puedes verlo? -_un tanto curioso_-

-No se, tienes un semblante tranquilo, hasta cierto punto relajado, y una mirada y sonrisa coquetas, pero sin ser tan evidente, y por la forma en como hablas, eres un chico especial… si, eso es… un chico especial…

_Se sonroja un poco_- Jajaja ya ves ya me hiciste ruborizar…

-Bueno pues eso es algo mas que agregar a la lista… te sonrojas ante el halago de una chica… -_sonríe y suspira_- ay las cosas que digo… -_baja un poco la mirada_- no me hagas caso… quizá el café me puso un poco acelerada… y boca floja…

-Me gusta que seas así… eres sincera, también una chica especial -_toma un sorbo de café_-

-Mmm gracias… -_vuelve a sonreír para luego subir su mirada_- espero que no llegue el momento en que mi sinceridad te moleste…

-Para nada prefiero la sinceridad a una mentira -_le sonríe con un poco de ternura-_

-Entonces sinceridad entre nosotros ¿bien? -_extiende su mano como si fuera a cerrar un trato-_

-Perfecto -_estrecha su mano_- sinceridad entre nosotros

-Bien… -_aun estrechando su mano, sintió una ligera calidez al tocar su mano _- entonces… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Desde luego… -_aun sin querer soltarla lo hace_-

-¿Por que el día de la cena me mirabas tan fijamente? -_soltando su mano algo confundida pero sin perder ningún detalle de sus gestos_-

-Porque te veías linda comiendo fresa con chocolate -_sin dejar de mirarla_-

-Ah… -_no muy convencida de la respuesta sonrío_- entonces me imagino que ahora comiendo pan y café no lo estoy…

-Claro que lo eres, eres hermosa… -_sonrojado y coqueto_- pero ese día te veías más linda con la fresa, por eso ahora serás… fresita

-¿Nunca te has metido en problemas por ser así de coqueto? -_pregunto bebiendo un poco de café-_

-Mmm que yo sepa no… es que soy irresistible -_pone pose de galán_-

-Y además de todo divertido… -_dijo mientras reía ante lo casual de su respuesta y sobre todo por esa pose_- ¿acaso podrás ser el hombre perfecto?

-Mmm claro yo soy perfecto -_saca un espejito y mueve su cabello_-

-¿Sabes?, siempre me han molestado esas poses falsas de un chico perfecto… pero contigo… -_relaja un poco su rostro y lo mira de forma hasta cierto punto dulce_- es diferente… me pareces muy divertido y agradable…

_Relajando su pose se acerca a ella_- Me alegra divertirte, espero poder hacerlo siempre -_murmura en voz baja_-

-Quizá… -_con una sonrisa nerviosa sin dejar de verlo_-

_Le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla_- Nunca pierdas ese brillo -_se aleja- _bueno ¿nos vamos?

-Si, vámonos… -_respira profundamente para luego terminar el resto del café_- hora de ir a casa…

-Si, vamos por el carro al hotel y de ahí a casa, gracias por pasar este agradable momento conmigo…

-Mmm bueno en ese caso gracias a ti por dejarme conocerte un poco más… -_le sonríe_-

-Jajaja espero que nos conozcamos más…

-Si, yo creo que si… -_le guiñe un ojo_- anda vamos…

_Los chicos caminaron de regreso al hotel entre risas y pequeñas bromas, sin duda habían pasado una tarde muy agradable, quizá en días pasados la comida no había salido como él lo había pensando, pero ese momento, esa especie de cita tomando solo una taza de café había salido perfecta, ahora sabía que las cosas inesperadas son las que mejor funcionan, esa tarde sería el comienzo de una hermosa amistad._

-De verdad eres muy divertido… hace tanto que no reía como hoy… -_tratando de controlar su risa al tiempo que llegaban al auto_-

-Jajaja igual yo hace mucho no reía tanto como hoy -_al llegar al auto, abre la puerta para ayudarla a subir_- espero que se repita esta tarde

-Por supuesto que se repetirá… -_al subir al auto y esperando a que él lo hiciera también, al momento en que lo hizo_- siempre es bueno un momento de diversión y contigo estoy segura de que siempre será así…

-Ya veras que si -_enciende el auto luego de dedicarle una gran sonrisa_- me encargare de que nunca estés triste estando conmigo…

_En el momento en que los chicos salían del estacionamiento alguien bajaba de su auto, era una compañera de trabajo, mas bien la ex-novia de Seiya, que se quedo observando a la pareja, muriendo de coraje de verlo llegar con esa chica que hacia poco había entrado a trabajar al hotel, y que parecía que se conocían hace mucho tiempo pues entre ellos ya se veía la confianza y sobre todo lo divertidos que estaban, él sonreía tan feliz como nunca lo había hecho con ella dándole aun mas coraje que solo apretó los puños furiosa._

-No creas que será tan divertido estar trabajando aquí Serena… no dejare que te acerques a Mi Seiya, él solo podrá ser feliz a mi lado… yo haré que se divierta y sonría aun mas de lo que lo ha hecho hoy contigo…

X-X

_Los días pasaron, y con ellos llegaba una fecha especial, aunque dudaba en recibir una invitación cual fue su sorpresa al ver en su puerta al chofer de la familia Osaka con el sobre en la mano, se desconcertó pero igual ya sabia de que se trataba, durante toda esa semana se debatía entre ir o no, pues no quería encontrarse con Darien, pero afortunadamente para ese día él no estaría, así que después de pensarlo mucho decidió ir pero claro que no iría sola, afortunadamente Michiru tenia libre ese día, no así Seiya que tenia que trabajar, en ese caso las dos chicas se fueron solas, ya que también Yaten se había disculpado por no por de ir por ellas, esa noche la mansión lucia mas que espectacular, se había invertido bastante dinero en que fuera todo un éxito, era EL evento, dentro de la casa la fiesta estaba en su mejor ambiente, y mientras tanto afuera un taxi llegaba a la entrada principal, del cual bajaban las dos chicas, una de ellas un poco asombrada de tanto lujo y despilfarro de dinero._

-Llegamos a tiempo… -_después de haber pagado el servicio y bajando del auto con una sonrisa volteo a ver a su nueva amiga_-

-Que bonito lugar… -_asombrada de tanto lujo_-

-Y por dentro es mejor… anda vamos… -_la toma de la mano para entrar a la casa, donde el ambiente era puesto por un famoso DJ_- ¿donde esta? -_se_ _preguntaba mientras la buscaba con la mirada_-

_Molly se encontraba platicando con algunas conocidas, cuando a lo lejos vio a su "amiga", así se disculpo y fue en dirección hacia ella_- ¡Hola Serena! -_dijo ya casi a unos pasos de ella_-

-Hola Molly… -_suelta a Michiru para darle un abrazo a su amiga_- feliz cumpleaños…

_Michiru solo miraba fijamente a ambas chicas aun cohibida por el ambiente, solo mostró una ligera sonrisa._

-Muchas gracias amiga… -_correspondió el abrazo de su amiga pero un segundo después no quito la vista de la chica que venia con ella_- pensé que no vendrías…

-Mmm pues tu sabes como esta mi situación ahora, y bueno todo eso… pero aquí estoy y espero que no te moleste que haya traído a una amiga… mira te presento… ella es Michiru… y Michiru ella es Molly… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Mucho gusto, Michiru Kaioh -_extendiendo su mano_-

-Mucho gusto -_dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, apenas extendiendo la mano_- Molly Osaka… y no, no hay problema… -_dijo con sarcasmo en su voz_-

_Al notar su sarcasmo_- Sí mi presencia le molesta, solo tiene que decirlo y me iré con mucho gusto -_mirando retadoramente a Molly_-

-Tranquilas… -_dijo un poco confundida_ _Serena_-

-Por eso decía que no era buena idea que yo viniera –_murmuro desviando su mirada_-

-Claro que no… -_rió arrogantemente_- sabes Serena que tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, así que por mi no hay problema que traigas a alguien -_dijo igual viendo retadoramente a Michiru_-

-Bueno pues entonces olvidemos el asunto… o las dos van a hacer que me sienta mal…

-Si claro… -_dice en voz baja mirando a Serena_-

-Como quieras Serena… -_con una sonrisa arrogante_- porque no pasan y se divierten… mi padre dice que gasto un poco mas de la cuenta pero no me importa no todos los días se cumplen años _-sonrío_-

-Si que derramen dinero los que pueden -_un poco sarcástica, caminando aun lado de Serena_-

-Pues quedo muy bien la fiesta… -_dijo observando toda la decoración y el ambiente_- disculpa que no haya podido ayudarte…

-No te preocupes, la verdad contrate a alguien, de lo único que me encargue de supervisar fue la comida, bueno chicas diviértanse y disfruta… -_recalco esta palabra mientras veía a Michiru_- de la fiesta…

-Gracias amiga… -_sonrío a su amiga_- al rato nos vemos…

-Muchas gracias y feliz cumpleaños… -_un poco seria fingiendo una sonrisa_-

-Si… -_dijo antes de caminar hacia otro lado_- ay lo que me faltaba… lidiar con la amiguita sin chiste de Serena… -_dijo entre dientes una vez lejos de ambas_-

-¿Y que te parece la fiesta Michiru? -_moviéndose un poco al ritmo de la música_-

-Es divertida, pero le falta mas ambiente -_mientras bailaba_- muchas veces lo caro no tiene que ser necesariamente lo más divertido…

-Mmm bueno a veces… -_se encoge de hombros_- pero Molly siempre organiza una de las mejores fiestas del año, antes de esta yo siempre le ayudaba, y ella a mi… -_suspira_-

-Vaya que lindo… -_suspira un poco, en realidad no se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar_-

-¿Donde estará? -_se preguntaba buscando al chico entre toda la multitud_- dijo que nos veríamos aquí…

-Hola -_la abrazo por la cintura, sorpresivamente, depositando un beso en su cuello_-

-Ah pensé que no habías llegado aun… -_dijo con una sonrisa al escuchar a su novio_-

-Si ya había llegado, pero estaba escondido esperando para sorprenderte -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-Ah pues muy linda sorpresa… -_le da un suave beso en los labios_- mira te presento a una amiga… ella es Michiru…

-Mucho gusto… Michiru Kaioh -_extiende su mano, por cortesía, aun se sentía incomoda en el lugar y al ver al novio de su amiga pensó que reaccionaria de igual forma que la amiga_-

-Mucho gusto… -_extendió su mano fingiendo cortesía_- Yaten… -_pero cuando estaba a punto de decir su nombre completo lo interrumpieron_-

-¿Vamos a bailar? -_dijo Serena al chico_-

-Desde luego -_le sonrío a la chica, alejándose de Michiru para comenzar a bailar con su novia-_

_Después de un rato de bailar, Serena le pidió a Yaten algo de beber para ella así como para Michiru, mientras que Yaten fue por las bebidas Serena se dirigió a su acompañante._

-¿Te diviertes? -_pregunto al estar cerca de ella_-

-Un poco -_mirando a su alrededor_-

X-X

_Molly salio de la biblioteca rumbo al salón donde estaba la fiesta, con sus pensamientos dirigidos a su flamante novio que aun no había llegado y al no darse cuenta tropezó con alguien._

-¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? -_dijo un poco burlón al verla salir con tanta prisa_-

_Volteo un poco sorprendida al reconocer sus voz_- Ah eres tú… mmm Yaten ahora no estoy de humor, con permiso -_dijo tratando de pasar por un lado de él_-

-¿Que le ocurrió a la princesa? -_un poco sarcástico_- ¿no le cumplieron su ultimo capricho?

-¿Por que no te callas y dejas de molestarme?, es mas por que no vas a buscar a tu novia y me dejas en paz -_tratando nuevamente de esquivarlo_-

-¿Y si quiero quedarme a molestarte que? -_dejando las dos bebidas que llevaba en una de las mesitas del corredor_- ¿y porque hablas con tanto desden de tu mejor amiga?

-¿Sabes que?, no te voy a dar explicaciones a ti -_dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre su pecho_- y no creo que mi amistad con Serena te importe… no se como se me ocurrió si quiera pensar que eras una persona agradable -_dijo con desprecio y tristeza_-

-Yo no estaba tan equivocado contigo… no eres mas que una niña engreída, frívola, y además con un pésimo gusto… como tu noviecito el tal Neflyte… -_dijo con sarcasmo sin dejar de verla-_

-Con Neflyte no te metas, él es el hombre perfecto, es veinte mil veces mejor novio del que ni en sueños podrías ser y mucho mas hombre que tu… -_dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de voltearse-_

-¿Eso crees? -_y sin más la jalo de los brazos para besarla a la fuerza_-

-¿Que te pasa? -_apenas pudo decir en medio del beso, comenzando a forcejear un poco, pero sus brazos estaban fuertemente sujetándola por lo cual no pudo zafarse, sintiendo que las fuerzas y la cordura se le iban al sentir el sube roce de sus labios, por lo que no pudo oponerse mas correspondiendo aquel beso_, _al sentir que ya no hubo resistencia por parte de Molly continuo besándola con mas pasión_-

X-X

-Mmm Yaten ya se tardo… -_suspira al ver que no llegaba_- ahora vuelvo Michiru, voy a buscarlo… que tal si ya se lo robaron… -_con una sonrisa_-

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero _-sentada en una silla mirando a su alrededor_-

-Que extraño… -_lo buscaba con la mirada en el área donde se encontraban las bebidas y al no verlo camino adentrándose a los pasillos, le pareció raro no verlo, al dar vuelta en uno de ellos solo se sorprendió de lo que veía_- no puede ser… _-negaba con la cabeza_- ¡¿que demonios es esto?!

_Yaten se separo abruptamente de Molly empujándola al escuchar la voz de Serena, la empujo tan fuerte que se golpeo con la pared_- Serena, esto no es lo que parece…

-Auch… -_se quejo al golpease_- Serena… -_dijo sorprendida al verla_-

_Sonrío ante el cinismo de Yaten_- Son increíbles los dos… tu mi mejor amiga… fuiste capaz de esto… y tu… ¿como pudieron?

_Molly no sabia que decir, quiso decirle que no era como pensaba, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió._

-En verdad Serena, no es lo que parece –_volvió a decir Yaten e_ _intento tomarla de la mano_-

-No te me acerques… sea como sea lo estaban disfrutando ¿no? -_con sarcasmo y furiosa, pero no tanto por el hecho de que Yaten era su novio, sino por su amiga a la que tanto apreciaba_- todo este tiempo en que supuestamente se caían mal estaban fingiendo… ¿desde cuando se entienden?

-No… yo no me entiendo con este idiota -_dijo casi en un susurro_-

-Estas bromeando, jamás me fijaría en alguien tan engreída y caprichosa como ella aunque fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra… y si la bese fue por lastima simplemente… -_dándole la espalda_-

-No, claro se noto a la perfección… -_sonríe con sarcasmo_- entonces todos aquellos rumores son ciertos…

-Ay por Dios Yaten -_sonrío con arrogancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos_- créeme que eres correspondido y no se de que rumores hablas…

-De que te has convertido en una fácil… -_dijo tranquilamente volteando a verla_- y tú eres un imbécil… -_volteando a ver a Yaten_-

_Molly sintió como sus palabras la herían profundamente pero no seria débil ante nadie mas_- Pues sí piensas eso… será mejor no seguir siendo amigas -_dijo antes de salir caminando de ahí-_

_Serena no se quedo a esperar explicaciones y sobre todo después de escucharla, así que se adelanto a Molly saliendo de ese lugar más que molesta… decepcionada._

-Michiru… vámonos… -_la toma del brazo tratando de contener las ganas de llorar_-

-Si pero… ¿que paso? -_la mira un poco confundida_-

-Nada… no te preocupes… pero anda vámonos… -_voltea hacia el área donde se había quedado Yaten y sonríe_- que estúpida fui… -_murmura mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida_-

_Michiru la seguía sin decir nada, esperaría que ella decidiera hablar, así que caminaron en completo silencio cuando el celular de Serena sonó._

-¿Y ahora quien? _-pregunto tomando el teléfono y observando quien llamaba, aun furiosa no dudo en contestar_- ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar te espero en el parque… –_fue lo que se escucho y luego el ruido de que acababa de colgar-_

-Pero que… -_sorprendida y aun mas molesta estaba dispuesta a dejarlo esperar, pero era verdad tenían que hablar_- ¿podrías acompañarme por favor? -_pregunto a Michiru_-

-Desde luego -_asiente con la cabeza, tenía ganas de preguntar, pero decidió que era mejor esperar que ella le contara_-

-Vamos al parque que esta aquí cerca…

_Tomo su mano como si con eso fuera a darle más valor o que quizá la pudiera tranquilizar, pues de verdad estaba muy molesta por la actitud de las dos personas que significaban algo para ella, así caminaron juntas hasta llegar al parque e inmediatamente vio el coche de Yaten que ya la estaba esperando._

-Espera aquí por favor… -_mostrándole una banca-_

-De acuerdo… Serena… -_deteniéndola un poco_- se fuerte… -_dijo en voz baja antes de que se alejara_-

-Lo seré gracias… -_le sonríe y camina acercándose hasta llegar cerca del coche esperando a que él bajara_-

_Al verla a través de los cristales oscuros acercarse bajo de inmediato de su auto deportivo_- Que bien que hayas venido -_un tanto serio_- pero no tenias que venir acompañada -_mirando a donde estaba Michiru sentada_-

-Solo quería escuchar lo que eres capaz de decir… -_mirándolo de forma retadora_- y si vengo o no acompañada ya no es tu asunto… ¿que querías que la dejara en tan agradable fiesta?

-Bien, bien… _-suspira_- mira si bese a tu amiguita fue por que ella me provoco, y por simple capricho, y lamento que hayas visto tan desagradable escena… y…

-Pues yo no lo lamento… al contrario ya me di cuenta de que clase de personas son las que me rodeaban, y lo creas o no, no estoy celosa o molesta porque la hayas besado… estoy molesta porque era mi amiga…. y tu según mi amigo antes que mi novio, y los dos me dieron la espalda cuando mas los necesitaba…

-Por eso mismo… yo se que el besar a tu "amiga" no es pretexto… pero independientemente de eso… lo mejor es que terminemos…

-Ah mira que bien… -_sonrío ante su cinismo_- yo di por terminada esta relación en el mismo momento en que salí de esa casa… así que no me dices nada nuevo…

-Perfecto lo mismo paso conmigo, solo quería que fuera formal -_toma su mano y la besa_- fue un placer haber estado contigo, pero me di cuenta que no eres mi tipo…

_Michiru desde la banca observaba la escena sin perder detalle, por alguna razón el chico se le hacia conocido pero no sabia de donde._

-Vaya hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo… -_zafa su mano del agarre de Yaten_- solo que para mi en este momento no es ningún placer haber estado contigo…

-Jajaja, que bien porque me quitas un peso de encima -_dice con cinismo, la toma del brazo y la besa sorpresivamente, luego soltándola bruscamente para subir a su auto_- que tengas una linda noche -_sonríe y arranca el auto_-

-Imbécil… -_murmura mas que furiosa mientras se limpiaba la boca_- un día de estos te volveré a ver y entonces podré cobrármela… -_observa el auto alejándose_-

_Después de la escena presenciada, sin dudarlo se acerco a ella_- Serena…

-¿Eh? -_volteo al ser sacada de su pensamiento el cual divagaba en como se desquitaría después de Yaten_- si, decías…

-¿Estás bien? -_la mira preocupada_-

-Si, solo que… -_sonríe negando ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza ante todo lo que había pasado esa noche, solo eso podía hacer reír_- ese idiota que estaba conmigo… ¿lo viste?

-Si… de hecho me parece familiar, pero no se de donde -_un poco pensativa_-

-Mmm bueno pues ese tipo era mi novio… hasta esta noche… en la que me di cuenta de que solo es un imbécil mas de el rebaño que esa estúpida sociedad a la cual pertenecía hasta hace poco…

-Ya veo… tu pertenecías a la clase alta… -_desvía un poco su mirada_-

-Pero afortunadamente ya no… -_desvía su mirada_- ahora me avergüenzo de todo eso, mi mejor amiga… ella estaba besando a mi novio… ¿puedes creerlo?, mi mejor amiga… estoy tan decepcionada de ella de él no, no me sorprende pero de ella…

-Si ella lo beso sabiendo que era tu novio… entonces no es una verdadera amiga, porque una amiga jamás haría eso

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca fue mi amiga… todo ellos solo son unos hipócritas…

_Suspira_- esta es una situación difícil que seguro no olvidaras de la noche a la mañana… pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir tu vida… e ignorarlos, gente así no vale la pena

-Gracias… que bueno que esta noche estuviste conmigo…

-Somos amigas ¿no? -_le sonríe ligeramente_- creo yo, que podemos contar la una con la otra a pesar de que tengamos poco conociéndonos

-Si claro que somos amigas, y bueno eso del tiempo de conocernos créeme que ya no me importa… -_suspira_- así que… gracias amiga… -_haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-_

-Jajaja nada que agradecer -_la abraza_-

-Bien nada que agradecer… -_corresponde al abrazo, de pronto la sensación de tristeza desapareció, ella tenia razón su ex-amiga ni su ex-novio valían la pena, así que al separarse sonrío_- creo que lo mejor será buscar un taxi para irnos… ¿no crees?

-Mmm si pero tengo hambre busquemos algo de cenar

-Si claro… ¿que se te antoja? -_pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al área que ella sabia había buenos lugares para cenar_-

-Algo rico y rápido…

_Sonrío y le dio un pequeño abrazo-_ Bien entonces busquemos algo rico que cenar… conozco un lugar que es fabuloso… ¿vamos?

-Si vamos -_con una amplia sonrisa, se agarro de su brazo comenzando a caminar_-

_Las dos chicas caminaban con tranquilidad hasta llegar al restaurante que Serena le había comentado, afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que les dieran una mesa, y efectivamente el lugar además de agradable brindaba un estupendo servicio, así las dos después de pedir y que les llevaron su orden platicaron animadamente dejando al menos por un momento lo que había pasado en esa noche, después de terminar de comer salieron mas que satisfechas para ahora si dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, luego de tomar un taxi y de un viaje algo largo por fin llegaban, las dos bajaron frente a la casa de Michiru ya de ahí Serena solo caminaría unos pasos más para llegar a la suya._

-Bueno pues muchas gracias por haberme acompañado…

-Gracias por haberme invitado -_le sonríe_-

-Ay por haberte invitado a tan espantosa fiesta… -_suspira para luego sonreír_- pero bueno ya no tiene remedio… que descanses… nos vemos mañana…

-Jajaja si pero no estuviste sola además la cena estuvo deliciosa… -_sonríe_- hasta mañana amiga

_Sonrío_- Después volveremos a ir… -_comenzó a caminar-_ hasta mañana…

_Justo en ese momento iba llegando Seiya, que por mas que intento alcanzar al menos a una de las dos chicas no pudo, la primera en entrar fue Michiru, y pensó que al menos a Serena la alcanzaría, pero tampoco, ya que rápidamente se fue a su casa, después de meter el auto en la cochera se adentro a la casa, para intentar platicar con su hermana si es que no venia muy cansada de esa fiesta, pues tenia curiosidad de como les había ido y como habían tratado a Michiru, así se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, al llegar toco a la puerta esperando respuesta._

-Adelante -_decía mientras buscaba su pijama_-

-¿Puedo pasar? -_pregunto al tiempo en que lo hacia_-

-Si claro, ya estas adentro -_lo mira con una amplia sonrisa-_

_Sonrío_- Disculpa… ¿podemos platicar? -_se sienta en la cama_- digo, si es que no estas muy cansada…

-Si claro -_le sonríe, mientras se pone su camisón, y ya después se quita el pantalón, acercándose a la cama_-

-Mmm… ¿por que llegaron tan temprano?, pensé que llegarían mas tarde… ¿así de buena estuvo la famosa fiesta?

-¿Buena? ja a sido la peor fiesta a la que he asistido, montón de niños ricos que se creen mucho por su dinero -_se deja caer en la cama mirando el techo-_

-¿Niños ricos? no imagine que fuera una fiesta de ese tipo… -_la mira notando un semblante diferente_- ¿les paso algo?

-A mí no… a Serena… _-cierra sus ojos_- y tampoco imagine que fuera una fiesta así…

-¿Que le paso? -_pregunto interesado en saber_-

-Su novio beso a su mejor amiga y luego en el parque terminaron

-Terminaron -_se dijo a si mismo con una sutil sonrisa de alegría, para luego mover ligeramente su cabeza para salir de ese pensamiento de felicidad_- eso es un resumen… ¿verdad?, pero… ¿ella esta bien?, quizá deba estar triste…

-Si es un resumen, descuida esta bien, un poco decepcionada, no por el chico si no por su mejor amiga, y es entendible, mmm… -_se sienta para verlo fijamente_- es mi imaginación o ¿estas interesado en ella?

-Si, es entendible -_se sonroja al escuchar el comentario de su hermana, desviando su mirada_- solo estoy preocupado por ella…

-Mentiroso, ella te gusta ¿verdad uyyyyyy picaron?

-¿Es muy obvio? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_-

-¿Y tu que crees? -_con la misma sonrisa_- porque de otra forma no estarías preguntando como me fue -_lo mira un poco burlona_-

-¿Quieres decir que yo no preocupo por ti? _-haciéndose el ofendido_- me preocupe por las dos…

-Jajaja ay hermanito, es que hace tiempo que no venias a preguntarme como me había ido en una fiesta…

-Bueno pues aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti… pero mmm esta bien… tenia mucha curiosidad de como les había ido… y acabas de darme una buena noticia…

-Solo es por eso hermanito -_le da un beso en la mejilla_- por cierto no le digas que te conté… o podría molestarse conmigo, jajaja ojala te corresponda me cae muy bien

-¿Sabes? -_un poco dudoso se recuesta en la cama observando el techo_- yo ya la conocía…

-¿En serio? -_lo mira sorprendida_- ¿de donde?

-La conocí hace años… tantos que ella no se acuerda… pero yo… aun recuerdo ese día… desde ese momento sentí algo por ella…

-Wow amor a primera vista jajaja lastima que solo sea por parte tuya…

-Si, es una lastima… -_cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos y mostrar una sonrisa_- pero aun así no importa… veras que yo haré que se enamore de mi…

-Vaya que ahora si te pego fuerte, al menos ella si me cae bien…

-Mmm ¿te refieres a Rei? -_se encoge de hombros_- me arrepiento de haber iniciado con esa relación…

-Si a esa pesada… y pensar que tengo que soportarla todos los días, al menos ya la pasaron a otro turno y es menos el trato

-Por suerte para ti… -_le sonríe-_ bueno hermanita creo que es hora de dejarte dormir… mañana hay que trabajar…

-Si descansa -_se mete entre las cobijas_-

-Hasta mañana… -_se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, para luego dirigirse a la suya-_ así que terminaron… esta puede ser mi oportunidad de acercarme aun mas a ella…

X-X

_Los días habían pasado desde la fiesta de Molly y últimamente andaba sola para todos lados, estaba mas que molesta con Neflyte, así que prefirió guardar distancia entre ambos y sin él no tenia nadie mas de su agrado con quien salir, así que decidió solo montar todos los días que la escuela le permitiera, debido a la extenuante carga de trabajo y ese era uno de esos días, por lo que decidió ir de al lago del club._

-Pensé que ya no vendrías…

_Volteo a verlo, pero manteniéndose sentada_- Yo siempre vengo… eres tú el que dejaste de hacerlo… -_dijo de manera tranquila viendo el horizonte_-

-Tienes razón… -_suspira y se acerca hasta quedar de pie junto a ella, sin dejar de ver el lago_-¿como has estado?

-Mmm… -_solo se encogió de hombros en señal de no saber_- las cosas no podrían estar mejor… -_dijo con sarcasmo_-

-Fue una buena fiesta… ¿no lo crees?

-Jamás la olvidare… -_dijo nostálgicamente y poniéndose de pie_-

-¿Y porque razón_? -pregunto aun sin verla_-

-Ja… _-soltó una risa burlona_- ¿por que será?, acaso porque perdí a la única amiga que he tenido, y por que un tipo me beso a la fuerza…

-Yo tampoco lo voy a olvidar… -_dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sin verla-_

-¿Por que te quedaste sin novia? _-dijo un poco intrigada_-

-Porque perdí a una chica que es sincera, porque dije cosas que no debía y porque al final la bese a la fuerza _-dijo tranquilamente_-

-Vaya… creo que todos decimos cosas que no queremos a veces… pero si tanto te interesa Serena, deberías de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas que dijiste y… así podrían volver a estar juntos… -_dijo cada ves en tomo mas bajo_-

-¿Por que correspondiste a mi beso? -_pregunto por fin volteando a verla_-

_Volteo a verlo-_ Yo… yo no… digo ¿que debía hacer?, ¿por que me besaste?

-¿Que debías hacer?, si no te gusto separarte de mi… pero al contrario correspondiste a mi beso… y si lo hice fue porque tu me provocaste…

-Yo… _-dijo sorprendida_- si para ti provocar es pedirte que me dejaras en paz, no se que vas a hacer si algún día de verdad te provoco… -_dijo algo molesta_- y si yo correspondí, es porque tu eres mas fuerte y grande que yo… y yo no podía contigo -_dijo algo dudosa y sorprendida por cada tontería que decía ella misma_-

-¿Sabes?, nadie te cree ese pretexto absurdo… -_sonrío al decir esto_- y peor el que yo dije esa vez… "no es lo que parece" -_vuelve a sonreír_- ¿no crees que fue absurdo?, ¿no es lo peor que se puede decir en una situación así?

_Sonrío ante sus palabras, pues tenia bastante razón, mostrando una ligera sonrisa_- Si… supongo… -_suspirando después profundamente-_ bueno eso no cambia nada de lo ocurrido, tu te quedaste sin novia y yo sin amiga…

-De cualquier modo me iba a quedar sin novia, iba a terminar con ella, y tú… te quedaste sin amiga en el momento en que su familia se quedo en la ruina…

_Volteo a verlo fijamente_- Eso no es verdad… bueno si nos distanciamos un poco… ah ya entiendo es por eso que ibas a terminar con ella ¿verdad?

-Las razones de porque iba a terminar con ella no tengo porque decírtelas, yo solo era su novio… pero tu eras su amiga de… -_se queda callado_- bueno olvídalo, mejor me voy… -_dándose la vuelta_-

-Al igual que solo yo se la razón del por que nuestra amistad no era la misma, pero no me importa saber tus razones -_dijo comenzando a alejarse_- espero que pronto encuentres a una chica que si cumpla todas tus expectativas Yaten -_dijo en forma seria pero después guiñándole el ojo_- no es fácil ser feliz en estos días…

-Si, quizá yo pueda encontrar una chica que cumpla con mis expectativas… -_alejándose hacia la otra salida_- pero encontrar una verdadera amiga es mas difícil… -_ya casi llegando a la salida_- me dio gusto conocerte Molly Osaka…

-Adiós Yaten… -_dijo dando vuelta en dirección opuesta comenzando a alejarse_-

X-X

_Las cosas pasan por algo, y como bien había dicho Serena el noviazgo con Yaten estaba a punto de terminar, eso lo tenia muy claro, además era verdad, no le dolía… al contrario se sentía aliviada ante tal situación, como quien dice se había librado de una persona falsa, que ahora solo la lastimaba… por otro lado estaba Darien… hacia días que no lo veía y eso la tranquilizaba, no había tenido que seguir huyendo a sus encuentros, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir escapando a esa conversación que sabia que estaba pendiente?, y Seiya… él simplemente le brindaba su amistad y su simpatía… durante los siguientes días a la famosa fiesta no habían tenido oportunidad de platicar, y él no quería verse muy evidente en preguntar lo que sucedió esa noche, solo se limitaba a platicar cosas sin importancia, quería darle su espacio y esperar a que ella le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para platicarle lo que su mente y corazón sentían, pero la confianza se gana poco a poco nunca de golpe._

X-X

_Y mientras ella se encontraba totalmente relajada, Yaten estaba podría decirse que arrepentido de lo que había hecho, y eso solo lo sabría su ahora confidente._

Tenedor dice: hola Cucharita ¿como estas?

Cucharita dice: hola Tenedor… bien gracias ¿y tu como estas?, ¿como te fue en la fiesta?

Tenedor dice: de la patada Cucharita

Cucharita dice: ¿por que?, ¿tan mal te fue?

Tenedor dice: si… termine con mi novia y lo peor es que la extraño

Cucharita dice: ¿como que terminaste con tu novia?, ¿que fue lo que paso?

Tenedor dice: pues… me encontró besando a su mejor amiga

Cucharita dice: no puedo creerlo… ¿fuiste capaz de hacerle eso?, ¿por que lo hiciste?

Tenedor dice: pues la chica esta me provoco, y como no me gusta perder…

Cucharita dice: ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?, sobre todo porque dices que la extrañas…

Tenedor dice: no lo se… pensaras que soy un idiota ¿verdad?

Cucharita dice: mmm no, solo que me hace pensar… ¿la quieres?

Tenedor dice: pues la paso bien con ella, es… especial… además de contigo con ella puedo ser como realmente soy, sin fingir…

Cucharita dice: mmm quizá estas confundido… a lo mejor si la quieres y lo notas ahora que ya no esta contigo… ¿no crees?

Tenedor dice: puede que tengas razón, volveré a buscarla

Cucharita dice: ¿vas a pedirle que vuelva contigo?

Tenedor dice: si Cucharita, solo espero que acepte

Cucharita dice: bueno pues mucha suerte y ya no vuelvas a hacer eso de besar a otra chica… y mucho menos que sea su amiga…

Tenedor dice: mmm no prometo nada, jajaja creo que soy algo impulsivo pero es parte de mi encanto

Cucharita dice: jajaja si desde luego que eres encantador… espero que después me cuentes como te fue con esa chica…

Tenedor dice: serás la primera en saberlo te lo aseguro

Cucharita dice: muy bien Tenedor, suerte entonces… nos vemos…

Tenedor dice: nos vemos y gracias Cucharita

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Canción Cuando A Mi Lado Estas de Ricardo Montaner

¡¡¡¡Ay que me da el Flikiti!!!! Por favor niñas me estoy sintiendo mal y eso es porque al parecer no les esta gustando este fic, si ya lo se que tengo a mis fieles lectoras, pero… ¿que pasa con las demás?, ¿Por qué me han abandonado y en este caso porque nos han abandonado?, ¿acaso ya no soy digna de sus reviews?, snif snif voy a llorar

Ah… ¿Qué dijeron?, "Estas niñas nos están mal acostumbrando", bueno pues solo por que este es el mes del Amor y la Amistad, por esa razón es que no quisimos perder mas tiempo en publicar para llegar a un capitulo que es muy especial para nosotras, esperamos que el próximo capitulo les agrade tanto como a nosotras, ¡no se lo pueden perder!, y ahora sobre este capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció?, ah… -ambas lanzando un suspiro- nos encanta lo de "Fresita" ¿a ustedes?, bueno por ahora nos despedimos nos leemos el Sábado 14 de Febrero.

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, Moonstar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Editado por Marie Winchester Kou Efron y Marina Acero.

Buenos ahora si, las ansiadas respuestas, pero antes que nada una disculpa enorme, ya se que yo en lo particular siempre les contesto, pero en estos días me fue imposible hacerlo, pero nunca es tarde para hacerlo… "mas vale tarde que mañana" jajaja ups perdón síndrome de Mina, ahora si, aquí las respuestas de los reviews anteriores, las del capitulo 7, 8 y 9 van a ir en el capitulo 10.

_Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji__:_ muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto la estructura, y disculpa por las escenas de Serena y Darien, pero eran inevitables, y las que siguen también lo siento, no nos golpees, jajaja y con Seiya y Rei nos negamos rotundamente a hacer cualquier escena xxx de ellos, nooo al menos yo no puedo hacerlo, se tenia pensado hacer algo mas de Molly, pero como no sabíamos si les iba a gustar verla pues no nos decidimos, así que lo dejaremos para otra historia, que ya la estamos pensando… ¡Dios Mio!, ¿Cómo tenemos cabeza para tantas historias y además para comer y respirar?, ay que dramática salí , lo de Mina es sorpresa, así que ni modo te toca seguir acompañándonos, gracias otra vez por tus comentarios.

_veronick__:_ creo que muchas chicas se sintieron identificadas con el capitulo 4, ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que alejarnos del amor ya sea por la distancia o por los malos entendidos?, ay que tristeza, y ese reencuentro me gusto a mi también, ¿y la Sere que no se acuerda?, ay tan boba, por Yaten no te preocupes que esta completamente loquito, ¿será que lo mandaremos al manicomio?, quien sabe jaja

_LOYDA ASTRID__:_ jajaja tus reviews son de los que mas nos divierten, a veces creemos que tienes un satélite vigilándonos permanentemente, ya que en ocasiones tienes boca de profeta, OJO solo a veces, jajaja la loca de Rei jajaja, pues si esta medio pirada aunque no será la única, eso de la locura es un mal que abundara en esta historia, empezando por nosotras las escritoras, ¡ya nos quieren llevar al manicomio!, te digo de risa en risa, el estorbo… oh pero si es lindo el tipo ese… -con sarcasmo- pero bueno ya que, pues lo del hermano me imagino que ya te diste cuenta, y de Diamante ¡claro!, ya no me imagino esta historia sin él, y eso de que cuides de Seiya mientras tanto… lo siento lo tengo muy bien custodiado por su suegra o sea Mi Santa Madre jajaja, ay creo que comí demasiado payaso, ya bye.

_Karencita de Kou:_ ay que pena contigo, este review comienza con la frase " no se imaginan el gusto ke me da ke respondan los mensajes ke les dejo y la verdad se nota ke responden kon mucho kariño" y ahora si ya me dio mucha pena, lo lamentamos en verdad, pero es que hemos estado bastante ocupadas, y yo ahora sin internet estoy desesperada algo así como leon enjaulado, pero bueno espero que mi situación se resuelva pronto, y sí la verdad es que respondemos con mucho cariño, porque son ustedes las que hacen de una historia un éxito, y yo la verdad no existiria sin ustedes que leen y comentan, es bueno tener esta comunicación escritor-lector, porque así sabemos que es lo que les esta gustando o disgustando, y quizá ya estas a punto de llegar o ya llegaste y mira que sorpresas te teniamos, ahora si tienes mucho que leer jajaja, así que ha trabajar, ay haces que me sonroje en definitiva "Dejame Estar" es mi orgullo, aun no puedo creer que todas esas cosas las escribi yo, ¡ay ya!, sino a la que le van a caer jitomatazos por vanidosa es a mi, cuidate y nos leemos pronto bye.  
_Patty Ramirez de Chiba__:_ lo sentimos mucho… -llega Marina corriendo con una cinta adhesiva- ¿esto servirá para pegar tu corazón o traemos kolaloka?, ay te digo comí demasiado payaso, jajaja lo siento, mmm presiento que mas de una vez nos querrás matar al ir leyendo los capítulos que siguen, pero lo sentimos, sí resolvemos las cosas a la primera pues no habría historia, y así que chiste, ya para que escribimos… y de verdad esperamos que nos sigas en los demás capítulos no importando lo que leas, mira que esta escrito por ti misma, has de cuenta que es una promesa y las promesas no se rompen sino pues te parecerías a Darien ah verdad jajaja, ya ves como son las cosas, la gente a veces cambia tanto que es difícil pensar que la conocimos de una forma, pero así es, jajaja ay Yaten lo odio y lo amo es tan… tan… tan odioso como encantador, pues ya apareció Darien ahhh… -suspira resignada- y ahora a ver que pasa con ese triangulo amoroso, ¿o era cuadrado?, ay ya no se jajaja, los Tsukino pobres pero unidos, cual familia modelo, ay te digo Yaten es todo un caso y lo peor es que parece que perdido, ay Seiya yo quiero un ángel así.

_Kousita:_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, exacto, la vida sin sus altas y sus bajas no seria vida, además tenemos que aprender de todo, cambiando de tema, que bueno que te gusto la historia, claro que la continuaremos de eso no tengas dudas, mmm ¿Qué te imaginas o que ideas son las que tienes en tu cabecita a cerca de lo que va a pasar en esta historia?, mmm ya me dejaste intrigada, ¿será acaso que nos espías?, besitos bye bye.

_M__oon-StAr18__: _¡Cuñis!, ay cuñis y lo que le falta de leer, ¡muchísimo!, sí se sorprendió tanto en el capitulo 3 mmm ni se imagina lo que le espera en los demás, (cabe aclarar que nuestra querida cuñis-comaita tenia una idea de lo que seria esta historia pero zaz que se la cambiamos), así que no le queda de otra mas que seguir al par que nuestras lectoras, eso de la modestia es un mal que nos da a todas tarde o temprano, definitivamente te estas perdiendo mucho, ¿Dónde has andado?, ay no me respondas no quiero saber de tus intimidades jajaja, ¡siiii!, Molly es nefasta, mala, sangrona, envidiosa, etc., ¿Cucharita?, uyyy es sorpresa, y discúlpame pero perdóname MI Yaten es lindo, adorado, encantador, pero también es coqueto, vanidoso, engreído, etc., pero es MIO jajaja, ay que alguien le tape los oídos a Seiya no se me vaya a poner celoso, bueno eso ya es todo, cambio y fuera.

_Optam__:_ ¡Hola niña!, gracias por las felicitaciones y por no arrojarnos jitomates, jajaja ya se ya se, hay quienes no lo soportan, en cambio aman a Seiya jajaja efectivamente el hombre perfecto, lastima que como tu dices fue creado para Serena y no para ninguna de nosotras, ¡la vida es tan injusta!, jajaja que risa con eso de que Darien disfrute a Serena por el momento, y así es Seiya no la pasara nada mal mientras que llega el suyo, por favor discúlpanos por lo que leíste, no queríamos pervertirte y mucho menos que lloraras, pero ni modo, así es el "amor", ciego y tonto, ¿Cuántas chicas no han tenido relaciones con su primer amor ¡aunque no lo sea!?, pero bueno ya que, estamos contando los segundos para que terminen esos 5 minutos, yo en lo personal estoy completamente enamorada de este Seiya y de otro que tenemos por ahí escondido ahhhh –suspiro de media hora- jajaja que payasa, jajaja ¿Qué esperamos de Darien?, me gusto tu respuesta jajaja, tiene mucha razón en todo lo que dices, terminaron los 5 minutos jajaja, ay como te dije estoy enamorada de él (hablo de Seiya), quiero uno así para la próxima navidad, a ver si van ahorrando para comprarme uno jajaja, jajaja pronto sabremos como fue que se conocieron Serena y Yaten no te preocupes, ay Diamante coquetea con las chicas lindas, Seiya se lo merece ¿o no?, ay no te pongas triste, ponte feliz porque ahora si le toca a él demostrar de lo que es capaz, jajaja, ay quien no es glotona con un buen founde de chocolate ay rico, ya se me antojo, ¿ay porque hiciste esa pregunta?, ya ves lo invocaste snif, ya apareció, y tienes razón, la amistad de Molly y Serena no era amistad, empezando porque fue ella quien le presento a Darien aghh jajaja, bueno eso fue todo, cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente, besitos y abracitos bye.

_Erill Cullen__:_ ay Dios pensé que ya nos habías abandonado definitivamente, pocas mis lectoras y que me abandonen, eso no, eso no lo resistiría mi corazón, bueno ya me dejo de dramas y a lo que sigue, ¡siiiii!, ¡se encontraron!, y para no dejarse ir, jajaja, bueno niña espero que no te desaparezcas de estas tierras, porque de un capitulo a otro todo puede cambiar, jajaja, y ya no me respondiste, ¿Qué significa Q.D.T.B.?, por favor porque estoy muy intrigada, jajaja bueno cuídate bye.

Esto fue todo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, se cuidan y ¡No se pierdan el Capitulo 9!, ay suspiro tan solo de recordarlo, ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?!

¡Basta! Tengo que dejar los dramas de lado, cambio y fuera.


	9. Cenicienta Un Mundo Magico

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 9

Cenicienta… Un Mundo Mágico

Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír a vez más

Confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya te veras

Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios

Es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul

Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz

Aquí estoy yo

Abriéndote mi corazón

Llenando tu falta de amor

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

No temas yo te cuidare

Solo acéptame

Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…

Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad será de verdad

Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti nuevo sentimiento

Y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir

Los abrazos que des

Le pido a dios un toque de inspiración

Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí

Aquí estoy yo

Abriéndote mi corazón

Llenando tu falta de amor

Cerrándole el paso al dolor

No temas yo te cuidare

Solo acéptame

Dame tus alas las voy a curar

Y de mi mano te invito a volar…

Aquí estoy yo -y aquí estoy yo-

Abriéndote mi corazón -mi corazón-

Llenando tu falta de amor -falta de amor-

Cerrándole el paso al dolor -cerrándole el paso al dolor-

No temas yo te cuidare -te cuidare-

Siempre te amare

_Respiró profundamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del parque, se sentía en paz con ella misma como hacía mucho que no lo estaba, caminaba disfrutando del sol de casi medio día que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, a pesar de venir con algunas bolsas no le apuraba llegar a descansar. _

_Mientras que __él caminaba por el otro extremo del parque dirigiéndose hacia el hotel, aunque era su día de descanso habían surgido algunos inconvenientes, y habían solicitado su presencia, arruinándole sus planes de invitar a salir a aquella chica que lo tenía cautivado, sin saber que en ese instante ocurriría algo mágico, y quizá por eso sonreía sin razón aparente._

-Auch… -_se quejo al sentir que una lata se habían caído sobre su pie pues una de las bolsas se había roto_- ¿y ahora que más podría pasarme? –_Agachándose a recoger algunas de las cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa-_

-Cuidado -_sonríe mientras recoge unas latas que habían rodado hasta sus pies, acercándose lentamente a ella_-

-Ay hola… -_subió la mirada para verlo_- la bolsa se rompió… -_le muestra la abertura_-

-Te ayudo -_toma de sus manos algunas latas muy sonriente_-

-Gracias… -_le sonríe_- auch me duele el pie… ay… -_finge llorar_-

-Haber siéntate -_deja las cosas a un lado y hace que se siente sobre el césped, quitándole el zapato para revisar su pie_-

-No, no hagas eso… estoy bien… solo que soy exagerada… y bueno… _-sonríe_- ahora que lo pienso esto podría ser la escena de la Cenicienta…

-De ninguna manera, una vez eso dijo Michiru y permaneció 15 días enyesada -_acaricia con delicadeza su pie examinándolo_-

-Mmm bueno, pero ya te diste cuenta de que estoy bien… -_se sonroja_- anda quiero la escena completa de la Cenicienta… -_sonríe ligeramente-_

-Jajaja de acuerdo -_toma su zapato y se levanta_-

-¿Estoy loca verdad? -_pregunto sonriente y manteniendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

_Sonríe, y comienza a hacer poses de príncipe_- ¿Oh Dios mío podré acaso en este reino encontrar a aquella chica dueña de este hermoso zapato, para que ahora sea la dueña de mi corazón? _-gira con el zapato en manos, saca su celular y pone una linda melodía_-

_Al verlo así no pudo evitar reír_- ¿Como fui capaz de pedirle que hiciera esto? -_pensó divertida viéndolo_- disculpe caballero… -_tratando de ponerse seria_- ¿podría acaso probarme tan bello zapato?

-Wow que hermosa chica -_balseando se acerca a ella_- ¿me haría el honor de probarse este bello zapato? -_le sonríe de forma dulce y coqueta_-

-El honor seria mío… -_sonríe tímidamente desviando la mirada como si de verdad fuera Cenicienta_-

_Sin dudarlo le coloca el zapato_- Wow le queda perfecto bella dama… ¿me concedería esta pieza? -_se levanta y se inclina extendiéndole la mano_-

-Por supuesto amable caballero… -_dándole la mano para levantarse y hacer una reverencia_-

_Seiya inmediatamente la tomó de la cintura, comenzando a bailar ese bello vals._

-Seiya… -_dijo con una sonrisa sincera_- ¿por que lo hiciste?, digo… ¿por que complacerme en esta tontería?

-No es ninguna tontería es divertido -_mientras la hace girar_-

-Si es divertido, pero bastante loco… -_sonríe al girar-_

-Jajaja quizás, ¿pero si en la vida no haces locuras que caso tiene? -_la acerca hacia él volviendo a tomarla de la cintura mientras baila-_

-¿Quieres decir que has hecho muchas locuras? -_mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_- ¿entonces me harás cometer locuras?

-Mmm puede ser -_le sonríe_- depende de que llames locura -_mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa_-

-Cómo esta… -_voltea a ver a la gente que los observaba_- creo que es suficiente todos nos están viendo…

-Y que importa si nos miran -_sonríe-_ ¿o acaso te importa mucho lo que diga la gente? -_la mira un poco serio_-

-No… -_respondió rápidamente para luego sonreír_- ¿sabes? eres una persona excepcional…

-¿En verdad lo crees? -_se sonroja un poco sonriendo_-

-Si, claro… he conocido a pocas personas que son capaces de hacer realidad peticiones tan tontas… -_sonríe y más al ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas-_ y además que teniendo tantas cualidades aun lo dude…

-En verdad me halagas -_la hace girar una vez mas_- tu eres muy linda ¿sabes?

-Gracias… -_sonríe_- ya lo sabia…

-¿En serio? -_le sonríe_- ¿y también sabias que tienes una sonrisa encantadora?

-Mmm si… -_sonríe con algo de coquetería_-

-Aunque hay una sola cosa que no me gusta de ti _-con semblante un poco serio y triste_-

-¿Y que esa cosa que no te gusta? -_aun manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-La tristeza que muestra tu mirada -_mirándola fijamente a los ojos_-

-¿Tristeza? -_desvía su mirada desvaneciendo su sonrisa_- no se a que te refieres… ¿por que tendría una mirada triste? -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_-

-No lo se… dímelo tu… yo solo te digo lo que veo -_la hace dar un giro doble al ritmo de la música, para seguir balseando_-

-No tengo nada que decirte… -_aun desviando su mirada_- solo que eres un buen bailarín…

-De acuerdo… solo no olvides que puedes confiar en mi -_sonríe levemente_-

-Si gracias… -_sonríe sutilmente_- bueno ahora si creo que es hora de avanzar, no podemos quedarnos todo el día en el parque bailando… -_se suelta un poco_-

-Mmm si pero aun falta algo para que la escena de Cenicienta este completa -_con una sonrisa picara-_

-¿Así?, ¿y que es lo que falta? _-pregunto con una sonrisa_-

-Esto… -_aspiró profundamente, y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, un poco nervioso, lentamente rozo sus labios y se separo de ella_-

-Ah vaya… -_sonríe sutilmente y con algo de nerviosismo_- veo que el príncipe se esta aprovechando…

-¿Tu lo crees Cenicienta? -_dice en voz baja_-

-Si eso creo… -_sonríe y se separa de él_- anda príncipe vámonos que tengo que llegar a casa… seguro mi mamá ya esta esperando por todo esto… -_tomando la bolsa de sus compras_-

-Claro ya es media noche y Cenicienta debe volver a casa -_le guiñe un ojo-_

-Si claro media noche… -_sonríe y comienza a caminar_- el hechizo esta a punto de terminar…

-Que tristeza -_la toma de la mano y mientras camina la va haciendo girar_-

-Si muy triste… -_sonriente mientras gira_- me vas a hacer caer…

-No para nada -_sigue haciendo que gire mientras balsea y camina_-

-Nos vamos a caer… -_decía entre suaves risas mientras giraba_-

-Como crees -_igual riendo divertido sin dejar de bailar_-

-Ya no… -_no pudo terminar de completar la frase, ya que por los giros y el césped poco regular que había terminaron cayendo, él encima de ella en una posición que la gente vería como algo inapropiada, pero no para ella, que solo reía algo adolorida por el golpe-_ ya ves…

-Jajaja eso fue divertido -_mirándola con ternura-_

-Si, bastante divertido… auch como a ti no te dolió el golpe… caíste en blandito… -_hace una ligera mueca de dolor para luego sonreír_-

-Claro así tiene que ser -_dice con un poco de ego sin dejar de reírse de forma divertida_-

-¿Ah o sea que lo planeaste? -_finge molestia pero sin dejar de sonreír-_

-No para nada, creo que si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera sido tan perfecto -_le guiñe un ojo-_

-Si perfecto claro… -_suspira y lo mira fijamente_- oye no había puesto mucha atención, pero tienes unos ojos hermosos… y una linda mirada…

-Ya lo sabia, soy irresistible -_le sonríe con galanura_-

-Y ahí lo tienes, otra vez sacando a relucir tu lado vanidoso… -_cierra los ojos y negando con un suave movimiento de cabeza-_ eres todo un caso…

-Ya lo se… por cierto… -_la mira a los ojos poniéndose un poco serio_-

-¿Que pasa? -_abre los ojos al escucharlo de forma seria-_ ¿te molesto lo que dije?

-No para nada… pero… dime… ¿no te molesto el beso que te di? -_pregunta un tanto curioso_-

-Mmm no… porque yo tuve la culpa, por pedir que hiciéramos la escena completa de la Cenicienta… -_sonríe ligeramente-_

-Entonces… yo tendré la culpa ahora -_sin dudarlo vuelve a rozar suavemente sus labios separándose un poco para ver su reacción_-

_Serena se sorprendió un poco al sentir de nueva cuenta los labios de él, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que esta bien, y sin dejar de verlo se acerco solo un poco para estar a milímetros de sus labios, cerrando lentamente los ojos al percibir su calido aliento, __Seiya sonrío levemente, y cerrando sus ojos termino por besar sus labios, dándole un tierno y calido beso, pero a la vez un tanto profundo, ella __sin saber porque correspondió de una forma suave y hasta nerviosa, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, lentamente subió sus manos hasta colocarlas en las mejillas del chico acariciándolo con suavidad y con nerviosismo, __él disfrutaba de ese calido beso, sintiendo como si flotara en las nubes, como si de pronto a otro mundo hubiese sido transportado, mas bien a un mundo mágico, sintiendo una energía calida a su alrededor,__ Serena lentamente fue terminando con ese beso, pero aun sosteniendo las manos en sus mejillas, al estar separados solo lo miro a los ojos y sonrío ligeramente._

-Eso fue fantástico –_dijo Seiya y le sonríe con dulzura_-

-Si, lo fue… -_desvía un poco la mirada_- pero Cenicienta no fue tan afortunada de que la besaran de esta manera… _-con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-Es que tú eres mucho mas linda y hermosa que Cenicienta -_le sonríe_- bueno hora de volver… _-se levanta y la ayuda a ponerse de pie_-

-Si vamos, que ahora si mi mamá me va a matar por llegar tan tarde… -_poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa_-

-Si vamos -_sonríe dulcemente, comenzando a caminar con ella rumbo a su casa_-

_Ya sin decir nada referente a lo ocurrido los dos chicos caminaban tranquilamente hablando de cualquier cosa, así llegaron hasta la casa de Serena._

-Gracias por haberme ayudado… -_comenzando a abrir la puerta de la casa_-

-No hay de que cuando quieras -_le sonríe_-

-Uy mejor no lo digas capaz que un día de estos te tomo la palabra y te vas a arrepentir de haberlo dicho… -_voltea a verlo y sonríe mientras abre la puerta_- bueno otra vez gracias y nos vemos después…

-Jajaja veremos que pasa cuando llegue ese día, cuídate mucho

-Si gracias, adiós… -_dijo para después cerrar la puerta y dejar las bolsas en la mesa, y al no ver a su mamá subió a su habitación encerrándose, se deja caer en la cama dejando escapar un profundo suspiro_- fue un beso lindo… hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un beso así, pero… que tonta soy, él solo es mi amigo… aunque… ¿por que lo hizo?, bah no importa, la razón del porque no le quita lo lindo, además de que besa muy bien… me atrevo a decir que fue un beso fantástico… -_vuelve a suspirar tocándose ligeramente los labios_- ahora si ya me estoy volviendo loca…

X-X

_Seiya suspiro al verla entrar y miro su reloj-_ Es tarde… tengo que ir al hotel -_sin dudarlo emprendió su camino al trabajo_- no cabe duda que besar sus labios a sido lo mejor que me a pasado… nunca había experimentado un beso así de mágico… un beso completamente fantástico… -_sonríe mientras camina_- estoy seguro que puedo conquistarla… además… no creí volver a verla, justo cuando ya de plano había perdido la esperanza, aparece de la nada y lo mas chistoso que como mi vecina, mmm me pregunto que habrá pasado… si ella tenia chofer en ese entonces _-caminaba bastante pensativo, rumbo al hotel_- que extraño, bueno no importa, lo único importante es que volví a encontrarla, jajaja sino imaginaba en volver a encontrarla mucho menos en besarla, esto es… ¿amor a primera vista y un amor mágico?, siento que vuelo cada que la veo, y mas con ese beso que me transporto a otro mundo, un mundo de magia, donde solo ella y yo existimos, en un paisaje que no logré distinguir por completo, pero sé que es hermoso… -_suspira_- luchare por este amor que comienzo a sentir -_llevando su mano hacia su corazón sonriendo, al tiempo que llegaba al hotel, su estomago gruño_- mmm se me olvido comer, todo por andar a la carrera… comprare algo en el restaurante, para comer de contrabando, seguramente Michiru me matara, por haber dejado la comida que preparo y por haberla dejado sola, mmm ya ni modo que se enoje, pero sí hubiera tardado unos minutos mas no la habría encontrado y no habría disfrutado de ese mundo mágico… no me arrepiento del buen momento que pase -_al entrar al restaurante, se acerca a la barra, y pide algo sencillo de comer, come rápido para arreglar los problemas que habían surgido, manteniendo una amplia sonrisa, y un brillo especial en sus ojos_-

X-X

_Yaten conducía su auto deportivo con los cristales oscuros arriba rumbo a la casa de Serena, por extraño que parezca desde aquel día de la fiesta la extrañaba mucho, si bien no era su tipo de mujer como amigos se la pasaba muy bien a su lado, además de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era y no fingir tal como lo hacia con el resto de la gente, por lo que iba dispuesto a hacer que regresara con él, pensaba en como hacerlo cuando la vio caminando rumbo a su casa y le toco el claxon, para hacerla que volteara._

-Hola preciosa… -_bajo la ventanilla y deteniendo el auto_-

-¿Tu? -_pregunto sorprendida de verlo pero sin dejar de caminar_- ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, vamos a platicar -_se detiene frente a ella_- sube por favor

-¿Yo subir y platicar contigo? -_dijo con algo de sarcasmo deteniéndose para voltear a verlo_- para nada… no estoy loca…

-Mmm… bueno si tu no quieres subir entonces bajare yo… -_se baja de su auto, y se acerca a ella_- ¿como has estado hermosa?

-Mejor imposible… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ¿solo eso querías saber?, porque la verdad no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo...

-No, no solo eso -_se acerca mas a ella tomándola de la barbilla_- ¿sabes algo? aunque no eres mi tipo te extraño regresa conmigo por favor -_la mira seductoramente_-

-Ja… si claro… -_quitando la mano de él de su rostro-_ ésa si es una buena broma…

-Te equivocas no es ninguna broma, de verdad quiero que regresemos -_le sonríe con dulzura, una sonrisa que hasta esos momentos solo ella conocía_-

-¿Para que?, ¿no se supone que no soy tu tipo?, por favor Yaten dime… ¿cual es la verdadera razón para esa proposición? -_un poco confundida pues parecía que hablaba de forma sincera, pero ahora ya desconfiaba de él_-

-Numero uno; extraño pasar buenos momentos contigo, la verdad es que con ninguna otra chica ha sido igual que contigo -_aun con esa dulzura en su rostro la observa fijamente_- y numero dos; éramos la pareja perfecta y quiero que lo sigamos siendo -_se acerca y acaricia su mejilla-_ perdóname por lo que paso el día de la fiesta

-¿Tu y yo la pareja perfecta?, si como no… -_sonríe con algo de ironía-_ sobre todo por la maravillosa escena que hicimos en la fiesta… y aun mas la del parque…

-Eso no me importa, en verdad regresa conmigo -_cambiando un poco su semblante sin perder aun la dulzura que solo mostraba para ella, acercándose a su rostro besándola antes de que ella se apartara_-

-Mmm ¿que haces? _-tratando de separarse_-

_La abraza por la cintura, sujetándola sin dejarla separarse_- Por favor linda regresa conmigo te extraño -_susurra a su oído-_

-Ya te dije que no y suéltame… -_lo empujaba con las manos_- además yo no te extraño…

-¿De verdad no me extrañas como yo a ti? -_sonríe un poco cínico_- mmm… te dejare que lo medites bien -_se reincorpora y camina a su auto_- cuídate mucho… y por cierto… -_voltea a verla-_ espérame porque volveré… -_sube a su auto se pone sus lentes oscuros y se va_-

-No quiero volver a verte… -_le grita molesta_- ahhhh te odio…

X-X

_Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue encender el computador y revisar si se encontraba su ciber amiga._

Cucharita dice: hola tenedorcito…

Tenedor dice: hola Cucharita ¿como estas?

Cucharita dice: bien, hace días que no te veía… ¿que tal te ha ido?

Tenedor dice: pues te diré Cucharita, fui a buscar a mi ex

Cucharita dice: a ver cuéntame… ¿como te fue?, ¿volvieron?

Tenedor dice: desafortunadamente no…

Cucharita dice: pero no te desanimes… se que eres persistente y no la dejaras tranquila… ¿verdad?

Tenedor dice: jajaja vaya parece que me conoces a la perfección Cucharita, no, no la dejare y buscare besarla de nuevo y esta vez te aseguro lo disfrutare más

Cucharita dice: ¿la besaste?, eso no me lo habías contado… ¿como fue?

Tenedor dice: a la fuerza, por que ella no quería y casi no se dejo

Cucharita dice: ay tenedorcito… sí fue a la fuerza como querías que ella se dejara…

Tenedor dice: pues si que terminara cediendo ante mi encanto

Cucharita dice: eres muy vanidoso… pero… ¿ella que hizo?

Tenedor dice: me empujo jajaja pero la próxima no se me escapa te lo aseguro

Cucharita dice: ¿y si esa vez no llega?

Tenedor dice: ¿si no llega a donde?

Cucharita dice: jajaja, no me entendiste… ¿sino hubiera una próxima vez?

Tenedor dice: créeme que si digo que la habrá es por que así será jajaja, nadie se puede resistir al gran Tenedor jajaja

Cucharita dice: jajaja definitivamente eres muy divertido… pues suerte, pero ya no intentes besarla a la fuerza… ¿o lo seguirás haciendo?

Tenedor dice: desde luego que lo haré, hasta que ella seda, no me rendiré Cucharita

Cucharita dice: ¡arriba el Tenedor! desde donde estoy te deseo suerte y te estaré echando porras… jajaja

Tenedor dice: muchas gracias linda Cucharita con tus porras conseguiré mi cometido

Cucharita dice: no tienes nada que agradecer… espero que vuelva contigo… suerte… bueno me despido que voy a comer… ¡Suerte!

Tenedor dice: cuídate Cucharita y provecho nos vemos

Cucharita dice: gracias adiós…

X-X

_La amistad y confianza crecía cada día mas en entre los tres jóvenes, con Michiru eran seguidas las platicas generalmente en el horario de trabajo, ya que fuera de este era un poco complicado, con las constantes carreras de Michiru por llegar temprano a estudiar, o por las noches a hacer tareas, pero con Seiya era todo lo contrario, siempre había tiempo para platicar dentro y fuera del trabajo, el tema del beso no se había vuelto a tocar, Seiya quería llevar las cosas con calma y sobre todo mucha paciencia, todo esto provocaba los celos de Rei que aunque sabia que solo eran amigos no dejaba de inquietarle, tantas muestras de cariño hacia ella no le agradaban, en c__ierto día después del trabajo los vio salir juntos como siempre pero esta vez decidió seguirlos hasta que llegaron a un cine, iban muy contentos entre risas y platicas sin importancia._

-¿Y que película veremos?, te advierto que no me gustan las de romance… agh las odio… -_haciendo un ligero gesto de asco_-

-¿Odias las de romance? _-un poco confundido_- jajaja eres la primer chica que conozco que me dice eso, así que entonces veamos una de terror

-Si, las odio… _-sonríe_- perfecto una de terror… -_muy emocionada_- ah pero quiero palomitas… y… un refresco… y… un chocolate… y mmm y ya eso es todo…

-Jajaja ok ahora vengo, espera aquí por favor -_le da un beso en su mejilla y se aleja para comprar los boletos y las palomitas-_

-Aquí espero… -_sonríe al ver como se aleja volteando a ver uno de los carteles que anunciaba una película_-

-Se ve que te diviertes mucho Serena

_Volteo confundida de escuchar esa voz_- Rei… -_sonrío ligeramente_- si, tu también… ¿con quien viniste?

-Con Seiya, así que largo… -_haciendo un ademán de que se fuera_-

-¿Perdón? -_pregunto con una sonrisa algo confundida_- ¿tu quien eres para decirme que me vaya?

-Soy novia de Seiya y la única que puede hacerle feliz así que lárgate

-Ah ya veo… -_dijo tranquilamente y suspiro_- mmm que lastima que él no opina lo mismo… -_se sienta en una de las bancas_- porque por si no te diste cuenta él y yo llegamos juntos… ¿o acaso eras un fantasma?, porque no te vi llegar con nosotros…

_Seiya se acercaba con las palomitas y al ver a Rei se sorprendió pero espero al darse cuenta de que Serena no se dejaba de ella y decidió esperar para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegara su ex-novia._

-Eso no importa lárgate de aquí… -_observándola de forma retadora_-

-Pues sabes que… no me voy…. -_se cruza de brazos_- a menos que sea Seiya quien me lo diga…

-Mas vale que te alejes de él, por que él es mío y solo conmigo será feliz…

-Ay ya me aburrí… -_finge un bostezo_- yo vine al cine a divertirme no a que me hagan una escena de celos…

-Te lo advierto niña tonta aléjate de él si sabes que te conviene -_frunce el ceño_-

-Serena, ¿estás lista? -_se acerco a ambas ignorando por completo a Rei_-

-Ah Seiya, si ya… -_dijo al momento en que lo vio llegar, ya que estaba a punto de contestarle a Rei_- estoy lista… -_se pone de pie pasando a un lado de la chica y acercándose a él_- que ricas palomitas… -_toma una y la come_-

-¿En serio?, mmm no, yo tengo algo mas rico -_pone las palomitas en el asiento y sin pensarlo la toma de la cintura y le da un beso sumamente apasionado_-

_Serena se sorprendió ante ese inesperado acto, pero lentamente comenzó a corresponder a sus labios._

_Rei se quedo atónita ante lo que estaba viendo, muriendo de celos y coraje solo los observaba._

_Seiya al momento en que se sintió correspondido la abrazo con mayor fuerza volviendo a transportarse a aquel mundo mágico, donde desde la que primera vez que probó sus labios había deseado volver a estar, Serena un poco __titubeante sube sus manos hasta ponerlas en el cuello de él acariciándolo con suavidad mientras disfrutaba de ese beso, que extrañamente le comenzaba a gustar, él __poco a poco profundizo aquel beso sin tener la minima intención de querer separase._

_Para Rei ese momento fue eterno, era tanto su coraje que estuvo a punto de separarlos, pero en ese momento escucho el cuchicheo de la gente a su alrededor y fue cuando salio de su mente esa idea_- Ya me las pagaras… -_pensó dándose la vuelta y aventando a cuanta gente estuviera en su camino_-

_Serena no escucho absolutamente nada de lo que se decían a su alrededor, continuo disfrutando del beso pero ahora con mas confianza y tranquilidad, eso era lo que Seiya le daba; tranquilidad y bienestar con un simple beso, termino por abrazarlo por el cuello, __lo que lo hizo continuar con aquel acto unos minutos mas, los cuales para el representaron horas de disfrutar de esos calidos labios, y sobre todo sentirse en aquel lugar lleno de magia, pero la falta de aire lo estaba obligando a regresar y separarse un poco de ella sin dejar de abrazarla._

-¿Y ahora porque fue esto? -_pregunto Serena bajando un poco la mirada-_

-Serena… yo… sabes… creo que comienza a gustarme mas… el estar así contigo -_susurra a su oído en voz baja_-

-Claro porque eres un coqueto… -_un poco nerviosa_- seguramente lo hiciste para darle celos a tu novia… -_aun sin soltar su cuello_-

-¿Darle celos a ella?, jajaja no para nada… ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo, fue mi novia si pero de eso hace mas o menos 5 años

-Pues estaba muy segura de que es tu novia… -_sonríe ligeramente_- por eso te preguntaba si nunca te habías metido en problemas por ser tan coqueto…

-Jajaja pues para mi no es problema… mmm de hecho desde que termine con ella no me había vuelto a hacer una escena de celos como hoy… -_un poco pensativo_-

-Ah y le guste yo para hacer la escenita… -_de pronto se da cuenta de que aun lo tiene del cuello y lo suelta rápidamente_- ah lo siento…

_Hace puchero_- No, no sígueme abrazando -_vuelve a tomar sus manos y hace que lo abrace_- me gusta

-¿Ya te dije que eres demasiado coqueto? -_pregunta con una sonrisa volviendo a abrazarlo_-

-Es que soy irresistible -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Ah si claro… -_sonríe y se acerca su oído_- eres irresistible… -_murmura suavemente_-

-Mmm suena mejor cuando tu lo dices -_cierra sus ojos, ocultando su rostro entre su cabello aspirando su aroma_-

-¿Me quieres conquistar? -_pregunto directamente aun a su oído con tranquilidad_-

-Desde luego -_dijo sin pensar_- quiero conquistar tu corazón -_murmuro_-

-Ah eso pensé… -_cerro los ojos de momento para luego separarse de él y fijar su mirada en la de él_- creo que la película ya comenzó… -_sin dejar de verlo y abrazarlo_-

-Entremos entonces -_le sonríe ligeramente, y roza una vez mas sus labios para luego separarse y tomar las palomitas con una gran sonrisa_-

-Si, espero que sea una muy buena película de terror… -_volviendo a su actitud despreocupada y tranquila, lo toma del brazo para jalarlo_- anda eres muy lento…

-Jajaja voy, voy, con cuidado o se caen las palomitas -_sonríe siguiéndola_-

-Ay dame esto… -_toma las palomitas y lo vuelve a jalar del brazo_- ya no tienes pretexto…

-Jajaja no se te vayan a caer -_mientras entran a la sala de cine_-

-Descuida… solo se caerían si tu las llevaras… _-camina hasta llegar a unos asientos frente a la pantalla_-

-¿Que estas insinuando? -_hace un gesto fingiendo enojo_-

-¿Yo insinuando?, nada… -_sonríe y lo toma de la mano para que se siente_- solo que la ultima vez que tu llevabas cargando algo terminamos en el suelo… -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Mmm pero me gusto terminar en el suelo -_sentándose a su lado_-

-Si ya me di cuenta… solo que no se te haga costumbre… -_sonríe mientras come palomitas_- que no siempre estaré para servirte de amortiguador…

-Jajaja mmm solo cuanto estés conmigo caeré -_le da un beso en la mejilla y come palomitas_-

-Ay entonces tendré que comprarme una botarga para evitar tanto golpe… sino voy a terminar con moretones de tanta caída…

-Jajaja serás una botarga hermosa, y con mayor gusto caeré encima

-Mmm ya no me estas agradando… _-finge molestia recargando su brazo en el otro extremo de la butaca-_

-Jajaja es broma -_le sonríe al ver su gesto_- te ves linda enojada

_Rió suavemente volteando a verlo_- Comienzo a pensar que incluso con una bolsa en la cabeza me vería linda…

-Mmm de hecho si, jajaja con cualquier cosa que uses te veras hermosa -_la mira con suma ternura, sin poder evitar mostrar un brillo especial en sus ojos_-

-Mmm creo que no pensarías lo mismo si me vieras cuando me despierto… -_volviendo a reír_- hasta Haruka se asusta al verme…

-Mmm seguro te verías tan hermosa como la bella durmiente

-Si claro, sobre todo eso… me veo peor que espantapájaros… _-sonríe_- con el cabello todo alborotado… ojeras… no, no soy horrible por las mañanas, y para terminar así como me ves ahorita son horas de "producción"

-No lo creo seguro debes verte hermosa -_la abraza con mucha ternura_- para espantapájaros deja a mi hermana

_Al escuchar lo ultimo soltó una carcajada que hizo que toda la gente de la sala volteara a verla por lo que rápidamente se tapo la boca_- No me hagas reír así… -_dijo con las manos en su boca_-

-Mmm bueno entonces en lugar de hacerte reír haré otra cosa –_quitando con suavidad las manos de sus labios, se acerca y vuelve a besarla con ternura_-

_Serena ante el contacto de sus labios cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por él, mientras que Seiya __disfrutaba de ese tierno beso tomándola por el cuello acariciando su mejilla con suavidad._

-¿Que me pasa cuando estoy con él?, ¿por que no puedo resistirme a sus labios? –_Pensaba Serena mientras seguía correspondiendo al beso_-

-Que calidez siento al estar cerca de ella, no puedo resistirme a no besarla… -_pensó sin dejar de saborear sus labios_-

_Se separa de sus labios con la misma lentitud en que lo besaba para luego mirarlo a los ojos_- Esto si se te esta volviendo una costumbre… -_murmuro suavemente aun sin separar mucho su rostro_-

-Una hermosa costumbre -_en voz baja sonriéndole_-

-Recuerda que somos amigos… y los amigos no se enamoran… -_cerró los ojos pues al tiempo comprendió que había cometido un error al decir eso_-

_Su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza separándose de ella_- Lo se… pero no puedo resistirme a probar tus labios… aunque seamos solo amigos…

-¿Por que? -_pregunto al notar tristeza en su voz-_

-Tus labios son un rico dulce -_desviando un poco su mirada hacia la película, para que no note su tristeza_- y los besare cada que tenga oportunidad, a menos que tú me digas que no quieras que lo haga

-Yo… no te diré nada… -_volteando a ver la película comenzando a comer palomitas_-

_La película trascurrió de lo mas normal, no era realmente de mucho terror, pero para quienes no soportan este tipo de situaciones si era algo como para asustarse, de pronto pasaron una escena bastante fuerte, y Seiya grito abrazándose a Serena mas que asustado, __ella no se espanto por la escena sino por el repentino abrazo de Seiya, así que volteo a verlo sorprendida para luego reír de lo simpático que se veía._

-No te burles -_haciendo puchero sin dejar de abrazarla_-

-No puedo creer que un chico como tu lleno de tantas virtudes le tenga miedo a una escena así… -_aun riendo_- ya ni yo…

-Es que la verdad… no soy muy adicto a las películas de terror, cuando veo una me dan pesadillas en la noche -_aun con pucheros_-

-¿Entonces por que escogiste esta película si no te gusta? -_pregunto tratando de controlar la risa pues nuevamente la gente volteaba a verlos_- shhhh -_ella misma se dijo_-

-Quería que me abrazaras cuando me asustara -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-¿Y yo que iba a saber que te daban miedo? -_sonríe y lo abraza_- para la otra me avisas… ahora resulta… yo haciendo el papel del hombre… -_rió ligeramente_-

-Ay es que es lindo ser abrazado por una chica como tu fresita…

-Bueno ya, ya, que nos van a correr de la sala por estar hablando…

-Shhhhhhh –_fue un ruido general en la sala_-

-Si ya shhh… -_volviendo a reír-_ ya ves lo que me saco por venir contigo al cine

-Es otra hermosa locura -_le sonríe dulcemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que come palomitas_-

_La película siguió transcurriendo de lo mas divertida para Serena a pesar de ser una mala película de terror ella estaba de risa en risa al ver cada expresión y movimiento de Seiya, entre abrazos, brincos, y gritos de terror de verdad se notaba que las películas de ese genero le asustaban y mucho, al salir de la sala Serena por fin soltó una carcajada pues todavía tenia abrazado a Seiya que prácticamente temblaba de miedo._

-Ya no puedo mas… -_suspiro cansada de tanto reír-_

-¿Te estas burlando de mi? -_hace un puchero sin dejar de abrazarla_-

-No para nada… -_con algo de sarcasmo_- solo que eres el primer chico al que sé que le asustan este tipo de películas… _-dibujándose una dulce sonrisa en sus labios al verlo_-

-Pues… es culpa de Michiru, que no las aguante, jajaja ella tampoco las soporta por lo que somos un par de asustadizos jajaja

-Pero yo no te dije que viéramos esa… tu la escogiste… -_sonriente intenta caminar_- anda ya vámonos… pero primero suéltame porque así no puedo caminar…

-No quiero… -_le sonríe juguetonamente_-

-¿Nos quedamos aquí hasta que cierren el cine? -_pregunto fingiendo resignación_-

-Te suelto si me das un beso _-aun de forma juguetona_-

-Eso es trampa… -_mirándolo de forma coqueta_- y yo no me dejo chantajear… -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Entonces no te suelto -_se recarga mas en ella_-

-Ay pesas mucho… -_se dobla un poco_- eres… un chantajista…

-¿Entonces? -_la mira de forma coqueta y aun jugando_-

-Está bien… -_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_- ya… ahora si suéltame…

-Mmm no -_le sonríe_-

-¿Y ahora por que no?, si ya te di el beso que querías… -_lo mira confundida_-

-Ese no es el beso que quería, porque… -_se separa un poco sin dejar de abrazarla y la besa con suma pasión, separándose un poco_- este es el que quería -_le sonríe y le guiñe un ojo soltándola para caminar con una gran sonrisa_-

-Ah pero… -_dijo con desconcierto de lo repentino del beso, lo toma de la mano antes de que se aleje_- con los dos de hace rato era suficiente, ¿quien crees que soy como para que lo hagas de esa manera?

-¿Perdón? _–Voltea a verla algo confundido_- eres una linda fresa que me gusta comer

-Pero no crees que en ese caso yo también debería disfrutar del beso y no solo tu… -_lo suelta y comienza a caminar_-

_Sonríe ligeramente, la alcanza abrazándola por la cintura_- Entonces disfrutemos ambos de un lindo beso de fresa

-No así ya no… -_volteando un poco el rostro_- pareciera que te estoy obligando…

-Jajaja ¿obligando?, para nada al contrario… fui yo quien pidió un beso tuyo -_le sonríe un poco seductoramente_-

-Si, pero yo te lo di y tu me robaste un beso muy diferente… que por cierto era el tercero -_lo mira fijamente y un poco seria-_

-¿Estas molesta? -_un poco serio, soltándola un poco_- si te molesto… yo… -_baja su mirada_- no volveré a hacerlo…

-No es eso… -_suspira y acaricia con algo de timidez su mejilla_- solo que yo no tenia pensando un beso así…

-La verdad yo tampoco -_la mira un poco triste_- perdóname…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- solo que cuando doy un beso o me dan uno me gusta disfrutarlos… los besos robados no son de mi agrado…

-Prometo no volverte a robar un beso… solo que… no pude resistirme a probarlos… saben a fresa _-le sonríe ligeramente_- ¿me dejas recompensarte?

-¿De que manera? -_acaricia su mejilla y con una suave sonrisa_-

_Acaricia su rostro ligeramente, y le da un beso en la mejilla cerca del labio_- Como tu quieras… te recompensare -_acercándose a su oído susurrando_-

_Cerró los ojos al escucharlo, para luego acercarse a su oído y de igual manera le dice_- Bésame…

_Seiya asiente con la cabeza y con lentos besos en su rostro se acerca hasta su boca para besarla con mucha ternura, mientras la abraza por la cintura, __Serena lentamente correspondió a su beso y sin pensar en porque le dijo eso, solo disfrutaba del suave movimiento de sus labios abrazándolo por el cuello, pasando primero por su mejillas las cuales acaricio con suavidad, __sin dejar de besarla con suma dulzura, la acerco mas a su cuerpo volviendo a transportarse a ese lugar mágico a donde solo podía llegar estando a lado de ella, mucha ternura se denotaba en su rostro disfrutando de aquel tierno beso._

-¿No entiendo que es lo que tiene sus labios que me gustan tanto? -_pensó sin dejar de acariciar el cuello de Seiya con suaves movimientos desprendiendo un agradable aroma de la fragancia de su piel_-

-No se que me pasa… pero estando con ella, me siento pleno… ya no puedo estar lejos de ella, y mucho menos dejar de besarla -_la sujeta un poco mas con delicadeza acariciando un poco el cabello de ella, sin dejar de besarla con cariño y ternura_-

-Mmm con esto quedó compensado los besos robados de hace un momento… -_murmuro entre sus labios comenzando a separarse_-

-¿En verdad? -_aun dándole suaves besos no queriendo separarse_-

-Si… -_aun con los ojos cerrados_-

-Yo siento que aun falta… _-sin dejar de darle suaves besos sobre sus labios_-

-¿Que tanto? -_correspondiendo a los suaves besos_-

-Mucho mas… -_con ternura, la abraza_- Cenicienta fresita… es como si nada pudiese ser suficiente… para compensarte, porque mereces mucho más…

_Suspiro ligeramente mientras correspondía al abrazo_- ¿No crees que me estas idealizando?, quizá no soy la linda e inocente Cenicienta protagonista de un cuento de hadas…

-Para nada… solo digo lo que veo y lo que siento -_mientras acaricia su cabello tiernamente_-

-¿Que es lo que ves y lo que sientes? -_pregunto con algo de temor de escuchar la respuesta_-

-Lo que veo… es una hermosa chica muy fuerte valiente, determinada, segura de si misma, sin temor a decir lo que siente, la cual tiene una de las mas hermosa sonrisa que haya visto antes, lo que siento… aun no lo se… solo siento que no puedo ya resistirme a no estar cerca de ti… a no sentirte… me haces volar a un mundo mágico es algo inexplicable… pero tranquila… como bien dijiste… -_duda un poco_- los amigos no se enamoran… -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-Así es los amigos no se enamoran… -_murmura con tristeza_-

_La abrazo un poco mas ocultando su rostro entre el cabello de ella_- Espero… me dejes estar así… porque me siento bien contigo -_dijo en voz baja_-

-Claro, después de todo somos amigos… -_sonríe ligeramente-_ creo que una nueva especie de amigos…

-Desde luego -_sonríe levemente_- te conquistare poco a poco… te iré mostrando mis sentimientos… ya que yo no quiero presionarte –_pensó con una suave sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarla_- bueno Cenicienta es hora de volver a casa es tarde

-Si, es verdad ya es tarde… -_se suelta un poco de su abrazo_- gracias por el día de hoy fue muy divertido… _-sonríe_-

-Gracias a ti Cenicienta -_le sonríe, poniéndole el brazo para que caminen juntos hacia el auto_-

_Así los dos chicos salieron del cine rumbo al auto, Serena sonreía pero en el fondo se sentía extraña, un sentimiento triste la invadía, una tristeza que no comprendía, le gustaba estar con él, pero no se sentía totalmente segura de sus sentimientos en ese momento, desde que su relación con Eric termino no había vuelto a sentir algo así, con Yaten solo había sido atracción y buenos momentos juntos, mas bien como amigos, en los que se divertían pero en los que nunca pensó en algo mas formal con él, pero con Seiya era diferente, no sabia bien a bien que le estaba pasando, quizá solo era la tranquilidad que él le transmitía, enamorarse no estaba entre sus planes desde hace muchos años, había aprendido bien la lección y no quería volver a sufrir de esa manera por nadie mas, en su mente la palabra Amor ya no existía o eso quería creer, después de un rato de viaje llegaron a sus casas, ya sin hacer comentarios sobre los besos que se habían dado, solo reían de lo simpático que se veía Seiya tan asustado, había sido un día divertido pero extraño y era mejor ponerle fin, al día siguiente tendrían que trabajar._

Continuara…

Notas De Autoras:

Canción Aquí Estoy Yo de Luis Fonsi Ft. David Bisbal, Aleks Syntek y Noel Schajris (Marie: amo esta canción, próximamente un lindo video hecho por mi jajaja ya bye)

¿Acaso el amor es algo que se puede dejar de lado de forma definitiva?, el amor nos llega cuando menos lo esperamos, y con quien menos lo soñamos, es natural confundirnos de sentimientos hacia las personas que nos rodean, por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decimos y hacemos, al dar un paso es difícil volver al inicio como si nada, bueno y hasta aquí llegamos por el momento, esperamos sus comentarios, quejas y dudas, se cuidan y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, titula "Besos Robados, Besos Dulces" uyyy así que con eso imagínense lo que quieran jajaja

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Editado por Marie Winchester Kou Efron y Marina Acero.


	10. Besos Robados, Besos Dulces

**BENDITA VIDA**

**Capitulo 10**

**Besos Robados, Besos Dulces**

Tú eres todo para mí

Yo no creía más que en ti

Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión

Tú eres todo y nada más

Eras mi voz eras mi hogar

En medio de la soledad una bendición

Pero algo extraño sucedió

El cuento de hadas se acabo

Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

Tú eras todo para mí

Desde el principio y hasta el fin

No había como definir todo este amor

Pero algo extraño sucedió

El cuento de hadas se acabo

Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

Cuanto te quiero

Cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

_Nuevamente la había dejado sola, Michiru salio rumbo a sus clases, Seiya no había podido salir a la hora acostumbrada y Haruka nuevamente en una misteriosa cita de trabajo, no tuvo mas remedio que emprender su camino a casa sola, pero aun era temprano así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta para ver los aparadores y distraerse un rato, apenas había avanzado algunos metros del hotel._

-Hola preciosa -_recargado en su auto cruzado de brazos y con los lentes oscuros puestos_- que hermosa te vez hoy

-Otra vez tu… -_suspiró con fastidio_- ¿y ahora que quieres?

-¿Quien era el tipo con el que fuiste al cine?

-¿Perdón?, a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones… -_se voltea dispuesta a alejarse_-

_Se acerca y la toma del brazo_- Claro que si, porque soy tu novio

-Ah disculpa creo que me perdí de los últimos acontecimientos… en lo ultimo que me quede fue en que tu y yo habíamos terminado… y de muy mala manera… -_trata de soltarse de la mano de él_-

-Para nada, tu y yo somos la pareja perfecta -_la sostiene con mas fuerza_- así que dime ¿quien es ese tipo?

-¿Que te importa?, ya déjame tranquila y suéltame que me estas lastimando… -_seguía tratando de soltarse_-

-Dime ¿acaso es tu novio?, ¿por que te besó de esa manera? -_un tanto molesto la jala mas hacia él_- yo soy el único que puede besarte así -_la besa sin esperar respuesta_-

_Serena se resistía a sus labios, trataba de separarse de él, pero no podía ya que la sujetaba con fuerza, él __la tomo de la cabeza para que dejara de moverse y besarla con pasión__, cosa que provocaba en Serena que siguiera resistiéndose y forcejeando tratando de separarse entre empujones y golpes a los brazos del chico pero sin obtener resultados, __Yaten disfrutaba de ese beso, y mas que estuviera forcejeando era una nueva experiencia para él, pues por lo general los besos entre ellos eran muy tranquilos o habían sido muy tranquilos, por lo que continúo besándola unos minutos mas hasta que la soltó con brusquedad._

-Hasta besándote a la fuerza besas muy bien preciosa -_sonríe con cinismo_-

-Eres un idiota… -_levanta su mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada_-

_Le sostiene la mano y la mira a los ojos_- Jajaja gracias que bonito halago

-¿Que te crees cómo para besarme?, piensas que soy igual a toda las chicas que te has ligado… ¿crees que soy igual que Molly? -_zafando con fuerza su mano del agarre de Yaten y sin dejar de verlo_-

-No para nada, por eso quiero que regreses conmigo -_le guiñe un ojo_- pero creo que te agarre en un mal momento jajaja -_se aleja de ella acercándose a su auto, y antes de abrir la puerta-_ pero ten por seguro que volveré -_le manda un beso con la mano, sube a su auto y se va_-

-Ay Yaten te juro que me las vas a pagar… las cosas no se quedaran así… -_estaba mas que molesta, estaba furiosa_- ese no es el Yaten que conocí, que decepción… -_respira profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse mientras comenzaba a caminar_- ay como lo odio…

X-X

_Después de ese día Yaten desapareció, cosa que agradeció Serena pues ya la tenia un poco asustada, no era normal en él que la siguiera y sobre todo que la espiara, pero en cambio las constantes salidas con Seiya le provocaban tranquilidad y también felicidad, tanta que en este día había tomado una decisión, fueron tantos los momentos agradables a su lado que ya comenzaban a hacer peso en su corazón, tenia planeado invitarlo a comer, pero el trabajo se interpuso, así que quedaron solamente para ir a tomar un café al salir del trabajo en un restaurante que estaba un poco cerca del hotel, pero por mala suerte para __Seiya que por mas que trato de apurarse a sacar su trabajo le fue imposible, ya que había un huésped un tanto molesto, por lo que tardaría en resolver ese problema, se encontraba triste ya que en verdad quería ir con ella, por alguna razón presentía que algo bueno iba a ocurrir, pero ese "algo" tendría que esperar para mas tarde, durante un breve descanso tomo su celular y marco al celular de Serena._

-Seiya hola… ¿que pasa? -_dijo al contestar pues reconoció el número_-

-Hola cenicienta fresita, oye discúlpame… pero me temo que en este momento me es imposible verte… se me complico el asunto con un huésped, ¿te puedo ver en la noche en tu casa?

-Mmm ¿pero todo esta bien…? ya casi terminaba mi pastel y ya iba a pedir otro para esperarte… pero en ese caso mejor lo termino y me voy…

-Si todo bien, nada de que preocuparse -_sonríe_- te llevare otro pastel de camino a casa y lo comemos juntos ¿te parece?

-Si eso me parece bien… -_con un tono de alegría-_ entonces nos vemos más tarde… y date prisa…

-En cuanto me desocupe salgo volando, cuídate mucho…

_Y Seiya tenia razón, algo iba a pasar, pero solo para complicar la vida de los dos… en vista de que se quedaría sola por un momento más siguió comiendo tranquilamente, en cuanto terminara su pastel se iría a casa, solo observaba atentamente las hojas de los árboles que se movía al compás del viento._

-¿Cómo tomara Seiya lo que tengo que decirle? -_se preguntaba así misma con un sutil suspiro mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor en el pastel_-

X-X

_Entro a la cafetería, ya que ese día no tenía nada que hacer, y necesitaba pensar muchas cosas y que mejor que acompañado con un buen café, cuando vio a Serena sentada en una de las mesas, no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a ella._

-Hola, ¿como estas? -_sentándose frente a ella, con una gran sonrisa_-

-¿Eh? -_salio de su pensamiento al escuchar esa voz_- ah hola, bien… -_lo miro seriamente ocultando su sorpresa, para luego comer un poco de pastel_- ¿que se le ofrece?

-Es que te vi sola y quise saludarte -_dijo en tono amable_-

-Ah gracias que amable de su parte… -_termina de comer y deja el tenedor en la mesa volteando a ver su reloj-_ pero ya me tengo que ir… así que buenas tardes… con permiso… -_se pone de pie y toma su bolso_-

_Al ver que se iba, decidió seguirla_- Serena espera… -_decía mientras caminaba detrás de ella_-

_Al sentir que la seguía no supo que hacer de momento, de pronto se detiene y voltea a verlo_- ¿Se le ofrece algo? -_lo mas tranquila posible y con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Que si se me ofrece algo? -_deteniéndose igual mientras fijaba su vista en ella-_ sin duda esta más linda que nunca -_pensaba_- claro que si… quiero saber ¿por que eres así conmigo? -_dijo igual en tono tranquilo_-

-Mmm porque solo es un conocido… -_manteniendo la misma postura_- un huésped y nada más… si me permite me tengo que ir… -_se da la vuelta y vuelve a caminar para salir de la cafetería_-

-¿Y desde cuando me hablas con tanta formalidad?, no solo soy un huésped y lo sabes muy bien… -_caminando de tras de ella hasta llegar al estacionamiento_-

-Le hablo como se le habla a un cliente y nada mas… _-seguía caminando sin detenerse_- ¿y me quiere decir porque me sigue?

-Ya basta Serena… -_la toma del brazo y haciéndola voltear_- ya no eres una niña para que sigas evadiendo las cosas así -_teniéndola de frente_- he tratado de acercarme a ti y tu siempre con tus evasivas…

-Tienes razón ya no soy una niña… _-lo mira fijamente_- y no estoy evadiendo las cosas… simplemente que no encuentro la razón de porque volver a acercarte a mi…

_Mientras ellos dos comenzaban a discutir un auto se acercaba para estacionarse, la escena muy poco peculiar le llamó la atención al joven conductor, bajo el vidrio para escuchar la conversación, debido a que gritaban podía escucharlos claramente._

-Por la misma razón por la que te estoy siguiendo, porque desde que volví a verte no puedo apartarte de mi mente, porque lo poco que logre sacarte de mi pensamiento durante estos años fue en vano al estar cerca de ti de nuevo, ver tu cara… -_decía mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la acercaba a él con decisión hasta tenerla cerca_- al sentirte cerca de mi, al percibir tu aroma… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… porque me la paso como un loco viéndote en todos lados… -_acercándola cada vez mas_-

-¿Y este que se trae con ella? -_frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar y ver la forma tan brusca de sujetarla_- ¿y a que se refiere con volver a verla?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -_pregunto Serena aparentando tranquilidad aunque en realidad si la ponía mal_- ¿que vuelva a tu lado?, ¿que deje mi vida por ti?, esa actitud infantil no te va… tu que eres la madures en persona… -_esto ultimo con sarcasmo_-

-Jajaja no cabe duda que tiene carácter fuerte… -_con una sonrisa seguía escuchando_-

-Una vez trate de actuar con la mayor madurez que creí, y no a existido ni un solo día de mi vida que no me arrepienta de eso… –_Darien solo la veía fijamente_- siempre cambias todo en mi, siempre los has hecho y se que lo seguirás haciendo… ahora quiero que cambies tu vida y cambies la mía de nuevo…

-¿No es absurdo que me pidas eso? -_con una sonrisa un poco irónica_- una vez yo te pedí algo parecido y me dijiste que no… así que no veo porque yo tendría que hacerlo en este momento…

-¿Quién diablos es este tipo en la vida de Serena? -_sin perder detalle alguno del espectáculo, lucia un poco molesto_-

-Porque aun me amas… -_dijo con la misma mirada sarcástica y triunfante_-

-Mmm déjame pensar… -_se queda callada por unos segundos_- mmm no ya no… no se que es lo que te hizo pensar eso…

-¿Amar? jajaja palabras demasiado fuertes diría yo, ¿que se cree ese tipo? -_tenia ganas de salir del auto e ir abrazarla, y llevársela de ahí tan solo para humillar a ese tipo_-

-Dos cosas… numero uno… esto -_tomando su muñeca y mostrándole que aun llevaba con ella el dije que él le había regalado hace tantos años_- si no sintieras algo por mi no lo seguirías usando… -_sonriéndole_-

-Es un lindo obsequio y si eso te hizo creer que sentía algo por ti en este mismo momento lo tiro a la basura… -_trata de quitarse el brazalete en el que lo llevaba_-

-Así que fue ese tipo quien le dio el estúpido dije que nunca pude quitarle…

-Pues lo dudo… además hay una manera mas fácil de saberlo _-tomando su mano y él mismo quitándole el brazalete, pero sin dárselo de regreso_-

-¿Que es lo que vas a hacer con él? -_pregunto sorprendida y tratando de mostrarse indiferente_-

-Ya no lo quieres ¿no? que mas da… así que dime ¿estas dispuesta a demostrarme que ya no sientes nada por mi? -_dijo en tono seguro, separándose un poco de ella_-

-No, ya no lo quiero -_se cruza de brazos_- y sí estoy dispuesta a demostrarte que ya no siento nada por ti… -_muy segura de sus palabras_- ¿así que cual es la razón numero dos?

-Nunca la había visto que reaccionara así de esa forma… nada mas de ver a ese tipo me cae mal… -_mientras toma un poco de agua, sin dejar de mirar_-

-Demostrarte que mientes y comprobar lo que tu mirada me pide…

_Se acerco a ella de manera decidida tomándola con un brazo por la cintura con fuerza, mientras con la otra mano tomaba su cuello con decisión, besándola de manera posesiva y apasionada, deleitándose de sus labios, los labios que en los últimos días no dejaba de pensar y desear volver a probar, así continuo con el beso de manera un tanto apasionada pero a la vez con el amor y dulzura que en todo esos años no había podido demostrarle, __Serena forcejeo un momento__, __pero __dejándose llevar por aquel beso__ termino cediendo y lentamente relajo sus manos dejándolas sobre su pecho, en ese momento disfruto de estar entre sus brazos y de probar sus labios nuevamente._

_Yaten escupió el agua al ver semejante beso_- Pero que demonios es esto… eso solo yo puedo hacerlo… no, no, no esto no me gusta nada… ese imbécil es un arrogante, prepotente…

_Al sentirse correspondido, su corazón latió mas aprisa, volviendo el beso mas dulce pero sin dejar de ser apasionado mientras la abrazaba acercándola mas a su cuerpo, quería volver a sentirla cerca y que solo era de él… así continuo con el beso sin importarle nada mas, olvidando todo el pasado, solo pensar en el momento y disfrutarlo, __sintiéndose mas cerca de su cuerpo la razón volvió a su mente separándose lentamente de sus labios y con una ligera sonrisa subió su mirada para verlo. _

-¿Lo has comprobado? –_preguntó_-

-Si -_sonrió dulcemente_- ¿en qué momento te convertiste en una gran mentirosa? -_levantando una ceja_-

-No lo se… -_seguía con la sonrisa y se separa de él_- ¿disfrutaste de ese beso?

-Más de lo que te imaginas…

-Que bien… -_baja la mirada aun con la sonrisa, y sin esperar respuesta le da un cachetada_- que tengas un buen ultimo recuerdo…

-Auchs… -_hace una mueca graciosa_- eso debió doler jajaja de verdad que no me he equivocado con ella jajaja y pensar que así me iba a golpear -_se burlaba al ver la cara del chico y la sonrisa de Serena-_

_Se sorprendió ante su reacción, pero solo sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla_- Vaya que buen recuerdo -_sonrió-_ pero yo no sabía que sería esto, así que no es justo… por lo tanto tengo que conservar un mejor recuerdo de tu parte

-¿De que hablas? -_pregunto confundida dando un paso hacia atrás_-

-Ya te dije, no es justo -_sonriendo de manera maliciosa y acorralándola entre un auto y él_- además se que no solo será un buen recuerdo para mi…

_La toma de las muñecas para evitar que lo separara, besándola lenta y apasionadamente, ella nuevamente f__orcejeaba tratando de separarse de sus labios, pero le era imposible, y a la vez no quería hacerlo, sabia que Darien era apasionado, pero definitivamente en estos años había cambiado y ahora este nuevo Darien le atraía de una forma increíble, lentamente volvió a corresponder ese beso._

-No, no a este tipo ya le gusto, pero ella se ve que no sufre nada con la situación, aunque es difícil no besarla a la fuerza, es tan excitante… -_seguía observando un poco molesto dando un ligero golpe en el volante_-

_Siguió besándola, no sabía porque pero entre mas se resistía mas deseaba seguirla besando, naciendo en él un extraño sentimiento así continuo por unos momentos mas hasta que sintió que ya casi no había tanta resistencia por parte de ella, y se separa abruptamente de ella._

-Ese sí que será un gran recuerdo -_dijo en tono victorioso_-

-Bueno ya tienes el recuerdo que querías… -_lo mira de forma seria y tratando de controlar los nervios que ese beso le había provocado_- no me vuelvas a buscar… aquella vez te lo dije y quiero que al menos eso si lo cumplas, porque todo lo demás no pudiste…

_Yaten se cruza de brazos, cierra el cristal del auto, colocándose sus lentes oscuros_- En definitiva ese tipo no me da buena espina –_abre la puerta para salir_-

-Yo no mentí Serena… te dije que en ese momento no podíamos estar juntos, que talvez en un futuro… y hoy es ese futuro… sí fui un tonto en no cumplir en el pasado, y ahora no esperes que lo haga por tampoco lo haré… no me alejare de ti…

-Ya te dije que no te quiero junto a mi… -_un poco molesta_- ¿crees que es fácil olvidar el paso del tiempo?, date cuenta ya no soy la misma adolescente que se deja llevar por unas cuantas frases dulces que el supuesto amor de su vida le decía…

-Que alguien me agarre, que ya me dieron ganas de vomitar, que tipo tan mas cursi, sino cumplió en su momento jamás lo hará… -_murmuro cerrando la puerta del auto_-

-No digas "el supuesto amor" -_en tono sarcástico_- en el fondo sigues siendo la misma Serena de la que me enamore… no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí… no trates de ir en contra de tus sentimientos…

-Fue tu error el dejarme… pero el mío fue enamorarme de ti… ¿sabes cuantas noches llore?, ¿el efecto que provocaste en mi vida?, yo te lo dije que no te olvidaría… y para mi desgracia así fue… pero no tanto por los buenos momentos que pasamos, sino por el dolor que le trajiste a mi vida, quizá aun siento algo por ti… pero aun así no quiero ni puedo estar contigo…

_Yaten escuchando mas claramente la conversación se recarga en su auto cruzado de brazos_- Si ella regresa con él sería una tontería, y… -_mira fijamente a Darien_- él lo va lamentar al doble de lo que lo esta lamentando ahora… tendré que estar pendiente, porque aquí el único que puede dañar a ese tesoro soy yo y nadie mas…

-Sé que es difícil… para mi también lo fue… cada segundo de mi vida sin ti fue difícil, reprochándome cada día el haberte dejado, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error y no dejare que tu lo cometas… no me importa que tengas ese estúpido novio… -_dijo molesto_-

-¿Novio? -_niega con un movimiento de cabeza y con una sonrisa_- no creo que sea algo que te incumba… lo mejor para los dos es mantenernos alejados… es una lastima que yo no me pueda ir de viaje y poner distancia de por medio…

-Ah claro imagino que se refiere al tipo del cine… mejor cualquier otro que ese tipo -_mira con mucha seriedad-_

-Claro que me importa… me hierve la sangre solo de pensar que estés con alguien mas… nunca había sentido esto por nadie… -_tratando de mantener la cordura_- pero ya te lo dije y te lo repito, ahora que he comprobado que aun sientes algo por mi no descansare hasta recuperarte de nuevo…

-No eres más que un egoísta… mentiroso… _-baja la mirada_- en todo lo que has dicho ¿donde entro yo?, ¿lo que yo siento?, solo eres tu y nada mas… esa ultima vez que te vi también solo fuiste tu…

-En definitiva este tipo no siente amor por ella… el amor no es egoísta -_sigue apoyado observando_- vamos Serena ya quítatelo de encima

-Tienes razón… soy un egoísta… siempre lo he sido… y lo lamento, lamento haberte herido… -_tomando su barbilla de manera dulce acercándose a ella_- mírame a los ojos, y dime que me aleje de tu vida, dime que ya no me amas, dime lo que quieras, ayúdame a olvidarte y me alejare de ti…

-Yo quiero que te alejes de mi vida… -_lo ve fijamente y con lagrimas en los ojos_- no puedo decirte si te amo o no… no se… en este momento no se lo que siento por ti… lo admito disfrute de tus besos pero ya no se que es lo que siento por ti… quizá solo eres un buen recuerdo a pesar de todo…

-Mmm… ¿será por eso que nunca abrió su corazón conmigo?, claro yo tampoco lo hice… pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas… ese tipo le causo una herida enorme…

-Está bien, no quiero presionarte… ya no volveré a herirte… quiero que pienses bien en lo que sientes, se que las cosas no son ni serán como antes, solo quiero que recuerdes que un día te prometí nunca olvidarte y amarte por siempre y eso… eso sigue en pie… cuídate mucho Serena y espero que estés muy bien -_dijo de manera tranquila, pero con tristeza en su mirada, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar_-

-Darien… -_lo llamo antes de que se alejara_, _y él_ _volteo al oírla_- ¿podrías darme mi brazalete? -_dijo de forma triste extendiendo su mano_-

_No recordaba, que aun mantenía el brazalete en su mano, así volteo su vista hacia él y después miro a Serena, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado_- Claro… -_dándoselo mientras rozo su mano sin querer-_

-¿Estás seguro de que sigues amándome? -_pregunto sosteniendo el brazalete que estaba aun en su mano_- ¿y que nunca me has olvidado?

_Sin más que pensar observaba la escena con un poco de tristeza, algo un poco raro en él y a la vez común_- ¿Será que aun amas a ese tipo?

-¿Que me pasa, porque me siento así?, me siento como un adolescente de nuevo -_pensó viendo a Serena fijamente_- claro que si… recuerdo cada día que pase junto a ti, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada caricia y cada sentimiento que siempre provocabas en mi… -_dijo en tono dulce_-

-No sé qué decirte… me había hecho el firme propósito de madurar y olvidar lo que yo considere un amor de adolescentes… -_ya de forma tranquila y mirándolo a los ojos_- pero si de algo te sirve saber es que… aun me gustas… no se si sea bueno o malo, pero lo que si se es que no quiero volver a sufrir así… y menos que fuera una segunda vez por ti…

_Yaten siguió observando de forma triste, y con no muy buenos ojos a Darien._

_Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, se sentía inmensamente feliz de seguir siendo especial para ella, sabía que de cierta forma las cosas no serian nada fáciles, pero el que ella reconociera algunos de sus sentimientos era un adelanto, escucharla le daba ánimos para comenzar a luchar por ella. _

-Se que no volverás a sufrir por mi… -_acercándose a darle un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras le decía con dulzura_- como te dije no quiero presionarte… así que con el tiempo te demostrare lo mucho que aun me importas Mi dulce Mariposa…

-Yo me tengo que ir… -_suspiro ligeramente al sentir ese beso y aun sujetando el brazalete_- ¿lo sueltas por favor?

-Claro… -_sonrió_- cuídate mucho Mi Mariposa…

-Si gracias… -_da la vuelta comenzando a alejarse lo mas rápido que podía_- pensé que ya lo había olvidado… pero parece que no es así… -_se dijo así misma mientras caminaba perdiéndose en las calles_-

-Serena no puedo creer lo mucho que significas para mí aun… ¿como puedo seguirte amando igual que hace tantos años…? ahora que se que aun sientes algo por mi, no puedo resignarme a perderte, se que nuestras vidas son distintas, pero mi meta a partir de hoy será volver a tenerte solo para mi… -_dijo en voz alta mientras la veía alejarse_-

X-X

_Llegando a casa subió inmediatamente a su habitación, para evitar cuestionamientos propios de los padres, encerrada trataba de pensar, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, en su mente tenia una revolución de ideas, soluciones, decisiones, al bajar trato de ocultar su rostro de confusión, después de que la cena había terminado, Serena se encontraba terminando de recoger la mesa cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, solo llevo las ultimas cosas a la cocina y fue a abrir, al hacerlo sonrío con dulzura._

-Hola… pensé que ya no vendrías…

-Perdona la tardanza, se junto trabajo de ultima hora -_le sonríe al verla, y le entrega una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con fresa_-

-Ay gracias… -_toma el pastel_- ¿te parece si vamos a caminar?, cuando lleguemos al parque comemos el pastel…

-Desde luego -_le sonríe con dulzura_-

-Vamos… -_cierra la puerta y comienza a caminar con Seiya_- ¿todo se soluciono? -_pregunto mientras iba viendo el piso_-

-Afortunadamente si -_le sonríe_- ¿recuerdas el ratón que andaba de invasor el otro día en la cocina y que se nos escapo?

-Si lo recuerdo… -_sube su mirada para verlo_-

-Pues resulta que ese mismo ratoncito se metió a una de las habitaciones de uno de los huéspedes mas exigentes… y ya te imaginaras a todo el mundo cazándolo, afortunadamente lo logramos -_le sonríe_- y tuvimos que ofrecerle al cliente una cena gratuita…

-Vaya entonces fue una tarde interesante… -_sonríe_- me hubiera gustado ver todo lo que pasaste…

-Jajaja si para burlarte ¿verdad? -_dice mientras llegan al parquecito_-

-No para nada… -_sonríe_- pero me hubiera gustado ver quien le tenia mas miedo a quien, si tu al ratón o el ratón a ti…

-Definitivamente te gusta burlarte de mi ¿verdad? -_sonríe mientras la mira con ternura_-

-No para nada… solo que tus expresiones me divierten mucho… -_sonríe_- ven vamos a sentarnos aquí… -_lo toma de la mano y lo jala hacia la banca_-

-Si -_sonríe sentándose a su lado_-

-¿Quieres pastel? -_al sentarse inmediatamente abre el pequeño paquete_- mas te vale porque no quiero engordar…

-Claro por eso traje dos tenedores _-le sonríe_- quería compartirlo contigo

-Ah perfecto… -_toma uno de los tenedores y toma un poco de pastel para comerlo_- mmm esta muy rico…

-Me alegra que te guste, es de los mejores que he probado -_tomando un poco de pastel_- los venden en una cafetería que esta cerca

-Ah ¿de los mejores?, dices eso porque aun no pruebas los que yo hago… -_comiendo otro bocado_-

-Mmm ¿cocinas?

-Por supuesto… ¿o lo dices por que lo dudas?, que ya no te acuerdas que soy chef profesional… -_hace un gesto de que se ofendió_-

-Muy bien entonces el día que me hagas uno especial para mi te diré cual es mas rico -_le sonríe ampliamente tomando otro bocado_-

-Mmm con que desconfías de mí… -_suspira mientras trata de cortar un poco de fresa_-

-Para nada, pero no puedo opinar de algo que aun no conozco además así hago que me prepares un rico postre que seguro disfrutare mucho

-Mmm bueno un día de estos lo preparare… -_seguía sin poder cortar la fresa_- ay no puedo… -_toma un poco de pastel y lo come_-

-Mmm haber tengo otro método para cortarla -_toma la fresa y se mete la mitad en la boca_ _manteniéndola completa_-

-Si claro comiéndotela… -_sonríe-_ vaya solución

-No, la estoy sosteniendo para que tú tomes la otra mitad -_aun con la fresa en la boca_-

-Mmm tramposo… -_se acerca lentamente y muerde suavemente la fresa_-

_Seiya al ver que mordió la fresa el también muerde comiéndose la mitad-_ Mmm que rica

-Un poco acida pero rica… mmm -_comiendo y con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Jajaja si un poco pero… hay una fresa mas rica que me gustaría comer

-Pero ya no hay… -_observa el pastel que estaba a punto de acabarse_- ves no hay…

-Si, si la hay -c_on una amplia sonrisa toma el ultimo bocado pero en lugar de comérselo él se lo da a ella_- abre la boca

-Ay como si fuera bebé… -_dice para luego abrir dudosa un poco la boca_-

_Seiya con cuidado le da a comer lo que quedaba de pastel_

-Ya ves ya se termino… -_después de pasarse el bocado_-

-Pero quiero una fresa dulce -_hace un puchero_-

-Pero ya no hay… -_le muestra la cajita_- se terminaron… y para una que había…

-Pero si hay muchas fresas aquí -_con su dedo índice acaricia los labios de Serena suavemente_-

-Mmm con que a eso te referías… -_se acerca y le da un ligero beso en los labios_- ya… ¿contento?

-Más… -_cierra sus ojos al sentir su calido beso_-

-Pero si tú dijiste que solo una fresa… -_sonríe_- eso equivale a un beso… pero bueno hoy estoy de promoción… dos por uno… -_se acerca y le da otro suave beso_-

_Seiya sin pesarlo la abraza correspondiendo a su beso de forma tierna, pero en esta ocasión fue Serena quien lo __intensifico, pues le gustaban los labios de Seiya, pero ese día y en ese momento quería saber con ese beso si los que Darien le había dado le había removido mas sentimientos de los que pensaba, así que lo abrazo aun mas atrayéndolo un poco hacia ella,__ Seiya se levanto despacio haciendo que ella también lo hiciera para abrazarla con mayor fuerza y delicadeza, intensificando mas el beso que poco a poco se volvió apasionado pero al mismo tiempo tierno y cariñoso._

_Algo lejos de donde los chicos se encontraban pero desde donde se podía ver perfectamente a la pareja estaba un auto estacionado, los comenzó a seguir desde que salieron de la casa, y observaba atentamente la escena, sus manos apretaban con furia el volante al ver ese beso tan apasionado, un beso correspondido, sin esperar a ver mas puso el auto en marcha alejándose a toda velocidad de ahí. _

_Serena seguía besando con algo de intensidad a Seiya abrazándolo con mas de fuerza, él __sin duda se dejo llevar mas por aquel beso, como si sintiera que ella lo necesitaba mas que nunca, la acerco aun mas a él, aumentando la profundidad de su beso sin dejar de ser tierno, cariñoso y con amor ni un solo momento__, de pronto ella se separo de sus labios bajando la mirada y con la respiración algo agitada por la falta de aire._

-Lo siento… no se que me paso…

_Un poco agitado la mira, levantando su barbilla_- Tranquila… recuerda que somos amigos… y gracias por darme a probar de este rico dulce -_acariciando sus labios con ternura_-

-¿De verdad somos amigos? -_mirándolo fijamente_-

-Si… recuerda que puedes confiar en mi -_le sonríe_- y se que algo te preocupa

-Hoy vi a una persona… -_suspiró_- alguien que fue importante para mí… –_dijo sin rodeos y recargando su rostro en su pecho_- eso me afecto…

_La abraza con dulzura acariciando su brazo_- ¿Y que paso con esa persona?

-Hoy yo había tomado una decisión, pero ahora estoy mas confundida… -_cierra sus ojos_- y no se que hacer… me hizo daño, pero también fui muy feliz mientras estuvo a mi lado…

-Por eso… perdió ese brillo… –_pensó cerrando sus ojos apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su tristeza_- lo que puedes hacer es tomarte tiempo, volver a tratarlo y ver si sigues sintiendo lo mismo por él que en el pasado… pero no te presiones y escucha a tu corazón, todo estará bien ya veras -_sin dejar de abrazarla_-

-Gracias por ser mi amigo… -_lo abraza con un poco mas de fuerza_- quizá si hubieras aparecido en ese momento no estaría con esta confusión… yo quería comenzar algo contigo, pero ahora ya no se… -_cerrando con mas fuerza sus ojos_-

_Cerró sus ojos con mas fuerzas, mientras la abrazaba con dulzura como si con ello pudiera reconfortarla_- Lo que menos quiero es que tu sufras, y respetare sea cual sea la decisión que tomes… me importas mucho y eres especial para mi, y por eso no quiero verte triste no pienses en mi ni en él, piensa en ti y tu corazón…

-Gracias… tú eres fuera de mi familia la primera persona a la que de verdad le importo, y la única que me da su apoyo incondicional… gracias… -_se separa un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla-_

_Abre sus ojos después de recibir ese calido beso mostrándole una mirada tierna y llena de comprensión- _Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, inclusive para darte un abrazo, escucharte, o lo que tu quieras… ahí estaré para ti -_le da un tierno beso en su frente_-

-Gracias otra vez… pero bueno ya basta de cosas tristes… mejor cuéntame… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ¿como fue que atraparon al ratón?, debió ser divertido… verte…

-Jajaja si tan divertido que caí 5 veces al piso -_le sonríe dulcemente accediendo al cambio del tema_-

-Ah ya ves dijiste que solo caerías cuando estuviera cerca de ti… -_sonríe y hace un ligero puchero_-

-Jajaja pero fue por intentarlo atrapar mmm bueno -_se deja caer al pasto, llevándose a Serena consigo cayendo el abajo_- ya caímos…

-Ay que chistoso… -_con los ojos cerrados ya que por inercia los cerró al caer_-

-Jajaja -_suspira y mira el cielo_- ¿ya viste que hermosa noche?

-Si, es raro que se puedan ver noches así… -_se baja de Seiya para recostarse en el pasto_- hoy se ven perfectamente todas las estrellas…

-Si que noche tan linda y mas por que estoy contigo -_la mira de reojo sonriendo y vuelve su mirada al cielo_-

-Hace tanto que no disfrutaba de un buen momento… bueno aunque contigo todos son buenos momentos… -_se levanta un poco para verlo_- es verdad… nunca te he visto molesto… ¿como serás?

-Jajaja no lo se… son pocas las cosas que me hacen enojar -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Uy pues no me gustaría estar contigo el día que eso pasara… -_se vuelve a recostar_- me da la impresión de que guardas todos tus corajes y berrinches hasta que estallas…

-Jajaja mmm puede ser, pero no me enojo con tanta facilidad -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Mmm ¿que te hará enojar? -_preguntaba casi para si misma_- bueno mejor no busco capaz que te hago enojar mucho y ya no me vas a querer cerca de ti…

-Jajaja estar lejos de ti, para nada prefiero la muerte

-Como no te conocí antes… -_dijo sin darse cuenta observando el cielo estrellado_-

-Ya no pienses en ello, relájate por un momento y olvídate de todo por 5 minutos -_cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la fresca brisa sobre su rostro_-

-Si… -_respiró profundamente y observó el cielo, las estrellas, sintiéndose insignificante ante la inmensidad del cielo-_

_Los dos se quedaron callados solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de ver un cielo estrellado, Serena meditaba sobre lo ocurrido ese día, y que de verdad quizá estaba a punto de comer un error, iniciar una relación con alguien por simple amistad no es un buen comienzo, y eso eran Seiya y Serena simples amigos, personas con las que se podía contar en momentos de tristeza y de alegría, aunque algunos grandes amores así han comenzando, sin darse cuenta el tiempo voló…_

-Cenicienta es hora de que vayas a casa… -_dijo Seiya al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era_-

-¿Sabes?, me quede pensando en que besas… muy bien… -_voltea a verlo y con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar de tema_- pero si tienes razón es hora de que vaya a casa…

-Tú también besas bastante bien, me gustan tus besos -_le sonríe mientras se levanta y la ayuda a pararse_-

-Que bueno que te gusten… -_le sonríe_- bueno vamos… seguramente debes estar muy cansado… sobre todo después de haber perseguido a alguien tan escurridizo como ese ratón…

-Mmm no para nada, pero tu si debes estar cansada, anda vamos te llevo a casa _-le sonríe comenzando a caminar con ella_-

X-X

_Se despidió de Seiya con una sonrisa para luego subir a su habitación, se sentía confundida, se sentó frente a la ventana observando de nueva cuenta el cielo._

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿Qué fue lo que estuve a punto de hacer?, ¿y si me hubiera equivocado al iniciar una relación con Seiya?, si tan solo hubiera llegado, no, no es culpa de él por no llegar, en parte creo que yo también soy egoísta, solo he pensando en mi, pero ¿y que hay de Seiya?, él no se merece que lo lastime, ha sido maravilloso conmigo… -_sonríe_- me divierto tanto con él, pero… ¿con Darien?, ¿Qué me pasa con él?, fue mi primer amor… ¿fue o lo es? _-suspira_- solo volvió para confundirme, estaba ya tan bien sin él, ¿de verdad lo estaba?, ¿será que todavía lo amo?, pero y… ¿entonces qué es lo que siento por Seiya?, ¿cariño?, sí eso es… solo un cariño de amigo, un amigo muy especial, en realidad lo nuestro es una amistad muy especial, pero… ¿entonces porque me siento así?, triste, como si lo hubiera traicionado, solo somos amigos… respeta lo que pienso y lo que digo, está cuando lo necesito, apareció cuando mas lo necesitaba y siempre estaré agradecida con la vida de haberlo encontrado, ya que es el amigo que necesitaba…

X-X

_Estaba tan confundido, no entendía que es lo que estaba a punto de pasar, trataba de relajarse y solo lo conseguiría escuchando música y platicando con su ciber amiga…_

Te gusta ir con unos y con otros

Y pasas de mí

Te olvidas de mí

Te la armas bien

Con todos menos conmigo

Tenedor dice: hola Cucharita ¿como estas?

Cucharita dice: muy bien tenedor, estoy imprimiendo mi curriculum para comenzar a buscar trabajo… ¿y tu?

Tenedor dice: te diré, estoy muy desanimado

Cucharita dice: ¿y eso por que tenedorcito?, ¿te paso algo malo?

Tenedor dice: pues si Cucharita… el otro día fui con una amiga al cine, y vi a mi ex con otro chavo…

Tus ojos son

Dos verdes bofetadas

Y los miro yo

Me gritan que no

Y andas por ahí

Con todos menos conmigo

Cucharita dice: ¿no me digas que estas celoso?, ¿o por que te sientes mal?

Tenedor dice: no se si son celos… pero la vi besándose con este tipo de una forma muy apasionada, y a mi nunca me beso de esa forma

Cucharita dice: mmm ¿nunca?

Tenedor dice: no, pero eso si después fui a buscarla para preguntarle por el tipo ese

Cucharita dice: ¿le hiciste una escena de celos?, vaya eres un estuche de monerías…

Tenedor dice: jajaja claro, además ahora si disfrute del beso que volví a robarle jajaja

Cucharita dice: ¿por fin lo correspondió?, ¿acabo rindiéndose ante tus encantos?

Te gusta reír

Delante de mí

Sigues en tu papel de sirena feliz

Y pierdes el control

Con todos menos conmigo

Tenedor dice: eso hubiera sido bueno, pero no, al contrario no dejo de golpearme mientras la besaba, no sabía que los besos robados a la fuerza fueran tan espectaculares

Cucharita dice: te estas haciendo adicto a ese tipo de besos… ¿o solo es con ella?

Tenedor dice: hasta ahorita solo es con ella, sin olvidar el de su amiga

Cucharita dice: ojala que yo nunca me tope con un chico como tú… eres todo un caso…

Tenedor dice: jajaja ¿en serio lo crees? seria interesante ¿no crees?

Cucharita dice: no para nada… pero bueno… mejor cuéntame que más te ha pasado…

Tenedor dice: o cierto, bueno te decía además de haberla visto con ese sujeto, la vi ayer salir de un restaurante con otro

Cucharita dice: mmm esa chica debe ser muy bonita como para tener a tres chicos siguiéndola…

He llegado a pensar

Más de una vez

Que burlarte de mí

Te produce placer

Y buscas el amor

Con todos menos conmigo

Tenedor dice: de hecho lo es, tiene algo que no se jajaja pero bueno por lo que escuche y vi ese tipo estuvo antes que yo, y también la beso a la fuerza, la diferencia fue que ella si correspondió sniff

Cucharita dice: jajaja, eso fue lo que mas te dolió… que a él si le correspondiera sus besos robados… jajaja

Tenedor dice: si, uno la besa y corresponde sin forcejeos ni nada, y a este que fue a la fuerza también le correspondió, y a mi no… pero aun así hay algo que no me agrada de este segundo

Pero yo se

Que dentro de ti

Esa clase de amor

No hecha raíz

Y te sale mal

Con todos menos conmigo

Cucharita dice: ¿por que?

Tenedor dice: no se quizá estoy exagerando o quizá no…

Cucharita dice: mmm tu simplemente estas celoso… como dijiste talvez él estuvo antes que tu… eso es malo para el ego de un hombre…

Tenedor dice: pero no es solo eso Cucharita en verdad…

Cucharita dice: mmm todos lo hombres cuando ven a su ex-novia con alguien mas piensan mal del chico en cuestión… jajaja mejor sigue intentando que vuelva contigo… quizá en el momento menos pensado lo haga…

No me llames jamás

Ni por error

No te pongas así

Que llorar no te va

Vuelve a tu soledad

Con todos menos conmigo

Tenedor dice: mmm quizás si tengas razón Cucharita, no me rendiré gracias, por eso te quiero

Cucharita dice: ay yo también te quiero tenedorcito… además leer tus aventuras me divierte… eres todo un personaje…

Tenedor dice: ahora resulta que soy tu diversión jajaja no pues si

Cucharita dice: claro… eres muy divertido… jajaja pero no te enojes, además que ahora me iré con una sonrisa por todo lo que me has platicado… ¿sabes?, voy a comenzar a buscar trabajo y no creo que nos podamos leer tan seguido…

Tenedor dice: será una tristeza no leerte, pero espero que pronto encuentres trabajo te estaré echando porras ¡¡¡ARRIBA CUCHARITA!!!

Cucharita dice: si gracias eso espero yo también… jajaja gracias tenedorcito… te aprecio mucho y voy a extrañar tus aventuras, espero que pronto podamos leernos, sino al menos un correo no faltara… ¿de acuerdo?

Tenedor dice: de acuerdo linda Cucharita, te escribiré, lo mismo tu eh, voy a extrañarte

Cucharita dice: por supuesto que te escribiré, no creas que me voy a quedar con la curiosidad de como te va, en tratar de hacer que tu ex vuelva contigo…

Tenedor dice: jajaja si te mantendré al tanto Cucharita gracias te quiero

Cucharita dice: perfecto… yo también te quiero, pórtate bien y estaremos en contacto… adiós

_**Continuara…**_

X-X

**Notas De Autoras:**

_Canciones Masoquismo de Eiza González, y Con Todos Menos Conmigo de Timbiriche_

Jajajajaja pobre Yaten las chica que quiere anda con otros menos con él sin duda esa canción le vino como anillo al dedo, jajajajaja ¿Quién será cucharita?; Serena le iba a pedir a Seiya que anduvieran, pobre Seiya por culpa de Darien se le cebo pero hay que lindos y que romántico viendo las estrellas sin duda, me encanto quedo perfecto este capitulo, pero bueno si quieren saber mas del simpático de Yaten, o de cómo seguirá avanzando la amistad de Serena y Seiya, o si ella regresara con Darien o Yaten jajajaja en fin para saber como va evolucionar esta historia no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

Ahora si lo que tanto les gusta la sección "Responde a los Reviews" jajaja por cierto ya publique en Youtube el video que les había prometido, pueden entrar y buscarlo así "Seiya Serena Aquí Estoy Yo", espero que les guste.

Optam: Holis chiquilla… pues ya sabes yo siempre dándote sorpresas digo una cosa y hago otra, jajaja no sabes cómo nos divierten también tus comentarios, nunca fue nuestra intención ocasionarte un infarto, jajaja, lo siento por lo pronto le arruinamos la primera comida solitos a Seiya, sobre la prometida de Darien mmm bueno eso saldrá mas adelante, al menos ya sabes quien NO es, jajaja no te estreses aun falta para ver cual es la decisión de Serena, jajaja cuantas no quisieran una cita inesperada así de buenas a primeras jajaja, ay que lindos bien coquetones, jajaja Yaten es lindo y adorado si, si es todo un patán pero es encantador, la verdad ¿Quién no quiere que alguien como Yaten le robe un beso?, y no se hagan las desentendidas, pues como pudiste leer en este capitulo… "estaba tranquila", pero ya no, que pena, ¿cucharita eh?, es sorpresa… jajaja pues si me reí mi querida niña, pero tus oraciones fueron escuchadas y ya tengo Internet como te pudiste dar cuenta, por melodramática me caes bien… ahora sobre el capitulo anterior ¡todas queremos ser cenicienta con un príncipe así, queremos un baile, queremos cometer locuras –bueno aunque yo ya las cometí ups eso no debí decirlo- lo del cine a mi también me gusto, jajaja si el capitulo 9 es uno de mis favoritos, aunque los demás también tendrán sus cosas buenas y muy buenas, y gracias por todo tu apoyo aquí nos seguiremos leyendo cuídate y pórtate bien.

Patty ramirez de Chiba: hola, ay efectivamente ya se encontraron… que te puedo decir, algo inevitable volverse a ver, jajaja así es Darien esta comprometido y no es libre jajaja, ¿en que momento?, pues en los años que estuvo solo en España, pronto aparecerá la misteriosa prometida, ¿Qué mas rápido quieres que actualicemos en una semana 3 capítulos?, jajaja a todas nos gusto lo de fresita ahhh –suspiró- jajaja Yaten es un coqueto de primera, ay Michiru solo llego para confundirnos a todos con sus misterios, demasiada miel, ¿y que resulto?, NADA ni modo volvió a aparecer Darien y solo para arruinarle las cosas a Seiya jajaja bueno mas o menos, ¿cucharita?, es un misterio, lo de los besos robados ya fue respondido, y no uno ¡dos!, ¡fueron dos besos!, bueno chica esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo, cuídate y nos leemos después bye, bye.

Veronick: hi, hi, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pues así es Darien volvió y ahora si Seiya deberá luchar y mucho por tener el amor de su cenicienta fresita, jajaja muy divertido lo del cine, el niño salio muy asustadizo pobrecito ay no importa yo lo cuido jajaja, bueno gracias por seguirnos leyendo cuídate bye, bye.

KuMiKo Kou: Hola, mmm que bueno que te animaste a escribirnos, sabemos perfectamente que tenemos lectoras anónimas pero nos alegra saber de ustedes, no importa si no nos puedes dejar un comentario tan seguido, pero si te agradeceríamos que de vez en cuando lo hagas, solo es para saber que te esta pareciendo, ya que también ustedes hacen realidad esta historia, ya que tomamos en cuenta todas sus opiniones, jajaja Seiya es el Hombre Perfecto, jajaja y tienes razón, no es real… bueno pero al menos en sueños lo podemos tener jajaja, ay como siempre digo, si las cosas se dieran fácilmente pues no tendría chiste, y Darien llego para hacer un cuadrado perfecto, Seiya, Serena, Darien y Yaten jajaja, y pues a ver que pasa… jajaja ay Dios pues todos tenemos que sufrir así que ya te imaginaras… lo lamento el nombre de Eric es de la historia original, se me escapo pero es Darien, ¿y que dices nos tardamos en publicar o no?, bueno chica esperamos verte muy seguido aquí, y que nos sigas leyendo, cuídate y suerte en tu escuela.

Jean-Slytherin: Hola querida nueva lectora, jajaja bueno vemos que te tomaste tu tiempo para leer, disculpa que Seiya casi no apareciera en los primeros capítulos, pero es porque aun no le tocaba salir y ahora que lo hizo no saldrá, ¿acaso somos tan predecibles?, pues si, solo así se podrían volver a ver jajaja, exacto, Eric es Darien lamento ese error, ya me di unos cuantos zapes pero disculpen de antemano si vuelve a suceder, ya que es bastante complicado estar revisando una versión y luego la otra quedo con los ojos rojos de tanto estar leyendo, esperamos seguir leyéndote por aquí en los siguientes capítulos y nos dejes un lindo review para saber tu opinión, gracias por leernos, cuídate bye.

LOYDA ASTRID: Holis, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, ya te extrañábamos, jajaja, sí Serena no lo quiere YA lo tengo YO, ups, pues lo lamento Darien volvió a aparecer, jajaja no es una mala idea lo del avión, pero no al menos no por el momento, pero Yaten es bastante especial, así que no jajaja, exacto Molly cambio por culpa de Neflyte, pero no nos metamos en ese asunto, ya no nos concierne, jajaja la loca de Rei, sería una excelente actriz, mmm ¿a quien te refieres o a quien te imaginas que es Cucharita?, y mas bien eres tu la que nos puede leer la mente, Michiru desconcierta con esas cosas, ¿de donde conocerá a Yaten o a quien le recuerda?, ¿y el apellido?, quien sabe… -se encoge de hombros al no saber- jajaja ¿tu también quieres golpearla?, ay yo me la vivo dándole zapes a cada rato, pero ni así entiende, jajaja que poca… la aparición de Haruka pero ya lo compensaremos lo prometemos, y Diamante efectivamente esta ganando terreno, oh pues con Michiru ¿no que le había gustado Haruka y ahora anda de coqueta con diamante? Jajaja, bueno chica cuídate mucho y pórtate bien, y no te desaparezcas porque de verdad te extrañamos, y no esperes a que estén muchos capítulos, nos gusta leer tus comentarios, ahora si me despido cuídate y nos leemos después bye.

Moostar: usted de plano si se nos perdió, que no se le vayan las cosas, abárrelas fuerte… mmm que mal chiste o ni a chiste llego, ¿cuñis y porque dignas para la otra historia?, ¿Qué no le gustaron aquí?, jajaja bueno Darien y Diamante era muy divertido ponerlos a platicar, Diamante no dejaba de lado su humor negro, a Yaten ya hay que dejarlo por la paz, ¿Cuánto cuesta la terapia para Ariana?, digo a ver si le coopero con algo, no se me vaya a quedar en la ruina, ¿así que tiene a Ariana trabajando horas extras y en una producción independiente?, vaya ¿y cuando pensaba decírmelo?, ¿y sino es con Yaten entonces con quien?, el monitor aun escurre miel, andábamos de empalagosas cuando escribimos todo eso jajaja, Yaten es un estuche de monerías así que es nefasto, bueno cuñis nos dio gusto leerla por estos rumbos, espero que ya no se me pierda, besitos y abracitos.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora chicas, las queremos, ¿de que manera las podremos chantajear mmm perdón convencer de dejar un lindo review?, no importa si les gusta o no, dígannos por favor, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, buenos pues las dejamos descansar, ya saben cuídense y pórtense bien no hagan travesuras, besitos y abracitos.

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	11. Inicios

BENDITA VIDA

CAPITULO 11

Inicios

Eras fantasía

Un presentimiento

Un murmullo del viento

No se donde estabas

Pero te veía

Te esperaba en silencio

Déjame ser tu mitad

Dime que nunca que irás

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Eras melodía

De mis sentimientos

El refugio perfecto

No hace falta nada

Ya no importa el tiempo

Porque estoy enamorado

Me alejaste del pasado

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas, uh, uh

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

_Una linda chica de hermoso cabello castaño se encontraba en su recamara un tanto triste pues su prometido tenia algunos días de haberse ido y ya lo extrañaba de sobre manera._

-Iré de compras -_sonríe un poco, toma su bolso para luego salir de su casa, encontrándose a su chofer, descansando un poco_- Taiki… ¿me puedes llevar de compras por favor?

_Levanto su mirada dejando ver sus hermosos ojos violeta al escuchar la voz de la chica, el apuesto joven de cabello castaño, simplemente sonrío_- Claro señorita, ¿a donde iremos hoy?

-A comprar el vestido, ¿conoces un buen lugar, donde vendan vestidos bonitos?

-Claro que si… he visto unos que sin duda le encantaran -_mientras abría la puerta del auto para que ella subiera_-

-Mmm confío en tu buen gusto, llévame por favor -_subiendo al auto_-

-Ojala que usted confiara mas en mi que solo en mi buen gusto -_pensó al cerrar la puerta y después subir al auto_- ¿Y como se encuentra hoy señorita? -_viéndola por el retrovisor_-

-Te diré -_mirando por la ventanilla, su semblante era de tristeza_-

_Taiki__ odiaba verla triste y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla o simplemente consolarla._

-No se preocupe señorita, hoy las compras harán que se sienta mejor -_mostrándole una linda sonrisa de apoyo_-

-Eso espero… en estos días nada me satisface…

_Solo respiró profundamente y continúo su camino en silencio puesto que a leguas se notaba que ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, condujo hasta llegar a la exclusiva tienda de ropa, por la que tantas veces había pasado y a su mente siempre venia la señorita Lita usando esos lindos vestidos y una sonrisa en su rostro. Así, bajo y de prisa abrió la puerta de ella para que bajara. _

-Aquí es señorita…

_Baja del auto mirando la tienda_- Mmm se ve linda -_sonríe, para acercarse a la entrada_- Taiki acompáñame por favor…

-Claro señorita -_caminando detrás de ella y abriendo la puerta de la boutique para que ella pasara_-

-Gracias…

X-X

_El día de descanso de Serena no seria precisamente para descansar, después de desayunar y de pensar una vez mas lo que había decidido se metió a bañar y luego a arreglarse para ir y poner su idea en practica, durante todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Darien y Seiya, aun no estaba muy segura en lo que iba a hacer, pero sí esa era la única manera de saber lo que realmente sentía la llevaría acabo, al llegar a la dirección que recordaba eran las oficinas de los papás de Darien subió hasta el ultimo piso esperando no equivocarse y encontrarlo ahí, él por su parte estaba en su oficina __revisando algunos papeles o al menos eso intentaba ya que no podía sacar de su mente aquella conversación con Serena pero sobre todo esos besos._

-Buenos días… disculpe ¿el Sr. Darien Chiba? –_Pregunto Serena al estar frente a la secretaria_-

-Buenos días… ¿quien lo busca? –_Dijo cortésmente la mujer_-

-Serena Tsukino…

-Permítame un momento… -_toma el teléfono marcando la extensión de la oficina de Darien, esperando a que contestaran_- Si disculpe… lo busca la señorita Serena Tsukino…

_Se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, mientras contestaba a su secretaria_- Claro hágala pasar y no me interrumpa -_recogiendo un poco de cosas sobre su escritorio_-

-El Sr. Chiba la recibirá por favor sígame… -_poniéndose de pie y caminando adelante de Serena que solo la siguió en silencio, abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar_- pase…

-Gracias… -_sonrió tímidamente a la mujer, pasando a la oficina_- hola… -_dijo casi en un murmullo-_

_Darien que ya estaba cerca de la puerta, se acerco para saludarla con un suave beso en la mejilla_- Pasa por favor… -_dijo en tono tranquilo, tratando de no demostrar tanto la felicidad que le daba en verla ahí_-

-Gracias… _-bajo un poco la mirada_- disculpa que venga a molestarte… pero yo… estuve pensando en lo que paso… y tengo que hablar contigo…

_Le puso la mano sobre la espalda, para que se fueran a sentar, suspiró profundamente al oírla_- ¿Y de que es lo que quieres hablar? -_con una sonrisa dulce, aunque en el fondo le causaba mucha curiosidad y nerviosismo lo que fuera a decirle_-

-Toma esto… -_antes de sentarse volteo a verlo y extendió sus manos entregándole una bolsa, dentro de la cual estaba una caja musical que él le había regalado al poco tiempo de comenzar su noviazgo_- creo que esto te pertenece…

_Tomó la pequeña la bolsa y la vio, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho_- No Serena esto no me pertenece a mi… esto es tuyo -_devolviéndoselo_-

-Yo estuve pensando en todo… -_baja la mirada triste y sin tomar la bolsa_- en todo lo que he pasado… en esa caja esta lo único que queda de aquellos días en que éramos… en que yo era feliz… _-suspira_- y no estoy segura de nada en este momento…

_Tomó la bolsa y sacó la caja, sonriendo melancólicamente y después de abrirla empezó a sacar cada una de las cosas que había en ella, lo primero fue el brazalete con la mariposa_- Aun recuerdo perfectamente el día que lo compre -_contemplando la mariposa_- cuando lo vi, ¿sabes de que me acorde?, del día que nos besamos por primera vez… ¿recuerdas?, sigo pensando que ese lugar fue mágico el estar ahí rodeados por todas esas mariposas -_cerrando los ojos con melancolía mientras recordaba ese momento_- el olor a hierba fresca mezclado con el de tu perfume y el dulce sabor de tus labios… -_decía en tono melancólico_- ese es mi lugar favorito…

-Sí, fue algo mágico… -_dijo triste sentándose y suspirando ligeramente_- pero por favor… ¿por que tienes que hacer esto?

-Porque quiero entenderte… quiero tratar de saber el por que las has conservado todos estos años y ahora solamente huyes de mis recuerdos regresándomelas _-sacando el CD_- ¿sabes?, aun no puedo escuchar esta canción sin derramar aunque sea una lagrima… -_contemplando el CD_-

-Porque al verlas quería entender ¿por que me habías dejado?, ¿por que fue que tu solo tomaste esa decisión? -_calla por un momento al sentirse casi vencer por las lagrimas_- tu solo lo decidiste… nunca me tomaste en cuenta… no sabias lo que yo quería…

-Quise hacer lo correcto para ti… ¿sabes lo que yo hubiera dado en ese momento por tener a mis padres conmigo? -_mirándola con impotencia_- ¿sabes lo que hubiera dado por no haberlos perdido?, y tú los tenias junto a ti y no quería que por mi culpa te alejaras de ellos ni de la vida que tenias, yo sabia lo que sentía por ti y que te seguiría amando hasta el día que pudiera verte de nuevo… y no me equivoque, te sigo amando, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea…

-¿Y porque pensar por mi?, tu ya habías llegado con la decisión nunca me tomaste en cuenta… lo que dije aquella vez, la absurda idea de casarme contigo fue solo eso una idea… sí fui impulsiva, pero si tan solo me hubieras dicho que aun no era momento lo hubiera comprendido, pero tu terminaste conmigo… pudimos seguir amándonos aunque fuera lejos… yo nunca te exigí nada, nunca me moleste porque no me llamaras, porque no me escribieras… era feliz con tan solo escuchar tu voz… y fuiste tan cruel que me privaste hasta de eso…

_Apretando la bolsa de papel vacía entre sus puños_- Lo se… se que me falto valor para pelear por ti… se que fui un cobarde de seguir sufriendo y de temer que sufrieras lo mismo que yo… sé que no merezco tu amor y tal vez nunca lo merecí… pero eso no evita sentir que te amo y anhelar volver a tenerte para mi, ya no soy el mismo de antes y no se si eso sea bueno o malo… lo único que ahora se es que no quiero sentirte perdida de nuevo, y que me siento de nuevo como un adolescente cuando estoy contigo, que eres lo que siempre he amado y necesitado -_viéndola por fin a los ojos_-

-Yo tampoco soy la misma… -_sube su mirada para toparse con la suya_- cuando hicimos el amor te dije que ese día había nacido una nueva Serena… pues eso es lo que paso el día que terminaste conmigo… después de días de llorar por ti… de haber querido casi suplicarte porque no me dejaras… llego un momento en que ya no quise llorar… y mírame ahora… llorando de nuevo por ti… llorando con el simple hecho de estar aquí… ¿por que volviste?, ¿por que quieres que vuelva a estar a tu lado?, para después que tengas que irte y volver a dejarme…

_Se puso de pie y la tomó de los hombros con suavidad para mirarla fijamente_- No me iré, ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, porque se que se me ira la vida si lo llegara a estar… pero ahora solo deseo estar contigo… amarte como en aquellos días… así que ahora tu no decidas por mi, yo quiero volver a estar junto a ti…

-Darien… fueron muchas noches las que sufrí por ti… pasaron los días en los que no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos que pasamos juntos… -_unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas_- sentí que no podría volver a vivir, llegue a arrepentirme de amarte… y fue hasta hace poco que pude volver a confiar plenamente en alguien… y ahora llegas tu y vuelves a remover todo el pasado… estaba muy bien sin hablarnos porque estaba comenzando de nuevo… pero me doy cuenta de que quizá estas en lo mas profundo de mi corazón… y no se que hacer… venir y verte fue difícil…

-Entonces… ¿por que no intentas darme una oportunidad?, ¿por que no dejas que te cure las heridas que yo mismo te cause? -_tomándola de la mejilla_- ¿por que te presionas a tomar una decisión tan rápida…? dame la oportunidad tan solo de estar cerca de ti -_acariciando su mejilla_-

-No estoy segura… -_llorando con tristeza_- eres hombre y quizá en tu vida ya haya otra mujer… tengo miedo de que solamente juegues conmigo… que todo lo que dices sentir por mi solo sea parte del recuerdo… ¿como puedo estar segura de que me amas aun?, ¿como puedo estar segura de querer arriesgarme?, talvez todo esto que sentimos solo es por volver a vernos… solo una ilusión del pasado…

_Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel_- Aun te amo Serena y no he sentido lo mismo que sentí y siento por ti, todo esto es verdad, y si tu me dieras otra oportunidad no me importaría nada mas que tu, se que esto no es una ilusión, que no es solo un recuerdo, se que no quiero estar solo en el fondo de tu corazón… -_acercándose a ella_- quiero que me tengas presente, a flor de piel como antes… -_estrechándola entre sus brazos y acariciándolos_- quiero que me vuelvas a decir que me amas, mientras me miras con tus lindos ojos llenos de amor…

-¿Me pides otra oportunidad… aun sabiendo que yo estoy con alguien más? -_limpiándose las lagrimas_- ¿lucharas a pesar de todo?, ¿solo por volver a escuchar esa frase?

-Por volver a escuchar y sentirla no me importa nada… ni luchar por tu amor contra ese empleado del hotel o con quien sea… no me importa si tienes a alguien mas, lucharía por ti aun contra los dioses, ¿sabes por que? -_abrazándola y susurrándole al oído_- porque tu fuiste y serás solo para mi…

-Me agrada escuchar que harás todo lo posible por conseguirlo… _-sonrió ligeramente_- eso es lo que quería escuchar… -_se separa un poco del abrazo_- veamos que tanto soportas…

-¿Cómo qué que tanto soporto? -_dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él_-

X-X

_Algunos minutos después de estar revisando toda la ropa, haciendo gestos en ocasiones de desagrado y otras de mucho agrado, dándole a cargar a __Taiki las piezas que iba escogiendo, luego de unas cuantas horas de probarse ropa, y decidir que llevarse fue al área de vestidos de novia, donde quedo maravillada. __Mientras que a __Taiki le gustaba ver la cara de felicidad de la chica y las expresiones que hacia cada vez que escogía la ropa, al entrar al área de vestidos de novia no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, pues él ya sabia que pronto se casaría._

-Señorita… ¿se probara alguno?

-Desde luego -_acercándose a uno que había llamado su atención, era escotado, sin mangas y ajustado hasta la cadera, soltándose desde ahí en un amplio vuelo y un largo velo_- mmm me probare este, ¿que opinas? -_volteando a verlo_-

_Taiki__ la veía con dulzura imaginándosela con ese bello vestido_- Creo que se le vera muy bien…

-Señorita muéstreme ese vestido por favor, quiero probármelo…

-Enseguida -_tomado el vestido y quitándole la cubierta y el gancho, para que se lo midiera y después pasar al probador para ayudarla_-

_Después de algunos minutos sale luciendo el hermosos vestido, mirándose al espejo, y sonriendo al imaginarse el día de su boda_- Estoy segura de que ese día seré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, mi amor, espero vuelvas pronto -_pensaba con una amplia sonrisa, mientras modelaba el vestido frente al espejo_- ¿que opinas?

_Simplemente quedo impactado al verla, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco_- Se ve… hermosa… muy hermosa -_mirándola dulcemente y un poco sonrojado_-

-¿Tu crees que le guste a mi futuro marido? -_un poco dudosa, aun se miraba al espejo_-

_Borro su sonrisa al oír esas palabras_- Yo creo que le encantara… -_dijo un poco mas serio y desviando su mirada_-

_Sonrío ampliamente_- Entonces me lo llevo, gracias Taiki -_entra al probador a cambiarse_-

-De nada Señorita -_dijo en tono bajo, mientras veía como regresaba al probador_- ¿Por que… por que tengo que sentir esto…? -_pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños_-

-Vámonos –_después de haber salido de los probadores, con su habitual ropa, y después de haber pagando en cajas todas sus compras_-

-Si… -_tomando las bolsas y la enorme caja del vestido, así salieron, introdujo las cosas en la cajuela del auto y después abrió la puerta con cuidado_-

-Gracias -_le sonríe, al subir al auto_-

-¿A donde mas iremos señorita? -_pregunto en tono amable al subir al auto_-

-Regresemos a casa, llamare a Darien y le diré que ya tengo el vestido

-Está bien como usted diga -_comenzando a conducir, el día estaba muy soleado, por lo que decidió colocarse sus lentes de sol, lo que además lo ayudaría a disimular las miradas que dirigía constantemente al asiento trasero del auto- _

X-X

-Te dije que ya no era la misma… _-sonríe_- si de verdad me quieres demuéstramelo… esta vez no será fácil… la vida y tu me han enseñado muchas cosas… entre ellas a desconfiar de las dulces palabras de un hombre…

_Sonrió al ver la actitud determinante de ella_- Vaya que has cambiado, pero yo también lo he hecho he aprendido a pelear por lo que quiero y no descansar hasta obtenerlo… y hoy lo que quiero -_susurrándole de nuevo al oído en tono seductor_- es a ti… así que prepárate, porque no perderé…

_Sonrió al escuchar esa palabras a su oído, acercándose ella también_- Tu seguridad y ego van en aumento… -_murmuro para después darle un beso en la mejilla_- me dio gusto que te desahogaras conmigo… pero ya me tengo que ir… tengo que ver a mi novio…

_Trato de mostrarse indiferente, pero sintió como las palabras "mi novio" saliendo de su boca lo carcomían_- Pues lo saludas de mi parte, y dile que tenga cuidado porque le pueden robar a su linda novia -_correspondiendo el beso, pero dándoselo muy cerca del labio_-

-Claro lo pondré sobre avisó… -_sonrió ante su actitud mirándolo fijamente_- ¿ahora me podrías soltar? -_pues aun la tenia abrazada y muy cerca de su cuerpo_- si no te molesta…

-Pues la verdad si me molesta… -_mirándola fijamente_- y no me gusta hacer cosas que me molestan…

-A mi tampoco… -_sube sus manos tomando los brazos de Darien tratando de soltarse sin dejar de verlo y con una ligera sonrisa_- así que suéltame, tengo prisa…

_Sonrió de lado al verla, sin duda entre mas jugaba al papel de niña rebelde, mas le gustaba_- Un día de estos no andaré tan de buenas y si sigues provocándome no responderé… -_dijo soltándola lentamente_-

-¿Así?, ¿y qué piensas hacer? -_sonrió triunfante al sentir que la soltaba_-

-¿No sé si de verdad te interesa saber? -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Mmm si claro ¿por que no? -_sin dejar de verlo y manteniendo esa misma sonrisa_-

_Se acerco rápidamente a ella, tomándola de la cintura mientras giraba con ella recargándola en el escritorio para acorralarla, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, Serena s__e sorprendió por la actitud arrebatada de Darien__._

-No te dejare ir si vuelves provocarme -_decía mientras la comenzaba a besar con pasión acto que ella __correspondió besándolo con la misma intensa pasión__ y él la abrazaba con fuerza de la cintura y de la espalda_- Te lo dije he aprendido a tener lo que quiero y hoy te quiero a ti… -_mientras seguía besándola con pasión sentándola en el escritorio y aferrándose a ella_-

-¿Y mañana? -_separándose un poco de sus labios_ -

-Y cada mañana te deseare tenerte el doble… -_decía mientras seguía besándola con pasión y la abrazaba_-

-Suficiente… -_volviendo a separarse de sus labios y empujándolo un poco_- ¿con quien crees que estas tratando?, no se con que tipo de chicas hayas salido últimamente…

-¿Y entonces porque juegas a ser alguien que no eres?, ¿por que me correspondes los besos?, ¿por que siento que enciendo la pasión en ti?, se que quien eres y quien no…

-¿Entonces quien soy yo? _-pregunto mirándolo fijamente_- dime… si de verdad me conoces… ¿como sabes que esta no soy yo?, si las cosas cambian en minutos imagínate lo que pasa en años…

-Eres la misma de la que me enamore solo que ahora ha creado una escudo para no ser lastimada, que aprendió de una manera dura que la vida no siempre es color de rosa… al igual que yo lo entendí, pero que a pesar de todo me sigue amando como yo a ella e igual que yo quiere volver a ser feliz… -_mirándola fijamente y con decisión_-

-¿Y no te gusta esta nueva Serena? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa seductora_- no es fácil aparentar algo que no soy y se que estoy jugando algo que puede ser peligroso, pero es necesario… -_pensaba mientras esperaba la respuesta_-

-La verdad es que… -_mirándola de manera seductora también_- me vuelve loco… estoy enamorado de la Serena de antes pero no puedo negar que tu papel de niña mala te sienta bastante bien -_con una sonrisa seductora_- tal vez para ti mi actitud no sea agradable, pero es lo que provocas en mi…

-Mmm eso sube mi autoestima… -_le sonríe sutilmente_- solo espero que no se te haga costumbre este tipo de arranques… -_dando un paso hacia atrás_- porque habrá algún día que yo no este de humor para sopórtate… ¿de acuerdo?

-Entonces no sigas provocándome, porque habrá un día que no este de humor para controlarme… -_cerrándole un ojo_-

-Mmm lo pensare… ¿ahora si me puedo ir a ver a mi novio? -_pregunto con aire de inocencia_-

-Claro… recuerda darle mi recado -_separándose de ella_-

-No, no lo olvidare… -_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_- hasta luego… -_se aleja a tomar la bolsa que había llevado_- y deberías escuchar la canción… no es tan mala después de todo…

_Sonrió de lado_- Lo haré… que tengas un lindo día… y piensa mucho en mí…

-Mmm no te aseguro nada… -_le guiñe un ojo y sale de la oficina, al salir suspira aliviada_- ¿que estoy haciendo?, ¿por que me comporte de esa manera con él? -_se pregunta a si misma y sonríe_- gracias… con permiso -_dice a la secretaria para luego subir al elevador_-

_Se recargo en su escritorio, con una gran sonrisa_- Ay Serena, no se que pasa por tu mente, solo espero que estés conciente de lo que estas haciendo, por que yo no quitare el dedo del renglón hasta que vuelvas a ser mía…

_Pasaron algunos minutos en los que medito la situación, después tomó sus llaves y salio de su oficina directo a una enorme florería, ahí se entretuvo casi una hora escogiendo meticulosamente las flores mas hermosa que hubiera para que armaran el mas grande y bello arreglo de flores acompañado con una pequeña nota que decía "Es para que no olvides que mi lucha apenas comienza...", una vez que estuvo listo pidió que se lo mandaran primero a su oficina, de la florería se dirigió a una tienda de mascotas donde compro un lindo cachorro labrador color dorado, el hermoso cachorro llevaba en su cuello un pequeño collar con el nombre de Darien, pero este se lo llevo a su oficina, antes de llegar al edificio escribió otra pequeña nota " Ya ves como estaré contigo aunque no quieras..." una vez que termino de escribir bajo con la caja del cachorro y vio que ya habían llegado las flores, anoto una dirección en una hoja y la entrego junto con los regalos a un mensajero el cual se encargaría de entregarlos, de ahí regreso a su oficina para terminar su día de trabajo mas que feliz por lo que a partir de ese día iniciaría su lucha incansable por estar con ella de nuevo._

X-X

-Es demasiado tarde… si Serena no se hubiera tardado tanto bañándose… –_suspiraba Haruka molesto cerrando la puerta de su casa y con muchos planos, algunos a punto de caerse_-

-Que bonito día –_miraba el cielo distraída, sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba a ella, lleno de papeles_-

-Buenos días… -_saludo en automático al ver a la chica, pero justo en ese momento se le cayeron algunos planos_-

-Haruka… buenos días jajaja haber te ayudo -_sonríe al ver como se le caen los planos, y le ayuda a levantarlos_-

-No, no te preocupes yo puedo…

-Anda te ayudo -_recoge algunos planos_-

-Disculpa… -_con una ligera sonrisa_- hace mucho que no te veía…

-Si es que casi siempre ando a la carrera, pero hoy puedo darme un respiro -_se levanta sosteniendo algunos rollos_-

-¿Te toco descansar? -_pregunto estirando la mano para tomar los planos, rozando ligeramente la mano de Michiru provocando un ligero sonrojo en él_-

-Este… -_se sonroja y desvía su mirada_- si… ¿y tu a donde vas?

-Yo… voy a presentar estos proyectos… -_desvía su mirada hacia los planos_- ¿y tu a donde vas?

-Al centro a comprar unas cosas, es el único día que puedo…

-Entonces te parece bien si nos vamos juntos… yo también voy para allá… -_con una ligera sonrisa-_

-Mmm bueno vamos… -_le responde la sonrisa_-

-Entonces tomemos un taxi ¿te parece? -_volteándose buscando con la mirada uno_-

-¿Taxi?, nos va cobrar muy caro…

-No importa… recuerdas que tengo algo de prisa… -_dijo haciendo la parada a uno_- ¿nos vamos?

_Suspira_- Esta bien vamos

_La deja subir primero para luego subir él_- Cualquiera diría que te subí a la fuerza…

-Jajaja no para nada, pero casi no me gusta andar en taxi, prefiero los autobuses…

-Mmm pues yo aun no me acostumbro… -_dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla_- antes nuestra vida era diferente… -_algo pensativo_-

-¿Diferente?, ¿en que aspecto? -_lo mira con curiosidad_-

-Mmm ¿Serena no te ha contado nada? -_volteo a verla pues quizá había hablado de más_-

-No, en el trabajo tenemos poco tiempo para conversar… y como salgo a la carrera a la escuela pues menos

-Mmm no se si yo deba contarte… -_vuelve su mirada a la ventanilla_- quizá ella prefiera decirte…

-Anda dime, ¿cómo era tu vida antes? -_mucho más curiosa_-

-Bueno lo que puedo hacer es contarte de mi vida… de la vida de Serena que mejor ella te diga… -_voltea a verla acomodándose un poco para verla mejor_- yo estuve estudiando en el extranjero… en una de las mejores universidades…

-Imagino que estudiaste arquitectura, ¿cierto?

-Si, soy arquitecto… y busco un proyecto que me de el éxito que necesito para ayudar a mis padres… y poder hacer que Serena cumpla su sueño… -_sonríe ligeramente_- mmm que te lo cuente ella…

-Jajaja ¿como supiste que te iba a preguntar? -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Bueno es que eso imagine… _-sonríe-_

-Jajaja ahora resulta que eres adivino _-un poco burlona_-

-No para nada… solo que se ve que eres un poco curiosa…

-La verdad soy bastante curiosa -_lo mira fijamente sonriendo_-

-Y por lo mismo se me hace raro que aun Serena no te haya contado nada… -_mirándola y con una ligera sonrisa-_

-Bueno, hemos tenido pocas oportunidades para conversar más a fondo -_le sonríe_-

-¿Te llevas bien con ella? -_pregunto desvaneciéndose un poco la sonrisa_- ¿te agrada?

-Si bastante… mira ya casi llegamos

-Si… -_sonríe al escuchar la respuesta_- ¿te parece si bajamos aquí?

-Si claro…

-Aquí por favor… -_saca dinero para pagar, al bajar no sabia que decir, así que le sonrió_- me dio un gusto haber podido platicar contigo…

-Si a mi también… me dio gusto platicar contigo… espero que te acepten tus proyectos…

-Gracias… yo también lo espero… -_le sonríe_- ojala podamos platicar después…

-Pues… si terminas temprano, quizás aun ande por aquí, y podemos comer juntos ¿te gustaría? -_un poco nerviosa_-

-Si claro que me gustaría… -_sonrió al verla un poco nerviosa_- es mas ¿donde quieres que nos veamos?

-Que te parece en… -_mira a su alrededor_- ¿este parque? –_Señalando al frente_-

-Bien, entonces en el parque… bueno nos vemos mas tarde… cuídate adiós…

-Nos vemos… -_sonrió y se dio vuelta para ir a comprar sus cosas_-

X-X

_Al llegar la ayudo a bajar_- ¿Donde pongo las cosas señorita?

-A mi habitación por favor… -_dijo la__ chica corriendo para entrar y tomar el teléfono cuando Taiki entro ella ya se encontraba marcando el número, muy emocionada, mientras de reojo veía la caja del hermoso vestido blanco, comenzó a sonar esperando a que contestaran_-

X-X

_Darien se encontraba contemplando su teléfono, pensando en las palabras correctas que utilizaría para hablar con su prometida, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el timbre de una llamada entrante y reconociendo que era el número de ella respiro profundamente y contesto._

-Hola… -_dijo en tono serio_-

-Hola mi amor ¿como estas? -_dijo muy alegre, al escuchar su dulce voz_- te extraño mucho ¡cuando vendrás?, que crees ya tengo el vestido de novia, estoy tan emocionada con la boda, será mas que espectacular… -_todo esto lo dijo rápido y con entusiasmo_-

_Solo froto su frente al escucharla, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre el escritorio_- Bien… gracias… vaya te oyes muy entusiasmada -_dijo tratando de sonar menos indiferente_-

-Si bastante, dime que mujer no estaría emocionada de casarse con el hombre que mas ama, sin duda alguna el hombre perfecto… amor te extraño mucho

_Mostró una pequeña risa al escucharla_- Yo también te extraño… pero sabes tengo un problema con los negocios Lita… -_dijo en tono preocupado_-

-Mmm bueno entonces preparare un viaje e iré para estar contigo, ya no puedo estar un día mas sin ti mi vida

-Ay Lita no seas exagerada -_dijo con una sonrisa_- no te preocupes yo ya tengo planeado un viaje para ir a verte, solo que te quería pedir algo cariño -_dijo en tono meloso y suplicante_-

-Ay amor, es que en verdad te extraño mucho, pero… ¿que cosa quieres pedirme amorcito? -_sonriente, al escucharlo_-

-Lo que pasa es que necesito que suspendas los preparativos de la boda, tengo unos problemas con los negocios y… bueno es algo complicado… pero en cuanto llegue te explico ¿si? -_quedando a la expectativa de su repuesta_-

-¡¿Que cancele todo?! Pero… ¿por que? -_con voz entre cortada_- si ya casi esta listo todo, solo faltan algunos detalles y tu amor, ya todo esta pagado, papá se encargo de ello, no puedes hacerme esto, por favor… quiero que nos casemos en cuanto regreses -_en todo dulce, y meloso al mismo tiempo que suplicante y tierno_- mi amor te amo

-Lita por favor entiéndeme cariño… solo espera a que llegue ¿si? -_no sabia que decir ni como comportarse, ya no quería seguirla ilusionando, pero tampoco podía decir algo tan delicado por teléfono_- ya veras que pronto estaré ahí… solo espera un poco…

-Pero amor en verdad déjame ir quiero estar contigo, puedo seguir con los preparativos, bueno que de hecho ya esta todo, solo seria cuestión que me des la fecha exacta, por favor amor, ¿sucede algo?, te noto serio –_dijo aun suplicante_-

_Sentía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería pensar mal, confiaba en él, porque era la persona más importante para ella, y si él había dicho que se casarían, así seria, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo le había roto una promesa, por lo que debía seguir confiando en él y desechar ese absurdo sentimiento._

_Suspiro profundamente sin saber que responder, le dolía hacerle esto, pero mas le dolía estar sin el amor de su vida_- Lita por favor solo dame tiempo -_decía en tono seguro_-

-Pero dime ¿por que?, ¿que te ocurre amor, esta todo bien? -_decía aun más preocupada_-

-Si cariño, sabes que eres una persona importante para mi y siempre lo serás… también sabes que te quiero mucho y… -_suspiro un poco decepcionado_- bueno, no quiero preocuparte, solo mantente tranquila pronto nos veremos…

-Esta bien, pero avísame cualquier cosa ¿si?, estoy segura que muy pronto nos veremos mi amor te amo con todo mi corazón no lo olvides, te extraño, eres el amor de vida…

-Si cariño… -_dijo en tono suave_- pronto estaré ahí… por ahora solo relájate y ve a hacer muchas compras cómo te gusta -_tratando de aparentar una voz feliz_- cuídate mucho… te quiero…

-¿Solo me quieres?, ¿Darien… por que no dices que me amas como siempre? -_un poco seria_-

_Respiro profundamente_- Claro cariño… eso ya lo sabes _-dijo en tono serio_- bueno cariño esta llegando un cliente recuerda lo que te dije ¿si? -_dijo en tono tranquilo_

-Si claro amor… te amo… -_esperanzada de escucharlo_-

-Cuídate cariño… hasta pronto… -_apenas termino de decir y corto la llamada mientras se recargaba en el respaldo respirando profundamente_- ojala me hubiera podido enamorar de ti Lita… de verdad lo intente, pero yo solo vivo para ella… -_pensaba mientras recordaba el hermoso rostro de Serena_-

X-X

_Después de salir de la oficina y aun con los nervios a flor de piel Serena se detuvo cerca de un pequeño jardín pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Darien y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que sin querer había metido en sus problemas a Seiya, era claro que tenia que ir a hablar con él y ponerlo sobre aviso y contarle lo que había hecho, así que rápidamente tomo un taxi que la llevara al hotel para buscarlo, después de un viaje que le pareció largo por fin llego, bajo del taxi dirigiéndose a la área de empleados donde supuso lo encontraría._

-Seiya, que bueno que te encuentro… –_dijo Serena saludándolo_-

-Hola Serena, ¿no se supone deberías estar descansado? -_voltea a verla, mientras sostenía una tablita con papeles, y daba instrucciones_-

-Si, bueno así era… tengo que hablar contigo… ¿tienes tiempo?

-Si claro, de que quieres hablar -_extrañado por su actitud, deja su tablita sobre una mesita, y la toma del brazo, conduciéndola a una oficina vacía_-

-Mmm bueno yo… -_se sonroja_- ¿recuerdas que te hable de una persona?,

-Si lo recuerdo… -_dice Seiya_-

-Bueno, es que piensa que tu y yo somos novios y no aclare las cosas… y pues quizá te haya metido en problemas…

-¿Que somos novios? -_soltando una pequeña carcajada_-

-No te rías… -_con un puchero pero a la vez una sonrisa_- si, bueno creo que aun es alguien importante para mi… alguien que pensé que había olvidado pero ya me di cuenta de que… lo siguió queriendo y me gusto ver su reacción celosa al hablar de ti… -_dijo ya seria y bajando la mirada_-

-Mmm con qué es eso -_sonríe, de una forma un poco sospechosa y maliciosa_- bueno, entonces hagámosle creer que somos novios -_tomándola por la cintura, mirándola seductoramente, y con gracia_-

-No juegues… -_sonrió ante la actitud de galán de su amigo_-

-No estoy jugando…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?, ¿serias capaz de entrar en ese juego? -_mirándolo fijamente y con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Claro, por ti lo que sea -_de forma juguetona_- ¿entonces que dices?, ¿quieres ser mi novia postiza?

-Mmm claro que si… -_le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla_- ay de verdad no se que locuras estoy haciendo…

-Si es alguien importante, y te dejo, vamos a hacerle ver lo mucho que perdió -_le guiñe un ojo_- y para eso están los amigos ¿no?

-Si gracias… -_lo abraza_- y disculpa que te metiera en mis problemas… pero no se, deje que se quedara con esa idea…

-Tranquila, como dice Michiru, ya veras que todo saldrá bien -_le sonríe dulcemente_- pero bueno anda a descansar, mañana te espera un día pesado

-Si gracias Seiya… eres un excelente amigo… -_le da otro beso en la mejilla_- adiós… -_se despide con un movimiento de mano saliendo del lugar_-

-Puede que esto parezca divertido pero con tal de pasar mas tiempo a su lado, soy capaz de lo que sea… incluso de ser el otro y fingir que somos novios… -_dijo un poco triste_- ojala fuera verdad…

X-X

-Darien… -_aun estaba sorprendida de que colgara tan pronto, cuando antes peleaban por ver quien colgaba primero y un dejo de tristeza no tardo en hacerse presente en sus ojos_- ¿Será que has dejado de amarme?, no, no lo creo, seguramente debe estar muy presionado con los negocios… -_presiona el celular contra su pecho_-

-Es todo señorita Lita… -_dejando las últimas bolsas sobre la cama_-

-Si… -_miraba el teléfono con tristeza_-

-Señorita… ¿esta bien? -_viendo su semblante triste y acercándose un poco a ella_-

-Me pidió que cancelara los preparativos -_con voz entrecortada_-

-¿Cómo? -_Dijo en voz baja acercándose mas a ella_- lo siento, pero ¿le dio alguna explicación?

-Solo que los negocios se le complicaron -_con ojos llorosos, mientras veía la caja del vestido_-

-Señorita Lita yo no se que decirle, solo que usted sabe que siempre puede contar con mi apoyo… siempre -_decía en tono dulce mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de sus ojos_-

-Taiki… -_comenzando a llorar por alguna razón sentía un mal presentimiento, por lo que se abrazo a él_-

_Taiki__ se sorprendió un poco ante su reacción, pero no dudo un segundo en estrecharla, mientras se sentaba a su lado_- No te preocupes -_dijo en tono suave y cariñoso_- todo estará bien… -_mientras acariciaba su cabello para tratar de mitigar su dolor_-

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo que cancele la boda -_lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera sacar ese dolor que la atormentaba_-

-No tengas miedo, tal vez es solo eso, los negocios además él seria un tonto si no viera la hermosa mujer que puede tener por esposa -_abrazándola con más dulzura_-

_Se tranquiliza un poco ante sus palabras y sonríe un poco_- Quizás tengas razón -_subiendo su mirada_- gracias…

_Le sonrío de manera dulce y sincera-_ Sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites, no solo como tu chofer, si no como alguien en quien confiar -_sin poder evitarlo acaricio su mejilla suavemente_-

-Por eso te aprecio mucho, siempre has estado a mi lado no solo como mi chofer, si no como un amigo -_le sonríe ligeramente_- no se como agradecerte

-Sabes que para mi es un gusto, además siempre he agradecido que me veas como algo mas que tu chofer -_abrazándola suavemente_-

_Lita__ recarga su cabeza en su pecho cerrando sus ojos, quedándose dormida lentamente__, ya n__o hacían falta mas palabras, para él, tenerla cerca aunque sea simplemente como un amigo o como su chofer era mas que suficiente, sabia que jamás estaría a su altura, por mas que se esmerara nunca seria suficiente para ella__, a__sí al ver que se había quedado dormida lentamente la tomo entre sus brazos recostándola en su cama para después arroparla, quedándose durante unos minutos observando como quien viera un ángel dormido._

-Ay Lita, si pudieras ver lo que yo estaría dispuesto a dar por ti… si supieras que no descansaría hasta ser alguien digno de ti y amarte toda la vida -_pensaba mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello que atravesaba su rostro, acercándose a darle un suave beso en su mejilla para después salir de la habitación lentamente para no despertarla_-

X-X

_Michiru caminaba con tranquilidad y a la vez disfrutaba de realizar algunas compras, cosas sencillas, como aretes y alguno que otro accesorio y material para la escuela, pero su pensamiento estaba dirigido al chico con el que comería_.

-Espero no piense mal de mi por haberle dicho que comiéramos juntos… no se en que estaba pensando… pero su compañía es muy agradable… -_sonríe ligeramente_- me siento emocionada -_mira unos peluches_- mmm… ¿que habrá sido de su vida antes?, no sé porque, pero ese pequeño rato platicando con él fue muy agradable… ¿será posible?, no, no creo, además ni tiempo tengo -_termina sus compras y camina el parque cercano al centro de la ciudad_- aunque quizás, seria lindo… -_se sonroja por los pensamientos que la invadían_-

X-X

_En la puerta de la casa se encontraba un hombre cargando un enorme ramo de flores y una pequeña caja a sus pies, timbrando y esperando a que le abrieran._

-Buenas tardes -_dijo la señora mientras abría la puerta_-

-Buenas tardes… –_saludo en forma seria el mensajero_- traigo estos obsequios a la señorita Tsukino…

-¿Quien los manda? –_dijo la mujer extrañada_-

-Son de parte del señor Darien Chiba… -_extiende el ramo_-

-Mmm muchas gracias -_toma el ramo_- dígale por favor que no vuelva a mandarle cosas a mi hija, que no necesita mas sufrimiento…

-Discúlpeme señora, solo cumplo con la orden que me dieron… -_toma la caja y la coloca dentro de la casa_- con permiso… -_se retira_-

-Propio -_entra a la casa cerrando la puerta_- Serena… ¿puedes venir por favor? -_se cerca a la mesa_-

-Voy… -_dijo Serena en voz alta saliendo de su habitación, al bajar las escaleras se detuvo sorprendida del enorme ramo de flores que estaban en la mesa_- ¿y eso? -_bajo lentamente_-

-Lo acaban de traer y también esa caja _-señala la caja de la entrada_- ¿cuando regreso? -_sentándose en una silla, mirándola fijamente_-

-Bueno yo… -_baja la mirada_- no te había dicho nada… pero ya tiene algunas semanas que volvió… y yo lo había estado evitando pero… ya no pude…

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Dice que aun me quiere… y que no ha podido olvidarme… -_suspira_- él me beso…

-Serena… hija, debes tener cuidado, no se sí aun lo quieres, pero no quiero que vuelva a dañarte…

-Lo sé mamá… -_se acerca y toma la tarjeta y sonríe_- y creo que es verdad todo lo que me dijo pero si él quiere estar conmigo no será tan fácil como cuando era una jovencita… ¿crees que estoy haciendo bien?

_Le sonríe_- Desde luego, solo ten cuidado, y piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar, mide las consecuencias…

-Si mamá lo haré… -_le sonríe cuando comienza a escuchar un ruido en la caja_- ¿que será esto? -_se acerca y abre la caja sonriendo en cuanto ve el interior_- mira mamá… _-saca un pequeño cachorro cargándolo entre sus brazos_-

-Ay que lindo -_se acerca a acariciar el cachorro_-

-Darien… -_dice al ver el nombre que estaba grabado en la pequeña placa_-

-¿Que vas a hacer?, ¿lo vas a conservar? –_Al momento en que escucha el nombre_- Darien jajaja que ocurrente

-Quisiera conservarlo, si no te molesta… -_dice mientras acaricia al cachorro_-

-Bueno, pero… ¿con ese nombre?

-Si, ¿no te gusta? _-pregunto con una sonrisa_- además mira la tarjeta… quiere estar conmigo aunque yo no quiera…

-Jajaja de acuerdo, pero tu te harás cargo de él, de educarlo alimentarlo y todos sus cuidados…

-Claro mamá… -_sonríe mientras acaricia al cachorro_- espero no haberme equivocado con lo que hice… –_pensó un poco preocupada-_

-Bueno ven ya es hora de comer…

-Si mamá… una cosa… ¿se puede quedar en mi habitación?

_Suspira_- De acuerdo, solo cuídalo, es un lindo cachorro -_acaricia la cabeza del cachorro_- y no tiene la culpa de lo que él hizo -_le sonríe_-

-Gracias… -_coloca nuevamente el perrito en la caja y la carga para subir con ella a su habitación más que feliz por los dos obsequios_-

X-X

Notas de Autora:

Canción Tú de Reyli

Ay que tierno un cachorrito con su nombre, yo voto por que le cambien el nombre al perro, ¿quien esta conmigo? (Dice Marina rodeada de letreros exigiendo el cambio del nombre para el cachorro) Jajajajaja pobre Lita, sufriendo por que el tonto de Darien quiere cancelar la boda y no le da razón de porque, y Taiki Dios que lindo yo quiero uno así, que me consuele cuando me sienta triste, Dios mío ahora si me desmayo, mmm la primera cita de Michiru y Haruka, se ve interesante, ¿surgirá algo? O que me dicen de Seiya aceptando ser el novio postizo, ¿será una buena idea? Jajajaja bueno esto y mas no se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo, ya saben esperamos sus comentarios, por el momento es todo, nos leemos en la próxima entrega.

Pasemos a la sección favorita de chicos y grandes… ¡Respuestas a los reviews!

LOYDA ASTRID: Bueno pues que te puedo decir, ya leí tus historias como te habrás dado cuenta, jajaja aun sigo llorando que deprimente es la vida a veces, a mi me gusto lo que escribiste así que continua haciéndolo, vas por muy buen camino, ahora si vayamos a responder, ay la verdad es que sí, Serena es medio tonta o tonta y medio pero bueno, por algo pasan las cosas, siempre he dicho que no hay felicidad que se valore mas que la que se haya sufrido antes, pero bueno por esa razón es que aun Seiya y Serena no pueden o no quieren estar juntos, eso de que el pasado debería estallar estamos de acuerdo en eso jajaja, mmm ¿la rubia?, aun seguimos en pendiente sobre quien es cucharita, jajaja definitivamente Seiya es perfecto… pero para mi ahhhh, y no nos chantajees eso es de mala educación jajaja, ay que boba soy, bueno cuídate y pórtate bien bye, bye.

OPTAM: Haruka últimamente anda muy misterioso, pero de algo si estoy segura es que SI es una cita de trabajo, los besos robados se están haciendo en los favoritos de Yaten, ay que pervertido nos salio el niño, y pues parece que Serena solo tiene mente y corazón para dos y ahí no entra el bobo de Yaten, pero bueno que siga haciendo su luchita total… no te mueras por favor niña, ¿sino quien va a seguir leyendo?, que bueno que te gusto la parte de Darien ufff un peso menos de encima pero aun me quedan muchos que no se hacer con ellos jajaja, ay Yaten siempre haciendo lo que no debe, al parece nunca aprenderá, pero sí tienes razón hasta el prefiere a Seiya jajaja, espero que no te hayas caído de la silla al finalizar el capitulo, si la verdad es que si esta de miedo que te anden siguiendo pero bueno veamos hasta donde nos lleva todo esto, y lo lamento las fresas son exclusivamente mías jajaja, bueno ya se acabo cambio y fuera.

patty ramirez de chiba: hola niña, gracias estamos muy bien, jajaja cuanto beso Dios Mio, quien fuera Serena ay con esos galanes, tenemos de donde elegir jajaja, pues si tienes razón, pero cada cabeza es un mundo y realimento no sabemos que es lo que ganara en Serena, ¿el corazón o el recuerdo?, Yaten ay ese niño me da muchos dolores de cabeza, y Seiya el hace sufrir a mi corazón, yo también quiero un amigo así ahhh sería tan feliz, la prometida apareció ¿y bien que opinas?, todo en la vida de nuestros protagonistas se complica, lo lamentamos jajaja, no… la verdad es que no, porque nos estamos divirtiendo y mucho, y por ultimo que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, esperamos que nos sigas leyendo pase lo que pase.

veronick: jajaja que bueno que nos pudiste leer… (ay eso es obvio por eso dejaste review zape para mi), si el lindo Yaten es ¡HUMANO!, jajaja que mal chiste pero bueno, es lindo verlo así de preocupado, lo de Seiya pues será para otra ocasión, que esperemos no tarde mucho o quien sabe, y creo que nadie se esperaba lo de Darien, bueno chica cuídate y pórtate bien besitos.

Jean-Slytherin: mmm quiero aclararte algo, lo de los besos no fue el mismo día, lo de Yaten fue días antes, sobre los besos de Darien y Seiya pues no es por defenderla, pero cuantas chicas no hay que aunque no sientan nada por ese chico con el que están se besan y no solo con uno sino con otro y otro y otro, pero bueno aquí Serena esta confundida y es lógico, Darien fue su primer amor y ahora no sabe bien a bien que es lo que realmente siente por Seiya, porque muchas veces se confunde el amor con la amistad y viceversa, Darien ¿en realidad alguien sabe que es lo que esta pensando?, ¿o que es lo que hara para que Serena vuelva con él?, hay veces que el dicho "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" no aplica, y sobre Seiya él no es un fácil, quizá cursi sí, pero ¿Quién estando enamorado no lo es?, es un síntoma típico de las personas enamoradas y si de eso se le acusa pues si es culpable, pero yo quiero un niño así de cursi y fácil jajaja, hablando de eso iré en busca de mi chico especial a ver si lo encuentro, me despido cuídate besitos, bye, bye.

Erill Cullen: jajaja Yaten definitivamente es un caso perdido, Darien jajaja tienes razón mucha razón, Seiya es tan lindo, tan romántico, sobre que sufre pues si, pero ¿Quién no sufre en el amor?, aunque por lo pronto yo lo consuelo, y Serena lo hará feliz, de eso no hay duda, pero por lo pronto a sufrir, jajaja, Darien ¿sádico?, ay mi niña, que te puedo decir, talvez, eso de forzar a una mujer tanto a que escuche y que la bese pues si es un poco fuerte, bueno veremos que podemos hacer con tu petición sobre este caballero, solo espero que te guste lo que haremos con él, bueno niña… ¿Dónde te metes?, no te desaparezcas por mucho tiempo, luego se te juntan los capítulos, bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuídate abracitos y besitos bye.

princserekou: que bueno que te gusto la historia y sobre todo que te siga gustando, Seiya definitivamente es lindo, adorado, encantador, ay quiero uno igual, jajaja, bueno espero que no hayamos tardado en actualizar siempre tratando de mantener a las lectoras contentas jajaja, y me agrada la noticia de que hayas leído todo lo demás que he publicado, y también que todo haya sido de tu agrado, ¿Cuál fue tu favorita?, ay que preguntona soy, pero bueno si no pregunto pues no me entero jajaja, bueno chica cuídate y pórtate bien, bye.

Kousita: jajaja todas queremos ser Serena al menos una vez en la vida, mmm haces que me sonroje, yo también quiero un Seiya que me trate así y hasta mas jajaja, tranquila las cosas serán tranquilas pero seguras, la vida no es justa y lamentamos que las cosas no hayan salido según tus planes, mmm si al espiar encuentras algo interesante pues pasa el dato jajaja, que lo dudo mucho, que bueno que también te gusto te gusto el video, lo hice con mucho cariño para todas las fans de esta pareja, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo mismo va para ti, y no te pierdas mucho tiempo, me agrado platicar contigo aunque haya sido solo un momento, sobre el autógrafo ya veremos la forma de enviarte uno totalmente original hasta las puertas de tu casa… ahhhhh que payasa, ya ves me subes el ego, ¿ahora quien me soportara?

MISS-ODANGO: por favor… antes de continuar… promete que no nos golpearas, amenazaras y continuaras leyendo pase lo que pase… ¿siiiiii?, todo tiene un bueno propósito, esperemos que sigas acompañándonos en esta aventura, y sobre dejar un review en cada capitulo esta bien no hay problema solo que cuando leas por favor déjanos uno para saber que te pareció, sobre cucharita… jajaja así es todas preguntan lo mismo, Seiya es simplemente un amor, y bueno pues creo que tendrás que disputar a Yaten con mi cuñis alias Chivis, que como lo pelea, pero no te preocupes que él se portara bien yo lo cuido, bueno ya viste que paso con Haruka andaba medio perdido pero ya apareció jajaja, Serena y Seiya creo que es un amor que primero necesita sufrir, pero luego tendrán su recompensa… bueno cuídate y pórtate bien sobre todo con nosotras jajaja, bueno bye, bye.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy esperamos que nos sigan acompañando, y nos leamos en la siguiente entrega, besitos y besitos cuídense y pórtense bien…

P.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar, y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	12. Michiru y Haruka

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 12

Michiru y Haruka

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en mi camino en mi vivir

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

-Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar… –_dijo Haruka un poco agitado pues venia corriendo_-

-Jajaja no te preocupes –_levantándose Michiru_- ¿te sientes bien?, te vez muy agitado, ¿como te fue?

-Pues más o menos… dijeron que iban a revisarlos… así que solo me queda esperar… -_respira profundamente_- ¿y bien a donde quieres ir a comer?

-Mmm… ¿quieres comer hamburguesas?

-Perfecto… _-sonríe_-

-¿Con papas a la francesa?

-El complemento ideal… -_sonríe_- entonces vamos… ¿conoces un buen lugar?

-Mmm si caminamos unas 6 cuadras hay un buen lugar…

-Bien vamos… -_comienza a caminar con Michiru a su lado_- hoy estaba pensando en que comería solo… seguramente mi mamá y Serena están comiendo en este momento…

-También pensé que comería sola, por lo regular casi no hay nadie en casa, y Seiya trabaja hasta tarde hoy -_le sonríe, mirándolo de reojo mientas camina_-

-Bueno entonces nos haremos compañía… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Eso me agrada mucho

-¿Y tienes novio? _-pregunto casi sin pensar_-

-No… ¿y tu? -_volteando a verlo_-

-Novio no… novia tampoco…

-Jajaja que gracioso eres… ¿y hay alguien que te interese? -_un tanto curiosa_-

-No, ya no… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- ahora por lo pronto lo que me interesa es ayudar a mi familia y nada mas… -_al llegar al pequeño restaurante abre la puerta para que pase primero, conduciéndola a una mesa cerca de la ventana_- ¿te parece bien este lugar?

-Me parece perfecto -_sonríe, tomando asiento_- creo que nuestro sueño es parecido, bueno nuestro objetivo

-¿Cual es tu objetivo? -_sentándose frente a ella_- digo si se puede saber…

-De momento terminar la carrera, y ayudar en casa, a pesar de que somos 3 el dinero luego no alcanza para todos los gastos…

-Bueno que te puedo decir… -_suspira_- para nosotros también es difícil… al menos regrese a tiempo para ayudar a mis padres…

-Porque se mudaron a la colonia si se puede saber…

-Pues… -_suspira un poco triste_- mi familia era dueña de una farmacéutica muy importante… y por los malos manejos de algunas personas se fue a la ruina…

-Oh lo siento mucho -_baja su mirada_-

-No te preocupes… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- por suerte nos quedo algo y con eso fue que se compro la casa donde estamos viviendo… al principio fue difícil para mi padre… pero se que saldremos adelante… al menos Serena y yo tenemos una carrera… eso es lo que nuestros padres querían…

-Ya verás que todo va solucionarse, es cuestión que no se rindan, y me da gusto saber que luchas por tus objetivos, eso es admirable en toda persona -_sonríe denotando admiración y orgullo_-

-Muchas gracias… -_se sonroja un poco_- pidamos ¿no?

-Si…

_Después de ordenar volvía con el pedido hasta donde estaba Michiru, entregándole su hamburguesa._

_-_¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –_A lo que la chica asintió_- ¿tú y tu hermano son muy unidos? -_pregunto sentándose en su lugar_-

-Un poco, no mucho, cada quien anda por su lado y en sus cosas por lo regular -_toma su hamburguesa_-

-Ya veo… -_toma un sorbo de refresco_-

-¿Y tu con Serena que tan unidos son?

-Pues éramos unidos, ya sabes siempre discutiendo pero juntos… luego tuve que irme a estudiar, nos alejamos un tiempo, y pues me duele porque no estuve con ella cuando me necesito… pero ahora que estoy aquí procuro estar cerca de ella… -_da una mordida a su hamburguesa_-

-Eso es lindo, Seiya esta cuando necesito un abrazo o algo, pero pues como tenemos nuestras ocupaciones, casi no nos vemos mucho, salvo en el trabajo, y en casa pues ambos llegamos cansados y demás… –_comiendo-_

-Sí, aunque Serena últimamente anda medio extraña… -_sonríe_- ustedes las mujeres son un poco cambiantes… primero feliz luego a los 5 minutos molesta y así se la ha pasado en los últimos días…

-Mmm que extraño yo siempre la veo tranquila

-Pues eso será en el trabajo… ayer por ejemplo venia con un semblante entre triste y feliz… me dejo confundido…

-Mmm… –_suspira_- quizás me falta tratar más con ella, en el trabajo casi no podemos platicar…

-Si quizá… no sabes que gusto me daría que se hicieran grandes amigas… -_le sonríe y toma con suavidad una de sus manos_- que encontrara en ti una verdadera amiga…

-Seguramente así será, es cuestión que ambas nos abramos mas una con la otra, ella es muy linda persona, y bastante trabajadora, seguramente, nos haremos grandes amigas -_trata de disimular un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al sentir que toma su mano algo cálido recorrió su cuerpo_-

-Eso espero… -_le sonríe y suelta su mano para seguir comiendo_-

X-X

_El pequeño cachorro en lugar de correr al salir a la calle se fue deteniendo cada cinco pasos, Serena estaba tan feliz que no le importo, caminaba al mismo ritmo del can, después de haber avanzado algunos metros tuvo que cargarlo para poder avanzar mas rápido hasta casi llegar al parque, donde se detuvo pues los carros comenzaron a avanzar._

-Hola preciosa…

-Ay otra vez tu… ¿que no tienes nada que hacer? -_suspira fastidiada y girando para alejarse del lugar-_

-Mmm la verdad no -_caminando a su lado_-

-¿Y ahora porque me sigues? -_se detiene y voltea a verlo_- ya te dije que me dejaras tranquila…

-Porque se me da la gana -_se pone las manos en la nuca_- ¿y ese perro?

-Es un regalo… -_acaricia al cachorro_- ¿no esta lindo?

-Mmm no tanto como tu…

-Bueno y ahora porque ese cambio de actitud… -_lo mira fijamente_- me desconciertas… pensé que eras un tipo de persona y me equivoque… bueno, como con todos me equivoque…

-No es ningún cambio -_sonríe_-

-Como digas… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- ya no me importa lo que hagas o no… si cambias o no… -_suspira-_ tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver…

-¿Tu crees eso? -_se detiene frente a ella_-

-No lo creo… así es… -_sonríe ligeramente_- no tenemos nada en común…

-Yo creo que si -_la toma de la cintura y la besa sorpresivamente_-

_Serena con una mano cargaba al cachorro y con la otra intentaba separarse de los labios de Yaten forcejeando para evitar que la besara, __la toma con más fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente__, ella sonrío para si misma y lentamente dejo de forcejear al mismo tiempo poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso, pero aun empujándolo, lo que provoco en Yaten una sonrisa__ al sentirse correspondido, aumentando la intensidad del beso sujetándola mas, ella __acepto totalmente el beso dejando de empujarlo, lentamente subió su mano hasta su cuello y lo acaricio, mientras que él continuaba __besándola de forma apasionada, disfrutaba de sus labios, acariciando con una mano su cabello aun sin soltarla,__ Serena al sentir que Yaten disfrutaba del beso, aprovecho un movimiento de labios para morderlo un poco fuerte, quería desquitarse mas no causarle daño._

-Auchs -_se separa bruscamente de ella llevándose su mano hacia su labio inferior_- ¿por que hiciste eso? -_mirándola fijamente un tanto molesto_-

-Porque ya me canse de que me beses cuando se te da la gana… -_sonríe ligeramente_- de alguna manera tenia que desquitarme…

-¿Ah si? -_la vuelve a sujetar de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de la barbilla sujetando firmemente su mandíbula volviendo a besarla, evitando que vuelva a morderlo_-

_Serena en esta ocasión por más que trato de evitar ese nuevo contacto no pudo, esta vez trataba con todas sus fuerzas de empujarlo, volviendo a forcejear, __Yaten la fue acorralando lentamente contra la pared sin dejar de besarla firmemente, __de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, podría funcionar o tal vez no, pero aun así tuvo nuevamente que corresponder al beso y en un movimiento giro recargándolo a él contra la pared, __sorprendido abrió los ojos un poco, sin dejar de besarla , la sujeto con mayor fuerza, __en vista de que ya no podría utilizar la táctica de morderlo acaricio su cuello haciendo que él confiara en cada movimiento, después de unos segundos sujeto un mechón de su cabello con suavidad dando de pronto un jalon, justo en el lugar donde mas duele de la nuca._

_Se separa de sus labios, sin soltarla_- Jajaja veo que te gusta jugar, sin embargo valió la pena -_roza sus labios de nueva cuenta y después la suelta_- te dejare descansar por algunos días…

-No es juego ya me canse que cada que te veo me beses… ¿que es lo que pretendes?, ¿con quien crees que estas tratando? -_limpiándose los labios_-

-Ya sabes que pretendo, así que no me preguntes mas y te besare cuantas veces se me de la gana -_se separa de ella comenzando a alejarse_- dejare que descanses de mi unos días, pero… volveré -_le guiñe un ojo y se aleja_-

-Por mi no vuelvas… -_dijo antes de que terminara de alejarse_- no te quiero volver a ver…

-Fue un gusto verte preciosa -_sigue caminando haciendo seña con la mano, mientras camina con una amplia sonrisa_-

-Ahhhhh… -_hace un gesto molesto que si hubiera podido le habría aventado al cachorro_- ay no perdón… -_lo acaricia_- pero eres un tonto, ¿por que no me defendiste?, valiente perro… -_suspira y observa como se va Yaten_- ahora si la hice bien… ¿por que todos se creen con el derecho de besarme cuando se les da la gana?

X-X

_Algunos días después…_

-Serena, vamos a comer, hoy Seiya esta muy ocupado y no comerá con nosotras -_se estira un poco, después de haber estado capturando algunas facturas_-

-Que mala suerte… -_dijo con una sonrisa_- entonces vamos a comer… -_se pone de pie tomando sus cosas_- ¿que se te antoja?

-Mmm que te parece si comemos en el restaurante, la vez pasada comí muy rico -_le sonríe_-

-Si me parece bien… -_le sonríe_- entonces vamos… tengo una curiosidad por probar los postres… ¿los has probado? –_Caminaba junto a su amiga rumbo al restaurante_-

-Mmm no la vez pasada solo fue el platillo, y estaba tan nerviosa que olvide el postre

-Si, el señor Montenegro tiene una presencia que impone… -_llegando al restaurante_-

-Sin duda que si, se impone, pero mmm no cabe duda que es muy apuesto

-Si, tienes razón… -_al llegar a una mesa desocupada junto a la ventana se sientan_- ¿y bueno… por que te invito a comer?

_Se sonroja un poco_- Pues… -_suspira_- es que… la primera vez que lo vi sucedió un pequeño incidente pero no sabía que fuera el dueño

-Ah ¿y se puede saber que fue?, porque por tu cara debió haber sido algo bochornoso…

-Bueno te diré, solo si prometes no burlarte -_dice con una ligera sonrisa_, _al momento en que el mesero llegaba a tomar la orden-_

-Te prometo que no me burlare… -_la mira con seriedad_- por favor salmón escalfado…

-La especialidad por favor…

-En seguida… –_dijo el mesero retirándose dejándolas solas_-

-Bueno cuéntame… –_dijo un poco impaciente_-

-Mmm bueno -_respira profundo_- es que… -_se muerde el labio_- llego como cualquier otro tipo de persona preguntando por Seiya, le dije que no estaba y entre preguntas, trato de insinuarse, por no decir otra cosa

-Mmm así que todo un conquistador… -_sonrío ligeramente_-

-Jajaja si, por eso estaba muy nerviosa, pero pues ya platicando con él y conforme paso la comida, como que fue todo ya mas tranquilo, y es una persona agradable

-Bueno entonces no corres peligro… -_sonrío un poco mas-_

-Jajaja creo que no, pero si que te inspira hasta cierto punto temor… pero también se ve que es una persona muy respetable, alguien digno de admirar, al igual que tu hermano -_esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja_-

-¿Mi hermano? -_se confundió un poco y luego sonrío_- ah algo me comento de que habían comido juntos… me da gusto que ya hayan platicado un poco mas… mmm ¿de que tanto platicaron?

-Si me lo encontré el otro día y como íbamos para el mismo lugar, nos fuimos juntos, disculpa que no te haya contado nada –_sonríe un poco apenada a lo que Serena corresponde con una ligera sonrisa_- platicamos de todo un poco, me comento que tenían una farmacéutica y que se fue a la ruina, también me dijo que quería ver tu sueño hecho realidad, y que te lo preguntara a ti, es bastante… mmm… tiene un toque de misterio, no se algo que dan ganas de conocer es extraño

-Mi hermano es un misterio andante… -_suspiro ligeramente_- así que ya sabes lo que fue nuestra vida hasta antes de conocerte… ay Haruka siempre tan comunicativo…

-Jajaja perdona… yo insiste en querer saber mas, sabes a veces soy demasiado curiosa, y me gustaría saber cual es ese sueño del que me hablo -_comenzando a comer, una vez que les llevan sus ordenes_-

-Mmm pues cuando salí de la universidad tenia el sueño de abrir mi propio restaurante… -_dice con una sonrisa triste_- pensaba abrirlo en conjunto con… Molly… pero pues si antes no pude ahora menos… así que quedo en eso… un sueño…

-No… eso no solo es un sueño, no te rindas, y lo dejes en el olvido -_le guiñe un ojo_- algún día veras tu sueño realizado, y si él quiere verlo cumplido con mayor razón tu -_le sonríe mientras come_-

-Si, Haruka me quiere mucho pero a veces se pasa… es en ocasiones un poco soñador… que acaso no se da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos... ya ves ni siquiera puedo ejercer mi profesión… _-jugueteando un poco con los cubiertos y con la mirada baja_- y pensar que cuando pude hacerlo lo deje pasar…

-Quizás eso tengo en común con él, también soy muy soñadora, pero, no siempre vas a estar así, si luchas por tu sueño algún día lo veras realizado, no importa cuanto tardes para ello -_le sonríe_- los sueños son la fuerza que uno necesita para volar, son alas con las que puedes volar, no los olvides, por mas difícil que sea el camino o tontos que puedan ser

-Vas a decir que soy muy apática, pero no soy así… -_sonríe ligeramente y suspira_- hace mucho que deje de creer en los sueños… mi vida eso era… un sueño y duele mucho despertar… -_con la mirada triste_- y mas ver los fragmentos de el…

-Ay Serena, vamos entonces junta esos trocitos, yo se que la vida no es color de rosa, pero que sentido tiene la vida, si no tienes algo por que luchar, aun que sea lo mas insignificante que pueda haber… ¿que te parece si en este momento cumplo con uno de mis sueños? -_le sonríe ligeramente tomando un sorbo a su bebida_-

-¿Que sueño? -_pregunto un poco confundida_-

-Tener una amiga, pero no cualquier amiga, si no una verdadera amiga, con la cual compartir sueños, experiencias, triunfos y derrotas _-la mira aun sonriendo_-

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres ser mi mejor amiga?

-Así es… ¿tu quieres ser mi mejor amiga? -_con una mirada tierna, y tranquila_-

-Por supuesto… -_le sonríe contenta de escuchar esa pregunta_- una verdadera amiga…

-Bien entonces desde hoy seremos las mejores amigas, y nos tendremos confianza -_extiende su mano_-

-Así es… amiga… -_estrechando su mano_-

-Perfecto, terminemos de comer entonces -_le sonríe_- que rica estuvo la comida ¿no te parece? que vas a pedir de postre -_observando la carta_-

-Creme Brule de fresa…

-Mmm yo quiero fresas con crema y helado de chocolate, se ve rico

-Si se ve rico… -_sonríe_-

-Entonces pidamos postre -_con mirada soñadora_-

-Por favor… -_llama al mesero y cuando ya esta cerca de ellas_- de postre creme brule de fresa, fresas con crema y helado de chocolate… gracias…

-En seguida… –_se retiro el mesero_-

-Mmm… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -_un poco dudosa_-

-Si claro…

-Mmm ¿tu conoces al señor Chiba?

-Ah si… -_dijo con indiferencia_-

-Es que como siempre que llega se te queda viendo medio raro por eso, ¿desde cuando lo conoces? -_un poco curiosa_-

-Desde hace algunos años… -_bebiendo un sorbo de agua_-

-Mmm por lo que veo no te agrada hablar de él ¿cierto? -_comiendo postre el cual acababan de llevarles_-

-Ya no se si me agrada o no hablar de él… -_suspira_- solo que él formo parte de mi vida… y aun creo que sigue formando…

-¿Sientes algo por él?

-Mmm la verdad no quiero hablar de eso… es un poco complicado…

-Esta bien, pero espero algún día tengas la confianza de contármelo -_le sonríe terminando su postre_- regresemos al trabajo

-No es falta de confianza… es solo que no se si estoy haciendo bien las cosas… eso es todo…

-Supongo que debes sentirte segura, y entenderlo antes de contarme, anda quita esa cara, y regresemos a trabajar

-Si, vamos a trabajar… -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

_Ambas chicas, pagan la cuenta y regresan a sus labores, un poco más unidas, de lo acostumbrado._

X-X

_El día de descanso de __Michiru por lo general lo ocupaba para hacer las labores del hogar, en ese día se encontraba en el patio de su casa, regando las hermosas plantas, cuando Haruka iba pasando, regresaba de dejar unos proyectos, y la vio._

-Hola Michiru… _-saludo con una sonrisa_-

-Hola Haruka -_volteo a verlo sosteniendo la manguera, vestía un pants azul y una playerita sandalias azules y el cabello atado a una cola baja_- ¿como estas? -_un poco sonrojada, no esperaba verlo, y menos que la viera en esas fachas_-

-Bien gracias… ¿y tu?, bueno veo que haciendo labores domesticas… -_sonrió-_ ¿que vas a hacer mas tarde?

-Nada… hoy no tengo nada que hacer ¿y tú? -_cierra la manguera y se acerca, abriendo el portón, quedando frente a él_-

-¿Que te parece si te invito a comer?, y bueno quizá después a ver una película… -_dijo con seguridad_-

-Mmm me agrada la idea, yo invito las palomitas -_le sonríe, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_- ¿te veo a las 2?

-Perfecto paso por ti a las dos… -_comienza a caminar_- nos vemos…

-Si nos vemos -_lo observa alejarse, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, emocionada entra a su casa y da un pequeño brinco de felicidad, por lo que se apresura a terminar sus labores, un rato después se mete a bañar, y buscando que ponerse comienza a sacar la ropa del closet_- ay no se que ponerme… este esta muy formal, este demasiado casual -_comienza a aventar la ropa a la cama_- pero ¿por que me siento tan emocionada?, no debería preocuparme por lo que me voy a poner… después de todo, solo somos amigos -_suspira_- ay ya me pondré esto -_se pone una falda corta de mezclilla, con mayas negras, hasta los tobillos sandalias negras, y una blusa negra, de tirantes, con un ligero escote, y el cabello suelto peinado de lado_- mmm creo que así esta bien -_sonríe, y se maquilla un poco_- aun me siento nerviosa… ya tranquila, solo es una comida y ya, no es nada del otro mundo -_suspira, al mirarse lista en el espejo_-

X-X

_Haruka por su parte se miraba al espejo, peinándose un tanto nervioso_- Es extraño que sienta tantos nervios -_pensaba mientras se acomodaba una chaqueta negra_-

-¿A donde vas tan guapo? -_pregunto pues iba camino a su habitación cuando paso por la puerta de Haruka y olfateo un aroma conocido_-

-Hola hermanita linda, tengo una cita con Michiru hoy, ¿crees que me veo bien? -_volteando a verla_-

-Mmm no te ves bien… -_dijo un poco seria acercándose para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa_- te ves estupendo… -_sonríe_-

-¿De verdad? -_le sonríe ligeramente_- me siento un poco nervioso, no se por que

-Estas pero muy nervioso y si sabes porque… -_sonríe_- a ti te gusta Michiru…

-¿Que ella me gusta? -_un poco sorprendido_- mmm quizá, es guapa, pero no se, -_le sonríe_- a ti no puedo engañarte ¿verdad?

-No… ya lo sabes… -_suspira y aun con una sonrisa_- lo supe desde el día que la conociste… tenias una cara que bueno…

-Shhh no digas nada -_le pone el dedo en los labios_- tengo que irme hermanita, cuídate mucho y no hagas cosas malas que parezcan buenas ni cosas buenas que parezcan malas -_le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la habitación_-

-Mmm yo nunca hago nada de eso… -_dice con un ligero puchero para luego irse a su habitación, encontrando a Darien en su cama_-

X-X

-Buenas tardes… -_saludo a la señora al abrirle la puerta_- busco a Michiru…

-Si enseguida baja, ¿gusta pasar? -_le abre la puerta, haciéndolo pasar al interior de la casa_-

-Si gracias… _-entra un poco cohibido_-

-Michiru, ya llegaron por ti -_grita al pie de las escaleras donde, se escucha un grito diciendo voy, enseguida bajo_-

_A los pocos minutos baja Michiru, sosteniendo una bolsa pequeña de mezclilla_- Estoy lista, mamá regreso más tarde -_le da un beso en su mejilla_-

-Con permiso señora… -_hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza_-

-Propio, cuídense mucho

-Si nos vemos -_ambos salen de la casa_-

-¿A donde quieres ir a comer? -_pregunto al estar fuera de la casa_-

-Mmm tú me invitaste a salir, sorpréndeme -_lo mira un poco coqueta y le guiñe un ojo_-

-Bueno está bien vamos… -_la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar con ella_-

-Si vamos -_camina a su lado, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo_-

_Caminaba lo más relajado que podía, aunque por dentro tenia nervios-_ ¿Te gusta el sushi?

-Si me encanta ¿y a ti?

-Es una de mis comidas favoritas… -_sonríe_-

-Igual a mi, me gusta mucho _-le sonríe_- ¿entonces comemos sushi?

-Así es… ¿y que tipo de películas te gustan?

-Mmm de aventura, románticas y quizás con un poco de misterio o dramáticas ¿y a ti?

-De suspenso… siempre me ha gustado ese genero… y bueno otra de mis pasiones son las películas de arte… pero es raro que a la gente le gusten…

-¿Películas de arte?, no he visto ninguna, soy mas de romanticismo y drama, pero algún día me gustaría ver una contigo -_le sonríe ligeramente, mientras siguen caminando_-

-Eso me gustaría… solo espero que no te aburran… -_le guiñe un ojo y sonríe_-

-Jajaja esperemos, pero será interesante conocer algo nuevo -_sonriéndole_-

-Por lo pronto veremos la película que tú elijas…

-Jajaja esta bien, pero si te aburre, tanto romanticismo y drama no me culpes

-Nunca te culparía de nada… -_voltea a verla_-

-¿Eu? -_se sonroja, y su pie se le dobla, haciéndola tambalear_-

_Haruka reacciono rápidamente sosteniendo a Michiru de la cintura para evitar que cayera y se golpeara._

-Gracias -_se sonroja, al sentirse sujetada por él mirándolo_- suelo caminar un poco chueco -_apenada-_

-Entonces ojala pueda caminar a tu lado siempre para evitar que te caigas… -_se acerca lentamente a su rostro_-

-Seria lindo -_viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, se encontraba bastante nerviosa, mientras se perdía en su mirada_-

-Muy lindo… -_sintiendo su calido aliento al estar cerca de sus labios, besándola con ternura y algo de miedo de ser rechazado_-

_Michiru se sorprendió al sentir sus labios, una sensación calida la invadió, y sin pensarlo correspondió al beso cerrando sus ojos lentamente, __Haruka se sintió correspondido así que volvió ese beso un poco mas profundo tomando su rostro y acariciándolo con suavidad, la chica __disfrutaba de ese tierno beso, nunca antes se había sentido así, y sin dudarlo lo rodeo con sus brazos, situación que __aprovecho para acercarla mas él sujetándola de la cintura con mas fuerza._

-Que calidez se siente -_pensaba mientras lo seguía besando, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho_-

-Esto es tan distinto… -_pensó mientras seguía besándola, después de unos segundos mas se separo de sus labios lentamente_- discúlpame por favor… -_la mira con dulzura_-

-Yo… ¿por que fue ese beso? -_lo mira sonrojada, y apenada y al mismo tiempo con curiosidad_-

-Porque me gustas mucho Michiru… -_dijo sin dejar de verla_- y porque quería probar tus labios… discúlpame ¿si?

-Haruka… este… yo… creo que tú también me gustas… -_sin dejar de mirarlo, y más nerviosa aun_- no quisiera que pensaras mal de mí

-No pienso nada malo de ti… -_acaricia su mejilla_- ¿que te parece si mejor dejamos el tema por la paz?, piensa las cosas porque yo tampoco quiero que pienses mal de mi…

-Me parece bien -_le sonríe ligeramente_- ven vamos a comer muero de hambre_ -lo jala de la mano, lo ve con una gran sonrisa_-

-Si yo también tengo hambre… -_suspira y sonríe-_

_Así ambos chicos pasan una tarde agradable, entre pláticas, y sonrisas un poco coquetas, en el cine, se ríen un poco por que la película era de drama y romántica, y tenia algunas cosas un poco cómicas, al llegar la tarde estaban de vuelta a casa._

-Muchas gracias, pase una agradable tarde

-Gracias a ti es que YO pase una tarde más que agradable…

-Espero que se vuelva a _repetir -le da un beso en su mejilla_- que descanses

-Claro que se repetirá… -_sonríe y le corresponde con un beso en la mejilla_- que descanses…

-Si nos vemos -_le sonríe, y abre el portón de su casa, para entrar_- nos vemos

-Nos vemos… -_comienza a caminar con una gran sonrisa-_ pensé que no volvería a sentir esta calidez… Michiru sí que es especial… -_suspira_- pero le daré tiempo al tiempo… -_camina rumbo a su casa_-

-No pensé en llegar a sentirme así con alguien… -_entraba a su casa_- fue lindo… -_sonrío_- pero debo darle tiempo al tiempo, además a duras penas puedo conmigo -_suspira_-

X-X

_Llegaba a su casa, aun pensando en Michiru, y la linda tarde que habían pasado juntos, y sobre todo en ese beso, sonriente sube las escaleras, y se dirige hacia la habitación de su hermana._

-Hola hermanita, ¿puedo pasar? -_dice entrando_-

-Mmm pues ya estas adentro ¿no? -_volteando a verlo_-

-Si tienes razón -_le sonríe, sentándose en la cama_- ¿como estas?

-Bien y tu… -_sonríe_- mmm ya mejor ni pregunto se ve que te fue estupendo…

-¿Acaso se nota?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas… -_se sienta recargándose en la cabecera_- ni me digas… por esa expresión estoy segura de que la besaste…

_Se sonroja un poco_- Pues si, no pude resistirme a no besarla, ya me conoces

-¿Y que tal? -_pregunto interesada_-

-Lindo… encantador, una experiencia de otro mundo -_emocionado, al recordar ese beso_-

-Uy… ¿entonces eso quiere decir que ya tengo una nueva cuñada?

-Aun no te emociones, solo fue un beso, no se quizás con el tiempo pueda ser que ella sea tu cuñada –_justo en ese momento_ _el perrito salta a sus piernas_-

-Bueno pues tendré que esperar entonces -_toma al cachorro y lo suelta en el piso_- Darien bájate…

-¿Darien? -_extrañado al ver al cachorro_- no había tenido oportunidad de platicar contigo y mucho menos de preguntarte… ¿de donde salio este cachorro?

-Ah es un regalo de… -_sonríe ligeramente_- Darien… mi ex-novio…

-¿De ese mequetrefe?

-Si… -_baja la mirada_- de él

-¿Cuando te lo dio?

-Bueno él directamente no me lo dio… mas bien lo mando… -_se sonroja sutilmente_- junto con un enorme ramo de flores… ya hace algunos días…

-Por tu expresión, diría que entre tú y él a pasado algo -_un tanto serio, ya que no le agradaba nada saber que de nuevo estaba presente_-

-Bueno no les había querido contar nada… en especial a ti porque ya se como te ibas a poner, pero él regreso hace algunas semanas y yo lo había estado evitando pero una tarde lo encontré de casualidad y pues al final tuve que hablar con él y me dijo que aun me ama… -_todo esto lo dijo rápidamente antes de que su hermano la interrumpiera_-

-Si como no, si te amara no hubiera terminado contigo de esa manera, ya me las pagara –_pensaba_ _un tanto molesto_- ¿que mas paso? –_Pregunto con tranquilidad_-

-Mmm bueno pues yo… al día siguiente fui a verlo a su oficina y… ay no mejor no porque te vas a enojar y me vas a regañar… -_escondiendo su rostro con una almohada_-

-Me voy a enojar mas si no me lo dices, anda dime ¿que paso? -_quitándole la almohada_-

-Bueno pues en un principio yo me puse a llorar, y poco a poco él fue desahogándose conmigo… -_suspira_- y pues puse en marcha un plan que había pensando por la noche… no se como pude hacerlo…

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste Serena? -_un tanto sorprendido y curioso por saber_-

-Pues… -_se sonroja_- yo… le dije que a ver si era cierto… en pocas palabras que me lo demostrara… pero lo hice una actitud un poco… -_hace un ligero gesto de traviesa_- provocativa…

-¿Lo retaste?, ay Serena, ten cuidado con lo que haces

-Bueno si un poco… claro que tendré cuidado solo que fue la primera vez que me puse en esa actitud… y de momento si me dio miedo…

-Ay hermanita, -_suspiró_- tendré que ir a hablar con ese tipejo -_pensaba con seriedad_-

-Ya no me digas nada… pero es que no pude resistirme, fue divertido jugar a ese papel… y mas ver su cara… mmm como que se sorprendió de ver una Serena jugando a ser mala…

-Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido, hasta yo, porque se que no eres así…

-¿Ah y como sabes que no tengo algo de maldad o de seductora…? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Jajaja no por que aun sigues siendo mi hermanita linda

-Pero ya crecí… -_hace un puchero_- ya no soy una niña…

-Para mi siempre lo serás, y no me importa lo demás -_le hace cosquillas_- solo ten cuidado, y te apoyare hagas lo que hagas, ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero verte herida una vez mas

-Lo se y gracias Haruka… -_le sonríe_- ¿de verdad me apoyaras haga lo que haga?

-Por supuesto, pero ten cuidado ¿si? -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Si claro… -_toma su mano y la acaricia_- ¿y tu también?, aunque mas bien creo que debería decirte que te apures porque yo ya quiero decirle a Michiru… "cuñada"

-Jajaja tratare, bueno hora de dormir hermanita

-Si… hasta mañana… -_le sonríe para luego acomodarse en la cama para dormir_- que sueñes con Michiru...

-Y tú con ese cachorrito -_le sonríe al darse cuenta de que no noto su doble sentido, y apaga la luz de su cuarto antes de salir_-

-Ay Haruka tan burlón… -_sonríe volteando a ver al perrito_- pero tiene razón, en ese caso Darien tiene la culpa por ponerle su nombre…

-Mmm por cierto -_abre la puerta_- si yo fuera tu le cambiaria el nombre a ese perro, pobrecito no se lo merece -_sonríe, y vuelve a cerrar_-

_Sonríe ante el comentario de su hermano y acaricia al cachorro_- ¿A ti que te parece?, ay creo que lo pensare… -_se acomoda dispuesta a descansar_-

X-X

_La tarde resplandecía en todo su esplendor, y el apuesto joven llegaba a una oficina presentándose con la secretaria que estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina. _

-Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar al señor Darien Chiba

-Si, ¿quien lo busca? –_Pregunto un poco disgustada la mujer_-

-Haruka Tenoh, por favor…

-Enseguida lo anuncio -_entra en la oficina de Darien_- disculpe señor, a fuera lo busca el señor Medina

-¿Quien? -_dijo sorprendido pues no reconoció el apellido_- Bueno en fin hágalo pasar…

-Si enseguida -_sale de la oficina_- puede pasar

-Muchas gracias -_sonríe ligeramente, y entra en la oficina_- buenas tardes, ¿usted es el señor Darien Chiba?

-Buenas tardes -_mirando fijamente a la persona que había entrado y poniéndose de pie_- a sus ordenes

-Soy Haruka… Tsukino -_extiende su mano_-

-Mucho gusto -_respondió aun más sorprendido al escuchar el apellido Tsukino_- tome asiento por favor… dígame en que puedo ayudarlo -_dijo con amabilidad_-

-No gracias, así estoy bien, esta no es una visita social, solo vine a advertirle que hay de usted, donde la vuelva a hacer sufrir, en su momento no estuve con ella, pero ahora no esta sola, y no permitiré que le vuelva a hacer daño

_Darien estaba mas que confundido, ¿quien era esa persona y de que le estaba hablando?_

¿Perdón?, no entiendo de que me esta hablando -_aun manteniendo la cordialidad_-

-Por favor no se haga el tonto le hablo de mi hermana Serena, quiero que se aleje de ella

-Vaya ahora entiendo -_dijo con una sonrisa aliviada_- lamento mucho conocernos bajo estas circunstancias, se que no debes de tenerme en el mejor de los conceptos, pero solo quiero que sepas que amo a tu hermana y lo ultimo que quiero es hacerle daño…

-Si claro, al igual que tampoco quisiste hacérselo hace años, en los cuales no pude estar con ella, pero ahora lo estoy, hay de ti que vuelvas a dañarla, no quiero volver a verla tan triste y herida como en ese entonces, si eso pasa, me las pagaras muy caro_ -frunce el ceño_- y a mi no me da nada de gusto conocerte

-Se que en el pasado la dañe, pero no me aleje de ella porque dejara de amarla o porque quisiera hacerla sufrir, mi vida tuvo muchos cambios y no quise arrastrar a Serena a tomar decisiones precipitadas, ni alejarla de ustedes, por ese motivo me aleje de ella, pero ahora todo es diferente y luchare por su amor…

-Haya sido por lo que haya sido, sufrió por tu cumpa y yo no lo volveré a permitir, así que te lo advierto, ahora con permiso y que tengas lindo día… cachorrito –_esa ultima palabra con sarcasmo y así muy seguro de sus palabras salió de la oficina_-

-¿Cachorrito? -_sonrío algo confundido, pero divertido y algo feliz pues si el hermano de Serena sabia de que él estaba cerca de ella de nuevo es porque se lo había dicho, eso tal vez era una señal de que él estaba mas presente de lo que pensaba_- Vaya no se si esto es bueno o es malo, pero no puedo sentir una felicidad dentro… y mi cuñadito… vaya que es de carácter _-sonrío_-

X-X

Notas De Autora

Canción Bendita Vida de Paolo Ragone

Lamentamos la tardanza en la actualización, pero es que con eso de que ahora si trabajo pues ni tiempo había tenido para actualizar, ya se que algunas dirán porque Haruka uso los dos apellidos, solo fue para que Darien no sospechara de quien se trataba, en general él siempre usa el apellido Tenoh para fines laborales, y sobre el apellido Tsukino mmm bueno en realidad no se, bueno si lo se, y es que en la versión original ese personaje si utiliza ambos apellidos, pero aquí no se puede pues entonces seria un error de concordancia y sobre todo que se vería raro, bueno ya cambiando de tema a lo que sigue. (Marie)

Jajajajaja cachorrito jajajaja que lindo y adorable cachorrito, y sigo insistiendo cámbienle el nombre al pobre animal, qué culpa tiene ese pobre can para llevar ese nombre tan horrendo jua jua jua, hay que romántico el primer beso de Michiru y Haruka (suspira) es tan lindo, jejeje bueno agradecemos mucho que nos estén acompañando y esperamos les este gustando la historia tanto como a nosotras el escribirla, Mami Nova es bueno verte por estos rumbos, espero que te siga gustando esa historia y muchas gracias por tu consejo. (Marina)

Ah sobre esa propuesta de "Cambio al Nombre del Perro" llevamos un voto a favor, y un voto en contra, ¿Quién mas se apunta a favor o en contra?

Bueno sin más por el momento hasta el próximo capitulo no olviden enviar sus comentarios que todos son bienvenidos, ahora si continuamos con la bonita sección "Respuestas a los Reviews"

Jean-Slytherin: jajaja ya me di cuenta que extrañaban a Haruka, pues este capitulo casi fue dedicado a este hermoso personaje, esperamos que te haya gustado, la verdad es que si, se sienten muy cortos los capítulos pero en realidad no es así, jajaja que bueno que te gusto la actitud de Serena, ¿pues que se creía Darien que iban a regresar como si nada?, no, que le batalle jajaja, y vaya sorpresa Lita la prometida de Darien ah verdad… ¿a que no se la esperaban?, jajaja pobre de Mi Seiyita yo lo consuelo no te preocupes así que estará muy bien atendido, esperamos verte en la siguiente sección "Respuestas a los Reviews" cuídate besitos.

MISS-ODANGO: holis, que bueno que aquí continuas con nosotras, esperamos seguirte viendo, la intriga es el pan nuestro de cada día, y no lo podemos evitar, cada vez que escribimos nos ponemos peor, jajaja el misterio es otra cosa que nos acompaña, a veces ni nosotras mismas sabemos que va a suceder con los personajes, que rumbo tomaran es un reverendo misterio, ojala que continúe gustando este fic, tanto como a nosotras nos gusta escribirlo y planearlo, y que divertidas nos pasamos planeando… bueno cuídate saluditos, besitos bye bye.

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: bueno contestando tu primer pregunta, estamos como Santa Elena cada día mas buena jajaja, ay que mal chiste, mas bien la pregunta es; ¿ese tipo de situación que cosas desencadenara?, muchas veces pensamos que tenemos la sartén por el mango y zas todo resulta peor o mejor de lo que esperábamos, Serena hasta donde su corazón se lo permita y no salga perdiendo en todo esto ¿no crees?, el pobre de Seiya bajita la mano hará su lucha, pues por lo pronto muchos buenos capítulos, que ojala y nos aguanten con tantas loqueras que estamos por sacar, y que no es por presumir pero nos están quedando muy buenos, yo pienso que talvez hubiera sido una linda novia para Darien, pero pues resulto que es la prometida ay que horror, y Taiki ay mi vida que lindo, es tan tierno, me gusta esa pareja, así que pues a ver que sale para los siguientes capítulos, el cachorro esta en proceso de ser real, pero si lo consigo no le pondré ese nombre jajaja, ya tengo pensado otro, bueno chica cuídate y pórtate bien, no te nos pierdas, así como también esperamos no perdernos, besitos.

princserekou: hola ¿Cómo estas?, ya leí tu comentario y repito esa historia sigue siendo mi orgullo por es la primera que llega a termino es algo así como mi bebé jajaja, ¿así que Yaten es un perverso?, bueno la verdad es que si, pero encantador, yo no me resistiría a un hombre como él, el cachorro se ha robado la atención en el capitulo pasado jajaja, te gusta Darien pero te encanta Seiya eso si que es un dilema, Darien no va a sufrir lo vamos a sedar jajaja para que no sienta dolor, ¡arriba Seiya y Serena!, disculpa por la tardanza pero aquí seguimos, ahora si cuídate y besitos bye, bye.

MOON SENSHI: Hola querida nueva lectora, ¿Por qué eres nueva no?, mmm quizá me equivoqué jajaja, pero bueno nos da mucho gusto tener nuevas lectoras, sobre todo saber que les esta gustando, bueno aquí tienes otro capitulo, igual esperamos que lo disfrutes y que sigas pensando lo mismo, y también esperamos verte en el siguiente capitulo y en el que sigue y así sucesivamente hasta el capitulo final jajaja, besitos bye.

Kousita!!: ok, entonces llevamos un voto a favor del cambio jajaja, ay creo que el comentario de cierta persona esta comenzando a afectarles, jajaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y sobre todo que te sirvamos para acompañar tus lindas y refrescantes vacaciones, y aquí tuviste otro capitulo, jajaja mi lindo video que bueno que también te gusto, yo creo que te tendremos que mandar al psicólogo, así es tengo el ego hasta el cielo así como la autoestima, aunque no he recibido quejas al respecto así que al parecer sigo con los pies en la tierra, bueno Lita como todos los demás tendrán sus recompensas y también sus castigos, mmm acabo de aplastar una mosca con la revista ups lo siento, cucharita es y seguirá siendo un misterio, si quieres descubrirlo pues tendrás que seguir leyendo jajaja y que buena onda lo de los besitos de chocolate y todos esos sabores, pero mis preferidos son los de fresa mmm que rico ya se me antojo uno, deja voy a buscar a mi Seiyita jajaja, gracias por todas tus palabras de apoyo, aquí continuaremos, besitos, espero poder platicar contigo por el messenger.

Novahikaru: hola, que bueno que has pasado a leernos y sobre todo dejarnos tus comentarios, se aprecian mucho, sobre el comportamiento de cada personaje, bueno la verdad es que como dijimos es una historia original y solo le cambiamos los nombres para poder publicarla bajo el sello de Sailor Moon, así que por eso de repente les faltan algunas características del anime o del manga, "maldita falta de aire" jajaja si tienes razón, procuraremos que sus besos sean muy pero muy largos jajaja, pero es que de alguna forma tenemos que hacer que se separen, otra hubiera sido arrojarles un balde de agua, pero sobre todo fría jajaja, conocemos sus pensamientos pero los demás personajes no, así que quitaremos algunos de sus lindos pensamientos y los dejaremos en misterio, y así surgirán mas pregunta, y con ello mas intriga así que esta bien… bueno no es que sea muy buena en la ortografía y gramática, pero se le hace el esfuerzo, porque yo soy de esa lectoras que se fastidian al no entender o comprender al 100% la historia por esos horrores gramaticales, así que hago mi mayor esfuerzo, bueno querida Nova cuídate y nos seguiremos leyendo ya sea aquí o por el MSN, y muchas gracias por tus consejos los tomaremos en cuenta.

M00n-StAr18: ¡vaya hasta que te apareces!, ay si con eso de que ahora solo ve animes pues ya ni no pela, jajaja, bueno no te creas, yo también tengo la culpa te he mantenido ocupada, jajaja ¿Cuáles son sus escenas favoritas?, ah si ya se el cachorro, ya vio el éxito que ha tenido, ay ya salio la viejita…. "ay que recuerdos", jajaja, bueno el causante del trauma de Ariana (voy a cooperar con una escena ¿le parece?) anda pero si bien loquito y no quita el dedo del renglón, unas buenas cachetadas "guajoloteras" como diría mi santa Madre eso es lo que merece, ah ya ve la sorprendimos con los giros que le dimos y esto no es nada, ya vera mas adelante así que si nos quiere a su combita y a mi no se perderá lo que sigue, sobre cucharita acá entre autoras………… aun seguirá siendo un misterio jajaja, cuidare cuñis y pórtate bien, besitos bye, bye.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, las esperamos en el siguiente capitulo, que promete estar bastante interesente, ¿acaso Darien será capaz de confesar que esta comprometido?, ¿Cómo será la relación de novios postizos?, bueno las respuestas las podrán comenzar a encontrar en los siguientes capítulos, bueno cuídense y no se desaparezcan jajaja, besitos y abracitos.

P.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar, Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron.


	13. Situaciones Inesperadas

**BENDITA VIDA**

**Capitulo 13**

**Situaciones Inesperadas**

Me ha mirado mucho más de lo normal

Y luego es natural, se comportó tan fría

No ha querido saber nada más de mí

Y solo habla de ti, es una garantía.

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía

Está loca por mí, pero aún no se fía

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía

Está loca por mi, y por eso ella es mía

Disimula y hace como que no ve

Cuando le digo: "¡eh! ¿A donde vas tan sola?"

Orgullosa y temblorosa como un flan

Sus pasos se le van, por no decirme "hola"

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía

Está loca por mí, pero aún no se fía

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía

Está loca por mi, y por eso ella es mía

Y le cuenta secretitos al oído

A algún desconocido, cortando mi mirada

Pero luego cuando vuelve sola a casa

Seguro que me besa abrazada a la almohada.

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía

Está loca por mí, pero aún no se fía

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía

Está loca por mi, y por eso ella es mía

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía

Está loca por mí, pero aún no se fía

Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía

-Buenos días ¿o tardes? –_Dijo la chica al entrar a la oficina_-

-Días, pasa y toma asiento… -_dijo de forma seria, pues aun no estaba seguro de lo que propondría o quizá la chica podría tomarlo con ofensa, pero aun así se decidió a hablar con ella_-

-Muchas gracias, aquí esta el reporte que pidió -_extiende unos papeles_-

_Diamante tomó los papeles_- Muchas gracias Michiru, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si con gusto… -_dijo la chica con una sonrisa_-

-Necesito que me ayudes a entender ciertas cosas del hotel que aun no entiendo y como tú dijiste que te interesaba mucho este negocio también te puede servir…

-Por supuesto que le ayudare con gusto, así aprenderíamos los dos -_sonríe, emocionada por aprender algo nuevo_-

_Diamante sonrió con gusto al menos su propuesta no había sido mal interpretada, ambos comenzaron a trabajar, revisando papeles, Michiru le explicaba de que se trataba, y la mejor forma de entenderlo, y él atento escuchaba las explicaciones mirándola de vez en cuando a los ojos._

X-X

_Mientras tanto en la recepción se encontraba Serena sola, así que Seiya se acerco a saludarla._

-Hola ¿como estas?, ¿que dice el trabajo? -_recargándose en el mostrador_-

-Hola, estoy bien y el trabajo tranquilo, muchas gracias ¿y tu? –_Respondió con una sonrisa_-

-Pues ahora que te veo mucho mejor _-le sonríe en forma coqueta_-

-Ay mira que galante resultaste -_le sonríe_-

-Si, ¿no te gusta acaso? -_hace pose de galante_-

-Si claro, me gusta mucho…

-Eso me alegra -_le sonríe en forma coqueta_-

-¿Y vas a salir a comer? –_pregunto al notar que ya faltaba poco para salir_-

-Claro siempre que sea con ustedes -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Ay por cierto antes de que se me olvide tengo que contarte algo…

-¿Así?, ¿y que cosa?, soy todo oídos –_interesado en escucharla_-

-Bueno no es que se me haya olvidado, solo que tú has estado tan ocupado pues no habíamos tenido tiempo de platicar, pero es que en días pasados, recibí un regalo de tu ya sabes quien

-Ah si el tipo de la foto que me mostraste, ¿y que te dio? –_pregunto un tanto curioso_-

-Un lindo cachorrito -_con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja_-

-Ay que lindo, -_con algo de sarcasmo_- ¿y que nombre le pusiste al cachorro?

-Pues yo no le puse ya traía nombre se llama Darien… -_se sonroja_-

-Mucho mas lindo aun –_dijo con mas sarcasmo, acaricia su mejilla al ver su sonrojo_- aunque yo le cambiaria el nombre, pobre perro que culpa tiene de llevar un nombre tan feo -_le sonríe dulcemente, al momento algunos folletos cayeron_-

_Darien había llegado minutos antes dispuesto a hablar con Serena, pero cuando se iba a acercar llego aquel chico que suponía era su novio, cambio de rumbo antes de ser visto por alguno de los dos, se sentó cerca de la recepción sin dejar de percatarse como platicaban amenamente._

-Ay ese tipo me esta colmando la paciencia… si es su novio o quien sea no me importa, no soporto que este con ella –_mientras seguía viéndolos cuidadosamente cada gesto de la pareja_-

-Ay ya tiraste todo deja te ayudo -_salió del mostrador hacia donde se cayeron los folletos, ayudándole a levantarlos_-

-¿Y ahora que? -_pensaba al ver como Serena salió de la recepción para recoger los folletos_-

-Muchas gracias que amable de tu parte -_se acerca lentamente a ella, susurrándole_- tu "amigo" esta a la vista, ¿quieres hacer algo?

_Se sorprendió de escuchar, quiso voltear para buscarlo con la mirada, pero Seiya no se lo permitió_- Mmm no se, sorpréndeme…

-Como tu digas -_sonriendo la ayuda a ponerse de pie, toma de sus manos los folletos y los pone sobre el mostrador, para jalarla sorpresivamente de la cintura, y darle un beso tierno combinado con algo de pasión_-

_Sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía por todo el cuerpo al ver como Serena era besada por ese chico_- Ay no esto es demasiado para mí –_tapándose ligeramente la cara con las manos_-

_Serena colocó las manos sobre sus hombros correspondiendo al beso un tanto sorprendida, para Seiya ese beso representaba mas que una simple actuación, y al sentirse correspondido se sintió tan bien que lo intensifico, para separarse luego de unos instantes al recordar el lugar en el que estaban_.

-Vamos a ver que tal haces tu trabajo -_le guiñe un ojo-_ tengo que supervisar

-¿Y no nos meteremos en problemas por dar estos espectáculos?

-Para nada, mientras hagas bien tu trabajo con eso todo estará bien, -_acariciando su mano_-veamos a ver como vas con lo que estas haciendo

-Bien vamos -_sujeta su mano y se adentra con al mostrador_

_Así Serena le mostraba lo que llevaba y al mismo tiempo le preguntaba algunas dudas que tenia aun sobre el sistema, y este se las explicaba gustoso, pasó toda una hora, entre reportes, y cursos rápidos del sistema, cuando Michiru se hizo presente de nuevo._

-Ya llegue, perdona…. -_se sorprende al ver a su hermano con Serena_- Seiya… ¿que haces aquí? -_se acerca a ambos_-

-Hola Michiru, le ayudaba a Serena con el sistema

-Si aun tenía algunas dudas pero ya entendí por completo

-Me alegro mucho, les parece si nos vamos a comer –_dijo Michiru tocándose el estomago_-

-Si claro ya tengo hambre… -_dijo Serena_-

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca -_le sonríe_-

-Bien, vamos a comer bellas damas… -_hace una ligera reverencia_-

X-X

-Por lo que veo hoy no tendré suerte para hablar con ella, así que mejor iré a buscar a Diamante… -_poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar a su amigo_, _caminaba algo pensativo hasta llegar a la oficina_- hola amigo, puedo pasar –_decía mientras abría lentamente la puerta de su oficina_-

-Ya sabes que si… solo cuando tenga el letrero de no interrumpir no quiero ni que te asomes… -_dijo con algo de seriedad_-

-Uy que trabajador -_dijo mientras entraba en la oficina y se sentaba frente a él, suspirando profundamente mientras veía por la ventana_-

-Si, algo que tu deberías hacer en lugar de andar con esa cara… -_dejó los papeles y se recargó en el respaldo observando cuidadosamente a su amigo_- ¿y ahora que paso?

-Pasa que no soporto verla con ese imbécil… se comporta muy contenta y cariñosa… me duele verla con él… -_cruzándose de brazos_- ¿sabes que no se deberían de permitir ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto durante el trabajo?

-Así que no soportas verla con él… -_no pudo contener una risa_- pues no están permitidas, pero con ella haremos una excepción…

-Con ella si pero con él ¡no! -_dijo en tono molesto_- no se como disfrutas de mi sufrimiento…

-¿Como que ella si y con él no?, no entiendo, si son novios pues que mas da… si hago una excepción con ella es lógico que lo haga con él también… además no tengo ninguna queja en contra de Seiya… -_mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Ay eres imposible… -_recargándose en el respaldo_- yo que pensé que ya tenia terreno ganado con ella… -_con una sonrisa picara al recordar su ultimo encuentro con ella_- ¿sabes? paso algo…

-Uy suena interesante… y mas al ver esa cara… ¿que paso? -_pregunto muy curioso de escucharlo_-

_Sonrío al ver la cara de su amigo_- Bueno no creas que paso tanto… -_dijo recalcando la ultima palabra_- pero me dio fuerza para luchar por ella -_sonreía de nuevo al pensar en Serena, sonrisa que mantuvo durante toda la charla_- pues la bese… y de que manera la bese -_decía algo victorioso_- y lo mejor es que ella me correspondió de igual manera…

-¿Y de que manera la besaste? -_pregunto curioso y confundido y mas por la cara que había puesto_- bueno digo si se puede saber…

-Primero fue un beso lento, transmitiéndole el amor que aun siento por ella, después fue apasionado mucho mas que como hace 5 años, y por ultimo posesivo, deseándola solo para mi, solo mía y de nadie mas, como si el mundo no existiera, solo ella y yo…

-¿Y te correspondió? -_con una sonrisa y sorprendido_- entonces eso quiere decir que sí sigue sintiendo algo por ti… pero entonces… ¿por que esta de novia con ese chico?

-Pues es lo que no entiendo… -_dijo algo confundido_- la ultima vez que nos vimos fue a buscarme ya que un día anterior nos habíamos besado, es como si fuera una persona diferente, primero es indiferente, luego es dulce, se vuelve apasionada y de nuevo indiferente -_decía cada ves mas confundido_- bueno el punto es que llego con una actitud de tristeza, destrozada y dispuesta a olvidarme, con decirte me estaba regresando todas las cosas que le di en el pasado, después de que obviamente no las acepte, se convirtió en todo lo contrario… una chica coqueta y seductora y como es claro -_dijo haciendo una expresión graciosa_- no me pude resistir…

-¿Y cual te gusta mas?, ¿la chica que tenias en tus recuerdos o la mujer en la que se ha convertido…?

_Se cruzo de brazos meditando la pregunta_- Es difícil… la chica dulce y divertida es la mujer de la que me enamore y no lo cambiaria por nada, pero la nueva Serena, simplemente me vuelve loco… no se, me enloquece en todos mis sentidos y me hace aferrarme mas a la idea de no perderla… con decirte que hice algo bastante cursi para tu gusto -_sonrío_-

-Entonces en ella debe estar esa misma chica dulce y divertida, pero ahora es una Serena versión 2.0 -_suelta una ligera carcajada_- dos en uno que bien… -_trata de contener la risa_- ¿que hiciste?, hermano cursi…

-Pues le mande un gran ramo de flores, el cual por cierto tarde mil años en escoger unas lo suficientemente hermosas para ella… pero bueno ahí no estuvo lo cursi… ¿alguna vez pensaste en ponerle a un perro tu nombre con tal de que alguien te recuerde todos los días? -_pregunto algo divertido_-

-Nunca… –_respondió inmediatamente y sonríe quedándose un poco pensativo_- pero me imagino que tu si, así que ya tienes un hijo… -_carcajeándose_-

-¡Oye! _-dijo fingiendo indignación_- pues si ya tenemos al pequeño Darien junior… _-sonrío recordando como el amor a veces te orilla a hacer locuras_- jajaja… pero lo bueno es que lo acepto, yo pensé que me lo devolvería, pero si a decidido conservarlo es por que aun quiere recordarme y cuidar del pequeño Junior… -_volvió a reír_-

-Mmm y entonces… ¿que piensas hacer?, ¿vas a entrar a su juego? -_pregunto ya poniéndose un poco serio_- ¿o es tu juego?

-Pues más bien creo que es SU juego… y si ella quiere jugar pues yo encantado… solo que ahora será diferente, ya que quiero hacer las cosas lo mejor posible -_suspira_- hable con… Lita para detener los planes de la boda… no puedo ni quiero seguir con esa relación…

-¿Y como lo tomo? -_pregunto ya serio_- me imagino que te hizo un drama…

-Pues no le iba a decir las verdaderas razones por teléfono, así que solo le dije que era por cuestión de trabajo y que en cuanto pudiera regresaría… así que no dijo gran cosa, pero la conozco y sabia que no lo haría por lo que hable con la coordinadora de la boda y le pedí que cancelara todo… ya sabes como es -_dijo algo sarcástico_- pero ahora hay otra cosa que me preocupa… -_algo pensativo_-

-Bueno si no te preocupa mas la boda… ¿que es lo que si te preocupa?

-Mi recién conocido cuñado -_suspirando algo pensativo_- fue a buscarme y me advirtió que no permitiría que volviera a hacerle daño a Serena de nuevo… vaya que tiene carácter ese hombre -_sonrío algo nervioso al recordarlo_- la verdad me sorprendió, no me hubiera gustado conocerlo de esa manera pero -_encogiendo los hombros_- en fin… solo pude decirle la verdad, que la amo y quiero que volvamos a estar juntos

-Entonces toda su familia ya sabe de tu "relación" con ella… ¿y que vas a hacer?, no creo que vaya a ser fácil, y mucho menos después de que su hermano te amenazo… -_sonríe ligeramente_- tendrás que decirle de tu compromiso… ¿no?

_Suspiro profundamente_- Supongo que su familia lo sabe… y sí le diré de mi compromiso, solo que por ahora no lo creo prudente, imagínate si así juega a no quererme, si se entera menos… pero eso no me detendrá, no descansare hasta que ella vuelva a estar conmigo para siempre… -_denotando decisión y firmeza_-

-Sigo pensando que eres un exagerado… ¿como sabes que será para siempre?, no eres mas que un romántico… que se me hace que solo quieres estar con ella por lo que vivieron y nada mas… ¿de verdad la amas?, no te estarás confundiendo…

-No se como explicarlo, solo puedo decirte que en verdad la amo… Serena siempre fue todo eso y mas… no he conocido ni estado con otra chica que me haga sentir lo que ella a removido en mi… se que no es un capricho o un espejismo, se lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero… y yo siempre lo consigo, y ahora lo que deseo es a ella, solo a ella-_sonrío de lado al recordarla_-

-Bueno pues mucha suerte entonces… -_sonríe_- ojala que ninguno de los dos salga perdiendo en ese juego que acaban de comenzar…

-Eso mismo espero yo, no me importa nada, por eso espero que no se entere de mi ex compromiso y aun novia… bueno será mejor esperar -_dijo resignado-_ por lo pronto lo mejor dejarlo al tiempo y ponerme a trabajar…

-¿Y con el novio que vas a hacer? -_pregunto un tanto curioso_-

-Me importa y no… me importa por el hecho de que este junto a ella, de que la acaricie, de que la bese… –_mientras sacudía su cabeza para sacarse esa imagen_- pero a la vez me tranquiliza el saber que ella aun siente algo por mi… y no es cualquier sentimiento… no quiero pecar de confiado y no lo haré así que le pondré todas las ganas para que deje al imperfecto ese… -_dijo con desagrado_-

-¿Imperfecto? -_soltó una carcajada_- ¿y tu si eres perfecto?, Darien Chiba… el chico perfecto y sobre todo modesto…

_Soltó una carcajada_- Claro ese soy YO -_dijo orgulloso_- por eso te tengo de amigo…

-Claro para que termines de ser perfecto tienes que tenerme de amigo… -_aun riendo_-

-Jajaja… claro… bueno amigo perfecto me voy por que tengo mucho que hacer aun… así que mejor dame los papeles y los hago por la noche…

-No ya no necesito que los revises… -_dijo orgulloso_- ya los he comprendido todos… bueno me ayudaron ha hacerlo…

-¿Te ayudaron? -_dijo sorprendido_- ¿quien te ayudo?

-Michiru… -_dijo sin rodeos_- una hermosa chica…

-Vaya, vaya… -_dijo conteniéndose las ganas de burlarse_- no, pues me alegra que te enseñe bien… -_dijo con sarcasmo_- así me ahorra trabajo, tendré que agradecerle personalmente…

-¿Por que hablas en ese tono?, ella solo me explico algunas cosas que tu no te habías dignado a explicarme… -_tratando de sonar un poco indiferente_- aunque por una parte te lo agradezco me diste un pretexto para estar cerca de ella, mmm me agrada su compañía… es… especial…

-Especial… -_dijo más sorprendido_-

-Si bueno… es mejor que te vayas a atender tus negocios… -_desvía un poco la mirada-_ o más bien a tu linda "mariposa"

_Sonrío ante la evasiva de su amigo_- Esta bien, pero me debes esa plática… -_caminando hacia la puerta_- y suerte con tu chica "Especial"

-Si anda ya vete… -_dijo fingiendo molestia_- que yo si tengo trabajo que hacer…

-Si claro llama a tu asesora de negocios -_dijo en tono burlón y sin esperar respuesta cerro la puerta, sonriendo al recordar la cara de su amigo_- vaya quien lo diría el hombre de hielo siente algo "especial" -_pensaba mientras llegaba de nuevo al recibidor del hotel, sentándose unos momentos ahí_-

-Demonios creo que hable de mas… ahora a ver quien lo aguanta con la burla que me va a seguir haciendo… -_dijo un poco molesto consigo mismo pero al momento sonrío_- aunque no seria mala idea que se volviera mi asesora de tiempo completo…

X-X

_Después de regresar de comer, las dos chicas estuvieron algo ocupadas, por lo que no pudieron platicar, solo hasta que tuvieron un respiro, ya a algunos minutos de que fuera su hora de salida._

-Oye Michiru… ¿y para que te mando llamar el Sr. Diamante? -_pregunto un poco curiosa_-

-Me pidió ayuda con unos documentos que aun no entiende bien, y estuvimos trabajando en ello -_suspira, mientras guarda sus cosas_- seguro mañana también trabajaremos un rato

-¿Mmm te puedo decir algo? y espero que no lo tomes a mal…

-Si claro -_voltea a verla_-

-Bueno pues te he notado algo rara cada que vuelves de verlo… -_un poco dudosa de continuar_- es como si… bueno si él te gustara…

_Se sonroja un poco y desvía su mirada_- No como crees, solo le tengo respeto, eso es todo

-Bueno entonces… ¿te gusta mi hermano? -_pregunto viéndola fijamente observando cualquier gesto_-

_Se sonroja aun más_- Él… ¿te ha dicho algo? -_titubeando_-

-Mmm bueno en realidad no… solo que lo conozco y últimamente ha estado diferente… igual que tu…

-¿Diferente?, no entiendo… -_nerviosa la mira_-

-Mmm olvídalo, yo me entiendo… -_sonríe y desvía su mirada hacia los papeles_-

-Mmm bueno tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clase, nos vemos mañana -_le da un beso en la mejilla, y sale corriendo_-

-Si adiós… -_fue lo único que alcanzo a decirle_- mmm si que se puso algo nerviosa al hablar de mi hermano… ojala que si pueda haber una relación entre ellos… Haruka se lo merece… -_pensaba con una sonrisa al ver correr a la chica_-

X-X

_Darien después de estar sentado un buen rato por fin vio como Serena se quedaba sola, no desaprovechando la oportunidad se acerco rápidamente a ella_- ¡Hola mi preciosa Mariposa! -_la saludo con una gran sonrisa_-

-Ah hola… -_volteo momentáneamente a verlo_- ¿necesitas algo?

-Si… la verdad es que si, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme? -_dijo con suma naturalidad como pidiéndole un favor_-

-Dime… _-suspira y voltea a verlo_- ¿que necesitas?

-Es que… -_dijo un poco dudoso, volteando a ver a otras partes por si no venia nadie_- bueno veras… -_dijo recargándose en la barra de la recepción y haciéndole una señal para que se acercara_- es algo delicado… -_dijo en voz baja_-

-¿Que es tan delicado? -_pregunto acercándose un poco-_ no estoy para adivinanzas…

-Lo que pasa es que, lo que necesito es… a ti… -_dijo en tono seductor a su oído, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cuello_-

-Que pena no puedo ayudarte… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- en este momento…

-¿Por que tu novio se enoja? -_dijo un tanto sarcástico y molesto_-

-Mmm puede ser… -_separándose de él-_

_Seiya se encontraba observado a lo lejos a Darien y Serena platicando, esperó algunos minutos para acercarse, con mucha seguridad tomo a Serena de la cintura, y rozo sus labios_- ¿Ya estas lista fresita?, es hora de irnos -_mirándola con dulzura ignorando por completo a su acompañante_-

-Lo siento pero ella un no puede irse, me tiene que atender… -_dijo fulminando a Seiya con la mirada_-

-¿Disculpe?, ¿Serena, quieres atenderlo? -_la mira con dulzura-_

-Mmm yo… lo siento pero ya es mi hora de salida… -_dijo un poco seria_-

-Lo siento caballero, pero la señorita no puede atenderlo, vamos mi fresita -_la abraza por la cintura_-

_Erik solo poso su mirada en la de ella de manera suplicante y dulce_- ¿De verdad no puede atenderme?, es importante

-Será en otra ocasión… -_desvía un poco la mirada_- ahora si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme…

-¿Que no escucho que dijo que es su hora de salida?, ya no es horario para atender a los huéspedes, pero haya dentro hay otra recepcionista que puede atenderle…

_Sentía una ganas inmensas de írsele encima a golpes, pero respiró profundamente y sonrío de forma sarcástica_- Insolente -_dijo a Seiya para luego voltear a ver a Serena_- esta bien señorita que descanse… -_guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta_-

-Gracias… -_sonrío ligeramente_-

-Que tenga linda noche caballero -_abrazo mas a Serena_- hora de irnos fresita -_volviendo a besar sus labios, para luego caminar con ella hacia su auto_-

-No, sin duda que no soportare mucho viéndote a lado de ese tipo… -_solo se quedo viendo como se alejaban mientras los celos se hacían presentes-_

-Si vámonos -_un poco sonrojada, voltea a ver a Darien_- bueno hasta luego -_ambos caminan alejándose del chico_-

_Ya estando en el auto y conduciendo a su casa, Seiya soltó una enorme carcajada_- Jajaja ¿viste su cara?

-Si… -_riéndose un poco_- se notaba que estaba más que celoso

-Sin duda alguna fue muy divertido jajaja

-Si… pero… de verdad me sorprendiste con ese primer beso

-¿Pues no que querías que te sorprendiera? -_la mira, un tanto divertida-_ pues eso hice

-Si pero no pensé que así… -_dijo sonrojándose un poco_-

-Si lo que quieres es darle celos, esa fue la mejor forma -_le guiñe un ojo deteniendo el auto al llegar a casa_-

-Pues si tienes razón se lo merece

-Así se habla, le daremos con todo -_sonríe mas divertido, sale del auto para ayudarla a bajar_- aunque… también probar de nuevo tus labios fue lindo -_le sonríe_-

-Si bueno… este, también fue lindo volver a besarte…

-Eso es muy halagador, para venir de mi linda novia postiza -_sonríe mas divertido y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla_- que descanses linda fresita

-Seiya… sabes yo tengo una duda… -_un poco dudosa_-

-¿Si cual? -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Esta… -_de manera impulsiva se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios_-

_Seiya se sorprendió por tal acción, pero sin dudarlo la rodeó por la cintura correspondiendo a aquel beso, __al sentir mas confianza subió las manos hasta tomar su cuello intensificando un poco mas el beso, no sabia porque lo había hecho pero sin duda la manera de besar de él le gustaba, __sintiendo su abrazo la acerco mas a su cuerpo de forma tierna._

-Lo siento… -_se separa lentamente de sus labios y un poco sonrojada y con algo de nervios_- discúlpame…

-No tengo nada que disculparte -_acaricia su mejilla_- ese beso me gusto mucho -_le sonríe tiernamente-_

-Mmm si, a mi también… -_le sonríe_- quería encontrar la respuesta de porque te correspondí cuando tu me besaste…

-¿Así?, ¿y cual es? -_un tanto curioso_-

-La verdad… -_se sonroja_- es que no la encontré… pero… me gusta tu manera de besar…

-Sin duda un gran halago -_roza sus labios sutilmente_- a mi también me gusta la tuya -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Mmm gracias… bueno creo que es hora de que entre a casa… y gracias por traerme… -_comienza a alejarse_- que descanses…

-Ya sabes que te puedo traer todos los días -_mientras la ve alejarse_-

-¿Me dices o me lo propones? -_deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta_-

-Propuesta… -_sonríe_-

-Mmm está bien… te tomo la palabra… pero solo cuando puedas… ¿de acuerdo?

-Desde luego, descansa dulces sueños -_le manda un beso con la mano_- linda fresita

-Gracias igualmente… _-le sonríe_- hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…

X-X

_Darien había decidido ir a buscar a Serena casi inmediatamente después de que se fueron no podía quedarse con la idea que estaba con él, al llegar a escasos metros de su casa se detuvo sorprendiéndose al verla bajar del carro de él y despedirse muy cariñosamente, a lo que solo se volteaba para evitar verlos, hasta que él se fue_.

-¿Bajare a buscarla?, ¿y si se molesta?, ¿o si su hermano no la deja salir?, como tengo ganas de estar junto a ella -_pensaba hasta que la vio salir de nuevo pero ahora con el pequeño cachorro en brazos que después bajo para tomarlo de su correa, sonrío feliz al ver la hermosa escena_- es mi noche de suerte -_pensó y bajo del auto_-

-Uy creo que mamá se enojo porque rompiste sus macetas… -_le decía al perrito mientras caminaba tranquilamente_-

_Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo de lo más feliz_- Que bonita familia hacen -_al acercarse más a Serena_-

_Volteo sorprendida de escuchar esa voz_- ¿Que haces aquí? -_pregunto volviendo la vista al frente_-

-Quería verte -_dijo en un tono tranquilo y agachándose para llamar al pequeño cachorro_- ven Junior -_dijo de manera tierna llamándolo el cual fue enseguida_- bueno al menos alguien se alegra de verme -_mientras acariciaba al cachorro_-

-¿Junior? -_pensó divertida pero manteniendo la misma actitud seria ante él_- ¿y para que querías verme? -_se cruza de brazos esperando respuesta_-

_Se paro de nuevo par estar cerca de ella_- Porque te extraño…

-Ah… ¿por eso me interrumpes en el trabajo? -_pregunto viéndolo fijamente_-

-Si… ¿es malo extrañarte? -_dijo con seriedad levantando una ceja-_

-Mmm no lo se… -_sonríe ligeramente_- tendrías que preguntarle a mi novio…

-Tu novio no me importa -_acercándose a ella_- la única opinión que me importa es la tuya, además a él no lo amas…

-Uy que seguro estas… -_con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿como puedes vivir con tanta seguridad y ego?

-Ego no… seguridad si -_sonrío_- pero no se necesita ser un adivino para darse cuenta que no lo amas…

-¿Ah no? -_pregunta un poco sorprendida_- mmm me descubriste, pensé que podía ocultarlo… pero ya veo que no… ¿entonces que es lo que siento por él?

-No lo se, solo se que si lo amaras no me hubieras ido a buscar al día siguiente y menos dejar que te besara como te bese y estar jugando este jueguito…

-Mmm veo que me conoces muy bien… -_sonríe_- ¿pero este jueguito no te parece divertido?, ¿y dejar que me besaras así? -_pregunto con un ligero gesto inocente_-

_Sonrío pensando el por que era tan débil ante ella_- Claro que me gusta, pero no me gusta que estés con ese tipo… además pobre… no te remuerde la conciencia utilizarlo para darme celos… por que tengo que aceptar que lo consigues, me muero de celos cada vez que lo veo cerca de ti… -_acercándose aun mas, mientras la tomaba de sus brazos_-

-No, no me remuerde la conciencia… _-sonríe ligeramente_- y mi intención no es darte celos… pero si los sientes no es mi culpa… -_se encoge un poco de hombros_- además no tendrías porque…

-¿No tendría por que?, por si no lo sabes preciosa cuando un hombre esta locamente enamorado de una mujer como tu -_tomándola de su barbilla_- el verla cerca de otro hombre generan celos… y nunca me a gustado ser un hombre celoso…

-¿Entonces estas locamente enamorado de mi? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_- mmm bueno pero ese otro hombre es mi novio… imagínate que pensaría de verte a mi lado… que tal si en este momento apareciera…

-¿Y crees que le tengo miedo? -_dijo de manera muy segura_-

-No, me imagino que no y menos con esa seguridad que te caracteriza… pero él también va a tener celos… ¿no crees?

-Claro… es lógico teniéndote de novia y más de mi -_sonrío del mismo ante su seguridad_-

-Eres alguien increíble… -_suspiro resignada_-

-Lo se… e inolvidable -_abrazándola dulcemente_- pero hay alguien mas increíble y inolvidable que yo… tú…

-No te creo… -_desviando su mirada hacia un lado_-

-¿Por que no podemos estar juntos? -_dijo tomando un tono serio_- no sientes que el solo late por ti -_tomando su mano y colocándola en su pecho, mientras con su otra mano la tomaba por detrás de la cintura para acercarla a él_-

X-X

_Michiru caminaba algo distraída con algunas libretas abiertas pues iba leyendo unos apuntes, ya que al día siguiente tendría examen._

-Hola… -_dijo al casi estar frente a ella-_

-¿Um?, hola Haruka _-levanta su mirada_- ¿como estas?

-Bien gracias… -_le sonríe_- ¿y tu como has estado?

-Bien gracias… ¿vas camino a tu casa?

-Así es… pero tú vas un poco tarde ¿no?

-¿Tarde?, no es temprano aun, salí temprano de clases

-Ah si tienes razón… _-sonríe_- entonces te acompaño… no te vayan a robar…

-Jajaja ¿y quien podría robarme? -_con una sonrisa coqueta_-

-Pues no se… algún pretendiente…

-Uy si como no, ahorita corriendo

-¿Acaso no los tienes? _-pregunto un poco serio_-

-Pues que yo sepa no… ¿tú conoces alguno? –_Manteniendo la misma sonrisa coqueta_-

-Mmm pues veo uno cada que me paro frente al espejo…

-¿En serio? que raro, por que cuando me paro frente al espejo solo me veo a mi misma

-Si que es raro… -_caminando a su lado_-

-Bastante ¿no?

-Si, porque yo vería a una linda mujercita…

-¿Perdón? -_voltea a verlo_-

X-X

-Es posible… -_dijo al sentir el latir de su corazón y baja un poco la mirada_- pero no podemos estar juntos porque no puedo… porque aun tengo miedo… _-suspira_- miedo de que me vuelvas a mentir…

_Suspiró al estar cerca de ella_- Entonces solo queda esperar ¿supongo?

-Supongo… -_dijo algo triste_-

_La abrazo fuertemente_- No quiero volver a lastimarte… y hay algo que debo decirte si quiero empezar desde cero contigo -_separándose un poco para verla directo a los ojos_-

-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme? -_pregunto un poco curiosa pero fingiendo indiferencia_-

-Lo que pasa es que… hay alguien… -_sin quitarle la vista de encima_- alguien que conocí hace algunos años…

-¿Ah sí?, era de suponerse… después de tantos años créeme que no esperaba que estuvieras solo… -_dijo seria_- ¿y por que le haces esto?

-No lo se… nuestra relación es algo complicado… se que debes pensar lo peor de mi, pero sentía que debía decírtelo… además mi relación con ella esta apunto de acabar

-Mmm sabes… me hace pensar que quizá fue lo mismo que me paso a mi… _-sonríe ligeramente separándose de él_- ¿hace cuanto que la conoces?, ¿5 años?

-Claro que no… sabes el porque me aleje de ti… hace tres años que la conozco… y es tan diferente a ti tal vez por eso decidí empezar algo con ella, porque al estar con ella pensaba un poco menos en ti, pero ahora veo que fue un error…

-Ahora que lo pienso… esa vez dijiste que la distancia era "una" de las razones… ¿puedo saber cuáles eran las otras? -_mirándolo fijamente dando un paso atrás_- y no tienes porque darme explicaciones…

_La tomo del brazo acercándola a él-_ La otra era que no te quedaras sin familia de la noche a la mañana como yo, no hubiera deseado ni por un segundo que sufrieras lo que yo sufrí al no tener a mis padres -_con la voz entrecortada_- pero al no tenerlos a ellos ni a ti, sentía que mi vida era una eterna agonía, no sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de venir a buscarte y pedirte que me perdonaras…

-Quizá si hubieras venido en ese momento no me hubiera importado en absoluto las lagrimas que ya había derramado por ti… _-lo mira fijamente_- pero ahora ¿no crees que es un poco tarde…? digo tu ya tienes a alguien y yo también lo tengo… y si dices que es tan diferente a mi, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes con ella… no le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste a mi…

X-X

-No nada olvídalo… _-dijo resignado al ver que no entendió_-

_Suspira-_ ¿Y a ti como te va?

-Bien… bueno más o menos… creo que hice algo que quizá moleste a mi hermana…

-¿Que hiciste? -_un tanto curiosa_-

-Fui a ver a su exnovio… ahora resulta que quiere que vuelva con ella…

-¿O sea que eres un chico celoso? –_un poco sorprendida_-

-No es que sea celoso… -_suspira y sube la mirada al cielo_- solo que cuando ella sufrió por su culpa yo no estuve a su lado… y ahora quería dejarle en claro a ese tipo que ella ya no esta sola…

X-X

-No… no… solo te quiero a ti Mi hermosa Mariposa… no hay ni habrá nadie que borre tu recuerdo de mi mente, ni que borre el amor que he sentido por ti desde que te metiste en mi corazón… si te lo dije es por que quiero ser sincero y que me creas cuando te digo que luchare contra todo y contra todos por ti…

-Te agradezco que quieras ser sincero… -_suspira_- pero no se si creerte… no se en que estaba pensando cuando te fui a buscar… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ni cuando deje que me besaras…

-Pensabas en lo mismo que yo, que es imposible tapar el sol con un dedo… porque ante este amor no se puede fingir indiferencia… -_mientras acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente_-

-¿Y como sabes que soy sincera contigo? -_pregunto poniéndose seria_- ¿como sabes que no te estoy mintiendo?, ¿que no me estoy aprovechando de ese "amor" que sientes por mi?, ¿que solo quiero divertirme contigo?

-Porque tu no eres así… -_dijo tratando de fingir seguridad pero por dentro sentía miedo, miedo de que fuera verdad de que solo fuera para el un juego, un impulso y una manera de vengarse y burlarse de él_- mírame a los ojos y dime si esto solo es un juego para ti -_viéndola dulcemente_-

-Averígualo… _-con una mirada seductora_- y ojala que te guste la respuesta…

_La miro un instante con seriedad después la tomo con fuerza y la acerco a él besándola con un fervor desmesurado, mientras la abrazaba con un brazo y con su otra mano enredaba sus dedos por su cabello, __ella nuevamente volvió a corresponder a sus labios de la misma manera en que él la besaba, esa actitud la sacaba de control, pero a la vez le gustaba sentirlo así, él n__o podía dejar de besarla, la necesitaba mas que nunca, necesitaba sentir que ella sentía lo mismo que él, que borrara sus dudas, que solo era por él y para él que viviría profundizando mas el beso, ella __lo abrazo con una mano por el cuello acariciándolo y con la otra de la cintura acercándose mas a él, haciendo el beso bastante apasionado._

-Se que me amas aun, puedo sentirlo, entonces no se por que siento este miedo a perderte de nuevo, se que si volviera a dejarte no lo soportaría, no quiero perderte de nuevo Mi Mariposa, no quiero -_pensaba mientras continuaba besándola, separándose un poco de sus labios mientras seguía besándola por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja y diciéndole entre besos en un tono suave y seductor_- Te amo… y si quieres jugar por ahora no me importa con tal de estar junto a ti… no descansare hasta que vuelvas a amarme como yo te amo…

-Te deseo mucha suerte… -_dijo algo nerviosa_- tienes un fuerte rival… que tampoco besa mal…

X-X

-Yo no sabia nada de eso, aun estamos conociéndonos, pero si tu estas junto a ella, seguramente todo ira bien, cualquiera se sentiría bien de tener a alguien como tu a su lado -_mirando al cielo_- que lindas se ven las estrellas hoy…

-Espero que todo salga bien… por el bien de Serena y sobre todo por el bien de ese tipo… ya que esta vez no se podrá burlar de ella…

-Todo saldrá bien, ya veras que si, animo, además ella ya no es una niña y creo que sabe cuidarse bien, así que tranquilo

-Eso es lo que me preocupa que ya no es una niña… -_suspira un poco preocupado_- ahora no se que es lo que este planeando… pero nunca la había visto de esa manera… y la verdad me preocupa…

-Veré en que puedo ayudarte ¿si?, pero tranquilo… -_toma su mano, y la acaricia con suavidad_- yo creo que si sabe que cuenta contigo estará mas segura, de cualquier forma, también estaré con ella, es mi mejor amiga -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-¿Ya son amigas?, eso me parece muy bien… ojala tu puedas averiguar que es lo que esta tramando… -_le sonríe_-

X-X

_Rió ante su descaro_- Vaya que has cambiado Serena…

-Los años no pasaron el balde… -_dándole un beso en la mejilla_- tu también has cambiado… antes eras mas romántico y mírate ahora eres… apasionado…

-¿Y no te gusta?, por que para jugar tu juego se requiere mas que romanticismo ¿no?

_Se acerca hasta su oído_- Me encanta… -_se separa de él_- ¿que mas tienes para ofrecer a este juego?

_Sonrío de lado al oírla_- Tengo muchos ases bajo manga, solo que todo a su tiempo preciosa… -_acariciando su mejilla_- bueno será mejor irme para que descanses -_acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla_-

-Antes… -_se zafa la correa de la mano_- písala… -_colocándola en el piso_-

_Un Poco desconcertado coloco su pie sobre la correa para evitar que el cachorro se soltara._

-Gracias… _-subió su mirada para verlo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, comenzando suave y lentamente_-

_Darien la vio dulcemente al sentir sus manos sobre su cara y lento cerro sus ojos al sentir sus labios, dejándose llevar por ese hermoso beso, tomándola lentamente de la cintura, __Serena sonrío de forma maliciosa al sentirse correspondida, profundizando poco a poco ese beso, acariciando sus mejillas, __la acerco mas hacia el mientras seguía besándola, hasta tenerla casi adherida a su cuerpo, besándola con mas pasión, así como inicio el beso inesperado así termino, ella simplemente se separo de él. _

-Eres muy mala ¿lo sabias?

-¿Por que? -_pregunto con un gesto inocente_-

_Sonrío ante su apariencia ingenua_- Jajaja… olvídalo mi amor…

-¿Mi amor? -_pregunto algo irónica_-

-Bueno linda Mariposa, será mejor irme -_bajando por la correa y dándosela en la mano_- cuídalo mucho

-¿Por que mejor no te lo llevas? -_pregunto un poco seria_-

-¿Y eso como por que? -_sonrío al ver su seriedad_-

-Porque el día menos pensado mi madre lo va a correr… -_extiende su mano para darle la correa-_

-Pues entonces tu como buena mami… -_esta última palabra la dijo con algo de sarcasmo_- que eres, defenderás a nuestro pequeño hijo -_bajándole la mano para no dejarla con la mano extendida_-

-¿Y quien te dijo que era nuestro pequeño hijo? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Yo… que soy el padre… -_sonrío_-

-¿Seguro de que eres el padre?

-Claro… además el quiere que sus papás estén juntos -_bajando a cargarlo y acariciándolo_- ¿verdad hijo? -_moviendo al pequeño cachorro para que pareciera que decía que si_-

-¿Quizá quiere un padrastro? -_pregunto tratando de contener la risa_- ¿verdad? -_haciendo el mismo movimiento con el cachorro_-

-Claro que no -_dijo tomando nuevamente el cachorro_- tu me quieres a mi ¿verdad? -_y de nuevo el pobre cachorro decía que si_- y quieres que… ¿que? -_decía acercándoselo al oído como si este le dijera un secreto_- ¿de verdad?, ¿y que mas?, vaya eso será difícil…

-¿Que es lo que te dijo? -_pregunto aun manteniendo lo mas que podía la cara seria_- porque yo no escuche nada…

-Es que fue una platica de padre a hijo… -_dijo fingiendo seriedad_- pero creo que tiene razón… -_bajando de al cachorro al piso_-

-¿Y en que tiene razón? -_bajando la mirada para ver al cachorro_- si es que el padre puede contar algo de la platica con su hijo…

-Mmm… no debería pero… supongo que no se molestara -_sonriéndole al cachorro y después a Serena_- pues me dijo que desde que lo viste no dejas de abrazarlo y repetir su nombre, que él esta feliz por que siente tu cariño, pero que a veces siente que no es en él sino en otro Darien en quien piensas y que por comentarios que tu has hecho cree que lo mejor es que yo no quite el dedo del renglón _-sonríe_-

-¿Todo eso te dijo? -_pregunto un poco incrédula_- mira que cachorro tan comunicativo… y no te dijo que cuando me aburre lo dejo encerrado en una caja…

-Si eso me dijo… y si también me lo dijo, que te gusta hacerlo sufrir, pero que aun así te quiere más que a nadie en esta vida… por que sabe y siente que lo quieres

-Entonces eso confirma lo que me dijiste… que soy mala… pero hay otra razón… ¿verdad?

-Si… hay algo mas que me dijo que quiere que haga, pero no podrá ser hoy, así que dejare que él te diga si lo cree prudente, si no tendrás que esperar -_encogiendo los hombros y con una sonrisa_-

-Bueno pues aunque no se pueda hoy, creo que tengo el derecho de saberlo… -_mirándolo fijamente_-

-No… porque hoy fuiste una niña mala… y a las niñas malas se les tiene que dar un castigo y tú castigo será el no saber -_apretando su mejilla como si fuera una niña_-

-¿Y que es para ti una niña buena? -_pregunto haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse la mano de Darien_- pensé que había sido buena… -_con aires inocentes_-

-Pues ser niña buena no es solo poner esa cara de angelito… -_sin poder dejarla de contemplar_- aunque te ves linda…

-Pero no hice nada malo… -_manteniendo la misma postura y bajando un poco la mirada_- ¿o si?

-No claro que no… mi niña buena… es solo que no tenemos el mismo concepto de bueno y malo -_sonrío al verla con esa pose_-

-Entonces el profesor me podría explicar… -_con mirada dulce_- ¿por que no se que hice mal?

-Sabes que me encantaría darte toda una cátedra del bien y el mal, pero necesitaría toda una tarde, así que… ¿que te parece si mañana comemos en familia?

-¿Comer en familia? -_pregunto un poco confundida_-

-Claro… tu y nuestro hijo -_sonrío dulcemente_- ¿por que no vamos al parque a comer los tres?

-Porque no tengo el día libre como tu… mejor llevas al pequeño a pasear _-sonríe_- recuerda que ya tengo responsabilidades… tengo que trabajar…

-¿Y cuando es tu día libre?, digo igual mañana paso por Junior pero de verdad me gustaría darte esa cátedra… -_sonrío de manera coqueta_-

-El sábado… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_- aunque ese día ya lo tengo reservado… que pena…

-¿Y quien es mas importante que tu pequeño hijo? -_cuestiono con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Mi novio… -_respondió rápidamente_-

-No solo eres mala conmigo, sino que también eres una mala madre, no te basta con encerrarlo en una pobre caja -_cargando de nueva cuenta al cachorro y acariciándolo_-

-Y volvemos a que soy mala… explícame porque… -_lo miraba fijamente ocultando una sonrisa-_

-Pues entonces acepta salir conmigo y lo sabrás -_con una sonrisa mientras veía a junior y jugaba con él_-

-Eso es chantaje…

-No para nada -_sonrío al cachorro_- solo es una buena opción

-¿Y si no acepto?

_Suspiro profundamente_- No solo te perderás de una gran lección si no también de una hermosa tarde familiar y de muchas cosas mas, dile hijo… dile que es verdad -_acercándolo a Serena, el pequeño cachorro solo lamió la mejilla de forma juguetona_-

-¿Una tarde familiar? -_no pudo evitar reír_- ¿y que cosas mas?, claro además de tu cátedra del bien y el mal… -_con un poco de sarcasmo_-

-Pues no querrás que me ponga a decirte la larga lista de lo que te perderás, solo que si no aceptas tendré que hacer una de las cosas que Junior dijo hace rato… _-sonriendo_-

-¿Y que lo que dijo? _-aun con una sonrisa_-

-Pues tendré que robarte… y mira que para mi eso será todo un placer -_dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente_- y si tu novio se interpone le echo a Junior…

_Apenas había calmado su risa cuando Darien le dice todo eso volviendo ha hacerla reír de buena manera_- Claro y yo me voy a dejar robar y él lo va a morder… -_viendo al cachorro_-

_El cachorro solo ladro como asegurando que lo haría si era necesario, ante la reacción casual y oportuna del cachorro solo rió_- Jajaja… ya ves como tengo su apoyo…

-Si desde luego… _-sonrío ante el ladrido del animal_- ¿es la mejor manera que tienes de invitarme a salir? -_pregunto poniéndose un poco seria_-

-No habría otras pero apuesto que nadie te había invitado a salir de esta manera…

-Aun sigues siendo evasivo… -_dijo ya con seriedad_- sabes que me gusta que las personas sean directas y sinceras… claro sí es que aun lo recuerdas…

X-X

-Si, ya lo somos, pero debo ir poco a poco, la confianza no se da solo por que se diga que vamos a ser buenas amigas, pero sin duda haré todo lo que pueda para ganarme su confianza -_le sonríe_-

-Tienes razón… ya en otra ocasión te contare que fue de sus "amigas", y espero que tu seas lo que ella necesita… -_le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla_- porque tu eres lo que yo necesito… -_pensó con algo de alegría_-

-Tendré paciencia -_cierra sus ojos al sentir el beso en su mejilla_- y espero platiquemos mas en otra ocasión, es muy agradable conversar contigo -_lo mira fijamente a los ojos, con una tierna sonrisa-_

-Desde luego que platicaremos… recuerda que me debes una ida al cine… y ahora a ver una película que yo escoja… -_mirándola fijamente_- ¿recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo, si quieres vamos ahora que descanse, claro si quieres y puedes… -_le sonríe_-

-Perfecto… entonces tú me avisas… ¿bien?

-Si bueno… nos vemos luego -_al ver que llegaron a casa_- cuídate y dulces sueños

-Tu también cuídate de los pretendientes que te puedan robar -_le sonríe_- y que descanses…

-Jajaja cuando los encuentre te diré para que me protejas -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Si claro… hasta luego… duerme bien… _-se aleja con una sonrisa_-

-Si hasta luego _-entra a su casa, con una gran sonrisa_-

X-X

-Claro que lo recuerdo, no hay nada que haya olvidado de ti… -_dijo recobrando la seriedad_- es solo que esta nueva Serena me confunde un poco… es como empezar de nuevo… he tratado de acercarme a ti, pero veo que ahora solo reaccionas ante los impulsos… cuando quiero hacer las cosas directas, solo obtengo evasivas de tu parte también…

-La antigua y la nueva Serena es igual… siempre busco sinceridad en las personas… aunque a veces me equivoque… ¿es malo ser impulsiva?, tu me enseñaste…

-No es malo y no me desagrada… solo que lamento no poder complacerte en todo… pero si quieres sinceridad de mi parte la tienes y siempre la has tenido… -_tomándola de la mano tiernamente_- ¿Serena quieres salir conmigo este sábado?, me haría muy feliz que aceptaras… y que aceptaras dejarme de ahora en adelante acercarme a ti y demostrarte que aun te amo

-Pasa a la casa a las 3… -_mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad_-

-Está bien Serena -_sonrío dulcemente_- muchas gracias…

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo… -_suspira ligeramente_- y aunque tenga novio… ¿quieres estar a mi lado?

-Claro que si… sabes que tú vales mucho para mí y quiero luchar por ti…

-Esta bien… demuéstrame que me aun me amas… -_acaricia su cuello_- y quizá algún día podamos volver a estar juntos…

-Te aseguro que así será… -_sonriéndole mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir la mano en su cuello-_

-Nos vemos después… -_quita rápidamente su mano_- adiós… -_se da media vuelta y se aleja sin esperar respuesta_- espero yo saber lo que estoy haciendo… _-pensaba mientras se agacha a levantar al cachorro y con un ligero suspiro de alivio_-

_Sonrío al verla alejarse_- Ay Serena te amo tanto, se que esto no será fácil ni para ti ni para mi, pero aunque no así sea, no me rendiré ni un solo instante, que tengas dulces sueños Mi linda Mariposa -_mientras la veía entrar a su casa_-

X-X

Notas De Autoras:

Canción Esa Chica Es Mía de Sergio Dalma

Ay que odioso como se atreve a usar al pobre cachorro eso es chantaje (se cruza de brazos molesta) y aunque diga que es su hijo su junior yo sigo insistiendo en cambiarle el nombre, pobre animal pobrecito sniff, ay me encanto los celos que mostró Darien hacia Seiya, ¿será verdad que Seiya podría ser un gran rival para él?, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?, ¿Será capaz Seiya de enamorar a Serena, o ella regresara con ese tonto? Jajaja bueno ya después de un poco de coraje, mando un gran saludo a quienes nos siguen, por ahí anda una rata queriendo husmear entre los archivos pero como ya mencionamos antes los archivos los tiene Marie jajaja un gran saludos esperando sus comentarios hasta la próxima entrega, ahora si las respuestas a los reviews.

MISS-ODANGO: Mmm por lo visto te gusta bueno que digo TE ENCANTA Yaten jajaja, un voto mas para el cambio de nombre al lindo cachorro, talvez no hubo Seiya en el capitulo pasado pero ¿Qué tal en este?, ay como lo quiero es mi niño consentido… ¡GRACIAS POR TU NUEVA PARTICIPACIÓN!, nos haces muy felices ahora que te has unido a esta loca historia… bueno cuídate y esperamos tu comentario, bye.

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, nosotras esperamos que tu también estés bien, Yaten al parecer no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, y sí talvez Serena se desquito un poquito pero de nada sirvió, al parecer a Yaten entre mas se nieguen mas le gusta, uy que lindos son Haruka y Michiru a mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja, jajaja Haruka es un lindo y tierno hermano, ¿Por qué Dios no me bendijo con uno así?, no me tuvieron que tocar tres hermanos feos y sangrones jajaja, bueno para que la prometida de Darien tendría que enterarse de las atrocidades que anda haciendo su noviecito, ¿te apuntas para contarle?, lo del nombre del cachorro sigue en "veremos" porque hay votos a favor y en contra… bueno sea cual sea el resultado de SyS, SyD o SyY queremos seguirte viendo por estos rumbos, además de que todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, no te lo quieres perder ¿verdad?, muchas gracias por leernos aunque tu ADORES A Darien, se te agradece en serio, bueno cuídate a por cierto… ¡MENCIÓN HONORIFICA POR TU PARTICIPACIÓN EN ESTE FIC! Ya que hasta el momento no nos has fallado en cada capitulo siempre hay un review tuyo esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo, bueno ahora si ya se acabo cuídate bye.

princserekou: jajaja una mas que ha caído ante los encantos del lindo y encantador Yaten, y es la verdad no hay quien se le resista ay chiquito… mmm bueno ya sino se me va a poner celoso mi Leoncito jajaja, pero es que si tiene sus buenos dotes de seductor que hacen que se le erice a una la piel y que en ciertos momentos quisieras ser tu la que esta en esa situación (obvio con un hombre así y solo así), ay ya mejor me guardo esos comentarios sino definitivamente se va a enojar mi niño lindo, jajaja y si tienes razón, Darien es guapo pero no tiene punto de comparación con Seiya jajaja, es tan lindo, encantador, romántico, juguetón, divertido, guapo, lindo, ahhhh y tantas otras cualidades que bueno mejor no escribo porque no voy a terminar, sobre el nombre del cachorro efectivamente se oiría muy extraño eso de llamar al perro por el nombre del exnovio sobre todo si tu nuevo novio es otro chico jajaja, ok tienes un punto a favor y es una razón lógica, ¡GRACIAS POR TU NUEVA PARTICIPACIÓN! muchas gracias por tus mensajes y por continuar con nosotras, cuídate tu también, besitos y abracitos bye.

Jean-Slytherin: jajaja Haruka anduvo un poco perdido pero ya apareció y mira de que manera, dándole el primer beso a Michiru definitivamente este niño no pierde el tiempo, deseo concedido viste a Seiya y también de que manera otro que no pierde el tiempo, por eso me gustan Haruka y Seiya son tan lindos ay como los quiero, tu también tienes una razón lógica de porque cambiarle el nombre al perro me gusta, ya buscaremos que nombre ponerle si es que se le cambia, ¡GRACIAS POR LEERNOS!, al menos sabemos quien hay mas chicas con nuestro trauma jajaja, ahora si me despido cuídate nos leemos después abracitos bye, bye.

Kousita!!: Haruka y Michiru son una linda y hermosa pareja de las mejores definitivamente, jajaja bueno, bueno tranquila ya veremos que hacer con el nombre del perro, veremos que resulta de esa amistad entre Michiru y Serena jajaja estoy segura de que sera interesante a futuro, mmm como me divierten también tus reviews, son muy lindos jajaja, y ya veo que hay besos de todos sabores que rico, jajaja otra traumada… jajaja bueno pues le dices a tu papi Seiya que gracias por los besitos que me encantan los de él jajaja, ¿acaso hay algunos otros?, no para nada, ya porque me estas contagiando, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo cuídate bye.

MOON SENSHI: ¡BIENVENIDA!, gracias por comenzar a leernos, esperamos que sigas aquí acompañándonos en esta loca aventura, que para ser sinceras aun no le vemos fin, es que siempre encontramos mas cositas para deleite de nuestras lectoras, así que esperamos también no aburrirte y que nos sigas hasta el final, mmm ¿Qué tiene de especial la actitud de Haruka con respecto a Serena? mmm creo que me perdí de algo y no entendí, ¿cambio al nombre del perro? Ay creo que ando medio despistada hoy que tampoco entendí sorry, ¡alguien tráigame mis pastillas!, jajaja bueno ya eso es todo por hoy para ir a doparme solo así entiendo y escribo jajaja, cuídate y aquí nos seguiremos leyendo bye, bye.

Bueno y como no tenia nada que hacer ayer en la tarde ni hoy por la mañana me puse a ver quienes nos han seguido hasta el ultimo capitulo publicado y estos fueron los resultados, ay me dio tristeza que algunas se desaparecieron, por eso estoy ofreciendo una recompensa (ya veremos después que les doy jajaja)

¡¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTÁN?! ¿ALGUIEN SABE ALGO DE ELLAS?

DESAPARECIDAS RECOMPENSE

LOYDA ASTRID

karencita de Kou

Erill Cullen

veronick

Fantasma norimaki

Assilem tenoh

Srita. Rossy Kou

Optam

KuMiKo Kou

RECONOCIMIENTOS ESPECIALES POR LEERNOS

M00n-StAr18

Black

Novahikaru

Ahora si esto es todo, las esperamos en la siguiente entrega y que les siga gustando este fic así como también a nosotras nos esta gustando escribirlo, cuídense se portan bien y no hagan travesuras, besitos y abracitos, bye bye…

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	14. Helados y Burbujas

**BENDITA VIDA**

**Capitulo 14**

**Helados Y Burbujas**

Fue la suerte o el azar,

El karma o la casualidad,

Que nos pusieron justo aquí

Parece que el destino tiene un plan

Y tu corazón luz incandescente

Cambia de color

De un sutil azul pinta mi interior

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad,

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás

Escribirás historias sin final

Olvida todo y a partir de mi

Vuelve a comenzar y a volar,

Vuelve a comenzar

Era un lienzo sin pintar

Un sueño fuera de lugar

Hoy mis pasos van a ti

En tu mirada me reconocí

Descubrirte fue tan inesperado,

Detenerme en ti y nunca más correr,

Contigo puedo ser.

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad,

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás

Escribirás historias sin final

Olvida todo y a partir de mi

Vuelve a comenzar y a volar

En otro lugar me quise entregar,

Noches vacías inmensa oscuridad

Cuando la veo en ti

Tu luz sentí

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad,

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás

Escribirás historias sin final

Olvida todo y a partir de mi

Vuelve a comenzar y a volar,

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

_Como ya era costumbre Michiru se encontraba regando las plantas el sábado por la mañana, parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, pero la verdad es que su pensamiento estaba dirigido a cierto chico que además de todo era su vecino._

-¿Será posible que lo vea hoy?, no tuve oportunidad de ponerme de acuerdo con él en la semana… -_pensaba un tanto distraída, mientras salía a regar la calle_-

-¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? -_pensaba un poco ido al estar cerca la ve salir de la casa_- ahí esta… -_sonrío instantáneamente, pero la oculto bajo algo de seriedad_- Buenos días…

-Ayyyyy -_estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que se espanto al escucharlo mojándolo con la manguera por el mal movimiento que hizo_-

-Mmm si creo que me hacia falta un baño… _-dijo algo divertido_-

-Ay Haruka lo siento mucho estas bien _-se acerca tratando de secarlo con un trapo que tenia en mano_-

-Si, estoy bien… no te preocupes… -_le sonríe_-

-¿En verdad?, discúlpame, ¿que puedo hacer para compensarte?

-Acompañarme…

-¿A donde quieres que te acompañe? -_aun apenada_-

-Precisamente hoy se inaugura un mini festival de cine de arte… ¿te arriesgas a ir? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Me encantaría… pero si me aburro no me culpes _-le guiñe un ojo-_

-Mmm no claro que no… -_sonrío-_ si no te gusta me dices y nos salimos… ¿de acuerdo?

-Mmm bueno, a que horas pasas por mi, para apurarme, a menos que me quieras ayudar para terminar mas rápido -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-¿Te parece a las 4? -_pregunto observando su reloj-_ y me encantaría ayudarte, pero yo también tengo que llegar y bañarme…

-Jajaja yo también, mejor di que no sabes hacer limpieza o que te da flojera…

-Mmm ¿se nota mucho que no se hacer nada de limpieza? -_pregunto sonrojándose un poco_-

-Mira son las 10, si me ayudas te invito a desayunar ¿que dices?, lo que pasa que estoy sola en casa, y pues hacer limpieza sola es un poco aburrido -_sonríe apenada, ni ella misma podía creer que lo estuviera invitando_-

-¿Crees que me vendo por tan poco?, un desayuno y una comida, ¿quieres?

-Jajaja pero es un desayuno que voy a preparar, mmm bueno esta bien pero me ayudas con la comida -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-Pero no se nada de cocina… la experta es Serena… y no creo que quiera venir a ayudarnos… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Jajaja no te preocupes yo te enseño ¿que dices?

-Bien, entonces ¿por donde comienzo?

-Ven pasa -_entra, dejando la manguera en su lugar al tiempo que cierra la llave del agua, mientras lo jala de la mano, hacia el interior de la casa_- ¿que te parece si barres?

-Ah si claro… -_la mira un poco confundido_-

-Toma -_le da una escoba_- mientras yo sacudo, ¿o prefieres sacudir?

_Se queda viendo primero a la escoba y luego al sacudidor_- ¿No hay una tercera opción?

-Mmm no es lo único que me falta, además de trapear, pero eso lo hago yo no te preocupes -_le sonríe ligeramente, un poco divertida al ver sus gestos_- mmm sabes, te vez lindo así

-¿Como? -_pregunto confundido a más no poder_-

-Así con la escoba

-Ah gracias… -_sonrío-_ y este extraño objeto ¿como se usa?

-Jajaja se nota que jamás en tu vida has usado una -_se acerca a el tomando la escoba_- mira esto se usa así -_comienza a barrer, un poco haciendo ligeros movimientos jalando la basura_-

-Como te lo había dicho una vez… ni Serena ni yo estábamos acostumbrados a esto… -_se sonrojo un poco_-

-Inténtalo -_le da la escoba_-

-Bien, siempre hay una primera vez para todo… -_toma la escoba imitando los movimientos que había hecho Michiru antes_- ¿así esta bien?

-Perfecto sigue así, y junta toda la basura en la cocina -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Como ordenes… -_dice con una sonrisa_-

-Gracias -_dice mientras comienza a sacudir_-

_Después de un rato, terminaron la limpieza, y ambos se dispusieron a cocinar algo de comer._

-¿Que te gusta para desayunar?

-Lo que tú prepares está bien… –_con una sonrisa_-

-Huevo con salchicha entonces, toma asiento por favor

-¿No querías que te ayudara? -_mirándola caminar de un lado a otro en la cocina_-

-Ya casi esta, pero si pones la mesa -_le sonríe_- no me enojo…

-Bien eso si lo se hacer…

-Jajaja yo creí que no sabias hacer nada -_un poco burlona_-

-Ándale… ya así nos llevamos… -_dijo fingiendo molestia_-

-Solo repetí tus palabras -_sirviendo el desayuno_-

-Bueno no sabemos nada de limpieza… a mi me enseño Serena a como servir una mesa… necesitaba alguien con quien experimentar…

-Jajaja pues me sorprende no te haya enseñado a cocinar anda siéntate vamos a comer

-No a cocinar no… _-espera a que se siente Michiru primero_- pero si a comer… igual para experimentar…

-Pues quizás no cocine tan rico como tu hermana que es profesional, pero espero te guste lo que prepare… -_sonríe al sentarse_-

-Desde luego que me gustara… aunque no creas, Serena era un fiasco al principio… una vez me dio un pescado que según se horneaba en sal, y sabia a rayos… agh aun lo recuerdo…

-Espero no opines lo mismo de mi huevo con salchicha -_comenzando a comer_-

-No claro que no… -_comienza a comer y hace un gesto de aprobación_- simplemente delicioso… -_sonríe_- lo que le paso a ese pescado es que Serena lo dejo mas tiempo y sabia salado hasta de las espinas… ya me andaba muriendo…

-Jajaja pobrecito de ti, me alegro que te haya gustado el desayuno -_sonríe, al ver su gesto_-

-No creo que haya algo que no me guste de ti… -_dijo desviando un poco la mirada_-

_Se sonroja_- ¿De que hablas?

-Que ya te lo había dicho… me gustas y mucho… -_volteando a verla directamente a los ojos_-

-Este… bueno… -_nerviosa se levanta, pare recoger los platos_-

-Mmm aun no acababa mi desayuno… -_dijo con tristeza poniéndose de pie atrás de ella_- fue todo un honor ayudarte a hacer la limpieza…

-Oh perdón -_voltea a verlo_- toma -_le da el plato_-

-No, esta bien… tengo que ir a casa… seguro mi madre debe estar esperándome para desayunar… -_le dice con una sonrisa_- entonces nos vemos mas tarde…

-De acuerdo, y disculpa _-baja la mirada apenada_- te veo mas tarde, gracias por desayunar conmigo

-No te preocupes… -_le sonríe dulcemente_- nos vemos entonces mas tarde… y al contrario gracias por invitarme…

-Nos vemos -_le da un beso en su mejilla_-

-Si nos vemos… -_corresponde al beso dándole otro en la mejilla_- bueno entonces paso por ti… -_dijo ya en la puerta_-

-¿A las 4?

-En punto… _-abre la puerta_-

-Estaré lista entonces, cuídate y gracias -_acercándose a la puerta, quedando frente a él_-

-Perfecto… tu también cuídate… adiós… -_sale de la casa encontrándose de frente con Seiya_-

_I__ba llegando a casa, cuando vio salir de la misma a Haruka_- Hola…

-Hola, ¿que tal? -_dijo un poco apenado_-

-Bien ¿y tu que tal?

-Bien gracias… _-sonrío ligeramente_-

-Me alegro mucho -_le devuelve la sonrisa_- en un rato iré por tu hermana, nos vemos

-Mmm y yo mas tarde vendré a ver a tu hermana… -_sonríe ante la coincidencia_-

-Jajaja vaya se ve que el interés tiene pies -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Lo mismo digo… bueno nos vemos después…

-Si nos vemos -_Seiya entra a su casa, encontrando a Michiru lavando los trastes_- ¿Que hacia aquí el hermano de Serena?

-Hola como estas ¿no? -_volteando a verlo un poco sarcástica_-

-Ay si claro… hola ¿como estas? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_- aunque mejor ya ni pregunto…

-Jajaja bien gracias hermanito, me ayudo con la limpieza, y lo invite a desayunar, porque tu ya te habías tardado, y no quería desayunar sola

-Ah… -_sonrío_- discúlpame me retrace en el trabajo, pero bueno tuviste una excelente compañía… así que creo que me deberías agradecer haberme tardado... ¿no?

-Jajaja mmm si tienes razón gracias -_le sonríe, y termina de lavar los trastes_- ¿quieres desayunar?

-Si claro… muero de hambre…

_Le sirve de comer_- Toma aun esta caliente -_le pone el plato en la mesa_-

-Gracias… -_se queda un poco pensativo_- ¿vas a salir con él?

-Si me invito al cine ¿por?

-No por nada… -_sonríe ligeramente-_ yo voy a salir con Serena…

-Jajaja que coincidencia, la próxima hacemos cita doble ¿no?

-Si eso estaría bien…

-Bueno te dejo, voy a arreglarme, no olvides lavar tu plato -_se acerca a la puerta de la cocina_-

-¿Y si lo olvidara que? -_pregunto comiendo un poco_-

-Veras como te ira…

-No me amenaces Michiru… -_sonríe_- anda date prisa, porque yo también tengo que alistarme para mi cita…

-Entonces no olvides lavar tu plato, que aquí no hay sirvientas -_le saca la lengua y se va a bañar_-

-Ya lo se… -_suspira_-

X-X

-¿Que me pongo?, este… mmm no… este… -_se ponía una blusa encima luego otra sin decidir cual seria mejor- _

-Ya llegue -_grita desde la sala_-

-No hay nadie… -_respondió desde su habitación_- no se a donde fueron mis papás…

-Mmm bueno, al menos ya desayune

-Haruka… ven… -_asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de su habitación_-

-Ahí voy -_sube las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana-_ ¿que pasa?

-Esta o esta… -_mostrándole una blusa rosita con un pequeño dibujo y una azul estampada con pequeñas flores_-

-Mmm la azul, ¿a donde vas a ir?

-Gracias… -_quita la blusa azul del gancho y le sonríe_- voy a salir con Seiya… en realidad no se a donde… pero sabes… -_voltea a verlo y suspira_- también va a venir Darien a buscarme…

-¿Ese mequetrefe a que va venir? -_un poco molesto_-

-Me invito a salir… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Y vas a salir con los dos?

-No, como crees… es mas no creo que Darien venga…

-¿Crees que no venga?, y si vienen los dos, bueno si viene Darien, porque Seiya me dijo que venia en un rato ¿que vas a hacer?

-No lo se… -_se sienta en la cama_- sabes… yo… ya no se ni lo que quiero…

_Se sienta aun lado_- Hermanita, no puedes ir por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de los demás, si no lo quieres es mejor que le pongas un alto… y si lo quieres pues… -_serio y dudoso_- aunque no me caiga nada bien díselo

-Pero es que no estoy segura de nada… -_baja la mirada_- a veces siento que lo quiero aun, pero me divierto al estar con Seiya…

-Por eso mismo piensa bien las cosas y analízalo, Seiya es un buen chico y me cae bien

-Si tienes razón… solo espero que no venga Darien… no quisiera problemas con ninguno de los dos…

-Si viene, ¿con quien saldrás?

-Mmm con Seiya… -_dijo un poco apenada_-

-Bueno, entonces si te dejo salir _-sonríe-_ anda apúrate que tengo una cita mas tarde

-Con Michiru… -_dijo mas como afirmación_-

-Mmm y si no fuera con ella -_fingiendo seriedad-_

-Mmm pues no se con quien mas podrías salir… -_dijo con una sonrisa_- además se ve en tu cara la emoción por esa cita…

-Jajaja parece que no puedo engañarte, si saldré con ella _-con una sonrisa_-

-Ya lo sabia… traes la misma cara con la que llegaste el día que saliste con ella… ¿y a donde la vas a llevar?

-Hay una explosión de cine de arte, ahí iremos

-Ay… -_hace un gesto de aburrimiento_- ¿y acepto?

-Claro que acepto _-le guiñe un ojo_- mmm quisiera regalarle algo pero no se que pueda ser -_un poco pensativo_-

-Mmm por lo pronto podría ser una flor… ¿no te parece?

-Mmm gracias hermanita -_le da un beso en la mejilla_- bueno apúrate que tengo que alistarme

-Si ya voy… -_le sonríe y lo empuja ligeramente para que salga de la habitación_- deja entonces me cambio…

-Jajaja esta bien -_sale de la habitación_-

X-X

-Ya voy… -_dijo al escuchar el timbre sonar_-

_Seiya esperaba a que abrieran la puerta._

-Pero que puntual… -_dijo al abrir la puerta_-

-Me gusta la puntualidad -_sonríe al ver a Haruka_- ¿ya esta lista?

-Pasa y siéntate a esperarla… -_se hace a un lado para que pase_- porque de seguro aun no termina…

-Gracias -_entra a la casa_- me pregunto por que las mujeres tardan tanto arreglándose –_se sienta en uno de los sillones_-

-No lo se… -_se sienta y suspira_- siempre se quejan que no tienen nada que poner y tienen ropa hasta para regalar…

-Si y a cada rato se andan comprando -_suspira_- pero si yo siempre la veo igual, no se que tanto se arregla

-Vaya tenemos un punto en común… -_sonríe_- y si siempre que Serena va a salir termina igual…

-Lo mismo Michiru, ahorita se quedo arreglando, ¿a donde irán por cierto?

-Al cine… -_dijo tranquilamente_-

-Seguro verán una de romance

-Mmm no, lo que pasa es hoy se inaugura un festival de cine de arte…

-¿Cine de arte? -_soltando una carcajada_-

-Si, ¿por que la risa? -_pregunto un poco desconcertado_-

-Amigo si fuera tu, cambiaria de lugar, Michiru se duerme con ese tipo de películas, le aburren a mas no poder, sinceramente no se como acepto ir, si de ante mano sabe que le aburren

-Bueno pero ella acepto… además le dije que si no le gustaba entonces nos iríamos…

-Jajaja seguro eso pasara, aunque es raro, pero bueno cuñadito, espero que se diviertan y que me cuides mucho a mi hermanita…

-¿Cuñado? -_pregunto levantando ligeramente una ceja_-

-Si ¿no?, ¿o acaso no quieres andar con mi hermana?

-No… ¿y tu andas con mi hermana?

-Mmm pues algo parecido, mira que te parece si tu no haces preguntas y yo tampoco, y no digas que no, que se te nota jajaja

-De acuerdo sin preguntas… -_extiende su mano_- ¿es un trato?

-Es un trato cuñadito -_estrecha su mano_-

_Le sonríe_- Ay esta niña ya se tardo… ¿y a donde la vas a llevar?, eso si lo puedo saber ¿no?

-Pues al parque, daremos un paseo

-Muy bien…

-Ya estoy lista… -_dijo bajando vestida con unos jeans, la blusa azul que había elegido Haruka, tenis a juego con la blusa y el cabello recogido_- ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No, no mucho, aquí conversaba muy amenamente, con mi cuñado -_sonríe_-

-¿Ah ya cuñados y todo? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Si, ¿no te agrada? -_le sonríe dulcemente_-

-Y por partida doble al parecer…

-Mmm pues yo no se que asuntos se traigan ustedes dos… -_se encoge de hombros_- así que haya ustedes…

-Jajaja ¿bueno ya nos vamos?

-Si claro… -_voltea a ver que el cachorro venia bajando las escaleras_- ven acá… -_se acerca y lo carga_- vámonos entonces…

-Oh el pequeño Inuki que lindo -_se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza_-

-¿Siempre le vas a cambiar el nombre? -_pregunto al ver al perro_-

-Mmm no lo se… _-sonríe_- ¿entonces nos vamos?

-Jajaja que opinas cuñado que se lo cambie ¿verdad?

-Pues yo opino igual que Seiya…

-Ay no me estén molestando, anda mejor ya vámonos… no me voy a poner a discutir de eso ahora… -_acercándose a la puerta-_

-Mmm de acuerdo -_sale con ella_- disfrutemos el día con el pequeño Inuki, ¿quieres ir al parque? -_camina con ella hasta su auto_-

-Si claro, vamos…

_La ayuda a subir al auto_- Pasaremos una linda tarde ya veras que si -_le sonríe dulcemente al encender el auto_-

-Si eso creo… -_dijo un poco triste_- sabía que no vendría… -_pensaba acariciando al cachorro_-

-¿Te encuentras bien?, te noto un poco triste ¿te sucede algo? -_sin dejar de conducir, mirándola de reojo con un dejo de tristeza, por alguna razón él también sentía un enorme hueco de tristeza en su interior-_

-Mmm no… -_sonrió sin poder ocultar su decepción_- es solo que… -_suspiró_- dijo que vendría y no lo hizo… quizá sigue sin cumplir sus promesas…

-Mmm entiendo, pero animo… no me gusta verte triste mejor vamos a disfrutar de este día tan hermoso ya veras que se va arrepentir por no haber llegado, por que no se va divertir tanto como nosotros lo haremos -_al detener el auto frente al parque central, se acerca dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que acaricia la cabeza del cachorro_- mira él dice que también se quiere divertir y que no quiere verte triste -_sonriéndole dulcemente_-

-Si eso creo… _-acaricia al cachorro_- ustedes dos no me quieren ver triste así que haré lo posible porque no sea así… -_sonrió ligeramente a Seiya_- talvez hoy no sea una buena compañía pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -_sonriente baja del auto para ayudarla a bajar_- vamos a divertirnos -_tomando su mano con suavidad y con la otra sujeta al cachorro_-

-Si vamos… -_tomando su mano al bajar del auto_- estoy segura que me divertiré contigo y claro con el pequeño… -_estuvo a punto de decir su nombre pero para no iniciar con el cuento del cambio del nombre prefirió no decirlo_- cachorro...

-Si vamos, sin duda es muy lindo, hay que admitir que ese mequetrefe tiene buen gusto, pero no para los nombres -_mientras iba jugueteando con el perro_-

-Si es un bello animal… -_sonrió totalmente resignada a continuar con el tema de los nombres_- talvez no fue algo muy original a la hora de escoger el nombre… pero es muy linda mi mascota…

X-X

-Espero de verdad que no se aburra con el tipo de películas que me gustan… -_se dijo a si mismo mientras timbraba_-

_Michiru suspira emocionada, al escuchar el timbre abre la puerta, vestía un fresco vestido de color azul cielo, con un cinturón azul marino atado a la cintura, cabello atado a media cola adornando con un lindo broche y sandalias blancas._

-Hola… –_dijo al abrir con una sonrisa_-

-Hola, que linda te ves… -_dijo viéndola fijamente_-

-Gracias -_se sonroja un poco_- tu también te ves bien

-Gracias… -_le sonríe_- ¿estás lista?

-Si vámonos -_cierra la puerta_-

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ver ese tipo de películas?, no quiero que te sientas obligada a ver algo que no te gusta…

-Si… quiero ver que cosas son las que a ti te gustan además te lo prometí ¿no? -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Si, tienes razón, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas forzada… ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí así puedo estar un poco mas contigo, entonces seria imposible sentirme forzada -_pensaba en voz alta_- no, no para nada

_Sonrío divertido al escucharla_- Bien entonces vamos…

-Si vamos… ¿mmm como nos vamos?

-Mmm no lo se… ¿que me recomiendas?

-¿Donde es? y ahorita vemos como nos vamos… -_le sonríe_-

-En el centro…

-Bueno tomemos el autobús que nos deje en el metro para que lleguemos al centro ¿te parece?

-Me parece… -_le sonríe_-

-Bueno vamos -_le hace la parada a un autobús y ambos se suben_-

-¿Se nota mucho que no se nada de transportes? -_pregunto un poco apenado_-

_Sentada aun lado de él_- Un poco, pero si quieres yo te enseño

-Estaría muy feliz de que me enseñaras… -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-Entonces aprende tu primera ruta, mmm imagino que nunca has viajado en metro ¿o si?

-Mmm no nunca… -_sonríe sonrojándose ligeramente_- como te dije nuestra vida era totalmente diferente…

-Jajaja entonces espero no te me pierdas -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Mmm no, sí llevo a la mejor guía de turistas… -_sonríe_- eso es me siento como un turista, alguien extraño en mi propia ciudad…

-Entonces… ¿que te parece si me encargo de que dejes de sentirte así? -_le sonríe ligeramente de forma coqueta_-

-Puedes encargarte de lo que quieras… -_acaricia su mano suavemente_-

-Jajaja -_desvía su mirada hacia la ventanilla un poco sonrojada-_ mejor no digas eso, que puedo pensar mal…

-¿Que pensamientos malos puedes tener? -_pregunto sonriente y soltándola_-

-No lo se, podría aprovecharme -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-¿Así como de que? -_viéndola fijamente_-

-No lo se…

-Mmm tendríamos que averiguarlo entonces…

-Creo que seria mas divertido -_le sonríe de forma coqueta_-

-¿Que te parece si después de la película vamos a cenar algo?

-Claro, me encantaría, ¿que quieres cenar?

-Mmm… ¿tu que quieres cenar?, esta vez te toca a ti elegir…

-Mmm ¿que tal unos Okonomiyakis?

-Ah… -_puso cara de confusión_- si claro lo que tú pidas…

-Por tu cara diría que jamás los has comido -_sonríe_-

-Si, si los he comido… -_tratando de aparentar que si_-

-No me mientas Haruka…

-Ay bueno la verdad es que no… -_bajo un poco la mirada_-

-Entonces estaré feliz de que comas tus primeros Okonomiyakis conmigo -_posando su mano en su mejilla-_

-Creo que serán muchas cosas las que haga contigo… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Eso me agrada escucharlo… -_sonríe ligeramente_- mira ya llegamos al metro… -_dijo Michiru al ver la estación_-

-Bajan por favor… -_toma la mano de Michiru para ayudarla a bajar después de que el autobús se detuvo, pagando el pasaje de ambos_- ¿y ahora?

-Por aquí -_lo jala de la mano y entra al metro_-

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen del metro? -_pregunto dejándose guiar por ella_-

-¿Que cosa? -_mientras caminaba hasta la entrada junto con él_-

-Pues todas las leyendas urbanas… ¿o no son leyendas?

-¿Un ejemplo? –_un poco confundida_-

-No nada olvídalo… ahora lo comprobare… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Jajaja ven vamos -_lo jala hacia la entrada de los andenes-_

-Mmm bien…

_Al pasar los dos lo vuelve a tomar de la mano_- Ven no te vayas a perder con tanta gente

_Sonrío_- Me siento como niño chiquito…

-¿Que prefieres?, ¿sentirte así o perderte?

-Contigo tomándome de la mano… -_sonríe-_ prefiero sentirme como niño chiquito…

_Se sonroja un poco_- Entonces subamos -_le sonríe mientras caminan por el anden, hasta subir en el ultimo vagón y sentarse_-

-A veces pienso que todo este tiempo Serena y yo vivimos en una burbuja… -_dijo un poco pensativo de ver a Michiru tan segura-_

-¿Una burbuja?, ¿me dejas romperla? -_con una sonrisa un poco infantil_-

-Si, una burbuja de cristal, donde no sentíamos el pesar de la demás gente… -_sonríe_- así que puedes romperla cuando quieras…

-Creo que será divertido romper tu burbuja -_recarga su cabeza en su hombro_-

-Eso creo yo también… -_se recarga en la cabeza de Michiru_-

-Se siente bien estar con él –_pensaba mientras cierra sus ojos_-

-Todo esto es tan diferente a la vida que llevaba, presiento que aquí y con ella podré ser yo mismo… -_pensaba disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo_-

X-X

_Después de caminar algunos metros adentrándose en el parque Seiya de pronto se detiene en medio del césped y se deja caer con todo y perro comenzando a jugar, bajo la mirada atenta de Serena sorprendida de la buena química que había entre Seiya y el cachorro._

-No pensé que te gustaran tanto los perros… bueno en realidad no se mucho de ti… -_se sienta a un lado de él_-

-Me fascinan los perros, son tan lindos y nobles ¿verdad que si Inuki? -_se pone en la misma posición del perro comenzando a ladrar a lo que este responde con ladridos_-

-Vaya tienes talentos ocultos… -_dijo entre risas al ver la competencia de ladridos_- te ves… muy tierno así… -_comento con pena y una ligera sonrisa, cuando de pronto Seiya comienza a rodar junto con el cachorro involucrando también a Serena en su juego al momento que la tiran al pasto_- oye… si juego pero avísame… -_se separa de ellos sentándose un poco agitada por tanta vuelta_-

-Y tu también te vez muy tierna así jajaja -_se sienta a su lado acariciando su mejilla viéndola fijamente a los ojos_- vamos ladra veamos a ver quien de los 3 lo hace mejor

-¿Que?, no, mi locura no llega a tanto… -_sonrojándose por la caricia y esa mirada profunda_- no lo voy a hacer…

-Entonces te haré cosquillas hasta que lo hagas Inuki ayúdame -_comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, mientras que el cachorro mordisquea y lame sus manos_-

-No… no sean así… -_moviéndose y tratando de evitar que le siguieran haciendo cosquillas, en un ataque de risa que pronto se había hecho presente y no podía contra los dos_- son… muy tramposos… Inuki ya… -_dijo ese nombre sin darse cuenta entre las risas y el jugueteo_-

-Lo vez Inuki te dije que funcionaria -_dejando de hacerle cosquillas se deja caer a un lado, dando un gran brinco el cachorro posándose encima de las piernas de Serena_-

-¿Funcionaria que? -_un poco desconcertada toma al cachorro entre brazos_-

-Acabas de aceptar su nuevo nombre -_cierra sus ojos_- suena mas lindo y va mas acorde a él, y además de todo le gusta ¿verdad Inuki? –_a lo que el cachorro ladra muy contento_-

-No, yo no… -_suspiró_- olvidemos el tema del nombre mejor… -_sonrió con un ligero destello de maldad_- mantén los ojos cerrados… y no los abras… ¿de acuerdo? -_dijo en tono suave_-

-Mmm de acuerdo pero no cederé hasta que aceptes que se llame Inuki -_cerrando los ojos_-

-Si como gustes… -_sonrió al comenzar a hacer una travesura_- no los vayas a abrir… -_lentamente acerco al cachorro al rostro de Seiya mientras ella se acerco a su odio_- ¿quieres un beso? -_pregunto en apenas un murmullo_-

-¿Un beso de fresa?, me encantaría -_sonriendo ansioso por recibir ese beso_-

X-X

_Después de un rato por fin llegaban a la estación que era su destino_- Vamos, aquí bajamos

-¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo? -_pregunto siguiéndola rápidamente_-

-Si vamos -_sube corriendo unas escaleras para salir del metro_-

-Ya me esta dando pena contigo… tanto viaje para que no te guste la película…

-Anda vamos por cierto ¿como se llama la película?

-Bueno pues como te gusta el romance elegí una que es muy bonita, pero es sorpresa, ojala que te guste…

-Perfecto -_mientras camina, se vuelve a doblar el tobillo_-

-Cuidado… -_alcanzando a sostenerla entre sus brazos_-

-Gracias… jajaja pie chueco -_sonrojada, posa sus manos sobre el pecho de él_-

-Ya te dije, espero siempre estar a tu lado cada que te pase lo mismo… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa sosteniéndola un poco mas fuerte_-

-Y eso seria muy lindo, quizás así no andaría cayéndome a cada rato -_lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa_-

-¿No te lastimaste verdad?

-No… gracias a ti…

-Como siempre cuidándote… -_sonríe_- bien entonces vamos… que ya es tarde…

-Si vamos -_le sonríe dulcemente, y se reincorpora, para seguir caminando_-

X-X

-Si un beso… -_murmuro a su oído para luego separarse y acercar más al perro que inmediatamente le lamió la cara, provocando que Serena riera divertida_-

_Seiya abrió los ojos inmediatamente al sentir la lamida_- Eso no es justo Inuki quería un beso de ella no tuyo jajaja bueno ni modo gracias Inuki -_carga al cachorro y le da un beso en la nariz_- que bonito estas jajaja, que tramposa eres fresita -_colocando al cachorro aun lado, observándola con un poco de malicia_-

-¿Yo? _-con una increíble inocencia_- para nada… tu que eres un mal pensado… -_sonrió y se cruzo de brazos volteándose un poco fingiendo indignación_-

-Si tú -_acercándose a ella_- pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego -_susurrándole al oído, agarrando al cachorro para que le lamiera la oreja_-

-Ah… eres malo… -_haciéndose a un lado pues no soporto ese cosquilleo_-

-Soy adorable –_le sonríe abrazándola por la cintura al momento que se hizo a un lado_- pero en verdad quiero una fresa -_suplicante con cara niño_-

-¿Crees que te la mereces? -_pregunto viéndolo fijamente a los ojos pero primero había visto momentáneamente sus labios_-

-Si… he sido buen niño -_fingiendo voz de niño_- ¿verdad Inuki que si? -_ladra asintiendo subiéndose encima lamiéndolos a ambos-_

-Mmm bueno si mi linda mascota dice que si entonces así debe ser… -_sonriendo ante los cariños del perro_- mmm creo que uno no te hará daño… -_tomo al perro y lo bajo hacia un lado acercándose a Seiya después_- ¿no crees?

-Uno no es ninguno -_sonriente acercando su rostro al de ella_-

-Entonces dos… -_sonrió mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos al sentir su rostro_-

-Que sean 3 -_murmura antes de rozar suavemente sus labios_-

_Serena ya no pudo contestar nada al sentir la calidez de sus labios, comenzó a besarlo con lentitud subiendo sus manos hasta su rostro acariciándolo con suavidad, Seiya lentamente cerro sus ojos, besándola suavemente con ternura disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios, las manos de ella acariciaban sus mejillas mientras se acercaba un poco mas a él, incitándolo a que continuara besándola, él simplemente la acerco a su cuerpo por la cintura profundizando mas el beso sin dejar de ser tierno, disfrutando de ese bello momento._

X-X

_Al llegar al cine, Haruka rápidamente compro los boletos, pues la hora de inicio de la función se acercaba-_ Listo, espero que no te arrepientas…

-No -_le sonríe, mientras entran en la sala de cine_-

-Eso espero… -_sonrío tomándola de la mano, eligiendo los asientos que prácticamente quedaban en medio de la sala_- ay ya no te pregunte si querías algo… ¿palomitas, refresco, alguna golosina?

-Mmm mejor así, y ahorita que salgamos buscamos la cena ¿te parece o tu quieres algo?

-No, me esperare hasta la cena… -_sonríe_- mira ya va a comenzar…

-Perfecto -_mira hacia la pantalla_-

_Así comenzó la película, que efectivamente era sumamente romántica y dulce, captando la atención de Michiru que en ningún momento se veía arrepentida_.

X-X

_Hubieran continuado disfrutando de ese delicioso beso de no haber sido porque el cachorro comenzó a brincar entre los dos, así que poco a poco fueron pausando ese beso, para ese momento ambos sabían que de verdad uno no era ninguno._

-Entonces que dices ¿aceptas el nombre de Inuki para este pequeñín? -_acariciando su mejilla_-

-Mmm ¿me quieres convencer a base de besos? -_pregunto con un aire de indiferencia_- porque si es así entonces necesito pensarlo…

-¿En serio? -_volviendo a rozar sus labios ligeramente_- anda di que si

-No se… -_sonrió de forma sutil_- ¿podemos dejar de hablar de ese tema?, por favor… -_murmuró suavemente_-

-Solo que aceptes el nombre de Inuki lo dejare por la paz, soy terco y testarudo -_con una gran sonrisa vuelve a rozar sus labios con suavidad, de forma tierna_- haré lo que tu me pidas si le cambias el nombre, seré tu esclavo si es necesario

-No seas exagerado… -_sonrió aceptando gustosa sus suaves besos_- aunque no seria una mala idea…

-Entonces ¿que dices?, Inuki a cambio de un esclavo rendido a tus pies -_sin dejar de darle suaves besos_-

-Mmm lo voy a pensar… _-cerrando los ojos al recibir cada beso_- por lo pronto lo dejamos como una propuesta…

-Mmm de acuerdo -_sonriendo, besando un poco mas profundo sus labios_-

_Serena volvió lentamente a corresponder al suave movimiento de sus labios._

X-X

-Que romántico -_mientras miraba fijamente la película, a la expectativa_-

-¿De verdad te esta gustando? -_pregunto en un murmullo acercándose a su oído_-

-Si -_voltea a verlo_- es muy romántica

-Que bueno que te gusto… -_dijo con una sonrisa pero en ese momento comenzaron a callarlo los presentes_- shhh

_Michiru sonríe, apenada y divertida por ese momento_- Gracias -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

X-X

_Seiya disfruto de ese beso unos momentos mas separándose lentamente_- ¿Vamos por un helado?

-De acuerdo… -_dijo no muy convencida_-

_Le sonríe tiernamente rozando de nuevo sus labios_- Mmm no mejor mas fresas –_la abraza más_-

-¿No crees que ya fueron muchas…? -_dejándose abrazar_-

-Una no es ninguna 2 tampoco 3 hacen una y como una no es ninguna entonces quiero mas… -_dijo divertido separándose de su rostro-_

-¿Más? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿de verdad?

-Si quiero más -_con una amplia sonrisa_-

-Yo… -_un poco sonrojada_- también… creo que… podría correr el riesgo de acostumbrarme

-Igual yo… podría acostumbrarme a estas ricas fresas, y jamás quedar satisfecho –_le sonríe de forma tierna, respirando profundamente mientras fija la vista en sus labios_-

-Lo que dices es muy… lindo… -_sonrió con dulzura mientras se acercaba nuevamente a él_- y me siento muy halagada… así que… -_respiro profundamente quedando a milímetros de sus labios y sin dejar de verlo_- puedes probar una mas…

-¿En verdad? -_sintiendo un fuerte latir en su corazón acorta la distancia ronzando suavemente sus labios_-

-Si… -_murmuro antes de sentir por fin los calidos labios de Seiya sobre los suyos, cerrando los ojos para entregarse de nueva cuenta a ese beso_-

_Seiya lentamente beso sus labios disfrutando de ese tierno postre como nunca, sintiendo una alegría, acompañando al rápido latir de su corazón, acaricio su cabello suavemente separándolo de su rostro, Serena nuevamente coloco las manos sobre sus mejillas las cuales acaricio por un momento para luego pasarlas hacia su cuello y hacer lo mismo en el, mientras continuaba con ese suave beso. Extrañamente se sentía muy bien y había podido olvidar la tristeza que horas antes había sentido, él sintió su ser estremecerse, acercándola mas a su cuerpo intensificando mas el beso saboreando esa rica fresa, sin dudarlo correspondió a su cercanía haciendo también lo mismo, disfrutaba tanto de ese beso que ella misma se sorprendió, en definitiva la forma de besar de Seiya le gustaba y de sobre manera, en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, en su calidez, su aroma, su sabor, Seiya disfrutaba tanto de ese beso que sin pensarlo y sentirlo lentamente se transporto a otro lugar, un hermoso sitio lleno de paz donde solo ella era la única que lo hacía sentir así; podía escuchar los suaves ladridos del cachorro pero quería continuar con ese beso, ¿realmente era una madre descuidada?, talvez, pero por ese momento solo se enfoco en Seiya y en esa extraña sensación que tenia cada vez que se besaban, dejado de lado las caricias y solo se abrazo a su cuello; sin dejar de besarla lentamente llevo su mano hacia el cachorro acariciando con dulzura su cabeza, la abrazo aun mas con la otra mano, simplemente un momento mágico con un solo testigo un lindo y hermoso cachorro, cuyo nombre se encontraba en discusión, definitivamente para el pequeño cachorro estar quieto por tanto tiempo era imposible, por lo que nuevamente comenzó a brincar entre ellos para llamar su atención, esta vez fue Serena quien poco a poco se fue separando de sus labios no así de su abrazo, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando recargo el rostro en su pecho y suspiró ligeramente._

-Creo… que este contó por uno… ¿no crees?

-Si -_apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza igual con los ojos cerrados, no quería salir de aquel hermoso lugar, se sentía tan bien_- ¿como te sientes? -_murmuró_-

-Tranquila y feliz… gracias a ti… -_lentamente bajo una de las manos del cuello hasta colocarla en su pecho_- definitivamente eres un excelente terapeuta…

-Me alegro mucho, cuando te sientas triste no dudes en acudir a mi -_le da un suave beso en la frente_-

-No debiste decírmelo, yo siempre tomo las cosas muy en serio _-abrió los ojos y subió su mirada para verlo regalándole una dulce sonrisa_- así que te prometo que siempre lo haré…

-Y yo te prometo que siempre estaré cuando me necesites -_sonriéndole dulcemente_-

-De acuerdo prometido entonces… -_sonrió separándose por completo de él_- ahora si no mal recuerdo… mencionaste un helado… ¿cierto?, porque yo quiero uno…

-Así es, ¿que te parece un helado de chocolate con fresas? -_el perro ladra_- para ti también Inuki -_cargando al pequeño acariciando su cabeza a lo que este le lame la cara muy contento_-

-Muy bien… mmm que rico un helado de chocolate… -_sonríe con ternura al ver el lindo cuadro de Seiya con el cachorro_- definitivamente le caes muy bien… a Haruka casi no lo quiere, le ladra y no se deja acariciar ni cargar…

-Los perros sienten cuando los quieren, es lógico si no lo quiere que le ladre, lastima que a él no le gusten a Michiru y a mí nos encantan, son tan adorables -_frotando su frente con la del can_- anda vamos por helado… -_poniéndose de pie extendiendo la mano para ayudarla_-

-Vamos… -_toma su mano poniéndose de pie_- mmm creo que tendré que decirle esto a Haruka… así se compone con mi cachorro o se compone… -_pensaba divertida observando al perro_-

X-X

-Que película tan mas tierna… -_decía al salir de la sala junto con Haruka_- ay me gustaría un chico así de lindo -_emocionada y alucinando_-

-Mmm pues si yo tuviera moto recrearíamos la última escena… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Jajaja que gracioso eres, gracias estuvo muy bonita, quizás no todas las películas de arte sean aburridas… -_sonríe, mientras sigue caminando_-

-La verdad hay algunas muy malas -_dijo casi en secreto_- pero nadie se atreve a criticarlas…

-¿Y eso por que? -_lo mira con curiosidad_-

-Porque todos los que ves aquí… -_mirando a la gente que estaba esperando para entrar a ver alguna película_- se creen unos intelectuales… pero realmente no saben nada de cine…

-¿Y tu? -_aun con mas curiosidad y con una sonrisa_-

-Pues te diré que mi sueño frustrado era ser cineasta… -_sonríe_-

-¿Tu también tienes un sueño frustrado? -_mientras salían del cine-_

-Así es… -_dijo con un suspiro de resignación_- me hubiera encantado ser un famoso director de cine…

-El mío era ser actriz o violinista… -_suspira igual triste_- supongo que a veces hay sueños por los cuales no se puede luchar… pero bueno…

-Mmm si… -_vuelve a suspirar_- ¿y tu tienes talento para ser actriz o tocar el violín?, porque yo soy sincero conmigo mismo… me hubiera muerto en mi opera prima…

-Jajaja soy muy desafinada…

-Uy entonces los dos seriamos un fracaso… -_dijo un poco divertido_-

-Y actriz, pues no creo, hace años llevaba teatro, pero por el trabajo y la escuela tuve que dejarlo… jajaja si tienes razón –_sin darse cuenta llegaron a un pequeño parque-_

-Nuevamente este lugar… -_dice con una sonrisa_- sabes que desde la vez que nos encontramos aquí me gusto…

-A mi me gusta mucho este lugar, es relajante -_mira el cielo del cual estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, junto con una ráfaga de aire_-

-Y muy tranquilo… -_voltea a verla y sonríe_- ¿sabes?, contigo he comenzado a disfrutar de las cosas mas sencillas de la vida…

-¿De verdad? -_lo mira sonriendo_- eso me da mucho gusto

-Antes no me hubiera detenido a observar la luna, a sentir el viento… y contigo… es tan diferente vivir…

_Sonrojada y nerviosa, desvía su mirada_- Me alegra que disfrutes de estos bellos momentos

-Espero que no te incomode todo lo que te digo… -_sin dejar de verla_- pero es que ese es un defecto o una virtud… siempre procuro decir lo que pienso y siento…

-No me incomoda… me alegra mucho escucharlo -_voltea a verlo_- y decirlo si bien puede ser un defecto como también una gran virtud, gracias por compartir esto conmigo

-Espero que no tomes algunas cosas que te diga en mal plan… -_toma su mano_- muchas veces la gente no nos comprende… porque te advierto, Serena también es así…

-Gracias por la advertencia -_le sonríe-_ me alegro seas así, al menos si algún día llegas a decir algo que me duela sabre que es sincero

-No creo que lo diga… -_sonríe ligeramente-_ no hay nada malo que decir de ti…

-¿En serio?, ¿nada malo? _-lo mira de forma coqueta, y con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Nada malo… -_sonríe_- ¿y bien donde vamos a cenar?

-Mmm allá hay un pequeño restaurante, hacen unos Okonomiyakis muy ricos…

-Ah pues vamos entonces… -_la sujeta de la mano_-

-Haruka… _-lo mira nerviosa_- gracias, por hacer de este día algo divertido, no quería quedarme en casa encerrada -_presiona su mano, al sentirse sujetada_-

-Y a ti gracias por comenzar a hacer mi vida mas divertida…

_Le sonríe y le da un tierno beso en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios-_ No gracias a ti…

-Mmm bueno no nos vamos a pasar todo la noche agradeciéndonos mutuamente… -_sonríe_- mejor vamos a cenar…

-Si vamos a cenar -_camina muy sonriente_-

-¿Y como se comen esas cosas?

-Ahora veras -_le sonríe, cuando entran al pequeño local_- me da dos ordenes de Okonomiyakis de favor y café…

-Michiru… -_dijo un poco dudoso-_ cuando ya estás sola… ¿no te burlas de mí?

-No… como crees que haría eso -_sentándose en una mesita_- seguro tu si te has de burlar, con todas mis costumbres -_sonrojada_-

-Es que a veces me siento tan estúpido… -_dijo aun apenado, volteando a verla_- y yo jamás me burlaría de ti…

-No te sientas así… por que no lo eres… -_mirándolo fijamente_- y creo que… me gustas más que al principio -_dice en voz baja_-

-Y tu cada día me gustas mas… -_dijo mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa dulce_-

_En ese momento les llevan las ordenes_- Es algo mutuo entonces –_le sonríe ligeramente mientras comienza a comer_-

-Eso creo… -_imitando cada movimiento de Michiru_- se ven deliciosos…

-Abre la boca _-le sonríe_, _a lo que él chico no se opone __sonriéndole para luego abrir la boca, entonces __Michiru le da de comer_-

-Mmm -_muerde y comienza a comer, al terminar sonríe_- no me equivoque están deliciosos…

-Me alegro que te gusten –_se pone a comer_-

-Si están muy ricos… -_toma uno del plato y comienza a comer_- ¿tu sabes hacerlos?

-Si, cuando quieras te hago unos, son muy sencillos de hacer

-Eso estaría muy bien… -_sonríe_- ¿le podrías enseñar a Serena?

-¿Cómo, es chef profesional y no sabe hacer Okonomiyakis?

-Mi hermana estudio gastronomía… y si le dieron clases comida tradicional, pero también de otros países… cuando termino de estudiar se dedico mas a aprender repostería… como quien dice esa es su especialidad…

-Jajaja, ya entiendo, con gusto le enseñare y si quieres a ti también… -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Mmm yo no soy bueno en la cocina… así que me doy por bien servido si le enseñas a ella… -_continuaba comiendo_- quizá pueden hacer un intercambio de recetas ¿no?

-Seria muy divertido -_le sonríe, y sigue comiendo_-

-Y más si vas a la casa… -_guiñando un ojo_-

-Jajaja ok me pondré de acuerdo con ella

-Eso espero… -_continuaba comiendo_-

-Jajaja si para hacer una tarde de mujeres, será divertido -_sonríe un poco burlona-_

-¿Entonces no estoy invitado? -_pregunto dejando de comer_-

-Mmm lo pensare -_le sonríe ligeramente_- jajaja claro que si, siempre que tu hermana quiera

-Sino quiere yo la convenceré… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Jajaja bien -_sigue comiendo, hasta terminar el último bocado_-

-Pues esto estuvo muy rico… -_terminando de cenar_-

-Si muy rico

-¿Bueno nos vamos? -_pregunto mirándola_-

-Si -_se levantan para ir a pagar_-

-¿A donde crees que vas sirenita? -_la toma de la mano_-

-¿Eu? -_se sorprende_- pues a pagar, para ir a casa

-Espera aquí… -_se levanta para ir a pagar, después regresa y la toma de la mano_- listo… vámonos…

-Jajaja vámonos…

X-X

_Después de comer ese helado que al final compartió con Seiya, y de que el cachorro comiera el suyo mas el de Seiya, se dedicaron a divertirse, ambos jugaban con el cachorro, girando en el césped, corriendo de un lado a otro, o simplemente caminando los dos se divertían, de repente él la abrazaba, y ella lo correspondía, reían de cualquier cosa que vieran o dijeran, al final de la tarde Darien había quedado en el olvido, por fin caía la oscuridad y era hora de volver a casa, ya un tanto cansados de caminar y jugar._

-Gracias me divertí mucho… -_dijo ella mientras estacionaba el auto_-

-Yo también me divertí mucho, tenia tiempo no me reía así, gracias a ti y a Inuki -_acaricia al cachorro_-

-Mmm crees… ¿que esto podría pasar como una verdadera primera cita? -_pregunto mirándolo tiernamente_-

-Desde luego que si -_le sonríe_-

-Me agrada esa idea… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-A mi igual -_ al llegar a casa baja del auto y la ayuda a bajar _-

-Gracias… -_se acerca con pasos cortos hasta la puerta_- eres todo un caballero…

-Y tu toda una dama -_acercándose a ella_- descansa…

-Tu igual… -_se acerca lentamente para despedirse_- ¿sabes lo que pasa después de una cita?

-¿Que pasa después de una cita? -_un poco curioso_-

-Un beso… -_dijo acercándose a su rostro pero sin dejar de verlo_-

-¿Un beso? -_sonríe ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarla_- seria el ingrediente perfecto para terminar con un día perfecto

-Así es… -_sonríe ligeramente para luego cerrar los ojos y acercarse a sus labios, dando un pequeño beso_-

_Seiya cerro sus ojos al sentir los calidos labios y le corresponde dulcemente__, mientras ella __lo abrazaba por la espalda acercándose un poco mas él, gesto que correspondió __abrazándola por la cintura, acercándola mas a él, intensificando mas el beso, __en ese momento ambos se dejaron llevar por ese beso, después de unos instantes así se separaron lentamente._

-Que descanses… –_dijo Serena con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-Que descanses dulce fresita -_le roba un beso mas rozando ligeramente sus labios, para separarse_- te veré mañana

-Hasta mañana… -_con una ligera sonrisa, abre la puerta de la casa y espera a que Seiya se aleje-_

_Al entrar a la casa la encontró vacía y en penumbras, pero eso no le importo ya que Serena se encontraba tranquila y relajada, después de encender la luz sonríe un poco al pensar el día tan divertido que paso, pero al bajar un poco la mirada se encontró con una nota que obviamente le dio curiosidad así que la levanto para leerla._

"Hola Mi linda Mariposa, lamento haber llegado tarde, me surgieron imprevistos, pero mas lamento que tal vez pienses que no vendría y no hayas podido esperar… así que espero con ansias que sea mañana para verte y no posponer esa cita. Que tengas una linda noche, hermosa.

P.D. Te Amo… como siempre te he amado…

Darien"

_Serena sonrío con algo de sarcasmo_- Creo que tendré que agradecerle que no viniera… -_dobla cuidadosamente la nota y se va a su habitación dispuesta a descansar_, _seguida del pequeño cachorro que movía su cola de un lado a otro, y corriendo hacia las escaleras pidiéndole que se apresure, puesto que también quería descansar_-

X-X

_Al salir los dos nuevamente tenían que pasar por ese pequeño parque, caminaban lentamente disfrutando de un hermoso silencio entre ellos, tomados de las manos y sintiendo el fresco viento en sus rostros._

-Este lugar me sigue pareciendo cada vez mas especial… -_dijo al pasar cerca de una fuente que estaba bellamente iluminada_- ¿no te parece?

-Si bastante… se respira mucha tranquilidad -_cierra sus ojos sintiendo la brisa_-

-Sabes… tengo ganas de hacer algo… -_dijo un poco pensativo_-

-¿Que cosa? -_lo mira curiosa_-

_La jala de la mano y sin soltarla la abraza por la cintura_- De esto…

_Se acerca a su rostro mirando sus labios detenidamente para besarlos de una forma dulce_, _Michiru sorprendida, por tan repentino beso, tardo un poco en corresponder, cerrando lentamente sus ojos._

-Quizá fui demasiado rápido… -_pensó molestándose consigo mismo, pero al sentir que le corresponde comenzó a disfrutar de sus labios lentamente, intensificando el beso_-

_Michiru posa sus manos una sobre el pecho de él, y otra en su hombro_- No lo se, pero tenia muchas ganas de probar sus labios una vez mas… si él no me hubiera besado quizás lo hubiera hecho yo -_disfrutaba de ese tierno beso_-

_Se separa lentamente de sus labios al sentir una gota caer sobre su mejilla ya que si no hubiera sido por eso él la hubiera continuado besando_- Discúlpame, pero necesitaba hacerlo… -_mirándola a los ojos fijamente_-

-Ya te habías tardado… si no lo hubieras hecho tu… quizás yo… -_lo mira sonrojada_-

-Me da gusto saber que tenemos los mismo pensamientos… -_dijo acariciando su mejilla_-

-A mi también -_se acerco rozando sus labios_-

-Lo siento sirenita, pero este hermoso cuento ha llegado a su fin el día de hoy… -_murmuro separándose de ella un poco pero con una ligera sonrisa_- quizá otro día podamos escribir uno nuevo…

-Si es hora de ir a casa, además creo que va llover -_le sonríe con dulzura, al sentir nuevas gotas caer_-

-Así es vamos entonces… -_la vuelve a tomar de la mano feliz y tranquilo, dispuesto a dormir pensando en ella_-

X-X

-Hoy pase la mejor tarde que vivido últimamente… quizá en otro tiempo no hubiera notado a una chica como Michiru, pero ahora sé que no pasara desapercibida en mi vida… mi sirenita por fin estoy comenzando a vivir… y a olvidar… -_pensaba en la soledad de su habitación observando un álbum de fotografías_- creo que es hora de deshacerme de ellas…

X-X

_Michiru se encontraba recostada en su cama, jugando con un peluche_- No pensé que llegaría a sentirme así… –_sonríe_- sirenita… –_murmura_- nadie jamás me había llamado de esa forma y es lindo… estoy segura que puede haber algo mas lindo… no descansare hasta cambiar ese semblante de soledad de Haruka –_se toca sus labios ligeramente_- además de que besa muy bien…-_saca una pequeña libreta color azul que recién había comprado_- este diario será testigo de todos esos hermosos momentos que he vivido junto a él –_pensaba al abrir la primera pagina y escribir con tinta azul_- **"Pensamientos para el príncipe de la burbuja de una Sirena enamorada"**__

X-X

Notas De Autoras:

Vuelvo A Comenzar de Timbiriche

Ay que capitulo tan romántico, sin duda hermoso, y encantador, uno de mis favoritos, jajaja díganme ¿qué dicen sobre el nombre de Inuki? ¿Creen que Seiya consiga que Serena le cambie el nombre de Darien a Inuki? ¿Conseguirá Serena un esclavo? Jajajaja ¿y que tanto escribirá Michiru en ese diario? Esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos, ay que romántico sin duda hoy estamos muy emocionadas y ansiosas por recibir sus comentarios, y Darien jajajaja pobrecito se quedo solo, quien le manda a llegar tarde, gracias a eso Serena y Seiya tuvieron una muy bonita cita, bueno a espera de sus comentarios nos despedimos, no olviden enviar un lindo review (o quizá no tan lindo según lo que les haya parecido) ahora si las respuestas a los reviews, y muchas gracias por cada comentario, ya sea bueno o malo cuídense, las queremos, bye.

**patty ramirez de chiba:** Jajaja que bueno que te gusto las acciones de Seiya para poner celoso a Darien, y vaya que funcionaron, y sí tienes razón se las merece, ¿Qué pensaba que nada mas por su linda carita Serena iba a volver a caer?, si claro… (nótese el sarcasmo con el que se dice) ay si pobre cachorro, ahora si definitivamente esta siendo usado por los dos chicos, lo del nombre pues en realidad podremos decir que sigue pendiente, aun no Serena no se ha decidido, jajaja que risa con lo de los hijos y los padres jajaja, mmm sobre los besos, la verdad es que si, ay que envidia, besos de Seiya, Darien y Yaten, mmm ¿Cuál será mejor?, bueno tu ya tienes tus consentidos, definitivamente las otras dos opciones no están nada mal, ya veremos después que pasa, porque como te pudiste dar cuenta en este capitulo hubo una excelente cita de Seiya y Serena, ah pero no se quedaron atrás Haruka y Michiru, mmm creo que fue un capitulo muy interesante, bueno eso es todo por el momento nos leemos después cuídate besitos.  
**princserekou:** Ay no lo defiendas, se los merece ¿no?, ay junior pobre perro todos lo usan según les convenga jajaja, mmm hoy no hubo Yaten pero no por eso desaparecerá, ya saben siempre que regresa lo hace de una manera que bueno… ya esperaremos noticias de él, ya sabemos que los juegos que involucran a terceros no acaban muy bien que digamos, talvez mas de uno salga lastimado en ese juego, solo habría que ver quien será, mmm Darien aprovechado jajaja, al igual que Seiya, es la verdad los dos se están aprovechando de la tonta de Serena, o quizá es ella quien se aprovecha de ellos, jajaja quedara en incógnita, gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos en el que sigue.  
**Jean-Slytherin:** Jajaja que bueno que apareciste ya andábamos ofreciendo recompensa por encontrarte, al menos supongo que ya te pusiste al corriente con tantos fics, bueno vamos al tema que nos concierne, ¿aun seguirá amando a Darien?, es una buena pregunta, quizá con el tiempo podamos encontrar la respuesta, y si creo que hay una posibilidad factible de que Serena se quede con Darien antes de que Seiya pueda darse cuenta de que ya la esta comenzando a amar y si Darien es un encimoso, pero bueno esos son los riesgos que se corren de no hablar a tiempo , jajaja ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre animal?, no lo odies, es lindo si lo observas bien, gracias por todos tus comentarios, y esperamos los que siguen, besitos.  
**Totopita:** Antes que nada, bienvenida, jajaja gracias (Soy Marie), nos das gusto que puedas comenzar a escribir pero sobre todo que pronto podamos leer tus historias, mmm cuando leímos tu review sinceramente puedo decirte que las dos nos emocionamos, porque eso quiere decir que estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo, que en realidad mas que trabajo es una diversión hacerlo, ay ya hasta me esta dando sentimiento al contestarte, de verdad muchas gracias, (Marie: gracias por haber leído los otros fics me siento muy halagada), definitivamente hiciste que nos sonrojáramos ante tanto lindo comentario, y de verdad estamos poniendo todo en este fic, gracias otra vez por leernos, esperamos verte muy seguido por estos rumbos, besitos cuídate, bye.  
**LOYDA ASTRID:** Lamento haber dado ese comunicado tan desesperado por tus ausencias, jajaja me pase de dramática, jajaja ¿pero porque lo odias?, ¿te ha hecho algo malo? Jajaja ya me imagino cual seria la posible respuesta, jajaja que lío con el pobre animal, supongo que tu voto es para que le cambien el nombre ahhh (suspira resignada), tendré que hacer la cuenta nuevamente, recuerda que la Fe mueva montañas así que veremos que es lo que pasa con el corazón de Serena, jajaja pero mira que sacrificada me saliste, ¿lo ayudaras en TODO?, ¿Qué es TODO?, jajaja pero no te preocupes que para eso estoy yo, que lo ayudo en TODO lo que necesita jajaja, la relación de Haruka-Michiru ahí va… lento pero seguro, ah verdad que dijeron, mmm ¿Qué dijeron?, ay no se ando medio dispersa jaja bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cuídate y sí tuvimos tranquilas y felices pascuas, besitos.  
**M00n-StAr18:** Jajaja no se me ponga histérica con lo del nombre del perro, recuerde que esta en veremos, si tiene merito pero recuerde que "al cliente lo que pida", en este caso "lectoras", además es un "NO" por lectora no son acumulativos, ¿verdad que son lindos Haruka y Michiru?, ay por eso quiero tanto a mis niños, ¿y con que derecho le da zapes a mi niño?, jajaja la verdad si… que se me hace que es mamocha de closet jajaja, aguas no se meta con Diamante ya sabe como se pone su novia, no vaya a pensar que se lo quiere quitar, jajaja no se crea de cualquier modo Diamante solo tiene ojos para su linda y pequeña princesita, bueno cuñis se cuida y se porta bien y no se desaparezca tanto tiempo, besitos y abracitos bye, bye.  
**MISS-ODANGO:** Hola, que bueno que te gusta Darien, y sí yo también prefiero mil veces mas a Seiya, (mas me vale porque si no luego no llega en la noche jaja :P) otro capitulo sin nuestro querido Yaten, pero ya aparecerá, no se preocupen, solo lo mandamos a tomar unos días de asueto con eso de que andaba medio gripiento no nos vaya a contagiar a los demás jajaja, (ay que mala soy), bueno pues deseo concedido todo el capitulo fue de una linda y mmm deliciosa cita, jajaja ¿Qué opinas de este capitulo esta largo o corto?, esa puede ser una de las razones de porque te parece tan corto, nosotras también esperamos verte en el siguiente cuídate mucho besitos.  
**MOON SENSHI:** holis, mmm… ¿sorprendida para bien o para mal? Espero que sea para bien jajaja, porque si es para mal ay me doy un tiro, (otra vez dramática) ay no me hagas caso, esperamos verte en el siguiente capitulo, pronto mas sorpresas y demás situaciones, ya saben como en puesto de revistas "Sale cada 15 días" jajaja ay bueno ando muy simple hoy, ya me voy cuídate besitos.  
**Neo Reina Serena:** Hola bienvenida, que bueno que te esta gustando esta historia, ya pronto veremos que onda con Serena y Darien, creo que pocas podemos soportar hacer sufrir a Seiya ay que valor la de aquellas que hasta lo matan en los fics ay no eso no me gusta, pero bueno eso de la novia no te preocupes mira que yo lo consuelo muy bien, gracias a ti por leerla, bueno ahora si nos leemos después bye.  
**Sandyamoon:** Jajaja, bueno pues aquí estuvo el toque de Seiya, yo también lo extraño y no sabes cuanto, bueno como ya te había dicho en el PM no había entendido tu comentario hasta el final, pero bueno ojala que hayas seguido leyendo para que veas que tanto esta Seiya presente, bueno chica no te pierdas y nos leemos después cuídate, bye.  
**Kousita!!:** Que bueno que te gusto este capitulo, jajaja ay que los problemas maritales de tu papi, dile que no se preocupe que ya nos encontraremos sin que su querida y linda esposa se de cuenta, jajaja ups perdón creo que no debí decir eso jajaja, mejor me voy antes de que llegue Serena y me quiera golpear jajaja, bueno niña cuídate y ya sabes que mis favoritos son de fresa aunque los de frambuesa se ven interesantes jajaja, y no te preocupes, me estoy cuidando bueno mas bien nos estamos cuidando todos para no enfermarnos, tu también cuídate, besitos y abracitos, bye, bye.

Bueno ahora si esto fue todo, cuidense mucho, ya saben que las queremos mucho además de todo se portan bien y no hagan travesuras, abracitos y besitos, bye., bye.

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron.


	15. Puede Existir El Amor Perfecto Y Eterno

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 15

¿Puede Existir El Amor Perfecto Y Eterno?

Eras fantasía

Un presentimiento

Un murmullo del viento

No se donde estabas

Pero te veía

Te esperaba en silencio

Déjame ser tu mitad

Dime que nunca que irás

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Eras melodía

De mis sentimientos

El refugio perfecto

No hace falta nada

Ya no importa el tiempo

Porque estoy enamorado

Me alejaste del pasado

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas, uh, uh

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

_Al día siguiente Darien sentía una gran necesidad de ver a Serena, tenia el presentimiento de que estaría molesta y con justa razón, ya que no había llegado a la hora acordada, por lo que sabia que si bajaba a buscarla tal vez se negaría a hablar con él ya que se encontraba en horario de trabajo, así que tuvo que recurrir a sus influencias para lograr verla, tomo el teléfono y le llamo a su amigo pidiéndole que mandara a Serena a atender a un cliente que tenia una queja, Diamante no muy convencido decidió ayudarlo así que le pidió a la chica en cuestión que fuera a una habitación que en realidad estaba desocupada, ahí ya se encontraba Darien esperando a que su mariposa llagara._

-Espero que venga -_decía un poco nervioso caminando por la habitación mientras observaba el objeto que tenia en la mano_-

-Que extraño no recuerdo que esta habitación se hubiera ocupado… -_se dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que llego al número indicado, tocando suavemente_-

-Ya llego… -_al oír que tocaban a la puerta, abrió quedando detrás de la puerta para no ser visto_-

-Buenos días… -_saludo un poco confundida de no ver a nadie_- que extraño… -_dio un paso adentro volviendo a tocar la puerta_- disculpe…

_Esperó a que estuviera adentro, cerrando la puerta_- ¡Hola! -_dijo en tono serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios_-

-Ah con que eras tu… -_se sorprendió de oír su voz volteando al escuchar como se cerraba la puerta_- no tengo tiempo para juegos…

-No es ningún juego… -_manteniendo el semblante serio_- es solo que quiero disculparme por haber llegado tarde ayer -_extendiendo su mano para darle una linda flor_-

-Gracias… -_toma la flor_- pero no tienes porque disculparte… al contrario gracias… así pude pasar la tarde con mi novio…

_Sonrío de lado ante el comentario, tratando de disimular su enfado_- Vaya… pues mínimo disfrutaste el día después de todo…

-Claro, no me iba a quedar encerrada esperando a que llegaras… ¿o si? -_suspira ligeramente_-

-No… supongo que no… -_desviando su mirada a la de ella_- lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero bueno, veo que eso a ti no te importo… digo tu novio fue el que salio ganando… _-suspira profundamente_-

-Así es… mmm bueno en realidad salimos ganando los dos… -_sonríe ligeramente_- pero bueno no es propio de una recepcionista hablar de cosas personales con un huésped, así que si me permites me retiro…

_Soltó una pequeña risa_- Ja… si claro… no es propio…

-Aunque te burles… -_camina hacia la puerta_- y no me vuelvas a interrumpir de esta manera…

-Solo dime algo… ¿de verdad no te importo que no llegara ayer? -_mirándola fijamente, mientras caminaba hacia ella-_

-Mmm déjame pensar… -_se queda un momento callada_- ¿y si me hubiera importado que?, de cualquier modo no llegaste…

-Pero a ti ni siquiera te importa escuchar mis motivos… solo te la pasas restregándome en la cara lo mucho que disfrutaste salir con ese idiota -_caminando para quedar frente a la puerta e impedir que saliera_-

-Bien… -_al ver que se pone frente a la puerta se da la media vuelta y se siente en un pequeño sillón_- a ver vamos a escuchar tus motivos… -_con algo de sarcasmo_- ah y te voy a pedir que no le digas de esa forma a mi novio…

-Pues no te prometo cumplirlo… pero bueno -_suspiro profundamente_- ayer no pude estar a la hora acordada ya que llego un futuro socio, no tenia prevista su visita, pero llego y como es un hombre muy ocupado no podía cancelar, vino de Canadá solo para cerrar el trato, así que por mas que quise darme prisa creo que no pude llegar la hora y como no tengo donde comunicarme contigo no pude avisarte -_dijo llegando hasta donde ella estaba, poniéndose en cuclillas y tomando sus manos con suavidad_-

-Ah que lastima que no me hayas podido avisar… pero al menos cerraste tu trato ¿no? -_dijo con sarcasmo y mirándolo fijamente_-

-Veo que hoy es imposible darte razones ¿verdad? -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Es que no tienes porque darme explicaciones… -_sonrío ligeramente_- no te las he pedido…

-Claro… -_soltando sus manos y poniéndose de pie y respirando profundamente-_ creí que las cosas estaba mejor entre nosotros, pero veo que cada día es peor ¿no?

-¿Por que creíste eso? -_se cruza de brazos_-

-Olvídalo… ideas mías… -_sonriéndole tratando de aparentar estar bien, pero su semblante era triste_- ojala me des la oportunidad de volver a salir en tu siguiente día libre…

-Mmm no lo se, esta vez fue un socio, a la otra será una socia…

-No habrá nada… -_acercándose y acariciando con suavidad su mejilla_- no sabes cuanto deseaba pasar esa tarde junto a ti… –_la veía fijamente con una mirada que reflejaba sinceridad_-

-Si bueno fue una lastima… -_desvía un poco la mirada_-

-Y entonces… ¿se podrá repetir?

-No lo se, quizá fue mejor que no hayas ido… ¿no crees que deberíamos tomarlo como una señal de que es mejor no volver a estar juntos?

-Claro que no… -_abrazándola dulcemente_- porque si fui, tal vez tarde… como siempre… llegando tarde a tu vida…

-Una vez llegaste a tiempo y lo dejaste pasar, así que ya no se si esta bien que te siga viendo… ya nada puede ser como antes…

_Se separo un poco de ella pero aun abrazándola, tomo su barbilla con su mano_- Yo se que ya nada es como antes, ni lo será, pero, ¿qué hago con el amor que siento por ti?, ¿con estas ganas de verte y estar contigo…? se que he cometido muchos errores porque estoy muy lejos de ser la persona perfecta, pero lo único que te pido es la oportunidad de volverlo a intentar, de que sientas todo el amor que tengo para ti, de sentir lo que hay dentro de ti, porque se que no es solo la pasión que nos invade, te quiero a ti Serena… quiero tu amor… quiero volver a hacerte feliz…

-Todo eso suena muy bien… -_sonríe ligeramente y suspira_- pero no se… son lindas las cosas que dices, pero palabras al final de cuentas y una vez creí en ti… y míranos ahora… por mas que quiero olvidar todo lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste no puedo… una y otra vez vuelven esos recuerdos… quizá solo nos estamos haciendo daño con estos encuentros…

-Si, yo se que son palabras, pero palabras que salen del alma… que quedan en palabras por que no he podido demostrártelo y porque tienes miedo a que sea verdad… tienes miedo a darte cuenta que soy sincero… quisiera darte tiempo para que pienses las cosas, pero yo también tengo miedo… miedo de perderte, miedo de que lo ames a él como algún día me amaste a mi, de que te des cuenta que ya no significo nada para ti… así que no, no puedo alejarme de ti y no quiero -_decía con la voz un poco cortada, sujetándola un poco mas hacia él_-

-Tienes razón tengo miedo, de que si llegamos a estar juntos me vuelvas a dejar, miedo de descubrir de que te amo mas que a mi propia vida, y también yo… -_baja un poco la mirada_- creo que estoy confundida… quisiera irme desaparecer y no saber de nada ni de nadie…

-¿Y por que no me das la oportunidad? -_decía en tono suave mientras acariciaba su mejilla_- ¿por que no nos ayudamos mutuamente a superar estos miedos, sin dañar a terceros?

-¿Que quieres decir? -_sube su mirada para verlo_-

-Que me des la oportunidad de curar tu alma y que me ayudes a no dormir y despertar con este miedo de perderte, que te quedes junto a mi -_estrechándola un poco hacia él con suavidad_- que de verdad me dejes demostrarte que solo vivo por ti, que si no morí de amor fue porque mi corazón vivía con la esperanza de estar junto al tuyo…

-Yo… quisiera decirte que si en este momento… -_aspira profundamente el aroma de él cerrando los ojos ligeramente_- pero no puedo… me siento confundida… tu fuiste alguien muy importante para mi, pero ahora Seiya es alguien que me ha ayudado mucho y lo aprecio…

-Ya veo… -_abrazándola con más fuerza _- pero de verdad me gustaría que no huyas de mi, se que las cosas no serán fáciles para mi, pero… -_suspira profundamente_- seguiré intentándolo hasta el final -_separándose un poco de ella y sonriéndole dulcemente-_

-Espero que no salgamos lastimados en el camino… -_dijo mirándolo fijamente y con un suspiro_-

_Sonrío de lado_- A mi solo me importas tú…

_Sonrío ligeramente_- Me tengo que ir, posiblemente ya me estén buscando…

-Está bien… cuídate mucho -_dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y después volviéndola a abrazar mientras respiraba su dulce olor_-

-Si, tú también… -_suspira ligeramente_-

_Se separa de ella sonriéndole_- Saludas a Darien Junior de mi parte…

-Si claro… -_le sonríe-_ nos vemos… -_comienza a caminar hacia la salida antes de abrir voltea a verlo_- aun tenemos una cita pendiente… -_vuelve su vista a la puerta y sale de la habitación sin esperar respuesta_- ¿y si me confundo mas de lo que ya estoy? -_se pregunto mientras se dirigía a su área de trabajo_-

_Sonrío al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo_- Claro que si… aun tenemos una vida pendiente… Mi Mariposa…

X-X

_Al mismo tiempo que en la habitación Serena y Darien hablaban, Michiru, se encontraba en su lugar revisando unos papeles, un poco fastidiada de tanto trabajo, se estiro un poco, mirando hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de su jefe. _

_Diamante salio de la oficina dirigiéndose a la recepción con pasos lentos y un tanto pensativo_- ¿Y si investigo mas? -_sonrío_-

_Al verlo salir de su oficina_- Muy buenas tardes señor -_al acercarse él mas_-

-Buenas tardes Michiru… -_sonrío y se recargo en el marco de la puerta_- ¿y Serena? -_al no verla ahí_-

-Fue a archivo a dejar unos documentos señor, luego de ahí iría a ver un problema en una de las habitaciones…

-Ah, aun no vuelve entonces… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ¿crees que merece una oportunidad para integrarse al equipo de la cocina?

-Yo digo que si, me han dicho que es muy buena chef…

-¿Que opinión tienes de ella… y de su familia? -_pregunto fingiendo indiferencia_-

-Son muy agradables -_sonríe al recordar a cierto chico_- y es divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos, se va volando…

-Ah imagino que conoces a su hermano… -_dijo un poco sorprendido mirándola fijamente_-

-Como no conocerlos si somos vecinos…

-Ah eso no lo sabía… -_sonríe_- ¿y te llevas bien con él?

-Pues si, me llevo bien con ambos

-¿Y tu hermano que tal se lleva con él? -_desviando la mirada_-

-Jajaja bastante bien, se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, mas desde que se juntan para hablar mal de nosotras

-¿Entonces es algo serio lo de Seiya y Serena? -_pregunto un poco sorprendido volteando a verla_-

-Pues al parecer si, veo a mi hermano muy contento cuando esta con ella -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Ah vaya… y… sí es tan formal esa relación… ¿crees que haya boda?

-Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de ello, ¿no le parece que hacen muy linda pareja?

-Ah si claro… -_sonríe un poco nervioso_- ¿y tu no has pensado en casarte?

-Mmm si, pero quizás hasta dentro de unos 10 años, aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, jajaja o quizás pudiese ser menos uno nunca sabe, pero bueno usted ya me quiere casar y ni novio tengo…

-Ah bueno discúlpame… _-sonríe_- pero todas las mujeres sueñan con casarse algún día ¿no?

-Si, y también es un lindo sueño, pero para mas adelante, ahorita tengo otras prioridades, ¿y usted a soñado en casarse? -_un tanto curiosa_-

-¿Yo? -_sonríe un poco sarcástico_- para nada… eso del matrimonio no es para mi… es mas creo que eso del amor no fue hecho para mi…

-No diga eso, a todos algún día nos llega el amor -_le sonríe_- quizás este donde menos se lo imagine

-Si quizá… -_desvía la mirada un poco triste, para luego voltear a verla con una sonrisa_- tus palabras me recordaron a alguien…

-¿A alguien? -_parpadea_- ¿puedo saber a quien?, claro si no le molesta _-un poco apenada_-

-No para nada… -_sonríe_- a un amigo… es todo idealista y romántico… a veces es insoportable… pero en el buen sentido…

-Jajaja, pues quizás su amigo tenga razón de vez en cuando _-le sonríe_-

-¿Crees que pueda existir el amor perfecto y eterno?

-No… mas bien el amor se debe alimentar día a día, el amor no es perfecto, si no se sufre por el o se llora, así como si no se ríe y disfruta el momento, entonces no puede haberlo, así como el amor nace, también puede morir, depende de uno dejarlo vivir o matarlo

-Es interesante todo lo que dices… -_se queda un poco pensativo_- te planteo una situación y me dices que opinas ¿si?, quiero saber la opinión de una mujer…

-Desde luego…

_Suspiró_- Bueno, resulta que un chico se enamoro de una chica, y se juraron amor eterno, pero por cosas de la vida se separaron… ahora después de algunos años se vuelven a ver, y él jura que la sigue amando igual que el primer día, que no la pudo olvidar… y ella es un poco indiferente ante él pero a la vez le coquetea ¿ahí hay amor o ya no?, ¿puede el amor resistir la distancia y los años?

-Mmm si ella coquetea con él, puede ser por dos razones, una lo sigue amando, o dos esta jugando, bien puede que esa chica este muy dolida con él y solo quiera hacerle pagar lo que le haya hecho, o al menos yo haría eso, si en ella aun hay amor, debe estar moribundo, o enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, ¿a usted le sucede algo parecido? -_pregunto con mucho más curiosidad_-

-¿A mi? -_pregunto sorprendido_- no para nada… como te decía el amor no es para mi… -_baja un poco la mirada_- ¿entonces una mujer puede ser vengativa?

-Mmm si, aunque eso depende de la forma de ser de cada una, no en todas es igual, si yo estuviera en lugar de esa chica, sencillamente, le diría que se alejara y no me buscara y lo ignoraría por completo, aunque por dentro muera

-¿Una mujer le tiene miedo al amor? -_pregunto igual fingiendo desinterés_-

-Como ya le dije depende de cada chica, si puede haber miedo, miedo a enamorarse y no ser correspondida, miedo a amar, y perder a esa persona

-Ya veo… -_un tanto pensativo_-

-¿Mmm los hombres también tienen miedo a amar?

-Si, algunos hombres le tienen miedo al amor… -_dijo casi para si mismo_- pero otros no se resignan a perderlo…

-¿Y cuando tienen miedo por que es?, siempre me he preguntado eso

-Quizá a verse vulnerable… -_dijo un poco serio_-

-¿Vulnerable?, no entiendo, por un lado siento que el amor debe dar seguridad… es un poco complicado… -_suspira-_ a veces no entiendo a los hombres… ¿usted puede ayudarme a entenderlos?

-¿Y tu podrías ayudarme a entender a las mujeres? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_-

-Entonces ¿le parece si nos ayudamos mutuamente? _-extiende su mano_-

-Bien… me parece… -_extiende su mano para estrechar la de ella_- y créeme que el amor vuelve vulnerable hasta al hombre más fuerte y seguro…

-¿Usted se a sentido así? -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-¿Yo?, para nada… -_sonríe_- me basta ver el semblante de mi amigo para huir de esas cosas… no me gustaría verme de esa manera… no el gran Diamante Montenegro…

-Mmm nunca diga nunca señor, porque algún día se comerá sus propias palabras -_le guiñe un ojo-_

-Si quizá tienes razón… -_sonríe_- pero por lo pronto no quise ni querré estar así…

-Jajaja esta bien, mmm sabe no pensé que fuera agradable conversar con usted, y mucho menos temas como el amor

-Si, es raro… me agrada platicar contigo… -_aun con la sonrisa_- espero que además de relación jefe-empleada podamos ser amigos… ¿que te parece?

-Mmm antes le hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora no le veo ningún inconveniente, así que está bien, seamos amigos -_le sonríe ampliamente_-

-Perfecto… gracias por esta amena platica…

-Gracias a usted, por cierto aquí esta el informe que me pidió -_le entrega unos documentos_-

-Ah si, gracias… -_toma los documentos y en ese momento entraba Serena con un semblante entre triste y feliz_- bueno Michiru con permiso… después platicaremos… ¿te parece?

-Si claro propio -_mira Serena, acercándose_- cuídese mucho

-Si gracias… -_se aleja dejándolas solas-_ vaya no pensé que esa platica me sirviera tanto… -_suspira_- pero aun así… no quiero saber nada del amor… no quiero volver a ser vulnerable… no quiero sufrir… -_se encierra en su oficina_-

X-X

_Serena caminaba sola por las calles tranquilamente, ya que Michiru salió corriendo rumbo a sus clases y Seiya tuvo que trabajar por lo que no pudo llevarla a su casa, sonrío de pronto y emprendió su camino hasta llegar a ese edificio, respiro profundamente y después de pensarlo por unos segundo mas decidió subir._

-Buenas tardes… -_saludo a la secretaria_- ¿se encuentra el Sr. Chiba?

-Se encuentra ocupado, si gusta esperarlo… -_respondió la mujer al momento en que se abría la puerta de la oficina_-

_Darien salio de su oficina con la vista puesta en los papeles que revisaba sin percatarse de la presencia de Serena_- Mimet… ¿puedes venir a ayudarme con unos papeles? -_le decía mientras levantaba su vista hacia ella_-

-En seguida señor… -_respondió rápidamente_-

-Hola… _-saludo con una ligera sonrisa_-

_Darien reacciono al reconocer la voz_- ¡Serena! -_con una gran sonrisa_- disculpa no me di cuenta que estabas aquí -_acercándose a saludarla_-

-No te preocupes, veo que estas ocupado… y no quiero interrumpir… -_lo saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

-Tu sabes que tu para mi eres mas importante, ¿por que no pasas? -_tomándola por la espalda para ir hacia su oficina_-

-Pero seguramente estas muy ocupado… _-dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- mejor te veo después…

-Claro que no –_le sonríe y después se dirige a su secretaria-_ Mimet, mejor no mandes las facturas que teníamos pendientes y no me pases llamadas- _entrando con Serena a la oficina sin darle oportunidad de seguirse negando_-

-Como ordene… -_dijo muy seria la mujer_-

-No pensé que tuvieras tanto trabajo… -_dijo un poco apenada al entrar a la oficina_- no quiero interrumpirte…

-La verdad me alegro mucho el verte aquí -_le sonríe_- así que por el trabajo no te preocupes puede esperar…

-Mmm yo vengo a proponerte algo… -_suspira ligeramente y sonríe_- que hoy tengamos esa cita que esta pendiente… -_dijo muy segura_-

-¿De verdad? -_con una gran sonrisa pero tratando de mantenerse tranquilo para no mostrar tanto su emoción_- pues por mi esta perfecto…

-Pero ya me arrepentí… -_sonríe-_ porque estas muy ocupado… quizá con el socio del otro día…

_Sonrío de lado_- Claro que no… solo le digo a Mimet que pase mis citas para mañana y nos vamos…

-Es muy eficiente ¿verdad? -_pregunto indiferente observando atentamente toda la oficina, acercándose al ventanal para ver la ciudad_-

-Si… mucho… ¿por que? -_dijo sin entender su comentario, mientras se acercaba a la puerta_-

-Y guapa e inteligente… -_dijo con algo de sarcasmo pero sin voltear a verlo, mantenía su mirada en la ciudad_-

_Solo sonrío ante su comentario, pues se percato de sus evidentes celos_- Pues si es guapa, pero la contrate porque es buena en su trabajo y yo soy un jefe exigente…

-Ah que bien… -_sonrío ligeramente_- ve a avisarle ¿o voy yo…?

_Darien mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios, así abrió la puerta_- Mimet… pasa mis citas para mañana por favor y mañana me ayudas con lo que te pedí -_dijo en tono un tanto coqueto_-

_Serena volteo al escuchar lo último y sobre todo por el tono que uso_- Mejor que te ayude de una vez… -_tomando su bolso y acercándose a la salida_-

_Al ver que iba a la puerta la tomo por la cintura y la metió a la oficina y cerro la puerta_- ¿Y ahora por que estas molesta? -_dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara_-

-Molesta para nada… -_lo mira fijamente y con una sonrisa_- solo que tienes mucho trabajo… y no es justo que dejes a "Mimet" sola con tantas cosas que hacer…

-"Mimet" puede esperar para mañana con lo que tenemos pendiente… -_cada ves mas divertido al ver sus celos_-

-Nunca escuchaste el dicho "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- anda ve y haz tu trabajo y yo me voy…

-Si lo he escuchado, por eso no dejare para mañana la cita que puedo tener hoy contigo… sabes que tu eres mas importante que nada…

-Bueno entonces vámonos… antes de que me arrepienta… y te deje con "Mimet"

-Jajaja… vamos entonces -_tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella y abriendo la puerta para que pasara_-

-Gracias… -_sonríe notando la mirada de la secretaria_- gracias fuiste muy amable…

-De nada señorita… -_un poco seria_-

-Mimet, en cuanto canceles todo puedes retirarte, no voy a regresar

-Claro que si señor… gracias… -_le sonríe_-

-Hasta mañana Mimet… -_se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa para después seguir caminando_-

-Ay mira a ti si te sonríe… -_dijo llegando al elevador_- que linda…

-Es que debe cuidar su trabajo, como le va hacer caras a su jefe, ¿no crees?, además ella es muy amable con todo mundo -_sin perder de vista cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones_-

-Si claro… -_sonríe ligeramente_- es tan amable con todos y debe cuidar su trabajo… -_se abre la puerta del elevador y entran-_

_Entro detrás de ella al elevador_- ¿Por que tanta ironía en tus palabras?, cualquiera pensaría que estas celosa -_levantando una ceja mientras la veía fijamente_-

-Para nada, ¿como voy a estar celosa? _-sonríe_- tienes razón debe cuidar su trabajo… aunque no creo que llegaras a correrla si es tan eficiente como dices…

-Jajaja… si es muy eficiente… pero si tú fueras mi secretaria seria diferente -_dijo en tono coqueto y seductor_-

-¿Ah si y como seria? -_pregunto manteniendo la misma sonrisa_-

-Pues seria el mejor jefe del mundo y tú la empleada mas consentida… aunque -_dijo pensándolo un poco_- talvez me demandarías por acoso, pero sin duda tú lo vales -_sonrío de manera seductora_-

-Pues no es necesario que seas mi jefe… -_le sonríe_- te puedo acusar por acoso…

-Pues ya te lo dije, tú vales pasar toda una vida en prisión… pero dime, ¿no te gustaría que yo fuera tu jefe? -_acercándose a ella_-

-Mmm quizá… -_dijo con una sonrisa desviando un poco la mirada_- pero mi jefe también es guapo…

-¿Ah si?, ¿te gusta…? -_tomándola por la cintura con suavidad_-

-Como te dije es guapo… así que si… me gusta… -_manteniendo la misma sonrisa_-

-De no ser porque se quien es ya estaría muriendo de celos -_pensaba mientras sonreía divertido_- vaya pues que jefe tan afortunado con una empleada como tú… pero, ¿por que mejor no te conviertes en mi chef particular?

-Una propuesta bastante tentadora pero no… -_se pone un poco seria_- quiero convertirme en un chef muy importante por mis propios meritos…

-Eso es una de las cosas por las que me enamore de ti… me gusta tu decisión -_sonriéndole y separándose de ella pues habían llegado a la planta baja_-

-Si eso creo… -_dijo con una sonrisa pero medito un poco la propuesta y lo miro extrañada al salir del elevador_- ¿como supiste que soy chef?

-Ah… pues es lo que estabas estudiando, además Ariana me dijo que como tú terminaste primero ya no coincidían tanto, así que es lógico suponer que lo eres ¿no? -_dijo de manera tranquila-_

-Si… _-no muy convencida_- ah como sea… ¿a donde vamos?

_Llegando al auto y abrió la puerta para que ella subiera_- Pues primero vamos por mi hijo y después los llevare a un lindo lugar -_sonrío_- recuerda que quería una tarde familiar, a menos que el ambiente no vaya a ser apropiado para el pequeño Junior… -_dijo un tanto seductor_-

-El ambiente es apropiado para junior, pero no creo que a mi mamá le vaya a dar gusto saber que voy a estar contigo…

-Bueno entonces hoy lo dejaremos que descanse y después tendremos una salida familiar…

-Eso me parece bien… -_sonríe_- ¿entonces a donde vamos?

_Dio la vuelta al auto y subió encendiendo el auto_- Tengo muchas ganas de ir a un lugar tranquilo… ah ya se… es una sorpresa, pero se que te gustara –_le sonríe_-

-Veamos que sorpresa -_sonrío y suspiro ligeramente observando atenta el camino, volteando a verlo de vez en vez, disfrutando de su compañía la que tantas veces extraño_-

X-X

_La hermosa oficina estaba bellamente decorada, era evidente el tipo de negocio que ahí se manejaba, la secretaria se encontraba terminando de organizar algunos documentos cuando la organizadora salio de su oficina._

-¡Lita, pero que sorpresa, pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo! -_saludo con gran entusiasmo a la joven en cuanto la vio_-

-Hola Carolina, ¿por que creíste eso?, sí precisamente, vengo a ver por que los preparativos de la boda se han detenido -_se acerca a saludar a la mujer_-

-¿Ay pero como no vas a saber? -_la toma del brazo y la conduce a la oficina_- sí Darien hablo conmigo…

-¿Darien hablo contigo? -_su semblante cambia a uno serio, y triste_- ¿que fue lo que te dijo?

-Bueno pues que por problemas con los negocios la boda se cancelaba, que ya había hablado contigo… -_indicándole que se sentara_- ¿si estabas enterada?

_Baja su mirada_- Me dijo que la pospusiéramos, estaba segura que regresaría pronto, pero nunca me dijo nada sobre cancelar la boda…

-Bueno quizá se complicaron mas las cosas, de cualquier modo los preparativos están detenidos aun no cancelo nada, y como no tenían una fecha determinada pues no me afecto… -_dijo tratando de consolar a la chica_-

-Hablare con él _-suspira_- si lo mismo pensé, por eso no te comente nada… ya que todo esta listo tan solo falta la fecha -_se levanta_-

-Si, no te preocupes solo es cuestión de que se pongan de acuerdo, tranquila… -_se pone de pie para acompañarla a la salida_- en cuanto sepas la fecha exacta llámame para terminar de organizar todo… ¿de acuerdo?

-Si te llamare, y muchas gracias -_sonríe ligeramente, aunque la tristeza que su rostro reflejaba era inmensa_- nos vemos -_se da media vuelta y sale del lugar, dirigiéndose al auto_-

-Hasta luego… -_finalizo la mujer_-

_Mientras tanto afuera del establecimiento se encontraba el joven chofer esperando a que saliera la señorita, llevarla a ese lugar le recordaba que aunque se hubieran pospuesto los planes de boda eso no quería decir que esta no se llevaría acabo, estaba un poco pensativo cuando la vio salir._

-Vámonos… -_se acerco al auto, aun tratando de contener esa tristeza que sentía-_

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? -_pregunto preocupado al verla con ese semblante triste, eso era lo que más le dolía que desde el día que recibió la llamada para posponer la boda casi no había vuelto a sonreír-_

-Si… llévame a casa por favor

_Taiki al recibir esa respuesta tan cortante prefirió ya no preguntar ni decir nada, se limito a obedecer, abrió la puerta del auto para que ella subiera, después él hizo lo propio, desde el espejo retrovisor la podía ver perfectamente, ahora su tristeza era mayor._

-¿Y ahora que habrá pasado?, me duele verla así, tan triste y sus ojos… sus ojos ya no son los mismos, ¿qué le habrá hecho ese tipo?, ¿como puede lastimar a la mujer mas delicada que existe?, si estuviera en mis manos la felicidad de ella no la dañaría ni con un solo pensamiento… -_pensaba el joven mientras manejaba rumbo a la mansión_-

-¿Por qué?, ¿por que cancelaste la boda?, ¿es que acaso ya no quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿será posible que ella haya vuelto a aparecer en tu vida? -_lleva su mano hacia su pecho, sentía un inmenso dolor que no podía controlar, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, mientras miraba por la ventanilla_- además no me has vuelto a llamar desde aquel día… Darien… ¿por que?, tendré que ir a investigarlo -_su mirada cambia a una decisiva, pero triste aun_- de mi no te vas a librar tan fácilmente Darien…

X-X

_Al llegar al lugar, estaciono el auto y la ayudo a bajar como todo un caballero, Serena se sorprendió un poco al ver el hermoso lugar, era un pequeño lago que se encontraba a la orilla de la ciudad rodeado de frondosos árboles, un lugar poco común en el cual había unos pequeños botes para remar así Darien tomo su mano hasta llegar a la orilla de este. _

-¿Y?, ¿te gusta? -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Es… muy lindo… -_observando el lugar para luego voltear a verlo_- me recuerda el lago de aquel campamento al que nos acompañaste… ¿te acuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo… y también recuerdo como una niña se armo de valor para que su maestra dejara llevar a su novio al paseo -_platicaban mientras caminaban hacia donde había un pequeño muelle_-

-Y te toco trabajar ese fin de semana… -_sonríe un poco nostálgica_- pero bueno… esos jóvenes se han quedado en el pasado…

-Si… pero me gusta recordarlos -_subió a uno de los botes y tomo a Serena por la cintura para cargarla y ayudarla a subir_-

-Si, a veces es bueno recordar… -_al estar en el bote_- pero doloroso si esa persona no esta a tu lado… -_dijo con tristeza_- es preferible no recordar…

-Bueno ahora estoy a tu lado, así que puedes recordar -_sonriéndole dulcemente y comenzando a remar, mientras la fresca brisa llegaba a ellos y el sol brillaba de manera acogedora_- el día es perfecto…

-Es una hermosa tarde… -_respira profundamente cerrando los ojos al sentir la brisa_- es un lugar muy tranquilo…

-Me siento muy feliz -_con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba de remar al ya estar un poco retirado de la orilla_-

-Yo también me siento bien… -_abre los ojos para verlo_- este lugar me trae mucha paz…

-A si es, es igual de hermoso que tú -_viendo el hermoso paisaje_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -_volviendo a mirarla-_

-Si claro… -_con una ligera sonrisa y viéndolo_-

-¿Por que estas trabajando en el hotel?, digo supe que tu padre tuvo unos problemas, pero no entiendo que fue lo que paso -_pregunto tranquilamente_-

_Suspiro desviando la mirada_- Algunos asesores financieros de mi padre cometieron fraudes en nombre de él… las cosas se pusieron muy mal… -_baja la mano para juguetear con el agua_- pero se llego a un acuerdo… si papá pagaba todo ese dinero acabaría el problema… y así lo hizo, vendió todo lo que teníamos, lo poco que le quedo lo utilizo para comprar la casa donde estamos viviendo… Haruka y yo tuvimos que buscar trabajo, Michiru y Seiya me ayudaron a entrar a trabajar en el hotel, Haruka aun sigue buscando trabajo, y todos aquellos a los que considerábamos amigos nos dieron la espalda cuando mas los necesitábamos… así es como termine el hotel… siendo una recepcionista…

-Ya veo, debió haber sido duro… bueno tu siempre has sido una chica muy inteligente y centrada y tu hermano se ve que es igual… lamento mucho lo de tu padre, Serena tu siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea -_dijo en tono dulce mientras tomaba una de sus manos_-

-Gracias… -_le sonríe un poco triste_- pero… ¿tu como conoces a mi hermano?, nunca te lo presente…

_Rió un poco apenado_- Pues él te ahorro el trabajo… fue a verme a la oficina…

-¿Fue a verte? -_suspira un poco molesta_- ay Haruka tendré que hablar contigo… ¿y para que fue, que te dijo?

-No, será mejor que no le digas nada, es lógico, es tu hermano y se preocupa por ti -_sonrío, mientras la veía dulcemente_-

-Si, pero… mmm no esta muy de acuerdo en que hayas vuelto… -_dijo un poco apenada_-

-Lo se… -_desvío un poco la mirada mientras contemplaba el agua_- me pidió que no me acerque a ti, que no quería verte sufrir de nuevo -_suspiro profundamente y volvió su vista a la de ella_- creo que es un buen hermano ojala me tuviera en otro concepto, pero le demostrare a él y a todo el mundo lo que soy capaz por ti…

-Es un buen hermano… -_sonríe ligeramente_- y talvez te cueste mucho trabajo hacer que cambie de opinión sobre ti… insisten en que le cambie el nombre a junior…

-¿Como? -_dijo un poco sorprendido_- ¿y como quiere que le pongas?

-Mmm no se, solo dicen que le cambie el nombre… y… -_baja un poco la mirada_- Seiya también quiere que se lo cambie…

-Vaya… supongo que para él es el cuñado perfecto ¿verdad? -_desviando nuevamente su mirada_- bueno pero aquí lo que me importa es lo que tú pienses o quieres -_acariciando su mejilla- _si quieres cambiárselo, lo aceptare, si eso te hace sentir mejor

-No lo sé… voy a pensarlo…-_sonríe_- pero al final de cuentas es el nombre que lleva su placa… ¿no?

_Sonrío al escucharla_- Claro… no importa como quieran llamarlo ellos, lo que me importa es lo que el significa para Ti y para Mi -_acercándose lentamente hacia su boca_-

-Mmm si, -_voltea el rostro con una ligera sonrisa_- solo hay que agregarle "Chiba Tsukino" ¿no crees?

_Sonrío, por su comentario y al ver que volteo su rostro prefirió no insistir, volviendo a tomar los remos_- Claro… y dime, ¿te gusta trabajar en el hotel o haz tratado de conseguir otro empleo?

-Si, me gusta… -_suspira ligeramente y sonríe_- pero lo mío es la cocina… preparar deliciosas recetas… en especial postres… y abrir mi propio restaurante…

-Y yo no dudo ni por un segundo que lo lograras… se que lograras todo lo que te propongas, solo es cuestión de tiempo…

-Si, ahora solo me toca esperar… -_suspira un poco resignada_- mmm me estoy comenzando a poner un poco nerviosa… ¿podemos volver a la orilla?

-Claro… -_sonriéndole, mientras comenzaba a remar lentamente_- ¿por que estas nerviosa?

-No se… contigo y el agua me traen recuerdos… -_sonríe_- y hoy no me puedo mojar… necesito el uniforme seco para mañana…

-Esta bien, regresemos…

-Gracias… -_sonríe-_

_Al llegar de nuevo al pequeño muelle, Darien tomo con toda delicadeza y cuidado a Serena para ayudarla a bajar y comenzar a caminar por la orilla del pequeño lago de nuevo_.

-Podemos sentarnos, ¿si? -_tomando su mano_-

-Mmm mejor… -_le sonríe y se quita las zapatillas_- alcánzame si puedes… -_se aleja corriendo refugiándose entre algunos árboles_-

-Jajaja… -_no dudó ni un segundo en correr tras ella, hasta llegar al árbol, viéndola refugiada detrás de el, esperándola como si fuera un cazador, mientras sonreía_- esta bien… pero si te atrapo quiero un premio -_vigilando sus movimientos_-

-Si pero yo también quiero mi premio si no me dejo atrapar… -_dijo mientras caminaba sin hacer ruido moviéndose de lugar, ya que estaba un poco oscuro y no se podía ver muy bien_-

-Está bien… si ganas puedes pedirme lo que sea… -_decía en voz baja pero audible mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente-_

-Bien… -_camino lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta llegar atrás de él, acercándose despacio_- ahora te ves mas guapo… -_dijo al estar atrás de él y acariciando su cabello_-

_Darien se sorprendió un poco pues no escucho cuando llego detrás de él, hasta que sintió sus suaves manos sobre su cabello, sonriendo y volteando lentamente_.

-¿Sabes?, siempre me han gustado… tus manos… –_dijo Serena comenzando a dar paso lentos a su alrededor, acariciando sutilmente su mano_- tus brazos… -_sube lentamente su mano_- tu cuello… -_pasando su dedo índice por el_- tu pecho en que me refugiaba cuando algo me asustaba… -_bajando su dedo hasta su pecho, poco a poco lo fue haciendo que caminara hacia atrás quedando entre ella y un árbol_-

_Darien disfrutaba cada rose de sus manos y cada palabra, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba solo de sentirla cerca, mientras la veía fijamente hasta que se detuvo acercándose lentamente a ella girándola para que ahora quedara ella contra el árbol._

-Si yo dijera cada parte que me gusta de ti… -_estando ya a pocos centímetros de ella_- no creí que encontraría la perfección en alguien, pero te vi a ti… tan hermosamente perfecta -_dijo en un tono algo ronco a su oído, mientras jugaba con su nariz por su oído_-

-¿Ah si? -_acercándose a su cuello respirando lentamente sobre el_- ¿soy perfecta? -_separándose de él para verlo a los ojos_-

-Eres más que eso… -_viéndola fijamente a los ojos, sumergido en ese mar de sentimientos que ella provocaba en él, mientras acariciaba sus brazos_-

-¿Como que? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa seductora mientras seguía recorriendo su pecho con su dedo_-

-Eres más hermosa que un atardecer… más dulce que una flor… irresistible como una Diosa… e inolvidable como el mejor amor… -_sin despegar sus pupilas de las de ella un segundo, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas_-

-Siempre tan galante… -_sonrío ligeramente_- y tan romántico… eso siempre me gusto de ti… es algo que me encanta…

-Me agrada mucho que aun te guste algo de mi -_dijo en tono suave a su oído_- ¿y hay algo mas que te guste de mi?

-La fragancia que usas desde que nos conocimos… -_aspirando profundamente_- las suaves caricias que me das… -_decía esto a su oído_- y recientemente la pasión que demuestras… _-separándose de él_-

_Darien la abrazo, recargando su cara a lado de su cuello, sintiendo el dulce aroma de su cuerpo, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura acercándola a él_- Quiero que tu seas lo primero que mis ojos vean al despertar y tus labios sean lo ultimo que prueben mis labios antes de dormir… -_dijo en tono dulce a su oído_-

-¿Por una noche? -_pregunto un poco seductora, aunque por dentro se sentía nerviosa_-

-Por una noche y por el resto de mi vida –_se separo de ella_ _levantando una de sus manos y comenzando a acariciar sus labios con su dedo lentamente, mientras su mirada profunda se mantenía en la de ella_- quiero demostrarte lo que hay aquí adentro solo para ti… -_tomando con su otra mano la de ella y colocándola en su pecho_-

_Sonrío_- ¿Y que es lo que hay?, un corazón que ha tenido mas de una aventura…

_Negó con la cabeza sin quitar su vista de la de ella_- Un corazón que nunca te ha dejado de pertenecer, que te pide a gritos, que me dice que no hay ni habrá nadie mas a quien pueda entregarse sin medida como lo hace contigo…

-Un corazón, que ya no siento mío… -_dijo un poco seria_-

-¿De verdad no lo sientes o te niegas a sentirlo?, dime que de verdad no sientes todo este amor que desbordo por ti… -_dijo en tono serio aferrando la mano de ella a su pecho_-

-Quisiera sentirlo… _-baja un poco la mirada_- pero… se que te he preguntado mas de una vez ¿por que?, y aun no encuentro la respuesta que cure mis heridas… -_suspira_- ¿por que no volviste antes?, y dame una buena razón… no me salgas con lo de mi familia… si tanto me amabas y me extrañabas porque no volviste… -_sonríe un poco_- durante un año estuve esperando a que lo hicieras…

-La verdad es que… tenía miedo… un miedo que se hizo realidad…

-¿Cual es ese miedo? -_pregunto subiendo la mirada para verlo fijamente_-

-Miedo de volver y no importarme nada mas que tú… y que tú… -_dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz_- hubieras dejado de amarme… que tú si hayas logrado olvidarme como yo no pude hacerlo… que me odiarás por haberte dejado, que hubiera alguien en tu vida… -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Durante años la esperanza de verte de nuevo fue muriendo… aprendí a vivir sin ti… y mírame, aquí estoy… por primera vez estoy siendo egoísta… pensando solo en mi… quizá no pude olvidarte del todo, pero aprendí a fingir que no me importaba… y ahora no sabes si lo que te digo es sincero o no… porque aprendí a fingir muy bien…

-Lamento haber creado en ti una persona así… no es malo que pienses en ti, al contrario es bueno, tal vez nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser una persona que fingiera, pero se que soy el único responsable de eso -_suspirando profundamente_- creo que los dos tuvimos que sacar lo mejor de nosotros para no morir de amor…

-¿Lo mejor o lo peor?, aun no me has dicho como eras tu… como te comportabas con ella… -_dijo un poco triste_-

-¿Como era, como me comportaba?, ella lo sabe, sabe lo que hay dentro de mi lo que siento y no siento por ella, tal vez por eso acepte estar con ella… es difícil de explicar…

-¿Fue ella quien despertó en ti esa pasión que era desconocida para mi?, ¿o fue otra?

-Vaya sigues siendo igual de sincera… pero la verdad… no, no sé si fue ella… ella es la única novia que tuve después de ti y fue hace poco relativamente… me siento extraño hablando esto contigo -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Por que te sientes mal de hablar de tu vida?, tu me ves con mi novio… y aun así no te importa… estamos juntos aquí… ¿no? -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Lo se… pero… bueno Lita fue un gran apoyo en mi vida, estudie con ella, nunca la vi mas que como una amiga que siempre me escuchaba cuando sentía que no podía mas… nunca me dejo caer y fue hasta que salimos de la universidad que pensé que podría haber algo mas, pero creo que nunca e dejado de verla como una amiga y se que ella me ve igual…

_En realidad si era extraño hablar de su novia, porque en el fondo le dolía saber que él sí tenia a alguien y ella no_- Que mas da saber su nombre… no me interesa saber lo que hayas vivido con ella, porque… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ¿no dijiste que podía jugar si así lo quería?, bueno pues es lo que quiero hacer… jugar y divertirme…

-Vaya… ¿así que solo seré un juego para ti?

-Tú te propusiste… ¿o ya no quieres jugar? _-mirándolo de forma seductora_-

_Suspiro resignado_- Sabes que soy débil ante ti y no me importa, lo haré para demostrarte que soy sincero, se que tu lo tomaras como un juego, pero solo quiero que sepas algo…

-Dime… -_lo mira fijamente_-

-Para mi no será un simple juego… me voy a jugar el todo por el todo contigo -_abrazándola por la cintura-_

-Ojala que no pierdas -_dijo a su oído después le da un suave beso en el cuello_- todo…

-No perderé… -_acercándola a él y comenzando a besar su cuello-_ pero mejor dime que quieres de premio -_mientras besaba suavemente su cuello y su oído_-

-No lo se… tengo que pensar muy bien que es lo que quiero… -_separándose un poco de él_- ¿tu que hubieras pedido de premio? -_mirándolo fijamente-_

_Sonrío de lado_- Pues es algo que tendría que pensar también… así que piénsalo bien -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Mmm lo pensare… -_sonríe seductoramente y se acerca tomando su cuello entre sus manos_- te prometo que lo pensare muy bien… -_acercándose a sus labios_-

-Pues disfrutare mientras lo piensas -_rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron juntos y terminando con la distancia que había ente sus labios, besándola apasionadamente_-

_Serena correspondió al beso de la misma forma disfrutando de sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte acariciando a la vez su cuello, él__ comenzó a profundizar el beso, mientras la acorralaba mas entre el árbol y su cuerpo, ella simplemente __se dejo llevar por el momento, correspondiendo el beso, haciéndolo ella también mas profundo, sin dejar de acariciar su cuello y su espalda, __Darien se sentía totalmente extasiado por el sabor de sus labios, mientras lentamente sus manos llegaban hasta sus caderas y subían por su cintura._

-¿Aun eres mío? -_pregunto separándose de sus labios un poco esperando la respuesta y aprovechando para respirar_-

-Claro que si… siempre lo he sido… así como tú aun eres mía -_mirándola profundamente_-

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo…

_Darien no dudo un segundo en volverla a besarla esta vez con mas pasión y entrego, aferrándose a su cuerpo con caricias apasionadas, Serena __mientras disfrutaba cada vez mas de sus labios, de sus caricias, __él lentamente introdujo sus manos por debajo de su blusa, acariciando lentamente su cintura mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel, la cual tanto había extrañado y necesitaba, cosa que hizo __estremecer a Serena al sentir la suavidad de sus caricias en su piel y se separo de sus labios y con una ligera sonrisa. _

-Averígualo, pero no hoy… -_dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

_Lentamente abrió sus ojos al sentir que ella interrumpía aquel beso profundo con una gran sonrisa seductora_- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que lo compruebe hoy?

-Estoy segura… -_lo mira fijamente y con una sonrisa_- será en otra ocasión… talvez… -_acaricia su mejilla-_

-Esta bien… -_para ese entonces la noche ya había caído hacia un rato y el lugar estaba por demás obscuro, así que la abrazo ya que estaba comenzando a refrescar_- Cambio el clima ya esta comenzando a enfriar -_mientras acariciaba sus brazos para que no sintiera el frío_-

-No te quieras aprovechar… -_dijo con una sonrisa_- hace unos momentos no sentías frío…

_Soltó una pequeña carcajada_- Jajaja… bueno es que hace un momento tú estabas quitándome el frío…

-Y ahora ya te dio ¿verdad? -_sonrío_-

-Claro… -_sonrío_- mejor vámonos o recurriré al método que tenia en mente para no sentir frío…

-Si claro vámonos… porque si no yo tendré que acusarte de acoso… además… -_sonríe seductoramente_- si estuviera contigo no me gustaría que fuera en un lugar así…

-Pero seria bastante… -_dijo echando a andar su imaginación_- olvídalo –_sonrío_- mejor vámonos -_tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar_-

-¿Bastante que? -_caminando a su lado y con una sonrisa al imaginarse la respuesta, pero aun así quería ponerlo nervioso_-

-Jajaja… nada de verdad… -_aun con la sonrisa mientras seguían caminando, pasando por las zapatillas, hasta llegar al auto_-

-Anda dime… -_sonríe aun mas al ver su rostro_- ¿que es lo que tu mente imagino?

-Jajaja… que curiosa eres… tal vez algún día te lo diga… o lo haga -_dijo en voz baja, para su suerte en ese momento llegaran al auto, abriéndole la puerta para que subiera_-

-Mmm tienes razón… soy muy curiosa… -_sonríe_- y mejor ya no pregunto…

_Durante el camino la platica fue entre risas y juegos de seducción entre ambos, haciendo el camino corto hasta la casa de Serena, al llegar Darien bajo para abrirle la puerta y despedirse de ella._

-Bueno Mi mariposa… sana y salva… -_sonrío_-

-Gracias… -_sonrío subiendo su mano acariciando sus labios_- fue divertido estar contigo…

-Creo que fue un cumplido así que gracias… -_sonrío_- yo también disfrute mucho de tu compañía… así que espero repetirlo pronto

-Mmm lo voy a pensar… -_sonríe y se acerca aparentando querer besarlo en los labios, al estar cerca le da un beso en la mejilla-_ no te aseguro nada…

-Jajaja… sabes que eres mi delirio ¿verdad?, bueno espero que se vuelva a repetir -_besando su mejilla_- que descanses y me saludas al pequeño Darien…

-Espero que tu también descanses… -_con aires de inocencia_- y no se te pase la noche pensando en lo de hoy… -_sonríe_- porque el pequeño Darien va a dormir a mi lado…

_Sonrío_- Creo que solo me daré un baño y dormiré… descansa hermosa -_besando la palma de su mano_- nos vemos pronto…

-Nos vemos… -_sonríe y se acerca a la puerta para abrirla y ser recibida por el pequeño cachorro, cerrando la puerta tras de si_- ¿cuanto tiempo podré soportar de esta forma?, aun lo quiero pero… ¿y Seiya?, ¿Qué es lo que siento por él? –_Se pregunto pues hasta ese momento pensó en ese chico que tanto la había ayudado_- ay no estoy confundida… y cada vez mas… -_carga al cachorro llevándoselo a su habitación_-

_Darien después de que vio como entraba a su casa y después subió al auto, dirigiéndose al hotel_- De verdad espero no convertirme en solo un juego para ti, ¿Por qué entonces no se lo que haría?, se que sigues siendo la misma, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir que aun eres mía, y que no serias capaz de jugar con dos personas a la vez, así que de verdad espero que sepas a lo que estas jugando -_suspirando al recordarla_-

X-X

Notas De Autoras:

Canción Tú de Reyli

Ay es un aprovechado, que tipo tan chocante, me cae mal, y por otro lado la plática entre Diamante y Michiru me gusto mucho, díganos que fue lo que mas les gusto a ustedes, como quien dice tenemos variedad, ay ya se, van a preguntar "¿Dónde esta Seiya?" pues lo estamos preparando para sus próximas escenas, que prometemos estarán estupendas, así que esperamos seguir viéndolas por estos rumbos y que sigan opinando, gracias por todos sus comentarios, ah antes de que se me olvide, nuevamente les recuerdo que esta historia es original, solo la adaptamos para Sailor Moon… ahora si, las respuestas a los reviews:

**MISS-ODANGO****:** Hola, ¿Cómo estas?, espero que muy bien, y que no te enojes por este capitulo, y sí bueno… Serena de repente usa a Seiya, pero créeme que eso de jugar no deja nada bueno, y pues a Seiya parece que de momento no le importa, ya veremos después con el paso del tiempo, muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta lo perdemos… así es el ser humano despistado a mas no poder, supongo que con este capitulo tu idea de que Serena sigue enamorada de Darien se reafirmo, las mujeres nos equivocamos muy seguido en cuestiones del amor pero buscamos la manera de rectificar o al menos intentamos, jajaja bueno ya veremos que hacer con Serena y su corazón de condominio, mandamos a Yaten a descansar junto con Cucharita… próximamente aparecerán lo prometemos… bueno ahora si chica cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente besitos…

**jade-MEST****:** Hola ¿Qué tal?, te damos la bienvenida, ya que no te habíamos visto por estos lugares, que bueno que te gusto el fic, ojala que nos sigas acompañando en todo lo que nos falta, porque aun tenemos mas de Haruka y Michiru que parece que es tu pareja favorita :P bueno nos leemos después bye, bye…

**LOYDA ASTRID****:** Jajaja bueno, bueno ya entendimos porque odias a Danilo, y supongo que después de este capitulo lo odias aun mas, lo lamento, de verdad que lo lamento, lamento que hayas tenido que leer esas partes, al hacerlo siento que he traicionado a Seiya, pero bueno ya arreglaremos nuestros problemas en casa ¿verdad corazón? Ah perdón me desvíe del tema, si, tienes razón pero de verdad que el corazón de una mujer es todo un estuche de monerías, ¿alguien sabe en realidad lo que siente Serena?, porque YO aun no la comprendo, bueno sobre el nombre ya veremos que pasa a mi también me gusta Inuki es un lindo nombre, mas citas a la orden, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos porque vas a querer mas y mas, jajaja durante las citas no invoques a Danilo… porque un día se te va a aparecer en serio… ay ¿y que tal los besos? Ay yo quiero, Haruka y Michiru, otros niños lindos, lindos, lindos, creo que si fuera un juego de futbol llegaríamos a los penales a ver quien ganaba Haruka o Diamante… ahora sobre eso de consolar… bueno que te puedo decir él solito me dice "no quiero a nadie mas que me consuele mas que tu" y yo solo hago lo que él me pide, ya sabes yo bien sacrificada ay –suspira- mejor ya no digo nada de mis interminables días a su lado… ups de nuevo hablando de mas, jajaja bueno ya, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y no te me pierdas… besitos…

**Jean-Slytherin****: **Ay las cosas tristes y feas de la vida dejémoslas olvidadas por un momento, suficiente tenemos con los noticieros como para aquí también comentarlas… y no es por mala onda, al contrario, solo que al menos a mi me ponen mal, bueno ya, a lo que nos atañe, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, Haruka… aun es un misterio su vida personal, solo sabemos que quiere mucho a su familia de ahí en fuera nada, ¿Inuki mas complejo? Mmm me dejaste totalmente desconcertada, ya me explicaras luego jajaja, mmm ¿le falto algo a la cita de Serena?, la verdad la cita de Haruka y Michiru fue muy linda y muy interesante, jajaja en la mente de Darien el teléfono no existe XD le gusta complicarse la vida, pero por una parte esta bien, así pudieron salir Seiya y Serena, bueno eso sería todo por el momento, ah y lo de que es un fic adaptado es verdad, gracias por el comentario.

**MOON SENSHI:** jajaja que bueno que te están gustando todos y cada uno de los capítulos, Haruka y Michiru nos darán algunas cuantas sorpresas, ya veras, jajaja ¿y que querías que hiciera la pobre de Serena con dos galanes citados?, si uno no llega pues bienvenido sea el segundo que no será segundo por siempre o quizá si, ay no se, jajaja ay divertido, todas contra Darien… ay perdón… gracias que bueno que te gusta y ojala que te siga gustando cada vez mas y seguir viéndote por estos rumbos siempre, bueno eso es todo cuídate y nos leemos después, besitos bye.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****:** hola, de todo corazón esperamos que ya este bien, y no te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien, bueno ahora cambiando de tema, nos sentimos felices de que te haya gustado el capitulo y la situación de Seiya y Serena, sobre Darien pues hoy ya te dimos tu ración jajaja, y seguimos con la controversia del nombre del pobre animal, ya veremos que decide Serena después, Haruka y Michiru son una de las mejores parejas de todos los "cochinos" tiempos… jajaja bueno ya termino porque estoy desvariando… cuídate mucho nos leemos en el siguiente, bye…

**Kousita!!:** muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, los valoramos mucho y no sabes de verdad que nos llenamos de orgullo cada vez que tenemos un comentario así, gracias… bueno sobre el polémico tema del cambio del nombre del perro seguimos en "veremos" Seiya es mi esclavo personal y no lo presto de una vez lo digo :P tranquila con las preguntas ya se contestaran solitas mas adelante, ah y gracias por los besitos los guardare como un tesoro jajaja bueno niña cuídate y pórtate bien bye, bye…

**bogita:** Hola, ¿Cómo estas?, mmm ¿Quién te había contado de esta historia?, ¿acaso ya tenemos publicidad?, digo para agradecer el favor de su preferencia, ahora… ¿Por qué no te atrevías a leerla?, jajaja no temas no te va a comer :P ay que mal chiste, pero bueno lo importante es que estas aquí y que ojala continúes acompañándonos en esta historia, de Seiya no te preocupes… ya veras, ya veras… gracias por tus buenos deseos, bueno eso es todo por el momento, cuídate y ojala nos sigas en esta historia…

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, les agradecemos cada comentario que nos llega ojala que continúen disfrutando con nosotras de historia, cuídense y pórtense bien y no hagan travesuras… besitos y abracitos… bye, bye…

P.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron.


	16. Baile

BENDITA VIDA

Capitulo 15

Baile

*Nota si les es posible escuchar la canción CRAZY WORLD DE ANNA TSUCHIYA en una escena mas adelante, justo donde esta la letra de esa canción la disfrutaran mas, gracias.

Llena el aire con mis antojos

Prende el fuego en mi corazón

Que te acerquen todos los ojos

Que si te muestra pasión

Báilame, sin parar

Vuélvete tormenta en mi mar

Que te miren así, irradiando calor

Entrégate a este ritual de amor

Tu meneo vuelve loco a cualquiera

Traes la rumba en tus caderas

Puro sabor

Ya no aguanto este deseo

Es que el atarte me obliga

Yo daría mi vida solo por ti

Enredarme entre tu cuerpo

Y tus labios invadir

Tan siquiera un momento

Serlo todo en tu sentir

Ríe, baila, suéltate el pelo

Todos quieren verte bailar

Tu hermosura enciende los sueños

Provoca ganas de amar

Pégate mucho más

La miel de tu veneno me da

Tengo ya deseo en ti

Despeinado el dolor

Haz de mí tu esclavo de amor

Tu veneno vuelve loco a cualquiera

Traes la rumba en tus caderas

Puro sabor

Ya no aguanto este deseo

Es que el atarte me obliga

Yo daría mi vida solo por ti

Enredarme entre tu cuerpo

Y tus labios invadir

Tan siquiera un momento

Serlo todo en tu sentir

Ya no aguanto este deseo

Es que el atarte me obliga

Yo daría mi vida por tenerte a ti

Enredarme entre tu cuerpo

Y tus labios invadir

Tan siquiera un momento

Serlo todo en tu sentir

Tu veneno vuelve loco a cualquiera

Traes la rumba en tus caderas

Puro sabor

Ya no aguanto este deseo

Es que el atarte me obliga

Yo daría mi vida solo por ti

Enredarme entre tu cuerpo

Y tus labios invadir

Tan siquiera un momento

Serlo todo en tu sentir

Tu meneo vuelve loco a cualquiera

Traes la rumba en tus caderas

Puro sabor

Ya no aguanto este deseo

Es que el atarte me obliga

Yo daría mi vida por tenerte ti

_Diamante se encontraba en su oficina pensando una y otra vez en la conversación que tuvo con Michiru, en ese momento sin aviso entro Darien con una cara de felicidad, buscando con la mirada a su amigo, lo encontró recostado en uno de los sillones, sentándose frente a él._

-Uy esa cara… indica que estuviste con ella… -_dijo al verlo entrar-_

-Si, pase una de las mejores tardes de mi vida… -_con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción_-

-¿Quieres contarme? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa_-

_Darien mantenía aun mas la sonrisa_- Pues no hay mucho que contar, solo que cada vez me doy cuenta de que aun me sigue amando…

-¿Por qué tan seguro?, -_suspira_- tu siempre has exagerado en tu seguridad… y hoy quizá es uno de esos días…

-Pues no lo se, solo que lo siento y lo veo en sus ojos… además hoy estuvimos a punto de pasar a algo mas…

-¿Y por que no paso nada? –_pregunto sentándose inmediatamente_-

_Sonríe burlonamente_- Pues porque no era el lugar ni el momento, pero yo estoy dispuesto a esperarla hasta que ella este lista…

-¿Y no te da miedo que solo este jugando contigo? –_Se recarga en el respaldo un poco decepcionado de la respuesta_-

_Borro su sonrisa_- Si, un poco pero creo que es algo a lo que me tengo que arriesgar

-¿Y si fuera venganza?, se que la conoces, pero han pasado mucho tiempo separados y pudo haber cambiado…

-Se que pudo haber cambiado, pero algo dentro de mi tiene la esperanza de que ella me sigue amando igual que yo a ella… se que talvez quiera jugar o vengarse, pero si es así yo la haré cambiar de opinión…

-Y nuevamente la seguridad… _-sonríe_-

-Y tú andas de un negativo, ya ni porque soy tu mejor amigo me das ánimos…

-Bueno hay que ser realista, o no te has preguntado… ¿Por qué sigue con su novio?, ¿no has pensado que lo ama… y que solo esta jugando contigo para hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste en el pasado? –_Tratando de ser un poco realista_-

-Ay siempre de aguafiestas… -_suspiro recargándose en el respaldo del sillón_-

-A veces me fastidia tu positivismo y tu mundo de fantasía…

_Sonrió_- Bueno ya… ¿que quieres llegar a arruinarme la noche…?

-No, solo que quiero que pienses bien las cosas… ella ya te dejo claro que esta jugando contigo… y tu aceptaste… ¿Por qué?

-Porque la amo, y es la única manera de estar cerca ahora de ella, además se hasta qué punto puede llegar este juego y hasta que punto no…

-A ver explícame… porque no entiendo… ella tiene novio y tu has pasado a ser el segundo… o sea el otro… te conformas con eso…

-Sabes que no soy conformista… pero es la única salida que veo por ahora, además se que por mucho que haya cambiado, por dentro sigue siendo la misma y no seria capaz de dañar a terceros por este juego…

-Bien te entiendo en ese aspecto… pero has rebajado el amor que sientes por ella a un simple engaño… tu aun tienes novia… así que ella… es la otra…

-Lo se, se que la estoy poniendo en un papel que no me gustaría… pero como le dije a ella si jugar es lo que quiere jugar es lo que tendrá… aunque yo se que la amo… por el momento las cosas tienen que ser así, en lo que yo soluciono mi situación con Lita y ella su situación con su novio…

-¿Y no te mueres de celos cuando la ves con él? –_mirándolo de forma perspicaz_-

-Claro que me muero de celos, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de no dejar que ese imbécil se le acerque… pero no me queda de otra más que ser paciente…

-¿Así como el día de hoy?, porque se ve que la tarde estuvo muy productiva…

_Se ríe_- Claro si voy a tener recompensas como la tarde hoy, no me importaría verla junto a él toda la vida…

_Ahora es Diamante quien se ríe_- Eres todo un caso perdido… si antes me hablabas de ella ahora estas peor, te veo y no te reconozco, simplemente pareces un corderito cuando vienes de estar con ella…

-Como te ves me vi y como me ves te veras… -_sonríe-_

-Ah ya nos llevamos tan feo… no me desees tan cruel destino…

-El destino siempre llega y te encuentra aunque le huyas…

-Mmm pues mejor seguir huyendo a caer como tu… -_desvía un poco la mirada_- mmm… ¿y que harías si solo fueras un simple juego para ella?

_Suspiro profundamente retomando la seriedad_- Me dolería ser solo un juego para ella, pero en verdad no se lo que haría si todo resultara ser un juego, ya no podría vivir sin ella…

-Me preocupas, pensé que estos años al menos había servido para hacer que la olvidaras un poco, pero me equivoque, y ahora es peor la situación… nunca te había visto así… incluso te noto apasionado… y ese en un Darien que no sabia que existía… digo con Lita siempre has sido, ¿cómo decirlo?, mmm frío…

-Pues yo también me sorprendo mas todavía, cuando siento que no puedo sentir nada mas por ella, siempre saca algo nuevo en mi y se que no será igual con ninguna otra mujer mas que con ella…

_Diamante se queda meditando en sus palabras_- No me gustaría ver que solo fue un juego para los dos, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio, y sería triste porque ahora te ves con vida cuando hablas de ella…

-Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero como te lo dije es un riesgo que quiero seguir tomando esta vez no me quedare con el "que hubiera sido", si no que me jugare el todo por el todo…

-Eso es lo que me da miedo… quieres jugarte todo tanto que hasta la propones para que entre a la cocina… cuando sabes que no hay un motivo razonable para hacerlo…

-Pues si, pero tu sabes que yo por ella movería cielo mar y tierra, y si en mi esta en ayudarla a cumplir su sueño no veo porque no hacerlo…

-Bien te ayudare en lo que sea posible, espero que todo salga como lo planeas… -_suspira_-

-Muchas gracias yo se que siempre puedo contar contigo… pero pues ahora te dejo porque estoy un poco cansado y realmente necesito un buen baño de agua fría…

_Se rió ante el comentario final_- Creo que se te va a hacer costumbre… así que disfruta del agua fría…

-Si anda sigue burlándote… -_mientras camina a la puerta_-

X-X

_Después de esa extraña tarde Serena no había querido platicarle nada de esto a Seiya, al menos no por el momento, pero esa mañana ya no podía seguir ocultándolo… Serena se encontraba en la recepción revisando algunos documentos que Michiru iba a entregar más tarde, se veía relajada, e incluso con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios acompañada de algunos suspiros, y quizá algo distraída tanto que no había visto llegar a Seiya._

-Hola… buenos días fresita, ¿como has estado? -_recargándose en el mostrador frente a ella_-

-¿Eh? -_saliendo de sus pensamientos sube la mirada para encontrarse con Seiya_- ah hola… -_le sonríe_- bien, ¿y tu?, ¿ya casi no tienes trabajo?

-No de momento no, todo esta tranquilo el día de hoy, pero ¿y tu como has estado?, no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar, y no se por que presiento que me ocultas algo… -_le dice con una ligera sonrisa para darle confianza_-

-¿Ocultarte algo? -_sonríe un poco nerviosa_- no para nada… -_desviando su mirada_-

-No seas mentirosa anda cuéntame, ¿en donde te metiste la vez pasada?, fui a buscarte a tu casa en la tarde y no te encontré, además ese gesto significa que si tienes algo que contarme -_sin borrar su sonrisa_-

-Eh bueno… -_suspira dejando los papeles en la mesa_- lo que pasa es que… estuve con Darien… -_dijo aun sin verlo_-

-Jajaja ya lo imaginaba, ¿y como te fue?, cuéntame -_apoyándose mas mirándola muy interesado en saber_-

-Pues me llevo a un lugar maravilloso, y me hico recordar algunas cosas… -_baja un poco la mirada_- pero aun así lo disfrute… -_se sonroja_- hice algo… ay de verdad no se como pude hacerlo…

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -_aun más curioso_-

-Mmm bueno pues es que… -_sube su mirada para luego evadir la de él_- yo me comporte o bueno los dos estuvimos algo amorosos… tu me entiendes…

-Mmm amorosos es normal si lo amas… -_desvía un poco su mirada, para luego mirarla aun sonriendo_- pero que tan amorosos, por que por la cara que tienes debió ser bastante…

-Bueno… -_se sonroja_- bastante… estar con él me gusto, pero hay algo que no me deja… no se, aun no puedo volver con él…

-¿Estar con él?, ¿que es lo que no te deja que ocurrió? -_un poco preocupado por su expresión_-

-Ah no es lo que piensas… -_dirigiendo a él su mirada inmediatamente_- no "estuvimos" juntos, me refiero a pasar la tarde con él… -_suspira ligeramente_- es solo que aun hay tantas cosas por aclarar que aun no estoy preparada para volver a ser su novia… ¿me entiendes?

-Entonces… ¿que fue lo que paso?, anda cuéntame los detalles, para poderte entender mucho mejor -_le sonríe tiernamente_-

-Bueno… -_suspira_- después de que salí de aquí no tenia ganas de llegar a mi casa aun, así que fui a la oficina de Darien para proponerle que tuviéramos esa cita del sábado que quedo postergada… y de ahí me llevo a un lugar cercano, a un lago, muy bonito por cierto, estuvimos hablando de lo que me había pasado con mis padres, y de muchas otras cosas…

-Y lo mas seguro es que acepto emocionado, ¿que mas paso además de que platicaron?, anda dime, tu mirada me dice que eso no es todo -_la mira con mucha mas curiosidad_-

-Así es, acepto… -_sonríe ligeramente_- pero bueno después de platicar por un momento le dije que intentara atraparme y comencé a correr por el lugar y si me alcanzaba iba a obtener un premio, pero si era el caso contrario, yo obtendría uno…

-¿Y quien gano?

-Yo… _-sonríe_- pero lo hice de una forma que yo misma me sorprendí…

-¿De que forma?, anda cuéntame ya me dio mas curiosidad como lo hiciste y cual fue tu premio -_parecía un niño chiquito ansioso de saber que mas seguiría en su historia favorita_-

-Bueno pues lo sorprendí por la espalda y le dije que ahora se veía mas guapo, acaricie su cabello, y le dije todo lo que me gustaba de él, sus manos, sus brazos, su cuello, su pecho y el aroma que tenia… en fin todo lo que siempre me había gustado… -_se sonroja_- y tocaba cada parte que mencionaba…

-Ya veo… ¿y que te dijo él? -_tragando un poco de saliva al imaginar aquel momento_-

_Sonrío cerrando los ojos_- Que yo era hermosamente perfecta… y que era más hermosa que un atardecer… mas dulce que una flor… irresistible como una Diosa… e inolvidable como el mejor amor… -_dijo citando las mismas palabras como si pudiera escucharlo en ese momento_-

-Mmm pues si que tiene mucha razón -_dice en voz baja_- pero se le olvido decir que eres uno de los postres mas deliciosos que hay, que eres una deliciosa fresa que uno nunca se podría cansar de comer…

-¿Que? -_abrió los ojos aun con la sonrisa mirando fijamente a Seiya_- mmm bueno es que tu eres el único que me dice de esa forma, así que no creo que se le haya olvidado, simplemente que no lo sabe… -_se sonroja_-

-Por eso mismo digo que es muy tonto para no haberse dado cuenta del delicioso postre que tuvo ante sus ojos -_acariciando su mejilla_-

-Lo dices como si de verdad lo fuera… -_se sonroja aun mas_- en fin, después de eso me dijo lo que aun siente por mí y yo estuve a punto de aceptarlo, pero se que aun no es tiempo y tome una actitud mmm… ¿como podría decirse?, ah ya un tanto seductora y le dije que yo solo quería jugar y divertirme…

-Es la verdad -_le guiñe un ojo_- ¿y que tan seductora fue?, ¿y que te dijo?

-Mmm pues… -_suspira-_ no se si será apropiado decirte lo que hice, porque no quiero que pienses mal de mi, y mucho menos que estoy de verdad jugando con él…

_Aun sonriendo, entra al mostrador, y se acerca quedando frente a ella_- Jamás me atrevería a pensar mal de ti, somos amigos ¿no?, puedes confiar en mi, y contarme lo que sea, que para eso estaré aquí, para escucharte y brindarte todo mi apoyo

-Si, lo se, pero lo que hice… -_un poco dudosa_- en realidad no se porque lo hice, me mostré como una chica demasiado mmm… apasionada… quizá…

-¿Apasionada?, mmm eso suena muy interesante, cuéntame ¿que mas hizo?

-Más bien que hice… -_suspira y se sienta junto al mostrador_- dijo que pensara en cual seria mi premio y que mientras tanto disfrutaría… besarme…

-¿Y te beso? -_sube su mirada al techo, suspirando_-

-Si… -_vuelve a cerrar sus ojos recargándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla_- nos besamos de una forma que…

-¿Jamás lo habías besado de esa forma? -_volviendo a tragar saliva, bajando su mirada para verla a los ojos_-

-No… -_abre los ojos_- bueno antes quizá en su oficina, pero esa ocasión había sido diferente, pero ese día y en ese lugar… todo parecía diferente, y tuve que interrumpir ese beso…

-¿Por que? -_aun más curioso_-

-Porque comenzó a acariciarme y yo sentí que quizá las cosas se podían salir de control, como te dije aun no me siento preparada para volver con él, mucho menos para otra cosa…

-Me imagino, debes tomarte tu tiempo y meditar las cosas, y estar 100% segura que él es lo que tu quieres, no quisiera verte herida…

-Si, tienes razón… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- gracias por escucharme y ayudarme a tratar de entenderme yo misma…

-Cuando quieras -_le sonríe_- ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro que puedes… -_le sonríe esperando la pregunta_-

-Bueno espero no te moleste -_un poco sonrojado mirándola_- pero… ¿puedo comer una fresa?

-Pero… ¿por que?, digo esta bien, pero, ¿por que preguntas?, ¿y por que me molestaría? -_un tanto nerviosa y confundida_-

-Bueno… yo… es que… -_se acerca a ella, hincándose para quedar a la par de ella_- como estuviste con él ese día… pensé que quizás ya no querrías darme mas fresas -_haciendo un ligero puchero_-

-Seiya… -_murmura tomando su rostro entre sus manos_- no se que pienses de mi… en este momento estoy sola, no tengo ningún compromiso con él y tampoco contigo, tampoco me gustaría que pienses que me beso con cualquiera que me lo propone… ¿me comprendes?

-Si… te entiendo -_le sonríe ligeramente_- y si en algún momento te hago sentir incomoda por favor dímelo… eres muy especial y eres mi amiga, pero tampoco puedo resistirme a comer ricas fresas, porque son irresistibles, son deliciosas, es un manjar que me gustaría seguir probando por lo menos hasta el día que tu me digas ya no mas…

_Sonríe suspirando un poco_- De acuerdo… y aunque ya te lo he dicho… -_se sonroja_- me gusta tu forma de besar… -_acercándose lentamente manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-Y a mi la tuya… -_acercando su rostro lentamente hasta rozar suavemente sus labios_-

_Serena poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, pasando sus manos por las mejillas de Seiya acariciándolo con suavidad para luego entrelazar sus manos por el cuello acercándolo un poco mas, él fue __disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios, pasando su mano por su espalda, acercándose mas a ella, __despacio van profundizando el beso dejándose llevar por la extraña sensación que los invadía._

_Michiru iba llegando de la oficina de Diamante, cuando los vio besándose, tosió un poco apenada por la situación_- Perdón…

-Ah hola Michiru… -_dijo al separarse de Seiya sonrojándose un poco y con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Hola hermanita… que oportuna eres -_aun en la misma posición mirándola_-

-Uy que carácter ya cásate -_acercándose a ambos_- lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero no tengo la culpa que se besen en horas de trabajo -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Michiru tiene razón, deberíamos estar trabajando… -_le sonríe a Seiya y hasta entonces se da cuenta de que aun lo tenia abrazado soltándolo rápidamente_- ah mejor volvamos a nuestras labores…

-De acuerdo -_hace un ligero puchero, le da un beso en la mejilla, y se levanta_- nos vemos mas tarde para comer chicas lindas -_le guiñe el ojo a ambas_-

-De acuerdo –_dice Michiru muy sonriente_-

_Seiya se acerca a ella_- Esta me las pagaras muy caro hermanita -_le susurra para luego alejarse_-

-Mmm… ¿trabajamos? -_dijo un poco seria poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Michiru_- aquí tienes lo que necesitabas… -_entregándole el montón de papeles evitando verla_-

-Desde luego… muchas gracias -_la mira detenidamente_- ¿que hay entre tu y mi hermano?

X-X

_Seiya al alejarse de las chicas, fue a la sala de empleados, donde se dejo caer en un sillón, cerrando sus ojos_- Seguramente tarde o temprano ellos regresaran… pero aun así no puedo evitar el querer probar sus labios -_suspira_- tengo celos de él… yo solo tengo sus besos, pero él tiene su amor… me pregunto… ¿que tan apasionada será?, ¿será capaz de ser así conmigo algún día?, jajaja creo que pido demasiado… pero de verdad que ese tipo me da envidia, es inevitable no enamorarme de ella, y sí la única forma en que pueda estar a su lado es siendo su amigo… así será… aunque me rompa el corazón…

X-X

-Nada… -_respondió igual sin verla fingiendo que revisaba otros documentos_- solo somos amigos…

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? -_mirándola fijamente, con una ligera sonrisa por su actitud-_

-Es una persona agradable, cariñosa, y amable… -_dijo no queriéndole dar importancia pero su voz la que la delataba_-

-Jajaja entonces si te gusta -_dijo mientras tomaba unos documentos_-

-Yo no dije eso… -_volteo a verla totalmente sonrojada por lo dicho por Michiru_-

-No tu no, pero si tu sonrojo y esa sonrisa -_le guiñe un ojo_- la forma en como lo dices es especial…

-En realidad… -_suspira y baja la mirada_- me gusta, pero nada mas... ha sido una excelente persona conmigo, solo eso…

-¿Y es por ello que todos dicen que son novios?

-Supongo… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- y además como ni a él ni a mí nos ha interesado desmentir, pues que más da… ¿no crees?

-Si… eso no me importa… pero si me gustaría que por lo menos alguno de los dos me dijera que pasa en realidad… -_suspira_- pero bueno ustedes saben lo que hacen… y si en algún momento me llegas a tener la suficiente confianza me lo puedas contar… -_vuelve a suspirar, comenzando a capturar unos datos en la computadora_-

-¿Estas molesta?

-No, para nada… supongo que aun nos falta mucho para que ambas confiemos más… -_sin dejar de capturar-_

-Lamento si te sientes talvez desplazada, no es mi intención, y no es que no te tenga confianza, la verdad es que ni yo misma entiendo que esta pasando, hay cosas de mi pasado que aun no enfrento, y aunque lo dudes… -_suspira_- Seiya tampoco sabe nada de mí…

-No se que tanto sepa mi hermano, y en este momento él sale sobrando… porque casi nunca me cuenta nada y viceversa… en este momento me importa alguien que considero una amiga, no importando si esta o no con mi hermano u otra persona, pero tranquila, esperare que tengas la suficiente confianza, y fuerza para decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… -_baja la mirada para luego irse al otro extremo del mostrador_-

-En verdad no quiero presionarte, pero si te digo algo… creo que tu y mi hermano harían una bonita pareja -_continua trabajando_-

-Gracias… -_suspira_- yo también lo creo, haríamos una bonita pareja… -_pensó con una ligera sonrisa_-

X-X

_Luego de dejar a Serena en su casa Seiya se dirigió a la suya, un tanto pensativo sobre esa platica que había tenido con su amiga por la mañana, de esta forma entro dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando escucho a Michiru cantando muy feliz, así que se acerco hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana._

-¿Puedo pasar? -_toco la puerta_-

-Adelante -_dice mientras da un ligero giro bailando mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello_-

-Uy que guapa mi hermanita… -_dice al entrar_- ¿a donde vas?, ¿y por que tan feliz?

-Hola hermanito, vamos ir a celebrar que terminaron los exámenes parciales ¿quieres ir?, quería invitar a Haruka pero no esta… pero me siento muy contenta y tengo muchas ganas de bailar -_volviendo a girar, muy contenta_-

-¿Y a donde van a celebrar? -_sonriendo de verla tan feliz_-

-Al de siempre, ya sabes _-le guiñe un ojo_- ¿como me veo? -_luciendo una minifalda negra de mezclilla, y una blusa pegadita de tirantes del mismo color, acompañada de una chaqueta y el cabello suelto, y botas largas negras_-

-Te ves muy guapa… _-le sonríe_- ¿y quienes van a ir?, digo por si no voy de mas…

-Ira todo el salón, y otros anexados como Rei, Andrew vendrá por mi en un rato, ¿te vienes con nosotros o llegas mas tarde?

-Mmm… llego mas tarde… ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo, entonces te veré mas tarde -_sonríe, al momento que suena el timbre_- jajaja ya llego mi transporte -_se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_- nos vemos mas tarde bye -_sale de la habitación-_

-Ay que rápida es cuando se trata de fiesta… -_suspira resignado y con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a tomar el teléfono y marcar a casa de Serena_, _espera a que contesten el teléfono con una amplia sonrisa_-

X-X

-Familia Tsukino…

-¿Serena?, ¿eres tu? -_sin poder evitar la emoción que sentía al escucharla_-

-Si… -_un poco confundida al no reconocer al momento la voz_- ¿Seiya?

-Si soy yo… ¿como estas? -_se sentía un poco nervioso_-

-Bien… mmm hace unos minutos que nos vimos… ¿se te olvido decirme algo?

-No… lo que pasa es que Michiru ira a festejar con sus amigos y me invito, pero no quisiera ir solo, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

-Mmm ¿estas seguro que quieres que te acompañe?, ¿quizá puedas invitar a alguna otra chica? -_un poco nerviosa y dudosa_-

-100% seguro quiero que seas tu quien me acompañe, ¿que dices te animas a ir?, de no ser así, entonces me quedare en casa, solo triste y desamparado _-fingiendo tristeza en su voz_-

_Rió suavemente al escucharlo_- Bien, te acompaño no quiero ser la causante de tu tristeza y desamparo…

-Perfecto paso por ti en media hora ¿te parece? -_con una amplia sonrisa_-

-De acuerdo en media hora nos vemos… -_finalizo la llamada y suspiro_- bien… ¿que me pondré?

X-X

_Seiya colgó el teléfono y muy contento se dio una ducha para después cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, y una camisa sport roja, acompañando con una chaqueta de color del pantalón. __Serena por su parte y acostumbrada a estar puntual ya se encontraba dando los toques finales a su arreglo esperando a que llegara Seiya, afortunadamente sabía que también él era puntual._

X-X

-Espero que esta ropa este bien… -_suspiro mientras veía su reflejo aun no muy convencida_ _de ir_-

X-X

_Él llegaba a casa de Serena un tanto nervioso y toca el timbre, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, __Serena se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de sus padres, pues tenía que avisarles en donde y con quien estaría para no preocuparlos cuando escucho el timbre, así que bajo y abrió encontrando a Seiya realmente guapo quedándose de momento callada._

-Eh disculpa si te hice esperar… -_termino por abrir la puerta tan solo para darle tiempo de tomar sus llaves, llevaba un vestido corto un poco holgado en color blanco, hombros y mas de la mitad de la espalda al descubierto pues el vestido se amarraba al cuello, cinturón plateado y unas sandalias de tacón en el mismo color, y el cabello un poco ondulado y suelto_-

_Seiya al verla se quedo pasmado, tanto que no escucho lo ultimo que le dijo_- Que hermosa -_aun pasmado y perdido en el limbo_-

-Listo… ¿nos vamos? -_termino por cerrar la puerta y luego volteando a verlo_- ¿Seiya nos vamos?

-¿Eu?, este si -_sacude un poco la cabeza sonriendo_- ¿nos vamos hermosa señorita? -_poniéndole el brazo_-

-Vámonos… -_sujetándose del brazo-_ ¿y a donde vamos?

-Es un antro que esta en el centro se llama "La Gárgola" se pone muy bueno el ambiente, te va gustar -_sonríe mientras le abre la puerta del auto para que suba_-

-Ah vaya… -_un poco sorprendida_- mmm lo conozco, antes lo frecuentaba, pero ir contigo lo hará mas divertido… -_le sonríe al subir al auto_-

-Lo mismo digo -_cierra su puerta y rápidamente sube él, poniendo el auto en marcha_- hoy te ves hermosa -_la mira de reojo un poco sonrojado mientras conduce_-

-Gracias… -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

X-X

_Darien había llegado a casa de Serena, para hablar con ella o al menos verla, cuando vio a Seiya afuera de la casa de ella, por lo que decidió quedarse en el auto y observar un tanto serio, al verla salir se sorprendió tanto de que estuviera vestida de esa forma, por lo que sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirlos cuando Seiya arranco el auto, hasta llegar a un lugar bastante popular y conocido, al verlos entrar no dudo ni por un momento hacerlo el también._

X-X

_En general el camino fue tranquilo y prácticamente silencioso, si acaso algunas miradas de ambos chicos que disimulaban inmediatamente, algo era cierto, ninguno de los dos se había visto con ese tipo de atuendos, se veían totalmente diferentes, asombrándose cada uno con el cambio del otro, y así los dos estaban orgullosos de la compañía que llevaban, lo demostraron al entrar tomados de la mano y caminar juntos, así llegaron hasta donde encontraron a Michiru y sus amigos, y bueno algunos no amigos como Rei._

-¿Que hace esa tipa con mi Seiya? -_pensaba Rei al verlos llegar de esa forma, mirando con coraje a Serena_-

_Serena al ver a Michiru le sonrío esperando que fuera bienvenida a la reunión._

-Serena, que sorpresa -_se acerca muy sonriente a saludarla_- me alegra que estés aquí, vamos a bailar la música esta muy buena -_al verlos llegar dejo de bailar para acercarse_- pero antes te presento a Andrew un gran amigo y compañero

-Hola Andrew… -_lo saludó con una sonrisa, a pesar de acabarlo de conocer se veía a simple vista que era una persona muy agradable_-

-Hola que tal… ¿tú eres…? -_pregunto un poco curioso al verla llegar con Seiya_-

-Ella es Serena Tsukino mi novia -_se adelanta a decir, al ver a Rei acercándose, y saludando a Andrew_- ¿como has estado Andrew? espero que no se hayan copiado en los exámenes eh

-¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? -_bromeo un poco_- yo jamás dejaría que me copiaran en los exámenes… y mucho menos Michiru… -_sonríe_-

-¿Su novia?, entonces lo que decían de ellos dos era verdad, ¿como no me di cuenta antes?, pero no importa, Seiya volverá a mi lado… ya me ocupare de ti Serena… -_pensaba la ex sin dejar de verlos con una mirada llena de coraje_-

-Pues mas te vale, quiero que esta niña salga bien por si misma -_alborotándole un poco el cabello a Michiru_-

-Oye… yo siempre salgo bien, es mas te diré que saque mejores notas que Andrew -_un tanto orgullosa_-

-¿Bueno venimos a discutir sobre los exámenes o a celebrar? -_pregunto Serena divertida de ver actuar así a Seiya con su hermana-_ ¿que no estamos aquí para bailar?

-Si ella tiene razón, vamos todos a bailar… –_dijo Andrew tomando de la mano a Michiru para llevarla a la pista_-

-Si vamos -_muy sonriente se va a bailar con Andrew_-

_Seiya mira a Serena sonriendo_- Bella cenicienta… ¿le gustaría bailar con este pobre plebeyo? -_haciendo una reverencia ante ella_-

-Encantada… plebeyo… -_le da la mano aun más sonriente por la actitud de Seiya_-

_Después de las presentaciones todo el grupo se puso de nueva cuenta a bailar, Michiru y Andrew, realmente era una buena pareja de baile, todos los compañeros de Michiru eran personas amigables a excepción de Rei que a pesar de tener compañero casi no le hacia caso, prefería estar vigilando a Seiya, de ahí en fuera el ambiente era agradable, lo que la hermosa pareja no sabía es que esa noche no solo serian vigilados por esa chica, sino por un joven que intentaba ligar a cuanta chica se paseara enfrente de él y otro que buscaba con la mirada entre toda la gente a Serena con la intención de encontrarla y llevársela de ese lugar pero sobre todo quitarla de esa compañía a la cual aborrecía cada día mas._

X-X

_Serena se abanico un poco con su mano acercándose a Seiya_- Ya me canse… y tengo sed… ¿vamos por algo de tomar? -_todo esto se lo dijo a su oído_-

-Si ven vamos -_le sonríe con dulzura, tomándola de la mano la conduce fuera de la pista de baile_- espera aquí, ahora vuelvo, ¿que quieres de beber?

-Agua por favor… -_respirando un poco agitada por el cansancio de bailar_-

X-X

-Vaya, vaya, creo que hoy es mi día de suerte… -_sonrío de forma coqueta ignorando por completo a la chica que estaba ligando, para fijar su vista en la chica de blanco que estaba a algunos metros_- de verdad que hoy se ve bellísima… como nunca antes… ¿vendrá con alguien?, ah eso que importa, con tal de saludarla a mi manera no me importaría alguna discusión… -_así Yaten sonrío poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la ropa para acercarse a ella, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio a ese tipo acercarse a ella y desistió esperando tener de nueva cuenta una oportunidad de verla a solas, pero cual fue su sorpresa que inmediatamente se fueron a bailar_- tendré que ser paciente…

*Hey oh Hey Collaboration

Get together now,

What you waiting for

Get together now

Get together now,

What you waiting for

Get get get, Get together now

Get up girl it's to time to move

Fresh de pure with all your heart

Wake up boy, show your vibes

Kiss de fake all your mind

Ai no beads Rock me up

Yoku no parts dream me down

Kowarte iku kono days Oh Why

Revolution bi no mission kono kesshou

Butsukatte Fumaretatte

We've gonna change it! Yeah yeah

Get together and say so what's up

Kakuritsu nande 1% ashita no hikari kono te de Grab it from this crazy world

Get together and let's buckle up

Kakushin nara 100% sou dareka ga kono te de Break it up this crazy world

_La música comenzaba, y Serena tomo de la mano a Seiya llevándolo hasta el centro de la pista de nueva cuenta y separándose algunos pasos iniciando un baile con suaves movimientos de cadera, acercándose lentamente a Seiya de manera seductora, poniendo una y otra mano sobre sus hombros alternándolas, de momento él solo la miraba encantado ante sus movimientos para luego tAndrewla de la cintura, bailando de la misma forma que ella, moviéndose lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, Serena acariciaba su rostro acercándose a él, luego alejándose unos pasos sin dejar de bailar, volteando a verlo de forma seductora y decidida, ahora es él que se acercaba lentamente a ella maravillado por la candente forma de bailar, volviendo a tomarla de la cintura, al tiempo que con suaves movimientos baja lentamente y luego subiendo con su rostro muy cerca a su cuerpo sintiendo su delicado aroma, hasta quedar frente a su rostro deseando besarla, Serena sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla y se separa un poco, bajando ahora ella acariciando la espalda de Seiya, con movimientos de cadera bastante marcados, volviendo a subir, rozando con el dedo índice su pecho, movimiento que provoco que de nuevo él la tomara de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras acaricia su espalda descubierta bajando los dos juntos ahora, con sus cuerpos pegados y con movimientos marcados, denotando mayor sensualidad en cada uno de los pasos de baile de esta pareja perfecta. _

Game is over, time is up

Yamanai battlefield

Sacred place, dried up

Count one, two and follow me

Ai no power heat it up

yoku no cage, break it down

Kowarete iku kono days, Oh why?

Destruction Nonfiction kono kanjyou

Dare datte itsu datte You wanna change it! yeah yeah

_Rei se mantenía atenta observando tal baile, presionando sus puños con coraje_- Maldita sea… se están luciendo, como si no supiera que es para provocarme celos solamente, pero aun así, no me gusta nada la manera en como se tocan, y esa forma de bailar… tan vulgar… -_observa a todos los que se encontraban rodeando a la pareja enfureciéndose mas al escuchar a algunos chicos que hablaban de Serena_- ¿que le ven…?, ni que bailara tan bien, yo bailo mejor que ella, pero es una lastima que nunca me dejara demostrárselo… esto no lo puedo soportar mas… -_pensaba con rencor sin dejar de prestarles atención_-

Get together and say so oh oh

Hakudatsu nande tei Level zen ka waru ka

Nobody knows save me from this crazy world

Get together and let's kick it up

Genjitsu wa so survival aijyou naki monotachi yo

Wake up from this crazy world

_Michiru al ver que la gente comenzaba a reunirse cerca de ellos, se acerco con curiosidad, la pareja que bailaba era conocida para ella, sonrío ligeramente al ver de quienes se trataba_- Vaya parece que alguien a comenzado a brillar esta noche con una luz intensa, sin duda alguna hacen muy linda pareja, y se ven muy bien… jamás había visto a Seiya bailar de esa forma, por lo general siempre se queda sentado, y sí baila es poco, y esta noche no se a sentado a descansar… sin duda se respira amor… _-suspira_- ojala que sus sentimientos sean bien correspondidos -_saca su celular, y se pone a grabarlos, con una amplia sonrisa_- este baile será un excelente regalo para mi hermanito, este video hará historia, porque hay amor y mucha pasión en cada uno de sus movimientos, definidamente, tengo que captar este momento tan especial… -_pensaba divertida_- Andrew grábalos también con tu celular desde otro ángulo, para tener un video perfecto -_sonriéndole, sin dejarlos de grabar a lo que el chico obedeció rápidamente_-

Oh Oh

Come on!

Crazy World

Crazy World

(It's a crazy world)

Crazy World

Crazy World

(Yo Come on)

Crazy World

Crazy World uh uh uh

Were gonna change the world

Crazy World, Crazy World, crazy world, crazy world, crazy world crazy world, uh uh uh

Were gonna change the world!

_Yaten sonrió al ver como era ella quien comenzaba a bailar, y sin dudarlo se acerco para poder verlos mejor_- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la dulce y tierna Serena pudiera llegar a bailar de esa forma?, conmigo nunca lo hizo así, ¿Qué tiene de especial él?, ¿Por que cuando yo intentaba acercarme ella se alejaba?, y sus movimientos no eran tan sensuales, parecía como si no quisiera bailar conmigo, -_al ver como se acercaban Serena y Seiya apretó ligeramente sus puños_- ¿con que derecho ese tipo la toca de esa forma?, que se me hace que ese tipo puso de pretexto ese baile para poder tocarla, aunque bueno con Serena usando ese vestido yo también lo hubiera hecho, bah que truco tan barato… -_se cruza de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír_- pero ya vendrá mi oportunidad… ya lo veras, y no te libraras tan fácilmente, haré que seas así de apasionada conmigo como nunca antes… por lo menos al besarte…

If you don't know which way to go

michi ni mayotta no?

nara kocchi no hou

I'll take you to da wonder world!

Dope na melody

kanaderu no symphony

Oto ni no sete Come on baby follow me...

katsuka ni kikoete kurusa What we need

Ai wo sakebu koe to sono ime

"Zettai" wa nakutemo Maybe we can try

Atarashi sekai de So we all can fly!!!

_Darien aun caminaba por todo el lugar buscando con la mirada a su linda mariposa, cuando se percato de que la gente comenzaba a reunirse en la pista de baile, lleno de curiosidad se acerco a ver de que se trataba, quizás entre la gente encontraría a su mariposa, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al percatarse que la protagonista de tal escena era la chica que buscaba tan ansiosamente para sacarla de ese lugar, y alejarla de ese tipo_.

-¿Qué…?, pero… ¿cómo es posible?, ¿por que baila así con él?, están demasiado cerca, ¿y por qué deja que la toque de esa manera?, no es posible… conmigo jamás se a mostrado tan seductora como ahora la veo con ese tipo, ¿por que lo ve así…?, ¿será que se enamoro de él?, no… no lo creo debe ser simple ilusión si eso debe ser… -_apretó sus puños con fuerza con ganas de ir en ese momento y golpear a Seiya_- grrrrrrrrr no puedo soportarlo, no me gusta que estén tan juntos, pareciera que se la va comer con la mirada, que falta de respeto hacia una chica, pero parece que ella no lo pasa mal, cualquiera diría que lo esta disfrutando… eso no lo puedo permitir, tengo que sacarla de este lugar cuanto antes, y alejarla de ese imbécil, ella es solo mía y de nadie mas, no puedo permitir que ellos sigan juntos, debo apresurarme y hacer que ella vuelva a mi lado lo antes posible…

Get together and say so what's up

Kakuritsu nande 1% ashita no hikari kono te de Grab it from this crazy world

Get together and let's buckle up

Kakushin nara 100% sou dareka ga kono te de Break it up this crazy world

Get together and say so oh oh

Hakudatsu nande tei Level zen ka waru ka

Nobody knows save me from this crazy world

Get together and let's kick it up

Genjitsu wa so survival aijyou naki monotachi yo

Wake up from this crazy world

_La felicidad que Seiya sentía la demostraba en el baile, era inevitable no dejarse llevar a un mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos, disfrutando cada movimiento, cada mirada, y cada caricia que podía brindarle a su calido cuerpo, y queriendo tenerla mucho mas cerca la hizo dar un giro aprovechando para acercarla mas, pegando su cuerpo, tomándola de la cadera haciendo que se mueva aun mas al compás de la música, disfrutando de sus movimientos, Serena por su parte sin saber por qué, disfrutaba de bailar como nunca antes, y a cada movimiento y mirada de Seiya quería provocar mas esa pasión que comenzaba a invadirlos a ambos, al final de la canción ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sus labios quedaron a milímetros de rozarse, que de no haber sido porque se percataron que había mas gente mirándolos se hubieran besado, ya que sin darse cuenta durante el baile la gente había comenzado a rodearlos admirando aquellos pasos llenos de seducción y pasión._

Get together and say so what's up

Kakuritsu nande 1% ashita no hikari kono te de Grab it from this crazy world

Get together and let's buckle up

Kakushin nara 100% sou dareka ga kono te de Break it up this crazy world

-Que pena… -_Serena al darse cuenta de que toda la gente los veía bajo un poco el rostro apenada y sonrojada_-

_Seiya observo a su alrededor que muchos aplaudían, y sonreían, y otros gritaban, miro a Serena sonrojada, tomando su mano igual nervioso y sonrojado_- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -_susurrándole al oído_ _a lo que __Serena solo subió su mirada a Seiya y asintió_- bien, vámonos entonces -_con mucha seguridad, tomo su mano, y le hizo una seña a su hermana de que ya se iba, y condujo a Serena entre la gente para salir del lugar a la salida_-

_Serena suspiro un poco aliviada de salir de ese lugar, realmente no sabia porque lo había hecho, porque había bailado de esa forma y se encontraba totalmente apenada, por otro lado tanto Rei así como Yaten y Darien al verlos que se alejaban entre la gente inmediatamente intentaron seguirlos, pero con la cantidad de personas que se encontraban bailando les fue un poco difícil seguirlos, camino a la salida Seiya y Serena se encontraron con una conocida de ella que había visto lo mismo que todos ese baile tan especial._

_Una chica se acerco tomándola del brazo_- Hola Serena… ¿como has estado?, que milagro que vienes, creí que en tus condiciones, no te atreverías a poner un pie en este lugar -_sonriéndole un poco, mirando momentáneamente a Seiya, que no soltaba la mano de Serena_-

-¿En mis condiciones? -_pregunto un poco desconcertada_- no entiendo Unazuki, pensé que este era un lugar publico, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

-No lo tomes a mal, solo que no creí que volverías, pero me da gusto verte -_mirando aun a Seiya_- por cierto que bien baila tu amigo, ¿no me lo vas a presentar?

-Serena, debemos irnos... -_presionaba un poco su mano, él al igual que ella quería salir de ese lugar y tranquilizarse, por lo que sin darle tiempo de continuar platicando, comenzó a caminar sin soltarla de la mano_-

-Me tengo que ir… -_fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de volver a perderse entre la gente dejando a Unazuki intrigada sobre quien era ese chico_-

X-X

_Mientras tanto Rei, Darien y Yaten se abrían paso entre la gente con tal de llegar a la salida hacia el estacionamiento, los tres por separado vieron como la pareja estrella de la noche llegaba a su auto._

X-X

_Seiya rápidamente la llevo hacia el auto ayudándola a subir, para luego subirse y ponerlo en marcha alejándose del lugar, después de algunos minutos de silencio decidió romperlo_- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -_la mira de reojo, esperando poder estar un poco mas con ella, en verdad aun no podía sacar de su mente cada uno de sus movimientos, y se sonrojaba al recordarlo_- ¿O quieres ir a otro lugar?

-Mmm a otro lugar estaría bien… -_suspira sin voltear a verlo, pues aun se sentía extraña por lo que acababa de pasar en la pista de baile, aun se preguntaba ¿por que lo había disfrutado tanto?, y además de que aun no tenia ganas de llegar a casa_- tu elige…

Continuara…

X-X

Notas De Autoras:

Canciones Desire de Yanni Ft. Ender Thomas y Crazy World de Anna Tsuchiya Ft. Ai

Wow Wow wow pero que capitulo Dios mío que baile, que emoción, que seducción, pasión sin duda de todo, un baile muy especial, pasara a la prosperidad jajajajaja Dios dejen me mojo la cara, por que de tan solo leerlo me sonrojé, fue divino y encantador ¿ustedes que piensan? A nosotras nos gusto, sin duda estábamos ansiosas por que leyeran este genial capitulo… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Jajajajaja ¿lograran Rei, Yaten y Darien seguirlos? Esto y más en la próxima entrega, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que los esperamos ansiosas y un saludo para todas aquellas que se encuentren leyendo.  
Bueno cambiando de tema… las estamos esperando en las nuevas historias, están medio locas pero son buenas, no se dejen llevar por la primera impresión, Una Historia de Amor no es como aparenta… ojo… y bueno lo mas reciente que las chicas que lean este capitulo hoy 29 de Mayo podrán leer mañana o talvez al rato algo que se llama "Actuando Por Tu Amor" ¿de quien mas va a ser? Pues de Seiya y Serena… o al menos eso pretendemos… bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso… o un precipicio según lo veamos jajaja, por lo pronto eso es todo, esperamos verlas en los demás fics, ah por cierto gracias por el apoyo que están recibiendo las demás historias, prometo que actualizare muy pronto no desesperen, bueno ahora si a lo que les interesa a algunas quizá no a otras… pero en fin aquí las respuestas a los reviews… mmm tengo una extraña sensación de que el capitulo anterior no fue como que de su total agrado… snif snif recibimos muy poquitos reviews y eso me hace llorar… ay ya mejor me voy al rincón a llorar…

_**Patty**__** ramirez de chiba**__:_ Mmm cuando publicamos dijimos "seguramente Patty va a ser feliz con este capitulo" y ya ves no nos equivocamos… jajaja tranquila ¿si te mueres quien nos dejara reviews?, bueno como en todo juego hay quien pierde y hay quien gana ahora nos toca ver quien será el ganador, bueno pues hoy apareció Yaten como siempre donde no lo llaman, mmm te conseguiremos unas uñas de repuesto, si ya lo sabemos tu lindo nombre nos indica quien es tu favorito, y si la verdad es que los dos hasta el momento son un amor, ¿Cuál de ellos se nos descarrilara?, mmm sigue en discusión el nombre del perro así que no sabemos cual será el nombre, y eso de un segundo cachorro no suena mal, ¿Quién sabe a lo mejor los perritos son mas civilizados que sus respectivos dueños? Jajaja la locura ha todo lo que da, bueno eso es todo por el momento nos leemos después y cuídate… besitos bye, bye.

_**bogita:**_ hola chica, uy pues que privilegio el que nos estén recomendando esa es la mejor publicidad que les pueden dar a los fics, que bueno que ya le perdiste el miedo ya ves no duele jajaja, y no te enojes… bueno dependiendo porque, bueno cuídate y no hagas travesuras, besitos.

_**Kousita!!:**_ Estamos bien gracias, así que esperamos que tu también, jajaja que bueno que cada vez te gusta mas, esperamos que no nos dejes de leer conforme vamos publicando, tranquila llevémosla tranquila, ay Lita como se fue a fijar en Darien jajaja uy tenemos de donde escoger, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Darien, y demás chicos que vayan apareciendo, que bueno que has leído las demás historias esperamos que no te pierdas la nueva que promete que estaba muy buena, basta con contarte que ya hemos comenzado a hacer algunos corajes de tan solo imaginarnos las escenas, pero bueno eso ya lo veras después ahora te dejamos cuídate bye bye.

_**Karina Natsumi**__**:**_ Agradecemos que hayas leído la historia y que te haya gustado, ojala te sigamos viendo por aquí cuídate.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ Bueno entonces quiere decir que estamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo, que además de entretener las deje emocionadas, mmm si lleváramos un marcador ¿Cómo irían?, mmm ahí se los encargo porque yo ya perdí la cuenta, eso es todo por el momento cuídate y pórtate bien nos leemos en el siguiente.

_**MISS-ODANGO**__**:**_ Bueno si es lindo, y hot jajaja, yo también quisiera ser Serena con tantos galanes ¿Quién no? pero bueno es rara en realidad esta historia, ay Dios que ya comenzamos con un poquito de polémica, la verdad es que todos sabemos que nunca es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, pero muchas veces lo hacemos sin darnos cuenta, y aquí Serena esta segura de que Seiya no siente nada por ella, lo toma simplemente como algo que disfrutar, y él pues bueno… ya sabemos lo que siente en verdad, y Darien bueno en realidad es un triangulo baste complicado, y bueno si esta quedando como un el engañado, pero yo siempre he creído que lo importante es lo que yo sepa, la gente alrededor siempre va a hablar sea bueno o malo y si no pues lo van a inventar así que con que yo sepa lo que es verdad y lo que es mentira es suficiente, y pues sí las acciones que tomo Serena no son las mas adecuadas, pero si hacemos todo bien pues ya no hay historia, jajaja, ay que mal pretexto, y ya veremos con quien se queda al final… y no te preocupes todos nos hemos revuelto con tantas cosas que queremos expresar, bueno entonces esperamos seguir contando con tu participación, ya que sin ella pues nos sentiríamos muy tristes, ahora si es todo cuídate bye, bye.

_**serenalucy:**_ jajaja nos haces muy felices al decirnos que te encanto la historia, esperamos seguir con este tipo de comentarios en los capítulos siguientes, bueno en el capitulo pasado pues no salio Seiya, pero que tal en este ¿eh? Así o mas candente… ups creo que hablo mi parte enamorada de él, ay yo quiero que baile así conmigo ahhhhh bueno sobre la razón que das sobre porque darse una oportunidad con Seiya me parece muy pero muy valida, y si tienes razón, pero pues ¿Cuántas veces no nos confundimos en el amor?, pues eso es lo que le pasa a nuestra niña, y otra pobre es Lita tienes mucha razón es prácticamente lo que le hizo a Serena años atrás, en fin creo que tendremos mucho material para comentar después, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, deja me voy a bailar con Seiya ay que calor… bye, bye.

Eso es todo por el momento, ¡Niñas no nos abandonen! –Grita desesperada para luego controlarse y sentarse como toda una dama- que nosotras no lo haremos… el próximo capitulo viene muy interesante… ¿A dónde llevara Seiya a Serena?, ¿Quién los alcanzara? Ay bueno ya parece final de serie :P las esperamos en la siguiente entrega, se cuidan y se portan bien no hagan travesuras, abracitos y besitos, bye, bye.

P.d Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

P.d de Marie: Había pensando en actualizar algunos de mis fics, pero me surgieron algunos inconvenientes, tratare de escribir lo más que pueda en los próximos días para poder actualizar lo antes posible, físicamente estoy bien, el problema es en lo moral snif snif me voy a llorar nuevamente al rincón por mi triste vida… (Lo siento hoy estoy un poco dramática y sensible) nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo no nos abandonen por favor, bye.


	17. Una Noche, Un Sueño Magico

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 17

Una Noche, Un Sueño Mágico

Ahora que lo pienso

No se que sucedió

Siempre hemos sido amigos

Que fue lo que cambio

De un inocente beso

Nació por ti el amor

Me enamore de tu sonrisa

Y de tu forma de mirar

Y cuando tú me llamas

Y me cuentas de él

Te escucho como siempre

Así doliéndome

Pero algo esta creciendo aquí en mi corazón

La gran necesidad de hacerte mía

Y es que tu y yo

Somos el uno para el otro

Si tu no estas

Yo ya no puedo respirar

Y es que no ves

Que tú eres para mí

Lo he leído en tu mirada

Y esta escrito así aquí en mi corazón

Estas en tu derecho

Lo mismo siento yo

Difícil sentimiento

El juego del amor

Y tengo mucho miedo

Pero no puedo más

Tendré que exigirle

Verdad a mi corazón

Y es que tu y yo

Somos el uno para el otro

Si tu no estas

Yo ya no puedo respirar

Y es que no ves

Que tú eres para mí

Lo he leído en tu mirada

Y esta escrito así

Y es que tu y yo

Somos el uno para el otro

Si tu no estas

Yo ya no puedo respirar

Y es que no ves

Que tú eres para mí

Lo he leído en tu mirada

Y esta escrito así aquí en mi corazón

_Michiru se encontraba bailando un poco desconcertada por la extraña actitud de su hermano y de su amiga, pero igual seguía divirtiéndose a lado de sus amigos y mas bailando con Andrew, cuando la presencia de dos chicas la molesto un poco, una de ella ya era conocida y la otra no era necesario conocerla para darse cuenta que era del mismo tipo que la otra_.

-Hola Michiru… ¿te acuerdas de mí? -_con algo de sarcasmo en su voz_- te quiero presentar a una amiga…

_Voltea un poco molesta_- Ay eres tu… hola, sí buscas a Serena ella ya se fue…

-Si ya me di cuenta, después del vergonzoso espectáculo que ha dado era lo mejor… -_dijo con desdén_-

-¿Vergonzoso? -_frunció un poco el ceño_-

-Al fin te encuentro -_llego diciendo el joven novio de Molly mirando a Michiru con desprecio_- ven tenemos que irnos -_llevándose a su novia del brazo, sin esperar siquiera pueda despedirse_-

-Molly espera… _-intento decir la chica que la acompañaba al darse cuenta de que estaba quedándose sola_- bueno no importa… me presentare yo sola, soy Unazuki, amiga de Molly y Serena… -_extiende su mano_-

-Soy Michiru, amiga de Serena -_por cortesía estrecha su mano_- mucho gusto

-Si eso me di cuenta… -_con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿podrías decirme quien era ese chico que la acompañaba?

_Frunce un poco el ceño_- ¿Y por que te interesa saberlo?

-Porque tengo curiosidad y además porque aquí estaba el ex de Serena y quizá le interese saber… -_fingiendo que buscaba con la mirada a alguien_-

-Ay mira… ¿y de casualidad no eres tu la que esta interesada en él?, además este o no interesado el ex, es asunto de ellos, y si tanto quiere saberlo que lo averigüe él por su propia cuenta y no mande a sus mensajeras a investigarlo -_mirándola de arriba hacia abajo_-

-Vaya amiguitas que tiene ahora Serena… -_sonríe con ironía_- bueno en ese caso dime a mi ¿quien es ese chico?

_Responde la sonrisa un poco burlona_- Es su novio… ¿contenta?

-¿Su novio? -_un poco incrédula y sorprendida, para luego sonreír de la misma forma irónica_- pues sus gustos han decaído bastante…

-Jajaja si claro, debes estar muriendo de la envidia… pero que amiguitas se cargaba, no son mas que unas chicas superficiales e hipócritas, si no te interesara seguro no estarías preguntando por ese chico, dime ¿cuantos novios les has bajado a las que dices que son tus amigas, tan solo por envidia?

_Bajo un poco la mirada manteniendo la sonrisa_- Algunos cuantos… y quizá pronto sea uno mas… -_subiendo su mirada al decir esto ultimo_-

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto -_la mira de forma desafiante_- lo siento queridita pero te acabas de topar con pared, dudo mucho que algún día él llegue si quiera a mirarte, le chocan las chicas como tu, las aborrece

-¿Las aborrece pero tiene por novia a la peor de todas? -_niega ligeramente con un movimiento de cabeza_- no lo creo, Serena no es mejor que yo…

-No… ella es mil veces mejor que tu o que cualquiera, _-suspira_- vaya y te consideras su amiga, que patética, en verdad mejor no pierdas tu tiempo y aléjate de ella… si tu no la consideras una amiga yo si, y desde ahora te digo que ella no esta sola, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño con tus envidias…

-Mmm creo que los tiene engañados a todos… porque soy su amiga es que la conozco, y ahora que lo pones de esa forma… -_se pone seria_- mas ganas me dan de acercarme a su novio y ver que tanto se puede resistir a mi…

-Vaya que eres masoquista… inténtalo si quieres, pero te aseguro que no obtendrás éxito alguno -_le guiñe un ojo_- eso te lo puedo asegurar, jamás te miraría eres poca cosa para él, ahora si me permites, yo vine a divertirme con mis amigos, y no a escuchar a niñas bobas tontas y vanidosas como tu que se creen la gran cosa solo por tener dinero…

_Unazuki ya no pudo contestar algo mas, era verdad, su vanidad y su hipocresía habían crecido con los años, y su rencor hacia Serena nunca había desaparecido y ahora aumentaba al ver el tipo de novio y amigas que tenia, algo que siempre les haría falta a ella y a Molly._

_Michiru después de lo que dijo le dio la espalda y al voltear se topo con Andrew, solo suspira sonriéndole ligeramente._

-¿La conoces? -_tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la pista_-

-No, por desgracia acabo de conocerla, era amiga de Serena, pero bueno ya paso volvamos a bailar y a divertirnos -_le sonríe comenzando a bailar_-

-Pues a bailar entonces… -_comenzando a bailar_-

X-X

-De acuerdo -_aun nervioso conduce, hacia un mirador desde el cual se observaban claramente las estrellas en lo alto y las luces de la ciudad a sus pies, simplemente una hermosa vista, este lugar estaba bastante cerca de una presa, por lo tanto se podía escuchar el ruido del agua al caer, el lugar era tranquilo, agradable y sobre todo daba un toque de privacidad, justo para relajarse en aquel bello paisaje_-

-Es muy bella la vista… -_admirando las luces de la ciudad con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Me alegra que te guste -_terminando de estacionar el auto, se recarga sobre el respaldo, cerrando un momento sus ojos_- gracias…

-¿De que? -_voltea a verlo, pues no entendía que es lo que tenía que agradecerle_-

-Por ese hermoso baile que me brindaste… lo disfrute mucho, y a decir verdad yo casi no bailo, y contigo lo disfrute mucho, es la primera vez que bailo de esa forma… yo… -_abre sus ojos mirándola_-

-También es la primera vez que bailo de esa forma, e igual que tu lo disfrute… -_sonríe ligeramente sonrojándose al notar que la miraba_-

-Sin duda fue un baile magnifico y lleno de magia -_le sonríe ligeramente, mientras enciende la radio del coche_- esta noche es sumamente mágica, porque estoy con una bella cenicienta de fresa -_acercándose un poco a ella acariciando su mejilla_-

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? -_cerrando ligeramente los ojos al sentir la caricia_-

-De ninguna manera, pero ¿sabes como se puede cerrar una noche mágica perfecta como esta? -_respira profundo, mirando su rostro, acercándose aun más a ella-_

-¿Como? _-abre los ojos encontrándose más cerca de él_-

-Con un rico postre de fresa -_acariciando suavemente sus labios_-

-¿Quieres? -_sonrío entre abriendo los labios un poco_-

-Si -_dijo en voz baja, acercándose mas a ella quedando a milímetros de sus labios_-

-Bésame… -_cerró los ojos acercándose tan solo rozando los labios de él esperando el tan ansiado beso_-

_Seiya temblaba un poco al sentir ese ligero roce comenzando a besarla, de forma suave y tierna intensificándolo lentamente, __Serena comenzó a besarlo con lentitud de la misma forma que él mientras se acomodaba en el asiento tomándolo suavemente de los brazos, él __la abrazo dulcemente por la espalda, acercándose mas a ella, pasando de un beso suave y tierno a uno tierno y apasionado, ella __lentamente subió sus manos hasta llegar a sus hombros rodeándolo del cuello dejándose llevar por él en ese beso, __al sentir que lo abrazaba la acerco mucho mas a su cuerpo, intensificando mas aquel beso sintiendo deseos de pasar mas allá, lentamente y con algo de temor comenzó a acariciar su espalda descubierta, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, cosa que provoco en ella un __suspiro al sentir las manos de Seiya acariciándola, las sentía tan calidas que no quiso interrumpirlo, haciendo de ese beso algo totalmente especial__, Seiya continuo besándola con la misma pasión e intensidad, tanto que quiso seguir sintiendo aquella calidez que experimentaba en cada roce de su piel, con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus hombros, bajando lentamente por su brazo izquierdo, hasta llegar a su cintura donde se detuvo un poco deseando continuar, pero sin dejar de besarla._

_Se separo un poco de sus labios y sin abrir los ojos_- Sigue… -_dijo sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo que acababa de decir, disfrutaba de cada momento a lado de Seiya y este era realmente especial y quería seguir de esta forma, así que volvió a besar sus labios nuevamente de forma tranquila pero con pasión_-

_Seiya sonrojado y nervioso, invadido por el deseo y la pasión que comenzó a sentir desde ese baile, la abrazo aun mas intensificando el beso, mientras lentamente comenzaba a recorrer su contorno, llegando hacia el borde del vestido, acariciando primero con sutileza su rodilla, subiendo poco a poco el vestido al tiempo que acariciaba su pierna con suavidad, __Serena un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo se dejo acariciar sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al contacto de las manos de Seiya, con timidez lentamente intento quitarle la chaqueta, extrañamente no se sentía mal por ese acto, al contrario lo estaba disfrutando plena y concientemente,__ él se detuvo un poco, para ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta, por lo que se separo un poco de sus labios mirándola a los ojos._

-¿Quieres un poco mas de postre? -_pregunto de forma nerviosa pero esperando una respuesta afirmativa, sabía que no podía llevar esa situación más allá de besos y caricias que ahora estaban cargadas de pasión y deseo, pero tampoco quería detenerse_-

X-X

_Al verlos salir del antro sin dudarlo subió a su auto y rápidamente comenzó a seguirlos, imaginaba que se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, pero se sorprendió de ver que tomaban un camino muy diferente, así que los siguió hasta que llegaron a un lugar despoblado, esto le dio muy mala espina así que se detuvo a algunos metros a tratar de observar, no era necesario ser adivino para saber que las cosas dentro del auto se ponían sumamente candentes, tan solo pensar en como podrían estar pasando el tiempo le provocaba los mas desmesurados celos, aquellos que te provocan hacer barbaridades. _

X-X

_Asiente un poco apenado, pero deseoso_- Pero si tu ya no quieres… dímelo y me detendré… no quiero que te sientas incomoda -_acaricia con ternura su mejilla_-

-Seiya… -_murmuro acercándose a él_- me gustas… -_cerro los ojos terminando con la distancia entre sus labios_-

-Y tu a mi también me gustas mucho… -_murmuro al sentir de nueva cuenta los labios de Serena_-

_La beso dulcemente pero no pudo resistir mucho sin hacerlo de forma apasionada, y continuando con sus suaves caricias, en un ligero movimiento metió un poco mas la mano por debajo del vestido, acariciando su pierna a plenitud, un poco mas arriba entre sus muslos, disfrutando de su calor, y la sedosa piel, en uno de esos movimientos rozo ligeramente su intimidad provocando un fuerte latir en su corazón no era momento para algo más por que solo se dedico a sentir la tersa piel de sus piernas, __Serena se estremeció un poco al sentir las suaves caricias, entre los besos que se habían dado anteriormente y el sensual baile que habían protagonizado momentos antes algo dentro de ella le hacia desear mas, pero aun no sabía si podría llegar a tanto, por el momento ese encuentro parecía ser suficiente, aunque ella también quería sentir un poco mas y lentamente introdujo su mano por debajo de su camisa por fin sintiendo algo de su calido cuerpo, __mientras él con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus hombros, bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos acariciándolos con delicadeza por encima del vestido, intensificando aun mas el beso, él también sabia que no podían llegar tan lejos, pero tampoco quería separarse de ella, sin duda alguna estaba disfrutando de ese momento como nunca antes, por la mente de Serena se atravesó una pregunta que para nada la hizo interrumpir ese calido encuentro._

-¿Por que me siento tan bien de esta manera? -_se preguntaba sin encontrar ninguna respuesta lógica o mas bien no quería pensarla, solo disfrutar de la presencia de Seiya dejándose llevar por sus besos y sus caricias, así continuo recorriendo el pecho de él con suaves movimientos, se imaginaba que tenia un buen cuerpo, pero sentirlo era totalmente diferente y esto le estaba gustando mas de lo quería admitir_-

_Luego de unos momento mas de seguirse besando y acariciando con ternura, Seiya decidió detenerse, porque de continuar así ya no lograría controlarse, sin dejar de besarla y acariciando un poco mas sus piernas, comenzó a sacar su mano, subiéndola lentamente, disfrutando del contorno de su cuerpo, hasta su cuello y lo mismo hizo con la otra mano, hasta sujetar entre sus manos su rostro, comenzando a separarse lentamente de ese beso tan apasionado._

-Cenicienta… –_con la respiración algo agitada_- es hora de llevarla a su casa…

-Sí… -_al igual que él con la respiración acelerada y con sonrojo en sus mejillas_- tienes razón… -_abrazo a Seiya de forma repentina recargando su rostro en su pecho_- por favor no quiero que pienses que fui muy inconsciente hacer esto…

_Seiya sonrío ligeramente, abrazándola con dulzura_- No… disfrute mucho este momento, pensaras que soy un aprovechado, pero no pude resistirme, y jamás creas que pensare mal de ti… eso nunca, tranquila -_la toma de la barbilla haciendo que levante su rostro volviendo a rozar sus labios_- sin duda alguna estas fresas son deliciosas -_la mira con dulzura y tranquilidad_-

-Yo jamás pensaría que eres un aprovechado… _-sonríe ligeramente_- al contrario pienso que eres un gran chico… y por eso mismo creo te merecías una fresa como esta… -_se sonroja_- que yo también disfrute…

-Entonces dejémoslo como una de las mejores fresas que hemos comido -_la abraza con dulzura, hundiendo su rostro entre su cabello aspirando su aroma_-

-De acuerdo… -_lo abraza con mas fuerza_- me siento tan bien de estar con una persona que me acepta tal cual soy y que en ningún momento me juzga…

-Jamás te juzgare Serena… ante todo soy tu amigo y quiero que me tengas confianza para contarme lo que sea, sin importar de que se trate yo te escuchare -_acaricia su cabello suavemente_-

-Gracias Seiya por todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y por los que vendrán… ¿por que vendrán muchos verdad? -_separándose de su abrazo para verlo a la cara-_

-Si… vendrán todos los momentos que ambos queramos que vengan -_la mira tiernamente_-

-Entonces si tu y yo estamos de acuerdo… vendrán muchos… -_le sonríe ligeramente acariciando su mejilla_- ¿cierto?

-Si -_cerrando sus ojos al sentir esa suave caricia_-

X-X

_Habían pasado ya mucho tiempo en ese lugar, a cada segundo los celos se hacían presentes, ¿cuanto tiempo mas permanecerían ahí?, ¿acaso ese era su refugio amoroso?, no simplemente no podía soportarlo, tenia todas las intenciones de bajar del auto y hacerle ver a esa pareja que podría separarlos cuando quisiera, pero tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas y actuar en el momento mas oportuno o esperar que la suerte le favoreciera, mientras tanto aguardaría desde su auto hasta que el momento en que ellos se fueran._

X-X

-Definitivamente serán muchos… -_se acerca dándole un beso suave en los labios_- pero por lo pronto el tiempo se nos ha acabado… me divertí mucho gracias…

-Yo también me divertí mucho, pero es hora de volver -_roba un ultimo beso de sus labios para reincorporarse en su lugar y encender el auto poniéndolo en marcha, dirigiéndose a sus casas_-

X-X

_Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dijo ya nada, en ese momento las palabras salían sobrando, simplemente había disfrutado de la mutua compañía y eso en su interior los hacia sentirse felices, no así a la persona que iba en el auto siguiéndolos, el rencor, los celos se hacían cada vez mas presentes, aun se preguntaba ¿por que parecían tan felices estando juntos?, eso no era correcto, al menos no era lo correcto en el mundo que había imaginado junto a su amor, las cosas definitivamente se estaban saliendo de control y eso no lo podía permitir, algo tenia que suceder para separarlos, pero... ¿que?, aun no sabía muy bien cual era la respuesta, pero sabía que no tardaría en encontrarla._

X-X

_Serena después de despedirse de Seiya se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, se cambio dejando el lindo vestido sobre una silla observándolo un momento para luego sonreír mientras levantaba el edredón para quedarse solo con las sabanas, recostándose observando el techo._

-¿Cómo un baile pueden provocar tales cosas?, no me arrepiento, Seiya me gusta y me gusta mucho, es… tan atractivo, caballeroso, amable, educado, con sentido del humor, y… -_se sonroja-_ su manera de besar me transforma, y como me acaricia, sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo fue algo completamente diferente, es como si me conociera a la perfección, como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido hecho a la medida de sus manos, ninguna de sus caricias me incomodo fue algo tan extraño, -_suspira_- en fin creo que cualquier chica se sentiría feliz de tenerlo a su lado… -_suspira_- cuando salgo con él siento las miradas de las chicas que nos ven juntos, algunas son demasiado evidentes… -_sonríe_- pero es lindo ser la envidia de ellas… y claro mas después de haber bailado con él de esa manera… -_cierra los ojos recordando esos sensuales movimientos_- nunca pensé que podría provocar algo así en mi y en él… él mismo lo dijo casi no baila y mucho menos así, pero ah no importa yo tampoco lo había hecho y sinceramente… me gusto… me sorprendo de mi misma, jamás había actuado de esa forma, estoy descubriendo una parte de mi que no sabía que existía, y a la cual cada vez le agradan mas los momentos con él como el de hoy -_toma una almohada y subiendo su cabeza en ella cerrando los ojos mientras la acariciaba_- así es disfrute los besos y caricias que nos dimos… aun puedo sentir el fresco aroma de su fragancia, y el delicioso sabor de sus labios… ¿acaso podré pasar a algo mas con él?, ¿acaso es que Seiya, despierta en mi… -_murmuro antes de comenzar a quedarse dormida con el recuerdo de lo vivido esa noche_- el deseo… ?

X-X

_Seiya por su parte, llego a su casa, al parecer Michiru aun no llegaba, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación, se quito la camisa, y se recostando en su cama encima de las cobijas, colocando su mano sobre su nuca._

-No cabe duda que fue una grandiosa noche, nunca pensé que llegaría a sentirme así con alguien como me siento con ella, en definitiva creo que la quiero mucho mas de lo que yo mismo hubiese imaginado, además a comenzado a recuperar aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo tan curioso y esa alegría -_suspira un poco melancólico_- seguramente debe ser por aquel que vive en su corazón, es triste solo tener sus besos y sus caricias, cuando otro tiene su corazón y su amor, ¿acaso seré tan patético al pensar de esta forma?, no me importa, mientras pueda estar a su lado, y disfrutar de su compañía seré eso o lo que sea necesario y mas por verla feliz -_toma una almohada la abraza y luego la acaricia con ternura, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro_- ahora me surgen mas preguntas… ¿como será en la intimidad?, ¿si será así de apasionada o quizá mas?, no lo se y creo que nunca lo sabré, -_abrazando más la almohada, y acariciándola con dulzura_- aun tengo la sensación de su piel grabada en mis manos, pareciera como si aun estuviera acariciándola, esa calidez, esa suavidad, sin duda alguna, la deseo, deseo estar con ella… llegar mas lejos que hoy, de no haber sido por el sitio, y porque quizás no era el momento apropiado, le hubiera hecho el amor… le hubiera hecho sentir todo el deseo que me embarga, todo lo que siento por ella se lo hubiese transmitido, no cabe duda que es una chica muy sensual y bastante apasionada, sus movimientos en ese baile wow… nunca había visto nada igual, mas bien nunca me había sentido así al bailar, y sus besos que decir de ellos son un rico dulce sin el cual ya no puedo vivir, no puedo pasar un día sin querer probar sus labios y sentirla cerca de mi -_cierra sus ojos acurrucándose un poco_- se que este es un loco deseo mas bien es como un sueño y solo eso me queda, soñar con ella y con desear que al menos en ellos pueda llegar a quererme como yo a ella, viajar a ese mundo donde solo seamos nosotros dos, donde no exista nada mas, al menos dentro de mis sueños tenerla a mi lado y confesarle lo que de verdad siento por ella, vivir a su lado y estar con ella siempre, y compartir este amor que siento, y quizás dentro de ese fantasía pueda ser correspondido, por favor… Serena… mi linda cenicienta bombón fresita déjame estar contigo a tu lado esta noche aunque sea en un sueño… -_cierra sus ojos comenzando a dormirse recordando todo lo sucedido esa noche desde el baile hasta las dulces caricias y besos que se dieron esa noche_-

_Ambos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en aquellas posiciones, ella con su cabeza sobre la almohada y él también abrazando una almohada con dulzura, quizá de forma inconsciente sus pensamientos y sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo mutuo, como si el destino quisiera decirles con esto, que esa era la forma correcta de amanecer de cada uno, Serena con su rostro sobre el pecho desnudo de Seiya y él abrazándola dulcemente._

X-X

_El lunes por la mañana…_

-Mmm no me puedo quedar hoy sin por lo menos verla… -_pensó tomando el teléfono y marcando la extensión de la recepción, afortunadamente ella contesto_-

-Buenas tardes, recepción

-Hola… podrías venir por favor…

-Si enseguida voy señor

-Gracias -_colgó volviendo su vista a los papeles que tenia en el escritorio_- ¿que me esta pasando?

X-X

_Suspira_- Serena, ¿te puedes hacer cargo de la recepción por un rato?, voy a la oficina del jefe -_mirándola con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Si claro… -_le sonríe_-

-Ahora regreso -_toma unos papeles que estaba preparando y se va hacia la oficina de Diamante, al llegar toca la puerta_-

-Adelante… -_subiendo la mirada a la puerta_-

-¿Se le ofrece algo? -_entra a la oficina_-

-Mmm realmente no… -_sonríe_- solo que tenia ganas de platicar un momento contigo… ¿no te molesta?

_Se sorprendió un poco, ya que hasta el momento siempre la llamaba para trabajar, y las pocas ocasiones que habían platicado, había sido en recepción o luego de un rato de trabajo. _

-No para nada -_le sonríe, acercándose al escritorio_-

-Toma asiento… _-se relaja un poco_- ¿como va el trabajo hoy?

-Bien, ya casi termino el informe que me pidió ayer, creí que querría ver mis avances y los traje, ¿y a usted? -_sentándose frente a él_-

-Bien… aunque mmm bueno no se si contarte… -_suspira_- hay algo que me preocupa, pero no es nada mío…

-Mmm cuénteme, con toda confianza -_le sonríe_- quizás pueda aconsejarle y ayudarle

-Me preocupa una situación que esta viviendo un amigo…

-Por lo visto lo aprecia mucho, dígame ¿que situación tiene su amigo?

-Es un buen amigo… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ¿mmm pues recuerdas todo lo que te pregunte el otro día?

-Desde luego que si…

-Mmm bueno pues todas las dudas que tenia eran por él… -_suspira_- hace tiempo se enamoro perdidamente de una chica… pero… por inconvenientes del destino se tuvieron que separar, él le juro amor eterno a ella… y después de algunos años se ha vuelto a ver… -_cierra un poco los ojos_- y ese amor volvió a vivir dentro de él…

-Un amor del pasado… esos creo yo son los mas dolorosos… y mas si no logro olvidarla, aunque a veces también son los mas bellos

-Si, es lo que yo también pienso… -_abre los ojos_- pero bueno ella ahora tiene novio… pero resulta que al mismo tiempo le coquetea a mi amigo y él se conforma con eso… con algunos momentos junto a ella… -_se pone de pie y camina lentamente de un lado a otro_- ¿tu crees que ella aun siga enamorada de él?, bueno mas bien… ¿que lo ame?

-Seria difícil de decir, cada chica tiene sus propias ideas, y como bien pueda que sienta amor hacia él, o como que solo este jugando, creo que dependería de la forma en que se hayan separado, y que tan dolida haya quedado, o si también lo amó o lo sigue amando, si lo sigue amando bien puede ser una barrera para protegerse así misma, y sobre que tiene novio… mmm no creo que a ese chico le agrade el hecho que su novia coquetee con su ex, y ella debería respetar su relación o terminar…

-Eh ahí lo que encuentro extraño… -_voltea a verla_- cada vez que él me platica que estuvo con ella que rieron, lloraron, o se besaron me parece que se ilusiona mas… pero a él no le importa que prácticamente sea el otro…

-¿Y a ella no le importara jugar con dos?, ahí hay algo raro, yo le diría a su amigo que tuviera cuidado, al final puede salir mas herido de lo que ya esta

-Mmm bueno… pero es que me parece que él también esta disfrutando del juego… -_desvía su mirada hacia la ventana_- sabe que es peligroso pero quiere correr el riesgo… además…

-Mmm… ¿usted ha estado antes en este tipo de juegos? -_se levanta acercándose_- puede que si sean divertidos en su momento… pero… ¿y después?

-Mmm a veces son divertidos… -_se sorprende un poco_- pero en el caso de mi amigo… no lo se… estoy seguro de que aun la ama… tanto como para… -_voltea a verla_- cancelar su boda…

X-X

-¿Y tienes mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? -_pregunto con una sonrisa y mirándolo fijamente_-

-Si ya casi dos años -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Me imagino que trabajando en un lugar como este conoces a muchas chicas… -_dando un paso hacia él_-

-Pues si -_la mira fijamente_- pero me ocupo mas en mis cosas, el trabajo aquí nunca termina

X-X

_Darien, iba saliendo del ascensor, pero se detuvo unos momentos buscando con la mirada a su adorada mariposa, hasta ese momento no había tenido suerte de verla, debido a que se le había juntado trabajo, lentamente se acerco a la recepción al percatarse que estaba sola, dirigió su mirada alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiera, alejado vio a Seiya acompañado de una huésped._

-Hola… -_se recargo sobre el mostrador sonriéndole_-

-Ah hola… -_se encontraba un poco ocupada ya que pronto sería la hora de la comida y quería dejar todos sus pendientes listos, para que su compañera no tuviera problemas_- ¿como estas? -_pregunto casi en automático mientras continuaba capturando datos en la computadora_-

-Extrañándote… -_dijo aun con la sonrisa pero era claro que se sentía ignorado_-

_Subió la mirada para verlo_- ¿Debo creerte? -_volviendo la vista al monitor_-

-Desde luego, ¿que te parece si te invito a salir y te lo demuestro? –_Hizo un movimiento con la mano como si quisiera acariciar su mejilla pero ella estaba algo retirada por lo que solo quedo en eso un intento_-

-¿Salir? -_preguntó con algo de ironía_- hace mucho que no me lo proponías… ¿y como piensas demostrármelo?, dejándome plantada para que luego sea yo la que te busque… no gracias…

-No para nada, esta vez es verdad… mmm ¿que te parece si vamos a bailar el viernes por la noche? –_pregunto observando cada gesto que ella hacía_-

-No puedo, la verdad es que casi no me gusta bailar, eso ya deberías saberlo… -_dijo tranquilamente sin apartar la vista del monitor_-

-Mmm ¿de verdad no te gusta bailar? -_presiona un poco su puño_- yo creía que si… -_desvía su mirada fingiendo tristeza_-

-Parece de verdad que no me conoces… -_suspira dejando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo_- ¿y ahora que te pasa? _-al ver su semblante triste_-

-Es que yo quería bailar contigo, se de buena fuente que el viernes fuiste a bailar… -_comentó como si con eso la fuera hacer cambiar de opinión_-

-Eh bueno si… fui pero… -_desvió la mirada un poco nerviosa_- no se que te habrán dicho… -_se quedo callada algunos segundos_- creo que no tiene nada de malo haber salido a bailar con mi novio… -_dijo tomando fuerza y valor en sus palabras, realmente no tenia porque negarlo_-

-¿Te refieres a ese imbécil que esta coqueteando con esa chica? –_Señalando a Seiya, con un atisbo de celos_-

_Serena__ v__olteo a ver a su supuesto novio y de pronto un gesto molesto se dibujo en su rostro, justo en ese momento llegaba la compañera que se quedaría en su lugar mientras ella iba a comer_- Sr. Chiba no me interesa salir a ningún lado con usted… -_dijo a Darien con seriedad y evidentemente celosa de ver a su novio con esa joven que bien sabía era una huésped pero ya había pasado mas tiempo del necesario con ella_- gracias… -_volteo a ver a su compañera saliendo del lugar para dirigirse hasta donde estaba Seiya, dejando a Darien ahí parado sin prestarle ya ninguna atención_-

X-X

-¿Y tu no sales con huéspedes? -_da un paso mas-_ porque yo podría salir contigo…

-No, no salgo con huéspedes -_sonríe un poco nervioso por el atrevimiento de la chica_-

-Ah pues eso lo podemos solucionar… -_pone su mano en el hombro de Seiya_- ahora mismo me voy a otro hotel…

-No, no como crees, no quisiera que perdiéramos, a una huésped, tan linda como usted

-Pero por favor no me hables de usted… soy…

-Seiya… –_dijo Serena interrumpiendo y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención, se veía que era una mujer algo atrevida y eso no le gustaba_-

-Serena -_voltea y le sonríe_- ¿ya nos vamos a comer?

-Si, pero antes de comer… -_lo abraza por el cuello sorprendiéndolo al darle un beso_-

_Seiya se sorprendió por su repentino beso, pero sin pensarlo la abrazo por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo para corresponder de la misma forma, sintiéndose contento en su interior, y disfrutando de ese momento, Serena poco a poco comenzó a volver mas profundo el beso acariciando su cuello y mejillas, disfrutando del momento sin importarle quienes estaban a su alrededor, él la acerco mucho mas a su cuerpo, acariciando su suave cabello, intensificando aun mas aquel beso, después de unos momentos así se separaron lentamente, Serena tomo el rostro de Seiya entre sus manos con dulzura_.

-Quise adelantar el postre… -_murmuro aun cerca de su rostro_-

-Un beso sabor a fresa, el mejor postre que pueda haber -_acaricia su mejilla con ternura_-

-Mmm sabor a fresa ¿eh?, que rico… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- anda mejor ya vamos a comer… _-le sonríe_-

-Si vamos, -_voltea hacia la chica_- disculpe tengo que irme, que tenga una linda estancia -_sonríe, y sale del hotel junto con Serena, sin soltarla de la mano_-

-Gracias… -_dijo molesta de que la hayan arruinado la conquista dándose la vuelta-_

_Darien había observado todo, ¿Cómo era posible que Serena sintiera celos de un hombre como él?, ¿Cómo pudo dar un espectáculo así?, se sentía dolido, molesto, celoso, pero quizá mas triste de darse cuenta de que su mariposa lo había ignorado por completo y lo había rechazado, __su tristeza había aumento aun más al ver como se besaba de nueva cuenta con su novio, sin duda alguna eso había empeorado su ánimo, se sentía un poco desanimado, por lo que decidió llamar a su mejor amigo y citarlo en un restaurante para platicar más tranquilos._

X-X

-¿Esta comprometido? -_bastante sorprendida_- yo le diría que lo pensara bien, y analizara sus sentimientos, además ¿por que dejar algo que tiene seguro?, suena cruel pero ¿por que dejarlo por algo que es demasiado incierto?, si al final esa chica solo esta jugando con él, ¿no cree que eso sea mas doloroso?

-Quizá sea seguro pero no es algo que él quiera… creo que estaba buscando algún pretexto para terminar con esa relación… se perfectamente que él no la ama… su corazón siempre ha tenido dueña y ahora que la encontró quiere jugarse todo por el todo… aunque también tengo dudas con respecto a ella… no parece ser una chica a la que le guste jugar con las personas… incluso podría decir que es un chica amable… de buen corazón… quizá es como tu dices solo una barrera para protegerse de ser lastimada de nueva cuenta… quiere estar segura de que sigue siendo importante para él…

-Bueno siendo esa la situación, yo creo que es suficiente razón el echo que no ame a su prometida, para que condenarse a una vida sin amor, y por el jueguito, pues si ambos se están divirtiendo, y disfrutándolo de momento, mmm puede que este bien, pero deben medir las consecuencia de sus actos por que terceras personas pueden salir dañadas además de ellos dos

-Mmm siempre es interesante escuchar a una mujer hablar de cosas del amor… -_sonríe_- tienes razón en todo lo que dices, y como al final de cuentas ellos dos harán lo que quieran pues que se diviertan en lo que dura el juego… ojalá que lo que comenzó como un juego termine en una bella realidad… ¿no crees?

-Si, solo espero que en el camino no se maten entre si -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Mmm él primero muere que hacerle daño… y ella mmm realmente no se -_sonríe_- gracias por escucharme…

-Cuando guste, puedo escucharle señor, con toda confianza

-Gracias Michiru… -_se acerca y acaricia su mejilla_- eres una persona muy interesante…

_Se medio sonroja un poco desviando su mirada_- Usted… también es interesante señor… nunca había platicando con un hombre sobre de cosas de amor

-Mmm bueno pues entonces ya tendremos que platicar un poco mas sobre cuestiones del amor… -_sonríe_- y espero no quitarte tu tiempo

-Jajaja no se preocupe, si uno se administra bien, para todo hay tiempo -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Me parece perfecto… -_sonríe_- y ojalá que tu también me tengas la confianza como para contarme lo que te preocupe… y bueno pues no te quito mas tu tiempo…

-Si bueno, entonces paso a retirarme, la hora de la comida se acerca y muero de hambre

-Gracias… -_le sonríe_-

-Si hasta luego -_le devuelve la sonrisa, y se aleja saliendo de la oficina, regresando unos segundos mas tarde_- perdón olvide mis papeles -_entra y toma sus papeles_- nos vemos -_sale de la oficina-_

_Diamante no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosa situación de la chica_- Vaya que es una mujer interesante… es muy agradable platicar con ella… -_suspira_- ojalá que ella me ayude un poco a olvidar…

X-X

-¿Te arruine la conquista? -_pregunto un poco seria sin dejar de ver el camino_-

-No para nada, comenzaba a incomodarme -_le sonríe ligeramente_- ¿por que?

-No por nada… -_dijo un poco seria_- pero no parecías incomodo…

-Es un huésped, y a los huéspedes no se les puede tratar mal… mmm Serena… -_se detiene de momento, parándose frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros_- ¿no me digas que estas celosa? -_pregunta un tanto divertido, sorprendido y emocionado_-

-La verdad… si… -_desvía un poco la mirada_- y no se porque… digo no eres nada mío…

-Mmm aunque no soy nada tuyo, me alegra saber que sientes celos por mi -_toma su barbilla_- eso quiere decir que comienzo a importarte, y eso me agrada -_le da un tierno beso sobre sus labios_-

_Cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente sus labios_- Me importas… y mucho…

-Y tu a mi -_la abraza por la cintura fuertemente, para poder besarla con ternura, y pasión sujetándola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la cabeza_-

_Serena correspondió al beso subiendo sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar al cuello sujetándose con fuerza disfrutando de ese momento, Seiya no podía no intensificar el beso, acariciaba su cabello, dejándose llevar por ese momento, sintiéndose muy contento, de poder disfrutar de esos dulces labios de nueva cuenta, ella aun sin querer separarse de sus labios lo comienza a hacer al sentir un pequeño gruñido proveniente de su estomago, y por un pensamiento que la intrigo._

-¿Que es lo que estamos haciendo? -_pregunto casi entre sus labios_-

-Disfrutando de un rico postre -_dándole un pequeño beso, mirándola con ternura_- ¿no te gusta el postre?

-Si, me gusta mucho… -_sonríe ligeramente_- y es que… cada vez me gusta más…

-A mi igual, así que solo disfrutémoslo ¿si? -_recarga su frente en la de ella, cerrando sus ojos, para disfrutar mas ese momento junto a ella_-

-Si, tienes razón… -_cierra los ojos y suspira suavemente, acariciando su rostro_- ¿ya te había dicho que me gusta como besas?

-Mmm eso no es nuevo para mi -_sonríe ligeramente_- tu tampoco besas nada mal y me encanta -_acaricia su cabello, jugueteando con el_-

-Gracias… -_sonríe_- pero quizá tu puedas enseñarme mas…

-¿Que quieres que te enseñe? y con gusto lo haré -_roza una vez mas sus labios_- me encanta este postre

-Lo que tú quieras enseñarme… -_se sonroja_- y a mi también me encanta…

-Bueno, entonces por lo pronto ¿que te parece si vamos a comer?, no nos vamos a nutrir si comemos puro postre -_separa su rostro un poco y le guiñe un ojo_-

-No… además, que dejaremos para después de la comida… ¿no crees? -_le sonríe_-

-Exacto -_le da un beso en su mejilla, y la toma de la mano para seguir caminando y enseñarle un pequeño restaurante, para comer_-

X-X

-Vaya ahora si se escuchaba triste… -_pensaba al llegar al restaurante y verlo en una de las mesas junto a un vitral, camino hacia él-_ ¿y ahora que quieres?, ¿por que me sacas de mis labores?, acaso crees que solo estoy para tus crisis emocionales… -_sentándose frente a él con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Uy que genio, si tenías mucho trabajo entonces hubieras rechazado la invitación… -_levantando su mirada_-

-Uy que sentido me salio mi amigo… -_le hace una seña al mesero para que le llevara algo de tomar-_ no la verdad es que te oías muy extraño, mas bien te ves mal… ¿pasa algo?

_Suspira con tristeza, bajando su mirada_- Pues la verdad…

-A ver cuéntale a tu confidente y amigo… -_acomodándose en la silla demostrándole con esto que estaba dispuesto a escuchar_-

-Veras el viernes fui a buscar a Serena a su casa, y la vi salir con ese imbécil… -_remarcando la última palabra denotando un poco de rencor-_

-Mmm ya veo… -_un poco extrañado al momento en que le llevan su ya típico trago_- ¿y que paso? -_pregunto ya después de quedarse a solas nuevamente_-

-Ella salio como nunca antes la había visto, un vestido que sin duda alguna te deja hipnotizado… -_bebe de su trago_-

-Y a ti te dejo así al igual que al novio -_sonrío ligeramente_-

-Si y eso me da coraje… cuando estaba conmigo nunca se vistió así para mi… y con él hasta bailo de una forma demasiado… sensual…

-Mmm deberías comprender que cuando estuvo contigo era una adolescente aun, en cambio ahora… -_sonríe_- es toda una mujer, aunque en realidad no me parece que sea una chica que desborde sensualidad… quizá estas exagerando…

-Si claro como tú no la viste bailar… -_se cruza de brazos_- si la hubieras visto lo entenderías, ella nunca antes había bailado de esa forma…

-Si quizá… -_se queda callado un momento viéndolo de forma suspicaz_- ¿y tu como sabes que bailo con él?, ¿no me dirás que la seguiste?

X-X

_El lugar era sumamente agradable, como un tipo invernadero, el sol se filtraba por los cristales y las sombras de los árboles los resguardaban del calor, algunas plantas ya florecían haciendo de ese lugar muy especial, al entrar se sentaron cerca de una pequeña fuente, ahí se respiraba tranquilidad absoluta._

-Espero que te guste este lugar, papá solía traernos… –_ayudándole con la silla para que se sentara_-

-Si gracias, es muy lindo… -_respira profundamente_- y único…

-La comida es deliciosa te va a encantar… -_sentándose frente a ella_-

-Si ya lo creo… -_sonríe ligeramente_- en sí todo el lugar me parece perfecto…

-Y lo es aun más por que tú estas aquí, tu presencia lo hace aun más perfecto

-No exageres… -_se sonroja_- solo soy una persona común…

-No… eres una hermosa cenicienta de fresa

-En ese caso soy todo menos una princesa…

-Eres más que eso, eres un hermoso ángel lleno de luz, que ha nacido para iluminarlo todo

-¿Que te pasa hoy?, estas mas coqueto que de costumbre… ¿acaso fue porque te dije que si tenia celos? -_un poco confundida_-

-Puede ser que si… además soy un chico irresistible ¿no crees?

-Si es posible… -_sonríe_- aunque no tanto…

-No… ¿entonces que soy? –_mirándola fijamente_-

-Un chico lindo… -_manteniendo la misma sonrisa_- del cual no se porque me puse celosa…

-Me gusto que te pusieras celosa… al menos se que te intereso -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Ya mejor cambiemos de tema… no quiero recordar a esa chica… -_suspira-_

-Esta bien, ¿de que quieres que hablemos? –_sonríe ligeramente-_

-Mmm… ¿por que eres un chico tan maduro? –_pregunto un poco seria_-

-¿Maduro?, ¿a que te refieres con eso? –_un poco extrañado por la pregunta_-

-Mmm no lo se, siempre sabes que decir, nunca te he visto enojado, eres mas bien tranquilo, aunque no parezca cuidas mucho de tu hermana y tu mamá… eres responsable en toda la extensión de la palabra…

-Mmm bueno a decir verdad hace 5 años que me hago cargo de la casa, claro con ayuda de mamá y Michiru

-¿Y eso por que?, mmm ahora que lo pienso… ¿son solo ustedes tres?

_Baja un poco su mirada_- Pues si solo somos 3, papá nos dejo hace unos años

-Ah yo lo lamento… no quise ser impertinente…

-No te preocupes -_le sonríe ligeramente_- veras papá se volvió casar y…

-Y ahora tiene otra familia… -_completo suspirando_- ¿no es verdad?

_Asiente con la cabeza_- Si

-¿Y eso te molesta? y por favor se sincero

-No… no me molesta, es mejor así a tener una familia disfuncional, creo que tanto mamá como papá son lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo que hacen, y si entre ellos no hay amor lo prefiero así, además si papá es feliz con su familia también lo soy yo, aunque casi no lo veo, de vez en cuando lo visito o me llama para saber como estamos, mamá y Michiru no lo saben…

-¿Y por que ocultarlo? -_un poco extrañada_- pensé que se tenían confianza…

-A Michiru no le gusta hablar de papá… y mamá pues si sabe pero tampoco le toma mucha importancia, supongo que aunque lo quiera disimular aun siente un poco de dolor

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque eres así… tu has tenido que ser el soporte tanto financiero como emocional de tu familia, y eso no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho… -_le sonríe_- te felicito has hecho un estupendo trabajo…

_Se sonroja_- Muchas gracias, pero le prometí a papá que sacaría la familia adelante, pero bueno… ¿y tu como a sido tu vida familiar?, cuéntame –_en ese momento llega la mesera para que puedan ordenar_-

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Si por favor traiga la especialidad de la casa para los dos… -_dijo rápidamente Seiya_-

-En seguida… -_se retira del lugar la mesera_-

-Gracias… -_le sonríe y luego suspira_- ¿como te imaginas que ha sido mi vida?

-Mmm por tus ojos puedo decir que has tenido de todo, complicaciones, felicidad, amor, pero lo que yo veo en tu familia es mucha unión

-Así es… soy muy feliz de tener esa familia, mis padres llevan algo si como 30 años casados… y son muy felices juntos, Haruka es mi lindo hermanito que a pesar de haberse ido por un buen tiempo a estudiar en el extranjero nunca se aparto de la familia…

-Lo sabia, hay una gran unión familiar te felicito, pero dime algo por lo que se eras de clase social alta, ¿como fue que llegaron a estar en estas condiciones?

-Mi padre siempre ha sido un hombre que confía en las personas, tanto amistades como negocios y por primera vez se equivoco, un asesor financiero cometió fraudes a nombre de mi padre… -_suspira_- y para poder pagar todo ese dinero tuvo que vender todo… al menos Haruka y yo teníamos una carrera con la cual hacernos responsables de nosotros mismos, era obvio que no los dejaríamos…

-Imagino entonces que no ha sido muy fácil…

X-X

-¿Tu que crees? -_con una sonrisa un tanto irónica_-

-No puedo creerlo… ahora hasta espía…

-No quise hacerlo, pero al verla vestida así, de esa forma me dieron ganas de bajar del auto y llevármela…

-¿Que de verdad se veía muy diferente? -_un poco extrañado mientras jugueteaba con su vaso_- no lo se… la verdad no puedo creerte, no parece ser una chica ni provocativa ni nada por el estilo

-Pues ese día así lucia… a mi también me sorprendió verla así… fue algo impactante

-Y si tanto te dolió verla de esa forma y con él, ¿por que no te fuiste?, total son novios es normal que salgan y que se distraigan de la forma en que ellos quieran…

-Quise hacerlo, quise irme, pero fue mas el impulso… quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acercarme a ella… sin importarme que estuviera ese imbécil con ella

-¿Y lo hiciste?, ¿te acercaste a ella? -_un poco preocupado pues era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma_-

-No… cuando iba acercarme, la gente no me dejo pasar y los perdí de vista, fue después de ese baile…

-Pienso que quizá deberías alejarte de ella un tiempo… -_suspira para luego beber un poco de su trago_- si de verdad te ama volverán a estar juntos… no puedes presionarla…

-Lo se… pero no puedo evitarlo… estuve alejado de ella por 5 años… quizás nunca debí dejarla y ahora seriamos una familia feliz… cuando volví a verla renació en mi todo ese sentimiento… y ya no puedo estar sin ella ni un minuto mas…

-Ya no se que decirte… -_suspira_- pero si ya estuviste separado de ella durante 5 años ¿que mas te da esperar un poco mas?, si la presionas puede que ya no vuelva a querer estar contigo… solo hazle ver que la amas, pero por el momento así como estas no creo conveniente que la veas

-¿Entonces dime que puedo hacer para contener el grito de mi corazón, que me exige volver a tenerla a mi lado a toda costa?

X-X

_En ese momento aparecía la mesera la cual les llevan su orden._

-Con permiso -_coloca ambos platos_- sigo a sus ordenes… -_retirándose luego_-

_Serena esperó a que se retire la mesera_- Mmm fue un cambio extraño, mis padres nos educaron de tal manera que sabíamos que el dinero no es eterno, pero que lo disfrutáramos mientras lo tuviéramos, quizá este mal que lo diga yo misma, pero nunca fui una chica vanidosa, por eso estudie en la universidad, al final del camino sabia que no dependería de mis padres eternamente… y lo mismo Haruka, somos independientes, pero siempre con un punto de unión…

-Eso sin duda alguna es digno de admirarse, déjame que te felicite, otra en tu lugar se hubiera desmoronado, me alegra que seas una chica que luche por lo que quiere…

-Gracias… -_se sonroja_- a pesar de haber crecido en ese ambiente nunca me sentí parte de él, ese clase de gente tiene una manera muy mala de tratar a los demás… y yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en eso y siempre me veían como la extraña del grupo, en cambio ahora en esta situación y con gente como tu familia y como tu me siento tranquila…

-Eso es lo mejor, que te sientas a gusto sin importar donde y como estés, si te sientes bien veras que todo lo que te propongas saldrá muy bien, en verdad eres digna de admirar…

-Gracias de verdad por enseñarme tantas cosas… -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-No al contrario gracias a ti, por permitirme ser tu amigo -_comenzando a comer_-

-¿Sabes?, eres el único amigo que tengo…

-¿El único amigo? -_la mira un poco extrañado_-

-Si, digo el único amigo hombre… -_baja la mirada hacia su plato y sonríe comenzando a comer_-

-Y tú mi única amiga mujer, además de mi hermana y mi madre -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Mmm entonces somos únicos…

-Eso me gusta -_toma un bocado_- abre la boca… -_colocando el bocado frente a __Serena que solo sonríe ligeramente y abre la boca__, dándole de comer_- ¿rico?

-Mmm… -_después de pasarse el bocado_- delicioso…

-Me alegra que te guste… -_sonríe comiendo ahora él_-

-Tenias razón, la comida es deliciosa… ¿y los postres?, me gustaría probar el mas deliciosos que haya…

-Entonces el más delicioso comerás…

X-X

-No lo se… -_baja la mirada_- solo te puedo decir que si vas a hacer algo lo pienses muy bien, porque presionándola lo único que lograras es que se aleje de ti…

-No, no quiero eso… yo… quizás tengas razón -_suspira con tristeza_- pero me da miedo que de verdad se haya enamorado de ese imbécil

-Eso solo el tiempo te lo podrá decir, quizá esta con él porque se siente a gusto… _-le sonríe ligeramente_- te recomiendo que por algunos días no la busques… ¿te parece?, quizá con eso sienta tristeza de no verte…

-De acuerdo, aunque será difícil…

-Pero será lo mejor… ya lo veras…

-Eso espero…

-Ya mejor vamos a pedir de comer… porque me vas a invitar ¿verdad?, no creas que te escucho a cambio de nada… -_sonríe_-

-Jajaja claro que si, anda pide lo que quieras amigo, a todo esto ¿a ti como te a ido?

-Tranquilo, sin novedades… -_tomando el menú para ver lo que iba a pedir_-

-¿Mmm por que será que siento que algo escondes?

-No escondo nada… soy tan transparente como este cristal… -_señalando el vitral-_

-Si pero el cristal tiene una mancha mira… -_señalando_-

-Ah no te fijes, no es nada… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Mmm de acuerdo, pero ya sabes que soy tu amigo y también puedes contar conmigo, así como se que cuento contigo

-Si gracias, se perfectamente que puedo contar contigo… así como ahora que me estas invitando a comer… -_sonríe_-

-Jajaja si bueno vamos a pedir -_llama a la mesera para ordenar_-

X-X

_La comida transcurrió entre platicas sin importancia que los hacia reír, hasta que llego la hora del postre._

-¿Y bien cual recomiendas? -_un poco impaciente_-

-Disculpen, aquí le mandan esto señorita -_colocándole una tarta de frutas sobre su lugar, con una nota_-

-Pero… yo no pedí esto… -_observa la nota un poco extrañada al igual que Seiya_- ¿quien lo envío?

-El joven de allá –_señala hacia una mesa lejana, donde Yaten saludaba con una amplia sonrisa coqueta y seductora_-

-Ah vaya… por favor devuélvalo… -_toma el plato entregándoselo a la mesera_-

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero el joven dijo que no dejara que lo devolviera -_un poco apenada, observando a la pareja, Seiya miraba un poco serio a Yaten y luego la tarta, a la mesera y a Serena_-

-De acuerdo déjela a un lado… -_suspira y luego le sonríe a Seiya_- ¿y bien que es lo que me recomiendas?

-Antes de recomendarte algo, ¿que te parece si lees la nota? –_Observando el papel-_

-No me interesa saber que dice… -_se cruza de brazos_-

-Mmm tengo curiosidad por saber que dice, pero bueno, entonces pasemos al postre, el mejor postre de todos es este -_se levanta de su lugar quedando aun lado de ella tomando con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos comenzando a besarla tierna y apasionadamente_-

X-X

-Maldición… otra vez la esta besando… ay mejor me largo… -_saco algo de dinero y salio del restaurante un poco molesto_- además de que desprecia el postre que se que le gusta se besa con ese tipo frente a mi…

X-X

_Ahora fue Serena quien se sorprendió por ese acto tan repentino, lentamente cerro los ojos disfrutando del movimiento de sus labios colocando sus manos encima de las manos de Seiya acariciándolas con suavidad, __la acerco mas hacia él, tomando su cabeza por la nuca y acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, disfrutando de ese rico postre, ella llevo __esas suaves caricias hasta el rostro de Seiya, pasando delicadamente su mano entre sus mejillas y su cuello hasta rodearlo con sus brazos, él la __acerco aun mas disfrutando de ese beso, en su expresión denotaba ternura y alegría por poder viajar junto con ella a ese mundo mágico, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla y ahora su nuca, bajando suavemente por su espalda, __Serena suspiro sutilmente ante ese contacto haciendo sus caricias un poco mas pausadas y lentamente terminar con ese beso separándose un poco de sus labios._

-No imagino otro postre más delicioso… -_murmuro entre sus labios_-

-Yo tampoco, este es el postre mas rico -_colocando su frente sobre la de ella cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de ese grato momento_-

-¿Esta iba a ser tu recomendación? -_murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez de Seiya_-

-Si… esta es mi recomendación, porque nada se compara con el dulce sabor de tus labios -_murmura aun sin abrir sus ojos_-

_Sonrío ligeramente_- ¿Ni con tus labios…? -_abriendo lentamente los ojos_-

-Dímelo tu… yo ya te dije que para mi no hay mejor postre que el sabor de tus labios -_rozándolos ligeramente_-

-Hoy no hubo mejor postre que besarte… -_correspondiendo al suave roce_- ¿así esta mejor?

-Mucho mejor -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Vanidoso… -_sonríe ligeramente separándose de él_-

-Irresistible -_sin dejarle de sonreír_-

-Si… eres vanidoso e irresistible… _-sonríe_- ¿nos vamos ya?, sino se nos va a hacer tarde…

-Si vamos, por cierto ¿te lo vas a comer? -_mirando la tarta_-

-No… -_dijo inmediatamente sin siquiera dirigir su vista al plato_-

-Se lo podemos dar a Michiru, le gusta mucho y seria una pena desperdiciarlo _-le guiñe un ojo-_

-Si quieres… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- por mi esta bien…

-Bueno entonces hagamos esto -_toma la nota y sin siquiera leerla la rompe, y después con una seña pide que pongan el postre para llevar y la cuenta_-

-¿Te molesto que me enviaran ese postre? –_pregunto mientras regresaba la mesera, mirándolo fijamente-_

-No, porque te den el postre que te den estoy seguro no superan nuestras ricas fresas -_con un aire de orgullo y seguro_-

-Que seguridad… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ¿ni tampoco te molesto quien lo haya enviado?

-No, no tengo porque molestarme, además fue divertido ver su cara haciendo muecas jajaja

-Tienes razón fue divertido… -_sonríe dirigiendo momentáneamente su vista hacia la mesa en la que había estado Yaten_- ha vuelto… -_murmura mas para sí, cerrando sus ojos y con un ligero suspiro_-

-Bueno vamos -_le pone el brazo para caminar juntos de regreso_-

-¿Eh?, si vamos… -_le sonríe ligeramente tomando su brazo_- y al final no me dijiste cual es tu postre favorito y no estoy hablando de besos… –_caminando tranquilamente al salir del restaurante_-

-Me gustan las fresas, en cualquier presentación -_muy sonriente_- ¿y el tuyo?

-Mmm definitivamente el chocolate sobre todo las fresas cubiertas de chocolate… ay que rico ya se me antojaron… -_sonríe_-

-¿Mmm que te parece si vamos por unas fresas cubiertas por chocolate después?

-¿De verdad?, -_un poco emocionada_- ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?, pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo, quizá yo te estoy molestando nada mas…

-De verdad jajaja de no estar contigo estaría sumamente aburrido sin nada que hacer en casa -_le guiñe un ojo_- anda vamos ¿que dices?

-Mmm de acuerdo… -_sonríe-_ vamos entonces… además yo también de no estar contigo estaría en casa totalmente aburrida…

-Perfecto, entonces vamos un día de estos, mmm ¿también me puedes acompañar a ver a mi papá?

-Claro… -_un poco sorprendida por esta petición_- ¿hace mucho que no lo ves?

-Si algunos meses, por el trabajo no he podido ir, ¿que me dices me acompañas y después vamos por unas ricas fresas cubiertas de chocolate? -_sonriéndole con un poco de picardía y al mismo tiempo suplicante_-

-De acuerdo te acompaño… _-sonríe ante ese gesto tan particular_- tu si que sabes conseguir algo cuando te lo propones…

-Jajaja ¿en verdad lo crees? -_la jala por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo_-

-Si eso creo… -_cerrando los ojos ante la inercia del jalón sintiendo al mismo tiempo en la suave brisa el fresco aroma de él_-

-¿Y crees que sea posible conseguir otra fresa? -_susurrándole al oído_-

_Serena asintió ligeramente abrazándolo con ternura, __Seiya sonrío, y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella, rozando suavemente sus labios,__ a decir verdad Serena no entendía porque no podía resistirse a sus labios y lentamente fue ella quien intensifico el beso dejándose llevar al mismo tiempo por los movimientos de Seiya, que __sin dudarlo la besaba de forma apasionada, deseando no soltarla, no cabía duda estaba enamorando irremediablemente de ella, y no podía evitarlo, no podía ir contra ese grito en su corazón que le pedía, no mas bien le exigía tener mas de ella, pero en el fondo sabia que había alguien mas en su corazón y solo le quedaba de disfrutar de aquellos bellos momentos que llevaría grabados en su mente pero sobre todo en su corazón por siempre, __al sentir ese beso tan apasionado por un momento Serena volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación como la que tuvo cuando estuvo con él en el auto, de verdad disfrutaba de la forma en como Seiya la besaba y lo que le hacia sentir, de la misma forma que ella fue haciendo ese beso mas profundo fue haciéndolo mas tranquilo para intentar separarse de él aunque siendo honesta consigo misma no quería hacerlo, y él tampoco pero ya era tarde, y debían volver al trabajo por lo que __ fue disminuyendo aquel beso, aunque aun se aferraba a sus labios, de verdad no quería separarse de ellos, le encantaba sentirlos, pero sobre todo sentirla a ella._

-De nuevo conseguiste otra fresa… -_murmuro Serena separándose por completo de sus labios aunque no hubiera querido_-

-Jeje si, espero conseguir más -_le guiñe un ojo_- anda vamos a trabajar sino llegaremos muy tarde…

_De verdad que no había día en que Seiya y Serena no quisiera por lo menos una vez darse un delicioso beso, quizá también en ella estaba creciendo un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad hacia Seiya, o solo era esa atracción física, de cualquier forma le gustaba la compañía de él, inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia el hotel donde Michiru ya los estaba esperando reclamándoles el porque se habían ido ellos solos, en compensación le entregaron la tarta, mmm las cosas que hace un postre ya que después de comérselo los abrazo muy contenta, tranquila así fue como transcurrió el resto de la tarde y de la semana._

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Canción A Ti de Sin Bandera

Ay que romántico yo quiero una fresa… ¿me regalas una?, y el silencio no respondió, solo se escuchaba un grillito a lo lejos, triste y decepcionada continuo escribiendo, claro porque yo no soy Serena… a mi no me las das, no fuera Serena porque ni dos veces te dicen corres y se los das… solo por eso me las va a pagar… pero, bueno, bueno, después planeare mi venganza, continuemos con el capitulo, sin duda quedo demasiado romántico, ¿será que Serena comienza a enamorarse de él?, -suspiró- sin saberlo duermen abrazados –voltea a ver a cierto chico- tu no eres tan romántico –una pequeña risa malvada- ¿y que les parece el otro par de tontos que se quedaron sin nada? –Refiriéndose a Yaten y Darien- la platica de Diamante y Michiru estuvo bastante interesante, ¿será que puede haber algo mas ahí?, ¡¿Dónde esta Haruka?! Porque otra vez brillo por su ausencia, esperemos que en futuros capítulos haga acto de presencia, y bueno en este momento sedo la palabra a mi compañera porque sino voy a seguir escribe y escribe, es mas voy a buscar a Seiya para vengarme adiós…

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y un saludo para todas aquellas que se encuentren leyendo, ahora si las respuestas a los reviews.

_**Serenalucy:**_ jajajaja bueno que te podemos decir???, que es verdad yo sin dudarlo le hubiera dicho "llévame a donde tu quieras y bailemos un poco más" jajaja (ay que descarada jajaja) es que ¿Quién en sus 5 sentidos sería capaz de no hacer algo mas? Jajaja bueno hoy ando de un descarada y pervertida, pero bueno después de escribir tales cosas como no jajaja, bueno ojalá que este capitulo también te haya gustado, y esperamos que si no fue lo que pensabas al menos se haya acercado un poco, y sobre el recado para Seiya dice que si, lo sabe porque es irresistible jajaja, bueno ya cuídate y besitos bye, bye.

_**patty ramirez de chiba:**_ jajaja si la verdad es que Serena se pasa contándole sus intimidades a mi pobre y amado Seiya, pero bueno eh ahí la parte del encanto en el baile, mmm Darien "el positivo" vs Seiya "el amor" ¿Quién ganara?, y no, no creo que Serena este jugando con Darien es solo que aun no sabe que es lo que quiere realmente su corazón, a todas alguna vez nos ha pasado eso, el baile fue algo muy bueno, ya que saco el lado celoso de tres personas al ver que lo de SyS va al parecer mas en serio, sobre Yaten creo que pronto se presentara ante Darien, mmm jajaja créeme que así te imagino con un signo de interrogación, ya que realmente no sabemos como eres :P ay que boba soy, si ya lo se puedes burlarte de mi jajaja, bueno para saber que sigue creo y si no me equivoco que tendrás que seguir leyendo, así que esperamos leerte en el próximo capitulo, cuídate nos leemos después bye.

_**MISS-ODANGO**__**:**_ Nos da gusto que estés contenta con las actualizaciones, ay ya sabes que los fisgones siempre estarán presentes, mmm ¿y bien que te pareció este capitulo y la continuación a la "fiebre"?, jajaja que bueno que no es un personaje real porque si no… uy esto sería un XXX jajaja, creo que estamos comenzando a impregnarnos de tu turbia imaginación jajaja, _lo mejor de dos mundos_ jajaja si tienes razón, ¿con quien esta su corazón?, esa es una buena pregunta, creo que definitivamente no se ha dado cuenta de lo que Seiya siente por ella, quizá es porque después de todo sigue siendo despistada, igual y comienza a sentir _algo_ por él pero aun no le pone nombre a ese sentimiento y ahora con lo que paso en el baile y en el auto lo confunde con simple _deseo_ y nada mas, piensa que aun ama a Darien o talvez así sea, pero bueno creo que le tomara su tiempo darse cuenta de las cosas, y dejar de dar "cochinas a medias" (así dice mi mamá), bueno ya viste que realmente no hubo reclamo ni nada por el estilo, pero efectivamente no pueden decir la verdad y no puede haber justificación, así que mas adelante plantearemos esta situación, jajaja que buenos dichos tienen las personas de mayor edad, siempre tienen la razón jajaja, bueno ahora si me extendí mucho así que mejor me voy, cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besitos.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ Jajaja creo que ese baile dejo sorprendidas a mas de una, ¿en serio estuvo bastante subidito de tono?, ay ya me dio pena, ¿entonces que pensaras de lo del auto?, uy mas pena, CDT que bueno que tengamos la capacidad de sorprenderte y que tengas curiosidad de saber que es lo que sigue, ojalá que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el otro y que no te hayas puesto rojita… o bueno si un poco eso nos confirmaría que somos buenas escribiendo jajaja (ay la modestia), creo que todo se va a complicar aun mas para todos, así que no te pierdas los demás capítulos, te queremos seguir viendo por aquí… cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente besitos, bye bye.

_**bogita:**_ Gracias por todos tus comentarios de apoyo, si ya me encuentro un poco mejor, pero aun la calma no llega, supongo que estoy en medio del ojo del huracán así que me falta la mitad, ojalá que termine pronto porque ya no quiero seguir en estas circunstancias, pero bueno ya dejemos los temas tristes para otra ocasión, al parecer eso es lo que esta pasando, Serena se esta enamorando de Seiya y lo peor es que no se ha dado cuenta, ah pero que despistada, eso creo que nunca se le quitara, ojalá que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente y cuídate tu también.

_**Kousita!!:**_ Buena la verdad es que a las dos nos gusta sorprender a nuestras lectoras, nos alegra que te haya gustado el baile y sobre todo que te lo hayas imaginado, no considero que sean las mejores historias, pero pues se hace el intento, (y sigue la modestia), jajaja el amor siempre comienza de formas inesperadas, jajaja que buenas ideas filosóficas tienes, jajaja pues sobre esto "Sere mueve la cintura al ritmo de un tan tan, el se refugia en su piel la quiere para el y ella se va olvidando de Darien" es posible, porque todos sabemos que Serena no es una chica fácil, y si hace las cosas es por algo, aunque en el fondo ella no sepa realmente porque, y deseo concedido acabas de leer este capitulo nuevo, otra vez muchos besos ay que rico, me urge un novio como Seiya Kou, ya sabes que se te quiere y se te aprecia, cuídate y pórtate bien, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ Jajaja ya sabíamos que te iba a gustar mas uno que el otro, así que suponemos que también te gusto este capitulo, ya que hay muchos besos, y besos y mas besos, esos niños se van a gastar los labios jajaja, sobre el baile, créenos que también nos pusimos a bailar solo así se puede sacar un buen baile, jajaja podría decirse que ensayamos en nombre de nuestros personajes, OJO nada mas, lo del auto fue solamente creación y no ensayo jajaja, sobre la platica de Serena y Seiya, la verdad es que si, pobrecito mi niño pero tuvo su buena recompensa, jajaja hay muchas chicas apuntadas en consolarlo, pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta la que lo consuela soy YO jajaja (ups no debí contar nuestras intimidades), en la relación Michiru-Haruka es obvio que todas queremos a Haruka, pero es interesante que sea Diamante el tercero en discordia… ¿no?, ay Haruka quien sabe donde anda, seguro preparando la sorpresa que lleva al parecer semanas preparando para su familia, ojalá que no sea que se casa con alguien mas que no es Michiru jajaja, Lita ay pobre de mi niña al parecer si esta enamorada de "eso" pero aun no se ha dado cuenta de quien es en verdad, tienes razón prácticamente la tiene de plato de segunda mesa por si las cosas fallan con Serena, aunque por lo que vimos no tiene la mínima intención de dejar tranquila a Sere, lo de que se quede solo es una buena idea, jajaja pero quien sabe aun tenemos muchas sorpresas que darles, y esperamos que les gusten a todas, ya sabrán mas de Taiki no crean que lo tenemos olvidado jajaja pero bueno eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besitos.

Realmente queremos agradecer a todas por cada review que nos dejan, ya que se toman el tiempo de leer y de escribirnos sus opiniones, si tienes alguna queja o comentario por favor háznoslos saber, ya que de verdad sus opiniones son muy importantes para nosotras y las valoramos muchísimo, ya que de ahí sabemos que es lo que les gusta y que es lo que no, y si eres una lectora anónima pues un mensajito no nos hace daño, solo para saber que les parece, ay ya me dejo de quejas y mejor me despido, se cuidan se portan bien y no hagan travesuras, abracitos y besitos para todas.

P.d Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester

P.d. No se olviden de leer también "**Como Enamorar A Un hombre Y No Morir En El Intento**" (un Serena ¿Seiya, Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka? Mmm no lo se pero bastante loco si), "**Una Historia De Amor**" (El preludio de una historia de amor no siempre es como parece, ese día dos personas recordaran como fue que llegaron a ese momento y porque los sueños se quedan en eso sueños SyS), y recientemente "**Actuando Por Tu Amor**" (No se soportan pero aun así tendrán que estar juntos aunque no quieran porque el amor hará su aparición SyS), bueno ojalá que puedan leer todos esos capítulos y por supuesto no se olviden de "**Blue Moon**" (recién actualizada, espero tampoco tardar tanto en actualizar), "**De Amor y Otras cosas**" (también recientemente actualizada) y aunque no debería mencionar esta historia "**Bendita Vida**" lo haré, porque les recomiendo que no se pierdan los capítulos siguientes, ya que tendremos una pequeña sorpresa adicional relacionada con otro fic, bueno ahora si eso es todo bye.

p.d. En serio lean "Una Historia de Amor" y "Actuando Por Tu Amor", si Bendita Vida les esta gustando las otras con mas razón, se los prometo, no nos abandonen en aquellas historias, que tal parece que no les gustaron o no han tenido tiempo de leer snif, eso me pone triste.


	18. Una Cita Doble

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 18

Una Cita Doble

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara a cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en mi camino en mi vivir

Yo quería, yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita vida amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

-Hola… ¿por que tan temprano? -_pregunto en cuanto abrió la puerta_-

-Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda -_sonrío al verlo_- ¿como estas cuñadito?

-Desvelado… ese perro no dejó de ladrar toda la noche… -_bosteza_- y además con ese estúpido nombre me dan ganas de arrojarlo a la calle…

-Ay pobre Inuki que culpa tiene, seguro quería salir de paseo

-¿De madrugada?, por cierto… ¿Inuki? -_sonrió-_ ¿cuando le cambiaron el nombre?

-Hace unos días le cambie el nombre, pero Serena aun no lo acepta, trabajo en ello -_guiñándole un ojo_-

-¿Trabajas en ello? -_se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar_- a ver cuéntame… ¿como es que trabajas en ello?

-Jajaja ese es mi secreto -_al entrar ve al cachorro jugando_-

-Nada… -_volteo a ver al cachorro_- dime porque al mencionarlo tu cara se ilumina… además tiene que ver con mi hermanita y con su mascota…

-Mmm con muchas fresas, y mucho cariño -_sonrío_- mira esto… oye Darien ven

-¿Fresas? -_un poco confundido al no entender pero aun más al ver que el cachorro no respondía a su famoso nombre_- ¿que quieres probar?

-Inuki… ven Inuki –_se agacha llamando al cachorro_-

-Sorprendente… -_sonrió al ver que el cachorro inmediatamente acudió al llamado de Seiya_- ¿cuando lo descubriste?

-Desde la primera vez que lo llame así, ese día Serena no lo llamo por su supuesto nombre, pero en cambio lo llamo Inuki en un ataque de cosquillas -_suelta la carcajada al recordarlo_-

-Ah… así que inconscientemente mi hermana no acepta ese nombre… eso es aun mas interesante… -_lo volvió a observar fijamente_- ¿como es que la estas convenciendo de que le cambie el nombre?

-Ya te lo dije con fresas -_mientras acaricia al cachorro_- verdad Inuki

-Y me quedo en las mismas… ¿que le compras fresas o que? -_se sienta mas confundido que al principio_-

-No, jajaja fresas es un rico postre que me gusta comer, y con eso la estoy convenciendo o al menos haciendo labor de convencimiento -_carga al perro sentándose aun lado de él_-

-No pues no entiendo nada… _-suspiró_- ¿y crees que ese método funcione para convencerla?

-Desde luego, no me rendiré…

-Bueno pues es un poco difícil de convencer… así que te deseo suerte… -_sonrió_- porque no es fácil…

-Ya veras que con mis besos de fresa la convenceré

_Al escucharlo inmediatamente lo observo con suspicacia_- ¿Así que ese es el postre de fresa que te gusta comer?, ¿no crees que te estas aprovechando de mi hermanita?

-Ups creo que hable de más -_sonrojándose_-

-Si eso creo… -_fingió seriedad_- estoy comenzando a pensar que si te estas aprovechando de ella…

-No para nada, yo nunca me aprovecharía de ella -_aun sumamente nervioso_-

-¿Nunca?, bueno eso ya lo veremos… pero aun así no quiero que estés besándola cada que quieras con ese pretexto…

-¿Me crees capaz de eso? -_fingiendo inocencia_-

-Mmm te diré… aunque no estaría mal… digo los dos son solteros… y se gustan, así que… _-negó_- de cualquier forma no te aproveches…

-Jamás me aprovecharía de alguien y mucho menos de ella -_acariciando la panza de Inuki_-

-Estoy bromeando… me gustaría que te aprovecharas al menos un poco… -_sonrió_-

-Oh por Dios quien te entiende, bueno espero tu no te estés aprovechando de mi hermanita…

-Bueno entonces no la beses y ya… _-se hizo el ofendido y evadiendo el ultimo comentario_-

-Jajaja ahora hazte el tonto, sí el otro día vi como besabas a mi hermanita, así que si tú besas a la mía, yo beso a la tuya y estamos a mano… -_se queda callado y de pronto sonríe_- mmm ¿por que no vamos hoy al cine los 4?

-Odio las citas dobles… -_comento con indiferencia_-

-Mmm que lastima, Michiru menciono que seria lindo una cita doble -_pone las manos en la nuca recargándose en el sofá viendo el techo con una sonrisa maliciosa_-

-¿De verdad? -_volteo a verlo_-

-Por supuesto, dijo que seria muy divertido tener una cita doble

-Entonces que estas esperando… -_se puso de pie inmediatamente_-

-Jajaja esperando a Serena, pero de acuerdo regreso en un par de horas por ustedes jajaja

-De acuerdo… entonces iré a apurar a mi hermana para que ya se levante… -_sonrió emocionado_-

-De acuerdo nos vemos mas tarde, por cierto ¿me ayudas con Inuki?

-¿Ayudarte a que?, ni creas que vamos a llevar a ese perro… -_señalando al cachorro_-

-No, a que lo llames por Inuki…

-Ah… -_sonrió aliviado_- de acuerdo…

-Gracias cuñadito bueno te dejo nos vemos mas tarde -_saliendo de casa_-

X-X

_Haruka suspiró feliz de poder pasar un momento a lado de su sirena, nunca había sido de las personas que le gustara compartir un momento especial, pero todo fuera por ella así que resignado subió a la habitación de su hermana para despertarla como solo él sabía hacerlo, cariñosamente._

-¡¡SERENA DESPIERTA!! -_estaba tan emocionado por lo que de inmediato le quito las cobijas_-

-Ay no grites… -_tomando la otra almohada y tapándose la cara_-

-Tenemos una cita muy importante no quiero que se nos haga tarde -_toma un vaso con agua de la cómoda le quita la almohada y se la hecha sobre su rostro_-

-Ahhhhh… -_se sentó rápido respirando agitadamente_- ¿me quieres matar de una pulmonía o que te pasa…? estas loco… yo hoy no tengo ninguna cita… -_se hincó de modo que quedo frente a Haruka y tomo su playera para secarse_-

-Ya la tienes, anda apúrate vendrán en un rato por nosotros, y no te seques con mi playera…

-Si lo hago porque te lo mereces… -_terminando de secarse_- ¿y con quien se supone que tenemos la cita?, ¿qué, vas de inoportuno o voy yo?

-Iremos al cine con Michiru y Seiya, así que apúrate -_sale de su habitación yendo a la suya para arreglarse_-

-Mmm y eso que no le gustan las citas dobles… -_suspiró sentándose en sus talones_- con Michiru y con Seiya… ¿con Seiya? -_sonrió bajándose de la cama de un brinco_- pero que estoy esperando…

X-X

_Mientras tanto una escena parecida se repetía en la casa Kou…_

-¡Michiru! -_gritaba mientras subía las escaleras_- ¡Michiru! -_grito al estar frente a la puerta y como no recibió respuesta entro aventando la puerta_- ¡despierta!

-Ay que te pasa -_escondiendo una libreta debajo de su almohada_- que no vez que estoy ocupada -_mirándolo un poco molesta_-

-Ay perdón… que carácter… ¿que escondes? -_fijo su vista en la almohada_-

-Nada que te importe -_apoyándose mas sobre la almohada_- cual es tu prisa es raro que me molestes mas si sabes que es el único día que puedo descansar y dormir mas…

-Ah bueno da igual… -_sonrió al ver que quería ocultar algo_- si pero ya estas despierta y mejor que te metas a bañar y te arregles muy bonita bueno mas de lo que eres… tu y yo tenemos una cita…

-¿De que hablas?, yo ya tengo una cita con Haruka pero hasta la tarde

-Bueno entonces ahora tienes una cita conmigo y con Serena… -_sentándose en la cama_-

-¿Quieres que haga mal tercio?, ay no muchas gracias

-No más bien que hagamos un cuarteto… -_coloco su mano mostrando esa cantidad con sus dedos-_

-¿Cuarteto? -_pestañeo varias veces confundida_-

-Serena… tú… Haruka y yo…

_Sonríe al escucharlo_- ¿Una cita doble?

-Aja… así que date prisa y arréglate yo voy a hacer lo propio… nos vamos en un rato… -_se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación jalando la puerta para que se cerrara sola_-

-Mi primer cita doble -_sonríe con ilusión tomando su libreta escribiendo algo para rato después sacar la ropa que se iba a poner y meterse a bañar_-

X-X

_La mañana había pasado rápido para los 4, se sentían nerviosos, era su primera cita doble, y de alguna manera les emocionaba, tanto Seiya como Michiru salieron de su casa._

-¿Me veo bien? -_un tanto nerviosa, lucia un sencillo vestido en color azul floreado_-

-Claro que si te ves hermosa -_le sonrío_- anda vamos ya que no los quiero hacer esperar…

_Caminaron hacia su casa, el auto ya estaba a fuera, esperando por ellos, al llegar a casa de los Tsukino, Seiya toco el timbre, Michiru se acomodaba el vestido aun nerviosa._

-Hola buenos días… -_dijo la señora de la casa al abrir la puerta_-

-Buenos días señora Tsukino… -_dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo_-

-Pasen… -_indicándoles que entraran_- no se que les pasa a los dos se están tardando mas que de costumbre en estar listos… -_sonrió_- ya me comento Haruka que van a salir los 4… eso me parece muy bien…

-Muchas gracias señora, si iremos al cine –_respondió Seiya con una sonrisa_-

-Ah pues espero que se diviertan mucho… y por favor cuiden de mis niños…

-Ay mamá deja de decirles esas cosas… -_era él quien bajaba primero, vestía de forma casual pero aun mantenía ese porte distinguido_-

_La señora solo sonrió_- Bueno chicos que se diviertan… yo me voy a mi habitación… hasta luego…

-Hasta luego… -_se despidió Seiya_-

-Muchas gracias… -_dijo Michiru_-

-Hola… -_dijo Haruka con una sonrisa dirigida a Michiru_- eh ya no debe tardar Serena… siempre se tarda tanto… -_comento sin dejar de verla_-

-Hola… -_le respondió la sonrisa, un tanto sonrojada_-

-Jajaja esperemos que no se tarde… -_comento Seiya sin dejar de ver a los dos chicos_-

-Dices puras calumnias… ya estoy lista… -_había estado escuchando lo que decía su hermano antes de bajar las escaleras, vestía un conjunto de falda y blusa en color azul con detalles en blanco_- hola… -_a diferencia de Haruka ella no fue tan evidente en su saludo pues les sonrió a ambos pero deteniendo la mirada unos instantes en Seiya_-

-Jajaja a la otra nos ponemos de acuerdo –_dijo Michiru con una sonrisa observando la ropa de ambas_-

-Que bonita te ves… -_dijo Seiya perdido observándola-_

-Si claro… puras calumnias… -_dijo sarcástico Haruka_- bueno pues ya estamos listos así que ya podemos irnos… -_sonrió al ver a su hermana_- ah es verdad… van a decir que estaban de oferta… -_riendo acercándose a Serena_- ¿verdad?

-En oferta jajaja que gracioso, mmm Serena no seria mala idea ir de compras después del cine -_sonriendo viendo tanto a Haruka como a Seiya, el cual inmediatamente hizo una mueca_-

-¿De compras? ay no, tu eres demasiado indecisa, mejor ya vámonos –_dijo Seiya abriendo la puerta_-

-No mejor voy a cambiarme… no tardo… _-dijo Serena sin esperar respuesta subió rápidamente_-

-Ay no… otra media hora… -_suspiró Haruka_-

-Serena ya vamonos así estas bien -_trato de alcanzarla Michiru_- además es solo el color -_sonriendo_-

-¡Nooooooo vamonos yaaaa! –_Gritó Seiya_-

-¡No! -_gritó Serena desde su habitación_-

-Ay ya lo sabía… siempre es así… -_Haruka suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón_- no puede ver una blusa igual a una que tenga ella porque ya no se la pone…

-Pero solo era el color… yo traigo vestido y lo de ella es falda y blusa –_se sienta un poco triste_-

-Si pero la verdad es que si se veían parecidas… -_dijo Haruka en broma_- ay ya no te preocupes…

-Ya estoy aquí… -_ahora venia con una falda en color blanco con rojo y una blusa amarrada al cuello en color blanco_- ahora si esta mejor…

_Michiru suspiro, al verla_- De acuerdo vamonos ya antes de que se me ocurra irme a cambiar, por otra cosa…

-Ay no empiecen ya vamonos –_dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Serena para sacarla de la casa, a decir verdad ya no quería que se cambiara, esa ropa la hacía lucir mucho mejor que antes_-

-Bueno perdón por hacerlos esperar… -_se sonrojo tanto por el hecho en si al igual que por la actitud de Seiya_-

-Si vamos… -_sonrió al ver como Seiya tomo sin más ni más la mano de Serena y pensó en hacer lo mismo con Michiru pero se contuvo de momento_- ¡ya nos vamos! -_gritó a su madre como despedida pues no quería perder más tiempo_-

-Hasta luego –_se levanta del sillón y caminando hacia la salida detrás de Seiya y Serena_-

-Ay deja regreso a despedirme de mi mamá… -_deteniéndose fingiendo que iba a volver a subir-_

-Ay estas mal hermanita, y luego dices que no te tardas… si eres peor de lenta que una tortuga… -_parándose frente a ella para impedir que subiera_-

_Seiya volteo a verla suspirando, sin querer soltar su mano_- Creí que ya te habías despedido -_haciendo un ligero puchero_-

-Ya lo hice… -_sonrió_- ah se la creyeron… -_riendo_-

-Ay que chistosa… -_dijo Haruka con sarcasmo por fin cerrando la puerta_-

-Que mala eres… -_dijo con el mismo puchero Seiya_-

-Jajajajaja ya vamonos… -_dijo Michiru entre risas_-

_Seiya sonriendo_- Bueno ya es hora de irnos -_sin soltarla, presiono un poco más su mano, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba el auto_-

-Si… vamos… -_dijo Serena igual que él presionaba un poco su mano_-

-Vamos… -_Haruka tomo con suavidad el brazo de Michiru_-

-Si vamos… -_le sonrío al sentir que tomaba su brazo_-

_Así los 4 subieron al auto, Michiru y Serena les toco ir en la parte trasera, Haruka y Seiya en la parte delantera, Seiya como chofer, arranco el auto conduciendo hacia una de las tantas plazas, mientras iban entre risas y bromas, al llegar a la plaza, ambos ayudaron a las chicas a bajar adentrándose hacia el área de cines._

-Mmm ¿cual veremos? –_Preguntó Michiru a los 3 observando el listado de películas_-

-La que ustedes elijan… -_dijo Haruka refiriéndose a las dos chicas_-

-Mmm quiero ver esa romántica -_señalaba una_- y empieza en 15 minutos

-Mmm bueno… -_dijo Serena no muy convencida_-

-Ay Dios y ahora las indecisiones… -_dijo Haruka al ver la situación y suspiró_-

-¿O tu cual quieres ver?

-Yo quería ver esa… -_señalando un póster de una película de terror_- me muero de ganas de verla…

-Ah es verdad… he escuchado que es muy buena… -_dijo Haruka animado_-

_Seiya y Michiru voltearon a verse al ver lo animados que estaban sus respectivas parejas._

-Mmm de acuerdo… un volado si cae sol veremos la romántica y si cae águila la de terror ¿les parece? –_Propuso Michiru_-

-Mmm de acuerdo –_dijo Seiya apoyando la idea de su hermana saca una moneda lanzándola en el aire_-

-Bien… -_al ver la moneda lanzada_- ¿y que salió?

_Seiya la destapa lentamente_- Águila…

-De acuerdo -_suspiró Michiru sonriendo_- entonces la de terror

-Ay que emoción… hace tanto que no venia a ver una de terror… -_dijo emocionada tomando el brazo de Seiya_- ¿verdad? –_aun no muy convencido solo asintió_-

-Mmm una buena película de terror… -_dijo Haruka emocionado con una sonrisa_-

-Les parece si compramos palomitas y los boletos… -_dijo Michiru_-

-Si, ven vamos… -_tomando la mano de Michiru para comprar los boletos_- te ves hermosa… -_murmuro acercándose a su oído-_

_Michiru le sonrío sonrojándose_- Gracias, tu te vez muy guapo hoy -_caminando junto a el, para comprar los boletos_-

X-X

-Bueno nosotros vamos por las palomitas… te ves hermosa ¿ya te lo dije?

-Eh si… pero fue con el tono azul… -_sonrojándose_-

-Pues ahora te lo digo con este tono, así viéndote te veo como una rica fresa que me quiero comer -_guiñándole un ojo al llegar a la dulcería_-

-Ni se te ocurra… -_dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro_-

X-X

-¿Te asustan las películas de terror? –_Preguntó Haruka después de pedir los boletos-_

-La verdad un poco -_sonrío ligeramente, mientras pagaban_-

-No te preocupes… puedes abrazarme -_sonrió_-

-Entonces te abrazare -_sonrío ligeramente_-

-Mmm eso me gusta… -_sonrió dándole un suave golpe en su nariz al momento en que les dan los boletos_- gracias… bueno entonces vamos…

-Si vamos -_comenzó a caminar aun lado de él hacia donde ya se encontraban Serena y Seiya_-

-Bueno pues ya esta todo… boletos y palomitas… ¿vamos? –_Dijo Serena volteando a ver a Seiya_-

-Vamos -_sonrío mientras cargaba una charola de palomitas y refrescos_-

_Entraron a la sala fue algo divertido ver que no sabían como acomodarse en los asientos y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, tanto Serena como Haruka hicieron que Michiru y Seiya se sentaran en medio quedando ellos en las orillas, l__a película comenzó al principio fue muy tranquila nada fuera de lo normal, Seiya y Michiru la veían un poco temblorosos se encogieron en sus asientos comiendo palomitas, Michiru volteaba a ver de reojo a Haruka a ratos sonrojándose, mientras que Seiya sonreía de tan solo sentir la presencia de Serena sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, así transcurrió a cada momento ambos comenzaban a estremecerse, Michiru junto sus manos hacia su pecho sosteniendo su cadenita y cerraba sus ojos, mientras él se mantenía mordiéndose el labio, hasta que llego una escena bastante fuerte, ambos gritaron tirando las palomitas que tenían, abrazándose entre si aterrados._

-¡Shhhh! -_fue un ruido en general del público_-

_Serena y Haruka voltearon a verse con cara de "hay que callarlos" sonrieron en señal de complicidad y al mismo tiempo tocaron el hombro de su pareja._

X-X

-¿Puedo? –_dijo Haruka a Michiru haciendo un ademán de querer abrazarla_-

_Michiru se separo de Seiya al sentir que Haruka tocaba su hombro, volteando a verlo y asintiendo un tanto aterrada._

X-X

-Cállate no hagas ruido… -_dijo Serena a Seiya tomando su mano_-

-Es que me da miedo –_dijo acurrucándose junto a ella_-

X-X

_Haruka la abrazo con dulzura como si la protegiera de algo verdaderamente aterrador._

_Michiru solo se abrazo a él ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Haruka._

X-X

-No puedo creer que aun sientas miedo… -_Serena sonrió abrazándolo_- debería ser al revés… -_murmuro a su oído_-

-Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo –_dijo Seiya abrazándose mas ella aun tembloroso brincando ante otra escena_-

X-X

_Así en esos abrazos continuaron viendo la película, la cual en realidad no era nada tenebrosa, al contrario Haruka y Serena ya no sabían porque reían, si por sus respectivas parejas miedosas o las escenas tan ridículas, al finalizar todos los presentes comenzaron a salir al igual que ellos, la diferencia era que Michiru iba casi pegada de Haruka y Seiya a Serena, en cuanto estuvieron afuera no pudieron evitar mas y soltaron una sonora carcajada de lo mas divertidos_, _Seiya al escucharlos reír levanto la vista pero sin separarse de Serena, lo contrario de Michiru que se separo de Haruka_.

-¿Y ahora por que se ríen? –_Preguntó Michiru_-

_Serena y Haruka no podían parar de reír, ya después de algunos segundos._

-Es que son igual de miedosos… -_dijo Serena viendo a Seiya y luego a Michiru_-

-No sabía que un hombre podía llegar a tener tanto miedo… -_decía Haruka entre risas_- de Michiru lo esperaba ¿pero de ti…? _-señalándolo_-

-Ya ves Michiru todo por tu culpa… -_dijo como niño pequeño_-

-Cúlpame de tus miedos… -_dijo Michiru ofendida_-

-Por tu culpa se burlan de nosotros… -_continúo diciendo Seiya_-

-Yo no me burlo de Michiru porque ella es toda una dama… pero si me burlo de ti… -_volviendo a reír divertido_-

-Oye no tampoco… -_dijo Serena tratando de controlar la risa_- de él solo me puedo burlar yo…

-Jajaja mira solo se burlan de ti –_le saca la lengua_-

-Ay que lindos –_se cruza de brazos haciéndose el ofendido_-

-Gracias ya lo sabía… -_dijo Serena con una sonrisa_- ay que divertido fue esto… pero ya no puedo reír mas… -_suspira cansada_- bueno… ¿y ahora a donde vamos?

-Por helado –_dijo Seiya y sonríe al imaginarse un rico helado_-

-Por pizza… -_dijo Haruka casi al mismo tiempo que Seiya_-

-Uy queremos cosas diferente… -_murmuró Serena al escucharlos_-

-Ay fácil y sencillo ustedes vayan por helado… -_dijo Michiru_-

-Y ustedes por su pizza… -_completo Serena_-

_Seiya con una amplia sonrisa_- Trato hecho

-De acuerdo… vamos… -_extendió la mano a Michiru para que la tomara_-

_Seiya se quedo un poco pensativo_- ¿Nos vemos mas tarde aquí?

-No para nada… no quieres que me burle de ti así que mejor nos vemos en la casa… ah y cuidado con lo que haces… ¿eh? -_fingiendo seriedad_-

-Jajaja de acuerdo nos vemos en casa, y yo siempre tengo cuidado, no te vayas a aprovechar de mi hermanita ¿eh? nos vemos -_tomo de la mano a Serena comenzando a correr antes de recibir respuesta_-

-Si claro… -_murmuró con sarcasmo haciendo lo propio con Michiru_- vamos por la pizza…

_Michiru sonrío al ver su rostro_- Si vamos por la pizza

_Apenas había caminando un poco cuando se detuvo observo hacía donde se habían ido Seiya y Serena y ya no verlos la tomo con suavidad de las manos atrayéndola un poco hacía él._

-Odio las citas dobles… _-dijo fijando su vista en sus hermosos ojos_-

-Yo… tienes que admitir que fue divertido…

-Bueno, si lo fue… porque me pude reír de tu hermanito… -_sonrió_- y porque pude cuidar al menos un poco a Serena… -_acarició su mejilla_- pero las odio porque no puedo estar a solas con la única persona que me importa… y que me muero por besar…

-¿Besar a la única persona que te importa? -_mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_-

-Si… tú… -_acaricio sus labios para luego tomar su delicado rostro entre sus manos y besarla_-

X-X

-¿Que fue eso entre tu y Haruka? -_pregunto al ir de la mano de Seiya_-

-¿Que cosa? -_deteniéndose_-

-Pues eso de aprovecharse de tu hermana… -_lo veía fijamente con una sonrisa oculta_- ¿lo crees capaz?

-Claro, los más tranquilos son los más peligrosos -_mientras la rodea por la cintura acercándola hacia él-_

-¿Cómo tu? -_pregunto con una suave sonrisa al escuchar la opinión sobre su hermano_- ¿entonces eres peligroso?

-¿Crees que soy peligroso? -_acariciando su mejilla_-

-Mmm quizá un poco… -_sonríe ligeramente sonrojándose un poco_-

-¿Que tan peligroso crees que sea si me como una fresa? -_acercándose lentamente a su rostro_-

-Nada peligroso, todo el peligro se desvanece… -_murmuro cerrando lentamente los ojos_-

-¿En verdad? –_Cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que roza suavemente sus labios, besándola con ternura_-

X-X

_Se separó lentamente de ella_- Mucho mejor… _-acarició la suave mejilla de Michiru_- ahora esto si se convertirá en una verdadera cita…

-¿Una verdadera cita? -_sonriéndole aun sonrojada y un tanto nerviosa_-

-Así es… -_sonrió dulcemente_- solo acepté esta cita doble porque supe que a ti te gustaban, pero a mi no, bueno como te dije al menos pude cuidar un momento a Serena… no quiero que tu hermano se aproveche de ella… -_aun manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-¿Aprovecharse de ella? -_pestañeo confundida_- jajaja vamos Haruka no puedes estar todo el tiempo cuidándola, ay que celoso eres…

-No soy celoso… -_dio un paso mas hacia ella_- es solo que no me gusta que se aprovechen de las personas que quiero… aunque… -_sonrió con un ligero destello de maldad_- esto podría ser una venganza…

-¿Que cosa podría ser una venganza? -_sin moverse de su lugar_-

-Bueno… si él se aprovecha de mi hermana, yo… -_dando un paso mas tomándola de los hombros empujándola un poco hacía atrás_- también podría hacerlo…

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo? -_caminando hacia atrás un poco sin apartar su mirada de él_-

-Quizá de la misma forma en que él hace labor de convencimiento… -_tomando su rostro entre sus manos_- ¿no te gustaría?

-¿Labor de convencimiento?, ¿para que? -_sonreía nerviosamente_-

-Mmm pues… -_quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios y luego sonreír divertido_- nada… -_se separa de ella tomando su mano_- vamos por la pizza…

-¿Nada? -_hizo una ligera mueca al abrir sus ojos_- de acuerdo vamos

X-X

-Eres… -_separándose de sus labios_- talvez un poco peligroso…

-¿Un poco?, yo creí que no era peligroso para ti -_sonriéndole tiernamente-_

-Bueno es que… si lo eres… al menos son peligrosos tus besos… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Así que mis besos son peligros –_la observa con una mirada seductora, acercándose a ella lentamente-_

-Mmm si un poco… -_conforme él se acercaba ella se iba haciendo un poco hacía atrás_- pero no creas que siempre...

-Dame un ejemplo de besos peligrosos que yo te haya dado -_mientras se acercaba más a ella de forma peligrosa-_

-Pues… -_se quedo un momento en silencio_- mmm ¿que te parecen aquellos de la vez pasada que vinimos al cine?, fueron semi-robados y peligrosos

-Y dime ¿que es peligroso para ti? -_recargándola sobre un poste de luz_-

-Bueno pues que te pude abofetear… eso es lo peligroso… -_sonrió_- o quizá porque peligrosamente me gustan…

-Pues hasta ahora nunca me has abofeteado, y si te gustan tanto como a mi no veo ningún peligro -_acercándose a sus labios hasta rozarlos suavemente_-

-Pueden ser peligrosamente adictivos… -_pensó mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos ante el suave contacto de sus labios_-

X-X

-¿De que vas a querer la pizza? -_pregunto aun tomando de la mano a Michiru mientras leía todas las especialidades-_

-De pepperoni con extra queso y aderezo de chipotle -_sonrío al imaginarse la rica pizza_-

-Hawaiana con extra de todo… -_sonrió volteando a verla_- así que… ¿tu pizza o la mía?

-La mía -_sonrío_-

_Haruka__ sonrió soltando su mano y acercándose al empleado_- Una pizza mediana… mitad hawaiana con extra de todo y la otra mitad de pepperoni con aderezo de chipotle y extra queso… por favor…

-En seguida… -_rápidamente el empleado anoto la orden y se fue a que prepararan la pizza_-

-Gracias… -_se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Michiru_- listo… así no hay problema… -_sin mas la abrazo con suavidad y antes de que respondiera algo la beso dulce y tiernamente_-

X-X

-Mmm ¿y el helado? -_murmuro entre sus labios_-

-Vamos por él -_sonriéndole con dulzura, se acercan hacia el auto con ella de la mano ayudándola a subir_-

_Serena__ subió al auto y esperó a que él lo hiciera, en cuanto ambos estuvieron arriba continuo con su interrogatorio pues un tema había quedado pendiente_- Ahora si… ¿me vas a decir que es todo eso de aprovecharse uno de la hermana del otro? -_terminando de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad_-

-Este… mejor ¿no quieres otra fresa? -_desviando el tema_-

-No, no quiero otra fresa… -_lo observo un momento fijamente_- ¿que es lo que pasa?, ¿de que platicaron tu y Haruka por la mañana?

-Mmm ¿segura no quieres otra fresa? -_sonriendo con nerviosismo_-

-¿Por que siento que estas evadiendo el tema? -_pregunto sin dejar de verlo_- vas a hacer que me enoje… -_volteándose para ver hacia el frente cruzándose de brazos_-

-No te enojes por favor –_la abrazando por la espalda_- veras es que él dice que me aprovecho de ti y yo digo que no, que él es quien se aprovecha de mi hermana ¿tu que opinas?

-¿Así que esto es para ver quien se aprovecha de su respectiva hermana?, mira que bien… -_fingió molestia_- pues no se… supongo entonces que esos besos de hace un momento eran porque "te estabas aprovechando"

-No para nada esto no se trata de ver quien se aprovecha más, y si así fuera, créeme que me encantan las fresas -_murmurándole al oído_-

-Ah… entonces… como quien dice te aprovechas y además comes fresas en la misma situación… -_cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la misma postura pero ese acto la había puesto en cierta forma nerviosa_-

-Yo no diría que me aprovecho, solo hago labor de convencimiento -_sonrío cerrando sus ojos aspirando su aroma_-

-Pues aun no me terminas de convencer, ni con lo del nombre del cachorro ni con esas respuestas… -_sintió estremecerse un poco aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados procurando que su voz no denotara esos nervios_- aun sigo pensando que te estas "aprovechando"

-¿En verdad crees que me aprovecho? -_sin abrir sus ojos_-

-Talvez un poco… -_una ligera sonrisa se escondió en una mueca de molestia_- para tu propio beneficio… como obtener fresas… -_dijo sin moverse ni un milímetro_-

-Bueno, ¿que te puedo decir?, adoro las fresas y no puedo resistirme ante ellas –_le da un ligero beso sobre su mejilla_-

_Serena__ abrió los ojos volteando a verlo_- Pues talvez yo si pueda… y ¿sabes? ya no quiero helado, mejor llévame a casa… tu nada mas hablaste de el pero no tenias ninguna intención de comprarlo, porque solo quieres fresas…

-No si quiero helado vamos por el -_le sonríe separándose de ella para poner en marcha el auto-_

X-X

-Aquí tiene… -_dijo el empleado entregando la pizza_-

-Gracias… -_pagó y en seguida se dirigió de nueva cuenta a Michiru_- listo… ¿comemos?

-Mmm huele bien –_le sonríe_- si comamos -_toma dos platitos, y dos trozos de pizza uno de hawaiana_- aquí tienes –_le entrega el plato, para luego servirse ella_-

-Mmm no… -_tomó el plato de ella y le entrego el suyo con la rebanada hawaiana_- pruébala… por eso pedí la mitad… para que al menos te comas una rebanada de la mía… -_se sirvió una de pepperoni y sin mas la mordió_-

-De acuerdo… -_tomo la pizza y comenzó a quitarle algunos trozos de piña_- abre la boca… -_sonrío tomando los trocitos de piña para dárselos a comer_-

-Ah, ah… -_negó aun masticando_- cométela completa… -_murmuro al pasarse el bocado_- por eso se llama hawaiana… porque lleva piña… solo una rebanada…

-No me gusta la piña -_hizo un puchero_-

-Pero en eso consiste comer pizza hawaiana… anda hazlo por mi… -_bebe un poco de refresco-_

_Michiru mira la piña no muy convencida_- No mejor tú -_le da de comer la piña sonriendo ampliamente_-

-Mmm bueno creo que hemos encontrado algo que no tenemos en común… -_dijo con una ligera mueca al comer la piña_-

-Exacto, me pregunto que otras cosas tendremos que no sean en común -_toma un pepperoni de la rebanada que él y se lo come_- esto si es delicioso

-No importa cuantas cosas no tengamos en cmún… cuando al mismo tiempo puedo encontrar mil maneras de estar juntos… -_sonrió dulcemente_-

-Creo que es más divertido tener puntos en contra que a favor, imagínate si tuviéramos más cosas en común seria muy aburrido, convivir con alguien igual que yo, a duras penas me soporto a mi misma

-Mmm por eso es que los polos opuestos se atraen… -_le sonríe de forma coqueta_- es por eso que me atraes tanto… -_murmuro suavemente_-

-Y tú a mi -_sonrío ligeramente al momento que da un mordisco a su rebanada ahora sin piña_-

-Ves eso es un punto a favor… -_sonrió dándole otra mordida a su pizza_-

X-X

_Seiya, al llegar a la heladería, bajo del auto pidiéndole a Serena que esperara, unos cuantos minutos mas tarde regresa con dos vasitos de helado triple de fresa con cubierta de chocolate, y una enorme fresa encima._

-Aquí tienes un rico y delicioso helado de fresa especial –_le sonríe extendiendo su mano con todo y el helado_-

_Serena volteo a verlo fingiendo molestia, tomo el vaso y lo observo un momento_- Gracias… -_murmuró al tomar la cuchara y comer un poco_- ¿así que puedo venir y pedir un helado así?

-Desde luego, es delicioso -_comiéndose la fresa_-

-Ah, si es rico… -_dijo tratando de sonar indiferente_- creo que ya te aprovechaste lo suficiente así que puedes llevarme a casa…

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir a casa? -_cambiando su semblante un poco a uno de tristeza, puesto que no quería que el día terminara así_-

-No… pero para ser victima de tu venganza hacia mi hermano no quiero quedarme… -_comió la fresa_-

-Pero no eres ninguna victima… discúlpame si te hice sentir así -_comiendo un poco mas de helado un tanto triste_-

-Te disculpo si tu me disculpas a mi… -_dijo observando al frente muy seria_-

-¿Disculparte por que? -_mirándola muy extrañado_-

-Porque caíste en mi broma… -_volteo a verlo con una sonrisa divertida_- era justo, tú me usaste para tu pequeña venganza contra mi hermano y yo te asuste haciéndote creer que estaba enojada…

-¿Así que era una broma?, mira que linda -_sonriendo por demás feliz de saber que no estaba enojada_-

-Ya se que soy linda… no tienes ni que decirlo… -_sonrió muy orgullosa de si misma_-

-Bueno entonces estamos a mano -_sonriente saborea su helado_-

-Si, supongo… -_sonrió sutilmente_- mmm quiero otra fresa… -_comiendo un poco mas del delicioso helado-_

-¿Otra?, pero ya no hay

-Que lastima ¿verdad?, que no haya mas fresas… -_suspiró-_

-Iré a comprar mas –_abre la puerta dispuesto a bajar del auto_-

-Mmm pero yo… -_lo detuvo del brazo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas_- no me referiría al helado… -_bajo la mirada un tanto apenada_-

-¿Ah no?, ¿entonces? -_sonrío cerrando la puerta del auto, acercándose un poco a ella_-

-Pues… -_se sonrojo aun mas_- a otro tipo de fresas… -_lentamente lo fue soltando hasta quedar su mano solamente puesta sobre su brazo_-

-¿En verdad quieres una fresa? -_sonriéndole ligeramente_-

-Mmm talvez tu no… -_se hizo un poco hacia atrás con algo de decepción_-

-Desde luego que quiero una -_acercándose a ella_- además una no es ninguna -_toma su mano para acercarla hacia él_-

-Dos tampoco… -_murmuró al observar como la tomaba de la mano_-

-Tres hacen una -_acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, respiró profundamente al sentir su aliento cerrando sus ojos_-

-Y como una no es ninguna -_poco a poco cerro los ojos al percibir el delicioso aroma de su fragancia tan cerca de ella_- entonces…

-Entonces… quiero más –_ambos murmuraron al sentir el suave rose de labios, besándose tiernamente_-

_Serena lentamente se fue acercando mas a él para poder disfrutar a plenitud de ese ansiado beso, __Seiya la abrazo con su mano libre mientras con la otra sostenía el helado, intensificando mas el beso, comenzando a transportarse a aquel mundo que tanto le gustaba, ella __comenzó a subir sus manos hasta que las coloco en sus hombros, tan absorta estaba en sentir ese beso que no recordaba para nada el helado, ni siquiera sentía lo frío del vaso en su mano._

_Seiya siguió besándola con esa ternura desmesurada, hasta que sintió algo frío, abrió sus ojos, saliendo de aquel hermoso mundo_- ¿No sientes algo frío? -_murmuro entre sus labios_-

_Serena lentamente, abrió los ojos algo desconcertada y se separo de sus labios por completo_- No… ¿tu si?

-Si -_bajo lentamente su mirada hacia su pantalón_-

-Ay lo siento… -_dijo apenada al ver que casi todo el contenido del vaso había caído en Seiya_- no debí…

-No importa, es un beso helado -_volviendo a besarla_-

_Serena apenas iba a volver a disculparse cuando sintió de nueva cuenta los calidos labios de Seiya y se limito a corresponder, __Seiya intensifico más ese beso, decidido a volver a aquel hermoso lugar, lentamente la acerco más hacia su cuerpo, __esta vez Serena ya no tenia el vaso en su mano pues en cuanto había visto lo que le había hecho a Seiya lo dejo en el piso del carro, por lo que esta vez pudo tomarlo a plenitud de los hombros para acercarse mas a él, pero sus manos no podían resistirse mucho en ese lugar y lentamente las paso hasta su cuello y de ahí a sus mejillas, él __la abrazo con ambas manos, sintiendo toda esa calidez y calor que desprendía de su cuerpo, haciendo latir su corazón con suma rapidez._

_Serena de pronto sintió algo frío recorrer su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera separándose un poco de él_- ¿Volviste a sentir algo frío?

-Mmm no -_sin dejar de verla a los ojos_-

-Porque yo si… en la espalda… -_dijo un poco temerosa de averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas-_

-A ver… -_hizo que volteara un poco_- ups lo siento jejeje creo que ahora fui yo quien derramo helado deja que te limpie -_tomo un pañuelo comenzando a limpiar su espalda_-

-Estaba muy frío… -_dijo llorosamente_-

-Tranquila, tranquila, ya pasara -_mientras limpiaba el helado_-

_Al sentir que tardaba demasiado sonrió ligeramente_- Mmm no te estas aprovechando… -_volteo a verlo con suspicacia_-

-No para nada como crees que voy a aprovecharme -_sonreías mientras ahora si fingía quitar el helado_-

-¿Ya viste que tengo un tatuaje? -_pregunto tímidamente_- ¿o que es lo que ves de extraño?

-¿Un tatuaje? mmm yo no veo nada, solo veo tres lindos lunares muy coquetos en forma de triangulo

-Ay ya me di cuenta de que si te estas aprovechando… -_se volteo rápidamente_-

-No para nada como crees -_un tanto nervioso al ser descubierto_-

-Esos lunares están más abajo donde no sentí que hubiera helado… -_lo observo fingiendo molestia_-

-¿En serio? -_aun fingiendo no entender, la abraza con ambas manos_- pues aunque estén mas abajo son muy lindos -_besando sus labios antes que pudiese objetar algo más_-

_Serena sonrió al sentirse abrazada correspondiendo al beso __ahora sin los helados, comenzó a besarla de forma tierna poco a poco volviéndolo algo apasionado disfrutando aun mas de sus labios__, Serena así inmóvil entre sus brazos comenzó a disfrutar de esa nueva experiencia pasiva solo dejándose besar, __sin duda era un beso pacifico y harmonioso, algo que disfrutaban tanto él como ella, un momento intenso, que lo hacia sentir como en el paraíso, y un momento que jamás olvidaría como muchos otros que ya había vivido a su lado._

X-X

_Haruka y Michiru, continuaban comiendo la pizza entre sonrisas, y pequeñas pláticas de diversos temas, al salir de la pizzería para volver a casa, caminaban sintiendo el fresco aire._

-La noche es bastante fresca, aunque hace un poco de frío –_dijo Michiru mirando el cielo_- espero que no llueva

-¿Y si llueve habría algún problema? -_acercándose a ella para abrazarla y frotar su mano contra su brazo para evitar que sintiera frío_-

-Quizás podría ser una lluvia divertida -_le sonríe ligeramente al sentir su abrazo_-

-Entonces no hay ningún problema… -_le sonríe de forma muy coqueta_- ¿sabes?, no me importaría una lluvia, una tormenta de nieve, o cualquier otra cosa si estoy contigo…

-Una tormenta solo si tú… estas abrazándome puedo soportarla…

-¿Ya te había dicho que me importas y mucho? -_preguntó desviando la mirada al frente como si la respuesta no fuera de su interés_-

-Mmm creo que lo olvide -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-Ah bueno entonces… -_de pronto se detiene rodeándola por completo con ambos brazos_- me importas y mucho… -_murmuro perdiéndose en lo bello de sus ojos_- ¿me crees?

-Si… te creo -_con una ligera sonrisa se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla_- y tú para mi también eres muy importante, eres alguien especial

-¿En tan poco tiempo puedo ser tan importante y especial para ti? -_preguntó algo incrédulo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Esa pregunta también debería hacértela yo, llevamos poco conociéndonos, ¿y ya podemos decir que somos especiales tanto el uno como para el otro? dime ¿a que se debe?, ¿que sientes aquí? -_posando su mano sobre su corazón_-

-Algo inexplicable… no puedo verte y perderme en tu mirada, en tu sonrisa, en tu forma de ser… -_sonríe acercándose a su mejilla_- tan natural, espontánea… simplemente me encantas…

_Michiru se sonrojo-_ Si es algo inexplicable -_cerrando sus ojos al sentir su aroma_- pero también es algo lindo, verte y temblar por los nervios, desear verte a cada momento aunque fuesen 5 minutos o unos cuantos segundos para mi es suficiente para sonreír

-Mmm vaya eso definitivamente sube mi autoestima al 100%, gracias… -_murmuró a su oído suavemente_- talvez porque te la pasas pensando en mi yo también hago lo mismo…

-¿Crees que sea eso? y si yo dejara de pensar en ti, ¿dejarías de pensar en mi? -_mostrando una suave sonrisa_-

-Jamás… -_murmuró dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-_ ¿acaso se puede olvidar respirar?, es lo mismo… -_acercándose lentamente a sus labios_-

-Inevitable como respirar… si en medio de mi soledad puedo encontrarte a ti, seré inmensamente feliz -_sin moverse mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_-

-Entonces sé feliz… -_tocó suavemente sus labios comenzando a besarla abrazándola un poco mas_-

-Seré feliz entonces… -_murmuró entre sus labios, correspondiendo a ese tierno beso, posando sus manos entre sus hombros_-

_Mas feliz no podía estar, estaba disfrutando del dulce sabor de sus labios, el que le había sido negado durante toda la odiosa función de cine y que tanto ansiaba probar, era igualmente inevitable no profundizar mas ese beso, algo que al parecer ambos querían, algo tan simple podía hacerle perder la noción de donde se encontraban, a mitad de acera la gente pasaba aun lado de ellos y de pronto una suave brisa se sintió acompañada de algunas pequeñas gotas de lluvia que no impedirían que continuara con ese momento tan placentero, así como para __Michiru que se abrazo mas a él profundizando el beso disfrutando el bello momento poco le importo que esas pequeñas gotas comenzaran a ser una fuerte lluvia, pero aun así no deseaba separarse de él, deseaba continuar con ese bello momento, no sentía frío puesto que sentía todo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Haruka, a cada momento se aferraba mas a él, sintiendo un extraño calor recorriendo su interior, una agradable sensación para ella._

X-X

_Al llegar a la casa fue recibida inmediatamente por el cachorro, el cual saltaba y giraba de felicidad al verla, sonrió agachándose a levantarlo._

-Ay hija que bueno que llegaste… ese perro estaba desesperado, le urge salir a pasear… -_dijo la señora en cuanto escucho los ladridos del perro_- por cierto… -_salió de la cocina con una sonrisa picara_- escuche decir que le vas a cambiar el nombre al perro… ¿es verdad?

-Ay mamá ¿tu también?, ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre que ya tiene? –_Preguntó mientras acariciaba al cachorro_-

-Ninguno… -_respondió con una sonrisa_-

-Hermanita… pensé que aun no llegabas… -_dijo Haruka al entrar a la casa_- ah ya traes a ese perro… -_de pronto parece que ha recordado algo_- hola Inuki… -_a lo que el cachorro respondió con un ladrido al momento en que movía la cola_-

-Ay no puede ser… -_suspiró Serena al ver la respuesta del perro_-

-¿Inuki? –_Preguntó el papá que venia bajando las escaleras_- ¿Qué no se llamaba… Darien? –_el nombre lo dijo no muy convencido_-

-Ah si lo que pasa… -_se adelanto Haruka a contestar_- es que Seiya esta haciendo labor de convencimiento… -_viendo de reojo a Serena que inmediatamente se sonrojo_- para que le cambie el nombre… y debo decir que yo también estoy de acuerdo… Inuki me parece un excelente nombre…

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo… -_sonrió la mamá acercándose a sus hijos_- con razón siempre que le digo por su nombre no me hace caso… todas mis plantas ya están fuera de sus macetas…

-Es verdad… por ese horrible nombre no hace caso… deberíamos probar por Inuki… -_dijo el papá con una sonrisa_-

-Ay no ya parece que se pusieron todos de acuerdo… -_dijo Serena dejando al cachorro en el suelo y colocándole la correa_- mejor me voy porque ya esto es un complot… -_sin decir mas salió de la casa dejando a su familia con una sonrisa_- ay ahora no solo será Seiya sino también mi familia… -_suspiró resignada comenzando a caminar con el cachorro_-

X-X

Notas de Autora:

Canción Bendita Vida de Paolo Ragone

Jajajajaj esto damas y caballeros es un complot jajaja si un complot para cambiarle el nombre al cachorro jajajaja me gusta que todos comiencen a llamarle por Inuki ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Jajaja yo estoy por demás emocionada *_* se me hizo muy divertida la cita doble sin duda el sueño de Michiru aunque fue un poco incomodo a decir verdad, será mejor que me vaya olvidando de algún día tener una cita doble fue linda pero pues si un poco incomoda aunque fue divertida jajaja ay no yo si quiero una cita doble no me importa, no me importa que pase yo quiero una, pizza y helado que divertido y que rico adoro el peperoni ya se me antojo pero bueno ya me dejo de mis antojos espero que haya disfrutado de este hermoso capitulo una linda cita doble, y no se pierdan los demás cada vez más se pone más interesante esta historia, nos veremos en la siguiente entrega y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y ahora vamos a las adoradas respuestas a los reviews… yiamataa ja ne

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__**:**_ Jajaja, mmm suponemos que te gusto el capitulo aunque haya sido de más de SxS lo sentimos pero es que nos gusto mucho jajaja y sí efectivamente tuvo de todo, pero una pregunta… ¿Quién dijo que fue Darien quien los siguió?, a verdad… eso es un misterio ¿Quién los siguió? ¿Quién hace la quiniela a partir de ese capitulo a los que siguen?, Ay Serena es todo un caso… ¿de donde de pronto le salieron esos celos?, y mira que hacer esas cosas delante de los huéspedes jajaja, vaya que esta comenzando a volverse loquita la niña, pero quizá es por que sí efectivamente Seiya gano mas terreno en el corazón de Sere que Darien, y el Danubio aun sigue con lo de la boda… como diría mi santa madre "ni picha, ni cacha ni deja batear" jajaja ay mi madre si supiera donde anda jajaja, y gracias por continuar leyéndonos eso nos da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ Hola chica, que gusto verte por aquí… vamos al tema en cuestión… que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad estábamos un poco nerviosas de cómo lo iban a recibir, pero al parecer si les gustó, sobre que Serena se enamore de Seiya mmm pues yo creo que ya va para allá, y que inocente Darien en pensar que ella lo va a extrañar, ya veremos si eso puede ser posible, yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Seiya ¿Qué te puedo decir…? suspiro solo de pensar en él, Serena celosa de una huésped misteriosa… mmm que interesante… Unazuki vuelve a escena ¿y ahora que querrá?, ay pero que metiche jajaja, y bueno supongo que este capitulo te gusto porque fue mas de SyS y MyH, ¡Eh Haruka Volvio!, y vaya de que manera jajaja, ay que lindo por eso lo quiero, pero bueno es todo por el momento, cuídate y nos leeremos después… no te desaparezcas besitos…

_**Bogita**__**:**_ Jajaja holis, también a nosotras nos emociono el capitulo anterior, uy no saben lo que nos falta, cada vez mejor, (ay modestia –zape para mi-) ojalá Serena termine correspondiendo por completo al amor de Seiya y no sea solo de mentiras, aunque lo del auto no fue de mentiras, les voy a retirar cualquier afrodisíaco… con razón se me han perdido algunas comidas sobre todo las fresas y el chocolate… que sospecho… ah mmm bueno volvamos al tema la respuesta al review, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y eso espero yo también que las cosas se solucionen pronto, y que pueda encontrar un trabajo ¡YA! Mmm –vuelve a sentarse guardando compostura- lamento el momento histérico de ahí en fuera creo que las cosas van mejor jajaja, lo siento el calor, el encierro y la ociosidad están haciendo estragos en mi… mmm bueno cuídate y pórtate bien… besitos y gracias otra vez…

_**serenalucy: **_Hola gracias por tus buenos deseos, estamos bien gracias a Dios jajaja, sobre la calentura que se vivió dentro del auto ufff que calor… pero al parecer tuvieron que reservarse ese momento para un futuro cercano o quizá para un futuro muy, muy lejano, no lo sabrás si no sigues leyendo jajaja, niña… ¿Cómo sabes si es incomodo? Ah picarona… pillina jajaja, -suspira profundamente- la mañana, la tarde y la noche mas hermosas… cualquiera de esas tres opciones son buenas… y con Seiya uy mejor… jajaja ay pervertida que soy jajaja, mmm –se pone un poco seria- le comente eso de que estas esperando de estar entre sus brazos… mmm –hace una ligera mueca de molestia- la verdad es que no me gusta dar ese tipo de recados… de las discusiones que tenemos por ese asunto terminamos en una linda reconciliación jajaja –sonríe feliz lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción- mmm lo siento… otra vez no debí contar mis intimidades… ah y gracias por estar al pendiente de las otras historias de verdad te lo agradecemos infinitamente… y no te pierdas "Actuando Por Tu Amor" habrá sorpresas… besitos…

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ Mmm hola… quizá no tan consecutivas o quizá si… mmm creo que tendrás que seguir martirizándote al leer todo los nuevos capítulos que publiquemos :P si en algún momento hay alguna escena que les desagrado por la forma en que fue abordada no duden en comentarlo, para no volverla a repetir… por lo pronto las escenas del baile y del auto al parecer les gustaron a todas… y las que no pues no se han quejado jajaja, fue un capitulo lleno de sorpresas, los celos de Serena y la actitud "inocente" de Darien de hacer que lo extrañen jajaja, ay ya me dio calor tan solo de recordar la escena del auto (que alguien traiga mis pastillas de reserva), espero que este capitulo te haya gusta igual que los demás, cuidate y nos leeremos en el siguiente, besitos bye, bye…

_**Jean-Slytherin**__**:**_ Hola… que bueno a pesar de no haber tenido oportunidad de leer antes lo hayas hecho ahora, y sobre todo que haya valido la pena, porque te gustaron, pues eso parece que Serena se esta enamorando de Seiya y eso es bueno… pero… ¿se estará enamorando o solo se esta acostumbrando a estar con él?, jajaja Yaten te enfada pero te gusta… mmm te gusta la mala vida jajaja, ¿de verdad crees que Lita llegara para solucionar? Yo digo que para empeorar pero bueno eso ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos, ya que las cosas como siempre lo he dicho no serán tan fáciles… jajaja ¿Darien la ultima Coca-Cola del mundo? Jajaja que coincidencia es la misma refresquera que patrocina a los Three Lights y SM en Actuando jajaja ups no debí haber dicho marcas… muchas gracias por leernos en verdad nos subes la autoestima y el ego jajaja y sobre todo como podrás darte cuenta la modestia… esperamos que nos sigamos leyendo en los demás capítulos, besitos bye bye…

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, debo hacer mención de que hubo algunos reviews que me faltan por llegar de mis siempre fieles lectoras… ¿Qué pensaron que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta?, pues si, lo notamos… como Miss Odango… Kousita… y alguna que otra chica que aun no se anima a dejarnos su opinión… ¿Qué les pasa chicas?, bueno las queremos a todas, se cuidan y se portan bien, abracitos y besitos… Bye… Bye…

P.d Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester

P.d. No se olviden de leer también "**Como Enamorar A Un hombre Y No Morir En El Intento**" (un Serena ¿Seiya, Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka? Mmm no lo se pero bastante loco si), "**Una Historia De Amor**" (El preludio de una historia de amor no siempre es como parece, ese día dos personas recordaran como fue que llegaron a ese momento y porque los sueños se quedan en eso sueños SyS), y recientemente "**Actuando Por Tu Amor**" (No se soportan pero aun así tendrán que estar juntos aunque no quieran porque el amor hará su aparición SyS), bueno ojalá que puedan leer todos esos capítulos y por supuesto no se olviden de "**Blue Moon**" (recién actualizada, espero tampoco tardar tanto en actualizar), "**De Amor y Otras cosas**" (también recientemente actualizada) y aunque no debería mencionar esta historia "**Bendita Vida**" lo haré, porque les recomiendo que no se pierdan los capítulos siguientes, ya que tendremos una pequeña sorpresa adicional relacionada con otro fic, bueno ahora si eso es todo bye.

p.d. En serio lean "Una Historia de Amor" y "Actuando Por Tu Amor", si Bendita Vida les esta gustando las otras con mas razón, se los prometo, no nos abandonen en aquellas historias, que tal parece que no les gustaron o no han tenido tiempo de leer snif, eso me pone triste… por cierto… ¿alguna vez se han preguntado como será la vida de los actores atrás de las cámaras cuando terminan de grabar una telenovela? Que rara pregunta pero pronto encontraran la respuesta… continúen leyendo las demás historias, pronto encontraran pistas…


	19. Fresas Magicas

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 19

Fresas Mágicas

Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio

En la esperanza que mañana juntos veamos el sol

Tú respiras junto a mis latidos

Hacen que me sienta aún más vivo y provocarme al amor.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.

Juro que…

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

Cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido…

Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio

En tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Quiero abrir los ojos si es contigo

En la madrugada tú yo unidos

Y te des cuenta que estoy

Mira alrededor ya no hay peligro

Estarás por siempre aquí conmigo

Aunque te marches amor.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.

Juro que…

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

Cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido…

Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio

En tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Solo entre mis brazos podrás sorprender

Al amor, este sueño intacto

Que nos une a los dos.

Juro que…

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

Cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido…

Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio

En tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Juro que…

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

Cuidare hasta el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido…

Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio

En tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

_Los días pasaron, desde aquella hermosa cita que ninguno de los 4 había olvidado, se encontraban realmente felices y tranquilos. Seiya se encontraba un poco nervioso ese día por fin tendría un tiempo libre luego de algunos días de intenso trabajo, consiguió que Serena le acompañara a ver a su padre y después irían a comer las tan ansiadas fresas que no habían podido comer días atrás. La pareja llegaba a una hermosa casa, en realidad algo simple pero eso mismo la hacia lucir hermosa aunque estuviera oscureciendo, estacionaron el auto en la entrada principal._

-Hemos llegado -_mirando la casa sonriente_-

-Te esperare aquí, sino te molesta -_quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y volteando a ver la casa_-

-Acompáñame por favor -_la mira con dulzura_-

-Es que me sentiría extraña… es tu padre y quizá tengas cosas de que platicar y no me gustaría estar interrumpiendo… -_voltea a verlo_-

-Anda vamos, ya conoces a toda mi familia y solo falta él, me gustaría presentártelo, además no tardaremos mucho -_la mira con ojos suplicantes_-

_Suspiró y bajo la mirada con una ligera sonrisa_- De acuerdo… tú ganas… vamos…

-Perfecto vamos -sale _del auto y da la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar, y así ambos se acercan hacia la puerta, al llegar Seiya es quien toca el timbre_-

_El dueño de la casa primero se asomo por la ventana para ver quien había llegado a su puerta sorprendiéndose un poco de ver a su hijo, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía que ya le parecía extraño verlo ahí, al mismo tiempo pero desde una de las ventanas de la planta alta una linda jovencita de ojos y cabello de un negro azabache se asomaba reconociendo instantáneamente el auto, sonrió y se paro frente al espejo peinándose y maquillándose un poco para bajar a recibir al invitado, abajo el hombre abrió la puerta_.

-Que sorpresa… -_abrazando inmediatamente a su hijo_-

-Hola papá ¿como estas? -_Correspondiendo al abrazo_-

-Seiya que bueno que viniste… –_dijo la chica que bajaba las escaleras corriendo, y al acercarse a la puerta y notar que no venia solo se detuvo en seco_-

-Bien hijo, pasen por favor… -_haciéndose a un lado para que entraran su hijo y su acompañante_- ¿hija no vas a saludar…?

-Si claro… hola… -_sin moverse de su lugar observando detenidamente a la joven_-

-Hola Hotaru, vaya cuanto has crecido -_sonriéndole a la pequeña_- miren les presento a una amiga muy especial e importante para mi, papá… Hotaru… ella es Serena Tsukino

-Mucho gusto señor… –_dijo Serena sonriendo ligeramente_- hola… -_viendo a la chica_-

-Hola… -_contesto Hotaru un tanto seria y sin dejar de mirarlos detenidamente_-

-Mucho gusto señorita… soy Alphose, pero adelante… tomen asiento… ¿les ofrezco algo?, por favor Hotaru podrías traer… -_voltea a ver a los dos jóvenes_- ¿agua esta bien? -_a lo que los dos asintieron_- agua para nuestros invitados…

-Si papá… voy… -_dijo un poco inconforme_-

-¿Serena, por que no la acompañas? –_le pregunta Seiya para darle a entender que necesitaba hablar a solas unos minutos con su padre con una mirada dulce_-

-Si claro… -se _aleja hacia la cocina siguiendo a la chica-_

-Hijo… -_esperó a que estuvieran solos_- es una sorpresa que hayas venido… ¿necesitas algo, o a que debo el placer de su visita?

-Jajaja… ¿que dime acaso necesito algún pretexto para visitar a mi padre? -_lo mira con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica y alegre, pues lo había descubierto_-

-No, solo que hace tiempo que no nos visitas, ¿como están tu mamá y Michiru? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Están bien, Michiru esta por terminar su carrera, y anda más apurada que de costumbre y mamá trabajando bastante, le ha ido muy bien en su trabajo -_mirándolo fijamente_-

-Me alegra que estén bien… ¿y tu como has estado?, veo que muy bien acompañado…

_Se sonroja un poco_- Bastante bien, posiblemente me asciendan a gerente del hotel, espero algún día lo visites es de los mejores, y por cierto hablando de visitas… ¿podría visitar la casa de campo?

-Felicidades hijo, ojalá que sea pronto el día que te nombren gerente… ¿quieres ir a celebrar tu ascenso? -_pregunto un poco curioso_-

-Mas bien… quiero ver luciérnagas… es temporada de luciérnagas…

-Ah ya veo… -_sonrió ligeramente_- acaban de remodelarla, fueron solo algunos detalles, pero todo quedo tal cual, es bueno que hayas venido a avisarme que irías, porque cambiaron las cerraduras, ahora mismo te traigo las llaves… -_se pone de pie_- ¿iras solo?

-Aun no lo se -_un poco nervioso_-

-Mmm solo ten cuidado con lo que haces… -_voltea a verlo_- lo que mas deseo es que encuentres la felicidad… ahora vuelvo -_alejándose en busca de las llaves_-

-Gracias papá…

X-X

_Mientras tanto en la cocina el ambiente era algo tenso…_

-¿Puedo tomar estos vasos? –_Pregunto Serena señalando hacia la repisa_-

-Si… -_mientras terminaba de servir el agua en una jarra_-

-¿Cuantos años tienes? -_pregunto en tono amable tomando los vasos_-

-16 -_respondió sin siquiera mirarla_-

-Eres pequeña aun… -_dijo tranquilamente mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa_-

-No soy tan pequeña -_frunciendo el ceño_-

-Ah lo siento… no fue mi intención molestarte… -_volteando a verla un poco confundida_- creo que la palabra correcta es joven…

-Si claro -_toma la jarra sirviendo los vasos un tanto molesta_- ¿y seguro tu debes ser la señorita madurez…?

-No… -_sonrío un poco_- la juventud muchas veces no tiene nada que ver con la madurez… ¿no lo crees?

-Aja _-aun molesta_-

-Está bien… -_toma de entre las manos de Hotaru la jarra_- ¿hice algo para que te molestaras conmigo? -_viéndola fijamente_-

-Nada que te importe -_mirando hacia un lado cerrando sus ojos_-

-Me importa porque no me conoces y no estas siendo muy educada conmigo… -_sin dejar de verla_- de verdad, si hice algo que te molestara dímelo…

-Y yo ya te dije que nada -_la mira con enojo_- así que solo déjame en paz me caes mal

-¿Por que te caigo mal?, hace menos de 5 minutos que me conoces… -_fastidiándose un poco de la actitud de la chica_- con esto me demuestras que efectivamente eres aun pequeña…

-El simple hecho de verte con Seiya es suficiente para que me caigas mal…

-¿De verme con Seiya? -_sonrío un poco_- ah ya veo… pero él es tu hermano y solo es mi amigo…

-No… él no es mi hermano -_bajando su mirada_-

-Mmm bueno de cualquier modo no creo que solo por el hecho de que venga acompañándolo sea motivo suficiente para que yo te caiga mal… solo somos amigos…

-Si claro si eso fueran no te hubiera traído aquí… nunca ha traído a nadie…

-Bueno… -_se acerca a la ventana dándole la espalda_- en realidad yo tampoco se muy bien porque me pidió que lo acompañara, pero aun así aquí estoy, eso es lo que hacen los amigos… ¿no?

-Si aja… lo que digas… tonta

-Ya me canse de tus groserías niña -_voltea muy seria a verla y se acerca a ella_- si estas enamorada de Seiya entonces díselo… pero no te molestes porque sale con chicas y mucho menos conmigo…

-Si claro… si estuvieras en mi lugar lo entenderías, él solo me ve como una hermana pequeña pero a ti te ve diferente ¿que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿No me doy cuenta de que?, eres tu la que no se da cuenta de las cosas, aun eres una niña…

-Ya te dije que no soy solo una niña… y si supiera que él se llegara a fijar en mi algún día ya se lo hubiera dicho, pero se que jamás me vera como algo mas que una hermana aun que no seamos nada… tonta… -_toma los vasos y sale de la cocina bastante molesta_-

-Ya veo… es su amor imposible… -_pensó con una ligera sonrisa tomando los otros dos vasos y siguiéndola_-

_En la sala…_

-Aquí tienes… -_dijo el hombre entregándole las llaves al momento en que salen de la cocina Hotaru y Serena_-

-Muchas gracias -_toma las llaves guardándolas en su pantalón inmediatamente, para evitar que Serena lo notara_-

-Aquí tienes… -_dijo Serena a punto de entregarle el vaso a Seiya_-

_Hotaru en ese mismo momento estaba por acercarse a darle el vaso a Seiya y sentarse a su lado._

-Gracias hija… -_dijo Alphose que estaba a punto de sentarse cuando paso a lado de su pequeña tomando instintivamente el vaso que está llevaba_-

_Serena se percato de la intención de la chica y sonrío ligeramente entregándole el vaso a Seiya y se sentó de nueva cuenta a su lado_.

_Hotaru volteo a ver a su padre_- De nada… -_un tanto decepcionada_-

-Muchas gracias -_toma el vaso que Serena le entrego sonriéndole dulcemente_-

_-_De nada…_ -le sonríe- _su casa es muy bella…_ -comento dando un ligero vistazo_-

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, y espero que vengan mas seguido a visitarnos…

-Si claro me encantaría… _-le sonríe ligeramente_- bueno si es que Seiya me invita… -_toma su mano_-

-Por supuesto que lo haré -_presiona un poco su mano, acariciándola_-

-En definitiva hacen bonita pareja… pero… aun que me duela él se ve tan contento… que tristeza que a mi no me vea de esa forma, seria tan lindo… -_pensaba con tristeza y bajando su mirada para evitar que los demás lo notara_-

_La tensión entre Hotaru y Serena al parecer era solo evidente para ellas dos, no así para Seiya y su padre, por una parte Serena estaba tranquila de que no lo notara pues no quería arruinar el encuentro de su amigo y su padre, así estuvieron solo unos minutos mas platicando de como les iba en el trabajo tanto a los chicos como al señor, mientras Hotaru solo observaba un poco molesta por la actitud de la pareja, hasta que llego la hora de las despedidas._

-Me dio gusto conocerlo… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- bueno conocerlos… -_dirigiendo su mirada a Hotaru-_

-A mi también me dio gusto conocerte Serena, es un honor conocer a las amigas de mi hijo

-Gracias… y con permiso… -_sonrió al señor en señal de despedida_- te espero afuera… -_le dice a Seiya_-

-Si no me tardo -_con una sonrisa_- bueno nos vemos después y gracias, cuídate mucho Hotaru, y échale ganas a la escuela…

-Si gracias… -_un tanto fría_- adiós… -_se da la media vuelta para subir a su habitación_-

-Discúlpala no se que le paso… -_observa a la chica retirarse para luego voltear a ver a su hijo_- espero que te diviertas…

-Gracias papá nos vemos -_le da un abrazo_-

-Cuídate… -_lo abraza_- nos vemos hijo…

-Tu también saludos a tu esposa, nos vemos -_se aleja hacia donde lo esperaba Serena_-

-Si yo te saludo a Kaolinete, no olvides los saludos para Michiru y Neherenia

_El chico asintió con una sonrisa al tiempo que salía por completo de la casa_ - Nos vemos… -_para después cerrar la puerta_-

-¿Nos vamos? -_pregunto Serena separándose del auto ya que se encontraba recargada_-

-Si vamos, pero antes, ¿dime que te ocurre? -_acercándose a ella_-

-Nada… -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Aja… ¿dime que te ocurre?, esa mirada me dice que algo tienes, ¿sucedió algo en la cocina?

_Suspiro y bajo la mirada_- Creo que eres demasiado irresistible incluso para las jovencitas…

-¿Para las jovencitas? -_la mira un poco extrañado_-

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que le gustas a Hotaru? -_volviendo a verlo-_

-Jajaja… ¿bromeas verdad?, Hotaru es como mi hermanita menor…

-No es broma… -_se cruza de brazos recargándose de nueva cuenta en el auto_- tu le gustas… eres algo así como su amor imposible o platónico… -_suspira_- ay los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada… -_haciendo una mueca de molestia-_

-Bueno… pero no podría verla como algo mas, creí que solo me miraba como un hermano… -_se acerca hacia ella recargando sus manos sobre el auto_- yo solo quiero ser irresistible para chicas tan lindas como tu -_le sonríe coqueta y seductoramente_-

-Ah perfecto… allá va una… -_toma su rostro haciéndolo voltear a la derecha-_

-Noooo yo solo quiero ser irresistible para ti -_sin dejar de mirarla acaricia su mejilla_- yo… ¿puedo comer una fresa?

-Mmm déjame pensar… -_hizo un gesto de que lo estaba pensando_- si… _-le sonríe_-

_Al escucharla la toma de la cintura, acercándola hacia él y para poder besarla con ternura, mientras que ella __lo besaba correspondiendo de la misma forma mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con suavidad en ocasiones dirigiendo sus manos a su cuello y su cabello, __Seiya poco a poco fue intensificando mas el beso, acariciando su espalda, sin duda alguna le encantaba comer ese tipo de postres, __Serena simplemente se dejo besar disfrutando del sabor de sus labios acercándose lo mas que podía a él sin dejar de acariciarlo__, él lentamente la recargo sobre el auto, mientras el beso se volvía un tanto apasionado, disfrutando de sus calidos labios, dejándose llevar por esa magia que sentía cada que estaba a su lado, subió sus manos hacia su rostro acariciándolo dulcemente, como si acariciara la flor mas bella y delicada, sintiéndose sin duda alguna en el paraíso, __Serena quiso corresponder de la misma forma así trajo sus manos hacia su rostro, acariciando con suavidad y dulzura sus mejillas alternando con su cabello, él __pareció sonreír para sus adentros, mientras la besaba con mucha dulzura y cariño, deleitándose de ese rico postre, el cual sin duda alguna era su favorito, era un sacrilegio no besarla de aquella manera, en ocasiones tierna y cariñosamente y otras tantas tierna y apasionada, ella despertaba en él las pasiones mas bajas y dormidas en su interior, pero una extraña sensación__ la hacia poco a poco interrumpir ese fabuloso beso que en esta ocasión había sido aun mas especial, lentamente se fue separando de sus labios_.

-¿No crees que te estas aprovechando? -_abrazándolo mientras recargaba su rostro en su pecho con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-Puede ser, pero no puedo evitar estar en el paraíso a tu lado -_acariciando su cabello_- además creo que tu también lo disfrutas tanto como yo si no es así, dímelo, aunque creo que no es necesario tus labios me lo dicen -_volviendo a rozarlos con dulzura_-

-¿Ah si?, ¿que mas te dicen mis labios? -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Tus labios me dicen que juntos seguiremos caminando, y que sin duda te gustan mucho las fresas tanto como a mí -_le sonríe tiernamente_-

-Efectivamente me gustan mucho y mas, porque dijiste que me llevarías a comer fresas cubiertas con chocolate… -_le da un ligero golpe en la nariz_- ¿recuerdas?

_Hace un ligero puchero_- Jajajaja bueno si pero no hablaba de esas fresas -_un poco sonrojado se rasca la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente_-

-Ah vaya… -_sonríe_- bueno… sobre esas fresas… quizá… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- un poco mas de fresas no nos haría daño… ¿verdad?

-En definitiva no, al contrario siento que esto es de lo mejor, pero bueno vayamos por esas fresas cubiertas de chocolate -_le abre la puerta del auto-_

-Si por favor, porque desde el día que las mencione no dejo de imaginármelas… -_sube al auto_-

-Si tienes razón, yo también ya me las estoy saboreando -_cierra su puerta, y se apresura a subir al auto, muy sonriente la mira una vez mas antes de encender el auto y arrancar_-

_Mientras tanto la jovencita se encontraba en su habitación observando esa escena tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte tenia algo de coraje pero también estaba mezclado con algo de felicidad por ver a Seiya con un brillo especial._

-Que chocante… ¿que le ve…? aunque he de admitir que… -_desvía su mirada_- hacen bonita pareja, además él se ve muy feliz… esa ternura que se denota en sus ojos, ¿será acaso que ella la supo despertar al igual que esa pasión?, ¿pero por que? -_sacude su cabeza_- si el será feliz con ella no me quedara otra opción que aceptarla, mmm pero es una tonta por no darse cuenta de lo que él realmente siente por ella… - _se cruza de brazos molesta al tiempo que el auto se aleja de la casa_- necesitara ayuda…

X-X

_En el auto…_

-¿Y bien a donde quieres ir cenicienta?

-A un restaurante que se llama Alcatraz… ¿lo conoces? -_sonriéndole_-

-Mmm la verdad no, nunca había escuchado de el, pero vamos dime por donde me voy y ahí iremos -_la mira de reojo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Bueno, entonces te vas por aquí y luego ya te diré por donde ir… -_dijo señalando el camino_-

_El restaurante era uno de los favoritos de Serena, y donde se preparaban algunos de los mejores postres, se veía que era sumamente elegante el lugar, no por nada era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, minutos después el auto de Seiya llegaba a la entrada principal._

-¿Es aquí? -_admirando el lugar, un tanto sorprendido_-

-Si… ¿no quieres entrar? -_un poco apenada_- sino quieres está bien, podemos irnos…

-¿Bromeas?, quiero probar esas fresas -_le sonríe, al momento que baja del auto y se apresura a abrirle para ayudarla a bajar_-

-Ah… -_sonríe al momento en que baja del auto-_ pensé que no te gustaba el lugar…

-Perdona, nunca había visto un lugar así, bueno había pasado, pero jamás imagine entrar a este lugar, anda vamos que ya quiero comer fresas -_la toma de la mano conduciéndola al interior del restaurante_-

-De acuerdo… pero tranquilo… -_sonríe al verlo como un niño impaciente_-

_Lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue que su entrada un tanto acelerada llamo la atención de una chica que se encontraba conviviendo con sus amistades, que al verlos entrar inmediatamente esbozo una sonrisa, ¿acaso ese sería su día de suerte?, al parecer esa fue la pregunta que cruzo por su mente_.

-Jajajaja es que estoy ansioso, y si quieres que me tranquilice tendrás que darme una rica, jugosa y gran fresa

-Si, en cuanto nos sentemos, ordenemos y nos lleven las fresas con mucho gusto te daré en la boca la fresa más grande y jugosa que encuentre… -_sonriéndole_-

-No… bueno si… pero quiero de estas -_la toma por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos como pidiendo su aprobación-_

_Sonrió ligeramente- _De acuerdo, pero solo una y pequeña, y si te portas bien quizá una grande y jugosa después… en otra parte… -_guiñando un ojo-_

-De acuerdo -_lentamente se acerco hacia sus labios rozándolos con suma dulzura, deleitándose una vez más ese jugoso postre que tanto le gustaba_-

_Serena cerro sus ojos con lentitud ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan tierna darle un beso, así ella también lo abrazo momentáneamente de la cintura, __Seiya poco a poco intensifico ese beso, llenándolo además de mucha ternura, y delicadeza,_ _ella aunque quiso evitarlo termino por corresponder a ese beso con la misma intensidad que él._

_Aquella chica solo los observaba, al parecer a esa pareja disfrutaban mucho de dar ese tipo de espectáculos, pero él y con ella no seria la excepción._

_Se separo con lentitud_- Vamos a pedir una mesa entonces -_sonriéndole tiernamente, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, como si se le fuera a salir, los momentos con ella eran especiales, y diferentes unos de otros, sin duda de lo mejor que le había pasado_-

-De acuerdo… -_toma su mano con suavidad_- solo eso pediremos, fresas con chocolate…

-Bienvenidos… -_dijo el mesero en cuanto llego con ellos_-

-Muchas gracias, por favor mesa para dos, y que sea la mejor mesa que tenga…

-En seguida señor… por favor acompáñenme… -_caminó delante de ellos llevándolos hasta una mesa un tanto alejada, se encontraba junto a un gran ventanal que daba directo al jardín, donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente e iluminada con algunas tenues lámparas, haciendo el jardín algo como de ensueño_- ¿le parece bien este lugar?

-Si me parece perfecto, muchas gracias -_jala la silla para que Serena se siente, y acomodarle su silla, luego sentados frente a ella_-

-Gracias… -_se sienta_-

_Al ver que los dos ya se encontraban sentados les entrego las cartas para que pudieran ver que es lo que pedirían_.

-Por favor tráiganos dos órdenes de fresas cubiertas de chocolate -_miro al mesero, y luego a Serena con una amplia sonrisa-_

-Si por favor solo eso… -_sonrió a Seiya_-

-Enseguida –_respondió el mesero retirándose del lugar, llevándose las cartas_-

-¿Que te parece este lugar? -_recargando su rostro en sus manos observando el hermoso jardín-_

-Bellísimo y más con tu presencia es más que perfecto, hermoso, sin duda alguna es maravilloso…

-Ah pues gracias… -_vuelve su vista hacia él_- ahora que lo pienso también es aun más especial porque estas conmigo… -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Entonces este lugar también será especial, por que nos sentimos bien, y comeremos ricas fresas…

_Serena estuvo a punto de tomar sus manos cuando llego el mesero colocando sus órdenes frente de cada uno_.

-Gracias… -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-Muchas gracias… -_haciendo un ligero gesto de molestia porque llego el mesero_-

-A sus ordenes… -_retirándose dejándolos solos_-

-Bueno, pues aquí tienes lo que te dije… -_toma la fresa más grande y por consiguiente la que se veía más jugosa dándosela en la boca_-

_Seiya abre la boca tan grande como puede recibiendo esa rica fresa_- Mmm que rica -_saboreándola, se llena los labios de chocolate_-

-Pareces niño chiquito… ven, acércate… -_toma la servilleta esperando a que se acerque_-

-¿Eu por que? -_se acerca a ella, mirándola un poco confundido_-

-Porque tienes chocolate en… -_sonríe ligeramente dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus labios_- ¿puedo? -_mostrándole la servilleta, a lo que __él asiente ligeramente con la cabeza, un poco apenado_- de acuerdo… -_toma la servilleta dirigiéndola a sus labios pero está pasa de largo hacia su cuello, mientras que su rostro se acerco al de él hasta morder ligeramente el labio inferior limpiando el chocolate, cosa que sorprendió a __Seiya un poco y cerro sus ojos al sentir ese ligero mordisco, __Serena lentamente quito el resto del chocolate de sus labios dándole un suave beso_- listo… -_le sonríe un poco sonrojada_-

-Eso fue delicioso, muchas gracias -_abriendo sus ojos, mirándola un poco sonrojado_-

-De nada… -_sonríe bajando su mirada un poco apenada_- ¿verdad que están ricas? -_dijo para después comer una fresa_-

-Deliciosas, pero no tan ricas como las otras -_le guiñe un ojo, comiendo una fresa_-

-Ay vamos… ¿no puedes dejar de pensar ni un minuto esas fresas? _-sonrojándose_-

-Mmm la verdad no, espero cada momento ansioso por poder comer una rica fresa -_sonriendo tomo una fresa y se la acerco a la boca a Serena_, _ella __sonrió abriendo ligeramente la boca para comer la fresa_- sin duda es deliciosa -_mientras se comía la fresa, se acerco rozando sus labios_- así es mas rica

-Eres un tramposo… -_sonríe_-

-Solo soy irresistible -_le sonrió, tomando otra fresa de chocolate_-

-De eso estoy segura… -_llego la joven que solo había estado observando interrumpiendo y antes de que Serena pudiera contestar algo, sonriéndole a Seiya de una forma muy evidente_-

_Seiya volteo un poco molesto al escuchar la voz, puesto que estaba dispuesto a hacer que compartieran esa fresa_.

-Ah disculpa… ¿interrumpo? -_continuo con la misma sonrisa sin siquiera ver a Serena- _

-¿Se te ofrece algo? -_pregunto Serena volteando a ver Unazuki un poco molesta- _

-Desde luego, quería saludarte, y ver quien te acompañaba, ya que ya es raro verte por estos lugares –_sonriéndole a Seiya de forma coqueta, y demasiado evidente-_

-¡¡¡EY!!! Estoy acá… -_colocando su mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención_- ¿y que quieres decir con verme por estos lugares? -_ahora molesta_-

-JAJAJAJA no es para que te enojes, pero desde que te mudaste… no has vuelto a frecuentar los sitios que acostumbrabas a visitar, -_sonríe un poco burlona_- ¿y que no me vas a presentar a tu acompañante?

-Por supuesto… él es…

-Su novio mucho gusto –_dijo rápidamente Seiya extiende su mano cortésmente-_

-Ah, así que tu novio… -_extendió su mano estrechando la mano de él sujetándola con algo de fuerza_- mucho gusto soy Unazuki…

-Mucho gusto soy Seiya -_retirando su mano inmediatamente_-

-¿Se te ofrecía algo mas?, ¿o no te das cuenta de que estas interrumpiendo? -_tomando la mano de Seiya-_

-Jajajaja pues además de saludarte, y conocer a tu guapo novio platicar contigo, ¿como te ha ido, que te has hecho, hace tiempo que no nos visitas, acaso ya te olvidaste de tus amigas?

-¿Cuales amigas? -_pregunto Serena con sarcasmo_- ah perdón… te refieres a Ariana, y a ti… mmm la verdad es que si ya me olvide de "mis amigas" -_apretó ligeramente la mano de Seiya_-

-Serena… ¿que te parece si nos vamos? -_se acerca a ella, abrazándola por la cintura_-

-Pero… ¿y las fresas? -_pregunto haciendo un ligero puchero mientras observaba su plato- _

-Ven… -_toma las fresas que quedaban en un plato, la toma de la mano_- permiso… -_pasa aun lado de Unazuki, sin soltar la mano de Serena, conduciéndola hacia el jardín_-

_Unazuki solo se limito a ver como se alejaban sentándose en la mesa que acababan de desocupar para poder observarlos desde la ventana._

-¿Que haces? –_Pregunto Serena un poco desconcertada al llegar junto a la fuente-_

-Disfrutar de esta noche, no dejare que alguien como ella arruine nuestro momento -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

_Al momento Seiya tomo una fresa, la coloca sobre los labios de Serena y poco a poco se acerca para poder morder la otra mitad, al tiempo que roza sus labios, __Serena mordió la fresa tocando los labios de Seiya, mordiéndolo ligeramente mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello, __Seiya al comerse su bocado sin dudarlo la beso con suma pasión y ternura, ella __acepto ese beso que ahora si llevaba un verdadero sabor a fresa alzándose un poco de puntillas para poder sujetarse por completo de su cuello, __Seiya la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, presionándola un poco por la cintura, mientras incrementaba mas el beso, con pasión y ternura combinada, embriagándose del sabor de la fresa que aun sentía, entre sus labios y la fruta, era un éxtasis profundo, tan grande que le dieron ganas de hacer algo mas pero se contuvo, separándose un poco de ella, un poco agitado, puesto que sus sentidos comenzaban a pedirle más, pero sabía que no podía pasar más haya._

-Esta fresa en verdad estuvo deliciosa… -_aun con los ojos cerrados murmuro muy cerca de sus labios y con la respiración algo agitada, pues aquella sensación la volvía a llenar y desear un poco más de él_-

-Si, bastante rica -_coloca su frente sobre la de ella, aun respirando un poco agitado_- es de las mejores, todas las fresas que tú me das son incomparables…

-Creo… que es mejor irnos… -_con los ojos cerrados_-

-Si vamos -_le sonríe sutilmente, dejando los platos sobre la fuente, y caminando con ella, al llegar con el mesero pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar, aun tomados de la mano_-

_Unazuki había observado ese intenso beso_- Vaya que ese chico sabe besar… -_sonríe denotando algo de maldad_- pero estoy segura que si me llegara a besar a mi podría ser aun mejor…

X-X

Notas De Autoras:

Canción Entre Mis Brazos de Lu

Ay pero que niños esas fresas fueron las mejores sin duda alguna que disfruten de estos bellos momentos por que quien sabe que pasara después ¿será que el amor ya está surgiendo por completo?, ay que románticos jajajaja yo quiero una fresa con chocolate ¿quién me la da? De acuerdo dejen regreso y pongo los pies en la tierra después seguiré fantaseando, esperamos ansiosamente sus comentarios sobre esta linda historia… bueno en espera de sus comentarios a los correos que ya conocen nos vemos en la próxima entrega JA NE…

Bueno por lo pronto vamos a las ansiadas respuestas de los reviews, busquen la suya jajaja…

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__**:**_ Hola, estamos muy bien gracias, que bueno que te gustaron las citas dobles, la verdad a nosotras también, todo surgió de la nada, la verdad es que Seiya es miedoso, ¿Quién no se acuerda de la visita al parque de diversiones? Jajaja de mis capítulos favoritos, así que esa es una de sus cualidades, jajaja Eh Haruka también quiere que le cambien el nombre al perro, eso hace un buen hermano jajaja, mmm sobre quien seguía a los chicos pues… creo que eso lo sabrán después, ya que esa no será la primera vez que vemos algo así, eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, saludos.

_**serenalucy:**_ Hola, gracias estamos muy bien, así como esperamos que tu también lo estés, bueno sobre la relación de Seiya y Serena si la verdad es que ya están que se derriten el uno por el otro, ay que lindo, quien sabe que nos esperan los próximos capítulos, así como vamos pues yo creo que no tardan o quien sabe a lo mejor como buena pareja de protagonistas se esperaran hasta el final de la historia para consumar su amor jajaja, bueno ya estoy desvariando, me voy cuídate, besitos.

_**Jean-Slytherin**__**:**_ hola de verdad que milagro, esperamos que ya no te nos pierdas de nuevo, jajaja, bueno tienes razón la pareja Michiru-Haruka es muy linda y tierna, jajaja no tan explicita jajaja, pobre Yaten la trae de malas, nada le sale bien, ¿acaso tendrá que robarse a Serena para que pueda ser feliz? Jajaja es un posibilidad, jajaja creo que otra vez te quedamos mal con respecto a Yaten, pero ya te lo compensaremos después, y si nuestro niño tiene una extraña obsesión con Serena, pero no es nada del otro mundo, así que no es nada de que asustarnos jajaja, tranquila pronto llegara Lita a complicar las cosas, aun nos falta mucho por ver, mas bien por leer, así que esperamos que sigas acompañándonos hasta el final y sobre todo que no te desaparezcas, besitos.

_**Bogita**__**:**_ Hola chica, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, ahora parece que todo va mejor, así que ya estoy bien jajaja, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que en ese foro estuvieron por matarme la inspiración así que preferí abandonar, y ya ves estuvo bien, porque creo que hemos escrito buenas cosas jajaja (que modesta) no me hagas caso, estoy media loca, bueno pues es todo, cuídate y nos leemos después, besitos bye.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ jajaja otra niña que cae rendida por nuestro lindo y adorado e irresistible Seiya, ves hace lo imposible posible, yo amo las fresas y con él uy mucho mas, jajaja si al parecer la niña Serena ya esta mas que enamorada de él, jajaja, supongo que en este capitulo también estuviste mas que feliz y sobre todo deseaste una fresa con chocolate mmm que rico, jajaja, jajaja otro triangulo que no se imaginaban, el de Haruka-Michiru-Diamante, la verdad es que ni a cual irle, los dos son tan lindos, ay bueno esa pareja también tienen sus sorpresillas, no desesperes, como dijiste "lento pero seguro", ya llegaremos a la parte linda de cada pareja, bueno que cada capitulo tiene partes lindas jajaja, bueno pues ya viste a que viene Unazuki, mmm eres buena observadora, esa huésped después veremos quien es en realidad, porque aun nos quedamos con la duda, una parte importante así que no dejes de leer, sobre la P.D creo que ya falta poco para que se decida, eso es seguro, el complot esta a punto de funcionar, jajaja bueno amiga cuídate y nos leemos después, pórtate bien y no comas fresas te hacen daño jajaja…

_**Patysmcc:**_ Hola, muchas gracias seguidora, jajaja, me da gusto saber que aun hay personas en aquel foro que me aprecian snif snif, bueno, pero sobre todo me da gusto el que te haya gustado la historia, ya vi que leíste de corrido, pero lo que ya no supe es si aun sigues leyendo, porque ya no recibí mensajes tuyos jajaja, que latosa soy, jajaja pues si, he leído los reviews de los primeros tres capítulos, así que ya no se que mas piensas, si muy lindas las citas, pero tienes razón tanta felicidad da miedo, y Seiya es simplemente un adorado, por eso lo tengo solo para mi jajaja, espero que no te pierdas y sigas acompañándonos, besitos.

_**Kousita!!:**_ Hola amiga, no te preocupes, esperamos que todos tus problemas ya se hayan resuelto, y sino pues no te preocupes, tranquila todo se solucionara, bueno vayamos con la respuesta, la cita doble fue todo un éxito, y si la verdad es que si, pizza y helado que rico, debo decir que el día que escribimos esto si comí mi helado, solo me falto la pizza, pero con tantas calorías uy no que peligro jajaja, ay es que Seiya no soporta las películas de terror, es igual a su hermanita miedosos, jajaja, muy divertidos además, ¡arriba Inuki! Jajaja esos besos fríos tenían que servir de algo, si no capaz que vuelve a pasar lo del auto y no… jajaja, muchas gracias por besitos, jajaja, yo también te quiero cuídate y nos leemos después, besitos.

_**drixx**__**:**_ ¿A ver niña me quieres decir donde te habías metido?, aquí me tienes preocupada por ti, dando hasta recompensa por saber de mis niñas perdidas, y ni así te apareciste, voy a llorar, pero bueno ya que lo importante es que aquí estas de nuevo, y bueno al parecer te ha gustado todo lo que has leído y eso es bueno, sobre el nombre del Sr. Chiba mmm supongo que por eso te perdiste de muchos capítulos, ay que mal jajaja, tu cerebro en automático jajaja, y ahora supongo que tu cerebro es feliz de leer tantos capítulos con lindas escenas entre Seiya y Serena, quien no quisiera tener un amigo asi, ufff, Seiya es mi lindo, perfecto amorcito de sueño… la verdad es que esas dos partes nos tenían sumamente nerviosas, sobre todo porque queríamos que se sintiera esa pasión al bailar, es difícil narrar un baile y sobre todo así, y lo del auto estuvo peor, nervios porque no queríamos que se vieran como unos promiscuos jajaja, y al final creo que lo logramos, aunque todavía tenemos por ahí un pendiente que nos urge que salga y quizá les demos una sorpresa pronto, ¿y la canción que te pareció?, esperamos que te hayas podido imaginar todo tal cual, jajaja tienes razón soy muy suertuda… ah perdón dijiste Serena, si claro… jajaja, los besos son lo mejor de todo, ay tan llenos de amor, ternura, y pasión que rico, si la vida es injusta, muchos Chiba hay donde quiera, pero Seiya ninguno "Oh Dios mío ponme en mi camino solo uno, solo uno te pido", mmm la mentira que me pediste; "Si mi querida Drixx existen esos hombres solo es cuestión de saber buscar" jajaja, ¿contenta?, espero que si, porque la mentira no se me da mucho, ay Yaten es otro caso perdido, no se que vamos a hacer con él, creo que tendremos que buscarle urgente otra novia, jajaja vaya que te desagrada el Sr. Chiba, pero si, se pasa, ahora si vuelve porque la ama "aja", bueno no te preocupes por el nombre del perro, ya ves el complot esta mas que insistente en que le cambien el nombre al cachorro, y ya el cambio por un nombre muy, muy lindo, Haruka y Michiru son el uno para el otro así de simple, jajaja, CDT esperamos que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, nunca fue nuestra intención entretenerte tanto jajaja, no la verdad es que si… fue plan con maña jajaja, bueno pues cuídate y mucha suerte, y ya no te desaparezcas, que ya no se que hacer para que no se pierdan, ya hasta ofrecí recompensa, y nada que aparecieron, pero bueno ya te dejo que es media noche y como me dicen por ahí "la cenicienta tiene que dormir", así que te dejo nos leemos después y no te pierdas… bye bye.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ Hola… ya se nos hacia raro que no aparecieras, ya te extrañábamos, jajaja cada capitulo creo yo es mas adictivo y te quedas con las ganas de querer saber más y con los próximos te vas a quedar peor, jajaja, ojalá que hayas sido de las primeras en leer, y animo todo saldrá bien… besitos cuídate y suerte.

Bueno pues hasta aquí, como les dije en algunos de los reviews, los capítulos que siguen estarán más que buenos, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar en esa casa de campo?, ¿acaso Seiya ira a ir con Valeria?, ¿o quizá con alguien mas?, ¿Qué tal la huésped misteriosa?, jajaja que mala soy, bueno chicas pues nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente se cuidan y se portan bien no hagan travesuras, abracitos y besitos, bye, bye.

P.d Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester

P.d. No se olviden de leer también "**Como Enamorar A Un hombre Y No Morir En El Intento**" (un Serena ¿Seiya, Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka? Mmm no lo se pero bastante loco si, muy pronto actualización) "**Una Historia De Amor**" (¿Cómo es que dos jóvenes llegan al día de una boda, pero no es lo que ellos soñaron, ella se casara con otro y él ¿Qué hara para evitarlo?, descubre como fue su historia hasta ese día), y recientemente "**Actuando Por Tu Amor**" (Dos grupos musicales, 5 integrantes, pero 2 se odiaron desde que se vieron por primera vez, averigua que se esconde detrás de "Mono Cilindrero y Horrenda Nutria" ¿acaso será amor?), bueno ojalá que puedan leer todos esos capítulos y por supuesto no se olviden de "**Blue Moon**" (muy pronto un nuevo capitulo con muchas sorpresas, cambios que no se esperan, historias que aun no se han contado, y dos amores del pasado que ahora pueden desaparecer), "**De Amor y Otras cosas**" (no crean que se me ha olvidado, solo que ahora llevara algunas modificaciones, por eso es que me estoy tardando, pero les prometo que les gustara todo lo que sigue) y aunque no debería mencionar esta historia "**Bendita Vida**" lo haré, porque les recomiendo que no se pierdan los capítulos siguientes, ya que tendremos una pequeña sorpresa adicional relacionada con otro fic, bueno ahora si eso es todo bye.

p.d. En un futuro se arrepentirán de no leer "Actuando Por Tu Amor", ya que si Bendita Vida les esta gustando la otra con mas razón, ¿alguna vez se han preguntado como será la vida de los actores atrás de las cámaras cuando terminan de grabar una telenovela? Que rara pregunta pero pronto encontraran la respuesta… pronto encontraran pistas…


	20. Luciernagas

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 20**

**Luciérnagas**

Acaricia mi ensueño

El suave murmullo

De tu suspirar.

Como ríe la vida

Si tus ojos negros

Me quieren mirar.

Y si es mío el amparo

De tu risa leve

Que es como un cantar,

Ella aquieta mi herida,

Todo, todo se olvida.

El día que me quieras

La rosa que engalana

Se vestirá de fiesta

Con su mejor color

Y al viento las campanas

Dirán que ya eres mío,

Y locas las fontanas

Se contarán su amor.

La noche que me quieras

Desde el azul del cielo,

Las estrellas celosas

Nos mirarán pasar

Y un rayo misterioso

Hará nido en tu pelo,

Luciérnaga curiosa que verás

Que eres mi consuelo.

Y un rayo misterioso

Hará nido en tu pelo,

Luciérnaga curiosa que verás

Que eres mi consuelo.

_Iba mas que feliz por la futura sorpresa que les daría a sus padres, que ya lo habían notado un poco misterioso, pero él no había querido contar nada aun, esperaría a que todo fuera un hecho, y solo faltaba algo de tiempo para que les diera la noticia a todos, ese día iba a llegar temprano por fin a descansar que ya le hacia falta, al subir al autobús lo primero que vio fue la figura de la chica que tanto le emocionaba, la vio recargada en el cristal al parecer dormía, se acerco a ella tocando ligeramente su hombro._

_Sonrío ligeramente al ver su gesto intento acariciar su mejilla pero se contuvo, volvió a tocar su hombro_- Michiru… -_murmuro_-

_Ese día ella había salido temprano de clases, por lo que decidió irse a su casa, aun cuando sus amigos irían al cine, se encontraba cansada y al subir al autobús se quedo dormida irremediablemente, al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro, solo hizo un gesto sin querer despertar._

-¿Umm? –S_in querer abrir los ojos_- vaya hasta en sueños escucho su voz –_pensó abriendo sus ojos lentamente, topándose con la tierna mirada, de aquel chico que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos_- Haruka…

-Buenas noches… ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? -_pregunto aun manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-Si claro siéntate -_se acomoda un poco, sonriéndole con timidez_-

-Veo que estás muy cansada… -_se sentó y luego desvío su mirada hacia el frente_- te la has pasado de fiesta en fiesta ¿verdad?

-Jajaja ¿y eso como lo sabes? -_un poco nerviosa desvía su mirada hacia la ventanilla_-

-Ah… -_sonrío volteando a verla_- ¿entonces es cierto?, yo solo bromeaba…

_Se sonroja un poco_- Pues no tanto, bueno ya estos días han sido más tranquilos ya que los días pasados estuvieron muy pesados por los exámenes -_sonriendo un poco sin dejar de ver el cielo_-

-¿Y como te fue?, ya ni te pregunte el día que fuimos al cine –_preguntó un poco curioso_-

-Muy bien gracias, lo celebramos, de hecho ese día quería invitarte, pero no estabas, hasta Seiya fue y llevo a Serena -_sonriendo al recordar ese día de forma picara_- ¿no te contó?

-No, no me dijo nada, me hubiera encantado ir, lo siento he estado muy ocupado… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ¿y por que lo dices de esa forma?, ¿acaso paso algo divertido digno de contar?

-Desde luego, y no pude resistirme _-aun más juguetona_-

-¿No pudiste resistirte a que? -_pregunto un poco desconcertado y con una sonrisa curiosa_-

-A publicarlo en mi pagina personal -_sonríe mientras juguetea con sus manos_- bueno aun me falta agregar un código para que quede listo, y mañana se vera, pero por ser tu te concederé el privilegio de verlo antes que nadie -_lo mira aun con picardía, al tiempo que saca su celular, buscando un video, al encontrarlo se lo da_-

-Eres una traviesa… -_toma el celular manteniendo la sonrisa y cuando comienza verlo poco a poco se va borrando_- ¿esto cuando fue?

-Hace algunos días -_aun sonriendo_- había olvidado comentártelo el día de la cita doble, porque andaba un tanto despistada, y hasta hoy me acorde del video, en verdad que fue un gran baile, mis amigos aun comentan de ello y mas que conocen a mi hermano y saben que es muy raro que baile y más de esa -_mostrando una picara sonrisa_-

-No puedo creer que esta sea mi hermana… -_un poco serio_- y mas que este bailando con tu hermano de esa forma…

-Jajaja si también me costo asimilarlo, nunca había visto a mi hermano bailar así, evidentemente hacen bonita pareja, pero vamos quita esa cara, tu hermana ya no es una niña…

-Se que no es una niña, pero… _-termina de ver el video quedándose un poco pensativo_- no nada olvídalo… tienes razón hacen bonita pareja, ¿y después de ese baile que paso?

-Se desaparecieron como por arte de magia, así que no se si se habrán ido directo a casa, o a otro lado, cuando llegue Seiya ya estaba dormido

-Ah vaya… -_suspira entregándole su celular-_ ¿que opinas de esa relación amistosa?

-Ay no se porque se hacen los tontos… bien que se gustan, además Seiya nunca se había comportado así con una chica, para mi que ahí se quedaron ya, además él la presento como su novia ante mis amigos, solo que su exnovia estaba presente, aun no entiendo por qué fingen, ya mejor ese noviazgo debería ir en serio…

-¿Novios eh? -_sonríe ligeramente_- tienes razón, hace mucho que no veía a Serena tan feliz, y la prueba de eso es ese baile…

-¿Ella había bailado antes así? -_lo mira con curiosidad_- mmm… ¿y tu como bailaras? -_un poco sonrojada_- por que si ella baila así… entonces seguro que tu…

_Se sonrojo ligeramente desviando la mirada_- Yo nunca había visto que bailara de esa forma… y yo… algún día tendrás que averiguarlo…

_Hace un puchero_- Jajaja ¿y por que te sonrojas? -_lo mira un tanto coqueta_-

-No por nada… _-sonríe de forma coqueta_- y bueno… si dices que tu hermano nunca había bailado de esa forma… entonces ¿como era él antes de andar con la traviesa de mi hermana?

-Mmm muy tranquilo y aburrido, casi siempre se queda sentado y para hacerlo bailar pues estaba medio difícil jajaja creí que el baile no era su fuerte pero veo que me equivoque

-Bueno Serena antes era muy risueña, y le encantaba bailar, pero luego cambio y se volvió un poco mmm triste… y ahora creo que vuelve a ser la misma y hasta mejor… -_sonríe con algo de melancolía_- y creo que eso es gracias a tu hermano…

-Mmm me gustaría saber que le sucedió… pero quizás aun no me tiene la suficiente confianza para contarme… -_baja un poco su mirada_- pero me alegra que se lleve muy bien con mi hermano, créeme que me a sorprendido mucho su actitud hacia ella, esta irreconocible, pero feliz y alegre…

-El conocer a tu familia nos trajo muchas satisfacciones… no solo a Serena, también a mi… -_le sonríe un poco coqueto y tomando su mano_- yo estoy feliz de conocerte…

_Se estremece al sentir su mano mirándolo un poco sonrojada_- Haruka…

-Creo que un día tendrás que averiguar si bailo igual o mejor que mi hermana… ¿no lo crees?, ¿te arriesgas a que quizá te pise porque no se bailar? -_sin dejar de verla_- ¿te arriesgarías a estar a mi lado?

-Mmm seria interesante, ver tu baile -_le sonríe coqueta_- quizás me sorprendas

-Si es posible… -_sonríe ligeramente al ver que al parecer ignoro o no quiso responder la ultima pregunta_- te invito un café… ¿quieres?

-Claro… me encantaría…

-De acuerdo vamos… -_se pone de pie para bajar del autobús_- ¿y que te parece si lo acompañamos de un pastel de chocolate?

-Perfecto, me encanta el pastel de chocolate -_se pone de pie también_-

-Perfecto… -_indicándole al chofer donde bajarían, para hacerlo él primero y ayudarla a ella extendiendo su mano para que la tomara_- con cuidado… -_al bajar, le da la mano a Haruka sonriéndole con ternura un poco sonrojada_- tus mejillas se ven a un mejor con ese ligero sonrojo… -_al tenerla frente a él aprovechando para acariciar su mejilla_- ¿lo sabías?

-Que cosas dices… -_en voz baja, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, al estar frente a él_-

-Solo digo lo que veo… -_acaricia suavemente su mejilla acercándose lentamente a su rostro_- ¿acaso te molesta?

-No para nada -_sonriéndole ligeramente, un poco nerviosa, sin apartar su mirada de él_-

-Eres… -_quedando a milímetros de sus labios_- perfecta… -_solo tocando ligeramente su boca_-

_Cierra sus ojos al sentir ese ligero roce, sonrojándose aun más_- Y tú eres… encantador…

_Haruka__ beso lentamente sus labios con tranquilidad, mantenía su rostro entre sus manos, para luego abrazarla con mucha delicadeza rodeando su cintura, Michiru poco a poco fue correspondiendo a su beso, disfrutando de la lentitud de sus movimientos, rodeándolo lentamente por el cuello con sus brazos, él poco a poco subió la intensidad del beso, pues no quería presionarla y mucho menos que se separara de él, podía sentir claramente el dulce aroma de su perfume, así como el sabor de sus labios, y no quería dejar de tenerla entre sus brazos por lo que la sujeto con algo de fuerza, ella se subió de puntillas, abrazándolo aun mas correspondiendo con la misma intensidad, sintiendo un fuerte latir en su corazón, como si por dentro bailara llena de felicidad, lentamente con su mano fue acariciando su nuca, bajando a su hacia su cuello, y a su mejilla, al sentir sus suaves manos sobre su rostro le provocaron una ganas locas de no dejarla ir, ella era la perfección en persona y aunque no creía que fuera digno de ella se jugaría una carta muy importante, con ese beso estaba comprobando que para ella él también era igual de importante, por lo que tendría que preparar la cita perfecta para esa jugada maestra, así como inicio el beso lo fue terminando una fresca brisa agito el cabello de Michiru al tiempo que ambos se separaban, dándole algunos suaves besos para luego fijar sus ojos en los de ella._

-Gracias… -_murmuro_-

-¿Por que me das las gracias? -_mirándolo un poco nerviosa_-

-Porque con este beso creo que has respondido una pregunta… -_se separa de su rostro y vuelve a acariciar su mejilla_- y eso me dio una idea… -_suspira_- pero aun no es momento para que la sepas, así que vamos por ese pastel y ese café…

-Esta bien vamos -_sonriéndole de forma especial, sentía como si flotara entre las nubes, una alegría inmensa se había apoderado de ella, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabia el porque_-

_Haruka__ la tomo dulcemente de la mano para llevarla a una cafetería que estaba a algunos metros, por dentro pedía y rogaba que la próxima cita saliera tal cual la estaba planeando, sino tendría que improvisar._

X-X

_Al día siguiente…._

_Diamante__ se había quedado con la duda sobre todo lo que le había dicho Darien, y que mejor persona podría saber algo mas sobre ese tema que la hermana del supuesto novio, así que salio de su oficina y se dirigió a la recepción, encontrando a Michiru sola._

-Buenas tardes… ¿estas muy ocupada?, ¿puedo platicar contigo? -_pregunto parándose en un extremo del mostrador_-

_Michiru__ se encontraba capturando unos documentos_- Mmm no mucho, ya casi termino con esto, ¿sobre que quieres platicar hoy? -_sonriéndole_-

-Ay que directa, eso me gusta… –_sonríe y suspira_- hace algunos días me pareció verte bailando en un antro… ¿estabas tu sola?, la verdad es que me preocupe, no pude acercarme a ti porque yo ya me iba…

-Mmm solo que haya sido el pasado viernes, fui con mis compañeros de clase, hubiera sido lindo saludarte ese día, fue muy divertido…

-Ah vaya… -_sonríe ligeramente_- si, creo que fue la semana pasado la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien… ¿te paso algo interesante o por que dices que divertido? -_fingiendo que revisaba unos papeles para no mostrar tanto interés en la platica_-

-Jajaja si te hubieras quedado lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos -_recarga sus codos sobre el escritorio apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos_-

-¿Ah si? -_deja los papeles a un lado_- bueno cuéntame… porque… ¿no me querrás dejar con la duda o si?

-Mmm… ¿que dirías de una recepcionista y un supervisor bailando de forma muy especial? -_sonriendo un poco_- definitivamente ha sido de los mejores bailes que he presenciado, y seguro opinarías lo mismo, a no ser que hayas visto algo mejor

-¿De una forma especial? _-se recargo en el mostrador con una ligera sonrisa_- pues no se, tendría que verlo para saber que decirte... he visto bailes muy interesantes, pero no imagino a que te refieras...

-Bueno vamos a tu oficina y te lo muestro, lo subí a mi pagina -_sonríe con malicia_-

-Mmm de acuerdo… -_se reincorpora_- vamos…

_Por fortuna en ese momento llegaba la otra compañera de __Michiru, porque Serena quien sabe donde andaba._

-Hola… _-se levanta de su lugar_- regreso enseguida -_aun sonriendo por su travesura_-

-¿De quien hablas cuando dices que la recepcionista?, del supervisor ya se es tu hermano… -_comento mientras caminaban rumbo a la oficina_-

-Mmm pues no conozco otra persona que salga con mi hermano que no sea Serena… -_mientras camina aun lado de el hacia la oficina_-

-Ah… -_fingió una mueca de sorpresa_- bueno pues muero por ver ese famoso baile que te dejo algo impresionada…

-Si y mas que es la primera vez que lo veo bailar de esa forma, y por lo que me dijo Haruka, también es la primera vez que ella baila de esa forma, en verdad que verlos bailar te transporta a otro mundo, se respiraba un ambienté tranquilo de armonía, algo sin igual…

-Bueno, pues muéstrame ese baile… -_al llegar a la oficina la abre para que pase primero y luego se acerca al escritorio girando la silla para indicarle que se sentara en su lugar frente a la computadora_- que ya tengo mucha curiosidad

-Jajaja vaya que curioso estas, bueno jejeje solo espero que no me quieran fusilar cuando vean que lo subí a la red pero es muy bueno -_se sienta frente a la computadora, tecleando su pagina-_ además seria una lastima dejarlo así jajaja -_abre el video y lo pone en pantalla grande_- aquí esta…

-A ver veamos… -_pone mucha atención al comienzo del video, conforme va avanzando se sorprende_- Darien tenia razón… vaya pero que sorpresa ver a la linda mariposa de esa manera… -_pensaba un tanto divertido_- uy se puso candente el baile… -_sonríe_- no sabía que tuviéramos tan buenos bailarines trabajando en este hotel…

_Lo observa atenta_- ¿Verdad que es un gran baile?, transmiten mucho sentimiento, si hubiera sido un concurso seguro hubieran ganado

-Si, cualquiera diría que hay amor entre ellos… -_comento sin siquiera pensar pues observaba fijamente la pantalla_- con razón estaba tan molesto… _-pensó_-

-Hacen muy bonita pareja -_igual mirando la pantalla_-

-Si eso creo… -_suspiro al ver el fin del video_- y bueno… ¿se besaron?, porque esa parecía ser la intención de tu hermano...

-Jajaja en ese momento no, se desaparecieron como por arte de magia en el momento que se sintieron observados por todos, pero hubiera sido un gran final para ese baile…

-Vaya son una pareja muy interesante… -_sonríe acercándose al sillón_- quizá esa noche… -_niega con la cabeza_- olvídalo…

_Se levanta mirándolo_- Eso no se sabe… pero bueno si, si o si no, creo que es cosa de ellos, yo me quedo con este fabuloso video -_sonriendo ligeramente_- seguro querrán matarme pero no lo quitare

-Si ya me di cuenta de lo determinada que eres… -_suspira_- bueno pues gracias por mostrarme el video, si me disculpas tengo una cita que había olvidado…

-Si, perdón ¿era eso de lo que querías conversar?, por la emoción del video ya no platicamos -_acercándose hacia la puerta_-

-Ah no te preocupes… en otra ocasión platicaremos tranquilamente… -_le sonríe y se acerca a la puerta_- lo siento pero ya se me hizo tarde… nos vemos después… -_un poco nervioso antes de que ella lograra descubrir su verdadero motivo salio de la oficina_-

-De acuerdo… vaya que tiene prisa -_un poco extrañada y confundida por su actitud_-

X-X

-Hola… -_dijo a espaldas de la chica_- tienes tiempo

-Hola…_ -se sorprendió un poco_- si, claro…

-Perfecto entonces tengamos una cita -_le sonríe_-

-Mmm ¿pero así nada mas? -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Claro, ¿o no te agrada la idea? -_un poco temeroso_-

-Por supuesto… -_le sonríe y toma su mano_- ¿vamos?

-Vamos -_la sujeta de la mano, y sale con ella hasta el auto, ayudándola a subir_-

-¿Y a donde vamos? -_pregunto antes de subir_-

-Es una sorpresa -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Mmm me gustan tus sorpresas…

-Me alegra que te gusten -_le da un ligero beso en sus labios_-

_Sonríe por el sorpresivo beso_- Bueno pues vamos…

-Vamos -_espera a que suba al auto, para cerrar la puerta y luego subir él-_

-De verdad que me sorprendiste… -_dijo observando el camino por el que iba manejando_-

-¿De verdad? _-la mira de reojo, sin apartar su mirada del camino-_

-Si, mmm hoy no teníamos planeado nada… -_sonríe_- ¿a que se debe?

-¿Acaso esta mal que quiere darte de vez en cuando alguna que otra sorpresita?

-No para nada… -_voltea a verlo y acaricia su mejilla_- como te dije eso me gusta…

_Seiya__ se mantenía un poco escéptico y dudoso, respira con profundidad, deteniendo un poco el auto_- ¿Será que aceptara acompañarme? –_Pensaba antes de voltear a verla_- bueno… yo… quisiera saber si tu… acabo de cambiar de opinión… ¿puedes avisar a casa que llegaras mañana por la tarde? -_la miraba muy temeroso, cerrando sus ojos en espera de una respuesta negativa-_

-¿Que estas diciendo? -_pregunto sorprendida y extrañada_- ¿por que?

-Por favor, quiero que veas un lugar especial, y solo de noche se puede ver -_la mira de forma suplicante, haciendo ojos de niño chiquito-_

-Mmm pero… -_suspiro resignada_- está bien… –_al ver esa mirada saca su celular y comienza a marcar_- pero no te aseguro que mi madre se ponga feliz…

-Solo dile que estas conmigo –_dijo un tanto ególatra y en tono bromista, sonriéndole de forma dulce_-

-Mira que confianza… –_sonríe al momento en que le contestan_- mamá… hola te llamo para avisarte que llegare hasta mañana… -_esperó el tono molesto de su madre_- estaré bien… solo que Seiya quiere llevarme a no se que lugar y que solo se puede ver de noche… no te preocupes vamos a estar bien… -_sonríe volteando a ver a Seiya_- gracias… si nos vemos mañana… -_finaliza la llamada_- ¿como estabas tan seguro de que no se molestaría si estaba contigo?

X-X

-¿Por qué Serena no vendrá a dormir? –_Pregunto un poco curioso después de haber escuchado la conversación de su madre_-

-Dijo que ira a no se donde con Seiya -_un poco preocupada pero al mismo tiempo con tranquilidad_- ¿crees que hice bien en dejarla ir?

-¿Le tienes tanta confianza como para dejarla quedarse una noche fuera y con un hombre que aun es desconocido? –_Viéndola un poco preocupado_-

-Si confío en ella, y por alguna razón se que estará bien con él, me inspira mucha confianza, y presiento que será con él con que ella va ser inmensamente feliz -_llevando sus manos hacia su pecho_- además… tu padre hizo algo similar cuando éramos jóvenes -_un poco sonrojada_-

-Ay mamá eso no lo sabía… -_la mira un poco incrédulo y con una mirada picara_- y eso entonces quiere decir que si mi hermanita decidiera andar con él ustedes no tendrían ninguna objeción… ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

-Exactamente hijo, por el contrario yo me sentiría muy feliz, es un buen muchacho, si me dieras a escoger entre él y Darien o cualquier otro chico definitivamente lo escogería a él, pero aquí es decisión de ella y sea cual sea la decisión que tome la apoyare, solo quiero la felicidad de ustedes, mis bebes –_sonriendo con ternura y con mirada soñadora_-

-Ustedes las madres de familia siempre consideran a sus hijos unos bebes… -_se acerca a ella abrazándola cariñosamente por los hombros y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla_- estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, tu y papá son nuestros ejemplos a seguir para conseguir una vida feliz, y sobre todo para tratar con toda nuestra fuerza de encontrar la manera de formar un futuro matrimonio feliz…

-Ay hijo, y tú… te he visto muy entusiasmado con Michiru… ¿acaso te gusta? -_lo mira de forma picara y muy sonriente, al notar el evidente sonrojo de su hijo_- Serena no es la única que a recuperado su alegría, tu también has recuperado ese brillo en tus ojos y las ganas de seguir estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi bebe -_abrazándolo muy cariñosamente_-

-Ay ya mamá soy tu hijo mayor, hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de ser un bebe, y bueno… -_sonríe ligeramente_- la verdad es que este cambio creo que nos ha beneficiado mas que perjudicado, nos hemos vuelto mas unidos y sobre todo mi hermana y yo hemos descubierto la verdad del cariño y la amistad… -_acaricia la mejilla de su mamá_- nosotros no tenemos mas que darles las gracias…

-Ay hijo me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes, me alegra ver este crecimiento en ustedes, han madurado, y sobre todo me alegra que ambos hayan encontrado la verdadera felicidad, espero que esta felicidad dure aun mas…

-Estoy seguro de eso… aunque tu sabes que nada es fácil, pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros, así que debes estar segura de que ustedes han hecho lo correcto, gracias… -_ya sin esperar respuesta le da un ultimo beso en la mejilla retirándose a su habitación a meditar todo lo que su madre le había dicho_-

X-X

-Ya ves, soy adivino -_le guiñe un ojo, y continua conduciendo_- ¿quieres que busquemos algo de comer para llevar?

-Pues si lo crees necesario… por mi esta bien…

-Mmm… ¿quieres hamburguesas o pizza?

-Pizza…

-Perfecto… -_conduce en completo silencio, un poco nervioso hasta llegar a una pizzería donde pidieron una pizza y refrescos para llevar, igual mientras esperaban Seiya se mantuvo callado_-

-¿Y bien ya me vas a decir a donde vamos? -_pregunto yendo de vuelta al auto_-

-No, es una sorpresa -_la ayuda a subir_-

-Mmm bueno… entonces ya no preguntare… -_sube al auto_-

_Al subir solo le sonrió comenzando a conducir durante un par de horas mas, horas en las que __Serena contemplo por momentos el camino y otros dormitaba, situaciones que agradeció Seiya ya que así pudo controlar sus nervios, al llegar a una pequeña casita estaciona el auto, acaricia la mejilla de Serena para despertarla. _

-Hemos llegado -_le sonríe, y baja del auto ayudándola a bajar_-

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? -_pregunto al bajar del auto observando el lugar_-

-Te traje a un lugar que es especial, ven tenemos poco tiempo -_con una sonrisa, la jala de la mano, haciéndola entrar a la casa, deja la pizza en la mesa, y salen al jardín donde todo esta oscuro_- listo llegamos a tiempo… -_sonríe con mucha ansiedad mirando a su alrededor_-

-¿Llegamos a tiempo para que? -_deteniéndose de golpe en el jardín_-

_Antes de que __Seiya pudiera contestar de pronto miles de pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir de entre las ramas de los árboles alumbrando ligeramente el jardín en compañía de la luna._

_Seiya__ se sienta con una sonrisa observando las luces-_ Para esto… -_extiende su mano para indicarle que se sentara junto a él_-

-Es maravilloso… -_toma su mano y se sienta junto a Seiya-_

-Verdad que es lindo -_la abraza, sin dejar de observar a las pequeñas lucecitas_-

-Es más que lindo… -_observando los pequeños insectos, admirada de su belleza_-

-Aunque tu presencia opaca el brillo de las luciérnagas -_le sonríe con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla al tiempo que la mira fijamente a los ojos con ternura_-

-Gracias… -_se sonroja ligeramente desviando la mirada_- eres… muy lindo…

-No tanto como tu -_vuelve su mirada con una sonrisa hacia las luciérnagas_-

-Bueno no vamos a discutir quien es mas lindo… ¿o si? -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Jajaja para nada pero tu lo eres…

_Sonríe_- Y el espectáculo durara toda la noche… digo, ¿como para que tengamos que llegar mañana por la tarde...?

-Pues de hecho si dura bastante, puedes pasar toda la noche viéndolas bailar, pero aparte pensaba que quizá mañana podríamos nadar, hay un balneario cerca -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-¿Nadar?, pero no traigo traje de baño…

-Por eso ni te preocupes, mañana compramos todo lo necesario -_se recuesta y sigue observando el paisaje_-

-¿Sabes que estas loquito? -_volteando a verlo como estaba recostado_-

-¿En serio crees que estoy loco? –_Viéndola con una sonrisa coqueta_-

-Si un poco… -_sonríe_-

-Jajaja, ¿pero te gusta que este loco? -_se levanta acercándose a ella de forma seductora_-

-Es posible… -_manteniendo la sonrisa_- ¿pero que tan loquito podrás llegar a estar?

-Mmm… ¿quieres averiguarlo? –_la mira a los ojos y baja un poco su mirada hacia sus labios, acercándose peligrosamente_-

-Espero no asustarme… -_mirándolo fijamente y con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Y yo espero no asustarte –_murmuro_ _besando sus labios_-

_Serena__ cerró los ojos correspondiendo a ese beso lentamente, acariciando su mejilla suavemente, __Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello con suavidad intensificando más el beso al sentirse correspondido, esos suaves movimientos le provocaron a ella un suspiro fue entonces que __rodeo su cuello, disfrutando del momento, él __se sentía feliz de disfrutar de aquel rico postre, de una forma sincera y dulce, y en un momento tan especial como aquel, solo disfruto del sabor de sus labios dulces, sin dejar de acariciar su suave cabello, separándose de ella._

-Creo que si estas un poco loquito… -_dijo Serena sonrojada por ese beso_-

-Quizás por que... -_duda un poco_- me estas volviendo loco_ -le da otro suave beso sobre sus labios antes que ella pueda decir algo_- ¿quieres pizza?

-Mmm si gracias… -_dijo un poco nerviosa por lo que acaba de escuchar-_

X-X

_Después de haber visto una maravillosa fiesta de luciérnagas y de comer pizza los dos chicos estaban a punto de irse a dormir, para el día siguiente aprovecharlo ya que irían a nadar, pero primero pasarían a hacer algunas compras, __Seiya la conducía hacia las habitaciones donde __le indico en que habitación podía descansar._

-Mira esta habitación es de Michiru, puedes descansar aquí con toda confianza -_le sonríe con ternura_-

-Gracias… -_le sonríe_- entonces hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana -_roba un último beso de sus labios_-

_Sonrió ligeramente para luego cerrar la puerta_- Todo esto cada vez me confunde mas… -_suspira_- no… -_niega con un movimiento de cabeza_- yo estoy segura de que amo a Darien… si, a él es a quien amo… pero él no esta aquí, y el lugar es hermoso, así que disfrutare de este lugar y de la compañía de Seiya…

_Seiya__ sonríe ligeramente, al ver lo rápido que cerro la puerta y regresa al jardín, para seguir viendo las luciérnaga, al llegar ahí se__ recuesta-_ Siento mucha emoción al estar con ella, no importa en que circunstancias… en definitiva me enamore de ella irremediablemente pero… -_cierra sus ojos con tristeza_- es una lastima que solo me vea como su amigo, ella aun lo ama, ¿habrá alguna posibilidad que algún día pudiese enamorarse de mi?, no lo se, pero sin importar que pase seguiré con esta lucha que ya he comenzado por ella, quizás pueda hacer que lo olvide, y si no al menos disfrutare cada momento a su lado sin importar lo que suceda… si eso haré… -_mira hacia el interior suspirando_- no creo poder dormir esta noche sabiendo que ella esta ahí durmiendo, tan cerca y tan lejos… me pregunto como se vera durmiendo, seguramente como un bello ángel, como una bella luciérnaga -_cierra sus ojos tratando de imaginar a la chica, mientras poco a poco se queda dormido tendido sobre el césped, rodeado de las lucecitas_-

X-X

_Por fin llegaba a la casa de la chica que ya era alguien más que importante para él, al llegar oprimió el botón del timbre y después de unos segundos apareció la señora de la casa._

-Hola Haruka… que gusto verte…

-Buenos días señora Neherenia… -_sonrió_- ¿se encontrara Michiru?

-Si pasa, esta en su habitación, te encargo que haga la comida, por favor, ya tengo que irme, estas en tu casa…

-Gracias… -_sonrío un poco apenado, pues no pensó que lo fuera a dejar solo_-

-Nos vemos que tengan bonito día -_subió a su auto y salio de la casa_-

-Michiru… -_al entrar fue lo primero que dijo pero al no recibir respuesta entro tranquilamente a la casa_- ¡¿hay alguien aquí?! -_dijo un poco más fuerte-_

_Mientras tanto __Michiru, se encontraba en su habitación, envuelta entre las cobijas, acurrucada abrazando un peluche, a pesar que su madre antes de irse había ido a despertarla, se había vuelto a dormir. _

_Abajo __Haruka como no recibió respuesta entro hasta la cocina, comenzó a preparar un rico desayuno que si bien no sabia casi cocinar se defendía, no en vano había pasado algunos años viviendo solo._

_Michiru__ seguía durmiendo placidamente, solo había puesto un poco de música sumamente baja._

_Haruka__ sin querer hizo un poco de ruido ya que se le habían caído algunas ollas pues no encontraba recipiente donde colocar la fruta que había picado para el desayuno de Michiru._

_Michiru__ abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar ruido_- Mmm seguro debe ser mamá… -_los volvió a cerrar, volviendo a dormitar un poco mas_-

-Por fin… -_suspiro al ver todo servido, mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde_- mmm creo que tendré que ir a buscarla… -_sonríe y se dirigiré a la área de las habitaciones y sin saber cual es toco en cada una y como no recibía respuesta avanzaba a la siguiente, al llegar a la ultima toco un poco mas fuerte_-

_Entre dormida aun_- Si mamá ya voy a hacer la comida, 5 minutos mas -_se tapo la cabeza con las cobijas_-

-Vaya hasta que la encuentro… -_sonrío al escucharla y lentamente abrió la puerta_- buenos días… -_asomando un poco la cabeza no fuera a ver algo que no_ debería-

-¿Eu? -_abrió sus ojos_- vaya este sueño es tan lindo que ya hasta lo escucho en mi habitación… -_sonrío ligeramente cerrando sus ojos_-

-Flojita, buenos días… -_se acercaba lentamente a su cama con una sonrisa de verla ahí dormida como un verdadero ángel_-

-¿Flojita? -_se destapa la cabeza abriendo los ojos_- ¿Haruka?

-Hola sirena… buenos días… -_al estar frente a ella y manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-Buenos días -_se sienta tallándose los ojos, para después verlo, aun soñolienta_- ¿que haces aquí?

-Tu mamá me dejo pasar, vengo a invitarte primero a desayunar, ya esta todo listo y después vamos a comer… ¿que te parece?, ¿aceptas?

_Voltea hacia el reloj mirando la hora_- Jejeje por supuesto… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ay que pena -_se tapa con las cobijas, al notar su cabello todo esponjado y enmarañado_-

-Bueno te espero abajo… -_sonríe_- así podrás cambiarte…

-Si -_sonrojada se descubre un poco como niña chiquita_- no pensé que fueras a verme así…

-No te preocupes… a Serena la he visto miles de veces así que no me sorprende ver a una linda chica al despertar… -_así salio de la habitación de Michiru_-

-Vaya sorpresa -_sonrío al verlo salir_- que así fueran todos mis despertares que feliz seria… -_antes de levantarse saco una pequeña libreta comenzando a escribir_-

X-X

_Después de un rico desayuno ligero, los dos chicos salieron rumbo al centro del pequeño poblado, dispuestos a comprar lo que necesitaran para el día que pasarían en el balneario, al llegar a una tienda que tenia bonitos trajes de baño, __Serena no dudo en entrar._

-¿Te parece si vemos aquí? –_deteniéndose frente a la puerta muy emocionada_-

-Si, está bien _-con una amplia sonrisa_-

-Mmm pero… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- me da pena que veas lo que compro…

-Anda no seas penosa, he ido muchas veces de compras con Michiru, además… yo también necesito uno, anda entremos -_la toma de la mano y entra con ella al local_-

-Pero es que no es lo mismo… -_al entrar al local observa un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas en tonos azul y con algunos detalles en negro_- ay este me encanta… -_dijo olvidándose por completo de Seiya_- pero este otro también… -_observando uno igual de dos piezas pero en color negro_, _Seiya solo sonrío al verla, mientras busca algo para él, después de revisar algunos trajes más se decidió por uno-_ me llevo este señorita… -_le entrega el traje_- ah… ¿y Seiya? -_volteando buscándolo con la mirada, lo encontró __viendo las pelotas_- hola… -_llego haciéndole cosquillas_- ¿listo?

-Jajaja si, mira llevemos esta pelota, ven vamos -_se acerca con un traje que el escogió y la pelota para pagar todo_-

-¿Y todavía te toco pagar? -_hace una ligera mueca de tristeza_- además que me invitas a este lugar…

-Yo corro con todos los gastos, así que no hagas puchero, yo te invite ¿no?

-Si, pero mmm me gustaría que la próxima vez que me traigas a este lugar me avises con tiempo… ¿si?

-Está bien lo haré, pero anda vamos -_la toma de la mano y caminan al balneario que estaba a algunas calles del local_-

-Bien, vamos… pero ¿porque tanta prisa? -_pregunto ya que la llevaba muy rápido_-

-Para alcanzar un buen lugar, anda vamos…

-Ya voy… -_sonríe_-

-Te va gustar mucho el lugar -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Aun no entro y ya me gusta… -_sonriéndole_- por el simple hecho de que estas aquí…

-¿De estar conmigo? -_se detiene para mirarla_-

-Si… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- sobre todo por eso…

-¿De verdad? -_se acerca lentamente a ella_-

-¿Por que lo dudas? -_pregunto acariciando su mejilla_-

-No lo se -_roza ligeramente sus labios_-

-¿Sabes?, disfruto mucho tu compañía… -_cerrando lentamente los ojos_- y mas de estos momentos…

-Yo igual -_besa sutilmente sus labios_- disfrutemos de este día

-Si disfrutemos de este momento juntos… -_le sonríe_-

X-X

_Después de unos minutos mas suspirando se metió a bañar y se puso algo fresco y primaveral, para bajar a desayunar._

-Hola…

-Hola… -_sonríe mostrándole el desayuno que consistía en fruta picada y jugo de naranja_- me tome la libertad de prepararte este desayuno…

-Mmm que rico muchas gracias amable caballero -_le sonríe sutilmente_- con despertares así, que feliz seria -_se sentó a la mesa para desayunar_-

-Que bueno que te agrado la sorpresa… -_se sienta enfrente de ella igual comenzando a desayunar_- provecho…

-Provecho -_comienza a desayunar_- que rica fruta gracias

-De nada… -_sonríe_- bueno pues yo quería ver si me acompañas a comer fuera… hoy ni mi madre ni Serena están en casa… al igual que Seiya ¿verdad?

-Si Seiya salio con Serena desde ayer, ese hermano mío no se que trae en la cabeza, pero si me agrada la idea de comer juntos, solo si me ayudas a preparar la comida, o mamá se enojara -_le sonríe_-

-Bien te ayudo entonces… -_sonríe_-

_Así ambos chicos se dispusieron a desayunar tranquilamente entre platicas sobre que es lo que harían de comer, al finalizar Haruka como todo un buen caballero ayudo a Michiru a limpiar todo el desorden que había causado en la cocina, después de la limpieza, hicieron algo sencillo de comer, dejando todo en orden salieron de casa._

-Espero que el lugar al que te voy a llevar te guste… -_dijo tomando su mano_-

_Michiru__ se sonrojo, al sentir su mano y le sonrío_- Si es contigo seguro que me gustara…

-Bien entonces vamos a comer… -_hizo la parada a un taxi para que ambos subieran_-

X-X

_Seiya__ y Serena al entrar al balneario rentaron una pequeña cabaña bastante privada ya que todo lo demás estaba lleno, se encontraba rodeada de frondosos árboles y a la vez dividida con muros de ladrillo lo cual le da un toque muy acogedor y privado al lugar, cada uno fue a cambiarse, quedando de verse en una mesita que estaba cerca de la alberca. _

-¿Como fue que deje que me trajera a este lugar? -_terminando de ponerse el traje de baño_- definitivamente creo que me estoy comenzando a volver loca… -_suspira y sonríe_- ah como sea por lo pronto voy a disfrutar de un bello día como hoy… -_ya lista para salir en busca de Seiya_-

_Seiya__ ya la esperaba con su traje de baño de color negro, arreglando la mesa, y las cosas que habían llevado para ese día._

-Que bonita mesa… -_dijo llegando a espaldas del chico_-

-¿Te gusta? -_voltea a verla, y al instante se queda pasmado al verla con ese lindo traje de baño rojo de dos piezas que parecía había sido hecho exclusivamente para ella o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba-_-

-Si quedo muy linda… -_sonríe observando la mesa y acercándose a él_- tienes buen gusto…

-No tanto como el tuyo –_murmuró aun pasmado_-

_Sonríe y voltea a verlo_- Mmm ¿que es lo que te pasa?

-Es que… te ves hermosa…

_Se acerco a ella, para besarla sin dudarlo ni un solo momento y sin dejarla contestar, rodeo su cintura con suavidad, acercándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo su suave piel y sus calidos labios, __Serena estaba un poco sorprendida por el repentino beso pero lo __correspondió lentamente, acercándose un poco mas a su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos disfrutando de sus besos, __Seiya intensifico mas el beso, haciéndolo sumamente apasionado, y tan diferente a los otros, detonando en su beso el amor que comenzaba a sentir por ella, trasladándose hacia ese paraíso que ya conocía bastante bien y tanto le gustaba disfrutar, en ese momento sentir por segunda vez como su suave piel lo llenaba de una sensación irresistible como si algo en su interior acabara de explotar, y ya no pudiese contenerlo._

-Este beso ahora es diferente… -_pensaba mientras disfrutaba de cada movimiento de labios que hacia Seiya y aun más al sentir de nueva cuenta la calidez de sus manos suspiro ligeramente_-

_Seiya__ la aprisiono mas con su cuerpo, sin tener la minima intención de soltarla, seguía besándola con intensidad, disfrutando de ese momento, el tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir la calidez de su piel con suma libertad, lo llenaba de una emoción indescriptible._

_Serena__ se sonrojo al sentir cada vez mas pasión en sus labios y lentamente se separo de él_- Vaya… -_respiro un poco para calmar esos nervios que se habían presentado_- creo que te gusto mucho el traje de baño… -_desviando un poco la mirada_-

-Me encanta el postre de fresa -_susurra en voz baja_-

_Sonríe_- Esta vez me gusto aun más…

-A mi también, anda vamos a nadar -_la carga y se echa un clavado al agua con ella en brazos, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar_-

_Al salir de nuevo a la superficie respira profundamente y le sonríe_- Mmm no sabia que eras tan fuerte…

-Ahora lo sabes -_dice sin soltarla al tiempo que le guiñe un ojo y le roba un beso-_

-Vanidoso… -_sonríe_-

_Después de ese beso robado los dos comenzaron a jugar hundiéndose mutuamente, jugando con la pelota y disfrutando del hermoso día que era ese sábado, olvidándose por completo de todo lo que estaba en la ciudad, en ese momento simplemente eran ellos dos y nada mas._

X-X

_Después de haber viajado por algunos minutos llegaban al elegante y moderno restaurante, donde __Haruka y Michiru fueron recibidos por el host._

-Buenas tardes… -_saludo cortésmente_-

-Mesa para dos por favor… -_dijo Haruka tomando de la mano a Michiru_-

-En seguida síganme por favor… -_se adelanto a caminar delante de ellos hasta llegar a una mesa para dos personas junto a un ventanal_-

-Gracias…

_Michiru__ miro el lugar apenada, junto a las personas que vestían de manera elegante, y ella traía pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una blusa de tirantes, con un suéter amarrado a la cintura_- Haruka…

-¿Pasa algo Michiru? -_pregunto mientras sacaba la silla para que ella se sentara_-

-Este… yo… -_se sienta un tanto nerviosa_-

-Tranquila… -_se sienta frente a ella y toma su mano con cuidado_- no pasa nada… si estas incomoda mejor nos vamos…

-No, es solo que… este lugar es demasiado elegante, y mira como vengo -_sonrojada_-

-Vienes hermosa… -_le guiñe un ojo_- no importa si la gente te mira, quizá algunos vienen con ropa muy elegante pero sin ningún gramo de educación… -_volteando a ver unas mujeres que veían a Michiru mientras la criticaban_- buenas tardes señoras… es de mala educación hablar de la gente…

-Grosero… -_dijo una de las mujeres volteándose rápidamente, mientras que la otra señora sin decir nada se volteo molesta_-

_Michiru__ se sonrojo más al ver ese acto._

-Ya tranquila… -_le sonríe para luego comenzar a ver el menú_- ¿que es lo que vas a pedir?

-Lo que tu pidas estará bien -_aun nerviosa_, _miraba el lugar, entre maravillada y nerviosa, el lugar era hermoso, como de ensueño_-

-Está bien… -_al momento llega el mesero para pedir la orden_- por favor Spaguetti al prosciuto y vino blanco de la casa… -_entregándole las cartas al mesero_- por lo pronto seria todo…

-En seguida… -_hace una ligera reverencia y se aleja_-

_Michiru__ aun sigue divagando, admirando el lugar_- Mmm como que no encajo en el cuadro -_decía en voz baja-_

-Perdón… ¿decías? -_volteando a verla con una sonrisa_-

-No nada -_sonríe nerviosa, volteando a verlo_-

-Me imagino que te gusta la pasta… -_dijo un poco apenado_- ya no te pregunte…

-Si no te preocupes, pasta esta bien…

-Aquí se come delicioso… _-sonríe y suspira_- ya veras que te gustara la comida…

-Si tu lo dices entonces así será -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-¿Ocurre algo?, estas un poco extraña…

-Nada… ¿por que lo dices?

-Es que pareces como cohibida… no lo se… te ves tensa…

-No, no para nada… bueno solo un poco -_se encoge un poco_-

-Creo que fue un error traerte a un lugar así… ¿verdad?

-No… al contrario el lugar es hermoso, solo que… no estoy acostumbrada -_baja su mirada apenada-_

-Creo que me emocione mucho de pensar que me acompañarías que no pensé en si el lugar era de tu agrado…

_En ese momento llegaba el mesero con la orden poniendo enfrente de cada uno el plato con la pasta, al igual que las copas con el vino._

-El lugar me agrada, y tu compañía más -_sonríe al ver su plato_-

-Bueno al menos no todo me salio mal… -_toma el tenedor y la cuchara para tomar un poco de pasta_- provecho espero que la disfrutes…

-Provecho -_comienza a comer disfrutando de la pasta_-

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Canción El Día Que Me Quieras Versión de David Bisbal Ft. Chenoa

Sin duda mucha felicidad se respira a flor de piel en el balneario, una comida elegante, vaya escenarios perfectos para que se realice el amor… jajajaja ¿Qué pasara? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo sigan leyendo y recuerden en este mundo no todo es felicidad… Hasta la próxima.

Esta vez no habrá respuestas a los reviews, ya que se nos juntaron los capítulos, el día 30 y por ser el día del cumpleaños de nuestro amado Seiya Kou y de mi querida amiga Marina publicaremos el capitulo 21, que les recomiendo no se pierdan, ya que es muy, pero muy especial, les podemos asegurar que les encantara…

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, se cuidan y se portan bien, no hagan travesuras, besitos…

p.d. Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron.


	21. El Paraiso

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 21**

**El Paraíso**

Durmiéndome en tus piernas respirándote

Sintiendo tu calor acariciándome

Siguiendo ese camino de luz

Donde termino y empiezas tú

Tocándote mil veces por primera ves

Llenando con mi vida todo lo que ves

Siguiendo ese camino a mí casa

Que es mi casa porque estas tu

Y si me preguntan a donde voy

De donde soy

A donde quiero llegar

Si me preguntan

A donde me lleva más

A ti, a ti, a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar

En ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar

A ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad

En ti, en ti se acaba el río comienza el mar

No siempre lo que miras es como tú crees

El mundo es una esfera que acaba a tus pies

Si parto por el norte muy pronto por el sol te sorprenderé

Y si me preguntan a donde voy

De donde soy

A donde quiero llegar

Si me preguntan

A donde me lleva más

A ti, a ti, a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar

En ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar

A ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad

En ti, en ti se acaba el río comienza el mar

A ti, a ti, a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar

En ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar

A ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad

En ti, en ti se acaba el río comienza el mar

_Tanto Serena como Seiya se encontraban recostados descansando un poco después de haber comido y de haberse divertido mucho en la piscina._

-¿Quieres que te ponga bronceador? -_decía mientras se sentaba_-

-Mmm si por favor… sino me voy a quemar… -_le sonríe y le entrega la botella_-

-¿Y no queremos eso verdad? -_le sonríe mientras toma el bronceador, vaciando un poco en sus manos_- haber voltéate…

-No, no queremos eso… -_sonríe y se voltea_ _acomodándose_- ¿pero porque en plural?

-Hablando de ti y de mí -_mientras comienza a masajear su espalda untándole bronceador, fijando su vista en ese "algo" especial que tenia la espalda de Serena_-

-Pero bueno a mi si me dolería quemarme pero a ti no…

-Si me dolería, por que no podría abrazarte -_mientras sigue masajeando suavemente deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel con suma libertad, mientras la mira fijamente, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo_-

-Mmm… ¿eso crees? –_Recargándose en sus brazos_-

-Si te quemas te va arder, y no querrás que te abrase _-con una sonrisa juguetona_-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- ¿ya terminaste?

-Mmm me falta un poco, pero… -_mira el lazo del traje, haciendo un ligero puchero, ese lazo le estorbaba para poder seguirse deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel, a su gusto_-

-¿Pero que? -_voltea a verlo_-

-Algo me estorba… -_aun con el puchero en su rostro como si fuera un niño pidiendo permiso para seguir jugando_-

-¿Algo te estorba? -_pregunta confundida y se queda pensando unos segundos_- ah ya… pues desamárralo… y listo

-¿En serio? –_pregunto emocionado_-

-Pues si… ¿no? -_dijo un poco dudosa sobre lo que había dicho_-

-Perfecto -_lo desata lentamente, comenzando a masajear de nuevo_-

-Ya ves… ¿cual era el problema? -_disfrutando del rico masaje_-

-Ahora ninguno -_sonríe como si acabara de ganar un premio_-

-Mmm que rico… -_suspira cerrando los ojos disfrutando del suave masaje_- que extraño, estoy tan tranquila a su lado, como si estuviéramos en un lugar totalmente diferente, ¿acaso será así el paraíso?, ay pero que cosas estoy pensando, solo es un buen día de descanso y nada mas… -_pensó para luego tratar de poner su mente en blanco, cosa que en realidad no podía, ya que le era difícil al sentir sus manos recorrer su espalda con tal exactitud que la sorprendía_-

X-X

_Así lentamente transcurrió la tarde de la comida, entre pláticas que al parecer de Haruka, Michiru ya estaba un poco más relajada, disfrutaron de su rica pasta y del vino que acompañaba a la perfección la comida, al término de la comida lo que venia era el postre._

-¿Te gusta el chocolate? -_pregunto dejando su copa de vino tinto en la mesa_-

-Si me encanta…

-Perfecto… -_hace una seña al mesero, el cual llega al instante_- por favor tarta de chocolate y cotagge…

-En seguida señor… _-se retira-_

-Es mi postre favorito… _-se sonroja_- espero que también se convierta en el tuyo

-Seguro que si -_le sonríe dulcemente, al verlo sonrojado_- te ves lindo

-Gracias… tu te ves hermosa… -_le toma la mano con suavidad_- ¿sabes?, cada vez disfruto mas tu compañía… no se que haría si un día no quisieras estar conmigo…

-Haruka -_se sonroja_- yo… también disfruto estar a tu lado

-Se que es pronto, pero me gustaría…

-Con permiso señor… -_llego el mesero con las órdenes de postres que había pedido_-

-Gracias… -_respiro profundamente_- pruébalo… -_toma un poco de su plato y se lo da en la boca_-

_Abre la boca al recibir el bocado, lo prueba_- Mmm que rico…

-¿Verdad?, por eso es mi favorito… -_suspira y come un poco_- ¿y dime cual es tu postre favorito?

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con chocolate -_sonríe, ensuciándose un poco los labios de chocolate_-

-Mmm ya veo… -_sonríe y toma la servilleta y suavemente la pasa por sus labios_- con razón tus besos saben a chocolate…

_Se sonrojo_- ¿Mis besos?

-Así es… -_después de limpiar sus labios los acaricio suavemente con su dedo índice_- siempre sabes a chocolate…

-¿Siempre? -_lo mira aun sonrojada_-

-Mmm bueno no se si siempre… -_se acerca lentamente tomando su barbilla con suavidad_- pero me gustaría investigarlo…

-Mmm seria interesante -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-Perfecto…

_Lentamente comienza a besar los labios de Michiru, suave y delicadamente como si se tratara de un exquisito chocolate el cual se tiene que derretir en su boca, ella le corresponde lentamente, como si fuera el chocolate más rico que hubiese probado en su vida, después de un momento así se separa lentamente de ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos. _

-Siempre sabes a chocolate…

-Tu también sabes a chocolate -_roza sus labios_-

-Mmm que rico… -_sonríe un poco seductor_-

-Este postre me gusto aun más en tus labios…

-Tienes razón es mas delicioso… -_sonríe_- bien que te parece si terminamos y luego vamos a caminar…

-Si me agrada tu idea, ¿vamos al parque de la vez pasada?

-Si, vamos a donde tú quieras… -_se acomoda en su asiento comenzando a comer su tarta-_

_Michiru comía su tarta saboreándola_- Es deliciosa…

_Disfrutaron del delicioso postre entre risas, y miradas coquetas, al final Haruka pidió la cuenta, después de pagar los dos salieron del restaurante caminando disfrutando de la tarde y el viento fresco._

X-X

_Seiya miraba fijamente su piel, esos lunares eran realmente sexys, mientras la masajeaba, admirándola de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa_- No cabe duda que es hermosa –_pensaba, separa sus cabellos de su nuca para acariciarla lentamente desde su nuca hacia sus hombros, sentía que ya no podía contener mas sus deseos, ya no podía controlarse_-

-¿No has pensado en tomar cursos para trabajar en un spa?, lo haces muy bien… -_mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del rico masaje_-

-Mmm a decir verdad esta es la primera vez que lo hago -_sonríe_- por lo que nunca había pensando en ello, pero me alegra que te guste mi masaje -_se acerca a su oído sin dejar de darle lentas caricias_- así como yo disfruto de dártelo, porque tu piel es bastante suave -_dice en tono seductor_-

-Gracias… -_abre los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca_- ¿ya terminaste? -_sonrojándose un poco y sintiendo algo de nervios_-

-No aun no, me falta ponerle bronceador a tus piernas, no querrás estar dispareja ¿o si? -_le da un suave beso en su oído, para levantarse, untarse mas bronceador, y comenzar a masajear desde los tobillos_-

-Mmm no pero… -_se pone aun mas nerviosa_- ¿podrías ayudarme a sujetar las cintas por favor?, no quiero tener un accidente… -_comento con sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la intención de voltearse_-

_Seiya hizo un ligero puchero_- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te siga dando masaje? -_mientras subía sus manos a sus piernas lentamente_-

-Si me gustaría… -_volteándose un poco deteniendo el sostén con su brazo para evitar que cayera_- pero… me estoy poniendo nerviosa… -_baja un poco la mirada_-

_Se acerca hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro_- De verdad que disfruto darte masaje -_le sonríe seductoramente, muy cerca de su rostro_-

-Te estas aprovechando… -_dijo sonrojada subiendo un poco su mirada para encontrarse con la de él_- ¿verdad? -_murmuro_-

-No para nada… solo estoy disfrutando -_le sonríe coquetamente_- ahora que si crees que me estoy aprovechando… -_se levanta un poco_- podría buscar alguien mas para darle masaje -_sonríe seductoramente y un poco pícaro_-

-Para nada… si la llegaras a encontrar, entonces yo no tendría otro remedio que buscar a alguien que continúe, porque no quiero quedar dispareja… ¿o mejor porque no… -_con su mano libre toma su mano y la guía hasta su brazo_- terminas tu trabajo?

-¿En verdad? -_vuelve a mirarla, mientas acaricia su brazo_- me alegro de que aun no termine… -_le sonríe, mientras con la otra mano la acomoda bien, para acariciar ambos brazos_-

X-X

-El cielo se ve lindo -_mirando el cielo azulado_-

-Si es verdad… parece que refleja mi sentir… -_tomándola de la mano_-

-¿Tu sentir? -_voltea a verlo_-

-Cada vez que estoy contigo… -_suspira_- me siento tan feliz… y siento que todos mis pensamientos se aclaran con solo verte…

-Es extraño… tenemos poco conociéndonos… y siento que te conozco desde siempre…

-Quizá nos conocimos en otra vida… _-sonríe_-

-Puede ser -_le regresa la sonrisa_-

-Quizá tú fuiste una linda sirena… y yo… -_se queda pensativo un momento_- talvez el príncipe que se enamoro de la melodiosa voz de la hermosa sirena…

-Jajaja entonces serás mi lindo príncipe…

-Y tu mi linda sirena… -_le sonríe y toma con mas fuerza su mano_-

-¿Entonces me salvaras de la bruja del mar?

-Te salvare y te protegeré de cualquier persona que te quiera hacer daño… -_se detiene y acaricia su mejilla-_ ¿me permitirás hacerlo?

-Desde luego -_le sonríe con delicadeza_-

-Entonces ya con tu permiso no tendré ningún inconveniente en protegerte de todos… -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-¿Y de quien me vas defender? -_cierra sus ojos al sentir ese calido beso en su mejilla_-

-Mmm de todos lo que te quieran hacer daño… -_se separa un poco y le da otro beso en la otra mejilla_- y quizá de ti misma también…

-¿De mi misma?

-Mmm algunas veces las personas tiene miedo de tomar un nuevo camino y se aferran al que ya conocen… así que me gustaría que el día que yo te invite a tomar uno diferente no tengas miedo y si lo llegas a tener yo me encargare de convencerte…

-¿Un camino diferente? –_Pregunto al no entender muy bien a que se refería_-

-¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de como te pusiste cuando entramos al restaurante? -_pregunto un poco serio_-

-Yo… -_baja su mirada apenada_-

-Se que ese ya no es mi mundo… -_tomándola de los brazos con suavidad_- pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera volver… he aprendido a valorar las cosas así como a mi familia… y ahora lo que mas deseo es que mis padres y mi hermana vuelvan a la vida que teníamos… y se que podré hacerlo, pero también quiero que tu me acompañes…

-¿Yo?, Haruka… es que yo… ese no es mi mundo… yo…

-Ves… tengo razón… tienes miedo de no encajar en ese lugar…

_Desvía su mirada_- Seguro te sentirías igual si en mi lugar estuvieras, pero como la sirenita, por amor dejo todo… quizás… pueda intentarlo

-Se que podrás… -_toma su rostro entre sus manos_- eres la mujer mas excepcional que he conocido… -_sonríe_- claro también mi madre y mi hermana…

-Solo espero no caer y quedarme en el camino -_lo mira fijamente_-

-Sí eso llegara a pasar yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a levantar…

-Nunca me había sentido así… -_desviando su mirada hacia un lado_-

-¿Así como? -_pregunto mirándola fijamente_-

_Toma su mano y la posa sobre su corazón_- Creo que enamorada…

-Me da gusto escucharlo… porque yo… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- estoy completamente enamorado de ti…

-¿En verdad?, ¿puede una persona enamorarse con tanta facilidad? -_acaricia su mejilla con ternura_-

-Creo que la prueba viviente somos nosotros… -_la mira tiernamente_-

-Eso parece -_acercando a su mejilla dándole un tierno beso_-

_Cierra sus ojos al sentir ese beso y respira profundamente_- Bueno vamos, aun nos espera el parque…

X-X

-Se van tan guapo de esta manera… tan varonil, aquella vez del auto al sentir su cuerpo no imagine que estuviera así… -_pensaba admirando su cuerpo atlético sonrojándose un poco_- ¿no… te gustaría un postre? -_pregunto un poco seductora pero a la vez también nerviosa_-

-Claro, me encantaría un postre de fresa -_mirándola de igual forma, se acerca lentamente a sus labios rozándolos, sin dejar de acariciar sus brazos, sube sus caricias a sus hombros, mientras comienza a besarla de forma apasionada, pero esta vez transmitiéndole su deseo, deseo que ya no podía contener_-

_Este beso desencadeno lo que ella sentía y al parecer él también, esta vez ese beso fue diferente, fue especial, lo había sentido desde que la beso cuando salio en traje de baño, ya no podía contenerse así que con su brazo libre lo sujeto del cuello acercándolo mas a ella, correspondiendo a su beso apasionado, dejándose llevar por él deseo que comenzaba a sentir, acariciando su cuello con suavidad luego hacia su cabello._

_Al sentirse correspondido intensifica aun mas el beso, mientras una de sus manos baja hasta su cintura, sujetándola con suaves caricias, mientras con la otra comienza acariciar su rostro._

_En Serena aumenta el deseo en sus caricias, al igual que en su beso, sintiendo como ambos se estremecen al sentir sus respectivas caricias, ella disfrutaba de las hábiles manos de Seiya sobre su cuerpo, y ella correspondía de la misma forma acariciándolo con suavidad._

_Seiya lentamente cambia sus besos a su mejilla, nariz, frente, llegando a su oído_- Te deseo -_susurra en voz baja, besando su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros besándolos con la pasión y el éxtasis que hacia un rato lo invadía, ya no podía detenerse, sus instintos le pedían mas_-

-Y yo a ti… -_murmura ya con la respiración agitada, cerrando los ojos al sentir el suave cosquilleo de los besos en su cuello, y era verdad, ella también lo deseaba, así dejo de detener su sostén para abrazarlo completamente con ambas manos, terminando totalmente con esa distancia que se interponía entre sus cuerpos acariciando su cabello y espalda con pasión, el unir sus cuerpos de esa manera le provoco un sutil gemido de sentir por fin la piel de Seiya sobre la suya-_

_Al escucharla subió su mirada hacia ella para besar sus labios, con pasión, mientras lentamente retiraba el sostén, comenzando a sentir su piel desnuda, esta vez no había ninguna tela de por medio que se interpusiera entre sus manos y su cuerpo, podía tocarla, sentirla, y con suavidad y pasión la acariciaba, como si fuera un cristal muy delicado._

_Lo retiro un poco de sus labios para besar su cuello acercándolo aun mas a su cuerpo, mientras sus manos se deleitaban recorriendo con una habilidad desconocida en ella el cuerpo de Seiya, ahora sabía que sí podía llegar a mas con él, en ese momento lo había comprobado, en definitiva él le atraía de una forma única e incomparable, con él había llegado mucho mas lejos, con él que ni siquiera era su novio, estaba haciendo el amor y lo estaba disfrutando, después de años no haber estado con nadie, ahora era Seiya quien la hacia sentir la mujer mas deseada y experta._

_Al sentir las caricias y besos de Serena, él también las incrementa bajando poco a poco hasta su vientre, sintiéndolo con ternura y pasión, acariciando sobre el borde de su ultima prenda al tiempo que besa su cuello, las caricias que le daba iban llenas de pasión y deseo y sobre todo de aquel sentimiento que invadía su corazón, comenzando a sentir como poco a poco ambos eran transportados a aquel mundo lleno de magia, y por primera vez podía verlo con claridad, era un mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos disfrutando de esas caricias y besos, ahora sus preguntas comenzaban a tener respuestas claras, ahora sabia que tan apasionada podía ser con él, algo en su interior le decía que esa entrega de sentimientos, no solo provenía de él, sino de ella también, el hecho de poder ver aquel hermoso paraíso, era fruto de ambos, hora sabia que ella quizás algún día pudiese llegar a amarlo como él ya la amaba a ella, porque podía sentirla entregándose a él completamente._

-Seiya… -_murmuro su nombre con pasión estremeciéndose cada vez mas por sus besos y caricias, deslizando sus manos de su cuello a su espalda y nuevamente a su cuello, despeinándolo un poco al meter sus dedos por entre su cabello, simplemente dejándose besar por él, a cada beso cerraba sus ojos, comenzando a sentir un placer libre de culpas, y a la vez un extraño sentimiento proveniente de Seiya, pero ya no quería pensar en mas, solo disfrutar de ese momento, de ese acto y llegar a su culminación_-

-Serena… -_con respiración agitada y voz entre cortada, por toda la pasión y éxtasis, que lo invadía, con osadía, fue retirando lentamente la ultima prenda de la chica, comenzando a acariciarla con suma pasión, y la suavidad que sentía incrementaba su deseo, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, deseaba disfrutar cada minuto, quería a la vez darle momentos de placer al igual que para él, fue entonces que volvió a besar sus labios como solo él podía hacerlo, con pasión y ternura y sin dejar de sentirla_-

-Te deseo Seiya… -_murmuro entre delicados gemidos de placer por las profundas caricias que él le brindaba, dejándose llevar por el momento de pasión del cual era objeto, y esta vez el deseo era diferente, aquel deseo que se había hecho presente desde hace algunos días, disfrutaba de la sensación que comenzaba a sentir, la calidez del sol, la suave brisa fresca, pero sobre todo de Seiya, simplemente se sentía como si de verdad fuera el paraíso, al cual en ningún otro momento había llegado, ahora ese día lo había conseguido gracias a él… aunque fuera difícil de creer solo con él lo estaba consiguiendo, sus suaves caricias, sus besos cargados de pasión la estaban comenzando a llevar a otro mundo_-

-Y yo a ti… -_con una sola mirada en la cual se encontraba la interrogante de continuar o no la observo y ella solo lo miro transmitiéndole que ya no podía y no quería detenerse, él sin pensarlo dos veces también retiro su bañador, para comenzar a sentir toda su piel, entre las intensas caricias, y besos, comenzó a hacerla suya con lentitud disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel, de su cuerpo, pero sobre todo de ella, en definitiva era el paraíso, estar con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado, en cada movimiento, caricia, y beso le transmitía aquella sensación, aquel sentimiento que se había transformando de cariño en amor, un amor intenso, un amor mágico lleno de ilusión, un amor fantástico, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido y sabía perfectamente que esta sería la primera y única vez que lo sentiría, esto era aun mejor que en sus sueños, por lo que disfrutaría al máximo ese momento de entrega, le entregaría ese amor que sentía hacia ella, se lo haría sentir aunque fuera la única vez que pudiese hacerlo, y aun así no se rendiría y lucharía por estar a su lado, lucharía por ella pero sobre todo por ese amor que tenia en su interior- _

_Ya sin palabras que pronunciarse, solo con miradas se dijeron todo, en ellas había deseo y amor, quizá no por los dos, o eso quería pensar ella, que simplemente era el deseo que a los dos los había invadido, y que en ese momento ya no pudieron controlar, entre sus brazos se sentían completamente en otro mundo, definitivamente ese lugar era desconocido para ella, cada beso, cada caricia y cada movimiento la hacían estremecer, desear mas, llegar a ese paraíso del cual tanto había escuchado y que jamás había conocido, esto no se comparaba con nada, ni siquiera con esa primera vez, ahora y en ese momento se entrego a él con la pasión y el deseo que él le provocaba, sintiéndose aun mejor en cada beso y caricia que él le propiciaba, disfrutando de su cuerpo disfrutando de aquel sitio tan hermoso, disfrutando de esa extraña sensación, ese sentimiento, de esa energía mágica que los rodeaba a ambos._

X-X

_Caminaron lentamente abrazados, disfrutando de la llegada de la tarde, el día simplemente era perfecto, tan solo disfrutar de su mutua compañía lo hacia especial, después de haber caminado por varias calles por fin llegaron a ese parque donde se habían citado la primera vez, llegando exactamente a la misma banca donde se habían quedado de ver, ahí Haruka se detuvo frente a ella._

-No se si sea precipitado pero… -_viéndola a los ojos_- quiero hacerte una pregunta…

-Dime… ¿que pregunta? –_un poco desconcertada_-

_Respira profundamente y toma sus manos entre las suyas_- Michiru… -_suspira_- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¿Tu novia? –_al escucharlo sin duda fue algo que la sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de alegría, su corazón se acelero, y solo atino a sonreírle dulcemente, dándole un tierno beso sobre sus labios_-

-¿Eso es un si o un no gracias? –_Ocultando una sonrisa_-

-Jajaja ¿tu que crees que sea? -_lo mira a los ojos, esperando que en ellos él encuentre su respuesta_-

-¿Un si? -_un poco juguetón_-

-Mmm puede ser -_respondiendo de la misma manera_-

-¿Y como puedo averiguarlo? –_mirándola de una forma suspicaz-_

-Mmm no lo se… _-sonríe ligeramente_-

-Ah ya se… -_sonríe y se acerca a una señora que se encontraba parada casi junto a ellos_- disculpe…

-Dígame joven… -_volteando a verlo_-

-¿Usted cree que ella acepto ser mi novia? –_Señalando a Michiru_-

_La señora lo miro un poco extrañada y luego a la chica y sonrío_- Pues joven yo no le diría que no… esta de muy buen ver…

-Mmm… ¿escuchaste a la señora? -_sonríe_-

-Jajaja no le haga caso señora esta loquito, pero si tiene razón, acepto –_acercándose, a pasos lentos y seguros_– sería imposible rechazar a un príncipe como él

-Gracias… -_le dijo a la señora acercándose a Michiru la toma de la cintura y sin aviso previo la besa tiernamente_-

-Ay que jóvenes estos… -_sonrío al ver como la besaba_-

_Michiru correspondió al beso de la misma forma sintiendo un fuerte latir en su corazón, pero sobre todo alegría, él profundiza un poco mas el beso abrazándola mas contra si, como si tuviera miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, se abraza de su cuello correspondiendo de la misma forma, se separa un poco de él._

-Hora de volver a casa… -_murmura entre sus labios_-

-Así es… hora de volver a casa… -_dijo Haruka con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar_- definitivamente esta es la felicidad misma… -_pensó con alegría volteando a ver a Michiru, que caminaba muy sonriente, presionando la mano de Haruka mirando al frente, realmente se sentía muy feliz-_

X-X

_Luego de un rato de entrega y magia entre ambos, y de haber llegado al clímax de su unión en el cual sin saberlo ambos tocaron el paraíso, Seiya tenía su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro encima de ella, lentamente bajo para recostarse sobre su pecho. _

_Serena con la respiración agitada coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de Seiya, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse_- Esto es una locura…

-Serena… -_también agitado la mira tiernamente_- yo… perdóname… yo… -_a pesar de haber disfrutado de ese intenso momento lleno de magia, sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien, sin ser nada habían estado juntos, se habían entregado mutuamente, pero ahora sentía miedo en su interior, miedo de que ella sufriera por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, miedo que lo rechazará en ese momento, o que pensara lo peor de él_-

-Seiya… -_desliza sus manos por su espalda con dulzura abriendo sus ojos para verlo_- no tengo nada que perdonarte… realmente lo disfrute… ¿acaso no lo sentiste?

-Si… lo sentí… te sentí a ti… yo también lo disfrute mucho… -_recarga su cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando sus ojos y respirando el nuevo aroma de su piel_-

-¿Desde cuando Seiya? -_pregunto cerrando sus ojos mientras continuaba acariciando con suavidad la espalda de él_-

-¿Desde cuando que? -_dijo con aun con voz baja mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados_-

-¿Desde cuando me deseabas? -_abrió ligeramente los ojos, ruborizada_-

-Desde aquel día que me diste a probar ese delicioso postre de fresa, pero cuando comencé a desearte mas fue con aquel baile lleno de seducción, y luego… en el auto, tenia tantas ganas de hacerte el amor pero sabia que no podía ser… y hoy no pude contenerme, verte con ese traje de baño y en este lugar… en verdad yo… no pude controlar mas este deseo, espero que no pienses que soy un aprovechado y que por eso te traje a este lugar… -_aun sin abrir sus ojos, acomoda su rostro, como si abraza un peluche, mostrándole una ligera sonrisa_- pero… no puedo negar, que este es el mejor postre que he probado, así que dejemos esto como un buen momento, yo no quiero que esto acabe con nuestra amistad… mucho menos te sientas mal…

-De acuerdo… pero yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago… y debo decirte que tu eres especial para mi y se que no fue algo premeditado… y pase lo que pase este momento formara parte de mi vida… porque… -_se sonroja_- es la primera vez que me siento completamente feliz, hoy fue un día muy especial, que de verdad no lo olvidare, ya que en este lugar fue algo muy excitante, nunca imagine hacerlo en un lugar así, y… sobre todo no reprimir mis deseos…

_Sonríe y sube su cabeza y vuelve a rozar sus labios_- De verdad que lo disfrute mucho… gracias…

_Se sonroja_- No pensé que fueras así de apasionado…

-¿Yo? –_un poco sonrojado_- tú eres muy… bueno, la verdad tenía demasiada curiosidad…

-¿Curiosidad de que? –_Pregunta un poco confundida_-

-De ver que tan apasionada podías ser conmigo… y no solo de quedarme con la plática que tuvimos y el encuentro del auto… pero aun así espero que sigas confiando en mí…

_Desvía un poco la mirada_- No pensé que el platicar de esas cosas te produciría curiosidad… lo del auto lo entiendo y ahora va a ser extraño seguirte considerando mi amigo…

-No por favor… no permitas que esto que paso arruine nuestra confianza… -_hace un puchero_- vamos a tomarlo como que este fue una variante del postre de fresa… es mas una especialidad…

_Sonríe-_ Me siento tan extraña… hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada…

-Por eso te digo que no quiero que esto termine nuestra amistad yo se que es extraño, pero no te preocupes yo sabia a que me atenía… en verdad… gracias por brindarme esto momentos… gracias por dejarme cumplir mi deseo… -_roza sus labios- _aunque mi deseo aun va mas haya de esto… mi deseo es estar en el paraíso junto a ti por el resto de nuestras vidas –_pensaba mientras la miraba con mucha ternura, y de forma suplicante_-

-Gracias a ti también… no pensé que llegaríamos a esto…

-La verdad yo tampoco…

-¿No lo pensaste?

-No la verdad no lo pensé…

-Pero… -_un poco dudosa_- ¿lo habías imaginado?

-Tampoco lo había imaginado -_desviando un poco su mirada_- pero si lo había soñado –_pensó volviendo a recostarse sobre su pecho_- simplemente al igual que tu me deje llevar por el momento…

-¿Y esta resuelta tu curiosidad?

-Por supuesto… mas que resuelta… -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Y que opinas? –_sonrojándose-_

-Que eres maravillosa… eres apasionada, sensual, hermosa… simplemente perfecta… -_levantando su rostro para verla_-

-Gracias… -_sonrojándose aun mas_- pero creo que estoy muy lejos de la perfección, sabes que no hay nadie perfecto…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme… solamente dije la verdad… y aunque se que la perfección no existe, tu para mi si lo eres… eres muy importante y especial para mi -_acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla_-

-Definitivamente estas loquito… -_sonrojándose y cerrando sus ojos al sentir esa caricia_- pues bien… -_sonríe ligeramente_- creo que es hora de irnos…

-Si, nademos un poco más y nos vamos…

_Se sonroja_- ¿Y donde esta mi traje de baño?

_Sonríe-_ Una parte cayó en el agua… y la otra… -_buscando con la mirada_- ah esta acá… -_Serena no pudo contener la risa poniéndose totalmente roja_- ¿sabes?, te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas… -_le sonríe mientras comienza a levantarse, y jala una toalla que estaba a un lado se la pone encima a Serena_-

-Gracias… -_aun entre risas_-

-Ahora regreso voy por lo que falta… -_se echa al agua a buscar las prendas_- esto esta mojado… -_la mira y saliendo del agua con la prenda y se sienta a un lado cubriéndose con otra toalla_- todo esta mojado…

-¿Y cual es el problema? –_Pregunta con una sonrisa_-

-¿Te lo quieres volver a poner o mejor ya nos vamos?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tu?

-Yo quería nadar un poco mas… pero con esto mojado no nos vayamos a enfermar… -_se queda un poco pensativo_- mmm mejor vamos a darnos un baño… -_antes de esperar a que responda, la toma entre sus brazos, llevándola baño de la cabaña el cual tiene un pequeña tina, la deposita sobre la tina-_

-Espera… no querrás que también se moje la toalla… -_se la quita y la deja a un lado_-

-Si tienes razón… -_sonríe y después de que se la quita abre la llave del agua tibia, se mete igual a la tina, quedándose sentado frente a ella-_

_Se sonroja_- ¿Aquí te vas a quedar?

-Si, te dije que íbamos a tomar un baño… ¿te molesta?

-Mmm no… ya después de todo lo que paso ya nada me molesta…

_Se recarga en la pared sonriéndole_- Bueno entonces tomemos un rico baño… -_toma el jabón y comienza a enjabonarse_-

_Serena cierra los ojos disfrutando de la calidez del agua_- Es un sábado muy interesante…

-Bastante interesante diría yo… -_después de ese encuentro, de esa entrega y de haberla sentido entre sus brazos en aquel paraíso, admiraba ahora su cuerpo detalle a detalle sonrojándose, no podía evitarlo, su figura era esbelta, cada curva, cada parte de su cuerpo era sin duda alguna perfecto, era como ver a una hermosa ninfa, el ser mas hermoso y perfecto que pudiera haber, estaba completamente hipnotizado por su belleza_-

_En ese momento abrió los ojos notando el sonrojo de Seiya, dándose cuenta de que la observaba, por primera vez la observaba totalmente desnuda y eso le provoco a ella también un sonrojo_- ¿Me pregunto que diría mi mamá si supiera?, ya vez que le dio mucha confianza que viniera contigo… -_sonríe ligeramente para evitar que viera su nerviosismo-_

_Seiya al escuchar su melodiosa voz, salió de su transe_- Auch ya me esta cayendo el remordimiento… ¿no se lo vas a decir verdad? –_un tanto nervioso_-

-Le tengo confianza, pero no creo que deba decirle esto… -_desviando un poco su mirada aun nerviosa_-

_Hace un puchero_- Bueno no quería defraudar la confianza de tu mamá… pero no me pude resistir…

-¿En algún momento te arrepentirás?

-No, eso jamás…

-Bueno… con eso de que dices que ya te esta dando el remordimiento…

-Pero es por la confianza que me dio tu mamá… imagínate que diría si lo supiera… ya cuando me estaba ganando a la suegrita… -_con una sonrisa coqueta_-

-¿Y quien te dijo que ya te la habías ganado? –_Mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Ah no? –_Pregunta con una sonrisa_- yo creí que si…

-Ay no se… después le preguntas a ella…

-Bueno, bueno esta bien… ¿qué te parece si antes de llegar a casa pasamos a cenar algo? –_Entregándole el jabón_-

-Me parece muy bien… -_toma el jabón y comienza a enjabonarse aun sonrojada por estar en esa tina metida con Seiya_-

X-X

_Por su parte Michiru y Haruka, siguieron disfrutando del resto de su tarde, ahora ya como toda una pareja, se entretuvieron caminando de un lado a otro en el pequeño parque, compartieron un helado de chocolate, y realmente el amor entre ellos se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, en definitiva esconder el amor es imposible, aunque algunas personas nos aferramos a no ver lo que es tan claro._

X-X

_Darien, estaba más que desesperado, ya tenía varios días sin saber de ella, ya no podía resistir mas sin siquiera ver su rostro, aunque la había visto en el hotel trabajando no era lo mismo, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba ver sus ojos y probar de nueva cuenta sus labios, tenia más de 24 horas que estaba como loco tratando de localizarla, al no tener a donde mas llamarla ya que las que hacia a su celular eran desviadas, no le quedo más remedio que resignarse y esperar, pero al no poder mas con la preocupación y la duda de donde se encontraba, fue a su casa tal vez tendría suerte y pudiera ver a Serena fuera de su casa, al llegar dudo por un momento en bajar a preguntar por ella o no, espero unos minutos, cuando vio llegar a su hermano, junto con la amiga de Serena, por lo que desistió un poco, así pasaron algunas horas solo esperando._

X-X

_Después de que terminaron el baño, los dos se fueron a vestir, para luego dirigirse a la casa de la familia de Seiya, al llegar ahí guardaron todas sus cosas para emprender el camino de regreso a la ciudad, en la carretera encontraron un lugar que se veía muy agradable para cenar, ahí platicaron amenamente, al termino de la cena volvieron a retomar el camino ya rumbo a sus casas._

-Ay por fin llegamos… -_suspira al ver su casa_-

_Seiya detiene su auto frente a la casa de Serena y baja sacando de la cajuela un pequeña maletita para después ir a abrirle la puerta para ayudarla a salir_- Servida señorita…

-Gracias… -_dice al bajar e intenta tomar la maleta_-

-No… -_sujeta fuerte la maleta mientras la mira con una sonrisa_- no hay de que…

-¿Me la puedes dar por favor? –_Con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Mmm no quiero… -_hace un ligero puchero_-

-¿Y por que no? –_Preguntó un poco confundida_-

-Porque quiero… -_con la mano libre la abraza por la cintura_- disfrutar unos momentos más a tu lado…

-¿Ah si, cuantos mas? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa abrazándolo por el cuello_-

-Si, un momento más… -_la mira tiernamente acercándose lentamente a sus labios mientras cierra los ojos sintiendo una vez más la calidez de sus labios_-

-Solo un momento más… -_dijo antes de corresponder al beso, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de sus labios_-

_Seiya dejó caer la pequeña maleta y la abrazó con ambos brazos acercándola mas a su cuerpo mientras la sigue besando tiernamente, su abrazo esta vez era total y completamente diferente, su delicado cuerpo no lo volvería a sentir de la misma forma que en esa tarde, unos minutos después se separa lentamente de ella_- Descansa… porque mañana tenemos que trabajar…

-Tu también descansa… -_le sonríe_-

-Claro que lo haré… descansa mi bella fresita…

-Hasta mañana… -_le sonríe_-

-Hasta mañana… -_se agacha a levantar la maleta y se la da en la mano_-

-Gracias… adiós… -_toma la maleta y entra a su casa con una ligera sonrisa_-

X-X

_Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos viendo hacia la nada, cuando el ruido del cerrar de una puerta de un auto lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a Serena, despidiéndose de lo mas cariñosa de su novio Seiya, tan solo los veía fijamente, mientras sus manos presionaban fuertemente el volante._

-Vaya ahora entiendo porque ni siquiera respondías las llamadas, seguramente pasaste ayer y hoy con él y decidiste mejor apagar el teléfono –_pensaba más que molesto_- cada vez es más difícil soportar esta distancia… y mas verte con él… mantener este juego, sé que es lo único que puedo hacer, resignarme a solo ser el otro con el que juegas… se que debo pagar por haber sido un cobarde en el pasado, pero ahora todo podría ser diferente si tu tan solo dejaras tus temores a un lado…

X-X

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste, ¿dónde anduviste? –_pregunto la mujer al verla entrar_-

-Ah bueno es que Seiya… -_volviendo a la realidad y desvía un poco la mirada hacia el cachorro_-

-¿Seiya que? –_Pregunto un poco intrigado Haruka al ver el rostro de su hermana_-

-Ah bueno eh… me llevo a una casa que tienen fuera… porque quería que viera un espectáculo natural de luciérnagas… y eso fue todo…

-¿Y dónde estuviste todo el día de hoy?, si eso fue en la noche… -_dijo un poco confundida la mamá_-

-Ah lo que pasa es que la casa esta en un pueblo muy bonito y fuimos a conocer, bueno yo fui conocer…

-Ah bueno pasaste un buen día –_sonríe tranquilamente_-

-Si Haruka, de hecho si, -_sonríe con un semblante un tanto relajado_- ah también fuimos a nadar…

_Haruka al escuchar eso y viendo el cambio en el rostro de su hermana se limito a quedarse callado, a él no podía engañarlo, pero Serena ya era lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hacia, o al menos eso quería creer._

-Bueno ¿te divertiste? –_Dijo la mujer_-

-Si, y mucho… -_suspira ligeramente_-

-Eso me da gusto… ese muchacho me cae muy bien… -_sonríe_- anda ve a dejar tus cosas para que saques a pasear ese perro… ya comió pero tu hermano no quiso sacarlo… por cierto… ¿quieres cenar?

-No gracias… -_sonríe_- cenamos antes de llegar…voy a dejar mis cosas para sacar a… al cachorro… -_después del interrogatorio familiar por parte de su mamá y hasta de Haruka por fin entraba a su habitación, dejando la maleta en una silla y sentándose en su cama, lanzando un suspiro_- no se que me paso, pero no me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor con Seiya… -_sonríe y se ruboriza al recordar lo ocurrido_- ¿en que momento me volví tan apasionada?, nunca pensé que lo haría con él… en definitiva no olvidare ese momento… -_se pone un poco seria_- pero aun así, mi corazón solo quiere estar con Darien, ¿o no? -_suspira_- quizá esto fue solo una prueba mas para la confianza y… ¿para el amor…? -_vuelve a suspirar poniéndose de pie dispuesta a sacar a cachorro a pasear_- ay ya lo que paso lo disfrute y yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago… y esta no será la excepción…

X-X

_Luego de llegar a su casa y meter el auto en la cochera, saco su pequeña maleta y se dirigió a su habitación, donde enciendo la luz y se dejo caer en la cama_- Este sábado ha sido un día muy especial que jamás olvidare… aun como su amigo yo luchare por ella, por demostrarle las distintas formas del amor… aunque yo se bien que ella ama a ese mequetrefe… y no me gustaría que por lo que paso hoy se sienta obligada a estar conmigo, pero si ella quiere… -_suspira cerrando los ojos reviviendo el momento de haber llegado a ese paraíso_- si duda alguna disfrute de ese momento en que pude sentirla y hacerla mía y disfrutare cada momento con ella por muy pequeño que sea…

X-X

_Después de ver que Serena salía a la casa aun seguía pensando en toda su extraña situación, minutos después ella salía con el pequeño Darien Jr., pensó que era ese el momento indicado para hablar con ella. _

_Serena bostezo mientras el perrito se detenía en un árbol_- Ya tengo sueño y todavía tener que sacar al cachorro, ahh definitivamente estoy muy cansada…

_Al escucharla quejarse la observo aun más molesto al detenerse atrás de ella_- Vaya veo que ya te llego el cansancio, ¿y como no verdad? -_dijo algo sarcástico, sin siquiera saludarla_-

-Ay me asustas… -_voltea a verlo y luego desvía la mirada_- ¿que haces aquí?

-Buscándote muy preocupado, porque te desapareciste y no sabia nada de ti…

_Sonríe_- ¿Y porque te preocupas por mi? -_suspira-_ estoy bien como te puedes dar cuenta…

-Si… ya me di cuenta -_sonrió irónicamente_- y también veo que estuviste muy bien acompañada de tu noviecito…

-Ay… ¿hay algún problema? -_voltea a verlo_-

-Claro que hay un problema, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti y sin poder llamarte y mas pensando que quizás estabas con él? -_dijo aun más molesto_-

-Ah me estuviste buscando… -_comienza a caminar con el cachorro_- mmm lo siento no había señal en el lugar donde estábamos… ¿y qué tiene de malo que hubiera estado con él?

-Sabes que para mi tiene mucho de malo… y dime ¿pasaste la noche con él?

_Sonrió al escuchar la pregunta_- Mmm si…

-Sabes que Serena… –_interrumpió la frase al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa_- ¿ah si? -_tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a él_- ¿y paso algo entre ustedes?

-Define… "algo" -_mirándolo fijamente-_

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero -_acercándola mas a él_- bueno aunque es una pregunta bastante tonta de mi parte… así que olvídalo

_Se acerca a su oído_- ¿Y si la respuesta fuera afirmativa? –_Murmuro suavemente, con desdén-_

_Darien sintió como la sangre le quemaba las venas, tomándola del cuello con una mano acercándola casi hasta sus labios_- Eso no puede ser, porque tu solo eres mía… -_dijo en tono celoso y comenzando a rozar sus labios_-

_Serena lo empujo fuertemente_- ¿Así como tú solo has sido mío durante estos años? -_pregunto con sarcasmo_-

-Si lo he sido… lo soy, solo soy tuyo… lástima que tú te estés comportando de esta manera… -_dijo un tanto molesto y sarcástico_-

-¿Y crees que soy tonta? -_se voltea negando con la cabeza y aun con el tono irónico_- ¿o me vas a decir que entre tú y Lita nunca ha habido nada? -_voltea a verlo_-

-Claro que ha habido algo, pero nada desde que te vi de nuevo y no lo habrá… en cambio tú te diviertes de lo lindo jugando con ese imbécil y conmigo…

-Si claro… ¿no será acaso porque está un poco lejos? -_pregunto sin dejar de verlo_- ¿acaso le vas a hacer lo mismo que me hiciste a mi?

-No… -_dijo decidido tomándola nuevamente de la cintura_- porque a ella nunca le ha prometido lo que te prometí a ti y a ella nunca la he amado como te amo a ti…

-Ay si muchas promesas y ninguna la has cumplido…

-Si no las cumplo en este momento es porque tú no me das la oportunidad y a pesar de eso aquí estoy como un idiota preocupándome por ti y tú… tu solo te tomas la molestia de burlarte de mí y lo que siento por ti…

-No me he burlado de ti ni de lo que sientes… -_desvía un poco la mirada_- tu sabias a lo que te arriesgabas con seguir buscándome… ¿o no?

-Pues si pero dentro de mi algo me decía que esto no es solo un juego para ti, si no que realmente sentías algo por mi y era tu manera de no salir lastimada… pero tus actitudes empiezan a decir lo contrario, un día me seduces, me besas y me haces sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo y al día siguiente te desapareces y pasas la noche con otro… -_dijo entre serio y triste_-

-Tienes razón no quiero salir lastimada… y si esto te esta lastimando a ti… -_respira profundamente_- lo mejor será que ya no me busques… recuerda que Seiya es mi novio… y… -_suspira_- de verdad disfrutaba de tu compañía, pero creo que no estoy como para que me hagas una escena de celos… además no tienes derecho alguno…

_Se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero en ese momento era más su decepción y celos que decidió dar un poco de espacio_- Esta bien, después de todo yo solo soy el estúpido juguete que puedes tomar cuando quieras ¿no? -_dijo dando un paso, acercándose a ella hasta llegar a su mejilla pero en lugar de darle un beso_- que descanses… -_dijo en tono serio pasando así a un lado de ella_-

-Nunca has sido mi juguete… pero si es lo que piensas no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión…

_Ni siquiera volteo a verla, solo le respondió con seriedad_- Sabes que si puedes hacerlo, es solo que no te importa lo que yo piense… -_sin esperar respuesta se fue hacia su auto_-

_Suspiró molesta_- Ah nada mas esto me faltaba… pero creo que lo mejor es que ya no me vuelva a buscar… aunque… -_baja la mirada a ver al cachorro_- ¿como se supone que lo voy a olvidar si tú me lo recuerdas a cada momento?, definitivamente les voy a hacer caso a todos y te cambiare el nombre, creo que te llamare Inuki ¿te gusta? -_el perro ladro afirmando el agrado por su nuevo nombre, ella sonríe ante el gesto, cargando al cachorro entre sus brazos_- ¿habrá estado bien lo que le dije?, ¿tu qué opinas? –_Acariciando al cachorro, con ternura_- ojalá pudieras hablar y aconsejarme… -_así camino rumbo a su casa_-

X-X

_Darien se había alejado rápidamente rumbo a su auto poniéndolo en marcha a toda velocidad, tratando con eso de tranquilizar esos celos que le había provocado la discusión con Serena pero en especial esa pregunta por parte de ella._

Flash back

_Se acerca a su oído_- ¿Y si la respuesta fuera afirmativa? –_Murmuro_ _suavemente, con desdén_-

_Darien sintió como la sangre le quemaba las venas, tomándola del cuello con una mano acercándola casi hasta sus labios-_ Eso no puede ser porque tu solo eres mía… -_dijo en tono celoso y comenzando a rozar sus labios_-

Fin flash back

-No puedo creerlo… me siento como un idiota… -_pensaba mientras conducía rumbo al hotel_- ¿Y si es verdad?, ella no me confirmo nada, pero tampoco lo negó, ¿habrá sido capaz de entregarse a otro hombre que no fuera yo?, ¿y si solo está jugando conmigo?, no, me niego a aceptar que ella se haya convertido en esa clase de mujer, y sobre todo que haya dejado de amarme, pero ¿por qué?, ¿porque se comporta de esa manera?, la verdad entre mas pasa el tiempo más me confunde, creo que lo mejor es poner un poco de distancia por el momento…

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de Autora:

Canción A Ti de Sin Bandera

¡¡¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAA BRAVOOOOOOOOO URRAAAAAAAAA!!! Por fin le cambio el nombre wiiiii jajajaja que emoción y que entrega señoras y señores un momento interesante candente y sobre todo lleno de amor ay que romántico, jajajaja bueno ya después de un momento de emoción quiero desearle ¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños a Seiya Kou y feliz cumpleaños a miiiiiiiiiiii!!! jajajaja espero hayan disfrutado de este lindo regalo, me costó trabajo convencer a Marie para publicarlo este día jijijiji bueno ni tanto pero si jajajaja bueno que tengan lindo día, tarde o noche según sea el caso. Hasta la próxima entrega ja ne

Las respuestas de los reviews quedaran para el siguiente capitulo, esperamos de verdad que les haya gustado, y por supuesto yo en lo personal quiero felicitar a mi amorcito Seiya Kou por su cumpleaños… ya le tengo su regalo y vaya que regalo jajaja, y por otra parte a mi querida amiga Marina… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Pues que espero que sigas así como hasta ahora y que por supuesto continuemos siendo amigas, porque aun nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer y por escribir, te quiero…

Un abrazo y muchos besos para los dos cumpleañeros…

p.d. capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besitos y abracitos bye, bye.


	22. Tipos de Celos

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 22**

**Tipos de Celos**

Fue la suerte o el azar,

El karma o la casualidad,

Que nos pusieron justo aquí

Parece que el destino tiene un plan

Y tu corazón luz incandescente

Cambia de color

De un sutil azul pinta mi interior

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad,

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás

Escribirás historias sin final

Olvida todo y a partir de mi

Vuelve a comenzar y a volar,

Vuelve a comenzar

Era un lienzo sin pintar

Un sueño fuera de lugar

Hoy mis pasos van a ti

En tu mirada me reconocí

Descubrirte fue tan inesperado,

Detenerme en ti y nunca más correr,

Contigo puedo ser.

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad,

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás

Escribirás historias sin final

Olvida todo y a partir de mi

Vuelve a comenzar y a volar

En otro lugar me quise entregar,

Noches vacías inmensa oscuridad

Cuando la fe perdí

Tu luz sentí

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad,

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás

Escribirás historias sin final

Olvida todo y a partir de mi

Vuelve a comenzar y a volar,

Inevitable como respirar

Te encuentro en medio de la tempestad

Olvido todo y a partir de ti

Vuelvo a comenzar

_Diamante__ estaba fastidiado de tanto papel, estaba tentado a salir a distraerse un poco, pero sabía que 5 minutos que se tomara le afectarían a su trabajo, así que continúo revisando y firmando documentos._

_Darien__, aun pensativo, por lo ocurrido esa noche llego a la oficina de Diamante y toco la puerta, no estaba seguro de que lo encontrara pero aun así lo buscaría pues tenía que desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amigo._

-Adelante… -_dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles_-

-Hola… ¿muy ocupado querido amigo?

-Ay qué bueno que llegas, si lo estoy, pero ya estoy fastidiado, necesito un momento de distracción… pasa y siéntate… _-suspira recargándose en la silla_- ¿y que te trae por aquí?

-Ya sabes lo de siempre -_sentándose frente a él_-

-¿Y ahora que paso?, debe ser algo delicado… porque traes una cara que no puedes con ella…

-Pues sí, todo parece indicar que Serena y su estúpido novio estuvieron juntos este fin de semana… -_presiona su puño con fuerza_-

-Ah vaya… -_suspiro desviando la mirada_- ¿y eso te molesta?

-La verdad si… ¿es que como…? –_suspiro tratando de controlarse_-

-Mmm pues en realidad no sabemos cuánto llevan de novios… quizá no es la primera vez que se van juntos de fin de semana… -_suspira-_ solo que esta vez tú te enteraste…

-Pero… ¿por qué tiene que estar con él?, si yo la amo tanto… me duele saberlo

-Pero él es su novio, y por lo que se ve no es un novio de platicas de media hora… lo de ellos tal vez sea algo más formal…

-No, no eso es imposible, seguro lo hace para darme celos, si eso debe ser y si tuvieron algo que ver, yo me encargare de borrarlo de sus recuerdos, lo voy borrar con mi amor… -_dijo muy seguro_- me encargare borrarlo de su piel… -_pensó apretando mas su puño_-

-Claro que es posible, ¿qué pensaste que no volvería a estar con nadie hasta que tú volvieras? -_pregunto un tanto confundido_- tú has estado con Lita…

-Sí pero es diferente… -_intento justificarse_-

-¿Que tiene de diferente? -_se cruza de brazos y poniéndose aun más cómodo, pues la plática se tornaba interesante_-

-Pues… que ella prometió amarme, ¿cómo es posible que pueda estar con alguien más?, ¿cómo puede permitir que alguien más la toque?

-¿Y tú no prometiste lo mismo?, además las promesas se pueden romper… tu lo hiciste…

_Respira profundamente tranquilizándose_- Si tienes razón… aunque me cuesta creerlo, tan solo de imaginarlo me vuelve loco…

-Vamos han pasado 5 años, quizá Seiya no ha sido el único… -_dijo tranquilamente_-

_Respiro profundamente como si hubiera recordado algo_- No me asustes, pero no importa… no importa con cuantos haya estado, yo la amo y haré que se olvide por completo de las caricias y besos que otros le hayan brindado, ella volverá conmigo porque sé que aun me ama

-Pues no estés tan seguro, he escuchado algunos comentarios de los empleados y parece que se quieren mucho, que se divierten, además de que les agrada mucho esa pareja…

-Ya veras, ella volverá conmigo, seguro solo finge, -_se levanta acercándose a la ventana_- no volveré a perderla, no volveré a alejarme de ella…

-¿Crees que se pueda fingir algo así?, he pensando que si hiciera un concurso de la pareja perfecta dentro del hotel ellos ganarían… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-No digas semejante tontería… -_volteando a verlo con molestia_-

-Ay qué carácter amigo… -_sonrío un poco con burla_- toma las cosas con calma, y mejor cuéntame... ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que paso un fin de semana con su novio? -_recalcando la última palabra_- eso no me lo has dicho…

-Para empezar el viernes no respondió a mis llamadas, así que me plante fuera de su casa y jamás la vi ni salir ni entrar, hoy desde temprano estuve esperando tener la suerte de verla, pero nada y ahí me quede hasta que oscureció fue entonces que la vi llegar con ese imbécil… y de una forma muy… -_suspiro molesto_- muy cariñosa…

-Mmm pues eso en definitiva cambia las cosas… si ya se va, un fin de semana con él, o bueno un día por lo menos quiere decir que van más en serio de lo que imaginaba, quizá deberías dejarla tranquila…

-Eso nunca… me encargare que se aleje de él, ya verás que sí, pero dejarla después de todos estos años jamás…

-Bueno, pero si ya llegaron a tanto… ¿crees que lo deje? -_meditando un poco la plática_-

-Si… porque ella me ama, yo soy el amor de su vida… -_dijo muy seguro_-

-Bueno pues entonces como siempre… te deseo mucha suerte… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros con una sonrisa_-

-Muchas gracias amigo, gracias por escucharme ya verás ella volverá a mi lado, por nuestro amor eterno…

-Mmm como digas… -_volvió la vista a los papeles_- ahora que ya te desahogaste ¿podrías dejarme trabajar?, como siempre solo vienes a quitarme mi valioso tiempo… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-Jajaja pero si eras tú el que estaba contento con mi presencia, pero en fin te veo luego, nos vemos -_se levanta y sale de la oficina_-

X-X

_El día de trabajo ya había terminado, y casi todos los empleados del turno se habían ido, solo quedaba alguno que otro, en la pequeña sala de empleados, se encontraba __Serena terminando de guardar sus cosas._

-¿Estas lista para irnos? -_pregunto muy sonriente, al verla_-

-Si ya termine… -_terminando de cerrar su mochila_- ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No para nada… -_mira hacia todos lados_- pero ya no puedo esperar mas… quiero una fresa

-¿Aquí? -_un poco desconcertada observa el lugar_- ¿estas seguro?, mira que alguien puede entrar y…

-Si… no me importa quién entre… yo quiero una fresa… además ante todos tu y yo… _-se sonroja_-

-¿Somos novios? -_completo la frase mientras se ponía de pie_-

_Asiente con la cabeza_- ¿Puedo? -_acercándose a ella_-

-Mmm… -_sonrío ligeramente_- puedes… -_cerrando lentamente los ojos_-

_Seiya__ sonrío ligeramente, terminando con la distancia que aun había entre ellos la tomo de la cintura, para besarla con lentitud pero con pasión, Serena de forma tranquila correspondió al beso, pero con Seiya le era imposible no besarlo de la misma forma que él, así que lo abrazo por el cuello intensificando ese beso, lentamente la acerca más hacia su cuerpo disfrutando de ese intenso beso, olvidándose por completo del lugar donde se encontraban, simplemente se dejo llevar una vez más hacia aquel mundo lleno de magia que ella le hacía sentir en su interior, con lentitud avanzaron unos pasos hasta que él quedo recargado en la pared, esto hizo que se pegaran mas sus cuerpos mientras continuaban disfrutando de sus labios, feliz y contento, deseando sentirla mas, giro con ella aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra la pared, al tiempo que intensifica mas el beso, abrazándola con suma pasión, mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabello._

_Una chica iba entrando cuando vio como __Seiya tenía a Serena contra la pared besándose de una forma que provoco su coraje y sus celos._

-¡¿Interrumpo?! -_dijo en voz alta mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la puerta_-

_Serena__ se separo bruscamente de Seiya un poco apenada._

_Seiya__ volteo a ver a Rei, aun sin separarse de Serena_- Si interrumpes… -_frunciendo el ceño, ya que no deseaba separarse y mucho menos de esta manera tan brusca_-

-¿Y porque mejor no se van a una habitación? -_pregunto con sarcasmo_- que no dudo que ya hayan estado en una…

-Y eso a ti que te importa… Serena -_la mira con ternura_- te puedes adelantar, enseguida te alcanzo y vamos a una habitación como dice la compañera, para estar más cómodos -_con sarcasmo, mirando despectivamente a Rei_-

-¿Estarás bien? -_pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad_-

-Claro no te preocupes fresita -_le sonríe dulcemente, cerrando sus ojos ante esa suave caricia_- no tardare lo prometo -_roba un ligero beso de sus labios_-

-De acuerdo te esperare afuera… -_le sonríe ligeramente para luego separarse por completo de él y caminar hacia la salida_- con permiso… -_pasando a un lado de la chica_-

_Rei__ solo la vio con más coraje después de esas demostraciones tan cariñosas, esperando a que saliera_- ¿Así que es verdad?

-¿De qué verdad hablas? -_la mira fijamente sin moverse de su lugar_-

-Que tú y ella se entienden… que son más que supuestos novios… -_dijo con sarcasmo_- que son…

-Y que tiene de malo… -_interrumpió al imaginar a que se refería_- ella es mi novia, y no supuesta novia…

-¿Por qué Seiya?, ¿por que con ella eres así?, a mí nunca me trataste de esa forma… _-se acerca un poco a él-_

-¿Así como? _-retrocede un paso_-

-Con ella eres tan cariñoso, y esa forma de besarla… es tan apasionada… no sabes cuánto la odio, envidio la forma en que la ves, en cómo le hablas, como la tocas… ¿por qué nunca fuiste así conmigo? -_vuelve a dar un paso_-

-Es obvio porque no fui así contigo, con ella es porque… -_se queda callado_- porque ella despierta esa pasión en mi... y porque yo… la quiero, además no puedo ser igual con los demás, así como, no puedo ser igual con ella que como fui contigo, ella es diferente, y tú no tienes por qué venir a pedirme explicaciones de algo que ya paso…

-¿Acaso no recuerdas los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos?, ¿no recuerdas esa ocasión tan especial? -_lo mira fijamente_- ¿no lo disfrutaste como yo?

-Si… pero esto es diferente… yo… me enamore de ella… y no dudo que en su momento no haya disfrutado de estar contigo, pero es tiempo pasado, ahora… disfruto estar con ella como nunca antes, no quiero compararlas, porque no se trata de eso -_la mira fijamente_- además de que no puedo hacerlo… perdóname Rei pero estoy muy contento con ella, y lo nuestro termino hace tiempo, así que te voy a pedir de favor, que te ahorres la molestia y no me vuelvas a hacer otra escenita como esta… si no lo recuerdas esto fue lo que me harto

-¿Quieres decir que tu y ella ya han estado más de una vez juntos? -_molesta y con sarcasmo lo mira fijamente apretando sus puños_- pero que estúpida soy, claro que ya han tenido que ver, si solo basta con ver como se besan, no es más que una…

-¡Cállate!, no te voy a permitir que hables así de ella -_la toma de los hombros_- si estuve o no con ella es asunto mío y no tuyo, por favor no hagas que me enfade mas y diga cosas que puedan lastimarte… -_la suelta un poco_- por ese cariño y aprecio que aun te tengo, no me hagas odiarte…

-Ya no me importa… -_sorprendida de la forma en cómo la estaba tratando_- vamos a ver cuánto te dura esa felicidad con ella… no creas que no se han dado cuenta de que le coquetea a uno de los huéspedes… y no creo que sea el único, tu defendiéndola y ella engañándote…

-Ese es asunto mío, no te metas más en lo que no te importa, por favor, te lo pediré una vez mas no atentes nada contra ella, porque eso si no te lo voy a perdonar… -_se aleja hacia la puerta_-

-Te odio Seiya, ya verás que no podrás ser feliz con ella… -_dijo ya sin voltear a verlo_- yo no haré nada para separarlos, pero tú y ella no podrán estar juntos…

_Voltea a verla, y niega con la cabeza_- Mejor busca a alguien para ser feliz… no debes obsesionarte, lo nuestro termino, seguramente habrá un chico encantado contigo y que te hará feliz…

_Rei__ ya no dijo nada, se quedo callada apretando aun más sus puños._

_Seiya__ sin decir más se alejo de ella y camino hacia donde estaba Serena_- Perdona la tardanza

-No, está bien… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- yo… escuche lo que discutiste con Rei… gracias por lo que dijiste de mi…

_Se sonroja-_ Yo… este…

-¿Que pasa? -_pregunto mientras tomaba sus manos con suavidad_- bueno quizá no debí escuchar, pero no se me dio curiosidad… ya imaginaba que te iba a hacer una escena, sobre todo después de vernos…

-Yo… no podía permitir que hablara así de ti -_aun sonrojado, susurra en voz baja_-

-Gracias… -_acaricia su mejilla_- aunque si me sorprendió lo que le dijiste, pero no te preocupes, comprendo que ante ella y los demás somos novios, aunque en realidad no lo seamos -_se encoge de hombros_- lo que si me da pena es que piensen que te estoy engañando…

-A mi no me importa lo que piensen los demás… mientras tú y yo sepamos el verdadero motivo -_acaricia dulcemente su mejilla_- créeme lo demás no me importa si tu estas bien

-Debes apreciarme mucho, como para que no te importe lo que digan los demás de ti… -_le da un beso en la mejilla_- gracias por todo, eres la mejor nueva especie de amigo que puede existir…

-Para eso son los amigos para ayudarse ¿no? -_le guiñe un ojo sonriéndole dulcemente_-

-Así es… bueno amigo vámonos… no quiero que se te antoje otra fresa y volvamos a tener que soportar a tu ex…

-Mmm bueno pero ¿me darás otra fresa? -_le sonríe ampliamente, mientras comienza a caminar con ella-_

-Sí, pero en otra ocasión… _-le sonríe mientras caminaban hacia el auto_- ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -_le da un beso en la mejilla, antes de abrirle la puerta para que suba_- la de hoy estuvo deliciosa…

-Sí, estuvo muy rica… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- cada vez me es más difícil negarle un beso a Seiya -_pensó mientras esperaba a que él subiera_-

_Sube al auto y enciende el carro poniéndolo en marcha muy contento, platicaron en el trayecto de cómo había sido el día, algo cansado y estresante pero al final de cuentas todo se olvido con ese momento en la sala de empleados, faltaban pocas cuadras cuando Serena sonrió ligeramente._

-Mmm ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer? -_pregunto al casi llegar a la casa_- no creo que a mis padres les moleste… -_sonríe_-

-¿Estás segura? –_Pregunto un poco confundido por la repentina invitación_-

-Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso no quieres? -_pregunto un poco confundida_- ah… lo siento, quizá ya tienes algún compromiso…

-No para nada no pienses eso, me encantaría -_le sonríe coquetamente-_

-Entonces a comer… _-su expresión cambio y ahora sonreía, al momento en que llegaban frente a la casa_-

_Sonrío ligeramente con ternura al ver su sonrisa, sin duda alguna lo llenaba de alegría verla, y su corazón latía con fuerza sintiendo calidez y dulzura en su interior, sentimiento que se reflejo en su mirada_.

-No se diga mas vamos a comer, espero tus papás no se molesten…

-No se van a molestar por la comida sino porque ayer no pasaste a saludarlos… ¿qué les has hecho para que te aprecien tanto? -_con una mirada un poco coqueta y con la misma sonrisa_-

-Jajaja yo no he hecho nada, es solo que soy irresistible -_pone su pose de galante y le guiñe un ojo, de forma coqueta_- ¿o no?

-Si… quizá… -_se ríe con suavidad sin dejar de verlo_- pero no tanto… al menos no para mí…

-¿En serio? -_hace un ligero puchero_- y yo que creí que para ti también era irresistible

-Mmm quizá con el tiempo y si tienes suerte… -_se relaja un poco de tanta risa_- lo seas…

-Uy no pues que ánimos jajaja entonces espero ser tan irresistible para ti algún día -_le susurra al oído para luego separarse_- así como tu lo eres para mi fresita… -_pensó mientras bajaba del auto para ayudarla a bajar_-

-Sí, quizá algún día… -_sonríe_- bueno entremos… ya deben estar esperándome…

-Por supuesto _-le dedica una sonrisa, antes de entrar a su casa_-

-Ya llegue… -_al entrar a la casa tomando la mano de Seiya para que la siguiera_-

-Bienvenida hija… -_dijo el papá que_ _sonrío al verla llegar acompañada y mas por verlos tomados de la mano_-

-Bienvenida hija -_sonríe al ver a Seiya_- buenas tardes hijo

-Muy buenas tardes, ¿cómo están? -_sonriendo ligeramente_-

-Muy bien gracias y tu… ¿tu familia? –_El papá solo los veía fijamente_- pasa… toma asiento…

-Espero que no les moleste… lo invite a comer… -_dijo Serena con una sonrisa_-

-No para nada es un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa… -_dijo la señora volviendo a entrar a la cocina_-

-Muchas gracias que amables son -_sonríe tomando asiento, donde el papá de Serena le indicaba_- mi familia está muy bien gracias señor, y espero no ser una molestia…

-Claro que no… -_le sonríe_- siempre eres bienvenido… lo que si debo reclamar es que te hubieras llevado a mi niña y sin avisarnos con tiempo…

-Ay, ahí vienen las quejas… yo mejor vuelvo enseguida voy a cambiarme… -_le sonríe a Seiya_- suerte con lo que vayas a responder… no tardo…

-Si déjame morir solo -_le sonríe ligeramente_- bueno debo disculparme por ello, pero la lleve a ver luciérnagas, discúlpeme en verdad -_un tanto apenado y sonrojado_-

-Bueno me espero porque esto se ve interesante… -_dijo Serena con una sonrisa sentándose a un lado de Seiya_-

-¿Luciérnagas? -_un tanto confundido el papá_- ¿y para eso te la llevaste mas de 24 horas?

-Bueno es que a donde la lleve es a donde mejor se pueden ver, además que es un pueblo muy bonito y vale la pena conocer -_con el semblante un poco preocupado por la expresión del padre_-

-Eso es verdad… es un pueblo muy lindo, encantador, mágico… además de que el día estaba estupendo… -_sonríe y toma la mano de Seiya en señal de apoyo_-

-Bien… -_suspira y sonríe ligeramente_- solo espero que escaparse de esa manera no se le haga costumbre…

-Tenga por seguro que no señor, es mas cuando guste lo llevo a ese pueblo es hermoso -_suspirando un poco aliviado_-

-Claro que no se hará costumbre papá… -_le sonríe ligeramente a Seiya-_

-Solo que no vaya a ser para ver luciérnagas… -_dijo el hombre con un tono pícaro_-

-Ya papá… -_volteo a verlo un poco sonrojada_-

-Jajaja pero verlas produce magia… son mágicas, jajaja… -_dijo Seiya con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

-Ya siéntense a comer, Haruka baja a comer… -_dijo la señora saliendo de la cocina con los platos ya servidos_-

_Serena__ observo a Seiya fijamente conteniendo una risa_- Bueno ahora si me voy a cambiar… no tardo… -_se pone de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación_-

-Voy… -_dijo Haruka desde la habitación_-

-¿Sabes?, me agradas como amigo de mi hija… se que podemos… -_voltea a ver a su esposa_- confiar en ti… que nuestro hija está segura a tu lado…

-Desde luego, les agradezco mucho su confianza, y no se preocupe, la protegeré siempre y no dejare que nada le pase, ya que ella es una gran amiga para mi -_al decir esto sus ojos toman un brillo especial, y reflejando mucha seguridad en su rostro, mientras sonríe_-

-Si claro se ve el cariño que le tienes… -_sonríe tiernamente al encontrar en las palabras de Seiya un algo que le hace sentir aun más confianza_-

-Buenas tardes… -_saludo Haruka al bajar pues había alcanzado a escuchar la voz de Seiya al salir de la habitación_- ¿cómo has estado? -_se acerca para estrechar su mano_-

-Muy bien, ¿y tu como has estado? -_sonríe estrechando la mano de Haruka_-

-Bien gracias… -_le sonríe_- ¿y a donde te llevaste a mi hermana?, no se como la puedes aguantar…

-Oye… ya te escuche… -_bajando ya con ropa más cómoda_-

-Ya tranquilos… -_suspiro el papá al verlos_-

-Vamos ya siéntense a comer o se enfriara la comida…

-Te ayudo… -_dijo Serena y se va a la cocina_-

-Me gustaría platicar contigo… -_dirigiendo su mirada a Seiya_- claro… ¿sino te molesta?

-No para nada con mucho gusto…

-Bien… te buscare más tarde… -_observa salir a su madre y su hermana de la cocina_- bueno adelante…

-Pasa por favor… -_dijo el señor mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al comedor_-

-A comer… -_dijo Serena y sonríe mientras deja los platos en cada lugar_-

-A comer –_Seiya se levanta, y camina hacia la mesa, jalando la silla de Serena y de la mamá para que se sienten primero_-

-Gracias… -_le sonríe y toma asiento_-

_El papá solo observaba la actitud de Seiya para con Serena, él también había sido joven y conocía perfectamente esa cara, esa forma de mirar, y esa escapada de los jóvenes le hizo recordar algo parecido con la que ahora era su esposa, sino se equivocaba ese joven estaba ya enamorado de su hija y eso lo hacía muy feliz, pues a pesar de tener poco de conocerlo le provocaba confianza y sobre todo tranquilidad, pero aun no sabía lo que su hija sentiría por él, sí había en su rostro algo nuevo pero aun no estaba seguro de que fuera amor, solo el tiempo le daría o no la razón._

-De nada -_la mira con dulzura, mientras le acomoda la silla, para después acomodar la silla de la mamá y finalmente sentarse_-

_Todos se sentaron a comer entre risas y platicas sobre lo hermoso que es el pueblo donde habían estado Seiya y Serena, poniéndose de acuerdo para ir a visitarlo en cuanto pudieran, pues también a los papás y a Haruka les había dado curiosidad de conocer, era un ambiente totalmente familiar, de esos que te invitan a no marcharte, relajado a pesar de lo incomodo que había sido todo el cuestionamiento de que fue objeto Seiya por parte del padre de Serena, después de comer el sencillo postre, el invitado ya se despedía aun sin ganas de querer hacerlo._

-Cuando quieres eres bienvenido a visitarnos…

-Muchas gracias señor en verdad que me agrada mucho convivir con ustedes, y la invitación está abierta para el momento que ustedes quieran ir a la casa, en verdad la comida estuvo muy rica gracias señora, nos vemos más tarde Haruka, hasta mañana Serena…

-Si, mas tarde te veré… -_dijo Haruka para luego subir a su habitación_-

-Gracias… -_dijo el señor abrazando a su esposa_-

-Cuando quieras… -_dijo la señora para después con su esposo retirarse a su habitación_-

-Hasta mañana… -_dijo Serena y se acerca con él a la puerta_- y disculpa todo el interrogatorio… no sabía que se pondrían así… hasta parece que una soy una niña que hay que cuidar tanto… -_sonríe ligeramente_-

-No te preocupes, así son todos los padres con sus hijos -_le guiñe un ojo_- me dio gusto comer con ustedes

-A mi también… pase una tarde muy agradable… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- ojala que se vuelva a repetir…

-Ojala -_le da un beso en la mejilla_- nos vemos

-Si nos vemos… -_le sonríe_-

-Bye -_se da media vuelta sonriendo_-

-Espera… _-alcanza a poner la mano en su hombro y se acerca a él_- ¿no crees que falta algo?

-¿Algo?, ¿cómo qué? -_un poco sonrojado, voltea a verla_-

-Mmm no nada… -_lo suelta y suspira_- bueno si… ay ya no me hagas caso… yo… -_baja un poco la mirada_- es que… se me antojo una fresa… pero olvídalo…

_Le sonríe con dulzura, se acerca a ella_- Jajaja quería reservar el postre para más tarde… -_mira hacia el interior de la casa y a sus lados al no ver a nadie_- pero quizás pueda comer un poco…

_Se acerca lentamente a ella rozando suavemente sus labios, __Serena sonrío e instintivamente cerró los ojos correspondiendo a ese suave movimiento colocando sus manos en sus brazos._

-Cuídate fresita -_se separa de ella-_ me voy antes que me vean comiendo postre -_roza de nuevo sus labios_-

-Si… -_se sonroja un poco_- ¿y por que reservar el postre para mas tarde? -_pregunto soltándolo un poco de los brazos, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde una de las ventanas de la casa_-

-¿Quieres que tu familia nos vea y me sometan a otro interrogatorio? -_haciendo un gesto de temor_- además más tarde será más rico -_le guiñe un ojo_- te veo cuando saques a pasear a tu cachorro…

_Sonrío y acaricia su mejilla_- Nos vemos más tarde… cuando saque a pasear a Inuki -_lo suelta, con una ligera sonrisa y se acerca a la puerta desde ahí se despide con un movimiento de mano_- adiós…

-Nos vemos más tarde fresita –_le sonríe tiernamente antes de alejarse_- un momento… ¿dijo Inuki? –_Su sonrisa se amplió aun mas mientras caminaba hacia su casa no pudo evitar dar un ligero salto de alegría_-

_Al cerrar la puerta y aun con la sonrisa corre hacia su habitación antes de que sus padres se den cuenta de ese gesto pícaro, al abrir la puerta se sorprende de ver a __Haruka que estaba sentado en la cama de ella cruzado de brazos._

-Ay me asustas… -_entrando ya calmada a su habitación_- ¿qué haces aquí y con esa actitud?

-Jajaja que cara traes hermanita…

-Yo… ninguna… -_se mete volteándose hacia el closet fingiendo que buscaba algo_- ¿y por qué te ríes?

-A ti te gusta Seiya ¿no es cierto?

-Mmm… -_se queda quieta sin voltear a verlo-_ es lindo… y muy amable…

-¿Y te gusta?

-No lo sé… -_suspira mientras cierra el closet y por fin voltea a verlo recargándose en la puerta_- como te digo es muy lindo… y es guapo… así que… podría decirse que si… me gusta…

-¿Y por eso lo besaste? –_pregunto observándola fijamente_-

-¿Nos estabas espiando? -_sorprendida se sonroja_-

-No solo me asome por la ventana y los vi… ¿así que dime que sientes por él?

-¿Que siento por él? -_se pregunto ella misma mientras suspiraba_- lo aprecio… me la paso muy bien con él…

-Ay hermanita, solo no juegues con él, es un buen chico… y si no le darás una oportunidad no le des falsas esperanzas, me cae bien me gustaría tenerlo de cuñado…

-Ay Haruka… -_hace un gesto infantil_- se perfectamente es que una persona maravillosa, pero no sé lo que siento en este momento por él… y mucho menos después de que… -_decía sin pensar quedándose callada un momento al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir_- yo… no le doy falsas esperanzas…

-¿Después de que hermanita?, ¿qué paso este fin de semana entre tú y él?

-Nada… -_desvía la mirada para evitar que vea la mentira en sus ojos_- no paso nada…

-Mírame a los ojos Serena, y dime que paso entre ustedes -_se levanta acercándose a ella_-

_Respiró profundamente antes de volver su mirada a su hermano_- Pero… ¿prometes que no me juzgaras?, ¿y que tampoco te molestaras?

-Lo prometo anda confía en mí, además soy tu hermano, no un desconocido -_la hace que se siente en la cama sentándose a su lado_-

-Bueno… -_suspira_- ayer… él y yo… -_baja la mirada un poco apenada de contarle esas cosas a su hermano_- es que… hicimos el amor…

-¿Que hicieron qué? _-se levanta sobre saltado casi dándole un infarto_-

-Ay ya ves te estoy diciendo… -_se recuesta en la cama y se tapa la cara con las manos_- no pienses mal… yo no me acuesto con cuanto chico se me atraviesa… pero con él… fue diferente… -_dijo aun sin destaparse la cara_-

-Lo siento hermanita -_se vuelve a sentar en la cama_- ya lo imaginaba, pero eres mi hermanita, y creo en lo que dices, jamás te he juzgado y no lo haré ahora, pero una cosa es imaginarlo y otra es confirmarlo jajaja

-Ay que chistoso… -_se destapa la cara_- ¿crees que mis padres también lo sospechen?, ¿fuimos muy obvios?

-No lo sé, yo espero que no, de todas formas no se los diré, pero es que andas muy risueña desde ayer -_le sonríe tiernamente_-

-Ay si nada mas faltaba que se lo fueras a decir… -_se sienta y suspira_- ¿crees que estuvo mal hacerlo?

-¿Cómo te sientes tu?, ¿estuvo bien o mal para ti?

_Sonríe un poco picara_- Estuvo bien… -_suspira_- y la verdad es que no me arrepiento… fue… lindo…

-Entonces no tengo que preocuparme -_se recuesta en la cama_-

-¿Preocuparte por qué? -_voltea a verlo recostado_-

-De que no se haya aprovechado de ti jajaja y que si algo pasa todo estará bien -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-Oye… él no se aprovecho de mi… -_se ríe_- ¿y a que te refieres a que si algo pasa?, ¿pues qué tendría que pasar?

-Dime algo… ¿usaron protección?

-Ah… -_se quedo unos segundos con la boca abierta entendiendo a que se refería_- eh… la verdad… es que… no…

-Mmm entonces hay posibilidad de que sea tío jijijiji, ahora vengo -_se levanta de la cama_-

-¿Qué? -_se comienza a híper ventilar recostándose en la cama_- ay Dios eso no lo había pensando… ¿y si fuera cierto?

-Si así fuera me encargare de que se responsabilicen los dos -_le sonríe con ternura acercándose a la puerta_- iré a verlo nos vemos -_cierra la habitación sin esperar respuesta-_

-Si claro… nos vemos… -_un poco asustada pensando que existía una posibilidad de que fuera realidad, sin darse cuenta de lo último que dijo Haruka_- no, no tengo porque asustarme, es muy pronto para saberlo…

X-X

-Creo que la deje asustada… -_pensaba un poco serio mientras caminaba hacia la casa de sus vecinos, al llegar timbro esperando que abrieran_- así que es justo que él también se asuste… -_sonríe un poco malicioso_-

-¿Quien? –_Pregunto Michiru que se encontraba lavando los trastes, así que se seco las manos y fue a abrir la puerta_-

-Soy yo tu vecino favorito… -_dijo un poco pensativo_-

_Michiru__ se estremece un poco tan solo de escuchar su voz y abre la puerta_- Haruka… hola…

-Hola… ¿estabas ocupada?, lamento interrumpirte… _-sonríe_- pero es que necesito hablar con tu hermano… ¿se podrá?

-¿Ocupada?, no para nada… -_su semblante se entristece un poco_- ay vienes a ver a Seiya -_un poco decepcionada_- pasa está arriba en su cuarto -_se hace aún lado dejándolo pasar-_

-Gracias… tengo algo importante que hablar con él y no puede esperar… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- pero ahora que termine de asustarlo… que diga de platicar con él… ¿te gustaría salir y dar una vuelta por ahí?

-¿No estás ocupado hoy? -_lo mira sonrojada_- porque si me encantaría dar una vuelta contigo -_le sonríe_-

-No, no estoy ocupado… solo necesito platicar con tu hermano y es todo lo que tengo que hacer… ¿entonces vamos?

-Si… -_sonríe tímidamente_-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato… no tardo… -_le sonríe y se aleja para acercarse al área de dormitorios_- y… ¿cuál es?

-El que está enfrente del mío ¿recuerdas?

-Ah gracias… _-sonríe y llama a la puerta_-

-¿Que pasa Michiru? –_Preguntaron desde dentro de la habitación_-

-Soy Haruka… -_sonríe ligeramente para luego ponerse lo más serio posible_-

-Pasa -_dice mientras arreglaba la puerta de su armario_-

_Abre la puerta y se mete a la habitación cerrándola_- ¿Ocupado?, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-No, no te preocupes solo atornillo esto… y listo…

-Bueno como quieras… -_se encoge de hombros_- como… ¿cómo les fue ayer?

-Bien la pasamos muy bien, por cierto ya me dieron la nueva cuñadito -_terminando de arreglar la puerta_-

-Ah si gracias… -_sonrío dulcemente al saber a qué se refería, para luego ponerse serio_- también a mí ya me dieron la nueva…

-¿Así?, ¿y cuál es? -_tratando de fingir demencia_-

-¿Estas consiente de la responsabilidad que deberán tener los dos si es que hubiera alguna consecuencia? -_pregunto un tanto serio_-

-¿Consecuencia? -_lo mira con seriedad comprendiendo a que se refería, y solo asintió con la cabeza_-

-Esto es tan extraño para mi… -_sonríe ligeramente_- es mi hermanita… y solo quiero saber… ¿qué es lo que sientes por ella?

-¿Si te lo digo prometes no decírselo?

-Mmm una promesa mas una promesa menos… que mas da… -_pensó con una ligera sonrisa_- de acuerdo… prometo no decirle nada…

-Me estoy enamorando de ella y la quiero bien… por eso… si alguna consecuencia de mis actos llega a haber me haré responsable de todo…

-Me da gusto escucharlo… y bueno… si la quieres bien como tú dices, ¿por qué adelantarse a las cosas?

-Bueno es que -_se sonroja_- este… como dices es extraño, pero como yo eres hombre, y el momento se dio sin planearlo… y sin duda fue de lo mejor que he vivido, fue como estar en el cielo… fue mágico

-Bueno si te comprendo… _-sonríe ligeramente_- veo que de verdad estas enamorándote de ella… y ahora mas… ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas cuñado…

-Que bueno sería que fuéramos cuñados por partida doble… -_suspira_- pero… ¿sabes lo que ella siente por ti?

-Cariño y amistad… -_baja su mirada_- no pienses que quise aprovecharme de ella… yo sé bien lo que siente…

-Los dos son lo suficientemente grandes como para saber lo que hacen, y más tu… la conozco y si lo hizo fue por algo, solo que… -_suspira_- no me gustaría que te hicieras falsas esperanzas… sobre todo por lo que paso…

-No te preocupes… ayer hablamos de eso… -_suspira con tristeza_- lo que más quiero es su felicidad, yo estaré bien cuñadito, por cierto espero que cuides de mi hermanita ehhh y no hagas lo mismo que yo…

-Ah procurare… pero no te prometo nada -_sonrío_- y por supuesto que la cuidare… -_se acerca a la puerta_- eso era todo lo que quería hablar contigo… mmm creo que deberían hablar tu y Serena, una cosa fue hablar ayer pero una muy diferente hoy que tienen la cabeza fría…

-Si eso haré, quedamos de vernos más tarde -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Bueno, pues suerte y… de verdad me gustaría que fueras parte de la vida de mi hermana…

-Y a mí que tú formaras parte de la vida de mi hermana, eres el primer novio que tiene que me cae bien, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá

-Gracias… eres el primer pretendiente de mi hermana que me agrada... -_sonríe_- pero tienes razón solo el tiempo lo dirá… bueno nos vemos que voy a salir con tu hermana a dar una vuelta…

-Cuídala mucho y pórtense bien jajaja

-Mira quien lo dice… -_solo sonrío_-

-Por eso lo digo, no quiero que le hagas lo mismo a mi niña

-Ah pero tu si pudiste con mi hermana… eso es injusto… ustedes ni siquiera son novios…

-¿Quien dijo que la vida era justa?, además yo soy irresistible jajaja no te creas solo ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Si lo tendré… -_entre risas_-

_Al ver salir a Haruka de la habitación Seiya se dejo caer sobre la cama_- Un hijo de ella sería lindo -_sonríe cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a fantasear con una familia y una vida a lado de ella_- sin duda que sería lindo formar una familia con ella, además nada le faltaría, si eso sería bastante perfecto… - _lanzando un profundo suspiro_-

X-X

_Cerró la puerta tras de si, después de escuchar lo que cada uno __tenía para decir no sabía si estar tranquilo o preocupado, de cualquier modo pasara lo que pasara él estaría apoyándolos a los dos, aun no sabía si Michiru estaba enterada de lo ocurrido así que se relajo lo mas que pudo para que ella no notara ninguna actitud diferente en él, camino hasta donde escucho ruido, lavaba trastes supuso al escuchar el ruido del agua caer en la tarja, sonrío y se la pudo imagina como una ama de casa perfecta, pero sin perder el encanto de una mujer preparada y profesional, lo que él siempre había buscado y que encontró en el lugar menos esperado, se recargo en el marco de la puerta solo observando sin hacer ningún ruido. _

_Michiru__ por su parte y sin notar al chico y mucho menos sus pensamientos terminaba de lavar los trastes, y comenzó a secarlos, suspirando un poco, sonriendo emocionada, su día ahora era perfecto por la presencia de ese chico que ya no salía de sus pensamientos._

-Te ves hermosa… -_dijo con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta cruzándose de brazos_-

-Haruka… -_voltea a verlo un poco sobresaltada_- me asustaste… -_sonríe un poco nerviosa y estremecida al ver su sonrisa_-

-Lo siento no quería asustarte… -_aun con la misma sonrisa_- solo que no pude contener las ganas de verte como toda una ama de casa…

_Se sonroja ante su comentario_- Jajaja pero solo lavaba los trastes -_camina hacia él a pasos lentos_-

-No importa te ves linda… -_se acerca a ella y toma de sus manos la toalla con la que secaba los platos_- ¿estás lista para ir a dar una vuelta?

-Si vamos _-le sonríe dulcemente_-

_Dejo la toalla en la mesa de la cocina y tomo su mano, los dos salieron con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, y así caminaron, sin decirse nada solo disfrutando de su compañía, después de algunas calles llegaron a una de las cafeterías que según los vecinos siempre han vendido los mejores pasteles y cafés del barrio, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraba junto a una pequeña ventana desde la cual podían observar un poco a lo lejos el parque, en seguida la mesera se acerco y pidió sus ordenes, dos capuchinos fue lo que pidieron ah y claro pastel de chocolate._

-¿No tienes que terminar alguna tarea? -_toma su mano que estaba sobre la mesa con mucho cuidado_-

-No ya las termine ayer en la noche _-lo mira sonriente_- así que por hoy puedo decir que estoy libre

-Ah eso me parece perfecto… -_le sonríe dulcemente_- ¿acaso habrá algo que no hagas bien?

-¿Algo que no haga bien?, pues no lo sé -_llevando su mano libre a su barbilla_- ¿tú has visto algo que no pueda hacer?, quizás cocinar platillos fuertes

-Bueno eso es lo de menos, Serena te puede enseñar y ya con eso serias la chica más que perfecta…

-¿Lo crees?, yo no creo ser tan perfecta como tú dices Haruka -_le sonríe mirándolo a los ojos-_

-Mmm bueno -_sonríe_- ya te dije que para ser perfecta solo te falta cocinar lo que se te dificulta… pero eso ya lo resolveremos

-Ay Haruka… ¿no será que me estas idealizando más de lo normal?

-No para nada… -_acaricia su mejilla_-

_Justo se acercaba a ella con toda la intención de besar sus labios cuando llego la mesera con sus pedidos, que ya se habían tardado en llevar pero que ellos ni cuenta, solo le sonrío a la mesera con una cara de "ay que oportuna", dejo que pusiera las tazas y los platos esperando a que se marchara._

-Que chica tan oportuna… ¿verdad?

-Sí bastante oportuna… -_sonrió coquetamente_-

-¿Por qué te gusta el chocolate? -_mientras tomaba el tenedor y cortaba un poco del pastel para darle el primer bocado a ella_-

-Es rico y me hace olvidarme de los problemas -_comiendo el bocado que le da_- es una delicia -_sonríe_-

-El chocolate es uno de los manjares de los dioses… -_corto otro poco para comer él_- así que en este momento somos unos dioses… -_sonríe_-

-Entonces déjame decirte que eres un dios muy guapo y mas comiendo chocolate -_lo mira de forma coqueta_-

-Y tu eres una diosa de mar… la sirena mas bella que conocí jamás y que además es adicta al chocolate… -_ríe divertido por lo poco coherente de su descripción_-

-Jajaja y tú eres el dios más dramático que he conocido…

-Lo siento… es que… -_se acerca a ella arrastrando la silla para quedarse a su lado_- tu me pones nervioso… y ya no encuentran lógica mis palabras ante tu belleza… me dejas simplemente atontado…

-Y tu a mí también me pones nerviosa, y haces estremecer mi cuerpo -_mirándolo a los ojos_- jamás me había sentido así…

-Eso me halaga… -_con su mano rodea lentamente sus hombros se acerca a ella_- me hace sentir especial… -_sin dejar de ver sus ojos lentamente deposita un suave beso sobre sus labios_-

_Michiru__ cerró sus ojos al sentir ese leve rose sobre sus labios_- Es que eres especial al menos para mí lo eres -_toma su mano libre de él y la lleva hacia su pecho_- siente… como late mi corazón por ti -_lo mira fijamente a los ojos denotando en su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras_-

-Espero que así sea por mucho pero mucho tiempo… -_sonríe dulcemente mientras se acerca de nueva cuenta a sus labios esta vez cerrando sus ojos lo que presagiaba un beso más profundo que el de hace un momento, y sin quitar su mano de su corazón_-

-Yo… también… -_cierra sus ojos lentamente, acercando su rostro al de él para besar sus labios tiernamente_-

_Haruka__ saboreo un momento sus labios con lentitud los cuales tenían el rico sabor del chocolate, comenzando a profundizar el beso un poco mas rodeándola con sus brazos demostrando ternura y amor, __Michiru subió su mano libre hacia su rostro acariciándolo con dulzura, mientras disfrutaba de ese tierno beso lleno de amor y ternura, algo que sin duda recordaría siempre, __siguieron disfrutando de ese beso por algunos momentos más, para luego separarse lentamente de sus labios, pero él sin soltarla de su abrazo, depositando otro beso más en su mejilla._

-Nunca había disfrutado de unos besos con este delicioso sabor…

-Ni yo tampoco -_apoyando su cabeza en su hombro cerrando sus ojos mientras lo abraza_- me siento muy bien a tu lado…

-Entonces estaremos felices y en tranquilidad por mucho tiempo… -_recarga su cabeza sobre la de ella no sin antes darle un beso en su cabello_- quizá por toda una vida…

-Toda una vida… -_sonrojada sonríe ligeramente-_ sería lindo -_pensó mientras aspiraba el aroma de Haruka relajándose más_-

_Él la sujeta con un poco mas de fuerza cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de ese momento a su lado_- Tenerla así entre mis brazos me hace desearla de una forma inexplicable… pero no… se que aun no es tiempo… llegara ese momento y lo disfrutare al máximo y sobre todo haré que ella también lo disfrute… y así los dos lo recordaremos por siempre… -_pensó al momento en que le sonríe ligeramente dándole otro beso en su cabello_- ¿ya no quieres pastel?

-Si, si quiero -_separando un poco su rostro, aunque no quería romper ese abrazo tan tierno que la llenaba de calidez y un sentimiento lleno de amor_-

-Bien entonces… -_sujetándola con un solo brazo toma otro poco de pastel y se lo da en la boca_- aquí tienes… -_procurando que no se le cayera_-

-Mmm que rico -_disfruta de ese bocado mientras toma otra cucharada_- ahora tu abre la boca -_le sonríe_-

-Veamos que buen pulso tienes… -_abre la boca esperando un poco de pastel, ella __con cuidado le mete la cucharada de pastel a la boca_- mmm que rico… -_sonríe sutilmente mientras come el pastel_-

-Es delicioso -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-No mas delicioso que tus besos… -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-Mmm no tanto como los de usted príncipe -_se separa un poco_- vayamos a caminar

-¿A dónde quieres ir? -_se limpia de la boca los residuos que hayan quedado del pastel y bebe un poco de café_-

-Mmm vamos al cine… -_dijo emocionada-_

-Está bien vamos… -_saca dinero para pagar dejándolo en la mesa, y toma su mano para salir del local_-

_Salieron abrazados de la cafetería, se veían simplemente perfectos, una pareja hecha para estar juntos, afortunadamente el cine estaba cerca así que se fueron caminando, ¿era la noche cálida o eran ellos?, que en ningún momento sintieron la suave brisa un poco fresca de la noche, sonreían y suspiraban con todo ese amor que estaba naciendo a pesar de que ellos no pensaban que fuera ya Amor. _

_Michiru__, sentía como si flotara entre las nubes, a su lado el tiempo pasaba rápido y no quería que el día terminara, y tener que llegar a su casa, a cada momento sentía un latir extraño para ella pero no para su alma, era como si desde hacia tiempo esperara su llegada, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro._

_Haruka__ estaba pleno en ese momento, a pesar de la decepción que había sufrido ahora pensaba que tenía su recompensa al haber encontrado a Michiru, ella definitivamente era la mujer para su vida, lo que necesitaba y buscaba, todo lo que había pasado antes era cosa del pasado, ahora a su lado, caminar abrazado a ella lo hacían sentir feliz y completo, y esperaba que así fuera por el resto de su vida._

-¿Qué película? –_Pregunto casi llegando al cine_-

-Mmm crepúsculo se ve buena…

-Bien vamos… -_la toma de la mano_-

-Si vamos -_le sonríe ampliamente, mientras compran los boletos y palomitas_-

_Después de que compraron las palomitas se dirigieron a la sala, donde escogieron los lugares más centrados para tener una mejor vista._

-¿Te parece bien aquí?

-Si perfectos –_se sienta_-

-La siguiente película me toca a mi… -_se sienta a su lado_-

-Claro, además hoy era mi turno -_apoya su cabeza en su hombro_-

-Si… -_la abraza_-

-Me gusta cuando me abrazas -_cierra sus ojos mientras inicia la película_-

-Y a mi me gusta abrazarte… -_se acerca y le da un suave beso en sus labios a lo que ella le corresponde primero con una sonrisa y luego__ dulcemente al beso, Haruka __se separa de sus labios y le sonríe sutilmente_- espero que me guste la película…

-Igual yo espero te guste -_le da un beso en sus labios y dirige su vista hacia la pantalla justo cuando comenzaba la película_-

_En definitiva era una buena película, mientras transcurría logro captar la atención de la pareja. _

-Pues creo que si vale la pena la película... -_murmuro volteando a ver a Michiru_-

-Qué lindo -_miraba muy emocionada la película_- ya me enamore quiero uno así

-No prefieres uno como yo… -_abrazándola más fuerte_-

-Sí, pero ese es guapísimo ay no me desmayo, ve que ojos dios mío…

-No prefiero verte a ti… -_toma su rostro haciéndola que voltee_- tus ojos son mas bellos

-Pero el chico es lindo -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-Sí, pero a mí me tienes aquí… -_se acerca lentamente a sus labios_-

-Pero no deja de ser lindo _-le sonríe mientras el se acerca a sus labios_- al igual que tu…

-Gracias por lo que me toca… -_tocando ligeramente con sus labios los de ella_- pero te apuesto a que no besa como yo… -_y sin esperar respuesta la besa con pasión_-

_Michiru__ sorprendida por ese repentino beso tan apasionado, comenzó a corresponderle, era _

_la primera vez que la besaba de esa forma tan apasiona, poco a poco poso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, __Haruka la abrazo con más fuerza haciendo ese beso aun más apasionado deslizando su mano por su espalda, al contacto ella __sintió estremecer su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo con la misma pasión que él, pero al mismo tiempo un poco tímida, acariciando su pecho, disfrutaba mucho de ese momento, y no quería separarse, de pronto él fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta que se separo de ella._

-Ves lo que provocas en mí… -_un poco sonrojado_-

-¿Que yo provoco en ti? -_sonrojada desvía su mirada hacia la pantalla_- mas bien… mira como me tienes a mi

-¿Cómo te tengo? -_pregunto un tanto curioso por escuchar la respuesta_-

_Le extiende su mano, la cual se encuentra congelada y temblorosa_- Así…

-Tranquila… -_toma su mano con suavidad y le da un beso_- no paso nada… -_le sonríe_-

-No, no paso nada -_lo mira sonriente_- solo me hiciste temblar… -_jala un poco su cachete_- me agrada esa sensación que me haces sentir…

-¿Mucho más que ese tipo? -_sonrío de forma seductora y refiriéndose al actor_-

-Mmm eso aun tengo que pensarlo -_le sonríe un poco burlona-_ no he probado los besos de él

-Mmm pues mucha suerte en intentarlo… -_sonríe y voltea su vista a la pantalla_-

-Jajaja no te creas es broma… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado -_se acerca a su oído susurrando y le da un pequeño beso para seguir viendo la película_-

_El resto de la película transcurrió tranquilamente, pues la trama era interesante y los dos la disfrutaron, ya era un poco tarde así que al terminar los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, durante todo el camino se la pasaron bromeando sobre los fallidos intentos que cada uno tendría que tener para poder probar los besos de los actores, provocando risas y gestos fingidos de celos._

-Si algún día te encuentras con ese actor podrás comprobar que nadie besa como yo… -_dijo soltándola de la mano al llegar a la puerta de su casa_-

-Ah sí que nadie besa como tu jajaja que lindo -_acaricia su mejilla, se acerca y le da un sorpresivo beso_- igual espero que nunca encuentres a alguien que te bese como yo

-No te preocupes, se que no la encontrare… -_le sonríe_- bueno mi linda sirena, creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir, no quiero ser el responsable de que llegues tarde al trabajo…

-Si mi príncipe azul descansa -_roza sus labios de nuevo y da un paso atrás dispuesta a abrir la puerta de su casa_-

-Tú también descansa… -_de pronto la abraza con fuerza colocando su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro donde le da un sutil beso_- nos vemos mañana… -_la suelta y se aleja de ella_-

-Nos vemos -_sonrojada y nerviosa por ese cálido beso_- dulces sueños…

X-X

Notas de Autoras.

Canción Vuelvo a Comenzar de Timbiriche

Jajajajaja ay que pareja tan romántica y crepúsculo *_* es perfecto es perfecto quiero uno así jajajaja, creo que me volvió a dar la fiebre de crepúsculo pero es inevitable, bueno, bueno ya pasando a otro tema ustedes que opinan ¿creen que Serena pueda salir embarazada?, ¿Si es así que creen que pasaría? Bueno esta y muchas respuestas y preguntas más en el próximo capítulo no se lo pierdan nos vemos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, que para nosotras son muy importantes, bueno hasta la próxima bye…

Bueno pues aquí de nuevo… listas para responder a los lindos reviews que nos dejaron, todas fueron muy lindas a la hora de contarnos que les parecieron estos tres últimos capítulos, ¿Cuál creen que haya sido mi favorito?, bueno ahí se los dejo a su criterio jajaja, bien ahora pasemos a lo que les interesa (eso espero sino ni mi tiempo aquí desvelándome :P

_**patty ramirez de chiba:**_ hola querida patty, que gusto que nos hayas leído en estos tres capítulos consecutivos… jajaja así que adicta a las fresas, la verdad es que yo ufff soy mas que adicta pero bueno no hablemos de mis intimidades, tienes razón la verdad es que también se me antojaron con mucho chocolate, y si efectivamente la afortunada aquí es Serena, después de lo que has leído ¿tu que crees que haya pasado entre ellos hay o no amor?, ¿Darien valió un rábano?, jajaja ahora sobre el ultimo review jajaja… ¿así que como la margarina? Jajaja, que bueno que te gusto mucho la escena de Seiya y Serena en pleno aire libre que loco jajaja, la verdad es que estábamos muy nerviosas de que es lo que iban a pensar de ese lemon… se sincera y dinos que te pareció… jajaja definitivamente el capitulo 21 fue de puro amor, unos haciéndolo y otros iniciando romance jajaja (ay que pelada me vi) no definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca, y no es para menos estoy completamente enamorada de Seiya, sobre Haruka en definitiva es todo un amor, perfecto, lindo, adorado, y demás adjetivos que le quieras poner jajaja, bueno ya me calmo… así es ahora le toca a Darien sufrir al ver a su linda mariposa volar a otros lados… algo así como la monarca jajaja, y si ahora Junior se llama Inuki admítelo es un lindo nombre, ahora si bye, bye Darien jajaja ay pero que mala soy jajaja, no te creas a pesar de todos los capítulos que llevamos aun nos falta historia por contar, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, y ojalá de verdad cumplas y nos acompañes hasta el final de esta historia, ahora si es todo nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye.

Bogita: hola chica, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, así espero que continúen las cosas, sobre las cosas en la casa de campo pues fueron leves la verdad, ah que pensabas cosas perversas ¿verdad?, que bueno que te gusto la tarde romántica y apasionada entre Seiya y Serena, quien los hubiera visto ¿verdad?, tan seriecitos que se veían jajaja, sobre el nombre del perro ay que polémica con eso jajaja, pero si efectivamente es mas bonito el nombre que tiene ahora, por cierto ¿Cuándo va a crecer ese perro?, jajaja, claro que continuaremos mientras ustedes nos sigan apoyando y favoreciendo con su preferencia aquí seguiremos, así que queremos seguir viéndote por estos rumbos, bueno cuídate y pórtate bien y animo, besitos bye, bye.

_**drixx:**_ hola chiquilla, ay que cosas con el internet, yo también estuve sin durante una semana y ya me andaba jajaja, pero bueno aquí estoy y estas de vuelta, vayamos directamente a los comentarios sobre los capítulos, comenzamos con el 19; efectivamente Seiya es tierno, dulce, lindo y demás adjetivos que le quieras poner, simplemente es perfecto, ay no se hagan si bien que les gustan las escenas que tiene extra de dulzura jajaja, sobre el capitulo 20; ves te dije que Seiya es perfecto como lo quieras ver, bueno que te puedo decir yo que lo vivo todos los días… ah perdón nuevamente me desvié del tema, si como decíamos, ¿en que estábamos?, ah si, bueno la línea telefónica para pedir ese tipo de postres pues casualmente siempre esta ocupada, es que ya sabes mi teléfono tiene línea directa jajaja y siempre la ocupo jajaja, que risa con lo de los amigos te lo juro que cuando leí tu review me estaba muriendo de la risa, tienes razón yo también tenia un concepto equivocado de la palabra "AMIGO", ahora entiendo porque las cosas no me salían bien jajaja, bueno ya, la media noche hace que desvarié jajaja, muchas gracias por considerarnos tan alto rango, también te queremos, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besitos bye.

_**Serenalucy:**_ Hola pequeña, por lo que sentí en el review del capitulo 21 andas medio deprimida, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa tiene solución ya veras que si, bueno a lo que sigue, que bueno que te gustaron todos los capítulos, desde el 19 hasta el 21, era obvio que todas las lectoras ya esperaban el lemon, nos tardamos pero esperamos que haya valido la pena, porque muchas cosas pueden cambiar después de esto, quizás Serena ya se dio cuenta de que es lo que siente por Seiya, ahora la cuestión es de que ahora se les va a dar así de fácil teniendo aun en escena a Darien, que por lo visto no dará su brazo a torcer, mmm sobre mandarte a Seiya pues veremos que podemos hacer, la verdad es que últimamente lo tengo bastante ocupado, pero no te preocupes que te manda muchos besos y ánimos, cuídate mucho, bye, bye.

_**jason23: **_muchas gracias por leernos, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en los próximos capítulos, bye, bye.

_**Jean-Slytherin:**_ Vemos que a todas nuestras lectoras les gusto la idea de leer varios capítulos en una sola semana, eso nos da mucho gusto a nosotras también, muchas gracias por la felicitación para Marina, cumple mmm ¿Cuántos?, ya perdi la cuenta, jajaja, no es cierto cumplo 26 años, bueno sobre el capitulo 21; ¿de verdad te gusto el lemon?, ay que emoción y que nervios, de echo desde que escribimos esa parte estábamos así casi histéricas por saber que es lo que todas ustedes opinarían, a nosotras en lo personal nos encanto, y nada de pobrecito Darien, si él bien que tiene a su prometida y además Serena no es liberal, si lo vemos desde la perspectiva de Darien ella y Seiya son novios y realmente no sabe cuanto tiempo llevan de relación, es como dijo Diamante, así que no es liberal, jajaja, y sobre volver a la escuela; mucha suerte que termines con excelentes calificaciones el ultimo año de tu carrera, cuídate y échale ganas, besitos, bye.

_**LOYDA ASTRID:**_ Disculpas aceptadas, ya te extrañábamos, esperamos que no nos vuelvas a dejar tanto tiempo ¿eh?, jajaja, que bueno que los tres capítulos te encantaron y te fascinaron, la verdad es que si, Serena tiene que darse cuenta de que ya esta perdidamente enamorada de Seiya, y es que ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un hombre así?, no solo es lindo, es perfecto, mmm creo que tendremos que buscar en la sección amarilla o en los avisos clasificados uno para ti, y bueno quizás uno para mi también, si por fin mi lindo Haruka y la linda Michiru ya son novios ¡vaya hasta que se les hizo! Jajaja, tienes razón ¿Qué hará Diamante para separarlos?, ¿será capaz de hacerlo?, eso quien sabe solamente les queda continuar leyendo y a nosotras continuar escribiendo, y si creo que no solo tu festejaras, habrá algunas otras chicas que también lo harán, por fin el perro se llama Inuki, también hasta que se le hizo jajaja, pobre animalito el no tiene la culpa de nada jajaja, pero bueno eso es todo por el momento nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídate besitos.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ Jajaja, esperamos que no te hayas quedado así por mucho tiempo, ahora si ya le pasaron dos cosas buenos aunque una mas que otra, ya le cambiaron el nombre al perro aunque él todavía no lo supiera, y por fin se le hizo tener entre sus fuertes y abrigadores brazos a Serena jajaja, ahhhhh –suspiro de media hora- quien fuera ella para estar con alguien así, que cosas jajaja, pronto sabrás que es lo que ocurrirá, ya sabes que nosotras nos pintamos solas para darle giros, emociones y demás a las historias, solo espera y veras, bueno te dejo cuídate y pórtate bien, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, bye, bye.

Bueno pues hasta aquí llegamos con las respuestas de los reviews, sobre el lemon vemos que les gusto ahora queda la pregunta de ¿quieren otro de esta linda pareja?, porque antes habíamos visto un review que decía que esperaba que su primera noche fuera muy especial y como se dieron cuenta pues su primera vez no fue de noche mas bien fue de día y a la luz del sol ah que romántico jajaja, bueno hay ustedes verán, Cambiando De Tema, no se pierdan los de más capítulos, porque como ya dije esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, solo esperamos no aburrirlas con la historia, ya saben que digan "ay esta peor que telenovela de televisa o de tvazteca" jajaja bueno ya ahora si nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, se portan bien y no hagas travesuras que las estamos viendo jajaja, bye, bye.

p.d. capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

P.d. No se olviden de leer también "**Como Enamorar A Un hombre Y No Morir En El Intento**" (un Serena ¿Seiya, Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Haruka? Mmm no lo se pero bastante loco si, muy pronto actualización) "**Una Historia De Amor**" (¿Cómo es que dos jóvenes llegan al día de una boda, pero no es lo que ellos soñaron, ella se casara con otro y él ¿Qué hará para evitarlo?, descubre como fue su historia hasta ese día), y recientemente "**Actuando Por Tu Amor**" (Dos grupos musicales, 5 integrantes, pero 2 se odiaron desde que se vieron por primera vez, averigua que se esconde detrás de "Mono Cilindrero y Horrenda Nutria" ¿acaso será amor?), bueno ojalá que puedan leer todos esos capítulos y por supuesto no se olviden de "**Blue Moon**" (muy pronto un nuevo capitulo con muchas sorpresas, cambios que no se esperan, historias que aun no se han contado, y dos amores del pasado que ahora pueden desaparecer), "**De Amor y Otras cosas**" (no crean que se me ha olvidado, solo que ahora llevara algunas modificaciones, por eso es que me estoy tardando, pero les prometo que les gustara todo lo que sigue) y aunque no debería mencionar esta historia "**Bendita Vida**" lo haré, porque les recomiendo que no se pierdan los capítulos siguientes, ya que tendremos una pequeña sorpresa adicional relacionada con otro fic, bueno ahora si eso es todo bye.

p.d. En un futuro se arrepentirán de no leer "**Actuando Por Tu Amor**", ya que si Bendita Vida les esta gustando la otra con mas razón, ¿alguna vez se han preguntado como será la vida de los actores atrás de las cámaras cuando terminan de grabar una telenovela? Que rara pregunta pero pronto encontraran la respuesta… pronto encontraran pistas…


	23. Una Familia

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 23**

**Una Familia**

Te propongo, mi amor, tomar tu mano

Y salir a caminar enamorados

Por cada esquina y, en cada paso,

Robarte un beso, probar tus labios.

Te propongo, mi amor, cuidar tus sueños,

Ser custodio cada noche de tu cuerpo

Y en tu descanso cortar del cielo

Flores de estrellas para dejarlas sobre tu pelo.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte, a entregarte mi vida,

A ser tuyo por siempre y aliviar tu dolor.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte hasta el fin de mis días,

A que vistas de blanco y a jurarte, ante Dios, mi amor.

Te propongo, mi amor, cuidarte siempre,

Ver el fruto de los dos sobre tu vientre.

Seré la llave de tu secreto

Y recordarte, a cada instante, cuanto te quiero.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte, a entregarte mi vida,

A ser tuyo por siempre y aliviar tu dolor.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte hasta el fin de mis días,

A que vistas de blanco y a jurarte, ante Dios, mi amor.

Solamente por tu amor

Ya no vivo en soledad, amada mía.

Estoy dispuesto a amarte hasta el fin de mis días,

A que vistas de blanco y a jurarte, ante Dios, mi amor.

_Llegada__ la noche Seiya despertó, cenó rápido, y salio de su casa hacia el parque en busca de Serena, a la cual esperaba ver con muchas ansias, había tomado una decisión y no se resignaría, el simple hecho de pensar en formar una familia con ella le alegraba mucho, sonriente llego hasta el parque donde la vio de espaldas paseando al cachorro, con cuidado se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda._

-Buenas noches fresita -_susurro a su oído_-

_Serena__ sonrío con dulzura al escuchar su voz y sentir su abrazo_- Buenas noches…

-¿Cómo estas? -_susurraba mientras aspira el dulce aroma de su cabello apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla_-

-Bien… -_se sonroja un poco y manteniendo la misma sonrisa_- ¿y tu?, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi…

-Eso nunca, jamás me olvidaría de alguien tan dulce como tu -_acercándola un poco mas a su cuerpo acariciando su vientre_- además… hoy tu hermano me dijo algo que me dejo pensando y yo…

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?, seguro fue a reclamarte algo… -_voltea su rostro un poco para verlo_-

-No te preocupes, no me reclamo nada, al contrario, lo que me dijo me alegro… y no se si tu sientas lo mismo pero yo… -_le sonríe con dulzura_-

-¿Te alegró? -_se suelta un poco de su abrazo para poder verlo mejor_- no se a lo que te refieres… explícame por favor…

-Bueno… sobre… lo que paso… yo no sé si habrá o no consecuencias -_con seriedad pero un poco nervioso-_ pero yo no quiero esperar a saberlo… porque me di cuenta que me enamore perdidamente de ti… y yo… -_baja su mirada, tomando un poco de aire, como si esto le diera valor_- yo quisiera saber si tu quieres ser mi novia…

-¿Ser… tu novia? -_dijo para si misma_-

_En__ ese momento no sabia que decirle, todo lo que había pasado de un día para otro la confundía, y mas después de la platica que había sostenido con su hermano, desde que se había quedado sola estuvo meditando las cosas, así que sonrío nerviosa, pero al ver que él aun mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo lo tomo de las mejillas con suavidad. _

-Yo… creo, no… -_sacude un poco su cabeza_- no, no creo, estoy segura… de que me enamore de ti… y… si, acepto ser tu novia… no importando si hay o no consecuencias de nuestros actos…

-¿De verdad? -_fijando su mirada en los azules ojos de la chica sonriendo ampliamente_- sin importar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, yo te haré muy feliz te lo prometo -_sin contenerse mas la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo y besándola con ternura y felicidad, demostrándole todo el amor que se encontraba en su interior para ella_-

-Lo se, seremos muy felices… -_pensó mientras dejaba caer la correa del pequeño can, para poder abrazarlo y demostrarle todo lo que él ahora representaba para ella, lo beso con el amor que había descubierto apenas el día anterior, no se había equivocado en su decisión, lentamente se lo demostraba en ese beso_-

_Seiya__ pisó la correa del cachorro para evitar que se escape, sin dejar de besarla con mucha ternura, mientras acaricia su cabello, su semblante irradiaba felicidad y amor, momentos antes temía ser rechazado, pero aun así decidió arriesgarse, y para su corazón fue bastante fructífero, sin duda haría todo por hacerla feliz, este beso representaba el comienzo de algo sumamente hermoso._

_Después de un beso intenso y lleno de amor se separaba lentamente de sus labios mostrándole una dulce sonrisa_- Aunque… es muy pronto para pensar en si habrá consecuencias… ¿no lo crees? -_recargando su frente en su barbilla_-

-Puede ser… pero el tiempo pasa rápido y hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa -_su tono de voz estaba lleno de dulzura y amor_- si las hubiese, créeme nada les faltara, y si no de todas formas estaré a tu lado siempre que tu me lo permitas, por que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, te quiero muchísimo -_cierra sus ojos, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la noche jugar con el cabello de ambos_-

_Esa noche __comenzó un lindo noviazgo, los dos irradiaban felicidad, de verdad Serena no se había equivocado en aceptar la propuesta de Seiya, él era lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo y sin saber lo encontró en él que había sido su mejor amigo, estaba cumpliendo su promesa, la hacía inmensamente feliz, los días a su lado eran cada vez mejores, la preocupación de si habría o no consecuencias había quedado un poco olvidada, solo disfrutaban de esa relación, todos a su alrededor lo notaban, y a pesar de que para sus familias había sido un repentino noviazgo no importo, los veían tan contentos que no pudieron ni siquiera molestarse, aunque esa relación ya existiera para Darien, quién durante esas semanas la había estado buscando pero sin éxito, ya que siempre estaba ocupada con Michiru o con Seiya, nunca sola, el simple hecho de verlos juntos, riendo felices, besándose, o con un simple abrazo entre ellos encendía sus celos __y ganas de llevarse a Serena, para tenerla solo para él, la ira invadía todo su ser, ¿como era posible que estuviera con Seiya?, ¿acaso ella había dejado de amarlo?, no eso era imposible, ambos se habían jurado amor eterno, y ella no podía dejar de amarlo así como así, simplemente no podía haberse enamorado de alguien tan insignificante como Seiya, ¿que tenia ese tipo?, se hacia miles de preguntas, él no podía ser mejor, seguiría luchando por demostrarle que Serena jamás seria feliz con nadie que no fuera con él._

_Semanas después, y en cierta mañana en el hotel…_

-Esta mañana ha estado muy tranquila… -_le sonríe a su amiga_- ¿no lo crees?

-Si bastante, ni siquiera el jefe se a aparecido el día de hoy, pero ya termine lo que me encargo _-suspirando_- ¿te parece si vamos a comer juntas hoy?

-Si vamos… -_intento acercarse a ella pero un ligero mareo se lo impidió recargándose en el mostrador_-

_Michiru__ se acerca a ella sosteniéndola del brazo_- ¿Te sientes bien? -_la mira preocupada_-

-Si… -_respira profundamente y le vuelve a sonreír_- solo que me maree… mmm debe ser porque hoy no desayune…

-Será mejor que te vea un medico, anda vamos a la enfermería -_la ayuda a incorporarse para ir a la enfermería_-

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien… mira… -_se suelta del mostrador_- ves ya estoy bien… fue una tontería… -_le sonríe_- mejor sigamos trabajando, para terminar pronto e ir a comer… ¿si?

-Mmm bueno, iré por un jugo para que te refresque un poco, mientras salimos a comer -_le sonríe ligeramente_- no me tardo -_se aleja hacia el restaurante_-

-Gracias… -_se vuelve a recargar en el mostrador solo por seguridad_- ¿será acaso…?

_Darien__ sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al mostrador al ver que se quedo sola_- Por fin te veo sola

-Ah hola… -_voltea a verlo_- ¿para que querías verme?

-¿Que acaso no puedo ver a la persona que amo y que será mi mujer? –_Se acerca mas recargándose en el mostrador_-

-¿De que hablas? -_un poco confundida se separa un poco del mostrador_-

-De que te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, de que solo yo puedo estar contigo… y nadie mas, dime ¿que te dio ese imbécil?

-¿Que me dio de que?, y por favor no le digas de esa manera… se llama Seiya y es mi novio…

-Pero yo soy el amor de tu vida, creí que lo dejarías por mi -_frunce el ceño_- además tu eres mía y de nadie mas

-Lamento que hayas creído eso… -_con seriedad pero tranquila_- no estuvo bien todo lo que hice, por eso te pido disculpas ya que creo que eso solo te dio falsas esperanzas… yo estaba confundida… ahora me doy cuenta de eso…

-Eso es precisamente, estas confundida tu me sigues amando, además juraste ser mía, no creas que he olvidado esa promesa, por eso regrese para rectificar mi error, por favor vuelve a mi lado Serena yo te amo…

-Lo dije en ese momento porque era lo que sentía… pero ahora no puede ser así… no puedo volver a tu lado… -_baja un poco la mirada_- yo… lo lamento pero me di cuenta de que lo que sentí cuando volví a verte fue solo un recuerdo… -_sube su mirada_- discúlpame si en mi camino de autodescubriendo te hice ilusionar con volver a estar juntos… no fue mi intención… -_cerrando los ojos al sentir de nuevo un mareo lo que provoco que se recargara de nueva cuenta en el mostrador_-

-No eso no, tu no puedes estar con él, Serena sigues confundida te daré todo el tiempo que quieras… -_observa como se recarga de nuevo_- o no me digas que… no eso es imposible…

-No se a que te refieres… -_abriendo los ojos lentamente y respirando un poco agitada_- no necesito más tiempo… estoy segura de lo que siento… -_volviendo a cerrar un poco los ojos_-

-Si, si lo necesitas… seguro solo esta contigo, porque… estas… embarazada… -_titubeante y con voz temerosa_- no me importa, me haré responsable de ese bebé…

-¿Serena estas bien?, me encontré a Michiru y me dijo que te mareaste… -_al ver que hablaba con Darien se acerco sin dudarlo, metiéndose al mostrador, abrazándola, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho_-

-Sí, estoy bien… -_respiraba aun agitada por la presión de esa platica, los mareos y lo que acababa de escuchar_- no necesito que te hagas responsable de nada…

-Largo de aquí idiota, estoy hablando con ella… -_dijo Darien molesto al ver como la trataba y la forma en que lo interrumpió_-

-¿Responsable de que? -_aun abrazándola, tratando de darle tranquilidad, ignorando por completo a Darien_-

-Por favor Darien vete déjame tranquila… -_se abraza a Seiya_- luego te explico, por favor no le hagas caso…

-No, tenemos que arreglar esta situación, por favor Serena, dile a este tipo que se vaya, que se aleje de tu vida -_la miraba suplicante_- dile que solo interfiere en nuestro amor… solo interfiere en nuestras vidas…

-Déjala tranquila, ya no la agobies mas y vete…

-No pienso irme a ningún lado… si no lo hago porque me lo pida ella mucho menos lo voy a hacer porque tu lo dices… -_voltea a verlo de una manera desafiante_-

_Serena__ se abrazo mas a Seiya cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la presión de ese momento._

-Bien si no te vas tu, nos vamos nosotros -_presionaba a Serena contra su pecho, sintiendo lo tensa que se encontraba y lo que le importaba en ese momento era ella y su bienestar_- por favor ya no la molestes

-Tu no te la vas a llevar… -_se va directamente a la entrada de la recepción para impedirlo_-

-Hazte aun lado, tengo que llevarla a enfermería -_lo mira desafiante, y al mismo tiempo dirige su mirada hacia Serena un tanto preocupado_-

-¿Que sucede aquí? –_pregunto Diamante que iba entrando al hotel cuando los escucho discutir_-

-No nada, no pasa nada… -_finge tranquilidad ante su amigo_- tu empleado que no me permite ayudar a Mi Mariposa…

-Por favor no te metas en problemas… -_murmuro a Seiya mientras subía su mirada para encontrarse con la de él_-

-Shhh tranquila -_le sonríe con dulzura, tranquilizándola, sin tener la mínima intención de soltarla_-

-Mmm… ¿Serena te encuentras bien? -_para este momento, varios empleados se encontraban alrededor, ya que la escena había llamado la atención de muchos_-

-Si, estoy bien solo que al parecer se me bajo la presión… -_le responde a su jefe_-

-¿La presión?, si claro… -_Darien sonríe con ironía mientras se comienza a alejar_- ya volveremos a platicar…

_Diamante__ observa a su amigo un tanto serio, pero no dice nada_- Seiya lleve a la señorita a la enfermería de favor

_Serena__ solo observo a Darien sorprendida de verlo de esa forma y mas siendo irónico, una faceta de él que no conocía._

-Si, gracias -_se aleja con ella_- ¿te sientes bien? -_aun preocupado mirándola con ternura_-

-Si ya me siento mejor… -_caminaba abrazada a él_-

_Michiru__ regreso con el jugo pero al no verla se preocupo_- Disculpe… ¿y Serena? -_llamando la atención de Diamante que apenas se retiraba_- ¿no sabe donde esta Serena?

-Eh si… Seiya la llevo a la enfermería… -_volteo a verla_- creo que no se sentía bien…

-Muchas gracias, iré a verla…

-Si desde luego… que alguien mas se encargue de la recepción… -_le sonríe en señal de aprobación_-

-Muchas gracias, señor -_le sonríe y se aleja hacia la enfermería_-

X-X

-Puedo yo sola gracias, ya estoy bien… -_le sonríe a Seiya con ternura sentándose en la silla junto al escritorio_-

-¿Que sucedió? -_sentándose frente a los jóvenes_-

-Estaba muy pálida, temblorosa, me preocupa doctor… -_dijo inmediatamente el chico_-

-En realidad nada, _-le sonrió ligeramente y tomo su mano_- solo me maree pero no paso nada…

-¿Mareo?, mmm no debe tomarlo tan a la ligera, será mejor hacerle un chequeo

-De acuerdo… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- si cree que es lo mejor…

-Definitivamente, mas vale prevenir que lamentar señorita pase a la camilla, joven espere afuera de favor…

-Pero… -_intento decir al pensar en quedarse sola_-

-Si… estaré afuera no te preocupes -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-Tranquila solo es un chequeo…

-Bien… -_se pone de pie y se acerca a la camilla_-

_Seiya__ aun preocupado sale del consultorio, pero se queda recargado aun lado._

X-X

_M__ientras el doctor la revisaba, luego de algunos minutos_- Señorita… ¿cuando fue su último periodo?

-Mmm hace casi dos meses mas o menos… creo… la verdad no lo recuerdo… -_se sonroja_- nunca he sido regular así que no tengo las fechas exactas…

-Señorita, le recomendaría que se hiciera unos análisis, por que es probable que esté embarazada…

_Se quedo callada un momento y __cerro los ojos poniendo su mano sobre ellos, un poco nerviosa pues en realidad ella ya lo sospechaba, pero ahora se veía como algo mas real_- Si doctor, lo haré… me… ¿me puedo ir?

-Adelante, y tenga mucho cuidado… -_dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Si, y gracias… -_se pone de pie y sale de la enfermería_-

_A__l salir Michiru y Seiya se encontraban platicando un poco preocupados, él estaba impaciente, esperando a que saliera para saber que es lo que le había pasado, ya que Michiru tampoco supo explicarle bien que fue lo que había ocurrido momentos antes de que la dejara sola._

-Uy que cara tienen los dos… -_dijo Serena al salir y fingió una sonrisa a pesar de la preocupación que tenia ahora, pero lo hizo para que se tranquilizaran_-

-¿Que te dijo, estas bien? -_se acerca a ella tomando sus manos_-

-Ya ves de todas formas caíste en la enfermería –_dijo Michiru bromeando un poco_- ¿te encuentras bien? _-acercándose a ambos_-

-Estoy bien… les dije que era algo sin importancia… -_sonríe_- solo me reviso y no encontró nada por eso ya me dejo salir…

-¿Estas segura? –_Pregunto no muy convencido, pero si ella lo decía entonces tenía que ser cierto_-

-Si… -_le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla_- no es nada de que preocuparse… mejor continuemos con el trabajo… -_comenzando a caminar hacia la recepción_- no me gustaría dejarte sola Michiru…

-Si es por tu salud no me importaría -_caminando atrás de ella_-

-No para nada… además casi es hora de ir a comer… -_caminaba lo mas tranquilamente posible y manteniendo la misma sonrisa_-

-Bueno vamos a comer… -_dijo Michiru llegando a un lado de Serena_-

-Si vamos yo invito -_abraza a ambas chicas por el hombro_-

_En la comida __Serena se esforzó por mantenerse lo mas tranquila y relajada que podía, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa, preocupada, y tan solo el hecho de pensar que fuera realidad lo que el doctor le había comentado la estresaba un poco, y no era porque no quisiera o porque no le hiciera ilusión, sino porque no sabía que actitud tomarían tanto Seiya como sus respectivas familias, sonreía ante los comentarios simpáticos por parte de Michiru o Seiya, ya que ella casi no hablaba, su mirada estaba casi siempre dirigida a su novio viéndolo tan relajado sonreír y platicar, la comida termino y de nueva cuenta cada uno tomo su lugar de trabajo, afortunadamente los mareos habían cesado y ya no sentía molestia alguna al menos por el resto del turno, y como ya era costumbre tanto ella como Seiya iba a despedir a Michiru para que se fuera a la universidad._

-Mucha suerte en tu examen… -_se acerca y le da un abrazo_- y no vayas a copiar…

-Jajaja yo nunca copeó como crees cuñadita, pero aun así muchas gracias, te quiero mucho -_le corresponde el abrazo y sale corriendo, rumbo a su escuela_- nos vemos hermanito

-Hasta luego… -_sonríe al verla correr_-

-Ay esta niña -_abraza a Serena sonriendo dulcemente_-

-Seiya… -_se suelta de su abrazo y se para frente a él_- tenemos que hablar…

-¿Sucede algo fresita? -_La mira preocupado_- ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lugar?

-Si sucede algo, vamos a algún lugar donde podamos platicar… -_con un semblante serio_-

-¿Quieres ir al parque? –_un poco confundido, y quizá hasta con algo de temor_-

-Si… -_dijo para luego caminar hacia el automóvil de Seiya_-

-Entonces vamos -_la ayuda a subir a su auto_-

_Condujo__ un poco preocupado por la extraña actitud de Serena, ella solo se limito a observar por la ventanilla pensando en como le diría sobre las sospechas que tenía, era un momento algo tenso, hasta por fin llegaron al parque, inmediatamente la ayuda a bajar del auto._

_Después de caminar unos metros adentrándose al parque por fin __Serena hablo_- El doctor me recomendó hacerme unos análisis y mañana mismo iré a que me los hagan… -_todo esto lo dijo sin ver a Seiya, en ese momento llegaron a una banca y se sentó_-

-¿Análisis? –_después de haber escuchado esa palabra sintió que quizá algo no estaba bien, y se detuvo a algunos pasos antes de llegar a la banca_- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien… -_sonríe ligeramente_- solo que esos análisis son para… -_respiro profundamente_- saber si estoy embarazada…

-¿Embarazada? -_abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo por la sorpresa_- ¿crees que sea posible? -_la miro bastante alegre y apunto de brincar de felicidad inmediatamente se acerco a ella-_

-No lo se… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- quizá es posible… mañana con los resultados saldremos de dudas…

-Entonces te acompañare… -_dijo firmemente_-

-Pero no podemos faltar los dos al trabajo… -_suspiro_-

-No faltaremos pediremos permiso para llegar tarde, no puedo dejar que vayas sola, es algo que nos incumbe a ambos -_la abraza con dulzura_- no te dejare sola, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi…

-¿Y si así fuera?, que estuviera embarazada… ¿que vamos a hacer? -_se recarga en él_-

-Que más, pues casarnos desde luego y brindarle un hogar a ese pequeño -_muy sonriente_-

-¿Casarnos por obligación? –_Pregunto un poco triste_-

-No por supuesto que no -_se separa un poco de ella mirándola un poco serio, respira profundamente, y se inca ante ella tomando su mano_- Serena Tsukino, me harías el hombre mas feliz del universo si aceptaras ser mi esposa… -_recargando su frente sobre su mano, cerrando sus ojos_-

_Un poco sorprendida por la actitud y la petición de su novio sonrió_- Seiya Kou… -_suspira_- acepto gustosa ser tu esposa… -_haciendo que levante el rostro_-

-¿De verdad? -_aun hincado sube su mirada, con una sonrisa_-

-¿Aun lo dudas? –_lo miraba fingiendo seriedad-_

-Para nada, se cuando tomas una decisión esta es definitiva… -_aun con una sonrisa, le quita el pequeño listón de color azul marino que sujetaba su cabello, y se lo ata al dedo, al tiempo que besa su mano la mira fijamente_- desde hoy y para siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar que pase… por que te amo -_acariciando su mejilla dulcemente_-

-Yo también te amo… -_le sonríe con dulzura_- le agradezco a la vida haberte conocido, porque ahora se que tuve que pasar por todo para tener la mas maravillosa recompensa… tu amor… y esta felicidad que nos envuelve desde el día que estuvimos juntos…

-Y yo agradezco haberte vuelto a encontrar, mi bomboncito de fresa -_besa dulcemente sus labios-_

-¿Haberme vuelto a encontrar? -_pregunto antes de ser callada por ese beso_-

_Seiya__ sin responder la comenzó a besar con suma dulzura, y pasión, acercándola a su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza mientras acaricia su cabello, __Serena lo abrazo sujetándolo también con fuerza, disfrutando de ese beso y de esa sensación de paz y amor que él le transmitía en cada uno de ellos._

X-X

_Durante el resto de la tarde la pasaron en el parque, sentados bajo la protección de un enorme árbol, reían e imaginaban como seria tener una familia, un hijo con las características de los dos, tan solo de pensarlo los dos reían a carcajadas, al llegar la noche los dos acordaron que no dirían nada a sus familias hasta no tener la noticia confirmada, obvi__amente los notaban un poco extraños pero igual no comentaron nada, al día siguiente los dos salieron muy temprano de sus respectivas casas, se habían quedado de ver en el parque para de ahí ir al laboratorio._

X-X

_Las agujas le daban miedo, pero eran necesarias para poder realizar los __análisis, así que se armo de valor y cerro los ojos al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja, por fortuna no tendrían que esperar mucho para saber los resultados, solo una hora, tiempo que aprovecharon para ir a desayunar, regresaron y todavía no estaban listos, los nervios los invadían a los dos, pero fuera cual fuera el resultado ya habían resuelto casarse lo mas pronto posible, pero aun faltaba comunicar a sus familias la noticia de su compromiso, la recepcionista llamo a Serena para entregarle los resultados y después de agradecer tomo la mano de Seiya y salio del laboratorio sin querer abrir los resultados._

-Estoy muy nerviosa… -_sujetando con fuerza el sobre y la mano de él_-

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, es mejor salir de dudas de una vez, anda abre el sobre -_acaricia su mejilla con amor_-

-De acuerdo… -_respiraba muy nerviosa y lentamente abre el sobre sacando la hoja de los resultados que estaba doblada, la observo un momento y la extendió pero aun sin leerla, respiro profundamente comenzando a leer_- es… es…

_Seiya__ la miraba nervioso, mientras presionaba su mano, estaba ansioso y nervioso por saber el resultado_- ¿Es…?

_Subió__ su mirada para verlo_- Positivo…

_Sonrío__ ampliamente al escuchar la palabra "Positivo", y la abrazo con fuerza teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla le dio una vuelta muy contento_- Que felicidad seré papá seré papá -_tenia una alegría que no podía contener, mientras giraba con ella_-

-Vamos a ser papás… -_cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa de felicidad abrazándolo con fuerza_- será una hermosa niña…

-Y tendrá tu hermosa sonrisa -_la baja besando su rostro como loco_-

-Pero con tus bellos ojos… -_tomando sus manos_- ¿y si es niño?

-Será el más guapo, y será tan irresistible como yo -_sonriéndole un tanto galante_-

-¿Ego centrista?, no para nada… -_niega con un movimiento de cabeza_- no, no, será un niña… si una niña…

-Pero igual de irresistible -_la besa antes de que le responda_-

_Serena__ correspondió al beso, mientras lo abraza sintiéndose completamente feliz tanto por la noticia como por el hecho de tener a Seiya con ella a su lado, a partir de ese momento se convertirían en una familia_- ¿Sabes? -_separándose de sus labios_- estoy tan feliz que no creo poder ocultarlo… necesitamos tranquilizarnos, aun no deben saber del embarazo… ¿podemos ir a algún lugar? -_lo mira con ojos suplicantes pero felices_-

-Desde luego -_le sonríe dulcemente_- vamos a comprar cosas para nuestro futuro hijo

-Pero… ¿ya comenzar a comprar cosas?, podemos ir a ver ¿te parece?

-Si vamos, quiero que cuando nazca no le haga falta nada -_la abraza con mucho cariño_-

_Serena__ solo sonrío, no sabia quien estaba mas feliz con la noticia, ¿ella o él?, durante todo el camino no dejo de abrazarla, y protegerla de cualquier persona que caminara hacia ellos, exagerando un poco en sus cuidados, pero que se podía hacer, de algo si estaba segura Serena, Seiya no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera ni a ella y ahora mucho menos al bebe._

-Sí vamos a comenzar a comprar cosas para el bebe, lo mejor será que sean en color blanco… -_comento mientras entraban al enorme centro comercial_-

-Será lo que tu quieras mi fresita, blanco, rosa, azul, lo que tu quieras compraremos -_le da un cariñoso beso en su mejilla_- por que desde hoy serás mi todo, mi vida, mi familia

-Te amo Seiya y amo a este bebe… _-toca su vientre_- y se que seremos muy felices los tres… -_le sonríe_- gracias por amarme de esta manera…

-Al contrario… gracias a ti Serena por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del universo, con este niño -_coloca su mano encima de la mano de ella _- tu y yo seremos una familia muy feliz, te amo tanto, gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado te amo…

-Los amo a los dos… pero estoy segura de que será una hermosa niña… -_sonríe un poco confundida-_ así que como toda mujercita comencemos con las compras… ¿estará bien si compro un vestido?, ¿y si me equivoco? -_tomando la mano de Seiya_-

-Esta bien que sea un hermoso vestido para mi futura princesita, sin duda alguna será la mas linda y hermosa al igual que tu -_le sonríe dulcemente, al momento que llegan a una tienda de ropa de bebes_-

-Un vestido para la princesa… -_sonríe mientras suelta su mano y se dirige a donde vio uno en azul cielo con florecitas bordadas_- ¿que te parece este?, ¿o que tal este? -_tomando otro en rosa pastel con algunas nubecitas bordadas en la parte superior del vestido_-

-¿Que te parecen los dos?, son bellos y en ella lucieran mejor -_su semblante radiante de felicidad y ternura, comenzando a demostrar su sentimiento paternal_-

-Si, tienes razón los dos me gustan… -_los junta y comienza a ver la demás ropita_- ¿que tal este mameluco? -_mostrándolo era blanco con azul y unos borreguitos dibujados en los piecitos_-

-Perfecto, ¿que tal esa cuna? -_señala una cuna con velo tipo moisés_-

-¿Una cuna tan pronto? -_sorprendida se acerca_-

-Claro, y de una vez la carriola

-¿Estas seguro? -_ilusionada observa las cunas y todos los muebles de bebes_-

-Por supuesto, que lo lleven todo a mi casa -_igual ilusionado y emocionado_-

-Ay no creo que es muy pronto… mejor solamente la ropa y ya después veremos los muebles… -_voltea a verlo con una sonrisa_-

-Mmm bueno al menos la cuna que si la lleven ¿si? -_con ojos de borrego_-

-Pero… -_observa la cuna y luego a Seiya_- de acuerdo… -_sonríe_-

-Perfecto señorita cargue todo esto a mi cuenta, y la cuna hágamela llegar a esta dirección… -_le da una tarjetita-_

-Estas muy loquito… -_se acerca y lo abraza_-

-Si pero loquito de amor por ustedes _-le corresponde el abrazo muy cariñosamente_- anda vamos al trabajo

-Si vamos…

_Luego de terminar sus compras, los dos chicos caminaban felices de la vida rumbo a su lugar de trabajo, ya era un poco tarde, lo bueno era que __habían avisado que llegarían tarde, así que no hubo problema alguno, al menos no para ellos,_ _no así para cierto chico que tenía toda la mañana esperando a que apareciera Su Mariposa, fingía leer el periódico cuando alcanzo a escuchar su voz y su risa, baja el papel para observar si era ella, cuál sería su sorpresa al verla llegar muy sonriente con ese tipo que la abrazaba con mucho cariño sujetándola suavemente de la cintura con su mano sobre su vientre, esto le dio muy mala espina y mas al ver las bolsas que cargaban, definitivamente eran de una tienda de bebes, disimuladamente los siguió con la mirada hasta que llegaron al mostrador._

-Pues creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… -_suspiro algo molesto_ _cerrando los ojos para evitar seguir viendo_- juramos pertenecernos por siempre, y ahora es ella quien no quiere cumplirlo, se esta equivocando y cuando me busqué ya no estaré… -_se quedo pensativo un momento_- o quizá no se la deje tan fácil… yo se que ella me ama… -_observo atentamente cada reacción_-

-Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será no salir a comer… ¿te parece? -_llegando con Seiya a la entrada del mostrador, donde ambos se detuvieron sin haber notado la presencia de alguien más_-

-Si tienes razón, mas tarde te traeré algo para que comas -_le da un suave beso sobre sus labios_- a trabajar, por cierto guarda las bolsas aquí -_dejándolas sobre el mostrador_-

-Claro… quiero volver a ver la ropita, estoy tan feliz… -_le sonríe tomando su mano_- feliz y desesperada por conocer al bebe…

-Estoy igual que tu, mi fresita, pero aun nos faltan meses para conocerlo -_acaricia cariñosamente su vientre_- estoy muy contento

-Estos meses se me harán eternos... -_sonríe con mucha ternura_- pero que valdrán la pena…

-El tiempo pasa volando pronto estará en nuestros brazos ya veras que si -_besa de nuevo sus labios_- hora de trabajar fresita linda

-Si, ahora mas que nunca tenemos que cuidar de nuestros trabajos… -_lo toma de la espalda y lo voltea empujándolo un poco_- anda ya no me quites mas mi tiempo… -_con una sonrisa con la cual denotaba que era broma_-

-Jajaja mas tarde volveré para quitarte tu tiempo -_comienza a alejarse muy sonriente_-

-Mmm no me amenaces… -_alcanzo a decir muy sonriente, para luego darse la vuelta y saludar a su compañera, la cual en cuanto la vio llegar preparaba sus cosas para irse a sus respectivas labores, sin imaginar lo que llegaría en pocos minutos_-

X-X

_Después de haber visto y escuchado todo el coraje aumentaba en él_- ¿Serán ciertas mis suposiciones?, no eso es imposible, ella no puede estar embarazada y mucho menos de ese tipo -_arruga un poco el periódico enfadado_- tengo que hacer algo para hacer que regrese a mi lado -_se levanta acercándose un poco_- hola... –_estando ya en el mostrador fingiendo una sonrisa_-

-Darien... -_murmuro borrando su sonrisa_- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería saber como estabas -_apoyándose en el mostrador mientras le sonreía_-

-Estoy bien -_toma las bolsas poniéndolas en un escritorio que estaba detrás de ella_- gracias por preocuparte...

-Veo que fuiste de compras –_mirando hacia las bolsas_-

-Ah si... -_se recarga en el escritorio tapando las bolsas_- fue algo pequeño...

-Si eso veo... -_un poco serio_-

-Mmm ¿se te ofrece algo? -_un poco nerviosa por la actitud de Darien_-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, yo te hubiera acompañado a hacer las compras de tu bebé... -_en forma sarcástica_-

-Creo que no puedo seguir ocultándotelo -_suspira y baja un poco la mirada hacia su vientre con una tierna sonrisa_- y no necesito que tú me acompañes... para eso está Seiya...

-¿Ese imbécil?, vamos Serena, él solo es un pobre muerto de hambre que no tiene nada que ofrecerte, deja que yo me haga cargo de ese niño y de ti, a mi lado nada te va hacer falta

_Subió__ inmediatamente la vista para verlo_- No lo vuelvas a llamar así... –_suspira tratando de tranquilizarse_- y te equivocas, él tiene muchas cosas que ofrecerme, desde su amor hasta lo que nuestro hijo y yo necesitemos... además nunca permitiría que tu te hicieras cargo de mi bebé, porque su padre esta a mi lado...

-Si claro... -_en tono irónico y burlón_- seguro esta a tu lado por obligación, él jamás te va amar como yo te amo -_tomando su mano_- date cuenta por favor, él no te ama yo si

-Eso es mentira... Seiya esta conmigo porque me ama, ¿como puedes estar tan seguro de que él no me ama igual o mas que tu? -_tratando sutilmente de soltarse_-

-Porque no hay nadie en este universo que te ame mas que yo, además tu eres mía –_presionando un poco mas su mano la acerca un poco hacia él, tanto como el mostrador se lo permite_- y si no eres para mi, no serás para nadie -_frunciendo el ceño_-

-Darien... ¿que te pasa?, tu no eres así... me asusta tu actitud... -l_o mira extrañada y con algo de temor en su mirada_-

-Te lo advierto Serena, conmigo no jugaras, así que piensa muy bien... por que no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz -_presionándola mas_-

-No he jugado contigo... -_haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras trata de soltarse_- tú sabias desde un principio que Seiya era mi novio... y sí me confundí, pero eso ya no importa, él me ama y yo a él... así que déjame tranquila...

-Debes estar bromeando si piensas que me quedare así tan tranquilo -_sonríe ligeramente_- atente a las consecuencias -_acaricia su mejilla seductoramente, y la suelta_- será mejor que le digas que se cuide mucho, no vaya a pasarle algo –_aun con la sonrisa se aleja de ella_-

-Espera... no puedes hacerle daño... seria como si me lo hicieras a mi... -_dijo tocándose la mano pues la había lastimado_-

-Entonces tu sabrás -_serio voltea a verla_- en tus manos estar su bienestar -_se aleja por completo_-

-Esto no puede estar pasando... -_lo observa alejarse_- no, Darien no seria capaz de hacerle daño... solo esta celoso y son los celos los que hablan, pero aun así... me dio miedo su mirada y sus palabras, no importa lo que él diga, yo amo a Seiya y seguiré con él hasta el fin... -_respira profundamente para tranquilizarse al momento en que llega un huésped al cual como era su trabajo tenia que atender_-

X-X

_Luego de esa discusión con __Serena se encontraba aun mas furioso, ¿como era posible que se preocupara tanto por otra persona que no fuera él?, aun le causaba sorpresa escucharla hablar tan bien de él, caminaba lentamente meditando en cada una de sus palabras cuando Seiya se atravesó en su camino, no estaría dispuesto a perderla así como así, y eso se lo dejaría muy en claro._

-Seiya... acompáñame... -_dijo al pasar a su lado dirigiéndose a la oficina de Diamante_-

-¿Y ahora?, ¿que es lo que se te ofrece? -_frunciendo un poco el ceño_-

-Lo que se me ofrece es... Serena... -_dijo volteando a verlo al momento en que llegaba a la puerta de la oficina abriéndola, indicándole con esto que pasara_-

-¿Serena? -_entra en la oficina_- que yo sepa no tengo nada que hablar contigo al respecto, creí que esa situación ya estaba resuelta…

_Darien__ sonrió de forma irónica mientras se dirigía a la silla de Diamante y observaba fijamente a su rival_- Nada estará resuelto hasta que ella este a mi lado...

-Jajaja ¿que este a tu lado?, ella no quiere estar a tu lado, si no a lado mío ¿que no te das cuenta?

-¿De verdad crees que no quiere estar a mi lado? -_pregunto con ironía_- el que debe darse cuenta eres tu... ella aun me sigue amando... y esta contigo por obligación...

-¿Por obligación?, a ella nadie la esta obligando a estar a mi lado, si ella te amara como dices ya hubiera regresado contigo desde cuando, pero sigue a mi lado -_acercándose al escritorio_- ¿o es que estas tan ciego que no lo ves?

-Eres tu quien la ha cegado, Serena cree estar enamorada de ti, pero se que eso es imposible, ella es mía, ella lo juro la primera vez que hicimos el amor, y nadie la obligo a decirlo... -_se dibuja una sonrisa que denotaba maldad en él_-

-Eso fue en su momento, quizás te lo habrá jurado, pero esa promesa se rompió el día que tu mismo la dejaste, devastada, y que no te importo que pudiera sentir o sufrir, además no es un juguete o un objeto, ella no pertenece a nadie, mas que así misma y solo eso, ¿que a caso no deseas su felicidad? -_lo mira tratando de ver un poco de comprensión, y buscando el amor que decía sentir por ella, cosa que no encontró_-

-Eso no importa... ella siempre será mía, yo fui el primero que beso sus labios, el primero en hacerla sentir completamente una mujer, el primero que entro en su corazón y esta claro que siempre me ha llevado en su piel, ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan, y mucho menos por alguien tan inferior como tu...

-¿Inferior a mi?, ¿y en que se supone soy inferior?, quizás habrás sido el primero en muchas cosas, pero no eres su verdadero amor... si lo fueras ella no hubiera querido casarse conmigo, y te repito no es tuya, no es ningún objeto por que no te grabas esa cabezota, que es una persona con sentimientos, emociones, no es alguien que puedas decir es mía como esta pluma -_toma la pluma que llevaba en su bolsillo mostrándosela_- entiende nos amamos y nos vamos a casar, si la amas como dices déjala ser feliz

-¿Y tu si lo eres?, ¿te crees el verdadero amor de Serena?, así como me hizo esto a mi así lo puede hacer contigo... si fue capaz de ir a seducirme como sabes que no soy el único con el que ha estado...

-No se si sea o no su verdadero amor, lo que se es que me ama y que la amo, y que es un amor puro y sincero, y sobre que a estado contigo lo se, se perfectamente bien todo lo que a pasado, lo que me dices no es nada nuevo -_sonríe ligeramente dándole la espalda_- esa forma apasionada que tiene estoy seguro que no la conocías -_se apoya en el escritorio cerrando sus ojos, aun de espaldas a él_-

-Me vas a decir que tu si la conoces ¿no? -_se recarga por completo en el respaldo de la silla solo observándolo_- recuerda que ella primero fue mi mujer...

-Quizás no al 100% pero si lo suficiente como para saber que no te ama, habrá sido tu mujer, pero dime algo, ¿acaso desde que regresaste, has vuelto a sentir sus besos, sus caricias, su calor, su pasión? -_aun en la misma pose_-

-Sus besos ahora saben mucho mejor... saben a lo prohibido porque ella estaba contigo y aun así fue a buscarme, a seducirme -_se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana_- sus caricias son tan perfectas que me envuelven en ella, su calor que es provocado solo cuando esta conmigo... y su pasión... es lo que yo provoco en ella...

-¿Y como sabes que fuiste tu y no yo quien despertó esa pasión?, hemos estado juntos, hemos hecho el amor mas de una ocasión –_respira para poder continuar hablando conteniendo su molestia_- hicimos el amor de una forma sumamente excitante, en la alberca, un suave masaje, dulces caricias, no fueron necesarias las palabras, con la mirada nos dijimos todo, su suave piel, su aroma, su sabor, sin duda alguna fue como estar en el cielo, y ella lo deseo tanto como yo -_abre sus ojos con una ligera sonrisa al recordar cada uno de los momentos que paso con ella-_ seguro contigo no a estado desde hace mas de 5 años así que tu sabrás que creer

-¿Y estas seguro de que no lo estuvo?, ¿de que no tuvo relaciones contigo pensando en mi? -_en tono irónico voltea a verlo, ocultando todo el coraje que le provocaba el solo echo de pensar siquiera en ese momento tal cual lo describía Seiya_-

-De ninguna manera, ella no es así y jamás estaría con alguien si no sintiera nada por esa persona, se entrego a mi por completo, y esa entrega de AMOR nos a brindando uno de los mejores frutos... un bebé -_sonríe con ternura al recordar esa noticia que lo mantenía contento_-

-Claro de la misma manera en que se entrego a mi, aunque de esa ocasión no haya habido consecuencias... -_sonríe_- y ese bebe... ¿que le espera a Serena a tu lado?, solo una vida de limitaciones, lo deberías saber ya que la conoces perfectamente, esta acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida... quizá si "disfruta" estar a tu lado porque eres la novedad y solo eso...

-Talvez no tengo los mismos recursos que tu, que has tenido todo en bandeja de plata, y jamás has sabido lo que es luchar por obtener algo, pero sin duda alguna nada le hará falta, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-¿Nada le hará falta?, como se ve que no la conoces, en su vida nunca había limitaciones, y ahora soy yo quien puede llevarla de nuevo a su verdadero mundo, ella siempre ha sido una hermosa princesa que se merece todo, y no creo que tu puedas dárselo...

-¿Y como sabes que ella quiere volver?, ¿quien te dice que no le ha comenzado a gustar este modo de vida?, además ella tiene un sueño que seguirá adelante con poco o mucho, mientras tengamos nuestro amor, te aseguro que jamás me daré por vencido, por ella y por mi hijo -_lo mira de forma desafiante, y defensora, tenia cierto temor lo que decía fuera cierto, pero algo dentro le decía que no se preocupara por ese motivo, que todo estaría bien-_

_Darien__ sonrió divertido de ver sus expresiones_- No estas seguro de ella ¿verdad?, toda su vida ha sido perfecta, ella es perfecta, siempre ha sido la chica mas cuidadosa y perfeccionista que he conocido, ¿como crees que le va a gustar este modo de vida?, la conozco y se que si yo le ofreciera todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada no lo dudaría ni un minuto... -_hizo una pausa_- y sobre ese bebe... ¿quien dice que es tuyo?

-Claro que ese hijo es mío, jamás lo dudaría, pero si tu lo dudas ¿por que no cuando nazca le haces una prueba de ADN y sales de tu duda?, y sobre si es o no perfecta, claro es una chica muy fuerte y decidida, ofrécele todo lo que dices, y veremos si lo acepta o no, porque no esta obligada a estar conmigo, lo esta por que así lo quiere, y aunque no estuviera embarazada aun así yo seguiría a su lado, luchando por ella, entiéndelo ya no es la misma...

-Para mi siempre será la misma... no importa cuando años pasen seguirá siendo igual, porque en el fondo lo sigue siendo, talvez contigo se comporte de una manera diferente, pero cuando ha estado a mi lado se comporta como Mi Bella Mariposa, lo que siempre ha sido...

-¿Lo que siempre a sido o lo que quedo de ella y no has querido ver?, es una mujer linda encantadora, con la mejor sonrisa que he visto, inteligente, decidida, valiente, independiente, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que ella se proponga, no es una niña indefensa que necesite de tu protección, es una mujer fuerte y audaz, y créeme que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz, aunque tenga que pasar por encima de ti…

-¿Crees poder ser mas que yo en su vida?, ¿no en este momento la estas protegiendo?, ¿no esta siendo dependiente de ti?

-Simplemente protejo lo que mas amo, y no, no esta dependiendo de mi para defenderse, y eso ya debiste haberlo visto, ¿o estas demasiado ciego? -_acercándose con mirada retadora-_

-Piensa lo que quieras, ella volverá a mi lado... eso te lo puedo asegurar... -_mirándolo de la misma forma_- tu no eres rival para mi...

-¿Y si no soy rival para ti -_sonríe un tanto burlón_- por que a estas alturas ella no a regresado a tus pies?, ¿crees que con dulces palabras y promesas con bajarle, el sol, la luna y las estrellas volverás a conquistar su corazón?, eso te pudo haber funcionado en su momento, pero ahora es diferente y te aseguro que ella no caerá en tus redes, te lo puedo asegurar

-Sino cae... yo haré que lo haga... -_en su mirada había coraje, temor, incertidumbre, sentía que ya la había perdid_o- sino vuelve a mi lado por las buenas lo hará por las malas... -_pensaba sin dejar de verlo conteniendo todo su coraje y rabia, para no írsele a los golpes y desaparecer de una vez por todas a Seiya_-

-¿Que a caso la obligaras a estar a tu lado?, abre los ojos tu no la amas, lo que tu sientes es obsesión y solo eso, déjala ser feliz, si ella decide regresar a ti, será por que ella lo decida, no por que tu o yo la obliguemos a estar con alguno de los dos, respeta sus sentimientos y sus decisiones, no decidas por ella, no es una niña...

-Ya me canse de esta absurda conversación... -_sonríe de forma irónica para no demostrar toda la furia que sentía-_ solo una ultima cosa te voy a decir... -_mientras camina hacia la puerta_-

-¿Absurda?, lo será para ti, además fuiste tú quien quiso hablar no yo... pero ¿que ultima cosa? -_sonriendo ligeramente, denotando su seguridad, y decisión, pero sobre todo el amor que sentía hacia Serena_-

-Te sugiero que disfrutes de tus últimos días a lado de Serena... porque en cualquier momento no la volverás a ver y mucho menos conocerás a ese... bebe que tanto mencionas...

_F__runce un poco el ceño_- ¿Me estas amenazando acaso?

-Sugerencia, advertencia o amenaza da igual... solo tómalo en cuenta... -_finaliza al salir de la oficina azotando la puerta, con lo cual era lo único en que podía desquitarse por el momento_-

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer, es no dejarla sola y cuidarla, este tipo es peligroso, y no voy a permitir que le haga daño de ninguna manera lo permitiré -_presiona un poco su puño para salir de la oficina_-

_Darien__ al salir del área de oficinas camino rumbo a la salida del hotel deteniéndose momentáneamente para ver a Serena y después de llamar su atención sonrió y continuo su camino, arrancando el auto a toda velocidad._

X-X

_Días después, y de que __Darien al parecer se fuera de viaje ya mas tranquilos sobre lo que él podría hacerles Seiya caminaba hacia la recepción con una misteriosa sonrisa_- Hola fresita ¿como estas?

_Sonrió__ al escucharlo lo cual la hacia muy feliz_- Bien gracias... ¿y tu?, ¿que tal de trabajo?

-Ya termine ¿y tu?

-También... solo estaba revisando unas cosas para asegurarme de que todo este en orden...

-Perfecto entonces vamonos

-¿Porque tanta prisa? -_pregunto recargándose en el mostrador_-

-No preguntes y vamos

-Mmm -_hizo una ligera mueca_- vaya manera...

-Anda vamonos ya -_tomando su mano_-

-No quiero... -_dijo desviando la mirada aun con la mueca fingiendo molestia_-

-No me importa, vamos -_entro al mostrador con una sonrisa, cargándola_-

-Oye... ¿que haces?, bájame... ¿que van a decir los huéspedes? -_dijo tratando de que la bajara_-

-¿Entonces vendrás conmigo? -_sonrió de forma triunfante_-

-De acuerdo, pero bájame... que pena, todos nos están viendo... -_volteándose ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Seiya-_

_Él simplemente __la abrazo con ternura saliendo del mostrador para luego bajarla_- No te apenes... es normal que nos vean juntos, después de todo seremos una linda familia -_acariciando su vientre-_

-Lo se... –_sonrojándose por el hecho de que la tratara de esa forma, era tan perfecto que aun no creía que pronto formarían una familia_- pero aun así, me parece que no es verdad, todavía no me hago a la idea...

-Aun así es genial, vamos es hora -_toma su mano sonriendo tiernamente_- veras que pronto estaremos juntos como una familia

-Si, como una familia... ¿y a donde me vas a llevar? -_sujetando con fuerza su mano mientras le sonreía_-

-Es una sorpresa -_al llegar al auto saco una venda, parándose atrás de ella para vendarle los ojos_-

-Pero, ¿porque? -d_ijo algo desconcertada de que ni siquiera le pidiera permiso para vendarla_- ¿me vas a secuestrar?

-Desde luego esto es un secuestro -_murmuro a su oído, mientras terminaba de atar la venda_-

-No estés jugando... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- ya no tiene caso que me secuestres...

-No estoy jugando ¿y por que dices que no tiene caso que te secuestre? -_mientras la hace caminar algunas calles-_

-Pues porque... -_dijo algo nerviosa_- ya no tiene caso... digo estamos juntos, y vamos a tener un hijo... ¿para que secuestrarme? _-sosteniéndose con fuerza de él_-

-Mmm quizás tengas razón... pero... aun así es divertido secuestrarte -_sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras aun caminaba sosteniéndola con fuerza brindándole seguridad_-

-¿Que es divertido Seiya Kou? -_pregunto según ofendida_- ¿acaso te parece que voy muy divertida?

-Desde luego Serena Tsukino -_de pronto entro en un ascensor, presionando un botón_-

-Ay porque me llevas al elevador... no que ya nos íbamos... quien te entiende... -_hizo un ligero puchero algo decepcionada_-

_Seiya__ sin decir nada espero que se abriera la puerta del elevador y camino por el pasillo hacia el fondo después abrió una puerta, encendió las luces y hasta entonces le quito la venda de los ojos._

_Lentamente __abrió los ojos para acostumbrarse de nueva cuenta a la luz- _¿Donde estamos?_ -pregunto_ d_esconcertada_- ¿que es este lugar?

-Este hermoso lugar será nuestro futuro hogar... ¿te gusta? -_mostrando una estancia vacía, las paredes pintadas de color melón, el techo blanco y el piso de madera_-

_Poco a poco fue mostrando una sonrisa_- ¿Nuestro hogar?, claro que me gusta, solo que me toma por sorpresa...

-Jajaja si mira aquí pondremos la sala los sillones deben ser muy cómodos para cuando me mandes a dormir al sofá... por haya estará el comedor deberá ser grande para cuando tu familia y mi familia nos visiten, aquí estará el bar para echarme mis copias con Haruka... esa puerta lleva a lo que será la habitación del bebe y la otra será la nuestra... el baño no es muy grande pero sin duda una tina de masaje cabra...

_Sonrió cada vez mas feliz de escucharlo_- Vaya, veo que has pensando en todo... pero primero, espero que nunca hagas nada como para que te mande a dormir al sofá, segundo nada de copitas, en lugar de eso pondremos una enorme pantalla para ver películas abrazados, ¿y para que quieres una tina que no sabes si cabra? -_cruzándose de brazos observándolo fijamente-_

-Pues para que te puedas dar baños relajantes, bueno una pantalla me parece bien, y por haya el bar -_sonrió abrazándola fuertemente_-

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que no te conozco del todo... -_dijo en tono de broma fingiendo seriedad_-

_S__e separo un poco_- Yo tampoco te conozco del todo y quizás jamás termine de conocerte... y eso es bueno por que se que cada día aprenderé algo nuevo de ti así como tu de mi... Serena Tsukino... _-se inca ante ella sacando una pequeña cajita_- me harías el hombre mas feliz... si tu aceptaras oficialmente ser mi esposa… -_abriendo la cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso_-

-Seiya... -_murmuro sonriendo con ternura mientras sus ojos se humedecían de la emoción y la felicidad que sentía_- ¿aun lo preguntas?

_Subió__ su mirada hacia ella mientras toma el anillo y su mano_- Entonces eso es un si y aunque fuera un no haría que lo cambies por un si -_quitándole el listón de su dedo sustituyéndolo por el anillo-_

_Sonrió__ comenzando a derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad_- Claro que acepto, acepto casarme contigo... acepto todo lo que tenga que ver contigo... -_observando como le colocaba el anillo-_

_S__e levanto lentamente sin soltar su mano_- Siendo así... yo acepto todo lo que tenga que ver contigo... te acepto y te quiero a ti... Serena yo te amo... y te ame desde el primer día que te vi... te amare por siempre y viviré solo para hacerte feliz

-Quizás me tardé en darme cuenta que te amo, pero de ahora en adelante así será, y prometo que viviré para hacerte feliz... -_sosteniendo su mano con fuerza_- para ser feliz a lado de nuestro hijo...

-Seremos muy felices -_la abrazo con fuerza acercando a sus labios besándola con mucha ternura_-

-Inmensamente felices... -_murmuro entre sus labios abrazándose a él con fuerza_-

-Muy felices -_perdiéndose entre sus labios y ese hermoso pasaje que tanto le gustaba visitar cuando estaba a su lado sin duda alguna un beso de amor puro... y un gran futuro que tenia a su lado-_

X-X

Notas de Autoras y Respuestas a los Reviews:

Hola… hola lamentamos mucho la demora, pero se nos atravesaron algunas dificultades entre ellas la inspiración de que se fue de vacaciones a regresado y esperamos que se quede… pero quizás será para historias futuras… muchas gracias a todas por habernos acompañado… me gustaría seguir por aquí pero que les puedo decir a veces se puede y otras veces no pero todo es culpa de chivis si de ella porque ya no quiso trabajar con nosotras, sin duda alguna disfrute de escribir esta gran historia, pero nos seguiremos viendo en historias futuras muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo. Hasta la próxima… ja ne

Bueno así como lo dijo la buena de Marina, esto aquí termino, teníamos grandes y bellas ideas para esta historia, pero pues no se pudo, pero no se preocupen, por aquí nos seguiremos viendo, recuerden que tienen que acompañarnos en las demás historias, además de que en esta nos falta un último capitulo, este solo ha sido un aviso para todas ustedes, les prometemos el mejor ultimo capitulo que han leído, en algo tenemos que compensar que terminara tan pronto de una forma tan abrupta, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, por favor discúlpennos, prometemos no volverlo a hacer, ahora si las respuestas a los reviews.

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__**:**_ Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, no teníamos pensando que fuera tanto tiempo el que nos mantuviera lejos de los escenarios, pero pues así es la cosa a veces, jajaja, pero lo importante es que aquí estamos de nueva cuenta, me da gusto que hayas respondido a mis cuestionamientos, ahora la pregunta es, ¿Qué opinas de este capitulo?, dinos que te pareció, y pues al parecer lo que le gritaste a Darien lo hizo reaccionar de esa forma, y pues así es viene en camino un Seiya junior o quizás una Serena, quien sabe, y Yaten aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, recuerda es capitulo final, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídate y pórtate bien, besitos y abracitos.

_**drixx**__**:**_ Jajaja, efectivamente, ¿Cómo podría borrar esos maravillosos recuerdos que ha vivido a lado de Seiya?, obvio de ninguna forma, supongo que este capitulo reafirma que esta obsesionado con Serena, Diamante es un encanto de muchacho, pero ya tiene dueña :P la verdad es que yo también quiero un amigo así como Seiya con todo y todo jajaja, la verdad nos gusto la idea de que se tuvieran tanta confianza los hermanos, eso es lo que hace falta en la actualidad ¿no creen?, entendemos tu preocupación, y lamentamos que todo haya sucedido de esa forma, pero recuerda que aun nos falta el ultimo gran capitulo, y claro que lleva su siempre clásica noche especial, cambiando de tema, que bueno que me perdonas, pero es que no puedo evitar contarte como es mi hermosa relación con Seiya, mejor ya me voy que me esta llamando, quiere que vayamos a algún lugar solitos :P adiós…

_**serenalucy:**_ Nos da gusto que ya te sientas mejor, no hay nada mas lindo que una lectora contenta :P y mas si te damos gusto mostrándote a una Serena perdidamente enamorada de Seiya, así como lo estoy yo, creo que de momento te queda esperar el ultimo capitulo, como te diste cuenta aun faltan muchas cosas que aclarar y que ver, pues deseo concedido, viene en camino un bello bebé de esta pareja, será hermoso de eso estamos todas seguras, viene como ya dije antes la ya clásica noche especial, y por supuesto también con Haruka y Michiru, no nos hemos olvidado de ellos, mmm sobre los besos que enviaste para Seiya lo lamento tuvieron que pasar por mi reten y confisque algunos, no iba a permitir que fueran tantos jajaja, ay celos malditos celos.

_**Bogita**__**:**_ Haruka se entero y la apoyo por completo y eso creo que le dio el valor para aceptar lo que siente por Seiya, Darien ya ni al caso, de verdad que esta loco, deberíamos mandarlo al manicomio ¿no crees?, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, nos leemos en el siguiente, no te lo pierdas, te va a gustar mucho, lo prometemos.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ Pues lo lamento, viene en camino un hermoso bebé, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, todavía tenemos algunas cosas pendientes por eso les estamos avisando que el que sigue es el ultimo capitulo, para que no te lo pierdas ¿de acuerdo?, entre esas cosas una bonita pareja para Rei, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, te cuidas y te portas bien.

_**Wendy:**_ Hola, nos da gusto tener una nueva lectora, por favor no nos odies por hacer esto, de verdad apreciamos tener gente nueva, pero bueno las cosas así se dieron y ni modo, ¿verdad que la historia entre Seiya y Serena no pudo ser mas linda?, ahora a ver que nos depara el ultimo capitulo, y ya vimos que efectivamente hubo consecuencias de esa hermosa y apasionada travesura, en el ultimo capitulo estarán presentes todos los personajes, para deleite de muchas lectoras, espero que no nos abandones, cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente, besitos.

_**Jean-Slytherin**__**:**_ Creo que aquí a todas les gusto mucho Diamante, y es que es tan lindo, ahora a ver que hace para ayudar a su amigo el loco obsesivo, y efectivamente cuando apareció Seiya casi todas nos olvidamos de los demás, pero OJO ese chico es mío y solo mío, y no les cuento de las travesuras que hacemos porque les daría envidia, si, Darien ya no tiene nada que hacer, todo se acabo para él, que lastima todo por lo de siempre irse dejando sola a la novia, ni modo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, te cuidas besitos.

_**Seiya-Moon:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leernos, efectivamente es un SxS y yo también amo a Seiya, después de este capitulo ¿Qué opinas de Darien?, ¿realmente viviste mas la parte de él que la de Seiya?, bueno ahora si que en gustos se rompen géneros y te agradecemos el favor de leernos, muchas gracias, esperamos seguir viéndote por aquí y en los demás también, besitos.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ Hola creo que ahora somos nosotras quienes nos debemos disculpar por la tardanza al publicar, pero pues ahora si que nos paso casi de todo, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí con un penúltimo capitulo, pero bueno ahora sobre tu review que te puedo decir, que yo me hice adicta a las fresas con chocolate todo por culpa de esa parte donde las comen, yo también he comenzado a investigar donde encontrar un hombre así, pero no he tenido suerte… ay Diamante es tan lindo, pero tan tonto que no se da cuenta de las intenciones de Darien y pues ni siquiera lucho por Michiru que bobo, jajaja, efectivamente Seiya será un padre maravilloso, de eso ya vimos una probadita, imagina como será cuando ya tenga a la bebé en sus brazos ahhhh hermoso… y tranquila ya no fue necesario secuestrarla y torturarla, ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por él, bueno ahora solo nos falta el ultimo capitulo y esperar a que les guste mucho, nos leemos en el siguiente, te cuidas.

_**Kousita!!: **_Mmm creo que la que debe pedir un millón de disculpas en esta ocasión soy yo, la verdad es que no tenemos perdón de Dios por haberlas abandonado tanto tiempo, pero como dijo Marina antes, la inspiración nos abandono y luego los problemas con Chivis nos afectaron también, pero bueno no tanto, ya que tenemos ahora este penúltimo capitulo, el cual esperamos que hayas disfrutado, ¿tu crees que eso de quemarse les importo en ese momento?, no para nada, fue lo de menos jajaja, y bueno la prueba es que ahora están mas que felices esperando al fruto de sus travesuras jajaja, pero que linda familia serán ¿no crees?, bueno ahora si te dejamos, prometemos no tardarnos con el siguiente capitulo, besitos.

_**SERESEIYA:**_ Hola, lamentamos la tardanza, pero aquí tuviste un capitulo mas de esta historia, todavía nos emocionamos con esa escena del paraíso entre Seiya y Serena, ahhhh estuvo muy tierna y apasionada, y creo que ninguno de los dos se arrepiente de tal acto, bueno ahora si me voy, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídate y besitos.

_**agatasha:**_ Hola amiga, que bueno que te animaste a escribirnos, estamos muy contentas de tener nuevas lectoras y sobre todo que se tomen la molestia de dejarnos un comentario, bueno ahora sobre tus observaciones, la verdad es que si se nos complico un poco eso de la transformación a Sailor Moon, porque como lo aclaramos en su momento, esta historia es realmente original de nosotras, solo que les cambiamos los nombre para poder publicarla como SM, la historia original esta ambientada en México y pues algunos detallitos de esos se me escaparon, eso de editar a media noche no deja nada bueno, ay encontraste otro detalle el cambio de nombres, como te dije eran personajes con nombres diferentes, perdón si por ahí se me pasaron algunos detalles como los países y nombres, lo siento, nos gusta mucho que las lectoras tengas las mismas emociones que tenemos nosotras al escribir, también nos emocionamos mucho al escribir la parte del baile y todo lo que siguió, y como veras aun nos faltan algunas cosas mas que están pendientes, entre ellas la aparición de la prometida de Darien, la pareja Michiru-Haruka, Diamante ¿acaso encontrara el amor en el ultimo capitulo?, y sobre todo la ya clásica boda, en fin, aun nos faltan muchas cosas porque ¿Dónde quedo Darien?, no vaya a llegar para arruinar las cosas en el ultimo capitulo, así que esperamos verte otra vez, cuídate y nos leemos en el siguiente, bye bye.

_**lilyextreme:**_ Hola, pues aquí tuviste un nuevo capitulo, no importa que seas del club de Darien, aquí todas son bienvenidas, y pues si creo que le toco sufrir un poco, pero todo porque él se lo busco jajaja, bueno esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo, besitos.

Bueno ahora si, hemos terminado con las respuestas a los reviews, se siente extraño tener que escribir que nos disculpen por lo abrupto que fue este capitulo, pero prometemos que el siguiente capitulo les encantara, no saben las sorpresas que vienen, y de nueva cuenta les ofrecemos disculpas por haberlas hecho esperar demasiado por el capitulo, pero estábamos pensando cual seria el mejor modo de terminar con esta historia, y este fue el que se nos ocurrió, esperamos no defraudarlas con el ultimo que a juzgar por nosotras es el final mas largo que hemos escrito, y vaya que esta bastante largo, ojalá que no se cansen de leer :P bueno ahora si las dejamos, no nos abandonen, se cuidan mucho y se portan bien abracitos y besitos, bye bye.

p.d. Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	24. Capitulo 24

_La noche había sido demasiado larga para __Darien que despertó sobresaltado, sin duda alguna aquel sueño fue demasiado extraño, definitivamente los celos y el temor hasta en sus sueños se hacían presentes._

-No, eso sería demasiado… -_se froto la cara para terminar de despertar_- estoy seguro de que Serena me dio a entender que había tenido algo que ver con Seiya solo para provocarme, aunque… no estoy muy seguro, pero… ¿y si hubiera sido así? -_se levanta de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana_- ¿de verdad habrá sido capaz de entregarse a él?, ese tipo representa un mayor peligro de lo que yo creí, tan solo imaginar que haya estado con él me purga, tengo que alejarla de ese imbécil, cuanto antes -_aventando algunas cosas que estaban sobre la mesita de noche, el coraje que tenía tan solo de imaginarlo era demasiado para él debía actuar cuanto antes y hacerla regresar a su lado_-

X-X

_Encontró la puerta cerrada ya era casi la hora en que __Seiya salía de casa para encontrar a Serena y al no escuchar ruido se extraño, se acerco para tocar a la puerta._

-Seiya… ¿estas ahí? -_esperando escuchar alguna respuesta pero nada, así que decidió abrir, encontrando a su hijo dormido_- Seiya… -_murmuro acercándose a la cama_-

-Si yo también me quiero casar, que linda familia -_murmuraba mientras se daba la vuelta, sin querer despertar de ese hermoso sueño_-

-Estas soñando… -_dijo con dulzura al escucharlo y verlo con ese semblante de felicidad_- hijo… -_le acaricio el cabello con suavidad para despertarlo_- ¿no vas a salir?

_Seiya__ comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente_- ¿Hum y Serena? -_se levanta buscando con la mirada-_

-Me imagino que en su casa o en el parque… -_sonrío con ternura_- ¿estabas soñando con ella?

-¡¿Parque?! Cierto -_se levanta de golpe poniéndose los zapatos_- si mamá… soñé con ella…

-Espero que el sueño haya valido la pena hijo… -_suspiro resignada saliendo de la habitació_n- esta totalmente enamorado de esa chica, solo espero que sea correspondido… -_pensó camino a su habitación_-

-El sueño mas hermoso de mi vida sin duda alguna, sería lindo tener una familia con ella… -_pensó mientras se arreglaba un poco y salía de casa, en su búsqueda de la realización de ese sueño_-

X-X

_Serena__ por su parte se encontraba en camino al parque, su pensamiento estaba siendo dirigido a ese extraño sueño que minutos antes había tenido._

-Ay no, ¿como podría ser?, es una posibilidad en mil… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- además yo no podría… ay ya lo mejor será quitarme ese pensamiento, solo fue un sueño… -_respira profundamente al llegar al parque aspirando el fresco aroma del pasto recién cortado para así olvidar por completo ese extraño sueño_-

_Seiya__ al llegar, la vio de espalda, sonrío con dulzura, y se acerco sin hacer ruido abrazándola suavemente_- Hola…

-Ay Seiya me asustaste… -_dijo un poco sobresaltada pues no lo había escuchado llegar_- hola…

-Perdona -_le da un beso en la mejilla, sin querer soltarla_- ¿como estas?

-Bien… -_un poco nerviosa porque esa situación le recordaba el sueño que había tenido_- ¿y tu?

-También, extrañándote –_lentamente la fue soltando_- ¿y como esta el pequeño Inuki? –_Se agacha para acariciar la cabeza del perro, un poco nervioso, pues recordó ese hermoso sueño_-

-Bien, solo que ya le urgía salir… -_sonrío al ver como el perro correspondía a las caricias de Seiya_- es que me quede dormida...

-Yo también me quede dormido… -_sonríe un poco sin dejar de acariciar al cachorro_-

-Ah vaya que coincidencia… -_desvía un poco la mirada_- con razón, ya se me hacia extraño que no estuvieras esperándome…

-Si discúlpame por favor, si no es porque mi madre me despierta… -_aun sin querer mirarla_- aunque me gustaría seguir soñando… -_pensó mientras cierra sus ojos recordando el sueño_-

-No hay problema -_sonríe de forma nerviosa, quería tratar con él el posible problema que Haruka le había planteado pero no sabía como o quizá mas bien no quería pensar en ello_- ¿vamos a caminar?

-Por supuesto, caminemos -_se levanta y la mira muy sonriente-_

_Q__uería hablar con ella sobre la posibilidad que estuviese embarazada, pero no se atrevía, en su sueño había sido de un modo, pero tenia que regresar a su triste realidad y esa era que ella estaba enamorada de alguien mas, no quería atarla a él con un bebé, no quería hacerla sufrir, sabia que él no era el dueño de su corazón y le dolía, aunque ese sueño había sido hermoso, su realidad no lo era… sin pensar mas en ello comenzó a caminar a su lado, sin decir nada_-

-Hoy estas muy callado… -_murmuro con la mirada clavada en el camino mientras caminaba muy despacio_- ¿pasa algo?

-No importa si es o no un sueño… y tampoco si hay o no consecuencias… luchare por su amor… -_se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que reacciono al escuchar su dulce voz_- Serena… puedo… yo…

-¿Sabes?, hoy Haruka estaba muy contento… -_dijo dibujándosele un sonrisa en el rostro y quizá para evitar hablar de su situación_- ¿tu sabes porque?

-No, ¿por que? -_la mira confundido_-

-No me mires de esa forma, pensé que tu sabrías la razón… -_sonríe_- pero parece que equivoque la pregunta, en fin, pensé que la razón era tu hermana…

-¿Haruka y Michiru?, ay es verdad lo había olvidado -_se da un ligero golpe sobre la frente_-

-¿Entonces si sabes algo que yo no? -_se detiene junto a una banca y se sienta_-

-Mmm creí que tú lo sabrías -_sentándose a su lado_-

-¿Saber que?, ay ya dime… ¿que no se nota que estoy en blanco? -_pregunto con una mirada suplicante_-

-Pues que mi hermana y tu hermano son novios desde el sábado

-Vaya por fin… -_con una enorme sonrisa_- pero Haruka ya me las pagara por no decirme nada, imagínate tener que enterarme por terceras personas de la vida de mi hermano… eso si que no…

-Jajaja, mira que a mi me sorprendió que Michiru me lo contara -_mirando el cielo_-

-Así que hoy se invirtieron los papeles… -_finge un tono de voz molesto para luego sonreír_- pero bueno de cualquier modo me da mucho gusto por ellos, Haruka esta muy enamorado de Michiru…

-Y Michiru de él… cosa rara en ella, digo a tenido algunos novios, pero nunca la había visto tan radiante y emocionada, tu hermano debe ser el chico indicado para ella…

-Es lo mismo que pienso de ella… -_suspira_- y nada me daría mas gusto que lo de ellos prosperara, porque veo a mi hermano tan feliz y sus ojos brillan cuando habla de ella…

-Imagínate que se casaran…

-Uy eso sería estupendo… mmm no dudo que terminen en eso… -_sonríe_-

-Jajaja sin duda y tampoco dudo en que juntos van a ser muy felices, así que de alguna forma tu y yo seremos familia -_le sonríe dulcemente_-

-Tienes razón… _-sonríe_- seriamos parte de la misma familia por los lazos que nos unen a Michiru y Haruka…

-Si… cuñada -_cierra sus ojos un poco_-

-No… -_soltó una suave carcajada_- tú y yo seriamos concuños… ¿a menos que estés enamorado de Haruka?

-Jajaja si tienes razón… -_un poco sonrojado pues aun tenía en mente el recuerdo de ese sueño y estaba un poco distraído_-

-Ya ves… -_aun riendo_- si Michiru y Haruka se casaran entonces sino te librarías de mí…

-Yo espero jamás librarme de ti… -_murmuro para si-_

-Bueno, ya veremos que pasa con ellos dos después… ¿no crees? –_Sintiéndose un poco más relajada_-

-Si, solo el tiempo lo dirá, mientras disfrutemos de la fresca noche -_le sonríe tiernamente-_

-Así es… -_suspira_- mmm ¿sabes?, tengo ganas de pastel de chocolate como el que me trajiste el otro día… ¿podemos ir por uno?

-Claro, ¿que te parece si llevamos a Inuki a casa, y vamos por café y pastel?

-Si me parece una excelente idea… -_se pone de pie y extiende su mano a Seiya_- ¿vamos? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_-

-Si vamos… -_toma su mano levantándose_-

-¿Que te parece pastel de chocolate y un expreso? -_pregunto caminando rumbo a la casa-_

-¿O un capuchino?, pero sabes algo… tengo antojo de una fresa -_deteniéndose sobre la banqueta antes de cruzar la calle_-

-Mmm porque no… -_se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa y se acerca un poco a él_- solo por hoy te cumpliré el antojo… -_dándole un pequeño beso en los labios_-

-Esa voz me agrada -_cierra sus ojos, al sentir el suave contacto de sus labios, correspondiendo al beso, suave y tiernamente_-

_C__on la misma lentitud en que se acerco a él se separa de sus labios_- Antojo concedido… -_le sonríe_- ¿ahora si vamos?

-Desde luego -_la toma de la mano para caminar junto con ella, hasta llegar a su casa_-

Bendita Vida

Segunda Temporada

Capitulo 24

Turbulento Despertar

Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú,

No sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz,

No sabia que existía un mundo así,

No sabía que podía ser tan feliz

Ernesto… Seiya

Marie… Serena

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,

No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón,

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó,

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paro

Marina… Michiru

Christopher… Haruka

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aun recuerdo el momento que todo cambio,

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición,

Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Eric… Darien

Valeria… Rei

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad,

Y me rió pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar,

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó,

Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paro.

Axel… Diamante

Yahel… Yaten

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aun recuerdo el momento que todo cambio,

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición,

Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que había en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición

Aun recuerdo el momento que todo cambio,

Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió

El poder que hay en este amor,

Y llegaste tú, una bendición,

Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

_**Este capitulo es llevado hasta ti por: **_

_**Crisanimer**_

_**Three Lights**_

_**MW**_

_**Orange-Max**_

_**NAOKO TAKEUSHI **_

X-X

_Justo donde ellos se acababan de besar estaba un auto__ estacionado, en su interior todo era oscuridad, la persona dentro acababa de ver esa actitud cariñosa entre Seiya y Serena y de nueva cuenta estaba furiosa sus manos empuñaban el volante, pero esa actitud era típica de los novios así que tenia que resignarse a eso._

X-X

-Bueno Inuki tu quédate aquí… -_dijo al meter al cachorro al jardín cerrándolo inmediatamente para evitar que se saliera_- y no hagas mucho ruido… -_sentencio para luego voltear a ver a Seiya_- listo, vámonos…

_Comenzaron a caminar y platicando sobre lo delicioso del pastel que comerían… _

X-X

_La persona dentro del auto observaba como caminaban y platicaban animadamente ¿a donde iban? se pregunto __siguiéndolos con la mirada._

X-X

-Tengo ganas de un pastel de puro chocolate… -_dijo Serena con una sonrisa_-

-El chocolate me gusta mucho, pero más me gusta la fresa -_dice al llegar casi al parque_-

-Ah… ¿con que quieres otra fresa? -_da unos pasos más rápido para adelantarse a Seiya_-

-Si quiero una fresa muy grande -_le sonríe, mirándola fijamente_-

-Mmm si tanto la quieres… entonces… alcánzame… -_comienza a correr atravesando la calle hasta llegar al parque de nuevo_-

-Oye eso es trampa -_comienza a correr detrás de ella_-

-Para nada… es un intercambio… -_dijo aun corriendo y casi chocando con una persona que venia también corriendo por lo que tuvo que alentar el paso_-

-Bien pero entonces será una fresa enorme -_sonríe mientras sigue corriendo, al llegar al parque, logra tomarla del brazo_- te atrape -_la toma de la cintura, volteándola hacia él con delicadeza, para besarla, de forma profunda, tierna y apasionadamente_-

_Serena__ sonrío al ser atrapada y correspondiendo lentamente al beso dejándose llevar por el suave movimiento de Seiya, __el cual iba profundizando mas el beso, caminó con ella hacia un árbol, donde la recarga dulcemente, sin dejar de besarla, volviendo a viajar a aquel mundo donde solo ella era capaz de llevarlo,__ coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo mas hacia ella intensificando mas el beso disfrutando de su aroma y la sensación que la invadía cada vez que él la besaba, __embriagado por ese beso, lentamente, metió su mano por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su suave piel._

X-X

_Aquella figura que se encontraba dentro del auto empuño con mucho mas coraje el volante al ver semejante beso y aun mas al ver a __Seiya tocar a Serena, la cual no puso ninguna objeción, esa era una seña inequívoca, de que entre ellos había demasiada confianza, mucho mas de lo que había imaginado, continuo observando guardándose todos esos celos._

X-X

_Serena__ sintió como su piel se erizo al suave contacto de Seiya lo que en vez de hacerla separarse la hizo intensificar mas el beso, ese era el efecto que había causado él en ella desde que habían estado juntos, así que lo abrazo aun mas, __al sentirse correspondido, intensifico mas el beso, acariciando con una mano su rostro, pero __por un momento la idea de que estaban en un lugar público los hizo ir deteniendo ese beso separándose de sus labios no así de sus cuerpos. _

-Vaya que fue una gran fresa… -_murmuro Serena muy cerca de sus labios_-

-Sin duda alguna de las más grandes -_abriendo lentamente sus ojos_- gracias

-Te dije que solo por hoy cumpliría tu antojo… -_centrando su mirada en los ojos de Seiya_- ¿o no?

-¿Solo por hoy? -_con una sonrisa traviesa_-

-Mmm si… -_con una sutil sonrisa_- y pues quien sabe quizá un día de estos también este con la misma promoción, pero no serán tan frecuentes y comunes…

-Entonces aprovechare la promoción -_sonríe sutilmente, volviendo a besar sus labios_-

_Cerró__ sus ojos nuevamente disfrutando de ese contacto besándolo de la misma forma que él lo hacia, __Seiya la acerco mas hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando de ese beso, como si no quisiera que terminara nunca._

X-X

_La puerta del auto se __abrió, la persona dentro estaba dispuesta a bajar y separarlos mas al ver que de nueva cuenta se besaban con la misma intensidad y pasión que el beso de hacía unos instantes, pero a la vez se preguntaba porque nunca había correspondido a sus besos con esa misma intensidad, también sabia que aun no era momento de revelarse ante ellos._

X-X

_Sus__ manos revolvían un poco su cabello haciendo de ese beso algo totalmente especial, él __acariciaba su cuello y sus hombros, volviendo a viajar a aquel mundo mágico, que tanto le gustaba, antes de que no pudiera contenerse fue él quien esta vez acorto el beso, abrazándola tiernamente. _

-¿Sabes?, me gustan tus besos… -_murmuro abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho aspirando el aroma de su ropa_-

-Y a mi los tuyos -_susurrándole al oído_- son las mejores fresas que he probado

-Estar contigo me da tranquilidad… -_aun escondiendo su rostro_-

-Mi dulce fresita -_le da un beso en su oído_- me encanta estar contigo, tu haces que todo a mi alrededor se detenga -_acaricia su suave cabello sin dejar de abrazarla_-

-¿Este sentimiento es… amor?, ¿por que no quiero separarme de sus brazos?, con él siento que puedo ser yo misma sin fingir, no, no es amor, porque Darien es el amor de mi vida… sí eso es, ah ya se cual es el nombre para esto… cariño sí solo cariño, solo eso… aprecio mucho a Seiya porque es mi mejor y único amigo… -_pensaba mientras sentir el latir del corazón de su "mejor amigo"_- me siento protegida contigo… -_murmuro separándose un poco de su abrazo_- siento como si contigo nada fuera a pasarme, es algo muy extraño, simplemente me siento feliz…

-Entonces siempre te voy a proteger, y nunca me voy a separar de tu lado sin importar que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo -_acaricia su mejilla sonriendo con dulzura, se acerca lentamente dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

-Gracias Seiya… -_le sonríe con ternura_- de verdad espero que siempre que te necesite estés a mi lado…

-Así será, solo llámame y ahí estaré, y aunque no me llames también estaré ahí

-Gracias por todo… -_lo vuelve a abrazar_- te quiero… -_murmuro con suavidad_-

-Y yo a ti, también te quiero -_cerrando sus ojos, acariciando su espalda con mucho cariño_- siempre voy a estar contigo protegiéndote… fresita hermosa…

X-X

_Todo lo que acaba de presenciar__ era suficiente, puso el auto en marcha y acelerando a toda velocidad como si con eso se desquitara de cada una de las muestras cariñosas de Seiya y Serena, y a la vez maldiciendo el momento en que esa pareja se conoció._

X-X

_Al final de cuentas el pastel y el café tuvieron que esperar, __después de lo que había pasado en el parque Serena prefirió regresar a casa, además de que ya era un poco tarde, a pesar de haberle puesto nombre a lo que sentía por Seiya, aun se sentía confundida, y cuanto mas pronto se quedara sola sería mejor. Después de despedirse de su amigo subió a su habitación, pero al pasar frente a la de Haruka se detuvo un poco indecisa, quizá ya estaría dormido, pero vio la luz encendida y toco a la puerta._

-Adelante -_se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo sonriendo_-

-¿Por que no me habías dicho nada? -_fue lo primero que pregunto al entrar a la habitación sin siquiera saludar-_

-¿Perdón? -_abre sus ojos, un poco desorientado_- ¿decirte que hermanita?

-Como puedes darme consejos y no decirme que ya eres novio de Michiru… -_se cruza de brazos fingiendo molestia_-

-Jajaja ah con que es eso -_se sienta muy sonriente_- pensaba decírtelo en cuanto regresaras de tu cita _-le guiñe un ojo_-

-¿Cual cita?, estás loco… eres mi hermano y tuve que enterarme por Seiya de que ya puedo llamar a Michiru "Cuñada"

-Jajaja y luego dices cual cita, uy que cuñadito que ya se me adelanto a la noticia

-A ver, separemos las cosas, porque sino no nos vamos a entender, ¿como fue que te hiciste novio de Michiru? -_se sienta en la cama junto a él-_

-Fue una cita un tanto inusual -_le sonríe_-

-Mmm así como tu, inusual… -_sonríe_- pero ¿que acepto rápido?, dime qué te hizo sufrir con la respuesta… - _Sonrió con malicia al imaginarlo rogándole a Michiru-_

-Mmm veras llegue a su casa y me encontré a su mamá, ella me dijo que pasara, que Michiru estaba dormida, y me encargo que le diera un recado, prepare el desayuno, y subí a despertarla, se veía como un ángel -_sus ojos brillan al recordar ese día_- luego salimos y la lleve a un restaurante muy lujoso, algo que fue incomodo para ella, porque no se lo esperaba, y por la tarde cerca de la fuente de un parque del centro, me le declare, jajaja ella me beso pero no me dio su respuesta, y le tuve que preguntar a una señora y fue cuando acepto ser mi novia, sin duda fue el día mas feliz que eh tenido -_se deja caer suspirando al recordarla_-

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso… y a mi que nunca me has querido cocinar, vamos ni siquiera prepararme un café, lo que hace el amor… -_sonriente observa a su hermano_- pero me da gusto que ya sean novios, cuídala mucho ¿de acuerdo?

-Sin duda que lo haré, cuidare de mi hermosa sirena

-Hasta sirena y toda la cosa… _-sonríe_- bueno ahora si, ¿porque tenía que ser la ultima en enterarme?, ¿no pudiste decirme luego de regañarme?

-Mmm pues esa era la idea, pero se me fue, ¿y como están las cosas con Seiya?

-Pues… ¿como deberían estar? -_pregunto demostrando un poco de confusión_-

-No se dímelo tú… -_suspira_-

-Pues no hable con él sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera quedado embarazada, pero ¿cual es la probabilidad?, digo solo fue una vez… -_bajando un poco la mirada hacia sus pies_-

-Y con una vez es suficiente hermanita, pero bueno, si no quieres hablar en este momento con él, entonces esperemos haber que pasa después… -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-Si, no nos queda mas que esperar… -_un poco dudosa continuo_- Haruka… ¿tu crees que se puede querer a dos personas?

-¿Querer a dos personas?

-Si bueno… es que yo… amo a Darien, pero con Seiya me pasa algo que no logro identificar, yo –_bajo su mirada aun dudosa_- digo que es solo cariño por él, porque es mi amigo… no se si me se explicar… ni yo misma me entiendo…

-Mmm estas confundida, y no sabes que sientes por Seiya y por Darien, dices amarlo, pero no crees… ¿qué te estés enamorando de Seiya? -_Con una ligera sonrisa deseando que así fuera_-

-¿Enamorada de Seiya? -_se pregunto así misma_- yo quería platicar contigo para que me sacaras de la confusión no para que me confundieras mas… -_se pone de pie un poco presionada ante esa pregunta_- así no me ayudas Haruka…

-Ay hermanita, yo creo que a esa pregunta solo tu tienes la respuesta, y no te enojes, porque eso es una posibilidad, y créeme que nada me daría mas gusto, pero te puedo decir sigue a tu corazón, yo te apoyare sea cual sea tu decisión

-Discúlpame… pero es que ni yo misma me entiendo como espero que los demás me entiendan… -_suspira volviendo a sentarse_- cuando estoy con Darien me siento tan feliz como en aquellos días, pero cuando estoy con Seiya es una felicidad diferente, nueva para mi… un beso de la misma forma puede ser tan diferente en los dos…

-Sin duda estas confundida hermanita -_la abraza_- piensa con el corazón y analiza tus sentimientos, seguro pronto encontraras la respuesta

-Eso espero… -_suspiro abrazando a su hermano_- por lo pronto creo que lo mejor será que vaya a dormir y terminar con la confusión por el día de hoy…

-Muy bien descansa hermanita -_le da un beso en la mejilla_- te quiero

-Gracias Haruka… -_le da un beso en la mejilla para luego caminar hacia la puerta_- yo también te quiero y felicidades por tu noviazgo…

-Gracias hermanita descansa -_se deja caer sobre la cama_-

-Tu también descansa… -_sale de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya_-

X-X

_Serena__ se encontraba esperando a que Michiru llegara pues últimamente se pasaba mas tiempo en la oficina del dueño que en la recepción, miraba el reloj pues ya casi era hora de comer y ella no aparecía, supuso entonces que comería con Seiya o quizá sola todo dependía de que tanto trabajo tuviera su "novio"._

_Iba__ acercándose hacia la recepción, en busca de Serena, cuando vio a cierto chico que ahora era su rival. El cual al parecer tenia la misma intensión, por lo que acelero el paso, al llegar junto a ella, la abrazo por la cintura_- Hola… ¿te hice esperar mucho? -_susurrándole al oído_-

-Hola… no para nada, es Michiru la que me hace esperar… -_corresponde al abrazo_- creo que hoy te tocara sufrir comiendo solo conmigo…

_Darien__ a pesar de que trato de llegar antes que el novio de Serena no lo consiguió, se detuvo por un momento al ver como se abrazaban._

-Para mi no es ningún sufrimiento, por el contrario es todo un privilegio comer con una cenicienta tan linda como tu -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Bueno príncipe si eso es lo que piensa, entonces vayamos a comer de una vez, ¿te parece? -_sonriéndole un poco coqueta_-

-Me parece muy bien, vamos a comer a donde fuimos el otro día la comida estaba deliciosa…

_Serena__ apenas iba a contestar cuando Darien interrumpió._

-Buenas tardes… -_dijo con un semblante serio_- ¿puede atenderme o esta muy ocupada? -_mirando fijamente a Seiya_-

-¿Que es lo que se le ofrece? –_Pregunto el chico frunciendo un poco el ceño_-

-Lo siento, en seguida llegara mi compañera, ella lo podrá atender… -_dijo Serena un poco seria al voltear y ver a Darien_-

-No yo no puedo esperar, requiero que sea usted quien me atienda –_dijo sin dejar de mirar retadoramente a Seiya_-

-Pues lo lamento, yo ya termine mi turno y he entregado todo a mi compañera… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- ¿nos vamos? -_pregunto volteando a ver a Seiya_-

-Si vamos -_le sonríe dulcemente_-

-Si pero yo no veo a su compañera…

-En seguida viene… -_contesto para luego darle un ligero beso en los labios a Seiya_- fresa… -_murmuro_-

-Mmm que rica fresa -_de la misma forma murmuro para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo, rozando sus labios nuevamente_-

_Darien__ frunció el ceño, presionando sus puños con ira_- Creí que las relaciones amorosas dentro de este lugar estaban prohibidas…

-Ah disculpe… ¿dijo algo? -_volteo Serena a verlo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Que no creo que a los dueños de un lugar tan elegante como este les guste saber que sus empleados dan este tipo de espectáculos… -_dijo con sarcasmo apretando a un mas sus puños_-

-Pues hasta el momento el dueño no nos ha dicho nada, ya que nuestro desempeño laboral es excelente, no veo ningún problema en demostrarle afecto a mi novia -_aun abrazándola_- pero si tiene alguna queja adelante, le diré mi nombre para que sepa a quien referirse cuando de su queja, mucho gusto mi nombre es Seiya Kou -_extiende una de sus manos, para estrechar la de él_-

-Ah bien Seiya Kou, mi nombre es Darien Chiba… -_sin la minima intensión de corresponder al saludo_- solo le digo mi nombre para que sepa con quien esta hablando…

-¿Y mi nombre no le interesa?, digo para que también ponga la queja con mi nombre… _-sin soltar a Seiya_-

-No señorita… solo me interesa el de este empleado… -_frunce mas el ceño_- que si yo fuera usted me alejaría de él…

-Gracias, pero no necesito de sus consejos… y por favor diríjase a mi y a mi novio con respeto, porque en ningún momento le hemos faltado el respeto a usted… -_un tanto seria_- mejor vámonos Seiya… _-le vuelve a dar un beso_-

-Si vámonos fresita linda -_le responde al beso con una sonrisa, mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida alejándose de él_-

-Si claro vayan a un lugar al menos mas privado… -_dijo tratando de contener su coraje_-

-Muchas gracias por la idea amigo, vamos a comer -_le sonríe saliendo con ella del hotel_-

_Serena__ permaneció en silencio mientras iban rumbo al restaurante, toda esa escena le parecía extraña, días antes Darien la había tratado mal y ahora ¿Cuál seria su intención al buscarla en el hotel?, y Seiya lo notaba así que tampoco dijo nada, en ese silencio quizá un poco incomodo llegaron al restaurante favorito de Seiya. _

-¿Te parece esa mesa? -_señalando una junto a una ventana_-

-Si me gusta, ven vamos a sentarnos -_le jala la silla para que se siente y la acomoda_- adelante cenicienta -_le hace una ligera reverencia_-

-Gracias… -_sonríe ligeramente y se sienta_- ¿que es lo que has pensando de lo que paso? -_mientras toma la carta y comienza a leer el menú_-

-Jajaja me dio risa su cara, llena de enojo, espero no haberme pasado, si hice algo mal solo dime ¿de acuerdo?

-No, creo que estuvo bien… _-sonríe_- solo que… -_se quedo callada un momento pues Seiya no sabía lo que había pasado con Darien así que prefirió no mencionar nada sobre ese tema_- ¿y si nos metemos en problemas con el dueño?

-¿Tomó su orden? -_pregunto una mesera sacando una libreta y lápiz_-

-Por favor traiga la especialidad del día para los dos –_dijo Seiya y le sonríe a la mesera_-

-En seguida… -_la mesera se aleja_-

-¿No crees que tengamos algún problema? -_viendo fijamente a Seiya_-

X-X

-Perfecto desde aquí los puedo ver muy bien… -_murmuro la persona que estaba oculta en la oscuridad de los cristales y bajando un poco el vidrio del auto_-

X-X

-No, no lo tendremos, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo me encargare de eso -_le guiñe un ojo_-

-¿Que piensas hacer? -_pregunto un poco preocupada mientras tomaba sus manos_-

-Hablare con el dueño al rato que regresemos, tranquila todo estará bien -_acariciando una de sus manos_-

-¿Estas seguro?, es que me dio la impresión de que Darien estaba demasiado molesto, ¿que tal si el dueño se pone de su lado?

-Mmm el dueño no tendría por que… se me hace una persona bastante ética, como para tomar represalias, de todas formas hablare con él, lo que si debemos hacer es disminuir nuestras muestras de afecto dentro del hotel, aunque no quisiera jejeje -_se acerca un poco a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, beso que aparenta ser en los labios, cuando la mesera se acerca con la orden_-

X-X

-Maldita sea… _-murmuro entre dientes al ver ese beso_-

X-X

-Gracias… -_dijo a la mesera en cuento puso sus respectivos platos, al quedarse de nueva cuenta solos_- eres tu el que me provoca… -_fingiendo inocencia_-

-¿Ahora yo?, pero si eres tu la que siempre me da ricas fresas, además es inevitable el no comerlas, por que son sumamente deliciosas, por cierto ¿puedo comer una como postre? -_la mira de forma coqueta guiñándole un ojo_-

-Mmm quizá, pero mas tarde… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- por lo pronto comamos que al menos yo ya tengo hambre…

-Si yo también, provecho -_comienza a comer disfrutando de la comida pero más de la compañía de Serena_-

-Provecho… -_dijo antes de comenzar a comer_-

X-X

_A__penas los ojos llenos de coraje y furia se podían ver por la pequeña abertura de la ventana, desde ahí observaba a la pareja comer entre risas y miradas dedicadas exclusivamente de forma mutua, todo el tiempo que tardaron en ese lugar había sido eterno para la persona que se encontraba en el auto, pero por fin parecía que la comida había terminado y ahora se retiraban del lugar, rápidamente subió el vidrio quedando oculta tras el cristal polarizado, vio atenta como subían al auto de él, miro su reloj aun faltaba tiempo para que entraran de nueva cuenta a trabajar, ¿a donde irían? se preguntaba, la respuesta a su pregunta llegaría minutos después, los siguió hasta que vio que se detuvieron cerca de un pequeño jardín, pero nadie bajo._

X-X

-Estuvo muy rica la comida, ese lugar me parece estupendo… -_suspiro_- es tranquilo…

-Si la comida es sumamente deliciosa, sin duda un buen lugar, pero lo disfruto mas estando en compañía de una linda cenicienta fresita -_la mira con dulzura_-

-Mmm bueno en realidad no importa el lugar, sino la compañía, y la tuya es muy agradable… -_se acomoda en el asiento de modo que queda casi frente a él recargándose en la puerta_- pero tu y ese lugar son la pareja perfecta… -_le sonríe-_

-¿Mmm sabes como puede terminar una comida perfecta? -_le sonríe acercándose un poco a ella_-

-Mmm no… -_sonríe_-

-Con un rico y sabroso postre -_acercándose mas, hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios_-

-¿Cómo una enorme fresa? -_acariciando su mejilla con suavidad sin dejar de ver sus ojos_-

-Si… cómo una enorme fresa -_se acerca más a sus labios, rozándolos suavemente_-

-Que rico… -_murmuro abrazándolo con lentitud del cuello y a la vez respondía al suave roce de sus labios_-

-Delicioso -_comenzando a besar sus labios aun con suavidad, saboreándolos lentamente, al tiempo que cierra sus ojos, la abraza por la espalda acercándola un poco más hacia él_-

-Exquisito… -_cerró lentamente los ojos disfrutando de ese momento_-

-El postre más rico que puede haber -_aumentando la intensidad del beso lentamente_-

_Serena__ ya no pudo decir nada mas, simplemente abrazo con mas fuerza a Seiya, correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad que él que disfrutaba de sus labios, como si fuera un manjar de los dioses, el cual no quería dejar de probar, la acerco mas a su cuerpo besándola con suma pasión y ternura, volviendo a transportarse a aquel mundo mágico, sintiendo en su corazón un fuerte latir que no podía parar, estaba enamorado de ella, y aunque él sabia que ella amaba a otro, no dejaría de disfrutar de cada uno de los besos y acercamientos que tuvieran, Serena de pronto se encontró sumergida en una sensación de placer y tranquilidad a la vez, volvió a sentirse feliz de besar de esa manera a Seiya, definitivamente él le hacia tanto bien a su vida y le gustaba estar así, o como fuera pero con él, sumergida en esa necesidad de sentirse bien lo sujeto con mas fuerza sin dejar de besarlo, continuo besándola con esa misma intensidad, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella, pero nuevamente aquella necesidad de mas se hizo presente y ambos se vieron obligados a acortar lentamente ese beso, pero sin separarse. _

-Sin duda de los postres más ricos, esta fresa estuvo deliciosa -_murmuro, recargando su frente sobre la de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados_-

-Demasiado… -_respirando profundamente para tratar de calmar esa sensación que la embargaba_- contigo he probado las fresas mas ricas… -_acaricia con suavidad su cuello_-

-Espero nunca dejar de comerlas, moriría sin ellas, es mi postre favorito -_aun susurrándole, mientras acaricia su cabello con ternura_- gracias, por este rico postre

-Mmm gracias a ti… tu me enseñaste que las fresas pueden ser aun mas deliciosas… -_desliza las manos hacia sus mejillas_- bueno en realidad es un gracias mutuo… ¿te parece? -_aun con sus ojos cerrados sonríe ligeramente-_

-Me parece bien -_roza de nuevo sus labios-_ creo que es hora de volver al trabajo, aunque quisiera quedarme así por mas tiempo -_abre lentamente sus ojos_-

-Quizá unos minutos más… -_le sonríe de forma coqueta aun teniéndolo de las mejillas_-

X-X

_Dentro del auto de vidrios polarizados la persona oculta en el no sabía que hacer, __había quebrado sus lentes de sol al tratar de controlar el inmenso coraje que le daba el ver ese tipo de demostraciones amorosas, y se seguía preguntando ¿por que en esa pareja había tanta pasión y amor?, ¿amor?, no para nada, entre ellos no podía haber amor, si acaso solo deseo, algo que quizá aumento después de aquel fin de semana solos, pero no importaba de alguna manera lograría sepáralos, definitivamente los celos carcomían su corazón, y eso como todos sabemos es el peor consejero._

X-X

-Es hora de volver -_le sonríe con ternura_- iré a hablar con el dueño en cuanto regresemos -_se separa de ella, para encender el auto_-

-Bien de acuerdo… -_le sonríe acomodándose bien en el asiento_- solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen…

_Antes__ de poner en marcha el auto acaricia dulcemente su mejilla_- Ya veras que no habrá ningún problema, tranquila…

-¿Sabes?, me tranquiliza escucharte… -_le sonríe tiernamente-_ ¿siempre eres así de seguro o solo delante de mi?

-Mmm no lo se -_le sonríe un poco bromista_- nunca me había detenido a pensar en ello -_enciende el auto comenzando a conducir, de regreso al hotel_-

-Espero que siempre seas así… -_suspira_- eso me gusta de ti…

-Siendo así… entonces siempre seré así -_le guiñe un ojo_- además de que soy irresistible

-Claro que lo eres… -_le sonríe negando ligeramente con la cabeza_- eres simplemente irresistible…

-Y adorable -_le sonríe un tanto coqueto, al momento que detiene el auto frente al hotel_- pero me gusta mas… -_sale del auto para ayudarla a bajar_- me gusta mas ser irresistible solo para ti -_mientras la ayuda a bajar del auto, sonriéndole un tanto seductor y coqueto_-

-Mmm no quiero ser egoísta… ¿que les dejo a las demás chicas?, recuerda que algunas están que se mueren por ti… -_sonriéndole de forma picara_-

-Mmm eso quiere decir que soy todo un galán -_pone pose de galán_-

-Un galán egocéntrico… -_lo abraza para quitarle esa pose_- y ya no hagas eso, van a decir que estás loco, que bueno así es, pero que los demás no se enteren…

_Se sonr__oja al sentir su abrazo_- Quizás, pero tu me vuelves mas loco -_susurra correspondiendo al abrazo, con ternura_-

-Anda ya vamos, deja de jugar… es hora de trabajar… -_lo suelta y lo comienza a empujar con suavidad hacia el edificio_- y no me quieras echar la culpa de tus loqueras…

-Jajaja esta bien, está bien ya voy -_sonriendo mientras es empujado por ella hacia el interior-_

-Tu vas para allá… -_lo empuja hasta el área de las oficinas_- y yo para acá… -_dirige su mirada hacia la recepción_- ¿por que vas a hablar con el Sr. Montenegro ya o todavía no?

-Jajaja si solo termino unos pendientes y voy -_le roba un ligero beso de sus labios_- te veo mas tarde -_se aleja hacia el área de mantenimiento, ya que debía ver algunos problemas con el personal_-

-Nos vemos… -_sonríe y con esa misma cara de felicidad entro a recepción encontrándose con Rei que estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas_- buenas tardes… -_saludo amablemente_-

-Llegas tarde… ¿con que derecho te crees como para tomarte más tiempo del debido de tu comida? -_un tanto enfada, la mira fijamente_-

-Mmm había trafico… -_dijo de forma burlona y sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios_- vamos, ya sabes la razón de porque llego tarde, además tu también acabas de llegar ¿no?

_Se__ queda callada mirándola con coraje_- Que te importa…

-A bueno a mi no me importa entonces a ti tampoco… _-se encoge de hombros dándole la espalda_-

-Gggrrr como te odio -_le da la espalda también, tomando unos papeles que comienza a revisar de mala gana_-

X-X

-Demonios no me había dado cuenta de que era tarde… y yo aquí… -_suspira cerrando los ojos y recargándose por completo en la silla_-

_Darien__ caminaba aun enfadado hacia la oficina de su amigo, donde abre la puerta sin tocar_- Hola…

-Ah si claro pásale estas en tu oficina… -_abrió los ojos sin moverse de la posición tan cómoda que había adoptado_- ¿y ahora que?

-Definitivamente tienes que correr a ese imbécil de Seiya… -_se acerca hacia el escritorio recargando sus manos sobre el, mientras mira fijamente a Diamante_-

-Mmm… ¿solo por que es novio de Serena o por que hay alguna queja contra él? -_lo miro un poco preocupado pensando que quizá era algo grave_-

-Dime… ¿que no se supone que los noviazgos dentro del hotel están prohibidos?, ¿y mas las muestras de afecto?

-Ah vaya… -_suspiro_- las relaciones personales de los empleados no están prohibidas en este hotel, porque yo no lo he prohibido, y sobre las muestras de afecto… -_se queda pensando un momento y luego continua_- no tampoco, ¿acaso hay algún problema?

-Desde luego, ese imbécil se atrevió a besarla frente a mi, lo que es peor ella lo beso, tienes que correrlo, aunque -_se queda pensativo_- así no podré alejarlo de ella

_Diamante__ sonrío al entender la situación_- Vayamos por partes, sí se besan es porque ellos dos son novios y lo que tu tienes son celos, por otro lado Seiya y Serena cumplen perfectamente con su trabajo, ¿con que pretexto quieres que corra al supervisor? -_se aclaro la garganta_- "te corro por que a mi amigo Darien le molesta que seas novio de su ex y mucho mas que la beses en sus narices", ese pretexto te gusta o puedo buscar otro... "Te despido porque así lo exige el código de ética de amistades y negocios", "ya no necesito tus servicios por que eres el novio de la "mariposa" de mi amigo Darien y esta es una manera de ponerle fin a su relación" -_dijo con sarcasmo_-

-Ya no te burles _-frunce el ceño_- pero si algo voy hacer para alejarlo de ella, ya veras -_se reincorpora_- te veo mas tarde, no estoy de ánimos para tu humor negro

-Ya no te enojes… -_se reía de ver a su amigo con ese gesto- _

-Nos vemos -_se acerca a la puerta y al abrirla mira a Michiru que estaba apunto de tocar, la mira con un poco de frialdad, y solo hace una ligera mueca alejándose_-

_Al quedarse solo suspiro para tranquilizarse_- Vaya tener que soportar yo los celos de este loco…

-Hola buenas tardes, permiso _-viendo al chico alejarse, suspira_-¿puedo pasar?, aquí están los papeles que me pediste hace rato…

-Si claro adelante… -_aun tenia una ligera sonrisa_- gracias por traerlos…

-No hay de que -_entra en la oficina cerrando la puerta, se acerca hacia el escritorio, extendiéndole los papeles_-

-Toma asiento, quiero hacerte una consulta… -_se acomoda acercándose al escritorio y tomando los papeles-_

-De acuerdo -_se sienta frente a él_- ¿de que se trata? -_le sonríe_-

_Respiró__ profundamente_- ¿Recuerdas que te platique de una amigo y su ex?

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿sucedió algo?

-¿Tú crees que por cuestiones personales una persona deba interferir en los negocios de otra? -_pregunto fingiendo que revisaba los documentos y como si la respuesta en realidad no fuera importante_-

-No, no tendría por que, los negocios son una cosa, y los asuntos personales otra, ¿acaso su amigo le pidió correr o tomar represarías contra alguien?

-Bueno se que no lo hizo en serio, pero si me pidió correr a alguien, aunque yo siempre lo tomo a broma y jamás dejo que las cosas personales interfieran en los negocios… -_suspira soltando los papeles_- ¿crees que me falta carácter para manejar el hotel?, veamos… imponerme e imponer reglas…

-A mi parecer ya tienes carácter, y como esta ahorita el hotel va por buen camino, además no queremos un dictador -_dice un poco bromista_- por otro lado, si armo un rompecabezas, su amigo es el chico que acaba de salir, la ex novia es mi amiga Serena y el novio es mi hermano ¿o me equivoco?

-Vaya que eres muy perspicaz, pensé que tardarías mas tiempo en descubrir los personajes de mis platicas… -_sonríe_- pero no, no te equivocas, mi amigo Darien era novio de tu amiga Serena, que por consecuencia "odia" a tu hermano… es un decir, pero el simple hecho de verlos juntos lo pone de un humor…

-Si me di cuenta -_se encoge de hombros_- sin querer escuche lo que le decía, sobre correr a mi hermano -_un poco sonrojada_- y además no me ve con buenos ojos, quizás por que soy hermana de la persona que odia…

-Bueno no es que odie a tu hermano, es solo que esta celoso, pero de cualquier manera no te preocupes, no pienso correr a nadie, mi amigo tiene sus problemas y tiene que resolverlos él solo… -_le sonríe ligeramente_- gracias por escucharme…

-Cuando gustes, creo que por algo somos amigos ¿no? -_lo mira a los ojos un poco nerviosa, y desvía su mirada_- y me agrada platicar contigo, gracias por la confianza

-No al contrario, gracias por ayudarme… y pues te encargo a tu hermano y a Serena…

-Pues mi hermano no me cuenta mucho pero si se algo te lo comentare, solo con la condición que no se lo digas a nadie… ni a tu amigo -_se levanta y extiende su mano-_

-De acuerdo… no le diré a nadie, y por cierto no le digas a nadie que Darien es mi amigo, no quiero que comiencen las habladurías… -_estrechando su mano_-

-Muy bien trato hecho -_sonríe ante el pacto que acaban de hacer_-

-Bueno pues gracias… -_suspira_- ahora si me permites tengo que terminar con esos papeles… -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Si, por cierto te traje esto, vi que no saliste a comer -_le entrega una bolsa con una hamburguesa, papas y refresco_- nos vemos al rato

-Gracias… -_sonríe al ver la bolsa_- nos vemos…

-Nos vemos -_lo mira una última vez, sonriendo, al momento que sale de su oficina_-

-Espero que este día termine pronto… -_suspiro un poco fastidiado dispuesto a abrir la bolsa y comer_-

X-X

_Seiya__ camino hacia la oficina del dueño, se encontró con Michiru, a la cual saludo, y después prosiguió su camino, tocando la puerta._

-¿Ay y ahora que? -_suspiro molesto pues apenas iba a comer una papa_- adelante… - _dejando de lado el bocado_-

-Buenas tardes señor… -_entrando a la oficina_- perdón creo que esta ocupado, ¿si quiere puedo regresar después?

-No, para nada… -_sonrío ligeramente_- que bueno que vienes, tengo que hablar contigo… y bueno quizá también con Serena… -_dijo mientras colocaba la bolsa en la mesa atrás de él_-

_Respiró profundo acercándose_- Señor yo… bueno lo que pasa es que…

-Tranquilízate… -_mostró una mirada de comprensión_- se que el amor es a veces tanto que no hay manera de esconderlo… eso espero que sea lo que les esta pasando a los dos... hace algunos momentos estuvo aquí uno de los huéspedes… me comento que los había visto muy cariñosos… yo no soy quien para decirles que hacer o dejar de hacer… solo que les voy a pedir que por favor se abstengan en publico… los dos me agradan y no me gustaría que esto pasara a mayores… -_comento con tranquilidad_- talvez a la otra Darien no se contenga y esto se salga de mis manos… -_pensó con algo de preocupación_-

-Si señor de eso venia a hablar con usted, quiero disculparme en nombre de los dos y le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir, en verdad no quisiera que tomara represarías y mucho menos contra ella, si uno debe pagar entonces debo ser yo…

-Yo no tomaría represalias con ninguno de los dos… digo si es poco común que un trabajo haya relaciones amorosas, pero para nada me opongo, y por ella no te preocupes… los dos han cumplido al pie de la letra sus labores y eso es lo que me importa a mi, solo que de verdad no me gustaría que el día menos pensado las cosas pasen a mayores… ¿me comprendes?

-Si señor, en verdad le agradezco mucho, seguiremos dando lo mejor para que nuestra relación no afecte nuestro desempeño laboral, le agradezco mucho el haberme escuchado…

-Al contrario… sabes que me agradas tanto como persona así como empleado… -_sonrío ligeramente_- estas muy enamorado… ¿verdad?

-Yo… -_se sonroja, y solo asiente con la cabeza_-

-Eso pensé… solo una persona que esta enamorada es capaz de ponerse primero ante un jefe tan odioso como yo… -_sonrío divertido_- y aceptar un castigo con tanto aplomo…

_Se sonr__ojo aun más_- Este yo… -_nervioso_- la quiero demasiado señor… y haré lo que sea por su bienestar, aunque eso signifique perder mi empleo -_lleno de decisión y determinación-_

-Vaya que tiene suerte esa chica… debe ser sumamente especial… -_murmuro con algo de prudencia_- ¿y ella… te corresponde de igual forma?

-Nuestra relación apenas inicia, y creo que es demasiado pronto para saber si siente lo mismo que yo, así que como usted comprenderá es una pregunta que no puedo responder -_desviando un poco su mirada_-

-Ya veo… _-suspiró_- se que no me has pedido un consejo pero me voy a tomar la libertad de dártelo… -_se quedo callado un momento_- si ella no te llegara a corresponder de la misma forma… no te dejes caer… el amor te vuelve débil y temeroso, y eso no me gustaría verlo en ti… así que continua con tu vida… ¿de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias por el consejo… lo mantendré en cuenta, por cierto ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta indiscreta? -_lo mira con curiosidad_-

-Mmm depende de que tan indiscreta… pero bien hazla… -_un poco confundido_-

-Perdone si soy muy indiscreto, ¿pero usted es casado o tiene alguna relación?

-No, soy yo solo… el amor no es para mi… -_dijo tratando de aparentar seguridad pero en el fondo sabía que no era así_- como te dije el amor te vuelve vulnerable y para una persona como yo no es recomendable…

-¿Y hay alguien que le interese? -_sonriendo ligeramente_-

_Diamante__ se quedo meditando un poco para luego verlo fijamente_- Había pero lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado… _-sonrío_- la única que me interesa esta mas allá de mis recuerdos… mi hermoso Sol… -_pensó en aquella chica con la que noche a noche soñaba_-

-Ya veo… hasta la persona mas imponente puede ser vulnerable ante el amor, pero si el amor llega debemos luchar por el ¿no cree?, quizás es mejor morir en el intento que jamás haberlo intentado –_sonrió ligeramente_- gracias por responder a mi pregunta señor, y desde este momento le digo que si algún día necesita alguien para platicar con gusto le escuchare…

-Gracias… -_sonrío un poco triste_- lo tendré en cuenta… igual tu… quiero que antes de ser jefe-empleado seamos amigos… así que cuentas conmigo…

-Muchas gracias señor agradezco su confianza no voy a defraudarlo…

-Eso espero… y bueno yo creo que mejor me voy a casa a comer tranquilamente porque aquí no podría… -_tomo el pequeño paquete y salio atrás de Seiya_- me dio gusto platicar contigo…

-Igual a mí me dio mucho gusto platicar con usted, provecho…

-Gracias… nos vemos… -_así salio rumbo a su auto_-

_Con la __cabeza mas que confundida, arranco su auto y salió rumbo a su departamento, por un lado estaba su mejor amigo que amaba a Serena y por otro lado ese joven que se estaba ganando su aprecio, era obvio que él también la amaba, y ya no estaba tan convencido de que ella quisiera volver con su mejor amigo, eso le inquietaba, pero también traer de nueva cuenta el recuerdo de aquella chica que significaba tanto para él, en esa platica lo había lastimado, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido seguía estando en su corazón, aun no se armaba de valor para si quiera decir su nombre en voz alta, solo se limitaba a pensar y recordarla, algún día si la vida era buena con él la volvería a ver y sino entonces quizá la vida le estaría cobrado todo lo que la hizo sufrir._

Continuara…

X-X

Notas De Autoras:

Canción Y Llegaste Tu de Sin Bandera.

**Marie y Marina: **

"**INOCENTES PALOMITAS QUE SE DEJARON ENGAÑAR"**

**Marie:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!! ¿Qué dijeron esto ya se acabo?, pues NO ahora damos inicio a la segunda temporada de esta historia, como ya les hemos dicho la felicidad no puede llegar tan fácilmente y vaya que nos faltan muchas cosas, como por ejemplo la llegada de Lita la prometida de Darien, algunos personajes que harán una participación especial, se preguntaran ¿Qué fueron esos nombres que aparecieron en medio de la canción?, bueno pues una pequeña sorpresa, para el próximo año veremos que es lo que pasa en la vida de los personajes de Actuando por tu Amor, ya verán que la situación estará muy divertida, y esperamos que les guste.

**Marina:** ¡¡¡UYYYYYYYYYYy!!! ¿Que tenemos por aquí? ¿El final? Jajajaja pues fíjense que no jajaja que dijeron ¿la historia termino? De ninguna manera bienvenidas al primer capítulo de la segunda temporada jijiji y como ya es costumbre espero que les haya gustado ¿verdad? ¿Quién será la sombra misteriosa?, ¿Diamante enamorado? ¿Quién será la chica de sus sueños?, esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo no se lo pierdan estamos en contacto.

Ahora si vamos a la sección favorita de todas, Respuestas a los Reviews:

_**siamoon**__**:**_ Hola nos alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, y sobre todo que te guste Seiya, es el personaje favorito de muchas sobre todo el mío :P y sobre seguirla, por supuesto que lo haremos, aun nos queda mucho por hacer, ya verán las sorpresas que tenemos, sobre Déjame Estar, gracias por leerla, aunque no se si me dices que siga con Bendita o con Déjame jajaja creo que ahí me perdí, bueno eso es todo, esperamos verte aquí en los capítulos que siguen, besitos y gracias otra vez.

_**patty ramirez de chiba:**_ Hola querida Patty, pues ¿como ves que este no es final?, jajaja lo sentimos, pero es solo el inicio de la segunda temporada, te aseguro que habrá grandes sorpresas, personajes que pensaron que entrarían de una forma lo harán de otra, así que te recomiendo que no nos dejes de leer, ahora sobre tu comentario, muchas gracias por pensar así, eso nos da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, gracias otra vez, sobre los correos ya sabes que FF no te deja ponerlos tal cual pero aquí van frutilupis_21 Hotmail . com ojalá que haya aparecido, cristi_marina Hotmail . com que tramposas somos jajaja, bueno hasta la próxima cuídate, bye bye

_**serenalucy:**_ Hola, la verdad es que si nos atrasamos mucho con el capitulo, pero por eso es que las compensamos de esta forma, dando inicio a la segunda temporada, lo sentimos, sabemos que te gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo pasado, pero ya dije no todo es tan fácil, les tocara aun enfrentar muchas pruebas para que se vea que su amor es real, hay muchas cosas que vemos les impresionaron como el cambio de Darien, o quizá el embarazo de Serena, (por cierto felicidades ¿Cuántos meses tienes?, ¿ya sabes que va a ser? Jajaja espero que nos respondas) volviendo al tema, hubiera estado lindo, pero como por ahí comentaron que no hubiera sido prudente en ese momento, y es la verdad, como que nuestra protagonista aun duda mucho sobre sus propios sentimientos ¿no lo crees?, sobre Haruka y Michiru ay Dios ¿una noche de entrega?, jajaja de que me espanto no lo se, no si se de que, de que el primer lemon nos quedo lindo (modestia aparte), esperamos que los próximos nos salgan igual, no es amenaza es aviso habrá mas lemons, así que espéralos jajaja, ¡y para nada estoy celosa!, es solo que mi amor por Seiya es tan grande que conmigo tiene para recibir besos jajaja, pero de acuerdo no los decomisare todo, al menos dejare que reciba uno tuyo jajaja, bueno eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos pronto, cuídate, besitos.

_**Bogita**__**:**_ Holis, ya te diste cuenta del giro tan drástico que dio, jajaja, no todo será tan rápido ni tampoco su final (eso esperamos), también debes seguir pendiente de esta, por que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba y todavía le falta mucho, ya verán, les gustara lo que sigue, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ ¡Eh se la creyó! Jajaja, lo sentimos pero aun no te vas a poder librar de nosotras, al menos no tan fácilmente, jajaja, esperamos que sigas leyéndonos, y no nos abandones, te cuidas y te portas bien.

_**Wendy:**_ Lo sentimos, solo era un sueño, muy bello pero al fin sueño, imagina como será Seiya de papá ahhhh que lindo y tierno, en cambio el otro con sus actitudes de amo y señor de Serena, ¿Qué le pasa?, si quieres saber que mas seguirá en esta historia no te la debes perder, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besitos.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ Y fieles a nuestras costumbres lo enredaremos un poco y no dejaremos finales abiertos ni nada por el estilo, ya veras que les gustara esta segunda temporada, esa boda tan esperada tendrá que esperar, primero vendrán otras bodas, o quizá no venga no lo sabemos con certeza jajaja, también felices fiestas para ti, y muchos abrazos y besitos.

_**agatasha: **_Que bueno que nos sigues en esta historia, ¿verdad que Seiya es un lindo?, bueno pero a mi así me trata siempre, y no te preocupes por el guapísimo de mi amorcito, nada le pasara, yo lo protejo con mi vida si es preciso, ahora veamos como son las nuevas situaciones que nos esperan en esta nueva temporada, así que por favor no te las vayas a perder, queremos seguirte viendo por aquí, besitos y abracitos, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídate bye, bye.

_**lili o es bebecito:**_ Nos da gusto que haya nuevas lectoras, eso nos da una gran felicidad y ánimos de seguir escribiendo, y como te diste cuenta no tardamos mucho en actualizar, ya que nos urgía que leyeran este capitulo, pues damos comienzo a una nueva etapa, en la cual esperamos que nos sigas acompañando y brindándonos tu apoyo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta luego.

Por favor no nos vayan a golpear, todo fue producto de nuestra imaginación y creatividad, lo que si es verdad es la parte de que MoonStar nos dejo, obviamente le daremos el crédito en las partes que aun alcanzo a hacer, no la culpen al contrario agradézcanle ya que de no haber sido por su rechazo no tendrían lo que ven ahora, son cuestiones muy complicadas de escritoras, pero que hicimos todo lo posible por que saliera tal cual lo estamos planeando, y al parecer los cambios que se hicieron les gustaron y eso es una gran satisfacción, bueno es todo por el momento se portan bien y se cuidan…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2010!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Se los deseamos de todo corazón y les comento que uno de nuestros propósitos de año nuevo es seguir escribiendo para todas ustedes, de verdad gracias por todo lo que nos dieron este año, un beso enorme y un gran y fuerte abrazo, son los deseos de…

**Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron**

p.d. capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	25. El Deseo de Dos Principes

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 25

El Deseo de Dos Príncipes

Solo una vez he vencido la distancia entre tus labios y yo

Solo una vez he sentido el incendio de tu piel

Solo una vez he tenido tu calor entre mis manos y tbc, tbc, tbc.

Solo una vez he podido enredarme entre tus brazos

Solo una vez y te llevo en el medio de un millón de sueños

Solo una vez he tocado el paraíso con mis dedos y tbc,tbc, tbc

Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar

Por que no hay nadie en tu lugar

Solo una vez y el miedo me quieren matar

No se si volverá a pasar y tbc, tbc, tbc

Con toda el alma y la piel tbc

Solo una vez he cambiado lo que significa el tiempo

Solo un segundo es igual a la medida de extrañarte tanto

Solo una vez y no hay mas que este mágico momento

En que tbc, tbc, tbc

Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar

Por que no hay nadie en tu lugar

Solo una vez y el miedo me quieren matar

No se si volverá a pasar y tbc, tbc, tbc

Con toda el alma y la piel tbc

Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar

Por que no hay nadie en tu lugar

Solo una vez y el miedo me quieren matar

No se si volverá a pasar y tbc, tbc, tbc

Con toda el alma y la piel tbc

Y te ame

_Serena se encontraba recargada en el auto de Seiya esperando a que se desocupara para irse como ya de costumbre a comer juntos, pero la gente vaya que es imprudente, cuando estaban a punto de irse llamaron a Seiya en lugar del gerente porque había un problema con un huésped haciéndolo regresar._

-Espero que no tarde tanto… -_suspiro y cerró los ojos_-

-Vaya miren que lindo tesoro me encontré hoy -_sonriendo se acerco a Serena_-

-Ay no esa voz… -_pensó antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su peor tormento_- ¿y ahora que quieres? -_separándose del auto_-

-Uy que forma de recibirme, luego de no vernos durante algunos días -_sonrío de forma picara, acercándose a ella_- ¿que acaso no me extrañaste?

-¿Extrañarte?, para nada… -_se cruza de brazos volteando hacia la entrada de personal por si llegaba a aparecer Seiya_- al contrario…

-¿A quien esperas?, al chico con el que bailaste de esa forma tan… seductora -_la recarga contra un poste, mirando hacia los lados, notando la llegada de Darien por un lado y por el otro vio saliendo a Seiya_- porque yo esperaba por ti -_besándola sin dejarla reaccionar_-

_Serena intento voltear el rostro pero no le fue posible, y mucho menos al tener los brazos cruzados, no podía empujarlo ni hacer nada solo no corresponder a ese beso._

_Darien iba llegando cuando vio que Su Mariposa se estaba besando con otro tipo, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle, pero en realidad él que derecho tenia de hacerlo, cuando vio que en la salida de personal el "novio" de Serena aparecía, así que prefirió que él fuera a hacer su trabajo, solo observo atento mientras se acercaba a ello._

_Seiya salir hacia a donde se supone estaba Serena esperándolo, se sorprendió al verla besándose con alguien a quien no había visto nunca, frunció el ceño un poco serio acercándose_- Coff coff

_Serena hizo fuerza con su cuerpo para poder empujar a Yaten al escuchar a alguien llegar, supuso que era "su novio"_- Ya basta… -_dijo molesta_- Seiya que… bueno que llegaste…

-Vaya que tienes fuerza -_sonrío un poco irónico cuando vio a Seiya bastante serio, se quedo callado por unos momentos, sin dejar de verlo_-

-Si que bueno que llegue -_acercándose a Serena_- ¿quien te crees tú al besar así a mi novia? –_pregunto calmadamente_-

_Serena solo observo a los dos chicos, un poco nerviosa. _

-¿Tu novia?, ese titulo les queda muy grande… hacia mejor pareja conmigo… -_sonríe un poco burlón sin dejar de ver a Seiya_-

-Si así fuera estaría esperándote a ti y no a mí, además a mi nunca me a empujado de esa forma -_sonríe un tanto orgulloso_-

_Yaten soltó una carcajada de burla_- A mi tampoco me empujaba… pasábamos agradables momentos…

-Pasaban tu lo has dicho cosa del pasado, ahora yo estoy con ella -_la abraza por la cintura tiernamente, para que no se enoje_-

_Serena se sonrojo ante el gesto de Seiya_- Ya te dije que me dejes tranquila Yaten…

-¿Así que somos tres? _-llego a pasos lentos y con las manos en los bolsillos_-

-Ay no… lo que me faltaba… -_pensó Serena cerrando los ojos_-

-Ay que lindo ya se completo el cuadro –_dijo Yaten viendo de forma sarcástica a Darien-_

-¿Y ahora tu que quieres?, que no ves que estamos ocupados… -_dijo Seiya_-

-Si, ya me di cuenta que están muy ocupados… -_sonrío ligeramente_- y todo por causa de esta hermosa señorita… -_intentado acariciar la mejilla de Serena_-

_Seiya frunciendo más el ceño, tomando la mano de él, evitando que toque a Serena_- Si por esta hermosa señorita que es mi novia -_la mira de reojo pidiéndole permiso para hacer algo-_

-No te da pena Serena… tenernos a los tres en este tipo de situaciones… –_comento con ironía Darien soltándose del agarre_-

-Yo… -_un poco nerviosa voltea a ver a Seiya y se recarga en él-_

-Si tan bonita pareja hacen, que en aquella pista de baile de plano se desataron, oye tesorito ¿por que conmigo nunca bailaste de esa forma? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-¿Tesorito?, porque nunca… -_suspira_- nunca me inspiraste un baile así… ¿contento? -_tomando un poco de fuerza_-

_Seiya le sonríe a Serena_- Jajaja sin duda que fue un gran baile -_dándole un tierno beso sobre sus labios enfrente de ellos_- me encanto -_susurrándole al oído_-

_Darien apretó su puño conteniendo su coraje tanto por el comentario de Serena como por la actitud de Seiya_- Pero que pareja tan moderna, bailes sensuales y además permites que… se bese con otros… en ese caso creo que yo también podría… -_dando un paso hacia Serena_-

-A ver amigo, tu aquí no vas a hacer nada, colocándose en frente de él, -_negando con su dedo índice con una sonrisa juguetona_- esto es entre SU NOVIO -_remarcando la última palabra_- y yo

-Mmm al menos yo no tengo por que robarle un beso –_dijo Seiya mirando a Darien y Yaten fijamente, sin dejarla de abrazarla_-

-Vaya… así que es una relación de tres… -_dijo Darien con sarcasmo en su voz viendo a Serena_-

-¿Y ahora que les pasa a los tres? -_se preguntaba Serena solo siendo espectadora, pues en realidad no sabia que decir_-

_Yaten sonrió con sarcasmo de forma burlona_- ¿Que también te quieres unir?

-¿Relación de 3? -_Seiya pestañeo mirando al otro chico por alguna razón, sentía que ya lo conocía y que esa forma de enfrentarse ya lo había vivido en otra época_- ay por favor déjense de bromas aquí no hay relación de 3 y ni mucho menos 4 -_mirando a Darien despectivamente_- aquí solo hay una relación de dos que somos Serena y yo, y nadie mas…

-Sí tu… -_señalando a Yaten_- puedes besarla y por lo que escuche no es la primera vez, no veo porque yo no podría unirme… -_voltea a ver a Seiya_- y en ese caso… se lo deberías dejar en claro tu… a Serena… ¿no crees?

-Ay ya me aburrí… -_suspiró con fastidio la aludida_-

-Las cosas entre ella y yo están claras, no tengo la culpa que sea tan bonita que los idiotas como ustedes no sepan entender razones, y la anden asechando como buitres, no puedo dejarla sola un momento por que se avientan…

-Ya esto fue suficiente, hablan de mi como si no estuviera presente… -_se suelta del abrazo de Seiya y se para frente a los tres_- ¡tú…! -_señalando a Yaten_- no me vuelvas a besar a la fuerza… ¡tú…! -_ahora a Darien-_ ninguna relación de tres mucho menos de 4… y ¡tú…! - _tomando la mano de Seiya_- llévame a casa, pero primero vamos por un pastel… -_lo jala rumbo a la calle_-

-De acuerdo de acuerdo –_dijo Seiya y los ve de forma burlona, haciéndoles seña de "lo ven no me voy me llevan"-_

-Eso no es justo yo llegue primero –_dijo Yaten haciendo una mueca de desencanto _-

-Esta vez tu ganas… pero pronto eso cambiara… -_pensaba Darien con coraje al verlos alejarse, dándose media vuelta para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su auto_-

X-X

_Serena había permanecido en silencio hasta que dieron vuelta en una esquina se detuvo frente a Seiya_- ¿Que fue todo eso?

-Yo… -_baja su mirada_- no lo se -_un poco sonrojado y apenado_-

-¿Te pusiste celoso o fue solo mi imaginación? -_aun seria mientras lo veía fijamente_- porque esa impresión me dio…

-La verdad… no te lo voy a negar -_aun con cara de niño regañado jugueteando con sus manos_- es que una cosa es el mequetrefe y otra muy diferente el buitre… y yo pues…

-¿Buitre? -_al escuchar esa palabra comenzó a reír y mas de verlo con ese gesto infantil_- pues el "buitre" me beso a la fuerza, yo jamás no le correspondería ningún beso -_viéndolo dulcemente_-

-Se que te beso a la fuerza, por eso es un buitre, además… bueno yo… -_la mira a los ojos_- se bien que no tengo ningún derecho, pero no pude evitarlo ¿me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… al contrario me sorprendiste mucho, es la primera vez que veo un poco de molestia en ti… y sinceramente me gusto tu actitud… -_baja un poco la mirada sonrojándose-_ ya sabes que eres muy especial para mi, y quizá como mi novio no tengas ningún derecho, pero como amigo si…

-Entonces… ¿tengo derecho a comer una fresa? -_la mira con una amplia sonrisa-_

-Eso creo… -_sube su mirada para encontrarse con la de él_- además te mereces un premio por lo que hiciste y por como me defendiste… -_acaricia con suavidad su mejilla acercándose un poco a él_-

-Sí voy a recibir un premio cada vez que lo haga, entonces quisiera hacerlo siempre -_acercándose lentamente a sus labios cerrando sus ojos al momento que siente la suave caricia de Serena sobre su rostro_-

-Sé mi guardián… -_murmuro cerrando los ojos al sentir el calido aliento de Seiya dejando su mano en su mejilla rozando ligeramente sus labios_-

-Seré tu más fiel protector, tu más fiel caballero guardián -_rozando calidamente sus labios, abrazándola por la cintura con ternura_-

_Serena correspondió un poco a los labios de Seiya mientras recorría la mano de la mejilla hacia su cuello y la otra la colocaba en el pecho de él subiéndola lentamente también hasta su cuello donde entrelazo sus manos, él la acercó mas hacia su cuerpo profundizando mas el beso, sintiendo una gran emoción ternura y tranquilidad, definitivamente volvía a ese lugar lleno de magia, con su mano acariciaba su cabello, mientras con la otra la sostenía de la cintura, disfrutando de ese rico postre, ella no sabia que es lo que tenían los labios de Seiya que siempre que la besaba todo a su alrededor desaparecía, él le transmitía una tranquilidad de la cual no quería escapar, así lentamente volvió a deslizar sus manos hacia su rostro acariciándolo con suavidad._

_Ese espectáculo no solo era admirado por la gente que pasaba a su lado, sino por un auto que afortunada o desafortunadamente los alcanzo a ver. _

-¡Maldición! -_acelero pues no soporto ver más a esa pareja_-

_Lentamente se separo de ella pero aun sin soltarla_- Gracias… fue delicioso -_sonríe ligeramente aun con los ojos cerrados apoyando su frente sobre la de ella_-

-Gracias a ti… mi fiel caballero… -_también mantenía los ojos, deslizando sus manos hacia su cuello nuevamente sujetándose de él_- así me siento mas protegida… -_sonríe ligeramente-_

-Y a mí me gusta protegerte, mi linda cenicienta -_abrazándola con ternura_-

-Yo… -_murmuro hundiendo el rostro en su pecho_- me sentí muy mal al tener a los tres frente a mi… bueno mas bien a ti y a Darien, de Yaten no me preocupo es un tonto…

-Perdóname no quise ponerte en esa situación tan incomoda… aunque sabes me dio la impresión de que el buitre lo hizo apropósito -_acariciando su cabello con ternura_-

-Ay no lo dudo, se que Yaten no hace las cosas por maldad, solo que le gusta molestar a la gente, y en este caso te toco a ti… -_se separa de su abrazo para verlo a la cara, tomando sus manos_- pero me sorprendió que te defendiera, al decirle a Darien que el problema era entre tu y él… eso si se me hizo extraño…

-Si tienes razón… pero mmm sabes algo extraño… siento como si lo conociera… que extraño no recuerdo haberlo visto antes

-Mmm quien sabe… -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- quizá solo lo has visto y por eso sientes que ya lo conoces… -_suspira_- ¿podemos ir por el pastel?, así podremos seguir investigando en nuestras memorias… -_sonrío guiñando un ojo_-

-Claro vamos por un rico pastel de fresa -_le sonríe ligeramente parándose aun lado de ella poniéndole el brazo_- permítame escoltarla, hermosa cenicienta

-Gracias caballero… -_toma su brazo con delicadeza_- ¿caballero o príncipe azul? -_volteando a verlo fingiendo seriedad_-

-Cómo mas te guste a ti, aunque no creo ser un príncipe -_ríe nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca_-

_Rió ligeramente_- Algún día te convertirás en el príncipe azul de alguien… no lo dudes… -_desviando la mirada hacia el camino_-

-Quien sabe… -_mira hacia el cielo_- pero me gustaría convertirme en el tuyo mi hermosa cenicienta… -_pensaba mientras mira el cielo de forma suplicante_-

_Así caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a una linda cafetería que parecía muy acogedora, sus muebles de madera algo rústicos, su olor mezclado con el del café y porque no de uno que otro delicioso postre, al entrar se sentaron en la única mesa que tenía un balcón el cual les daba la vista perfecta hacía la calle._

-Yo quiero café y un pastel de fresa… -_dijo inmediatamente a Seiya en un tono algo infantil y recargándose en la mesa colocando su rostro entre sus manos y regalándole una sonrisa_-

-Muy bien que sean dos -_le sonríe al momento que llega la mesera y ordena para ambos, mirándola con ternura, sin duda le encantaba observar su hermosa sonrisa_-

-¿Por que me ves de esa manera? -_haciendo la cabeza un poco de lado_- ¿te gusto verdad? -_pregunto aun manteniendo la misma sonrisa_- ¿o acaso tengo algo y no me has dicho?

-Con el resplandor del sol pareces un hada y con esa sonrisa me deslumbras, simplemente te ves hermosa…

-Definitivamente eres un coqueto, romántico, por eso me caes bien… -_sonrío_- ¿y ya recordaste si conoces al "buitre"? -_riendo en la última palabra_-

-Jajaja lo había olvidado, porque tu belleza me hipnotiza y me hace olvidarme de todo -_se acerca sentándose aun lado de ella_-

-Eres un coqueto… -_le da un suave golpe en la nariz_-

-Soy irresistible -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-¿Crees que yo lo soy? -_pregunto borrando su sonrisa y con un ligero suspiro_- a veces me pregunto, ¿por que no he tenido suerte en el amor?, ¿acaso soy una persona que no lo merece? -_desviando su mirada hacia la calle_-

-Claro que si, eso no lo dudes ni por un momento… sabes a mi… -_se pone nervioso mirándola a los ojos, y después niega con la cabeza_- olvídalo… eres hermosa y bella si no por que traes a 3 chicos mmm bueno a un chico lindo, un buitre y un mequetrefe arrastrando la cobija, eres la mas linda chica que he conocido en toda mi vida y no solo por fuera si no también por dentro, eres hermosa -_toma su mano con delicadeza acariciándola_-

_Sonrío ligeramente_- Un chico lindo tu… -_comenzando a contar con la mano_- un buitre el tonto de Yaten y un mequetrefe… Darien… -_dijo con algo de tristeza_- de los tres solo tu no me has hecho daño… ¿no lo harás verdad? -_sujetando con fuerza su mano_-

-Primero muerto, antes que hacerte daño -_con su otra mano acaricia su mejilla con ternura_- te quiero mucho sabes…

-No lo sabía… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- es la primera vez que me lo dices… -_sonríe_- yo también te quiero mucho… ¿a quien debo agradecer por haberte conocido?

-Mmm yo agradecería al cielo, porque estoy seguro que de alguna forma nos hubiéramos conocido -_le da un ligero beso sobre su mejilla_-

-¿Crees en el destino?, porque yo… bueno no me ha tocado un camino fácil para ese destino…

-El destino mmm si, pero además de eso, tu eres la encargada de labrarlo, la vida te da oportunidades, y te pone frente a ti los obstáculos, depende mucho de ti, y de la decisión que tomes el como labres tu destino -_se recarga en la silla mirando el techo_-

-Creo que tienes razón… -_suspira_- entonces quizá si me he equivocado en algunas decisiones, pero en otras no… -_un poco pensativa_-

-Cómo dicen por ahí no todo es perfecto, lo importante es que hayas aprendido de esas malas decisiones, y no volver a cometer los mismos errores y en caso contrario volver a aprender de ello -_la mira con una sonrisa_-

-Si… _-suspiró_- he aprendido algunas cosas… -_se recarga en la silla mirando hacia la calle con tristeza_-

-Vamos sonríe, ante la vida siempre hay que sonreír, y nunca olvidar nuestros sueños y mucho menos la esperanza, a veces hay altas y bajas pero debemos seguir con una gran sonrisa, y una sonrisa en tus labios es lo mejor que puede haber, verte sonreír me hace feliz…

_Sonrío ligeramente_- ¿Por que eres así conmigo?, me tratas de una forma muy especial, y no creo merecerlo, yo… -_baja un poco la mirada_- soy mala contigo, yo… te estoy usando… y tu eres tan dulce conmigo…

-No te pongas así, me gusta estar contigo -_vuelve a acariciar su mejilla_- yo no siento que me uses, y si así fuera, estoy dispuesto a todo… porque… Serena yo… -_apunto de confesarle sus sentimientos_- yo… -_baja un poco su mirada_-

-Gracias Seiya… estas haciendo lo que hace un buen amigo… -_toma su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que la vea_- definitivamente eres el mejor… -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-Si… el mejor amigo -_dice para si mismo un poco triste_- me alegra mucho que así sea cenicienta -_le sonríe ligeramente_-

-Te quiero mucho… -_le sonríe dándole un ligero beso en los labios_- pues a comer pastel de fresa… -_separándose de él_-

_Seiya cerró sus ojos al sentir ese suave beso_- A comer entonces –_murmuro suavemente, con un dejo de tristeza_-

_En ese momento iba llegando la mesera con el pedido, dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa y los cafés._

-Gracias… -_le sonríe a la mesera esperando a que se retirara_- el primer pedazo va para ti… -_toma el tenedor y corta un poco de pastel acompañándolo de un trozo de fresa_- abre… _-dirigiéndolo hacia su boca_-

-Aaaaaaaa -_abre su boca disfrutando de ese rico bocado_-

-Ahora voy yo… -_tomando un poco de pastel para comerlo_- que rico… -_haciendo un gesto de satisfacción_-

-Está delicioso -_le sonríe con ternura_-

_Se acerca a él para decirle algo en secreto_- Yo puedo hacer uno mucho mejor… -_dijo muy orgullosa_-

-Entonces, ¿cuando vas a cocinar un rico paste de fresa para mí? -_murmurándole al oído_-

-Un día de estos te daré la sorpresa… -_le sonríe_- solo espero que no seas muy duro conmigo si es que no queda mas rico que este…

-Esperare con ansiedad mientras a disfrutar de este _-comiendo un bocado_- y te digo soy muy exigente así que espero que sea el mejor de todos

-Cómo va a ser para ti, entonces será el mejor… -_le sonríe comenzado a comer_-

-Espero que sea pronto _-imaginándose el postre mientras sigue comiendo_-

X-X

_Michiru caminaba apresuradamente hacia a aquel parque que se había vuelto especial para ella y para Haruka, se dirigía hacia la fuente, pues ya se le había hecho tarde, al acercarse camino mas aprisa, doblándose el tobillo al momento que el tacón se le atoro con una grieta en el piso y se rompió, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, por lo que cayo al suelo irremediablemente. _

-Auchs, mi tobillo -_se soba el tobillo_- ay no se rompió mi tacón -_tomando el fragmento del zapato_- y ahora que voy hacer -_hace un ligero puchero_-

-No entiendo porque tiran lindas muñecas a la calle -_dijo una voz algo sonriente, y con ternura, llegando a espaldas de Michiru, esta misma al escucharlo volteo la mirada, topándose con sus hermosos ojos_-

-Haruka… que pena que me veas así -_sonrojada, aun en el suelo_-

-Ay sirena todavía te faltaba llegar a la fuente -_se acerca a ella tomándola delicadamente de su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse_-

-Si pero se rompió mi tacón, lamento llegar tarde, tuve unas clases muy pesadas el día de hoy -_sonrojada, se deja ayudar por él_- lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes yo también voy llegando…

-Gracias… pero ¿que voy a hacer ahora con esto? -_mostrándole el tacón_-

_Haruka aun la tomaba del brazo, la conduce hacia una de las bancas, haciéndola tomar asiento_- ¿De que numero calzas?

-Del 5… -_respondió un poco confundida_-

-Perfecto enseguida vuelvo… -_da unos pasos alejándose_-

-Pero a donde vas -_tratando de detenerlo_-

-Tu tranquila, ahora regreso _-se aleja de la chica dejándola un poco confundida, _

X-X

_Después de haber atendido a un huésped salió por un momento de su área de trabajo para ver si las personas que se encontraban en el lobby no necesitaban algo, conversaba amenamente con un huésped que le comentaba los motivos de su estancia en la ciudad, provocando de ocasión en ocasión sonrisas por parte de las dos mujeres._

-Buenas tardes -_decía un caballero que tenia ya rato observándolas_-

-Buenas tardes... -_volteo a ver a la persona que las saludaba_- dígame... ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Buenas tardes... -_saludo la mujer_- fue muy amable, pero ya me están esperando con permiso, y gracias... -_finalizo para luego alejarse_-

-Estamos para servirle... -_dijo Serena a la mujer con una sonrisa para luego volver a ver al hombre que tenia enfrente_-

-Disculpe la molestia bella dama -_tomando su mano con delicadeza depositando un beso sobre ella_- no pude evitar escucharlas y la verdad es que me gustaría que me recomiende algunos lugares para visitar lo que pasa es que no conozco la ciudad y me servirá mucho una guía tan hermosa como usted -_sonriéndole galantemente_-

_Se quedo observando como ese hombre le besaba la mano, en automático volteo a todas partes por si alguien la veía_- Eh si claro... yo le puedo entregar algunos folletos con información de los sitios más interesantes de la ciudad...

-No, no eso no me sirve... sabe soy un poco despistado no se tal vez si hablara con su gerente o el dueño del hotel podría conseguir un permiso para que usted me acompañara

-No lo lamento... tenemos prohibido salir con huéspedes, le puedo recomendar un guía de turistas... -_dijo algo nerviosa pero manteniéndose firme comenzando a caminar hacía la entrada de la recepción_-

-Por favor, vamos dígame a que hora sale del trabajo, puedo esperarla sin duda alguna -_siguiéndola_-

_Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse para luego voltear a verlo con una sonrisa amable_- No puedo señor... le agradecería que no insistiera... como le dije le puedo recomendar al mejor guía de turistas... estoy segura de que no lo defraudara y lo llevara a los mejores sitios...

_Seiya se había dado cuenta de todo y camino despacio hacia la pareja_- ¿Se encuentra todo bien?

-Ay hola, si todo esta bien solo quería ver que posibilidad hay que la señorita me acompañe ya sabe no conozco la ciudad y en una ciudad tan grande puedo perderme

_Volteo al escuchar aquella voz que inmediatamente la lleno de tranquilidad_- Esta bien... gracias... solo le informaba al caballero sobre el guía de turistas... -_volteo a ver al hombre_- no se preocupe el Sr. Gerard no dejara que se pierda... puede contar con él... -_dijo lo mas amable que pudo_-

-En verdad quería que fuera usted es una chica muy hermosa sin duda, descuide veré la forma que sea usted quien me acompañe -_le guiñe un ojo galantemente_- que tenga buen día bella dama -_toma de nueva cuenta su mano besándola y alejándose del lugar_-

_Se quedo un momento observando como se alejaba aquel hombre_- Ay pero que tipo... -_murmuró más para si_-

-¿Todo bien?

-Si... -_suspiró antes de voltear a verlo con una sonrisa_- gracias... llegaste como mi príncipe protector...

-No hay de que... lo que sea por salvar a mi linda cenicienta -_acariciando su mejilla tiernamente_-

-Mmm gracias... -_sonrió con ternura_- no esperaba menos de ti... creo que por eso me caes muy bien... -_dijo como broma_-

-Y tú me caes más que bien... eres especial -_murmuro_-

-Entonces creo que los dos somos especiales... -_le sonrío algo coqueta_-

-Si... ¿te parece si mas tarde paso a buscarte?

-¿A donde me vas a llevar? _-preguntó curiosa_-

_Seiya se acerca a ella murmurándole en el oído_- Sorpresa

_Cerró los ojos al escucharlo_- Ah ya veo... ¿no me puedes dar una adelanto o una pista?

-No… porque entonces ya no seria sorpresa -_dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-_

-Ay eres malo... -_cerró los ojos al sentir ese beso_- pero de acuerdo...

-Soy lindo tierno, adorable e irresistible -_le guiño un ojo separándose de ella-_

-Y modesto no se te olvide... -_dijo con una sonrisa divertida_- anda ve a trabajar... yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer... además quiero terminar temprano para salir y que me des mi sorpresa...

-De acuerdo te veo mas tarde -_roba un pequeño beso de sus labios alejándose con una amplia sonrisa_-

X-X

_Después de unos minutos al llegar hasta donde había dejado a Michiru coloca una bolsa en la banca, sacando de su interior una caja la cual destapa para que ella vea su contenido_- espero que te gusten -_mostrándole unos zapatos de color negro bajos y aparentemente bastante cómodos_-

-Son hermosos… -_sonrojada_- pero no tenias porque comprarlos, dime cuanto fue, para pagarte -_toma los zapatos, para ponérselos e inmediatamente se pone de pie_- vaya son bastante cómodos, muchas gracias -_lo mira muy sonriente_- ¿Cuánto te debo?

-No es nada tómalo como un regalo… -_sonríe_-

-Vamos Haruka los dos sabemos que no estas para hacer gastos, déjame pagarte los zapatos, tu siempre estas comprándome cosas… no quiero que alguno de estos días me digas que soy una convenenciera, o que solo estoy contigo por dinero…

-Y quien esta pensando eso, cómo si vieras que traigo los millones en la cartera, así que mejor olvídalo y mejor, págame solamente con un beso

-¿Sabias que estas loco verdad? -_le sonríe ligeramente, acercándose a el dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios_- pero aun así te quiero -_roza suavemente sus labios_-

-Bueno pues más te vale que me sigas queriendo aunque cada día me ponga peor de loco…

-Jajaja aunque te metan al malcomió siempre te voy a querer…

-Perfecto… -_la toma de la cintura, y sin previo aviso la besa, beso al cual Michiru corresponde inmediatamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos, tiernamente_-

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde príncipe azul debemos regresar a casa, perdóname por arruinar nuestra cita de hoy -_separándose un poco de sus labios_-

-No te preocupes, pero ahora si me debes una cita…

-Desde luego te invito a comer el sábado, yo pago y no acepto negativas -_mirándolo de forma determinada y decisiva_-

-¿Y quien te digo que yo me iba a negar? –_pregunto con una sonrisa seductora_-

-Por si las dudas -_le sonríe coquetamente_-

-No he conocido a nadie que huya de una invitación gratis a comer… -_dijo muy divertido_-

-Eso me alegra escucharlo -_le da otro tierno beso en sus labios, separándose enseguida, para guardar sus zapatos en la bolsa, y comenzar a caminar con la bolsa en manos, alejándose de él de forma seductora_-

_Sonríe, ante su actitud, quedándose parado cruzándose de brazos, gritando_- ¿A la sirena no se le olvido algo? -_llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor junto a él_-

-Mmm si creo que si -_volteando a verlo, con una ligera sonrisa, camina hasta la fuente_- olvide llegar a la fuente -_sonríe ampliamente_-

-La sirena no me quiere -_gritaba más recio, asustando aun mas a la gente que lo miraba extrañada_-

_Michiru sonríe al ver su actitud, pero más al ver a la gente que los observaba de forma extraña_- ¿Por que dices eso? –_Se sienta en la orilla de la fuente_-

_Al verla decide subirse a la banca donde momentos antes Michiru estaba sentada definitivamente llamando mas la atención de la gente_- Ay de mi triste vida he visto una sirena y me ha encantado con su figura perfecta y su voz angelical y a ella no le ha importado mi sentir y mi sufrimiento, se la pasa cayéndose de esquina en esquina, y a pesar de que en mis brazos eso no le pasaría, y son los que la cuidaría… ella se va… dejándome abandonado -_haciendo ademanes de poeta con cada palabra, y un gesto de llanto al final de la frase, la gente que se encontraba ahí comenzó a reír, ahora no solo lo miraban a él, sino que también a la chica en cuestión_-

-Bájate de ahí, estas loco… -_se encontraba tan roja como un jitomate_- ve el espectáculo que estas montando… si fueras director o actor, ya te habrías ganado un oscar… -_se pone de pie, caminando unos metros, deteniéndose a la mitad de camino_-

_Sonríe, bajándose de la banca para caminar hacia ella_- No necesito ganarme nada, porque tú eres mi mejor premio… -_la toma del rostro y le da un tierno beso en los labios, cosa que es aplaudida por toda la gente que se encontraba presente_-

_Definitivamente ellos dos eran una pareja perfecta, el chico guapo se había convertido en príncipe y ella era una hermosa sirena que lo había hipnotizado con su carisma y simpatía, el día menos pensando terminarían ambos en el manicomio pues cada vez eran peor las locuras que cometían juntos… aunque no tanto al final del día._

-Bueno mi sirena… ¿que te parece si te invito a cenar? -_dijo despreocupado abrazándola por los hombros, se sentía totalmente feliz en ese momento_-

-Mmm de acuerdo… ¿cenamos pizza? -_voltea a verlo muy sonriente_-

-Ah no… -_volteo a verla con algo de decepción_- yo había pensando en otro lugar… es un restaurante que nos gustaba visitar a Serena y a mi…

_Michiru sonrió con nerviosismo_- Un restaurante ¿como el de la vez pasada? -_algo decepcionada_-

-Si, es maravilloso te va a encantar… es muy intimo y tiene una hermosa fuente… -_decía absorto en que tratara de imaginar el bello lugar_- y la comida… es deliciosa… bueno aunque Serena solo me llevaba ahí por el postre pero definitivamente te va a gustar…

-Supongo… -_suspira, desviando su mirada hacia los árboles_-

-No te oyes muy convencida… ¿acaso no quieres ir? -_se detuvo frente a ella tomando sus manos_-

-Yo… es que… me gustaría ir… pero… no creo que sea una buena idea… mírame como vengo, y ese tipo de lugares pues yo…

-¿Como vienes?, pues vienes hermosa… como siempre… -_sonrió para darle ánimos_- ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Es que… no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares… tan elegantes.... y yo… no soy tan elegante yo… no quisiera avergonzarte, suficiente es con avergonzarme de mi misma y…

-¿De que estas hablando? -_la tomo suavemente del rostro_- ¿de verdad eso piensas?, ¿que yo me avergüenzo de ti?

-Yo… no… pero… -_baja su mirada_- nunca me a importado lo que digan los demás… pero contigo es diferente… a tu lado me siento bien, pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable… es algo extraño -_sin dejar de ver el piso_-

-Mmm ahora me doy cuenta de que te hace falta conocerme… -_suspiró con algo de tristeza_- a mi tampoco me ha importado nunca lo que piensen los demás… mírame… -_subiendo un poco su rostro_- ¿te arrepientes de ser mi novia?

-No… eso jamás, ser tu novia es de lo mejor que me a pasado y por lo mismo tengo miedo… -_toma su mano llevándola hacia su corazón_- siente como late mi corazón por ti

-De eso no tengo dudas, es solo que no me gusta que pienses que me vas a avergonzar… y sobre todo que en el fondo pienses que YO me voy a avergonzar de ti…

-Yo… quizás.... tengo miedo que algún día, no sea lo suficiente para ti… tengo miedo de que si regresas a ese mundo, yo no pueda seguirte… antes de conocerte ni siquiera pensaba en tener novio… tu lo sabes a duras penas tengo tiempo, trabajo, escuela, tareas… poco tiempo quedaba para mi… y ahora que te tengo muchos temores me invaden

-Michiru… no soy una persona que se deje llevar por lo que digan los demás, nunca me ha importado, pero ¿como te debo tratar si tu misma te avergüenzas de ti?, ¿que debo hacer si no tienes la confianza necesaria para estar a mi lado?, no se sí llegare a volver ese "mundo" pero quiero estar seguro de que si lo hago estarás a mi lado… ese es mi mayor temor… que tu te alejes de mi…

-Haruka… yo… -_desvía su mirada de él, sin saber que decirle_-

-Comprendo… no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para responder…

-No es que no te tenga confianza… solo tengo miedo, nunca me había sentido así y… yo tengo miedo que te enamores de alguien mas… quizás alguien que comparta tus gustos tus sueños… que sea mas elegante y bonita que yo

-Yo lo único que quiero eres tu… talvez te parezca precipitado pero yo te quiero… -_sonrió ligeramente_- eres lo que siempre busque y eso no va a cambiar… en aquel "mundo" solo encontré gente superficial, mujeres vanidosas pero tu… tu cambiaste el concepto en que tenia al resto de las mujeres… exceptuando a mamá y Serena… ¿me crees?

-Yo… también te quiero muchísimo Haruka… también te quiero

-¿Entonces confías en que aun volviendo a ese "mundo" siempre voy a estar contigo?

-Yo… si… quiero confiar en que así será… aun a pesar que ese no sea mi mundo, buscar la forma y la manera de que sea mío también -_levantando su mirada sonriéndole_- solo debes tenerme paciencia…

-Mmm lo dices como si yo fuera una persona impaciente… -_da un ligero golpe en su nariz_- y no lo soy… por ti y por mi te esperare hasta que sientas plena confianza de desenvolverte en un lugar así… -_tomo su mano_- entonces… ¿que te parece si vamos por una pizza?

-¿En verdad? -_sonrió ampliamente-_

-Si… por supuesto además a mi también ya se me antojo… -_sonrió afirmando lo dicho_-

_Michiru lo abraza efusivamente_- Gracias, te prometo que la próxima vez iremos a ese lindo restaurante

-No, iremos hasta que tú me lo pidas convencida de que eso es lo que quieres… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -_sonríe ya sintiéndose un poco más segura_-

-Bien pues eso es todo, vamos por esa pizza… -_aun abrazado a ella comenzó a caminar lentamente_- que me muero de hambre…

-Si yo igual y tengo mucho antojo de comer una pizza de pepperoni

-¿Antojo?, y eso que no hemos hecho nada… -_dijo de forma picara_-

-¿Nada de que? -_haciéndose la desentendida, sonriendo también_-

-No nada… -_sonrió abrazándola por los hombros para hacer que caminara a su ritmo_- anda vamos por la pizza…

_Michiru cierra sus ojos sin dejar de caminar apoyando ligeramente su cabeza sobre su pecho, al parecer dando por finalizado del tema de la diferencia de clases y mundos distintos. _

X-X

Notas De Autoras.

Canción TBC de Ragazzi

Hola, hola a todas eh aquí la siguiente entrega de esta fantástica historia, me gusto mucho la parte del buitre jajaja como ven Yaten volvió a las andadas pero sí que se aprovecha de la situación es un encanto de niño por eso lo adoro. Por otro lado que ricas fresas se comieron Seiya y Serena y la sombra que apareció de nueva cuenta ¿Quién será?, ¿Y que opinan de la pareja de Haruka y Michiru?, que románticos niños yo quiero un novio así de loquito jajajajaja me pregunto ¿qué nuevas sorpresas nos depara el futuro? Bueno si quieren averiguarlo no se pierdan su próximo capítulo, hasta la vista ja ne

Sin más vamos a las respuestas de los reviews…

_**Loly:**_ Hola, antes que nada queremos agradecerte el favor de tu lectura, eso realmente nos pone muy contentas, tener nuevas lectoras que nos sigan y sueñen al mismo tiempo que nosotras con todo lo maravilloso que puede ser esta historia, y si efectivamente este seria el segundo capitulo de la nueva temporada, la cual esperamos que disfruten, ¿sabes? A mi tampoco me gustan los fics donde hacen sufrir a Seiya pero de una manera muy cruel, un poco de dolor es valido porque no hay amor triunfal sin un poco de dolor, y si efectivamente Seiya es el hombre ideal ojala existiera, Darien es todo lo contrario demasiado posesivo, que lindos son Haruka y Michiru, son una bella pareja, pronto descubrirás quien es la persona que vigila tanto a Seiya y Serena, quien es el amor frustrado de Diamante y muchas preguntas mas tendrán respuesta conforme avance la temporada, me pregunto ¿cuantas temporadas mas nos aguantaran? :p ojala que muchas, y tmb me pregunto ¿Cuántas temporadas aguantaremos escribir?, quien sabe, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, bueno ahora si nos leemos en el siguiente, esperamos no tardar tanto para publicar, cuídate y gracias otra vez.

_**SERESEIYA:**_ Hola que bien que te agrada la idea de una segunda temporada, pronto todos sus deseos se harán realidad, lo prometemos, ahora sobre las otras historias que nos pides actualizar "Actuando x tu Amor" estará muy pronto de vuelta o al menos eso esperamos, y "De Amor y Otras Cosas" pues tardare un poco mas porque hay mucho que editar y acomodar, pero créeme que de este año no pasa jajaja lo siento, pero ya en serio espero no volver a tardar tanto en publicar, de cualquier modo aquí nos seguiremos leyendo, cuídate, bye bye.

_**Kousita!!:**_ No te preocupes, comprendemos que a veces hay pendientes que resolver en la vida diaria, así que no hay problema, mientras estés bien lo demás no importa, solo que tampoco nos vayas a dejar abandonadas, prometemos capítulos un poco mas largos para que no te sientas triste, y aunque un poco atrasado pues también feliz año nuevo :P aunque nunca es tarde para los buenos deseos, esperamos seguirte leyendo, te cuidas y te portas bien, y también muchos besitos, bye, bye.

_**agatasha:**_ Jajaja lo sentimos, pero realmente fue un hermoso sueño para Seiya, una pesadilla para Darien y un desconcierto para Serena, aunque hubiera sido lindo que terminara ahí de una vez y nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas penas y lagrimas :p pero ni modo, nosotras al igual que ustedes queremos seguir sufriendo, y si la verdad es que las fresas se ven tan deliciosas que yo también quiero jajaja, y gracias a ti por seguir leyéndonos aunque nos tardemos un poquito en actualizar, esperamos ya no tardar tanto, sobre "Actuando… ", pues ya pronto comenzaremos a trabajar de nueva cuenta en esa historia, ojala quede como muchas veces la hemos pensado, ustedes al final tendrán la ultima palabra jajaja, bueno ahora si te dejo, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídate, besitos, bye, bye.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**: **_Efectivamente, el embarazo de Serena, el que reconociera sus sentimientos hacia Seiya, la boda y TODO fue un sueño (lindo, pero sueño al fin), y aunque no lo creas si, lo hicimos y somos muy crueles, jajajaja porque no todo puede ser tan fácil y sencillo para esta pareja, un amor verdadero se disfruta mas después de mil encrucijadas, porque entonces no seria Amor Verdadero ¿no crees?, en fin, ya veras las sorpresas que tenemos en los siguientes capítulos, porque aun nos falta mucho que contar, y un día de estos te prestare a Serena para que la golpees a tus anchas jajaja que creo que se lo tiene bien merecido, cambiando de tema, nosotras también te deseamos felices fiestas aunque un poco atrasadas pero aun así valen, bueno nos leemos en el que sigue, besitos.

_**Wendy:**_ Así es, una completa desilusión, pero aun así esperamos seguir contando con tu presencia, porque aun tenemos mucho que contar en esta historia, veo que ya están sacando sus apuestas sobre quien es la persona que sigue a la parejita protagónica mmm interesante, esperamos no tardar en actualizar los próximos capítulos, en serio que estamos trabajando a marchas forzadas para hacerlos, pero sin que pierdan la calidad (modestia aparte), los nuevos personajes tendrán una participación muy interesante y sobre todo que traerán nuevos problemas, mas conflictos y demás situaciones, esperamos que les gusten, sobre "Actuando…" como ya dije antes esperamos pronto continuarla, ya saben que siempre aparece la falta de inspiración y sentimiento y sin eso pues no se puede, quedarían las historias muy sin chiste jajaja, y los mismo pasa con "Como Enamorar…" prometo ponerme las pilas en esa historia, bueno nos leemos pronto, bye.

_**zZPrincessSerenityMoonZz**__**:**_ Nueva lectora, eso nos agrada, ojala que nos sigas acompañando en todo lo que dure esta aventura, y esperamos no hacer sufrir mucho a Seiya, porque también es mi amorcito y no soporto verlo sufrir, y sobre lo que ponemos al principio, en realidad son canciones que nos sirven de inspiración según sea lo que tratemos de escribir ojala que las puedas escuchar, gracias por leernos.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ Sip, fue una bonita broma día de los santos inocentes jajaja, pero bueno… ¿acaso Seiya te caía mal o porque dices q poco a poco te cae mejor?, si mi lindo y amado Seiya es… ahhhh (suspiro de media hora) tan lindo, de Serena si lo admito es una tonta de primera que se merece unas cuantas cachetadas y efectivamente pobrecita por eso le va como le va en la historia, y lo que le falta, bueno eso ustedes lo verán, ahora si dinos ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo?, esperamos que te haya gustado, y que nos comentes en tu próximo review, jajaja nos leemos pronto, bye.

_**Jean-Slytherin**__**: **_Jajajaja ¡Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año, Feliz Día de Reyes, Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad, Feliz Todo! No importa cuando tardemos en desearnos buenas cosas lo importante es hacerlo, bueno volviendo al tema, realmente logramos lo que queríamos, sorprenderlas, y es que no queríamos que la historia terminara así tan rápido, todavía nos faltan muchas cosas que pasar y vivir para lograr hacer florecer los amores que hemos visto hasta ahora, aunque aun nos faltan muchos, ya verán les gustara todo lo que vamos a ir publicando, pronto volverán personajes que son importantes en la historia y aparecerán algunos para ponerle mas sabor, si es cierto ¿Dónde esta Mina, Amy, Setsuna?, efectivamente todo puede pasar en esta historia, jajaja, y disculpa la tardanza en actualizar, esperamos ya no hacerlo, hasta luego y que sigan los buenos deseos…

_**Patty Ramirez de chiba:**_ Bueno, no prometemos pagar gastos médicos, porque esos no van incluidos en el seguro que tenemos contratado :p pero en realidad ya te extrañábamos, aunque sea para que nos regañes por hacerles pequeñas bromas inocentes, admítelo, fue un bello sueño de lo que podría pasar ¿o no?, además acertaste, esto se pondrá ardiente con todo lo que viene en los demás capítulos, quien sabe igual y Serena se consigue otro galán, uno nunca sabe, o quizá Mina sea la tercera en discordia con Haruka y Michiru, o que tal que Lita conoce a Seiya y se enamora de él, esos son unos buenos vuelcos de la historia, así que te tocara esperar pacientemente ni modo, jajaja y ya no trates de averiguar nada, ni Marina ni yo te adelantaremos nada jajaja somos malas, muy malas, hasta la próxima, besitos.

Bueno pues hasta aquí llegaron las respuestas a los reviews, de verdad una disculpa enorme por tardarnos tanto en actualizar, pero entre el trabajo y las desveladas por estar trabajando en las historias pues ya ni tiempo da de responder decentemente los reviews, también muchas gracias por la paciencia que nos han tenido con respecto a las otras historias que tenemos en conjunto; "Actuando x Tu Amor", "Una Historia de Amor", y por las que tengo en solitario; "Blue Moon", "De Amor y Otras Cosas", "Como Enamorar a un Hombre y No Morir en el Intento", mas las ideas que se siguen acumulando para plasmarlas en palabras escritas, muchas gracias, procuraremos no tardar tanto en escribir y actualizar, por lo pronto ya las dejamos descansar, se cuidan mucho y se portan bien, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, y no olviden mandarnos bonitos reviews (o bueno si no les gusto algo pues feitos :p)

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acera y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	26. Una Noche de Amor

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 26

Una Noche de Amor

Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio

En la esperanza que mañana

Juntos veamos el sol

Tú respiras junto a mis latidos

Hacen que me sienta aún más vivo

Y provocarme al amor.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.

Juro que nunca sentirás conmigo el frió

Ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido que en mi pecho

Encuentres el alivio

Y tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Quiero abrir los ojos si es contigo

En la madrugada tú yo

Unidos y te des cuenta que estoy

Mira alrededor ya no hay peligro

Estarás por siempre aquí conmigo

Aunque te marches amor.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.

Juro que nunca sentirás conmigo el frió

Ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido que en mi pecho

Encuentres el alivio

Y tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormirá solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Solo entre mis brazos

Podrás sorprender

Al amor, este sueño intacto

Que nos une a los dos.

Juro que nunca sentirás conmigo el frió

Ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido que en mi pecho

Encuentres el alivio

Y tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frió

Ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido que en mi pecho

Encuentres el alivio

Y tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

_Por fin terminaba de capturar el último dato de los huéspedes que habían entrado ese día, suspiró y cerro los ojos moviendo un poco su cuello para descansar brevemente._

-¿Terminaste? -_sonrío apoyándose en el mostrador_-

-¿Eh? -_abrió los ojos encontrándose con él_- si... ¿y tu?

-Si termine hace un rato -_aun en la misma pose sonriendo_-

-¿Sabes que te ves muy guapo así? -_preguntó recargándose también en el mostrado_-

-¿Lo crees?

-Si, eres el supervisor más guapo y consentidor que hay en este hotel... -_dijo con seguridad mientras asentía_- ¿o tú no lo crees?

-Si lo dice la recepcionista más hermosa que hay entonces si lo creo

-Bien, entonces debes creerlo... -_dijo muy segura_- ¿y a donde me vas a llevar?

-Es una pequeña sorpresa espero que te guste pero toma -_le da una venda_- debes vendarte los ojos…

_Tomo la venda observándola con extrañeza_- Pero... supongo que no lo haré desde aquí... -_observando a algunos de sus compañeros que andaban por ahí_-

-No en el auto

-Ah vaya... solo espero que no me vayas a secuestrar... -_se alejo en busca de algunas cosas para luego salir_-

-Mmm la verdad no seria mala idea

-No te atreverías... -_sonrió hasta que estuvo cerca de él_-

-Mmm ¿quieres apostar? -_sonrío seductora y retadoramente-_

-No, gracias... -_dijo dando un paso hacia atrás_- porque ya vi en tus ojos que si te atreverías...

-Jajaja anda vamos quizás después si lo haga -_le guiño un ojo_-

-De acuerdo... -_dijo tomando su mano_- no quiero arriesgarme a que lo hagas...

-El día que lo haga ni siquiera te avisare simplemente lo haré –_dijo con suma seguridad y orgullo_-

_Al escucharlo inmediatamente el sonrojo asomo a sus mejillas, sintiendo como una revolución de "mariposas" se hacia presente en su estomago_- Seiya... -_murmuró algo nerviosa_-

-¿Dime?

-¿De verdad lo harías? -_preguntó bajando un poco la mirada con cierta pena_-

-Puede ser -_sonrió al momento que le abría la puerta del_ _auto_- no lo se... siento que seria divertido y algo interesante

-¿Divertido e interesante? -_preguntó al momento en que subía su mirada para verlo-_ podrías explicarme por favor... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Jajaja no lo se solo se que.... -_al ver que estaba apunto de hablar de mas se quedo callado_- ponte la venda por favor -_cerrando la puerta para subir de inmediato y poner el auto en marcha_-

-¿Ya tan pronto? -_preguntó algo desconcertada_-

-Si anda póntela y no veas nada

-De acuerdo... pero... no estas enojado ¿verdad?, creo que hago muchas preguntas... -_dijo mientras acomodaba la venda para colocársela_-

-De ninguna manera podría estarlo lo sabes -_sonrío al ver que se colocaba la venda_-

-Si, lo se... solo que no me gustaría hacerte enojar nunca... -_murmuró mientras amarraba la venda_-

-Tu nunca me harías enojar lo se muy bien -_sonrió tiernamente_-

-Eso espero... -_dijo suspirando bajando las manos después de haber amarrado la venda a su cabeza_- listo... solo no te quieras aprovechar porque no voy a ver a donde me vas a llevar... -_dijo buscándolo con la mano_-

-Jajaja no me aprovechare, lo prometo -_sonrío ante su comentario mientras seguía conduciendo_- al menos que tu así lo quieras -_ampliando su sonrisa con un destello de brillo en su mirada_-

-Bueno eso espero... -_dijo con una sonrisa evadiendo el ultimo comentario_- ay esto es extraño... no saber que esperar, estar ansiosa por saber mas de esa sorpresa... -_mientras jugueteaba con sus manos_-

-Tranquila ya casi llegamos

X-X

_Miraba fijamente hacia la salida mientras bebía una copa_- Pronto esa chica caerá rendida a mis pies -_sonreía tranquilamente_-

-Que seguridad... -_murmuró acercándose a él a pasos lentos, __sonrió con una ligera mueca de maldad ya que no había pasado desapercibido el interés que ese hombre mostraba hacia una de sus compañeras_-

_Sin dejar de sonreír volvió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz_- Claro… así tiene que ser

-¿Tanto te gusta que hace que tengas esa seguridad? -_sonrió ahora con algo de coquetería_- porque por si no te diste cuenta salio acompañada...

-Si es linda… y no importa si se fue acompañada eso tiene solución -_sonriéndole_-

-¿Ah si? _-se detuvo a un lado de él recargándose en la barra_- ¿como que tipo de solución?

-Lo siento querida… ese es un secreto… ¿gustas beber algo?

- Claro... -_tomo el vaso del que él bebía y tomo un poco del liquido_- no se que le ves a esa chica, es tan simple y mustia... -_ladeando el vaso un poco jugando con el_-

-Mmm no es tan simple como dices… tiene algo especial que atrae… y claro ella caerá ante mis encantos al igual que tu -_acariciando su mejilla aun esa misteriosa sonrisa llena de tranquilidad_- tu también eres linda

-Gracias, pero no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa... -_sonriendo aun de forma coqueta_- y si no es tan como digo ¿porque te gusta?, ¿que tiene que tanto llama la atención de los hombres?

-Es un brillo especial… ese semblante de inocencia, de nobleza que tiene y claro que no serias plato de segunda… para mi ninguna es plato de segunda mesa… todas las chicas son lindas y hermosas y tu no eres la excepción

-Mmm entonces debo sentirme peor ya que para ti cualquiera es lo mismo... -_sonrió con algo de ironía_- y eso quiere decir que ella no es tan especial como se cree ya que todas las catalogas igual...

-Yo no lo vería de esa forma… simplemente amo a las mujeres… todas son diferentes y tan lindas con cada una tengo algo que aprender… -_llevando su mano a su mejilla cerrando sus ojos_- pero hay de todo tipo geniudas, amables, sensibles, fuertes, de buena voluntad, inteligentes -_suspira emocionado_- hay tantas virtudes que jamás terminaría de admirarlas

-Vaya entonces supongo que tienes a mas de una a tu disposición, pero no creo que ella y mucho menos yo seamos una de esa lista... -_dejando el vaso en la barra_-

-Mmm no exactamente -_apoyando brazo sobre la barra, sin dejar de mirarla y mostrar esa sonrisa tranquila que tanto lo caracterizaba_- y eso de que formen parte de mi lista ya lo veremos

-¿No te das cuenta de que Serena esta con ese chico y que jamás te haría caso?, aunque daría lo que fuera porque lo dejara y te la llevaras muy lejos...

-Por lo que veo no te cae muy bien… pero aun así eres linda… ya veras que conseguiré mi cometido

-Quisiera verlo... y sobre todo que con eso todos se den cuenta de que no es tan santa como quiere hacerlo creer... -_bebió de golpe lo que quedaba del trago dejando el vaso en la barra_-

-¿Acaso le sabes algo pequeña?, hablas de ella con tanto coraje eso te puede hacer daño en el futuro -_se puso de pie_- tengo que irme te veré después y ya no hagas corajes es malo para tu belleza -_le da un beso en la frente con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus labios_- que tengas lindo día

_Sonrió con ironía-_ Tu mismo te darás cuenta lo de santa que es... -_murmuro observando como se alejaba_-

X-X

-Seiya... -_murmuró después de un suspiro para tranquilizar su nerviosismo_- ¿sabes que contigo podría ir a donde sea de esta forma? -_por fortuna no podía verlo para no darse cuenta de sus expresiones las cuales temía en lo profundo de su corazón no fueran las que ella esperaba_-

_Sonrió al verla con dulzura_- Y yo por ti haría lo que fuera -_su expresión cambio un poco mientras seguía aun conduciendo_- daría todo por ti

-Eso me hace feliz... -_dijo con una tierna sonrisa_- todo lo que tu me digas me hace feliz... -_pensó sintiéndose como una adolescente en su primer cita_-

-A mi me hace feliz compartir tiempo contigo -_deteniendo el auto al llegar_- hemos llegado no vayas a ver ¡¡¡ehhh!!!

-No, no voy a ver... -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-De acuerdo _-sonrió ligeramente saliendo del auto para de inmediato ayudarla a bajar_-

-Mmm se oye mucho ruido... ¿a donde me trajiste? -_pregunto un poco desesperada por quitarse la venda_-

-Aguarda un poco mas por favor -_la toma de la mano conduciéndola hacia la entrada, al acercarse saco los boletos entregándolos para que los condujeran a sus lugares_-

-Ay como no eres tu el que esta así... -_dijo con un ligero puchero, mientras caminaba con cierto temor de caerse_-

-Tranquila confía en mi no te caerás -_la sujeto un poco mas mientras eran conducidos hacia uno de los principales palcos del teatro_-

-Este sonido se me hace conocido... -_se quedo un poco pensativa_- ah ya se... me trajiste al cine... -_dijo con una sonrisa_ _a lo que no respondió, solamente __sonríe ligeramente haciendo que tome asiento_- ay ya dime... -_mientras se sentaba_- ¿que película vamos a ver?

_Seiya no respondió, al ver que ya estaba sentada espero unos minutos mas al ver que las luces del escenario se encendían, se levanto quitándole con delicadeza la venda._

_Lentamente abrió los ojos viendo de momento solo oscuridad, poco a poco todo fue aclarándose logrando identificar el lugar en el que estaban_- ¿Una obra de teatro? -_pregunto volteando a un lado primero y luego al otro buscándolo_-

-Si, espero que te guste -_aun atrás de ella la abrazo posando su rostro sobre su hombro_-

_Sonrió con ternura llevando sus manos a sus brazos acariciándolos con suavidad_- Gracias... hace mucho que no venia al teatro... -_recargo su cabeza en la de él_-

-Espero que te guste la obra, me costo conseguir los boletos -_dándole un suave beso en la mejilla_

-Estoy segura de que me gustara... -_cerró ligeramente los ojos al sentir ese beso_- ¿y que obra es?

-Tu favorita y mi favorita -_dijo para sentarse aun lado de ella sin dejar de abrazarla_-

-¿Nuestra favorita? -_preguntó algo confundida_- ¿cual?

-Espera y veras -_apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo de ella_-

_Un sutil suspiro escapo de lo mas profundo de su alma, al verlo así junto a ella le hacia sentir tranquilidad y un bienestar indescriptible, lentamente paso su mano por su mejilla_- Gracias... -_murmuró pasando su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios con delicadeza_-

-Gracias a ti -_levanto su cabeza sonriéndole ligeramente_- por compartir conmigo momentos tan especiales como este y sobre todo muchas ricas y deliciosas fresas

_Sonrió con sutileza desviando la mirada_- No me digas eso... haces que me de pena...

-Solo digo la verdad mi dulce cenicienta -_suavemente rozo sus labios al momento que anunciaron el inicio de la obra_-

_Sintió una emoción tanto por ese suave beso como por que iniciara la obra y así saber de que se trataba, pero no importaba lo que fuera, por el simple echo de estar con él valía la pena, así que se acomodo en su asiento poniendo atención al escenario ya que en cualquier momento se abriría el telón._

_Seiya, volvió a sonreír ligeramente al momento que el telón se abría dando inicio a aquel musical._

_No pudo evitar sonreír y voltear a ver a Seiya al darse cuenta de que obra era la que verían, tomo su mano con fuerza mientras que con la otra lo tomo de la mejilla para acercarlo y darle un beso._

_Seiya volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa, mas aun al sentir ese suave beso_- Quiero una fresa

-Pero... -_dijo algo nerviosa_- no se… mmm… de acuerdo... -_nuevamente se acerco a sus labios apenas tocándolos_-

_Seiya la abrazó besando sus labios por completo disfrutando de esa rica fresa mientras daban la introducción de la obra._

_Con lentitud lo besaba volteándose para quedar por completo frente a él, la verdad es que ya extrañaba un momento así con él, era quizá el ambiente mas perfecto que pudo imaginar._

_Lentamente acaricio su rostro mientras la besaba disfrutando de su postre favorito, algo que extrañaba desde hacia algunos días no habían podido tener un momento de tranquilidad para ambos, y ese sin duda era como estar en el paraíso_.

_Al escuchar la música lentamente fue deteniendo ese beso pero sin separarse de él_- Creo... que nos adelantamos al final... -_murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados recargando su frente en la de él-_

-Posiblemente... pero podría repetir este final una y otra vez mi dulce cenicienta

-Y yo... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_- mí príncipe protector...

-Veamos la obra cenicienta -_la abraza con mucho cariño dirigiendo su mirada hacia el escenario_-

-Si... -_dijo volteando por un instante a ver el escenario, después de eso lo observaba de reojo_- te quiero... -_pensó sin dejar de verlo para luego volver a ver la obra, la que se sabía de memoria pero que ahora disfrutaba y comprendía mucho mas_-

_Seiya sonriendo dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia ella_- Disfruto mucho estar a tu lado... no se por cuanto tiempo pueda estar así contigo ocultando mis sentimientos... no sabes como deseo que me quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti... -_abrazándola un poco mas sin dejar de ver la obra_-

_Poco a poco fue avanzando la obra, la forma en que aquellos actores brindaban todo su sentimiento la hacían aun mas especial, Serena no podía evitar buscar el calor y el refugio en Seiya, algo dentro de ella la hacia sentir temor de que algo la separara de él, quizá mas bien era la ansiedad de la obra que ahora le afectaba._

-Sin duda esta obra es hermosa y mas el valet, que agilidad -_murmuraba abrazándola aun mas tratando de sacar ese temor que invadía su corazón como sin con ello supiera que nada pasaría y seguiría estando a su lado_-

-Si, son una pareja perfecta... -_respondió sin dejar de observar el escenario_-

-Hermosa sin duda, el príncipe es un gran bailarin y ella tiene un noble corazón

_Volteo a verlo_- Como tú y yo... -_dijo volteándose inmediatamente hacia el escenario_-

-¿Como tu y yo? -_murmuro en voz baja esbozando una sonrisa quizás con esas palabras ese temor que sentía saldría por completo de su ser, la abrazo mas sintiéndose bien, y seguro_-

_Se recargo más en él, decir aquello le produjo una enorme sensación de bienestar, de pronto aquel miedo o ansiedad desaparecieron._

_Lentamente aspiro su aroma, como si ese momento lo hiciera volar a ese paraíso, una vez mas comprobaba que solo bastaba su cercanía, para hacerlo volar a ese lugar tan especial._

_Durante todo el transcurso de la obra no se separaron ni un momento, todo el tiempo estuvieron así juntos abrazados, a pesar de ser una historia muy conocida Serena no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad a medida de que se acercaba el final, quizá ese día estaba un tanto sensible pero aun así no dejaba de ver el escenario._

-Vamos, vamos Cenicienta esta encerrada date cuenta tonto -_murmuraba mientras veía la escena mas que emocionado_-

-Tienes que salir de tu encierro... _-murmuró lo que sería una frase más en ese momento para ella fue algo que inexplicablemente sacudió su corazón_-

-Vamos Cenicienta lucha tu amor esta cerca no lo dejes ir -_al ver como luchaba la chica por escapar de aquella habitación y era ayudada por sus pequeños amigos sonrío al ver que bajaba sujetando la otra zapatilla aun a pesar que su madrastra trato de impedirlo_-

_Sus pensamientos vagaron por un instante, esa frase que acababa de escuchar de labios de Seiya le llamo la atención, solo lo vio de reojo para continuar viendo la escena. _

-Eso es eso es... ella es tu cenicienta -_aun más que emocionado abrazo a Serena casi brincando la momento que le ponen la zapatilla a Cenicienta_-

-Eso es el amor... -_murmuró mientras una lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, no tanto por la obra, sino por su historia, ahora se daba cuenta de que ella también estaba encerrada en su mundo y que le era necesario buscar una manera de salir y enfrentar la realidad de una o de otra forma, esos meses la habían echo cambiar, ahora se daba cuenta de ello_-

_Al finalizar la obra de la forma mas hermosa que todo cuento de hadas termina él aplaudió eufóricamente, deseando con todo su ser que su amada cenicienta se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y que sin duda haría lo que fuera necesario por seguir a su lado así como el príncipe que busco y busco a la dueña de esa zapatilla hasta encontrarla._

_Sonrió con ternura al verlo, simplemente era un hombre que no dudaba en mostrar su sentir, si estaba feliz o triste, eso es lo que mas le gustaba de él, su sinceridad, la confianza que había entre ambos, esa sensación de que nunca la abandonaría, de que siempre estaría con ella, de pronto sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza tan solo de verlo por lo que inmediatamente se volteo aplaudiendo al igual que el demás publico a los grandes actores que hicieron realidad el sueño de muchos._

_Volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa_- ¿Te gusto la obra?

-Si... me fascino... -_dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de aplaudir_- la mejor que pude haber visto...

-Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como a mí -_tomo su hombro y su rostro haciéndola voltear, viéndola fijamente a los ojos_- por que yo la disfrute aun más gracias a ti...

_Al ver sus ojos lo que nunca le había ocurrido se presento, una maraña de nervios desde su estomago hasta su corazón la hicieron sonreír nerviosamente_- La mejor que pude haber visto... porque estabas conmigo... -_dijo sin dejar de verlo_-

-Si y una gran obra con un gran final merece una rica y sabrosa fresa... -_acercándose hacia sus labios peligrosamente_-

-Una fresa... -_murmuró, al escucharlo los nervios crecieron aun mas, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, respirando de la misma forma en que momentos antes le sonreía_-

-Una rica… grande… y jugosa fresa -_rozando sus labios suavemente, besándolos con ternura, y ese amor que sentía por ella_-

_Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba tan solo de escucharlo y sentirlo, lentamente fue subiendo las manos hasta que llegaron a su cuello acercándose un poco mas a él comenzando a besarlo dulce y suavemente._

_La abrazo mas elevándola del piso para pode besarla con mayor comodidad sin dejar de expresarle su sentimiento, su amor y su ternura, sentía como temblaba quizás él también estaba temblando, su corazón estaba lleno de un extraño sentimiento, y no quería pensar en ello, solamente quería sentir a aquella chica que sin duda era muy especial para él._

_Se sujeto con fuerza de su cuello, temiendo quizá que en cualquier momento terminara el encanto, quería hacerlo perdurar por mucho mas tiempo, ese sentimiento la hizo volver ese beso un poco mas profundo._

_Seiya la abrazo aun mas hacia su cuerpo sin querer separarse de ella, profundizando mas el beso correspondiendo la misma intensidad de ella, la gente comenzaba a salir después del gran final de la obra, y él solo quería seguir disfrutando de ese momento tan especial de ese postre que tanto le gustaba no estaba dispuesto a cederla tan fácilmente._

-Coff coff

_Escucho el extraño ruido y lentamente se fue separando de los labios de Seiya para ver quien los había interrumpido, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Seiya al sentir que se separo de él, volvió su mirada hacia la puerta del palco con una ligera mueca._

-Disculpe que los interrumpa pero el teatro ya esta cerrado sus puertas le suplicamos salir cuanto antes…

_Serena sonrió totalmente apenada_- Lo sentimos... si gracias... -_tomo la mano de Seiya para salir del lugar-_

-Si perdone -_se sonrojo al notar la interrupción_- lo sentimos -_volteo a verla_- nos vamos -_le sonrió con mucha ternura-_

-Con permiso... -_dijo apenada saliendo del lugar_-

_Sin soltarla de la mano se dirigió con ella hacia la salida del teatro bastante sonrojado y apenado._

_Había sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no se atrevía a verlo, la vista la llevaba clavada hacia el suelo._

_Al llegar hacia el auto, sujeto fuertemente su mano_- Cenicienta... es hora de volver a casa

-Si eso creo... -_dijo lo mas normal que pudo, pero aun así en todo momento evito verlo_-

_Sonrió tiernamente, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla al momento que abría la puerta del auto._

-Gracias... -_sin más subió al auto colocándose inmediatamente el cinturón de seguridad_-

_Sonrió cerrando la puerta, para de inmediato subir colocarse el cinturón y encender el auto emprendiendo el camino de regreso a casa_- ¿Te divertiste? -_mientras veía hacia el frente_-

-Si... mucho... -_dijo observando el frente del camino_- gracias...

-Me alegro mucho -_dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia ella sonrojándose aun más tanto que no alcanzo a ver el cambio del semáforo frenando con brusquedad justo a tiempo ya que en seguida paso un auto a toda velocidad con el cual estuvo a punto de chocar_-

-¡Cuidado...! -_grito un tanto asustada,_ _por fortuna llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto_-

-Lo siento... -_respiro un tanto asustado_- me distraje un momento... ¿estas bien?

-Si... -_murmuró cerrando los ojos y colocando las manos sobre su rostro, además de todo lo que venia pensando agregarle ese susto, tenia que poner su mente en blanco_-

-Perdóname... -_seguía respirando profundamente, al ver el semáforo en verde condujo despacio para estacionarse mas adelante quitándose el cinturón recargando su cabeza sobre el respaldo cerrando sus ojos respirando con dificultad_-

-¿Tu estas bien? -_pregunto aun con la cara tapada_-

-Si... lo estoy -_seguía respirando con un tanto de dificultad sin duda se había llevado un susto tremendo, necesitaba relajarse para seguir conduciendo_-

-Me alegro... -_murmuró quitándose el cinturón para poder recargar sus codos en sus piernas_- yo... me asuste... -_escondió su rostro entre sus brazos_-

_Abrió sus ojos volteando a verla_- Perdóname... por distraerme casi pongo en peligro tu vida...

-Olvídalo... lo importante es que los dos estamos bien... -_así como se encontraba agachada y con su cabello cubriendo un poco su rostro volteo a verlo_- no te preocupes...

-De verdad lo siento -_su mirada se notaba aun asustada y triste_- nunca me lo hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo...

_Suspiró antes de reincorporarse, mostrando una sutil sonrisa_- No tienes nada de que preocuparte... estoy bien... y si en algún momento me va a ocurrir algo ocurrirá... y no creo que vaya a ser por tu culpa...

_Sin pensarlo la abrazo con mucha fuerza_- De verdad no quiero que te pase nada ni por mi culpa ni la de nadie mas... moriría si algo te pasara

_Sintió como un escalofrío la recorrió, el temor que él sentía había logrado transmitírselo, de momento se quedo sin saber que decir, con los ojos abiertos y sus brazos estáticos_- Seiya... -_murmuró relajando poco a poco su cuerpo_- estoy bien... tranquilo... -_lentamente subió sus manos hasta colocarlas en su espalda dando suaves caricias para confortarlo_-

-Por favor... perdóname... me distraje... suerte no que no venían autos atrás... y pude frenar pero ¿si no?, no quiero ni pensarlo -_su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera un gatito asustado_-

-Ya, no paso nada... -_recargo el rostro en su hombro, aun continuaba acariciándolo con suavidad_- y no me pasara nada... ya lo veras...

_Guardo silencio tan solo temblaba, el solo temor de perderla o de que algo malo le pasara, fue como si le hubieran atravesado un puñal costándole demasiado trabajo poderse controlar._

_Cerró los ojos enfocándose en tratar de tranquilizarlo_- ¿Por que tengo que ser yo la que te calme el miedo?, con las películas es igual... -_dijo con un toque de diversión en su voz, lo que menos quería era que siguiera así_-

_La abrazo aun más, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de ella_- Por que de lo contrario ya hubiera muerto de pánico -_murmuro, sin dejar de temblar aun_-

-Seiya... y si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida ¿quien te mantendría con vida? -_preguntó abriendo los ojos en espera de su respuesta_-

-Si tu no hubieras aparecido en mi vida... quizás estaría muerto.... -_dijo esto en un murmullo no sabia si era bueno o no decirlo pero era lo que sentía en ese momento, quizás estaría vivo pero sin una ilusión que lo hiciera brillar con intensidad tal como lo hacia ella_-

-Claro que no... -_volteo un poco el rostro separándose para darle un sutil beso en su mejilla_- porque tu podrías seguir viviendo con o sin mi... de eso estoy segura...

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura de ello? -_mirándola fijamente a los ojos_-

-No lo estoy... pero confío en ello... -_dijo quizá con algo de tristeza_- confío en que si algún día nos llegamos a separar tu seguirás viviendo... y te asustaras con las películas de terror, pero que podrás soportarlas...

-Quizás... siempre seguiré con vida... pero... no se como podría vivir sin mis fresas... -_sonrió ligeramente_- quizás si eso llegara a pasar tendría que buscar una dieta de fresas y vivir sin ellas pero algo si te digo... se que jamás las olvidaría

_Bajo un poco su mirada_- Yo tampoco las olvidaría... ahora no puedo hablar de fresas sin pensar en ti... y en lo que significan para nosotros...

-Bueno siendo así hagamos una promesa -_colocando su dedo pequeño_-

-¿Una promesa? _-lo observo desconcertada_- no entiendo... ¿promesa de que?

-Prométeme... que pase lo que pase... sin importar si nuestros caminos siguen juntos o se llegan a separar por alguna razón... prométeme que jamás me olvidaras... así como yo tampoco te olvidare nunca...

_Sintió como un terrible miedo se apoderaba de ella al escucharlo, pero aun así dudosa y con temor levanto su mano dejando solamente el dedo meñique a su disposición_- Lo... prometo...

_Le sonrió tiernamente juntando su dedo junto a ella_- Y también prométeme... que si vuelvo a tener miedo estarás ahí para quitármelo... para hacer de este gatito un salvaje león

-Claro... aunque no lo necesitas... se que cuando sea el momento necesario serás capaz de ser fuerte... -_con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla_- y vencer cualquier temor...

-Si... pero en el caso llegases a ver que no puedo vencer... y que me derrumbo sin importar la situación o circunstancia, me darás una bofetada para hacerme reaccionar

-¿No crees que eso es demasiado drástico? -_pregunto dejando la mano en su mejilla_-

-No… solo soy precavido -_le guiño un ojo_-

-De acuerdo haré lo que tú me pides... pero aun así... no dejes que yo lo haga por favor... -_dijo con algo de seriedad_-

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar... ya me conoces -_sonrió tiernamente_- gracias por estar aquí... prometo tener mas cuidado al manejar

-Si, claro... -_dijo separándose de él acomodándose en su asiento_- ya no te preocupes como te dije nada me ocurrirá...

-¿Y si me regalas una fresa para el susto?

_Volteo a verlo con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿Con que para eso fue todo esto? -_su mirada era suspicaz_-

-No, no para nada... pero de verdad me ayudaría al susto, aunque tu solo presencia me es suficiente -_sonríe ligeramente_-

_Sonrió mientras se acomodaba de nueva cuenta frente a él pasando con suavidad su mano sobre su mejilla_- Te lo agradezco... -_murmuró al acercarse a sus labios_-

-Y yo a ti -_sonrió, abrazándola tiernamente para acercarse a sus labios lentamente-_

_Se acerco lo mas que pudo sin dejar de verlo, al sentir su calido aliento inmediatamente cerro los ojos, esta vez podía sentir como sus propios labios temblaban y ansiaban recibir ese beso, un solo roce de ellos la hizo desear mas por lo que fue aceptando mas sus labios._

_Al sentir cerca sus labios y su respirar, comenzó a besarla suavemente, deseaba tanto su sabor, sus labios, a ella, disfruto tanto ese momento aunque fuese un pequeño beso para él era suficiente para hacerlo viajar al hermoso paraíso._

_Pasó lentamente sus manos a través de su cuerpo hasta que pudo rodear su cuello con sus brazos, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera besado antes, parecía como si fuera el primero cada vez._

_La acerco mas hacia él, tanto como el espacio se lo permitía, su calido sabor y ese calor que emanaba de ella lo hacia volar tan lejos y desear que ese momento jamás se terminara, detener el tiempo para poder estar siempre con ella._

_Así como comenzó termino, fue separando sus labios y sus brazos de él pero aun muy juntos_- Seiya... -_murmuró con los ojos aun cerrados_- gracias por esta noche... fue muy especial... te lo puedo asegurar...

-Para mi también lo fue... pero como Cenicienta debe volver antes de la media noche -_le sonrió dándole un tierno beso sobre su frente_- es hora de volver

-No quiero... -_murmuró recargándose en él como si fuera una niña pequeña buscando refugio_-

-Entonces ¿que sugiere la Cenicienta? -_abrazándola fuertemente_-

-Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche... así... -_abrazándolo con fuerza_-

-¿Estas segura? -_sonrió ligeramente frotando su hombro_-

-Si... no quiero llegar a casa... quiero quedarme contigo, quiero por esta noche sentirme segura y protegida... -_murmuró mientras a la vez asentía con la cabeza recargándose mas en su pecho_-

-Bueno es un poco tarde... llama a tu casa entonces -_saco su celular, extendiéndoselo_-

-De acuerdo... -_sin separarse de él tomo el celular con la mano libre y comenzó a marcar, pero antes de iniciar con la llamada busco su mirada_- ¿y que les voy a decir?

_Se quedo callado unos instantes_- Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a ver luciérnagas pero no se si sea temporada... además es un poco tarde para conducir hasta allá y aun estoy asustado, además prefiero aprovechar el tiempo para tenerte abrazada junto a mi... pero eso puedes decirles

_Sonrió indicando con esto que era una buena idea, así oprimió la tecla para llamar a su familia, espero solo algunos segundos cuando escucho la voz segura de su padre_- Hola papá... buenas noches... -_sonrió un poco apenada al escuchar las exclamaciones preocupadas de su padre_- si, solo que a Seiya se le ocurrió que fuéramos de nueva cuenta a ver luciérnagas... -_sonrió sonrojándose_- trataremos de llegar temprano... si papá no te preocupes, voy a estar bien... te mando besos... hasta mañana... -_y sin esperar a que le dijeran algo mas finalizo la llamada_- listo... -_entrego el teléfono a su dueño_-

-¿Todo bien?, ¿no se enojaron en tu casa? -_un poco sonrojado_-

-No... -_dijo algo apenada_- solo... dijo que nos cuidáramos... _-se acomodo de modo que no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas_- eso fue todo... ah y que nos quiere temprano en casa...

-Bueno... siendo así -_se acomoda en el auto encendiéndolo, condujo hacia un hotel cercano_- ¿te parece si nos quedamos aquí esta noche?

-Si, está bien... -_dijo algo apenada y sonrojada observando momentáneamente el lugar_-

-Quizás no es tan lujoso como en el que trabajamos... pero sin duda será cómodo... -_sonrió tiernamente mientras entraba al estacionamiento del hotel, para luego bajar a la recepción donde solicito una habitación_-

_Al verlo bajar suspiro_- No importa... mientras estés conmigo cualquier lugar es bueno... –_pensó cerrando los ojos_-

_Salio de la oficina y de inmediato acerco para ayudarla a bajar_- Cenicienta

-Gracias... -_tomo su mano observándolo fijamente_-

_Al bajar del auto observo nuevamente el lugar, hasta cierto punto era acogedor, quizá muy privado, pequeños espacios que daban la apariencia de cabañas, separadas unas de otras por los espacios para los autos, en realidad eran pocas y eso combinado con la sutil iluminación del lugar y la pequeña fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar le daban un aire muy diferente, incluso parecía que estuviera fuera de la ciudad._

_Se acerco a ella sonriéndole dulcemente indicándole que subieran unas pequeñas escaleras que los conducían hacia la habitación._

_Subió lentamente con la mirada aun observando el lugar_- Es lindo... -_comento deteniéndose frente a la puerta-_

_Abrió la puerta con la llave, abriéndola por completo_- Adelante bella cenicienta

-Gracias... -_suspiró antes de entrar al lugar, sus manos jugueteaban algo nerviosa_, _él __cerro la puerta detrás encendiendo las luces_-

_El lugar se le hizo sumamente acogedor, por dentro aun daba mas la apariencia de una cabaña, su decoración algo rustica la hizo sonreír, porque era difícil de creer que hubiera un lugar así en plena ciudad._

-¿Estas bien? -_acercándose a ella abrazándola por la espalda_-

_Cerró los ojos al sentir ese abrazo recargándose instintivamente en él-_ Si, estoy bien... es solo que... bueno... en realidad esta es la primera noche que pasamos juntos... -_dijo algo sonrojada-_

-Si... es la primera noche que pasamos juntos aun cuando, ya hemos pasado una noche en el mismo lugar... si te incomoda dormiré en el sofá es mas velare tu sueño

-No... -_dijo rápidamente tomando sus brazos_- te dije que esta noche quería pasarla así... abrazada a ti...

-De acuerdo entonces así será -_le sonrió tiernamente_- dormiré abrazándote con fuerza, dormiré protegiéndote

-Si, eso es lo que quiero... -_lentamente se separo de él volteando a verlo_- ¿de verdad esta bien?

-Si... no veo anda de malo en dormir -_le guiño un ojo tiernamente-_

-No me refiero a eso... más bien a que estemos juntos...

-Dime ¿si para ti esta bien que estemos juntos en este momento? -_se separo un poco de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos_-

-En este momento es lo que quiero... pero siempre se ha tratado de lo que yo quiero... y creo que no me he detenido un momento a pensar en lo que tu quieres... -_bajo la mirada con una ligera sonrisa_- quizá soy un poco egoísta...

-También quiero pasar esta noche a tu lado abrazadote... sintiéndote cerca de mi -_le sonríe con ternura-_

-Gracias... -_dijo abrazándolo con fuerza_- eres muy malo... me transmitiste el miedo... -_murmuró_-

-Lo siento... en verdad me asuste –_dándole un suave beso en la mejilla_-

-Lo se... yo también... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿que te paso?, tu eres muy bueno para manejar...

-Me distraje unos momentos, yo... es que...

-¿Por que? -_pregunto separándose un poco de él pero sin romper el abrazo_-

-Es que.... -_se sonroja_- si te digo ¿no te enojas? -_haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras camina con ella hacia la cama haciéndola sentarse_-

-¿Que ocurre? -_al verlo así sonrió ligeramente soltándose por completo de él al momento en que se sentaba_- ¿enojarme porque?

-Es que te miraba... y por eso no vi el semáforo -_se sonrojo aun mas_-

_Después de escucharlo y de ver su semblante sonrió con ternura, paso lentamente su mano por su rostro_- ¿Y que es lo que mirabas?

-Lo hermosa que eres -_cerró sus ojos al sentir la suavidad de su caricia_-

-Creo que solo tú me ves así... -_murmuró suavemente_-

-¿Lo crees? -_evadiendo su mirada, cambio de tema_- ¿quieres ver una película?, tienen dvd ¿si quieres voy a ver que películas tienen y vemos una te gustaría?

_Se separo de él pues era evidente que no quería escuchar la respuesta a la primera pregunta_- Si, está bien... -_mientras se ponía de pie_- no tardes...

-Si pero ¿que quieres ver?

-Lo que tu elijas esta bien... -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros_-

-Bueno no tardare también traeré algo para cenar -_rozando suavemente sus labios antes de salir de la habitación_-

-Gracias... -_murmuró antes de verlo salir, para cuando se quedo sola se dejo caer en la cama observando fijamente el techo_- ¿por que le pedí que estuviéramos juntos esta noche?, quizá se siente incomodo... -_suspiró_- ah yo y mis brillantes ideas... -_se tapo la cara con las manos frotándola un poco_- ¿por que?, ¿por que tiene que ser tan difícil esta situación?, pero yo... yo no quiero estar sola hoy... quiero estar a su lado... sentirme al menos por hoy protegida... -_suspiro de nueva cuenta poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara, no sin antes haberse quitado el pequeño saco_-

_Por su parte Seiya fue hacia la recepción pidiendo varias películas y algo para cenar unos hot cakes con mermelada de fresa y chocolate caliente para ella y café para él, se sentía feliz de por lo menos una noche pasar a su lado aunque fuese protegiéndola, se sentía extraño y demasiado nervioso._

_Al salir del baño se fue de nueva cuenta a la cama sentándose en la orilla mientras jugaba con la pequeña toalla entre sus manos._

_Seiya camino hacia la habitación tocando la puerta con el pie ya que traía las manos ocupadas como para abrir._

_Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta por lo que se puso de pie y se acerco a abrir_- Vienes muy cargado... ¿porque trajiste tantas cosas? -_observaba la charola_-

-Pues para ver películas y cenar porque tengo hambre y estoy seguro que tú también -_le sonríe ampliamente, entrando con todo y la_ charola-

-Si, tengo hambre... _-dijo cerrando la puerta para luego acercarse a él_- esto se ve muy rico...

-Sabía que te gustaría -_colocando la charola sobre la pequeña mesita_-

-Si, gracias por pensar en mis gustos... aunque... ¿como sabias que me gustan los hot cakes? -_con el dedo índice tomo un poco de mermelada y la comió_-

-No lo se... solo... lo supe -_tomando un trocito de hot cake llevándoselo a la boca_-

-Entonces creo que eres adivino... ¿o divino? -_pregunto con una sonrisa algo coqueta, volviendo a hacer lo mismo con la mermelada pero ahora llevándola a los labios de Seiya_- hot cakes sin mermelada no son hot cakes...

-Tienes razón -_saboreando la mermelada rozando el dedo de ella con sus labios_- hot kates sin mermelada no son hot cakes

-Así es... -_sonrió ligeramente_- y si es de fresa es mucho mejor...

-Deliciosa -_tomo un otro de hot cake acercándoselo a los labios de Serena_- una prueba más que la fresa es el postre más rico del mundo

_Apenas iba a comer el bocado cuando lo escucho no evitando reír_- Si, es el postre más rico del mundo... –_él sonrió ampliamente dándole a comer el bocado_, _abrió la boca para comer el trozo de hot cake al momento en que lo hizo rozo sus dedos_- delicioso...

-Muy rico por cierto te traje chocolate caliente

-Gracias...

-Y traje estas películas -_se las muestra_-

-Si, parecen muy divertidas... -_dijo después de leer los títulos_- bien que comience la función...

-Si, mientras cenamos -_se levanta tomando una de las películas colocándola en el reproductor-_

-Si... -_se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera para estar más cómoda_-

_Se acerco a la mesa llevando el chocolate y los hot cakes hacia la cama, para después ir a apagar las luces acomodándose del otro lado de la cama._

_Tomo su plato para comenzar a cenar observando la pantalla ya que la película estaba comenzando_- Mmm de verdad están ricos...

-Deliciosos -_mientras toma el otro plato cenando_- y la película es de mis favoritas, Eragon tenía ganas de verla

-Bueno ahora se un poco mas de ti... -_dijo antes de beber un poco de chocolate_- se el nombre de una de tus películas favoritas...

_Sonrió mientras bebía café._

_Observo la pantalla mientras seguía cenando, casi sin darse cuenta término su plato de hot cakes así como su chocolate, quizá era tanta el hambre que tenia o quizá le echo de estar con Seiya._

-Vaya que tenias hambre -_dando el último bocado volteando a verla_-

-¿Eh? -_al instante se sonrojo_- si eso creo...

_Le sonrió con ternura, tomando el plato de sus manos junto con la tasa, juntándolo con lo suyo para dejarlo en el buró de su lado_- Me alegra ver que comas, quiero verte siempre sana -_dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, abrazándola acercándola hacia su cuerpo_-

-Lo dices como si fuera una chica enfermiza... -_respiro con profundidad el delicioso aroma de la fragancia de su cuerpo al momento en que se acomodaba_-

-Se que no eres enfermiza y créeme no me gustaría verte enferma -_acariciando con suavidad su cabello_-

-Mmm pues efectivamente no lo soy... -_sonrió al sentir su caricia_- así que no te preocupes que eso no va a pasar... además de que no me gustan los hospitales y mucho menos las inyecciones... ah me producen escalofríos... -_hizo un ligero movimiento de estremecimiento_-

-A mi tampoco me gustan prefiero estar enfermo a recibir una inyección, cuando enfermo mamá me persigue por toda la casa tratando de picarme -_hace mueca de escalofrío y temor al recordar_- no dejes que me piquen

_Subió la mirada con una sonrisa_- Que chistoso eres...

-Solo soy lindo tierno adorable e irresistible -_sonriéndole dulcemente_-

-Si, ya lo se... además de ególatra... -_dijo fingiendo seriedad_- y vanidoso, y presuntuoso... y...

-¿Y? -_sonrió aun mas al verla_- ¿que más soy?

-Y... -_sin dejar de verlo termino por contestar_- encantador...

-¿En verdad soy encantador? -_sus ojos brillaban con una intensa alegría que sentía al tenerla así entre sus brazos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sin duda nervioso estaba pero poco a poco se iban esfumando, solo le importaba ella y nadie mas_-

_Sonrió con ternura asintiendo_- Si, lo eres... solo no te lo vayas a creer mucho ni tampoco dejes que las demás se enteren... porque entonces no se van a querer separar de ti...

-¿Acaso lo he dejado hasta ahora? _-sonrió coquetamente_-

-No... -_dijo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar su mejilla_- y espero que no lo hagas…

-No lo haré si tú me das una fresa -_acercando un poco su rostro al sentir su caricia_-

-Chantajista... -_dijo en suave murmullo cerrando lentamente los ojos_-

-Adorable simplemente -_sonrió acercándose a sus labios besándola con suavidad_-

_La mano que tenía en su mejilla lentamente la recorrió hasta su cuello atrayéndolo un poco a ella, besándolo de la misma forma, algo suave y sutil._

_La rodeo por la cintura besándola suavemente acariciando su cabello acercándola hacia su cuerpo._

_Se recorrió apenas sobre el edredón de aquella cama para sentirse completamente cerca del cuerpo de Seiya, se acomodo de tal modo que su otra mano pudiera tocar la amplia espalda de él haciendo su beso algo mas profundo pero sin dejar de lado nunca esa dulzura._

_La abrazo con fuerza, sin dejar de besarla con esa dulzura, y cariño que sentía por ella, disfrutaba tanto de sus besos, su expresión era llena de ternura, como si sonriera y gritara de felicidad._

_Lentamente fue ella también buscando el calor de Seiya, por lo que se acerco un poco mas a él haciendo que ambos se recostaran bien en la cama sin dejar de besarse._

_Seiya quedo recostado sobre la almohada sin dejarla de besar, acariciando suavemente su espalda y su cabello, no quería romper aquel mágico beso por ningún motivo._

_Lo que comenzó como un dulce beso poco a poco se iba haciendo mas apasionado, y mas al sentir sus manos acariciándola, eso la hacia querer mas de él._

_La aprisiono mas contra él profundizando más aquel tierno beso, cuando de pronto gritos provenientes de la película y el ruido de un dragón lo hicieron interrumpir el beso asustándose._

_Se quedo algo desconcertada observándolo con una mueca de molestia pero a la vez una sonrisa oculta. _

_Al igual aun asustado y desconcertado comenzó a reír a carcajada_- Uy que miedo mira al dragón -_se abrazo mas a ella con una sonrisa juguetona y penosa_-

_Al verlo así simplemente se dejo abrazar, una sonrisa mas divertida se dibujaba en su rostro_- Si, que miedo... -_dijo algo que para ella mas bien fue una advertencia de lo que sentía_-

_Sonrió acariciando su cabello con ternura, recargándola sobre su pecho_- Sigamos viendo la película la parte que viene es de mis favoritas -_sonrió con ternura_-

-De acuerdo... -_dijo acomodándose de modo pudiera ver la televisión, aun así se sentía aun nerviosa, se quedo pensando en la manera tan voraz en que ceno_- ya no puedo mas con esto... creo que en algún momento tendré que hablar con él sobre esto que siento... -_pensaba mientras observaba la televisión y de vez en cuando y de reojo a Seiya_-

_Seiya acariciaba suavemente su cabello y espalda sin apartar la vista del televisor, sin duda era de sus películas favoritas_- Que feliz me siento al tenerla así junto a mi... ojala pudiese ser así todas las noches...

_Suspiró cansada tanto por lo vivido durante ese día, así como de pensar una y otra vez sobre esa revolución de sentimientos e ideas que tenia hacia él su amigo especial, a pensar de que ella misma se había prometido terminar de ver la película sus parpados la traicionaban comenzando a cerrarse por un momento para luego volver a abrirlos, definitivamente estar entre sus brazos de esa manera la hacían sentirse tranquila, segura y en paz._

_Seiya sonrió al ver que comenzaba a dormirse_- Duerme mi bella cenicienta... después volveremos a ver la película -_susurro suavemente acomodándose para abrazarla aun mejor_-

-No... -_murmuro con una sonrisa_- estoy bien... quiero ver la película contigo... es tu favorita... -_a pesar de lo que dijo se abrazo aun mas a él_-

-Entenderé si te duermes tranquila -_se acurruco mas junto a ella, jalando las cobijas con su mano libre para taparse ambos_-

-¿De verdad? -_preguntó bostezando recargándose bien en su cuerpo_- tu la querías ver... -_murmuró_-

-Si... pero otro día podremos verla -_tomo el control apagando el televisor_- anda vamos a descansar mi linda cenicienta -_la abrazo mas aspirando su aroma sin dejar de acariciar suavemente su espalda-_

-Seiya... -_murmuró con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente_-

-Serena -_su tono era dulce y tierno igual cerrando sus ojos lentamente_-

-Te quiero... -_dijo ya entre sueños y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios colocando su mano en su pecho_-

-Y yo a ti también te quiero -_murmuro con una ligera sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba_-

_Al escucharlo volvió a sonreír dejando escapar un suspiro al momento en que lo abrazaba por completo, recargada en su pecho podía escuchar el suave latir de su corazón, y su brazo rodeándolo podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo esa posición al dormir es la que últimamente había tenido desde hace algunas noches, desde aquella noche del baile._

_Al sentirse así junto a ella durmiendo, recordó la sensación que lo embriagaba por las noches, aquella sensación que lo hacia viajar al mundo de los sueños, con la que dormía con una sonrisa y despertaba de igual forma, ese sentimiento de armonía seguridad, protección, calidez lo hacia sentir en el paraíso aun, si solo dormía junto a ella, y no quería olvidar jamás aquel hermoso sentimiento, el cual se concentraba en su pecho como si fuera un ataque de múltiples sensaciones y hermosos sentimiento, era algo inolvidable como si de pronto tuviera alas para volar y pudiese hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera._

_CONTINUARA…._

X-X

_Notas de autoras:_

Canción Entre Mis Brazos de Lu

Hola muy buenas noches a todas, espero hayan disfrutado de este hermoso capitulo, lleno sin duda de romance y amor. Me hizo vibrar y sentir emociones muy fuertes… y l igual que a mi espero que ustedes se sientan igual cuando terminen de leer. Agradecemos a todas su paciencia, y preferencia. Hace algunos días tuvimos un pequeño incidente por lo pedimos de favor que si piensan publicarla en otro lado por el gusto de compartirla por favor avísennos y den el crédito a quienes merecen. Recuerden los personajes de Sailor Moon no son de nuestra propiedad pero la historia si lo es y les aseguro ya estamos en trámite para registro de derechos de autor. En fin aquí seguimos y espero nos acompañen por este camino. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Saludos.

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**__**:**_ Hola, hola, sabemos que esperabas ansiosa este nuevo capitulo, ¿y bien que te pareció?, espero que te haya gustado, ahora sobre el tema del review, Serena no se echa perfume es su encanto natural que vuelve locos a los 3, bueno ahora 4, y si pobre Serena que vergüenza y sin saber que hacer aunque en realidad estuvo bien lo que hizo de ponerles un alto a Yaten y Darien, al final de cuentas Seiya es su "novio" y tenia que darle su lugar ¿no?, por cierto son MUY civilizados jajaja, sobre Haruka y Michiru son tan lindos los dos, pero ame a Haruka que teatrero es jajaja, pero si es un amor, lo bueno es que es hermano de Serena y no su pretendiente, porque entonces ahí si no sabría ni que hacer jajaja, ya veras que tenemos sorpresas, que esperamos les gusten, y sobre todo que de verdad sean sorpresas, o quizá sea Rei quien interfiere entre Haruka y Michiru, o si Diamante se interesa también en Serena… mmm lo estoy pensando seriamente… jajaja, deja me voy a pensar mejor las cosas, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídate, abracitos y besitos, bye, bye.

_**Loly kou**__**:**_ Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y por dejar que sepamos de ti, creo sino me equivoco que es la primera vez que te leemos, si estoy equivocada discúlpame, es que se me van las ondas a veces jajaja, sobre el capitulo, la verdad es que si, cualquiera quisiera que tres hombres guapos y sexys se pelearan por una, ay Dios, y sobre todo esos besos ahhhh, difícil decisión, y bueno Haruka no se queda atrás es tan lindo, dulce y romántico, pero sobre todo seguro de si mismo, no se anda por las ramas, es difícil para Michiru, pero entonces porque Seiya no tiene la misma actitud temerosa de su hermana, creo que mas bien es inseguridad por parte de Michiru pues quizá no había conocido a un hombre como Haruka y no se siente capaz de estar a su lado, porque Haruka ya le ha demostrado que no le importa nada mas que ella, mmm podría pensarse que en un futuro por sus inseguridades lo va a perder, y como le dije a Patty Ramírez quizá entre Mina a hacer el quite XD jajaja uno nunca sabe, bueno esperamos verte mas seguido aquí, cuídate y ojalá te guste este capitulo, nos leemos luego bye bye.

_**LOYDA ASTRID**__**:**_ Hola, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, yo también quiero fresas tan deliciosas como las que come la tonta de Serena (nótese los celos que me corroen XD ) Seiya es un amor cuando de defender a su fresita :p tienes razón ¿de donde conocerá a Yaten?, para que sepas la respuesta necesitas seguir leyendo, jajaja un hermano que no conoce jajaja, un primo es mas seguro jajaja, pero bueno tienes que seguir leyendo para que sepas, ay ese huésped ha levantado mucha curiosidad, al menos se ve que ese hombre va tras los huesitos de Serena, ¿pues con que jabón se baña? XD sobre reconocer los sentimientos entre ellos pues creo que van por bueno camino, al menos en este capitulo ¿no?, sobre Haruka y Michiru, la verdad son una dulce pareja que no necesita de mucho para ser queridos, efectivamente Haruka comprende sus sentimientos, pero si ella sigue sintiéndose menos por mas que él le explique y la comprenda no podrá hacer mucho por ella, además no creo que Haruka sea capaz de dejarla por volver a su mundo, sobre Diamante mmm creo que tendrás que esperar para ver que tendrá que ver en la relación de ellos, hasta cierto punto es algo misterioso ¿o no?, ahora si espero tu lindo review sobre este capitulo, porque es un capitulo interesante, bueno ahora si, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídate y besitos, bye bye.

_**lilithmorphin**__**:**_ hola querida nueva lectora, me da gusto que esta historia sea de las primeras que lees, pues si me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero espero que haya valido la pena, mmm creo que no te he visto en las demás historias, ¿si las has leído?, bueno eso espero, ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo, y sobre todo que nos sigas acompañando en los demás, ahora si saludos y gracias por tu apoyo, besitos, cuídate, bye.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ ¿Por qué te caía mal mi lindo Seiya?, ay eso dolió snif snif, jajaja no te creas, pero la verdad si tengo dudas de porque te caía mal, ahora sobre el capitulo, la verdad fue divertido ver a esos tres juntos y sobre todo peleando por Serena, ¿Quién es el tipo tan del asco?, espero que no mi lindo Seiya, que bueno que esa parte sirvió para alegrarte el día, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, por lo pronto nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besitos bye bye.

_**Jean-Slytherin**__**:**_ Hola, creo que esa parte donde Seiya defiende a Serena de los otros dos tontos les gusto mucho, creo que eso lo debería hacer mas seguido jajaja, la verdad a mi también me encanta la pareja de Haruka y Michiru, son tan dulces y lindos, ese nuevo personaje quizá tenga que luchar también por conseguir el amor de la tonta de Serena, disculpa la demora, procuraremos no tardar tanto la próxima vez, abracitos y besitos bye bye.

_**Wendy:**_ Hola muchas gracias por el aviso, ya lo resolvimos, nos leemos después y gracias.

_**silvikou**__**:**_ Hola querida nueva lectora, la verdad me encanta esta pareja, no sabes como me gusta pero sobre todo Seiya me fascina, y muchas gracias por tu comentario espero seguir escribiendo así como te gusta, muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto cuídate, bye bye.

Bueno pues hasta aquí llegamos con las respuestas de los reviews, nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero ya saben el trabajo siempre estropea los planes, procuraremos que para la próxima no nos tardemos tanto como esta vez, y esperamos que nos sigan acompañando en los próximos capítulos, ya dejaremos de lado tanta miel lo prometemos, ya verán todo lo que sigue, bueno ahora si me despido cuídense y pórtense bien no hagan travesuras, abracitos y besitos bye.

P.d. Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	27. Desilusiones y Encuentros Extranos

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 27

Desilusiones y Encuentros Extraños

No entra el sol

Por aquí

Porque estoy

En un iglú sin ti

Y tu amor

Por error

Que no me daba a mí

Y me pregunte si será

Más fácil que olvidar domar el aire?

Me desbaratas con tu sonrisa

Este dolor me paraliza

Busco tus huellas por las esquinas

Me haces caer

Me contaminas

Desaparezco ante la gente

El mundo gira indiferente

El reloj

Nos gano

No hay otra explicación

O tal vez

Te quedo

Vació el corazón

Y me pregunto si será

Más fácil que olvidar mover el tiempo?

Me desbaratas con tu sonrisa

Este dolor me paraliza

Busco tus huellas por las esquinas

Me haces caer

Me contaminas

Desaparezco ante la gente

El mundo gira indiferente

Me envenenaron tus mentiras

Y muero irremediablemente

Me desbaratas con tu sonrisa

Este dolor me paraliza

Busco tus huellas por las esquinas

Me haces caer

Me contaminas

Como duele

Como duele

Duele….

Como duele…

_Un cliente insatisfecho puede poner de malas a cualquier gente, pero esta vez le tocó a Seiya lidiar con él, su reservación había sido cancelada por error y ahora el huésped se encontraba molesto, entre todos los empleados se culpaban entre ellos de tal error, pero ya al final eso era lo de menos, el problema ya había sido resuelto oportunamente por Seiya pero aun así tenia que hablar con ellos muy seriamente._

-¡Cómo es posible que no se fijen en lo que hacen, el estúpido gerente que nunca esta, tengo que estar haciendo sus labores, y yo con tantas cosas que hacer esto es intolerable! -_caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de refunfuñar, por primera vez se mostraba molesto, todos a su alrededor solo lo observaban en silencio_-

_Serena había escuchado que Seiya discutía con algunos de sus compañeros, pero estaba ocupada como para ir a informarse sobre que es lo que estaba pasando, de una cosa estaba segura era la primera vez que escuchaba el tono molesto de su "novio", y tenia curiosidad por verlo, al terminar sus pendientes y de ver salir a algunos de los compañeros con una cara de frustración supuso que era el momento de entrar a verlo, así que avanzo hasta detenerse en la puerta y observar como hablaba manteniendo el mismo tono, simplemente se le quedo viendo._

-Si claro y resulta que nadie tiene la culpa en lugar de que busquen una solución tienen que recurrir a mí para resolver el problema -_seguía refunfuñando y haciendo movimientos con las manos indicándoles que se fueran sin percatarse de la presencia de Serena_-

_La sala por fin quedo sola, Serena solo observo salir a empleados que faltaban, se dio la media vuelta, sien__do ese instante__ que habló_- Veo que estas enojado así que mejor te busco mas tarde… -_comenzó a caminar hacia los elevadores pues tenia que llevar algunos papeles a una de las habitaciones para que firmaran de conformidad_-

_Seiya al escuchar su voz se quedo callado por un momento y sin pensarlo salió detrás de ella deteniendo el elevador_- Espera…

-¿Por que estas enojado? -_indicándole que entrara al elevador_-

_Hace una ligera mueca al entrar al elevador_- Pasa que alguien cancelo una reservación por error de un cliente muy importante… y ya te imaginaras que pleito, por poco y lo hacen llegar a oídos del señor Black y ahí si la cosa se hubiera puesto mas critica

-Ah… _-suspiro mientras se cerraba la puerta del elevador_- ya veo… pero no fue tu culpa… además no creo que enojándote resuelvas las cosas… ¿o si? -_volteando a verlo_-

-Ya lo se, lo que me molesto fue que todo el mundo se empezó a echar la culpa en lugar de buscar una solución el huésped estaba muy molesto -_se recarga en la pared del elevador cruzándose de brazos mientras cierra sus ojos_-

-Mmm ya veo… -_presiono el botón de freno para que el elevador ya no siguiera subiendo_- ¿sabes?, cuando te escuche sonabas muy… enojado… hoy le hiciste honor a tu signo zodiacal, "Leo" -_murmuro con una ligera sonrisa_-

_Abre sus ojos al sentir que el elevador se detuvo_- ¿Eh?, ¿cómo que le hice honor a mi signo zodiacal? -_la mira confundido_-

-Mmm no se, una vez te dije que te pondría un lindo apodo y creo que ya lo encontré… a partir de hoy serás… Leoncito… -_con una sonrisa un tanto provocativa_- porque parecías todo un León furioso...

-Leoncito -_sonrío ligeramente, al momento que se sonroja_- nunca me habían dicho así

-Bueno pues a partir de hoy serás mi leoncito… -_se acerca y despeina un poco su cabello_- ¿quieres?, aunque tú una vez ya lo habías mencionado…

_Olvidándose de su enojo le sonríe_- ¿Tu leoncito?, desde luego que yo quiero ser tu leoncito… sabes me gustaría que tu… -_se queda callado aun sonrojado y nervioso_-

-¿Qué yo que? -_pregunto con una sonrisa al verlo así_- mmm pasaste de un león furioso a un gatito temeroso… eso me gusta… -_acaricia su mejilla_- ojala que pueda ser también al revés…

-Si… tu gatito -_cierra los ojos al sentir su caricia_- yo quiero que tu… -_buscando las palabras apropiadas un tanto nervioso-_ quiero que tu…

-Yo quiero una fresa… -_dijo interrumpiéndolo_- ¿podemos?

-Desde luego nada me gustaría más, que una rica fresa para bajar el coraje -_le sonríe ligeramente al tiempo en que suspira-_

_Sonrío ligeramente mientras se acerca a su rostro_- Esto quizá compense tu molestia… -_lo toma suavemente del rostro acercándose a milímetros de sus labios apenas rozándolos_-

_Seiya cerró los ojos al sentir el suave roce de sus labios, abrazándola al instante acercándola hacia su cuerpo para besarla tiernamente, Serena lentamente correspondió al tierno beso que le daba Seiya, algo que le gustaba hacer era acariciar sus mejillas cada que se besaban pues desprendía un delicado aroma que le encantaba respirar, así paso sus manos por su cuello para rodearlo con sus brazos, movimiento que fue aprovechado por él que la acerco mas hacia su cuerpo acariciando su cintura, mientras incrementaba la intensidad del beso sin dejar de lado la ternura, disfrutaba mucho de sus labios, y de esas suaves caricias en sus mejillas que siempre le daba, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, un simple roce podía hacerlo tan débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, tan cobarde y valiente, con una simple caricia ella podía hacer lo que quisiera de él, sin darse cuenta dejo caer los documentos que llevaba en sus manos para entregarse por completo a ese beso, él tenía esa cualidad de hacerla olvidar lo que estuviera a su alrededor o en mente, los besos y caricias que Seiya le daba le gustaban cada vez, siempre provocaban en ella algo diferente, y en ese momento no era la excepción, poco a poco se dio la vuelta para recargarla sobre la pared besándola con una pasión desbordante, un deseo que despertaba a cada momento, el elevador se transformaba de nuevo en aquel hermoso jardín de flores, estar con ella hacia que se olvidara de todo quería decirle cuanto la quería, pero aun las palabras no lograban salir, y solo le quedaba transmitirle todo ese sentimiento a través de ese beso, Serena sintió cómo su corazón se acelero al sentirse aprisionada por Seiya, ella conscientemente sabía en donde estaban, pero eso no importo, nuevamente se sintió en un lugar extraño, pero para nada desconocido, se separo un poco de sus labios para respirar su aroma pero sin separarse de él, ahora sabía que es lo que sentía por él ya que sus besos cada vez le eran mas necesarios y quería seguir disfrutando de ellos un poco más, lo mismo le sucedía a Seiya que se rehusaba a abandonar aquel lugar, aun a pesar de haberse separado le seguía dando ligeros besos mientras respiraba profundamente, había algo dentro de él que le decía que ese era el momento para decirle lo que sentía. _

-Fresita yo… -_decía entre besos_-

-No digas nada… -_murmuro entre beso y beso_- disfrutemos de este momento… -_quedándose por completo en sus labios dando una ligera mordida_-

_Al sentir esa ligera mordida volvió a besarla acercándose aun más a su cuerpo, no quería que ese momento terminara, Serena correspondió de nueva cuenta a ese beso, aferrándose más a su cuello respirando la fragancia de Seiya que inundaba sus sentidos, avivándolos mas con cada cálida caricia._

-Seiya… -_murmuro entre sus labios pero sin romper con ese contacto_-

-Serena… yo… te quiero, te quiero demasiado -_sin dejar de besarla, la aprisiona más contra su cuerpo_-

_Al escuchar eso se quedo estática no supo que decir, ¿acaso eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar?, esas tres palabras de momento la tomaron por sorpresa, y por la misma reacción dejo de corresponder al beso esperando que Seiya no notara esa reacción, esas palabras la hicieron sentirse bien, quizá con temor porque no sabía si era porque él sentía algo mas por ella que simple amistad o tal vez no, tendría que comprobarlo, Seiya con temor siguió besándola, sabia que no debía decirle aquello, pero ya no podía acallarlas y simplemente salieron. _

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo… -_se separa un poco de sus labios para abrazarla, acercándose a su oído murmurándole en voz baja_- recuerda que somos amigos… -_oculta su rostro entre su cabello aspirando su aroma- _

_Sin duda era algo que no quería decirle y ser solo amigos comenzaba a atormentarlo, y al final la cobardía lo había vuelto a vencer, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo de perder lo poco que había ganado, temía que ella se alejara de él, pero mas miedo de hacerla sufrir al hacerle saber sus sentimientos, sentimientos que no podían ser correspondidos, por que ella amaba a otra persona que evidentemente no era él_.

_Serena lo abrazo al escuchar la palabra "amigos", esas palabras no eran las que quería escuchar, en su corazón y en su mente la confusión se hizo presente, por un lado estaba lo que antes le había dicho Haruka de que posiblemente se estaba enamorando de él, y por otra parte lo que acababa de escuchar, quería estar segura de que si ella se había enamorado de él sería algo correspondido y no solo los uniría su amistad, necesitaba una prueba de que entre ellos podía haber algo, así con este pensamiento recargo el rostro en su pecho y lo sujeto con mas fuerza._

-Tienes razón somos amigos y creo que… -_respiro profundamente_- es hora de que sepas que es lo que paso con Darien, creo que eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para demostrarte que te considero el mejor amigo que he tenido, y sobre todo que te tengo confianza… -_se separo de él para ver su rostro_- ¿quieres? –_pregunto en tono suplicante_- ¿acaso funcionara mi idea? –_pensó, pues contarle era parte de su plan para averiguar si sus sentimientos serian correspondidos_-

_Seiya solo asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, una parte de él quería saber que había ocurrido y por que había perdido aquel brillo que a ultimas fechas había comenzado a recuperar, mientras que la otra parte se negaba a querer saberlo, se negaba a escuchar esa historia que intuía lo mataría, pero aun así acepto escucharla, acepto que matara su corazón en ese momento._

_Sonrío ligeramente mientras se acercaba a presionar de nueva cuenta el botón de freno para que continuara avanzando, se agacho a recoger los papeles que había tirado, al llegar al piso al que iba salieron los dos_- Espera por favor… -_se alejo hacia una de las habitaciones_- si en algún momento puedo aclarar lo que él siente por mi en verdad y lo que yo creo sentir es ahora… quizá sí pueda ser amor… -_se dijo algo ilusionada para luego regresar-_ ¿no se molestaran si nos ausentamos o mejor saliendo platicamos?

-Mmm no creo… ven -_la toma de la mano volviendo a entrar al elevador, presionando el botón del ultimo piso, al salir, la conduce hacia una pequeña puerta al fondo del pasillo donde suben unas pequeñas escaleras, llegando hacia el tejado del hotel_- creo que aquí estaremos tranquilos y sin interrupciones -_sonriéndole dulcemente_-

_Respiro profundamente al estar afuera_- Espero que no se enojen de que nos hayamos ausentado… -_comento fijando su vista en el hermoso panorama que tenia frente a sus ojos_- se que no he sido completamente sincera contigo, tu aceptaste ayudarme sin preguntas y eso me hizo sentir aliviada, pero es justo que sepas que es lo que me une a Darien… -_cerró ligeramente los ojos al sentir una fresca brisa_- él se convirtió alguien especial en mi vida, quizá desde el día que lo conocí…

_Seiya cerró sus ojos al momento de escucharla, respira profundo como si con ello pudiera tomar valor para no derrumbarse frente a ella_- Será mas fácil domar el aire, que llegar a ocupar tu corazón… -_pensó mientras la observaba en silencio_-

-Lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi es que era un hombre arrogante y presumido… pero él se encargo de hacerme cambiar de opinión con esa forma de tratarme… no como a una niña, sino como a una mujer, pero a la vez y a pesar de ser mas grande que yo se comportaba como un adolescente, hacia cosas que me desconcertaban, pero también otras que me sorprendían y así me fui enamorando de él… -_sonrió ligeramente_- el día que nos hicimos novios me dijo que no descansaría hasta convertirse en el amor de mi vida… -_cerró los ojos levemente_-

_Seiya la escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra que salía de sus labios le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, no podía resistir, tenia tantas ganas de levantarse y abrazarla, de estrecharla contra su cuerpo, y decirle lo que sentía por ella, decirle que no solo la quería como amigo, si no que la amaba, que quería estar a su lado, decirle que olvidara todo ese pasado, pero era imposible, ahora comprendía que sus sentimientos no serian correspondidos de la misma manera, ella amaba a ese tipo, y a él no le quedaba otra cosa mas que resignarse, Darien la seguía buscando, y estaba mas que claro que ante él no tenia ni una sola oportunidad para luchar, si bien le había mostrado sus sentimientos en cada beso, y a cada momento, no se atrevía a decírselo y mucho menos en ese instante. _

-En verdad lo ama, y quizás en lugar de ayudarla, solo estoy complicando mas las cosas, decirle lo que siento por ella puede ser el peor error que pueda cometer… si ella va ser feliz con él… tengo que dejarla ir, pero ¿de que estoy hablando?, ella nunca estuvo a mi lado… yo nunca la tuve… aun a pesar de tener sus besos y sus caricias, sus pensamientos y los latidos de su corazón son por él… y solamente para él, ¿que demonios estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿que demonios he estado haciendo? –_pensaba con dolor_ _lleva su mano hacia su cabeza, tratando de contener esa tristeza que le invadía, sabia que su corazón se rompería, le acaban de clavar un puñal y ahora solo le quedaba recoger los trozos de su corazón, y seguir siendo para ella su mejor amigo_-

-Yo no creía en esas cosas, siempre había sido muy reservada con respecto a los chicos, pero con él fue diferente, era tan maduro, un futuro hombre de negocios, aunque eso realmente nunca me importo, porque yo conocía al verdadero Darien, el cariñoso y amable… nunca había conocido a alguien como él… –_se quedo callada_- no hasta que te encontré… -_pensó esperando alguna reacción de Seiya pero nada así que continuo_- tan determinado, fuerte, o al menos eso pensaba… nuestro noviazgo fue la envidia de muchas de mis amigas… todos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta, y yo de verdad lo creía, me había hecho ilusiones de un vida a su lado, en ese momento se había convertido en el amor de mi vida, el único y verdadero amor que no se olvida… -_con algo de ironía en su voz casi imperceptible_- pero los planes a futuro no funcionan, él por motivos personales se tuvo que ir dejándome con la esperanza de volver a vernos y de comunicarnos lo mas seguido posible, yo creí que nuestro amor era tan fuerte que soportaría cualquier cosa incluso la distancia… pero me equivoque… un día de pronto regreso y sin mas termino conmigo, no entendía que había hecho mal para que me dejara así… nuestro noviazgo perfecto termino por la distancia… me parecían tan absurdos los pretextos que me daba que me deprimieron, los días pasaron y yo la viví encerrada en mi habitación… -_dijo con tristeza en ese momento esperaba que Seiya se acercara y la abrazara como en otras ocasiones en que la había visto con ese semblante pero nada_-

-Esto no puede continuar así… debo terminar con esta amistad "especial", ya no volveré a probar sus labios, eso se ha acabado, ya no debo seguir engañándome y pensar que algún día ella se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos o mejor aun que los corresponda de la misma manera… si en todo este tiempo, no a hecho otra cosa mas que pensar en ese imbécil, pero claro, es gracias a él que a recuperado el brillo en sus ojos, ahora puedo confirmarlo al 100% desde que el apareció ella volvió a ser la de antes, quizás y ella ya lo conocía desde antes que yo la viera por primera vez, es triste y doloroso, pero esa es mi cruel realidad, ella no me amara y tampoco llegara a sentir algo mas por mi, ella solo tiene ojos para él, he de admitir que darle celos fue divertido, pero al final soy el único que salió perdiendo en este juego… pero aun así -_levanta su vista hacia el cielo_-

-Hasta que mi hermano me ayudo, me fui de viaje a pasar un tiempo con él pues aquí yo no soportaba que mis amistades me vieran con lastima… fueron años en los que no logre sacarlo de mi mente de mi corazón… simplemente lo fui enterrando para que el dolor me fuera mas llevadero… pero volver a verlo y escucharlo decir que aun me ama me confunde… ya no soy aquella adolescente ahora soy una verdadera mujer que ha pasado por años de soledad… y que ahora vuelve a sonreír… -_algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos_- yo… he vuelto a sonreír… porque… -_volteando a verlo y encontrándose con que él parecía ausente en sus propios pensamientos sonrió de forma triste y sin mas se alejo corriendo_-

-No me arrepiento de todo lo que viví con ella, si al menos su amor no puedo tener, al menos como su amigo se que puedo estar a su lado y apoyarla, al menos se que… confía en mi -_la mira a los ojos, notando lagrimas en ellos, se levanta, pero en ese instante ella salió corriendo_- Serena… espera…

_Le pareció escuchar su nombre pero no supo si había sido Seiya quien lo pronuncio o fue solo su imaginación, ya no le importo que la vieran llorar aunque en realidad no sabía porque lo hacia, salió del hotel a tratar de despejarse_- Que tonta soy… está más que claro que para él solo soy una amiga y nada más… -_se dijo a si misma sentándose en una banca de un jardín cercano_- ¿cómo pude creer que él sentiría algo mas por mi?, solo es amistad y nada mas… ¿Qué esperaba contándole todo esto?, ¿Qué me abrazara y me dijera que yo estaba equivocada, que Darien no era el amor de mi vida?, ¿Qué él es a quien yo esperaba?, ¿Qué lo nuestro era algo mucho mas que amistad?, que absurda soy, ¿por qué estoy llorando de esta forma? –_tratando de controlarse limpiándose con fuerza las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas_- de verdad que soy una tonta… solo pasamos buenos momentos y no se en que minuto llegue a pensar que lo nuestro pudiera ser amor, bah que cosas tan absurdas pienso, para él yo soy la pobre niña que sufrió una decepción amorosa y con la cual puede salir y pasar el rato… y es todo… quizá Darien tiene razón… -_respiro profundamente dejando de llorar_- pero aun así no me molesta serlo, en fin ahora esta claro que solo somos amigos y nada mas… debo dejarme de juegos tontos para ahora hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo… -_finalizo para en lugar de regresar al hotel irse a su casa y dejar de pensar en lo absurdo que es hacerse ilusiones con tan solo tres palabras, las ilusiones son para los que fantasean y ella ya no era una niña que fantaseara con una vida color de rosa, había sufrido y ahora después de años su recompensa había llegado, el regreso de Darien era eso la recompensa a su sufrimiento_-

X-X

_Al parecer sus palabras no llegaron a sus oídos, ella ya se había ido, dejándolo solo_- Seguro lloraba por aquellos recuerdos, ese sentimiento volvió a aflorar en su corazón -_cierra sus ojos con tristeza_- es chistoso, pasar de un momento tierno y apasionado, a un momento tan deprimente como este… creo que por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarla sola… quizás fue demasiado para ella confesármelo todo de una sola vez… quizás fue demasiado para su corazón recordar aquel sentimiento… o será que fue demasiado para mi el escucharla… -_mira hacia el horizonte_- ¡TE AMO SERENA, TE AMO COMO JAMÁS HE AMADO A NADIE, TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, AUN QUE ESTA DESTROZADO, SIMPLEMENTE TE AMO MI BELLA CENICIENTA, FRESITA, MI BOMBÓN TE AMO! –_grito con todas las fuerzas que aun quedaban en su corazón, para luego bajar el tono de voz y quedar como un suave murmullo al viento_- te amo… quizás estas palabras jamás las llegues a escuchar, pero al menos quiero que el cielo lo sepa, este cielo tan azul y aquella estrella esa pequeña luz en el cielo que comienza a brillar, sean testigos de este amor tan frustrante, de este amor imposible, si bien no me puedes escuchar, al menos se que el cielo si puede oírme, y quizás… -_sonríe ligeramente_- algún día pueda confesártelo, aunque eso signifique perder tu amistad, que en este momento es lo que menos quiero, ya que es lo único que tengo de ti, al menos quiero conservar ese pedacito de tu corazón que me has brindado… -_luego de permanecer un rato mas en el tejado regreso a sus labores, sin decir nada, se dedico a seguir trabajando, y aun a pesar de que ya no tenia pendientes de ese día busco sacar algunos asuntos del día siguiente, con tal de poder distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos, quería poner su mente en blanco pero le era imposible_-

X-X

_Serena por su parte había llamado al trabajo para disculparse por la forma tan abrupta con la que salió, quiso preguntar por Seiya, pero el temor la invadió y prefirió esperar a que quizá fuera a buscarla, ¿acaso no estaba preocupado por ella?, mientras las horas pasaron mas se daba cuenta de que las cosas a partir de ese momento no volverían a ser iguales, todo había cambiado entre ellos, su amistad atravesaba por un momento difícil, del cual no sabía se saldrían bien librados, aquel sentimiento que creyó sentir se fue desvaneciendo, eso era lo mejor, fingir que nunca había existido._

X-X

_Entrada la noche salió del trabajo dirigiéndose primero al parque donde se quedo pensando en ir o no a verla, al final su corazón gano y fue a verla pero ya era demasiado noche, al llegar a su casa vio que todo estaba apagado y en ese momento la única luz que aun seguía encendida en el segundo piso se apagaba, por lo que decidió dejarla por esa noche e ir a descansar, quizás dentro de sus sueños podría olvidarse de todo, mañana seria otro día y quizás seria mucho mejor._

X-X

_Un poco confundido pues no sabía sí había hecho bien o no en ponerlo en un cargo superior, sabía que hacía una excelente labor, pero últimamente su rendimiento había decaído y eso no le gusta para nada, en su mente pasaba la idea de prohibir relaciones amorosas en el trabajo, pero no en realidad no era para tanto, ahora solo esperaba no equivocarse y solo darle un pequeño consejo._

X-X

_En aquellos días se sentía confundido, mas bien deprimido, sabia que su desempeño había bajado, y eso no estaba bien, debía hacer algo para aplicarse por mas triste que pudiese estar, a pasos lentos camino hacia la oficina del señor Black que había mandado a llamarlo, dudoso se acerco tocando la puerta._

-Adelante… -_respiro profundamente poniéndose un poco serio, pero en realidad quería que entre ellos hubiera mas confianza, que la de un simple empleado_-

_Al escucharlo respiro profundamente tranquilizándose al momento que abría la puerta_- ¿Mando a llamarme?

-Si, adelante… toma asiento… -_observándolo fijamente_- te mande llamar porque quiero preguntarte… ¿que les esta pasando a ti y a Serena?, últimamente su trabajo deja mucho que desear…

_Cierra sus ojos al escucharlo, sin duda se trataba de lo que ya venia temiendo esos días_- Perdón… yo este… se que no tenemos pretexto para nuestro bajo desempeño, por favor no la corra, si quiere córrame a mi pero a ella no…

-A ver un momento… yo no voy a correr a nadie… solo quiero saber ¿que les esta pasando?, ¿hay algún problema?

-¿De verdad? -_respirando un poco aliviado_-

-Así es… -_suspiró con una ligera sonrisa_- pero me doy cuenta de que ella te importa por sobre cualquier cosa...

-No puedo negarlo, ella se a convertido en lo mas importante de mi vida, lamento que nuestro problemas hayan afectado nuestro desempeño laboral, le prometo esforzarme y concentrarme mas y estoy seguro que ella también lo hará…

-Me da gusto escucharlo, pero yo quiero ver mas acción y menos palabras… confío plenamente en ustedes, solo no me decepcionen…

-No lo haremos señor no volveré a defraudarlo -_recuperando aquella seguridad y determinación que lo caracterizaban_-

-Eso me tranquiliza… ahora… -_suspira ligeramente_- ¿que es lo que ocurre?, no es que me quiera meter en sus vidas, pero si hasta hace algunos días estaban muy bien… ¿que fue lo cambio entre ustedes?

_Desvía su mirada triste_- Pues… ¿le puedo contar y no le dirá a nadie? -_un poco titubeante_-

_Diamante se sintió como un niño pequeño prometiendo no contar una travesura y asintió._

-Bueno… hace algunos días nos distanciamos, y eso me entristeció mucho, por que la extraño, pero debo alejarme para que ella busque su felicidad…

-Y si la extrañas, ¿porque no tratas de arreglar las cosas?, recuerda que la felicidad no siempre esta donde creemos… -_dijo de forma sincera aunque con eso perjudicara a su amigo_-

-Eso quise creer… -_mira hacia la ventana_- pero ya no puedo continuar mas con ese juego, un juego donde yo salí perdiendo aun a pesar de saberlo, y ella, solo piensa en él, sus ojos brillan cuando hablan de esa persona, y no puedo interponerme mas, yo deseo con todo mi corazón que ella sea feliz aunque con ello destroce mi corazón…

-Debo confesarte algo… -_poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda_- yo no creía en su relación… mas bien no creí que tu sintieras algo tan fuerte por ella… pero ahora veo que me equivoque… que el amor es generoso, comprensivo, amable… -_volteo a verlo-_ en fin me estas demostrando todo lo que un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer…

_Se sonroja un poco_- Creo que me enamore como un loco de ella, por favor no se lo diga, no quiero que sufra por mi causa…

-Tranquilo… te prometí que no diría nada a nadie… puedes confiar en mi… -_suspiró_- solo que… ¿por que no luchas por ella?, quizá ella te pueda corresponder… digo porque parece que no le eres indiferente…

-¿Usted no cree que pueda hacerle daño el echo que sepa mis sentimientos?, eh tratado de confesarle lo que siento por ella en mas de una ocasión, pero por alguna razón nunca me deja terminar…

-Ay las mujeres muchas veces son muy despistadas… -_sonrió al recordar a la dueña de sus pensamientos_- en otras son muy extrovertidas… ¿crees que lo hace a propósito?

-Mmm no lo se… quizás deba intentarlo una vez mas -_sonrió con optimismo_- no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente…

-Ese es el tipo de empleados que este lugar necesita, gente decidida, fuerte y valiente… -_dijo muy orgulloso_- los grandes emporios se han forjado gracias a gente como tu… estoy seguro de que llegaras muy lejos dentro de esta rama…

-Muchas gracias señor por su consejo, sabe nunca creí llegar a platicar con usted de esta forma -_le sonríe ligeramente_- gracias…

-No tienes nada que agradecer… solo te pido que pongas mas atención en tu trabajo, y bueno también en ella, quien sabe las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar de un momento a otro… –_suspiró-_ bueno ahora puedes regresar a tus labores…

-Gracias señor y tendré en cuenta sus consejos… -_así salió de la oficina con el firme propósito de hacer excelentemente bien su trabajo_-

X-X

_Al ver que las cosas entre Seiya y Serena estaban un poco frías decidió que quizá era su oportunidad de hacer que volviera con ella, al final de cuentas era hombre y sabía que en aquellos días habían disfrutado de su relación y ahora no podía ser la excepción, ¿que podía tener Serena que no tuviera ella como para que la rechazara?, así que rápido ideo un plan el cual según ella lo haría caer en su trampa, podría disfrutar del momento y quizá en un golpe de suerte hacer que aquella relación terminara por completo, así que fue en busca del él aprovechando que el gerente no estaba con el pretexto de que había un problema en una de las habitaciones._

X-X

_Lo observaba fijamente aun no muy convencido de aceptar tal propuesta_- Pero bien podría conseguirle a un excelente guía de turistas... el mejor de la ciudad... -_comento en tono casual_-

-No amigo yo la quiero a ella... anda no vas a negarle a este viejo difunto su ultimo deseo ¿o si?

_Lo miro fijamente entre reírse o burlarse vilmente_- Si estuvieras muriendo quizá cumpliría tu deseo, pero comprende son políticas del hotel no permitir que un huésped tenga contacto personal con un empleado...

-Ándale no seas malo además recuerda que me debes un favor -_sonriendo con malicia_-

-Pues si, pero... -_se froto la cara un poco cansado de discutir lo mismo_- pero… ¿por qué ella?, te presto a otra chica... ¿te parece?

_Aun con la sonrisa se puso de pie para asomarse a recepción_- Mmm no la quiero a ella aunque si me dejas dos lindas chicas no tendría ningún problema -_observando a Serena y Michiru_-

-Si te niego a una mucho mas a dos... -_suspiro molesto_- de acuerdo... ¿por cuanto tiempo la necesitaras?

-Mmm toda la semana -_sonriendo_- por eso eres mi amigo

-Toda la semana es mucho tiempo... -_suspiro tomando el teléfono marcando a recepción_- por favor ven un momento... -_esperó un momento y luego colgó_- solo mucho cuidado con lo que haces...

-Ay no te preocupes no me la voy a comer -_con pose de victoria_-

_Apenas iba a contestar cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta_- Adelante... -_se puso de pie_-

-Buenas tardes... -_saludo pero al momento en que vio al hombre que acompañaba a su jefe se detuvo_- me mando llamar...

-Si Serena, pase, tengo algo que pedirle...

_Al momento volteo a verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-_ Buenas tardes bella dama -_se acerca tomando su mano besándosela_- es un gusto volver a verla

-Ah... buenas tardes... -_quitando de inmediato su mano_-

-Aquí el Señor ha solicitado nuestra colaboración... más específicamente tu ayuda, por una semana estarás al servicio del señor manteniendo tú horario acostumbrado, ya que esto entraría en lo laboral... -_haciendo énfasis en lo último_-

-Pero... -_intento decir Serena_-

-Así es bella dama he solicitado su ayuda como mi guía de turista sin duda será una gran oportunidad de que cambie de ambiente al menos por unos días y yo estaré encantado de que usted sea mi guía -_sonriendo galantemente_-

-Ya le había comentado que no me es posible... -_observando a su jefe_-

-Si no quieres no hay problema, todo es decisión de ella como podrás darte cuenta... -_dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo_-

_Por otra parte Seiya se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe, pero se detuvo al encontrar la puerta abierta y más al escuchar, se abstuvo de tocar._

-Por favor nadie mejor que tu para mostrarme esta linda ciudad

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo aceptar... ha sido muy amable en hacerme esa oferta, pero no es correcto que yo acepte...

-Lo siento amigo, pero si ella no quiere pues no podemos obligarla... -_sonrió ligeramente algo feliz de no tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas, se había prometido a si mismo no volver a hacerlo_-

-Mmm es una lastima aun así si cambia de parecer avíseme por favor... y Diamante creo que te buscan viendo al chico parado en la entrada

-Ah, adelante Seiya... -_dijo observándolo pues no lo había visto_-

_Al escuchar el nombre de Seiya volteo a verlo poniéndose un poco nerviosa._

-No se preocupe... si esta ocupado volveré mas tarde... permiso -_retirándose_-

-Yo también me retiro... con permiso... -_salió tranquilamente de la oficina cerrando la puerta, observando de momento como Seiya se alejaba_- y si...

X-X

-Ya ves amigo, tus dotes de conquistador no funcionaron esta vez... -_sonrió algo burlón_-

-Ay no te burles... no se porque amigo pero presiento que dirá que si -_sonriendo con algo de misterio_-

X-X

_Seiya aun no se sentía bien mucho menos después de lo que había escuchado, su fresita había sido puesta en una situación algo comprometida con ese huésped al que recordaba perfectamente como el mismo que días antes le había estado coqueteando, su pensamiento estaba distante de aquellas hojas que trataba de revisar, su mente mas bien estaba en la pregunta de si ella aceptaría tal propuesta._

-Seiya... -_dijo su nombre en voz alta para llamar su atención mientras caminaba atrás de él_-

_Al escucharla cerro sus ojos deteniéndose volteando a verla_- ¿Dime?

-Hola... -_dijo al estar frente a él_- yo... no te había visto... ¿estás muy ocupado?

_La miro fijamente desviando enseguida su mirada_- Si bastante... me dio gusto saludarte nos vemos luego cuídate

-¿No quieres verme acaso? -_dijo algo seria sin moverse de su lugar_-

_Se detuvo un momento titubeando_- Si... pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo nos vemos que tengas lindo día -_alejándose de ella rápidamente, ya que no sentía tener la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarla_-

_Bajo la mirada con tristeza pensando en que es lo que haría, de pronto se encontró de nueva cuenta tocando a la puerta de la oficina de Diamante._

-Adelante... _-murmuro un poco serio al ver que los interrumpían_-

_Volteo hacia la puerta sonriendo al ver que se trataba de Serena._

-Yo... -_aun desde la puerta pues no se atrevía a entrar_- acepto el trabajo... usted me dice cuando nos vemos y donde...

_Diamante al escucharla se sorprendió negando sutilmente con la cabeza._

-Perfecto -_se levanto de su lugar guiñando un ojo a Diamante_- muchas gracias no se va a arrepentir la veré el día de mañana a primera hora tendremos un gran día se lo aseguro

-Tendrás el mismo horario que habitualmente... -_dijo Diamante poniéndose de pie_-

-Si, gracias... -_asintió_- entonces nos vemos mañana aquí... ahora si me disculpan tengo que volver a mis labores... con permiso...

-Propio -_sonriendo ampliamente_-

-¿Como pudiste estar tan seguro que aceptaría? -_pregunto un tanto serio, pues estaba seguro de que no lo haría_-

-Mi estimado amigo te hace falta conocer mas a las mujeres además eres muy poco observador jajaja

_Sonrió con algo de ironía_- Ya habló el experto... -_se sentó de nueva cuenta_- ¿y que se supone que debí notar?

-¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?

-Si me haces el honor... -_dijo con sarcasmo_-

-Ok paso uno; te pedí permiso para que ella me acompañara, dos ella se negó, tres el chico de la entrada y su expresión, cuatro nerviosismo de la chica al notar su presencia, cinco el chico se retira, seis ella se retira, siete te apuesto que fue a hablar con él, ocho no se que habrán hablado, nueve ella lo piensa mejor, y diez regresa y acepta la propuesta

_Estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada pero tan solo lo oculto con una sonrisa_- No, pues no note nada de eso que mencionas, ¿así que supones que discutió con él y por eso acepto?

-Si... o quizás ni siquiera hablaron si hubieran discutido no se hubiera mostrado tan tranquila

-Ahora resulta que eres un experto en actitudes de mujeres... -_suspiro mostrando una sutil sonrisa-_ pero con ella no creo que logres nada de lo que te propones, es mas estoy seguro de que ni siquiera podrás mostrar tus intensiones sin que ella te ponga un alto antes...

-Jajajaja eso ya lo veremos de cualquier forma parece ser una chica interesante seguro algo bueno saco de aquí

-Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces, recuerda que es una de mis empleadas, no quiero tener problemas...

-No lo tendrás te lo aseguro me conoces y sabes que lo que menos me gusta es causar problemas -_aun manteniendo esa sonrisa y tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba_-

-Esta bien... anda vamos a buscar un sitio donde cenar, muero de hambre... -_poniéndose de pie_-

X-X

_Se sentía fatal en esos días, la verdad es que lo extrañaba mas de lo que se había imaginado y como no tenia ganas de ir a encerrarse a su casa prefirió caminar, casi sin darse cuenta llego a aquel centro comercial mas específicamente al área de videojuegos, aquella a la que escapaba cada que se sentía mal y donde después de relajarse volvía con una solución o al menos mas relajada, pero en ese momento nada de lo que intento jugar le funciono, por lo que se dio por vencida y se fue a la pequeña cafetería que estaba afuera del local de juegos y con un frappe en mano se sentó a observar a todos los niños y adolescentes que jugaban, entre suspiros esperaba que se pasara la tarde._

X-X

-Por favor acompáñame… es necesario que veas esto… -_llego de improviso a la oficina acercándose a él tomándolo de la mano_-

_Revisaba unos documentos levanto la mirada_- ¿Que sucede? -_un poco confundido por su actitud_-

-No te puedo explicar… mejor veló tu mismo… -_jalándolo para que se levantara_- es en una de la habitaciones… vamos…

-De acuerdo pero tranquila ya voy -_se suelta de ella comenzando a caminar_- ¿en que habitación es?

-Es la 520… -_respondió fingiendo preocupación mientras llegaban al elevador, el silencio entre ellos era mas que evidente, al llegar al piso indicado salieron rumbo a la habitación_- es aquí… -_llegaron y ella abrió la puerta dejando ver el lugar en penumbras_- entra…

-¿Que es lo que sucede con esta habitación? –_entro y observando a su alrededor_-

-Más bien que es lo que va a suceder… -_dijo cerrando la puerta y luego colocando el seguro_- te voy a hacer muy feliz… -_acercándose a él de forma rápida volteándolo para besarlo con pasión_-

X-X

_Yaten se encontraba terminando de reparar unas maquinas, al levantarse del mostrador vio a uno de sus tantos conocidos_- Con esto no tendrás mas problemas -_mirando a su alrededor algo llamo su atención_- mmm te encargo mis cosas ahora vengo -_sonriente salió del mostrador, acercándose a la cafetería, y sin mas se sienta en frente de la chica_- ¿por que una chica tan linda como tu luce tan triste?

-¿Yaten?, ¿ay que haces aquí?, yo que vengo a relajarme y te encuentro precisamente en este lugar… -_suspiró con algo de fastidio poniéndose de pie dispuesta a marcharse_-

-Espera, espera vengo en son de paz –_igual se puso de pie y tomo_ _una servilleta agitándola con una sonrisa tierna y tranquila_-

-Mmm… -_volteo a verlo y aun no muy confiada_- ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Hacerte compañía y saber por que estas tan triste -_sin dejar de ondear la servilleta_-

_Sonrió divertida por la extraña situación_- ¿Y crees que te voy a decir?, no, últimamente no eres el mismo Yaten de antes… no se si debería tenerte confianza… al menos no después de lo que me has hecho…

-Anda vamos que te parece si hoy hacemos una tregua, te conozco y se que algo te ocurre, de lo contrario no estarías en este lugar -_extendiendo su mano sin dejar de agitar la servilleta_-

-Mmm… odio que me conozcas tan bien… -_estaba a punto de tomar su mano pero prefirió no hacerlo volviendo a sentarse_- acepto la tregua…

_Sonrío complacido sentándose también-_ Bueno entonces ¿que te parece si jugamos video juegos como en los viejos tiempos?

-Mmm de pronto sentí como si los dos fuéramos un par de ancianos… -_sonrió-_ pero de acuerdo… como en los viejos tiempos…

-Muy bien entonces vamos -_levantándose volviendo a extender su mano_- vamos

-Pero… ¿seguro que no te querrás aprovechar?, es que contigo ya no se… -_extendió un poco su mano pero aun dudando_-

-Seguro, hicimos una tregua ¿no? -_sonriéndole con tranquilidad_-

-Si, pero… bueno esta bien... juguemos entonces… -_tomo su mano_-

X-X

-¿Que? -_se sorprende ante ese beso_- ¿que te ocurre? -_separándola de él abruptamente_-

-¿Que me ocurre? -_volviendo a abrazarlo_- quiero estar contigo… estar entre tus brazos… hacerte feliz…

_Tratando de alejarla_- ¿Hacerme feliz de que estas hablando, para eso me trajiste?

-De que quiero volver a ser tuya… -_aferrándose a su abrazo_- se que las cosas con "ella" no están bien, ves porque solo conmigo podrías ser feliz…

-¡Basta Rei!, lo que pase o no con ella no es asunto tuyo, y el día que yo quiera estar con alguien buscare estarlo, no necesito que vengas a decirme lo que debo y no hacer -_tomándola fuertemente de los hombros para separarla de él_- y el día que decida estar con alguien créeme no serás tu, ahora déjame en paz

-¿Y por que no?, ¿acaso no te gusto?, que yo recuerde no eras tan exigente… -_comenzando a molestarse_- ¿que es lo que te dio "ella" para que ahora no me quieras ni siquiera de esa forma?

_Se aleja de ella dándole la espalda_- ¿Qué me dio ella…? algo simple y sencillo… amor… me enamore de ella como un loco eso es todo, no es que tu no seas bonita Rei… eres hermosa, y estoy seguro que hay mucho chicos que les encantaría estar contigo… no te hagas esto a ti misma por favor -_la mira tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo que firme_-

-No entiendes que yo solo quiero estar contigo… -_sin mas se desabotona la blusa_- no me importan los demás… solo me importas tu… solo volver a estar contigo…

-Ya basta Rei, no te humilles de esta forma, entiende la amo con todo mi corazón la amo como jamás he amado a alguien, sabes que haz lo que quieras -_un poco desesperado_- yo me voy… -_camina hacia la puerta_-

-¿Y te ama tanto como tu a ella_? -se cubre un poco_- ¿ella es capaz de dejar todo por ti?, ¿vale tanto la pena como para que me rechaces?

-Te lo dije hace rato y te lo vuelvo a repetir, eso no te incumbe -_la mira de reojo, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación_-

-No, no lo vale… y ni siquiera te ama de eso estoy segura… -_abotonándose la blusa mas que molesta_- te vas a arrepentir de haberla comenzado a amar… solo te va a traer sufrimiento y tristezas… no te dejaran ser feliz… al menos no con ella…

X-X

-A jugar se a dicho -_sonriendo al tomar su mano la conduce hacia los video juegos de autos_- ¿gusta tomar asiento señorita?

-Gracias… -_se sienta observando con atención la pantalla_- ay esta claro que en este vas a ganar…

-Mmm te daré ventaja –_se sienta del otro lado mirando la pantalla al tiempo que pasa la tarjeta de jugador frecuente_-

-No, nada de eso… si gano que sea por merito propio… -_dijo con firmeza mientras tomaba entre sus manos el volante-_ voy a ganar…

-De acuerdo entonces no tendré compasión de ti -_tomando el volante, al momento que inician la carrera_-

-Auch… -_aun ni siquiera había tomado velocidad cuando el auto choco contra un muro_- que vergüenza…

-Jajaja vamos se que puedes vencerme -_mientras manejaba en primer lugar_-

-Ah… -_dijo sorprendida de ver que él rápido gano_- es que tu eres experto manejando…

-¿Experto?, jajaja no aun me falta mucho para serlo, solo que no me gusta perder, me gusta ser siempre el mejor -_sonriéndole con orgullo y suficiencia-_

-Ay si claro… no siempre puedes ser el mejor… -_dijo indiferente_-

-Claro que lo soy, incluso besándote soy el mejor -_aun con orgullo y una gran sonrisa_-

_Serena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada_- Aja… lo lamento pero alguien ya te quito ese puesto… -_dijo sin pensarlo_-

-¿En serio? -_borrando su sonrisa_- ¿y quien fue dime quien me a quitado mi puesto?

-Mmm no te diré… ay como si no te conociera… seguramente vas a ir a decirle… bueno y eso si es que sabes quien es…

-Jajaja mas bien iría a retarlo, o quizás a felicitarlo… pero si necesitaría saber de quien se trata y no se si lo conozca anda dime ¿quien es?

-¿Retarlo o felicitarlo? -_sonrió_- ¿como lo vas a retar?, ¿por que?, no seas bobo…

-Jajaja ya me conoces _-le guiñe un ojo_- anda dime ¿quien es?

-No… bueno al menos no aun… quizá mas tarde…

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres otro juego?

-Si… porque esta visto que en este nunca voy a ganar… soy muy mala manejando… -_se levanta y observa todos los juegos_- mmm ¿aun estará el de los pollitos?

X-X

_Ese hombre los había seguido al ver como salían de la oficina y no pudo resistirse a averiguar que es lo que harían en aquella habitación, cuando noto que Seiya salió no pudo evitar sonreír, con pasos lentos se acerco a la puerta de la habitación, empujándola un poco para abrirla, con esa sonrisa un tanto irónica se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta._

-Veo… con claridad que te han dejado con las ganas -_cruzándose de brazos manteniendo esa sonrisa_-

-Eso no debería importarte… -_volteo a verlo mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa_- si estas aquí quiere decir que alcanzaste a escuchar…

-Desde luego, vaya parece que comienzas a conocerme -_da un par de pasos introduciéndose a la habitación cerrando la puerta-_

-¿Y entonces te quedaras así como si nada después de escuchar que él también la ama? -_pregunto con sarcasmo fijando su vista ahora en el espejo acomodándose el cabello_-

-Jajaja la amara pero tu sabes que ella será mía… al igual que tu -_se acerca abrazándola por la cintura_- hoy te vez hermosa -_le susurra al oído_-

-Ah si claro… -_ignorando por completo sus dotes de seductor_- ¿y quien te dijo que soy tuya?

_La hace girar para que quede frente a él_- Esto… -_besándola apasionadamente_-

X-X

-Si ven esta por aquí -_la toma de la mano y camina hacia el fondo, llevándola hacia el video juego_- aquí lo tienes

-Ay que lindo todavía existe… -_sonrío con algo de nostalgia mientras tomaba la pistola_- ahora si pollitos los voy a matar… y voy a ganar… como siempre…

-Jajaja veremos quien gana -_toma la otra pistola pasando la tarjeta al momento que comienzan a jugar_-

-Otro pollo… y otro… _-comenzando a disparar a cuanto pollo apareciera_- pero no hagas trampa…

-No hago trampa, mira ahí esta uno -_disparándole al pollo que salía de lado de Serena_-

-Ay tramposo… dispárale a los pollitos que salgan de tu lado… ¿porque tienes que matar a los míos? -_continuaba disparando_-

-Es más divertido -_sin dejar de disparar_-

-¿Ah si? _-sostuvo la pistola con la mano derecha mientras que despacio coloco la mano izquierda sobre la espalda de Yaten bajándola poco a poco presionando con suavidad_-

_Yaten se estremeció al sentirla sintiendo un escalofrío_- Ayyyy eso es trampa -_volteando a verla_-

-Así es mas divertido… -_dijo con una sonrisa y aprovechando el momento para matar a cuanto pollo apareciera_-

-Jajaja tramposa, pero me alegra ver que aun recuerdas mi punto débil

-Ehhh… gane… -_dijo emocionada al ver que el puntaje mas alto era el de ella, para luego voltear a verlo_- el único punto débil… que debo aprovechar en estos caso…

-Y la única que lo conoce -_se acerca a su oído_- no se lo digas a nadie -_sonriendo se separa-_ ¿que quieres jugar ahora?

_Sonrió un poco nerviosa_- Eh... no ahora te toca elegir a ti… -_dejando la pistola en su respectivo lugar_-

-Bien juguemos ese -_señalando el de canasta de baloncesto_-

-Ay no hay también me vas a ganar… -_resignada_- ¿crees que ya se me olvido lo excelente jugador que eras?

X-X

_Sonrió para si misma pues era verdad, Seiya la había dejado con ganas de sentirse deseada y porque desaprovechar un momento así, además de que él no le era totalmente indiferente, así que correspondió del mismo modo apasionado a sus besos colgándose inmediatamente de su cuello._

_Aun a pesar de que la situación con Serena pronto estaría mas a su favor, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así, ante todo era hombre, por lo que la presiono contra su cuerpo tomando con una mano su cabeza, y con la otra sujetándola fuertemente de la espalda._

_Ese movimiento la hizo volver el beso aun más profundo y apasionado, tanto que ya no le bastaba con ese tipo de besos deseaba más, así entre besos lo condujo hasta la cama donde ambos cayeron._

_Abrió sus ojos al sentirse recostado sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente_- Te deseo Rei… -_abrazándola fuertemente volviendo a besarla de forma arrebatadora, disfrutando de sus labios, deseando aun mas_-

-Entonces… -_separándose de sus labios un poco para comenzar a quitar el saco con fuerza_- hazme tuya… para que ahora si digas que lo soy… -_volviendo a besarlo_-

-Eso haré entonces en este momento -_lentamente mete sus manos por debajo de su blusa, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel acariciándola lentamente, mientras le sube la blusa_-

-Si… hazme tuya… -_comenzando a quitarle la camisa en un acto casi desesperado_-

_Excitado por el momento y la pasión comenzó a quitarle la ropa tan rápido como pudo, la deseaba y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, lentamente se dio vuelta quedando el encima de ella acariciando su contorno ya desnudo-_ Tu piel es tan suave -_con la respiración agitada comienza a besar su cuello_-

-Puedes tocarla… y tenerla… -_murmuro con la respiración agitada comenzando a quitarle el pantalón pero esto lo hizo un poco mas lento_- las veces que quieras… -_dijo en tono seductor_-

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera? -_ayudándole para quitarse el pantalón, igual agitado con la voz entre cortada, y seductoramente_-

-Todo… lo que tú quieras… -_seductora y provocativamente mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con fuerza_-

_Al sentirla tan apasionada, volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba una de sus piernas, y la otra sus hombros bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos los cuales acaricio sin demora, presionándolos un poco._

_Se quejo levemente ante esas caricias, no es que le disgustaran al contrario, era algo nuevo para ella y quería probarlo todo, sus labios habían encontrado su complemento por lo que no dudo en besarlo de la misma forma dando ligeras mordidas llenas de pasión._

_Respiró agitadamente, continuo acariciándola presionando su cuerpo al de ella, era fascinante y excitante sentir esas pequeñas mordidas, pero poco a poco sus sentidos fueron pidiendo mas, por lo que la mano que acariciaba las piernas subió mas hacia su parte intima acariciándola aun encima de la prenda intima, sintiendo la suave tela de encaje, mientras continuaba besándola con mucha mayor pasión._

_Un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca haciéndola separarse de sus labios-_ Vaya… que escondido tenias tu deseo… -_murmuro con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer con esas caricias_-

-¿Te gusta? -_decía mientras su mano se recorría hacia su espalda para desabrocha el estorboso sostén, que si bien lucia sexi con el ya había comenzado a estorbarle, lentamente hizo que se sentara en la cama, abrazándola_-

-Me fascina… -_murmuro mientras correspondía al abrazo dándole una ligera mordida en el hombro para luego darle un beso profundo en el cuello_-

_Al sentir que besaba su cuello, cerró los ojos, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza presionándola contra su cuerpo_- Eso es preciosa… así…

_Sonrió maliciosamente al escucharlo, así continuo besando con pasión su cuello intercalándolos con suaves mordidas mientras las yemas de sus dedos presionaban su espalda._

_Acariciaba con pasión la espalda de ella, sintiendo en sus manos la suavidad de su piel, recorriéndola lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, bajando cada vez más hasta el borde de la última prenda que ella aun mantenía._

-¿Quieres hacerme tuya? -_pregunto entre las mordidas y los besos que ahora eran dirigidos a su pecho_-

-Si, quiero que seas mía -_la presiona contra su cuerpo aun mas, lleno de excitación, acariciando con desespero su cuerpo luego de unos minutos así la separa un poco de el, para admirar su cuerpo_- eres hermosa sin duda alguna eres perfecta…

-¿Mas que ella? -_pregunto con algo de maldad en su voz pero con una mirada seductora que reflejaba pasión y deseo_-

-Vaya que seductora eres -_acaricia su mejilla_- ¿quieres escuchar que eres mucho mas hermosa que ella?, ¿que eres perfecta, y me llenas de excitación, deseando hacerte mía a cada momento? -_aquellas palabras salían de sus labios sin saber por que, todo lo decía sin pensar guiado por el deseo y la pasión del momento_-

-Si… quiero escucharte decirlo… -_acariciando sus mejillas lentamente bajando hasta su pecho_- quiero escucharte decir que quieres hacerme tuya… -_dando una ligera mordida en sus labios_-

-Entonces -_la toma fuertemente de las caderas, acercándola hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que ella sintiera su miembro ya firme y erecto_- quiero hacerte mía, voy a hacerte mía, desde hoy serás solo mía -_murmura, mientras comienza a besar cuello dándole ligeras mordidas placenteras, embriagándose del aroma y sabor de su piel_-

-Si… solo tuya… -_comenzando a respirar agitadamente y aun mas al sentirlo tan dispuesto a hacerlo, apenas rozando su parte_-

_Bajo sus besos hacia sus pechos, al momento que la recostaba nuevamente sobre la cama, para disfrutar de esa suavidad, continua bajando mas lentamente hacia su vientre, al tiempo que con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas y su parte intima aun encima de la prenda, haciéndola delicadamente aun lado para sentir su calor, respiro extasiado al sentir su humedad, retirando la prenda lentamente, se separa un poco deleitarse admirando esa parte una vez que la retiro completamente._

-Desde este momento soy tuya… -_respiraba agitadamente sin dejar de verlo con pasión sintiéndose totalmente excitada por el solo hecho de que la viera de esa forma_- haz… lo que quieras conmigo…

_Mientras admiraba, con suma lentitud y cuidado introdujo su mano entre sus piernas, acariciando su parte intima, tal pareciera un niño chiquito estrenando un juguete nuevo, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca._

_Rei se contraía de placer vibrado al compás de sus caricias tratando de sujetarse fuertemente de la cama gimiendo de placer._

_Sonrió al ver como se retorcía de placer sin dejar de acariciarla, respirando agitadamente excitándose aun mas, lentamente se acomodo para penetrarla por fin, tomándola de las manos aprisionándola, mientras volvía a besarla sobre los labios desbordando toda su pasión mientras entraba lentamente en su interior._

_Una mordida en sus labios fue la muestra inequívoca de que estaba disfrutando de la sensación de sentirlo por fin en ella, ahogando un profundo gemido de sentirlo cada vez mas, apretaba con fuerza sus manos a las de él. _

_La presionaba mas, la penetraba intensificando mas sus movimientos, disfrutando de esa experiencia, sin dejar de besarla, respiraba agitado, ya había comenzado a sudar, pero aun así quería seguir estando en su interior, moviéndose cada vez mas rápido_- Ahora eres mía… -_murmuraba entre sus labios_- solo mía…

-Solo tuya… -_afirmo entre sus labios dejando escapar ahora fuertes gemidos a cada movimiento impulsando su cabeza hacia atrás y sus caderas hacia él para disfrutar de más-_

X-X

-Jajaja me falta practicar, hace mucho que no lo juego -_caminando hacia el juego pasando la tarjeta_- además recuerdo que te enseñé a jugar -_muy sonriente_- primero las damas…

-Si pero nunca fui buena… -_suspiró mientras tomaba un pequeño balón_- de acuerdo… veamos… y… -_lanzo el balón pero en definitiva nunca aprendió así que el tiro falló_- ah… te lo dije... tu y ese amigo tuyo eran los mejores… así que no dudo que tu si ganes…

-Jajaja sin duda que si hacíamos un buen equipo -_sonrío tomando el balón_- me gustaría volver a jugar con él, ya viste nunca quisiste que te lo presentara -_da un paso hacia atrás inclinándose para luego lanzar el balón y encestar_- anda vamos te enseño es muy fácil

-Ay lo dices como si siempre hubiera sido mi culpa que no coincidiéramos él y yo… -_sonríe al ver que encesto, toma otro balón_-

-Culpa de los dos, nunca se tomaron ni dos minutos para presentarlos, da dos pasos hacia atrás, inclina tu cuerpo y sujeta bien el balón, con tu cuerpo tomaras el impulso…

-Yo estaba dispuesta a conocerlo… pero sabes… -_decía mientras hacia lo que Yaten le indicaba_- un día alcance a escuchar que no quería conocer a una niña presumida y frívola… -_lanza y estuvo a punto de acertar_-

-Jajaja pero tu no eras ni eres presumida ¿quien te dice que hablaba de ti?, él siempre fue popular entre las mujeres, pero también especial, no cualquiera le agradaba, no le interesaba salir con alguien, y claro esta no dejaría que lo hiciera contigo, pero no me creía que tu fueras diferente, y siempre me decía que estaba loco, por eso quería que se comiera sus palabras por que yo tenia como amiga a la niña mas linda y tierna del mundo…

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo hubiera aceptado salir con un tipo así?, mucho menos siendo popular y especial… -_se sonroja al comprender las ultimas palabras_- ¿eso pensabas de mi?

-Eso siempre he pensado de ti, anda vuelve a intentarlo _-toma un balón y se lo da_- jajaja bueno él siempre aparento ser así, pero la verdad ¿te digo un secreto y no se lo dices a nadie? -_sonriendo pícaramente_-

-Mmm dime… no creo que se lo pueda decir porque no me intereso conocerlo y menos ahora… -_tomando el balón y volviendo a hacer todo lo que Yaten le había dicho_-

-Espera, espera, inclínate mas -_la toma de los hombros haciendo que flexione mas las rodillas_- separa mas los pies, junta las manos en los costados y el balón sujétalo al nivel de tu pecho, concentra todo tu poder en las manos, y no mires el balón mira la canasta, y listo… -_se pone las manos en la nuca observando_-

-Ay de acuerdo exjugador… -_sonrió volviendo a sonrojarse por ese contacto_- bien… ahora si no voy a fallar… -_sin mucho pensarlo arrojo el balón y esta vez encestando_- ¡si! -_dijo muy orgullosa_-

-¿Ya vez como si puedes? -_muy sonriente_-

-Si ya me di cuenta… pero obvio jamás voy a llegar a ser una profesional… aun no entiendo porque no continuaste… eras el mejor del equipo… bueno por algo eras el capitán del equipo…

-Fui capitán después de que mi amigo se fue, yo hasta entonces era subcapitan, pero bueno te diré, que a él no le agradaba salir con mujeres, por que nunca había tenido novia, y se ponía muy nervioso cada que estaba cerca de una chica, y casi siempre salía huyendo jajaja eso era muy divertido, imagínate un chico de 16 años con voz de niño, cabellos revueltos y enmarañados, con anteojos, más bajito que yo, el cual nunca había tenido novia y por ende jamás había dado un beso

-¿Y por que te burlas de él?, ¿tu muy experto? -_dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo_- mmm tal vez si me hubiera conocido también hubiera salido huyendo…

-Mmm posiblemente, pero hubiera sido muy divertido, lastima que nunca pude tomarle una foto huyendo, pero de verdad quería que conociera lo linda que eres -_tomando el balón para encestar_- me pregunto qué será de él… apuesto a que si viera lo apuesto que soy se moriría jajajaja

-Mmm quien sabe… -_volviendo a hacer el mismo movimiento con la mano sobre su espalda_-

-Ayyyy -_se estremece fallando el tiro_- eso es trampa

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… -_sonrió mientras tomaba otro balón y encestaba sin mayor problema_- ¿ves?

-Jajaja si claro pequeña tramposa, pero me agrada ver que aprendiste a encestar jajaja

-Claro, si tengo al mejor jugador… -_guiñando un ojo_-

-Jajaja ¿que quieres jugar ahora?

-No jugar ya no… ya me canse… mejor… vamos a caminar hace mucho que no venia… quiero ver que hay de nuevo…

-De acuerdo caminemos, mientras que me cuentas ahora si que es lo que te tenia triste…

-Bien, te contare solo espero que no te burles de mi…

-¿Yo? ¿Cuando me he burlado de ti?

-Te voy a enlistar todas las veces que lo has hecho… -_dijo parándose de pronto frente a él-_

-Bueno ¿de las veces que me has pedido no hacerlo cuando me he burlado de ti? -_con una sonrisa inocente y tranquila_- anda ya dime no me burlo

_Suspiró resignada y volvió a caminar a su lado_- Es que tú me preguntaste ¿quien ocupaba tu lugar? -_se quedo callada un momento para luego continuar_- es alguien muy especial… él me ha besado como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho…

-Wow wow ¿de que forma te a besado él como para haberme quitado mi lugar? -_sonriendo ligeramente al ver su expresión_-

-No se como describirlo… es tan dulce e inocente pero a la vez apasionado… -_suspiró ligeramente_- su forma de tomarme entre sus brazos… es…

-¿Es? -_impresionado por la forma en la que se lo decía_- dime como es

-Es maravilloso… -_continuaba diciendo perdida en uno de los tantos recuerdos de esos besos_- su aroma envolviéndome, sus caricias, comenzaba siendo dulce y tierno y terminaba totalmente apasionado… era como transportarse a otro mundo…

-Mmm ¿y quien es el afortunado puedo saber? –_Pregunto aun mas interesado_- mientras no sea ese idiota con eso tengo -_pensaba mientras la miraba-_

-Es… es… -_sonrió con dulzura_- su nombre es Seiya…

-Con que Seiya mmm interesante, por eso me cae bien, jamás pensé que llegaría ver esa expresión en su rostro, pero aun así no se la dejare tan fácil –_pensaba mientras sonreía con algo de malicia_- y dime si ya encontraste a alguien que reemplace mi lugar ¿por que estas triste?

_De pronto fue como si la sacaran de un hermoso sueño, la sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció_- Porque… -_baja un poco el rostro con tristeza nuevamente_- es solo mi amigo…

-¿Tu amigo? -_un tanto confundido_- ¿y por que no le dices lo que sientes?, ¿él lo sabe?, ¿o es que sale con alguien mas?

-Es que yo… no siento nada por él… solo somos amigos… y por supuesto que no lo sabe… la persona que sale con alguien mas… soy yo…

_Frunciendo un poco el ceño_- Haber si entendí, ¿te gusta como te besa pero no sientes nada por el?, yo creí que si, por la forma en que lo describiste… cualquiera diría que estas enamorada, ¿y con quien sales?, por que es obvio que no es conmigo -_cruzándose de brazos_-

-Yo… no… no siento nada por él… -_dijo dudosa para luego ponerse en una actitud de fingida seguridad_- sí me gusta como besa… como en su tiempo me gusto la tuya… además… yo estoy enamorada de otra persona… de Darien Chiba…

_Hace una mueca de disgusto-_ ¿De verdad lo amas? -_tranquilizándose un poco mientras continuaba caminando_-

-Eso es algo que no te interesa… -_cerrando los ojos con tristeza_-

-Sabes que me importa mucho -_parándose frente a ella, tomando su rostro denotando esa tranquilidad y preocupación por ella_- ya se que puedes cuidarte muy bien sola, pero aun así no dejare que nada te pase, recuerda que estaré presente -_sonriéndole con dulzura_- por que eres mi chica perfecta -_guiñándole un ojo_-

-¿Aun sigues con eso? _-sonrió al escucharlo_- la perfección esta muy lejos de mi… y después de este tiempo siguiéndome y acosándome ya lo deberías saber…

-Y después del tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y que llevo siguiéndote -_comienza a moverse algo inquietó al llegar a una pequeña fuente que estaba dentro de la plaza_- deberías saber que si aun te sigo es por que eras y siempre serás mi chica perfecta

-Mmm y tú siempre seguirás siendo un loco acosador de chicas lindas…

-Desde luego -_dice mirándola fijamente sin dejar de moverse inquieto_-

-¿Que te pasa?, pareces un niño pequeño que quiere ir al baño… -_sonriendo al ver su actitud_-

-Bueno es que yo… ¿recuerdas este lugar? -_aun sin dejarse de mover de un lado a otro_-

-Ah si… _-observando la pequeña fuente reconociendo el lugar_- eres un tramposo… me trajiste a este lugar y no me di cuenta…

-Tampoco me percate del lugar -_sin dejarse de mover de un lado a otro inquieto_-

-Pero… deja de ponerte así… ¿que te pasa? -_tomándolo del brazo para que se detuviera_-

-Es que yo… perdona -_roza suavemente sus labios al momento que se detiene_-

-¿Por…? -_apenas iba a preguntar la razón de ese "perdón" cuando sintió el suave roce de sus labios, haciéndose instintivamente hacia atrás_- ¿que haces?

-Lo siento… no pude evitar recordar que aquí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso… -_sonriéndole_-

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo… además dijiste que no te aprovecharías…

-Y no me aproveche -_sonriendo un tanto satisfecho_- no me aproveche al menos no del todo…

-Creo que aun sigues siendo el mismo… y que nunca cambiaras… -_suspiró resignada y con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Si cambiara dejaría de ser yo -_guiñando un ojo_-

-Y eso si seria una gran perdida… -_observo la hora en su reloj_- ya es tarde… me tengo que ir a casa… me divertí mucho…

-Anda vete antes de que me arrepienta y decida besarte, por que te aseguro que siempre volveré… -_sonriendo ampliamente_- cuídate mucho, nos veremos

-¿Es una amenaza? -_comenzando a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo_-

-Advertencia -_sin moverse de su lugar_- la tregua termino aquí

-Mmm lo tomare en cuenta entonces… hasta luego… -_hizo un ademán de despedida_- gracias por todo…

-Cuando quieras -_sonriente, comienza a caminar de regreso a los videojuegos_-

X-X

_Admiro su rostro lleno de sudor y de placer excitándose aun mas, incrementando sus movimientos aun mas rápidos, hasta el momento que llegaba a su clímax, clímax que él buscaba aun retener, pero ya no podía mas, exploto en su interior, respirando agitadamente._

_Un ultimo gemido se escucho de su boca totalmente satisfecha tratando de relajar su cuerpo pero aun le era difícil quería seguir sintiéndolo por lo que procuro no moverse solo volvió su rostro hacia él con un sonrisa seductora, y una respiración mas que agitada._

-Rei… -_murmuro aun respirando agitadamente, sin moverse, pues aun quería seguir dentro sintiendo su interior_-

-Darien Chiba… eres un excelente amante… -_dijo sin dejar de verlo_-

-Y tú una chica bastante apasionada y seductora, eres perfecta -_apartando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro_- una excelente amante, solo para mí

-Solo para ti… -_pasando su mano por su pecho_- ahora si ya puedes decir que soy tuya…

-Tu eres mía -_acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla, como si de esa forma cerraran un pacto de pasión y seducción y tal vez algo mas_-

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Wow wow que capitulo dios me muero me muero por un lado una tregua, y una confesión yo no esperaba que Serena confesara sus sentimientos a Yaten no cabe duda que chico tiene sus encantos yo lo quiero *_* y por el por otro lado… algo sumamente sorprendente. Darien y Rei son amantes ¿pero en qué momento sucedió? Definitivamente un gran capítulo.

En este momento debo confesar que la demora es culpa mía… tenía más de un mes con el capitulo en mis manos, y hasta hoy de digne a terminar de revisarlo. Debo confesarles que eh tenido mucha tristeza en mi interior y por ende mucho desanimo. Espero puedan disculparme todas las quiero mucho. Besos de fresa para todas, nos vemos en la próxima entrega ja ne

Bueno en realidad es culpa de las dos, porque yo me tarde respondiendo los reviews, lo siento, además de que me daba un poquito de cosa por lo fuerte del capitulo, lo siento, de verdad lo siento jajaja esto se nos esta saliendo de control, ya cada personaje hace lo que quiere y no les importa jajaja en fin, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora si lo que sigue las respuestas de los reviews después de mil años…

_**Hotaru no Hikaru**_: Hola, ahora si tanto tiempo sin vernos, lo lamento de verdad, pero con tanto trabajo ya llego cansada y con mas sueño que nada, pero en fin aquí estamos todavía, como dicen tarde pero seguro, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, la verdad a mi igual y de hecho este también me gusto, el único problema fue lo de Rei y Darien ¿en que momento ocurrió?, no lo se, solo se que paso y ahí esta, en fin espero que independientemente de eso te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídate hasta luego bye bye.

_**Seiya-Moon**_: Hola, que bueno que te hicimos recordar y sentir tantas cosas, yo también deseo un Seiya de carne y hueso, pero por lo que veo esta muy difícil y reñido encontrar uno así, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, bye.

_**Loly kou**_: Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo aunque nos estemos tardando tanto en actualizar, gracias también por pensar eso de la historia, la verdad queremos que tenga de todo un poco, romance, intriga, y demás, yo también quiero un Seiya que haga eso y mas por mi, pero esta difícil, la competencia es dura :P y creo que Serena ya se dio cuenta de todo lo que siente por Seiya, pero para su desgracia no supo como exponerlo y ahora de nueva cuenta están separados, eso es malo, muy malo porque por lo visto piensa darle una oportunidad a Darien quien ahora ya salió con algo increíble, ¡es amante de Rei! Pobre Serena tonta, ha perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz, ni modo, ya veremos que pasa conforme pasen los capítulos, nos leemos en el siguiente, cuídate bye.

_**Agatasha**_: Hola, al contrario ahora nosotras te ofrecemos una disculpa ya que no habíamos actualizado, que bueno que te han gustado los dos capítulos anteriores, a nosotras también, nos encanta escribir de esta pareja, y lo importante es que logremos transmitir lo que sentimos al momento de escribir, esperamos que ahora no te hagamos enojar por lo ocurrido en este capitulo, porque por lo que vimos ya es un poco tarde para Serena y Seiya, la muy tonta tardo demasiado en aceptar que estaba enamorándose de él, ahora a ver que pasa con todo esto, porque no creo que sea fácil eliminar todas las dudas que haya entre ellos, y por lo visto nos faltan muchos capítulos que escribir y que leer, solo esperemos que no se aburran de leer, besitos.

_**Jean-Slytherin**_: Esperamos que ya tengas palabras ahora para darnos tu opinión sobre este capitulo, lo sabemos perfectamente, fue un poco extraño, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ahora sobre el galán misterioso pues seguirá siendo un misterio hasta el próximo capitulo (creo) mmm de las opciones que diste el único que queda disponible es Zafiro, ya que Diamante es el dueño del hotel, Andrew es el amigo de Michiru, y ¿un Three Light mas?, ¿de donde? XD jajaja pero quien sabe quien será ya lo descubriremos después, por lo pronto nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídate.

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**_: Hola Patty, no te preocupes sobre la presión ejercida, la verdad es que esta vez aunque quisiste hacerla no surtió efecto, ya que no pudimos actualizar antes debido a problemas de horarios, bueno ahora sobre los comentarios del capítulo, lo siento, la miel termino por desgracia, ahora veamos que hace este sujeto ahora que tiene el camino libre con Serena, por lo visto no puede ser nada bueno o quién sabe, la verdad no lo sabemos aun, muchas cosas pasaron en este fic y a nuestro pobre Seiya le ha tocado sufrir una vez más, ¿hasta cuándo Serena se cansara de hacérsela de emoción a nuestro pobre hombre perfecto?, ahora por lo visto esa promesa comienza a cobrar sentido, por lo visto aún nos falta mucho que pasar con esta pareja, porque como dije lo bueno nunca se da tan fácilmente, hay que estar pendientes sobre qué es lo que le va a pasar a alguno de los, jajaja sobre Rei está completamente loca, ahora si la perdimos bueno más bien es una "perdida" jajaja lo siento fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, como te diste cuenta espero que el largo tiempo que las mantuve en ascuas haya valido la pena, muchas cosas pasaron y las que aún están por venir, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, por lo pronto aquí la dejamos, supongo que tendrás mucho que tranquilizarte ya que no queremos que vayas a cuidados intensivos XD

_**MOON SENSHI**_: Muy lindo el capitulo pasado, pero ¿Qué opinas de ese?, este mas bien fue interesante, ya que pasaron muchas cosas que uno no tenía ni idea, ahora sobre eso de ocultar cosas pues si, efectivamente habla mal de esa persona pero en realidad es algo bonito lo que oculta, nada que temer, ahora veamos que pasara en los siguientes capítulos que están por venir que por lo visto son muchos aun, por lo pronto espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, así que nos leemos en la próxima, bye.

_**SereSeiya**_: Hola amiga, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto saber que hay chicas a las que les gustan mis fics, gracias de verdad, ahora sobre actualizar, créeme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para actualizar todos mis fics, solo que me falta tiempo, mucho tiempo, pero en cualquier momento les doy la sorpresa, ya verán, hasta pronto.

_**Lilithmorphin:**_ Hola que bueno que sigues leyéndonos, eso me da mucho gusto, espero que aquí sigas aunque nos tardemos en actualizar, ya sabes "tarde pero seguro" saludos amix.

_**Verosey**_: La verdad es que muchas no solo nos encanta Seiya, más bien deseamos que en nuestro camino se aparezca un hombre así como él, pero ahhh soñamos demasiado, en fin, sobre que sigas leyendo eso me parece fantástico, así que esperamos seguirte viendo por aquí y por los demás fics que he publicado, ah sobre las fresas, ups creo que nos quedaremos con ganas de mas por algún tiempo, ya que las cosas no parecen ir bien entre esta hermosa pareja, lo siento, ya vendrán momentos mejores XD

Bueno pues hasta aquí llegaron las respuestas, queremos agradecer de nueva cuenta sus comentarios, son muy importantes para nosotros aunque nos tardemos en publicar, es por una buena causa, recuerden que todo lo bueno cuesta y ahora es el tiempo, pero ya basta de disculpas, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense y pórtense bien nos leemos abracitos y besitos.

p.d. Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	28. Extrana Despedida

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 28

¿Extraña Despedida?

_Por la ma__ñana muy puntual se encontraba esperando en el lobby, aunque no fuera a quedarse a trabajar en el hotel portaba como todos los días su uniforme, suspiro al darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado 10 minutos y nada_- Quizá… hice mal en aceptar...

-Muy buenos días señorita veo que esta lista ¿nos vamos?

-Buenos días, estoy lista... ya esta un auto del hotel esperando... -_comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- _he preparado un pequeño itinerario, espero que este de acuerdo con el... -_entregándole una hoja_-

_T__oma la hoja examinándola_- Me parece bien sin duda será un gran día mas con tan excelente guía de turistas

_Sonrió__ sutilmente mas por cortesía que por gusto_- Bien vamos, tenemos muchos lugares que visitar... -_al llegar casi al auto volteo momentáneamente hacia dentro del hotel esperando, tan solo esperando_-

_D__esde el lobby Seiya observaba como salía con aquel huésped tan distinguido, suspiró volviendo su mirada hacia el otro lado donde estaba Darien pero al contrario presionaba su puño y lucia furioso_- Quizás no le haya agradado nada la idea... al menos espero que se divierta...

_Al no ver nada suspiro un poco triste y __subió al auto acomodándose en su lugar tomo la hoja y fingió que la leía porque su mente estaba en cualquier parte menos ahí.  
_

-Aunque me pregunto por que acepto... si se había negado... bueno no es algo que deba importarme aunque... -_sacude su cabeza dando media vuelta para regresar a sus obligaciones_-

X-X

_Durante todo el recorrido que había dado con ese huésped tan extraño l__o había pensando una y otra vez, para ese momento ya no sabía realmente lo que quería, hasta hace algunos días su vida era tranquila y de pronto se encontró sumergida en un mar de confusiones, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de Seiya?, ¿cómo pudo estar jugando durante todo ese tiempo con el amor de Darien?, había cometido tantos errores, que ya no quería equivocarse mas, por esa razón ese día iba a terminar con todo eso, se detuvo afuera del edificio y armándose de valor para entrar._

-Señorita un momento no puede pasar con eso… -_dijo el guardia del edificio_-

-Mmm es del Sr. Chiba… -_respondió tranquilamente Serena_-

-Ah… eh bueno… está bien puede pasar… -_un poco titubeante_-

_Así Serena entro al elevador, se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya estaba ahí y no había vuelta atrás, al llegar al piso indicado salio, siendo recibida por la secretaria._

-Hola buenos días… -_fue lo primero que dijo para luego sonreír un poco nerviosa_- ¿se encuentra el Sr. Chiba?

_La __secretaria sonrió ligeramente al verla_- El señor Chiba está ocupado, no sé si pueda atenderla, permítame…

-Gracias… -_baja un poco la mirada a su regazo y sonríe ligeramente_-

_T__oma el teléfono para comunicarse a la oficina de Darien_- Señor una señorita lo busca… -_dijo en tono cortés_-

-¿Quién es Mimet?, alguien conocido, porque si no estoy muy ocupado -_dijo mientras seguía revisando papele_s-

-Es la señorita del otro día señor… -_viendo a Serena_-

_Se quedo un momento callado,__ pensando de quien podría tratarse_- Hágala pasar por favor y no me pase llamadas -_dijo con un poco de duda-_

-Enseguida… el Sr. Chiba la espera –_se pone de pie para abrir la puerta de la oficina_-

-Gracias… -_siguiendo a la secretaria_-

_Darien__ al verla en la puerta se puso de pie acercándose para recibirla_- Hola Mariposa… pensé que…

-Hola… -_interrumpió un poco seria-_ disculpa que te moleste pero necesito hablar contigo…

-¿De que? -_dijo sorprendido, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla_-

-Lo siento… -_manteniendo la misma postura seria_- decir esto es difícil, pero he estado pensando en irme de la ciudad…

-¿A donde vas?, la verdad no entiendo de que estás hablando Serena -_dijo cada vez más confundido_-

-Mmm bueno como ya no te quiero hacer sufrir mas ni tampoco a Seiya… y mucho menos jugar… -_suspira_- he decidido no estar con ninguno y alejarme…

X-X

_Hacia una linda tarde, el cielo azul y el sol que brillaba intensamente acompañado de una fresca brisa que jugueteaba con el cabello de __Michiru la cual caminaba hacia la casa de su novio tocando el timbre._

-Espero que se encuentre en casa… -_un poco nerviosa se acomoda el cabello_-

-Ya van… -_grito mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras quedándose sorprendido de ver a su sirena ahí_- hola…

-Hola -_sonrío sonrojándose al ver que era él quien le abría_- yo… este… ¿estás ocupado?

-No, no para nada… entra… -_se hace a un lado para que pasara, la verdad es que si estaba ocupado en algo muy importante, pero en ese momento al verla cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo era nada comparado con ella_-

-Gracias… -_entro a su casa_- en verdad si estás ocupado puedo regresar mas tarde… no quiero distraerte de tus deberes

-Nada es más importante que mi linda novia… -_tomándola de la mano para darle un beso_- mejor dime… ¿a que se debe el placer de tu inesperada visita?

-Vine a invitarte a salir -_saca de su bolsillo unos boletos, mostrándoselos_- es una obra de teatro que quiero ver, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? _-sonrojada ante el acto tan caballeroso de su novio_-

-Por supuesto… jamás rechazo una invitación de una linda y hermosa joven… mucho menos siendo mi bella novia… -_le da un ligero beso en los labios_- solo espera voy a cambiarme ahora bajo…

-De acuerdo aquí te espero mi guapo príncipe azul, no tardes -_sonriendo ligeramente_-

-No, no tardo… -_corrió a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse de acuerdo a la ocasión, como siempre su vestimenta era formal, pantalón y camisa de vestir pero a la vez un tanto casual-_

X-X

-¡¿Qué? –_Sorprendido_- es una broma ¿verdad?

-No, no es ninguna broma… -_suspira_- ¿por qué no me crees?

-Porque es ilógico… además tú no eres del tipo de personas que huyas de los problemas…

-No estoy huyendo… -_se sienta en el sillón de la oficina_- solo que tienes razón… quizá solo estoy jugando con los tres y ya no quiero hacerlo…

-¿Y eso no es huir? -_dijo levantando una ceja y sentándose a su lado_-

-No… -_suspira_- y por esa razón es que no te he podido aceptar como tú hubieras querido… y entre las confusiones y todo lo que me dijiste de que solo estoy jugando con ustedes… no creo que sea justo hacerlos sufrir… así que ya esta tomada esa decisión… me iré a Francia…

-¿Así que ahora te vas por lo que yo te dije? -_sonrío de lado_- vaya… ¿eso quiere decir que tengo razón?, ¿es eso?

_Flash back_

-Sabes que para mi tiene mucho de malo… y dime ¿pasaste la noche con él?

_Sonrió al escuchar la pregunta_- Mmm si…

-Sabes que Serena… –_interrumpió la frase al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa_- ¿ah si? -_tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a él_- ¿y paso algo entre ustedes?

-Define… "algo" -_mirándolo fijamente-_

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero -_acercándola mas a él_- bueno aunque es una pregunta bastante tonta de mi parte… así que olvídalo

_Se acerca a su oído_- ¿Y si la respuesta fuera afirmativa? –_Murmuro suavemente, con desdén-_

_Darien__ sintió como la sangre le quemaba las venas, tomándola del cuello con una mano acercándola casi hasta sus labios_- Eso no puede ser, porque tu solo eres mía… -_dijo en tono celoso y comenzando a rozar sus labios_-

_Serena__ lo empujo fuertemente_- ¿Así como tú solo has sido mío durante estos años? -_pregunto con sarcasmo_-

-Si lo he sido… lo soy, solo soy tuyo… lástima que tú te estés comportando de esta manera… -_dijo un tanto molesto y sarcástico_-

-¿Y crees que soy tonta? -_se voltea negando con la cabeza y aun con el tono irónico_- ¿o me vas a decir que entre tú y Lita nunca ha habido nada? -_voltea a verlo_-

-Claro que ha habido algo, pero nada desde que te vi de nuevo y no lo habrá… en cambio tú te diviertes de lo lindo jugando con ese imbécil y conmigo…

-Si claro… ¿no será acaso porque está un poco lejos? -_pregunto sin dejar de verlo_- ¿acaso le vas a hacer lo mismo que me hiciste a mi?

-No… -_dijo decidido tomándola nuevamente de la cintura_- porque a ella nunca le ha prometido lo que te prometí a ti y a ella nunca la he amado como te amo a ti…

-Ay si muchas promesas y ninguna la has cumplido…

-Si no las cumplo en este momento es porque tú no me das la oportunidad y a pesar de eso aquí estoy como un idiota preocupándome por ti y tú… tu solo te tomas la molestia de burlarte de mí y lo que siento por ti…

-No me he burlado de ti ni de lo que sientes… -_desvía un poco la mirada_- tu sabias a lo que te arriesgabas con seguir buscándome… ¿o no?

-Pues si pero dentro de mi algo me decía que esto no es solo un juego para ti, si no que realmente sentías algo por mi y era tu manera de no salir lastimada… pero tus actitudes empiezan a decir lo contrario, un día me seduces, me besas y me haces sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo y al día siguiente te desapareces y pasas la noche con otro… -_dijo entre serio y triste_-

-Tienes razón no quiero salir lastimada… y si esto te esta lastimando a ti… -_respira profundamente_- lo mejor será que ya no me busques… recuerda que Seiya es mi novio… y… -_suspira_- de verdad disfrutaba de tu compañía, pero creo que no estoy como para que me hagas una escena de celos… además no tienes derecho alguno…

_Se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero en ese momento era más su decepción y celos que decidió dar un poco de espacio_- Esta bien, después de todo yo solo soy el estúpido juguete que puedes tomar cuando quieras ¿no? -_dijo dando un paso, acercándose a ella hasta llegar a su mejilla pero en lugar de darle un beso_- que descanses… -_dijo en tono serio pasando así a un lado de ella_-

-Nunca has sido mi juguete… pero si es lo que piensas no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión…

_Ni siquiera volteo a verla, solo le respondió con seriedad_- Sabes que si puedes hacerlo, es solo que no te importa lo que yo piense… -_sin esperar respuesta se fue hacia su auto_-

_Fin flash back_

-No… nunca he jugado en verdad yo creo que estaba equivocada… -_baja un poco la mirada_- pero de una cosa estoy segura y es que disfrute cada momento que pase contigo ahora que volviste…

_Sonrío__ melancólicamente_- De que me sirve eso… de que si no pude hacerte ver lo que haría por ti, si no logre que sintieras algo más por mí, si ahora simplemente te quieres alejar de mí… -_tomando sus manos con suavidad_-

-Talvez no te sirva de nada… solo quería que lo supieras… _-suspira_- y ahora es mejor que me vaya… -_aun manteniendo el semblante serio_-

_En__ un impulso la toma por la cintura abrazándola y recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro_- Serena no lo hagas por favor… yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti… yo fui un tonto en el pasado al tener miedo de amarte como lo hago… pero si tu me dejas ahora yo… -_decía con la voz entrecortada_-

-¿Que haces? -_se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo_- ¿tenias… miedo? -_un poco sorprendida_-

-Si… yo tenía miedo de lo que sentía… pero ahora tengo más miedo de perderte que aquel entonces a amarte como un loco -_sin soltarla_-

-Yo… no se que decirte… -_suspira_- mi decisión estaba tomada, y me sorprende todo lo que me dices… yo… no se que hacer… no se si creerte…

-Yo quisiera que me creyeras… yo nunca le había dicho esto a nadie… la verdadera razón de porque ese día no pelee por estar junto a ti… es porque no quería verme débil ante ti, tu te merecías a un hombre que no tuviera miedo de amarte como yo… porque te amé y te amo tanto que no supe como enfrentar ese amor…

-Todo esto que me dices se que es sincero… pero no aun no se si pueda aceptarte como en el pasado… -_intentando separarse de su abrazo_- lo mejor es que pase un tiempo lejos de aquí…

-No Serena por favor no te vayas… tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo… de que nunca mas me ames y que decidas no regresar… -_abrazándola mas hacia él_-

-Darien por favor… -_cerrando los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca_-

-Es que no puedes irte Serena… dime ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?, además se que no es lo correcto… no es correcto… si no es conmigo con quien te marchas…

-Vas a hacer lo que habías hecho hasta antes de volver a verme… seguir con tu vida… -_cierra los ojos con tristeza_- y talvez no sea lo correcto para ti, pero quizá para mi si lo es…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -_la mantenía abrazada, ocultando su rostro, _- ¿cómo puedes decir así de fácil que seguiré con mi vida?, tu no tienes ni idea de lo siento y que jamás podré olvidarte… -_dijo con la voz entrecortada_-

-Darien no sé que estoy haciendo… -_dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele_- solo te estoy haciendo daño… quizá inconscientemente quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí cuando te fuiste… y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que ni tu ni yo suframos… ya no se si fue bueno o malo volver a vernos…

-Yo se que no fue malo, no sabes cuanto ansiaba verte de nuevo cuando regrese a Japón, y el ser la primer persona que me encontré, fue lo que necesitaba para terminar de convencerme a mi mismo que siempre estaremos unidos, jamás podré olvidarte y no lo quiero, no quiero olvidarte ni resignarme a perderte, si yo no te amara o estuviera convencido que no quiero nada contigo, hace mucho que hubiera regresado a España, pero no es así, yo te amo y quiero que tu también te des cuenta que aun sientes algo por mi, que hay un hombre que seria capaz de morir por ti si tu lo pidieras…

-Yo quisiera aceptarte… -_comenzó a decir sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido al escuchar esas palabras_- pero aun no puedo, quizá algún tiempo lejos me sirva para pensar que es lo que quiero… -_sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse_- aunque me siento tan vulnerable… y muy confundida

-¿Dime que tengo que hacer para convencerte de que te quedes?, he tratado de ser de todo para ti, he tratado de ser romántico y apasionado, he tratado de darte espacio te he abierto mi corazón sin miedo a ser lastimado y que juegues conmigo, como tantos piensan, pero si tu quieres algo de mi, dímelo por favor Serena, no quiero ser el culpable de tus tristezas como en el pasado, ya has sufrido mucho por… mi… y yo… -_Su expresión era seria y firme al mismo tiempo que guardaba un dejo de nostalgia_- te amo tanto, y se que no podría seria capaz de renunciar a ti tan fácilmente…

-Quisiera decirte que te alejes pero… no puedo… -_con tristeza cerro los ojos y bajo el rostro_- no puedo… soy tan cobarde que no quiero sufrir pero ya no se que hacer… estar contigo quizá me haga daño… y tampoco quiero que cambies por mi, quiero que seas siempre Darien aquel del que me enamore… y que quizás no he podido olvidar…

-Entonces no te vayas Serena, no te causes ni me causes dolor -_acariciando suave y lentamente su mejilla, mientras le sonreía melancólicamente, pero tratando de hacerle ver que si se quedaba no solo lo haría muy feliz, sino que sería lo mejor_-

_Suspiró__ profundamente_- Mmm no lo se… -_sonríe ligeramente_- aun no les he dicho a mis padres lo que he pensado hacer… quizá se opondrán… -_se encoge de hombros_- por el momento es solo una idea, tengo que pensarlo muy bien…

_Darien__ sintió un pequeño alivio dentro de él, si bien sabia que no era santo de devoción de los padres de Serena, también estaba casi seguro que no seria tan fácil que ellos accedieran a que ella tomara una decisión tan drástica como esa_- Está bien, solo de verdad espero que no lo hagas…

-No lo se… tengo que pensarlo… -_aun manteniendo la sonrisa_- lo mejor seria también que te devolviera al perro, pero…

-¿No crees que el estar junto a él te ayude?, tal vez te pueda ayudar a tomar una buena decisión…

-Quieres que al verlo me acuerde a ti… -_baja un poco la mirada_- y así hacer que no te lo devuelva… pero de cualquier forma no te lo iba a devolver, ya me he encariñado con él…

_Sonr__ío_- Jajaja… no, no es eso, solo que esta acostumbrado a ti y él también sufrirá mucho si tu decides irte, además es muy gracioso y se que te puede divertir… pero ya veo que no tengo de que preocuparme…

-Si muy gracioso… -_sonríe-_ casi tanto como el que me lo regalo…

-De tal palo, tal astilla… -_sonrío_-

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya, no quiero seguir interrumpiéndote… y mucho menos hacer que "Mimet" siga cancelando tus citas…

-Jajaja… sabes que me encanta como dices su nombre -_sonriendo ampliamente_-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿por que? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa_- se llama así… ¿o no?

-No se, con ese tono… celoso… -_dijo con una mirada coqueta_-

_Sonrío_- No para nada… solo que dices que es muy amable con la gente pero al menos a mi me mira de una forma… que cualquiera diría que le gusta su jefe…

-Jajaja… ¿cómo crees?, es que soy un buen jefe y le pago bien, eso es todo -_sonrió_- pero me agrada que me celes -_tomándola de las mejillas con suavidad_-

-El echo de que le pagues bien no quiere decir que solo a mi me vea de esa forma… talvez piensa que quiero quitarle el puesto… -_dijo manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-Pues ya sabes que tú tienes un mejor puesto conmigo -_mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa seductora-_ pero aparte… que mujer no tendría envidia de ti, si eres tan hermosa… -_acercándose lentamente y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios_-

-No seas coqueto… -_dijo cerrando ligeramente los ojos-_

-¿Que no te gusta que te coquetee? -_aun con sus manos en sus mejillas y besando una mejilla y después la otra de manera dulce y muy cerca se sus labios, y mientras pasaba sus labios de una mejilla a otra rozaba suavemente su nariz a la de ella_-

-Me gusta… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa sintiendo cada beso en sus mejillas_- siempre lo has sabido…

-Mariposa… -_dijo con una sonrisa separándose de ella e ir hacia su laptop poniendo una linda canción, la misma que él le había dedicado antes de irse por primera vez a España_- ¿quieres bailar? -_tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso de esta_-

_Sonrío__ sutilmente al escuchar la canción y suspiro_- Claro… -_se pone pie acercándose a él sin soltar su mano_- esa canción me trae algunos buenos recuerdos…

-Sí yo te dijera todo lo que significa para mi -_dijo en tono suave tomándola por la cintura y colocar su boca a un lado de su oído para empezar a bailar lentamente y comenzando a cantarle la canción_-

X-X

_Casi no tard__ó en estar guapo para la bella sirena que lo esperaba_- Ya volví… ves no tarde nada…

-Wow te ves muy bien -_se acerco a él dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios_- es hora de irnos entonces -_dando un paso hacia atrás para acercarse hacia la puerta_- el día es bellísimo

-Si es hora de irnos… -_un poco serio en un impulso la tomo de la mano y la acerco a su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos_- ¿de verdad quieres ir? -_dijo con un tono y una mirada seductoras_-

_Michiru__ sorprendida por ese acto, y mas que sonrojada por aquel tono y mirada seductora_- Si claro… o que es lo que pretendes que hagamos si no es ir a la obra -_un poco nerviosa_-

-Ah te asuste… ¿verdad? -_soltando una carcajada al ver su rostro y sus evidentes nervios_-

-Eres un bromista -_frunciendo el ceño fingiendo molesta golpeando ligeramente su pecho_- que malvado eres, me asustaste

_Haruka__ estaba que no podía controlar su risa solo se hizo un poco a un lado al sentir ese golpe_- Eres muy fácil de engañar… ¿que pensaste que te estaba proponiendo?

-Y tu demasiado bromista –_le da la espalda con evidente molestia, ante la burla del chico_- mejor vamonos, o no llegamos

-Ay ya se enojo mi sirena… -_lentamente la volvió a rodear con sus brazos mientras recargaba el rostro en su hombro_- te ves hermosa así… -_murmuro a su oído_- cada día me gustas mas…

_Michiru__ se estremeció al sentir como la rodeaba_- ¿Por eso me haces enojar? -_en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos, al escuchar su suave voz_-

-Yo no te quise hacer enojar… -_pasándose al otro hombro_- ¿de verdad quieres ir al teatro?, podemos quedarnos aquí… hoy no hay nadie en casa…

-¿Ahí vas de nuevo?, OK haber jovencito si nos quedamos en su casa hoy ¿que sugiere hacer? -_ya mas tranquila_- si me convences quizás pueda acceder -_posando sus manos sobre las de él-_

-Mmm no lo se… pasar un buen momento juntos… tu y yo solos… sin que nos interrumpan… -_dándole algunos besos en el cuello_-

-Haruka… estoy hablando en serio -_cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de esos pequeños besos_-

-Yo también… ¿no te gustaría? -_dijo en tono seductor dándole un muy pequeño beso en su oído_-

-Mmm de acuerdo veamos una película –_le sonríe_- comprare palomitas -_se separa un poco de él un tanto nerviosa_-

-¿Crees que yo hablaba de ver una película? -_dándole la vuelta para abrazarla, acercando su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de ella_-

-Mmm si, ¿o de que hablabas tu? -_respirando profundamente al sentir su rostro muy cerca-_

-De algo más… -_acercándose a sus labios apenas rozándolos sin besarla_-

-¿Algo mas? -_volviendo a cerrar sus ojos al sentir el suave roce de sus labios_-

-Si… -_murmuró seductoramente para luego separarse de ella_- quiero comer algo preparado por ti...

_Sonrío al escucharlo_- Jajaja de acuerdo de acuerdo preparare algo para ti, solo con una condición

-Yo no entro para nada a la cocina… -_la soltó y se cruzo de brazos muy seguro de lo que decía_- así que no me pidas que te ayude…

-Si no me das un beso no cocino nada -_cruzándose también de brazos fingiendo molestia al tiempo que sonríe_-

-Mmm eso si puedo hacerlo… -_se acerco a ella y así como estaba con los brazos cruzados la abrazo_- mi sirena… -_besando sus labios con lentitud disfrutando de ese momento_-

X-X

Eras fantasía

Un presentimiento

Un murmullo del viento

No se donde estabas

Pero te veía

Te esperaba en silencio

Déjame ser tu mitad

Dime que nunca que irás

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

_Serena__ al escuchar que él le cantaba la canción cerro los ojos no podía evitarlo, todos aquellos buenos recuerdos se hacían presentes, pero esa canción también le recordaba los momentos más tristes que paso después de haberla escuchado por primera vez. ._

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

_Darien__ la abrazaba más hacia él mientras seguía cantándole al oído._

Eras melodía

De mis sentimientos

El refugio perfecto

No hace falta nada

Ya no importa el tiempo

Porque estoy enamorado

Me alejaste del pasado

_Serena__ comenzó a llorar en silencio escuchando atenta la canción, abrazándolo aun más, para convencerse de que él era para ella y ella para él, esa era la única verdad. _

Tú como nadie más

Lo que quise siempre

Hasta la muerte solo tú

Mi debilidad

Lo que me hace fuerte

Estoy a punto de llorar

Te entrego mi vida

Cuando me lo pidas, uh, uh

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú

X-X

_Michiru__ sonrío al sentir sus labios correspondiendo lentamente a su beso con ternura y lentitud, disfrutando de sus labios, __Haruka no pudo resistirse a profundizar mas el beso así que lo hizo, la abrazo un poco mas hacia él,__ con lentitud subió los brazos para abrazarlo por la cintura, al tiempo que él profundizaba mas el beso, un beso que era diferente a todos los demás, este era aun mas profundo, poco a poco correspondiendo de la misma manera, sintiendo recorrer por su cuerpo una sensación calida, y llena de ternura y amor, por su parte Haruka __se sentía completamente feliz de poder demostrar en ese beso todos sus sentimientos, quería continuar, pero sabía que de hacerlo talvez ya no se podría controlar, pero unos momentos mas con ella no le harían daño, por lo que continuo besándola dulce y profundamente, ella __disfrutaba del beso transmitiendo lo que sentía por él, luego de unos minutos que sintió que ya no podrían controlarse, se separo lentamente sin dejar de abrazarlo._

X-X

_Al terminar la __canción, solo se quedo aun abrazándola, mientras respiraba el delicioso olor de su cabello y rodeaba completamente sus brazos por su cintura como si deseara que se convirtieran en uno mismo._

-Te Amo… -_dijo casi en un susurro a su oído_-

-Yo… -_murmuro abrazándolo con fuerza sin saber que mas hacer con el constante sonido de las palabras "Te Amo" en su cabeza, dos palabras que deseaba decir pero que no podía_- gracias por la canción… -_dijo para tratar de separarse de su abrazo aunque en el fondo no lo quería dejar_-

-De nada Mi linda Mariposa… -_soltándola poco a poco, aunque si fuera por él podría quedarse toda la eternidad así_-

-Creo que ahora si es momento de que me vaya… -_baja un poco la mirada para evitar que viera sus ojos llorosos_-

-Está bien, solo recuerda que Te Amo Serena… y… bueno no quiero presionarte, solo recuérdalo ¿si? -_tomando su mano y acariciándola_-

-Nunca lo olvidaría… -_con una ligera sonrisa por fin viéndolo a los ojos_- siempre lo recordare…

_Sonrió__ felizmente_- Bueno esta bien, perdona que no te lleve a casa, pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente…

-No te preocupes… -_suspira y se acerca a darle un beso suave cerca de los labios_- gracias… -_suspira_- por aun amarme…

_La mir__ó seductoramente al sentir su suave beso_- Gracias a ti, por dejarme estar a tu lado y por bailar conmigo hoy…

_Acaricio__ suavemente sus labios y sonrió_- Espero que no se te haga una costumbre…

-No prometo nada… -_sonrío y después la tomo rápidamente de la cintura y la acerco hacia él_- di un numero… ¿uno o dos? -_dijo de manera seductora_-

-¿Que? -_un poco sorprendida por esa reacción y mas por lo que dijo_- no se… -_hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza negando_- ¿de que hablas?

-Di un numero… -_dijo sin soltarla y viéndola cada vez con una mirada mas coqueta_-

-Ah ¿dos? -_un poco confundida y con una sonrisa_-

_Apenas termino de decir ella el n__úmero él sonrió y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras con un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, con su otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos por su cabello, __Serena se sorprendió al sentir esa pasión, así que solo cerró sus ojos dejando que la besara, __mientras los labios de él se deleitaban de los suyos y sus manos acariciaban su cintura._

X-X

-Que quieres que te haga de comer -_murmurando, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho aspirando su aroma_-

-Lo que tu quieras… -_abrazándola dulcemente_- no soy especial con la comida…

-Anda dime que quieres, haré lo que tu quieras comer, además no se que tendrás en tu casa, a menos que quieras que vayamos a la mía para que te cocine -_sonriendo al sentirse entre sus brazos_- aunque sabes algo… me gusta estar así junto a ti abrazados

-Mejor pidamos algo de comer y así permaneceremos el resto de la tarde abrazados… -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-¿Viendo una película? -_sonrío ligeramente ante la idea de permanecer abrazada a el toda la tarde_-

-Si una romántica… -_afirmo dándole un beso en el cabello_- es mas… vamos a rentar la película y pasamos por algo para comer… ¿te parece?

-Si me agrada la idea -_subiendo su mirada, muy contenta_- vamos

-Bien entonces vamos… -_la toma del mano y sale con ella de la casa_- ¿sabes?, estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado…

-¿En verdad?, yo también me siento muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado y de poder pasar una hermosa tarde contigo -_apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras caminaban-_

-Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así… tan tranquilo y feliz, y todo es gracias a esta hermosa sirena… -_abrazándola un poco más_-

-Jajaja no exageres, pero yo también nunca me había sentido así tan feliz y tranquila, tan emocionada, siento como si mi corazón fuera a salir volando…

-Mmm eso me hace sentir muy halagado… -_dijo muy orgulloso_- bueno vamos a buscar algo de comer porque de puro amor no se vive…

-Si vamos, ¿que quieres comer? -_tomándolo de la mano caminando muy emocionada como si flotara en el aire_-

-No se deja ver que se me antoja… -_sonriendo feliz_-

X-X

-Es una lastima que no dijiste uno… -_murmuro entre aquel beso apasionado_-

_Serena__ sonrió ligeramente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al escuchar a Darien, mostrándose aun confundida por ese beso tan inesperado. _

-Ahora que si quieres puedes pedir también el número uno… -_dijo en tono bastante seductor y con la voz un tanto ronca por la pasión que sentía en ese momento mientras continuaba con aquel beso desenfrenado_-

-Uno… -_dijo sin pensar en lo que significaría mientras seguía disfrutando de sus besos_-

-¿Cómo?, ¿de verdad quieres el uno? -_dijo con una sonrisa, separándose un poco de sus labios-_

-¿Que es el numero uno? -_pregunto sonrojada por ese beso tan apasionado y un poco confundida pues no entendía nada_-

_Sonrió__ coqueta y maliciosamente_- ¿No quieres averiguarlo?

-Ay ya me dio miedo… -_baja un poco la mirada_- quizá en otra ocasión… -_sonrojada y con aires infantiles_-

_Al ve__r su pose infantil no puedo evitar reír un poco pero decidió a continuar con el juego_- No debes de tener miedo, no te voy a hacer daño… -_dijo en tono como si fuera un experto y ella una dulce niña inocente, tratando de no reír_-

_Respiro__ profundamente_- De acuerdo… quiero averiguarlo… -_aun confundida por lo ocurrido_-

_La tomo por la cintura, esta ve__z de manera suave comenzó a besarla lentamente, mientras caminaba junto a ella hasta la puerta, al llegar a ella le coloco el seguro y después la tomo en sus brazos, cargándola._

-¿Que haces? _-al separarse de sus labios y al ser cargada_-

-Shh… -_coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios después de haberla dejado recostada sobre el sofá que estaba en su oficina y comenzando a besarla dulcemente, mientras se colocaba sobre ella_, _profundizando más sus besos, mientras acariciaba su cuello después de besar por algunos minutos sus suaves labios, comenzó a besar su cuello y sus manos acariciaban su cintura._

-Darien… -_murmuro Serena cerrando los ojos_-

_Darien__ estaba completamente sumergido en aquel momento, que tantas veces había anhelado, mientras seguía besando su cuello y sus manos se introducían por debajo de su blusa, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel._

-Serena… te amo… te necesito… -_decía con la voz entrecortada por la emoción del momento_-

_Se tenso__ al escuchar que él la necesitaba, ¿eso es que necesitaba escuchar?- _Yo… también… -_murmuro para luego volver a besarlo ¿eso es lo que tenia que decir?_-

_Sonrió__ al escucharla y sentir sus suaves manos sobre su rostro, volviendo a profundizar sus besos, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, Serena se estremeció __al sentirlo tocar sus piernas, Darien n__o pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido besándola con mas pasión. _

-Serena… -_murmuro con la voz entrecortada_-

_Sin decir nada __Serena dudosa deslizo sus manos hasta su pecho no sabiendo si comenzar a desabotonar la camisa, Darien a__un no podía creer que por fin estaría de nuevo ella, entregándose completamente de forma mutua y la tomaría con la pasión que en esos últimos meses se había intensificado. _

-Te deseo tanto cómo jamás alguien te ha deseado… -_dijo ayudándola quitarse la camisa, mientras la veía fija y seductoramente_-

_Sonrió__ sutilmente aun dudosa mientras bajaba las manos por el pecho desnudo de Darien suavemente_- Tendríamos que averiguarlo… ¿no crees?

_Solo __sonrío como si fuera un si, así lentamente comenzó a quitarle la blusa, aunque para su mala suerte ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes debajo de eso-_ Vaya que bien se te ve…-_mirando la tela que quedaba completamente ceñida a su piel_-

-Gracias… -_quitándose por completo la blusa que él le había desabotonado_- aunque parece que no te gusto que la lleve puesta…

-Bueno, me gustaría mas verte sin ella, pero no puedo negar que se ve bastante bien -_dijo recalcando esta ultima frase_-

-Que bueno que te gusto… -_sonríe y lo mira fijamente, volviendo a abrazarlo para acercarlo a ella, besando su cuello suavemente mas actuando por inercia, recordando aquel momento en que estuvo con él la primera vez_-

_Cerr__ó los ojos al sentir sus besos introduciendo su mano debajo de la pequeña blusa, para acariciar su vientre y después su espalda, mientras volvía a besar su labios con pasión y bajar lentamente a su barbilla y después a su cuello, Serena __simplemente se dejaba llevar por ese momento correspondiendo ella con unas caricias en su pecho y espalda, __él continuaba disfrutando del sabor de su piel, besando su cuello y su escote, mientras la abrazaba mas hacia él y dejaba descansar mas su cuerpo sobre el de ella, para sentirse mas juntos y lentamente bajaba uno de los tirantes de la blusa._

_S__u respiración se hacía cada vez más acelerada centrando sus sentidos en ese momento, hasta que la imagen del chico que no lograba sacar de sus pensamientos se hizo presente haciéndola regresar a la realidad, abrió los ojos, lo tomo de los hombros separándolo bruscamente_- Lo siento… no puedo… quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo… -_subiendo el tirante de su blusa_-

_Darien__ se quedo un poco sorprendido, mientras trataba de neutralizar su respiración_- ¿Que pasa Serena, todo está bien…? -_mirándola deseoso mientras acariciaba su mejilla-_

_Negaba__ con la cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración_- No, nada esta bien… yo solo venia a despedirme y mira lo que estábamos a punto de hacer… -_cierra los ojos_- lo siento no debí… -_se pone de pie y rápidamente acomodando un poco su cabello_- perdóname… -_lo voltea a ver_-

-Mariposa no tienes por que pedir disculpas… -_decía mientras se acomodaba su cabello y se agachaba a recoger su camisa que estaba en el piso_- era algo que los dos queríamos…

-Perdóname… -_rápidamente se acerca a la puerta y quita el seguro saliendo de la oficina a toda prisa sin siquiera despedirse de la secretaria_-

_Al __verla salir, quiso correr tras ella, pero recordó que aun no llevaba la camisa puesta, así que se la puso lo más rápido que pudo y la abotono antes de salir corriendo, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, así corrió hasta el ascensor que para su mala suerte no llegaba_- Serena… Serena… -_repetía su nombre mientras esperaba el ascensor_-

_Al__ salir del ascensor camino hasta salir del edificio, al sentir el viento fresco fue que recordó que había olvidado algo_- Ya me di cuenta que tratar de fingirme a mi misma mis sentimientos es imposible… pero no hay marcha atrás… ahora será solo Darien y yo… -_suspira y sigue caminando lentamente mientras su mente seguía pensando en ¿Darien?-_

-Por fin… -_dijo al ver que la puerta del ascensor se abrió, subiendo a este y esperar que llegara a la planta baja_- Serena… no puedo perderte -_pensaba mientras el ascensor se abría y corría a buscarla, pero entre tanta gente en la calle no pudo verla, así camino unas cuadras pero fue imposible, ella ya no estaba_- Serena, será mejor así, en otro momento estaremos juntos de eso no tengo dudas… -_de vuelta a la oficina más que desilusionado y molesto por no haber podido encontrarla, se encerró, tomo la blusa que había dejado olvidada_- vaya mínimo así podré tener algo mas de ti _-sonrío sintiendo el aroma del perfume en la prenda_- Serena no se que fue esto, pero sin duda no dejare que te alejes, si es necesario seria capas de robarte con tal de que no te alejes de mi… se que volveremos a estar juntos -_pensaba contemplando la blusa_- de eso me encargo yo… la próxima vez no escaparas de mi –_sonriendo con malicia_–

X-X

_Lita__ estaba feliz, planeando la sorpresa que le daría a Darien con su visita a la ciudad, así que decidió preparar los últimos detalles para su ida, pidiéndole a su chofer que la llevara al aeropuerto por los boletos, de regreso, tenia ganas de pasar un rato en un hermoso parque que se encontraba cenca del centro de la ciudad por lo que después se dirigieron ahí._

-Bien señorita llegamos -_abriéndole la puerta_- ¿gusta que la espere aquí en el auto? -_pregunto amablemente a Lita_-

-No acompáñame por favor -_le sonríe_- sabes que no me gusta caminar sola

-De acuerdo -_quitándose el gorro y los lentes obscuros, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos, si bien para la señorita Lita era solo un chofer, eso no le quitaba el porte galante que siempre tenia_, _así comenzaron a caminar en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras él no perdía oportunidad de verla disimuladamente de reojo_- ¿dígame como a estado estos días?

-Sabes algo... papá dijo que me dejara ir a Japón solo si voy acompañada de ti... -_suspira_-

_S__in poder describir lo que eso noticia genero en él solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa la cual borro de inmediato para que ella no se diera cuenta_- ¿Y usted que opina?

-Me parece bien, yo sola quizás me perdería, mejor me pierdo acompañada –_dijo sonriendo ligeramente_-

_Sin poder evitarlo sonrió_- Pues sabe que para mí es un placer perderme con y para ustedes…

-Muchas gracias Taiki, por un momento temí que no quisieras acompañarme, por que ya compre tu boleto e hice la reservación

-Sabe que yo nunca la dejare sola Señorita Lita, siempre cuenta conmigo -_sonriéndole dulcemente y después desviando un poco su vista por temor a que sus ojos revelaran lo que su corazón sentía_-

-Siempre estas a mi lado -_le sonríe_- no se como agradecértelo Taiki... –_de pronto se quedo solamente observándolo con atención- _es bastante apuesto... ahora que lo veo bien -_ perdiéndose un poco en la imagen de ese chico_-

-Con que me permita seguir apoyándola cuando lo necesita es más que suficiente para mí... Señorita Lita... bueno no se si sea mucho atrevimiento de mi parte pero yo quisiera... -_dijo en un tono apenado y dudoso_-

-¿Tu quisieras? -_sin apartar su mirada de él_-

-Yo quisiera... -_mirándola fijamente y contemplando su belleza_-

-¿Que cosa? -_se sonroja al ver sus ojos, deslumbrándose de su brillo_-

-Bueno se que no es correcto, pero quisiera ver si usted aceptaría ir a tomar un café conmigo...

-Mmm no seria mala idea

-¿De verdad? -_sonrió al escucharla_-

-Si pero antes -_se acerca, y le quita la corbata, y le desabotona un botón de la camisa-_ creo que así te vez mejor... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -_mirando su pecho_-

_Taiki__ se sonrojo al sentirla tan cerca, pudo sentir el suave aroma de su cuerpo, contemplándola dulcemente_- Claro la que guste…

-¿A cuantas chicas has besado?

-¿Perdón? -_dijo con una sonrisa un poco confundido por la pregunta-_

-¿A cuantas chicas has besado? -_lo mira esperando respuesta_-

-Pues yo... -_dijo un poco apenado_- la verdad es que no a muchas, solo tuve una novia... -_mientras la veía no pudiendo evitar ver sus labios carmín, mientras lo disimulaba viendo sus ojos también_-

_Lita__ le sonríe un poco_- Entonces... ¿puedo sumarme a tu lista? -_un poco apenada pero segura de lo iba a hacer_-

_Taiki__ sintió como el cuerpo se le paralizaba, sabía que no era correcto lo que Lita estaba por hacer, pero de verdad deseaba tanto probar sus labios y sentirla cerca que solo se quedo inmóvil, Lita__ al no ver respuesta se acerco y lo beso suavemente, él a__l sentir el suave roce de sus labios solo cerro lentamente sus ojos y no pudo hacer mas que corresponder el beso de manera suave y dulce, mientras lentamente colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura, a lo que ella correspondió cuando __lo abrazo por el cuello intensificando un poco mas el beso, sabia que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, tenia tiempo deseando ese beso, a__l sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuello, suavemente la acerco mas hacia él, rodeándola con sus manos por la cintura, mientras seguía besándola con fervor y tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía y nunca había podido demostrárselo._

-¿Por que no puedo separarme de ella?, se que esta mal, pero no puedo... si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver lo que yo daría por ella -_pensaba_-

-Que apasionado... que calidez, nunca me había sentido así... ni siquiera con Darien... -_se separa lentamente de sus labios un tanto sonrojada_-

-Yo... lo siento, no debí… -_decía tímidamente, pero si pensarlo ya tenia sus mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola suavemente y acercándola a sus labios para besarla de nuevo, no sabia por que, pero necesitaba tanto volver a sentirlos_-

_Lita__ se sorprendió, no esperaba que volviera a besarla, pero aun así correspondió al beso, no quiso pensar más y se dejo llevar por esos calidos labios, __Taiki la besaba con tanto amor, que jamás pensó que un beso fuera tan profundo, ya que nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por ella, el beso duro unos minutos mas antes de separarse lentamente de ella, y fijar sus ojos en los de ella._

-Taiki yo... -_desvía su mirada hacia un lado aun sonrojada, apenada y ocultando una pequeña sonrisa, había disfrutado de ese beso, mucho mas de lo que ella misma hubiera imaginado_-

-No señorita no diga nada por favor... -_dijo en tono suave_- yo le debo una disculpa, no debí... y no me gustaría que usted se alejara de mi, aunque si usted así lo quiere yo respetare su decisión -_dijo en tono triste mientras la veía a los ojos_-

-Perdóname...yo no quiero que pienses mal de mi, tu sabes que no soy así...yo no se que decirte...

-Yo jamás pensaría mal de usted... usted es la mujer mas linda que jamás he conocido y no solo por fuera, para mi usted es... es alguien muy especial y quiero que sepa, siempre podrá contar con mi apoyo incondicional...

-Gracias... solo no quiero herirte... aunque debo admitir que no besas nada mal -_sonríe un poco coqueta_-

_Solo se ruborizo un poco ante el comentario_- Bueno… yo... -_después rió un poco de nervios, mostrando una linda sonrisa_-

-¿Vamos por el café?

-Si... vamos... -_doblando su brazo para que ella lo tomara_-

-Si -_lo toma del brazo, caminando a su lado_-

_Así los dos chicos, se dispusieron a pasar un lindo momento juntos, sin entenderlo mucho Lita se sentía muy feliz ese día y no solo por el hecho de tener los boletos que la llevarían junto con Darien, sino tal vez por algo mas que había ocurrido ese día, el día que Taiki nunca olvidaría ya que había podido demostrarle tan solo un poco de lo mucho que sentía por ella._

X-X

_Mientras él tomaba fotografías ella se sentó a esperar, a pesar de que estaba tranquila aun sentía que algo le faltaba, no podía dejar de pensar en los días que había pasado a lado de __Seiya_- ¿Que voy a hacer? -_murmuro para si_-

-Sin duda alguna es una ciudad muy interesante -_sonríe dirigiéndose a ella con la cámara_-

_Volteo al escuchar su voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de sonreír_- ¿Que?

-Sonríe -_tomándole una fotografía_- mi guía a estado muy distraída ¿puedo saber en que piensa?

-No, nada... ¿ya podemos ir al siguiente punto? -_se puso de pie-_

-Desde luego vamos

_Había comenzado a caminar y suspiro deteniéndose volteando a verlo_- Disculpa, no fue mi intención contestarte así, ¿quieres que cambiemos el próximo lugar?

-¿Como? -_guardando la cámara_-

-Bueno no se, quizá haya algún lugar al que quieras ir y yo no lo considere en el itinerario... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa, aun un tanto distante_-

-Mmm me gustaría ir a comer a un restaurante que dicen que es buenísimo

-Bien vamos entonces... _-sonrió_- ¿como se llama?

-Mmm creo que se llama restaurante "EL CEREZO" ¿lo conoces?, la verdad no se donde quede pero me han dicho que es muy bueno y la comida es deliciosa

_Al escuchar el nombre del lugar la sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco_- Si, lo conozco, es un buen lugar, vamos entonces...

-Perfecto entonces vamos -_la mira fijamente sin dejar de sonreír-_

_Ya sin decirle nada subió al auto junto con él para partir rumbo al restaurante, era imposible no pensar en Seiya al dirigirse a ese lugar, era su favorito, cuantas cosas había aprendido de él en tan poco tiempo, y esperaba que al menos él hubiera aprendido un poco de ella, aunque ya no podría averiguarlo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, entre todos sus pensamientos que iban y venían no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que llegaron a las puertas del lugar._

_Alan la miraba fijamente aun con su sonrisa tranquila_- Hemos llegado vaya que es perfecto -_admirando el lugar_-

-Ah... si, ya llegamos... -_observo atreves del cristal antes de abrir la puerta_- efectivamente es perfecto...

-Entonces que esperamos vayamos a comer -_saliendo del auto_-

-Si... -_murmuro no muy convencida de querer entrar_- esta vez no siento emoción alguna al entrar a este lugar... -_pensaba siguiendo casi en automático al mesero que los conducía a la mesa pasando casi enfrente a la que recordaba les habían dado cuando fueron_- para mi solo un café por favor... -_pidió al mesero antes de que le entregaran el menú_-

_Alan se sentó apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre su mano mirándola fijamente_- Para mí también de momento gracias

-En seguida señor... _-dijo el mesero dejándolos solos_-

-¿No venias a comer? -_pregunto un poco nerviosa tratando de evitar su mirada, hasta ese momento había reaccionado que llevaba ya un rato viéndola_-

-Si tú no comes yo tampoco -_sin apartar su mirada_-

-Pero yo no tengo hambre... y eres tu quien quería venir a este lugar... -_se sentía un poco incomoda delante de esa mirada_- además eres tu el turista...

-Si... pero me siento incomodo comiendo solo que pensaría la gente, no, no, comeré lo mismo que tu -_sonriendo tranquilamente_-

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Creo que te juzgue mal... Alan… discúlpame si estos días he sido un tanto evasiva contigo... después de todo no me has hecho nada malo...

-Querida me ofendes -_haciendo una mueca_- yo no haría nada que no quisieras, aunque debo admitir que eres una chica muy linda e interesante -_volviendo a sonreír_-

-Gracias... -_sonrió ligeramente_- no fue mi intención ofenderte, es solo que bueno así como apareciste parecía que me... coqueteabas... -_murmuro lo ultimo_-

-De hecho si te coqueteaba... pero creo que contigo no funcionan mis encantos -_tomando la tasa que el mesero acababa de dejar en su lugar_-

-Gracias... -_dijo al mesero para luego observarlo fijamente_- no creas... mejor te lo confirmo, conmigo tus "encantos" no funcionan... -_sonrió sutilmente_- y me da gusto que te hayas dado por vencido...

-Mmm de hecho aun tengo esperanza -_dejando el café y regresando a su cómoda posición observándola sin dejar de sonreír_-

-¿Ah si?, ¿y que te hace pensar que aun tienes esperanzas? -_pregunto indiferente mientras preparaba su café_-

-Nada... pero bien dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere ¿no? -_dando otro sorbo a su café_-

-Entonces tu esperanza esta agonizando... -_sonrió ligeramente_- te seré sincera, la verdad es que no me gustas y tus actitudes de un principio me incomodaron...

-Lo siento… cuando veo una linda chica no puedo evitar acercarme... el que no arriesga no gana...pero... será que no tengo esperanza contigo porque a ti te gusta alguien mas

_Continuaba sonriendo hasta que escucho lo ultimo, momento que aprovecho para beber un poco de café-_ Creo que eso seria lo de menos, simplemente es que no me gustas... ¿no debería bastarte saber eso?

-No… porque al final quizás podría interesarte... pero por lo que veo alguien mas ya ocupa tu corazón -_moviendo el café con la cuchara aun sonriente_-

-¿Como podrías estar tan seguro de eso? -_bebió un poco de café_- ¿donde viste tal cosa?

-Observando... y sin duda que puedo estarlo... sabes tengo una hermana posiblemente tenga la misma edad aunque ambas son diferentes tienen algo... que se parece y ese es el semblante enamorado... solo que el tuyo es diferente... pareciera que no eres bien correspondida

-Ahora resulta que eres psicoanalista... -_sonrió ligeramente para ocultar su tristeza_- creo que eso del amor no es para mi...

-Mmm de hecho soy psicólogo _-sonriendo_- ¿por que lo dices?, cuéntame tus penas

-Ah si claro... -_dijo con algo de sarcasmo_- por supuesto que no te voy a contar nada... ¿por que debería interesarte escuchar mis penas?

-No sabes que las penas con pan son mejor... quizás pueda ayudarte a desahogarte... mira que soy uno de los psicólogos mas reconocidos -_bebiendo un poco de café_-

-Mmm pues será en tu ciudad, porque yo aquí no te conozco... -_dijo en tono de broma para luego quedarse un poco pensativa_- hay dos chicos que me gustan o bueno en realidad no se si los dos...

-Haber permíteme tantito, mesero mas café por favor -_señalando su taza_, _a lo que e__l mesero se acerco sirviendo un poco mas de café en ambas tazas_-

-Gracias... -_observo su taza un momento_- nunca había tomado tanto café como presiento que hoy tomare... -_comento muy tranquila_-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo soy todo oídos -_sonrió con tranquilidad preparando su café_-

_Sonrió sin dejar de ver la taza introduciendo una pequeña cuchara comenzando a mover lentamente el liquido_- Muy a mi pesar los dos significan mucho para mi, uno es mi pasado y otro es mi presente... y los dos son importantes a distinta medida pero importantes al fin...

-OK cuéntame sobre el chico del pasado ¿que tipo de sentimientos guardas hacia el?

-Él fue mi primer amor... -_murmuro_- con él pase muchas cosas, pero también un gran dolor... pero volver a verlo me hace sentir extraña... nostálgica quizá...

-¿Y el chico del presente?, ¿que sientes por el?

-Un cariño muy especial... -_sonrió ligeramente_- o quizá algo mas... no lo se... no creo estar segura...

-OK... ¿y en la actualidad como te llevas con cada uno?, ¿o cual es la situación?

-Yo... me da pena decir esto, pero he utilizado a uno de ellos para provocar al otro... -_dejo de jugar con el café y ahora bebió un poco_- pero ahora todo se salió de control... y creo que solo los he lastimado...

_Bebió un poco de café sin dejar de observarla, atento esperando a que continuara._

_Respiro profundamente antes de continuar-_ Y creo que todo eso termino... ya no puedo seguir así, ninguno de los dos lo merece, y además todo lo que comenzó como un juego termino haciéndome perder... pero a la vez darme cuenta de que el amor existe en distintas formas... pero esta vez no soy correspondida... -_cerrando los ojos con tristeza_-

-¿Por que lo dices... acaso él te rechazo?

-No… pero no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo... es complicado... –_suspiro_-

-¿Y por que tiene que ser complicado?, ¿como sabes si él siente lo mismo que tu?, deberías hablar con él

-Porque para él solo soy una pobre chica que sufrió por amor y nada mas... es ilógico que sienta algo por mí...

-Quizás eso sea posible... pero si te ayudo seguro debe quererte y estimarte mucho -_bebiendo un sorbo de café-_

-Si, es posible, pero es claro que solo como amiga, y yo... -_iba a decir algo más pero prefirió sonreír_- no importa lo que yo sienta por él, ahora creo que no quiere saber nada de mí...

-Tú lo estimas... y lo quieres bastante... ¿por que dices que no quiere saber de ti?

-Porque... me evade, posiblemente ya lo tengo aburrido con mis temas de niña tonta... -_dijo un poco molesta mas consigo misma_-

-Yo no creo… deberías hablar con él… sea como sea es tu amigo… ¿o acaso dejaras perder la amistad así como así? -_manteniendo su sonrisa tranquila sin dejar de verla_-

_Simplemente ya no pudo responder, era verdad antes que fuera en su corazón algo mas fue su amigo y no dejaría que se perdiera esa amistad, pero por lo pronto era mejor darle su espacio, y ella misma dárselo, después de todo solo era su amigo._

_Continuara…_

X-X

_Notas de autoras ._

_Hola a todas. Esperamos estén súper bien, definitivamente fue un capitulo intenso el cual nos presento algunas sorpresas. Esas escenas con Darien que trabajo nos costaron, si por mi fuera yo no la metía, pero es un la necesario jua jua. En fin disculpen la demora una vez ya saben el trabajo y todo, pero por fin hemos retomado el caminito y eso me hace muy pero muy feliz, así que no se despeguen de su canal favorito, que vendrán muchas sorpresas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, misma hora y mismo canal bye._

_Esta vez les quedaremos a deber las ya acostumbradas respuestas a los reviews, ya que aun les van a surgir mas dudas así que queremos que se les acumulen para luego darles respuestas, las cosas cambian cada vez mas, en realidad no sabemos que es lo que vaya a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, ¿de verdad Serena no siente nada por Seiya?, ¿y que pasa con Darien?, ya que primero dice seguir amando a Serena y después se mete con Rei ¿pues a que estamos jugando?, y por lo visto seguirán surgiendo mas preguntas, por lo pronto esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, no sean malas dejen un aunque sea pequeño review, se los agradeceremos, cuídense nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, abracitos y besitos, bye bye. _


	29. Un Hombre Divido

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 29

Un Hombre Divido

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en mi camino en mi vivir

Yo quería, yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita vida amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me de oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

_Los días pasaron, por fin el ansiado viaje a Japón había llegado y aunque le hubiera gustado darle una sorpresa a su querido prometido no le fue posible, ya que él le había llamado días antes para hablar con ella, __y Lita por su parte no se había podido aguantar las ganas de contárselo, así que Darien de inmediato organizo parte de su agenda para poder ver a Serena en esos días y mantenerse ocupado para no atender a su prometida como se supone debía._

_Por su parte Serena había tratado de hablar con Seiya, pero simplemente el valor la abandonaba en cuanto estaba cerca de él, por lo que __prefirió darle el tiempo suficiente, dejar que las tensiones entre ellos se alejaran y que las cosas volvieran poco a poco a la normalidad, al menos quería sentir que nada había cambiado entre ellos aunque sabía que eso era mentira, ahora tendría que darle la bienvenida a de nueva cuenta a su primer y al parecer único amor._

X-X

_El domingo por la mañana __Lita fue a buscar a Darien a su departamento, dejando a Taiki esperando afuera, llevaba ropa un tanto primaveral, una falda corta de mezclilla y un top ajustado, cabello recogido a una cola entera y sandalias, un poco molesta pero quizá mas nerviosa toco la puerta._

_Estaba a punto de ir a la oficina a terminar unos pendientes, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta abriendo mientras terminaba de tomar su café_- Lita… hola… -_dijo un poco sorprendido pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa_-

-Hola amor -_lo abrazo efusivamente_-

_Al sentir su abrazo, solo paso ligeramente uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura ya que con el otro sostenía la taza de café_- Pasa… no pensé que vendrías, 5 minutos mas tarde y no me hubieras encontrado _-mientras la hacia pasar_-

-Pues si yo no vengo tú ni te acuerdas de mí -_haciendo una ligera mueca, entrando al departamento_-

-Lo siento Lita, pero como te dije tengo mucho trabajo y me resulta imposible, es por eso que no te había pedido que vinieras y era mejor que esperaras a que yo fuera, no me gusta no tener tiempo para verte -_mostrando una pequeña sonrisa_-

-Pero ni una llamada siquiera… no me has llamado desde la última vez que te hable…

-Lita… yo lo siento es solo que de verdad no tengo tiempo… pero me alegra que estés aquí así podemos platicar y… -_decía con un tono un poco nervioso, pues pensaba en cómo comenzar a tocar aquel tema que en esos últimos días solo tenia en la cabeza_-

-Podemos dar un paseo -_le sonríe tiernamente_- es domingo no me dirás que hoy también tienes trabajo si es domingo…

_Sonrió un poco de lado_- Pues si pensaba ir, pero esta bien… creo que mejor estoy contigo -_mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechón que caía en su hombro y la veía fijamente_- Perdóname Lita… de verdad que intente amarte… -_pensaba mientras la miraba_-

-Entonces vamos -_sonríe muy contenta y da un tierno beso en sus labios_-

-Vamos… oye Lita ¿vienes sola o con Taiki?, digo no creo que quiera ir cuidándonos los pasos -_pregunto mientras salían del departamento_-

-Si esta afuera, no conozco la ciudad, él tampoco pero se las ingenio para traerme

-Vaya que es muy audaz, a muchos esta ciudad los asusta, es un gran empleado al aceptar venir para que no estuvieras sola -_dijo fingiendo un poco de amabilidad, mientras llegaban al ascensor y dándole pasó para que ella subiera_-

-Si es bastante audaz e inteligente -_entra en el elevador_- además de un buen amigo – _dijo con cierta emoción en su voz y quizás encerrando algo mas-_

-Vaya pues eso esta mejor así te sientes mas acompañada… ya se, dale la mañana libre y dile que pase por ti a la oficina, tengo que enviar unos papeles que no pueden esperar y lo haré después de invitarte a comer ¿te parece?

-Esta bien me agrada la idea _-se agarra de su brazo muy contenta_-

_Saliendo del ascensor se encontraba __Taiki esperándolos en la entrada del edificio quizá con la esperanza de que nuevamente pudiera pasar el día con Lita. _

-Hola Taiki -_saludo de manera amable y después volteo a ver a Lita_- ¿por que no le dices?

-Buenos días -_saludo esperando las palabras de Lita-_

-Taiki puedes tomarte libre la mañana y pasar por mi en la tarde a la oficina de Darien por favor -_le sonríe ligeramente_, _era evidente la emoción que sentía de poder pasar el día con su prometido_-

-Está bien… -_mostrando una ligera sonrisa pero con decepción_- puede marcarme a mi celular cuando este lista para recogerla…

-Hay una enorme plaza cerca de aquí, te encantara Taiki es ideal para matar el tiempo… -_un poco burlón abrazando mas a Lita, para él era más que evidente que estaba enamorado de ella, y se sentía orgulloso de que Lita solo tuviera ojos para él_-

-Si te marco cuando esté lista -_mira a Darien muy contenta_-

-Si gracias lo tomare en cuenta… -_dijo a Darien para después fijar su vista en Lita, la cual irradiaba felicidad con el simple hecho de ver a su novio-_ bueno con permiso -_dándose la vuelta para evitar seguir vendo ese panorama tan incomodo para él_-

-Nos vemos… mas tarde para ir de compras…

_Taiki__ solo volteo y dio una sonrisa en señal de estar de acuerdo antes de retomar su camino._

-Bueno vamos… -_tomando su mano y dirigirse hacia su auto_-

-Si vamos -_camino a su lado_-

-Vaya se ve que te tiene bastante paciencia Taiki -_decía al llegar al auto y abrirle la puerta_-

-Jajaja tu también me la tienes -_sube al auto_-

-Pues si jajaja… pero se ve que él es mucho mas… y dime ¿como te fue en el viaje?, no te había preguntado

-Un poco cansado, fue largo el viaje pero valió la pena -_le sonríe_-

-Vaya me halagas -_sonrió al ver su sonrisa_-

-Me alegró, comenzaba a tener miedo…

-¿Tener miedo? -_dijo un poco curioso_- tu no eres una de esas chicas que vivan con miedo… ¿miedo de que?

-De que mi viaje hubiera sido en vano… -_baja su mirada_-

-Ah… ya veo… pues lamento no estar tan disponible, tal vez si me hubieras avisado hubiera adelantado o atrasado el trabajo… -_tomando su barbilla para que ella lo viera a los ojos_- lamento tanto ver esa tristeza en ti Lita…

-Entiendo que tienes mucho trabajo, pero sentí por un momento que no te dio gusto verme, yo… quería sorprenderte… -_al ver sus ojos, aquella tristeza que invadía su corazón comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, estar con el era lo único que deseaba en el mundo_– Darien… te amo

-Lita… yo… sabes estos meses han sucedido muchas cosas que yo no pensé que pasarían… no quiero hacerte daño, de verdad tu siempre has sido y serás alguien muy importante para mi, pase lo que pase y no me gustaría hacerte daño…

-Tu jamás me harías daño lo se muy bien -_roza sus labios_- por eso te amo… y me esforzare cada día por ser la esposa y la mujer perfecta para ti…

-Lita… es que ese es el punto, nunca debes de ser alguien solo por agradar a una persona… siempre debes de ser tu misma… me gusta como eres siendo tu misma… no hagas cosas solo por agradarme a mi -_decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla_-

-No me cabe la menor duda a tu lado seré la mujer mas feliz del universo…

-Lita… yo… -_pensaba sí era el momento correcto de hablar con ella, sabia que no, pero no quería seguir con esa farsa y mas sabiendo que entre mas pasaban los días, ella seguía albergando mas la ilusión de una vida juntos_, _que no era mala idea, ya que ella era bonita y de una buena posición social lo cual le ayudaría a subir aun mas pero Serena, ella se había convertido en una especie de obsesión y no estaría conforme hasta tenerla solo para él, por ello debía terminar con esa relación lo mas pronto posible, antes de que se arruinara todo y la perdiera de nueva cuenta_-

-Te amo -_lo beso tierna y apasionadamente, no dejándolo hablar_-

_Darien__ correspondió a aquel beso, tratando de darle en ese beso las gracias de todo lo que ella había sido para él en el pasado, por todo el apoyo que ella le había brindado cuando mas lo necesitaba… así se dejo llevar por unos momentos por el beso que ella le daba, mientras descansaba sus manos sobre su cintura, __Lita lo rodeo por el cuello sintiendo felicidad al probar de nueva cuenta sus labios, __por unos instantes mas se dejo besar antes de terminar lentamente con aquel beso y después abrazarla, para que ella no notara el semblante en su mirada el desamor que sentía por ella, por un lado estaba todo el apoyo que ella le había brindado desde que la conoció además de los negocios con su familia._

-Gracias por todo Lita… -_dijo en tono suave a su oído_-

_Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro cerrando sus ojos_- Muy pronto estaremos juntos amor…

_Darien__ pensó que lo mejor era pasar un día agradable con ella y despreocuparse de la situación entre ambos, así tomo su mano con una sonrisa_- ¿Y que te parece si te llevo a conocer la ciudad?

-Me encantaría, ya Taiki me llevo a algunos lugares, pero estar contigo y conocer será genial -_le sonrío ampliamente_-

-Te llevaré al centro… es realmente hermoso -_ese día pasaría toda la mañana con ella-_

-En verdad vamos entonces -_alegre y contenta disfrutaba cada momento a su lado, su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien, pero no quería pensar en ello_-

_Pasaron la mañana dando vueltas por los museos que había en el centro, en menos de lo que pensaron ya era cerca de las 3 de la tarde, por lo que él decidió llevarla a un hermoso y lujoso restaurante que había cerca, una vez que comieron entre platicas y risas recordando sus tiempos en la universidad los dos fueron hacia la oficina, antes de llegar __Lita le marco a Taiki para que llegaran casi al mismo tiempo, al llegar Darien estaciono el auto y la ayudo a bajar, entraron al edificio pero Taiki aun no llegaba, así que subieron a su oficina._

-Bueno, lamento no poder estar más tiempo contigo, pero me reí mucho hoy… gracias Lita -_sonriéndole dulcemente_-

-Yo también la pase muy bien hoy, gracias a ti amor, por existir -_acaricia dulcemente su mejilla_-

_En ese momento __Taiki llegaba a la oficina- _Buenas tardes…

_Omitió el comentario de __Lita saludando a al joven_- Buenas tardes Taiki…toda tuya…-_sonrió_-

-Buenas tardes Taiki -_lo mira con una amplia sonrisa_- oye… ni que fuera un juguete… -_fingiendo molestia_-

_Solo respondió la sonrisa de __Lita y se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de Darien._

-Jajaja… serias un lindo juguete… _-sonrío al ver su semblante molesto_- que bueno para mí siempre serás mi lindo juguete

-Ay si que lindo… -_un poco sarcástica, para después soltar una carcajada_-

-Jajaja… no te enojes cariño es broma -_sonrío_- bueno cuídate mucho y no te quedes encerrada, la ciudad de noche es hermosa -_acercándose a darle un pequeño beso y después retirarse nuevamente_- te prometo que mañana te llamo ¿si?

-De acuerdo, por cierto, me voy el miércoles a medio día espero por lo menos vayas a despedirme -_le manda un beso con la mano_- espero tu llamada

-Si, no te preocupes nos vemos mañana -_sonrió_- nos vemos Taiki, cuídala mucho…

_Taiki__ sonrió apenas con ganas_- Si claro… -_para después esperar a Lita para irse juntos al ascensor_-

-Bueno nos vemos -_se acerca Taiki_- vamonos

_Darien__ esperó a que los dos subieran al ascensor para después introducirse a su oficina sentándose algo pensativo_- Lita, eres una excelente persona, pero yo no deseo a nadie más que no sea mi mariposa… ella será mía muy pronto… aunque quizás… jajaja claro podría divertirme un poco mas contigo mientras obtengo lo que deseo… -_cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía ante sus pensamientos-_

X-X

-Me divertí mucho hoy _-dijo en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos_-

_Taiki__ que alcanzo a escuchar su comentario, solo fijo su vista en los botones del elevador_- Me alegro mucho Lita… eso quiere decir que las cosas entre ustedes están mejor… -_dijo en tono serio_-

-Si, al parecer tenías razón -_le sonríe ampliamente_-

_Taiki__ se limito a verla en señal de respuesta y mostró una tenue sonrisa._

-Bueno vamos de compras

-Claro que si… -_saliendo del elevador y colocando su mano sobre su espalda para que salieran juntos_-

-Gracias… mmm pero ¿a donde iremos de compras?

-Ya le pregunte al asesor y me dijo de unas tiendas que están un poco retiradas, pero que valen la pena -_sonrío_-

-Entonces vamos -_salió del edificio emocionada_-

_Después de salir de la oficina de __Darien, Lita y Taiki se dirigieron a una hermosa y lujosa boutique que se encontraba a una hora de recorrido del hotel donde se hospedaban, al llegar la tienda era por demás imponente desde su apariencia arquitectónica y su diseño interior como por los elegantes vestidos y accesorios que se mostraban en ella, Lita estaba por de mas emocionada y feliz y Taiki se deleitaba viéndola modelarle cada uno de los vestidos que ella escogía, él le ayudo a escoger alguno de ellos, y entre buscar ropa siempre mantenían un constante cruce de miradas las cuales sonrojaban a ambos, además de que la señorita encargada pensó que él era su novio, después de arrasar con el primer piso de la boutique Lita estaba en la ultima sección de este antes de pasar al siguiente piso._

-¿Quieres que subamos o ya te cansaste? – _Comento con ternura, y una mirada dulce solo para ella-_

-Subamos -_acercándose a las escaleras eléctricas_-

-Creo que no te dije que hoy te ves muy linda -_viéndola fijamente mientras subían las largas y grandes escaleras eléctricas_-

-¿En verdad?, yo creí que no… Darien no dijo nada de mi atuendo -_sonrojada lo mira a los ojos_-

-Pues para mí siempre eres la más linda del lugar -_dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella_-

-¿La… mas… linda? –_sonrojándose, por alguna razón que desconocía la cercanía de él la ponía sumamente nerviosa mucho más nerviosa que cuando estaba con su prometido-_

-Si… -_dijo casi en un susurro antes de unir sus labios a los suyos mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos_-

_Al sentir sus labios cerro sus ojos correspondiendo sin saber el porque, lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, __Taiki la tomó de la cintura para acercarla mas hacia él, besándola mas profundamente, no como aquel primer beso que tuvieron antes de viajar, ahora había mas pasión en el y mas entrega, c__orrespondió al beso de la misma forma dejándose llevar por él, s__iguió disfrutando de sus labios mientras con una de sus manos la tomo por el cuello de manera dulce, para después cortar aquel apasionado beso y solo verla fijamente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella __sonrojada por el beso lo miro y se percato que llegaban al final de las escaleras._

-Mira ese vestido -_se acerco directamente a un maniquí_, _respirando profundamente, tratando de calmar la aceleración que sentía en su pecho y quizás evitar que hablarán del tema-_

_Sonrió al verla, sabia que la situación era incomoda, por lo que decidió que era lo mejor, así continuaron recorriendo la tienda por un rato__ mas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, antes de ir de regreso al hotel y después de dejarla en su habitación, ir a la suya a descansar pero sin dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo momento y lo bien que se sentía al estar con ella y mas al besarla._

X-X

_Ese día Darien se dio prisa para terminar pronto todos los pendientes de la oficina, después de haber pasado casi todo el día con Lita para que esta no hiciera todo un interrogatorio de por que no la vería esa noche, así se apresuro para no hacer esperar a Serena, llego 5 minutos antes de lo que habían acordado, iba por de mas atractivo por un pantalón de vestir color gris obscuro casi negro y una camisa azul marino la cual resaltaba bastante su bien formado cuerpo y su amplia espalda, perfectamente peinado y con una loción que hacia que las mujeres voltearan en cuanto él pasaba, así pidió la mesa que estaba reservada y se sentó a esperar a que su Mariposa llegara._

-Pensé que mi mamá iba a seguir con su interrogatorio… -_pensaba mientras se acercaba al restaurante, llevaba un lindo vestido azul marino con pequeños detalles en azul cielo de manga larga, un poco escotado y corto un poco arriba de las rodillas, así por fin llegaba a la entrada, sonrío ligeramente al verlo y entro siguiendo al host_-

_Todo ese interrogatorio era por saber con quien saldría, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no salía con Seiya, y eso no le estaba gustando a su mamá, la única persona con la que podría salir además era Darien, ella ya había pensando que su hija por fin sería feliz pero al parecer se había equivocado._

-Por aquí esta su mesa señorita -_dijo con amabilidad el hombre dirigiéndola a la mesa donde ya la esperaba Darien_- con permiso -_se retiro enseguida_-

-Hola… -_saludo un poco dudosa pero aun así con una sonrisa_-

_Verla que venia caminando lo dejo por demás impactado por lo linda que se veía, poniéndose de pie enseguida y observándola hasta que llego a la mesa_- Hola -_se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla_- que linda te ves -_dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

-Gracias… -_sonríe y baja un poco la mirada_-

-¿No tuviste problemas en tu casa? -_dijo en tono amable para después ayudarle con la silla para que se sentara y después sentarse él_-

-Mmm problemas no… solo los típicos cuestionamientos de ¿a donde vas?, ¿con quien?, etc. -_suspira_-

-Vaya… -_sonrió al oírla_- lo bueno es que estas aquí -_tomando su mano_- ¿cual fue el honorable motivo de tu visita de ayer?

_Sonríe un poco nerviosa_- Yo… quería disculparme por lo ocurrido en tu oficina… no debí…

-¿No debiste que? -_levantando una ceja en modo bastante seductor_-

-Bueno… tu sabes… provocarte… -_baja un poco la mirada con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_-

_Sonrío al ver su semblante tímido_- Y si no debías ¿por que lo hiciste?

-Porque… -_un poco nerviosa_- creo que quiero estar contigo… así… -_desvía un poco la mirada_- de esa forma…

-¿De verdad? –_un poco incrédulo_- ¿y por que no lo hiciste?, bueno me hubiera encantado estar junto a ti ese día, pero me hubiera gustado mas estar en otro lugar -_viéndola fijamente para no perder ningún detalle de su porte tímido_-

_Sonrió ligeramente volviendo a verlo_- ¿En que lugar?

-Pues en un lugar mas romántico y privado, más digno de ti… bueno mi oficina es linda y muy tentadora cuando te tengo en ella pero… -_sonrío al recordar aquel momento y otros mas_- tú sabes…

_Sonrió y se sonrojo aun mas_- ¿Y que lugar es mas digno de mi?, que yo recuerde nunca tuvimos un lugar especial…

_Ahora él fue el sonrojado_- Pues lo he planeado mucho y tal vez pronto sepas cual es el lugar digno de mi Amada Mariposa…

-¿Lo has planeado? -_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa tímida y con sonrojo en sus mejillas bajando un poco la mirada_-

-Y de que manera -_contesto sin pensar, perdido en sus pensamientos_-

-Darien… -_se sorprendió de escucharlo volteando a verlo_-

-Ay no lo dije ¿verdad? -_dijo reaccionando_-

-Si… -_dijo tímidamente_- pero yo no se si sea capaz de aceptar tu propuesta…

-¿Por que? -_pregunto un poco desanimado, mientras tomaba ahora con ambas manos la suya_-

-Tal vez dirás que es un tontería o que soy una supersticiosa… -_suspira mirándolo a los ojos_- pero tengo miedo de que si tu y yo volviéramos a estar juntos ocurra algo malo entre nosotros… no se si me explico…

-Pues la verdad no entiendo, que malo podría pesar, Serena tal vez así puedas sentir realmente lo que mi corazón siente por ti, tal vez así te convenzas de que tu corazón de verdad aun me ama y necesita que estemos juntos…

-Mmm… ¿recuerdas lo que paso al mes de que estuvimos juntos por primera vez?

-Si lo se… pero eso es mucha superstición de tu parte, ¿entonces piensas que si estamos juntos nunca podremos ser felices, siempre habrá algo malo?

-Así es… -_baja la mirada_- tengo miedo de eso y de muchas cosas mas… -_se quedo callada por un momento_- entre ellas de que me equivoque al volver contigo… -_pensó sin poder evitar recordar a Seiya_- ¿piensas que estoy loca?

-Si estas un poco loca Mi Mariposa pero no por eso _-sonrío y después volvió a retomar la seriedad_- no Serena no debes de temer por eso… la verdad es que situaciones buenas y malas siempre habrá es normal, la vida no es de color de rosa como todos quisiéramos, lo único que te puedo decir es que si esos problemas los sobrellevara tomado de tu mano seria mas fácil de vivirlos…

-Se perfectamente que la vida no es color de rosa… -_suspira_- mas de una vez lo he sabido… pero que quieres… quizá sigo siendo ingenua, infantil, temerosa… desde aquellos días no había vuelto a ser feliz… aunque aparente que si… -_baja un poco la mirada_- y parte de esa felicidad me la robaste… y bueno otras personas también… aunque debo admitir... que otras tantas me han brindado un poco de felicidad y alegría… y quizás… solo quizás –_dejo que su mente volviera a divagar hacia la imagen de Seiya a su lado_- amor… -_murmuro solo para ella misma_-

-Yo se que soy el mayor culpable de tus tristezas… por eso es que ahora trato a toda costa de hacerte feliz… sabes que no me importaría sacrificar mi felicidad por la tuya… -_presiono su puño debajo de la mesa al ver que ese semblante no era por él_-

_Permaneció un momento en silencio subiendo su mirada para verlo, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad, ahora ella quien tenía a Darien de la mano_- ¿Y si nos volvemos a equivocar?, ¿y si tu te tienes que ir lejos otra vez?

-Yo no volveré a irme al menos que tu me lo pidieras… yo ya no puedo vivir si no es para hacerte y verte feliz… -_dijo oprimiendo suavemente su mano_-"ni aunque me lo pidieras me marcharía tu eres mía y así será por siempre" –_pensó sin dejar de verla a los ojos sonriendo ligeramente_-

-Y creo que nuevamente volvemos al mismo tema… -_sonríe ligeramente_- ¿estaré mal al estar siendo tan renuente a volver contigo?

-Créeme que cada día me esfuerzo por entenderte, pero entre mas pasan los días mas me cuesta entenderte… Serena se que aun me amas y yo me vuelvo loco demostrándotelo y siento que no logro hacerlo… no se si de verdad no lo hago bien o tu ya no me amas o es ese miedo… la verdad no entiendo...

-Me cuesta trabajo decir esas dos palabras que se que ansias escuchar, pero siento que en el momento en que las diga ya nada volverá a ser igual, si así me demuestras todo tu amor como seria si yo te las dijera… y sobre lo que haces para demostrármelo lo haces muy bien…

-No tengas miedo… se que el pasado a sido duro y difícil… también para mi lo fue… quedarme sin nada de la noche a la mañana… pero ahora se que huir del miedo y los temores no sirve de nada, siempre terminan alcanzándote… déjame cuidarte Serena… déjame ser parte de tu vida… -_acercándose para acariciar su mejilla_-

_Se acerca un poco a él mirándolo fijamente_- Ahora veo que siempre has sido parte de mi vida…

-Lo se… pero -_suspiro antes de continuar_- no quiero ser solo una parte de tu vida… quiero ser Tu Vida…

-Ay Darien ¿que voy a hacer contigo? -_suspira, cierra un momento los ojos_- la verdad no sé qué decirte… esto es tan extraño…

_Sonrió al escucharla_- Solo di que quieres volver a ser mi novia … para llenarte de amor cada día, tomarte de la mano -_acariciando su mano dulcemente_- y caminar junto a ti gritando a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos mas que el primer día…

_Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar la respuesta_- Yo creo que tendría que pensarlo… además recuerda que tengo pendiente la decisión de irme lejos…

-Creí que ya lo habías olvidado -_sonrío desconcertado_- pero esta bien confío en que no me dejaras olvidado -_sonrío_- Mariposa ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro… -_manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-Tú me dijiste que esa felicidad te la había robado yo y también otras personas… ¿quien más te la robo? -_Pregunto mientras la veía fijamente_- ¿quien te ha lastimado?

_Borro la sonrisa al escuchar esa pregunta, era obvio que no podía decirle que creyó encontrar la felicidad con Seiya y que él sin darse cuenta la corto de tajo, pero además había otras personas que la habían lastimado, así que se escudo en ellas para no exponer su recién descubierta debilidad_- Bueno… veo que no sabes que Ariana y yo, ya no somos amigas… -_se dibuja un semblante triste en su rostro_-

_Negó con la cabeza_- Bueno la verdad la he visto muy poco y sí me desconcertó un poco cuando le pregunte por ti cuando recién llegue por primera vez, ¿te hizo algo? -_dijo algo preocupado_-

-¿Sabes?, creo que lo mejor será no hablar de ella, después de todo fueron muchos años en los que éramos grandes amigas y por ese recuerdo es que no quisiera hablar de lo paso…

_A Darien le intrigo de sobremanera su comentario, pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo así_- Esta bien -_sonriéndole para reanimarla_- lamento si te hizo algo malo… ella no es una mala persona, solo que últimamente no se… la vida también la a cambiado… creo que el alejarme solo empeoro la vida de… las personas que eran más importantes para mí -_dijo un poco triste pero tratando de disimularlo_-

-Si, la verdad es que si cambio pero no fue algo que se dio de la noche a la mañana, al principio eran comentarios hirientes a las personas que la rodeaban pero después no se, se portaba totalmente diferente… -_suspira_- pero bueno creo que eso te corresponderá averiguarlo -_sonríe ligeramente_- después de todo yo aun la aprecio…

-No cabe duda que eres un sueño hecho realidad -_la vio con dulzura_- gracias por todo, Serena…

-¿De que hablas? -_pregunto con una sonrisa un poco confundida_-

-Que siempre has tenido un corazón de oro y por eso para mi eres la mujer ideal…

-Creo que ya estas desvariando… -_sonríe_- y… volviendo al tema de hace un momento… -_lo mira un poco seductora_- ¿que es lo que has planeado?

_Sonrió al escucharla_- Pues eso tendrás que averiguarlo un día… el día que tu estés lista… pero te aseguro que te encantara…

-Mmm… ¿y no me puedes dar un adelanto? -_con la misma sonrisa_-

-No mí querida mariposa… así lo disfrutaras más… bueno solo que será algo que nunca he hecho y será bastante exótico… -_sonriéndole seductoramente_ -

-¿Algo que nunca has hecho? -_un poco desconfiada y confundida_- bien, entonces tendré que esperar… ¿verdad?

-Así es… -_acariciando su mejilla, acercándose para darle un beso-_

_Serena sonrío ligeramente para luego cerrar los ojos y recibir ese beso_- De verdad espero que logres borrar ese recuerdo y que sea mucho mas romántico… -_mientras sentía los labios de él sobre los suyos_-

_Al sentir sus labios junto a los de ella comenzó a rozarlos suavemente-_ Estoy seguro que te encantara la sorpresa y que con eso te convencerás de que solo conmigo podrás ser feliz… Mi Mariposa… porque tu solo eres mía y de nadie más- _pensaba mientras la besaba_-

_Después de la cena y sobre todo de la compañía, Darien llevo a Serena a su casa, deteniéndose algunos metros antes de llegar, ya que Serena no quería que sus padres comenzaran de nueva cuenta con sus comentarios a cerca de él._

-Aquí déjame, quizá mis padres o Haruka estén despiertos y si escuchan llegar un auto capaz que se asoman y no quiero que me digan nada...

-Está bien… -_dijo estacionando el automóvil_- porque no quiero que nada estropeé el recuerdo que tendré de esta noche -_acariciando su cabello_-

_Sonríe ligeramente_- Mmm ¿de verdad no te molesta que piense en tu propuesta?, digo porque compite con la idea de irme por un tiempo…

-Pues me encantaría que prefirieras mi propuesta a ser una hermosa fugitiva… -_mostrando una coqueta sonrisa_-

-Creo que el vino ya se te subió… estas diciendo incoherencias… -_sonríe_- así que mejor ya me voy a mi casa antes de que sigas con tantas tonterías…

_Soltó una carcajada_- Esta bien… pero piénsalo… -_después retomo un semblante serio de nuevo y bajo para ayudarle a abrir la puerta_-

-Gracias… -_al bajar del auto_- fue una linda velada…

_Sonrió de manera galante_- espero se repita… muy pronto… solo que esta semana no podré verte -_dijo algo cabizbajo_-

-Ah si, está bien… -_dijo un poco triste_- comprendo que debes tener trabajo pendiente…

-Están por llegar unos nuevos empresarios que tengo que estar atendiendo y supervisando miles de cosas y no me agrada no tener tiempo para atenderte como tú te lo mereces -_acariciando su mejilla_-

-Si, no te preocupes… ya será cuando estés libre de los socios fastidiosos… ¿no crees? -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Además de linda comprensiva… -_acercándose para darle un suave beso en la mejilla_-

-Si, algo, pero no te confíes… -

-Jajaja… bueno espero que me extrañes tanto como yo te extrañare…

-Quizá… -_se separa y lo mira de forma coqueta_- aunque tengo a alguien de reserva… -_sonríe_-

_Borró inmediatamente su sonrisa ante su comentario_- Si lo se…

-¿No quieres que le de un beso de tu parte? -_pregunto con la misma sonrisa y más al ver su semblante serio_-

_Levanto una ceja ante su comentario, tratando de entenderlo_- Solo si es junior de quien hablas -_cruzando sus brazos, fingiendo estar indignado_-

-Que bobo eres… -_entre risas al ver su cara_- claro que estoy hablando de mi linda mascota… ahora que si quieres pues también a…

-No… -_dijo en forma tajante_- no me eches a perder la velada…

-Ay perdón… -_poniéndose seria_- que tengas una buena noche… nos vemos después… -_dispuesta a irse_-

_La tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera y después la abrazo de la cintura para acercarla a él_- Un momento haber, haber… explícame ¿ahora eres tu la ofendida? -_dijo un tanto divertido y sarcástico_-

-No tengo nada que explicarte… -_dijo manteniéndose seria_- solo que yo estaba bromeando… eso es todo…

-¿Bromeando?, pues entonces mis celos me cegaron, por que sentí que me querías poner celoso y tu sabes que eso no lo tienes que probar… sabes que si soporto ser el otro es solo por ti, no por él… así que lamento haber arruinado tu broma -_dijo en un tono tranquilo mientras la veía fijamente_-

-Ya mejor olvídalo… -_suspira y baja un poco la mirada_- no tiene importancia… y disculpa si te puse en el papel del "otro"

-Mariposa no quiero discutir contigo de verdad -_decía mientras la abrazaba_- hoy a sido un día perfecto para mi y no quiero ver que termine así… discúlpame ¿si? -_separándose de su abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente_-

-No tengo nada que disculparte… así que mejor olvídalo… _-sonríe ligeramente_- yo tampoco quiero ver que termine así… -_pone sus manos en sus brazos_- de verdad que me la pase muy bien…

-Yo también Mi linda Mariposa -_colocando su mano sobre su barbilla para acercarla lentamente-_

-Ojala que pronto te dejen solo… -_murmuro un poco nerviosa cerrando sus ojos al acercarse a su rostro_-

-Ojala que si… -_dijo, rozando sus labios, mientras disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de sus besos_-

_Serena se quiso entregar a ese beso con ternura y amor como tantas veces lo había querido en el pasado, pero ahora había algo diferente, se sentía extraña y casi se obligaba a no demostrarlo, simplemente trato de disfrutar sus besos._

_Así el beso duro un par de minutos antes de lentamente ir siendo detenido, para después el pegar su frente a la de ella_- Te amo hermosa… -_mientras la veía dulcemente_ _y para que ella no dijera nada puso su dedo sobre su boca para que no hablara- _Que descanses… -_dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios_-

-Que descanses… -_ separándose de él_- nos vemos luego… -_suspiró y se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia su casa-_

_Darien solo se quedo recargado en el auto, esperando a que ella llegara hasta su casa _- Se que muy pronto… muy pronto será el día en que vuelvas a mi y que estemos juntos de nuevo… _-pensaba al verla entrar y después el subirse de nuevo al auto_-

X-X

_Los días habían pasado, entre pequeñas salidas, por fin el día en que partiría se acercaba y __Lita no quería irse sin saber y estar segura de que ese viaje había sido fructífero para su relación y sobre todo de demostrarle a Darien cuanto lo amaba y lo que era capaz de hacer por él, se había metido en el departamento de Darien de contrabando con ayuda del portero, al cual convenció con mucha facilidad, dentro coloco unas velas y una sencilla cena, cerrando las cortinas, traía puesto un camisón de seda semitransparente, se oculto en una de las habitaciones, luego de colocar un CD de música romántica que encontró entre los discos de él, paciente espero a que llegara._

-Ay estoy muerto… -_dijo al momento de introducir las llaves y entrar, quedándose parado al ver las velas encendidas y la música_- ¿Que… es… esto…? -_dijo más que asombrado mientras entraba al departamento_-

_La música comenzó a sonar, y de una de las habitaciones __salió Lita caminando seductoramente hacia él al ritmo de la música._

_Darien__ se quedo paralizado al verla, si bien se veía extremadamente hermosa y sensual, capas de arrebatar la mirada de cualquier hombre, pero él ahora solo podía pensar en Serena_- Lita… -_dijo apenas en un hilo de voz_-

-Hola guapo te esperaba -_dijo con voz seductora, acercándose a él para besarlo con pasión_-

_Apenas sintió el roce de sus labios y busco algún pretexto para separase de ellos_- Lita ¿cómo entraste?

-Que importa como entre amor mío, lo que importa es que estoy aquí -_volviéndolo a besar mientras lo guía hacia el sillón lo empuja, encimándose sobre él sin dejar de besarlo con pasión_-

_Se movió tomándola de las manos y sentándose en el sillón-_ Lita espera… lo siento no puedo… yo… tengo que hablar contigo -_para después ponerse de pie-_

-¿Por que hablar si podemos hacer otras cosas?, mañana me iré y no se cuando volveré a verte amor mío -_acercándose de nuevo a él_-

-Si pero yo… -_decía mientras la veía fijamente_- ¿cómo puedo decírselo?, ¿por donde empiezo -_pensaba_-

-Te amo -_se acerca a él volviendo a besar sus labios abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras acaricia su cabello_-

_Darien__ no puedo oponerse mucho a sus besos y sus brazos rodeando su cuello por lo que lentamente comenzó a corresponder a los besos,__ entre besos apasionados comenzó a desbotonarle la camisa, quitándosela sin dejar de besarlo, él __estaba comenzando en sumergirse en aquel momento, pensando en como seria que aquella chica fuera Serena y no Lita, deseaba tanto volver a tener a Serena entre sus brazos, hacerla suya, de pronto se vio a si mismo haciendo el amor con Serena y esto lo hizo reaccionar repentinamente poniéndose de pie percatándose de los besos y caricias de Lita y no de aquella que estaba en sus pensamientos y sin querer la tiro al suelo._

-Auchs, Darien ¿que te ocurre? -_pregunto mirándolo, aun en el suelo, sobándose el golpe, pero más estaba extrañada_-

-Yo lo siento Lita, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado -_decía mientras se colocaba rápidamente la camisa, para después extenderle la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie_-

-¿Ah no?, ¿que acaso el ambiente no te parece agradable?, ¿que hace falta para que sea el momento? _–Levantándose_ _un tanto molesta_-

- Es solo que de verdad estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo un día muy pesado -_dijo tomando su abrigo y dándoselo en la mano_-

-Todos estos días me has estado diciendo lo mismo, ¿qué tienes tanto trabajo que ni siquiera mañana te tomaras la molestia de irme a despedir al aeropuerto?

-Si iré, pero por eso necesito dormir temprano para llegar pronto a la oficina y tener tiempo de salir… bueno dime quieres que te lleve o vienes con Taiki -_sonrío tratando de aparentar amabilidad lo que molesto aun mas a Lita_-

-¿Sabes que?, si tanto trabajo tienes como para no dedicarme ni una hora, y lo único que se te ocurre es rechazarme como mujer, mejor ni te molestes en ir -_salió del departamento colocándose el abrigo, azotando la puerta_-

_Se quedo sin decir nada, solo al ver que __salió hecha una furia se recargo en la puerta_- Lo siento Lita, ahora solo tengo cabeza para ella y es mejor que las cosas entre nosotros terminen cuanto antes…

X-X

_Entró al ascensor recargándose, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, las cuales seco inmediatamente_- ¿Acaso no soy tan deseable? -_pensó al salir del edificio __un tanto molesta, nunca antes había sido rechazada de una manera tan brutal, prácticamente la saco a patadas de su departamento, no entendía el por que, o mas bien no quería pensar en ello, subió al auto sin esperar a que Taiki se percatara si quiera de su presencia_-

-¿Ocurre algo? –_Pregunto luego de verla subir de tan pésimo humor, pues unas horas antes estaba que no cabía de la felicidad que le provocaba el ver a Darien, cosa que a él lo ponía triste_-

-Nada… regresemos al hotel por favor -_recargando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del auto_-

-De acuerdo… –_sorprendido por su actitud, puesto que la conocía muy bien y sabia que cuando estaba así era mejor no decir nada, por lo que sin hacer mas preguntas puso el auto en marcha para dirigirse al hotel, en todo el camino ella no dijo nada y él solo la miraba de reojo, ¿que es lo que "ese" le había hecho a ella?, continuo manejando por algunos minutos al llegar al hotel el valet parking rápidamente abrió la puerta de la señorita y del caballero_- gracias… -_dijo al chico_-

-Gracias -_bajando del auto, miro momentáneamente a Taiki cruzando una idea por su cabeza, y sonrío ligeramente_- ¿Por que no?, no voy a desperdiciar esta noche, si Darien no quiso el se lo pierde, pero yo me voy a divertir, no me quedare así… -_pensó mientras seguía observando a su chofer_- Taiki, acompáñame a mi habitación…

-Si claro… -_dijo un poco confundido, siguiendo a la chica hasta que llegaron al elevador, donde oprimió el botón del numero de piso en que se encontraban las habitaciones, al abrir la dejo pasar a ella primero y enseguida él_-

_Lita entro en el ascensor_- Taiki bésame… -_mirándolo fijamente, parada a dos pasos de él, mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba a sus espaldas_-

_Taiki se confundió un poco ante tal petición, pero no dudo ni un segundo en hacer lo que ella le pedía, así que se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y besándola al principio con delicadeza, __Lita al sentirlo cerca, sin duda alguna lo abrazo por el cuello acercándolo mucho mas hacia ella, besándolo con pasión, __él dejándose llevar por el momento intensifico ese beso haciéndolo apasionado, la rodeo con fuerza acercando aun mas su cuerpo, subiendo sus manos a través de su espalda hasta que llegaron a su cuello y hermosos cabellos, e__l ascensor se abrió, Taiki se separo lentamente de ella y de ese apasionado beso, sintiéndose aliviado, por que de haber continuado esa situación quien sabe que mas hubiera pasado, tomó su mano conduciéndola hasta su habitación, dando por terminado el asunto._

-Taiki… dime ¿acaso no soy deseable como mujer? -_mirándolo fijamente, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, invitándolo a entrar-_

_Calló por un momento mientras la contemplaba de pies a cabeza sonrojándose un poco, pero sin entrar aun a la habitación_- Pues… si… es muy hermosa -_dijo tímidamente_-

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hables de usted? -_tomándolo de la mano, para que entre en la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro_-

-Pero… -_dijo antes de ser arrastrado a la habitación_- ¿por que me preguntas eso?, no entiendo -_dijo un poco mas desinhibido y viendo a Lita fijamente_-

-¿Acaso no soy deseable como mujer? -_se acerca seductoramente, besándolo sin previo aviso sobre sus labios de forma apasionada_-

-¿Lita que te pasa? -_pregunto confundido entre el beso, pero a la vez extasiado por ese momento, pero no quería cometer ninguna equivocación y mucho menos con ella_-

-¿Acaso no me deseas? -_lo miro seductoramente, tirándolo a la cama, mientras lentamente se quitaba el abrigo, dejando al descubierto un hermoso camisón de seda semitransparente_-

_Taiki se quedo boquiabierto y paralizado de ver el escultural cuerpo de la chica, mirándola lentamente de pies a cabeza, reaccionando después de unos segundos_- Mas de lo que te imaginas… -_dijo con deseo_- estará bien decirle mis sentimientos en este momento… no, así como esta, dudo mucho que le preste la mínima importancia, lo mejor es que se lo demuestre y ceda ante sus deseos, demostrándole todo lo que siento por ella… _-pensó sin dejar de verla para luego ponerse de pie acercándose a ella-_

-Entonces adelante -_al momento que el se acercaba a ella, acorto el paso, lentamente un tanto seductora, besándolo con pasión, mientras comienza a quitarle el saco, para luego desabotonarle la camisa, con suaves besos sobre su cuello_- deseo que me tengas entre tus brazos -_susurro en su oído, sin dejar de besarlo al tiempo que termina de desabotonar la camisa, quitándosela completamente, arrojándola lejos_-

_Taiki la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia él, para luego abrazarla con pasión y fuerza, comenzando a besarla desenfrenadamente mientras sus manos recorrían con facilidad su cuerpo, pues la seda era perfecta para que sus manos resbalaran a plenitud, disfrutando de cada curva de su cuerpo __dejándose envolver por la pasión mientras besaba su cuello y continuaba acariciando su cintura y sus caderas._

_Lita respondió a cada uno de sus besos, con aquella fogosidad que tenia encerrada, y en aquel momento explotaba en su interior, acercando mucho más a Taiki a ella, para sentirlo más cerca, junto con cada una de sus placenteras caricias y besos._

_La llevo hacia la cama, recostándola con suavidad, quedando encima de ella, sujetando su pierna con delicadeza, haciendo que el camisón resbale un poco dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, las cuales acaricio con tal pasión y deseo, él simplemente disfrutaría de ese encuentro apasionado, en un instante volvió a besarla, sin dejar de acariciarla, bajando hasta su cuello el cual continuo besando con pasión desenfrenada la misma que ella provocaba, bajando uno de los tirantes del camisón comenzó a besar su hombro dando unas suaves mordiscos._

_Con respiración agitada, poco a poco con sus caricias bajo hasta el abdomen bien definido del chico, desabrochando el pantalón, acariciándolo por encima de su prenda intima, excitándolo aun más._

_Dejo escapar un gemido de placer al sentir sus caricias, sin dejar de besar su cuello dirigió su camino hacia su pecho bajando el otro tirante de su hombro y con facilidad logro bajar un poco el camisón, se separa un poco de ella para poder ver tan magnifico espectáculo, algo que ni en su mas perfecto sueño pudo recrear._

_Lita lo mira fijamente, de forma seductora y al mismo tiempo llena de deseo_- Tómame y hazme tuya -_dijo en voz baja y seductora, invitándolo a continuar disfrutando de aquel momento sumamente apasionado_-

_Taiki sin poder rechazar tal propuesta se acerco a besar sus labios mientras sus manos se encargaban de despojarla por completo del camisón deslizándolo lentamente por su cuerpo, tomándola con suavidad de la cintura, para levantar su cadera y quitárselo por completo el cual resbalo con facilidad por la orilla de la cama, cayendo al piso, se sintió mas que excitado de sentir su piel suave y desnuda tan pegada a la suya._

_Ella acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras con la otra acaricia su espalda arañándolo un poco, sumergida en la pasión del momento, deseando más aun._

_Soltó un profundo gemido al sentir sus caricias_- Lita… -_dijo al momento en que seguía acariciando sus piernas por un momento, para después subir hasta llegar a sus pechos a acariciarlos con pasión y deseo, deleitándose__ del dulce sabor de su piel, mientras acariciaba desenfreno todo su hermoso cuerpo_- te deseo tanto Lita… te deseo con toda la pasión que despiertas en mi… -_murmuraba sin dejar de besar su cuerpo_-

-Yo también te deseo Taiki, hazme tuya, y saca de mi toda esta fogosidad que invade mi cuerpo, apodérate de ella -_dijo comenzando a acariciar su espalda, mientras le arañaba un poco haciéndolo estremecer con sus suaves caricias_-

-Eso quiero… -_dijo mientras bajaba su mano a su intimidad y la deleitaba con sus caricias lentamente, __ardiendo en deseos de hacerla suya_-

_Al sentir su mano en su intimidad no se hizo esperar la explosión en su interior, mientras lo abraza con fuerza para besarlo con pasión, rodando un poco en la cama quedando ella encima de él, comenzó a besar su cuello y su pecho, mientras con la otra de deshacía por completo de la prenda intima de él, dejándolo totalmente al descubierto._

-Te haré mía Lita… -_deleitándose aun de sus caricias y besos antes de rodar nuevamente por la cama para quedar encima de ella, __comenzando nuevamente a beber el dulce néctar de sus labios, con pasión la término de despojar de lo único que ella lleva puesto_-

-Taiki… -_lo mira a los ojos, al verse de nuevo de bajo de él, su mirada mostraba mucho deseo, pasión y seducción, jalándolo mas hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo toda la suavidad de la tersa piel sobre su cuerpo, excitándose aun mas_- hazme tuya Taiki -_murmuro entre gemidos placenteros_-

_Al escuchar su nombre y esa suplica de sus labios se estremeció, __no pudo mas que besarla apasionadamente__ no queriendo esperar mas y comenzando a penetrarla lentamente, __con todo el deseo que sus últimos fugaces encuentros le habían provocado._

_Se abrazo de él con toda la pasión que desprendió ese momento besando sus labios, para ahogar los gemidos que salían al sentirlo en su interior, disfrutaba aquel momento tanto o quizás más de lo que ella podría imaginarse_- Si, si… hazme tuya -_decía entre besos y excitación, que no podía controlarse, sin duda de aquel momento lleno de pasión, se sintió muy bien el sentirlo en su interior, mientras gemía placenteramente, sujetando con fuerza las sabanas_-

-Lita… -_murmuraba mientras la hacia suya, besándola ahogando con sus besos los gemidos de placer de ambos_-

-Taiki -_murmuro, al sentir que ambos llegaron a su punto máximo, estallando mutuamente, en un gemido lleno de placer y excitación, ambos cayeron rendidos, mientras ella se abrazo a él, recostándose sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos, aun respirando agitadamente_-

-Eres maravillosa… -_murmuro con la respiración sumamente agitada recostándose sobre ella_-

-Y tú bastante intenso, no pensé que fueras así, disfrute mucho este momento gracias…

-Yo lo disfrute mas… -_acariciando sus brazos_- gracias… no pensé que esto fuera a pasar entre nosotros… -_acomodándose a su lado, para recostarla sobre pecho, mientras acariciaba su mejilla_-

-Fue algo espontáneo y perfecto simplemente… me parece que acabas de conocer otra parte de mi -_un poco sonrojada mientras lo miraba_-

-Más que perfecto… -_dijo bajando su mirada para verla_-

-Bueno creo que es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos que salir temprano de regreso a España -_se levanta de la cama, para colocarse su camisón de dormir_-

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? -_pregunto algo confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud_-

-No… quiero descansar, me siento muy agotada, déjame sola por favor -_mientras se acercaba a la cama, para meterse entre las cobijas_, _tratando de ocultar aquel sentimiento que invadía su corazón, por un momento se había sentido tan plena, y de pronto su corazón se lleno de temor, de culpabilidad, había descargado su sentir en Taiki, quizás la forma no había sido lo mejor, pero ya lo había hecho– _perdóname… Taiki_ - oculto su cabeza entre las cobijas sintiéndose la mas ruin de las mujeres por jugar de esa forma-_

-Si claro… -_un tanto decepcionado se puso de pie buscando su ropa para vestirse_- no creí que Lita fuera así… -_pensó con tristeza terminando de vestirse_- hasta mañana… -_dijo_ _antes de salir pero ya no recibió respuesta de __Lita, la observo cubierta con las cobijas, por lo que no supo si seguía despierta o si quizás ya que había caído en un profundo sueño_, _salió de la habitación y fue directo a la suya, se dejo caer en la cama, aunque sus pensamientos no lo dejaban descansar en lo absoluto, se la paso dando vueltas solo pensando el Lita y en lo que acababa de pasar_- no puedo creerlo, como deje que pasara esto, tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella… que no, no me arrepiento, solo me hubiera gustado no sentirme como me siento, ¿porque lo hizo?, ¿que es lo que piensa?, no me importa ser solo un escape para ella o un pañuelo de lagrimas sin con ello puedo estar cerca, se que algún día ella se va a dar cuenta de lo que siento y que nadie la va a cuidar y amar como yo… Lita… déjame estar contigo por favor, conmigo tal vez no lleves una vida de lujos como a la que estas acostumbrada, pero jamás te va a faltar lo necesario y amor, mucho amor… -_así en medio de sus pensamientos por fin Taiki logro conciliar el sueño ya avanzada la noche, solo con una mujer en mente… Lita y la manera en cómo conseguir su amor_-

Notas de Autor:

Canción: Bendita Vida de Paolo Ragone

Hola a todas, lamento la demora, me declaro culpable por si me quieren linchar o lanzar jitomatazos jejeje, en lo particular este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo editar ¿por qué demonios Darien debe hacer de las suyas?, ash lo odio, pero bueno esperamos sus comentarios y que disfruten el capitulo hasta la próxima besos a todas.

Marie: Pensaba en responder cada review recibido, pero la verdad sentía que me tardaría mucho mas y como que ya fue demasiada la espera, así que preferí solamente agradecer a todas aquellas que nos han escrito preguntando si continuaremos con la historia, la respuesta es si, solo que al menos en mi caso el trabajo no me ha dejado tiempo para editar y editar, pero bueno al menos ya salio otro capitulo mas, otro punto a tratar, imagino que los próximos reviews dirán lo mismo que extrañaron a Seiya, pero es justo darle un descanso, capaz y se hartan de leerlo, no, no, además también merece vacaciones :P pero ya pronto lo tendrán de nuevo además de que nos sirve para recibirlo con mas emoción, y les aseguro que a Serena le pasara lo mismo, después de estar alejada de él lo vera con mas ilusión que nunca, jajaja un poco de indiferencia para que lo valore XD

Por lo visto en este capitulo Taiki recibió mas que una pequeña compensación… quien viera a Lita wow ahora si me sorprendió, esto quiere decir que posiblemente las cosas se compliquen aun mas de lo que ya están…

Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, pronto nos leeremos y agradezco enormemente a estas lindas chicas que se toman en tiempo para escribirnos un review:

**Agatasha:  
**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**MOON SENSHI:  
**

**Jean-Slytherin****  
**

**Seiya-Tsuki****  
**

**verosey****  
**

**hikariadi****  
**

**Serena n' Seiya 4 ever****  
**

**lily  
**

**serenalucy  
**

**ANDY KOU  
**

**White Serenety  
**

**Loly kou****  
**

**Antonella Diaz  
**

**nanymoon****  
**

**peluches0901****  
**

**seyely  
**

Muchas gracias niñas, nosotras también las queremos y les deseamos una navidad increíble y un excelente inicio de año, que todos sus sueños se cumplan obvio con algo de esfuerzo para que sepan valorarlos…

Muchas felicidades y nos leemos el año que entra con mucha mas historia y pues por mi parte ahora si tratare de ponerme las pilas para mis demás fics, se los prometo, por lo pronto cuídense mucho que aquí las quiero seguir leyendo…

Abracitos y Besitos

Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

p.d. capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron


	30. El Fin del Sueno

Bendita Vida

Capitulo 30

El Fin del Sueño

_Diamante__ se encontraba en su oficina, aun no se encontraba muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer, pero era un favor especial que Darien le había pedido y ya era hora de hacerlo realidad, aunque también extrañamente se sentía feliz ¿la razón?, tener a Michiru cerca, esa chica le hacia sentirse de una manera especial y diferente, y como dicen "mataría dos pájaros de un tiro", así mando llamar a los involucrados, los cuales no tardarían en aparecer en su oficina, los tres chicos se miraba extrañados, Seiya fue quien abrió la puerta de la oficina dejando pasar a las dos chicas primero._

-Buenas tardes… -_entrando atrás de las chicas_-

-Buenas tardes… con permiso…

-Muy buenas tardes… -_dijo Michiru_-

-Adelante… -_poniéndose de pie al verlas entrar y luego ver a Seiya_, _Diamante los miro fijamente a cada uno, sonrió al ver a Michiru y luego a Serena, imaginando lo feliz que se pondría Darien cuando le dijera que su querida mariposa ya estaba en el lugar apropiado_- Imagino que no saben la razón del porque los mande llamar…

_Serena__ asintió ligeramente volteando a ver a Michiru._

-No, no lo sabemos, ¿cuál es esa razón? -_dando un paso al frente_-

-Si por favor díganos -_manteniéndose en su lugar-_

-Bien... -_respiro profundamente_- cada uno ha desempeñado un extraordinario trabajo... Seiya como supervisor, Michiru como recepcionista y Serena... -_calló un momento_- tu lugar no es la recepción sin embargo lo has hecho muy bien...

-Gracias... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Muchas gracias… -_dijeron ambos chicos_-

-Pues bien... por esa razón he decidido darles un asenso a los tres... -_sonríe sutilmente_- y me complacería mucho que aceptaran...

-Desde luego... -_sorprendida y con una sonrisa voltea a ver a Michiru y Seiya_-

-¿En verdad?, ¿un asenso? -_mira a sus amigos sonriente_- lo aceptare con todo gusto, señor daré lo mejor de mi, no importando el puesto

-¿De verdad?, muchas gracias señor no lo defraudaremos…

_Diamante__ sonrió ante la aceptación de los tres, pero sobre todo de las dos chicas que en ese momento era lo que mas le importaba_- Seiya... te harás cargo de la gerencia del hotel...

-La gerencia, wow será todo un gusto señor, no se arrepentirá de su decisión -_se sentía sumamente feliz había luchado por ese puesto durante 2 largos años_-

-Se que no lo hare... -_dijo muy serio y seguro_- Darien se va a molestar pero que importa aquí el único que ve el verdadero trabajo de todos soy yo... -_pensó un poco divertido al imaginar que su amigo se molestaría, pues él le había pido por Serena no por el "noviecillo", tuvo que contener las ganas de reír para luego mirar a Michiru_- tu has demostrado tener una entrega total hacia la administración, tu ayuda y tus consejos me han servido mucho durante estos meses, así que espero que aceptes ocupar el puesto de supervisora y mi asistente personal... tu después de Seiya conocen este lugar a la perfección...

-Supervisora y asistente... desde luego, pero… ¿quien se hará cargo de la recepción? -_un poco pensativa_-

-No te preocupes... -_voltea a ver a Seiya_- tu primer labor será contratar nuevo personal para las áreas que han quedado vacantes...

-Desde luego, me pondré a trabajar en ello hoy mismo

-Gracias... -_voltea a ver a la otra chica_- y tu Serena... serás la nueva jefa del área de repostería... _-suspira_- durante todo este tiempo he tenido excelentes referencias tuyas y pues lo mas justo es que ocupes el lugar que te corresponde...

-Si... claro... -_estaba sorprendida y feliz_- gracias... no lo decepcionare…

_Diamante__ sonrió al escucharla-_ Mañana será oficial su ascenso, por lo pronto el día de hoy continuaran como hasta el momento... -_se acerca y estrecha la mano de Seiya_- felicidades es un puesto que te mereces...

-Muchas gracias de verdad -_estrechando su mano_-

_Asintió__ con una sonrisa caminando hasta llegar con Michiru, tomando su mano para estrecharla_- Espero no fastidiarte con mis absurdas preguntas...

-Mas no creo -_le sonríe_- jajaja es broma, no me fastidia, es un gusto responder sus preguntas

-Eso espero... -_le da un beso en el dorso de la mano_-

_Seiya__ miro extrañado la actitud tanto de Diamante como de su hermana, pero no dijo nada._

-Y por ultimo Serena... -_se acerca a ella extendiendo su mano_- de verdad que cada vez me caes mejor... todo por poner así de tarado a mi amigo... -_pensó sonriendo ligeramente_- espero que un día de estos prepares un delicioso postre que se vuelva la especialidad del restaurante...

-Lo hare señor... -_dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla_-

_Diamante__ sonrió complacido y volvió a su lugar_- Pues felicidades a los tres y los veré mañana para el comunicado hacia los demás empleados... ahora pueden retirarse...

-Muchas gracias con permiso -_se acerco a la puerta para abrirla dejando pasar a las dos chicas_-

-Gracias y con permiso... –_dijo Serena pasando junto a Seiya para salir de la oficina_-

-Muchas gracias, permiso -_sonríe y se acerca a la puerta_-

-Pues ya esta hecho... -_suspiro al ver cerrar la puerta_- estoy seguro de que en los tres nombramientos no me equivoque... no se quien esta mas loco si Darien o yo... pero bueno al menos yo también salí ganando con todo esto, tengo un excelente gerente y una hermosa asistente supervisora... y quizá unos ricos postres especiales... -_sonríe y comienza a revisar unos documentos_-

X-X

_Dentro__ del baño Liz se miraba al espejo_- ¿Por que fue eso...?, no, eso solo fue un momento si solo eso... -_salió del baño vistiéndose_- tengo que hablar con él... -_se acerco al teléfono marcando el numero de la habitación que ocupaba Jorge_- ¿puedes venir un momento?, gracias -_respiro con nerviosismo_-

_No tuvo oportunidad de contestar, escucharla tan seria y cortante lo estreso, no sabia a que atenerse ahora __después de haber estado con ella en la intimidad, temía lo peor, quizá que se arrepintiera o que tal vez lo corriera, eso era lo mínimo, con ese pensamiento llego tocando a la habitación de Liz._

-Adelante... -_murmuro estando de espalda terminando de ponerse un poco de maquillaje_-

-Ya estoy aquí Liz... -_dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si_- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Que bueno que llegas... -_dejando el labial dándose media vuelta acercándose a él-_ tenemos que hablar... -_su nerviosismo aumentó más al tenerlo frente a ella recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior_-

-Si por supuesto... -_subió la mano para limpiar un poco la comisura de los labios los cuales tenían un poco de labial_-

_Liz __cerro un instante los ojos al sentir esa cálida caricia, pero al instante aparto su mano_- Jorge... sobre lo de ayer...

-Yo... -_bajo la mano con lentitud_- discúlpame... no pienses que me aproveche de tu condición vulnerable... pero yo...

-Solo fue un momento... no estaba en buenas condiciones... y... me deje llevar...

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso? -_pregunto con tristeza pero a la vez mostrando seguridad_-

-Yo... no se -_dándole la espalda_- yo... amo a Darien y lo que paso entre tu y yo es algo que quizás no debió pasar... y...

-¿Te arrepientes? -_acercándose un poco_- porque yo no...

-Perdóname... no me arrepiento... porque fue algo que busque... pero no debió pasar...

-Comprendo... -_hizo que volteara para verla_- tranquila todo esta bien, solo fue un buen momento y es todo... ¿eso es lo que quieres escuchar?

_L__o miro fijamente a los ojos_- Jorge... yo... no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros... aunque eso pueda sonar egoísta de mi parte… yo…

-De acuerdo... -_suspiro soltándola con una sutil sonrisa_- nada cambiara, no espero que pienses en mi como algo mas, solo soy tu chofer... así que tranquila todo seguirá como hasta ayer... -_se volteo dándole la espalda_- y yo que pensé que me correrías...

_Sonrió__ ligeramente_- No podría correrte siempre has sido mi mejor amigo aparte de mi chofer... Jorge gracias... –_sonriéndole con ternura_-

_Oculto esa tristeza que __sentía bajo una sonrisa_- No tienes nada que agradecer... -_volteando a verla_- así que mejor porque no preparamos las cosas... para irnos...

-Si... ya es hora... -_camino sacando su maleta del armario_-

X-X

_Días después por fin __Diamante había podido librarse de tanto trabajo y para despejarse decidió ir a visitar a su mejor amigo y aprovecharía para darle una noticia que sabia lo alegraría. _

-Buenas tardes... ¿el señor Chiba? -_dijo de forma galante y un poco coqueto a la secretaria_-

_Subió su mirada y se encontró con un apuesto joven de cabello plata, contestando casi en un hilo_- Buenas tardes... si permítame -_tomando el teléfono mientras mostraba una sonrisa a Diamante_- Sr Lo buscan... -_viendo a Diamante con ojos como si preguntara su nombre_-

-Diamante Montenegro…

-Diamante Montenegro Sr... -_concluyo sus palabras, para después escuchar la orden de que lo hiciera pasar, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie para abrir la puerta de la oficina de Darien_- Pase por favor -_mostrando un agradable sonrisa_-

-Gracias linda... -_con una sonrisa coqueta mirando fijamente a la chica_-

_La chica solo correspondió la sonrisa para regresar a su escritorio tras haber cerrado la puerta después de que __Diamante entrara._

-Miren nada más lo que trajo la marea -_dijo en tono divertido_-

-Bueno que quieres que haga... tenia curiosidad de ver tu lugar de trabajo, bueno si es que trabajas... -_dijo acercándose para estrechar su mano_-

_Estrecho su mano con una sonrisa bur__lona-_ Claro que trabajo... el dinero no se da en masetas o en algún amigo que trabaje por ti... ¿o si?

-No claro que no... -_sonríe_- pero... ¿te puedes concentrar con una secretaria tan guapa con esa chica? -_volviendo su sonrisa un poco cínica_-

-Jaja… vaya tu no cambias verdad... -_soltó una pequeña carcajada_- si es bastante guapa, pero como le dije a Serena la tengo aquí mas que por tener una linda cara y un hermoso cuerpo... porque es bastante inteligente y eficiente, además ya sabes quien es la única chica por la que deliro...

-Ay si ya lo se... -_se desabotona el saco para tAndrew asiento_- y precisamente de ella es de quien quiero hablarte...

-Y dime que es lo que quieres contarme... mientras no sea que se la pasa besándose con ese tipo con en el trabaja porque la paciencia de ser el otro se me agota...

_A__l escuchar esto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada_- Pues solamente tú tienes paciencia para eso... pero no te preocupes, que la he tenido bastante ocupada...

_Levanto una __ceja en señal de interesarle lo que decía-_ ¿Y eso?, ¿ya hiciste el gran favor que te pedí?

-Así es... -_dijo muy orgulloso de su hazaña_- por fin tu querida mariposa es la jefa del área de repostería...

-Vaya eso es una excelente noticia -_dijo con una gran sonrisa_- todo esta saliendo mejor de lo que pensé

-Mmm pero también Seiya tuvo un ascenso... ahora es gerente del hotel... -_dijo un poco serio esperando la reacción de su amigo_-

-¡¿Qué? -_dijo un tanto molesto_- ¿y ese imbécil por que?

-Porque resulta que es un buen elemento, además de que ya se lo había ofrecido antes de que aparecieras con tu famoso favor... -_se cruza de brazos_- además no quería ser tan evidente al darle un ascenso solo a una persona, incluso también a Michiru, la amiga de Serena la subí de puesto...

-Michiru... -_cruzándose de brazos con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios_- dime ¿que sientes por ella?

-Nada de lo que estas pensando... o quizá si... -_sonríe un poco seductor_- es guapa, me agrada, además de inteligente... y es extraño pero me interesa... como hace mucho que no me interesaba alguien...

_Hizo una mueca de desagrado_- Ya veo...

Pero bueno eso es algo que no te interesa... solo venia informarte de que ya esta hecho lo de Serena... por cierto le pedí que creara un postre especial para el restaurante que se vuelva la especialidad...

-Aja... -_dijo como no poniendo mucha atención en lo último que decía_- oye y Michiru... ¿no tiene novio?

-Mmm no lo se... -_lo mira un poco confundido_- ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?

-Pues si... pero no creo que te agrade...

-Déjate de rodeos y mejor dime... en cuanto lo sepa sabrás si es de mi agrado o no...

-Uy que carácter -_dijo con una sonrisa, sin poder evitar disfrutar el momento_- bueno pues recuerdas el día que Serena se desapareció con el tarado ese... y llegue a buscarla a su casa

-Si, me acuerdo... -_un poco serio_- andabas insoportable ese día...

-Bueno pues cuando estaba esperándola en el auto, vi a tu querida Michiru llegar con mi cuñado Haruka y se estaban besando y ella se veía muy complacida... -_dijo esperando la reacción de su amigo_-

_Diamante__ sonrió bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza_- Pues si es así... que bien por ella... ¿no lo crees?

-No lo se... es por eso que te pregunte si te interesaba... si solo es uno mas de tus juegos no hay de que preocuparse, pero si de verdad te interesa será mejor que te pongas a trabajar antes de que te la ganen amigo -_dijo esta vez no con burla, si no con un tono tranquilo y sincero_-

-Mmm no se que tan interesado este en ella, pero tu sabes que de cualquier modo es difícil que alguien le gane al gran Diamante Montenegro... aunque si ella se decidiera por tu cuñado pues ya no quedaría en mi...

_Sonrió__ ante su aparente confianza en si mismo_- Pues siendo así... -_se encogió de hombros_- que ella decida...

-Así es... -_sonrió para luego continuar_- además ¿no seria interesante una boda doble?

_Sonrió_- Jaja... pues si, pero me gustaría que tu fueras el novio...

_Rió__ ante la respuesta de su amigo ya que mal entendió la pregunta_- No me refería a ti y a mi... me refería a Michiru y Haruka y por supuesto Seiya y Serena... imaginare todo quedaría en familia...

-Ay que gracioso... -_dijo borrando su sonrisa y haciendo una mueca de desagrado_- estas viendo que no lo trago y tu con tus bromitas...

_Diamante__ se carcajeo de buena gana y mas al ver sus gestos molestos_- Ya no te enojes... mejor dime... ¿que tal van las cosas con tu mariposa?, quizá si algo bueno ha pasado entre ustedes yo deje de lado mis bromitas...

-Ay amigo... solo te puedo decir que las cosas van cada vez mejor y estoy seguro que pronto estarán más que mejor... -_con una sonrisa coqueta al recordar la salida fugaz de Serena tras estar apunto de intimidar con él_-

-¿Y por que tanta seguridad? -_pregunto un poco curioso al ver esa sonrisa_-

-Pues porque ella y yo estuvimos a punto de... tu sabes...

-Vaya... quien la viera... -_dijo un poco sorprendido_- y a ti... ¿y por que ese "estuvimos a punto de"?

-Porque salio corriendo como si fuera una niña espantada -_sonrió recordando el infantil y encantador gesto que su rostro tenia_- pero se que lo deseaba tanto como yo...

-Ah esa niña creo que me confunde mas a mí que a ti... -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- mírate tú estas feliz con cada encuentro secreto que sostienen...

-Jajaja... ella es casi una diosa para mí, pero bueno será mejor dejar el tema o acabaras burlándote de mí como siempre...

-Tienes razón... mejor te dejo trabajar antes de que me pongas a mi en tu lugar... -_se pone de pie_- y espero que ya no te estreses pensando en el noviecillo de tu mariposa... por como van las cosas pronto estarás de vuelta con ella...

-Eso espero -_sonrió y se puso de pie para despedirse de su amigo_- así como también espero que esta visita se repita...

-Desde luego... y mas con esa secretaria... -_dijo en tono coqueto y dirigiéndose a la salida-_ después me cuentas las novedades... -_finalizo sin esperar respuesta, al salir se encontró con la mirada de la secretaria, solo asintió en señal de despedida_-

_Darien__ sonrió ante su comentario y se volvió a sentar, mientras que afuera la secretaria solo se despidió de Diamante con una sonrisa y aun "Hasta Luego Sr Montenegro" en un tono mas que amable_.

X-X

_Después de la comida __Michiru volvía a sus labores aunque lucia un tanto triste y preocupada, llego a su lugar sentándose para terminar con unos reportes._

_Diamante__ por su parte regresaba al hotel después de haber ido a visitar a su amigo y de haber tenido esa comida de negocios, se sentía un poco presionado porque todo saliera bien en su próxima gran aventura, pero al entrar y ver su nueva asistente sonrió y se acerco a ella_- ¿Y hoy que le pasa a esta chica tan bella?

_S__ubió su mirada sonriendo ligeramente_- Hola jefecito que bueno que llegas quería ver si puedo tAndrew la tarde libre… es que tengo un pequeño problema

-¿Y cual es ese problema?, claro si se puede saber... -_se recargo en la pared frente a ella_- talvez te pueda ayudar...

_S__uspiro_- Tengo que buscar un salón de eventos que no sea muy caro…

-¿Un salón de eventos? -_pregunto un tanto extrañado_- ¿y eso para que?, no me digas que ya hasta organizas eventos sociales... si es así me dejarías sorprendido... -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-Jajaja pues algo así por parte de la escuela bueno el evento es para nuestra fiesta de graduación… ya teníamos un salón pero no alcanzamos a liquidar y el dueño ya no quiso aceptar, cedió nuestro lugar a alguien mas y ahora tenemos que buscar otro salón para llevar a acabo el evento

-Mmm... -_se quedo pensativo un momento_- ¿que tan importante es ese evento?, quizás podrían mejor cambiarlo y que sea un viaje en lugar de una fiesta...

-Pues se supone que seria la fiesta más el viaje… y bueno todos acordamos que queríamos fiesta porque de viaje puedes ir en cualquier momento pero una fiesta de graduación solo es una sola vez, no se si me explico es algo especial y quizás sea la última vez que estemos todos juntos

-Mmm vaya que sentimentalista... -_sonrió con un poco de ironía_- ¿y... no te gustaría un elegante salón en el hotel más prestigiado de la ciudad? -_pregunto avanzando algunos pasos lentamente como si aquello que dijera no fuera importante_-

-Desde luego que si… ¿pero tienes idea de los caros que son? -_mirándolo fijamente_-

-¿Y tienes idea de con quien estas hablando? -_dijo volteando a verla_-

_Suspiro_- Si con el dueño de uno de los hoteles de mayor prestigio… de hecho había propuesto que fuera aquí pero mis compañeros tacaños dijeron que era demasiado caro

-Ah es que tus compañeros no me conocen, ni saben lo esplendido que soy con las personas que me interesan... -_dijo con un guiño algo coqueto_- quizás contigo podríamos hacer una excepción y darte un generoso descuento...

-¿De verdad? -_sonrió coquetamente_- y de cuanto me harás el descuento si nos conviene entonces podría organizar el evento aquí

-Mmm no se... -_sonrió_- eso ya es cuestión de negocios y tendremos que hablarlo en mi oficina, preséntame bien lo que necesitas y la fecha exacta, solo espero que este disponible para ese día y será todo tuyo, claro al menos por unas cuantas horas...

-Perfecto entonces preparo todo y en una hora estaré en tu oficina, muchas gracias de verdad nos has salvado _-se levanto dándole un beso en la mejilla_- bueno te dejo iré a revisar como esta todo si no mi jefe lindo se pone roñoso

-Exacto, y no te dará descuento... -_sentencio en tono de broma_- así que te espero con todo lo necesario... -_le sonrió ligeramente_- nos vemos al rato...

-Si hasta más tarde -_alejándose de él_-

_Sonrió__ mientras introducía las manos a su pantalón_- Una fiesta de graduación... -_suspiro borrándose poco a poco la sonrisa_- esa fue la ultima vez... -_pensó para luego sacudir su cabeza y volver a tratar de sonreír, aquel pensamiento que por un momento llego a su mente se desvanecía lentamente en los recuerdos_-

X-X

_Como cada noche que __había pasado se encontraba parado frente a su ventana, solo para verla llegar, a pesar de ser ya novios se sentía un poco extraño, ¿confundido?, no, ¿temeroso?, quizá, pero esa noche tenia un extraño presentimiento, talvez fue precipitado pedirle que fueran novios, pero eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento la necesidad de sentirla segura junto a él, ese era el problema con él y su hermana, siempre decían las cosas que sentían y pensaban aunque en ocasiones se arrepentían, pero esta vez no, él estaba feliz, sin darse cuenta pasaron las horas y ella aun no llegaba, realmente era un noviazgo muy extraño, pero aun así no se había equivocado, al pasar de las 2 de la madrugada por fin vio llegar un auto y ella dentro de el con una sonrisa, rápidamente bajo y espero en la puerta pacientemente a que ella bajara del auto._

-¿Por que habrá llegado tan tarde? _-se preguntaba sin abrir completamente la puerta esperando a verla_-

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa, ya era un poco tarde -_decía al bajar del auto_-

-No tienes nada que agradecer... ya sabes que siempre es un placer... -_cerrando la puerta de ella-_

-Jaja bueno me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa, y estudias para el examen del lunes para que me lo pases

-¿Y quien diablos es ese tipo? –_se pregunto Haruka al verlo sonriente con Michiru no pudo evitar sentir celos_-

-Desde luego peque... -_se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

-Nos vemos y gracias de nuevo –_después de corresponder al beso en la mejilla, y se subió a la banqueta a esperar que se fuera-_

-Y además de todo la besa... -_dijo molesto apretando un puño pues desde su perspectiva parecía que la había besado en los labios o eso es lo que pensaba_-

-Hasta el lunes... -_se despedía mientras sube al auto poniéndolo en marcha para retirarse_-

_Michiru__ suspiro sonriente, dispuesta a entrar a su casa_- Que día

-Michiru que bueno que llegas, ya iba ir por ti

-Hola hermanito, si pensé que Andrew no me iba traer por eso te marque

_Haruka__ al ver que el tipo se marchaba, tomo sus llaves y salio cerrando la puerta, camino lentamente al escuchar la voz de Seiya, supuso que se encontraba dentro de la casa, que él le había abierto la puerta, al llegar antes de que cerrar_- Michiru...

-Haruka -_lo mira antes de cerrar la puerta_-

-Buenas noches Seiya... _-al verlo en la puerta_- ¿podemos hablar Michiru?

-Bueno los dejo permiso –_dijo Seiya antes de_ _meterse a la casa dejándolos solos_-

-¿Donde estabas? -_pregunto un poco serio_-

-Con mis amigos, porque…

-Vaya... -_baja un poco la mirada con molestia, interrumpiéndola_-

-Es que… -_al notar su expresión frunce el ceño_-

-¿No crees que este es un noviazgo sumamente raro?

-Mmm si... -_desvía su mirada_-

-Que bien que pienses lo mismo... -_respira profundamente_- tu haces lo que quieres... cuando quieres... ¿cuando pensabas decirme que eres asistente del dueño del hotel? -_pregunto mirándola fijamente_-

-A ver, una, SI hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero -_un poco molesta_- porque estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, dos pensaba decírtelo mañana, porque por si no te has dado cuenta casi no nos vemos entre semana, y tres no tengo porque darte explicaciones, si ni mi madre me las pide

-Perfecto, ya sabes que tu libertad es lo que mas admiro, pero ahora estoy contigo... y no te pido explicaciones simplemente, que he deseado ir a buscarte a la escuela y no puedo porque ni siquiera se donde estudias

-Pues no me habías preguntado, y si tu problema es andar viendo que hago y que no tranquilo te paso una agenda con todo lo que hago -_exaltándose un poco_-

_Haruka__ sonrió un poco sarcástico_- ¿Sabes?, creo que fue un error comenzar a ser novios... y no me arrepiento, pero aun no te conozco del todo y tu tampoco a mi... ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?

_A__l escucharlo frunció mas su ceño, y mas sintió tristeza_- Pues parece que no, mejor terminamos y fin del problema

-Si, es lo que quieres esta bien... -_dijo muy serio y seguro, pero en el fondo estaba mas que triste_- es tu decisión...

-También es decisión tuya, eres tu quien dijo que esto es un error... así que te ahorro la molestia de terminarme

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? -_mirándola fijamente_-

-Si... -_respondiendo con mirada desafiante_-

-Perfecto... es lo que tu quieres... está bien... buenas noches... -_dijo seriamente volteando para comenzar a caminar rumbo a su casa_-

-Bien… buenas noches -_cerro la puerta un tanto fuerte para después subir hasta su habitación conteniendo aun el coraje y la tristeza_, _al e__ntrar en su habitación aventó su bolso a un lado, aun mantenía una mirada triste acompañada de un poco de coraje en su interior, se acerco lentamente a su cama quitándose los zapatos para dejarse caer sobre la misma derramando por fin un par de lagrimas llevando su mano hacia su corazón_- "Tonto…¿Cómo pude pensar que lo nuestro podría ser algo lindo?, bueno si lo es o lo fue…, pero también fue muy precipitado, fue una tontería, casi no lo conozco, y el tampoco a mi… esta es la relación mas rara y mas corta, que he tenido con alguien. Sin embargo jamás me había sentido así, ¿será que él significa mucho mas de lo que yo creía?, creo que me enamore de él en tampoco tiempo, sus besos son dulces caricias para mi, el tan solo escuchar su voz es como una melodía para mis oídos, no se si será un defecto o una virtud, su sinceridad y su forma de ser, tan directa, dice lo que piensa en el momento que lo piensa, dice o hace lo que siente en el momento -_recuerda aquel tierno beso en la fuente de la alameda_- sin duda alguna fue un momento muy tierno, y espontáneo, no se si fue a partir de ese día o desde antes, que comencé a disfrutar de su compañía o desde la primera vez que lo vi -_cierra ojos recordando cada momento a su lado, pero mas al recordar aquella fragancia que desprendía de su cuerpo, durante aquella cena, el día que lo vio por primera vez, quedando prendada de sus hermosos ojos, de su expresión, pero sobre todo de su calida sonrisa_- fue amor a primera vista no cabe duda de eso, pero hasta eso es una tontería -coloca una almohada sobre su rostro- ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Yo creí que volaba en las nubes, que vivía dentro de un hermoso sueño pero… como todo hermoso sueño hay que despertar, además yo… no estoy a su altura, el es demasiado sofisticado para mi, quizás fue mejor terminar ahora, no se que pasara cuando el recupere su nivel social, seguro que me dejara por una chica de su clase, alguien que sepa de sus gustos, y pueda mantener una conversación con el, o disfrute de las películas que tanto le gustan a el… ¿Por qué a pesar de saber todo esto, me duele, no puedo evitarlo? -derrama un par de lagrimas mas, colocándose de lado- sin duda alguna me enamore irremediablemente, creo que yo…" -_Lentamente comienzo a cerrar sus ojos quedándose dormida_- lo amo… -_En voz baja adentrándose en el mundo de los sueños por completo_-

X-X

-¿Por que estoy tan nerviosa? -_se preguntaba al comenzar a teclear el número telefónico de Darien, respiro profundamente antes de que él contestara_-

_Tomo su celular al __oírlo sonar, ya estaba en su departamento acomodando algunas cosas, así que no se fijo en el identificador_- Hola -_dijo en un tono bastante ronco y hasta cierto punto sexy_-

-Hola... -_tratando de sonar un poco seductora, pero al escucharlo los nervios se acrecentaron aun mas_- ¿estas ocupado?

_Darien__ instintivamente sonrió al escuchar su voz_- Pues estaba con Mimet... trabajando... pero ya no, así que hay problema... -_dijo igual en el mismo tono con el que contesto, esperando su reacción, mientras se sentaba en el sofá_-

-Ah vaya con "Mimet" -_volviendo a su tono normal de voz_- ah quizás sigas ocupado con tus socios o no se que... -_suspira_-

_Darien__ soltó una pequeña carcajada al oírla_- No para nada, estoy en el departamento, solo que me gusta sentir tu hermosa voz celándome -_recargándose en el sofá aun con una sonrisa en los labios_-

-¿Y quien te esta celando? -_pregunto fingiendo molestia_- ah como sea... solo quiero saber si puedo verte mañana... digo si no estas ocupado con "Mimet"

_No __podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios_- Si amor yo se que tu no conoces los celos, descuida y sabes que para ti siempre estoy mas que puesto y dispuesto...

-Aja... -_con sarcasmo_- ¿está bien si te veo mañana en tu oficina?

-Claro que si amor... dime ¿como a que hora llegas?

-Quizá a medio día... ¿te parece?

-Está perfecto... entonces te espero mañana…

-Si hasta mañana... -_iba a terminar la llamada_- ah y ojalá que no me toque ver a la simpática y divertida de Mimet...

-Jajaja... está bien, le daré un buen espacio para que coma antes de regresar a la oficina -_sonrió_-

-Ay que considerado... bueno entonces nos vemos mañana... adiós... -_sin esperar respuesta termino con la llamada_- esta broma se termino... solo espero que no se enoje...

_Darien__ apenas estaba apunto de despedirse cuando escucho que la llamada se corto_- Vaya espero que no se haya molestado -_sonrió_- bueno si es así mañana me daré cuenta

X-X

_Haruka__ entro cerrando la puerta tras de si lo mas despacio que pudo pues no quería despertar a nadie, se recargo en ella y cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y contuvo su tristeza._

-¿Que es lo que te pasa? -_pregunto Serena al verlo así, se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala, después de haber terminado con su llamada_-

-Termino conmigo... -_con voz entre cortada_-

-¿Y tu que hiciste? _-indicándole que se sentara junto a ella_-

-Acepte la decisión... -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-¿Tu también? -_sonrió un poco triste_- ¿y no te arrepentirás después?

-No lo se... ¿tu te arrepientes de no haber luchado? -_sentía una gran opresión en su pecho_-

_S__uspira recargándose en el sillón_- Se que te a ti no te agrada Darien por todo lo que paso, pero ahora que esta de vuelta... me pregunto que hubiera pasado si yo le hubiera dicho que No, que no quería terminar con él, que no podía dejarme de esa manera... -_se recargo en el hombro de Haruka_- tu y yo somos muy parecidos incluso en esta situación... yo también acepte la decisión de él y mira tuvieron que pasar 5 años para volver a verlo y darme cuenta que aceptar fue mi peor error, ¿quieres que te pase lo mismo?, ¿que pasen 5 años y te arrepientas?

-Quizás este noviazgo fue muy precipitado...

-Dirás lo que quieras... _-sonríe_- pero tu la amas como no has amado a nadie... -_volteo a verlo antes de que dijera algo_- vamos ni siquiera a aquella mujer que pensaste era el amor de tu vida... Michiru es diferente, de carácter fuerte, trabajadora, amable quizás solo es cuestión de tiempo... solo eso... dale tiempo y veras que pronto volverán a ser novios

-Quizás tengas razón, ella es lo mejor que me a pasado, aun a pesar que tenemos poco conociéndonos... -_recarga su cabeza en el respaldo mirando el techo_-

-Lo se, es la primera vez que te veo de esa manera... tienes un aire de felicidad cuando hablas de ella, con tan solo pensarla yo lo se... _-suspira_- y... se que ella también siente algo lindo y especial por ti... a los dos se les ve a simple vista...

-¿Te ha dicho algo? -_abrió los ojos mirándola, con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Mmm quizá... -_hizo una ligera mueca de travesura_- pero en realidad no es necesario que me diga nada... como te digo a los dos se les ve a simple vista...

-Gracias hermanita, no la dejare ir tan fácilmente

-Mmm eso me gusta... porque me reflejo en ti... -_sonríe_- solo que dale tiempo... no la presiones... y menos ahora quizás este molesta... o triste, así que por el momento déjala descansar que piense las cosas y tu también...

-Si tienes razón, le daré tiempo, mientras iré a seguir trabajando -_le da un beso en la mejilla y se va su habitación_- y no te desveles mucho

-Oye... yo también ya me voy a dormir... mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer... -_sonrió ligeramente_- y no quiero verme desvelada...

-Mmm espero no estés haciendo travesuras -_la miro con el ceño fruncido_-

-Mmm bueno hice una... -_dijo un poco dudosa y con pena_- fue una broma pequeña... pero ya llego a su fin...

-¿Que broma?

-Ay... -_sonrió al recordar_- es que... -_bajo un poco la mirada_- yo le dije a Darien que quizás me iría a Francia...

-¿Qué que?, solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas ¿y que dijo el cachorrito?

-Ha tratado de convencerme de que no lo haga...

-Solo ten cuidado con lo que haces ¿de acuerdo? -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-Si, no te preocupes, ya voy a terminar con esa broma, lo prometo... -_le da un beso en la mejilla_- bueno pues que descanses y tranquilo, tu y ella volverán a estar juntos...

-Eso espero... eso espero...

-Tranquilo, hasta el rato entonces... -_camina hasta llegar a su habitación_- descansa... -_dijo antes de cerrar la puerta_-

X-X

_Seiya__ tocaba insistentemente la puerta de la habitación de Michiru, pero sin recibir respuesta, ya un poco fastidiado golpea un poco más fuerte._

_Michiru__ se mueve y se tapa con las cobijas, ese día no tenia ánimos de nada._

-Michiru... -_dijo al abrir la puerta y entrar encontrando a su hermana totalmente tapada_- ¿estás bien?

-Tengo sueño -_decía aun tapada_-

-¿Es eso o que terminaste con Haruka? -_pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama_-

-¿Escuchaste todo? -_se descubre, la cabeza sus ojos se denotaban llorosos_-

-Así es... -_baja la mirada_- lo lamento no quise...

_N__uevas lagrimas asoman por sus ojos, y las seca de inmediato, parecía que había llorado toda la noche-_ Yo... no se por que me siento así

-Ay Michiru... no se que decirte... -_acaricia su mejilla_- tu lo quieres... ¿verdad?

-Creo que me enamore perdidamente de él, y es raro tu sabes que mis relaciones han durado poco y por lapsos largos me mantengo sin novio... y creo que fue precipitado, pero...

-Quizá si fue un poco precipitado el que se volvieran novios, pero aun así los pocos días que lo fueron te vi muy feliz, no me gusta verte así... ¿y que piensas hacer?

-No lo se...

-Quizá hicieron las cosas al revés, porque no comienzan de nuevo... eso seria lo mejor...

-¿Tu crees que él quiera?, digo se que me quiere, pero ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo?

-Mmm pues eso yo te lo podría responder, ¿por que no vas y hablas con él?

-Quizás... creo que le daré tiempo...

-Eso parece ser lo mejor... que los dos se den tiempo... pero que no sea mucho... -_sonríe-_ porque no me gusta verte con esa cara...

-Gracias -_sonríe ligeramente_- quizás necesitamos conocernos mas

-Si, eso es lo que les falta... él es un buen hombre, y tu una excelente mujer y creo que harían la mejor pareja...

-¿Lo crees?

-No lo creo... lo se... -_le sonríe_-

-¿Y tu como vas con Serena?

-Pues no lo se... -_suspira_- la pase muy bien cuando la lleve a la casa de campo...

-¿Pero?

-Pero ella esta enamorada de otro... -_baja un poco la mirada_-

-Eso no lo sabía...

-Yo siempre lo he sabido, pero aun así me enamore de ella...

-Ay hermano en la que te has metido... ¿ella lo sabe?

-No, no lo sabe... para ella solo soy un buen amigo y nada mas...

-Yo creí que ustedes...

-¿Lo dices por los besos que nos damos y eso? –_Pregunto a lo que __Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza_- solo una hermosa ilusión... -_suspira un poco triste_-

-¿Una ilusión?, ay hermano, en verdad es la primera vez que te veo enamorado... pero no correspondido

-Es tan difícil seguir ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos... y mas después de... -_calla de pronto_-

-¿Después de que? -_pregunta con curiosidad_-

-Bueno... _-un poco nervioso_- después del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos...

_H__ace una mueca picara_- Ay picaron, ¿así que eso paso el día que la llevaste a la casa de campo?, con razón llegaste muy feliz

-¿De que hablas Michiru? -_pregunto haciéndose el ofendido_- me refiero al trabajo, las veces que hemos platicado a esas cosas no a lo otro...

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien de que estoy hablando

-Bueno... ¿y si así fuera?, no tiene nada de malo... ¿o si?

-Mmm no para nada _-le sonríe_- sabes, creo que debiéramos platicar mas seguido

-Pero...-vo_ltea a verla_- si eso creo...

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?

-Yo jamás me arrepiento de las cosas que hago... solo que... espero que ella no lo haga... no se que fue lo que paso... simplemente no me pude resistir... aunque se que fue sin amor no me importo...

-Entonces, no deberías preocuparte, si ella se arrepiente o no será cosa de ella, pero tu hermanito _-suspira_- creo que al menos debes conservar ese momento, sin importar que pase después

-Tienes razón... -_suspira un poco nostálgico-_ pero después de eso... si ella llegara a estar con aquel a quien ama... no se que haría... quizá solamente desearle felicidad y nada mas...

-Eso seria lo más coherente, porque tú la aceptaste con todo y su sentimiento, y bien sabes que en el corazón no se manda

-Pues si, pero aun si debo confesarte que tenia la esperanza de que algún día me correspondiera... pero se que eso no pasara... –_dijo siendo interrumpido por el sonar el teléfono_-

-Lo se... pero quizás ella no sea la indicada para ti hermanito, deja ver quien será -_toma el teléfono de su buró_- bueno

-Buenos días Michiru... -_saludo cortésmente al escucharla_- disculpa que te moleste en tu día de descanso, pero es que tengo un problema... resulta que no encuentro las ultimas cotizaciones del servicio de mantenimiento... ¿sabes en donde están?

-Ay es cierto las deje en mi cajón, si gusta puedo ir para entregárselas, porque el cajón tiene llave

-Gracias... y discúlpame... pero es que las necesito... ¿entonces te espero mas tarde?

-Si, enseguida salgo para allá, y no se preocupe, después de todo no tenia nada que hacer hoy, nos vemos mas tarde

-Gracias... aquí te espero... -_finalizo la llamada_-

-¿Iras al hotel? –_Preguntó Seiya_-

-Si nos vemos -_suspiro al colgar_- si necesita unas facturas que deje en mi cajón, bueno me voy a bañar -_levantándose de la cama_-

-Gracias por escucharme hermanita...

-No gracias a ti por escucharme, te quiero aunque no te lo demuestre -_le da un beso en la mejilla_-

-Ya sabes que yo igual... -_sonríe y se pone de pie acercándose a la puerta_- suerte...

-Gracias… -_grito desde el interior del baño_-

**X-X**

*****Notas de Autora:*****

Buen día tengan todas ustedes una enorme disculpa por la demora, fue culpa mía como los últimos capítulos… este capítulo llego a mis manos hace poco más de un mes, y hasta el día de hoy le puse atención, pero entre el trabajo y la escuela luego no sé ni dónde meter la cabeza. Espero que disfruten este capítulo es más corto, pero me gusto mucho, es triste que Michiru y Haruka hayan terminado de esa forma ¿volverán algún día? ¿Serena volverá con Darien y dejara a Seiya? Esto y más en los próximos capítulos.

Bueno pensaba en responder a cada review, pero si lo hacía me tardaría mas tiempo en actualizar y ya mejor decidi solo darles un agradecimiento y una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, tarde o temprano terminaremos, no pensamos dejar esta historia inconclusa, así que chicas paciencia por favor, aquí seguimos trabajando, ahora si muchas gracias a estas lindas lectoras que se animaron a dejar un review:

**hikariadi**

**Antitos Kou Leto**

**peluches0901**

**nanymoon**

**MOON SENSHI**

Muchas gracias chicas por dejarnos sus comentarios, la verdad es que son muy interesantes pues de ahí también tomamos ideas que nos parecen les gustaran, por lo pronto las dejamos, esperamos sus comentarios sobre este capitulo, les prometemos que se pondrá cada vez mejor, cuídense y pórtense bien, nos leemos pronto, y por favor dennos sus comentarios sobre los fics "**Te Daría Todo**" y "**Tu, El Amor y Yo**", serán cortos y para su sorpresa están terminados :P así que lean por favor, las queremos mucho

p.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Winchester Kou Efron.

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron

**Abracitos y Besitos**

**Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	31. Tomando Decisiones

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 31**

**Tomando Decisiones**

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en el camino en mi vivir

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me dé oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente, una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tú lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita vida amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me dé oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente, una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tú lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

-¿Y si hablo con ella? -_se debatía entre tocar el timbre y no, daba un paso y luego se regresaba, así en un momento de decisión timbro esperando que Michiru fuera quien le abriera_-

-Ah hola –_dijo Seiya que se encontraba haciendo la limpieza y las labores de Michiru, cuando escucho la puerta, fue a abrir_-

-Ah hola... –_dijo Haruka un poco desilusionado_- ¿se encuentra Michiru?

-No, no está, fue a trabajar pero pasa

-Gracias... -_entra a la casa y toma asiento en uno de los sillones_- me imagino que ya sabes lo que paso... ¿verdad?

-Si... lamento haberlos escuchado ¿quieres beber algo?

-No gracias... _-negó con un movimiento de cabeza para luego bajar la mirada_- en algún momento te ibas a dar cuenta... Seiya... -_subió su mirada para verlo_- realmente la quiero... y no me gustaría que pensaras que solo quiero jugar con ella...

-Lo sé y ella también te quiere, pero es un tanto mmmm indecisa y en ocasiones insegura, aunque aparente lo contrario, en este momento está vulnerable seguro te buscara y hablaran

-Eso es lo que quiero hablar con ella... -_suspira_- creo que soy demasiado impulsivo y ayer no pensé bien las cosas... ahora me siento arrepentido de no haberle dicho que continuáramos con nuestra relación... claro ahora de una manera más tranquila y conociéndonos poco a poco...

-Eso es lo que les hace falta, pero tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien, hacen una linda pareja…

X-X

_Diamante se encontraba un poco nervioso, ¿por qué la llegada de Michiru lo ponía así?, no sabía qué hacer, caminaba de un lado al otro, buscando y sin buscar entre los cajones, no era del todo mentira que buscara esas cotizaciones, solo que las necesitaría hasta el lunes, así que en realidad no había razón para hacer venir a Michiru en su día de descanso_.

_Michiru llego al hotel un poco nerviosa, vestía jeans tenis y una blusa azul marino ajustada, y cabello atado a una cola entera, al entrar se dirigió primero a la oficina de Diamante, donde toco la puerta._

-Adelante... -_subió la vista a la puerta, pues se encontraba recostado en el sillón_-

_Abrió la puerta y entro_- Buenas tardes

-Michiru...-_se sorprendió sentándose rápidamente_- lo siento... pasa... -_se pone de pie y se acerca a ella_-

-Ya llegue... -_dice al verlo acercarse_-

-Disculpa que te haya hecho venir... pero es que lo necesito para comenzar a hacer las cuentas... -_dijo lo más tranquilo posible_- después te repondré el descanso... ¿de acuerdo?

-Si está bien no se preocupe... no tenía nada que hacer de todas formas -_desviando su mirada-_

-Bueno eso me quita un peso de encima... -_dijo un poco más relajado_- pero... ¿cómo es eso de que una chica tan linda como tú no tenga nada que hacer hoy?, ¿qué hay de tu novio?, ¿por qué tienes novio no?

-Ya no... -_dijo un poco triste_- terminamos ayer... pero bueno... voy por los papeles

-Ah lo siento... -_dijo un poco apenado_- si gracias... -_la ve salir y se dibuja una sonrisa_- entonces Darien tenía razón ella y el hermano de Serena eran novios... pero ahora no tendré competencia... -_se sienta en su silla recargándose-_ mmm y bien... ¿qué carta usare?

_Suspira al ir a su cajón y sacar los documentos necesarios, regresando a la oficina de Diamante_- Aquí están las cotizaciones, ¿necesita algo más?

-Gracias... -_toma los papeles y los deja en el escritorio-_ no, es todo... pero si no tienes inconveniente... ¿te quedarías acompañándome?, digo solo un momento, extrañamente el día de hoy me siento solo...

-Está bien... me quedare -_se sienta frente a él_-

-¿Gustas algo de tomar? -_poniéndose de pie para acercarse al pequeño bar que tenía en su oficina_- sé que es temprano, pero no nos caería nada mal...

-Mmm de acuerdo -_se levanta_- si gustas puedo servir

-No, permíteme... déjame consentirte, hoy no eres mi empleada, eres mi amiga... -_dijo de forma coqueta_-

_Michiru se sonrojo al escucharlo_- Pues... muchas gracias, sin duda que me gustaría ser consentida hoy

-Me gusta escuchar eso... -_sirve dos copas y se acerca entregándole una_- pero... ven mejor descansemos acá... -_refiriéndose al sillón_- así la situación será más relajada y no como jefe y empleada...

-De acuerdo -_camina con él hacia el sillón, mientras da un sorbo a su copa_- gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer... -_se sienta un poco retirado de donde ella esta_- ¿sabes?, hoy te ves muy hermosa...

-¿Lo crees?, si solo es ropa casual -_sonrojada, mirándose a sí misma_-

-No importa que ropa use una mujer, si no la seguridad y la sensualidad con que la porta...

-Qué cosas dices... me haces sonrojar -_desvía su mirada, dando otro sorbo_, _se sentía extraña, y un tanto insegura, la tristeza que sentía no le ayudaba mucho_-

-Mmm creo que lo tomare con un "gracias" -_dijo con una sonrisa tomando un sorbo de vino_- siempre me has parecido linda... pero esta mañana luces diferente... luces maravillosa... -_se acerca lentamente a ella acariciando su mejilla_-

_Lo mira a los ojos_- Y usted... perdón tú siempre me has parecido atractivo...

-¿Ah sí? -_la mira de forma seductora_- pues lo ocultaste muy bien... -_con su dedo índice acaricia suavemente sus labios_- ¿a que saben tus labios? -_sin dejar de verlos_-

-¿Mmm a que saben?, no lo sé –_cerro sus ojos recordando,_ _cuando Haruka le dijo que sabían a chocolate_-

-¿Puedo probar? -_dijo acercándose cada vez más a ella y sin esperar respuesta la besa suavemente al principio esperando su reacción_-

_Michiru en un principio se sorprendió mucho al recibir ese beso, que tardo en reaccionar._

_Diamante al ver que no había ninguna reacción ni a favor ni en contra intensifico un poco más el beso, acercándose más a ella y tomando su rostro con una mano._

_Al sentir que intensifica, el beso comienza a corresponder de forma tímida y lenta pero aun con aquella inseguridad que sentía en su interior, quizás hasta temor._

-Veo que no le desagrado para nada... -_pensó mientras lentamente subía de intensidad el beso dejando caer la copa derramando su contenido en la alfombra, para tomar su rostro con las dos manos_-

_Michiru bajo su copa dejándola en el piso para abrazarlo sintiéndose protegida, y bastante confortada._

_Diamante al sentirse abrazado volvió ese beso un poco apasionado, deslizando su mano hacia su cuello para acercarla más a él, y recostándola lentamente con temor de su reacción._

_Acto que no paso desapercibido ya que al sentirse recostada abrió momentáneamente sus ojos._

_Él continúo besándola, a pesar de que sintió que se sobresalto un poco, pero no sintió algún intento de separarse._

_Michiru continúo besándolo, con un poco mas de pasión comenzando a acariciar su cabello, para cercarlo más hacia ella, dejándose invadir por el momento, por la sensación que sentía en su interior._

_Él se sintió completamente extasiado por el sabor de sus labios pero aun así se separo lentamente de ellos para bajar lentamente a su cuello besándolo tranquilamente pero a la vez con pasión._

_Al sentir sus besos sobre su cuello mantuvo sus ojos cerrados tan solo disfrutando de ellos, y dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía ante esos besos. Sin duda alguna en aquellos momentos se sentía demasiado vulnerable._

_Hábilmente y con lentitud comenzó a acariciar su cintura descubierta para sentir lo que pensó seria una suave piel y no se equivoco, mientras continuaba besando con delicadeza su cuello para luego volver a sus labios y besarlos con pasión, al igual que sus caricias que subían de intensidad._

_Al sentir tal intensidad, comenzó a llenarse de mayor placer, por lo que lentamente con sus manos, se acerco a su saco el cual comenzó a quitar lentamente, deleitándose de sus besos y caricias, las cuales eran muy suaves._

_Diamante se separo de ella para ayudarle a quitarse completamente el saco, al estar ya sin él la tomo de la cadera para recostarla bien subiéndose un poco encima de ella, sin dejar de verla._

_Michiru lo miro a los ojos, con deseo y éxtasis mientras respiraba profundamente, notándose el movimiento de su agitada respiración sobre su pecho._

-Me encantas Michiru... -_dijo acercándose nuevamente a sus labios, y sin soltarla de la cadera acariciándola al mismo tiempo_-

_-_Y tú a mí_ -mientras cierra lentamente sus ojos, para volver a sentir sus labios-_

X-X

-Gracias... -_sonríe ligeramente_- pero... ¿qué hay de ti y mi hermana?, últimamente los veo mucho tiempo juntos... ya hasta de viaje...

-Jajajaja solo somos muy buenos amigos...

-Tu estas enamorado de ella... -_dijo muy seguro y de forma firme_-

-¿Que acaso se nota? -_un poco sarcástico_-

-A simple vista... -_sonrió ligeramente_- la miras de una forma... si pudieras verte verías que se te iluminan los ojos solo de hablar de ella...

_Un poco nervioso desvía su mirada_- La verdad si... ella es muy especial...

-¿Ella ha sido totalmente sincera contigo? -_pregunto poniéndose serio-_ me caes muy bien y no me gustaría que te hicieras falsas ilusiones...

-Si lo ha sido... -_suspira con tristeza_-

-Eso me da gusto... digo que ella fuera sincera contigo... ¿y sabes que ahora que él volvió se han estado viendo?

-Jajajaja desde luego... lo sé perfectamente bien, yo... la he estado ayudando... -_un poco dudoso_-

-¿De qué manera? -_pregunto interesado en escuchar la respuesta_-

-No querrás saberlo... aunque al principio fue muy divertido... no sabía que al final terminaría quemándome

-Quiero saberlo... -_dijo aun más interesado_- algo sabia de las loqueras de mi hermana pero no pensé que te había involucrado tanto...

-Ella no me involucro intencionalmente, y al contrario me ofrecí a ayudarla, el mequetrefe pensó que yo era su novio jajajaa

-¿Entonces esta con esa idea? -_pregunto entre risas al imaginar al "cachorrito" celoso_-

-Exacto vieras su cara cada que me ve con ella jajajaja es divertido ver sus gestos molestos

-Me imagino... -_aun entre risas_- lo único malo de querer ayudarla es que saliste perdiendo... _-ya poniéndose serio_-

-Si la verdad no pensé que al final seria yo quien perdiera... seguramente regresara con él solo es cuestión de tiempo...

-Eso me temo... _-suspira_- no me gustaría que volviera a hacerle daño, pero si ella siente y piensa que él es su felicidad pues tendré que respetarlo... al igual que mis padres...

-Si yo igual... con tal de verla feliz -_cierra sus ojos_- y hablando de ella ¿donde esta cuñadito?

-Pues... salió muy temprano... -_un poco dudoso_- creo que iba a verlo...

_Frunció un poco el ceño y suspira resignado-_ Ya veo

-Creo que iba a hablar con él de no sé qué relajo... -_suspira_- pero... yo la vi muy decidida... quizá hoy sea ese "día"

-Ya ni me digas cuñado, a duras penas puedo con la tristeza

-Te lo digo para que estés preparado...

-Creo que estoy preparado desde que esto inicio _-suspira-_ pero bueno que te parece que en vista que no hay chicas hoy, vamos de parranda

-Me parece muy bien... ¿qué lugar se te ocurre?

-Mmm hay un bar en el centro no es caro y el ambiente se pone bien, Michiru me hablo de el

-Bien entonces vamos... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Si ya que Michiru termine de trapear cuando llegue -_deja el trapeador en su lugar-_

-Bien que termine ella entonces... -_sonríe poniéndose de pie listo para irse de parranda-_

-Si vamos -_sale con él, tomando las llaves de su auto_-

X-X

_Serena despertó muy temprano, los nervios no la dejaban tranquila, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que ese sería el día que por fin terminaría con todo el juego con Darien, durante mucho rato estuvo recostada pensando en mil cosas a la vez y confundiéndose cada vez que las volvía a pensar, pero ya no era momento de comportarse como una niña por fin se puso de pie y después de bañarse, escogió un bonito vestido que no había tenido oportunidad de estrenar y pensó que ese era el mejor día para hacerlo, después de vestirse, maquillarse de forma natural y sujetarse el cabello en un cola de caballo se coloco las zapatillas, tomo su bolso y salió a tomar un taxi, entre más cerca era la dirección más nerviosa se sentía, además porque no sabía cómo tomaria Darien lo que tenía que decirle, no podía dejar de estar inquieta, miraba por la ventana pero sin ver en realidad nada, al llegar al edificio bajo del taxi, subió su mirada hacia la que supuso era la oficina de Darien y respiro profundamente antes de entrar._

_Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba esperando la llegada de Serena, hacia unos minutos que había terminado todos los pendientes y la había dado permiso a Mimet de salir antes así no tendría de que preocuparse y disfrutar su tiempo con Serena, ese día estaba un poco nervioso había llegado más temprano de lo usual debido a su falta de sueño y de una manera mucho más arreglado que de costumbre, para estar más atractivo cuando Serena lo viera, así permanecía como león enjaulado esperando a que su Mariposa llegara._

-Vaya creo que cumplió... al menos no tuve que ver a "Mimet" -_dijo con una sonrisa para sí misma y al no ver a nadie entro muy despacio a la oficina, lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta viendo por la ventana, lentamente entro y lo abrazo tímidamente_- hola amor... -_murmuro_-

_Darien se sorprendió pero sintió que la piel se le crispo al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, así volteo inmediatamente con una sonrisa_- Hola... pensé que no vendrías... te extrañe -_dándole un beso en la mejilla de manera que lo hizo ver bastante seductor_-

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso? -_con una sonrisa y alejándose de él_- te dije que vendría... y aquí estoy... cumplo lo que prometo...

-Solo que tenía tantas ganas de verte que el tiempo se me hizo eterno...

-Bueno pues ya estoy aquí... -_le sonríe y se sienta en una de las sillas_- tengo algo que decirte...

_Tomo otra de las silla y se sentó junto a ella-_ Y que es eso que parece tan importante y quieres decirme...

-Bueno... -_lo mira fijamente_- yo… decidí que no me iré…

-¿De verdad? -_dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas_- eso es magnifico...

-Sí, eso creo... -_hizo un gesto de tristeza_- pero solo fue porque mis padres no me dejaron...

-Ya veo... -_dijo tratando de disimular el semblante triste_-

-Pero... -_sonríe ligeramente_- si me hubiera ido y debido a las exigencias en una cocina no podría hacer esto... -_desata su cabello sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, y se acerca lentamente a él_- ¿no te parece que me veo mejor así?

_Trago saliva de manera como si esta fuera un enorme pedazo de carne, mientras contemplaba la mirada de ella y el movimiento de su cabello_- Cla…ro..

-Qué bueno que te gusta... -_sonríe_- bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirte... -_se pone de pie y toma su bolso_- disculpa que te haya interrumpido... y más que hayas tenido que quedarte sin "Mimet"

-¿Como que eso es todo? -_dijo un tanto incrédulo_- pensé que pasaríamos la tarde juntos y mejor aun festejando los buenos suegros que tengo al haberte impedido irte -_mientras se ponía de pie_-

-¿Festejando?, ¿cómo? -_lo mira de forma seductora_-

-Como solo tú te lo mereces preciosa... -_dijo acercándose a ella con una mirada coqueta y seductora_-

-¿Ah sí? -_se acerco a milímetros de sus labios y sonríe con cierto nerviosismo, aun después de lo que pensaba se sentía extraña de estar de nueva cuenta en una situación como esa sobre todo con Darien_- quizá en otra ocasión... –_lentamente comenzó a separarse de él_-

-Llevo esperando mucho esa "otra ocasión" –_la tomo del brazo para acercarla y después rodearla por la cintura fuertemente a él al momento que sentía su cálido respirar tan cerca de él_-

-¿Así que ya no puedes esperar más? -_poniendo sus manos en sus brazos y sin dejar de verlo con una sonrisa un tanto seductora_-

-¿Acaso tu si puedes? -_dijo con un tono de voz ronco y seductor mientras levantaba una ceja y se la comía con la mirada_-

-¿Yo? –_aquella pregunta la había tomado un tanto desprevenida, pues en días anteriores no tenía ni idea de que es lo que pasaría con Darien y ahora estaba en esa oficina a solas y sin saber exactamente que hacer_- no se... –_suspira evadiendo su mirada_- lo mejor será que me vaya...

_Tomo su barbilla para que sus miradas se cruzaran de nuevo_- Tal vez, pero antes de que tomes la decisión de irte... -_la acerco aun más a él, besándola apasionadamente, mientras introducía sus dedos entre sus cabellos_-

_Serena lo único que hizo fue corresponder al beso de igual forma apasionada, subiendo lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello acariciándolo, al igual que su cabello despeinándolo un poco._

_Darien continuaba besándola con toda la pasión que lo inundaba en ese momento, mientras sus labios se debatían en un duelo pasional, sus manos ahora acariciaban desenfrenadamente su espalda y su cintura_.

_Ella se estremecía a cada contacto de sus manos y de sus labios, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más, comenzó a acariciar su espalda con algo de fuerza, simplemente su cabeza y sus pensamientos estaba en blanco, ya no quería pensar en nadie más que no fuera Darien, en especifico no quería pensar en Seiya_.

_Después de unos minutos de apasionados besos Darien la rodeo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, mientras que con el otro en un ágil movimiento la tomo por la pierna levantándola, para que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas de la cintura mientras él la levantaba sin ninguna dificultad_.

_Se encontraba nerviosa al rodearlo con sus piernas, actuaba mas por inercia y eso hizo que besara su cuello_- Quiero estar contigo... -_murmuro a su oído de forma seductora dándole un suave beso en su oreja-_

_De su boca entreabierta por el placer que le provocaban los besos dejo escapar un ahogado gemido entre palabras_- También yo... -_concluyo antes de sentarla en su escritorio para después de un jalón tirar todas las cosas que había sobre él y recostar a Serena en el mientras sus labios besaban desenfrenadamente su cuello_-

-Darien... -_murmuro con la respiración agitada y aunque no estaba segura de lo que diría de sus labios escaparon esas dos palabras que tanto temor tenia decir_- Te Amo...

-Yo también te amo... -_dijo invadido por el momento, pero después reacciono ante sus palabras, separándose apenas ligeramente de su cuello humedecido y mirándola a los ojos- ¿_De verdad me amas?

-Te Amo... –_dijo con la respiración agitada entre los nervios y lo que estaba pasando_- siempre te he amado...

_Sonrió y después volvió a besarla en los labios ahora no solo con una inmensa pasión, sino con todo el amor que profesaba por ella y que demostraría consumando aquella declaración de amor_.

_En cuanto volvió a tener sus labios los beso con tal pasión que no quería que las dudas volvieran a su mente, lo abrazo sujetándolo con más fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a ir-_ Perdóname por no haberte aceptado antes... -_dijo tratando de controlar su respiración_-

-Eso ya no importa porque ahora estamos juntos y nada podrá separarnos -_dando otro suave beso en sus labios, mientras mostraba una sonrisa que reflejaba lo inmensamente feliz que era en ese momento_-

-¿De verdad nada podrá separarnos? -_abrazándolo con suavidad y con una sonrisa de felicidad_-

-Nada... de eso yo me encargare, de que tu y yo estemos juntos por siempre ya lo veras...

-Me has hecho nuevamente tan feliz que pienso que quizá solo fue un sueño y nada mas...

-No es un sueño, eso te lo puedo asegurar, entonces que dices... ¿aceptas ser mi novia de nuevo?

-Pero... -_se sorprendió por lo repentino de su pregunta_- yo aun tengo una relación con Seiya... -_dijo un poco temerosa_-

-Lo se... al igual que yo... -_suspiro un poco triste_- pero es que ya no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin ti -_recargando su cara sobre su pecho_- ya no quiero estar lejos de ti amor...

-Creo que los dos debemos pensar las cosas... –_cerro los ojos al recordar la falsedad de su relación pero que era algo que ya tenía que terminar-_ yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti... -_acaricia su cabello_- pero... ¿que se supone que debemos hacer?

_Darien suspiro, mientras acariciaba su brazo tiernamente_- Tienes razón, lo mejor es terminar con nuestros compromisos primero, aunque no me alejare de ti...

-Creo que a partir de hoy todo cambio entre nosotros... -_dijo con algo de tristeza_- y pensar que todo hubiera sido diferente si yo no hubiera aceptado tu decisión de dejarme... quizá aun seguiríamos juntos o tal vez no... –_suspira pensando en la posibilidad de que en esos momentos todo fuera distinto_-

-Bueno pero esto nos sirvió para darnos cuenta que nuestro amor es tan fuerte y grande que no importo el tiempo y la distancia... cada día nos amamos mas -_acariciando su mejilla para consolarla_- porque no me acompañas al departamento... tengo una sorpresa para ti...

-¿Una sorpresa? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_- ¿y qué es? -_muy curiosa y con un gesto infantil_-

_Se movió para poderse sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban cerca del escritorio-_ Si te digo ya no sería una sorpresa -_guiñándole el ojo mientras tomaba su mano para que se sentara también-_

-Ay bueno... -_con algo de decepción_- entonces creo que tendré que acompañarte... -_se sonroja ligeramente_-

-Así es -_se acerco inclinando la cabeza ligeramente para rosar sus labios con los suyos-_

X-X

_Michiru respiro profundamente, y lentamente se separo de el- _Lo siento..._ -dice en voz baja, aun con los ojos cerrados-_

-¿Qué pasa? -_pregunto confundido al sentir el termino de ese acercamiento tan profundo_- ¿te encuentras bien?

_-_Si es solo que..._ -abre sus ojos para verlo fijamente- _no creo que esto esté bien...

-Lo siento... no quiero que te sientas incomoda... -_se levanta un poco de ella_- solo que me encantas y no pude resistirme... -_la observa con preocupación_-

_-_Tu igual... me fascinas, pero me parece que solo es placer, dime ¿has imaginado como seriamos como pareja?_ -sentándose en el sillón sin dejar de mirarlo-_

-Bueno... -_dijo un poco confundido pasando sus manos por su cabello-_ no se... no había pensado en algo tan serio como ser pareja... -_volteando a verla_- y no es porque no me gustaría, créeme que más de una vez lo he pensado... pero es que simplemente me atraes demasiado...

-Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme como tu pareja… y quizás como pareja de nadie, ¿será que simplemente hay amistad? al igual que tu, también me atraes mucho, mas desde la primea vez que nos vimos –_sonríe ligeramente_- pero aun así solo es placer, amistad y pasión… quizás... pero no amor... además yo... -_baja su mirada-_

-No es necesario que me lo digas... estas enamorada... ¿cierto? -_con una ligera sonrisa_-

X-X

_Después de ambos estar listos para partir Darien la tomaba de la cintura de una manera un tanto posesiva que cualquiera que los viera diría que era como un niño con un regalo nuevo al cual no quería quitarle la vista de encima para no perderlo y cuidarlo de que nadie ni nada pudiese quitárselo y que no sufriera ningún daño. _

_Durante el camino la plática fue corta, eran más los abrazos por parte de Serena y los besos por parte de Darien cada vez que se podía, mientras Darien escribía mensajes sin dejar que Serena los viera ya que según él eran parte de la sorpresa. _

_Así ambos llegaron al edificio y subieron por el elevador hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento._

-Bien lista Hermosa... -_dijo a su oído parado detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba de la cintura_-

-Lista... _-dijo con una sonrisa volteando un poco a verlo-_

_Darien introdujo la llave, sin soltar ni por un segundo a Serena y dejo la puerta apenas entreabierta para que Serena la terminara de abrir al entrar al sombrío departamento._

_Abrió lentamente la puerta para entrar al departamento, para encontrarlo solamente iluminado con la tenue luz de una lámpara, y en la mesa de centro una vela que iluminaba una pequeña caja como de joyería, después de ver todo lo que había preparado Darien volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla_- ¿Y todo esto?

-Es un pequeño regalo para la más hermosa Mariposa... -_acaricio su mejilla y continuaron así avanzando para sentarse junto a la mesita de centro_-

-¿Sabes que estás totalmente loco? -_pregunto con una sonrisa sentándose aun sorprendida de ver el departamento así, y también de lo cambiado que estaba, pues ella lo recordaba diferente_-

-Si... pero loco por ti... -_besando su cuello suavemente_-

-Si claro...-_dijo con una suave sonrisa disfrutando de sus besos_-

-Tu mejor que nadie debería de saberlo... -_dijo en tono seductor mientras continuaba besándola, para después separarse de ella rápidamente_-

-Lo se... -_dijo muy segura y con una sonrisa y suspira-_ me gusto la sorpresa... todo está muy lindo...

-¿Y por qué no abres tu regalo? -_dijo incitándola con la mirada para que abriera la pequeña cajita que estaba sobre la mesa-_

-Porque no me habías dicho que era para mi... -_sonríe para luego tomar la caja y abrirla con mucha curiosidad quedándose sorprendida de ver su contenido- _son iguales... -_tomando el par de aretes de mariposa igual a aquel dije que él le había regalado años atrás-_ gracias...

-Me agrada que te gusten -_sonrió_- me costó mucho encontrarlos... -_Después de que ella tomo los aretes para colocárselos, dejo la cajita sobre la mesa, él la tomo y saco de ella una hermosa cadena, después tomo la muñeca de ella con mucho cuidado y le quito la pulsera donde llevaba el dije_- permíteme...

-Perdón... -_con una sonrisa al ver que saco la cadena_- no la había visto... -_se quedo observando cómo quitaba el dije de la pulsera y lo colocaba en la cadena-_

_Sonrió en señal de que no se preocupara, para después que tenía el dije y la cadena juntas pararse y arrodillarse justo detrás de ella y con un suave roce movió su cabello hacia un lado para después colocarle la cadena-_ Mucho mejor así... -_dijo en tono amable y seductor para después besar su cuello lentamente_-

-Igual que la primera vez... -_cerrando sus ojos y suspirando ligeramente_-

_Continuo besándola mientras sus manos la rodeaban acariciando lentamente su vientre y profundizaba mas sus caricias_- Eres una droga sabes... -_dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada por la profundidad de los besos_-

-No lo sabia... -_dijo entre sus labios disfrutando cada vez mas de sus caricias_- tú también lo eres... -_abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella-_

-Demuéstramelo... -_poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano para que hiciera lo mismo-_

-Lo hare... -_poniéndose de pie, le sonríe y suelta su mano se dirige hacia donde se encontraban todos los cd's, los observa buscando uno que fuera de su agrado_- ah este es perfecto... -_dijo tomando uno para luego ponerlo, respiro profundamente antes de voltear a verlo, en cuanto comenzó a sonar la melodía se acerco a él_- ¿me permite esta pieza caballero? -_extendiendo su mano_-

_Sonrió ante su petición_- Por supuesto... mi bella dama...

-Gracias... _-sonríe y se acerca aun mas a él, abrazándolo por el cuello, y sin dejar de verlo_- ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? -_mientras comenzaban a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la melodía-_

-Sorpréndeme...

-Mmm ¿y si no te gusta mi sorpresa? -_pregunto recargando su rostro en su pecho_-

-Te aseguro que me encantara... -_abrazándola un poco más-_

-De todos los actos sorprendentes que he hecho últimamente... ¿cuál ha sido el mejor y cual el peor? -_pregunto cerrando los ojos respirando la exquisita fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de Darien_-

-Mmmm... esa pregunta es difícil sabes... pero sin dudo lo que más me gusta es esa sensualidad que expresas y aunque de verdad te queda muy bien sigues mostrando esa ternura que siempre tenias -_dijo mientras seguía bailando y acariciaba sus mejilla_-

-Creo que para ti seguiré siendo la misma... -_suspiro-_

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No para nada... _-sube la mirada para verlo_-

-Me encanta como eres Serena... me encanta en la mujer que te has convertido, eso nunca lo dudes mi mariposa... -_mientras le veía dulcemente_-

-No lo dudo... -_sonríe_- ahora ven... -_toma su mano y lo conduce a la habitación_-

-Está bien... -_dijo con una gran sonrisa dejándose guiar por ella sin mostrar la mínima resistencia hasta llegar a la habitación_-

X-X

-Si... aunque siento que no estoy a su altura... él es demasiado sofisticado, Serena dice que para su gusto es muy aburrido, pero no es así, solo le gustan cosas diferentes, que claro para mi hasta cierto punto también pueden ser aburridas, además tenemos poco conociéndonos -_suspira_-

-Para el amor no hay posición social, o gustos diferentes, simplemente con que pasen un buen momento juntos, puede ser desde ir a comer un helado, hasta ir a un elegante restaurante, lo importante no es el lugar, sino la compañía... eso es lo que de verdad interesa... y sobre el tiempo que lleven de conocerse, hay muchas parejas que al mes de novios se casan... quizá esa puede ser tu suerte...

-Jajaja ¿tú crees?, el otro día fue a despertarme, fue lindo verlo al abrir los ojos... -_se sonrojo al recordar aquellos instantes_- creo que estoy hablando de mas –_se levanta acercándose a la ventana_– sabes… me parece que la confianza y amistad se ha fortalecido hoy, puede ser muy extraño, que de un simple beso, nazca una amistad y no amor como en muchas parejas suele suceder –_suspira volteando a verlo_- espero aceptes mi amistad, porque yo estaría encantada de aceptar tu amistad y confianza…

-Es verdad... creo que confundí las cosas...tú solo me transmites paz, tranquilidad y claro también pasión –_sonríe ligeramente_- pero eso no forma el amor...- _suspiro observando el techo_- ah la soledad hace que cometas locuras, pero no te preocupes no volverá a pasar, no quiero incomodar a mi nueva mejor amiga... -_volteo a verla con una sonrisa_- a la que le daré solo mi amistad y mi confianza...

-¿Tú has estado enamorado? –_Acercándose al sillón sentándose a su lado_-

-Mejor no hablemos de eso... ya en otra ocasión te contare... por el momento siéntete segura y protegida conmigo…

-¿Pero lo prometes?, por tu mirada y tu actitud puedo ver que hubo alguien importante y me gustaría saber…

-Sí, lo comprendo, pero no quiero recordar viejas historias, como te dije quizá en otra ocasión... una donde este de más ánimo para esas tristes historias... mejor anda duerme y descansa... -_acaricia su cabello con suavidad, atrayéndola para abrazarla con cariño_-

-Está bien -_sonríe ligeramente, posando su mano sobre su pecho, para descansar un rato, después de todo, había pasado casi toda la noche llorando y poco había dormido, y si dormía soñaba con Haruka y ese momento, además de otros temores que tenia respecto a él, por lo que en la seguridad de los brazos de Diamante comenzó a dormir de forma tranquila, y llena de paz_- eres mi guardián protector gracias... -_dijo antes de quedarse dormida_-

_Él solo sonrió recargando su cabeza en la de ella para dormitar un poco._

XX

-Espero que te guste esta sorpresa... -_lo sienta en la cama y se acerca seductoramente besando primero sus mejillas hasta acercarse a sus labios_-

-Mmm… que linda sorpresa -_dijo en medio de sus besos disfrutándolos_-

-Qué bueno que te gusta parte de la sorpresa... -_dijo y sonrió de forma seductora y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa lentamente, metiendo su mano y acariciando su pecho con suavidad mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en una mejilla luego en la otra, lo mira fijamente y se acerca sus labios comenzando a besarlo con ternura y subiendo de intensidad al igual que sus caricias_-

-Y presiento que me gustara aun mas -_dijo con una sonrisa seductora_- y dime... ¿puedo intervenir en tu sorpresa o es solo tu sorpresa? -_Trataba de evitar cerrar los ojos ante sus caricias, para no perder ni un solo detalle de sus expresiones pero cada vez era más difícil no ceder ante ellas_-

-Puedes intervenir... -_separándose de sus labios quitando por completo la camisa, besando ahora su cuello con suavidad_-

_No dudo ni un segundo en intervenir comenzando a acariciarla lentamente, mientras le besaba con suavidad el cuello._

-Me encanta como besas... -_dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían el __cuerpo de él_-

-Solo como beso... -_atrayéndola rápidamente y haciéndola que se sentara sobre él quedando así frente a frente y lentamente comenzar a bajar el cierre de su hermoso vestido_-

-Y como me tocas... -_murmuro acercando su rostro lentamente dando un suave beso en sus labios_-

-Eso está mucho mejor -_aferrándola más a su cuerpo y acariciando ahora sus piernas que lo rodeaban_-

-¿Y a ti que te gusta? -_dijo a su oído de forma seductora para luego dar un suave beso en él y así bajar hasta su cuello y hombro_-

-Me encantan tus besos... y tu piel rozando con la mía y qué decir de tus caricias, me enloquecen -_dijo con un tono ronco y seductor, bajando lentamente el vestido de la parte de arriba, dejando al descubierto su pecho_-

-¿Cómo?, ¿así? -_sujetando su cuello con ambas manos acariciando con suavidad deslizándolas por sus brazos y de regreso a su cuello para bajar ahora por su espalda con lentitud pero con algo de presión_-

-Si... -_dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pasión_- así... -_y en señal de venganza hizo lo mismo con su espalda recorriéndola lentamente y con fuerza por en medio de esta_-

-Mmm me gusta... -_dijo a su oído separándose de él_- lástima que la música término... -_dejando de acariciarlo para subir el tirante de su vestido_- así ya no tiene gracia... -_sonrió seductoramente tratando de ponerse de pie_-

-Claro que no tiene gracias, pero igual funciona -_Dijo tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hasta él, ahora tirándola en la cama y él colocándose encima de ella_-

-¿Crees que funcione igual? -_dijo con una sonrisa seductora mirándolo fijamente_-

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos? -_dijo comenzando a acariciar sus piernas por debajo del vestido mientras besaba su cuello_-

-Puede que funcione... -_sube sus manos hasta rodear su cuello, y acercarlo mas ella para besarlo con pasión_-

-Eso tenlo por seguro -_así continuo besando cada milímetro de su cuello mientras con una de sus manos seguía acariciando sus piernas suavidad y pasión rozándola lentamente con la yema de los dedos para después hacerlo con toda la mano desde los tobillos hasta sus muslos rozando ligeramente su intimidad por encima de su prenda intima y con su otra mano lentamente bajar su vestido como si fuera una caricia a través de sus hombros_-

-Darien... -_murmuro con la respiración entre cortada al sentir sus suaves caricias_-

-Te amo... y te lo voy a demostrar hoy y toda la vida... -_dijo a su oído en tono seductor mientras recorría con la punta de su lengua cada parte de su oído y sus manos la desprendían completamente de su vestido, una vez que tuvo su cuerpo libre de esa prenda bajo lentamente sus besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales beso tiernamente por encima de su sostén para después desabrocharlo lentamente y poder seguir disfrutando de esta exquisita parte de su cuerpo sin nada que impidiera probar del suave sabor de su piel, mientras su lengua jugaba con esta parte que estaba más que excitada_-

-Deseaba tanto estar contigo... -_con la respiración agitada disfrutando tanto de las caricias como de los besos, tomando el rostro de Darien para acercarlo a ella_- no me vuelvas a dejar... -_besándolo con pasión mientras bajaba las manos hasta su pantalón para quitárselo lentamente_-

-No lo hare... -_dijo en un tono suave retomando así sus labios_-

_Lo besaba con pasión y deseo terminando de quitarle el pantalón, subiendo sus manos desde su parte intima hasta su pecho acariciando y abrazándolo a ella._

-Serena... -_dijo casi en un gemido al sentir sus caricias, mientras volvía a acariciar lentamente su vientre y bajar para desprenderla de la ultima prenda que le impedía tenerla, así lentamente se la quito y volvió a acariciar sus caderas de manera profunda y apasionada hasta llegar a su intimidad brindándole suaves caricias, haciéndola estremecer de placer_-

-Darien... te deseo... -_dijo entre gemidos de placer_-

_Darien se deleitaba de cada expresión de su rostro y de sus cuerpo erizado de placer continuando con su labor de brindarle placer durante unos minutos mas y seguir disfrutando del sabor de su piel entre caricias._

-Quiero volver a ser tuya... siempre tuya -_cada vez con la respiración más agitada cerrando sus ojos de placer mientras seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Darien con deseo y pasión_-

-Y lo serás... siempre serás mía y jamás te vas a librar de mi…. -_dijo con la voz agitada, colocándose así encima de ella, mientras comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente, para después hacerlo de manera más rápida hasta que ambos llegaron al punto máximo de su pasión_-

_Se vio por última vez en el espejo, de pronto sintió que había pasado demasiado tiempo en el baño, pero simplemente se sentía nerviosa y tenía que tranquilizarse si quería que las cosas con Darien funcionaran_- Lo siento... -_murmuro cerrando la puerta quedándose callada al verlo dormido desconcertándola un poco_- vaya creo que si tarde demasiado... -_se acerco a él sentándose a un lado_- Darien... -_movió un poco su brazo para hacer que despertara_-

-Serena eres mía -_murmuro entre sueños_-

_Estuvo a punto de volver a llamarlo cuando escucho aquella frase_- Darien... -_Moviendo un poco más fuerte su brazo_-

-Eres mía y solo mía -_murmuraba mientras gemía placenteramente_-

_Se sintió ofendida de escucharlo pero prefirió tranquilizarse, se puso de pie y se acerco de nueva cuenta a la puerta del baño abriéndola para luego cerrarla con fuerza y así poder despertarlo y fingir que no había escuchado nada._

_Abrió sus ojos al escuchar el portazo_- Serena... -_Se levanto estremecido ante aquellas imágenes que invadían su mente_- ¿un sueño? –_Murmuro pensativo y a la vez decepcionado-_

-Ah lo siento... -_Fingió una sonrisa_- ¿estás bien?

_Observo el lugar dándose cuenta que aun seguían en la sala_- Si... creo que me quede dormido…

-Creo que será mejor que me lleves a casa... -_se acerco a la sala pero se sentía incomoda por aquella situación tan extraña_-

-¿Tan pronto? -_se levanto acercándose a ella_-

-Bueno es que ya es un poco tarde... -_Observo su reloj, en cierta forma ya lo era pues últimamente acostumbraba llegar temprano a su casa_-

-Pero hoy es una noche especial para ti y para o mí –_abrazándola_-

-Sí, lo se... –_Sonrió_- pero tu estas cansado...

-Perdóname... no debí dormirme... pero incluso en mis sueño estas tu -_acariciando su mejilla_-

-¿Ah sí? -_murmuro evadiendo un poco su mirada_- espero que hayan sido dulces sueños...

-Sí que lo fueron -_sonrió seductoramente_-

-Si me imagino... -_murmuro ocultando la incomodidad que le causaba eso_- será mejor que me vaya...

-No te marches es muy tarde ¿no te parece?, ¿por que no te quedas esta noche a mi lado?

-¿Quedarme?, no Darien no puedo... -_contesto pensando en lo que podría pasar si aceptaba quedarse un poco más en ese departamento_-

-¿En verdad?

_Volteo a verlo-_ ¿No me crees?

-Por favor quédate conmigo -_sonrió acercando sus labios a los de ella_- quédate

-Darien, por favor... -_murmuro cerrando los ojos_-

_Suspiro con molestia, haciendo una mueca_- De acuerdo... te llevare a casa... –_se alejo hacia el sillón donde se volvió a sentar_-

-Pero no estás molesto... ¿verdad? -_al ver su mueca_- comprende no puedo dormir fuera de casa...

-No estoy molesto, solo que como tu pasaste...- _se quedo un tanto pensativo_- sabes que olvídalo, no quiero causarte problemas... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_–

-¿Que pase la noche con Seiya? -_dijo al ver su reacción molesta suspiro con tristeza_ - quizá... estuvo mal todo esto... -_dijo con dolor en sus palabras_- no sé qué decirte, se que te molesta, que estas celoso, pero ¿acaso no cuenta el hecho que estoy aquí porque te amo?

-Entonces no digas que fue un error, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti... no me molesta, simplemente es que no me cabe en la cabeza como haces por él más de lo que haces por mi... eso es todo... así que mejor olvidémoslo... -_Suspirando profundamente y en tono tranquilo_-

- Perdóname... no quise decir que estuviera mal... -_dijo con unas lagrimas en sus mejillas_- solo que tú tienes también a alguien... que no daría yo, por quedarme aquí a tu lado... pero si mis padres aun no saben siquiera que esta tarde la pase contigo... compréndeme; aun no saben de todas las veces que nos hemos visto...

_S__e puso de pie, tomando su mano_- Perdóname... tienes razón... tenemos toda una vida por delante para estar juntos -_dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras limpiaba sus mejillas_-

- No quiero que este día termine así... -_dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos_- soy tan feliz en tus brazos que quisiera permanecer así por siempre... solo dame tiempo, tengo que hablar con mis padres... y con... -_baja un poco la mirada_- y con Seiya...

-Sabes que yo te esperaría una eternidad -_abrazándola_-yo también soy tan feliz, así que olvidemos este pequeño incidente ¿sí? –_Volviendo a tomar su mano_-

- Si, olvidémoslo... -_respiro profundamente y regalándole una sonrisa y tomando su mano con fuerza_- a tu lado todo se me olvida... así que ya esta no paso nada...

_Al llegar al lugar donde siempre la dejaba una cuadra antes de su casa volvió a besarla sin tener la mas mínima intención de dejarla ir, pero tuvo que hacerlo no sin antes volver a probar sus labios y fundirse en un abrazo para luego dejarse ir el uno al otro, esa tarde había sido especial para ambos, no así para alguien que los había visto llegar junto con otra persona que no estaba nada feliz de lo que veía._

- Ese idiota... –_Chis murmuro desviando la mirada al ver a su hermanita despidiéndose de al parecer su ahora novio_-

_Seiya presionaba su puño con fuerza, reflejando en su rostro una gran tristeza y al mismo tiempo coraje y celos, se dio media vuelta_- Yo... no tengo ganas de ir a casa aun -_murmuro tratando de controlar su molestia_-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco tengo ganas de llegar a casa... aun no... _-suspiró al comprender la reacción de su amigo_- vamos a sentarnos al parque, necesito que se me pase el coraje para poder ver a Serena...

-Si vamos... -_comenzando a caminar, bastante serio y pensativo_-

_En un silencio algo tenso los dos caminaron, Haruka no se atrevía a abordar el tema, pero la verdad es que le había molestado haber visto a su hermana con ese tipo, y sobre todo que no hubiera tenido la decencia de por lo menos llevarla hasta su casa, mil cosas pasaban por su mente_– Lamento que mi hermana sea tan despistada... tanto que no haya notado tus intensiones- _murmuro con tristeza_-

-Ella lo ama... lo sé muy bien, y siempre lo supe... aunque una parte de mi no quería resignarse, pensé que ella podría enamorarse de mi... pensé que por fin aquella chica linda despistada que un día conocí quizás me recordaría… pero me equivoque, ella siempre lo ha amado y si estar con él la hace feliz, tengo que resignarme y alegrarme porque ella estará feliz, pero no puedo -_golpeando con fuerza un árbol_-

-No es fácil parecer feliz ante la persona que amas y que no quiere estar contigo... no trates de aparentar lo que no puedes... -_colocando la mano en su hombro_- a mi me pasa lo mismo... quisiera estar feliz por ella pero tampoco puedo...

-Esto es tan difícil y tan duro... cuando esto comenzó, no creí que fuera a enamorarme como un idiota, me sentí feliz al verla, luego de haberla buscado por mucho tiempo...

-No entiendo... ¿de qué hablas?, ¿cómo que buscado?, ¿que ya la conocías o qué? -_un poco desconcertado_- ¿acaso eres un admirador obsesivo? -_un tanto preocupado_-

-Jajajaja ¿un admirador obsesivo?, yo diría que no, solo la había visto una vez -_se deja caer sobre el pasto mirando el cielo con las manos en la nuca, parecía mas tranquilo después de haber golpeado el árbol_-

-No te entiendo en absoluto... explícate... -_se cruza de brazos esperando respuestas_- ¿cómo que ya la habías visto?, ¿la primera vez que la viste no fue cuando llegamos aquí?

- No... la primera vez que la vi fue hace años... cuando yo trabajaba en un local con un gran amigo, que a sido como mi abuelo desde niño... ese día hacía mucho calor, y me encontraba descansando cuando la vi, parecía perdida, se veía bastante curiosa, la observe por breves minutos hasta que se acerco, y me pregunto por un centro comercial, le dije que la acompañaba dijo que no, y solo le di indicaciones de cómo llegar, aunque seguro era que se perdería las calles de ahí son un poco confusas, pero perdí la oportunidad de acompañarla cuando llego su chofer por ella, por lo que ni tiempo medio de preguntar su nombre, a partir de ese día la busque deseando conocerla pero nada, ya había tirado la toalla y me había resignado a no verla hasta el día que cenamos en tu casa y vi una fotografía de ella con su uniforme escolar, se bien que la hubiera recordado tarde o temprano de no haber visto esa fotografía, cambio demasiado... al menos ya no tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos y quise saber porque -_cerrando sus ojos al recordarla_-

-Así era ella... -_sonrió con nostalgia_- despistada, pero cuidadosa... no me sorprende el hecho de que no quisiera que la acompañaras, de pronto puede ser desconfiada... -_suspiró_- ¿así que te gusto desde el primer momento que la viste?

-Si... sentí algo cálido en mi interior algo que nunca había sentido, el abuelo dijo que eso podría ser amor a primera vista, algo inexplicable pero a la vez hermoso una sensación no sé cómo ansiedad, es extraño…

-Bueno, pero si con el trato y con todo este tiempo que pasaron juntos te fuiste enamorando ¿por qué no se lo confesaste?, tal vez ella... -_se quedo callado al recordar esa platica el día que se habían "escapado" de fin de semana_-

-Bueno quería que ella me recordara, pero pocas son las probabilidades que algún día recuerde ese momento, mas si solo fue un día y escasos 5 minutos que cruzamos palabras, además aquello no creo que hubiese cambiado la situación, porque es a ese tipo a quien ama... Darien es el dueño de su corazón... ese tipo la tiene... pero tengo miedo...

-Si, tal vez tengas razón... -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros_- pero tal vez si la hubieras ayudado a recordar esos 5 minutos ahora no estarían en esta situación... -_suspiró_- ¿de qué tienes miedo? -_recargándose en un árbol aun con los brazos cruzados_-

-Que él se la lleve y la aleje por completo... quizás, pero si todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos, no ayudo mucho a que se enamore de mi, menos creo que 5 min hubieran hecho la diferencia -_dejando escapar una lagrima de dolor_- me conformo con ser su amigo, pero pensar en no volver a verla me aterra

-¿Y por qué no volverías a verla?, independientemente de lo que pase con su relación amorosa no creo que quiera dejar de verte... como tú dices eres su amigo... y yo creo que eres una persona muy importante para ella... no creo que no quiera volver a verte... -_dijo seguro de que esa era la actitud que su hermana tomaría_-

-No lo digo porque ella no quiera verme... lo digo por él... me da miedo que se la lleve lejos de aquí, lejos de mí, que el día que la haga su esposa, no pueda verla de nuevo, eso es lo que me aterra...

-¿Su esposa? -_pregunto separándose inmediatamente del árbol_- ¿de qué estás hablando?, eso no puede ser... Serena no me ha mencionado nada de eso... ¿tu como sabes que se van a casar?

-Eso no lo se... pero es una posibilidad ¿no crees? en verdad eso me aterra...

_Suspiró un poco mas aliviado_- Ya me habías asustado, pensé que esos eran los planes a futuro y que Serena no me había contado nada... -_respiró profundamente_- pues aquí entre nos… yo espero que eso no pase... ese tipo no me termina de agradar... y menos con esas salidas a escondidas... y que ni siquiera se atreva a dejarla frente a la casa... eso me enoja...

-Esperemos que no suceda así, en verdad no soportaría no verla... y a mi tampoco me agrada ese tipo -_levantándose, viendo a lo lejos a una pareja que caminaba a las orillas del parque_-

-Yo no permitiré que ese tipo separe a mi familia... mucho menos que me aleje de mi hermanita... -_suspiró cerrando los ojos meditando en toda esa situación_-

-Yo no creo que sea capaz de alejarla de su familia al menos eso pienso

-Eso espero... -_abre los ojos con una ligera sonrisa al momento en que ve un coche llegar deteniéndose frente a la casa de Seiya, borrándose esa sonrisa_- es... ¿tu hermana?

-¿Michiru? ya debería estar en casa -_levantándose por completo mirando el auto a lo lejos_-

-¿Y ese tipo? -_observando sin siquiera parpadear como le ayudaba a bajar del auto_-

-Es el señor Black, el dueño del hotel -_igual observando sin perder detalle alguno_-

-El dueño del hotel... -_murmuro para sí_- mmm que extraño... -_desviando la mirada_- pues tampoco me agrada...

-Es la primera vez que la trae a casa, y más que la hace trabajar en su día de descanso, seguramente deben tener mucho trabajo -_apoyándose en el árbol_ _sin decir nada mas, puesto que comprendía lo que sentía_-

-Si seguramente... al menos ella hoy no pudo pensar en lo... bueno en lo que hubo entre nosotros... -_suspiró con algo de tristeza_-

-¿La amas?

-¿Amarla? -_se pregunto a sí mismo_- si, la amo, es un poco irónico darse cuenta de que es lo que de verdad sientes por una persona cuando ya no esta...

-O que sabiendo lo que se siente no puedas estar con esa persona... pero tú tienes una oportunidad aun no la desaproveches, se que ella te quiere...

-No, ella tomo una decisión y a mí me corresponde respetarla... -_comento muy serio y seguro de lo que decía-_

-Ok independiente a la decisión que ella tomo, y lo que piensas hacer en verdad ¿eso es lo que tú quieres?

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero hacer... respetar su decisión y su voluntad... no podría obligarla... además tú dices que me quiere... pero eso no significa que me ame como yo... es lo mismo contigo y Serena... tú la amas y ella te quiere... ¿ves la diferencia?

-Pero al menos en tu camino no se interpone un amor pasado, ni presente -_suspira con tristeza al ver entrar a casa a su hermana y al auto marcharse_- a veces toma decisiones muy precipitadas de las que luego se arrepiente... espero que ninguno de los dos se arrepienta, no me gustaría verla triste

-Eso espero yo también... pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que yo hice las cosas bien con ella... fue Michiru quien tomo esa decisión tan precipitada... y... si en algún momento recapacita y decide que quiere volver conmigo... también lo respetare... -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-Jajaja eso es lo que más deseas ¿verdad? _-sonríe al ver su sonrisa_- solo espero que lo haga pronto y deje de lado su orgullo, porque de no dejarlo aunque ella muera por dentro no cederá... -_baja su mirada triste_-

-Sí, es lo que más deseo... -_murmuro borrándose poco a poco esa sonrisa al escucharlo_- es una pena que ambos seamos tan orgullosos... -_se encoge ligeramente de hombros_- de cualquier modo esperare por que algún día logre vencerlo...

-Quizás tu también debas vencer tu propio orgullo, para poder vencer el de ella, y viceversa, la conozco a perdido grandes amistades por su orgullo, por favor si ves que no cede y mas sin embargo sufre... vence tu su propio orgullo

-Mmm lo intentare... -_suspiró_- te lo prometo...

-Gracias... en verdad al menos por una parte quisiera que fuéramos cuñados, aunque sería mucho mejor si fuera por partida doble -_colocando su mano sobre su hombro_-

-Sí, eso hubiera sido lo más conveniente... -_sonrió ligeramente en señal de comprensión_- bueno por lo pronto creo que nos conformaremos con ser amigos... –

-Y compañeros de parranda –_sonriéndole_- ¿y de sufrimiento?

-Sí, yo creo que de eso también... anda vamos a tratar de descansar... ojala podamos, porque después de ver a esas dos hermosas señoritas en compañía de otro lo dudo mucho...

-Si yo también lo dudo, pero anda, no debemos dejarnos vencer, ni decaer, que yo tampoco lo hare

-Vamos entonces... -_comenzando a caminar rumbo a sus respectivas casas_-

x-x

_Entraba al hotel un poco nervioso, y a la primera persona que vio fue a ella... a Michiru, esto lo tenso un poco pero aun así sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto._

-Michiru... ven a mi oficina por favor... -_pasando de largo hacia su lugar de trabajo_-

_Al verlo entrar desvió su mirada, ese día no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, pero no podía fallar, respiro nerviosa, y algo tensa_- Si... enseguida -_se levanto de su lugar tambaleándose por los nervios_- ahora regreso -_comenzó a alejarse hacia la oficina de Diamante_-

-Pasa por favor... -_deteniéndose afuera de la oficina y abriendo la puerta para que ella entrara primero_-

-Si gracias... -_entrando a su oficina nerviosa_-

_Se quedo callado de momento hasta que entro a la oficina y se detuvo cerca del escritorio_- Bueno yo... quería... más bien quiero darte una disculpa... lo que hice ayer estuvo mal...

_Volteo a verlo fijamente_- Si yo... también quería disculparme lo de ayer no debió pasar... -_bajando su mirada un poco triste_-

-Nunca quise aprovecharme de ti... -_dijo un poco más relajado indicándole que tomara asiento_-

_Se sienta aun mirándolo_- Lo sé serás demasiado coqueto, pero no un aprovechado... ayer yo... -_tratando de relajarse un poco_-

-Ayer yo estaba un poco tomado... no te voy a decir que ebrio porque recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso y lo que nos dijimos... sé que no es justificación, pero de verdad nunca quise aprovecharme de ti... -_dijo muy serio_-

_Dejando caer un par de lagrimas_- Ayer yo... me sentía demasiado triste, y sola... y al llegar aquí me sentí protegida, no debí dejar que pasara nada... perdóname no quiero que pienses mal de mi... pero yo... -_llevando sus manos hacia su pecho_-

-Lo lamento... no quise... -_se puso de pie acercándose a ella_-

-Lo siento -_bajando su mirada_- nunca antes me había pasado algo así...

-Debí suponer que una chica como tú nunca sería capaz, simplemente me deje llevar, la verdad es que eres una mujer que atrae... -_sonrió ligeramente limpiando sus lagrimas con suavidad_- sí llegue a pensar que tal vez podría darse algo entre tú y yo, pero la verdad es que somos totalmente diferentes... como pareja no funcionaríamos... sé que encontraras a alguien que llene tus expectativas...

-Si somos totalmente diferentes tú y yo solo funcionamos como jefe y asistente... y quizás ya encontré a alguien, pero... termine con él...

-Bueno... algún defecto tenias que tener... -_sonrió acariciando su mejilla_- ¿y porque no vuelves con él?

-Quizás él no quiera, yo... es que... bueno, lo quiero demasiado y tengo miedo, sentí que íbamos muy rápido, de pronto sentí que invadía mi espacio, vamos es que no estoy acostumbrada a decir a donde o con quien salgo y de pronto verlo parado en mi puerta a las 2 de la mañana pidiéndome explicaciones me hizo temer y fue por eso que termine con él...

-¿Y no pensaste que quizá estaba preocupado por ti? -_dijo tiernamente viéndola con una suave sonrisa_-

-¿Preocupado por mi? -_levanto su mirada_- yo... no lo había pensado así...

-Al menos yo lo estaría... digo teniendo a una hermosa novia como tú, es lógico pensar que lo estaba... -_pasando la mano por su mejilla_- y mas a una hora tan tarde...

-Ya es costumbre que de vez en cuando llegue tarde por salir con mis compañeros a bailar y pues... mamá y Seiya saben dónde estoy, y jamás me han preguntado nada, y pensé que si en casa no me decían de donde venia o con quien andaba, él no tenía por qué recriminar mi hora de llegada -_derramando mas lagrimas_- creo que soy una tonta ¿verdad?

-No, solo que por una parte tienes razón... pero a ver dime... ¿de verdad te recrimino o solo te pregunto dónde estabas?, porque son dos cosas diferentes... -_se pone de pie y va a tomar un pañuelo para luego dárselo_-

-Lo vi molesto... preguntándome donde había estado y mas creo que se enojo porque Andrew me llevo a casa como de costumbre... ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que me ve llegar a esa hora -_tomando el pañuelo para limpiar sus lagrimas_- gracias... quizás deba buscarlo y aclarar lo sucedido... quizás lo mal interprete... -_voltea a verlo_- creo que como amigos si funcionaríamos –_sonriéndole ya más tranquila_-

-Definitivamente somos más confidentes que amantes... -_sonrió ante lo absurdo de su comparación_- deberías tratar de hablar con él...

-Creo que seguiré tu consejo, en verdad gracias por no pensar mal de mí...y por ser como un ángel... -_se sonroja_- nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable-

-Mmm créeme que soy todo menos un ángel... -_sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza_- si ya encontraste el amor no deberías dejarlo ir tan fácilmente... y mucho menos dejarte llevar por la primera impresión... todos nos equivocamos y quizá el no tomo la mejor actitud ni fue la forma correcta de cuestionarte pero así es el amor...

-Ayer parecía que si -_sonríe_- iré a hablar con él...quizás ninguno de los dos tomo las cosas de la mejor forma -_sonríe esperanzada_-

-Mmm ¿puedo pedirte un favor? -_jugueteando con sus manos_-

-Tal vez eso fue lo que paso... suerte con tu novio celoso... -_le da un beso en el dorso de la mano_- si por supuesto...

-Enséñame etiqueta... -_lo mira tranquila y seria, al tiempo que suplicante_- yo... ya no quiero sentirme avergonzada cuando me lleve a comer a un restaurante de clase...

-¿Acaso él se avergonzaba de ti?, si ese es el caso entonces no estoy de acuerdo en que vuelvas con él... -_dijo un poco molesto_-

-No… él nunca se avergonzó de mi -_encogiéndose de hombros_- es solo que no quiero volverme a sentir como una tonta, cuando este en esa clase de lugares, digo mi etiqueta no es mala, pero si me gustaría saber más, además creo que también me ayudaría mucho a mi carrera -_sonriendo ligeramente_-

-Bueno si eso es lo que tú quieres entonces te ayudare... solo espero que de verdad lo hagas por ti y no por él... eso si me daría mucho coraje...

-Lo hago por mí, más que por él... hasta el momento jamás me ha importado lo que digan los demás... además no creo que quieras una asistente que no sepa cómo comportarse correctamente ¿o sí? -_mirándolo con determinación y seguridad_-

-Si en eso tienes razón... -_sonrió muy orgulloso de ella_- perfecto entonces tu me avisas cuando quieres comenzar...

-En el momento que usted lo indique -_se levanta colocando su mano sobre su frente como si fuera un soldado_-

-Entonces comenzaremos mañana mismo... -_sonrió al ver esa pose_-

-Estaré lista entonces, ¿cuáles son las instrucciones del día? -_sonriendo ya más relajada_-

-Por lo pronto hoy a trabajar... quiero que adelantes lo más posible el trabajo porque mañana te mantendré muy ocupada...

-De acuerdo no me iré sin terminar, lo bueno es que es domingo -_sonríe, tomando unos papeles del escritorio_- hare el reporte del día, con su permiso

-Adelante... y que tengas un buen día... -_sonrió mientras la acompañaba a la puerta y antes de abrir se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla_- amiga...

-Igualmente amigo _-le sonrió dulcemente_- que tenga lindo día

-Gracias... ahora si a trabajar... -_abre la puerta para que salga_-

-Si -_sale de la oficina sonriendo, dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo_-

xx

_Había tomado una decisión y ahora era el momento de darle punto final a ese farsa que había estado viviendo ya hacía algún tiempo, por lo que dejo todo en orden en la cocina para poder ausentarse al menos un rato y poder platicar con tranquilidad con él, ¿tranquilidad?, si lo que estaba a punto de hacer le dolía pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que dejarlo en paz y ella también._

-Hola... -_abriendo la puerta de la gerencia lentamente_- ¿puedo pasar?

_Revisaba algunos documentos, levantando su vista al verla entrar_- Hola adelante pasa - _levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a ella_-

-Gracias... -_sonrió al entrar_- ¿estás ocupado?, si quieres puedo venir más tarde no hay problema...

-No para nada, anda siéntate -_sonriéndole_-

_Asintió y con una ligera sonrisa_- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? -_pregunto después de sentarse_-

-Bien todo tranquilo y ¿a ti? -_sentándose frente a ella_-

-Bien... ya sabes lo de siempre... _-suspiró_- yo... quiero platicar contigo...

-Adelante, soy todo oídos -_mirándola fijamente con tranquilidad y una ligera sonrisa_-

-Yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora por mí, ayudarme a conseguir trabajo, escucharme cuando he necesitado platicar con alguien... -_bajo el rostro un poco_- y por fingir ser alguien que no eres...

-No tienes nada que agradecerme... yo lo hice porque tú eres especial y haría cualquier cosa...

-Lo sé, pero por estar al pendiente de mí y mis problemas has dejado de lado tu vida... y hoy quiero que vuelvas a ella...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -_cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza y temor_-

-Te agradezco que te hayas hecho pasar por mi novio, pero ya no será necesario... -_dijo con tristeza disfrazada de tranquilidad_-

_Bajo la mirada sin decir nada_- Entiendo... -_sonriéndole con un dejo de tristeza y tranquilidad_- ya has regresado con él, descuida, espero que seas muy feliz, pero recuerda que aquí siempre tendrás un amigo –_trato de ahogar el nudo que sentía en la garganta-_

-No he regresado con él... -_respondió inmediatamente_- aun no… solo que... -_bajando la mirada observando sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosa_- aunque tú y yo no somos novios merecías que te hablara de esto... algo así como una explicación...

-Nunca te he pedido explicaciones... y no voy a hacerlo ahora... tu eres libre de hacer lo que mejor te convenga y te haga feliz -_respira profundamente_- recuerda que yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y si regresar con él te hace muy feliz sabes que te apoyo…

-Gracias por brindarme tu apoyo de amigo... -_dijo con algo de ironía_- eso es lo que hace un buen amigo... gracias por todo...

-Sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo... recuerda que en mi siempre tendrás un buen amigo -_ocultando su tristeza mientras sonríe_-

-Sí, lo sé un buen amigo... -_fingió una linda sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie_- bueno ya no quiero interrumpirte mas... supongo que tendrás mucho trabajo y yo como siempre nada mas quitándote el tiempo...

-Nunca me quitas el tiempo -_dijo en voz baja_- cuídate... y échale ganas

-Si gracias tu también... nos vemos después... ah hoy no voy a poder irme contigo... tengo... algo que hacer saliendo... -_dijo dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta_- hasta mañana...

-De acuerdo... hasta mañana -_hizo seña con la mano al verla salir, dejándose caer sobre su silla mirando el techo con tristeza_- espero seas muy feliz mi fresita... -_cerrando sus ojos lentamente, para después de 15 minutos continuar con sus labores_-

Continuara…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews:

Primero que nada una mega mega disculpa a todas por que la actualización fue hasta ahora, pero bueno ya saben que nunca faltan cosas que nos perturben al escribir o editar los capítulos, sabemos que no es un pretexto pero bueno, esperamos que nos sigan apoyando aunque tardemos un poquito en actualizar, no pensamos dejar abandonada esta historia, así que no se preocupen, aun tendrán Bendita Vida para rato :P bueno pues en un día especial como hoy queremos agradecer a todas por el apoyo brindado durante este año que termina, por soportar nuestras tardanzas pero pues aquí seguiremos, esperamos seguirlas viendo en este año que comienza, muchos abrazos y besos para todas, ahora si vamos con las respuestas a los Reviews:

peluches0901: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y queremos disculparnos, es que a la hora de editar y hacer el cambio de nombres se me escaparon esos, lo siento en serio :p pero bueno creo que fue a media noche que estaba haciéndolo así que estaba más dormida que despierta… sobre Darien ash me da coraje, Serena ya volvió con él ¿Qué le pasa?, pobre Seiya teniendo que contener sus celos y tristeza por el bien de ella… y Diamante pues quizá alguna mala chica o no tan mala quien sabe jajaja… espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, procuraremos ya no tardar tanto a la hora de actualizar… muchos abrazos y besos…

Antitos Kou Leto: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, haces que me sonroje :P sobre el capitulo, bueno pobre Taiki por lo visto ya comenzó a sufrir al ver a Lita, ah Diamante es todo un caso como te diste cuenta, no dejo pasar la oportunidad pero bueno al menos algo bueno salió de esto, esa extraña amistad con Michiru jajaja que según muy dolida por la ruptura con Haruka bueno, se comprende digo Diamante es sexy jajaja… sobre Serena bueno pues la rubia loca ya cometió una locura al volver con Darien haciendo sufrir a Seiya que solo se tiene que tragar su coraje pero ni modo… esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en esta historia aunque tardemos un poquito en responder, muchos abrazos y besos

KateKou: Hola muchas gracias por leer la historia, disculpa la demora al actualizar pero aquí estamos de nuevo, y con un capitulo un tanto extraño, bueno creo que hay muchas cosas que aún nos falta por pasar, sigo diciendo la felicidad sabe mejor después de algunos tragos amargos, y quizá por eso tanto a Haruka como a Serena lo sabrán valorar más adelante, solo que por lo pronto pobre Michiru y Seiya sufriendo por ese par de hermanitos, en fin esperamos que nos sigas acompañando, en serio las cosas se pondrán buenas, asi que por favor no nos abandones :D y gracias por leernos.

kittybadillo: Jajajaja gracias haces que nos sonrojemos :P mmm no había leído bien mmm creo que ya no somos nosotras :P jajajaja lo sentimos pero fueron cosas ajenas a nosotras, pero bueno aquí seguimos, ni creas que dejaremos esta historia inconclusa, solo que bueno tenemos que ordenar ideas y problemas personales :p y bueno disculpa también el problema de los nombres pero la verdad era media noche cuando lo estaba haciendo y ya estaba más dormida que despierta, pero igual tendré mas cuidado, gracias.  
7/15/11 . chapter 30

Jean-Slytherin: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, pondremos más atención en aquello de los nombres, una disculpa enorme tanto por eso como por tardarnos en actualizar, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando, y sobre todo que este capítulo te haya gustado, fue un poquito más largo, aunque creo que con respecto a Seiya no estés del todo contenta pero bueno tarde o temprano recibirá su recompensa :P muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Clauseiserdar: Hola disculpa la tardanza pero bueno aquí está un capitulo mas de esta historia, de la cual aun nos faltan algunas cosas que pasar, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo aunque sufrió un poquito Seiya, pero ya vendrá su recompensa.

Nancy Ten: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la canción me encanta es de mis favoritas… y sobre Diamante ah es todo un caso, Seiya es lindo siempre :P (se nota que estoy enamorada de él ¿verdad?) jajaja espero que nos sigas acompañando en los demás capítulos, gracias.

Bueno pues ahora si termine con las respuestas a los reviews, nuevamente queremos pedirles una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero créannos aquí seguiremos, no pensamos dejar esta historia así como así, tarde pero seguro :P

Y Hoy que es el primer día del año queremos desearles que sea el mejor de sus vidas, que sus sueños se hagan realidad y sobre todo seguir viéndonos aquí en estos extraños rumbos, en el camino de escritora-lectora y viceversa, muchas gracias chicas por un año más apoyándonos, en mi caso (Marie) por seguir apoyando mis ideas locas y aguantar tanto berrinche que a veces hago :P bueno pues muchos abrazos y besos…

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2012!**

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**

P.d. Capitulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Choi Winchester Kou

Capitulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou


	32. Incomodidad

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 32**

**Incomodidad **

Te vi y me basto un segundo para enamorarme

Doy gracias a al destino porque pude hallarte

Doy gracias a la vida porque estás aquí

Te vi y el brillo de tus ojos me cambio mi suerte

Y casi sin quererlo comencé a quererte

Un mágico camino me llevo hasta a ti

Es verdad que somos diferentes pero

Nuestro amor se hace más fuerte

En cada Beso que te doy

Te quiero te llevo en cada latido de mi corazón

Te quiero te llevo llenando mi vida

Te quiero te llevo dentro de mi alma como un canción

Te quiero te quiero te quiero mi amor

Te vi ha sido como un sueño el poder amarte

Te juro que no hay nada que pueda robarme

Las ganas de vivir mi vida junto a ti

Y es verdad que somos diferentes pero

Nuestro amor se hace más fuerte

En cada Beso que te doy

Te quiero te llevo en cada latido de mi corazón

Te quiero te llevo llenando mi vida

Te quiero te llevo dentro de mi alma como un canción

Te quiero te quiero te quiero mi amor

X-X

_Pasó de largo rumbo a la oficina, iba más que feliz, tenía que contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amigo, al llegar vio la oficina cerrada así que toco pero no espero respuesta abriendo rápidamente y metiéndose a la oficina._

-¿interrumpo? -_pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de si_-

_Diamante se encontraba revisando unos documentos junto con Michiru, levanto la vista y lo vio-_ Si que no ves que estoy trabajando -_sonriendo ante su expresión_-

-Lo lamento... _-la sonrisa que traía se desvaneció un poco al ver a la joven que sabía era hermana de su rival_- ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Mmm desde luego, Michiru continuaremos más tarde, tomate un descanso

-Muy bien como usted diga -_toma unos documentos levantándose, respira profundo, caminando hacia la salida pasando a un lado de Darien, mirándolo fijamente_- permiso

-Propio... -_murmuro esperando a que saliera la chica, para luego recuperar esa sonrisa_- tengo algo que contarte...

-Haber que novedad me traes hoy, que por tu cara debe ser muy buena -_lo mira, recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas_-

-Pues... -_haciéndola de emoción guarda silencio un momento_- ¿por que crees que estoy tan feliz?

-Por tu rostro, irradias mucha felicidad, así que anda cuéntame ¿paso algo con tu mariposita?

-Desde luego que si... -_suspira profundamente_- ella y yo ya nos reconciliamos...

-Felicidades amigo lo conseguiste

-Así es... y no sabes de que forma nos reconciliamos... -_cierra los ojos recreando en su mente ese momento_-

-Cuéntame cómo fue -_sonríe divertido ante la expresión de su amigo_-

-Mmm bueno pues primero llego a la oficina para decirme que sus padres no la habían dejado que se marchara, no sabes cómo me puse, estaba feliz, de pronto dijo que ya se iba y yo no podía dejarla ir así como así...

-Y la retuviste, luego que paso –_lo escucho con mucho interés, era extraño escuchar a su amigo con ese tono victorioso_-

-Bueno ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero sin más ni mas la bese con toda la pasión que me invade cuando estoy a su lado... y ella ya no puso ninguna resistencia, tire todo lo que estaba en el escritorio, en ese momento nada me importo, solo demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba...

-¿Uy que salvaje debiste haberte visto, y luego que paso?

-En cuanto escuche de sus labios que me amaba esa pasión dio paso al amor... -_sonrió_- de ahí la lleve al departamento, porque tenia que darle un regalo...

-¿No me digas una cena romántica? -_un poco sarcástico_-

_Sonrió al entender el tono sarcástico_- No, le regale una cadena para colocar en su cuello el símbolo de nuestro amor, y un par de aretes que hacen juego con el dije que años atrás le di...

-Ay que romántico, ¿y luego cayó a tus pies rendida? -_sin duda alguna se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con las expresiones de su amigo y no podía evitarlo_-

-Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono y con esa cara pero así fue... -_con una cara un poco seria_-

-Jajaja sin duda estas feliz, nombre pero te trae arrastrando la cobija, te felicito amigo mío ojala que sean muy felices

-Ya verás que así será, seremos felices para siempre...

-Entonces déjame felicitarte -_se levanta y se acerca para abrazarlo_-

-Gracias amigo... -_corresponde al abrazo-_ te dije que ese tipo no podría quitármela...

-Pues vaya que tenías razón... pero bájale dos rayitas a tu ego… -_después de haberlo escuchado se sentía confundido, aun no se acostumbra al reciente cambio que su amigo tenia pero pues solo quedaría apoyarlo-_

-No es ego... -_separándose del abrazo y poniendo su rostro serio_- es seguridad, ella juro amarme siempre y ahí esta la prueba, ha vuelto conmigo...

-Jajaja lo que sea pero bájale

-Bueno, bueno, pues vamos a celebrar... ¿que te parece? -_volviendo a sonreír_-

-Si está bien, solo déjame término lo que estaba haciendo, te veo en la comida

-Perfecto, te veo entonces... -_sale de la oficina dejando a su amigo solo_-

X-X

_Michiru caminaba muy pensativa, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, ese día no tenia clases, y tampoco ánimos de ir a su casa, por lo que decidió dar un largo paseo_- Esto es una tontería -_pensaba con tristeza_-

_Haruka se sentía por una parte feliz poco faltaba para que su deseo se hiciera realidad, pero por otra parte se sentía mal pues no podía compartir ese sentimiento con la mujer que en tan poco tiempo aprendió a amar, caminaba con la mirada en el suelo meditándolo una y otra vez lo ocurrido en los últimos meses._

-Todo lo que paso fue para mejorar... -_sonríe ligeramente_-

_Aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, miraba el suelo, mientras presionaba las libretas contra su pecho_- Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo me haya enamorado así... ¿por que no puedo sacarlo de mis pensamientos? -_tenía los ojos un poco llorosos, pero aun contenía sus ganas de llorar respirando profundamente_-

-Lo único que bueno de regresar y pasar por toda esta situación fue conocerla... -_suspiró mientras subía un poco su mirada y enfocarse en nadie en especial solo miraba el vaivén de gente a su lado_- ¿será que nuestro destino es estar juntos?

-Ya deja de pensar en él... Michiru, seguramente en cuanto regrese a su posición social buscara una de su clase -_levanta su mirada hacia el cielo, mientras sigue caminando_-

-¿Que estarás haciendo mi linda y hermosa sirena?, lo que daría por verte en este momento... -_suspira cuando de pronto como una si se tratara de una visión la observa caminando hacia él, sube la mirada al cielo_- gracias... -_sonríe volviendo su vista para cerciorarse de que es real_-

-Tonterías... -_suspira relajándose, fijando su mirada al frente, topándose con su imagen_- Haruka...

-Eres real mi sirena... -_sin dejar de verla y con pasos lentos se acercaba a ella_- ahora se que el destino nos quiere juntos...

-Haruka... mi príncipe azul... -_sonríe ligeramente, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acerca a el a pasos lentos, como si en ese momento el mundo se hubiera detenido, su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras sus manos se congelaban, dejándola paralizada, de tan solo verlo, hizo un gran esfuerzo por acercarse, tratando de que no notara su nerviosismo, respirando profundamente_-

-Mi hermosa sirena... eres tan perfecta en tu caminar, en tu porte, en tu manera de ser... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?, cada lugar me recuerda a ti... -_sonríe ligeramente-_

-Su sonrisa es tan perfecta... ni en mis más remotos sueños habría imaginado conocerte -_camina un poco sonrojada, ya no logrando disimular su nerviosismo_-

-El sonrojo en tus mejillas las vuelve simplemente irresistibles, con ganas de besarlas con ternura... -_suspira ligeramente_-

_Aun sonrojada se detiene a dos pasos de él._

-No puedo... -_se dijo mientras estaba a punto de detenerse frente a ella y desviando un poco la mirada corto camino mientras seguía caminando pasando a un lado de ella_- perdóname sirena, creo que aun necesitas tiempo... aun necesitamos tiempo...

_Al ver que pasa a su lado baja su mirada, no evitando derramar un par de lagrimas continuando su camino_- Tonto... -_dijo en voz baja mientras comienza a alejarse_-

_Haruka volteo al momento en que escucho como ella le decía tonto, sonrió ligeramente y bajo la vista negando suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza_- Mi sirena... -_continuo de nuevo su camino al menos con la satisfacción de haberla visto_-

X-X

_Darien se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo el televisor, pero en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido días antes con Serena, siendo reflejado por una sonrisa, cuando el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, así se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta._

-Serena... -_dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa y acercándose a darle un beso para después hacerla pasar_-

-Hola... –_dijo entrando al departamento, después de hablar con Ernesto en el resto del día ya no lo había visto lo que había hecho más fácil las cosas_- pensé que no estarías...

-Estaba perdiendo el tiempo viendo televisión _-sonrió_- por lo general no salgo mucho los domingos por la tarde...

-Ah... -_estaba un poco dudosa y no sabía cómo comenzar-_ Darien yo...

-¿Qué pasa? -_tomando su mano para ir hacia la sala_-

-He hablado con Seiya... -_dijo antes de llegar a la sala_- y hemos terminado...

_Darien se quedo pasmado al oírla y enseguida giro a verla_- ¿De verdad?, vaya eso es genial… -_sonrió y después creyó que había sido muy duro-_ Digo... ¿cómo esta él?

-Lo tomo bien... -_suspiro sentándose en el sillón_- de antemano él sabia que yo te seguía amando, y aun si estábamos juntos... pero te alegra ¿verdad?

-Pues a decir verdad si me alegra... digo es un paso más para poder estar juntos... pero mas me alegra que él no haya sufrido...

-Yo... había... decidido... -_respira profundamente_- aceptar estar contigo... sea cual sea tu situación... porque se que terminaras con esa relación... ¿no es así?

_Tomo su mano y le sonrió_- En cuanto pueda lo hare, solo es cuestión de mi trabajo para tener tiempo de ir... sabes no me gustaría hacerlo por teléfono... Liz es una mujer muy... sensible aunque aparente todo lo contrario...

-Confió en que lo harás... -_le sonrío ligeramente y acaricio su mejilla_- así que... con respecto a esa pregunta... la respuesta es... si...

-No te arrepentirás... -_la tomo de las mejillas y la acerco a el dándole un profundo beso-_

_Serena sonrió al escucharlo y correspondió a ese beso con la misma intensidad que él._

_Después de de terminar aquel beso la abrazo fuertemente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad-_ Veo que "Seiya" te apreciaba mucho para dejarte buscar tu felicidad...

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? -_pregunto un poco extrañada y mas por como dijo su nombre_- ¿a que te refieres?

-Eso que ese tipo debe de apreciarte lo suficiente como para dejarte ir por tu felicidad... no me agrada tengo que admitirlo, pero es de admirarse lo que hizo y solo hay dos posibles causas por lo que lo hizo...

_Serena lo miro fijamente esperando a que continuara, pues no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería-_ ¿Y cuáles?

-Que no significas nada para él... ó... por amor... -_separándose un poco de ella para ver la reacción de sus ojos_-

-Vaya... pues quizá ninguna de las dos... tal vez porque es... maduro... –_dijo por un segundo viéndolo para luego abrazarlo_-

-Pues si tal vez -_sonrió mientras contemplaba su rostro_- bueno ya no hay que hablar de él, mejor dime ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar a algún lado, ó quieres ver una película?

-Mejor una película... -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- como que hoy termine fastidiada de ver tanta comida que ni hambre tengo...

-¿Y eso? -_pregunto mientras iba a la cocina a preparar una bolsa de palomitas_-

-Ah es que no había dicho nada... -_sonríe y lo sigue hasta la cocina_- ahora tienes por novia a la jefa del área de repostería del hotel...

_Aun estando dándole la espalda ya que estaba sacando una bolsa de palomitas de la alacena, sonrió satisfactoriamente y después volteo a verla-_ Muchas felicidades Amor... la verdad es que te lo mereces -_acercándose a darle un beso-_

-Gracias... -_sonríe muy orgullosa y acepta ese beso_- ¿de verdad crees que me lo merezco?, mmm no estoy muy convencida... el Sr. Montenegro menciono algo de que tenia buenas referencias mías, pero no se de quien... -_se encoge de hombros_- porque no pensó lo mismo cuando me contrato

-Pues no lo se... tal ves de la universidad ¿no lo crees? -_dirigiéndose al horno de microondas_-

-Si es posible... _-suspira_- ah no importa... -_sonríe_- ahora lo que tengo que hacer por pedido del dueño es un postre original y tengo varias ideas en mente, pero aun no estoy muy convencida... tengo que pensar muy bien en que seria lo mejor

-Se que no tendrás dificultad en hacerlo -_acercándose a ella para tomarla por la cintura_- aun que tengo que decirte que aun no he probado nada hecho de tus hermosas manos -_tomando una de sus manos y dándole un pequeño beso_-

-Ah tienes razón... -_sonríe acariciando su rostro_- el día menos pensado te daré una sorpresa... ¿o podrías ir al restaurante del hotel y pedir algo?, así el que me da la sorpresa era tu...

-Eso suena bien... en cuanto pueda iré y pediré que sea el chef en persona quien me lo sirva -_decía mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla_-

-¿Y de que privilegios gozas para pedir eso? _-cierra sus ojos al sentir ese beso para luego mirarlo de forma picara_-

-Solo de ser el novio de la hermosa chef... -_comenzó a besarla nuevamente de forma dulce por la cara cuando el timbre del horno sonó_- ay… que oportunas palomitas -_se quejo antes de separase un poco-_

-Sí, muy oportunas...-_sonríe y sale de la cocina sentándose en la sala y esperando a que llegue_- pero... ¿y si te dejo para el ultimo?, mmm creo que no te daré el privilegio de ser el primero...

_Tomo la bolsa y las vacío en un tazón saliendo de la cocina y quedándose viéndola de forma confusa mientras levantaba una ceja._

_Serena sonrió al ver la cara de confusión que tenía_- El hecho de que seas mi novio no quiere decir que tendré tratos especiales contigo... así que tu serás el ultimo al que sirva un rico postre...

-Eso no es justo, en ese caso no te daré de mis deliciosas palomitas... –_dijo mientras pasaba el tazón par que el delicioso aroma la inundara-_

-Al fin que no quería palomitas... -_cruzándose de brazos volteando el rostro_-

_Estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver su reacción, pero se contuvo_- Estas segura... -_volviendo a antojarla_- porque están deliciosas... suaves pero a la ves crujientes y... -_pasando una de ellas entre su boca y su nariz de forma tentadora_- sin mencionar su delicioso sabor a mantequilla... mmm...

-No, no quiero... -_tratando de sonar segura mientras se sonroja ligeramente y manteniendo la misma postura_- no me quieres dar pues no quiero entonces...

-Si... si te quiero dar, solo que también quiero ser el primero en probar ese delicioso postre... -_decía mientras seguía saboreándole la pequeña palomita para después rozarla por sus labios_-

-O sea que me estas chantajeando... -_dijo haciéndose la ofendida cerrando ligeramente los ojos al sentir ese suave rose_-

-Es una manera muy fuerte de decirlo... pero... si, si así lo quieres ver... mmm... -_comiendo él una_- de verdad que esta marca es muy buena... mmm... están muy, muy pero muy ricas... mmm... -_las saboreaba mientras cerraba los ojos con una gran sonrisa_-

-No te creo... -_sonríe mientras pasa su dedo índice por los labios de él suavemente_-

-De verdad y lo mejor es que esa sensación se queda impregnada en los labios -_viéndola seductoramente al sentir su dedo-_

-Mmm tendré que averiguarlo... -_se acerca lentamente a él besándolo suavemente_-

_Darien al sentir sus labios la abrazo de inmediato correspondiendo al beso._

_Lentamente fue tratando de sentir confianza, ahora no era como antes en que lo besaba para luego huir, ahora era diferente y se sentía extraña, poco a poco fue colocando las manos sobre sus hombros._

_La abrazo fuertemente recostándola con suavidad sobre el sillón sin dejarla de besar, ahora la tenia para él y de ninguna manera la dejaría escapar._

X-X

_De nueva cuenta se encontraba marcando al celular de su hermana y nada, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, pero ya no quería preocupar más a sus padres-_ Claro, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? -_de inmediato comenzó a marcar el número de la persona que estaba más tiempo cerca de su hermana esperando tener suerte y que estuviera con él_-

_En el parquecito Seiya se encontraba tumbado sobre la hierba, mirando detenidamente el cielo cuando su celular sonó_- ¿Quien será…? si diga -_contesto sin ver quien era_-

-Ah Seiya, disculpa que te llame, pero es que estamos algo preocupados, ¿Serena está contigo verdad? -_pregunto un poco ansioso_-

-¿Serena? -_se quedo callado recordando el momento que la vio salir seguramente para irse a encontrar con aquel tipo_- si está conmigo, está comprando unos helados ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-No gracias, bueno si, dile que estábamos preocupados, ¿que entonces para que quiere dos celulares? -_dijo como reclamo en broma_-

-Jajaja yo le digo… creo que uno se le quedo sin pila y el otro… seguro lo olvido en la oficina… por cierto… ¿habrá algún problema si se queda conmigo hoy?, quiero ir a ver luciérnagas tu entiendes…

-¿Luciérnagas?, ¿como la ultima vez? -_pregunto incrédulo recordando lo que había pasado la primera vez que escucho hablar de luciérnagas_-

-Solo a ver luciérnagas… -_un poco triste, y nervioso al mismo tiempo_-

_Suspiro y sonrió ligeramente_- De acuerdo, solo no te aproveches de mi hermanita, yo les aviso a mis papás, ¿como a que hora llegaran?

-Si apenas nos iremos yo creo que en la tarde… te aviso cuando estemos en camino ¿te parece?

-Está bien, cuida mucho a Serena... hoy es tu responsabilidad... cualquier cosa que necesiten mi avisas...

-Desde luego así lo haré… yo cuidare de ella nos vemos

-Nos vemos, cuídense... -_dijo antes de colgar y quedar mas tranquilo de saber que su hermana estaba en buenas manos_-

_Se sienta mirando el teléfono asustado_- Oh… creo que estoy en problemas… si él descubre que ella no esta conmigo me matara… pero en que estaba pensando cuando le dije que estaba conmigo… debí decirle la verdad pero… -_suspira mirando el cielo, marcando el numero de Serena_- no sé que estoy haciendo…

X-X

_Se sintió extraña en ese momento en que estaba sobre el sillón, aun así continuo besándolo sin siquiera moverse, tenia miedo a lo que intuyo quería Darien que pasara, pero ya no era una niña débil ahora era una mujer que debía aprender a tomar decisiones, sus pensamientos fueron tantos que por un instante lo había olvidado y solo correspondía a sus besos por inercia._

_Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia su cuello comenzando a acariciar su cintura, disfrutando por fin de lo que tanto había deseado por mucho tiempo._

_Esos besos en su cuello la hicieron reaccionar y abrió los ojos_- Darien... espera...

-¿Qué sucede? -_murmuro sin dejar de besarla_-

-¿Qué haces? -_se movió un poco_-

-Disfrutando de este momento -_sonrió aspirando su aroma_- no sabes cuánto te deseo

-Darien... aun no es momento... _-tratando de levantarse_-

-¿Por qué no?, si ambos nos amamos es normal en una pareja -_separándose un poco aun en contra de su voluntad_-

-Sí, es normal, pero somos una pareja que acaba de comenzar de nuevo... -_comento sentándose en el sillón_- ¿crees que debemos ir tan rápido?

-Que importa si nos amamos tanto como antes, yo solo quiero disfrutar de cada instante a tu lado

-Y yo... pero aun no me siento preparada... lo siento... -_dijo evadiendo su mirada_-

_Guardo silencio observándola_- De acuerdo esperare -_recargándose sobre el respaldo viendo el techo_-

-Parece que te estuviera obligando... -_dijo sintiéndose un poco incomoda-_

-No es eso... es solo que en verdad te deseo tanto...

-Si has esperado tanto tiempo hasta ahora creo que puedes esperar un poco más... ¿no? -_dijo mirándolo de reojo-_

-Quizás -_cerrando sus ojos_- pero aun así te amo tanto que tu presencia me vuelve loco

-¿Quizás?, ¿eso quiere decir que no estarás tranquilo hasta que estemos juntos?, ¿que no podremos estar solos sin que desees algo mas?

_Se levanta_- Traeré algo de beber...

_Suspiro con fastidio al verlo levantarse_- Eres increíble... -_murmuro no como un halago sino porque la ignorara siendo el primer día en que habían vuelto_-

-Simplemente no quiero que esta noche se arruine... no haremos nada que tu no quieras

-Gracias... -_se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño_- ahora vuelvo... -_sin esperar respuesta entro y se recargo en el lavabo observando su reflejo_-

X-X

_Seiya después de recibir la llamada de Haruka preguntando por Serena, inmediatamente marco al celular de ella, al normal lo mando directo al buzón, por lo que marco el otro esperando a que contestara._

_Darien se encontraba recostado en el sofá en ese momento escucho el teléfono sonar, lo tomo cuidando que Serena no saliera del baño y vio en el identificador el nombre de su ex novio_- ¿Seiya qué querrá a estas horas? -_dijo un poco molesto decidido a contestar_- Bueno

-¿Serena?, ay no eres tu -_dice frunciendo el ceño al escuchar su voz_- ¿esta Serena contigo?

-Si… ¿por qué no debería? -_dijo en tono molesto_-

-Su familia la está buscando, están muy preocupados, pero descuida, les dije que estaba conmigo, así que dime a que hora pasó por ella y a donde...

-Ah… pues muchas gracias, que amable de tu parte, pero no hay necesidad que la estés cuidando que para eso estoy yo aquí... -_dijo comenzando a enfadarse mas_-

-Si claro, si la cuidaras bien ella ya estaría de regreso en su casa y no contigo... si su familia supiera que esta contigo júralo que ya hubieran ido por ella, pero bueno solo dime ¿a dónde paso por ella y a qué hora?

-Sabes que no voy a discutir contigo... así que muchas gracias por tus intenciones pero no es necesario, si ella esta aquí es por que ella quiere y si no yo seré quien la lleve a su casa...

-Si haces eso la meterás en problemas, será mejor que me digas a que horas paso por Serena, ya después te arreglas tu con ella

-¿Y cómo se que la llevaras a su casa?

-Si quieres pasa todo el día con ella, yo me desaparezco y así su familia no sospechara... si no llegamos juntos, veras que se meterá en problemas, así que si la quieres tanto como dices solo evítale los problemas por el momento

_Se quedo callado por un momento, sabia que aunque no quisiera era lo mejor_- Pasa por ella mañana a las 10 en el parque que esta cerca de sus casa...

-¿De la mañana o de la noche?

-De la noche por supuesto... así que gracias... -_dijo antes de colgar más que molesto_-

-Bien ahí estaré... -_cuelga el teléfono_-

-Pero que le pasa a ese tipo... si piensa que va a poder estar metiendo sus narices donde sea esta más que equivocado... -_decía molesto _- esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé... -_pensaba mientras caminaba por la sala_-

_Respiro profundamente para salir del baño, al menos por esa noche tendría que irse dejando molesto a Darien, definitivamente aquel inicio de relación era un tanto difícil después de todo lo que había pasado-_ ¿Darien? -_pregunto al abrir la puerta y verlo con su celular en la mano_- ¿qué haces?

-Hola… acabas de recibir una llamada….

-¿De quién? -_pregunto acercándose a él-_ ¿contestaste?

-Si….

-No tenías porque contestar... -_tomo su celular comenzando a revisar de quien había sido la llamada_- Seiya... -_murmuro al ver su nombre_- ¿qué te dijo?

-Que podías quedarte hoy conmigo -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-¿Qué? -_al escucharlo subió la mirada_- no creo que dijera eso...

-Si eso dijo… anda ven vamos a dormir esta noche juntos -_poniéndose de pie acercándose a ella_-

-No creo... ya me voy... -_dijo dando un paso hacia atrás-_ me deben estar esperando en mi casa...

-En verdad el dijo que podías quedarte -_tomándola del brazo_- si quieres puedes marcarle

-¿Y solo porque él dijo que podía quedarme es que debo hacerlo? -_pregunto con algo de tristeza sin moverse, aun pensando si Seiya sería capaz de decidir por ella_-

-¿Acaso dudas de mi?, yo no te mentiría… y el idiota se ofreció a cubrir que mejor que aprovechar… ¿no crees?

-¿Aprovechar? -_volvió a dar un paso atrás_- bueno entonces si eso fue lo que Seiya dijo debería irme con él...

-No de ninguna manera… -_tomándola por los hombros_- Serena tu eres mía recuérdalo… ya ajustare cuentas con él… pero de ninguna manera voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que nos está dando… Serena te amo

-No, nos están dando ninguna oportunidad... -_dijo más bien con tristeza_-

-Claro que si… lo es… aunque no de la forma que yo quisiera… ¿por qué se tiene que entrometer en lo que no le importa?

-Agradecido deberías estar de esta "oportunidad" pero no te preocupes, hablare con él... y ahora suéltame... me quiero ir...

-POR FAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO…. Disculpa mi enojo pero no soporto a ese tipo… tienes que entenderme mi hermosa mariposa

-Trato de entenderte... -_suspiro abrazándolo para que no viera sus ojos_- pero aquí la única que tiene la culpa de todo soy yo... los puse a los dos en esta situación, pero ya no más, pero hoy no me puedo quedar...

-¿En verdad no te puedes quedar?

-No... -_dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar_- tengo llegar por mi familia…

-No me agrada en lo absoluto… pero esta bien -_Abrazándola_- te amo no lo olvides -_tomando su rostro para besarla_, _aunque aun se sentía molesto, no quería empeorar más la situación_-

-Y yo... -_quiso decir antes de sentir sus labios los cuales correspondió lentamente en aquel beso-_

_La abrazaba con fuerza haciendo de ese beso algo más apasionado._

-Darien... -_trato de murmurar entre sus labios_-

-Por favor... un poco más -_murmuro acariciando su espalda_-

_¿Quién era ella para negarle un momento romántico a su novio?, nadie, desde hacia mucho que no era nadie, lentamente envolvió los hombros de Darien con sus brazos y continuo correspondiendo suavemente esos besos._

_Al sentirse correspondido la abrazo aun mas besándola con una pasión indescriptible apretándola más contra su cuerpo._

_Se quejo un poco al sentir la fuerza con que la abrazaba, pero últimamente ese era Darien el que al parecer le daba miedo perderla._

-Mi mariposa -_bajando sus besos a su cuello_-

-Por favor Darien... -_murmuro bajando las manos hasta sus brazos_-

-Lo siento... en verdad te necesito tanto

-Después será... lo prometo... -_dijo haciendo que se separaran_- volveremos a estar juntos... pronto... -_bajando la mirada_-

-Bien... entonces márcale a ese tipo... te llevare aunque no me parece bien

_No tardo en sacar el celular y comenzar a marcar, sentía como los nervios no la dejaban tranquila hasta que oprimió la tecla de llamar esperando a que le contestaran._

-Bueno... –_dijeron al otro lado de la línea_-

-Ho... hola... -_dijo algo titubeante caminando hacia el ventanal para evitar tener cerca a Darien y que pudiera escuchar su conversación_- ¿donde estas?

-Subiendo al auto... ¿estás bien? -_nervioso y un poco serio_-

-Si... ¿puedo verte? _-¿y si decía que no, que haría para no pasar la noche con Darien?, y muchas preguntas mas cruzaban por su mente al esperar la respuesta_-

_Se sorprendió_- ¿Te encuentras bien?, te hizo algo iré por ti inmediatamente

-No... -_respondió_- estoy bien... solo que... -_volteo viendo a Darien de reojo a unos cuantos pasos_- no... -_volteo de nueva cuenta para ver hacia fuera del cristal_- no puedo pasar la noche fuera de casa...

-Estoy en el parque... ¿te espero o quieres que vaya por ti?

-Darien me llevara... y gracias por esperarme...

-Bien... te espero...

-Nos vemos... -_finalizo la llamada volteando a ver a Darien_- me esperara en el parque cerca de la casa

-Vamos te llevare –_tomo sus llaves aun estaba molesto_-

_Suspiro tomando sus cosas para luego acercarse a la puerta_- Puedo irme sola... no te preocupes...

-No… yo te llevo –_se acerco a la puerta abriéndola_-

-Como quieras... -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros para luego y salir del departamento-_

_Salió detrás de ella un tanto malhumorado_- Esta será la última vez que ese tipo se mete en lo que no le importa...

-Ya te dije que voy a hablar con él...

-Antes hablare yo con él...

-Como quieras... -_se encogió de hombros al momento en que se abría el elevador y entraba_-

_Entro detrás de ella, el silencio reino entre ambos mientras subían al auto y conducían hacia el parque._

X-X

_Al colgar de la llamada sintiéndose un poco aliviado, se había dedicado a caminar sin rumbo alguno por las calles, sobre todo por aquellas calles por donde había pasado con ella_- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera enamorado de mi y no de él?, ¿Si a él ya lo hubiera olvidado?, Jaja sin duda hubiese sido lindo, pero las cosas no son así, y alguien siempre tiene que perder, y en esta ocasión me toco ser el pobre diablo perdedor, si eso es lo que soy un pobre diablo que ruega por recibir migajas de amor de aquella mujer, pero es demasiado tarde y ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás, respetare su decisión y la apoyare pase lo que pase, aunque muera en el camino, lo hare por tu felicidad y porque tu mi amada fresita seas tan inmensamente feliz, cueste lo que cueste buscare que así sea… aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya, porque te amo Serena…. Te amo -_llegando a un parquecito dijo en voz alta estas palabras, se dejo caer bajo el árbol, mirando fijamente el cielo reflexionando un poco, mas, al poco rato se levando para ir a comprar algo de comer ya que en todo el día no había comido absolutamente nada, si por él fuera no comería pero necesitaba las fuerzas para seguir pero sobre todo para verla a lado de él, llego al parque justo a tiempo ellos aun no habían llegado, suspiro bajando del auto, mientras se recargaba en el cruzado de brazos, esperando a la parejita._

X-X

-Maldita sea... ¿por que con ese imbécil si y conmigo no? -_presionaba el volante, le costaba mucho trabajo disimular su enfado, era increíble que se hubiese rehusado a estar con él y disfrutar del momento, tanto como él deseaba que fuera, detiene el auto de improviso ya que igual iba distraído y no se percato que habían llegado, Seiya ya los esperaba recargado en su auto, se incorporo al ver que freno de una forma muy brusca para no estamparse contra su auto_-

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿tanto te molesto el que no hubiera querido estar contigo? -_pregunto por la forma en que detuvo el auto_-

-No… espera aquí ¿quieres? -_la mira un tanto serio bajando del auto sin esperar respuesta, caminando hacia Seiya_-

-Pero... ah... -_suspiró resignada_-

-Vaya... veo que eres muy puntual... -_dijo de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba a él_-

-Claro... no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente -_fijando su mirada en él, aunque sabía que Serena lo amaba, aun no terminaba por caerle del todo bien, y no era precisamente que estuviera celoso, sino que había algo en el que no le agradaba, se incorporo_- deberías tener más cuidado al manejar, puedes tener un accidente

-Eso no es algo que te importe... -_mantenía el tono sarcástico-_ dime... ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué aparentar que Serena estuvo contigo? -_sonrió con burla_- ¿acaso eso es lo que hubieras querido?

-Me importa, porque ella viene contigo, si no viniera contigo, por mi puedes matarte si quieres -_lo miraba de forma retadora_- y por qué no… después de todo no sería la primera vez -_sonriendo un tanto burlón_-

_De momento tuvo intenciones de golpearlo, pero se contuvo al recordar que Serena estaba observando así que se tranquilizo y lo volvió a observar con burla_- Tal vez no sería la primera vez... pero grábate muy bien que esto no se volverá a repetir... ahora ella ha vuelto conmigo... porque me ama y así será te guste o no...

-Si bien se que ella te ama, la pregunta aquí es ¿tú la amas?, porque si la amaras no conducirías de esa forma, y hubieras esperado a hablar con su familia para quedarte con ella, y así no estarías tan molesto de que yo la este ayudando para que no tenga problemas -_sin apartar su mirada de él, aun desafiante_-

-¿Te atreves a poner en duda el amor que siento por ella?, como se ve que no la conoces... ella fue la que quiso quedarse conmigo... y pasar la noche a mi lado... -_un tanto "presumido"- _al final de cuentas ella es la que te utilizo...

-Vaya hasta presumido eres, aun así, que ella haya decidido quedarse contigo, porque no llamo a su casa, claro es que su familia no te quiere como me quiere a mí, y quizás la conozco más de lo que te imaginas -_sonriendo-_ pero tú mismo pudiste haber evitado esta situación, así que no te quejes del hecho que yo este aquí, solo espero que cuides mucho de ella, porque si la haces sufrir vas a conocer quién soy yo

-Tú no eres quien para hacerme ninguna advertencia... eres tu el que debería alejarse de ella... -_poniéndose a la defensiva_- ahora estoy yo con ella y ya no te necesita para nada... ¿acaso llegaste a soñar con tener algo mas con ella?, por favor... -_con sarcasmo_- mírate... no eres rival para mi... no tienes nada que ofrecerle así que no te vuelvas a acercar a Serena...

-Temo decepcionarte, pero no pienso alejarme, a menos que ella me lo pida, ya que es mi amiga, por lo que tendrás que soportar mi presencia, te guste o no te guste fuimos novios y ahora somos amigos -_sonriendo un tanto burlón_-

-Estoy seguro que jamás imaginaste tener aunque sea por algunos meses por novia a alguien como ella... -_tratando de controlar su molestia_- es fácil enamorarse de alguien así... ¿no lo crees?

-Desde luego, así como es fácil enamorarse, también es difícil olvidarla, y más alejarse de ella -_mostrando un brillo especial en sus ojos_-

-Pues aunque sea difícil... -_mostrándose serio y molesto se acerca a él_- tendrás que olvidar y alejarte de ella... ya no te necesita, porque he vuelto a ser su novio... ha vuelto conmigo el único que puede hacerla feliz... tu solo fuiste un pasatiempo... algo sin importancia en su vida... que te quede bien claro... no voy a permitir que vuelvas a intervenir en su vida... tu menos que nadie... -_observándolo con coraje_-

-Y yo te repito... que no pienso alejarme de ella, al menos que me lo pida, de otro modo seguiré siendo su amigo y estaré a su lado -_sonríe un poco irónico_- además soy su vecino, no podrás impedir que la vea, o me acerque -_le dice en voz baja, serio y firme mostrando una ligera sonrisa ante su actitud_-

-Si, tendrás que conformarte con eso... con ser por el momento su amigo... y ex novio, ya después ni de eso se acordara... me encargare de borrar cada uno de los recuerdos que tenga de ti...

-¿Y cómo harás eso?, no creo que ella olvide todos los momentos que pasamos juntos...

-La forma que utilice para borrar tus recuerdos no debe importarte... -_sonrió de forma irónica- _¿acaso te crees tan especial e inolvidable?, ¿qué tanto pudo vivir a tu lado que fuera tan especial para no olvidarlo?, estoy seguro que nada...

-Yo que tu, no estaría tan seguro, recuerda que fue mi novia, y que también vivimos momentos sumamente especiales

-Ah si... ¿cómo cuales?, ah ya... ¿acaso te refieres a esos momentos tan simples y corrientes?, los olvidara ya verás que si...

-Mmmmm además de todos esos hermosos momentos –_sonriente-_ hay un momento muy especial en un balneario, un momento lleno de amor y pasión, un momento de entrega mutua -_sonríe aun más al recordar ese momento_-

_Darien sintió como todo la furia producida por esas palabras se reflejaría en su rostro por lo que tuvo que contenerse_- No importa también eso lo olvidara... porque no creo que otra pareja tenga tanto amor y pasión por entregar que ella y yo...

-Vaya veo que te duele saber que haya estado con alguien más, que ¿acaso creíste que esperaría por ti por mucho tiempo? -_aun sonriendo con burla y desdén_-

-Tal vez haya estado contigo... -_ocultando su coraje y ganas de golpearlo tras una sonrisa sarcástica_- me da igual...al final yo seré quien se quede con ella el resto de nuestras vidas... será conmigo con quien pasara los días y las noches... será a mi lado que duerma después de hacer el amor...

_Seiya guardo silencio al escucharlo, en su interior sentía coraje pero mas sintió tristeza y temor al pensar en ello, pero ella lo amaba y él no podía hacer nada, más que ser su amigo_- Aun así... no pienso alejarme de ella...

-Lo harás, porque yo me encargare de hacerlo por ti... me la llevare lejos ya lo veras nos iremos a otro lugar, lejos de todo esto... lejos de ti...

_Seiya presiono su puño con fuerza, desviando su mirada hacia un lado._

-Ah vaya, veo que te dolió pensar en no volver a verla... -_una ligera carcajada de victoria escapo de su boca antes de continuar hablando_- pues si, así será cuando la convierta en mi esposa... -_dándose la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse rumbo al coche_- entonces ya no tendrás ningún pretexto para verla... -_fue lo último que dijo y que esperaba él hubiera alcanzado a escuchar_-

-Tiene razón... me dolerá mucho no volver a verla... pero... si su felicidad esta con este mequetrefe... yo tendré que resignarme -_siguió en silencio mientras observaba como abría el auto_-

-¿Está todo bien? -_pregunto al bajar del auto_- parecía que discutían...

-Si... te veré mañana -_abrazándola, besando sus labios inesperadamente_-

_Serena se desconcertó por completo ante el inesperado beso de Darien, sobre todo porque estaba presente Seiya y eso la hizo mantenerse por un momento estática, intento separarse con suavidad._

_Darien se separo de ella, después de ese beso-_ Nos veremos mañana mi preciosa mariposa recuerda que te amo -_robo un fugaz beso de sus labios, para subir a su auto y marcharse_-

-Si... hasta mañana... -_totalmente desconcertada, no se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaba Seiya-_ ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? -_se preguntaba a si misma cerrando los ojos_-

_Seiya había preferido mirar el cielo con una infinita tristeza tenía ganas de llorar, sentía un nudo en la garganta_.

_Serena observo como Darien había arrancado, definitivamente estaba molesto, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba es lo que sentía al pensar que el mismo Seiya la había orillado a pasar una noche con Darien, por lo que no se atrevía a moverse, quería correr hacia su casa, pero tampoco eso podía._

_Seiya miraba aun hacia la nada aquellas palabras le habían herido en lo más profundo de su ser, involuntariamente presiono con fuerza su puño, sin atreverse a mirarla._

-Gracias... -_murmuro girando un poco para verlo_- me voy a casa, buenas noches...

-Al menos algo prudente saldrá esta noche... -_aun sin mirarla_- ve a casa y diles a tus padres dónde estabas...

-¿No te importaría que lo hiciera?, ya no tendrías la confianza de mis padres... -_dijo observándolo fijamente_-

-Quizás perdería su confianza... pero eso sería lo correcto...

-Claro, lo correcto... -_murmuro bajando la mirada con molestia_- siempre haces las cosas correctamente ¿no es así?

-Si las hiciera... no le habría mentido a tu hermano... -_volteando a verla con el semblante molesto y triste a la vez_-

-¿Entonces porque mentiste?, yo no te lo pedí... -_acercándose a pasos lentos_-

-Serena... ¿ya viste la hora que es? como hubieran reaccionado tus padres... si no querías preocuparlos porque no les avisaste... siempre lo haces...

-¿Y por una vez que no lo hice debo ser condenada? -_suspiro molesta_- yo estaba por regresar... no pensaba quedarme con Darien... pero por lo visto tu si...

-No fue lo que él me dijo... -_desviando su mirada_- si te quieres quedar con él adelante... hazlo pero no preocupes a tus padres...

-¿Entonces está bien que me quede con él?, ¿siempre me ayudaras en esos casos?

-Esa es decisión tuya no mía...

-Sí, es decisión mía... -_murmuro bajando la mirada deteniéndose a unos pasos de él_- ¿entonces porque te preocupas por mi?

_La miro en silencio_- Porque eres importante para mí... por eso... y si no quieres preocupar a tus padres y si pensabas volver ¿por qué no les avisaste?, son las 3 de la mañana Serena... era obvio que estuvieran preocupados por ti

-¿Tan tarde? -_observo su reloj y era cierto_- yo no me había dado cuenta... lo lamento...

-¿Ahora estás de acuerdo que no puedes volver siendo que les dije que iríamos a ver luciérnagas? -cruzándose de brazos- ¿o quieres volver y fingir que discutimos?

_Sonrió sutilmente cuando lo escucho, pues no era del todo mentira_- Pero, ¿entonces qué hacemos?, además eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que Darien se fue... discutir...

_Lentamente se acerco a ella_- En verdad… ¿no pensabas en quedarte con él? -_con un semblante más tranquilo y sereno del que tenía hace algunos minutos_-

-No… solo hablábamos... -_dijo seria_- y... encontró una oportunidad de convencerme cuando recibió tu llamada...

-Estaba preocupado... y él me dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme que te quedarías con él... si le mentí a tu hermano fue por la hora por eso le dije que iríamos a ver luciérnagas por lo que te quedarías conmigo... pero en ningún momento cruzo por mi mente que en verdad te fueras a quedar con él...

-Lo siento... fui demasiado imprudente... pero de verdad no pensaba quedarme con él, solo que paso el tiempo y no me di cuenta... pero él quiso aprovechar la oportunidad que le diste... -_suspiro con tristeza_- dijo que tú estabas de acuerdo en que me quedara con él, que nos habías ayudado...

-¿Y crees que estaría de acuerdo? -_mirándola fijamente a los ojos_-

-Estaba confundida... de momento lo creí, pero ahora...

-Claro que no… a menos que fuera conmigo -_sonriéndole pícaramente_-

_Sonrió algo apenada_- ¿Como ahora?

-Como ahora...

-Pero es demasiado tarde para ir a ver luciérnagas... y es peligroso quedarnos aquí... -_dijo observando el lugar completamente desierto_-

-No es tan tarde bueno quizás lleguemos al amanecer... tus padres no esperaran que vuelas a primera hora de la mañana si sabes que estamos en las luciérnagas

-¿Quieres decir que nos vayamos ahora a ver luciérnagas?

-Si -_mostrando una gran sonrisa_- ¿qué dices? -_extendiendo su mano_-

-Pero... mañana tenemos que trabajar... -_dijo observando su mano, una parte de ella quería tomarla, pero también tenía que ser responsable_-

-Mmm bueno es que... después de hablar con Darien... hable con Diamante... perdón... pero también le mentí...

-¿Le dijiste que no iríamos a trabajar? -_pregunto algo asombrada_-

-Este si... porque tu novio me dijo que... pasarías con él todo el día... obviamente no dejaría que afectara tu trabajo, además imagínate si tu hermano va al hotel y nos ve... lo más probable es que sospeche

_Se quedo un momento pensativa, observando la mano de Seiya, imaginando lo que Haruka podría decirle si se daba cuenta de la mentira_- Esta bien...

_Sonrió tomando su mano_- Después de todo no habré mentido

-No, tienes razón... no habrás mentido... pero... ¿qué voy a hacer con la ropa?, necesito cambiarme...

-Mañana iremos de compras

-Vaya, creo que piensas en todo... -_sujeto su mano_- gracias...

-De todas formas iba ir a ver luciérnagas

-Es verdad... ¿qué pensabas hacer mientras tanto? _-pregunto curiosa_-

-Ir a ver luciérnagas

-Creo que tu solo no tendría ningún chiste...

-Quizás... ¿pero qué otra cosa podría hacer?

-Invitar a alguna chica... -_dijo desviando la mirada_-

-Mmm no… a menos que seas tu...

_Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa para luego observar el camino_- ¿Solo yo?, ¿porque debería tener tal privilegio?

-Ese es privilegio que solo las cenicientas fresitas tienen y solo conozco a una -_sonrió mientras conducía-_

-Yo... -_dijo segura y orgullosa_-

-Exacto -_se sentía tan tranquilo en aquellos instantes_- si nos apresuramos llegaremos justo para ver el amanecer

-Solo ten cuidado al manejar... aunque sería lindo ver el amanecer en el camino...

-Lo tendré... porque traigo a bordo un gran tesoro... además Haruka dijo que hoy serias mi responsabilidad

-No sé como hiciste para ganarte la confianza de mis padres y de mi hermano, tanto como para dejarte una responsabilidad tan grande como el bienestar de una persona...

-Es una muy buena pregunta

-Pero tú deberías tener la respuesta...

-Pero no la tengo… ¿tú la tienes? –_Pregunto viéndola de reojo_-

-No… solo que eres un gran hombre...

-Sabes... quizás sonara egoísta de mi parte... pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que no te hayas quedado con él

-Yo también... -_dijo sin pensar para luego desviar la mirada_- digo al menos no estaré mintiendo a mis padres...

_Guardo silencio por unos instantes-_ Se que lo quieres...

-¿Pero...? -_volteo a verlo_-

-Y te conozco... no hagas nada que tu no quieras hacer y tampoco le permitirás que te dañe ¿verdad?

-No… no te preocupes... no hare nada que no desee y tampoco dejare que me lastime...

-Eso me tranquiliza... pero espero no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa

-¿Nuestra promesa? -_pregunto un tanto despistada pues su pensamiento estaba en el recuerdo de Darien convenciéndola de quedarse_-

-Pase lo que pase... jamás nos alejaremos, no vas a permitir que él te aleje de mi ¿verdad? -_volviendo a mostrar su semblante triste al recordar sus últimas palabras-_

-No, no permitiría que me alejara de las personas que quiero... y eso te incluye a ti en especial... -_tomando su mano con suavidad_-

-En verdad... no soportaría que Cenicienta se alejara de mi... no soy un príncipe... pero...

-Yo tampoco soy una princesa... en realidad Cenicienta nunca lo fue... se convirtió en una después de que se caso con el príncipe... pero si no se hubiera casado con él jamás lo hubiera sido, quizá si se hubiera casado con plebeyo sería mucho más feliz o quizá no...

-Bueno... ese final me lo contara la cenicienta que tengo a mi lado

-Pero yo no pienso casarme ahorita...

-Cuando lo hagas... ¿me dirás?, ¿el final de cenicienta?

-¿Si es más feliz con el príncipe o con el plebeyo? -_pregunto sonriendo ligeramente_-

-Jajaja o con la persona que encuentre... lo importante es que ese final sea feliz

-Si yo también lo pienso, que sea cual sea el final debe ser feliz...

-Sí, casi hemos llegado, mira hacia el horizonte… _-observo a través del cristal el hermoso paisaje que se abría paso_-

-Es hermoso... -_dijo observando cómo los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir dejando ver un hermoso juego de luces_-

-Sí bastante hermoso -_orillándose para poder observarlo también_-

-Gracias... -_murmuro tomando su mano sin dejar de ver aquel maravilloso espectáculo_- es el mejor amanecer...

-Es hermoso _-presionando su mano sin dejar de ver el hermoso espectáculo_- el amanecer más bello que he visto

-El primero y el último que veré a tu lado... -_pensó con tristeza observándolo de reojo_-

-Como me gustaría... ver más amaneceres así... estando tú a mi lado... pero sé que eso es imposible… -_pensó con tristeza sin apartar la mirada de aquel cielo rojizo que se mostraba ante sus ojos_-

X-X

_Molesto como estaba al encontrarse a solas en su auto marco por enésima al celular de Serena, por lo que decidió marcar a su casa esperando que ella le respondiera._

_Tomo el teléfono apenas bajo de su habitación, esperaba ansioso alguna llamada de su hermana tan solo para avisar que estaba bien, pues aunque estuviera con Seiya se encontraba preocupado_- Casa de la familia Tsukino...

_La mueca en su rostro no se hizo esperar al reconocer la voz_- Buenos días... ¿se encuentra Serena?

-Buenos días... ella... -_apenas iba a responder la verdad cuando reconoció la voz_- ¿quien la busca?

-Su novio -_dijo con molestia y sin pensar_-

-¿Su novio? -_cuestiono molesto pero al mismo tiempo sonrió_- ah Seiya...

-No… ese imbécil no cuñadito

-Entonces no sé quien habla... y por favor para ti soy Haruka...

-Soy Darien... pásame a Serena cuñadito -_con cierto desdén y molestia en la voz_-

-No… aun está dormida y no la quiero despertar y menos por un imbécil como tu...

-Por favor dile que la llame, me urge hablar con ella

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe...

-Me incumbe todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hermana... ya te lo había advertido, no quiero que la vuelvas a lastimar o me vas a conocer...

-Lo que suceda entre nosotros es solo entre nosotros... ya estoy ansioso por proponerle matrimonio pronto ella volverá a ser mía y ni tú y mucho menos el tarado de Seiya podrá impedirlo jajajaj

-¿Y si ella no acepta? -_pregunto esperanzado de que así fuera_-

-Claro que aceptara ella me ama tanto como yo a ella no lo dudes cuñadito ella pronto será mi esposa

-Pues ya lo veremos... pero no olvides que no está sola... ahora también me tiene a mí y no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar... ¿me escuchaste?

-Crees que yo podría herirla con todo el amor que le tengo que tonto jajajaja

-Una vez lo hiciste...

-No, fue necesario pero no espero que lo entiendas

-Jamás entenderé una clase de amor que lastima...

-No es cuestión que lo comprendas tu o no... es cuestión que ella lo entienda y acepte mi amor

-La apoyare si eso es lo que quiere... -_dijo molesto_- en cuanto despierte le doy tu mensaje...

-Gracias adiós

-Imbécil... -_dijo antes de colgar quedándose preocupado de aquella llamada, por lo visto su hermanita había tomado una decisión y lo peor es que no estaba ahí para que le explicara algo de todo lo ocurrido_-

X-X

-Muchas gracias por estas mini vacaciones... -_dijo aun con una sonrisa observando que estaban a punto de llegar a sus respectivas casas_-

-No tienes nada que agradecer... yo... también me divertí mucho

-Después de todo lo que paso anoche creo que te lo debía...

-Serena...

-¿Dime? -_pregunto volteando a verlo_-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme... sabes que siempre contaras conmigo -_estacionando el auto frente a su casa-_

-Lo se... de cualquier forma gracias... -_Suspiro al ver que estaban en su casa_- seguro mis padres querrán hablar contigo...

-Si... ahora no puedo darme a la fuga o después me ira peor -_sonrió tomando aire_- vamos al matadero

-Ay no lo digas como si mis padres fueran unos ogros... -_hizo un puchero_-

-Jajaja son ogros cuando se trata de su gran tesoro -_guiñándole el ojo ayudándola a salir del auto_- ¿vamos?

-Vamos... lo haces sonar como si yo no pudiera cuidarme sola...

-Jajaja no lo tomes así... pero no puedes evitar que tus padres se preocupen... igual seria si fuera mi hermanita...

-Pero no lo soy... -_viéndolo de reojo_-

-No… pero igual me preocupó por ti... anda vamos tu familia espera por ti _-sonriéndole_-

-Sí, mi familia espera por mi... -_saco las llaves y abrió la puerta encontrando todo a oscuras-_ uh creo que no hay nadie...

-Mmm que raro -_colocando unas bolsas en la entrada_-

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? -_pregunto desde la escalera a oscuras_-

-Ay me asustas Haruka... -_dijo acercándose a encender la luz de la sala_-

-Perdona la demora... hicimos unas compras y se nos fue el tiempo...

-Serena, vete a tu habitación... -_dijo algo serio_-

-Pero es que... -_intento decir_-

-Déjame hablar a solas con Seiya...

_Se estremeció al notar la seriedad del tono de voz de su amigo_- De acuerdo... ve a descansar te hace falta...

-Está bien... -_se acerco a despedirse de Seiya_- lamento si te ocasionare problemas con mi hermano... -_murmuro a su oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla_-

-Todo estará bien anda ve a dormir...

-Hasta mañana... -_dijo separándose de él pasando a un lado de su hermano, era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma y no le había gustado para nada como lo había hecho_-

_Haruka por su parte espero a que su hermana cerrara la puerta de la habitación para poder hablar_- ¿Se divirtieron?

-Si... bastante... lamento mucho si este viaje fue muy improvisado... yo...

-¿Se fueron desde que te llame verdad? -_se acerco a la sala observando de reojo a Seiya_-

_Lo miro fijamente_- Al poco rato...

-¿Sabías que ya volvió con Darien? -_pregunto tranquilamente tomando asiento_-

_Su expresión cambio radicalmente_- Si...

-¿Entonces por qué llevártela cuando ya es novia de otro?

-No era... mi intención... es solo que...

-Podemos ir al parque...

_Suspiro poniéndose de pie para tomar las llaves, al estar cerca de él le hizo una seña para que saliera de la casa_- Espero que me digas la verdad...

_Salió detrás de él sin decir nada, todos los sentimientos que había reprimido la noche anterior comenzaban a salir a flote en ese instante._

-Confié en ti Seiya... no me decepciones...

-Quizás esto te decepcione amigo... -_caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el piso-_

-¿Donde estaba Serena cuando te llame? -_pregunto preocupado al verlo con ese semblante_-

-Te diré la verdad pero no la juzgues... por favor…

-Eso lo decidiré yo... -_dijo serio_- no puedo prometerte que no lo hare, porque ella es mi hermana y me afecta cualquier cosa que haga...

-Ya sé que te afecta... y que lo que haga será para bien de ella... es solo que me gustaría poder evitarle más sufrimiento y...

-Sufrimiento que ella misma se ha buscado... ¿porque no eres claro?, dile que la amas... y evítanos también la pena de verla sufrir a lado de ese tipo...

-Me encantaría decírselo y hacer cualquier cosa por no verla sufrir Haruka... -_al llegar al parque se detuvo antes de llegar a la banquita que ya tanto conocía_-

-No sé como permites que te utilice... -_suspiro adelantándose a tomar asiento en la banca_-

_Suspira acercándose un poco_- Se que no lo entenderías... como decirle que la amo sabiendo que su corazón está con él... y... por más que haga no puedo ser más que su amigo...

-¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que paso anoche? -_al preguntar volteo a verlo con seriedad_-

-No me dejaras en paz si no te lo digo ¿cierto? -_sonrió ligeramente respondiendo con una mirada retadora, y tranquila-_

-Por supuesto que no, es mi hermana quiero saber en que anda metida, de alguna forma me tengo que enterar de las tonterías que hace... -_dijo con una sonrisa_- además... no quiero de la noche a la mañana me llegue con que está embarazada... y ni más ni menos que de ti...

_No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- _Despreocúpate... nada ha pasado entre nosotros desde aquel día... aunque tener un bebé, lo que implica una familia con ella sería lo más preciado y hermoso... lástima que solo haya sido un sueño...

-Un sueño que puede hacerse realidad... obsérvala bien... date cuenta de lo que esconden sus miradas, sus palabras... estas demasiado ciego...

_Cierra sus ojos-_ El burro hablando de orejas... Haruka... ella lo ama tienes que admitirlo... siempre lo ha amado... y siempre lo amara... aunque no me guste nada la idea de que haya regresado con él

-Entonces ¿porque no haces algo para que este contigo?, nada me daría mas gusto que eso...

-Porque ella no me ama a mi... lo ama a él... para ella solo soy su mejor amigo... y confesarle mis sentimientos podría provocar que perdiera lo poco que me queda de ella

-Y no has pensado en que pasaría si no fuera así... -_dijo poniendo atención en lo que fuera a responder_-

-Muchas veces... pensé que podría entrar en su corazón de otra manera... pero es inútil... lo ama y por fin a regresado con él... y seguro volverá a sonreír como antes... solo una cosa quiero pedirte...

_Espero intrigado aquella petición._

-No dejes por nada del mundo que se la lleve lejos...

-Ja... estaría loco si lo permitiera y mucho menos con ese imbécil... sé que Serena tomara la mejor decisión, pero muchas veces hay que darle un empujoncito

-Bueno... quizás esta vez deba ser ella quien tome las decisiones... algo si te digo por muy feliz que sea con él o por muy enamorada que este no me alejare de ella...

_Sonrió extendiendo su mano_- Quiero que me prometas que si ves algún indicio de que no es feliz con él lo intentaras... intentaras demostrarle que eres tu el indicado para ella...

-Lo hare... solo si tú me prometes una cosa...

-¿Qué? -_pregunto aun con la sonrisa_-

-Que tú harás feliz a mi hermana... -_mirándolo fijamente_-

-No creo poder prometer nada... tu hermana tomo su decisión y yo la respetare...

-Pero no tengo duda de que ella te ama... además tú no tienes un rival con el cual competir... tan solo contra su orgullo...

-Y eso muchas veces es peor que un rival...

-A caso no te crees tan fuerte como para vencer su orgullo tú la amas y ella te ama... ustedes tienen más posibilidades que Serena y yo...

-Eso nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes... es difícil dar un consejo que ni yo mismo puedo utilizar, pero todo a su debido tiempo... ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo... dejemos que el tiempo hable -_estrechando su mano_-

-Así es... dejemos que el tiempo hable... -_tomando su mano cerrando el trato_-

-De acuerdo -_suspiro un poco más tranquilo_-

X-X

_Al entrar a su habitación, dejo escapar todas sus emociones, aquella tristeza que logro contener frente a ella, escapaba por fin, se sentó en la cama, escuchando como en el cuarto de alado su hermana hablaba dormida, sonrió ligeramente._

-Mmmm quizás funcione... nunca lo he hecho pero quizás hoy si lo necesite -_se acerca a su escritorio sacando una libreta, buscando hojas limpias, al encontrarlas comienza a escribir, mientras lo hace lagrimas en sus ojos se hacen presentes_- es increíble lo que una simple hoja puede hacer, como un simple pedazo de papel puede hacer que me sienta de esta manera, tan débil y vulnerable ante ella -_enciende la radio, escuchando una canción_- y esa canción, pareciera como si todo indicara hacia un punto -_seguía escribiendo, con mucha tristeza, dejando fluir sus sentimientos, sin limitaciones luego de un rato de escribir, y dejar escapar sus sentimientos, arranco la hoja, doblándola y metiéndola dentro de uno de sus libros_-

Continuara…

X-X

Un buen capitulo jejeje pobre Seiya, pero pronto Serena estará en sus brazos, o al menos eso espero porque si no voy a llorar sniff (Marina), bueno esperamos que lo haya disfrutado y nos disculpamos por la demora, ya saben escribimos para ustedes con todo nuestro cariño. No olviden dejar un review nos dará gusto leerlo.  
Y nuevamente una disculpa por tardarnos tanto en actualizar, pero pues ya saben nunca faltan pequeños incidentes que nos hacen retrasarnos, ya comenzamos a trabajar en lo que será el próximo capítulo (editar y revisar de nuevo) disculpen si se nos fue algún error y gracias por seguir apoyándonos, ahora si vamos con las respuestas de los reviews.

_**Nancy Ten:**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu review, pues si, quizá Seiya debería confesar la verdad pero entonces se acabaría la historia :P vamos a darle un poquito más de drama pero no tanto, ya verás con los siguientes capítulos, y disculpa por la demora.

_**Polvo de Estrellas:**_ Hola gracias por la espera, aquí estamos de nueva cuenta tarde pero seguro :P y si Serena siente algo por Seiya por lo visto, porque si no fuera así no se sentiría incomoda a la hora de estar con Darien, pero bueno ya ves a veces el ser humano es muy temeroso a la hora de ser sincero sobre sus sentimientos pero bueno a ver qué pasa ahora porque obviamente nadie de su familia y mucho menos Seiya dejara que se la lleven lejos.

_**Iron:**_ Gracias por tu consejo, que bueno que te gusta la historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos.

_**clauseiserdar1:**_ Hola, gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, la verdad si pobrecitos de Seiya y Haruka, sufriendo por sus respectivas dueñas de sus corazones, pero bueno a ver qué pasa más adelante, ahora que ya Serena anda con Darien pero por lo visto la segunda oportunidad no está funcionando como ella lo esperaba, se siente incómoda con la relación… sobre lo de Darien y Serena jajaja si fue un sueño que bueno, sinceramente no creo que Serena pudiera estar con él después de haber estado con Seiya :P saludos.

_**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:**_ Hola, gracias por tu review, esperamos que te siga gustando, y disculpa la demora :D

_**sereyandrew301:**_ Hola, mmm ¿aun sigues por aquí?, esperamos que te haya gustado la historia, la ves tan diferente de la serie porque es un universo alterno, saludos.

_**Aya:**_ Hola gracias por tu review, lo del embarazo fue solo una falsa alarma y lo demás un sueño de Seiya por formar esa familia junto a ella, lamentamos la demora.

_**MOON SENSHI:**_ Jajaja muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañando en esta historia y por tu review :D curioso lo que mencionas de Haruka y Michiru (porque luego nos dicen que es demasiado fantasioso pero ya ves dices que si suele pasar), jajaja para Darien fue un sueño pero para todos los demás fue una pesadilla jajaja obviamente después de estar con Seiya no creo que pueda estar con Darien pero bueno allá ella y su mala cabeza :P lo de Michiru y Diamante pues si como que ya se veía venir pero qué bueno que no paso más si no entonces pobre de Haru snif, y bueno nosotras también te ofrecemos una disculpa por la demora al actualizar, pero aquí andamos, tarde pero seguro :D

_**Wendoly:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, claro que la vamos a terminar de hecho ya hay mucho adelanto en esta historia, quizá tardemos en actualizar pero no la dejaremos sin terminar, y si muy feo lo de Rei y Darien pero ya vimos que clase de hombre es, no le conviene a Serena ella está mejor con Seiya, solo falta que se dé cuenta de que ya no puede estar sin él.

Y bueno hasta aquí con las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempecito para dejarnos un mensaje, nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza al actualizar pero no se preocupen no pensamos dejarla sin final, como ya dije "tarde pero seguro" aquí nos seguiremos leyendo asi que no se preocupen, ahora si nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos y cuídense mucho, abracitos y besitos :D

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**

p.d. Capítulo escrito por Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Choi Winchester Kou

Capítulo editado por Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou

Canción "Te Quiero" de Santiago Cruz


	33. ¿Boda?

Capitulo 33

¿Boda?

Vida, bendita vida que me pone cara frente a ti

No lo esperaba no imaginaba

Encontrarte en mi camino en mi vivir

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me dé oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tú lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

Bendita amar así

Despertar con este amor siempre en mí

Yo quería yo soñaba un amor así

Un amor inmenso solamente para mí

Que me cure las heridas

Que me dé oportunidad de ser feliz

Que yo sepa que me quiere

Y tenerlo junto a mí

Un amor divino

Un amor verdad

Un amor que no se puede comparar

Algo que se siente una sola vez

Que tan solo con mirarlo tú lo ves

Un amor que sin medida quiere dar

Que lo entrega todo

Que te quiere bien

Que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer

_Por fin tenía un momento de descanso, esa mañana había sido un tanto ajetreada y lo que más deseaba era al menos poder comer tranquilamente, aunque no quería admitirlo el día anterior a lado de Seiya había sido el ultimo junto a él si es que quería que las cosas con Darien funcionaran aunque sabía que lo extrañaría en más de una ocasión, pero esa era la decisión que había tomado y debía ser responsable y poner todo de sí para que las cosas estuvieran bien con su novio._

-Buenos días... -_se acerco con una ligera sonrisa al verla_- ¿como sigue tu resfriado?

_Volteo al escucharlo, si esa era la prueba que necesitaba, que Darien estuviera ahí_- Bien, creo... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a invitar a mi novia a comer -_sonrió acercándose, hasta saludarla con un suave beso sobre sus labios_- estaba preocupado por ti...

**-**Mmmm no tienes porque preocuparte estoy bien... ¿te parece si comemos algo aquí cerca?, tengo que regresar en seguida...

-Como no me voy a preocupar... ahora que te recupere no quiero perderte -_sujeto su mano_- vamos cerca hay un buen restaurante, aunque habiendo aquí en el hotel uno deberíamos comer aquí

**-**Ah no... Será mejor comer en otro lado... -_dijo caminando hacia la salida_- soy una empleada del hotel y no se vería bien... además tengo ganas de salir...

-De acuerdo vamos, aunque seas empleada puedes comer donde sea... la comida es deliciosa, pero está bien ¿donde quieres comer? -_sonrió jalándola un poco hacia él-_

-Donde sea estará bien... -_sonrió ligeramente volteando hacia el pasillo como si esperará ver a alguien pero en seguida volvió la mirada a Darien, no debía seguir pensando en otras personas mucho menos estando con su novio_- sobre lo ocurrido en el parque... y con Seiya, ya hable con él así que ya no tienes que estar molesto sobre ese tema...

-¿De verdad? -_le sonrió acercándola más hacia él hasta abrazarla, a lo lejos pudo divisar a Seiya observando_- ¿ya no tengo por qué preocuparme?

**-**No... -_murmuro tan solo dejándose abrazar_- Seiya solo es mi amigo y solo estoy esperando el momento indicado para decirles a mis padres que volví contigo...

-Espero que eso sea pronto... ya no quiero que él siga interfiriendo en nuestra relación

**-**No te preocupes... ya no lo hará... solo espero que... tu ya no le digas nada si lo llegas a encontrar conmigo, por favor...

-No puedo evitar sentirme celoso... no me da confianza el hecho que este cerca de ti... tratare de controlarme -_murmuro, para en ese momento besar sus labios con pasión_-

_Correspondió a sus labios un tanto incomoda por el lugar donde estaban, su lugar de trabajo, pero si quería que las cosas volvieran a funcionar tenía que aceptar ese hecho por lo que continuo en aquel beso._

_Mientras la besaba con pasión, y deseo aprisionándola entre sus brazos, pudo notar como su ex rival presionaba su puño desviando la mirada de ellos._

**-**Darien... -_murmuro entre sus labios separándose un poco-_

**-**Mi bella mariposa -_le sonrió ligeramente-_ vamos a comer entonces...

-Si... -_estuvo a punto de decir algo mas cuando vio a Seiya platicando con una joven mujer alguien que ella no conocía, lo observo fijamente solo esperaba que no los hubiera visto besándose, aunque quizá a él no le importara-_

_Seiya trataba de poner atención a lo que su acompañante le decía pero no podía evitar sentirse mal ante lo que acababa de ver, fijo su mirada en ella no podía apartarla, debía hacerlo, y debía olvidar lo que sentía por ella, sin duda lucia feliz al lado del hombre que ella amaba._

_No podía dejar de verlo, era un extraño sentimiento el que la invadió en ese momento, pero no podía hacerle caso más bien no debía, los segundos en que sus miradas se encontraron de pronto se hicieron eternos._

_Darien frunció el ceño_- Serena... ¿te gustaría que comiéramos comida italiana?

-¿Eh?, si, está bien... -_volteo a verlo_- vamos... ¿y por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa -_la tomo por la cintura conduciéndola hacia la salida del hotel_-

-¿Sorpresa?, ¿algún motivo en especial? -_volteo para tan solo alcanzar a ver a Seiya de reojo y continuar caminando-_

-La verdad es que hoy en la tarde salgo para España... por eso quería pasar más tiempo contigo

**-**¿A España? -_volvió su mirada a él_- ¿por qué?

-Para terminar algunos pendientes que tengo... entre ellos Lita -_murmuro tranquilamente, mientras caminaban, hacia uno de los restaurantes que estaban a una cuadra del hotel-_

**-**¿Vas a hablar con ella sobre su relación? -_pregunto algo distraída, pensando en que si él era capaz de viajar tantos kilómetros para terminar una relación ella podía hacer lo mismo por él_-

-Así es... no puedo esperar más tiempo... de hecho debí hacerlo desde antes... solo que los negocios aquí se me complicaron

**-**Entiendo... ¿y cuanto tiempo te quedaras en España?

-Espero no mucho a lo mas una semana… o dos cuando mucho

**-**Ya veo... -_sonrió ligeramente_- espero que tengas un buen viaje... y que todo salga bien con Lita...

-Muchas gracias... después de que regrese, espero probar ese delicioso postre... volveré para ya nunca más separarme de mi mariposa

**-**Espero ya poder tener una idea de lo que hare... -_sonrió un poco más animada sobre las ideas que tenía para el postre especial_-

-Eso me alegra -_sonrió entrando con ella al restaurante, donde de inmediato los llevaron a una mesa, y él la ayudo a sentarse_- te voy a extrañar mucho

**-**Sí, yo también... -_sonrió ligeramente ante su comentario, no es que no lo fuera a hacer, pero quizá no del mismo modo que él-_ pero al menos no será por mucho tiempo...

-No… pronto volveré a tus brazos... y quizás pronto nos podamos casar… claro quizás un poco más adelante

**-**Darien por favor, creo que primero debes terminar con Lita y luego ya veremos qué pasa... ¿de acuerdo?

-Si lo se... solo que estoy ansioso y emocionado... de verdad no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe me siento feliz

**-**Yo también te extrañe... -_dijo algo pensativa sobre todo al recordar cuanto lo extraño cuando terminaron hacia algunos años_- en fin creo que debemos ordenar de una vez, tengo que regresar rápido al trabajo...

-Si me parece bien -_llamo al mesero para ordenar_-

X-X

_Las miradas se centraron en la mujer que acababa de bajar del lujoso auto, bella figura, cabello hermoso, de finas facciones, y de una elegancia que la hacía ver como si flotara en el aire, sus pasos casi no se escuchaban a pesar de llevar tacones, y el vaivén del lindo vestido la hacía lucir como una modelo, al llegar a la recepción se quito los lentes dejando ver unos hermosos ojos y con una sutil sonrisa casi imperceptible saludo._

-Buenos días... -_dijo a la chica de recepción-_

_Al escucharla Michiru subió su mirada_- Muy buenos días en que puedo ayudarle ¿tiene reservación?

-Si, a nombre de Esmeralda Takeda... creo que es el pent-house... -_observando un poco a su alrededor_-

-Si enseguida, Amy en la base de datos en reservaciones busca por el apellido de la señorita como te enseñe

-Si en seguida -_comenzó a buscar en la computadora algo nerviosa aun_-

-He escuchado que la comida del restaurante es de las mejores... ¿es verdad… Michiru? -_observando la plaquita que mostraba su nombre_-

-Desde luego... las comidas son muy ricas y hay una gran variedad le aseguro que quedara encantada -_responde sonriéndole, por alguna razón la presencia de la chica la ponía un poco nerviosa_-

-Sí, aquí esta... pent-house... –_Dijo Amy_-

-Estoy segura que estaré encantada de estar en este hotel y en esta ciudad... -_dijo un poco pensativa observando su mano izquierda_-

-Sin duda alguna le encantara... cualquier cosa que desee no dude en pedirla y con gusto le ayudaremos, Amy entrégale su llave de favor y manda al botones que lleve sus cosas al pent-house

-Si... -_realizo unos cuantos movimientos en el sistema para después entregarle la tarjeta y llamar a uno de los botones el cual estaba distraído observando a la elegante mujer_-

-Gracias... Michiru y Amy... son muy amables... -_tomo el bolso que había dejado sobre el mostrador_- buenos días... -_sin decirles más se retiro hacia los elevadores_-

-No fue tan difícil ¿verdad? -_le sonrió a Amy_- ¿aun te quedan dudas?

-No, no fue difícil... -_sonrió ligeramente_- pero muchas gracias por todavía estar ayudándome... ¿no te pareció que esa mujer era muy guapa?

-Sin duda alguna muy hermosa y elegante... debe ser una modelo posiblemente

-Tal vez... ojala algún día pueda ser un poco elegante como ella -_suspiro_- y de finos modales...

-Seguro debe ser hija de alguien muy importante... su forma de caminar y sus finas ropas... además de esa cálida sonrisa

-Si puede ser... me pregunto si de verdad será tan amable como imagino...

-No lo se... se ve que si lo es... pero bueno eso ya no es de nuestra importancia sigamos viendo el sistema para que te adaptes ha él -_sentándose junto a ella_-

-Sí, tienes razón continuemos… -_sonrió_-

X-X

_Reviso que su uniforme estuviera en perfecto estado, ausentarse un par de minutos no le haría daño además tenía ganas de platicar con Seiya, de verlo, aunque lo había visto en la semana no era lo mismo, sentía que hacía mucho que no platicaban, tomo la taza con el café que había preparado especialmente para él y camino hacia su oficina, sonrió al verlo tan distraído con todos los documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio, toco suavemente la puerta para llamar su atención.  
_

-¿Puedo pasar? -_pregunto sonriéndole sutil_-

_Seiya subió su mirada hacia la chica, sonrió ligeramente al verla, la extrañaba, aunque se seguían viendo no era lo de antes_- Pasa… -_murmuro ocultando su emoción por verla_-

**-**Gracias... te traje un poco de café, espero que te guste... -_sonrió dejando la taza frente a él_- tiene un toque de canela...

-Muchas gracias -_tomo la tasa dejando el aroma del café llegara hasta él_- huele muy bien, me ayudara a relajarme un poco -_sonrió dando un ligero sobro al café_-

**-**Estoy segura que si... -_sonrió ligeramente_- yo... estaba pensando que quizá podríamos salir... no se quizá al cine ¿qué te parece?, tu y yo...

_Fijo su mirada en ella, aquella propuesta sin duda alguna lo llenaba de emoción, poder salir y estar a su lado pero... ¿sería prudente hacerlo?, iba a responder cuando vio a una joven fuera de su oficina, dejo la taza a un lado poniéndose de pie indicándole que pasara._

_Volteo a la entrada para ver quién era y vio a la misma mujer con la que ya lo había visto en alguna otra ocasión.  
_

-¿Interrumpo? -_Pregunto la joven mujer entrando a la oficina_-

-No para nada, pasa Setsuna estaba esperándote -_sonrió acercándose a ella, para acomodarle la silla_-

_De pronto se sintió de mas en esa oficina, a ella ni siquiera la había invitado a sentarse y con esa mujer sí.  
_

-Que galante... -_dijo la mujer tomando asiento-_ lamento llegar de improviso pero estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste... ¿es posible que continuemos con nuestra conversación?

-Desde luego será un placer -_fijo su mirada en Serena_- perdona Serena... más tarde nos vemos

_Estuvo a punto de decir algo, prácticamente la estaba corriendo, fijo la mirada en la mujer, era elegante y formal en su vestir, de pronto se sintió molesta, era la primera vez que la hacía a un lado por alguien.  
_

-Ah no te preocupes... mejor vamos a comer fuera, me han dicho de un lugar estupendo a unas cuantas cuadras... ¿te parece Seiya? -_se puso de pie_-

-De acuerdo... me parece una agradable idea _-le sonrió tomando su saco para salir junto con ella_- espero hayas considerado mi propuesta

-Claro que si... precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo... -_sonrió saliendo de aquella oficina junto con él_-

_Observo como al final ninguno de los dos le prestaron atención, volteo a ver la taza de café y la observo casi intacta, la tomo y salió rumbo a la cocina de nuevo donde sin dudarlo tiro el contenido, estaba molesta y celosa, si lo admitía estaba celosa de aquella mujer que robo la atención de Seiya._

X-X

_Después de ese día tan cansado y de una búsqueda inútil por fin estaba disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad, pero aun así su mente planeaba de qué forma podría encontrarlo._

-Mmm vaya que este es un buen restaurante... _-cerro los ojos al probar un poco de ese delicioso postre_-

_Michiru pasaba entre las mesas verificando que todo estuviera en orden al llegar a la mesa de Esmeralda sonrió_- Muy buenas tardes señorita Esmeralda ¿está todo bien?

-Ah hola Michiru_... -sonrió al verla_- si todo bien... gracias... tenias razón al decir que la comida de este lugar era deliciosa...

-Me alegra mucho que sea de su agrado -_sonriendo ligeramente_-

-Bueno pero en realidad creo que lo que se lleva las palmas es el postre... es realmente delicioso... ¿se puede saber quién es el encargado?

-Claro su mejor especialidad son los postres es mi mejor amiga Serena Tsukino

-¿Tsukino dijiste? -_sonrió al reconocer el nombre-_ seguro es ella... no es un nombre común... _-pensaba_- ¿y es posible que pueda felicitarla?

-Seguro que si... permíteme ver si no está ocupada y con gusto te la presento

-Gracias... -_después de quedarse sola sonrió ante lo fácil que había sido después de todo-_

X-X

-Michiru... hola ¿qué haces aquí? -_dijo en cuanto la vio entrar a la cocina acercándose a ella_-

-Hola... ¿no estás muy ocupada? -_sonriendo al ver a su amiga_-

-Un poco, la verdad estoy un poco cansada, no he parado entre las comidas y los postres... -_sonrió ligeramente, aunque la molestia que sentía con respecto a Seiya aun no se le pasaba pero era algo que solo a ella le afectaba_- pero dime ¿que se te ofrece?, ¿quieres algo de comer?

-No, no te preocupes... lo que pasa es que una huésped quiere felicitarte por el postre... ¿crees poder atender esta petición?, es una mujer bastante elegante y hermosa además se ve que es agradable

-Claro... vamos... -_colocando la mano sobre su hombro_- ¿y tú ya probaste alguno de mis postres?

-Aun no espero me puedas dar uno más tarde de verlo ya se me antojo -_sonrió caminando con ella hacia el restaurante_-

-Por supuesto... -_sonrió_- ¿y quién es la mujer?

_Al llegar a la mesa de Esmeralda sonrió ampliamente_- Señorita Esmeralda le presento a la chef Serena Tsukino…

_Esmeralda al verla se levanto sonriendo_- Que gusto conocerla -_mirándola fijamente_- debo felicitarla el postro estuvo delicioso sin duda lo mejor que he probado

-Hola mucho gusto... -_asintió un poco_- gracias -_se sonrojo un poco_- es un placer preparar postres para personas como usted... pero espero que le haya agradado todo el servicio...

-Si el servicio ha sido estupendo -_mirando de reojo a Michiru_- pero es más estupendo al fin conocer a mi cuñada

_Serena sonreía pero al escucharla su semblante se volvió serio_- ¿Perdón?, creo que me está confundiendo...

-No, no puedo equivocarme te pareces mucho a él a leguas se nota que eres su hermana pequeña

-"¿Cuñada?" -_pensó Michiru sin dejar de observar a las chicas_-

-Mmm no comprendo... no sé a qué se refiere... ¿hermana pequeña de quien? -_pregunto confundida_-

-De quien más va ser, de tu único hermano Haruka Tsukino... ¿acaso él no te hablo de mi?

_Michiru al escucharla su semblante cambio radicalmente pero aun luchaba por mantener esa sonrisa._

-Eh, no lo lamento, Haruka no ha mencionado nada, ¿usted quién es?

-Ay seguramente lo olvido que chico tan despistado, soy su prometida -_mostrando la sortija que llevaba en su mano_-

-Mmm si me disculpan paso a retirarme tengo muchos pendientes que atender... señorita Esmeralda espero siga disfrutando su estancia aquí, estamos para servirle –_dijo Michiru retirándose sin esperar respuesta_-

_Serena volteo a ver a Michiru era obvio el motivo por el cual se había ido, luego volviendo la mirada a la mujer que tenia frente a ella_- Eso no puede ser, Haruka es despistado pero jamás ocultaría que tiene novia y mucho menos su prometida...

-Bueno debió haberlo olvidado después de todo hemos estado distanciados algunos meses pero eso tiene solución ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a tu hermano?

-Por supuesto en casa... -_suspiro cada vez más confundida_- si gustas puedo llamarlo... -_mirándola fijamente_- si para poder regañarlo... -_pensó_-

-Si no te molesta me gustaría darle una sorpresa porque no me das tu dirección para ir y así no te interrumpo en tus labores la verdad no quisiera causarte muchas molestias

-Sí, bueno yo... -_suspiro-_ de acuerdo... en un momento te la traeré...

-Muchas gracias que amable eres y felicidades eres una gran chef

-Si gracias... en seguida vuelvo... -_se alejo rumbo a la área a donde vio que se dirigía Michiru- _ay hermanito esta vez no te la vas a acabar...

_Michiru respiraba profundamente tratando de contener esa tristeza, camino hacia los jardines buscando un lugar donde pudiera estar sola por lo menos 5 minutos._

-Michiru... al fin te encuentro... -_murmuro al verla-_ ¿estás bien?

_Al escucharla seco sus ojos, subiendo su mirada hacia ella_- Si lo estoy... ¿por qué la pregunta?

-No creo que sea verdad lo que esa mujer dijo... está bien que Haruka es despistado pero jamás ocultaría algo así...

-Tranquila... si Haruka esta o no comprometido no es asunto mío -_le sonrió ligeramente_- además es una mujer muy elegante digna de él...

-El que sea o no digna de él no me importa, solo tú eres quien me importa en este momento... ese tonto me las va a pagar, ¿cómo pudo no contarme nada? pero ya me las pagara...

_Negó con la cabeza-_ No déjalo... es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera... -_suspiro subiendo su mirada al cielo_-

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo pero por favor prométeme que estarás bien y que no le harás caso a esa mujer...

-Estoy bien... anda regresa a trabajar... además fui yo quien termino con él... por lo tanto no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer

_Suspiro y bajo la mirada negando con un sutil movimiento de cabeza-_ Tienes razón, fue tu decisión... pero aun así... se ve el amor que le tienes y que te dolió lo que escuchaste...

-No te lo voy a negar... pero aprenderé a vivir con esa decisión... -_le sonrió ligeramente- _bueno es hora que regrese... tengo que entregar unos reportes que Diamante me pidió te veré más tarde

-Sí, está bien y tranquila... -_sonrió ligeramente_- nos vemos luego... ¿te parece?

-Si nos vemos mas tarde para que me des mi postre -_comenzando a caminar hacia el hotel, suspiró profundamente acercándose hacia su lugar tomando los reportes que necesitaba_-

X-X

_La tarde se le había hecho muy corta, cuando por fin se despidió de su acompañante, suspiro entrando al hotel, dada la premura con la que había salido quizá debería ir a hablar con ella y pedirle una disculpa por la forma tan rápida con que se fue así que dirigió a la cocina donde esperaba encontrarla._

-Hola... -_murmuro al acercarse en cuanto la vio-_

**-**Ah hola... -_dijo indiferente mientras seguía con la decoración de aquel postre_-

-Te está quedando bien -_haciendo referencia al postre_-

-No, me está quedando espantoso... -_dijo en el momento en que el adorno de caramelo se rompía_- ves... -_suspiro arrojándolo a la basura_- pensé que no vendrías... ¿ya te desocupaste?

-Si... pero veo que estas ocupada... así que mejor no te distraigo -_haciendo un gesto al ver el postre en la basura_-

-Si es mejor que no me distraigas... ¡que alguien traiga el caramelo! -_grito molesta_- anda vete con tu amiga... seguramente debe estarte buscando... de nuevo...

-Me parece que llegue en mal momento -_murmuro al verla_- tratare de no buscarte mientras trabajas, no quisiera que se arruinen mas postres como ese, nos vemos después -_se sentía un poco confundido por su actitud pero ya no quiso decir más_-

_Suspiro viéndolo tan solo unos segundos, quizá no debió haber actuado así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás_- Adiós... -_murmuro y al no recibir la ayuda necesario se alejo hacia donde estaba el caramelo_-

X-X

_Suspiro un tanto aburrido a punto de arrojar los papeles al aire_- Que fastidio...

_Michiru al llegar a la oficina de Diamante respiro profundo tocando la puerta._

-Adelante... -_suspiro dejando los papeles en el escritorio_-

_Abrió la puerta entrando a la oficina, para en seguida cerrarla_- Aquí están los reportes que me pediste esta mañana

-Ah gracias... mas y mas reportes... que fastidio... -_sonrió ligeramente_- ¿y tu como estas?

-Bien... -_se acerca dejando los papeles en escritorio-_ imagino lo fastidiado que estas en estos días hemos tenido más trabajo que nunca

-Sí, pero tú más bien tienes otra cosa... te ves triste...

_Desvió su mirada, ¿acaso era obvia?-_ ¿Por qué lo dices? -_volviendo a sonreír_-

-Porque hace días que no traías esa cara y hoy de pronto, tienes ese semblante triste... -_viéndola fijamente_-

-Yo... quizás un poco pero ya pasara

-Anda cuéntame... ¿qué ocurre? -_se puso de pie acercándose a ella_-

_Al verlo sus mirada volvió a ser llorosa_- Es que... bueno...

-¿Qué ocurre? -_Se acerco abrazándola_-

_Al sentir su abrazo comenzó a llorar-_ Está comprometido...

-¿Quien? -_confortándola con un suave abrazo_-

-Haruka... si ya sé que fui yo quien lo termino... y él es libre de hacer lo que quiera... pero me duele saberlo -_sollozaba abrazándose más a él_-

-¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer? -_sin dejar de abrazarla_- si tanto lo quieres no puedes dejarlo así como así...

-Pero... si yo decidí terminar con él... no creo ser capaz de competir contra ella...

-Tú eres la mujer que eligió, no importa si ella dice ser su prometida, si significara algo para él jamás hubiera iniciado una relación contigo... es obvio que siente algo por ti...

-Aun así... ella es tan sofisticada y elegante... sin duda alguien digna de él y yo...

-Tú eres más digna que ninguna... -_separándose de ella para verla_- no tienes porque sentirte menos que ella...

-Pero... tenía un anillo de compromiso... –_sollozaba tratando de no llorar mas_- perdona creo que vine a importunarte con mis tonterías –_dijo secando sus lagrimas_-

-Tranquila, para eso son los amigos, pero no me gusta verte así, mucho menos por cosas que tiene solución... –_dijo limpiando sus mejillas_- habla con él, hazle ver que eres tú la mujer de su vida...

-Tú crees que yo pueda ser la mujer de su vida... que él sienta lo mismo que yo...

-Por supuesto, por algo se fijo en ti... –_sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla_- debes tener confianza en lo que siente tu corazón... ¿o acaso no te lo demostró?

-Si... bueno no sé si me ama como yo... además fue poco el tiempo que duramos siendo novios y fue todo muy rápido

-¿Y no tienes confianza en lo que él te decía?, ¿no tienes confianza sus sentimientos?, esa mujer puede decir lo que quiera... pero ¿qué hay de lo que él dice?, ¿acaso fue Haruka quien te dijo que se casaría con esa mujer? _-tomándola de los hombros_-

-No… jamás me hablo de ella... yo... estoy enamorada de él... lo amo -_respira profundamente_- y luchare por él...

-¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer? -sonrió orgulloso de ella-

_Se quedo pensativa por un momento, subiendo su mirada hacia él_- Yo… no tengo idea

-Demuéstrale que eres mucho más que esa mujer... y que si llegara a casarse con ella se arrepentirá el resto de su vida...

-Pero como… ella es una mujer muy refinada de buena familia por lo se ve… quizás te suene la señorita Esmeralda… esta hospedada en el pent-house, no por ello soy menos que ella es solo que no sé como mostrárselo -_se rasca un poco la cabeza-_ no sé de qué manera podría competir contra ella sin volverme igual que ella… está claro que no pienso cambiar mi forma de ser por él… y mucho menos por ella

-Ah sí ya se dé quien me hablas... Esmeralda Takeda... -_Suspiro un tanto pensativo_- efectivamente es de buena familia, he oído hablar de ella, una mujer muy asediada por los hombres, es bella e inteligente, pero no creo que sea competencia para ti, no siempre las personas son como aparentan... -_se separo de ella_- estoy seguro de que si no tuviera lo que tiene seria una mujer cualquiera...

-Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?… -_Mordiéndose el labio pensando en mil cosas_- ¿y si la tiro del pent-house? -_dijo en tono de broma_-

-No, te convertirías en asesina y eso estaría peor... -_Sonrió_- ¿Porque te sientes tan inferior a ella?, las dos son mujeres... ¿qué diferencia puede haber entre ustedes?

-La única diferencia es que ella pertenece al mundo que tanto ama Haruka… y si en algún momento decidiera entrar en ese mundo simplemente no encajaría… no sé si me entiendes… -_Sentándose en una de las sillas mostrando un poco de desilusión_-

-¿Y porque estas tan segura de que ese mundo hace feliz a Haruka?, no es más que cosas banales, no te voy a mentir porque yo pertenezco a ese "mundo" es glamoroso e interesante, pero hueco al final de cuentas... ¿crees que tanto Serena como Haruka no son felices ahora? -_observando por la ventana_- a mí parecer no son así, ninguno de los dos...

-Quizás… pero él una vez dijo que quería regresar…seria como el bicho raro y no es que me importe… jamás me ha importado lo que piense o diga la demás gente… pero con él es diferente… me siento incomoda cuando me lleva a sitios lujosos… o como quien dice de clase alta… es una sensación extraña. Es la misma sensación que siento con Esmeralda _-jugueteando con sus manos_-

-¿No te sientes capaz de sobre salir en un "mundo" así? -_aun observando por la ventana- _

-No… más bien si… pero… tengo miedo -_bajando su mirada_- ¿me imaginas a mi usando uno de esos vestidos?, no definitivamente no va conmigo

_Volteo a verla con una sonrisa_- Estoy seguro de que te verías mejor... -_Se acerco a ella- _ya veo cual es el problema... quizá si tuvieras un poco mas de confianza en ti misma, no tienes porque sentirte menos que cualquier mujer ¿o te sientes así con tu amiga Serena?, recuerda que ella también perteneció a ese mundo...

-Mmm no… con ella no me siento así… es extraño… -_Mirándolo a los ojos_-

-¿Y porque con ella es diferente? -_se sentó a su lado-_ no debería ser igual que con las demás chicas...

-Si… pero… Esmeralda es… tan elegante… tan sofisticada que tanto glamour me da miedo… Serena no es así y tampoco otras chicas que conozco… jamás había visto alguien como ella, y yo no quiero ser menos pero tampoco puedo evitar el temor que me da ante su presencia…

-Mmm entonces que te parece si cambiamos eso... -_Suspiro_- tu problema es la falta de confianza y eso se puede cambiar, porque eres incluso hasta más hermosa que Esmeralda o que Serena, por algo Haruka se fijo en ti... tú tienes algo que a las demás les falta... trata de cambiar por ti...

-Siempre consigues hacerme sonrojar -_murmuro_- según tu ¿qué es ese algo que tengo? -_pregunto con mucha curiosidad_-

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu amado Haruka, yo solo veo a una chica muy especial... -_Sonrió_- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer para cambiar la situación y cambiar tu estado de ánimo?

-Mmm -se queda pensativa- ¿si tomara clases de etiqueta?, quizás podría ayudarme… a mejorar… -_Aun dudosa_-

-Perfecto... esa me parece una idea estupenda, sobre todo si tú crees que eso te hará sentir mejor delante de ella... -_Sonrió ligeramente_- y sería interesante que tuvieras un excelente profesor... quizás... como yo...

-¿Tu estarías dispuesto a enseñarme? -_se levanto muy sonriente_- ¿en verdad aceptarías ser mi maestro?

-Cualquier cosa por ti, ya te dije que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites... -_Sonrió en complicidad_- delante de Esmeralda serás la más fina dama...

-Y también delante de él… no iré corriendo a sus brazos aunque esté muriendo claro que no… le mostrare que puedo ser la mujer de sus sueños, ay por eso te quiero -_abrazándolo efusivamente_- este es un plan genial… además me ayudara con mis nuevas funciones _-guiñándole un ojo_-

-Así que me beneficia a mi también... ya ves yo no soy un santo, todo lo hice por mi propio beneficio... _-La abrazo con ternura_- pero anda ya a trabajar, que después de todo sigo siendo tu jefe y hay muchas cosas que hacer...

_Se separo haciendo un puchero_- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bello para ser verdad… bueno ¿en qué puedo ayudarte lindo jefecito? _-poniendo pose de soldado_-

-Por lo pronto a que sigas supervisando al personal y hagas un reporte de las actividades de cada uno así como su desempeño... así que tienes mucho trabajo...

-Si ya me di cuenta de eso… bueno entonces regreso más tarde nos vemos -_dando media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta_-

-Hasta luego y suerte... -_dijo dando la vuelta para regresar a su escritorio_-

X-X

_Haruka se encontraba en una oficina ultimando algunos detalles de los planos, totalmente perdido de lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior_- Dentro de poco regresare… espero que el tiempo pase rápido

X-X

-Ahora si hermanito, me las vas a pagar... -_Tomo el teléfono comenzando a marcar el número_-

_Al escuchar sonar su celular sonrió al ver de quien se trataba contestando_- Hola hermanita ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Quiero saber de qué color será mi vestido para el día de tu boda... -_Dijo con algo de sarcasmo_-

-¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda? -_pregunto extrañado_-

-Pues la tuya con la señorita Esmeralda quien sabe que... ¿porque no me habías dicho que te vas a casar?, y sobre todo con esa chica... -_con tono irónico_-

-¿Esmeralda? -_al escuchar su nombre sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda_- ¿quién te dijo eso?

-¿De qué otra forma podría saberlo?, no seas tonto, si tu no me dijiste nada ¿quién te imaginas que me lo dijo? _-suspiro molesta_- ¿porque siempre me tengo que enterar por otras personas de tus relaciones?, me caes mal Haruka...

_Se quedo callado por unos instantes llevando su mano hacia su frente-_ No te dije nada porque para mí ya no valía la pena… pero… ¿cómo fue que dio contigo?

-Tal vez ya no valía la pena, pero al menos pude estar informada en que alguna vez pensaste en casarte... -_suspiro dejándose caer en la cama_- está en el hotel, mando llamar a la encargada de repostería ¿y adivina quien salió?, pues yo, Serena Tsukino la hermana pequeña que se parece a su único hermano Haruka... -_dijo algo molesta y con sarcasmo-_ y te está buscando

-Si pensé en casarme con ella… era una sorpresa que quería darles -_murmuro recargándose en el respaldo de su silla mirando el techo_- pero no todo salió como esperaba…

_Suspiro al escucharlo-_ Esta bien, supongo que no querrás hablar de eso ahorita, pero dime, ¿qué hago con ella?, te está buscando... y lleva puesta la sortija que compromiso...

-Salgo mañana mismo para allá a primera hora

-¿Y que pasara con Michiru? -_pregunto un tanto triste_-

-Nada… ella ya tomo su decisión y pienso respetarla -_murmuro con tristeza_-

-Bueno, eso me parece bien... _-Suspiro_- ese es mi hermanito siempre respetando las sabias decisiones de las personas que lo rodean... solo una pregunta... ¿aun quieres a Esmeralda?

-No… ya no… llegue a quererla pero ahora otra persona ocupa mi corazón -_murmuro con melancolía-_

-Entiendo... -_suspiro_- te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas... entonces aquí te veremos mañana... -_Dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema_- y espero que puedas arreglar esa situación por el bien de todos...

-Si eso haré…solucionando ese problema volveré aun tengo algunos pendientes aquí… nos veremos mañana. Cuídate y salúdame a todos…

-Entonces nos vemos, cuídate... -_Finalizando con la llamada_- ay hermanito...

X-X

_Dejo el celular a un lado, caminando bastante pensativo-_ ¿Y ahora que es lo que pretendes Esmeralda? -_sonrió con evidente tristeza_- ¿crees que con solo venir todo se resolverá?, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente no vales la pena, que ciego estuve al no ver tus verdaderos sentimientos...

X-X

_Una vez que llego a casa y sin encontrar a nadie decidió ir directamente al hotel, en ese momento lo que más le importaba era hablar con esa mujer, tenía muchas dudas respecto a su presencia ahí, sus sentimientos eran claros, pero ¿los de ella?, simplemente no era normal que después de tanto tiempo llegara y se anunciara como su prometida. Pensando en mil cosas llego al hotel observo a todos lados esperaba que tan solo ese día tuviera suerte, pero nada._

-Buenos días... -_Saludo a la joven de la recepción_- la señorita Esmeralda Takeda por favor...

-Muy buenas tardes… la señorita Esmeralda se encuentra en el pent-house ¿quien la busca? -_sonrió con mucha amabilidad_-

- Haruka Tsukino... ¿podría por favor decirle que la espero en el restaurante? -_dijo algo serio aun observando a ver si encontraba a alguna de las personas que conocía de ese lugar_-

-En seguida le informo _-tomo el teléfono marcando el número de la habitación_-

-La esperare en el restaurante, gracias... -_Sin decir más se fue directo a una de las mesas donde pidió solamente un café, ya que estaba más desesperado por hablar con ella que por hacer una visita social_-

_Mientras esperaba que contestaran, pestañeo al verlo alejarse_- Pareciera molesto quien sabe bueno… Señorita Esmeralda hay alguien que la está buscando, la espera en el restaurante…

-¿Quién es? -_pregunto desconcertada pues no tenía a nadie quien fuera a buscarla_-

-El señor Haruka Tsukino, parece ser que le urge hablar con usted

-En seguida bajo... gracias... -_Apenas si finalizo la llamada corrió a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco, estaba emocionada de que por fin lo volvería a ver_-

_Haruka bebía café un poco desesperado por la demora de la chica_- Por que tarda tanto… que desesperante... ojala que todo sea una mala broma de Esmeralda... aunque sí lo es seria muy pesada... no puedo permitirlo después de este tiempo y de todo lo que paso...

_Caminaba de forma elegante como era su estilo lucia un hermoso vestido largo de color beige de seda, escotado y bastante ajustado a su cuerpo al entrar al restaurante busco con la mirada hasta que lo vio sentado en una mesa del fondo, sonrió ligeramente caminando hacia él_- Buenos días amor cuanto tiempo sin vernos te extrañaba

-Buenos días... Esmeralda... -_Haciendo énfasis en su nombre mientras se ponía de pie-_ si, bastante tiempo sin vernos... ¿qué haces aquí? -_pregunto solamente observándola, era bella pero ahora eso ya no importaba_-

-Que pregunta tan tonta amor -_abrazándolo_- que mas haré aquí claro que buscarte… recuerda que soy tu prometida -_dándole un suave beso sobre los labios acto que no paso desapercibido por una de las supervisoras_-

_La tomo suavemente de los hombros separándose de ella-_ ¿Que lo recuerde?, creo que la que debería recordar ciertas cosas eres tú...

-Pequeñeces amor -_sonrió tomando asiento_- olvidemos lo pasado… no dejare perder algo tan hermoso por una tontería, te parece que cenemos tu hermana es una excelente chef

-Sí, ya sé que mi hermana es una excelente chef, pero no estoy aquí para cenar, esta no es un visita social o de cortesía... -_Dijo con total seriedad_- quiero que hablemos de tu llegada y de que razón te trae a este lugar, ¿porque después de tanto tiempo?

-Ay cariño que exagerado eres… como esperabas que te encontrara si no me dejaste ni una pista de donde estarías anda no seas tímido y acompáñame a cenar

-Muy buenos días… se encuentra todo en orden… ¿gustan que tomen su orden? -_sonreía gentilmente tal como se lo pedía su posición aunque por dentro sentía algo desgarrándose_-

-Ay Michiru, buenos días... estoy esperando a que mi prometido se decida por algo...

_Subió su mirada tan solo al escuchar la voz sintió un vuelco en el corazón, su seriedad se volvió mas fría aun_- Buenos días... -_murmuro por cortesía_- no vamos a pedir nada... -_La observaba fijamente quizá con la mirada quería decirle todo lo que con palabras no podría_-

-¿Él es su prometido? -_Murmuro fijando su mirada en él-_ es guapo… y sin duda hacen una linda pareja… con su permiso estoy a sus ordenes -_desviando su mirada de la de él dirigiéndola hacia Esmeralda_-

-Gracias Michiru... -_dijo con cierto sarcasmo mas al ver las miradas que se daban entre sí_- seremos un bello matrimonio... -_murmuro antes de que ella terminara de alejarse_-

_Haruka volteo a verla con molestia, eso estaba mas allá de ser una broma_- Puedes dejar de decir eso... tu y yo no somos nada... -_Con molestia esperando a que Michiru hubiera alcanzado a escuchar- _

_Michiru camino hacia la barra tomando unos documentos para enseguida salir del restaurante._

-¿Por qué?, solo digo la verdad tú eres mi prometido -_mostrándole la sortija_- ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Lo dejaste de ser en el momento en que no quisiste saber más de mi... rompimos ese compromiso por ti, porque yo ya no tenía nada que ofrecerte ¿recuerdas que eso fue lo que me dijiste? -_suspiro_- como una mujer como tú podría casarse con alguien que no le daría las comodidades a las cuales estaba acostumbrada -_dijo con ironía-_ ¿lo recuerdas?

-Eso ya no tiene importancia viviré donde tú me lo pidas y me acostumbrare a lo que tú me des… pero esto no se puede acabar así como así… perdóname si fui una egoísta de verdad lo siento -_tomando sus manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_- yo te amo

-Tú lo terminaste así como así... no te importo todo lo que ya habíamos vivido, tú sabias lo ilusionado que estaba con la idea de casarnos, pero a ti no te importo nada... solo "el que dirán" así que no vengas ahora con que me amas...

-Pero es la verdad… por favor créeme… te amo y no quiero perderte… perdóname si fui egoísta contigo y superficial… además aun no es tarde para casarnos

-No puedo creerte... -_retiro sus manos con suavidad_- aunque lo juraras no podría, porque cuando más te necesite me dejaste, simplemente dijiste que ya no podías casarte conmigo... -_Respiro profundamente_- me pregunto ¿si te casabas conmigo por mi o mi dinero?

-No seas tonto… claro que por ti… ¿no me digas que estas saliendo con alguien más? _-murmuro con molestia-_

-¿Y si así fuera qué?, tu rompiste nuestro compromiso, no tienes ningún derecho de venir ahora e interesarte en mi vida... -_Suspiro con molestia_-

-Soy tu prometida y nos vamos a casar… no permitiré que una simple mesera te arrebate de mi lado -_levantándose_- y si no eres para mí tampoco serás para ella… además ella no te puede amar como te amo yo

-Estás loca... -_Dijo con una sutil sonrisa algo irónica-_ no eres absolutamente nada mío... y si salgo con una mesera, una recepcionista o una actriz de circo no debe importarte, no estoy interesado en casarme con una mujer como tu...

-Eso lo veremos… lamentaras esto Haruka Tsukino lo pagaras muy caro -_dio media vuelta alejándose de él bastante molesta y furiosa-_ "no dejare que nadie te tenga… eres mi mina de oro…" -_Pensó mientras salía del restaurante_-

_Suspiro al verla alejarse_- ¿En que estaba pensando cuando me fije en ella?, no es más que una mujer frívola con cara y cuerpo angelical pero con un alma endemoniada... -_Se tapo la cara con las manos y la froto_- soy un estúpido, pero ahora tengo que estar al pendiente... _-Se destapo la cara y observo fijamente la ventana_- esta tan loca que quizá piense en hacerle algo malo a Michiru... es verdad... -_Se puso de pie y saco algo de dinero dejándolo sobre la mesa saliendo en su búsqueda, en uno de los pasillos por fin la vio, sonrió sutilmente al ver lo hermosa que estaba mucho mas de la última vez que pudo verla tan cerca, apenas se iba a acercar cuando vio como un hombre llegaba y la saludaba con demasiada confianza_- vaya... que rápido me olvido... -_Cerro los ojos con molestia y en vez de acercarse dio la media vuelta saliendo del lugar sumamente enojado_-

X-X

_Tenía rato ya de haber llegado y aun pensaba si ese día era el mejor momento para decirles lo que ocultaba, confiaba en sus padres, pero sabía que no estarían de acuerdo en su decisión, respiro profundamente y salió rumbo a la sala, encontrando como de costumbre a su papá leyendo y a su madre viendo que es lo que cocinaría para la cena._

-Yo... -_dijo algo nerviosa para llamar la atención de sus padres-_ ¿puedo... hablar con ustedes?

_Al escucharla, su padre bajo el periódico y su madre volteo a verla_.

-Por supuesto hija ¿de qué quieres hablar? –_Dijo su madre sonriéndole-_

-Bueno... -_desvió la mirada más que nerviosa_- ustedes saben o bueno al menos creo que mamá si lo sabe que Darien volvió...

-¿El chico que te lastimo hace tanto tiempo? –_pregunto su padre preocupado_-

-Papá, se que tienes malos recuerdos de él pero es Darien... -_dijo un tanto cohibida_- se que no te lo dije, pero volvió... y yo... -_volvió a desviar la mirada_-

-Pero te hizo demasiado daño… y aun tiene el descaro de regresar… eso es inaudito…

-Me he visto con él... -_dijo sin atreverse a ver a su padre, imaginaba lo peor_-

-Pero… ¿por qué?, ¿Después del daño que te hizo?

-Lo sé papá... yo fui quien lo sufrió no tienes porque recordármelo... -_dijo tranquilamente- _pero él ha vuelto arrepentido, aun me sigue amando...

-Dudo mucho que te ame hija… de lo contrario no te hubiera hecho lo que te hizo….

-Pero papá... me lo ha dicho y yo... creo en él... _-suspiro sutilmente_- no ha perdido la oportunidad para decírmelo... quiero volver a creer en Darien...

-Aun así no estoy de acuerdo…

_Ikuko se acerco a su esposo tomando su mano-_ Si eso es lo que crees que está bien y te hará feliz cuenta con nosotros… solo ten cuidado… no quisiera verte sufrir una vez más y mucho menos por él

-Lo tendré... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ y de verdad le creo... por eso yo... bueno quería decirles que he vuelto con él... nuevamente somos novios...

_Kenji frunció el entrecejo_- De acuerdo solo no lo traigas a la casa… ¿entendido? -_subiendo el periódico volviendo a leer_-

-Pero... papá... es mi novio... vendría a verme... no puedes negarle el acceso... -_dijo algo molesta_- eso sería grosero de nuestra parte...

-Pues hasta que no muestre que es digno de ti… yo no quiero verle ni la cara y si viene por ti que espere afuera… pero dentro de mi casa no es bienvenido

-Papá por favor... -_suspiro recargándose en el respaldo algo triste_- pero estoy segura que si fuera alguien mas no lo harías... -_comento mas para sí_-

-Si supiera que es alguien, no sé como Yaten o Seiya que jamás te han herido de sobre manera… ni te dejó con esa gran herida no lo haría… además sabes que ese muchacho nunca fue devoto de mi confianza… nunca me cayó bien y mucho menos me gusta para ti… pero eres tu quien decide… así que no lo traigas a esta casa… el día que te pida que lo traigas… -_se quedo pensativo_- ya veremos…

_Suspiro poniéndose de pie-_ Esta bien... pero no esperes a que Yaten o Seiya vengan, porque ya no lo harán... -_dijo antes de irse de nueva cuenta a su habitación- _

_A lo que el padre solo frunció mas el ceño hundiéndose más en el periódico.  
_

-¿Y así no vas a hacer que se aleje de nosotros y se vea distante a ojos de Darien?, puede aprovecharse de ella... -_dijo observándolo desde el comedor_-

-Eso no podemos permitirlo… pero no soportaría a ese tipo dentro de mi casa… algo debemos hacer… para mantenerlo lejos…

-¿De ella o de la casa?, porque si no permites que ese tipo venga a buscarla o que la frecuente entonces lo harán fuera de la casa y parecería como si no nos importara lo que sucede con nuestra hija...

-Iré a hablar con ella… que venga pero que no se le ocurra invitarlo a cenar o pasar más de 5 minutos porque no respondo

-Habla con ella y tranquilícense los dos... -_suspiro volviendo a la cocina_- ay son tan parecidos, buenos de necios y caprichosos...

-Si tienes razón -_dejo el periódico a un lado dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija- _Serena… ¿puedo pasar? -_tocando la puerta de su habitación_-

-Pasa... -_quitándose la almohada de la cara volteando a la puerta para ver a su papá- _¿ocurre algo?

_Se acerco a ella_- Perdóname hija… es solo que no quiero que te hagan daño….

-Lo se... -_suspiro sentándose en la cama-_ yo tampoco quiero sufrir... y a pesar de todo Darien me ha demostrado que me quiere, de verdad papá...

-Y también se que lo quieres… hija pero de verdad no quisiera verte herida una vez más… te propongo esto… hasta que el chico no se gane mi confianza no podrá estar más de 5 minutos en la casa ¿te parece? -_sentándose a un lado de la cama-_

_Sonrió acomodándose a su lado_- ¿De verdad?, no te enojaras si viene a buscarme...

-Mmm quizás si sea un poco molesto… no te lo negare… pero procurare no ponerle mala cara -_sonriéndole dulcemente_-

-Papá te quiero mucho, pero es mi decisión y me gustaría que la respetaras, ahora no quiero que haya comparaciones con Yaten y Seiya... ¿sí? por favor...

-No las habrá porque ninguno tiene comparación, y respetare tu decisión hija mía -_abrazándola_-

-Gracias papá... sabía que podía contar contigo... -_abrazándolo con fuerza_- mmm ¿sabes? eres el hombre más bueno del planeta... ninguno se compara contigo...

-Hija harás que me sonrojé -_sonriéndole con ternura_-

-Es verdad... yo... pensé que había encontrado a alguien como tú, pero creo que me equivoque... -_sonrió refugiándose en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña_- porque nadie es como tu... nadie me protegería como tu...

-Mi pequeñita _-la abraza con fuerza_- siempre vamos a protegerte porque eres nuestro tesoro mi niña

-Perdónenme si a veces no estoy mucho con ustedes, pero yo los quiero mucho... y por eso quería decirles lo que pasa con Darien, porque confió en ustedes... y quiero tener su aprobación...

-Sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros… jamás lo dudes y cuando tengas algún problema acude a nosotros sin ninguna duda siempre te apoyaremos y cuidaremos mi tesoro -_acaricio con dulzura su cabello_-

-Gracias... -_sonrió con ternura dejándose consentir_- te quiero mucho...

-Y yo a ti anda vamos a cenar tu mama debe estarnos esperando

-Si vamos... hace mucho que no tengo una cena familiar... -_sonrió bajándose de la cama_-

X-X

_Al llegar a su casa saludo a su mamá, para después subir a su cuarto el pequeño cachorro lo siguió y se metió a su cuarto, Haruka lo miro fijamente sonrió acariciando su cabeza_- Hola Inuki -_después se recostó sobre la cama para descansar ya que al día siguiente tendría que volver a su lugar de trabajo-_

-¿Cómo se atreve a ir y no pasar a saludarme? -_pensaba un poco molesta, pero feliz de que vería a su hermano, salió de su habitación rumbo a la de él abriendo sin siquiera tocar_- ¡hermanito! -_corrió a acostarse a su lado_-

_Se había quedado dormido con todo y el perro acostado a un lado al escucharla se movió un poco_- ¿Que quieres? -_murmuro sin abrir sus ojos_-

-¿Así es como recibes a tu hermanita consentida? -_dándole un sutil golpe en el pecho_- parece como si no te diera gusto verme... además la enojada debería ser yo, porque no pasaste a saludarme... ¿a que fuiste al hotel?, ah ya se... fuiste a ver a esa mujer...

-Si fui a eso… a ver a esa mujer -_murmuro con molestia_- y siento si no pase a saludarte… la verdad no estoy de muy buen humor y estoy cansado

-¿Qué paso? -_sentándose a un lado de él- _supongo que ya arreglaste las cosas... ¿no es así?, ¿verdad que no te vas a casar con esa extraña mujer?

-De ninguna manera… antes muerto que casado con ella… pero qué demonios tenía en la cabeza cuando se me ocurrió casarme con ella -_sentándose en la cama_-

-Mmm no lo sé, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto... es que nada tiene que ver Michiru con esa mujer, se ve tan artificial, me produce escalofríos... -_Abrazándose haciendo un gesto de temor_-

-Si tienes razón… no le llega a Michiru ni a los talones… de verdad fui un idiota por fijarme en ella… quizás su belleza me deslumbro pero ahora veo lo que es en realidad -_recostándose de nuevo mirando hacia el techo_-

-Bueno si es bonita, pero es tan... bueno no parece real... -_Se recostó abrazándolo_- me da gusto que recapacitaras sobre el tipo de mujeres que te interesan... definitivamente Michiru es mejor... ¿no lo crees?

-Sí lo es… -_Murmuro cerrando sus ojos_- solo espero que Esmeralda no intente nada en contra de ella -_con un dejo de preocupación_-

_Sonrió ligeramente al ver lo preocupado que estaba_- No creo que haga nada contra ella, además estando en el hotel yo la puedo cuidar... no tienes que preocuparte... ¿porque mejor no vuelves con ella para que puedas cuidarla?

-No conoces a Esmeralda cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo… y volver con ella no puedo… ella… ya tiene a alguien más… fue ella quien tomo la decisión…

-Ay eso es mentira, ella no tiene a nadie más... -_Suspiro cerrando los ojos_- ¿Por qué los hombres de pronto respetan las decisiones de las mujeres?, eso no debería ser así... deberían insistir y convencernos...

-Quizás Michiru no siente lo mismo que yo… hoy me vio con ella y simplemente mostró una sonrisa… no le importo…

-¿Eso crees?, muchas veces las mujeres sabemos fingir muy bien que no nos interesa, aunque por dentro estemos muriendo de tristeza, celos o coraje...

-¿Crees que sea eso?, de todas formas ella tomo su decisión… yo… no podría intervenir ¿o sí?

-Si de verdad la quieres, y ella a ti, que de eso estoy segura puedes intervenir y no dejar que nada los separe... -_Abrió los ojos volviendo a sentarse_- lo que más valora una mujer del hombre que ama es que luche por ella, sobre todo si los dos comparten el mismo sentimiento... ¿puedes estar seguro de que ella ya no siente nada por ti?

-No lo sé… ¿y si de verdad no me quiere y ya está interesada en alguien más?, de cualquier modo voy aclarar lo de Esmeralda con ella… no quiero que piense cosas que no son

-Ándale esa me parece una buena idea... deben aclarar eso antes de que otra cosa pase, no me gustaría ver que están sufriendo los dos...

-Si ¿Cuándo crees que sea recomendable que hable con ella?, estaré aquí una semana y después tengo que regresar…

-Quizás mañana, hay un evento en el hotel, una fiesta, tal vez esté un poco ocupada, pero igual puedes tratar de hablar con ella...

-Perfecto… entonces mañana hablare con ella… ¿y evento de que es? -_abrazando a su hermanita_-

-Es la fiesta de graduación de Michiru... -_suspiro recargándose en él_- y estoy invitada al igual que algunos de los empleados del hotel que son sus amigos... tal vez podríamos bailar tu y yo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos... -_Sonrió sutilmente_-

-Su graduación… interesante… de acuerdo bailemos mañana… ahora déjame dormir que estoy muy cansado y me arden mis ojos

-Mmm ya veo cuanto me extrañaste... -_Se puso de pie_- ya no te quiero... vamos Inuki deja a este chico "descansar" -_tomando del collar al perro_-

-JAJAJA te extrañe mucho pero deja al perro aquí me estaba calentando con él hace frió -_le sonrió con ternura_-

-Ay no es cobija... además si lo dejo aquí quien me calentara... cómprate el tuyo...

-Ay no seas mala y comparte a tu perro mira que es raro que te lo pida y hoy hace mucho frió -_hace un gesto tembloroso_-

-Sí, pero solo lo utilizas, tú no quieres a Inuki... -_Acariciando la cabeza del perro_- y yo si lo quiero haga o no haga frio...

-Ay qué mala eres no te sorprenda si uno de estos días me hago un abrigo con el -_sonriendo maliciosamente_-

-Nada mas atrévete... -_Sentencio viéndolo fijamente_- ves una razón mas para no dejártelo...

-Ay no te enojes hermanita solo bromeo ya sabes que te quiero -_dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

-Yo también te quiero... -_Suspiro_- de acuerdo... te lo dejo solo lo cuidas bien... y no lo vayas a empujar cuando te canses de tenerlo aquí... buenas noches Inuki... cuídate... y cuida al latoso de mi hermano...

_El perro ladró y corrió a acurrucarse junto a Haruka_- Gracias hermanita dulces sueños, y si te prometo que lo cuidare este perro es un amor -_acariciando la cabeza del can_-

XX

Notas de Autora:

Jajajaja una abrigo de perro, ni que fuera Cruela de Vil jajajajaja ahora si me ataque de la risa. Espero haya disfrutado este capítulo tanto como nosotras el hacerlo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y esperen pronto la siguiente actualización prometemos ya ponernos las pilas jejejeje. Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Polvo de Estrellas**__**:**_ Hola, esperamos que sigas leyendo :p bueno aquí hubo un capitulo mas, como te diste cuenta las cosas entre Seiya y Serena están muy extrañas, primero sienten celos y luego están como si nada y luego de nuevo celos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo a ver qué pasa.

_**Alex:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, la verdad nosotras también sentimos feo por el pobre Seiya, pero bueno como viste en este capítulo también ya sintieron celos Serena con la aparición de Setsuna y Michiru con la aparición de Esmeralda, y pues si, Darien es un odioso en este fic, de verdad gracias por leer esperamos nos sigas acompañando en los próximos capítulos :D

_**clauseiserdar1**__**:**_ La verdad pobre Seiya, tener que ver a la mujer que ama besándose con el otro aprovechado, pero ni modo, y pues si eso parece de Darien, que solo la quiere para eso y ya, aunque también para darle en la torre a Seiya, veamos si lo llega a conseguir en los próximos capítulos, nos leemos luego.

_**Lily de Browne:**_ Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerla, la verdad llevamos ya rato escribiéndola pero pues las ideas nunca faltan :p y aunque tardemos en actualizar aquí seguiremos. Y efectivamente el amor a veces como nos hace sufrir, pero sin dolor no se saborea igual la felicidad ni la valoras tanto, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en los siguientes capitulo, gracias.

_**DulceCielo Brown**__**:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y en tan poco tiempo, que genial que la leyeras completa. Y sip efectivamente es fácil enamorarse de un chico como Seiya, pero también es de comprenderse que no diga nada con respecto a sus sentimientos ya que ahora que ve a Serena junto a Darien pues cree que no tendría esperanzas con ella y pensar que ella está igual, la verdad par de tontos, pero bueno lo que siente Darien si apunta mas a todo lo que describes. Yaten es un buen chico muy coqueto y ya veremos si le sale alguna pretendienta luego, muchas gracias, y aunque tardemos un poco en actualizar no la dejaremos aquí seguiremos con ella.

_**Darikuo:**_ Hola, gracias por leer, jajaja perdona por el susto de ver a Serena teniendo relaciones con Darien, pero pues no creo que pueda después de haber estado con Seiya (y ya se está tardando para volver a estar con él) espero que ya Serena no tarde en darse cuenta de lo que ambos sienten, aunque si lo hacen pronto se nos acaba la historia jajaja y aun nos faltan cosas por contar.

Bueno pues hasta aquí las respuestas de los reviews, muchas gracias a todas por leernos y por acompañarnos aunque tardemos un poco en actualizar pero como ya dije, "tarde pero seguras" en fin, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado y que nos sigan en el próximo, saludos y pórtense bien XOXO

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	34. La Cita

**Bendita Vida**

**Capitulo 34**

**La cita**

_Apenas había llegado la mesera con las tazas de café y Serena se sentía algo incomoda, tenía una extraña sensación que no la había abandonado desde la mañana, por más que trataba de sonreír y aparentar que no sucedía nada por dentro no se sentía así, afortunadamente ese día no le había ocurrido nada extraño y la noche estaba por terminar y eso la tranquilizaba pues equivalía a que era un día más que nada pasaría._

-Afortunadamente pude rescatar esa crema, sino imagínate que hubiera hecho con todo lo que ya tenía preparado... -_dijo antes de beber un poco de café_-

-¿Sabes que esta noche luces realmente hermosa? -_tomando suavemente su mano_- me siento tan feliz de que estés a mi lado… no cabe duda que a tu lado seré muy feliz por el resto de mi vida

-Gracias... -_murmuro observando cómo tomaba su mano-_ si supongo que así será... -_sonrió ligeramente_- seremos muy felices... -_tomando un poco mas de café_-

-Claro que si… porque tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro nacimos para estar unidos y así será siempre… Serena…

- ¿Siempre? -_se pregunto a si misma observándolo por encima de la orilla de la taza para luego bajarla_- ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro que si… recuerda que somos el uno para el otro y nos juramos amor eterno mi amada mariposa

-Sí, tienes razón... -_Sonrió ligeramente soltándose con suavidad de su mano-_ creo que ya es tarde... será mejor que me lleves a casa... -_tomando la taza y bebiendo un poco mas de café cuando escucho un sutil ruido_- ¿porque hace ruido la taza?

_Darien sonrió esperando su reacción al ver el interior de la taza.  
_

-¿Qué es esto? -_ladeo un poco la taza viendo algo brilloso al fondo de esta, subió la mirada para verlo_- ¿Darien? -_tomo una cuchara y saco aquel metal_-

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? -_sonrió aun más al ver su reacción_-

-¿Qué? -_pregunto extrañada al ver la sortija en la cuchara_- ¿de qué hablas?

-De toda una eternidad unidos… Serena… mi linda mariposa -_se levanto acercándose a ella_- ya no puedo estar un día sin ti… por favor cásate conmigo… se mi esposa

-Pero... _-lo observo fijamente_- ¿no te parece que es demasiado pronto?, acabamos de comenzar de nuevo esta relación y yo...

-Nos amamos… ya hemos estado juntos antes… de verdad no quiero estar más tiempo sin ti… piénsalo por favor… estaré ansioso por tu respuesta

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo... de momento no puedo aceptar la sortija... -_tomándola entre sus dedos para entregársela_- por favor llévame a casa... -_dijo un poco seria-_

_Con una mueca de decepción tomo la sortija-_ De acuerdo vamos…

-Lo siento, aun es pronto... -_tomo su bolso y sin decirle nada se dirigió al baño_-

_Suspiro decepcionado_- No lo entiendo creí que aceptaría de inmediato…. -_murmuro con pesadez y molestia al verla partir hacia el baño_-

_Al llegar al baño se recargo en el lavabo bajando la mirada cerrando los ojos para luego subir la mirada hacia el espejo observando el reflejo_- ¿Porque no pude aceptar? -_respiro profundamente antes de salir_-

-¿Nos vamos entonces? -_se acerco a ella al verla salir-_ ya pague la cuenta

- Si vámonos... -_camino delante de él para salir de la cafetería por fin rumbo a su casa-_

_Camino en silencio hacia el auto detrás de ella, al llegar la tomo del brazo atrayéndola hacia el besándola sorpresivamente._

_No supo qué hacer solo procuro no acercarse más a él colocando las manos en su pecho entre ambos, y casi obligándose a si misma correspondió al beso, aunque a su parecer no le había gustado esa actitud._

_La abrazo por la cintura acariciándola suavemente, profundizando aun mas ese beso haciéndolo sumamente apasionado recargándola sobre el auto._

_Quiso corresponder del mismo modo, pero no se sentía capaz, lo hacía más por costumbre que por ganas de besarlo_- Darien... -_trato de decir en medio de aquel beso intentando terminar con ese beso_-

-¿Qué sucede? -_bajando sus besos hacia su cuello_-

-¿Qué haces? -_empujándolo suavemente_- Darien... nos… están observando...

-Que importa… lo único que la gente ve es una pareja enamorada no tiene nada de malo -_mirándola a los ojos_- ahora que si quieres podemos ir a un lugar más privado como mi departamento -_murmuro seductoramente_-

-No Darien... a mi si me importa lo que vea la gente, así que por favor llévame a casa... -_dijo mirándolo para luego separarlo poco a poco_- y creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto...  
-Lo sé… pero de verdad te deseo tanto… deseo volver a estar contigo como en aquellos días _-suspiró_- respetare tu opinión te llevare a casa -_dijo más de de fuerzas que de ganas_-

-Gracias... -_murmuro acomodándose la ropa esperando a que le abriera la puerta-_ espero que no estés molesto... un día volveremos a estar juntos, solo no me presiones por favor...

-Si claro… -_Le abrió la puerta aun mostrando esa expresión de molestia que sentía_-

_Suspiró totalmente confundida por esa actitud y sin decir nada subió al auto colocándose inmediatamente el cinturón de seguridad_- Creo que esto es lo que presentía... -_dijo observando hacia el frente_-

-¿De qué estás hablando? –_Fijo su mirada en ella molesto al cerrar la puerta del conductor casi azotándola, encendiendo el auto_- hay días que estas demasiado rara y no me gusta…

-¿Demasiado rara? -_se repitió quitándose el cinturón_- lo siento, así soy ahora y no creo que pueda volver a ser la de antes... gracias por ayudar en este cambio... -_bajo del auto comenzando a alejarse_-

-Espera -_bajando del auto alcanzándola_-

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -_volteando a verlo totalmente molesta_- lo mejor será que nos veamos mañana...

-No quiero que peleemos por este tipo de cosas… por favor piensa en mi propuesta ¿sí?

-Nos vemos mañana... -_dijo dándose la media vuelta dejándolo ahí_-

-Hasta mañana… _-Presiono sus puños dando media vuelta hacia el lado contrario mientras sacaba su celular marcando un número_-

X-X

_Caminaba lentamente por la acera cuando la idea de pasar un momento al parque no parecía tan mala, sobre todo que ya era un poco tarde y por lo mismo ya se encontraba un poco vacio, al llegar a su banca favorita se sentó esperando poder aclarar sus pensamientos, aquella propuesta la había esperando por mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido nada que ver con la soñada, en si nada era como lo había soñado._

_Seiya al salir del trabajo se topo con su auto descompuesto, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que irse caminando después de que la grúa se lo llevara al taller, caminaba por el parque un tanto pensativo, subió su mirada hacia el cielo y luego la volvió hacia el frente topándose con la imagen de la chica que tanto amaba y no podía gritárselo_- Hola… -se _acerco con lentitud hasta quedar frente a ella_-

-¿Eh? -_subió la mirada a quien la saluda, lo que menos hubiera querido es que él la viera así_- ah hola... -_sonrió ligeramente_- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Regresando del trabajo y buscando un poco de relajamiento… hacia días que no venias al parque… _-sonrió ligeramente, aunque aquélla expresión que ella tenía no le gustaba nada_- ¿qué te ocurre?, te noto triste

-No nada... -_desvió la mirada hacia sus manos_- extrañaba venir a este parque... ¿tu... has venido muy seguido?

-Pues si… casi todos los días… -_Sentándose a un lado de ella_- ¿segura que estas bien?

_Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar que él acudía al parque tan seguido como podía, pero de nueva cuenta aquel extraño sentimiento se hizo presente_- Si... solo que... -_suspiro-_ ¿crees que he cambiado?, ¿qué me he vuelto extraña?

-Mmmm no… ¿por qué lo dices?, al menos siento que eres especial… no se a que te refieras con eso

-No se... -_subió la mirada al cielo recargándose en el respaldo de la banca_- quizá a veces me vuelvo insoportable... ¿has sentido que no puedes entenderme y que me vuelvo rara y eso no te gusta?

-Mmm no… porque me gusta cómo eres en todas tus facetas… es normal que a veces te sientas triste o sin ganas… o que sientas ganas de gritar o reír llorar quizás… pero no por eso te veras rara, si alguien pudiera entender a las mujeres ese sería solo Dios… créeme a veces tampoco entiendo lo que pasa por su mentes pero no por eso me van a dejar de gustar… ahí tienes a Michiru con sus rarezas -_sonrió para amenizar el momento_-

_Sonrió al escucharlo volteando a verlo-_ Tienes razón, creo que ningún hombre comprendería la mentalidad de las mujeres... -_suspiro_- pero hay veces que aunque no nos entiendan al menos tratan de comprender... _-volvió la mirada hacia el frente_- como tú por ejemplo, siempre estas tratando de comprendernos... ¿no es así?

-Este… sí creo que si… quizás porque crecí cuidando de dos mujeres -_se sonrojó rascándose la cabeza_-

_Definitivamente con él a su lado no podía estar tanto tiempo triste, después de escuchar aquello volteo a verlo con una sonrisa_- Eso es algo digno de admirarse... cuidar de dos mujeres no es fácil... -_tomo con suavidad una de sus manos_- imagino que la chica que sea la dueña de tu corazón será muy feliz a tu lado...

-¿Tú crees? -_se sonrojo aun más sin saber que decirle_-

-Sí, eso creo... -_suspiro-_ ¿has pensado alguna vez en casarte?

-Este… -_desvió un poco su mirada_- si… sueño con formar una hermosa familia y vivir lleno de paz y tranquilidad -_sonrió ampliamente_-

_Lentamente soltó su mano desviando la mirada-_ Yo también había soñado con una familia, incluso a estas alturas yo podría estar casada y quizá lejos de aquí...

-Casada con… -_guardo silencio sin atreverse a pronunciar su nombre tan solo pensarlo le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón_-

_Asintió con una sonrisa triste-_ Con Darien... si todo funcionaba bien podría llevar quizá 4 años casada con él... -_suspiro_- pero no, esa vez nada salió como pensé... era tan joven que no pensé en nada más que en mi deseo de estar con él y no separarme jamás de su lado, fui tan impulsiva, tan infantil al proponérselo yo... y él... -_cerro los ojos al recordar ese día_- me rechazo... diciendo que esa no era la solución... ni siquiera me dijo que aun no era el momento, simplemente se negó...

_Escucharla le dolía aun más_- Y si eso hubiese pasado… quizás nunca te hubiera conocido… pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y estas con él…con el hombre que siempre has amado… -_Tomó suavemente su mano_- y lo importante es que seas feliz

-Si, quizá eso es lo importante... pero... hoy debió ser ese día feliz que toda mujer espera... una propuesta de matrimonio del hombre al que amara es lo que siempre había soñado...

-¿Te… propuso matrimonio? -_trago un poco de saliva sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su corazón_-

-Si... -_suspiro y oprimió su mano sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo_- pero no pude aceptar, solo le dije que lo pensaría... no pude aceptar y aun no entiendo porque si eso es lo tanto había deseado desde siempre... -_murmuró_-

_La observo en silencio sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna no sabía si sonreír o sentirse aliviado o triste_- Imagino que te tomo por sorpresa….

-Sí, fue algo que no me esperaba, pero esa propuesta no fue como siempre soñé, no se... -_suspiró-_ me siento decepcionada...

-Entonces… tomate tu tiempo y no dejes que te presione… no hagas nada que no quieras y desees hacer… si él te quiere entenderá… estoy seguro

-Sí, se supone que debió entenderme... pero no lo hizo al contrario creo que se molesto... -_suspiro negando con la cabeza suavemente_- las cosas entre nosotros no estuvieron bien, así que preferí venirme sola...

-Hiciste bien… ambos necesitan analizarlo y pensarlo quizás no fue el mejor momento y eso es todo…

-Sí, es verdad... -_sonrió sutilmente volteando a verlo_- gracias por escucharme... no hemos tenido tiempo ni para saludarnos y cuando te veo solo es para decirte mis problemas... mmm ¿te parece si te invito un pastel?

-Este… si vamos… -_murmuro sonriendo_- me alegra verte sonreír

-Mmm puedo decirte que esta sonrisa la conseguiste tu con solo escucharme... -_sonrió tomándolo de la mano poniéndose de pie_- vayamos entonces...

-Entonces siempre te escuchare si es solo para verte sonreír -_se levanto caminando con ella_- vamos por un rico pastel

-Gracias... -_dijo con una sonrisa sincera comenzando a caminar a su lado_-

X-X

_Al fin el día que tanto había ansiado llego, los nervios eran evidentes, pero aun así estaba concentrada en que todo quedara a la perfección_- Por favor mueve esa mesa hacia la izquierda y centren más la pantalla

_Se acerco lentamente a donde ella estaba dándole la espalda_- Felicidades... va a ser todo un éxito esta fiesta...

_Brinco asustada volteando-_ Ay me asustas -_sonrió al verlo_- claro que tiene que ser todo un éxito no es cualquier cosa

-¿Y tú a qué hora te vas a cambiar?, como dices no es cualquier cosa... -_observaba atentamente todo el lugar-_

-En un rato voy a cambiarme, traje la ropa para cambiarme aquí -_sonriéndole_- estoy emocionada espero que bailes conmigo porque hoy no tengo pareja, mi pareja vendrá con su novia

-Aunque sea el jefe no quiere decir que tenga que estar presente en estos eventos... además aun no me has invitado... y por pareja no creo que batalles...

-Creí que ya estaba por demás que estarías presente muy bien, ¿gusta este amable caballero asistir a mi fiesta de graduación y ser mi pareja de baile? -_haciendo una reverencia sonriendo ampliamente-_

_Sonrió ligeramente_- De acuerdo... pero no te aseguro ser tu pareja toda la noche... ah y un detalle mas... y solo así aceptare... -_saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta que era entrada para una habitación_- numero 501 quiero que uses mi regalo...

-¿Tu regalo? -_miro la tarjeta sonrojada_-

_Sonrió divertido al ver su cara_- No te preocupes, no es nada malo... y solo será para que te bañes y cambies a gusto... bueno nos vemos más tarde... ¿de acuerdo?

_Sonrió_- Muchas gracias hasta más tarde entonces

-Espero que te quede... -_dijo al darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse_-

-A que se refiere con eso -_mirando la tarjeta fijamente_-

X-X

_Había estado observando por un largo rato lo hermosa que se veía, dando órdenes aquí y allá, con tres intentos fallidos de acercarse decidió que era momento para pensar que le diría en cuanto la tuviera frente a él, de momento y mientras se le ocurría que es lo que su corazón diría, quizá había sido una mala idea ir, pero necesita hablar con ella y aclarar toda su situación._

X-X

_Después de terminar de revisar los últimos detalles vio la hora en su reloj y fue a recoger el vestido que tenía guardado para ese día en su locker, para luego dirigirse a la habitación que Diamante le había indicado, suspiro abriendo la puerta_- Bien es hora -_pestañeo al ver una caja sobre la cama_- ¿y esto? -_se acerco a la cama dejando su vestido sobre la cama, para abrir la caja_- pero… si es un vestido -_lo saco de la caja extendiéndolo para verlo_- es sumamente hermoso… -_Sonrió aun más emocionada depositándolo sobre la cama con sumo cuidado, para iniciar a arreglarse. Un rato más tarde lucia frente al espejo el hermoso vestido de color azul marino, con escote en v de tirante grueso, ajustado hasta la cintura, y de ahí desprendía un gran vuelo que no llegaba mas allá de la rodilla_- que hermoso -_girando frente al espejo, termino de cepillar su cabello para colocarse una banda azul marino que hacia juego perfecto con el vestido y las zapatillas, suspiro saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el salón donde el evento se llevaría a cabo muchos ya estaban presentes ocupado las mesas designadas, y al parecer todo marchaba a la perfección_-

_Veía a toda la gente que iba y venía, jóvenes muy guapas que de vez en vez le sonreían, pero que a ninguna respondía, por estar pensando en aquel encuentro la había perdido de vista, la buscaba por todos lados pero sin encontrarla, de pronto una joven llamo su atención en la entrada del recinto, se puso de pie para poder verla mejor y quizá acercarse de una buena vez, pero de nueva cuenta la vio entretenerse con gente a la cual saludaba._

-Hola Haruka… que sorpresa verte por aquí -_decía una linda chica a sus espaldas_-

_Volteo a verla más que sorprendido_- ¿Qué haces aquí Esmeralda?, creí haberte dicho que te fueras...

-Lo siento me invitaron a la fiesta y no pude rechazar, pero qué bueno que te veo… espero seas mi pareja de baile

-No Esmeralda... ni siquiera para un baile... -_viéndola fijamente-_ ¿que no te das cuenta que no me interesas?

_Frunció el ceño con molestia_- Solo un baile no te cuesta nada ¿o sí? -_tomándolo del brazo_- esto es una fiesta de graduación no seas aguado, le dije a mi amiga que mi prometido seria mi acompañante hoy

-Pues anda ve a buscarlo... porque no creo que te refieras a mí... -_soltándose con suavidad_- y además no entiendo que tienes que hacer tú en una fiesta de graduación...

-Ay que tonto eres claro que hablo de ti… y estoy aquí porque es la graduación de mi amiga Michiru ¿la recuerdas?, la recepcionista que trabaja aquí… y ella me invito -_lo observo atenta a su reacción_- ¿y tú qué haces aquí en todo caso?

_La miro incrédulo y con molestia al escucharla decir el nombre de Michiru_- Estas loca... ella jamás te invitaría... déjate de jueguitos y dime de una vez por todas que es lo que quieres

-Pero si te digo la verdad ella me invito hace unos días y si no me crees ve y pregúntale… de hecho gracias a ella pude dar contigo -_sonrió con malicia al ver su actitud-_

-No tengo porque preguntarle nada, te conozco y seguro te invitaste tu sola, Esmeralda... -_suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse_- déjame en paz así como yo lo hice contigo cuando me lo pediste... vete... -_dijo de forma seria_-

-Bien si no crees haya tu hay mira por cierto ahí esta permiso voy a felicitarla -_le sonrió aun mas alejándose de ella hacia donde estaba Michiru_-

_La tomo del brazo para evita que fuera atrayéndola a su cuerpo_- ¿Esmeralda?

-Haruka… -_Sorprendida de que la jalara así_- no vez que voy a felicitar a mi amiga porque tú no quieres que este a tu lado -_lo miro retadoramente y con malicia_- ¿cambiaste de opinión y serás mi pareja de baile?

-¿No quieres otra cosa? -_pregunto soltándola suavemente para rodear su cintura_-

-Sabes lo que quiero -_abrazándolo por el cuello_-

_Michiru caminaba entre la gente aun saludaba a sus amigas cuando su mirada se topo con esa escena_- "Lo bueno es que no tenían nada que ver…mentiroso" -_se dijo así misma respirando profundamente para proseguir su camino hacia el área de sonido_- atención a todos los graduados el baile está por comenzar tomen a sus parejas y a bailar se ha dicho -_decía bastante animada al micrófono_-

-Perfecto… vamos a bailar cariño

-Espera... -_sin poner atención a lo que acaba de escuchar. La sujeto con fuerza_- vamos... a otro lugar... más... íntimo... -_murmuro a su oído_-

-No… yo quiero bailar y que todos nos vean -_con una coqueta sonrisa_- anda bailemos una pieza y después iremos a donde tú quieras

-¡No! -_dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz_- por favor Esmeralda... quiero... hacerte mía... _-dijo a su oído para después besar su cuello_- ahora...

-Anda vamos a bailar solo una pieza por favor -_cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del beso_- aunque tu oferta es tentadora

_Michiru miraba a lo lejos con algo de molestia cerro sus ojos buscando con la mirada a quien sería su pareja de la noche._

-Ya verás que tan tentadora es... -_dijo volviendo a besar su cuello_- no pierdas esta oportunidad...

-De acuerdo vamos a mi habitación -_abrazándolo con fuerza susurrando_-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar... -_sonrió sutilmente pasando la mano por su espalda_- vamos...

-Si vamos -_sonrió dejándose conducir por él_-

_Aun con dulces palabras la llevo a la salida hasta que estuvieron fuera la soltó suavemente-_ Adelántate y espérame en tu habitación... tengo que decirle a mi hermana que no llegare esta noche... ¿te parece... amor?

-De acuerdo no tardes sabes dónde estoy -_besando sus labios con suavidad_- te estaré esperando con ropa muy cómoda -_guiñando un ojo_- como a ti te gusta

-Perfecto... justo como a mí me gusta... -_sonrió alejándose rumbo a la recepción_-

-Nos vemos entonces -_sonrió yendo hacia los elevadores con una sonrisa triunfal puesto que se dio cuenta que Michiru los observaba fijamente_- esto no pudo haberme salido mucho mejor -_entro al elevador para dirigirse a su habitación_-

_Sonrió al ver que el elevador se cerraba_- Se que me vas a odiar pero ni modo...

X-X

-¿Como esta mi empleada estrella? -_pregunto al acercarse a saludarla_-

-¡Hola! Ya te habías tardo creí que me dejarías plantada -_sonrió con alegría al verlo_-

-Para nada, solo que tenía que adelantar el trabajo... -_la observo fijamente de arriba a abajo y viceversa-_ te ves realmente... hermosa...

-¿De verdad?, muchas gracias el vestido es hermoso pero no debiste haberte molestado -_sonrojándose un poco_-

-No es ninguna molestia... tomaste una decisión y hoy comienzas a ser toda una verdadera dama de sociedad... recuérdalo...

-Si… más si tengo al mejor de los maestros como instructor… de verdad este vestido es hermoso gracias -_dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer... -_sonrió_- ¿y bien vamos a bailar te parece?

-Me parece muy bien me encanta bailar -_respondiendo a la sonrisa, desviando un poco su mirada buscando a aquella pareja pero no encontró nada_-

-Bien vamos... -_tomándola de la mano para conducirla a la pista de baile_-

-Si -_sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a su alrededor_- espero que seas un buen bailarín -_dijo un tanto bromista_-

-Mmmm no tanto... -_comenzó a bailar frente a ella aun un poco frio_- ¿que buscas?

-Mmm ¿alegría? -_comenzando a bailar un tanto más alegre y al ritmo de la música_-

-Entonces busquemos alegría...

-Perfecto -_siguió bailando pero no podía evitar buscarlo_- no eres tan mal bailarín

-Quizá no tanto como con quién quisieras...

-¿Te… te diste cuenta? -_murmuro con un poco de tristeza viéndolo a los ojos_-

-Claro... -_sonrió ligeramente_- es evidente tu cara de tristeza

-Bueno… al menos se ve feliz con su prometida -_murmuro con tristeza sin dejar de bailar-_

-Mmm si... -_volteo a la puerta sonriendo_- sabes tengo algo que hacer, espero no tardar con mis pendientes...

-De acuerdo… aquí te espero no tardes _-sonriéndole ligeramente aunque no podía ocultar esa tristeza que tenia_-

_La había estado observando con atención mientras bailaba con ese tipo que le desagrado desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando por fin la vio sola y antes que de nueva cuenta se frustrara su encuentro se acerco_- Hola... -_dijo con una sonrisa al tenerla frente a él_-

_Subió su mirada hacia él_- Ho…hola _-busco a su alrededor buscando a la chica_-

-Te ves... hermosa... -_dijo tomando su mano, besando el dorso de esta de forma galante_- sirena...

_Michiru respiro tratando de disimular el nervio que sentía-_ Gracias... -_retirando su mano_-

_Respiro profundamente tomando su mano antes de que la alejara más de él_- Pareciera que no te da gusto verme...

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Si me da gusto verte...

-Pues no parece... -_sonrió llevando la mano a su mejilla_-

_Lo miro fijamente_- Bueno... supongo que estarás ocupado... y no quiero ser una molestia para ti

-Ah sobre eso... quiero hablar contigo y explicarte lo que sucede... -_dijo bajando la mano no atreviéndose a acariciarla-_

-No tienes que darme explicaciones... entiendo...

-Tienes razón no tengo que darte explicaciones, pero quiero dártelas... por favor escúchame...

-De verdad... no necesito explicaciones -_sonrió_- se que serás muy feliz...

Llego a mis ojos como un ciclón,

Tu mirada desde el rincón,

Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor,

No sé con quién andas si es tu novio, me da igual.

Me fui acercando un poco a ti

Y me dije sin parpadear que bien se le ve el blue jean,

Sin pensarlo di un paso más,

Y en las tripas peces me nadaron,

Cuando al fin supe tu nombre.

-¿Estás segura? -_pregunto tomando con más fuerza su mano_- ¿estás segura que seré feliz?

-Me lastimas... -_tratando de soltarse_- si... sé que serás feliz

-Veo que aun sigues con tu idea de mantenerme lejos de ti...

_Desvió su mirada hacia un lado_- Es mejor así...

-¿Para quién? -_pregunto soltándola tomando su barbilla para hacer que lo viera_-

-Para ambos... -_murmuro en voz baja-_ si me disculpas... quiero ir a bailar...

-Perfecto bailemos... -_la tomo del brazo_- si es lo que quiere la sirena... -_dijo algo molesto_-

X-X

_Aun con una sutil sonrisa se sentó a lado del chico_- ¿Te diviertes?

_Volteo a verlo_- Te digo la verdad… me estoy aburriendo mucho -_mirando hacia la pista-_ ¿y tú?

-Es divertida la fiesta, no comprendo porque estas aburrido_... -sonrió cruzándose de brazos_- estoy seguro de que ahora comenzara la diversión...

-¿Por qué lo dices? -_mirándolo fijamente_- si esta divertida pero yo no bailo…

_Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa incrédula_- ¿No bailas? _-volvió la mirada a la pista_- no lo creo... quizá te falta la misma pareja de baile que en cierta noche de baile sensual... -_comento con esa misma sonrisa_-

-¿También estas enterado de eso? _-sorprendido y nervioso_- ay Michiru me las vas a pagar -_buscándola con la mirada cuando noto la presencia de Haruka junto a ella_- creo que acabo de encontrar mi venganza –_sonrió sacando su celular_-

X-X

Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,

Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños

Que se empiezan a extrañar,

Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano

Y yo con botella en mano

No podré olvidar la cita del azar.

_Frunció el ceño con molestia-_ No creo que seas un gran bailarín... de cualquier forma no debería molestarte

_Sin decir nada la jalo llevándola hasta el centro de la pista, aun mas que molesto la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo_- No creo que debas hablar de algo que no sabes...

-¿En serio? -_con un tono burlón- _ya quisiera verlo... -_colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, comenzando a mover la cadera al ritmo de la música_-

A que te dedicas cuando no estás

Divirtiéndote en algún bar,

Preguntaste y la luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar:

Rezo para conseguirme a alguien como tú.

Dobló esta apuesta mi corazón

Cuando ahí tú sin ton ni son

Me invitaste a bailar, una banda empezó a tocar,

Y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas.

_Sonrió de forma irónica comenzando a moverse del mismo modo que ella deslizo una de sus manos a su espalda extendiéndola en ella mientras la otra bajaba a su costado._

_Sonrió desafiándolo con la mirada, mientras sus movimientos eran lentos, comenzando a mover los hombros en círculos._

Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,

Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños

Que se empiezan a extrañar,

Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano

Y yo con botella en mano

No podré olvidar la cita del azar.

_Negó sutilmente con la cabeza sin perder esa sonrisa, nuevamente la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de la nuca tomándola con suavidad hizo que se hiciera hacia atrás sin despegarse de su cuerpo._

-No lo haces tan mal... -_acercando su rostro hacia él, empujándolo un poco con las manos moviendo su cuerpo en círculos dando una suave y seductora vuelta al ritmo de la música_-

-Vaya alago... -_murmuro tomándola de la cintura ahora de espaldas a ella haciendo que se moviera a su ritmo y el de la música-_

-No fue un alago -_murmuro llevando sus manos hacia su espalda rodeando su cuello dando mayor movilidad a su cintura_-

-Entonces no me importa... -_dijo a su oído bajando lentamente con ella sin dejarla despegar de su cuerpo_-

-¿Y qué es lo que te importa? -_siguiendo sus movimientos_-

Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento

Celebrando el encuentro de dos náufragos a orillas de la pasión.

-Que me escuches... -_al estar nuevamente rectos la hizo girar hacia él, tomándola de las caderas pegándola a las suyas_-

-De verdad... no necesitas darme ninguna explicación... no te la he pedido y es decisión tuya lo que quieras hacer... -_sin dejar de verlo a los ojos fijamente entre el sonrojo y la seguridad que quería aparentar ante él, no podía ocultar el evidente nerviosismo que sentía más al estar así-_

-¿Es decisión mía lo que quiera hacer?_ -Recorrió una mano por entre su cintura y su espalda hasta que estuvo de nueva cuenta en su nuca, sin dejar de moverla a su ritmo_-

-Si... -_cerrando sus ojos sintiendo un fuerte estremecimiento, volviéndolos a abrir en seguida_- si te casas o no… no es asunto mío -_sin dejar de bailar y mover con suma suavidad la cadera_-

Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar,

Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños

Que se empiezan a extrañar,

Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano

Y yo con botella en mano

No podré olvidar la cita del azar.

-Mmm no me refería a eso... -_sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver que la seguridad que quería mostrar no era más que una fachada_-

-¿Ah no?, ¿y entonces?, no quisiera que tu noviecita nos viera y mucho menos bailar de esta forma... no vaya ser que te ocasione problemas con ella, ya que hace un rato te vi muy cariñoso con ella

_Sonrió al recordar lo furiosa que debía estar_- No te preocupes... no creo que vea este baile ni lo que sigue a continuación... -_murmuro acercándola más a su cuerpo_-

-¿Ni lo que sigue?, ¿a qué te refieres? -_inconscientemente su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse comenzando a temblar-_

-Ah esto... -_acerco su rostro y con ayuda de su mano empujo su rostro hacia él y beso por fin los labios que tanto había extrañado_-

Llego a mis ojos como un ciclón

Tu mirada desde el rincón.

Me mirabas desde el rincón

X-X

-Ah eso me refería con que comenzaría la diversión... -_dijo con una sonrisa-_

-Esto sí que será divertido… espero que se reconcilien -_murmuro comenzando a grabarlos_-

-Lo mismo espero yo... -_murmuro observando atentamente a la pareja que comenzaba a bailar-_

-Mmm y yo que creí que tú querías algo con mi hermanita -_viéndolo de reojo sin dejar de grabar-_

-No, solo somos amigos... -_respondió sonriendo ligeramente al ver como bailaban_- está más que claro que tu hermana solo tiene ojos para ese chico...

-Eso que ni que… mi cuñadito es el mejor e ideal para ella… alguien tranquilo para alguien acelerado como ella -_sonrió observándolo_- además sería raro tenerte a ti de cuñado

-No te preocupes, eso no pasara... _-sonrió más que entretenido de tal espectáculo-_

-Esto es una mina de oro _-buscando el mejor ángulo para grabarlos_-

_Sonrió al ver lo seguro que la pareja de Michiru se veía, pero más al besarla_- Bien... creo que ya no tendré pareja el resto de la noche...

-Espero que eso sea suficiente para doblegar su orgullo -_acercándose más enfocando el beso-_

-Quizá aun no es tiempo... -_se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia la pista a pasos lentos esperando ver la reacción de Michiru_-

-¿Aun no es tiempo? -_con incredulidad miro a la expectativa la reacción de la pareja y del chico que se acercaba a ellos-_ ¿a qué se refiere? -_De pronto una silueta en la entrada llamo su atención y se acerco lentamente para no perder detalle en su grabación_-

_Diamante esperó pacientemente el momento en el que debía actuar._

X-X

_Al sentir sus labios se sintió desarmada por completo, su cuerpo dejo de moverse al ritmo de la música como si se hubiera congelado, lentamente cerro sus ojos comenzando a corresponder aun dudosa tratando de combatir contra esa sensación que sentía al estar con él._

_Dejo el baile de lado y rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos profundizando ese beso, lo que tanto deseaba._

_Dudosa correspondió por completo al beso sin abrazarlo, hizo hacia atrás un poco su cuerpo... aunque también deseaba ese momento, no podía quedar tan vulnerable y débil ante él, una decisión había ya tomado y aunque le costara trabajo debía mantenerse firme._

X-X

**_Apenas iba llegando, ni siquiera le _****_había dado tiempo de cambiarse y se presentaba a tan elegante fiesta con la ropa que había llegado a trabajar, busco con la mirada a su amiga y grande fue su sorpresa al verla que estaba en pleno centro de la pista más que bailando, besando a Haruka, sonrió al pensar que todo se había arreglado entre ella y su hermano._**

X-X

_Poco a poco se separo de ella acariciando su mejilla_- Esta fue mi decisión...

-¿Estás loco lo sabes? -_murmuro al notar que varios de los presentes los observaban-_

-¿Y no quieres saber por quien? -_pregunto con una sutil sonrisa_-

-Claro que no le interesa... -_dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de Haruka haciendo que voltear inmediatamente a ver quién era_-

-No… no necesito que me des explicaciones -_mordiendo su labio al notar la presencia de Diamante detrás de Haruka-_

-Vamos Michiru, te están buscando... _-dijo pasando a lado de Haruka tomando con suavidad el brazo de la chica-_

_Observo fijamente al tipo que se llevaba a su sirena, antes había pasado desapercibido, pero ahora no, ahora realmente le molestaba._

-Si… vamos… nos vemos -_mirando fugazmente al chico mientras se alejaba con Diamante_-

-Necesitamos hablar... -_dijo avanzando atrás de ella_-

-Lo siento… ahora no puedo… y no creo que haya nada de qué hablar… recuerdas… fui yo quien tomo la decisión de alejarme… y tu pronto te casaras

-Vamos Michiru... -_dijo Diamante llevándosela sin esperar a que el joven reaccionara_ a_ lo que ella asintió caminando sin decir nada_-

-Tienes razón... fue tu decisión... -_dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse-_

-¿Estás bien? _-pregunto en cuanto la alejo de ese lugar llevándola a un pasillo apartado-_

_Asintió suavemente con su cabeza mirando el piso._

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo para que hablen?

-No… no creo que haya algo de qué hablar… todo está bastante claro entre los dos y yo no tengo derecho a reprocharle nada

-Bueno entonces quita esa cara, porque tú lo dijiste, fue tu decisión alejarte de él, así que no deberías tener remordimiento... -_dijo seriamente_-

-Si… tienes razón… fue mi decisión y ya no hay vuelta atrás -_mostrando una sutil sonrisa_-

-Así es... al menos disfrutaste de un buen baile... -_dijo con una sonrisa-_ en fin, ¿vamos a bailar?

-Si… vamos a bailar y disfrutar de esta noche -_agarrándolo del brazo_- prometiste ser mi pareja recuerdas y ya no pienso soltarte en toda la noche por lo que espero hayas terminado tus pendientes

-Sí, los he terminado, así que podemos bailar toda la noche si es necesario... -_sonrió llevándola de nueva cuenta a la pista para comenzar a bailar-_

-Eso me agrada -_comenzando a bailar_- toda la noche hasta el cansancio

_Asintió comenzando a bailar._

X-X

-Hola mira ese espectáculo -_sonrió mientras grababa el final del beso_-

-Hola... -_murmuro bajando la mirada al ver lo mal que había resultado todo para su hermano_- si, lindo espectáculo...

_Dejo de grabar al ver que Michiru se iba con Diamante y Haruka por otro lado_- ¿Acabas de llegar verdad?

-Si... solo vine a felicitar a Michiru..._ -dijo mientras veía lo desconcertado que se encontraba Haruka_- y ahora a llevarme a mi hermano...

_La miro fijamente-_ Te ves triste… ¿sucedió algo?

-No, nada... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ solo que no estoy de humor para fiestas es todo...

-Mmm me dirás lo que quieras… pero tu expresión dice otra cosa…_ -cambiando su semblante sin dejar de verla con preocupación-_

-¿Tan bien me conoces? -_pregunto evadiendo su mirada_-

-No… no te conozco del todo… pero tu expresión no es la de siempre… -_mirándola con un poco de seriedad_- sabes que puedes confiar en mi… y si no me quieres decir lo que te sucede lo entiendo… es solo que no me gusta verte así… que te parece si te invito un helado quizás eso te anime un poco -_sonriendo alegremente tratando de animarla un poco_-

-Pero tú tienes que estar con tu hermana, es su fiesta, por mi no te preocupes... estaré bien...

_Volteo buscándola viéndola bailar con Diamante_- No creo que le importe… está bastante entretenida… ¿qué dices?, vamos y si después te sientes mejor regresamos si no te llevo a tu casa y regreso

_Suspiró sonriendo sutilmente_- Esta bien... solo voy a saludar a tu hermana y nos vamos... ¿sí?

-Si te acompaño -_sonrió-_ porque tampoco la he felicitado bueno si en la mañana pero no desde que empezó la fiesta

-Está bien vamos... -_comenzó a caminar hacia la pista hasta que se acerco a la pareja- _buenas noches...

-Buenas noches... –_Diamante se detuvo_ _de bailar al ver a la joven_-

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero quería felicitarte Michiru_... -dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga-_

-Serena qué bueno que llegas creí que no vendrías -_respondiendo a la sonrisa de su amiga-_

-Lamento la tardanza... te ves muy linda... realmente toda una graduada... -_sonrió abrazándola-_

-Muchas gracias -_respondiendo al abrazo_- me alegra que estés aquí

-Te ves bastante bien ¿cambiaste el vestido verdad? _–dijo Seiya mirándola detenidamente_-

-Yo se lo regale... -_dijo con una sonrisa Diamante_-

-Gracias, a mi también... -_se separo de ella para observar el vestido al que se refería Diamante-_ pues tiene muy buen gusto señor... -_observándolo detenidamente a lo que él asintió_-

-Si es bastante lindo… le digo que no debió molestarse

-Felicidades hermanita este es un gran logro… -_abrazándola_-

-Espero que te sigas divirtiendo mucho... -_dijo Serena algo desconcertada ahora ella, pues no sabía que tan bien se llevaban ella y su jefe-_

-Yo me encargare de que así sea... _–dijo Diamante con una sutil sonrisa-_

-Muchas gracias… espero que te diviertas tu también… es una gran noche… y no pienso dejar descansar ni un solo instante a mi pareja… bailaremos hasta el cansancio

-Entonces diviértete mucho hermanita… saldré por un rato con Serena volveré más tarde espero no te moleste

-No de ninguna manera diviértete

-Si gracias... bueno nos vemos, cuídate... -_se acerco a abrazarla de nueva cuenta_- y felicidades otra vez...

-Gracias -_correspondiendo el abrazo_- nos vemos después

-Hasta más tarde entonces -_tomando la mano de Serena_- nos vemos jefe

-Se van cuidado... -_dijo tomando a Michiru de la mano para volver a bailar_-

-Hasta luego... -_dijo a la pareja comenzando a alejarse_-

_Seiya camino con ella hasta la salida del lugar_- ¿Entonces un helado de fresa?

-Si claro... -_suspiro volteando a verlo-_ pero no es necesario que te vayas, podemos platicar en otro momento...

-Vamos… además me estaba aburriendo… ¿o es que desprecias mi compañía?

-No, para nada... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ no pensé que estuvieras aburrido... quizá soy yo la que te puede aburrir mas...

_Sonrió_- Jamás podría aburrirme contigo -_sonriendo aun mas al momento que salían del hotel-_ ¿hace una linda noche no te parece?

-¿Te parece? _-sonrió subiendo la mirada al cielo cerrando los ojos_- siento que es una noche común...

-Claro que no es común mira las estrellas brillan en todo su esplendor

-¿Realmente me veo tan mal? -_pregunto ahora observando las estrellas_- tanto como para que te compadezcas de mi...

-De que hablas… yo no me estoy compadeciendo de ti -_dijo un poco molesto por el comentario_-

-¿Por qué sigues soportándome?, no soy más que una chica caprichosa... -_dijo bajando la mirada para verlo_- tu también deberías saberlo...

-Yo nunca he dicho que seas caprichosa… y tampoco que tu presencia me moleste e incomode… no se qué a que viene todo esto que te sucedió dímelo… por favor no me gusta verte así… tú no eres así

-Darien... dijo que era un capricho venir a esta fiesta, por eso llegue tarde...

_Frunció el ceño_- ¿Y tú qué piensas que es? -_parándose frente a ella_-

-Que no lo es, incluso me había comprado un vestido para la fiesta, pero después de lo que me dijo me sentí mal, pero por lo menos quería felicitar a Michiru... incluso Darien iba a venir no se que le paso y cambio de opinión de pronto

-Mmm y que te parece si te llevo a casa y te pones ese lindo vestido… aquí no importa lo que diga o sienta él… si no lo que tu pienses sientas o digas…lo que tú quieras hacer… si a él no le gusta este tipo de fiestas o simplemente quiere que pienses como él… -_respiro profundamente_- no debes dejar que te diga que hacer… a donde ir o con quien hablar… eres libre de hacerlo es tu novio no tu dueño no eres su esclava y mucho menos un juguete

-Lo sé, pero me entristece que piense que solo es un capricho o que lo hago solo por molestarlo... por eso fue que vine, pero tampoco quiero quedarme con esta cara y este estado de ánimo...

-Y a mí no me gusta que estés así… me gusta más que sonrías y te diviertas, que disfrutes de cada instante y cada momento… no me gusta que ese tipo te haga sentir mal

-Tal vez no estaba de humor y yo insistí demasiado... quizá si soy algo caprichosa, porque Darien no me haría sentir mal a propósito... –_dijo algo dudosa_- ¿verdad?

_Frunció el ceño con mayor molestia, para luego asentir un poco tan solo para tranquilizarla_- No eres caprichosa que te quede claro… y si él no estaba de humor era más fácil que te lo hubiera dicho… así te hubiera evitado este mal rato

_Suspiró un poco cansada-_ En fin, no importa, total viene a ver a Michiru y eso es todo... y bueno por un helado... -_sonrió ligeramente pero aun con esa tristeza que no podía evitar, aunque por otro lado se sentía feliz de estar con Seiya_-

-Entonces vamos por un rico helado… ¿te parece si caminamos?, hay una heladería aquí cerca… seguro aun la alcanzamos abierta

-Si claro... vamos... -_sonrió comenzando a caminar_- gracias por escucharme...

-Cuando quieras siempre te escuchare… no me gusta verte triste, una sonrisa se ve mejor mira -_se acerca a ella jalándole los cachetes_-

-Oye... -_le quita las manos de sus mejillas-_ eso duele... a ver yo..._ -jalándole ahora a él los cachetes_-

-Auchs duele, duele -_torciéndose entre la risa y el jalón_-

-Que bueno... -_sonreía divertida de ver su expresión sin soltarlo_- para que veas lo que se siente...

-Ahora veras -_como pudo extendió su mano jalando sus cachetes también de forma muy divertida_-

-No, me duele... ya.._. -dijo soltándolo un poco y haciendo que él también la soltara- _ya no juego... me duele...

_La soltó con una amplia sonrisa_- Al menos ya te hice reír

-Si verdad... -_sonrió ahora acariciando su mejilla suavemente- _gracias...

_Sonrió presionando sus cachetes con las palmas de sus manos_- siempre que pueda verte sonreír… no tienes nada que agradecer ahora vamos por el helado sube te llevare de caballito -_dándole la espalda agachándose para que subiera-_

-¿Estás loco? -_pregunto con una sonrisa dudando en hacerlo_-

-Anda sube te llevo -_mirándola alegremente animándola a subir_-

-Sí, definitivamente estás loco... -_dijo mientras se acercaba a él_- de acuerdo... -_subiendo a su espalda-_

-VIVAAAAAA -_grito sujetándola con fuerza comenzando a correr por la calle_-

-Con cuidado, nos vamos a caer... -_sujetándose con más fuerza de su cuello_-

-No te preocupes no caeremos -_mientras corría hacia la heladería sujetándola con fuerza_-

-Gracias... -_dijo a su oído-_ gracias a ti me siento mejor...

_Se sonrojo al escuchar esas lindas palabras y lo único que atino fue a seguir corriendo hasta llegar a la heladería_- Hemos llegado justo y a tiempo

-Yo quiero un helado de fresa doble... -_sonrió al llegar separándose de su cuerpo liberándolo por fin de su cuello-_

-Que sean dos por favor -_llevando su mano hacia su cuello muy sonriente_- y agréguele dos fresas enormes por favor

-Vaya conoces muy bien mis gustos... -_sonrió esperando algo impaciente por su helado-_ estoy segura de que serás un estupendo novio...

-Que cosas dices -_recibiendo los helados-_ aquí tienes disfrútalo

-Gracias... -_sonrió tomando su helado y comenzando a comerlo_- tu también disfrútalo...

-Gracias -_comiendo de su helado_- delicioso

-Seiya... ya me siento mejor... _-sonrió mientras continuaba comiendo su helado_- será mejor que regreses a la fiesta... yo me iré a casa...

-Te llevare a casa es tarde y no puedo dejar que una linda chica como tú se vaya sola anda vamos al carro

-De verdad puedo irme a casa sola... hoy ya has hecho mucho por mi...

-Por favor…déjame acompañarte… o no estaré tranquilo ¿qué clase de chico seria si te dejara ir sola a casa?

-Está bien... -_sonrió tomando su mano_- porque no eres esa clase de chico, eres más bien caballeroso...

-Muy bien entonces vamos bella señorita _-poniendo su brazo_- la escoltare hasta su humilde hogar

-Gracias galante caballero... -_tomando su brazo_-

X-X

_Seiya se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones dentro del área para empleados mirando fijamente su celular con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa y macabra. _

-¿Y ahora que hiciste? -_pregunto al verlo entrando directamente a buscar parte de su uniforme-_

_Subió su mirada sonriendo maléficamente_- Quiero hacer una travesura pero no sé cómo ¿me ayudas?

-¿Travesuras? -_pregunto desconcertada volteando a verlo-_ ¿y ayudarte a qué?

_Mordió su labio-_ ¿Cómo puedo subir un video en internet?, ¿tú sabes cómo?

-Sí, pero, ¿qué video? _-se acerco a él_-

-Este -_extendiendo su celular con una sonrisa macabra_-

-A ver... -_dijo tomando el celular comenzando a ver el video_- ¿y eso porque no lo vi?

-Porque llegaste tarde -_sonrió ampliamente_- ¿qué dices me ayudas?, quizás por querer vengarse de nosotros se unan ¿no crees? Y así me desquito del video que Michiru subió

-Está bien, pero lo hacemos cuando estemos más tranquilos, porque no creo que nos dejen aquí... ¿te parece?

-Anda vamos a mi oficina y ahí lo cargamos por favor por favor no puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando se enteren

_Sonrió-_ De acuerdo vamos... pero si me regañan será tu culpa...

-Tranquila no pasara nada me echaré la culpa -_se levanto del sillón sonriendo muy contento por realizar aquella travesura-_

-¿De verdad crees que sirva de algo subir el video? -_pregunto un poco seria_-

-Pues al menos eso espero… claro Michiru se enojara conmigo y hará todo un escándalo… pero espero que al verlo… se dé cuenta que Haruka es el chico ideal para ella y admita sus sentimientos… o al menos baje un poco su orgullo -_abriendo la puerta de su oficina_- adelante señorita

-Gracias... lo mismo espero yo, que mi hermanito deje de lado ese respeto por lo que ella decidió, si tan solo por una vez no le importara y se dejara llevar por lo que siente todo estaría mucho mejor, porque ellos estarían juntos

-Si a uno le falta luchar y a la otra dejar de ser tan orgullosa… antes no me importaba si terminaba con algún novio… se que jamás ha regresado con alguien salvo con su primer novio… pero las cosas no salieron bien… y desde ahí no he visto que vuelva pero Haruka me gustaría mucho fuera la excepción -_dejándole el asiento de la computadora_- ya lo tengo en la maquina pero ¿cómo lo subo?

-¿Tienes cuenta o lo subo a la mía? -_pregunto mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a teclear la dirección de la página a la cual subirían videos_-

-¿Cuenta de qué? -_un tanto despistado, observándola atentamente_-

-Mmm... -_volteo a verlo y sonrió ligeramente_- creo que tendrá que ser en la mía... -_dijo volviendo la vista al monitor para poder entrar a su cuenta_- mira desde aquí vamos a buscar el video, ¿qué nombre le pondremos?

-¿Mmm qué tal si le pones el baile sensual O que se te ocurre? -_mirando fijamente el monitor-_

-Un baile de amor..._ -tecleo el nombre_-

-Mucho mejor eso me gusta… ¿qué crees que diga tu hermano?

-Querrá matarnos... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa sin dejar de ver el monitor, teclear y unos cuantos clics con el mouse_- casi está listo... solo esperemos un poco para que suba el video...

-Perfecto… estoy ansioso por ver sus reacciones

_Sonrió recargándose en el respaldo subiendo la mirada al techo_- Quizá se enojen en un principio, pero al final les gustara...

_La observó por unos instantes sin decir nada aun sonriendo por la maldad que estaban haciendo._

-¿No crees? -_pregunto ahora volteando a verlo_-

-Este si… -_desviando su mirada un tanto nervioso_- ¿le falta mucho?

-No, afortunadamente va rápido... -_sonrió desviando la mirada_- ¿porque los grabaste?, no debiste hacerlo... aunque debo admitir que se ven muy bien juntos y bailando de esa forma

-Mmm una estaba aburrido y dos por venganza

-¿Venganza?, no sabía que un chico lindo como tu pudiera cobrar venganza

_Sonrió-_ Eso fue porque ella nos grabo y lo subió a su página… además hacia mucho no le hacía maldades a mi hermanita -_sonrojado_- ¿en verdad soy un chico lindo?

-Sí, lo eres y por lo mismo no deberías ser tan vengativo... siento que la maldad no va contigo... eres demasiado... mmm... dulce...

-Pero es una dulce venganza _-haciendo puchero_-

-Si quizá... ah por fin subió, ahora solo falta darle los últimos toques... -_dijo mientras volvía a dar uno que otro clic- _listo... ya esta, ahora ya se puede ver...

-Perfecto -_sonriendo más_- ponlo quiero verlo esto va ser una bomba

_Caminaba por el pasillo directo a la oficina de Seiya puesto que le habían dicho que Serena estaba ahí, al escuchar las risas frunció el ceño tocando la puerta de la oficina del susodicho._

-Sí, mira nada mas le das clic aquí y... -_justo después de lo que dijo comenzó el video pero al mismo tiempo volteo a la puerta_- creo que te buscan...

-Si ha de ser… _-Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta_- adelante

-¿Serena? -_al abrir la puerta se molesto al verlos tan felices_- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Darien... solo estaba ayudando a Seiya... -_se puso de pie para acercarse_-

_Fijo su mirada desafiante en la del recién llegado_- Hola… buenas tardes ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Solo vengo a buscar a mi novia... -_dijo tomando del brazo a Serena_-

_Miro su reloj sonriendo_- Perdone pero está en horario de trabajo si gusta esperar cinco minutos a que salga… Serena muchas gracias me has ayudado mucho -_dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora_-

-No tienes nada que agradecer... -_dijo suavemente_- creo que es mejor que platiquemos luego...

-Anda vamos, esos cinco minutos los puedes hacer mientras vas a recoger tus cosas... -_incitándola a salir de esa oficina_-

-Si cuídate mucho nos vemos después y gracias _-acercándose a ella para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla-_

-De nada... -_dijo un tanto apenada y seria_-

-Vamos... -_la jalo un poco para hacer que de una vez saliera de esa oficina, llevaba__ a Serena de la muñeca deteniéndose en el lobby estando ya muy lejos de aquella oficina_- ¿qué hacías es esa oficina?

-Me estas lastimando... -_haciendo que la soltara para sobarse la muñeca_- solo estaba ayudando a Seiya con un problema...

-¿Y para ayudarlo te tienes que encerrar con él? -_la miraba con bastante molestia_-

-¿Estas queriendo decir que estaba haciendo algo con él? -_pregunto ahora ella también molesta_- y si, estábamos haciendo algo, pero eso no te importa...

-Tus actividades no implican que tengas que estar en su oficina con él -_aun molesto_- ¿y en todo caso que estabas haciendo?

-Estaba subiendo un video de mi hermano con Michiru... -_dijo tranquilamente_- en realidad no tendría porque estarte dando explicaciones

-¿Video de qué? -_tranquilizándose un poco despertando un poco su curiosidad_-

-De ayer de la graduación... bastante interesante y como Seiya no sabía cómo subirlo lo ayude y lo puse en mi cuenta, pero no creo que te interese... -_dijo indignada_-

-De que hablas… todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa -_tomando con suavidad su mano_- discúlpame por lo de ayer y lo de hace un momento… es solo que…

-Me lastimaste, ayer y hoy, diciendo que solo era un capricho querer ir a la fiesta y hoy con tu actitud... como si estuviera haciendo algo malo con Seiya

-Lo siento… _-murmuro_- pero la fiesta no era nada importante a menos no algo importante para ti y yo quería estar contigo… en un lugar más tranquilo y sobre Seiya… no puedo evitar los celos que me corroen cada que está cerca de ti

_Se acerco tomando sus manos_- La fiesta era importante para mí, y al final quería compartirla contigo porque era la gradación de una amiga, y Seiya... bueno él es solo un amigo... pero tu... eres... bueno eres mi novio, el... -_respiro profundamente_- amor de mi vida...

_Sonrió al escucharla acercándola hacia él-_ Y yo no quiero que volvamos a separarnos… jamás

-Jamás... -_dijo suavemente solo para ella encerrando en esas palabras más de lo que imaginaba_-

_Lentamente la acerco más a su cuerpo besando sus labios suavemente._

X-X

-Mi linda mariposa ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar a tu lugar favorito? -_deteniendo el auto mucho antes de llegar a su casa_-

-No puedo... -_dijo algo seria observando por la ventana_- tengo que llegar temprano a casa...

-¿Y eso?, ¿Por qué? -_mirándola fijamente tomando su mano_- anda vamos a cenar… te prometo no tardaremos mucho, por favor no me prives de tu presencia tan temprano

-No puedo... _-volteo a verlo soltándose de su mano para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad-_ tengo que llegar a la cena en mi casa...

-Pues llama y les dices que cenaras conmigo por favor hace tiempo que no quieres cenar conmigo

-Darien no puedo... -_dijo con tranquilidad_- es el cumpleaños de mi papá y tengo que llegar a la cena que le va a hacer mi mamá...

-¡OH! El cumpleaños del suegro entonces vamos te llevare a casa y de paso felicito al suegrito -_sonriendo al momento que pone en marcha el auto para llevarla hasta su casa_-

-No Darien... -_dijo algo sorprendida_- es una cena familiar... esperamos que llegue Haruka, solo seremos nosotros cuatro...

-Está bien, prometo no quedarme solo déjame felicitar al suegro por favor ¿sí? -_mirándola de forma suplicante_-

-Pero tú sabes que no le es grato a mi papá verte... mejor otro día... no quiero que hoy se moleste o que se yo... solo me esperan para la cena...

-Por favor solo serán cinco minutos dame la oportunidad de acercarme un poco ¿sí?

_Suspiró un poco cansada y le sonrió-_ Esta bien, pero solo cinco minutos... recuerda que es una cena familiar...

_Detuvo el auto frente a su casa_- Muchas gracias por eso te amo -_tomándola de los hombros acercando su rostro para besarla_-

-Darien, estamos enfrente de mi casa... mis padres pueden vernos... -_colocando la mano en su pecho para evitar acercarse más-_

-De acuerdo... -_Murmuro con decepción-_ vamos entonces -_saliendo del auto para ayudarla a bajar_-

_Respiro profundamente no muy convencida de dejar pasar a Darien a su casa, pero no podía negarse así que esperaba que todo saliera bien._

-Vamos _-sonriéndole tomando su mano mientras caminaba a la puerta de su casa-_

-Solo cinco minutos -_sentencio antes de abrir la puerta_-

-Si… solo 5 minutos -_murmuró_-

_No podía sonreír tan solo de imagina lo que posiblemente su padre le diría, pero ya era tarde, ahora lo único que le importaba era entrar a la casa y terminar con esos cinco minutos_- Buenas noches... -_saludo al entrar quedándose totalmente sorprendida de lo que veía-_

-Buenas noches hija... -_saludo con una sonrisa amable, sonrisa que desvaneció al ver que Serena no estaba sola_-

_Uno de los presentes se levanto para saludar apropiadamente a quien acababa de llegar-_ Buenas noches... Serena... tanto tiempo sin verte... -_dijo Derek con una sonrisa que hasta ese momento había notado era igual a la de Seiya_-

-Hola... _-dijo un poco confundida observando a toda la familia Kou_-

-Buenas noches hija llegas un poco tarde –_Kenji se levanto acercándose a ella, al ver a su acompañante guardo silencio unos instantes-_

_Seiya permaneció sentado observando sin decir nada, la sonrisa que tenia de un momento a otro se había desvanecido._

-Buenas noches –_Saludo Michiru con una ligera sonrisa sin moverse de su lugar_-

-Muy buenas noches que gusto verte Serena ya se te extraña por la casa

-Hola señora... -_salió de su sorpresa acercándose a saludar con un beso a los invitados comenzando por la señora Delfina_- gracias un día de estos pasare a saludarla...

_Darien había estado a punto de tomar del brazo a Serena evidentemente molesto, pues su parecer eso no era una cena familiar._

-Buenas noches Darien... -_saludo amablemente la madre de Serena_-

-Cada día más linda... -_dijo Derek al saludar a Serena_- espero que la casa haya sido de tu agrado, además me deben una visita...

-Si claro también pasare a saludarlo... -_alejándose de él para saludar a Michiru_- hola _-murmuro dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

-Buenas noches señora… Serena me dijo que hoy era el cumpleaños de su esposo y quise pasar a felicitarlo… -_Dijo Darien que no perdía detalle de las miradas de Seiya-_

-Muchas gracias que amable de tu parte -_volvió su mirada hacia Seiya y después hacia Darien con una sonrisa misteriosa_- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

_Seiya al escuchar la propuesta del padre de Serena hizo una ligera mueca la cual disimulo con una sonrisa al ver que Serena se acercaba a saludarlo._

-No quiero ser una molestia... _-dijo un poco serio observando cómo Serena se acercaba a Seiya_-

-Hola... -_sonrió sutilmente acercándose a Seiya para darle un beso en la mejilla_-

-Hola -_respondió a la sonrisa con un beso en la mejilla_-

-No sería una molestia, al contrario... -_dijo Ikuko volviendo a la cocina_- es para festejar el cumpleaños del mejor marido...

-Claro es para celebrar mi cumpleaños, anda acompáñanos a cenar… por cierto permíteme presentarte a nuestros vecinos la familia Kou y por supuesto a mi nuevo socio el señor Derek Kou

-Buenas noches… Sr. Kou... -_dijo no muy feliz pero con una sonrisa, camino hasta acercarse a Serena- _buenas noches... Seiya...

_Serena se quedo completamente callada ante aquella invitación, volteo a ver a su padre como preguntándole con la mirada ¿porque lo había hecho?._

-Buenas noches joven... -_dijo un poco serio Derek al saludar al recién llegado_-

-Buenas noches… -_Mirándolo retadoramente extendiendo su mano_-

_Darien extendió su mano correspondiendo de la misma forma la mirada Seiya._

-Buenas noches joven _-mirando atenta la escena, puesto que jamás había visto así a su hijo_-

-La cena esta lista, pueden pasar al comedor_... -dijo desde la cocina_-

-Bueno voy a ayudar a mamá... Darien siéntate ahí... -_mostrando una silla junto a la que ella usaba de costumbre-_

-No Darien de favor siéntese de este lado -_acercándose indicándole un lugar a su izquierda_- y tu hijo por favor siéntate aquí -_señalando a Seiya el lugar a lado de la silla que ocupaba Serena_-

-Gracias señor –_Seiya sonrió tomando el lugar que le indicaban_-

_Darien que estaba a punto de sentarse donde Serena le había indicado se detuvo en seco, y fingió la mejor sonrisa que podía para sentarse donde ahora le había indicado su "querido" suegro._

-Por favor adelante, tomen asiento... –_Ikuko iba llegando con algunos platos servidos- _

_Serena regresaba al comedor con algunos platos y se sorprendió de ver quien era quien estaría a su lado._

-Hemos escuchado que les está yendo muy bien en sus nuevos puestos... eso nos hace sentirnos orgullosos de ustedes, y un deseo de probar uno de los tantos postres que Michiru y Seiya nos han platicado...

_Michiru subió su mirada hacia su padre un tanto extraña al momento que tomaba asiento._

-Si el otro día llegue a la casa y vi que había un poco de postre, pero Seiya no me quiso dar dijo que era solo de él, Serena espero nos hagas el honor de preparar un rico postre, porque este muchachito es muy egoísta en ese aspecto… -_Dijo Delfina en broma-_

-Madre… no me quemes -_un tanto apenado_- ese postre era mío y solo mío _-sonrió ampliamente_- además es culpa de Michiru que me dejo sin comer ese día

-Claro que si señora... -_dijo tratando de evitar el tema de aquel postre que había sido tan especial- _en cuanto terminemos la cena preparare algo para ustedes... -_sonrió dejando los platos en cada lugar correspondiente dejando al último el de Seiya y el suyo para poder sentarse-_

-No es porque sea mi hija, pero la verdad si, hace muy ricos postres... -_dijo Ikuko a Derek_-

-Bueno pues tendría que probarlos... _-dijo Derek tomando asiento a lado de su hija-_

-Bueno pues por lo pronto seria la cena... provecho... -_dijo a todos pero en especial al chico que tenia a lado_-

-Provecho... -_dijo Darien con molestia al ver la actitud de su novia para con Seiya, pero lo que más le había molestado era eso de que ella había estado con él un día y lo peor es que a solas_-

-Provecho, esto se ve sumamente delicioso… -_Dijo Delfina comenzando a saborear esas delicias_-

-Claro tengo a una de las mejores cocineras como esposa –_Kenji beso los labios de su esposa para disponerse a comer-_ provecho a todos

-Vaya que son un excelente matrimonio, y han sabido educar a sus hijos, bueno al menos a Serena la conozco y se ve que es una excelente chica... ¿cuando conoceré a su hijo? –_Pregunto Derek-_

-Ay es cierto...Haruka... -_dijo Serena volviendo a la plática pues estaba un poco ausente_-

-Es un buen chico seguro te caerá bien cuando lo conozcas… -_Comentó Delfina_-

-Si me cae muy bien el… -_guardo silencio antes de continuar_- el hermano de Serena -_atragantándose un poco con la comida_-

-Si mi hijo es arquitecto actualmente anda en un proyecto del cual no ha querido revelarnos nada, anda muy misterios

-Últimamente anda muy misterioso, ya ni siquiera nos dice nada sobre lo que hace, de pronto llego un día y dijo me voy de viaje... y se fue... la verdad me preocupa ese muchacho...

-Ay mamá pero si ya esta grande, seguro debe ser de trabajo... -_sonrió divertida_- además te llama todos los días porque si no lo regañas... al igual que papá...

_Darien por primera vez se sentía fuera de lugar, no tenía un tema de conversación, bien sabia que de Haruka no sabía nada más que la primera y única vez que lo había visto, los papás de Serena estaban tan felices y prestaban mas atención a la familia Kou, pero sobre todo a Seiya, y ella que no había sonreído para él lo hacía para su rival._

-Vaya entonces debe ser un buen chico y obediente... –_Derek sonrió mientras bebía un poco de agua_-

-Al igual que sus hijos son un encanto Seiya hijo me puedes pasar la crema de favor –_Dijo Kenji sonriendo hacia Seiya_-

-Con mucho gusto señor aquí tiene -_dándole la crema_-

-La comida esta deliciosa gracias por la invitación -_dijo Michiru un tanto tímida y seria ocultando su semblante triste, si bien su hermano mayor se llevaba de mil maravillas con su padre ella aun no podía perdonarlo y estar como si nada, pero tampoco era el momento de sacar su sentir al respecto, tanto por su padre como por la conversación en referencia a su ex novio. Opto por seguir comiendo en silencio tan solo observando-_

-Es verdad la comida esta deliciosa... –_Dijo Derek completamente satisfecho_- creo que ya no tendría que probar los postres de su hija, con esto es suficiente para saber que será muy bueno... además de la cara de mi hijo al hablar de ellos...

-Si mi novia hace la mejor repostería de la ciudad... –_comento Darien con cierta molestia_-

-Cambiando un poco el tema Serena te tengo una gran noticia… -_Dijo Seiya muy emocionado_-

_Serena volteo a verlo_- ¿Que noticia?

_Darien al escuchar la voz de Seiya volteo interesado en saber qué es lo que tendría que decirle._

-¿Recuerdas la linda golden?

-Si claro... -_sonrió al recordar ese día en que su linda mascota se había escapado siguiendo a esa hermosa perrita_-

-Pues déjame decirte que Inuki va ser papá -_dijo con una amplia sonrisa_-

-Veo que al final te saliste con la tuya hermanito… -_Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa_-

-¿Inuki? -_cuestiono Darien dejando de comer observando a Serena y luego a Seiya_-

-¿Papá?, entonces la golden va a tener cachorritos... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa ignorando la pregunta de Darien-_

-Qué lindo seremos bisabuelos gracias Seiya de verdad que ya le tocaba pero Serena es terca y no quería ver que Inuki ya no es un cachorro… -_Dijo Kenji sonriendo, volteando a ver al perro que solo los observaba_-

-Claro que no lo es ya es todo un perro y yo quiero un cachorro

-Yo también quiero uno con razón Inuki ya no juega con mi pierna, que por cierto Serena de nuevo estuvo en mi casa toda la tarde jugando con Seiya… -_comento Michiru continuando con su comida_-

-Es un perro muy bien educado Inuki es un lindo nombre y no sé porque pero se me hace que el nombre fue obra tuya ¿verdad hijo? –_Pregunto Delfina_-

-Creo que tendré que amarrar mejor a Inuki para que no vaya de travieso a casas ajenas...

-Pero está más que claro, ¿no recuerdas que quería tener una mascota y ponerle ese nombre? –_Dijo tranquilamente Derek-_

-Al menos no tendremos que sufrir con tanto cachorro... ya ves podrías regalarlos... –_comento Ikuko a su hija_-

_Seiya sonrió_- Si de ante mano yo quiero mi cachorro ¿verdad que si me lo vas a regalar Serena? -_haciendo un puchero_- la dueña de la goleen dijo que dependiendo cuantos nacieran nos dividiríamos. Quiere que días después de que nazcan llevemos al perro a conocer a sus cachorros -_comentaba más que emocionado-_

_El padre de Serena sonrió_- Ese Inuki se ha vuelto toda una leyenda, hasta a Haruka comienza a gustarle y eso que no le agradan mucho los perros

-Es que Inuki es un buen perro, si sus cachorros salen como él seguro serán muy lindos... –_comento Ikuko_-

-Si verdad... -_dijo Serena con una sonrisa_- supongo que al menos se quedaran con un cachorro ustedes... -_refiriéndose a la familia Kou-_

-¿Y a mí no me van a regalar uno? -_pregunto Darien un tanto seco_- después de todo yo te lo regale aunque sea tuyo...

-Desde luego que quiero uno –_Seiya volvió su mirada hacia Darien_- claro si Serena lo decide y mientras no le pongas nombres feos… como el que tenia -_dijo sin pensarlo mientras terminaba su comida-_

-Hija, ¿por qué no comienzas a hacer el postre? –_Dijo Ikuko al ver la tensión entre Seiya y Darien_-

-Aunque quizá pronto tenga una verdadera familia... –_Dijo Darien haciendo énfasis en lo último_- así los perros estarían con nosotros... -_sin dejar de ver a Seiya_-

_Derek observo por un momento a Darien y en seguida a su hijo_- Bueno pero aún falta mucho para que los cachorros nazcan...

-Si el Sr. Kou tiene razón, aun falta mucho... –_dijo Serena mirando fijamente a Darien para luego ponerse de pie-_ voy a preparar el postre...

-Si aun falta para que nazcan -_murmuro Seiya terminando su comida desviando su mirada-_

-Bueno pero para que mi pequeña Serena forme una familia aún falta mucho aun esta pequeña

-Bueno ya que tocamos el tema... –_dijo Darien dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato_-

-Darien... –_interrumpió Serena que apenas iba a la cocina_- ¿no tenias una reunión de negocios?, se te está haciendo tarde...

-Entonces no nos acompañara al postre, es una lastima... -_dijo Ikuko interviniendo al notar porque lo hacía Serena_-

-Es una lástima que tengas que irte… te perderás la delicia de postre ya se me hizo agua la boca -_imaginando el postre_- pero otro día con mas calmita que te diviertas

-Te acompaño a la puerta... –_dijo Serena acercándose a él_-

-Si es verdad... lo había olvidado... -_sonrió viendo de reojo a Seiya_- lo bueno es que te tengo a ti mi linda mariposa para recordarme... siempre...

-Bueno fue un placer conocerlo... Sr. Chiba... –_Dijo Derek despidiéndose del invitado_-

-Hija… tienes que hacer el postre Seiya ¿por qué no despides tu al señor?, así no se retrasara el postre –_Sugirió Kenji poniéndose de pie_-

-Pero... -_dijo volteando a ver a su papá_-

-Si hija, no pensaras dejarnos aquí esperando por el postre...

-Bueno... -_dijo no muy convencida_-

-Buenas noches, con permiso... _-fue lo único que pudo decir Darien pues ya no podía objetar nada_-

-Permiso no tardo -_se levanto acompañando a Darien_-

-Que se la siga pasando bien señor... -_fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la casa, más que furioso ya que ni siquiera se pudo despedir de Serena, al estar fuera se detuvo_- ¿te sientes muy feliz no es así? -_pregunto sin voltear a verlo_-

-¿De qué estás hablando? –_Murmuró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas_- vamos te acompaño a tu auto no querrás llegar tarde a tu reunión de negocios -_sonriendo ligeramente-_

-¿Piensas que porque el padre de Serena te dice "hijo" llegaras a ser parte de esa familia?, pues déjame decirte que no será así... tendrás el apoyo de sus padres, pero quien tiene a Serena soy yo...

-No es mi culpa que sus papas me quieran a mí y no a ti… en todo caso Serena es tu novia y no debería importarte si me llevo bien o mal con sus papas después de todo somos vecinos. Y lo que haga ella es su decisión no tendrías por que presionarla… no es un juguete que puedas decir es mío es una persona y como tal debes verla…

-Tal vez, pero como tu bien dices... es Mi Novia... y no tienes ningún derecho sobre las cosas que le pertenecen como Junior...

-No, no tengo ningún derecho sobre las cosas que le pertenecen a ella pero nadie dijo que no pudiera sugerirle -_sonriendo ampliamente_-

-Aléjate de Serena... -_dijo amenazadoramente_- no te quiero ver cerca de ella... olvídate que algún día puedas estar de nuevo a su lado, eso jamás lo permitiré...

-Ella y yo somos amigos y tú no eres nadie para prohibirle con quien hablar y con quien no… no me alejare de ella a menos que me lo pida… y por cierto el perro no se llama Junior se llama Inuki ¿que no escuchaste o estas sordo?

-Ese perro yo se lo di, representa lo que pronto tendremos... un hijo... no sabes los deseos que tiene de ser mamá... y yo seré el afortunado papá...

-Eso no me lo digas a mi… seguro será una gran madre… ella fue quien decidió cambiarle el nombre yo solo sugerí… y quizás para ella no represente eso… de lo contrario no habría accedido al cambio -_sonrió triunfante al recordar todo lo que había hecho para que ella aceptara cambiarle el nombre_-

-Quien sabe de qué artimañas te habrás valido para hacer que cambiara el nombre de Junior... y si, quizá no representa eso para ella, pero si será la mascota de NUESTRA familia_... -sonrió con ironía_- una familia que jamás veras realizada, al menos no con ella...

-Adelante realiza tu sueño y tu familia con ella no sé por qué me presumes tanto… o es que tienes miedo de que no sea así y por eso deliras tratando de convencerte a ti mismo de que así será ¿a que le temes?, a que ella al final ya no quiera casarse contigo -_dijo mas como confirmación que como pregunta_-

_Al escucharlo no pudo contener el coraje y volteo a verlo golpeándolo al instante-_ Mas te vale que te alejes... el día que la veas frente al altar a mi lado te comerás tus palabras... es más le voy a proponer que seas padrino de nuestra boda... para que te quede bien claro que jamás, ¿me escuchas?, jamás la tendrás...

_Volvió su rostro hacia él-_ Si ella me lo pide con gusto seré su padrino -_dijo burlonamente- _por qué no te vas ya… llegaras tarde a tu reunión de negocios….

-Sí, me voy, pero ya estas advertido... aléjate de ella... ¿no querrás que sea yo quien se lo pida "amablemente" a Serena? -_dijo caminando rumbo a su coche para luego subir y marcharse-_

_Respiro profundamente al verlo marcharse subió su mirada hacia el cielo_- ¿Me abre excedido? -_llevando su mano hacia donde él lo había golpeado_-

-Supongo que si... -_murmuro detrás de él algo agitada_-

_Se estremeció al escucharla volteando a verla-_ Serena… yo…

-¿Estás bien? -_acercándose hasta que estuvo frente a él quitando suavemente la mano de Seiya para tocar un poco donde Darien lo había golpeado_-

-Auchs duele -_se quejo un poco_-

-No sé qué le habrás dicho, pero supongo que ya estaba enojado, nada de lo que platicamos sobre Inuki le pareció... -_acaricio suavemente esa área sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos-_ ¿y tu... estas molesto?

_Cerro sus ojos unos instantes disfrutando de esa pequeña caricia_- No… no tengo motivo para estarlo… siento si el cambiarle el nombre a él no le pareció… pero…

-Pero fue algo que yo quise hacer... -_continuo_- ¿y de que hablaban?, digo debió ser algo muy irritante como para que te golpeara...

_Se sonrojó_- Quizás te molestes conmigo por que provoque a tu novio…

-Dime que le dijiste y ya veré si me enojo o no... -_dijo tranquilamente y sin moverse ni un milímetro_-

-Este… que no debía presionarte para que aceptaras formar una familia con él… tampoco era quien para decirte con quien hablar y con quien no… y que no eras un juguete que yo no hice nada solo te di sugerencias que tu tomaste… creo que en resumen fue lo que le dije -_apenado jugueteando con sus manos_- él quiere que me aleje de ti…

-¿Y qué crees que es lo que yo quiero? _-pregunto acariciando por completo su mejilla-_

-No… y yo no me alejare al menos que tú me lo pidas… te lo prometí… te dije que no volvería a alejarme _-sonriéndole tiernamente_- y si por disfrutar de estas dulces caricias sería capaz de dejar que vuelva a golpearme

_Sonrió con ternura al escucharlo, sin poder evitarlo o siquiera pensarlo lo abrazo por el cuello para besarlo, porque eso es lo que quería y también porque necesitaba que de alguna manera sentir su alma reconfortada y con la energía suficiente para continuar._

_Al sentir ese beso se sorprendió de sobre manera cerrando sus ojos correspondiendo al beso lentamente._

_Tenía sus dudas al estar en ese beso, pero al sentirse correspondida lo abrazo con más fuerza, por la razón que fuera ella lo había besado y podía sentir que a pesar de todo las cosas no habían cambiado del todo entre ellos, no podía más que continuar besándolo._

_Sin importar cual fuese la razón o situación en la que estaban la abrazo por la cintura profundizando aun más el beso sin dejar de hacerlo tierno y lleno de cariño transmitiendo el amor que sentía por ella aunque fuese por unos instantes._

_Se sintió de nueva cuenta cálida ante aquel beso, lo había deseado tanto tiempo que ahora no quería separarse de él, pero era inevitable, poco a poco fue pausando el movimiento de sus labios aun disfrutando de ese momento_- Te adelante el postre... -_murmuro recargando su frente en la de él_-

-Muchas gracias… -_murmuro_- aunque no sé si sea merecedor de él, lo disfrute -_sonrió abrazándola con ternura_-

-¿Crees que no lo merecías?, porque en ese caso yo tampoco lo merecía...

-Entonces dejémoslo como un pequeño capricho de ambos -_sonrió_- y vamos a comer ese rico postre que preparaste

-Seguro nuestras familias ya se lo terminaron... pero creo que el que te toco a ti estuvo mejor ¿no? -_separándose de él_-

_Sonrió aun más_- Eso ni dudarlo volvería a comer más _-sonrojándose_-

_Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa cuando lo escucho, volteo a verlo con una sonrisa algo traviesa y sin dudarlo volvió a besarlo, que mas daba un capricho mas o uno menos, total nadie lo sabría más que ellos._

_La abrazo correspondiéndolo sin ninguna duda disfrutando por completo de aquella rica y sabrosa fresa._

_Hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de esa forma de los labios y besos de Seiya que no pudo evitar abrazarlo del cuello y profundizar un poco mas ese beso._

_La abrazo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo mientras la besaba con suma ternura volviendo a transportarse a ese lugar que tanto le gustaba._

_¿Que tenían los labios de Seiya que siempre la hacían querer más?, eso nunca le importo hasta ahora, hasta ese momento, porque después todo nada tenia comparación a esa forma que tenia de besarla._

_Sentir sus labios era una sensación indescriptible, algo único y excepcional aprisionándola aun más contra su cuerpo._

_Nada importaba en ese momento mas que dejarse llevar por esa sensación de tranquilidad y protección que sentía entre sus brazos, pero aun así se separo de él aspirando profundamente su fragancia_- Nos deben estar esperando... _-murmuro dándole un pequeño beso-_

-Si… pero antes -_la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia él-_ una no es ninguna… dos tampoco tres hacen una -_mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios_- y como una no es ninguna… este postre no está completo -_besándola sin dudarlo_-

_Sonrió al escucharlo, estaba a punto de terminar esa frase cuando sintió sus labios de nueva cuenta, sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que aquello era una hermosa costumbre y le fascinaba, nuevamente se apodero de su cuello esta vez uniéndose a su cuerpo._

_La abrazo por la cintura profundizando aquel beso disfrutándolo intensamente sintiendo una gran tranquilidad en su interior._

_Ese característico aroma de la fragancia de Seiya la volvió a envolver como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, como en aquel último beso en el parque no lo había hecho, continúo disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, labios que se suponía ahora estaban prohibidos._

_Lentamente fue separándose de aquel postre que era prohibido para él y que quizás esa sería la última vez que los probará o que quizás visitaría aquel paraíso al que solo ella podía llevarlo… le sonrió tiernamente escondiendo un matiz de tristeza en sus ojos al recordar cuál era su realidad_- Ahora si… regresemos

-Vamos... -_sonrió tomando su mano con fuerza para llevarlo a la casa_-

-Vaya hasta que regresan, ya iba a buscarlos... -_dijo Derek un poco serio observando como sostenían sus manos_-

-Papá… este yo… -_miro a Serena un tanto apenado_-

-Perdón... es que... -_inmediatamente se soltó de la mano de Seiya_- nos entretuvimos un poco... bueno yo me adelanto... -_entrando de inmediato a la casa dejándolos solos-_

-Pasa... -_murmuro dejándola entrar para luego voltear a ver a Seiya_- hijo... quiero hablar contigo... así que te espero mañana en la casa...

_Asintió con la mirada_- Estaré ahí después del trabajo

-Y espero que tengas un buen pretexto para ese golpe..._ -dijo en el mismo tono serio_- porque no creo que quieras meter en problemas a esa joven...

_Se detuvo en seco negando con la cabeza_- La verdad es que no lo había pensado…

-Mmm... ¿Te quieres arriesgar a que tu madre se moleste con nosotros? _-dijo observándolo fijamente-_

-Con tal de no meterla en problemas lo que sea _-dijo sin pensarlo_-

-De acuerdo vas a tener que seguirme la corriente... -_dijo mientras se despeinaba un poco- _vamos...

-De acuerdo vamos -_respiro profundamente siguiéndolo al interior de la casa_-

_Así en silencio camino hasta entrar a la casa tomando a Seiya de los hombros_- Perdóname hijo lo hice sin querer...

_Serena al escucharlos, volteo un poco desconcertada_.

-¿Que ocurrió? -_pregunto Ikuko preocupada al ver el rostro de Seiya poniéndose de pie inmediatamente_-

-¿Pero qué sucedió? –_Pregunto Delfina acercándose al ver el golpe que tenía su hijo-_

-No te preocupes papa… era solo un jugo _-sonriendo-_

-¿Pues a que jugaban? –_Pregunto preocupado Kenji_-

-Bueno es que como hace mucho que no veía a mi hijo pues tenía ganas de jugar como cuando era pequeño... a las luchitas... -_dijo un tanto apenado_-

-Hija por favor trae un poco de hielo para Seiya...

-¿Eh?, ah sí mamá, ya voy... -_dijo reaccionando yéndose a la cocina_-

-La verdad es que si fue bastante divertido -_colocándose en pose de pelea con una sonrisa juguetona y risueña, aquel pretexto que su padre daba le ayudaba a disimular la alegría que sentía de haber probado aquel postre que tanto le gustaba-_

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio no podían haberse contenido Derek sabes que nunca me ha gustado que juegues así con él porque no quería que pasara eso -_examinando el golpe detenidamente_-

-Pues el golpe sí que fue fuerte, para dejarte así de morado… -_comento Kenji_-

-Aquí tienes... -_entregándole un poco de hielo en una bolsa_- no mejor así... -_dijo quitando las manos de Seiya y colocando ella misma la bolsa_-

-Bueno discúlpame, pero además ya no es un niño, si también me dio mis buenos golpes... -_dijo fingiendo que le dolía el abdomen-_

-Gracias –_murmuro Seiya_- ay esta frió

-Aguántate eso te pasa por andar jugando -_dijo su madre aun con molestia_-

-En eso tiene razón socio su niño es un muchachote hecho y derecho

_Michiru Se mantenía sentada en su lugar observando la escena atentamente_- Bueno ya paso… y no paso de un simple juego

_Serena sonrió disimuladamente divertida por el comentario de la Sra. Delfina_- Lo siento... -_murmuro a su oído_-

-Lo bueno es que no fue nada de cuidado... -_dijo Ikuko con una sutil sonrisa al ver lo juntos que están Seiya y Serena-_

-Es todo un hombre mi hijo ¿verdad socio? incluso hasta podría estar ya casado...

-Sin duda todo un hombre del tipo que me agradan… afortunada será la que logre conquistar su corazón -_sonriendo con algo de malicia mirando fijamente a Seiya y su hija-_

-Que cosas dicen -_sonrojado y apenado por los comentarios-_

-Más vale que eso sea pronto quiero muchos nietos y tu también Michiru ya te estás tardando… que se me hace que te voy a sacar en rifa

-Madre que cosas dices… -_cruzándose de brazos_, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana- para que yo me case falta muchísimo tiempo…

-También yo quisiera muchos nietos... pero bueno al menos dos de cada uno... -_dijo con una dulce sonrisa_-

-Creo que sin saberlo esa chica ya es afortunada... –_dijo Derek colocándose entre Seiya y Serena colocando las manos en sus hombros-_ ¿no lo crees así Serena?

-¿Eh?, bueno... yo_... -dijo algo nerviosa-_

-Papá -_murmuro más que nervioso y sonrojado_-

-Pienso que hacen una linda pareja –_dijo Kenji sonriendo en complicidad con Dereck-_

-Tú debes conocerla Serena... -_dijo fingiendo de no saber de quien hablaba_- debe ser una chica muy bella...

-Yo... -_continuaba nerviosa_- no se... mmm creo que yo me retiro... toma... -_diciéndole a Seiya mientras le entregaba la bolsa_- ojala que no amanezcas todo moreteado...

-No seas descortés con nuestros invitados... –_la observo Ikuko viendo como se alejaba-_

-Me parece haberla visto antes… Seiya espero formalices pronto te estás tardando demasiado… -_comento Kenji divertido_-

_Michiru se puso de pie_- Este… si me disculpan me voy a casa… ya tengo sueño y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Este… -_miro a todos los presentes más nervioso y rojo que un jitomate_- yo te sigo hermanita

_Serena bajo la mirada pensando en quien podría ser la chica que mencionaban_- Seguro es ella... -_pensó con tristeza al recordar la mujer que últimamente no se despegaba de Seiya sin darse cuenta oprimió su mano_-

-¿Te sientes bien hija? -_pregunto Ikuko al ver el cambio de actitud de su_ _pequeña_-

-Si... –_desvió su mirada de su madre al tiempo que evitaba toparse con la de Seiya_- Buenas noches... _-se acerco a despedirse de cada uno de los presentes pasando a un lado de su hasta entonces "caballero"- _hasta mañana... _-murmuro para luego subir casi corriendo_-

-Vaya debe estar muy cansada... –_comento Derek observando las escaleras y después a su hijo-_

-Seguramente -_sujetando la bolsa de hielo-_ ya me voy… _-Sonrió ligeramente_-

_Eso fue lo último que escucho Serena antes de entrar a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama observando el techo y en un impulso se toco los labios aun podía sentir el calor de Seiya, sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que por un instante habían vuelto a ser los mismos_- Saben diferente... es el mismo dulce sabor, pero hoy fue algo mas... fue el sabor de lo prohibido, porque yo aun tontamente sigo con Darien, pero al parecer eso no le importo a Seiya y eso fue bastante seductor... -_tomo la almohada y se cubrió el rostro- _quiero volver a besarlo... -_dijo siendo esa almohada su única confidente_-

Continuará…

X-X

Notas de autora:

Hasta aquí llega otro espectacular capitulo, un poco largo pero sin duda muy interesante, espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras lo hacemos al escribirlo, esperamos ya retomar bien esta historia, por favor no se desesperen como ven Serena se está hartando de los constantes celos de Darien ¿Cuánto más resistirá estando lejos de las fresas de Seiya?, ¿Qué le dirá su padre ahora que hable con él? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que nos han enviado reviews, una disculpa enorme por la tardanza al actualizar, pero prometemos ya no tardar, ya estamos trabajando en los próximos capítulos, muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañándonos les prometemos que no dejaremos esta historia inconclusa, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, abracitos y besitos para todas, cuídense nos leemos pronto.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**

p.d. Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou

Canción "La Cita" de Jeremías


	35. Se Desata el Nudo

**Bendita Vida**

Capitulo 35

Se Desata el Nudo

Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio

En la esperanza que mañana

Juntos veamos el sol.

Tú respiras junto a mis latidos

Hacen que me sienta aún más vivo

Y provocarme al amor.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.

Juro que…

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

Ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido que en mi pecho

Encuentres el alivio

Y tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Quiero abrir los ojos si es contigo

En la madrugada tú yo unidos

Y te des cuenta que estoy.

Mira alrededor ya no hay peligro

Estarás por siempre aquí conmigo

Aunque te marches amor.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.

Juro que…

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

Ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido que en mi pecho

Encuentres el alivio

Y tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Solo entre mis brazos

Podrás sorprender

Al amor, este sueño intacto

Que nos une a los dos.

Juro que…

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

Ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido que en mi pecho

Encuentres el alivio

Y tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

Nunca sentirás conmigo el frio

Ni te gastaras el mínimo suspiro

Sueña que yo también

Soñare si te encuentras bien

Te pido que en mi pecho

Encuentres el alivio

Y tu vida en todos los sentidos

Yo no dormiré solo te veré

Hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez.

_Después de algunas horas de batallar con su forma de caminar dentro de la oficina de su jefe salió a tomar un breve descanso para luego regresar a sus actividades normales, al cerrar la puerta se recargo soltando un profundo suspiro._

-Ey tu muchacha... -_dijo acercándose a ella-_ necesito que me ayudes con algo...

_Al escuchar esa voz se sobre salto abriendo sus ojos de inmediato_- Señorita Esmeralda… con gusto ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Puedes venir a mi habitación por favor –_sonrió sacando la tarjeta de su habitación_- solo será un momento, debes estar cansada…

-Si con gusto -_comenzó a caminar siguiéndola_- si un poco nada fuera del otro mundo

-Ah ya veo... -_sonrió viéndola de reojo_- ¿crees que convenga una boda en este hotel?, ah cierto mi cuñada trabaja aquí... ¿podría tener un trato especial por eso?

-En ese caso debería hablar con el dueño… señorita Esmeralda

-Si, creo que hare eso, este hotel es muy elegante, pero es una lástima que en ocasiones contraten a gente falta de clase... -_murmuró igual viéndola de reojo para luego sonreírle- _¿no crees?

-No sé de que está hablando señorita… aquí hay gente trabajadora y decente

-Ah por supuesto que lo sé, mi linda cuñada esta aquí... ¿no es linda?, y Haru es guapísimo... -_dijo emocionada al llegar a la puerta de su habitación_- adelante...

-Si gracias -_sin responder a su comentario entro en la habitación_- ¿y en que puedo ayudarle?

-Ah mira es que fui de compras y creo que me pase, tanto que ahora mis maletas no cierran, y la verdad toda esa ropa es muy fina como para simplemente tirarla a la basura... -_mostrándole una pila de ropa sobre un sillón y se acerco a ella mostrándosela_- así que pensé... ¿porque no la regalo a alguien del hotel? y bueno te vi y como fuiste muy amable quiero dártela... es ropa de marca y muy cara...

-No… perdón pero no puedo aceptar su regalo… si gusta le puedo conseguir otra maleta para que la meta

_Sonrió al verla-_ Vamos es ropa que jamás hubieras soñado tener...

-Lo siento señorita… pero no es mi estilo… si gusta le puedo decir a Rei seguro ella la aceptara -_sonriendo ligeramente_-

-Mmm... -_sonrió un poco irónica_- creo que no me has entendido "niña" aunque creo que no supe expresarme... esto es más bien... un premio de consolación... -_una de las blusas que traía en sus manos la arrojo hacia__Michiru_- porque definitivamente NUNCA podrías tener a Haru...

_Tomo la blusa entre sus manos-_ Ya entiendo… -_mirando con tristeza aquella blusa_- si esto es lo que a él le gusta… este es su mundo no el mío… y si en ese mundo solo existen chicas arrogantes y superficiales como usted…gracias pero yo no quiero estar en él… ojala que sea muy feliz con él…

-Ja, ja, ja... -_fingió una sonrisa-_ creo que así hablan las mujeres que fracasan en el amor... -_camino a su alrededor cruzándose de brazos_- ¿acaso no quisiste enamorarlo?, y estoy segura que perdiste tu tiempo... bueno aparte de que a él no le gustan las chicas fáciles que coquetean con uno y con otro...

_Frunció en entrecejo abofeteándola_- Lo siento mucho pero no soy ese tipo de chicas... y si hubo o no algo entre nosotros eso es cosa del pasado... y mi vida personal no le incumbe a él y mucho menos a usted...

_Estuvo a punto de devolverle aquella bofetada levantando la mano para luego sonreírle-_ Vaya, pensé que a Haru le gustaban las mujeres con clase no unas vulgares empleadas...

-Seré "vulgar" -_haciendo la seña con sus dedos_- quizás no seré de clase como usted... pero estoy orgullosa de ser quien soy y como soy... quizás no soy el tipo de chica ideal para él... lo sé a la perfección... no necesito que alguien como usted me lo recuerde... yo que usted en lugar de ver con quien sale o no… debería hacer algo por conquistarlo... de lo contrario no estaría buscando refugio en brazos de otra

-O diversión... -_dijo con una sonrisa burlona_- no pensé que en este hotel contrataran gente tan corriente como tú... una verdadera dama jamás se rebajaría a golpear a una mujer... mucho menos a hablar como tú lo haces...

-Y una verdadera dama no se rebajaría a humillar a quienes son de menor clase... -_sonriendo con ironía-_ en ese aspecto usted y yo somos iguales...

-Quizá... la diferencia es que la clase la tengo de nacimiento...

-Quizás... y yo estoy muy feliz donde estoy... prefiero eso a ser una mujer egoísta y ególatra como usted con permiso... -_dando media vuelta_-

-Adelante... ah y no olvides llevarte toda esa ropa, seguro te servirá...

-Le repito no la necesito... gracias de todas formas -_tirando la blusa al suelo saliendo de la habitación_-

-Antes de que te vayas muchacha.._. -camino lentamente hacia ella quedando a algunos pasos_- debo agradecerte lo divertida que he estado los últimos días...

-Me alegra que se divierta... señorita... si no tiene más que decir... me retiro y de todo corazón espero que él sea feliz a su lado -_conteniendo las lagrimas salió de la habitación alejándose por completo_-

-Ay Haru... con esto de seguro no querrá volver a saber de ti... pobre... te has quedado sin la empleaducha y sin mi... -_suspiro mostrando una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta y comenzar a preparar sus maletas para partir esa misma tarde_-

_Ya lejos en uno de los pasillos respiraba profundamente ahogando las lagrimas en su interior_- Es mejor así... él será feliz en su mundo...

X-X

_Dudó en subir al auto, después de haberlo visto tan serio con ella pensaba que no era muy buena idea, pero en fin si volvía a negarse seguro le hubiera respondido lo mismo "sube" por lo que opto por subir en completo silencio, espero a que él hiciera lo mismo_- ¿A dónde vamos? -_pregunto mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad_-

_Sin decir nada arranco el auto al subir_- ¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo lo de ayer? -_dijo sin reservas_-

-No sé a qué te refieres... ah ya... -_suspiro ligeramente_- era la cena de cumpleaños de mi papá...

-Si… pero a esas sonrisitas con Seiya… ¿y por qué le cambiaste el nombre a junior?

-Yo no le sonreía a Seiya, por si no te diste cuenta había más gente... -_volteándose a ver por el espejo_- y le cambie el nombre porque quise...

-Si claro… y el idiota feliz de la vida que le hayas puesto como él quería -_aumentando la velocidad_- no soy idiota Serena ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta de ese coqueteo que tenias con él? Que se lleve bien con tus padres no significa que te casaras con él

-Yo no estaba coqueteando con Seiya... -_dijo de forma seria_- y efectivamente le cae bien a mis padres y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, además nadie dijo algo de casarse...

-No… pero es lo que tus padres y el quisieran… tu eres mía y de nadie más…

-¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?, ya te lo había dicho, no estoy lista para casarme... -_dijo viéndolo como si quisiera decirle algo mas para luego voltearse_- ahora tu explícame ¿porque lo golpeaste?

_Al escucharla se freno en seco casi provocando un accidente_- Porque es un idiota y él se lo busco… Serena tú serás mi esposa yo te amo…

_Fue tan brusco el movimiento que coloco las manos en la guantera para detenerse volteando a verlo más que sorprendida y asustada, molesta_- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿tanto me quieres que me quieres matar?, estás loco...

-No… pero me da coraje que ese tipo este siempre cerca de ti… no le basta con que trabajen en el mismo sitio… si no que también tiene que estar cerca de tu casa no lo soporto… por favor dile que se aleje…

-No lo hare... -_dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón_- que nadie entiende que ya no pueden decirme que hacer... Darien, ya no soy la niña inocente que conociste hace años, recuérdalo, he cambiando aunque a ti no te guste... no puedes decirme que hacer y qué no hacer...

-No… lo sé pero ¿por qué ese tipo?, no soporto que este cerca de ti… mi mariposa por favor… -_tomándola del rostro mirándola fijamente_-

-Porque te mueres de celos... ¿no es así?

-Más evidente no puede ser ¿o sí?, ese idiota fue tu novio y no dudo que ha de estar esperando una oportunidad para regresar contigo y yo no quiero eso… tu y yo somos el uno para el otro y nos juramos amor eterno ¿o lo has olvidado?

-No, no lo he olvidado_... -dijo soltándose de su rostro-_ lo recuerdo perfectamente... ¿sabes?, necesito pensar las cosas así que mejor vete a tu casa... -_abrió la puerta del auto_- no quiero que tengamos un accidente por tus celos...

-De acuerdo piénsalo… te buscare mañana

_Sin decir nada bajo del auto caminando por entre la gente para perderse, estaba molesta, enojada, él había decido que hacer con su vida, y ella ni siquiera tenía pensando casarse, mucho menos con él._

_Arranco el auto alejándose aun molesto, de ninguna manera se permitiría perderla no después de todo lo que había hecho para recuperarla_- Mañana será otro día…

X-X

_Al día siguiente tal como lo prometió después de una larga jornada de trabajo cerca de la media noche llego a casa de su padre, dudo en bajar del auto observando la casa_- Creo que es muy tarde, quizás deba volver otro día...

-¿No piensas bajar? -_dijo al llegar a la ventanilla del auto de su hijo, venia cargando un par de bolsas de supermercado_-

-Papá... -_sonrió al verlo bajando del auto_- ¿qué haces tan tarde y con bolsas de supermercado? creí que estarías durmiendo quizás...

-No, por estarte esperando no fui temprano... pero anda vamos, te invito un café...

-Siento llegar tan tarde... -_cerro el auto para enseguida ayudarle con una bolsa-_

-Gracias... -_Volvió a caminar hacia la casa-_ no te preocupes, ¿cómo sigues del golpe?

-Aun sigue un tanto inflamado -_se quito la gaza de la mejilla mostrando el golpe que el día anterior había recibido_- gracias por la ayuda que me diste ayer...

**-**No tienes porque agradecer... -_sonrió entrando a la casa_- solo no hagas mucho ruido ya todos deben estar dormidos y si Hotaru se despierta no la vas a poder controlar... -_camino derecho hacia la cocina la cual cerro tras que entrara su hijo_-

_Asintió entrando a la cocina-_ Quizás sería mejor si salimos a beber algo yo invito, no quisiera que por casualidad despertara...

-Bueno eso suena mejor... tan solo dejare las bolsas aquí ya mañana acomodo todo... -_dijo sonriendo para en seguida tomar las bolsas y dejarlas sobre una cómoda_- vamos entonces, pero tu invitas ya dijiste

-Claro -_murmuró con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Vamos entonces, pero tú manejas, hace mucho que no voy a ningún bar y no conozco alguno que sea de tu agrado...

_Al salir de la casa abrió el auto subiendo al asiento del conductor, para enseguida quitar el seguro de la puerta de copiloto-_ Entonces por unos buenos tragos

-Tú debes conocer buenos lugares... -_sonrió subiendo al auto que estaba un poco maltrecho_-

-Alguno que otro, el otro día fui con Haru a un bar que esta por el centro es muy agradable y tranquilo ahí podremos disfrutar de una buena copa papá

-Te confieso que cuando eras niño llegue a imaginar un momento así, ha lado de mi hijo... y es algo agradable...

_Sin poder evitar sonrojarse, mientras observaba el camino_- Yo... no pensé que podría disfrutar de un momento así, o quizás si...

-En la medida de lo posible he tratado de ser un buen padre hijo, solo que con tu hermana no sé cómo acercarme... es tan testaruda...

-Si... es demasiado testaruda y orgullosa... -_suspiro, deteniendo el auto_- quizás eso lo heredo de ti

-Ay y tú me vas a decir que sacaste el bonito carácter de tu madre... -_dijo fingiendo indignación_- ¿qué puedo hacer para acercarme a tu hermana?

_Se quedo pensativo-_ ¿Será que tiene miedo?

-Miedo ¿a qué?, he tratado de buscarla, tu sabes cuánto los quiero, pero aun no acepta que me haya divorciado de su madre, pero son cosas que a veces pasan...

-Eso es exactamente... ella siempre te ha admirado, eres como una especie de príncipe, y de pronto toda esa situación, imagino que lo de Hotaru es más difícil, pues tiene toda la atención que antes solo era para ella no sé cómo explicarlo quizás eso pueda ayudar a Haruka a entenderla...

-Entiendo... creo que debo buscarla y a hablar con ella... -_sonrió sutil_- oye hijo ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que cambies de vehículo?, los resortes calan...

-Es posible, últimamente he batallado un poco mas con él -_sonrió divertido, bajando del auto-_

-¿Y en esta cosa llevas a Serena a pasear? -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa burlona_- será mejor que te compres uno nuevo...

_Desvió la mirada apenado_- Quizás en estos días busque un auto nuevo...

-Perfecto, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela... -_al entrar al bar de inmediato se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía en uno de los extremos-_ bueno hijo, ¿ahora si explícame que fue lo que sucedió anoche?

_Se sentó frente a su padre pidiendo un par de tequilas._

-No entiendo hijo, cuando te veo con ella eres otra persona... pero ella ¿que siente por ti?

-Para ella solo soy un amigo... papá... quizás un amigo con derecho pero al final de todo solo un amigo -_suspiro con tristeza_-

-Entonces la que está mal es esa jovencita... -_dijo asintiendo en agradecimiento hacia el mesero que les llevo la orden- _¿cómo puede tener novio y a la vez jugar contigo?

-Quizás soy yo el masoquista... intente alejarme de ella en el momento que volvió con su ex novio pero simplemente no puedo...

-Aun así hijo, ¿qué clase de mujer juega con dos hombres? -_Suspiró profundamente_- Seiya, se que eres un adulto, que sabes lo que haces, pero me preocupa esta situación...

-Papá... no la juzgues... no es lo que parece... salvo por ayer... no habíamos tenido un acercamiento de esa especie desde que volvió con él... ella confía en mi... y -_respiro profundamente tomando un sorbo_-

-¿Tanto la amas? -_pregunto observando el semblante de su hijo_-

_Fijo su mirada en el sorprendido sin saber que decir_- Yo...

-Si solo es juego y ella se presta para eso, no tengo el derecho de opinar, solo que es una lástima ya que no parecía de ese tipo de chicas, pensaba que podría darse algo serio entre ustedes...

-Pues... quizás todo inicio como un juego... para darle celos a... -_se quedo en silencio antes de continuar evitando decir lo que opinaba del que ahora era novio de quien se había enamorado profundamente_-

-Hijo, se que la amas, lo vi la vez que me la presentaste... pero no me gustaría que sufrieras por alguien así, me pides que no la juzgue, porque pensé que ella también sentía lo mismo por ti...

-Por favor papá... fui yo quien sugirió el juego... el que se ofreció a ayudarla, y el que al final salió quemado... no es como piensas... solo quiero que sea feliz... y si solo será junto a ese tipo no tengo otra opción...

-Y yo no quiero que sufras... hijo, lo que te digo no es por ofenderla, es simplemente que de los dos tu eres quien me preocupa, eres mi hijo, es normal que sienta esta inquietud, pero dime ¿que pasara cuando el novio de Serena se dé cuenta?, si ese pequeño golpe fue por algo sin insignificancia que será cuando se dé cuenta de lo que sientes por ella...

-No dudo que el intuya lo que sienta por ella... de otra forma no buscaría provocarme a cada momento amenazándome para que me aleje de ella... solo debo tener mas precaución para con él. Aunque sepa lo que siento por ella nada cambiara, porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo o bueno si lo siente pero es por él... -_bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo sorbo_-

-Ay hijo me preocupa esta situación, no creo que vaya a terminar bien, obviamente a parte de lastimarte...

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-No te puedo dar un consejo practico, puesto que lo que yo te diría es que te alejes, pero conociéndote se que no lo harás, solo te diría que vayas con precaución...

Asintió ligeramente- Si me alejara seria darle gusto a él...

-Ves, de cualquier forma vas a hacer lo que quieras, así que no me queda más que aceptarlo... solo ten cuidado...

-Gracias papá... tendré cuidado... y tratare de ser un poco más prudente...

-Eso espero... -_coloco la mano sobre su hombro_- recuerda que respeto cualquier decisión que tomes pero no por eso estaré de acuerdo en algunas ocasiones...

-Lo se... quizás me metí en un túnel sin salida alguna...

-Bueno entonces tendrás que buscarla... -_dijo sonriéndole_- vamos hijo, no eres de los que se rinden fácilmente, y si al final ella termina buscándote es porque quizá no le eres tan indiferente...

-Quisiera tener un poco mas de esperanza, pero sé que solo su amigo puedo ser y si eso es lo que desea de mi, seré el mejor ya lo veras

-Pues a luchar entonces para que vea que lo tuyo no es solo amistad... -_sonrió sutil- _además tienes la ventaja de que los padres de Serena te quieren y por lo visto te aceptan...

-Creo que ese es su peor coraje, que a mi si me quieren y aparte el cambio del nombre del perro

-Por cierto espero que puedas apartarme un cachorro, se lo quiero regalar a Hotaru...

-Claro cuenta con ello papá

-De acuerdo, ahora si cuéntame como te va en el trabajo...

-Bastante bien, hay un proyecto en puerta de suma importancia, hemos estado trabajando en él, arduamente si todo sale como hasta ahora quizás en menos de un mes lo estemos presentando, aunque Michiru es quien lleva un poco más de la carga, prácticamente la organización del evento ha caído sobre sus hombros

-Me da gusto saber que mis hijos se vuelven más importantes cada día... -_dijo bebiendo su trago_- me hace sentir orgulloso

-Espero que la situación entre tú y Michiru se arregle pronto... si eso sucede quizás olvide sus temores y pueda dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos...

-¿Con el hermano de Serena verdad?

-Parece que eres adivino papá... y eso que aun no lo conoces -_pidió al mesero otra ronda-_

-Es fácil cuando se conocen a los hijos, y pude ver la cara de tu hermana cuando hablaban de ese joven...

-Sí, ayer estuvo muy callada...

-Si parecía incomoda...

-Además de tu presencia -sonrió divertido- quizás le habría gustado que estuvieras presente en su graduación

-Sí, es posible... -_suspiró_- pero tenía trabajo, ni siquiera fui con Hotaru, así que ahí no se puede sentir menos...

-No es que te recrimine papá... sé que Hotaru es joven y que te necesita como a nadie... y simplemente Michiru no puede soportarlo... -_suspiro_- así como se parece a ti en lo testarudo también tiene la sensibilidad de mamá...

-Tratare de hablar con ella... -_suspiro bebiendo de golpe ese trago_- a veces no sé cómo comportarme con ella... no sé cómo reaccionara...

-Padre, tú has dicho que nos conoces bien, no se por que te cuesta acercarte a tu hija, si notaste su amor por Haruka, entonces no todo está perdido... aun tienes una oportunidad

-Tienes razón hijo, lo siento es solo que a veces con ella me cuesta mas trabajo...

-Pero no por eso deja de ser menos importante para ti... es tan importante como lo es Hotaru y como lo soy yo, porque al final los tres somos tus hijos ¿no es así?

-Si hijo, tienes razón, hablare con ella, siempre es bueno que un hijo diga lo que piensa...

-Quizás... podrías hacer que ambas comenzaran a convivir como hermanas, tal vez eso les hace falta ¿no crees?

-Sí, es posible... Hotaru solo ha convivido contigo...

-Y no me ve como hermano mayor -_se carcajeo_-

_Sonrió_- No, ya lo se... de hecho me pregunto si "esa" chica estaba contigo anoche, obviamente se refería a Serena así que le tuve que decir que si, hubieras visto la cara que puso...

-Lo vez no me ve como un hermano mayor, ¿por qué el destino me ha hecho tan irresistible? -_coloco una pose dramática-_

_Lo observo no sabiendo si reír o llorar ante el dramatismo de su hijo_- Fue una lástima que nos saliera un hijo irresistible, pobre de ti que tienes que vivir con ese karma...

X-X

_Observo por segunda vez su reloj, pese a que las cosas estaban relativamente mejor con Darien no estaba del todo a gusto o quizá es que se encontraba cansada y lo que más deseaba era ir a casa, pero ahora tenía que esperar a que Darien pasara por ella por lo que se resigno a quedarse más tiempo del debido en la puerta de salida del personal.  
_

_Seiya iba entrando en la sala del persona ya cansado y con ganas de irse_- ¿Serena… todavía por aquí? -_sonrió al verla_-

-Ah hola... -_sonrió sutilmente al verlo_- si es que estoy esperando a... -_guardo silencio un momento y luego volvió a sonreír_- pensé que ya te habías ido...

_Al intuir a quien esperaba su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco_- No aun no… me falta terminar algunos reportes que Michiru me pidió para el jefe, y como ya fue a clases ya te imaginaras…

-Si me imagino... -_suspiro algo incomoda quizá el que le mencionara el hecho de que esperaba a alguien lo había molestado o tal vez paso desapercibido para él_- ¿y... como has estado?

-Bien… no me quejo me gusta lo que hago… ¿y a ti? -_murmuró sin saber que más decirle_-

-Bien... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa-_ feliz de hacer lo que me gusta... pero extraño muchas cosas...

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué? -_sentándose en uno de los sillones de la salita para empleados_-

_Lo observo fijamente-_ Bueno pues... -_desvió la mirada_- tener más contacto con la gente, pero me siento bien...

-Eso me da gusto… de verdad me alegro que hagas lo que más te gusta… sabia que lo ibas a lograr no dejes de esforzarte día a día

-Sí, lo hare... -_sonrió volviendo a verlo-_ también te extraño... y a Michiru

-Y yo a ti… pero seguimos siendo amigos… por cierto no he visto a Haruka… ¿como esta? -_sonrió tratando de cambiar el tema_-

-Mmm en sus cosas, se la pasa encerrado trabajando en no sé qué proyecto... _-se encogió de hombros_- está un poco loquito...

-Mmm ya veo -_se cruzo de brazos un tanto pensativo_-

-La verdad me preocupa... _-suspiro recargándose en la pared observando momentáneamente el piso_- desde lo que paso con Michiru se ha vuelto más reservado que de costumbre...

-Y ella mucho más callada y menos escandalosa que de costumbre… ya no me grita por cualquier tontería que haga… a veces la hago enojar a propósito y solo sonríe y se va… -_haciendo un puchero_-

_Suspiro subiendo la mirada para verlo-_ No sé porque se hacen los tontos, los dos están sufriendo porque no están juntos... es obvio que se aman... no me gusta verlos así...

-Si odio verla así… jamás he intervenido en sus relaciones porque sé que no le gusta… además siempre lo supera… quizás en ese aspecto es muy orgullosa… pero es la primera vez que la veo sufrir así

-Temo que es la primera que ambos se enamoran de tal forma... y eso en cierta manera es preocupante, mas si es que no vuelven... -_sonrió ligeramente_- quizá no has intervenido antes, pero ahora es diferente... porque yo quiero que intervengas y no me dejes sola... _-se acerco a él-_ ¿qué dices intervenimos?

_Sonrió con malicia_- De acuerdo vamos a intervenir… tenemos que volver a juntarlos o dejare de llamarme Seiya León -_levantándose bastante animado_-

-Sí, porque me caen mal con sus caras de niños sufridos siendo que tienen la felicidad al alcance de sus manos... _-extendió su mano como si fuera a cerrar un trato-_ lo haremos por el bien de todos...

-Desde luego por el bien de todos -_estrechando su mano en señal de acuerdo_- ¿así que cual será el primer paso?

-Hacer que hablen... -_soltándose de su mano-_ porque son tan orgullosos que ninguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa de hacerlo...

-Mmm ¿qué te parece si los encerramos?, así si pasan mucho rato juntos en algún momento tendrán que hablar ¿no?

-Esa me parece un idea estupenda, así hablan o hablan, total no creo que les haga daño pasar algún rato juntos... -_sonrió ligeramente_- les hace falta

-Sin duda mmm entonces ¿cuando crees que podamos encerrarlos y en donde?

-Mmm podría ser en estos días, Haru se la pasa encerrado en su habitación, creo que ese sería el mejor lugar... -_dijo un tanto pensativa_- podemos hacer que vaya porque yo quiero hablar con ella y aprovechamos y la dejamos ahí... ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto ¿te parece esta misma tarde? no puedo esperar más para hacer la travesura -_sonriendo con maldad y alegría de tener un punto de unión y más que nada el pretexto para estar cerca de ella-_

-Sera muy interesante tratar de juntarlos... -_sonrió observándolo fijamente_- ojala que todo salga bien...

-Ya verás que si todo saldrá estupendo no descansaremos hasta volver a unir a ese par

-Si estoy segura de que lo lograremos... -_sonrió feliz como hacía mucho no lo hacía-_

-Hola hermosa… -_dijo Darien con una sonrisa a su novia_-

-Ah hola... -_volteó a verlo sonriendo la cual evidentemente no era para él-_

_Seiya a verlo hizo una ligera mueca sin decir nada._

_Darien fingió una pequeña sonrisa al chico mientras se acercaba a Serena para acercarse a sus labios a saludarla como era debido_- Te extrañe… -_dijo en tono varonil y con una linda sonrisa_-

-Eh... si yo también... -_aun estaba observando a Seiya para luego volver a verlo- _también te extrañe... -_murmuró en respuesta_-

_Se acerco a Serena_- Bueno yo me retiro nos vemos mas tarde para llevar acabo nuestro plan -_dedicando una mirada retadora y con algo de desagrado hacia Darien-_

-¿Estás lista? –_Pregunto haciéndole entender si podían retirarse, justo antes de darle nuevamente un pequeño beso_-

-Sí, nos vemos al rato... -_dijo a Seiya como despedida acompañada de una sonrisa ignorando por un instante a Darien_-

_Respondió a su sonrisa sin importarle la expresión de Darien_- Cuídate mucho -_guiñándole un ojo alejándose de la parejita_-

X-X

_Llegando la noche Seiya caminaba fuera de su casa en espera a que llegara Michiru de clases aunque ya había demorado un poco más de lo normal, ambos se encontraban solos en casa, su madre había salido a un viaje de negocios algo que ya era costumbre_- Ay ya se tardo… y Serena tampoco ha llegado… me pregunto si nos dará tiempo para que hablen… no importa si tengo que encerrarlos toda la noche pero tiene que funcionar -_miraba su reloj aun nervioso_-

Como era ya costumbre se despidió de Darien a algunas cuantas cuadras, ya que no quería que sus padres tuvieran algún encuentro innecesario con él, así con pasos rápidos llego a la casa, sonrió al ver a Seiya.

-Hola, ya llegue lamento la demora... _-dijo con esa sonrisa-_ ¿ya estás listo?

-Hola -_sonrió al verla llegar_- Michiru aun no ha vuelto de clases… ¿crees que tengamos tiempo de encerrarlos o que logremos encerrarlos?

-Estoy segura que si... solo es cuestión de esperar a que llegue Michiru, y así entramos directo a la casa... ¿te parece bien?

-Si… pero ¿y tus padres no dirán nada por encerrarlos?, seguro Michiru armara todo un secándolo y eso me preocupa…

-No te preocupes mis papás no están en casa, como ahora prácticamente tiene vacaciones fueron a visitar a unos parientes que hace mucho que no ven... -_sonrió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros-_ así que no habrá problema, pueden hacer todo el escándalo que quieran, porque ni tu ni yo los vamos a sacar...

_Sonrió con cierta malicia_- ¿Qué opinas si los dejamos encerrados toda la noche?

-Mmm si... -_sonrió imaginando el escándalo que harían_- o al menos hasta que hablen y que les creamos que ya se arreglaron...

-Definitivamente me voy a divertir mucho… mira ahí viene de la escuela -_observo a lo lejos a Michiru que venía caminando a pasos lentos_-

-Bien, vamos a decirle que tenemos que mostrarle algo... mmm un libro, para que así pueda pasar sin dudas, y si Haru no está podemos entretenerla, pero creo que si esta, la luz de su habitación está encendida...

-Muy bien entonces vamos -_comenzó a caminar acercándose a Michiru_-

_Michiru suspiró mirando el cielo cuando fijo su mirada al frente para toparse con Seiya y Serena_- Hola… buenas noches ¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora?

-Ah hola... _-sonrió para luego abrazarla_- le estaba contando a Seiya sobre un libro estupendo que acabo de comprar, y quería que se lo prestara, ¿nos acompañas?, tal vez encuentres alguno que te guste... -_tomándola del brazo_- ¿sí?

-Este… si bueno… pero no tardamos mucho ¿verdad?, tengo tarea que hacer -_un tanto extraña por su actitud tan impetuosa_-

-No para nada... ¿qué daño puede hacerte pasar un rato a mi casa? -_pregunto con un dulce tono y rostro inocente-_ además deberías dejar de ser tan estudiosa... bueno está bien que lo seas, pero no exageres, tomate un respiro... -_dijo al momento en que comenzaba a abrir la puerta-_ ay mira no hay nadie... -_al ver el interior de la casa a oscuras_-

-¿Y tus papas? -_pregunto entrando detrás de ella-_

-Si Serena tiene razón de vez en cuando deberías tomarte un respiro

-Ah salieron de viaje -_dijo mientras encendía las luces de la casa_- ven, acompáñame vamos por el libro... -_tomándola de la mano para subir las escaleras_-

-De acuerdo ya voy, ya voy -_subiendo con ella las escaleras_-

-Yo las espero aquí tómense su tiempo

-Mmm, mejor ¿por qué no nos acompañas? -_dijo haciéndole una seña de que necesitaba su ayuda-_ que tal si no encuentro el libro...

-De acuerdo ya voy -_corrió hacia las escaleras muy emocionado_- además por lo que me contaste es un libro muy interesante

-Sí bastante, ya verás que te vas a entretener mucho... -_dijo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa_- ah creo que no estamos solos... -_murmuró al ver luz en la habitación de Haruka_-

_Fijo su mirada en aquella puerta con luz_- Este… si bueno vamos por el libro -_poniéndose un poco nerviosa_-

-Vamos a saludar es de mala educación no saludar –_dijo Seiya acercándose a abrir la puerta-_

-Hermanito... –_Serena abrió la puerta de improviso jalando a Michiru hacia adentro_- ya llegue...

-Que escandalosa eres... -_dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla estaba tan sumergido en su trabajo que no le tomo importancia el escucharla_-

-¡Oye que haces! -_grito al ser jalada hacia adentro en ese momento_-

-Que pasen linda noche -_Seiya tomo la mano de Serena para sacarla y cerrar de inmediato la puerta_- ¿tienes la llave? -_murmuró jalando con fuerza la puerta_-

_Al escuchar esa voz inmediatamente volteo y se puso de pie al ver a tanta gente en su habitación_- ¿Que hacen aquí? -_al ver que cerraban la puerta se acerco_- ¿qué crees que están haciendo?

_Michiru se aferro a la manija_- ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?, tengo muchas cosas que hacer sáquenme de aquí

-Si la tengo... -_dijo sacando de una pequeña bolsa su llavero y echando llave_-

-Perfecto entonces vamos a disfrutar de la diversión -_soltando la manija al ver que estaba bien cerrado-_

-Abre Serena, no estoy jugando... –_dijo Haruka_ _tratando de abrir_-

-Seiya ven y sácame de inmediato de aquí...

-No, no voy a abrir... -_dijo alejándose de la puerta al escuchar el tono serio y molesto de su hermano el cual pocas veces utilizaba con ella_- no hasta que arreglen sus problemas...

_Michiru frunció el ceño al escucharla_- Yo no tengo ningún problema así que sácame de aquí de inmediato me oyes sácame de aquí

-Lo siento pero tendrán que quedarse ahí hasta que por lo menos se lleven mejor -_riendo a carcajadas_- además esto es mi venganza por lo del otro día hermanita

_Haruka volteo a ver a Michiru y quiso sonreír, pero tal situación no le parecía la mejor manera de hacer que ambos arreglaran sus problemas_- No tienes porque meterte en mi vida Serena, así que mejor abre, o si no ya veras...

-No, ya te dije que no...

-Ash saben que hagan lo que se les dé la gana -_grito molesta tomo su mochila caminando hacia un rincón de la habitación sentándose en el suelo_- tengo cosas que hacer -_dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar sus libros_-

-Mas te vale que abras en este instante Serena, cuando salga de aquí no querrás estar presente... _-trataba de forzar la manija para abrir-_

-Mmm tengo sed, vamos, ¿quieres refresco o agua? -_pregunto de forma despreocupada caminando hacia la planta baja-_

-Mmm ¿qué te parece un chocolate caliente con galletas? -_siguiéndola de cerca-_

-De acuerdo... -_sonrió ligeramente mientras seguía su camino_-

-Eso me gusta -_sonriendo ligeramente_- aprovechemos hoy antes de que mañana quieran matarnos

-Ay Serena me las vas a pagar... -_murmuró dejando de forzar la manija recargando la palma de su otra mano sobre la puerta_- lo lamento, no sé en que está pensando mi hermana...

_Subió su mirada hacia él mientras comenzaba a leer_- Espero no te moleste pero tengo mucho que estudiar... mañana tengo examen final y tengo que entregar este trabajo...

-No... -_suspiro volteándose dándole la espalda dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la mesa de trabajo_- está bien, yo también tengo demasiado trabajo...

-Gracias -_siguió leyendo aquellos textos mientras comenzaba a escribir apoyándose en el suelo-_ ay pero juro que esta me las pagas muy caro Seiya León -_refunfuñaba de vez en vez mientras seguía escribiendo-_

_Suspiró, trataba de concentrarse en aquel importante proyecto, lo cual le costaba trabajo, nuevamente tomo el lápiz y comenzó a deslizarlo sobre el papel dibujando algunos trazos, pero ella lo hacía perderse de importante misión_- Que difícil es estar tan cerca... y no poder hablarle, tocarla, besarla, se fue fuerte Haruka, tienes que serlo por ti mismo... -_pensaba sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para despejarse de cualquier pensamiento que lo llevara a Michiru, lo cual le era más que difícil_-

_Michiru ya se había tranquilizado un poco ahora caía en la cuenta que estaba encerrada con él, de vez en vez subía su mirada observándolo fijamente_-"Concéntrate Michiru es importante terminar con esto... no pienses en él... tu tomaste esta decisión ahora prende a vivir con ella" -_se levanto del piso tomando sus cosas_- ¿puedo sentarme en tu cama?, ya me incomodo el piso

-Puedes tomar el tocador de escritorio, la cama te parecerá incomoda después de un rato... -_respondió sin dejar de hacer su trabajo_-

-Gracias... -_se acerco a la cama colocando su mochila encima para después sentarse haciendo un poco de campo sobre el escritorio, quedando de espalda a él, quizás si no lo veía seria mas fácil concentrarse para terminar_- "me duele tenerlo tan cerca... pero tarde o temprano me acostumbrare... además no sería la primera vez" _-suspiró un poco volviendo a sumergirse en aquel texto-_

_Estuvo pensando en mil y un cosas a la vez para tratar de alejar aquellos pensamientos que atravesaban por su cabeza de los cuales todos eran respecto a ella, pero ahora lo más importante era llevar acabo aquel trabajo._

_Las horas transcurrieron el reporte estaba casi terminado aunque sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse por si solos, lentamente se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras seguía leyendo hasta que el sueño la venció por completo quedándose dormida sin soltar aquel libro._

_Mientras tanto Haruk continuaba con aquel importante proyecto, un poco cansado dejo el lápiz en la mesa y se estiro tratando de sacar toda esa tensión, disimuladamente volteo para verla y cuál fue su sorpresa al verla dormida, sonrió ligeramente girándose sobre su propio asiento_- Tal como pensé, la sirena más bella que pude haber conocido jamás, que ganas tengo de abrazarte y de pedirte que vuelvas a mi lado, pero tú lo dejaste claro, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo nunca quise cortarte las alas, pero en fin... no hay vuelta atrás... -_pensaba sin dejar de verla teniendo la intensión de acomodarla bien sobre la cama, pero tenía miedo de que en ese intento se despertara y ahora no fuera solo un celoso sino también un aprovechado, sonrió al imaginar lo que posiblemente le diría si lo descubriera por lo que prefirió voltearse y continuar con su arduo trabajo_-

_Michiru se acomodo un poco inquieta_- Si voy ir a las estrellas y hare la reservación para usted... también ya hice el cálculo de la distocia que debe recorrer

_Estaba nuevamente concentrado en su trabajo cuando la escucho volteando sonriendo al instante al ver que estaba hablando dormida y negó ligeramente con la cabeza sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa divertida_- Vaya, eres más interesante de lo que pensé Michiru...

_Se sentó dormida_- Ya les dije que las luces van arriba y en dirección opuesta... y haya es falso y aquí es verdadero -_volviendo a recostarse abrazando mas aquel libro-_

_Tenía unas ganas de soltar una carcajada mas al ver aquella reacción pero se contuvo tratando de enfocarse en lo que tenía sobre su escritorio, pero para esas alturas le era realmente imposible hacerlo por lo que prefirió sentarse frente aquella cama solo para observarla._

X-X

_Mientras tanto en la sala tanto Seiya como Serena habían pasado un agradable rato se preguntaban que pasaría arriba ya que no escuchaban el escándalo, después reían a carcajadas tratando de imaginar hasta que se terminaron el chocolate caliente, __comenzó a ver la película aunque en realidad no prestaba mucha atención de vez en vez volteaba a verla y le sonreía con esa dulzura que lo caracterizaba, de verdad esta sumamente contento de tenerla junto a él._

_Aquella película era una de favoritas, pero no podía prestar atención a las escenas que más le gustaban, trataba de enfocarse en la pantalla que tenia frente a ella, pero no podía, no al menos con Seiya tan cerca, el ambiente tenía su aroma y eso le gustaba, el solo aspirarlo la llenaba de una tranquilidad que comenzaba a relajarla._

_Seiya volvió a mirarla con ternura, volviendo a fijar su mirada sobre la pantalla aunque igual el aroma y el nervio no lo dejaban centrarse en las imágenes de la pantalla, un calor ajeno le comenzaba a invadirlo._

_Tanta tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba, tanto que no supo en qué momento comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados comenzando a cerrarlos aunque no quería, no deseaba perderse en un mundo de sueños que la alejara de Seiya._

_Al notar que comenzaba a cabecear se acerco un poco más a ella_- Apóyate en mi dormirás mas cómoda -_abrazándola con ternura_-

_Sonrió ligeramente aunque quisiera negarse no podía estaba prácticamente dormida, al momento en que se negó se recargo en él aspirando más de cerca su inconfundible aroma-_ Pero es que... -_bostezo_-

-Anda duerme tranquila aquí me quedare velando tu sueño -_tomando una frazada cobijándola mientras la abraza con mucha ternura_-

-Gracias... -_murmuró recargándose mas abrigándolo a él también-_ te quiero mucho... -_dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar verlo_-

-Y yo a ti -_acariciando su cabello_-

_Sonrió al escucharlo comenzando ahora a soñar no con un mundo lejos de él, ahora era un sueño en el que Seiya estaba presente, ese calor era inconfundible y se entrometía hasta en sus sueños, eso era realmente lo que quería su subconsciente, lentamente comenzó a relajarse entre sus brazos disfrutando por completo de esa tranquilidad._

_Seiya la abrazo con ternura y mucho cariño protegiéndola entre sus brazos_- "Como me gustaría que así fueran todas las noches a tu lado... me imagino durmiendo muy cerca de ti... sentir tu calor tu aroma... pero... sé que amas a otro y si ese otro te puede hacer dichosamente feliz no tengo otra opción que alejarme... aunque no niego que me gustaría ser yo quien este dentro de tu corazón... ser yo quien pueda hacerte inmensamente feliz y llenar tus días de felicidad y mucho amor... Serena te amo y no sé cómo decirlo... solo me queda guardar este sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi ser... y mientras tú seas feliz, mi corazón lo estará por ti"

X-X

_Estaba por demás cansada y fastidiada de que en ese momento las cosas no salieran como ella quería, pero al menos el menú que le mostraría a su jefe ya estaba listo, así ordeno a uno de los meseros que fuera a servir a cada comensal, para luego salir ella._

_Se encontraban en la oficina de Diamante donde se acondiciono una mesa para la prueba, casi todo estaba listo para el gran día, solo faltaban algunos cuantos detalles que afinar y todo estaría listo._

-Estoy ansioso por probar el menú… -_Dijo Seiya tomando asiento junto a su jefe_-

-Lo mismo yo... quiero comprobar lo que tanto he escuchado de ella... –_Comento Diamante poniéndose cómodo para esperar a probar el menú-_

-Sin duda es de lo mejor, sobre todo los postres son maravillosos -_saboreando aquellas delicias-_

-Si son ricos seguro serán todo un éxito… -_Dijo Michiru sentándose al otro lado de su jefe_-

-Bueno según los requerimientos que me habían hecho llegar este es el menú que he seleccionado para la noche de la presentación del proyecto... un menú en tres tiempos... donde la sorpresa será el postre...

-El menú se ve muy antojable… -_dijo Michiru observando cada plato que les era servido_-

-Pues a comer –_dijo Seiya tomando el tenedor probando el primer bocado_-

-En el primer platillo quise resaltar el sabor de mar... puesto que todo lo que se preparara será refrescante...

_Diamante inmediatamente después de escucharla observo aquel bello plato decorado asintiendo sutilmente para luego tomar la cuchara y probar un poco de aquella sopa._

-¿Sabor del mar? –_Michiru miro fijamente su plato_-

-Es un poco extraño describirlo, pero cuando lo estaba ideando lo primero que me vino a la mente fue la playa... y en vista de que este hotel va a ser en un lugar paradisiaco la comida tenía que resaltar... y que mejor forma que fuera algo fresco... pero a la vez hipnotizante

-Muy ingenioso y si estando en la playa se antoja, además esta delicioso… -_Seiya sonrió en señal de apoyo-_

_Diamante por su parte se había mantenido al margen de los comentarios, no porque no los tuviera, pero quería esperar hasta el último para dar su punto de vista._

_Michiru un poco dudosa tomo su cuchara, probando la sopa._

-¿Hay algún problema Michiru? -preguntó-

-Discúlpala... _–Dijo Seiya observando a su hermana-_

-Tiene muy buen sabor

_Estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para tener que ser juzgada por sus conocidos, y eso la estaba poniendo peor de intranquila, quizá lo que para ella era algo bueno no lo era para los demás, después de un momento más hizo la señal al mesero para que fuera llevando el segundo plato._

_Seiya continuo comiendo, Michiru lo hacía pero más despacio._

-El segundo plato es un poco más fuerte... pero sin perder la frescura... hecho a base de pescado fresco... traído directamente del lugar donde será el próximo hotel...

-Se ve muy rico, y seguramente así debe estar, opino que traer comida del lugar del nuevo hotel servirá para hacerle muy buena publicidad

-Quizá... -_murmuró Diamante-_

-No esta tan condimentado para que siga conservando su sabor natural...

-A primera vista se ve bastante antojable y seguro gustara mucho… -_comento Michiru-_

-Eso espero... -_murmuró-_

_Seiya comenzó a comer el suculento pescado_- Está sumamente rico tiene buen sabor

-En seguida vuelvo... -_dijo saliendo de la oficina yendo directo a la cocina a terminar de preparar el postre, después de unos minutos volvía siendo ella quien serviría lo ultimo_-

-¿Este debe ser el postre verdad? –_Preguntó Michiru_-

-Como había dicho con anterioridad... el lugar será paradisiaco y nada mejor que una combinación de dos frutas tropicales... kiwi y mango... -_dijo mientras colocaba el primer plato a Diamante para luego seguir con Michiru y al final con Seiya_- y algo que le brindara textura... como una crepa...

-Esto se ve delicioso –_Michiru sonrió probando el postre-_

-Sin duda esto también debe ser una delicia… -_Dijo más que orgulloso Seiya_-

-Espero que les guste... fue una pequeña salsa de kiwi y mango... y un poco de crema batida para quitarle lo acido de la fruta...

-Sumamente rico y delicioso, no cabe duda que eres la mejor haciendo postres y el mango es de mis frutas favoritas… -_dijo Michiru sonriéndole en señal de apoyo-_

**-**Gracias... -_sonrió ligeramente observando a su jefe esperando algún signo de aprobación_-

-No está mal... -_murmuró dejando el tenedor sobre el plato_- ¿qué les pareció?

-Sugiero que además del pescado... haya otro platillo... por otro lado el postre es excelente… -_Dijo Michiru que había terminado con su postre_-

-¿Que es lo que sugieres? -_pregunto interesado Diamante viéndola fijamente_-

-Seguramente habrá gente que no guste del pescado o sean alérgicos como yo... además podría denotarse la variedad de alimentos que puede haber... y un buen corte de carne siempre es bienvenido

-Es una gran idea... no podemos esperar que a toda la gente le guste el pescado, y eso ayudaría mucho

-Si... es una buena idea... aunque siendo en un lugar con gran abundancia de pescado será un poco extraño tener cortes de carne...

-Sí, pero ¿por qué limitarse tanto con solo pescado?

-Está bien... pensare en un menú alterno... -_dijo Serena_-

-Bueno entonces no se diga mas... el menú principal es este...

-Si te parece bien que haya un menú alterno -_dirigiéndose a Diamante-_

-Por eso... este será el menú principal y el alterno será con cortes de carne... -_dijo poniéndose de pie-_

-Me parece bien –_dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie_- paso a retirarme tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-El evento será todo un éxito no me cabe duda… -_Dijo Seiya emocionado_-

X-X

-Hoy será un día muy divertido, anda quita esa cara... -_dijo mientras se abrazaba de su brazo- _ya perdóname...

-No creas que voy muy contento... _-la observo de reojo sin dejar de caminar_- lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que me encerraras con Michiru?, ah claro en la tuya y por supuesto en la de Seiya...

-No, a él no le eches la culpa, la de la idea fui yo... -_se separo de su brazo-_ ya perdóname... no lo vuelvo a hacer... -_la miro con una cara de inocencia_-

_Respiro profundamente aun manteniendo el semblante serio_- De acuerdo... pero no sé porque presiento que este día lo disfrutaras más tú que yo...

-Mmm quizá... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa misteriosa sobre todo después de ver a lo lejos a cierto par de chicos_-

X-X

-Anda Michiru apresúrate quiero divertirme

-Es extraño que me pidas que te acompañe al parque… no creas que esto me va hacer olvidar tu linda travesura… a sabiendas que estoy en finales se te ocurre encerrarme con….Haruka… no entiendo en qué demonios estabas pensando

-Ya perdóname la vida, mejor vamos a disfrutar de este bello día te hace falta relajarte últimamente te he visto muy estresada y eso puede hacerte daño

-Si claro, si tú lo dices -_murmuró viendo hacia los juegos_-

-Ya déjame ver... -_se quejaba sin dejar de cargarla tratando de hacer que le destapara los ojos_-

-No quiero... -_decía divertida sobre su espalda, pues había hecho que la cargara para poder taparle los ojos y que no viera hacia donde se dirigían_- alto... -_murmuró a Haruka que al momento se detuvo apenas iba a preguntar cuando la volvió a escuchar_- ¡hola! -_dijo con una sonrisa a espaldas de Michiru_-

_Extrañada de escuchar esa voz volteo, al instante Seiya sonrió ampliamente volteando_- Hola Serena, Haru… que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí… -_Sonriendo ampliamente_-

_Michiru al ver a Haruka se quedo callada sin decir nada._

-¿Qué? -_murmuró Haruka bajando al instante a Serena volteando a verla con molestia_- si que coincidencia... -_dijo con algo de sarcasmo_-

-Si mucha coincidencia... -_evadiendo la mirada de Haruka_- hola Michiru... -_se acerco a saludarla aunque no sabía si seria correspondida_-

-Hola Serena… -_Aun seguía estática sin reaccionar_-

-Pues ya que estamos aquí que les parece si pasamos el día juntos que dices amigo -_abrazando a Haruka por el hombro_-

-No gracias... -_sutilmente se separo del abrazo-_ tengo mucho trabajo, solo viene a dejar a Serena al parque para que se divirtiera sola... -_dijo con evidente molestia observando a su hermana_- porque estas muy divertida ¿verdad?

_Apenas iba a contestar que era un idea brillante cuando los reclamos de su hermano la interrumpieron bajando la mirada un tanto apenada_- Pero es que...

_Al ver que se alejaba frunció el ceño_- Yo también me voy a casa… tengo muchas cosas que hacer lo siento bye bye -_molesta todo el lado opuesto al de Haruka y comenzó a alejarse-_

-Pero... -_intento seguir a su hermano y luego a Michiru_- creo que se enojaron más de lo que estaban... -_suspiro un tanto cabizbaja observando cómo ambos se alejaban por caminos opuestos_- no es como pensé...

_Seiya observo fijamente por donde se alejaba Michiru_- No, creo que ella se ha enojado mas… es la primera vez que rechaza subir a los juegos… -_suspiro volviendo hacia donde se alejaba Haruka- _

_Suspiro acercándose a una banca_- Esto fue un rotundo fracaso... -_volvió a suspirar_- en fin... creo que mejor voy a tratar de contentar a mi hermano... no quiero que termine odiándome... aunque ya sé que me espera un enorme e interminable regaño... o tal vez la indiferencia total, últimamente con él ya no se sabe... -_apenas se iba a sentar cuando volvió a avanzar_-

-¿En serio tienes que ir a que te regañe? -_murmuró en voz baja_-

-No quisiera... -_murmuró aun cabizbaja_- la verdad es que nunca me había visto con esa forma tan molesta... ni siquiera cuando... -_se obligo a si misma a callar_- presiento que está muy molesto conmigo...

-Bueno… si… y Michiru más que molesta seguro es tristeza lo que siente creí que ella sería la más molesta y no dijo nada… pero bueno de ellos nos encargaremos después… que dices si pasamos el día juntos… digo ya estamos aquí… podríamos divertirnos un rato ¿no crees?

_Sonrió al escuchar volteando a verlo-_ Podría ser, pero no quiero molestarte... o quizá asustarte a alguna que otra chica... -_dijo al observar como una joven no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Seiya-_

_Volteo hacia donde ella miraba_- No me molestas… al contrario tengo muchas ganas de pasar un buen día… claro a menos que tu tengas cosas mejores que hacer no tendré remedio más que ir a casa y aburrirme todo el día

-No... -_respondió inmediatamente y algo emocionada_- bueno digo... hoy tengo el día libre porque se supone que lo pasaría con mi hermano... pero él no está y no quiero ir a que me regañe... -_sonrió_- así que acepto tu propuesta...

-Perfecto -_sonrió extendiendo su mano_- entonces pasemos un agradable y divertido día… olvidémonos de todo solo por hoy

-Me parece una idea brillante -_tomo la mano de Seiya oprimiéndola suavemente cuando la sintió_- hoy solo seremos tu y yo... -_sonrió muy feliz_-

-Claro vamos entonces -_con una gentil y alegre sonrisa comenzó a caminar hasta correr junto con ella rumbo a un día lleno de diversión y emoción junto a ella_-

_Observo atenta una pareja que se encontraba en una maquina que expedía bolas con regalos sorpresa_- Quiero uno... -_murmuró al ver la lista de posibles regalos a obtener_-

-Muy bien entonces vamos a los juegos de destreza -_camino junto con ella hacia una de las maquinas buscando unas monedas en su pantalón, introduciéndolas en la maquina girando la perilla para luego ver bajar una pequeña esfera_- ¿Qué crees que salga?

-No lo se... tal vez una goma, un anillo de juguete... anda ábrela... -_dijo emocionada y curiosa por ver el contenido_-

-Mmm de acuerdo -_dijo agitando un poco el huevo escuchando su contenido_- ojala sea una boli goma me gustan mucho -_sonrió ampliamente para luego abrirlo observando su contenido_- mmm no es una boli goma

-¿Qué es?, ay no lo quiero si es uno de esos insectos de goma... _-hizo una mueca de desagrado_-

-No no es eso -_sonrió al ver que era_- cierra los ojos y dame tu mano

-Ay no y si me asustas... -_se tomo de las manos ladeándose un poco dándole la espalda- _no quiero si es un insecto...

-¿Confías en mi? -_pregunto con una gran sonrisa_-

-Si... -_murmuró soltándose poco a poco, extendiendo su mano_- de acuerdo... -_suspiro cerrando los ojos abriendo un poco uno para ver-_

_Sonrió tomando su mano_- Sin hacer trampa ciérralos bien

-Está bien... -_suspiro cerrando los ojos, evitando verlo pero sintió Hotarumente como sus mejillas se sonrojaron al contacto_-

_Con una sutil sonrisa coloco sobre su muñeca una linda pulsera, la cual venia en el interior de la esferita_- Listo puedes abrirlos

-Es... hermosa... -_sonrió en cuanto observo el plateado objeto sobre su muñeca, quizá muy sencilla pero tenía un encanto especial, esa flor blanquecina con los destellos azules de pequeñas piedras al centro la hacían mas especial, y esos 5 brillantes para ella significaban algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué, pero en si ese objeto le parecía lo más bello del mundo_- gracias... -_se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla_-

_Al sentir ese pequeño beso se sonrojó sintiendo un poderoso latir en su corazón lleno de emoción y una calidez indescriptible_- Me alegra que te guste de verdad que si

-Te prometo que nunca me la quitare... _-dijo mientras volvía a observarla-_ será un maravilloso recuerdo de este día... -_de la felicidad que sintió volvió a tomarlo de los hombros para darle un beso en la otra mejilla-_ gracias...

-Entonces hagamos juntos de este día uno de nuestros mejores recuerdos… -_Dijo nervioso y sin dejar de sonreírle_- vamos a la montaña rusa -_abrazándola suavemente por la cintura_-

_Fue en ese momento que comprendió lo que acababa de hacer, nuevamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente al sentir como la abrazaba, pero no importaba, se sentía tan feliz que no importo nada fuera de aquel parque_- Un momento... ¿dijiste montaña rusa? -_de tan feliz que estaba no había puesto atención a ese pequeño detalle_-

-Si agarrare con fuerza -_al momento que el carrito comenzó a subir, iban en la parte de adelante el sonreía lleno de felicidad y alegría y para ese momento lleno de adrenalina_-

-No, yo no quería subir... no me gustan... -_dijo observando a su alrededor_- quiero bajar...

-Vamos será divertido -_dándole un tierno beso que iba destinado a su mejilla pero sin saber cómo termino sobre sus labios_-

-Pero... -_dijo volteando a verlo cuando sintió sus labios, algo la hizo quedarse así, sin moverse, e instintivamente cerró los ojos_-

_Al sentir sus labios cerró los ojos temeroso y emocionado sin querer moverse tratando de alargar un poco ese momento._

_Pudo sentir como aquel pequeño roce comenzaba a ser correspondido, simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese momento con él._

_Al sentir la primera bajada que era pequeña y lenta se separo de ella_- Agarrarte fuerte -_murmuró con ternura pasando el brazo a su alrededor_-

_Lo obedeció en completo silencio aun confundida por ese beso y un poco asustada por aquel juego, desde pequeña le había tenido miedo y nunca había vuelto a subirse y ahora no solo era temor lo que sentía era algo mas pero se sentía tan segura a su lado que ahora ese juego no era tan imponente como recordaba._

_Llegaron por fin a la bajada que se veía mucho más inclinada y Seiya grito emocionado sin soltarla_- Yuju que divertido

_Ella negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza aferrándose a él ocultando su rostro en su pecho._

_Sonrió con ternura abrazándola aun mas mientras disfrutaba de la brisa además del hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos._

_No se atrevía a abrir los ojos solo buscaba el refugio de sus brazos definitivamente ahora recordaba porque no le gustaba ese juego_- Te odio... -_murmuró en broma por haberla subido a tan terrorífico juego_-

-Y yo… -_iba a decir algo pero se quedo callado mientras avanzaban por pequeñas subidas y bajadas_- este juego sin duda alguna es muy divertido

-No, no lo es... -_dijo oprimiendo con fuerza su camisa_-

-Sí lo es -_la abrazo con ambos brazos al momento que comenzaba a detenerse el juego en lo más alto-_

-No, lo es... -_dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo por el temor que le daba ese juego_- aunque ya no siento tanto miedo -_pensó con una sutil sonrisa subiendo un poco la mirada para verlo sin despegarse ni un centímetro de su abrazo_-

-Es muy divertido deberías ver el hermoso paisaje que se muestra en lo alto -_aun sonriendo con ternura_- "quisiera que el juego nunca se detuviera… tan solo para sentirte así de cerca por siempre" -_pensaba sin querer soltarla_-

-No, tengo miedo... -_dijo cerrando mas los ojos empuñando las manos arrugando un poco su camisa la cual era sujetada_-

_Acarició su espalda cerrando sus ojos-_ De verdad disfruto mucho este momento… aquel paisaje de las alturas es mucho más hermoso con tu presencia aquí

_Desvió la mirada con una sonrisa hacia aquel paisaje que mencionaba, era verdad_- Es hermoso... -_dijo dejando escapar un profundo suspiro pero justo en ese momento volvió a bajar el juego y eso la hizo volver a abrazarlo con fuerza ocultando su rostro y de ahí no se separaría hasta que terminara el juego_-

-Yupiiiiiiiiiii -_disfrutando de las últimas bajadas del juego sin soltarla_- esto es súper, súper, súper

_Ya no dijo nada esperando simplemente a que terminara por fin el juego, iba completamente tensa._

_El juego finalizaba por completo, al detenerse para que bajaran, la separo un poco-_ Ya término

_Poco a poco se separo de él aun tensa por ese juego_- No lo volveré a subir... -_dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar-_

-Pero fue divertido -_sonrió emocionado saliendo del juego atrás de ella_-

-No, no lo fue... -_murmuró ocultando lo que en verdad sentía_- no lo vamos a volver a hacer...

_Suspiró haciendo una mueca volviendo su mirada hacia el juego_- Ne gustaría repetirlo de nuevo -_murmuró mas para sí mismo ocultando lo que su corazón comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente_-

-Seiya... -_dijo deteniéndose frente a él_- lo lamento, pero de verdad no puede volver a pasar... -_suspiro-_ fue lindo no puedo negarlo, pero está mal... -_bajo un poco la mirada_-

_La miro a los ojos entendiendo a que se refería, al instante coloco un dedo sobre sus labios_- Lo sé… por favor no digas nada… perdóname… ese beso fue sin querer yo… -_se quedo callado unos instantes_- solo quiero que seas feliz ¿de acuerdo?

_Al momento que lo escucho no supo que fue lo que sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón, un sutil dolor atravesó su pecho, ahora estaba claro, no volvería a sentir sus labios, ya no, eso se había terminado_- Perdóname... -_pensó con tristeza mientras asentía-_ De acuerdo...

-Bueno encones vamos a los demás juegos… subiremos a los que tú quieras -_trato de sonreír animadamente para relajar el momento pero el mismo no se sentía del todo bien, aquel sutil y pequeño beso representaba el último, la última vez que probaría esa clase de fresas que tanto adoraba_-

-De acuerdo a los que yo quiera... -_murmuró volviendo a sonreír como jamás pensó que lo volvería a hacer, fingiendo, para luego llevarlo a los juegos que más le gustaban aunque ya no había ese mismo entusiasmo que cuando habían llegado, pero aun así haría de ese día el mas especial, aunque fuera el ultimo_-

X-X

_Yaten, volvía de uno de sus tantos viajes, había estado ausente por más tiempo del que él hubiera querido, al volver lo primero que hizo fue ir al hotel tenía ganas de ver a Serena y saber cómo se encontraba. Entro al hotel con pasos seguros dirigiéndose hacia la recepción_- Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes... -_saludo con una sonrisa amable la joven recepcionista que tenía poco de haber comenzado a laborar_- bienvenido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

_Observo a la chica y después a su alrededor buscando con la mirada su objetivo-_ Mmm disculpe se encuentra la señorita Serena Tsukino?

-Permítame, ahora se encuentra en la cocina del restaurante... -_aun manteniendo la sonrisa_-

-Vaya... así que logro su objetivo... claro así tenía que ser... de lo contrario no sería quien es... -_murmuró un tanto pensativo-_ mmm ¿y puede llamarla y decirle que un buen amigo esta aquí?

-De hecho ya casi es su hora de comida, si gusta esperarla en seguida le aviso...

-Te lo agradecería mucho -_mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta-_ eres una chica muy amable

_Sonrió algo sonrojada_- Estamos para servirle...-_tomo el teléfono para marcar la extensión de la cocina para dar aviso a Serena-_

_Yaten se apoyo en el mostrador admirando a su alrededor mientras esperaba a que llegara._

_Después de algunos minutos salió un poco cansada buscando con la mirada quien la buscaba, al verlo suspiro dándose la vuelta con toda la intensión de alejarse._

_Sonrió al verla, acercándose con rapidez antes de que se alejara_- Hola Serena a mí también me da mucho gusto verte, ya te extrañaba

-Ah hola... -_sonrió un poco obligada-_ yo no te extrañaba, ¿ahora qué quieres?

-Uy que carácter me voy por un tiempo y mira como me recibes en lugar de que me digas como me ha ido, me tratas mal -_haciéndose el ofendido-_

-¿Cómo te ha ido Yaten? _-pregunto un poco sarcástica- _¿eso está mejor?

-Mmm un poco, debes ser más entusiasta... ¿acaso creíste que no volvería?, me dijeron que es tu hora de comida ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer para celebrar nuestro reencuentro? -_tomando suavemente su mano_-

-¿Celebrar nuestro reencuentro?-_sonrió_- de acuerdo acepto tu invitación

_La miro sorprendido, sonriendo enseguida-_ Entonces vamos sin duda hoy va llover -_colocando su brazo para que ella se agarrara de él_-

-Pero solo como amigos... -_soltándose y caminando adelante de él_- vamos

-De acuerdo solo como amigos -_sonrió caminando detrás de ella-_ que te gustaría comer, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo concederé

_Sonrió un poco divertida-_ Nunca cambias, te he pido muchas cosas y ninguna la has concedido... vamos al restaurante que esta aquí cerca... -_dijo saliendo del hotel comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar_-

-¿En serio?, dime qué cosas no te he concedido -_caminando a la par de ella_-

-Como cuando te dije que te alejaras de mí... _-respondió sin dejar de caminar y sin verlo_- y aquí sigues...

-Bueno eso es lo único que no podría concederte jamás, sería un sacrilegio si me privara de ver tu hermosura

_Al entrar al restaurante se dirijo a una mesa algo alejada esperando a que él estuviera con ella_- ¿Y sigues con lo mismo?

_Al llegar junto a ella saco la silla para que se sentara_- Vamos ya me conoces no debería sorprenderte ¿o sí?

-No para nada... -_se sentó sin dejar de verlo_- supongo que querías hablar conmigo de algo, dime ¿qué es?

-Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme... aunque debo decirte que has cambiado -_sentándose frente a ella, al momento que la mesera se acerca para tomarles la orden_-

-Un refresco por favor...

-Si señorita, ¿y a usted caballero?

_Al escuchar la palabra "caballero" sonrió con algo de ironía_- Si sobre todo... -_murmuró_-

Oye yo soy un guapo y apuesto caballero, mmm tráigame el menú del día de favor

-En seguida... con permiso... -_retirándose del lugar-_

-¿Y en que he cambiado según tu? _-recargándose en el respaldo de la silla observándolo_-

_Se recargo en la silla-_ Se ve que has madurado... eres más directa y sarcástica que antes...

-Contigo no puedo ser de otra forma, además ya no puedo seguir siendo una niña que se la vive jugando, o soñando... _-murmuró-_ ¿no crees?

-Definitivamente no…pero espero que el cambio sea para bien... ¿qué vas a comer?

-Nada, solo quería sacarte del hotel... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ así que no creo que llueva...

-Ay no ya aceptaste comer conmigo ahora comes, mesera el menú del día para la señorita de favor gracias

-Oye, ¿porque ordenas por mí?, sabes que nunca me ha gustado...

-Bueno entonces ordena si no quieres que lo haga yo -_cruzándose de brazos-_

-No, comeré lo que pediste, ¿sabes cuanto frustra a un chef que cambien de platillo en menos de cinco minutos?, así que no quiero hacerle eso a nadie... -_desviando la mirada-_

-Cierto... cuéntame ¿cómo te va en la cocina?, comienzas a alcanzar tus sueños eso me da mucho gusto, uno de estos días comeré en el restaurante del hotel solo para probar tus suculentos manjares

-Me va muy bien... -_sonrió ligeramente sintiéndose bien de tocar un tema de su agrado- _y avísame para prepararte algo especial...

-Perfecto iré mañana entonces quiero algo súper delicioso que yo se que cocinas bastante bien... no por nada eras de las mejores de tu clase -_guiñándole un ojo_-

_Sonrió bajando un poco la mirada-_ Gracias, pero quizá pueda ponerle algún "ingrediente" especial a tu comida...

-Mientras no sea veneno todo estará bien –_sonrió-_

-Claro que no... -_aun con la sutil sonrisa_- y dime ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?, porque hace mucho que no me das lata...

-Si yo sé que me extrañabas... tuve que hacer un viaje ya conoces como es mi padre, cuando se le mete cada idea... -_desvió su mirada-_

-Si me imagino que para ti fue un sacrificio... _-suspiro-_ pero no era que te extrañara, me sentía mas aliviada sin un chico menos que me estuviera molestando...

-Sin un chico menos, ¿pues cuantos hay actualmente?

_Desvió la mirada observando a la gente que pasaba en la calle-_ Ya solo uno...

-¿Y de quien se trata? -_sonriente mientras comenzaba a comer la comida que la mesera acababa de dejar en sus lugares_-

-Darien... -_respondió un tanto pensativa, tomando la cuchara jugueteando con la comida_-

-¿Ese idiota?, pero como -_hizo un gesto de molestia dejando la cuchara y mirándola severamente- _¿y por qué él?

-Porque me ama... -_un poco dudosa de lo que iba a decir-_ y yo también... desde que regreso me lo ha demostrado...

-Ese idiota no te ama esta obsesionado como pudiste volver con él... preferiría que siguieras con el otro que con él

_Volteo a verlo con molestia_- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme con quien debo estar?

-Yo soy Yaten... tu jugador favorito... y no estoy de acuerdo... prefiero que estés conmigo o con el otro pero no con ese obsesivo...

-En ese caso preferiría estar sola... -_dijo molesta-_ no entiendo a que viene todo eso, tu no me quieres, Seiya tampoco, ¿qué tiene de malo que este con alguien si me quiere?

-Él no te quiere... solo esta obsesionado y yo si te quiero siempre te he querido... siempre has sido de mis mejores amigas y yo no voy a permitir que mi chica perfecta salga herida por causa de alguien que no vale la pena

-Soy tu amiga, no de tu propiedad como para que quieras decidir a quién debo querer... -_se puso de pie_- y si para eso me invitaste a comer lo mejor será que me vaya...

-No espera -_bajo la mirada_- discúlpame... de verdad no quisiera que estés con él no es bueno... yo... Serena... él solo esta obsesionado... de verdad no te quiere... lo sé porque él me lo dijo

-No te puedo creer Yaten_... -lentamente se volvió a sentar-_ tu también me has lastimado, y solo porque ahora estoy con él y no te parece es que vuelves a lastimarme, ¿no sería mejor que respetaras mi decisión?

-Perfecto te lo diré y te lo demostrare... aunque esto te lastime... prefiero herirte yo a ver que alguien más lo haga... si quieres odiarme y creerme adelante... si no de cualquier forma estaré aquí... para protegerte aunque no quieras -_se levanta dejando dinero y la comida casi entera sobre la mesa, tomándola del brazo haciendo que se levante_- acompáñame

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Y para cerrar el año que mejor que con un capitulo mas de esta historia, lamentamos mucho la demora, pero ahora si ya no hay problemas de falta de inspiración, lo único que pedimos es tiempo para poder editarla y ya no les fallaremos.

Por otro lado como vieron ya llego Yaten a decir algo que no había querido decir anteriormente, ¿Qué es lo que irá a hacer para demostrarle que Darien solo está obsesionado con ella?, suena interesante, mas ahora que tuvo una despedida un tanto extraña con Seiya, pero aun así que lindo beso.

Queremos agradecer a cada una de las lindas personas que nos han dejado un review pidiendo actualización, en serio una disculpa pero aquí vamos, ya estamos avanzando mucho más.

Y por ultimo queremos desearles un feliz inicio de año 2013 una nueva oportunidad para hacer cosas, para divertirnos, enmendar errores, pero sobre todo para ser felices, así que queridas lectoras, la felicidad está al alcance de nuestras manos solo es cuestión de que nos esforcemos por ello.

Es todo por el día de hoy, nos leemos próximamente, pásensela super este fin de año, un excelente año nuevo, y coman mucha rosca de reyes.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou

P.d. Capitulo escrito Marina Acero, MoonStar y Marie Choi Winchester Kou

Editado por Marie Choi Winchester Kou

Canción: "Entre mis Brazos" Lu


	36. Mi Amor

**Capitulo 36**

**Mi Amor**

Algún día nos juramos

Ser amigos hasta el fin

Hoy me animo a confesarte

Lo que yo siento por ti.

Día a día me pregunto

Que le digo al corazón

Que se siente abandonado

Derretido por tu amor.

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido

No puedo disimular

Yo lo siento amiga mía

Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar.

Desde que te vi

Todo es tan distinto para mí

Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí

Desde que te vi

Supe que eras solo para mí

Que mi vida eres tú

Y la quiero vivir junto a ti

Desde que te vi

Ya no aguanto lo que siento

Y no puedo fingir más

Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo

Valgo con mi soledad.

Hice todo por no amarte

Me escape de esta pasión

Imposible es olvidarte

Hoy necesito tu amor.

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido

No puedo disimular

Yo lo siento amiga mía

Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar.

Desde que te vi

Todo es tan distinto para mí

Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí

Desde que te vi

Supe que eras solo para mí

Que mi vida eres tú

Y la quiero vivir junto a ti

Desde que te vi

Desde que te vi

Todo es tan distinto para mí

Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí

Desde que te vi

Supe que eras solo para mí

Que mi vida eres tú

Y la quiero vivir junto a ti

Desde que te vi

-¿Qué haces?, ya te dije que no tengo porque creerte nada de lo que me digas...

-Por eso te lo voy a demostrar -_llevándola hacia el estacionamiento, exactamente el mismo lugar donde él se había estacionado con anterioridad, al llegar la recargó sobre el auto_- ¿tú crees que ese mequetrefe es una blanca palomita?, que de verdad te sigue amando como en el pasado o mejor aun... ¿crees que de verdad haya llegado a amarte de verdad? -_aprisionándola con su cuerpo_-

-¿Qué haces?, no tengo porque responderte nada, déjame tranquila... -_empujándolo_- al menos me quiere más que tu...

-No, yo te quiero más que él... entiéndelo... no es bueno... -_besando sus labios_-

-No... -_murmuro forcejeando y tratando de empujarlo_-

_Se separa de ella_- Dime qué recuerdas esto... él una vez lo hizo... la diferencia está en que le correspondiste y lo cacheteaste...

-No sé de que hablas... estás loco... -_separándose del auto dispuesta a irse-_

-Hablo de que hace algunos meses... días después de que terminamos... estuviste en este mismo restaurante con él... –_la tomo del brazo_- hablo que ese día él te acorralo contra su auto en este mismo sitio... ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -_volteo sorprendida a verlo_- y si así fuera no tienes porque tratarme igual...

-Afortunadamente estuve presente en primera fila... vi y escuche todo... y no solo eso... y si te trato así es para que me creas

-Pero no tenias porque escuchar, no tienes porque tratarme así, no tienes porque besarme... -_subió un poco la voz_- no tienes porque meterte en mi vida...

-Quizás... pero me importas... ok no te amo pero si te quiero... ¿acaso crees que dejaría que alguien dañara a una de las personas que mas aprecio?, eres mi chica perfecta siempre lo has sido eres mi mejor amiga... crees que dejaría que algo dañara lo que más quiero... antes prefiero hacerlo yo... quizás mis métodos no sean los mejores y si escuché y vi fue por casualidad... y si te trato de esa misma forma es porque te conozco y sabia que no me creerías... escúchame él no te quiere como dice... solo está jugando y está obsesionado... sus sentimientos no son verdaderos...

-Eso es mentira, desde que nos volvimos a ver me ha demostrado que me quiere, tu lo único que quieres es lastimarme, no te creo... -_murmuro con ganas de llorar bajando un poco el rostro_-

-Si lo hubieras visto como yo no estarías tan segura... o más bien si hubieras escuchado lo que me dijo después de que te fuiste... para él solo eres un trofeo Serena...

-No, no pude haberme equivocado... no con él... no puedo creer, no quiero creerte... -_dijo llorosa subiendo la mirada para verlo_- no quiero...

-Aunque no quieras tendrás que escucharme... lo que sucedió ese día... todo lo presencie, escuche cada cosa que te decía y yo en el fondo sabía, lo supuse, lo último que dijo fue;

FLASH BACK

-"Mi meta a partir de hoy será volver a tenerte solo para mi…"

_Se escucharon aplausos de pronto, Yaten se acercaba a él._

_Darien volteo al escuchar aplausos desconcertándose un poco de ver a un joven acercarse._

-Felicidades señor ha sido la mejor interpretación que he visto, soy productor de cine

-¿De qué habla? -_desconcertado poniéndose serio volteó completamente para verlo_- ¿lo conozco?

-Lo siento por no pude evitar admirar su actuación -se acercó más él-

-¿Cual actuación? -_lo miró fijamente_- mmm que extraño me parece conocido... pero no… no creo no olvidaría a un tipo tan arrogante y burlista... -_pensaba sin dejar de verlo_-

-En verdad que ha sido de lo mejor que he visto, pero déjeme decirle que las mariposas solo se pueden atrapar una vez en la vida, y si las deja ir, es muy difícil volver a capturarlas, esa jovencita es hermosa sin duda, la invitare a que sea mi actriz en mi próxima película

_Sonrió de forma sarcástica-_ Dudo que acepte ser actriz... aunque en algo estamos de acuerdo es muy hermosa... y por lo mismo es que quiero volver a capturarla...

-Dudo mucho que lo logre, esa mariposa esta herida, y si algo sé... no confiara en usted tan fácilmente -_sonrió de forma burlona_- que tenga lindo día y suerte en su captura -_de forma sarcástica_-

-Aguarda... -_dijo antes de que se fuera-_ ¿a qué se refería con que admiró mi actuación?, todo lo que le dije fue sincero...

-He visto chicos más sinceros que usted... y si eso fue sincero no quiero saber que será mentira -_aun en tono burlón-_ conozco a los de su clase a mi no puede engañarme

-¿Clase?, estás loco... yo la amo... o quién eres Tu quien va a darme clases de sinceridad... ni siquiera te conozco... y aun así te atreves a juzgarme...

-No necesito ver más para saber lo que pasara en esa relación, de mi cuenta corre que no se salga con la suya, lo estaré vigilando... esa mariposa no sufrirá mas, de eso me encargo yo –_pese a sus de los lentes oscuros lo mira retadoramente_ -

-Quiere decir que la conoces... -_lo mira de forma molesta_- ¿quién eres tú para meterte?

-Si la conozco, quien soy no te importa -_frunció el ceño_- solo te advierto que andes con cuidado... ella no está sola

-Tú no eres el imbécil de su novio... ah ya se... eres algún estúpido enamorado que ella rechazo... y si lo hizo es porque aun me ama... -_recalcando lo ultimo_-

-¿Enamorado rechazado? –_Sonrió con burla-_ es lo mas cómico que me han dicho en la vida, y si te amara seguramente ella ya habría dejado todo por estar contigo, pero sigue con su novio, yo la verdad dudo que aun te ame, te recordara como algo lindo de su adolescencia pero hasta ahí...

-Como me encantaría que estuvieras ahí el día que ella vuelva conmigo... solo para ver tu cara de estúpido y comiéndote tus palabras... ella volverá conmigo... no lo dudo ni un segundo...

-Si haber cuanto te dura el gustito, disfruta tus cinco minutos de fama que no durara nada, desde este momento te lo digo esa relación va directo al fracaso –_suspiró_- por simple curiosidad, ¿después que ella vuelva contigo que harás?

-La relación durara lo que yo quiera que dure... -_sonrió de forma cínica_- lo que haga con ella no te importa... aunque bien podría recuperar el tiempo perdido...

-¿Y cuando te aburras de ella? -_aun en tono burlón sin perder su compostura, como si hablara con un niño chiquito aferrado a un juguete-_

-Jamás me aburriría de ella y si llegara el caso... ¿sabes lo que hacen con las mariposas para conservarlas hermosas?

-¿No me digas piensas matarla y disecarla?, estas peor de lo que imagine amigo, pero adelante inténtalo, y no sabrás donde te metiste

-¿Matarla?, para nada... solo conservarla en el mejor lugar para evitar que vuelva a escapar... solo eso... -_sin dejar de verlo_- y te aseguro que no se darán cuenta de lo que ha pasado... ni siquiera tu...

-Eso lo veremos, quien ríe al último ríe mejor

-Exacto, y él que lo hará seré yo... así que te advierto que te alejes de ella... esa mariposa es solo mía y siempre lo será así... no te quiero ver cerca de ella... suficiente tengo con el noviecito... como para tener que lidiar también con un entrometido...

-Mmm vaya que el noviecito te está dando mucha lata, y ni creas que te tengo miedo me voy a entrometer tanto como se me de la regalada ganas, así que ándate con cuidado, porque no sabes con quien te estás metiendo

-Tú eres el que no sabe con quién te has metido... -_se da la vuelta para alejarse_- ya te lo advertí... no te acerques a Mi mariposa... productor de pacotilla

-Pues no se que puedas hacerme, me acercare cuantas veces se me dé la gana

_Darien siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención. _

-"Definitivamente no puedo dejarla sola averiguare quien es ese tipo... ella no saldrá herida por ese sujeto de eso me encargo yo" _-frunció el ceño quitándose los lentes, mientras lo ve partir-_

FIN FLASH BACK

_Al terminar de escuchar no supo en qué momento lo abrazo_- No Yaten, no puede ser...

_Al verla llorar la abrazo fuertemente-_ Por favor ten mucho cuidado... él no es de fiar -_cerrando sus ojos protegiéndola en ese abrazo_-

-Pero es que no puedo creerte... -_lo abrazo con más fuerza_- no puede ser que me equivoque una y otra vez...

-De verdad tienes que creerme... sabes que jamás jugaría con algo así -_abrazándola de igual forma_-

-Tal vez, pero no eres alguien en quien confié... -_se separo de él aun con los ojos llorosos- _esto es lo que querías, verme llorar...

-No de ninguna manera... yo no quería verte llorar no me gusta que llores... pero tampoco quería que sufrieras mas...

X-X

_Darien al llegar estacionamiento y ver aquella escena frunció el ceño_- ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo con ese tipo? -_bajo del auto caminando hacia ellos-_

X-X

-Yo no sufría, sabia cual era mi destino, y ese es Darien, así que no vuelvas a intervenir por favor...

-Yaten lo siento mucho... no puedo hacer eso... prefiero que termines odiándome a verte herida -_al ver que Darien se acercaba su expresión cambio a una retadora-_

-No puedo creer que seas así... -_se separo por completo de él y sin decir más comenzó a alejarse aun con los ojos llorosos_-

-Serena espera... -_al ver que alejaba intento seguirá justo cuando Darien se paraba frente a él, se quedo quieto posando su mirada en la de él-_

-¡Déjala! -_dijo subiendo la voz-_ ¿para qué quieres que te espere?

_Serena aun no se encontraba muy lejos cuando escucho esa voz y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, pensó en ir a intervenir, pero por instinto se escondió detrás de un pilar del estacionamiento._

-Ay pero miren quien llego -_sonrió con ironía_- el actor de circo, cuéntame ¿cómo va tu espectáculo?

-Mejor tu dime ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Serena?, y como te atreviste a abrazarla...

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe... lo que le haya o no dicho es asunto mío y de ella -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-Te advertí que te alejaras de ella... -_tomándolo del cuello de la camisa_- mientras estaba con el otro imbécil no importaba pero ahora está conmigo...

-Y yo creí haberte dicho que no me alejaría... -_sonrió burlonamente_- mientras yo esté aquí no dejare que la lastimes -_colocando su mano sobre el brazo de él_-

-¿Así? -_sonrió del mismo modo que él_- pues yo acabo de escuchar que no te quiere cerca de ella… se un buen niño y obedece...

-Ay cuanto lo siento pero soy un niño muy desobediente y no me gusta seguir reglas... aunque ella termine odiándome no pienso alejarme... así que tendrás que soportar mi presencia, hasta que seas tú quien se aleje de ella -_presionando su brazo con fuerza- _lastima pero en esta casería fallaras

-Mmm veo que estas muy seguro... pero toma en cuenta que pude al final deshacerme del idiota de Seiya que representaba un mayor peligro que tu... -_tomando con su otro brazo el de Yaten para hacer que lo soltara_- entonces con mayor razón podre contra ti...

-Si yo fuera tu no estaría tan seguro... puede que después te lleves una grata sorpresa... que te quede claro que la protegeré a capa y espada de ti... yo no soy tan débil como él... además se perfectamente lo que ella siente por mi y esa es mi ventaja -_empujándolo hacia atrás para soltarse_-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que ella siente? -_sonrió mientras se acomodaba la camisa-_ ya sea por ese idiota y por ti... ¿acaso sabes lo que siente por mi?

-Por mí no siente nada más que amistad al igual que yo por ella... y por ese lindo sentimiento que seguramente tu no conoces estoy dispuesto a todo... lo demás pregúntaselo a ella... y de verdad insisto actúas mejor que un actor de Hollywood –_sonrió_- déjame que te aplauda y por favor dime cuando sale tu próxima película

_Sonrió con ironía y de forma burlona-_ Pronto... cuando ella y yo nos casemos... porque por si no sabias ya le propuse matrimonio...

-¿Y te acepto?, apuesto lo que sea a que te rechazo o bien no te ha respondido... y de ser así pronto cambiara de opinión respecto a ti...

-Con mi amor yo hare que acepte...

-Con tu amor o con tu egocentrismo… admítelo no soportas la sola idea de que tu dejes de ser su centro... que pueda enamorarse de otro que no seas tu... o que Seiya sea mucho mejor que tu... si de algo estoy seguro es que fue como el mismo infierno para ti saberla ajena cuando antes siempre estuvo solo para ti

-Eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora vuelvo a ser su centro te atención... porque dejo a ese estúpido por mi... termino con él porque siente el mismo amor que hace años, y ahora ese infierno que mencionas estoy seguro de que lo está viviendo tu "amigo" Seiya... -_sonrió con burla_- aunque tú también debiste haberlo pasado…

-¿Y tú sientes el mismo amor que dices tenerle?, por Dios tu solo estas obsesionado con ella... a final de cuentas quizás el día de mañana termine dejándote si no es por mi puede ser por Seiya o cualquier otro chico que en verdad la ame como se merece

-Ella jamás me dejara... ni siquiera por ese tipo... -_sonrió con ironía_- ¡no te das cuenta de que no es rival para mí!

-Ojala algún día te tragues tus palabras... y de verdad veles por su felicidad y no por tu egoísmo -_negando con la cabeza con mucha tristeza_- mientras tanto no dejare que le hagas daño te lo advierto... no responderé si algo le llega a pasar por causa tuya...

-¿Y quien dijo que podrás verla? -_comenzó a caminar alejándose con una sonrisa cínica- _pronto me la llevare y nadie de ustedes volverá a verla jamás...

-Eso si yo te lo permito _-murmuro recargándose en el auto cruzándose de brazos-_

-Y te lo advierto una vez mas... aléjate de ella... -_finalizo saliendo del estacionamiento_-

-No se me da la gana hacerlo _-le grito fuerte riéndose a carcajada_-

_Aquellas lagrimas que habían comenzando a salir cuando aún estaba con Yaten no dejaban de brotar, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, una cosa era negarse a creer lo que su amigo le había dicho y otra escucharlo de los propios labios del hombre que alguna vez amo, presiono sus puños contra la pared dejándose caer lentamente sentándose en el piso_- ¿Porque?, ¿porque tuviste que cambiar? _-lloraba abrazando sus piernas- _¿en qué momento el amor se volvió en obsesión?, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes... ¿porque fui tan tonta? -_se llevo las manos a la cara secándose las lagrimas con fuerza-_ no Darien, no pienses que me conoces, ni mucho menos que eres capaz de transformar mi vida, es suficiente Serena tú no eres tan débil como para dejarte de un tipo como él... si tu tuviste una doble actitud yo también puedo tenerla... -_lentamente se puso de pie dirigiéndose al hotel con la seguridad pero a la vez el temor de no saber qué es lo que pasaría a partir de ese día_-

X-X

_Dudó algunos minutos en si regresar o no al hotel deseaba poder hacer algo, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que tenia las de ganar, en un arranque camino hacia el hotel esperando encontrar a ese chico especia._

_Seiya caminaba de regreso al hotel después de haber comido, tenía bastante trabajo por lo que caminaba rápido._

_Al verlo de inmediato corrió para alcanzarlo-_ Oye espera...

_Volteo extrañado al sentir que alguien corría hacia él._

_Respiró un poco agitado_- Tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿Conmigo? -_pestañeo aun extrañado-_ ¿y de que quieres hablar?

-De Serena... -_murmuro viéndolo fijamente_-

-¿Le paso algo? -_al escuchar su nombre su rostro se torno preocupado y temeroso_-

-No… solo que... me gustaría saber ¿qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

_Desvió su mirada comenzando a caminar-_ Temo que ese es un asunto privado...

-Quizá no quieras hablar de eso, pero para mí es importante saber ¿que sientes por ella? -_siguiéndolo-_

-¿Y por qué te interesa saberlo?, si piensas conquistarla... será mejor que lo olvides... ella ama a otra persona

-¿A Darien?, no lo creo... -_se adelanto algunos pasos para detenerlo_-

-Si claro... que quieres saber... si tanto quieres saber ok te lo diré... acompáñame a mi oficina... ya me pase del tiempo de comida y tengo trabajo que hacer

-Sí, tanto quiero saber... vamos -_haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar_-

_Suspiró entrando al hotel dirigiéndose hacia el área administrativa._

_Camino siguiéndolo, observando a su alrededor para evitar ser visto de nueva cuenta por Serena, dando un rápido vistazo a la recepción y por último a la oficina del dueño._

_Lo miro extrañado al llegar a su oficina la abrió_- Pasa... pareciera que no quieres que nadie sepa que estas aquí

_Suspiro entrando directamente a sentarse_- ¿Y eso nos afectara en nuestra plática?

-No… solo es gracioso... me recuerdas a alguien que hacía lo mismo cada que quería platicar algo importante y secreto

-Mmm supongo... tu también me recuerdas a alguien, pero no creo que sea momento para hacer memoria... -_se sentó recargándose en el respaldo cruzando los brazos_- ¿podrías contestar mi pregunta?

-Pues... terminamos porque ella lo sigue amando... y ante él yo no tengo oportunidad

-¿Estás seguro? -_mirándolo fijamente_- ¿estás seguro de que no tienes oportunidad alguna?

-Si... ella lo ama... eso siempre lo supe -_sentándose en su silla_- de otra forma quizás no estaría con él ¿no crees?

-Mmm si, puede ser... -_suspiró_- ¿y no te crees lo suficientemente capaz de hacer que se enamore de ti?

-Creí que si... quise que lo olvidara... pero no funciono... -_cerrando sus ojos-_ ella solo me ve como un amigo y nada más...

-¿Si se te presentara una nueva oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sientes por ella la aprovecharías?

-Desde luego que lo haría... sin dudarlo... aunque quizás me rechace... aunque por otro lado no quiero perderla como amiga... me refiero a que no sabe mis sentimientos y si llegara a saberlos temo que se aleje de mi... y eso no podría soportarlo _-tomando la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio de ella_-

-No me equivoque contigo... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_- veo que lo que sientes por ella es más fuerte de lo que pensé o de lo que ella puede imaginarse... ¿no crees que es tiempo de arriesgarse?

-¿Arriesgarme? -_subió su mirada hacia él-_ a que te refieres

-A que tengas el valor de decirle lo que sientes por ella... no tengas miedo de decírselo... -_se puso de pie comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro un tanto pensativo-_ que tal que ella siente lo mismo que tu...

_Sonrió-_ Eso sería imposible... ¿no ves la sonrisa que tiene cada que ese mequetrefe viene por ella?

-Bueno tu solo espera y veras que es lo que pasa… -_se puso de pie sonriendo misteriosamente_- solo observa bien y te darás cuenta de cuando es el momento indicado, gracias por la plática, me tengo que ir, y cuídala… -_Salió de la oficina con aquella sonrisa, Seiya era el tipo de hombre que su chica perfecta necesitaba y si no se equivocaba todo debería salir tal cual él lo imaginaba_-

X-X

_Era fin de semana Seiya se encontraba en una pequeña cancha de basquetbol situada a un lado del parque al que ya era una costumbre ir salvo a ese lado del parque tenía muchos años que no se paraba ahí con un balón, botaba quizás no también como hacía años lo hacía, pero sin duda era algo muy relajante para él, por primera vez en varios días se sentía relajado y tranquilo, se detuvo un momento aspirando el aire fresco de la tarde_- Creo que debería practicar más seguido, es muy relajante... y... al menos por un instante no pensar en nada...

_Por su parte Yaten caminaba hacia la casa de Serena, tenía que hablar con ella y averiguar exactamente qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, caminar después de todo no era tan mala idea, mas al ver a cierto joven conocido, pero aun mas al ver su estilo al jugar, sin darse cuenta había caminando hasta aquella cancha observando con atención cada movimiento, uno que otro muy conocido para él._

_Comenzó a incrementar sus movimientos al jugar de simples tiros de canasta, como lo eran en un principio se convirtió en un juego de un solo hombre tiraba y se movía con rapidez hacia el otro lado recuperando el balón después correr hasta la canasta encestando el balón con una clavada como hacía años no lo hacia se quedo colgado de la canasta por algunos momentos soltándose, sonriendo ligeramente, al tiempo que secaba el sudor de su frente-_ Interesante... no estoy tan perdido después de todo-_pensaba_-

_Comenzó a aplaudir acercándose a él_- Interesante...

-¿Qué? -_volviendo su mirada hacia donde provenían los aplausos-_ hola

-Tu estilo de juego es muy interesante... -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

-Ay gracias... ¿juegas? -_lanzándole el balón_-

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago... quizá ya perdí la practica... -_dijo tomando el balón y botándolo un par de veces-_

-Ya somos dos... hacía años que no tocaba siquiera el balón... es bastante relajante... creo que voy a hacerlo más seguido

_Lo observo atentamente extrañado de su actitud_- ¿Hace cuanto que no juegas?

-Si te soy sincero... desde que salí de la prepa quizás un poco antes... he perdido la práctica...

-¿Desde la prepa? -_cuestiono botando un poco el balón y luego arrojándoselo como siempre lo hacía con su compañero_-

_Tomo el balón con mucha facilidad_- Si... después tuve que dejarlo... para trabajar -_botando el balón dando algunos pasos-_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? -_pregunto observándolo con atención_-

-Mmm me llamo Seiya Kou Acero ¿y tú? hasta ahora te conozco por buitre

-Yaten... Black... -_dijo con una sonrisa, el mundo era muy pequeño a su parecer_-

_Se quedó un poco pensativo_- Black me suena... me suena... -_le lanza el balón un poco distraído golpeándolo en la cara mientras sigue pensando_-

-Aun con el mal enfoque... -_dijo con molestia_- nunca te fijas a quien golpeas...

-De qué demonios hablas Yaten Black yo siempre tengo la mejor puntería -_haciendo mueca-_

-¿Ya me recordaste? -_ahora fue él quien arrojo el balón hacia Seiya-_

-Ya decía yo que te conocía -_encestándolo_-

-¿Y aun así te atreviste a llamarme buitre? -_pregunto acomodándose la ropa para quedar más cómodo-_

-Si... tu y ese idiota de Darien son un par de buitres asechando a mi fresita... -_se quedó callado al recordar que ya no era su fresita o al menos no podía seguirla llamando así-_

-Dirás MI chica perfecta...

-¿Tu chica perfecta?, ¿de qué estás hablando? -_lazándole el balón moviéndose hacia un lado_-

-¿No lo recuerdas?, Serena es mi chica perfecta de la que tanto te hable...

-No… debes estar bromeando, ¿cómo va ser ella tu chica perfecta?

-Ah... ¿qué quieres decir? -_pregunto botando el balón y encestando_- ¿que no lo es?, eso si no te lo voy a permitir... Serena es mi chica perfecta...

-Es que como puede ser posible... no lo puedo creer... dime que bromeas

-No... -_respondió con una sonrisa un tanto burlista-_ ¿te arrepientes de no haberla conocido antes?

-No lo se... ahora que lo pienso... de alguna u otra forma yo debía conocerla...

-Pero en ese entonces no se hubiera enamorado de ti... eras muy feo... -_sonrió-_

-Oye -_tomo el balón lanzándolo directo a su cara_- tu tampoco te quedas atrás y sigues siendo igual de feo

_Logro esquivar el balón sonriéndole_- No… por algo fue mi novia...

-Quizás pero ahora ella no esta contigo... y desafortunadamente tampoco conmigo

**-**Esta con ese imbécil... ¿y no piensas hacer nada?

_Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo-_ No puedo hacer nada porque ella lo ama... solo puedo estar a su lado y protegerla ¿y tú?

_Suspiro fastidiado-_ Ella no lo ama... estas tan ciego como hace años... ella ya no siente lo mismo por él... al menos no lo que siente por ti...

-¿Por mi?, solo siente amistad... una gran amistad... de lo contrario no estaría con él

-¿Y alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías por ella? -_pregunto un poco desesperado_-

-Lo intente... pero ella no me dejo hablar...

-Y con un solo intento te basto... vaya pensé que con los años ese miedo a las mujeres terminaría, pero veo que estas peor...

-No te burles... quise hacerlo más de una ocasión... pero estoy seguro que va a rechazarme... y prefiero estar a su lado como su amigo que verla totalmente perdida

-Dime... -_lo observo fijamente_- ¿alguna vez te ha rechazado?, ya sea un beso, una caricia...

-No… creo... no… jamás me ha rechazado

**-**Ahí esta, nunca te rechazo un beso... así que por algo debe ser ¿no crees?

_Sin darse cuenta su mente divagó por cada uno de los besos, caricias, abrazos que se habían dado hasta que llego al día del balneario donde volvía a sentirla entre sus brazos, siendo ambos presas de un sentimiento, y una pasión desbordada un camino al paraíso que tanto adoraba._

-Oye te estoy hablando... -dijo empujándolo- ¿qué tanto piensas?

-Ay no hagas eso -_cayendo al piso_- me sacaste de mi paraíso

**-**¿De tu paraíso? -_sonrió burlista-_ ¿de que paraíso hablas?, estás loco

-Del más lindo paraíso... del momento más hermoso...

-¿Del momento más hermoso?, vaya creo que el golpe si te afecto...

-Del postre más rico e increíble que comido

-Déjate de frases empalagosas y dime a que te refieres...

-No ese es mi secreto -_se levanto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja_-

-Secreto o no… no hiciste nada para evitar que ella volviera con él, entonces ese secreto no es tan bueno como crees... -_dijo mostrando indiferencia volviendo a tomar el balón y comenzar a botarlo-_ quizá ella al final de cuentas merezca algo mejor que tu y yo...

_Su sonrisa se borro de inmediato volviendo a mostrar esa tristeza en su rostro_- Si... tienes razón... un encuentro como ese no significa nada si... en realidad no hay amor

-¿Un encuentro como ese? -_cuestiono dejando de botar el balón para poder observarlo_- ¿de qué estás hablando?

_Tomó el balón con un rápido movimiento_- Que la amo con locura y no sé qué hacer para mostrárselo sin tener miedo a perderla -_encestando el balón-_

-Eres un tonto... -_dijo negando con la cabeza_- ella te quiere... incluso quizá te ama, pero son un par de tontos...

-Si fuera así ella no hubiera regresado con él... después de todo lo que pasamos juntos... o dime tú ¿por qué regreso con él?

-Porque los dos son un par de tontos... -_dijo con fastidio_- quizá es la primera vez que Serena se enamora como lo hizo contigo y eso también le produce miedo

-OK está enamorada de mi dices... ¿cómo explicas que haya regresado con él? quizás el temor de confesar y la cobardía es una cosa pero ¿regresar con él? -_lazándole el balón-_

-¿Tu no le diste algún motivo para que lo hiciera?

-No lo se... pero la decisión fue de ella no mía... te conté que... -_guarda silencio unos instantes tragando saliva dudando un poco-_

-Mmm sea lo que sea, no, no me lo contaste... aun no teníamos esa confianza, pero ahora sí, así que cuéntame...

-Ella me conto todo lo que vivió con él... y en sus ojos vi ese brillo especial... porque hablaba de él... y entendí que yo... no tenia oportunidad aun a pesar de que quise confesarle mis sentimientos ella no me dejo hablar y fue muy doloroso escucharla...

-Quizá fue muy doloroso hablar de todo eso que vivió, pero sí lo hizo seguramente fue por algo... ella nunca hace las cosas sin tener un motivo... tal parece que no aprendiste a conocerla...

-El motivo fue reforzar la confianza que hay entre nosotros

-De verdad que eres tonto... _-suspiró molesto volteando a un lado poniéndose algo nervioso esperando a que aquella chica no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado_- ¿por qué mejor no le preguntas el motivo a ella?

-De que estás hablando -_botando el balón que para ese instante estaba en sus manos_- como crees que voy a preguntarle...

_Se acerco a él haciendo que volteara hacia donde estaba ella_- Se valiente por primera vez y enfrente a la mujer que amas... demuéstrame que también cambiaste en ese aspecto...

_Aquel par de chicos había llamado su atención, por alguna razón había sentido la necesidad de pasar al parque a pensar un poco, pero jamás imagino que se encontraría con ese par de hombres ahí jugando como si fueran los grandes amigos._

_Volteó a verla quedándose en silencio completo volteando de reojo a verlo-_ Espero que todo salga bien... -_mostrándole una ligera sonrisa_- Hola Serena...

-Todo saldrá bien... -_Murmuro aventándolo_-

-Ho... hola... -_sonrió ligeramente aun desconcertada al ver a ese par_-

_Lanza el balón hacia atrás golpeándolo en la cara_- Gracias te veo mañana a esta hora para la reta, ¿como estas?

-Hasta luego mi chica perfecta... -_dijo con una mueca de dolor alejándose_- ya me las pagaras... gordito...

_Sonrió al ver a Yaten así, tan tranquilo por lo que solo asintió-_ ¿Que hacían?

-Jugar un poco... ¿y tú?, creí que estarías en casa

-No... -_suspiró cansada sentándose en una banca-_ estuve con Darien... y yo... no sé qué hacer...

-Ya veo... -su expresión cambio un poco sentándose a su lado- ¿por qué no sabes qué hacer?, ¿ocurrió algo?

-No sé si está bien que yo tenga una responsabilidad tan grande al preparar ese menú, mis aptitudes no son lo que ese hotel necesita...

-¿Por qué lo dices?, eres la mejor chef que he conocido tus delicias no tienen comparación

-Pero... ¿y si estoy ahí por... algo que no he hecho? -_suspiro molesta aun consigo misma-_ no sé cómo explicarlo... nunca había hecho nada para el Sr. Black y ahora de pronto encargada de un evento tan importante... siento que no lo merezco

-Y no te has puesto a pensar que esto es una prueba... no solo para ti... si no también para nosotros... no entiendo porque tus dudas... si siempre te has mostrado segura de ti misma... ¿qué te ocurrió Serena? -_levantándose e hincándose frente a ella_-

-Pasa... -_lo observo fijamente-_ que... no creo estar lista para ese evento... tengo miedo de echarlo a perder...

-Tú no vas a echar nada a perder... eres buena... si es por la prueba de hace unos días... todo salió bien... estas preparada confía en ti

-Pero no tengo la misma confianza que ese día... ya no estoy segura si esa es la mejor opción... además... -_desvió la mirada_- no es bueno conseguir un trabajo así por puras recomendaciones...

-¿Por recomendaciones?, oye yo solo te lleve... pero ese trabajo lo ganaste por ti... que te ocurre... tú no eres así…

-No, no es por ti... -_se puso de pie para evitar que la viera derramar algunas lagrimas_- Darien me hizo entender que nada de lo que yo haga valdrá la pena... que siempre necesitare de la ayuda de alguien, en este caso de él... fue por él, solo por él que estoy donde estoy... eso quiere decir que no sirvo para nada...

-Tonterías -_levantándose_- son tonterías... tu no estas ahí por ese motivo... estas por ti y nada mas... todo lo que haces lo haces de maravilla yo disfruto tus delicias... Serena... -_tomando su rostro entre sus manos_- ¿qué te hizo ese imbécil?

-Me dijo la verdad... -_aunque quería evitarlo no pudo termino derramando algunas lagrimas- _la verdad de porque el Sr. Black me dio ese puesto... solo fue porque Darien se lo pidió... nunca lo obtuve por meritos propios...

_Al verla derramar lagrimas y sufriendo de esa manera era como si a él le clavaran un puñal en el corazón, la abrazo con fuerza_- No digas eso... quizás él tuvo que ver en esa decisión pero el señor Black no trabaja con gente de no haberle gustado tu trabajo quizás ya no estarías presente... o quizás esta es la prueba definitiva... no te rindas demuéstrale que tu puedes hacerlo con su ayuda o sin su ayuda ese trabajo era para ti

-¿Pero y si fallo? -_pregunto comenzando a llorar abrazándolo con fuerzas_- tengo miedo... miedo de darme cuenta que efectivamente nunca podre hacer algo por mi misma...

-No fallaras... yo creo en ti... por que...

-Pensé que podría... que lograría triunfar sin ayuda de nadie... pero ahora no estoy tan segura... -_dijo ocultando el rostro en su pecho-_

-Nadie puede lograr sus objetivos o caminar solo... en ocasiones es bueno recibir ayuda... pero el resultado de la ayuda y de la meta... es solo tuya... y de nadie mas... sé que tú puedes lograrlo... no te rindas

-Pero entonces... ¿qué debo hacer? -_se separo de él limpiándose las mejillas y dándole la espalda para que no viera sus ojos rojos-_ está más que claro que Darien no piensa igual... y ya no estoy segura de nada...

-¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que ese imbécil piense?, aquí lo único que importa eres tu... y lo que tu creas... me vale un bledo lo que él piense o diga... yo no dejare que te afecte... no dejare que te rindas

-¿Por qué Seiya?, ¿por qué me tratas así?, soy solo tu amiga... incluso no deberías escucharme... ¿acaso no te has cansado de escuchar a una chica tan absurda como yo?

-¿Absurda?, no Serena... de ninguna manera tú no eres absurda... al contrario eres una chica dulce... tierna... segura... llena de alegría de confianza... y principalmente eres la chica que amo

_Sonreía ligeramente al escuchar cada palabra, pero cuando escucho la última la sonrisa se desvaneció_- ¿Qué?

-Que te amo con locura... y ya no puedo más seguir escondiendo esto que siento...

-¿Amarme? -_pregunto aun no asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, era simplemente tan difícil de creer_-

_La tomó del brazo haciendo que volteé quedando frente él-_ Te amo... no lo entiendes... te amo con toda locura... con todo mi corazón... te ame desde el primer momento

_Sonrió ligeramente bajando la mirada_- Eso no puede ser... tu solo me veías como tu amiga... y yo... yo quise verte de esa forma... como solo mi amigo, pero poco a poco fuiste siendo más indispensable y eso me asusto...

-Quizás al inicio te vi como amiga... pero conforme fueron pasando los días a tu lado... fuiste más indispensable para mí y era feliz cada que tú estabas a mi lado... cada momento y cada instante...

**-**¿Porque me lo dices ahora? -_pregunto subiendo la mirada para verlo_-

-Muchas veces quise decírtelo... aunque tenía miedo y no se daba el momento y la oportunidad de hacerlo...y ahora... ya no me importa nada... incluso que estés con él... o que lo ames... lo único que no quiero es perderte... -_fijando su mirada en sus ojos_-

-¿Y si te dijera que no lo amo? -_pregunto casi en un murmullo sin perder detalle de cada gesto_-

-¿No lo amas? -_un brillo ilumino sus ojos-_ Serena...

-He pensado seriamente terminar con esa relación, porque los motivos por los que volví con él fueron los erróneos... ahora me doy cuenta de eso... descubrí que amo a un hombre diferente... a uno que con un beso puede robarme el alma entera...

_Guardo silencio por unos segundos-_ Y ese chico... ¿lo conozco?

-Si... -_sonrió con ternura acariciando su mejilla-_ en este momento está frente a mi... aunque durante mucho tiempo quise negarme ese hecho ahora es inevitable...

_Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de esa caricia_- Odio admitirlo pero ese maldito enano tenia razón

-No comprendo que es lo que dices... -_dijo bajando la mano_-

-Él tenía razón... -_abrazándola con mucho cariño_- yo tampoco quería confesarte mis sentimientos porque sabía que solo me veías como un amigo y nada mas

-Así te vi, como un amigo... pero... poco a poco te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón...

-Y tú en el mío -_murmuro en voz baja-_ Serena... yo -_un tanto nervioso metió las manos en sus bolsillos jugueteando_-

-No tienes porque tener temor de lo que yo te diga... -_murmuró-_

-Es que yo... de verdad pensé que solo era un amigo y yo... _-respiró profundamente sacando las manos de sus bolsillos levanto su mirada hacia el cielo__al momento varios papeles cayeron de sus bolsillos_-

-Pensé que jamás podría llegar a sentir algo diferente hacia ti..._-sonrió sutilmente_-

-Ni yo… -_regresándole la sonrisa, al darse cuenta de los papeles que había caído_- lo siento... estoy... nervioso... -_agachándose para levantarlos-_

-Tranquilízate... yo también estoy nerviosa... en realidad había imaginado lo que sería confesarte todo lo que sentía... pero nunca pensé que fuera así...

-Ni yo _-deteniendo su mano al reconocer uno de aquellos papeles que se le había caído_- a decir verdad... jamás pensé que podría confesarlo...

_Suspiró profundamente sonriendo_- Todo esto es tan extraño... parece un sueño...

-Si muy extraño... ni en mis mejores sueños lo imagine así... la situación es un poco extraña pero... -_suspiró dejándose caer al pasto jugueteando con aquel papel_-

-Pero... ¿no es como lo imaginabas? -_pregunto sentándose a su lado_-

-No… pero me siento mejor ahora... yo... -_volteo a verla_- en verdad no me gusta verte triste...

-Ah... ya veo... -_dijo con una sonrisa triste evadiendo su mirada_- entonces todo lo que dijiste fue solo por hacerme sentir bien... que tonta... -_sonrió con tristeza-_

-No... -_sentándose dejando caer la hoja-_ te equivocas Serena yo...

-Olvídalo... una decepción mas una menos... _-se puso de pie sacudiendo su falda_- no importa... gracias por tratar de subir mi autoestima...

_La tomo del brazo tomando la hoja_- Bien si mis palabras no pueden hacer que creas en mis sentimientos... toma -_poniendo la carta en sus manos, poniéndose de pie_ _la miro fijamente_- no espera... mejor la leeré para ti... Si después de esto... sigues dudando de mis sentimientos... entonces no se que mas hacer... -_tomando la carta de sus manos desdoblándola-_

_Se detuvo observándolo un momento, ¿qué era eso que tenía entre sus manos?, siempre había sido curiosa, pero esa casi noche más._

_La observo un momento antes de comenzar a leer._

"Para Serena  
De: Seiya

Para mi linda cenicienta."

_Se quedo aun más curiosa al escuchar la introducción._

"El motivo de esta carta es para decirte todo lo que no me atrevo a decirte en persona... quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que tu serias muy especial para mí, por alguna razón aquel día sentí algo muy especial en mi interior, espere volverte a ver.

La espera fue bastante larga, pero al final valió la pena esperar más de cinco años por volver a verte... ahora sé que te amo como jamás he amado a nadie..."

-¿Cinco años? -_se cuestiono internamente_-

"Aunque en mi corazón hay tristeza al mismo tiempo que felicidad, volverte a ver trajo a mi vida una gran alegría... pero sé que tu amas a alguien mas... y a mí solo me queda ser tu amigo. Tu amigo incondicional, no es que me moleste, porque me gusta estar a tu lado, pero a mí me gustaría ser más que eso... me gustaría ser yo quien viviera con esa intensidad en tu corazón..."

_Poco a poco se fue sentando a su lado de nueva cuenta, sin dejar de verlo._

"Cada que estoy contigo siento que vuelo a otro mundo, a un mundo lleno de magia, donde no existen nadie más que tu y yo, cuando estoy a tu lado puedo viajar a un jardín rodeado de flores de todo tipo, con una hermosa cascada, un lugar asombroso sin duda alguna el paraíso... a donde cada vez que nos besábamos me transportabas, un mundo que no quería dejar, pero regresaba a mi realidad al termino de cada uno de esos besos, y el día que estuvimos juntos fue el mejor de todos, porque ese paraíso pude compartirlo contigo, mi corazón me lo dice, ambos nos transportamos a ese mundo mágico... ese fue de los mejores días de mi vida, me sentí tan pleno, tan lleno, jamás me había sentido así…" -_continuaba leyendo con los ojos llorosos mezclados con una sonrisa al recordar cada instante a su lado_-

_No sabía que pensar o que decir, solo se limitaba a escuchar._

"Tu ese día me preguntaste ¿por qué lo habíamos hecho, por qué lo había hecho? y te respondí que fue por pura curiosidad... y la verdad no fue eso... lo hice porque era lo que más deseaba mi corazón, mi cuerpo, fue un deseo que no pude reprimir, sobre todo desde el día del baile, desde ese día me volví loco tenerte cerca me hacia desearte y no podía impedirlo, y finalmente cumplí ese deseo de amor... deseo que aun tengo, estar contigo una sola vez no es suficiente para satisfacer este amor... mi linda cenicienta yo te amo con todo mi ser, y no me atrevo a decírtelo de frente, cada que quiero hacerlo me acobardo, porque sé que tu amas a alguien más, y yo no quiero hacerte sufrir haciéndote saber lo que siento y lo que no puedes corresponder, pero ya no puedo más, ya no puedo acallar mas este sentimiento, cada día me cuesta fingir mas, cada día que te veo me es difícil fingir que solo soy tu amigo, cuando yo no te veo así, esta pasión cada día me consume más, y acaba con mi razón, el corazón comienza a tomar terreno... ¿dime qué debo hacer con todo este amor? si te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, porque tú eres mi vida y quiero estar a tu lado siempre..." -_detuvo un poco la lectura tomando un poco de aire, para continuar de alguna forma le era un poco difícil leer aquella carta, sin sentir la tristeza que invadía su corazón la noche en que la escribió_-

_Cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas brotaran._

"Pero eso no va poder ser... mi oportunidad termino y no pude confesarte todo lo que siento por ti... perdí lo que más amo que eres tú, quizás para él nunca fui competencia... el amor que le tienes es mayor quizás a lo que tu pudiste haber sentido por mí, juro que intente no amarte... intente arrancarme el corazón, intente verte como una amiga, a la que quise ayudar, a regresar con "el amor de su vida" pero al final del juego fui yo quien termino perdiendo, aunque... ¿en verdad será él el amor de tu vida?, ¿existe el amor eterno? yo no puedo comprender como fue que pasaste cinco años sin él, sufriendo... viviendo en la soledad...¿no será que lo que sientes por él solo es el recuerdo de un fantasma, de un amor que nunca tuvo una conclusión?, cómo es posible amar a alguien durante tanto tiempo, cuando ni siquiera se preocupo por velar por tu bienestar, por ver si quiera si estabas bien, me siento celoso de que lo tengas a él, y no a mi..."

_Limpio sus lágrimas con cuidado para luego abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta._

_Aquella frase había vuelto a abrir su herida derramando un par de lagrimas por primera vez dejándose llenar por ese sentimiento que encerraba la carta que había escrito, y al mismo tiempo por la tristeza que sentía al ver sufrir a la mujer que amaba por culpa de un mequetrefe como él._

-"Seiya... desde cuando has estado sufriendo... lo siento..."-_No podía dejar de verlo y sentirse culpable por haberlo hecho sufrir de esa forma_-

"Quizás todo esto son celos y quizás si te ame como tú dices amarlo, o tal vez solo necesitas cerrar ese círculo vicioso del cual no lograste cerrar por ti misma y su presencia es necesario para que lo hagas, que risa me da que yo solo trate de darme esperanza cuando quizá esta no existe, pero puede ser una posibilidad... posiblemente solo un sueño, si es así en verdad no quisiera despertar, me gustaría vivir mi vida junto a ti desde que te vi... quizás jamás leas esto, pero al menos acabo de desahogar mis sentimientos sobre este papel; algún me reiré de todo esto... y lo recordare como solo un bello sueño de amor..."

-No será solo un sueño... -_dijo con ternura_-

**-**Serena... -_sus manos temblaban y las lagrimas eran más que evidente, tanto que no podía contenerlas más_- de verdad te amo... desde la primera vez que te vi... yo no quiero que sea solo un sueño -_abrazándola con fuerza-_ y en verdad me duele verte sufrir... porque me siento impotente... sin saber qué hacer para verte reír

**-**Tan solo ámame como yo te amo a ti... -_dijo abrazándolo con fuerza_- dame el valor para continuar con todo esto... ayúdame a ser yo misma...

-Tú eres tu estés donde estés... nunca dejes de reír... y más por que vives en mi corazón y si tu lloras mi corazón también llora -_separándose un poco de ella_- te amo... con todo mi ser

-Perdóname... te hice sufrir mucho... -_tomo su rostro entre sus manos_-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte... me enamore de ti como un loco... no pude evitarlo -_fijando su mirada en la de ella_- ahora me crees... no he hecho nada por lastima ni nada de lo que has estado pensando... todo lo hice fue tan solo por ver tu sonrisa... esa que ilumina mi alma

_Sonrió ligeramente-_ Te amo Seiya... te amo como nunca he amado a nadie...

-Y yo a ti te amo con toda mi alma y quiero que tu estés a mi lado... y yo quiero estar a tu lado -_abrazándola con ternura acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella- _te amo

-Fuimos unos tontos... -_murmuro ansiando ese beso que sabia cerraría con broche de oro aquella declaración-_

-Si... el maldito enano tenia razón -_sonrió al recordar sus palabras besándola en ese instante-_ te amo -_murmuro antes de comenzar a perderse entre sus labios, labios que tanto ansiaba volver a besar y sentir junto a los de él, sentir su respiración su calor, pero ahora podía sentirla con mayor libertad expresando sin freno todos sus sentimientos en ese pequeño y tierno beso_-

_Lo abrazo con fuerza por fin entregándose sin reservas a ese beso que encerraba los te amo ocultos, que dejaba ver sus sentimientos en cada suave roce y caricia que le daba._

_La acerco aun mas besándola con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, sin duda era un beso completamente diferente, estaba lleno de aquel sentimiento y amor reprimido que por fin salía a la luz, un beso que jamás soñó con poderle dar, ya no solo le transmitía sus sentimientos ahora le transmitía todo su ser, su corazón completamente, entregándose mas y mas a ese beso._

_No podía más que profundizar a cada instante ese beso que le llenaba el corazón de mil sentimientos, se sentía tan feliz, pero aun así como si todo fuera un sueño, simplemente aun no podía creerlo._

Lentamente fue pausando el beso aunque no quería que parara, seguía rozando sus labios con tanta ternura y tanto amor, sin duda tenía miedo que fuera solo uno más de sus múltiples sueños.

-Te amo... te amo... -_murmuro entre aquellos sutiles besos sin atreverse a abrir los ojos por temor de despertar-_

-Te amo te amo Serena mi cenicienta fresita bombón -_murmuro igual sin abrir sus ojos tan solo disfrutando de la calidez de sus labios_-

-Mi guapo caballero... -_murmuraba acariciando sus mejillas_- no quiero despertar de este sueño...

-Yo tampoco quiero despertar -_abrazándola aun más-_

_Entre las sobras de los arboles una silueta salió a la luz sonriendo ligeramente, habría querido irse pero la curiosidad pudo más y sin poder evitarlo observo y escucho cada palabra, se acerco a la pareja aplaudiendo con alegría._

_Se separo por fin de Seiya volteando buscando con la mirada quien se atrevía a interrumpirlos_- Ah no puede ser... tu...

-Felicidades... ya era hora -_llevándose las manos a la nuca_-

-Maldito enano has estado observando -_abrazando más a Serena-_

-Eres un entrometido... -_dijo apenada-_

-Mmm solo un poco... pero solo por aquello me interesa -_guiñando un ojo_-

-Como siempre tu curiosidad puede más amigo mío -_sonrió alegremente_- pero gracias... odio admitirlo pero tenias razón en todo lo que dijiste

**-**¿Que fue todo eso?, ¿acaso ustedes ya se conocían? -_pregunto recargándose en Seiya-_

-Si... -_Yaten se acercó sentándose frente a la pareja-_ Seiya que dices de un partido nocturno será divertido

-¿No te rindes acaso?, si yo soy mejor que tu... mmm me gustaría pero hoy no

-Hoy me pertenece... -_dijo con una sonrisa abrazándolo mas_- así que no te entrometas...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -_levanto las manos con una amplia sonrisa_- es mejor verte así ¿lo sabes verdad mi chica perfecta?

-Ya no es tu chica perfecta... ahora es mía... y a partir de hoy luchare por este amor...

-Lucharemos Seiya... -_dándole un beso en la mejilla_- lucharemos por este amor... -_en seguida volteo a ver a Yaten-_ lo siento, ya no soy más tu chica perfecta...

-No importa... para mí siempre lo serás y por fin se cumplió mi deseo...

-¿Deseo?, ¿cual deseo? -_pregunto curiosa_-

-Yo seré su escudo y espada en batalla -_guiñando un ojo-_ chicos los felicito de verdad -_levantándose-_ no se rindan cuentan conmigo... nos vemos mi chica perfecta... adiós gordito –_sonrió_-

-Oye no me digas así maldito enano

_Sonrió al escuchar sus lindos apodos-_ Gracias... ¿qué ocurre entre ustedes dos?

_Ambos voltearon a verse-_

-Mmm Serena ¿recuerdas al chico que quería presentarte en secundaria?

-Mmm si... creo que si... -_dijo como tratando de recordar_-

-Bueno... sin saber volvimos a encontrarnos y el día de hoy lo he reconocido... solo una persona como él tiene un estilo tan espectacular al jugar

-¿Es él? -_pregunto volteando a ver a Seiya-_

_Yaten asintió con una enorme sonrisa_- Evidentemente cambio mucho y yo que creí que se sorprendería al ver lo guapo que soy... -_haciendo un ligero puchero-_ pero bueno no lo había reconocido hasta hoy... y al ver mi deseo cumplido soy tan feliz que quiero llorar _-dramatizando_-

-Sigues siendo el mismo loco dramático -_murmuro Seiya con una sonrisa_-

-¿Deseo cumplido?, definitivamente estás loco... _-dijo con una sonrisa Serena_-

-No de ninguna manera... ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería que tu mi chica perfecta y mi mejor amigo formaran una linda pareja?

-Nooo... -_dijo acercándose a él-_ eso no fue lo que dijiste, tu lo que querías era burlarte de tu amigo porque saldría huyendo de mi... además te recuerdo que tú en esa época ya querías andar conmigo... -_dijo con algo de ego-_

-Bueno si... -_dijo sonriendo-_ pero hubiera sido divertido verlo escapar de ti y quizás hubieran terminado enamorándose era un riesgo porque obviamente, hubiera sido tonto de no haberlo hecho y me alegra que no sea tonto

-Óyeme tu maldito enano ¿a quién llamas tonto?

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo así? -_pregunto Serena dándole un golpe en el brazo_- ahora si no creo que te atrevas a volver a tocarme... serias un traidor si lo haces...

-¿Me retas acaso? –_Pregunto acercándose a la pareja-_

-Oye, oye cuidadito donde pones tus manos buitre -_poniendo su mano sobre su cara_-

-No mi amor yo puedo golpearlo... -_al momento en que le daba un suave golpe en la mejilla_-

-Eso es trampa son dos contra uno -_haciendo una ligera mueca, al momento que se sonríe_-

-Eso te mereces y mas...

-¿Mi amor? -_sonrió ampliamente sin poder asimilar aquellas bellas palabras que solo en sueños había logrado escuchar_-

-Ah... si... mmm creo que es un poco pronto... lo siento... -_dijo apenada desviando la mirada alejándose un poco de ellos-_

-¿A dónde vas? -_tomándola del brazo abrazándola con fuerza, rozando sus labios- _es la palabra más bella que he escuchado amor -_sonriendo con alegría_-

-Es que eso eres... mi amor... -_abrazándolo con fuerza_- de ahora en adelante eso serás...

-Y tu lo serás para mi... mi amor... y mi vida... mi cenicienta

-Chicos, chicos tranquilos... ya tendrán tiempo de expresarse todo el amor que ustedes quieran... por ahora Serena... ¿qué has pensado hacer con Darien?

_Volteo a verlo un poco confundida, pues hasta ese momento no lo había pensado-_ Terminar con él... reiniciar con esa relación fue un error...

-Hasta que escuchas razones gracias, gracias, de acuerdo pero debes tener mucho cuidado... ambos deben tenerlo

-Tienes razón... no quisiera que te hiciera daño… -_Dijo Seiya aun_ abrazándola-

-No se preocupen... tarde o temprano deberá entender que ya no lo amo...

-Espero que lo entienda y te deje ser feliz si de verdad te ama... aunque yo lo dudo... así que en lo que son peras o manzanas... deberán ocultar su relación al menos hasta que termines con él y todo esté tranquilo

-Pero... ¿cual relación? -p_regunto ocultando una sonrisa_- solo nos hemos dicho que nos amamos y nada mas...

_Su expresión cambio a una un tanto triste_- Yo que quería gritar al mundo lo mucho que te amo... pero tendré que esperar

**-**Con que lo sepa yo es suficiente... -_dijo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad_-

_Sonrió con ternura-_ De acuerdo

-Entonces tendrán que disimular y tendré que estar presente para controlarlos... bueno... por ahora chicos disfruten su momento yo vigilo que no venga el mequetrefe

-Creo que aprendimos muy bien a disimular nuestros sentimientos... así que no creo que sea necesario que nos controles... y si, esa es una buena idea, ¿porque no vas a ver si venden helados por ahí? -_señalando un poco lejano del parque_-

_Sonrió_- Esta bien está bien los dejo solos, tengan cuidado...

-Claro que lo tendremos... -_sonrió a Seiya-_ ¿verdad?

-Sin duda... -_devolviéndole la sonrisa_-

_Esperó a que Yaten se alejara para volver a sonreírle a Seiya_- ¿De verdad esto no es un sueño?

-No… no lo es... es una hermosa realidad -_rozando sus labios_-

-Te amo, te amo... -_dijo correspondiendo a sus labios_- no sabes cuantas veces dude de lo que sentía por ti...

-Yo jamás lo dude... pero tenía miedo que me rechazaras te amo tanto

-Yo, en realidad no sabía que es lo que sentía hacia ti, solo sabía que te habías vuelto importante para mi... que me dolía estar lejos de ti... y yo seguía aferrada a la idea de que solo me sentía así porque eras mi amigo... -_suspiró recargándose en su pecho_- me negaba a la idea de haberme enamorado de ti...

-¿Y ahora?

-Ya no puedo, no quiero negármelo... te amo, poco a poco fuiste ganándote mi corazón...

-Me alegra que así sea... porque me haces el hombre más feliz a tu lado me siento tan lleno, tan pleno... te amo como nunca te he amado a nadie y eres la persona más importante para mi

-No sé cómo fue posible que te hiciera sufrir tanto... contándote cada una de las cosas que pasan entre Darien y yo...

-Me lo contaste porque la confianza entre ambos es grande... pero... Yaten dijo que quizás tenias otro motivo que yo no supe ver

_Sonrió ligeramente con tristeza al recordar ese día_- Quería que leyeras entre líneas que eras tú el hombre que me haría feliz... que nada de lo que te contaba importaría...

-No supe verlo... porque mientras hablabas tus ojos brillaban y pensé que era por él...

-No, era por ti... porque nunca había conocido a un hombre como tú... -_dijo separándose de su pecho para poder verlo_- él en su momento me deslumbro por su actitud tan madura, pero al conocerte a ti... me hiciste volver a sentirme una adolescente, lo que deje por estar a su lado...

-No supe verlo... porque siempre supe el sentimiento que guardabas por él y fue algo por lo que no pude luchar... o al menos eso sentía... ese día trate de confesarte mis sentimientos... pero no pude hacerlo amor te amo en verdad y me siento tan feliz que tengo miedo a perderte -_acariciando su mejilla_-

-Nada me haría separarme de ti... -_cerro un poco sus ojos al sentir esa caricia_- estos días en que volví con él han sido los más largos de mi vida...

-No eres feliz a su lado ¿verdad?, perdón quiero decir no eras feliz

-No... -_murmuró con tristeza_- pensé que volver con él sería como antes, pero simplemente ya no se puede... ni siquiera me presta atención cuando hablo de las cosas que me interesan, y ahora, imaginar que quizá estoy en el hotel por él... me frustra...

-Ay no eso si que no… de ninguna manera te vas a rendir... vas a demostrarle a ese mequetrefe, que el lugar que tienes lo tienes por ti y no por él... lo tienes porque has luchado... y aunque él no hubiera metido las manos… el señor Black te hubiera puesto a prueba... en la cocina...

_Sonrió ligeramente-_ Pero ahora no se qué hacer... en parte el menú era por Darien... y ahora no se, falta tan poco como para cambiarlo todo...

-Confió en ti... confía en tus instintos yo se que tu puedes hacerlo... te apoyare en todo pídeme lo que quieras y lo hare para ti... juntos vamos a lograr que este evento sea de los mejores -_sonriendo con ternura acariciando su rostro con ternura-_

-No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de todo lo que te amo... -_dijo con una sonrisa rodeando su cuello_- tanto tiempo que hemos perdido...

-Pero ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos y lucharemos... juntos

-Si... de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos... te amo Seiya... te amo con toda mi alma...

-Y yo a ti te amo con todo mi corazón -_besando con ternura sus labios-_ te amo

-Todo de mi te pertenece... -_murmuro correspondiendo lentamente a sus labios_-

-Y mi corazón te pertenece a ti mi amor mi amada cenicienta -_murmuraba entre sus labios- _te amo y tu podrás lograrlo te lo aseguro

-Gracias por confiar en mí... -_dijo con una sonrisa separándose de sus labios-_ como nunca nadie lo había hecho

_Sonrió ligeramente abrazándola_- Es algo que siempre hare aunque sea a ciegas

-¿Es verdad que si todo sale bien en el evento quizá el Sr. Black te mande como su representante a ese nuevo hotel? -_pregunto cerrando los ojos refugiándose en su pecho ante el temor de que fuera así_ -

-Si... es una oferta muy tentadora... y -_guardo silencio_-

-Ya veo... -_se soltó de sus brazos dándole la espalda_- estoy segura que todo saldrá muy bien... además es un lugar que te mereces... estoy segura que no lo defraudaras tu tampoco...

-Gracias... -_murmuró con tristeza_-

-No te preocupes por mi... -_volteo a verlo con una ligera sonrisa después de que limpio algunas lagrimas de sus mejillas_- tu también debes hacer tu sueño realidad...

_La miro sin decir nada_- ¿No te importaría si me fuera?

-Claro que me importaría... pero no debo ser egoísta... si puedes crecer y triunfar para poder seguir ayudando a tu familia yo no lo voy a impedir... aunque eso me parta el corazón...

-Entiendo…

-Seiya... esto que sentimos es muy bello, pero... quizá puede ser un impedimento para tu futuro... yo ahora no tengo otra meta que conseguir... en cambio tu...

-Entonces... ¿lo que sentimos?

-Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar... pero no puedo retenerte a mi lado y no permitir que triunfes... aunque sé que igual me arrepentiré todo esto...

-Entiendo... lo mismo daba decirlo que no hacerlo

_Suspiro bajando la mirada-_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

_Volteo sonriéndole-_ Lo siento... esto no era lo que quería... me iré después del evento

_Se quedo un instante callada observándolo, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar en cambio le sonrió-_ Quizá no te guste que haga comparaciones... pero esto duele más que la vez que Darien se fue... supongo que eso debe ser porque te amo como nunca amare a nadie...

-En verdad... creo que esto es un sueño... él no sale de tus pensamientos...

-No es porque sienta algo por él... pero es casi la misma situación... solo que ahora no soy una adolescente... -_dijo con seriedad_- ¿si te pidiera que te quedaras... lo harías?

-Creo que es hora de regresar...

**-**Vete tu... yo me quiero quedar un momento...

-De acuerdo... te veré mañana... relájate yo se que tu puedes…

_Lo observo por un momento, para luego desviar la mirada escuchando los pasos de como se alejaba, se volvió a sentar en el pasto recostándose observando el vaivén de las ramas de los arboles-_ Creo... que después de todo la felicidad no es para mi... -_suspiró comenzando a derramar algunas lagrimas que se perdían en su cabello de inmediato se cubrió el rostro_- ¿por qué siempre tengo que echarlo todo a perder?, es lo mejor... es mejor que los dos nos alejemos...

-De acuerdo... solo ten cuidado y no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí -_dio media vuelta suspirando con tristeza_- nos veremos mañana descansa -_comenzando a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos manteniendo una expresión un tanto triste_-

X-X

_Suspiraba por quinta vez, le parecía algo increíble el haber encontrado al amigo que años atrás lo había dejado, pero aun mas que el destino fuera quien se encargo de unir a dos de las personas que mas significaban para él, después de todo su sueño se había hecho realidad, y sus mejores amigos ahora estarían juntos tal como debía ser desde el día en que él se propuso reunirlos, sonreía contento de ver como poco a poco las cosas se arreglaban cuando vio acercarse a Seiya, pero ya no con la misma expresión feliz, sino todo lo contrario, sin dudarlo se acerco para encontrarlo._

-¿Y esa cara?, deberías estar feliz... -_dijo golpeando su hombro_-

-Quisiera... estarlo... -_murmuró con tristeza-_ cuídala... no dejes que se quede aquí hasta muy tarde... conociéndola es capaz de querer quedarse toda la noche

-¿De qué estás hablando?, vamos deja de bromear... ¿dónde está?, no estoy para bromitas del par de enamorados...

-Allá atrás... se quedo... y no es ninguna broma... por favor no quiero que nada le pase... -_fijando su mirada en él-_

-¿Qué paso? -_pregunto ahora preocupado borrando la sonrisa_- ¿no deberían estar los dos acaramelados como hace un rato?

-Deberíamos... pero aun hay muchas cosas... se que tu no lo sabes pero... me han hecho una propuesta muy interesante... la cual acepte sin dudarlo y ahora no se qué debo hacer... quisiera quedarme con ella porque la amo... pero esa propuesta me ayudara mucho a cumplir mis sueños... y es algo muy confuso... no sé si me entiendas... y pedirle que vaya conmigo no podría alejarla de su familia y truncar sus sueños, ay mejor me voy... ve con ella y cuídala de favor... ¿puedes hacerlo?

_Sonrió con tristeza negando con un sutil movimiento de cabeza_- Pero que mala suerte tiene mi chica perfecta... primero Darien y ahora tu... y los dos con esos absurdos sueños de grandeza... y dentro de cinco años regresaras para decirle que la amas y que dejarla fue lo peor que pudiste hacer... -_subió la mirada para verlo_- al final creo que también me he equivocado contigo...

-No son sueños de grandeza... y por favor... tú tampoco me compares con él... porque no soy como él... -_frunciendo el ceño mostrando un poco de molestia-_

-¿Ah no? -_se acerco tomándolo del brazo con fuerza_- ¿no eres igual?, pero te comportas como él... no sabes cuando sufrió cuando se fue... incluso había pensando en casarse para no volver a dejarlo a ir, pero por algo pasan las cosas... él no era para ella, pero ahora creo que ella no es para ti...

_Suspiró_- Bien rechazare la oferta... pero tampoco puedes negar que aun piensa en él... y eso me duele... temo que vea en mi el fantasma de lo que era él en su momento para ella... si no es para mí entonces quizás debas ser tu el indicado...

-No seas idiota... -_dijo soltándolo del brazo_- no es que yo sienta algo más que cariño de amigos, solo que me parece absurdo que ahora que por fin sabes sus sentimientos quieres alejarte, al contrario deberías quedarte y descubrir si es que ella aun ve en él lo que una vez fue, y como es que te ve a ti, si con amor... o añoranza... pero en fin haz lo que quieras, vete... vete y disfruta de esa gran oportunidad... y no te preocupes... yo cuidare de ella, después de todo es mi mejor amiga y eso no cambiara...

-¿Entonces crees que soy un tonto?, no es que quiera irme... no cambiare de trabajo... el dueño del hotel solo quiere que me haga cargo del nuevo hotel... no creo que eso tenga nada de malo y por otro lado si me fuera no me iré a otro continente... la amo pero en el momento que lo menciono no pude evitar sentirme así... quizás no fue el mejor momento para confesarle mis sentimientos...

-Nunca... _-dijo con molestia-_ para ti nunca hubiera sido un buen momento... porque ahora que lo mencionas ese es tu mayor temor... no poder competir con el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue él para ella... aun te sientes inseguro después de haber escuchado de sus labios que te ama, tienes miedo al final de cuentas de no ser lo suficientemente bueno...

-Vaya que me sigues conociendo bien... siendo de esa forma no veo razón alguna para seguir explicándote...

-Los años han pasado y las personas cambian... pero el temor y el sarcasmo es algo que nunca pensé ver en mi mejor amigo... es una lástima que ella se haya enamorado de alguien tan patético como tu... porque si no fuera así te quedarías para demostrarle que era mil veces mejor que todos lo que la rodeamos y que solo contigo podría ser feliz... porque según la amas...

-Si mis sentimientos son sinceros... y los de ella seguro que también lo son... pero... no quisiera que lo viera a él en mi o que comparara las situaciones... si aceptara ese trabajo ten por seguro que no perdería el contacto con ella... le mostraría mi amor... pero yo no se lo voy a decir... voy a demostrárselo... recuerda que las palabras se las lleva el viento... -_suspiró cambiando su mirada a una firme y llena de decisión_-

-Es tu decisión... -_dijo con seriedad parándose a un lado de él colocando la mano sobre su hombro-_ pero recuerda que ya aceptaste ese trabajo... así que te deseo buena suerte... que te vaya muy bien... amigo...

-Gracias... crees que ella me acepte... ¿con todo?, así como yo a ella

_Sonrió ligeramente-_ ¿Aun a pesar de todo y de conocerte te ama no es así?, si la respuesta es afirmativa entonces quiere decir que te acepta con todo... ahora solo debes preguntarte ¿si tú la aceptas realmente con todo lo que es?

-Lo hice desde hace tiempo... solo que esa comparación no me gusto... porque jamás me había comparado con él... hasta esta noche se que no lo hizo de forma intencional... pero... no era algo que yo deseara escuchar de sus labios

-Pero sabias que era un riesgo... y decidiste correrlo... piensa en lo que sintió cuando supo que habías aceptado esa oferta, no importa si es en otro país, otro estado o incluso otro planeta, el sentimiento de abandono es el mismo... y la estas orillando a que vuelva a vivir lo mismo... aunque diga que te desea lo mejor por dentro grita que no te vayas... te lo puedo asegurar...

-Lo se... pero esta oferta ya tiene tiempo y a decir verdad... creo que se entero antes de yo contárselo... ¿cómo se habrá enterado?

-No lo se... quizá sea lo mejor... que se alejen para que descubran si de verdad esos sentimientos que se expresaron son realmente sinceros... -_dijo con un suspiro-_ quizá cuando regreses estés convencido de que no quieres volver a dejarla y ella esté convencida de que no quiere volver a dejarte ir...

-Si... quizás tengas razón... pero si me voy mas te vale que la cuides... aunque sé que no hace falta decírtelo mmm aunque si hablo con Diamante quizás el pueda transferirla al nuevo hotel una vez que abra sus puertas y estaremos juntos ella haciendo ricos postres y yo supervisando -_sonrió alegre imaginando el momento_- ¿crees que eso pueda suceder?

-No lo creo... -_dijo con una sonrisa oculta comenzando a alejarse_- y ten por seguro que yo la cuidare muy, pero muy bien...

-Solamente no se te ocurra tocarla maldito enano

-Ya veremos, ya veremos... -_dijo sin hacerle mucho caso mientras avanzaba por el sendero que lo conducía a donde ella estaba, ya había regañado a uno ahora faltaba ella_-

_Después de dejar a Seiya camino hacia dentro del parque donde sabia estaba Serena, al verla se quedo un instante observándola negando con la cabeza_- No entiendo porque la chica más perfecta del mundo tiene esa cara -_acercándose lentamente a ella con una ligera sonrisa-_

_Volteo observándolo un instante para luego voltearse y tratar de sonreír y limpiar aquellas lagrimas que amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos_- ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que ya te habías ido...

-Pues ya me iba pero note algo inusual y quise averiguar que sucede -_sentándose frente a ella_- ¿qué sucedió?

-Nada... no sucede nada... así que tranquilo puedes irte... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_- no te vayas a querer aprovechar de la soledad del parque...

-Mmm podría hacerlo ¿sabes?, así que dime la verdad si no quieres que lo haga _-se acerco amenazadoramente_-

-No te atreverías, mucho menos ahora que sabes que Seiya te puede golpear... -_dijo aparentando seguridad_- como si le importara... _-murmuro mas para si recorriéndose un poco_-

-Mmm si me golpeara con gusto recibiría sus golpes -_acercándose más_- anda dime ¿qué paso?, ¿no deberías estar con él muy acaramelada como toda chica enamorada a la que la persona más importante acaba de decir que la ama?

-Sí, me ama... -_dijo con algo de tristeza-_ esperé con ansias escuchar eso, pero no fue lo que esperaba... sé que no podemos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero ahora sería absurdo tan siquiera decirlo...

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque parecería una burla, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me dice que me ama pero a la vez que se tiene que ir por trabajo... quizá te suene egoísta, pero me hubiera gustado en ese caso que nunca me dijera nada y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora será muy difícil para mi estar sin él...

_Se quedó un poco pensativo_- ¿Y fue él quien te hablo de esa oferta de trabajo?

-No… solo me entere... -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros-_ pero es verdad, él se ira... y yo no quiero volver a estar esperanzada a que él vuelva y todo sea como si nada... soy egoísta, lo admito... no quiero que se vaya...

-¿Y qué piensas hacer si él se va?, ¿te quedaras de brazos cruzados?

-No... -dijo con firmeza- no quiero volver a quedarme esperando a que la persona que amo vuelva, esta vez yo también me iré... en algún momento había pensado irme... tratar de conseguir una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y eso pienso hacer... -_fingió una sonrisa_- me iré a Francia... a perfeccionar mi carrera...

-A Francia... pero entonces no lucharías por él... tanto tu como él... son un par de tontos... anteponiendo sus sueños antes que el amor -_cruzándose de brazos_-

-¡Sí!, quizá soy una tonta... -_se puso de pie molesta-_ una tonta por haberme enamorado de Seiya... porque todo comenzó por un juego absurdo, porque quise que todo con Darien fuera como antes, porque no quiero volver a sufrir día a día esperando una llamada que quizá nunca llegue, si soy una tonta...

-Mmm no será que en realidad... ¿ves a Seiya como si fuera Darien? -_dijo en tono un tanto burlón-_

-¿De qué estás hablando? -_pregunto con molestia volteando a verlo_- en absoluto, ninguno de los dos tiene algo en común... bueno, salvo que dicen amarme...

-¿Entonces por qué estas comparando las situaciones?

-Porque... porque... no lo se... -_respiro profundamente_- se que no es igual, que Seiya nunca se comportaría como Darien, pero para mí es el mismo temor de volver a verlo... de que de pronto un día llegue y me diga que lo mejor es terminar... de eso tengo miedo... porque sé que lo que siento por Seiya es mucho más fuerte que lo que una vez sentí por Darien...

-¿Y entonces por qué el temor?, si ese sentimiento es fuerte por parte de ambos... no tienen que temer... si lo amas lucha y hazle ver que no estará mejor en ningún lugar que no sea en tu corazón... incluso si se va sé de buena fuente que no se va lejos y quizás tu podrías ir con él... sabes que el amor... es compartir todo y respetar los sueños de cada uno

-Lo se... y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, respetando su sueño, por eso es que no pude decirle que no se fuera... -_dijo con tristeza_- porque se lo mucho que ha luchado por eso y yo no soy quien para impedirle que lo haga realidad... no sé si me entiendas... pero aunque no se vaya lejos y me diga que tratara de venir cuando pueda, de llamar diariamente, se que poco a poco eso terminara, porque el trabajo es absorbente... y llegara un día en que las llamadas y las visitas terminara por el simple hecho de que le es imposible...

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo?, ¿para evitar que el amor se termine de esa forma?, piensas quedarte cruzada de brazos esperando sus visitas sus llamadas, ¿que acaso no aprendiste nada del pasado_? -se pone de pie_- si no luchas... por ese amor entonces quizás Seiya no merezca alguien como tu aunque me duela decirlo porque eres mi chica perfecta

-Estoy consciente de que no merezco un hombre como él... yo solamente jugué con él... y él definitivamente es algo que no merezco, es tan bueno, tan dulce, no se siquiera como es que se enamoro de mi...

-¿Y entonces?, si tanto lo amas... ¿por qué no luchas?, no puedes esperar que él luche y venza sus temores... si tu no le das esa fuerza para hacerlo... es increíble que ninguno de los dos haya cambiado en este tiempo... él sigue siendo un cobarde y tu una temerosa incapaz de luchar por sus deseos... pensé que la situación con Darien te había hecho crecer y madurar... pero creo que me equivoque, en fin –_se llevo las manos a la nuca-_

-No puedo... no puedo... no lo entiendes... -_comenzó a llorar al escucharlo_- lo amo tanto que no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje... no quiero que se aleje de mí, no quiero que conozca y se enamore de otra mujer, soy egoísta, pero no sé cómo luchar... amarlo es mi fuerza pero también mi debilidad...

-Si es así... lucha por él... si se va vete con él... donde sea serás feliz... además jamás haría algo que te lastimara... -_se acerco a su lado secando sus lagrimas_- lucha por él... no te rindas y no dejes escapar el amor

-¿Irme con él?, no sé si eso este en sus planes... -_dijo con tristeza limpiándose ella también las mejillas-_ no deseo alejarme de él... pero irme sería algo que cambiaría por completo nuestras vidas, además no se que haría...

-Simple... no harás otra cosa que ser feliz... juntos afrontaran cualquier cosa y obstáculo que se les ponga frente... además se dé buena fuente que tu familia lo quiere -_guiñándole un ojo_- si estas con él no tienes porque temer... por ahora tienes un obstáculo que vencer para estar a su lado

-Darien... _-murmuro con pesadez ese nombre_- ¿no es así?

-Exacto y así mismo mostrarle a él que estas dispuesta a todo por su amor...

-Sé que tengo que terminar lo antes posible con Darien... pero con todo lo del evento no me será posible hacerlo, al menos no en estos días...

-Mmm debes empezar por ese evento... escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Seiya... y concuerdo con él... sé que tu puedes hacerlo tienes el talento, el valor de hacerlo

_Suspiró profundamente para luego sonreír-_ Gracias... -_se acerco dándole un beso en la_ _mejilla-_ me has dado una idea que se que a Seiya le fascinara...

-Esa es la Serena que me gusta ver... mi chica perfecta -_sonrió ampliamente-_ ya es tarde... vamos te acompaño a casa y debo decir que estaré presente en el evento ¿cuándo es?

-Dentro de dos días, bueno en realidad uno... -_dijo un poco más animada_- había pensado en algo para ese día, pero voy a ser arriesgada y cambiar todo... con eso veré si soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa sin que nadie me ayude...

-Eso es maravilloso se que podrás hacerlo... definitivamente... estaré presente en el evento... esperando ver la magia que harás

-Ya lo veras... -_sonrió y lo tomo del brazo-_ ahora cuéntame... ¿cómo era Seiya antes?

_Mientras caminaban a casa de Serena Yaten sonreía con cada recuerdo de su mejor amigo, entre los ridículos que hacía con las chicas, hasta sus virtudes y las veces que ambos se habían ayudado, ya sea con tareas, problemas o incluso peleas en las que ambos terminaban con el ojo morado; ella sonriera ante cada comentario que hacia imaginándolo con era en aquel entonces. Definitivamente su destino era encontrarse, si no fue en aquel tiempo de escuela, o en aquel casual encuentro, incluso si no hubiese sido aquel día donde él la había llevado al hotel a buscar trabajo, de algún modo u otro ellos se encontrarían, sus almas estaban unidas por algo muy fuerte, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Solo les faltaba fortalecer ese amor puro para estar unidos por completo. Por fin llegaron a su casa donde se despidieron como dos buenos amigos como lo que siempre habían sido, ella entro a su casa y él se retiro con una gran sonrisa. Sintiéndose completamente seguro de que ambos romperían esa barrera y él los apoyaría en todo como lo había dicho seria su espada para luchar y su escudo para defenderse._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno ahora si después de mucho tiempo hemos vuelto y de qué manera, por fin Seiya le ha declarado su amor a Serena, ya se había tardado, y por fin ella sabe la clase de tipo que es Darien, ahora vamos a ver qué es lo que hace para el tan ansiado evento, que por lo visto se pondrán muchas cosas en juego esa noche.

Quisiera agradecerles a todas las chicas lectoras que han estado al pendiente de este fic, una disculpa enorme por la tardanza, pero no crean que lo hemos olvidado, aquí estamos, solo que ah tantas cosas que nos pasan que el tiempo ya no alcanza pero ahí la llevamos, ya estoy comenzando a editar el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios tanto en reviews, como MP y en mi face, cualquier duda y/o aclaración saben donde localizarme.

Ahora si las dejamos esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que estuvo un tanto largo para compensarlas por la espera, les deseamos un excelente inicio de semana y nos estaremos leyendo próximamente.

Atentamente

Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou

P.d. Capitulo escrito y editado por Marina Acero y Marie Choi

Canción: Desde Que te Vi – Floricienta

Y en Facebook nos encuentran como Marie Kim Winchester Kou y Marina Acero


	37. Volviendo al Paraiso

**CAPITULO 37**

**Volviendo al Paraíso**

Sé que suena dogmatico.  
Pero en ti yo encontré mi religión.  
Tus labios son la fe que mueve todo mi interior.

Y es que no hay nadie más que tú.  
Que tenga tanta luz.  
Que me ilumina cada vez que hacemos el amor.

Y me pierdo dentro de ti  
entre el cielo y el delirio  
cada paso dentro de ti  
voy persiguiendo el paraíso.

Y me pierdo dentro de ti  
tras de mi dulce destino  
cada paso dentro de ti  
voy persiguiendo el paraíso.

Se que suena dramático.  
Pero en ti yo encontré mi salvación.  
Tu voz es como un mantra que me calma el corazón.

Y es que en tu vientre encuentro paz.  
El fuego de mi hogar.  
Que me consume cada vez que hacemos el amor.

Y me pierdo dentro de ti  
entre el cielo y el delirio  
cada paso dentro de ti  
voy persiguiendo el paraíso.

Y me pierdo dentro de ti  
tras de mi dulce destino  
cada paso dentro de ti  
voy persiguiendo el paraíso.

Soy un naufrago en tus besos.  
Viento entre tus dedos.  
Ámame sin miedo te lo ruego...

Y me pierdo dentro de ti  
entre el cielo y el delirio  
cada paso dentro de ti  
voy persiguiendo el paraíso.

Y me pierdo dentro de ti  
entre el cielo y el delirio  
cada paso dentro de ti  
voy persiguiendo el paraíso.

Y me pierdo dentro de ti  
tras de mi dulce destino  
cada paso dentro de ti  
voy persiguiendo el paraíso.

_Yaten llego al hotel y antes de irse a encerrar en la oficina de su gran amigo al cual no dejó de fastidiar paso a la recepción para preguntar con él quizás era un pretexto pues ya sabía que él lo esperaba a la hora de la comida. Pero perder la oportunidad de ver chicas lindas ni de broma, con una sonrisa coqueta se acerco al mostrador._

-Buen día señorita ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? -_sonrió galantemente tomando su mano fijando su mirada en ella_-

-Ah buenos días... ¿y hoy que se le ofrece? -_pregunto quitando su mano de inmediato_-

-Por favor háblame de tu... -_recargando sus manos sobre el mostrador-_ ¿sabes que hoy te ves muy linda?

-Gracias... pero por favor le voy a pedir que se retire... estoy en mi horario de trabajo...

-Ya casi es tu hora de comida que ¿te parecería si vamos a comer juntos?

-No gracias... por favor... retírese... -_dijo con una sonrisa amable al ver que venía llegando el jefe_-

-¿Algún problema Amy? -_pregunto enfocándose primer en la jovencita que se veía un tanto incomoda-_

-Ash ¿por qué siempre tienen que interrumpirme? -_se reincorporo haciendo una mueca de fastidio_-

_Enfoco sus sentidos en aquel joven que estaba frente a él_- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Volvió su mirada hacia él apunto de responder-_ ¿Diamante? -_su expresión palideció en ese instante borrando aquel semblante seductor que mostraba hace unos momentos_-

-Mmm vaya... veo que no has cambiado... -_dijo mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica_- sigues siendo el mismo

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de arrogante -_murmuró volviendo su mirada hacia Amy-_ lo siento hermosa... la comida tendrá que ser otro día... tengo que irme

-¿A dónde vas?, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar... _-lo tomo del brazo_- anda vamos...

-Ey no me trates cómo un niño chiquito porque no lo soy -_su rostro lejos de reflejar enfado denotaba cierta tristeza y amargura_-

**-**Entonces no te comportes como tal y acompáñame... -_dijo caminando delante de él rumbo al área de las oficinas-_

-Pues ya que -_metió las manos en los bolsillos siguiéndolo aun de mala gana_-

_Camino hasta que llego a su oficina la cual decía "Dirección General" y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar primero-_ Adelante...

-Si... -_vio de reojo el letrero de la oficina pero no dijo nada y solo se limito entrar_-

**-**Y bien... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -_pregunto al cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la silla principal dejando antes su saco colgado en el perchero_-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe -_cruzándose de brazos-_

-Tantos años sin vernos ¿y esta es la única manera que tienes de hablarme?, vamos Yaten... creo que puedes ser más educado con tu propio hermano... ¿no crees?

-Perdón... pero yo no tengo hermanos... no sé de donde sacas eso -_hablaba con cierto resentimiento y desdén- _aunque si hay una persona que es más que un hermano mi mejor amigo... y si quieres saber que hago aquí es visitarlo... y claro aprovechar para ver chicas lindas entre otros asuntos

-Vaya... -_sonrió con sarcasmo_- eres todo un caso hermanito... ¿y se puede saber cuál es tu mejor amigo?

-Quizás debas conocerlo... Seiya Kou...

-¿Seiya? -_pregunto cómo no creyéndolo-_

-Y por lo que vi tú debes ser el Director General o algo parecido de este hotel

-Yaten... ¿sabes porque me fui de la casa? -_pregunto algo pensativo_-

-No… y tampoco quiero saberlas...

-Para hacer mi sueño realidad... este... -_abriendo los brazos mostrando las fotografías detrás de él de su hotel_- es mi sueño... esto es mío...

-Pues te felicito mucho lo conseguiste...

-Y dime Yaten... ¿qué es lo que has hecho tu?

-Soy ingeniero en sistemas computacionales... no tiene mucho que me titule...

-Ya veo... -_suspiró-_ además de Seiya... ¿qué otra cosa te trae por aquí?, te advierto que aunque seas mi hermano no permitiré que te burles de mis empleadas...

_Sonrió-_ Yo no me burlo... no soy así... y lo que me trae por aquí es algo que solo eh tratado con Seiya no creo que tu lo entiendas

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no lo entenderé? -_pregunto observándolo fijamente-_

-Porque son cosas de amor... y que yo recuerde tu no entiendes de esas cosas...

-No hables como si me conocieras... -_dijo molesto poniéndose de pie para irse a servir una copa de vino_- y como si tú supieras mucho del tema...

-Claro que si... yo sé de todo -_sonriendo de manera orgullosa_- si no, no estaría aquí...

-A ver sabelotodo... ¿qué es eso tan importante que hablas con Seiya?

-Yo soy sabelotodo y tú eres demasiado curioso hermano...

-Bueno como quieras... -_se encogió ligeramente de brazos_-

-De acuerdo hay una chica, Seiya muere por ella y es un tonto por no luchar por ella, tiene novio y no me cae nada bien el tipejo ese... y en resumen ese es el asunto que me trae aquí

_Sonrió después de beber un poco del licor de su copa_- Así que Serena es el asunto que trae aquí...

-La concones ay pero claro que si trabaja aquí que tonto pero si... no dejare que ese imbécil hiera a mi chica perfecta para eso solo yo

-¿Tu chica perfecta?, no me digas que tu también estas enamorado de ella... -_pregunto aun con la sonrisa_-

-Mmmmm no… es mi amiga de la infancia... aunque creí estarlo pero no es solo el gran cariño que le tengo... es como cuando tienes la necesidad de proteger a alguien, pero no es amor lo que sientes... me explico o te lo digo con manzanitas?

-No seas idiota... -_dijo con una sonrisa_- lo entiendo... pero ¿porque tendrías que protegerla?

-Del buitre de Darien elementalmente, si estuviera en brazos de Seiya no tendría ningún problema pero estando con ese ja ni crea que se va librar de mí tan fácilmente

-¿Qué es lo que tienes contra Darien? -_pregunto volviendo a sentarse frente a él_- tal vez él de verdad la ama...

-Veo con claridad que conoces la situación... o no estarías tan curioso... y no te equivocas él no la ama... solo esta obsesionado... además de que estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones sobre él

-¿Averiguaciones?, ¿qué clase de averiguaciones?

-El tipo no es una blanca palomita como se ve... aun tengo cosas que comprobar todavía no tengo nada claro por eso estoy aquí

-Yaten... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-Si... no dejes que el tipo este cerca de ella... él solo la ve como un trofeo y nada mas... no quiero que la dañe... más de lo que hice alguna vez

-Pero son novios... ¿yo no puedo impedir que estén cerca?

-Claro que puedes... dale más trabajo del que tiene... tanto que no le quede tiempo para pasar con él del poco tiempo que le quede libre me encargo yo por qué Seiya es un inútil en esto

_Sonrió al escuchar eso-_ ¿Como que un inútil?

-Si es un inútil... cobarde, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser confesarle su amor y besarla?

- ¿Y si ella no lo ama?, no crees que sería mas difícil para él seguirla viendo y cuidando...

-Claro que ella lo ama... ya se lo dijo... ella no es feliz con Darien su felicidad esta con Seiya... claro quisiera que estuviera conmigo pero ya estábamos destinados al fracaso amoroso

_Sonrió sarcástico al escucharlo-_ ¿Y no has intentado hacer que vuelva contigo?

-Claro...

**-**¿Y ahora que te ha pasado? -_pregunto sorprendido-_ por menos hubieras robado a tu ex novia...

-Pues ella es mi ex novia y hace pocos días volví a robarle un beso yo creo que ya me ha de alucinar, me veía y se da la media vuelta

_No pudo evitar reír un poco al escucharlo_- Pobre... sí, creo que eres un tanto intenso...

-Que sería la vida sin intensidad

-Tienes razón... nada... te entiendo... por algo somos hermanos...

-Si... pero basta de mi por ahora... ¿y qué hay de tu vida amorosa?, veo que eres un hombre de éxito y que cumpliste tu sueño pero ¿y en lo emocional?, ya se estas casado y tienes hijos regados por todas partes

_Borro aquella sonrisa desviando la mirada_- Nada que decir... ni que contar...

_Se levanto acercándose a él-_ ¿Entonces de que te sirve tener todo esto si no eres feliz?, no valió la pena perder a mi hermano... justo cuando más necesitaba de ti...

-Lo siento hermano... recuerda que el éxito no se basa en si tienes familia o amor... el éxito también es esto que ves...

-El éxito no sirve de nada si emocionalmente estas muerto... todo esto que tienes algún día se acabara... pero la felicidad del corazón la tendrás por siempre... al menos siempre que tú quieras mantenerla viva... mírame a mi... además de la carrera soy feliz rodeado de lindas chicas

-Creo que confundes la felicidad... la cual encontraras cuando conozcas a la mujer de tu vida... no a un montón de chicas que te rodeen...

-Quizás pero esto de momento me llena... y no estoy tan cerrado como tu... o dime que al menos hay alguna chica que te interese... aunque sea para una aventura

**-**Estás loco... _-murmuró molesto_-

_Sonrió-_ Si hay alguien ¿verdad?, entonces no te hemos perdido del todo aun tienes oportunidad -_sonriendo ampliamente_- perdonare tu abandono siempre que busques esa felicidad... y me hagas ver que valió la pena el alejamiento

-¿Y porque estas tan seguro de que no tengo felicidad en este momento?

**-**Diamante... aun a pesar de los años no has cambiado y tu rostro lo dice todo...

-Mmmm vaya mi hermanito sigue siendo tan observador...

-Claro... y nunca me he equivocado en mis observaciones así que responde ¿Hay alguien que te interese o...? -_guardo silencio antes de terminar la pregunta fijando su mirada en él-_

-No... -_se volteo dándole la espalda-_ no hay nadie... ni habrá...

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para ser feliz? -_moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro_-

-Nada que te importe... -_dijo volteando a verlo con seguridad-_ ¿contento?

-No, así como tú no te quedaste contento hasta que te dije mis verdaderos motivos de mi presencia en tu hotel yo no te dejare tranquilo hasta que reveles tus sentimientos... y vaya que te falta hablar pareciera que te las has vivido encerrado en esta oficina durante mucho tiempo

-Pues así ha sido... -_suspiró desviando la mirada hacia la ventana_- desde que me fui mi vida ha sido el trabajo... lo deje todo para conseguir esto...

-Y esto que tienes evidentemente no te ha hecho feliz...

-Me ha hecho lo que soy... y no me arrepiento...

-Pero eso no te hace feliz... ya no tienes esa chispa hermano... que tanto yo admiraba en ti... de ti aprendí a ser así...

_Sonrió-_ ¿Así que yo tengo la culpa de que seas un coqueto conquistador de chicas?

-Claro... aprendí del mejor maestro, no importaba lo que te sucediera bueno o malo siempre estabas un paso adelante de todo... lleno de decisión y seguridad... y no digo que ahora no lo estés... pero siempre mostrabas una sonrisa orgullosa y despreocupada

-Las cosas ya no pueden ser así... algún día lo sabrás...

-Y no crees que hoy puede ser ese día... ya no soy un niño... y si tu estas un paso delante yo estoy más adelante de ti -_sonriendo con orgullo_-

_Sonrió acercándose a él dándole un sutil golpe en la cabeza-_ Sigo siendo tu hermano mayor... recuérdalo

-Que seas mayor no te hace ser tan maduro como yo mírate escondiendo tu verdadero ser... anda deja de esconderte atrás de esa imagen de señor empresario

**-**Lo siento... pero esto es lo que soy...

-No… eso es lo que tú quieres ser pero sabes también como yo que no lo eres... que solo es una mascara... pero está bien te dejare con tu mascara... ojala algún día alguien te la pueda quitar y revele tu verdadero yo... -_mirando su reloj-_ mmm ya es la hora de la comida debo apresurarme o ese imbécil me ganara... por cierto visita a nuestro padre... no sé ha sentido bien últimamente

_Prefirió callar al escuchar la palabra padre_- Algún día...

-Espero sea pronto... sabes... no le queda mucho tiempo de vida... -_acercándose a la puerta- _creo que es el momento que retomes tu vida como debe ser con todo y sus consecuencias... nos vemos luego -_abriendo la puerta para retirarse_-

-Hasta luego... -_dijo pensativo observando como salía, ahora parecía que todo su pasado estaba de vuelta y eso en gran parte es lo que menos quería_-

_Se recarga en la puerta, un tanto pensativo-_ Espero que regreses a ser el que eras... claro con todo y las mejoras que tienes ahora... pero al fin y al cabo mi hermano... no puedo odiarlo, porque eres la persona que más he admirado y mi ejemplo a seguir... _-sonrió ligeramente_- quien iba a decir que serias el dueño de este hotel... no cabe duda que el mundo es muy pequeño -_comenzando a caminar de regreso hacia la recepción-_

X-X

_Durante todo el día había estado pensando y meditando lo que haría para demostrarle su amor a Seiya, estaba segura que no quería dejarlo ir, al menos no sin estar 100% segura de que su amor estaría intacto con el paso del tiempo y la distancia, después de todo el amor que una vez creyó tener por Darien no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora por Seiya, y pensando en él observo a todas partes buscándolo en la sala de empleados, pero ya no estaba, resignada y también cansada se dirigió a la salida, el día siguiente iba a ser sumamente ocupado y lo que mas quería en ese momento era descansar.  
_

-Sí, un buen baño y a dormir... _-se dijo a sí misma en voz alta pensando que eso era lo mejor-_

-Yo diría que mejor una cena con tu novio _-Se encontraba parado atrás, sonrió al escuchar sus palabras- _se que mañana tienes mucho trabajo y es un gran día pero necesito explicarte todo por favor... Mi mariposa

_Volteo sorprendida al escucharlo_- ¿Qué haces aquí?, estoy demasiado cansada como para discutir contigo...

-No quiero que discutamos... amor -_tomando su mano con suavidad-_ quiero que hablemos por favor no quiero que estés molesta conmigo

_Suspiró cansada y con sutileza quito la mano_- No puedo llegar tarde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana y no quiero desvelarme...

-Prometo que te llevare a casa temprano vamos te invito a cenar en el restauran que esta aquí cerca para no alejarnos mucho

-De acuerdo... -_dijo con seriedad comenzando a caminar antes que él intentara abrazarla o tomarla de la mano como siempre lo hacía_-

-Vamos -_intento tomar su mano pero ella se adelanto, frunció un poco el ceño y salió tras ella_-

X-X

_El día había sido bastante pesado, pero por fin terminaba sus deberes, decidió tomar una pausa y salir a tomar un poco de aire para relajarse, caminaba por la calle un tanto distraído pensando en Serena y todo lo sucedido el día anterior, a decir verdad no había podido concentrarse y mucho menos dejar de pensar en ella y en esa declaración_- "Que podre hacer para que crea en mis sentimientos..."

_Sonrió en cuento lo vio, no podía haber salido mejor si lo hubiera planeado, de inmediato se acerco a él por detrás cubriéndole los ojos_- Hola...

_Se espanto de sobre manera al sentir que cubrían sus ojos_- ¿Quién demonios? -_se movió tan bruscamente que tiro a quien sea que estuviera cubriéndole los ojos_-

-Oye... ¿qué manera de tratarme es esa? -_pregunto mientras se trataba de levantar- _¿siempre eres así?

-¿Qué? -_volteo a verla_- ¿y tu quien eres?

-Ah soy Molly, no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi... soy amiga de Serena... ¿a ella si la recuerdas no? -_poniéndose de pie sacudiéndose la ropa_-

_Se le quedo mirando_- Si fueras amiga de ella te recordaría... _-llevo sus manos a la nuca_- bueno no importa tengo que irme que tengas linda tarde -_dando media vuelta metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos_-

¿Qué?, no piensas disculparte... -_dijo algo ofendida_- invítame a cenar...

-¿A cenar?, no tengo hambre lo siento -_siguió caminando_-

-Pero yo si... -_sin dudarlo lo siguió tomando su brazo casi colgándose de él-_ anda vamos a cenar algo... y así podemos platicar...

-Y de que quieres platicar -_haciendo una mueca_-

-Mmm no se... de ti... de tu "relación" con Serena... por cierto ¿porque no viene contigo? -_pregunto sin dejar de caminar_-

-No es algo que te incumba ¿o sí?

-Buena está bien, no hablaremos de ella... -_dijo mostrando una aparente dulce sonrisa_- vamos al restaurante que esta aquí cerca y platicamos de lo que tú quieras...

-No tengo ganas de platicar -_dijo con molestia_- te llevo, te dejo y me voy

-Mmm un café, solo tomate un café conmigo, acompáñame... ¿sí? _-dijo quizá rogando un poco, lo que nunca hacia con ningún chico ahora lo hacía por solo cinco minutos con él_-

-Ash... solo un café... tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer -_suspiró cansadamente_-

-Si... -_dijo emocionada continuando con su interminable platica, emocionada de por fin tener un encuentro con ese chico que había llamado tanto su atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero la vida no podía ser mejor para ella cuando antes de que entraran vio por uno de los ventanales a su "querida amiga" que estaba muy bien acompañada, en cuanto por fin entraron y al darse cuenta que Seiya aun no los veía fingió sorpresa_- Ah pero que bien, mira ahí esta Serena... pero... ¿quien la acompaña?

_Al escuchar el nombre volteo hacia donde señalaba, frunciendo el ceño al ver con quien estaba, impulsivamente tomo la mano de la chica caminando hacia la mesa_- Buenas noches... ¿podemos hacerles compañía?, si muchas gracias -_Tomando asiento en la mesa_-

_Apenas si estaba leyendo el menú, solo para fingir leerlo mientras Darien hablaba tratando de iniciar con esa conversación cuando escucho esa voz y de inmediato subió la mirada para ver de quien se trataba quedándose asombrada de verlo, pero más de quien venía acompañado._

-¿Qué haces aquí?, vaya pensé que este restaurante era más exclusivo... -_dijo con molestia observando la confianza de ese tipo-_

-¿Exclusivo?, yo no veo ningún letrero que prohíba la entrada... o exclusivo para animales como tu

-Darien, será mejor que nos vayamos... dejemos que se queden ellos... -_dijo observando con molestia a Molly que había dejado de sonreír- _quizá tienen cosas importantes que platicar... -_desviando la mirada a Seiya-_

-No mi hermosa mariposa... -_dijo rodeando su espalda abrazándola hacia él-_ mejor quedémonos a conversar un poco con ellos...

-Acabamos de llegar Serena... es de mala educación abandonar la mesa así como así –_dijo Molly tomando del brazo a Seiya sonriendo ampliamente_- ya veo que jamás pudiste olvidar a tu gran amor

_Fingió una sonrisa a Molly mientras trataba de separarse un poco de Darien_- ¿Y eso te interesa mucho?, no, no creo...

-Pues es mejor para mí... así me dejas el camino libre para conquistar a este bombón... que perdón Darien pero definitivamente es todo un galán y mucho más guapo que tu -_sonriendo acariciando la mejilla de Seiya a lo que él hizo una ligera mueca tomando su mano para alejarla discretamente_-

-Si es así no te preocupes Molly, lo único que me importa es como me ve mi hermosa novia... -_volteando a ver a Serena sonriéndole con algo de arrogancia mientras la atraía a si dándole un sutil beso en los labios_-

-Darien... -_murmuró algo incomoda y molesta por la situación_-

_Seiya miro presionando su puño_- ¿Les parece si ordenamos?

-Por supuesto... -_hizo una señal al mesero que de inmediato se acerco_- ¿te importa si pido por ti mi mariposa?

_Apenas estaba por responder cuando escucho como comenzó a hacer el pedido del cual lo que escucho nada le agradaba, pero suficiente era con estar en ese lugar y con ellos dos de acompañantes que suspiró resignada a tener que comer lo que en definitiva odiaba._

Observo su actitud fijamente sin decir nada, comenzó a ordenar lo suyo.

-Y bien... Seiya... ¿hace cuanto que sales con la bella Molly? _-pregunto volviendo a abrazar a Serena demostrándole que él era ahora quien estaba junto a Serena_- hacen muy bella pareja, ¿no es así amor?

-No se... -_murmuró desviando la mirada para evitar que tanto Molly como Seiya notaran esa tristeza y decepción-_

-No salgo con ella...

-Pero me encargare de que sigamos saliendo definitivamente

-Eso es Molly, Seiya necesita una mujer decidida y aventada por como tu...

_Por más que Serena trataba de soltarse de Darien fingiendo que se acomodaba en el asiento no podía, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, fue entonces que escucho aquellas palabras "decidida" y eso es algo que últimamente de lo que caricia_- ¿Eso es lo que necesitas Seiya?

-Yo necesito a mi lado a alguien... que luche... y que me ame con todo su corazón tanto como para hacer cosas que por nadie más haría... -_fijando su mirada en ella como si con ella le dijera mucho más aun_-

_En cuanto llego la comida la observo con pocas ganas de cenar, aunque en realidad no es que tuviera hambre, en realidad solo quería hablar con Darien, pero el que llegara Seiya y peor aun con Molly la hizo sentirse miserable, tomo el tenedor y tomo una rebanada de champiñón observándolo un momento, pensando en si sería posible comer aunque sea un poco de ese vegetal._

-Anda mi amor come… se ve deliciosa… -_dijo Darien tomando su mano para hacer que comiera_-

-No Darien, yo lo hago… -_dijo Serena haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para evitar comer, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que el bocado fue directo a la boca de Darien, ya que él había guiado su mano aprovechando que la tenia sujeta_-

_Seiya observo fijamente la escena, esa acción le había enojado demasiado, sentía tantos celos más que en cualquier otra ocasión, tomo un bocado de su plato comiéndole sin quitarle la mirada de encima._

-Sí, simplemente deliciosa… -_después de comer el bocado tomo su mano besando el dorso de esta- _aunque nada comparado contigo… -_murmuró tomándola del cuello para besar sus labios-_

_Serena cerró los ojos al sentir ese sutil beso, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera apartado, pero quizá los celos que sentía de que Seiya estuviera sosteniendo de la mano a Molly la hicieron hacer todo lo contrario._

-¿Ay Seiya me das un poco de tu plato? –_pregunto Molly acercándose más a él_-

-Toma -_empujando el plato hacia ella-_ ya no tengo hambre-

-Pero si has trabajado todo el día debes comer un poco -_tomando un bocado con el tenedor llevándoselo a él a la boca_-

-No de verdad... de acuerdo solo este bocado -_al ver que ella correspondía el beso, comió lo que Molly le daba_-

_Al escuchar las palabras de Seiya de inmediato se separo de Darien volteando a ver justo el momento en que Molly sonreía satisfecha de esa acción_- Disculpe... _-llamo al mesero que de inmediato se acerco- _llévese esto por favor...

-Pero mi amor, debes comer bien, ¿acaso no te gusto lo que pedí para ti? –_Pregunto Darien acariciando su mejilla_-

-Es que... -_no encontraba un pretexto que fuera convincente para evitar tener que decirle que esa comida no era para nada de su agrado_-

-No… no es de su agrado... por favor tráigale a la señorita, un filete de pollo con ensalada mucho aderezo y un jugo de manzana con poco hielo –_Dijo Seiya con toda seguridad y firmeza_-

_Volteo Serena a verlo extrañada, hasta cierto punto era extraño estar en esa situación_- Ah... no…digo... así está bien... gracias...

_Darien de inmediato volteo a ver con una mirada asesina a Seiya, ¿quien se creía él para opinar?-_ ¿Ahora resulta que el "amiguito" sabe más lo que quiere MI NOVIA que yo...

-Pues se nota que no la conoces... si así fuera sabrías que odia los champiñones... que jamás toma bebida con mucho hielo... que prefiere una rica crepa a palomitas de maíz, y sobre todo le gusta lograr sus objetivos por sus propios meritos... que no necesita que la sobreprotejan... o que muestren cariño excesivo como el tuyo solo por presumir...

-¿"Solo por presumir"? _-sonrió sarcástico soltando a Serena y recargándose en la mesa_- ¿no será mas bien que te mueres de celos al ver que Serena está conmigo y no contigo?

-¿Eso te parece? -_recargándose en su silla sonriendo con ironía_- piensa lo que quieras... pero me sorprende mucho que tu siendo el amor de su vida no conozcas esos pequeños detalles que le gustan...

-Quizá no conozco esos pequeños detalles, pero conozco otras cosas que tú ni te imaginas... -_dijo con arrogancia_-

-Uy si claro... conoces solo lo que te interesa pero no lo que a ella le interesa... a eso llamas amor... no quiero saber cómo puede ser tu indiferencia

-¿Y es que tu sabes lo que es amar a una mujer como ella? -_Pregunto ya no con ironía sino con molestia-_

_Ya no sabía en qué punto se había perdido, eso parecía aun más extraño al escuchar lo que ambos decían_- Darien... por favor... -_murmuró tomando su mano para evitar que se molestara mas, y no porque quisiera defenderlo, sino por lo que fuera a terminar esa situación_-

-No creo que ni tu lo sepas... en fin... -_llamo al mesero_- por favor tráigame un vaso de agua y la cuenta...

_Lo que menos quería era que Seiya se fuera pensando cosas que no eran, si ella estaba con Darien era porque quería hablar con él y terminar con esa relación que nunca debió comenzar._

-No te preocupes, yo pago... supongo que debes economizar... -_sonrió con ironía para luego tomar de nueva cuenta a Serena del cuello y acercarse a su oído_- debemos hablar mi amor... vayamos a mi departamento, ahí nadie nos interrumpirá... -_aunque aquello trato de aparentar un murmullo no lo fue, estaba seguro que Seiya lo había escuchado_-

-Ay Seiya ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar para conversar más a gusto?

_Seiya ignorando por completo a Molly volvió a llamar al mesero_- Por favor tráigame un pastel de chocolate con fresas... y no se preocupen yo invito... quizás la próxima vez le toque invitar a usted señor Chiba

_Sonrió de forma retadora_- No… un pastel de vainilla... por favor...

_No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistirse y continuar tranquila, los dos estaban comenzando a desesperarla, por lo que se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la silla._

_El mesero llevo los pasteles-_ Muchas gracias -_tomo el pastel de chocolate con fresa, y comenzó a comerlo él solo_-

-Seiya dame un poco –_Dijo Molly intentando quitarle del pastel_- se ve muy rico

-No… este es solo para mi... pide el tuyo

-Vaya... ni siquiera le ofreciste un poco a tu hermosa acompañante... -_Dijo burlista tomando un poco de pastel llevándolo a los labios de Serena_- que caballeroso...

-No quiero... -_dijo Serena volteándose para evitar que la forzara a comer-_

-Ah ya veo... -_sonrió comiendo él el pastel para luego dejar el tenedor en la mesa tomando con fuerza el brazo de Serena haciendo que se acercara a él y sin dudarlo la tomo del rostro y la beso-_

-Que pasen linda noche...-_sin poder resistir mas aquella situación se levanto sacando dinero dejándolo en la mesa y saliendo del lugar con evidente molestia dejando el pastel a la mitad_-

-No... -_murmuró colocando las manos en los brazos de Darien para empujarlo_- no quiero... _-dijo molesta para luego voltear a ver a Seiya que se alejaba_- no lo vuelvas a hacer... _-se puso de pie tomando su bolsa_- espera... -_dijo tratando de llamar la atención de Seiya comenzando a seguirlo_-

-¿A dónde crees que vas? _-al ver aquella actitud de inmediato se puso de pie para seguirla_- Serena... te estoy hablando... no te puedes ir con él...

_Aunque aun escuchaba a Darien lo único que le interesaba era alcanzar a Seiya por lo que no le importo chocar con cierto joven que venía entrando_.

_Un mesero se acerco con lentitud hacia la mesa donde estaban_- Disculpe señor... lo buscan en la entrada -_señalando a un joven que estaba parada justo en el instante que Seiya pasaba junto a él saliendo del lugar_-

_Darien vio con tanta furia como Serena se alejaba detrás de Seiya, volvió su mirada hacia Taiki, con un tanto de molestia, sin decir ni una sola palabra salió del lugar, Taiki le indico que Lita esperaba en el auto, él se acerco lentamente._

_Abrió la puerta del auto sin ninguna prestarle mucha atención_- ¿Qué haces aquí Lita?

-Necesitamos hablar...

-No tenemos nada que hablar

-Yo si tengo que hablar contigo... -_saliendo del auto-_ tienes que escucharme... te lo suplico Darien

-Ay por favor... pensé que te había quedado claro que lo nuestro terminaba... ¿o no lo entendiste?

-No, no lo entiendo y no puede terminar... y mucho menos de esa forma... -_mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_-

-¿Ah no?, ¿y de que forma querías que terminara?, te di lo que querías, una noche conmigo y eso fue todo...

-No… no es todo Darien... quiero una vida a tu lado y casarme contigo... y no voy a dejar que esto se termine solo porque si

-No es solo porque si... _-sonrió de forma cínica_- es por "ella" no la pienso dejar por una niña caprichosa como tú... es con ella con la que voy a casarme, así que no quieras intervenir, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz...

_Respiro con mucho coraje abofeteándolo-_ Eso si yo lo permito... -_volviendo a subir al auto- _te vas a arrepentir te lo aseguro...

_Se contuvo las ganas de abrir el auto y desquitarse por lo que le había hecho, pero una mano lo detuvo volteando a ver quién era y ahí estaba, el chofer de su ex novia_- ¡Suéltame!

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima o te arrepentirás -_dijo con cierta molestia, y desprecio-_

_Sonrió irónico soltándose de su agarre_- ¿Qué piensas hacerme chofer?, mejor no te incumbas...

-No me provoque porque vera de lo que es capaz este simple chofer como tú lo llamas _-colocándose entre él y la puerta del auto_-

-Imbécil... -_dijo entre dientes-_ haz lo que quieras, llévatela no me importa lo que le pase...

_Al escucharlo no pudo aguatar mas su enojo, por lo que dirigió un golpe muy certero a su_ _rostro-_ Eso hare... no permitiré que la dañes... así como seguro ese chico tampoco dejara que dañes a esa chica -_sonrió con un poco de burla_- porque tu no vales nada... y no mereces que Lita te quiera como te quiere

-¡Cállate imbécil! -_grito regresándole el golpe con fuerza no importándole los gritos de Lita dentro del auto_-

_Taiki al escuchar a Lita gritar, cerró sus ojos, recibiendo el golpe_- ¿Terminaste? -_lo miro_ _fijamente_- entonces nos vamos... -_caminó hacia el lado del conductor subiendo al auto y arrancando antes de que él pudiera reaccionar_-

-Esta me la pagaras muy caro Lita... no permitiré que me separes de Serena así como tampoco se lo permitiré al imbécil de Seiya...

X-X

-Taiki... ¿por qué hiciste eso? -_pregunto un tanto temerosa y asustada aun_-

-Por nada... -_dijo molesto aun conduciendo_-

-Gracias... -_murmuró recargándose en el asiento, mirando por la ventanilla_- aunque no tenias por que hacerlo...

_La miro por el espejo retrovisor molestándose aun mas, que después de todo ese tiempo y de lo que había pasado entre ellos ella aun no entendía que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por amor_- No tiene que darme las gracias... soy su chofer y es lo menos que debía hacer para protegerla... fue una recomendación que siempre me han dado...

_Ya no dijo nada, al ver la evidente molestia en sus palabras, y solo espero que llegaran al hotel para subir a su habitación y poder descansar al día siguiente ya hablaría con él._

X-X

-Seiya... -_dijo casi corriendo tras de él-_ espérame... tenemos que hablar...

_Siguió caminando sin detenerse, ni un poco._

-Tenemos que hablar... no es lo que piensas... -_corrió hasta que llego a su lado tomándolo del brazo_- por favor, escúchame...

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar -_soltándose, para seguir caminando hacia donde había dejado el auto_-

-Tienes que escucharme... -_dijo siguiéndolo-_ Seiya por favor... dime... ¿por qué no quieres escucharme?

_Desvió su mirada_- No tenemos nada de qué hablar... todo es más que claro... anda mejor regresa con tu noviecito... no vaya a preocuparse... o a enojarse por estar con alguien como yo

-No me importa... solo quiero que me escuches... _-dijo corriendo detenerse delante de él_- no te comportes como un niño...

-Mira quién habla... eres peor que una niña malcriada... que solo está jugando... ya tienes lo que quería, recuperar a tu gran amor... así que por favor hazte a un lado y déjame ir

-¿Es lo que mejor te sale no?, huir... -_dijo molesta-_ cuando las cosas no son como tú quieres...

-Ok soy un cobarde y siempre lo he sido ¿y qué?, ¿qué hay de ti?, viviendo siempre en el pasado... y buscando siempre a esa persona que jamás pudo valorarte, pero claro te gusta la mala vida... anda vete con ese tipo que no te conoce en absoluto y que solo te quiere como trofeo... anda que esperas... por fin tienes lo que quieres... él podrá darte todo lo que tu deseas incluso tu vida anterior... que tonto fui al pensar que tu podrías sentir algo mas por mi

-¿Estas dudando del amor que te confesé? -_pregunto incrédula negando mientras caminaba hacia él_- entonces... ¿yo también debo dudar del amor que dices tenerme?, no te veías nada mal a lado de Molly... supongo que ella es lo que buscas ¿no?

-¿Y si así fuera? no tengo ningún compromiso... jamás lo he tenido... y tener amor por ti es totalmente diferente a salir a conversar... así que ni yo tengo derecho de reclamarte ni tu tampoco... anda qué demonios esperas para regresar a lado de ese imbécil

-¿No te importaría? -_pregunto con tristeza haciéndose a un lado_- que volviera con él...

-Es decisión tuya... no mía... después de todo soy poca cosa para ti...

-No seas absurdo... -_dijo un tanto desesperada_- yo jamás he dicho eso...

-No… fue lo que mostraste esta noche... pareciera que todas las palabras que dijimos ayer el viento se las llevo... de haber sabido mejor me quedo callado

-¿Y qué querías?, ¿qué le dijera que no me besara porque estabas tú presente?, ¿porque te amo?, ¿porque anoche por fin te pude confesar lo que sentía? -_pregunto con ironía caminando cada vez más desesperada_-

-¿Y por qué no?, o al menos no te hubieras comportado tan cariñosa... pero es asunto que no me incumbe... haz lo que quieras... y mejor vete a su departamento que debe estarte esperando... que seguramente eso es lo que más deseas... pero no esperes que te cubra esta vez

_Se acerco a él golpeándolo en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas, luego de que reacciono de lo que había hecho dio un paso atrás sujetándose la mano_- Yo... no… no quise... no quiero...

_La miro fijamente, llevándose la mano a su mejilla-_ ¿Algo más que quieras decir? -_murmuró dolido, mostrando esa tristeza y coraje en sus ojos_-

-Lo siento... no quise hacerlo... pero es que yo... no deseo estar con Darien... no deseo volver a estar con él... -_dijo bajando la mirada_- yo...

-Y si eso deseas... ¿por qué te portaste así?, mas estando yo presente... ¿por qué dejaste que te tratara así?

-No lo se... te vi con Molly yo... sentí celos de verte de su mano... algo que aun no podemos hacer... yo... solo quería desaparecer...

-No fue mi intención llegar con ella... pero es demasiado fastidiosa...

_Sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo-_ Te amo... y si esta noche no llegara a casa seria porque estaría entre tus brazos... porque ahora solo deseo estar contigo... deseo pasar cada noche de mi vida entre tus brazos... -_se acerco a él rodeando su cuello_- te deseo solo a ti... Seiya...

_La miro fijamente a los ojos sonriéndole_- Yo también te amo... y no me gusto nada verte con ese tipo y menos ver cómo te besaba

-¿Celos? -_pregunto acercándose a sus labios tan solo rosándolos hasta que llego a su oído-_ ¿estabas... celoso?

-Como nunca antes lo había estado -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-Es la primera vez... -_murmuró a su oído-_ que te muestras celoso... ¿acaso es porque te dije que te amaba? -_pregunto para luego besar sugestivamente su cuello_-

-Por favor... sácame de la cabeza que en mi ves al fantasma de ese tipo... muéstrame que me amas por ser quien soy...

-Te amo a ti... Seiya Kou... solo a ti... amo lo que eres... amo cada día que pase a tu lado... amo tu forma de besarme... jamás nadie me ha besado como tu... –_murmuró estando a milímetros de sus labios mientras decía todo esto-_ jamás nadie me ha amado como tu...

-Te amo... tanto y temo tanto... que me rechaces... y que esto sea un sueño solamente... -_rodeándola por la cintura_-

-No lo es... esta es la realidad, te amo Seiya, te amo y te lo demostrare cada día que permanezcamos juntos... eso es lo único que quiero... volver a sentirme protegida entre tus brazos como muchas noches he soñado...

-Día a día pero prefiero que sea cada instante y cada momento como hoy -_mirándola con mucha ternura y el amor que sentía en su interior especialmente para ella_-

-¿Con cena extraña incluida? -_preguntó con una sutil sonrisa_-

-Con cena extraña y todo... porque te amo a ti... además ahora que lo pienso fue muy divertido ver su cara cuando llegue

-Pero no fue divertido ver tu cara celosa, teniendo que soportar que me besara... -_hizo un sutil puchero mientras bajaba las manos a través de sus brazos hasta que llegaron a sus manos tomándolas entre las suyas, quitando disimuladamente las llaves_- pero sabes... me gusto que le dijeras que tú me conoces mejor que él...

-Olvidare que te besó frente a mi solo si prometes que eso no volverá a pasar... y sobre eso... aun me falta mucho por conocerte y deseo jamás dejar de conocerte... deseo conocerte día a día... y cada día aprender algo de ti _-sujetando sus manos con ternura_-

-Ambos aprenderemos cosas... y no dejaremos de sorprendernos, eso te lo puedo asegurar... -_sonrió tomando bien las llaves comenzando a avanzar hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo_- por cierto... ¿ibas a algún lado mi celoso galán?

-¿Mmm a casa? -_siguiéndola con la mirada-_

-Mmm... -_Sonrió mostrándole las llaves-_ ¿sin esto?

-Oye devuélvemelas -_sonrió tratando de quitársela_-

-No… aunque podemos arreglarlo... -_sonrió hasta que sintió que había chocado con el auto de Seiya_- si me dejas manejar...

_La miro fingiendo desconfianza_- ¿Que estas tramando fresita traviesa?

_Sonrió aun mas al escucharlo llamarla de esa forma-_ Mmm me gusta... pero no te diré... entonces ¿puedo manejar? -_abriendo la puerta_- eso es algo que no sabias... que se manejar perfectamente... -_dijo orgullosa_-

-No, no lo sabía así que vamos a averiguar que tal manejas -_sonriendo ampliamente-_

**-**Perfecto... ya lo veras... anda sube... -_dijo emocionada subiendo al auto-_ eres una tortuga... date prisa...

_Sonrió_- Voy, voy -_cerro su puerta caminando hacia el lado del copiloto subiendo al auto_- entonces a casa bella fresita cenicienta chofer -_sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

-Si claro... -_dijo un poco irónica-_ hoy me perteneces... -_sonrió poniendo en marcha el auto-_

-Uy eso ya me dio miedo -_acurrucándose contra la puerta-_ ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Ya lo veras... incluso me atrevería a decir que querrás no salir de ese lugar... -_sonrió aun más feliz mientras continuaba manejando_-

-¿Qué lugar? -_se incorporo_- dime a dónde iremos

-No… es una sorpresa... mmm solo te puedo decir que no es nada desconocido... -_aprovechando el semáforo en rojo se acerco a él_- solo que... -_bajo la mirada un poco apenada_- no te vayas a negar cuando lleguemos a ese lugar... ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Negarme?, como podría negarme a algo que tú me pidieras jamás lo he hecho ¿o sí?

-No… solo que... esta vez... bueno... quizá es demasiado... -_dijo acariciando su mejilla_-

-Bueno ya lo veremos... aunque no creo que nada sea demasiado _-sonriéndole dulcemente tomando su mano-_ te amo

_Apenas se iba a acercar más para poder besarlo, algo que había deseado desde hace rato cuando el sonido del claxon del auto de atrás la asusto_- Uy el verde... _-sonrió poniendo el auto en marcha de nuevo-_

_Hizo un puchero porque de igual forma tena ganas de ese beso que tenía que seguir esperando_- Anda maneja con cuidado no querrás que algo nos pase verdad

-No... ya casi llegamos... -_condujo por un momento más hasta que vio el lugar al cual se dirigían estacionándose a unos cuantos metros_- Seiya... hoy... -_respiró profundamente sin soltar el volante y sin atreverse a verlo-_ quiero... pasar la noche contigo...

-¿Pasar la noche juntos?_ -se sonrojo mostrando una sonrisa llena de alegría y bastante infantil_-

-Si... -_volteo a verlo, sumamente nerviosa_- pero... no… no como la última vez...

-¿Entonces como? -_volteo a verla nervioso y todo sonrojado pero mostrándole aquel brillo lleno de emoción y alegría_-

_Suspiró profundamente antes de responder-_ Tonto... seguramente jugando cartas... -_volvió a suspirar algo decepcionada_-

-Sera... todo un placer pasar la noche a lado de una fresita y comérmela por completo -_tomándola del rostro con suavidad acercando su rostro al de ella_- te amo... y nada deseo más que estar a tu lado -_besando con suavidad sus labios_-

_Sonrió al escucharlo pero aun mas al sentir sus labios_- Te amo Seiya... te amo... ¿entonces... puedo llegar ahí? -_sin despegar su rostro del de él señalo con la mano el mismo lugar al que la última vez habían estado juntos_-

_Volvió su mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba asintiendo con la cabeza_- Hoy seré solo para ti y tu solo para mi

_Sonrió volviendo a poner el auto en marcha-_ Te dije que hoy me pertenecías...

-Hoy y cada instante

_Volteo a verlo de reojo hasta que llegaron a ese sitio que para ella era un lugar especial, un respiro a su tan estresante vida de los últimos días, así aun con la sonrisa entro al lugar y se estaciono tan solo para esperar que Seiya pidiera alguna habitación, mientras ella aun no entendía como se había atrevido a tanto en una sola noche, incluso pensaba que había sido demasiado insinuarle esas cosas a él que siempre la había tratado como todo un caballero._

_Respiró profundamente saliendo del auto y acercándose a abrirle_- Vamos entonces... -_extendiendo su mano hacia ella_-

-Gracias... -_dijo tomando su mano y saliendo del auto_- ¿listo?

-Si vamos -_rozando sus labios una vez más antes de acercarse a la pequeña cabaña_-

_Se quedo parada esperando a que todo estuviera listo, se sentía tan nerviosa, pensaba que había sido una mala idea_- Debería estar en casa, descansando, lista para dormir, y en cambio estoy aquí... en un hotel con el hombre que amo y más nerviosa que nunca en mi vida... -_pensaba mientras esperaba a Seiya_-

_Seiya de igual forma se sentía nervioso al tomar las llaves las tiro al piso por no sujetarlas bien se agacho a levantarlas se sentía tembloroso y muy nervioso, poco a poco se acerco a Serena_- Vamos... pero yo creo que tendremos que hablar a nuestras casas ¿no crees?

_Asintió con una sutil sonrisa mientras entraba a la habitación_- Pero esta vez no habrá mentiras...

-Ninguna mentira, espero que tu hermano no quiera asesinarme... que hablando de el espero que Michiru y él se puedan arreglar mañana solo así tendremos una felicidad completa además de ti y de mi -_abrazándola-_

-Sí, lo se... quiero que mi hermano tonto sea igual de feliz que yo... _-sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo_- que también fui una tonta...

-Pero ya pensaremos en algo para volver a unirlos –_dijo cargándola entre sus brazos-_

**-**¿Qué haces? -_dijo sorprendida al sentir que la cargaba_-

-¿Qué crees que hago? -_sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta sin dejar de sujetarla-_

-¿Consentirme?, pero debería ser yo quien te consintiera...

-Bueno que tal si lo hacemos mutuo, yo te consiento y tú me consientes

-Te amo... -_murmuró antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos acercándose a besar sus labios lentamente_- te amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo _-abrazándola con fuerza correspondiendo a sus labios con gran ternura-_

_Lentamente fue rodeando su cuello para besarlo como hacía tiempo deseaba hacerlo, sin temores, sin miedo, sin fingir que eran algo que ahora realmente eran, una pareja que se amaba._

_La beso con tanta ternura y amor, disfrutando de ese momento sin tener que reprimirse como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese día, la amaba y ella lo amaba solo eso importaba en ese instante el amor que ambos se tenían, con suma lentitud se fue sentando en la cama pero sin soltarla para poder acariciar su espalda con suavidad._

_En medio de aquel beso dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda, poco a poco se acomodo entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarlo, lo amaba de eso ya no tenía duda alguna, con él ni siquiera pensaba en el después, con Seiya todo era tan diferente y eso la hacía sentirse tranquila y segura._

_La abrazo aun mas aumentando la intensidad de ese beso haciéndolo aun más profundo tierno y apasionado._

-Te amo... -_Murmuró entre sus labios dejándolos un instante para besar su mejilla y dirigirse hacia su cuello_- te deseo...

-Y yo a ti deseo tanto mi amor te amo tanto... eres todo para mí -_cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de sus suaves besos-_

-Eso me gusta... ser todo... para ti... -_lentamente llevo las manos a los botones de la camisa comenzando a jugar con ellos_- como tú para mi...

-¿De verdad? -_sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su espalda comenzando a subir la blusa para poder sentir su piel_-

-Si... te convertiste en todo para mí..._ -volviendo a besar su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa- _sin darme cuenta...

-Y tu para mi... entraste en mi corazón y te has clavado en lo más profundo de mi ser... no sé que pasaría si un día dejo de ver tu hermosa sonrisa, te amo -_subiendo mas la blusa para quitársela_-

_Sonrió al subir los brazos para ayudarle a quitarse la blusa haciendo que su cabello sujeto se soltara dejándolo caer_- Nunca... nunca dejare de sonreír para ti... _-se sonrojo al sentirse semi desnuda frente a él_-

-Que hermosa te ves -_dejando la blusa aun lado de la cama, acariciando su cabello suelto_-

_Sonrió volviendo a los botones que le faltaban_- Mmm solo tú me ves así porque me amas...

-No de verdad eres muy hermosa y me encantas... me fascinas, te deseo y sobre todo te amo con toda mi alma -_jugando con su cabello_- tu cabello es tan suave me gusta como se te ve

-Mmm eres extraño Seiya Kou... -_sonrió por fin abriendo la camisa deslizando las manos por los lados_- tanto que me fascinas...

-¿Y por qué crees que soy extraño? -_dejándose quitar la camisa_-

-Porque es la primera vez que me dices eso... yo pensé que no te importaban esos pequeños detalles... _-dijo observando fijamente su cuerpo sonrojándose al instante desviando un poco la mirada mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciarlo_-

-De ti todo me importa -_tomando su rostro volviendo a besarla con ternura mientras la acercaba más hacia su cuerpo siendo la suavidad de su piel_-

_Lentamente fue correspondiendo a sus labios haciendo ese beso cada vez más profundo mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo, sintiendo estremecer, su piel al contacto con la de Seiya tal como había sido la primera que había estado con él._

_Al acercarla más a su cuerpo, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel tal como lo hizo la primera vez que estuvo con ella, al acariciarla sentía como si se tratara de algo tan frágil que pudiera romperse y que debía ser tratada con sumo cuidado y delicadeza para no romper, con ese mismo cuidado llevo sus manos hacia el broche de sus sostén desabrochándolo._

_Dejo escapar un sutil suspiro en medio de aquel beso haciendo que su piel se erizara al sentirse libre de aquella prenda sujetándose más de su cuello._

_Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia cuello apartando un poco su cabello disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel._

-Te amo... -_murmuró con un suspiro dejándole espacio libre para que pudiera besarla haciendo su cuello hacia un lado_-

-Y yo a ti -_murmurándole al oído_- te amo tanto -_acariciando sus bazos recorriendo toda su silueta acariciando al borde de su falda_- te amo, te amo

-Qué bien se sienten tus manos... y tus labios... -_murmuró cerrando los ojos dejándose consentir por aquellos besos y aquellas caricias que la estremecían_-

-Te amo tanto -_buscando deshacerse de la falda_-

_Sonrió al sentir sus manos recorrer la orilla de la falda, tomo una de sus manos y la guio hasta donde estaba el botón_- Aquí es... -_murmuró-_

-Gracias -_se puso de pie mientras desabotonaba el botón de la falda bajando el cierre, para poder bajarla con lentitud una vez que ambos se encontraban de pie_- eres tan hermosa... tu piel es tan suave... tu cabello tan sedoso, me vuelves loco más cuando sonríes para mi Serena

-Entonces... no dejare de sonreír para ti... -_dijo con una sonrisa un poco traviesa mientras ella lo sujetaba de la orilla del pantalón_- siempre y cuando tu tengas esa mirada solo para mi...

-Siempre para ti y solo para ti... todo mi ser será solo para ti... y nada mas... te amo -_acariciando su cadera volviendo a besar sus labios con pasión y ternura_-

_Sin dudarlo lo abrazo con fuerza entregándose de nueva cuenta a sus labios que comenzaban a serle tan necesarios como el mismo aire, y así se lo demostraba al corresponder a la pasión y ternura que sentía por Seiya._

_Mientras la besaba continua acariciando todo su contorno con las yemas de sus dedos, entregándose completamente a ese paraíso que aparecía de nuevo a su alrededor transformando aquella habitación en ese hermoso jardín de flores que tanto adoraba y que ya extrañaba, y deseaba con todo su corazón._

_Sin soltarlo ni un centímetro se quito los zapatos haciendo que la altura disminuyera haciendo que bajara él un poco para poder seguir besándolo y aprovechando aquel movimiento alejo la falda con uno de sus pies, no tenía dudas, deseaba a Seiya incluso mucho más que la primera vez que se había entregado a él y quería demostrárselo, entregarse a él como le hubiera gustado hacerlo antes y que por temor no se había atrevido._

-Serena... _-se separo un poco de ella sonriéndole con ternura_- te deseo con todo mi corazón -_desabrochando su pantalón y quitándoselo en ese instante junto con los zapatos_-

_Sonrió al verlo tan animado_- Vaya... ya veo que si me deseas...

-Como no tienes idea -_empujando con el pie los zapatos junto con el pantalón hacia un lado abrazándola con fuerza besándola amorosa y apasionadamente_- te deseo tanto como no tienes idea

_Al tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos lo empujo suavemente haciendo que se recostara en la cama y ella caía encima de él-_ Me halagas mi amor... -_dijo separándose un poco de sus labios para poder ver sus ojos_-

-Me siento en el paraíso y puedo decir que esto es hermoso mi amor... -_sonriéndole con ternura_-

-¿Un paraíso al que deseabas volver? -_pregunto bajando un poco para besar su pecho-_

-Si... este paraíso -_cerrando sus ojos al sentir los besos de Serena sobre su pecho-_ el paraíso en donde estas tu... mi bomboncito de fresa

-En donde... estamos... los dos... -_dijo intercalando besos por su pecho y hombros mientras acomodaba su cuerpo para quedar encima de él por completo-_

-Te adoro amor mío -_subiendo sus manos para acariciar su cintura, sonriendo a cada beso de ella, dejando escapar uno que otro gemido placentero-_

-Creo que fui muy atrevida al pedirte esto... -_murmuró dejando de besarlo para levantarse un poco quedando casi de rodillas sobre la cama acariciando ahora los lugares que había besado-_

-Jamás imagine que me lo pidieras... esto me hace recordar aquel baile y todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, el que me lo hayas pedido me muestra que me amas tanto como yo a ti -_sentándose para quedar frente a ella acariciando su rostro_- y eso me hace inmensamente feliz

-Te amo... y te comencé a amar sin darme cuenta... -_dijo volviendo a acercarse para besar su cuello y acercar su cuerpo al de él-_

-Y yo de ti... me enamore irremediablemente... no puede evitar sentir todo esto que siento por ti... y de verdad mi corazón se siente tan feliz por tenerte aquí -_tomando su mano colocándola sobre su corazón_- te amo como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? -_dijo sonrojada separándose de su cuello viéndolo fijamente-_

-¿Que secreto?

-Jamás... ame a nadie como te amo a ti... -_opto por omitir el nombre de Darien pues sabía que en ese momento sería mejor no decirlo_- ni jamás me entregue a un hombre como lo hago contigo... tu despiertas en mi la pasión, el deseo, pero sobre todo el amor... así que te podría decir que es la primera vez que hago el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra...

-También es mi primera vez... que hago el amor... porque te amo con todo mi corazón y deseo pasar día a día a tu lado -_siendo ahora él quien la recostaba sobre la cama besando sus labios suavemente recorriéndolos y dejando que todo su aroma invadiera su cuerpo, su ser, dejándose embriagar por completo de ese amor que floreaba como la flor más bella de ese paraíso-_

-Todos los días de nuestras vidas... _-dijo emocionada invadida por el deseo que comenzaba a crecer, no solo por pasar ese momento a su lado, sino por imaginar una vida juntos_- amándonos... -_murmuró llevando las manos a su espalda oprimiéndola con fuerza al recorrerla_-

-Cada minuto y cada instante te amare por siempre... te lo puedo asegurar -_bajando sus manos hacia su parte intima, comenzando a retirar la prenda que de alguna forma comenzaba a estorbarle_-

_Cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un sutil gemido al sentirlo oprimiendo un poco mas su espalda-_ Seiya... -_murmuró-_

-Serena... _-dijo al tiempo que retiraba por completo esa prenda y comenzaba con la suya-_ te deseo con tanto amor con tanta pasión te amo... deseo sentirme uno solo contigo unirme a ti por toda la eternidad... -_mientras se acomodaba para fusionar su cuerpo con el de ella-_

-Hazme tuya... mi amor... -_dijo abriendo los ojos demostrándole que estaba segura de lo que decía y hacia, demostrándole que lo amaba_-

-No… no te hare mía... en este instante nos uniremos como uno solo... yo seré parte de ti y tu serás parte de mi -_entrando en ella con sumo cuidado, hacia el fondo de ella_-

_Dejo escapar un profundo gemido oprimiendo con más fuerza su espalda_- Seiya... -_murmuró extasiada por sus palabras y por sus acciones_-

-Serena -_gemía a cada instante volviendo a besar sus labios entre gemidos abrazándola con fuerza sintiéndola tan cerca como si en ese instante se hicieran uno solo_- te amo

-Te amo Seiya... mi amor... -_dijo como sus labios y gemidos se lo permitían, ahora de esta forma se sentía mucho más plena qué primera vez que había estado con él-_ te amo...

-Te amo te amo -_profundizando mas cada movimiento, sintiéndose tan pleno, mientras llegaban al final de esa entrega mutua llena de amor placer deseo, aun a pesar de que terminaban el paraíso aun seguía ahí presente y seguramente lo estaría con la simple presencia de ambos_-

_Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizar su irregular respiración mientras suavizaba las caricias en su espalda_- Te amo... ha sido increíble...

-Bastante increíble... -_sonrió dándole pequeños besos_- mucho más que increíble... -_acariciando su rostro con ternura_- te amo y no deseo separarme de ti jamás

-Seiya... -_dijo sonrojada buscando sentir más su cálida mano_- yo tampoco deseo separarme de ti... nunca...

-Ni yo de ti -_sonrió recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho_- tu corazón late con rapidez

-Al igual que el tuyo... -_sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse tan unida a él mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda_- por la emoción de estar juntos...

-No me quiero levantar -_cerrando sus ojos_-

-Yo tampoco quisiera separarme ni un milímetro de ti, pero eres algo pesado... -_dijo picando con sus dedos suavemente su espalda_-

-De acuerdo pero no me quiero separar de ti -_moviéndose solo un poco sin quitar su cabeza-_

_Respiro profundamente abriendo los ojos para poder verlo_- Te amo Seiya... y tampoco quiero separarme de ti... sé que quizá fue una locura venir a un lugar así y hacer el amor cuando hace poco admití lo que siento... pero simplemente no me pude resistir a volver a sentirme protegida entre tus brazos y más aun cuando hoy te veías tan guapo celoso...

-Fue algo que lo dos deseábamos... y esto es una forma de mostrarnos nuestro amor... Serena te amo...

-Cumplí el deseo que expresabas en tu carta... ¿no es así? -_pregunto jugando con sus dedos sobre su espalda_-

-Si Serena yo... -_En ese instante el sonido de un celular lo interrumpió_-

-Ay no… es mi teléfono... ya me imagino quien es -_dijo fastidiada pues imaginaba que esa llamada solo podía ser de Darien_- no quiero que nada interrumpa este momento... -_abrazando mas a Seiya_-

-Lo sé amor... lo sé pero ¿y si es tu hermano? _-en ese instante dejo de sonar y comenzó a sonar el de él-_

-Mmm cierto... bueno creo que ver quien llama no interrumpe nada –_suspiró soltándolo un poco_- me ayudas... -_dijo con coquetería_- no llevo nada puesto...

-De acuerdo amor -_se sentó, en la cama destendiendo la sabana envolviéndola con ella-_

-Gracias... -_sonrió ayudándole con la sabana mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba su bolsa- _¿crees que se enoje si le digo dónde estamos?

-Quizás un poco pero después seguro le dará mucho gusto

-Mmm quizá... o quizá se enoje contigo por aprovecharte de su pequeña hermana o sea yo... -_dijo con una sonrisa al encontrar el celular_-

-Es posible -_sonrió un poco acomodándose en la cama_-

-Mmm eres adivino y divino... -_sonrió volviendo a la cama sentándose junto a él-_ era Haruka... debe estar preocupado... ¿le llamare o no? -_pregunto juguetona moviendo el dedo entre "llamar" y "apagar"-_

-Llámalo... no se vaya a preocupar... -_tapándose con otra sabana_-

_Suspiro volviendo a ponerse de pie mientras oprimía el botón de "llamar"-_ De acuerdo... -_se acerco a la ventana mientras esperaba a que le contestaran_-

-Pero no te vayas -_levantándose, para acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la cintura_-

-Shh... -_murmuró recargándose en él sin dejar de ver por la ventana_- Ah hola Haruka... ¿ocurre algo? -_pregunto inocentemente_-

-¿Donde estas? -_se escucho el tono molesto de su voz_-

-Este... ¿en dónde estoy?, bueno te puedo decir que estoy bien... no tienes de que preocuparte... -_sonrió viendo por el reflejo a Seiya_- estoy MUY bien...

-Dime donde estas iré por ti... mis padres están preocupados ¿por qué no avisas que llegaras tarde o donde estas?

-Mmm… estoy con... Seiya... y no creo que quieras venir aquí a buscarme... te verías como un novio celoso sorprendiendo a su novia... -_dijo bromista_-

-¿Con Seiya?, no estará encubriéndote otra vez ¿o sí?, por que donde estés con ese imbécil te juro que iré sin importarme nada

-Mmm no… no tienes de que preocuparte, de verdad estoy con Seiya... escucha... -_separo un poco el celular de su oído para ponerlo entre ella y él_- saluda amor...

-Hola cuñado ¿como estas?

-Ya escuchaste... estoy con él así que no miento... -_dijo volviendo a poner el celular solo para_ _ella-_

-¿Que como que cuñado, que está ocurriendo?, exijo una explicación -_sonrió al escucharlo pero al tiempo entro la confusión sin poder entender nada_-

-La mejor explicación y el mejor pretexto que te puedo dar para no llegar a casa esta noche es que AMO a Seiya y estoy con él en un lugar increíble y mágico...

-Ustedes dos me quieren dar un infarto o que les ocurre, definitivamente están locos... pero si es así me da tanto gusto por ustedes... felicidades hermanita

-Gracias... ¿entonces puedo quedarme con él?, ¿les dirás a nuestros padres?

-Si se los diré... no olvides que mañana tienen que trabajar

-Si lo sabemos... no te preocupes ahí estaremos... aunque aun no entiendo para que vas tú, pero en fin... nos vemos mañana... y ya no te preocupes hermanito... te quiero mucho...

-Y también van nuestros padres no lo olvides... -_suspiró-_ descansen... y no hagan mas travesuras...

-Mmm no prometo nada... -_sonrió de forma traviesa_- hasta mañana hermanito... ah y ¿podrías avisarle a Michiru?, seguro debe estar igual que tu de preocupada por Seiya...

_Frunció un poco el ceño_- Si avisare a su casa

-Gracias hermano, te quiero, hasta mañana besitos... -_dijo antes de finalizar con la llamada volviendo a sonreír- _bueno al menos tiene un pretexto para escuchar la voz de Michiru, ¿no crees amor? -_colocando las manos sobre las de él_-

_Sonrió-_ Si tuviste una gran idea amor -_recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro_- ya viste que hermoso cielo

-Las estrellas hoy brillan más... como si estuvieran contentas de que tú y yo por fin estamos juntos... -_suspiró_-

-Sin duda y eso me hace tan feliz -_besando su mejilla-_ pero tenemos que descansar no querrás estar desvelada mañana en tu día ¿o sí?

-Nuestro día amor... -_corrigió volteando a verlo_- consiénteme... de nuevo... llévame a la cama en tus brazos...

-Claro que si amor... -_con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos_- te amo... Serena -_camino hacia la cama recostándola con suavidad y cobijándola, para posteriormente acostarse a su lado_- esta noche seremos solo tú y yo -_besando sus labios con ternura_-

-Si... solo tú y yo... -_dijo acurrucándose a su lado abrazándolo con suavidad cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le provocaba estar así con él, como si nada fuera a pasarle_-

_La abrazo con tanta ternura rodeándola con su cuerpo, protegiéndola cerrando sus ojos aspirando el aroma de su cabello_- descansa amor, mi cenicienta fresita

-Te amo... -_fue lo último que murmuró, pues aunque no lo quisiera decir o demostrar estaba cansada y sentirse bajo esa protección la hizo conciliar el sueño rápidamente perdiéndose por completo en aquella sensación de paraíso que un sentía-_

X-X

_Después de aquella llamada observo un instante el teléfono marcando el número de la casa de la familia Kou, atento y nervioso esperaba que le contestaran._

_En su habitación acomodaba el vestido que usaría al día siguiente en la presentación, se acerco a tomar el teléfono contestando_- Bueno

-Hola... soy Haruka... Haruka... _-corrigió-_

-Haruka... -_por un momento su corazón se paralizo al escuchar su voz-_ ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -_dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquila y que su nerviosismo no se notara-_

-Solo llamo para avisarte que tu hermano está bien... bueno si es que estabas preocupada...

-A decir verdad comenzaba a preguntarme donde esta... mamá acaba de preguntar por él... ¿tú sabes donde esta?

-Si... con Serena... _-dijo con una sutil sonrisa_-

-¿Con Serena? -_un tanto confundida-_ ¿pero cómo?

-Al parecer ya se dieron cuenta de lo que ambos sentían... ya se habían tardado... así que no esperen que llegue esta noche

-Me alegro y me da mucho gusto por ellos -_sonriendo ligeramente-_ ya era hora... aunque no entiendo... como sucedió

-Yo tampoco, supongo que ya se los preguntaremos cuando los veamos... bueno eso fue todo lo que pidieron que hiciera... no te preocupes por tu hermano... estará bien

-Gracias... yo le diré a mi madre...

-Michiru... -_dijo para llamar su atención_-

-Dime... -_murmuró en voz baja y nerviosa_-

-Que tengas mucha suerte mañana...

-Gracias_... -volviendo su mirada hacia ese vestido_- que tengas dulces sueños

-Hasta ma... hasta luego... -_dijo antes de colgar_- tú también ten duces sueños...

-Adiós -_colgando el teléfono, dejándolo en su lugar, se acerco hacia la cama_- Haruka... te extraño pero... ya no hay vuelta atrás _-suspiró recostándose sobre su cama por unos instantes antes de bajar a avisarle a su mamá que Seiya pasaría la noche fuera de casa junto con Serena-_

X-X

_Se encontrada demasiado furioso, ya no pudo ver por donde se había ido Serena con Seiya, supuso estarían en el parque, pero no fue así, la busco por varias horas y nada, quizás habría regresado a su casa, al menos eso pensaba y con esa idea en mente regreso a su departamento, marcándole primero al celular y nada se encontraba apagado, dio varias vueltas por la sala volviendo a marcar y apagado, por ultimo terminó marcándole a su casa, esperando a que contestara ella._

_Sonrió pensando que quizá era su hermana volviendo a llamar-_ ¿Y ahora que se te olvido hermanita? -_dijo al contestar, pues sabía que últimamente andaba muy despistada-_

-Veo que no está en casa -_murmuró con molestia_-

-Ah eres tu... -_dijo con indiferencia_- te aconsejo que no vuelvas a llamarla...

-Llamare cuantas veces se me pegue la gana puesto que es mi novia... ¿dónde está?

-¿De verdad quieres saber donde esta? -_pregunto con cierto aire de maldad_- ¿estás seguro que quieres saber?

-Déjate de tontos juegos y dime donde esta mi novia -_murmuró con evidente enfado-_

-Mmm… en algún lugar misterioso... con... Seiya... -_dijo burlonamente_- supongo que muy bien...

-¿Con ese idiota? -_frunció el ceño_- más vale que me digas donde están... iré a buscarlos en este mismo instante

-A mi no vas a amenazarme... -_dijo molesto y muy serio_- y de una vez te digo que si Serena termina contigo y tu intentas hacerle algo te las veras conmigo... una vez te dije que en esta ocasión ella no estaría sola... así que mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer...

-Lo que haga no te interesa... ella es mía... y no pienso dejarla... así que mejor dile a tu amiguito que se cuide... conmigo nadie se mete -_sin pensarlo lleno de furia arrojo lejos el teléfono, comenzando a aventar y patear cuánto estaba en su camino_- esto no se va quedar así Serena te lo puedo asegurar... no creas que dejare que me dejes por ese idiota de ninguna manera

X-X

-Quizá esto no va a ser tan fácil como Serena y Seiya lo imaginan... pero esta vez cumpliré mi promesa... no te dejare sola hermanita, ese idiota no te volverá a lastimar... -_dijo con decisión Haruka mientras observaba aquella fotografía donde estaban juntos en las vacaciones después de su rompimiento con Darien- _no de nuevo...

Continuara…

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Bueno pues como nos hemos tardado en actualizar hoy no habrá respuestas a los reviews, solo les diremos que muchas gracias por esperar tanto por cada capítulo de esta historia, por fin está terminada, ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?, que hay mucho que editarle, corregir (y aun así se me pasan algunos errores y me disculpo por eso) y pues entre el trabajo y cosas personales se me va un poco el tiempo, pero de que la terminaremos de publicar así será, y otra vez muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.

_Atentamente_

_Marina Acero y Marie Kim Wincherster Kou_

P.d. Capitulo escrito y editado por Marie Kim Winchester Kou

Canción: Persiguiendo el Paraíso de Luis Fonsi


End file.
